Kim Possible: Mind, body, and Soul
by Hobnob-rev
Summary: KIGO fic:Kim and Shego Romance.Kim has finally reached that Milestone… turning nineteen. But with trouble on the horizon for an old enemy, she may have to face some twists and confessions that will change her way of facing life… forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Mind, Body and Soul.

"KEGO" FIC- AKA Kim and Shego Romance. 

Disclaimer: 

I don't own any of the "Kim Possible" chars… (more's the pity, darn it.) And this is a free fanfic. So, don't go suing my butt Disney! It's a tribute to some very well written work that has wonderful hidden undertones. Can't wait to get So the Drama on DVD here… plus the series box set.

Any horrified comments about a grown man enjoying this stuff will be agreed with, but ignored. Hey, I'm weak.

Setting: 

Kim has finally reached that Milestone… turning nineteen. But, with trouble on the horizon, she may have to face some twists in life that will change her way of facing it… forever.

Chapter One: Shakedown.

Possible Residence. Late afternoon.

Kim Possible sat on the edge of her bed and stared into space. Thoughts ran though her head like sand in an egg timer and she sighed as her mind found it almost impossible to lock onto a specific thought.

Tomorrow morning… she would be nineteen years old! Nineteen years old… nineteen. She would be a young woman! It was both exciting and frightening… definitely both. But she was looking at a life-changing event here.. So, _so_ the drama!

Not the birthday… though that sounded like it would be fun… her mom had been trying to hide packages when Kim had walked into the kitchen. No, the big life-changing event was far more important to her. This was college… and possibly moving away from home.

"I mean, college." Kim pondered quietly to herself. "Time to leave Middleton and see some of the world, in slow-mo this time! Get a degree… maybe find a normal life."

Even as the words escaped her lips, she snorted in amusement. Life was never normal for her… ever.

Being a teen super hero for all those years, fighting crime, super villains… it had all come at a cost. That much she knew. She had never had time for much of a social life. Cheerleader practice took up all her free time, schoolwork that had to be done regardless of a mission or not… Yeah, it all mounted up.

Worse, the alternate life she had lived had affected her ability to perform in exams. Though she had been clever enough to actually finish her coursework, the exams had been a different matter. She had, quite simply, flunked them, thanks to mission call outs she couldn't ignore!

So, she ended up taking them again an entire year of re-sits, which had not exactly flown past. But, with a lot of help from Wade and even more from her understanding parents… plus, a strangely quiet year for action, she had passed with flying colours.

So, here she was, almost nineteen years old… and about to take one hell of a big step forward in her life. She had to choose which college and decide if being a hero was still what she wan-

The Kimunicator chimed softly and Kim's eyes flicked to it. It chimed again, insistent. Sighing, she reached over and gently hit a few buttons. With a flicker of light on its tiny screen, Wade's face flashed into being.

Around the young computer genius, lay banks of computer monitors. It was hardly surprising to Kim that Wade had ended up deciding to do a computer science degree at home. With his ability, he'd motor though it. Seeing her he grinned.

"Hey Wade…" she whispered. "What's the sitch this time?"

"Hey Kim… systems picking up a silent alarm at the Duotronics laboratory in LA. It's being hacked remotely… which means that someone's intending to steal from it."

"Duotronics?" Kim asked, pulling herself upright and sliding to her feet. As she wandered across to her wardrobe and slid it open, she frowned. As her hands gently brushed over her usual combat trousers and black top, she hummed to herself. The name of the company was familiar. "Remind me Wade…"

"Duotronics are developing some pretty neat bio chips for use in medical research. They're pretty much the leading company in the field right now. Some of the tech that created the moodulators came from that company." Wade sighed, almost in love. "Especially the nano-tech required to integrate into the nervous system. Remember those?"

"How could I forget what Ron told me?" Kim muttered, pulling her combats up over her tanned thighs and starting to slide into her boots. Falling for Ron had been… interesting. "Even though I've sort of forgotten almost all of it! It was mostly a blur anyway, fuzzy… like I couldn't form coherent thoughts?"

"Well, sure. Just glad the things came off. I got the biggest shock in my life when you two…" Wade broke off, realising he was getting close to a tender subject. "Anyway, that's what they make there… so its pretty valuable stuff."

As Kim left her room, dressed in her usual combat outfit, she glanced down at the Kimunicator once more. "Have you told Ron about this? I'll need him. This'll be the first bit of action for a while, so it'll feel good to have him with me, keeping an eye out." She frowned. "I suppose it was too big to hope they'd all given up…. That these quiet few months were anything but a fluke."

"Yeah… Ron's on his way to you right now. Guys at the local airforce base you once rescued from that rampant killer AI tank were happy to lend a plane. The fighter pilots in Florida are picking you up… you know why." Wade watched as Kim smiled slightly and tilted his head. "Ron said he was looking forward to… well, he's missed you a lot you know."

"I've missed him." Kim admitted softly, a amused and tender expression on her face. "Though I was _so_ proud of him, going to cooking college like that. He may not be hot at many other things, but the guy is a genius in the kitchen!"

Ron had passed, to his own surprise, enough of the final exams at school to qualify for a position at one of the better colleges for cooking. Even more to his surprise, his first meal had been pronounced… genius.

"Yeah, mission or no… It'll be fantastic to see my old friend again." Kim smiled. "Make that Ron _and _Rufus… the terrible twosome. Maybe afterwards, we can go to Beuno Nacho like the old days… catch up. Maybe… maybe we can talk about what happened with less pain this time."

She sat silently for a few moments, staring into the darkening sky and sighed. Memories of Ron and what had happened between them, no matter how brief, assailed her.

"So…" Wade began, glancing at the radar his system was tracking the fighters heading to Kim. "Will you tell me why?"

"Why?" Kim settled onto the step of her parent's doorway and tilted her head. Her long dark red hair falling against her shoulder. "Why what?"

"Everyone was so pleased to see you kissing at the ball at school." Wade told her, confusion on his face. "You looked so happy, both of you. Then, a few months later you break it off. You end up retaking exams and Ron ends up miles away learning to be a chef… I mean, why?"

Wade watched as Kim's face hardened.

"Personal… like _really_ personal stuff, Wade."

"Kim, I like to think of myself as a real friend of yours here… and you never told me." He watched as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "You didn't tell Mon either, and that hurt her. We both had to watch whatever you two had managed to form, splinter back to it's old foundation. But nobody can explain why… Heck, Ron's been even tighter lipped than you!"

Kim sighed. "That's very personal Wade, which is _why_ I never told you. Very, very personal." She noticed Wade looked hurt and smiled sadly. "Honestly, you'll need to ask Ron first. If he's okay with telling you, I'll be fine with that. So not the drama!"

"Well, okay. I just hope this was something we couldn't have fixed by talking it through." Wade glanced over at a panel as it chimed and shrugged. "Here comes your transport Kim. Good luck!"

As the Kimunicator blipped into darkness, Kim stood up and glanced around, waiting. She looked up as two jet fighters roared overhead, looped and then rolled in sync, to land gently in front of her house. As the turbines slowed to a steady whine and the cockpits slid open, she grinned. "Captain McArthur!"

"Hey Kim, I hear you need a lift, and its gotta be quick!" The dark haired young man, eyes a sandy gray, offered her a wink. "We are here to serve the nations protectors!"

"Yeah, someone's broken into a Lab and I've gotta get there to stop them." Kim grinned at the Captain. "Can I bag that lift?"

"S'why we're here little lady." The Captains co-pilot, a young blond haired woman smiled at Kim and thumbed behind her. "Jump in the back and we'll get going."

"Cool!"

LA airport.

In the biting cold wind, Ron Stoppable waited with Rufus. His eyes and ears were peeled for the arrival of a car or plane… and his best friend.

It had been months since he'd last seen her, as his work to become a chef took up a lot of his time and, like Kim, the last few months had been surprisingly quiet for action. He had not been on a mission with her for quite some time, the last one being four months ago. But then, being apart from her made it hard to get together.

Of course, the fact that they were no longer _together_ the way he'd wished made him apprehensive. He remembered that night so well, a surprise as events usually passed him by so easily.

The bruises that Shego, and that dratted Synthdrone had caused, covered with makeup. Her athletic body covered in a smooth, shining dress… He had danced with her, her soft red hair floating gently round her face. Yeah. He had never dreamed, not even after the Moodulator events, that Kim Possible would have danced with him.

Then came the moment that he would remember for life. Her eyes had sparkled at him, amused and tender. Those strong, smooth arms had slid up to curl around his neck and he had held her round the waist, trying to stop his hands shaking. She had looked down then, as they drifted so close to each other, looked down for courage, apprehension… he did not know. But when she looked up, and her eyes were calm, he had slipped in close to her and their lips had met so, so softly. Ron had enjoyed every minute of it. Her lips had been so warm and she tasted… well, sweet. Nothing could beat the taste of a fresh Naco… except her.

They had continued to date afterwards for four of the best months Ron had ever had. Kim Possible had been his girlfriend and she was, as at anything she tried, amazing at being one. She enjoyed the places he had taken her too, movies that they had gone to. Not chick flicks… not for Kim. She enjoyed the same films as he did… big noisy ones.

Yeah, it had been a sweet and, even now, he did not regret kissing her… hoping it would actually happen and Kim would stay with him.

Then… as time passed, Ron had noticed Kim was becoming more and more quiet. She was more… withdrawn when she spoke to him. It had worried him and he had somehow known it was him that was the problem. They had still gone out, she was still kissing him now and again but Ron could tell that something was worrying her, worse she was trying to hide it, and he knew it was to protect him.

After her eighteenth birthday, he had approached Kim with the decision to confront her. They had sat on her bed, her room still decorated with the same smooth style, and Ron had asked her the truth.

He had been forced to watch his lover cry as Kim had poured her heart out to him. She admitted she was unhappy, making Ron's heart lurch at the sight of her dark eyes rimmed with tears. Ron had asked her then if it was something that he was doing wrong.

Kim had shaken her head and, in a quiet voice full of guilt, had told Ron the truth. It had started the first night they had danced. Though Ron had enjoyed the kiss, Kim had been… waiting. Ever since Josh, she had waited for the right kiss, she had admitted that to him finally. She had hoped, wanted with all her heart for it to be him… so she kissed him with everything she had, hope in her heart that Ron was the right person.

There had been no sparks for her though. She _had_ enjoyed the kiss. The way her hand had tightened on his arm as he had sat there, listening to her pour her heart out ,had confirmed that. She had enjoyed it… but there had been no sparks or, to her shock, the feeling that Ron was the right one. But as she watched him sigh and grip her tightly, she knew that Ron did feel she was the right one.

So, as a true friend, she had decided to try her best to make it work. It had been good, for the first few months, but as time passed, she knew she was lying to Ron and herself. It had made her withdrawn and depressed.

Ron had listened with mounting horror as she poured out her feelings to him. She had been there for him, had wanted to badly to make it work… and it had affected her terribly. As much as she wanted to, she had found that her love for Ron could not progress past friendship… not for her.

He had sat there, holding her hand, and come to a decision. As Kim had sat there, frozen with grief and fright that Ron would end their relationship and never want to speak to her again, he had leaned across and kissed her forehead gently.

He told her that her happiness was all that mattered to him and, if she was not getting that feeling with him, that he wanted them to break up. Her eyes had shimmered with more tears and Kim had blurted out that she did not want their friendship to end… ever! What else could he do but smile and tell her that they would always be friends, like before.

He fondly remembered the way she had fallen into his arms then, overcome with relief and had gripped him tightly, almost as if she was worried he would vanish. They had held each other for hours, before he'd quietly watched her lull herself to sleep. Then, he had tucked her into her bed, kissed her one final time and left silently.

That had been months ago, and true to his word, they were once again the best buddies they had always been. Team Possible had reverted to what it knew best… kicking villains across the planet. If anything, their ended relationship had helped their friendship. They knew each other even better than before. The bad guys had stood no chance against them. Even better, Kim had not only cheered up, now she was going to go to college… and Ron knew that she would kick some major butt there! Plus, could you say _house party_?

Oh yeah, a party was definitely coming her way… and her roommates way too. Now that he and Kim were the best of buds again, the Ronster was back on the market! With Kim's amused blessing no less. So, ladies beware, Kim Possible was Ron's date doctor and the doctor was in!

Smiling into the cold, Ron glanced down at his naked mole rat.

"Who do you think it is this time, Ruf?" Ron smiled as Rufus tilted his tiny head and grinned. "Dr Dementor?"

"Drakko!" Rufus squeaked, waving his little paws into the air. "Kim, heh, heh… punch!"

Laughing, Ron nodded, only for his eyes to darken slightly. "Yeah, she'd kick his butt in a few seconds. But that's why he has Shego." Rufus shivered at that and Ron patted him on his head. "Don't worry Ruf, Kim can handle Shego. She always has before."

A sudden roar overhead made Ron look up. Two jet fighters shot over the darkening sky, afterburners flashing to roll into a spin that had them heading back to the area Wade had told him to wait at. As the two fighters smacked onto the wet tarmac, Ron began to run towards them, grinning.

The cockpit opened, and the figure in the back of the right fighter slid her helmet off and, laughing, jumped down to meet the gangly blond Ron. "Hey, hey! Its no team possible without Ron Stoppable!"

"KP!" Ron yelled, as she jumped out. He grabbed her tightly and hugged for all his worth. "It's so damn _good_ to see you!"

"You too." Kim whispered, hugging him tightly. "It's been too long, even these few months."

"Yeah, well working to become a chef takes a lot of time." Ron pulled back and his eyes gleamed. "But not enough I can't make room for a mission. Not… rusty I hope?"

Kim laughed. It felt so good to laugh with Ron. "With Wade giving me a hologram training room? Come on! This is KP you're talking to! I've been run ragged… by my parents!"

Laughing, Ron smiled and waved his hands. "Well KP, what's the Sitch?" Ron tilted his head and glanced around. "We need a ride."

"That's easy…" Kim pointed into the distance and Ron blinked as a limo slid gently towards them. "Wade asked Mr Rigatto to pick us up. He's got offices here. You remember him, I saved that diamond he liked so much."

"Cool. So, any news on who's trying to rob the place we're off to?"

Kim shook her head. "Security camera's are down." As the limo slid to a halt in front of them, she slipped into the back, Ron on her heels. "To be honest I hope it's just some thugs. I don't want it to be Monkey Fist or Dementor…. I especially don't want it to be Shego."

"Why?" Ron asked, a frown on his face at her worried expression.

"I… I just don't. She's the one villain who keeps pushing me to perform all the time and I have to fight her, cause she refuses to give up! It gets a little tiring. I mean, _why_ does she always have to fight me to a standstill? Even when she knows they've lost…"

"Yeah, you have a point."

Kim snorted "Hell, even when Drakken is escaping, usually with you, Ron, hanging onto him," Kim missed Ron's smile. "She still fights me! Until the last second Drakken waits before deciding to escape without her. I mean… why?"

"I dunno." Ron scratched his head and Rufus popped out of his pocket to watch the dark streets swish by. "Maybe she thinks she has to… you _are_ her nemesis after all. Maybe she has to fight you… like chilli sauce and yoghurt do?"

"Chilli! Uh, huh. Uh huh!" Rufus licked his lips and Ron winked at him.

Kim felt her brain pause at that and she turned to give Ron a confused look. "What?"

"Well, you're the yoghurt sauce… on spicy food. You get to be calm and smooth and stuff." Ron missed Kim's blush. "Now, Shego is the chilli. Fiery and hot… able to blow parts off… metaphorically speaking. When the two mix… it's like elements blending. Usually makes an interesting battle in your mouth… cool and hot at the same time."

Kim made a face. "Ron… cooking euphemisms really do _not _work when discussing people."

"I think it kinda works though… you're opposites, always will be." Ron shrugged. "Ah, you'll win. Always do. Nothings impossible for Kim Possible."

Kim smiled, only to sigh a second later and gaze out of the window. "I suppose so. I just wish I knew what her problem with me is… why can't she just run away or give up?"

Duotronics. Main Chip storage.

The large hall was quiet at Duotronics. With the entire working staff home for the evening, and the security patrolling the outside, it was quiet. Inside, stacked to roof height, were various coloured boxes. Soft moonlight played across the boxes from the row of skylights set into the ceiling.

As the light played across the individual bar codes for each one, a shadow passed over them. It was quick, vanishing just as quickly as it arrived.

Silence… then a tiny keening noise echoed around the huge cavernous room as tiny specks of glass splashed onto the bare concrete floor, reflecting the red light of a laser. Finally, a huge circle of glass fell onto the floor and smashed into pieces.

"Doc… have you ever heard about a little thing known as _stealth_?" An annoyed female voice echoed into the room. "Its this little tiny thing we thieves usually rely on to, oh I don't know, not get caught!"

"But there's no one here, Shego!" The other voice was high pitched and whined. "You took care of the guards they have here, didn't you?"

"There might be more inside, Dr D. Use that evil brain of yours for once." A Platform slowly descended into the hole. "Look, you design the plots, I get the stuff… its simple Doc. If you make me end up wearing a prison outfit… I'll do something very unpleasant"

Shego, clad in her signature green and black catsuit shook her long dark hair and fixed her dark emerald eyes on her employer. She tilted her head slightly, her hair spilling across her muscular shoulders. Drakken, blue and thin as always, flinched.

"I _am_ your employer Shego, you could show me some respect." Drakken whined. "I really don't see the problem. You can take care of anything in here. Thats why I employ you!"

Shego smiled slyly. "It's tough being the best sometimes."

"Oh, you're not the best." Drakken announced stepping of the platform, only to have a green glove snag him by the neck. He let out a whimper as emerald eyes glowered at him. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Drakken squeaked. "I'm sure you'll beat Possible this time!"

"She is _not_ better than me. She's been lucky, that's all!" Shego snarled at Drakken who nodded and grinned at her with desperation as her other hand sparked with green plasma. Shego grinned, sharply and let him go. Drakken fell onto his rear with a crack and rubbed his shoulder. "Now, why are we here?"

"Patience is a virtue." Drakken brushed himself down and then stepped back as Shego snarled. "Okay, okay! We're here to pick up some chips I need to finish the protein re-sequencer I've been constructing."

"A what?" Shego asked, feeling her attention already waning.

"Shego, you never listen to me! It's in your contract to!" Drakko sighed as Shego waved a hand in the air. "I told you. I need a protein re-sequencer to create the mutant coffee beans. Imagine! Everyone buying coffee and when they add water…. Killer tentacles! It'll be chaos and when they realise only I have the antidote, they will have to let me rule the world!"

Shego closed her eyes as Drakkens laughter sounded into the corridor.

What an idiot! She had been forced to endure one dumb ass scheme after another while in his employ. This, this was one of the dumbest yet. Killer coffee? She was risking a fight with Kim Possible for killer coffee? Sighing, Shego watched as Drakken began to rummage excitedly through a pile of crates, cackling as he found the ones he wanted.

Why had she remained in his employ? Her current salary was high, Drakken didn't want to let her go. So, he kept increasing her wage every time she threatened to leave. Still, she knew that if she placed her services on the open market again, she was sure to find someone willing to match, or go higher than even Drakken. Hell, she could even become a freelance thief again.

So why did she stay?

_Possible…_ her mind teased, making her grimace. She had never come across anyone like her before. She was a prissy little do gooder. Smart, sassy… perfect in every way. The sort of girl who made Shego usually want to rip their eyes out.

_Want being the word. Let's face it, you've not exactly been able to do that._ Shego sighed. The truth was even harder to swallow. _You don't want to anymore… damn it._

She had fought Kim for years now. Watched her grow from a gangly young teenager into a beautiful young woman. At the start, it had been her versus Kim… she would have destroyed her if she'd been able to hit the fast moving teenager often enough. But, it was that very athleticism that often made her pause when she could have hurt Kim badly. The fact that this woman was as good as she was, made her interesting. The fact that Shego had been pushed to perform, a very rare occurrence, even more so.

She had watched as Kim's skills had improved as she grew older. Not only avoiding her strikes but starting to counter them. What use was the ability to control damn plasma with your hands, when the person you were trying to strike could use moves to block them? Worse, she had found herself… _enjoying_ the conflicts, much to her horror.

The times she had managed to actually capture Kim had also been… fun. The way she could gloat, smirk, and generally rag on her. Plus, she loved to win, always had. It had nothing to do, Shego thought carefully, with the fact that Kim had a body almost as good as hers. Nothing to do with the way her muscles tensed as she struggled to escape… Nothing to do with that at all.

So, even though her nemesis would quickly escape, and she had to wonder about that, since it was often she who had tied her up in the first place. Even though Kim would nuke Drakkens latest stupid plan and force Shego to grab Drakken and save his sorry blue ass… She never felt angry about it. It was another chance to see her again… gloat… fight… touch.

Shego blinked as a box flew past her, Drakken squeaking in excitement as he shovelled the styrofoam protected contents into a bag.

"Soon… soon it will all be mine, Shego!"

"Mmm hmmn. A prison cell most likely. Though I bet you'll end up sharing it with a guy called 'Big Dave'."

"What? Why would I want to live in a prison cell when I rule the world? Shego, sometimes I just don't understand your reasoning." Drakken glanced back for a second and Shego realised he was totally oblivious, as always. "Now, stop slouching and make yourself useful!"

Rolling her eyes, Shego propped herself on a box. She smoothed down the green checked catsuit, making sure the tight material followed her curves as it should do, and settled back, waiting for Drakken to finish. Her hands unconsciously moved to smooth the waves of her dark hair. For some reason, her mind started to wander again.

That Beuno Nacho incident… with the little diablo toys. That had been a turning point for her.

Drakken had kept her in the dark, hoping Kim wouldn't be able to work out what he was up to. He'd been right.

The two of them were so similar that Possible hadn't been able to work it out, unsurprisingly because it was the dumbest thing Shego had ever heard… So she wasn't surprised Kim had been nonplussed. Of course, it could also have been the hunky synthdroid that Drakken had set on her.

Of all people… it had been Stoppable… the dweeb. A lanky moron who had somehow managed to work it out.

Kim had come to stop them… even though Shego had pretended to threaten that straight girls wet dream of a droid if she did. She had seen her creeping along a corridor, Stoppable in tow as always, and had fired a ball of plasma. Of course, Kim had dodged as she always did and they had come face to face…

She had been wearing a damn catsuit. A body hugging catsuit over that amazingly athletic body of hers. White, obviously… Shego rolled her eyes at the thought of it. Miss prissy had to, even then, announce how virginal and innocent she was. They had fought, and Shego had hit her… first time in months! She had smirked at that, her skills had been as sharp as ever and Possible had hissed in annoyance. It had felt good.

To see the hurt in Kim's eyes had been… shaking though. Of course she had been too pumped to notice it truly back then. Being so close to Drakken actually winning had been a new sensation, it had made her drunk with power. She could admit that. So, thanks to that, she had missed the pain in Kim's eyes… missed the conflict.

Then that damn suit interfered. The damn suit, that had clung to Kim like bloody water… not that she'd been paying attention to the way it had hugged Possible's body, had healed in front of her eyes… both the wound and the rip.

After that, it was the first time Shego had seen anger, no… rage, in Kim's eyes… and it had shocked her. Kim had pummelled her, she could admit that to herself. She had pummelled her badly and it was all due to her rage. It had been a shock to see her loose control like that. It was only due to the Synthdroid that Possible had been stopped from knocking her off the damn platform. Even then, instead of a good, honest… sometimes dirty, combat match… it had betrayed Kim and shocked her into unconsciousness.

She had knocked out Stoppable, but had taken no pleasure in it. The smirk… that had been fake. She felt it had been… dirty to win that way, which had struck her as odd even then. Dirty tactics were part of who she was, so why had she felt such a heel when Kim had been shocked into unconsciousness in the arms of the dammed droid? Why had the expression of horrified betrayal and hurt hit her deeply.

Had that been the reason for her insistence to Drakken, who for the first time had wanted to kill Kim, to just tie her up? Had that been the reason for her lacklustre fight with Kim on the roof? The fact that when Kim had blocked her escape, she had seen the foot coming her way, failed to move… and had ended up smashing into the pylon and having her poor soft hair… fried?

It had taken over a year to re-grow and gain its wave once more. But, strangely, Shego didn't feel angry towards Kim… and she wondered why. She hated to lose… normally.

They had remained at each other's throats for a few more months, and then Shego had decided to take a holiday… to recoup. God knows why, but Drakken had decided to upgrade his lair while she was gone. Now they were back, and Shego wondered when she would face Kim again. She had to be, what… Nineteen now?

Shego glanced around suddenly, feeling her senses tense. Green plasma burst into being around her hands and she slid to her feet. "Doc…"

"Quiet Shego, just two more boxes and we'll have everything we need." Drakken cackled. "Soon they will know that I-"

"Are just as dumb as you've always been?" a familiar male voice announced. Drakken looked up, Shego slipping backwards into the shadows. Ron stood on the low platform that was used to stack crates for shipping. He grinned as Rufus popped out of his pocket and swarmed up his arm. Together, they struck a pose "Ta Daaa! Booyah!"

"Just the man I wanted to see." Drakken managed, quickly glancing at a piece of paper. As he read what was on it, his eyes flashed with anger. "Oh yes… Stoppable. You got quite involved with my Beuno Nacho scheme… and then you spoiled it! Shego…. Kill him, now!"

Shego ignored Drakken and watched as the dweeb landed gently into the middle of the room. Since when did he loose some of his natural klutz? Shaking her head and ignoring the idiot, who was approaching a worried Drakken, Shego glanced around. _She_ was here… she knew it.

It was not the intake of breath, nor the quiet sound of soft soles on concrete that made Shego pause. It was the sudden waft of feminine perfume. Smooth, silky and light… a heady aroma of citrus and spice. She paused, hands curling inside her gloves. Tensing.

"Hello, Pumpkin."

Spinning, her fist trailed through the air, glowing plasma spilling behind it as she did so. It never reached its target. Kim moved lithely and held out her palm. Shego thought she was mad, the plasma would burn her hand!

Suddenly, deep inside her and for just a second, part of her wanted to stop the swing. But, when the fist smacked harmlessly into the gloved palm and Kim stood there, focused and determined. The gloves flashed and spluttered with the burning plasma for a few seconds before Shego pulled away, eyes wide.

"Hello Shego… like Wades little upgrade? My gloves are able to take a few hits from your little trick now."

Shego's left leg snapped out and Kim had to back flip to avoid a kick to the midsection. The redhead flipped a metre back and slid into a martial arts pose, making Shego's eyes widen. It was smooth and a far step from her usual confident fighting stance of fists in front of her. Now, Kim stood sideways, hands relaxed and focused on Shego's own. Her body was bent slightly, all the muscles relaxed, not tensed as they used to be. As the dark haired thief looked down, she realised Kim's feet now matched hers in their stance, ready to kick… or resist an attack. She looked up.

"What happened to the little cheerleader?" Shego asked, hoping to make Kim lose focus. "Get kicked off the team for getting chubby?"

Kim looked at her calmly, though a ripple ran though her composure.

"No, She grew up. Decided to invest in some more martial arts lessons from a few people. She thought the skills she had were not sufficient to take down a certain green, cat suited, nemesis."

Shego smiled slyly. "So you _do _care! Enough to work really, really hard! How sweet! I take it the gloves are also thanks to a little request from said chubby cheerleader, Princess? You give Wade your pocket money, so you can force me to fight fair?"

"Could be." Kim said, so softly that Shego had to tilt her head to hear her. "Could also be that I've gotten tired of us always fighting. Maybe I want to put you away finally."

Shego laughed and took a small step forward. "Put me away where, Kimmy? As far as I know, there's not a prison in the world that can hold me. How many times have I escaped? Hello? Flaming plasma from my hands that can burn though almost anything… Come on! I always get out and we always fight!"

"Maybe the next time, it won't be me who goes after you… next time it could be guys with guns and less of an objection to killing." Kim whispered, her eyes to Shego almost sparking with… regret? "Maybe I just don't want to do this anymore. It's my life, maybe I want to live it normally!"

Shego paused, eyes widening at Kim's almost bitter tone. "Oh come on, Princess. You love this gig. Saving the world is who you are. Stealing anything that's not nailed down is who I am. You have to fight me and I have to fight you. So, less talk and more action."

"Sheg-" Kim managed, before Shego attacked her.

Shego swung in low, unable to trust her fists to be avoided anymore by Kim's hands. Kim stepped back smoothly, Shego's flaming left fist missing her tanned stomach by millimetres as her body twisted and her left leg swung around in a kick. Shego ducked swiftly, feeling Kim's boot whip over her head, just missing her.

Backing off, Shego leaped onto the side of a box and as she pushed off to jump to another column on the other side bolts of green plasma shot from her hands to impact against the concrete Kim had been standing on.

Looking warily around as she jumped from box to box, Shego saw the flash of Kim's legs, but it was too late. The two women fell back to the pitted concrete and Shego felt the air leave her lungs.

_Damn it Kimmy… you'll pay for that._ Shego staggered to her feet, hands bursting into flame once more and slipped into a defensive position as Kim rolled backwards and adopted her own position. The two women moved again, slamming into each other and trading blows. The dance, for that was how it seemed, grew in speed. It became not a matter of who would make a mistake, but when.

Ducking under a swipe of green plasma, Kim managed to push a fist past Shego's defences and felt it impact on solid muscle. She blinked slightly as Shego let out a grunt, only to feel the world spin as Shego's fist smashed into her shoulder. A green booted foot spun towards her head and Kim ducked.

Kim moved forwards while Shego fought to regain balance, slipping her right hand smoothly around the dark haired woman's left. Shego fought back, breaking the grip and grabbing Kim's arm with her left hand. To her shock, Kim span, her back slapping smoothly against hers and Shego blinked as Kims left hand gripped her right arm and yanked it back, curling around the wrist.

Shego couldn't believe it. Possible had basically trapped them in a grip that meant both were unable to hurt each other. As she stared at the sight of Drakken wrestling with Stoppable for the bag of stolen chips, Shego felt the familiar taste of that strange anger… or was it frustration, that close contact with the damn red head had started to always bring on.

The warmth of Kim's body was seeping though the tight material of her suit… and her perfume assailed her. Shego felt something tug inside her and she fought it desperately.

Damn Possible! Damn her for making her choose to do something she knew she was going to regret. Why did it always end like this? For once, she wanted to finish a fight, not have it end in stalemate!

Kim felt Shego's struggles and gripped her hands tightly, the gloves protecting her as Shego's hands ignited for a few seconds and then went out. She sighed and tilted her head back towards the dark haired thief. "It ends tonight Shego. I can't do this anymore, and you _will_ go to jail. I'm sorry."

The struggles stopped and Kim wondered what Shego was thinking. It had gone very quiet behind her. Suddenly, she felt tremors running thorough her body… as Shego laughed softly.

"I've missed this, Kimmy. It's been a total slice fighting someone who's basically my opposite. I missed you while you were gone, Pumpkin. Missed the friendly banter, the adrenaline surge when we fight, the way you make me earn my pay. It's a shame to know my best pal is quitting, cutie."

Kim felt her blood heat and her voice snapped with anger. "We are not friends Shego. Stop trying to talk to me like we are! And stop using every damn nickname you have for it, it doesn't work!"

Shego sighed and wiggled her booted feet. "Okay, okay… just this time. But you have to admit, we may not be friends, but we _are _opposite. Yin… yang… like, whatever. Without the other around, how will either of us know the answer? How will either of us feel it!"

Kim frowned. Shego had to be up to something. "Know the answer to what?"

"We want to know if someone understands our life… we want to feel alive, and the only way for that to happen, is when we fight for it." Shego broke off, realising that her words were giving out too much truth. Truth she didn't want Kim to know. She tried for bravado. "The fact that you know I'll win and kill you one day!"

Kim tightened her grip. "You know that that's not going to happen! You've been trying since I was sixteen years old, Shego. If you haven't been able to kill me in three years, you'll not do it now." Kim broke off and Shego felt her shift slightly.

Suddenly, unable to help herself, Kim blurted. "Did you mean that?"

Shego closed her eyes, unable to stomach the buffoonery in front of her. Stoppable had managed to get his foot caught in the bag and had fallen over. "Mean what?"

"That stuff about feeling alive when we fight? That… that special someone who's so close to who we are that they _understand _what we're going through?"

Shego heard Drakken's laugh of triumph and watched as her boss started to pull himself over the lip of the tiny platfiom they had descended on and grip the wire ladder in its centre.

She sighed slightly. It was time to show Kim she was still better than she was. Tensing her muscles though, she decided to answer Kim, what was the harm. To her shock, she heard herself speak the truth. "You damn well make me feel alive… that's all I know!"

Kim blinked and then she felt Shego's weight shift. "What?"

"As I said, it's been a slice, Kimmy!" Shego whispered slyly, her right foot entwining with Kim's own. The pale woman twisted and Kim screamed, falling as her leg gave way under Shego's careful application of muscle pressure. "Sorry bout this, Princess… but duty calls."

With a gentle thump, Shego landed on top of Kim, winding her. The young hero found herself face down, the pain of the impact making her let go of Shego's hands. Realising that she was totally vulnerable to attack, Kim closed her eyes, waiting for the green plasma to burn into her skin and end her life. "Do it, Shego!"

A few seconds passed and Kim opened her eyes. She was still alive and there was no familiar sound of plasma based death anywhere near her. She flipped onto her back to see Ron flapping around in a box of polystyrene bits, the edges of the box smoking as the edges cooled.

Kim looked up, and growled at the sight of Shego, cat suit covered legs curled tightly round a bar slung under the platform, grinning ferally at her.

"Looks like we win this round, Pumpkin! But don't feel bad… you can play catch up next time!" Shego flipped a salute and then gripped the bar, her athletic skill allowing her to hook her legs over the edge of the platform and pull herself over it.

Kim glanced round, desperate to stop Shego, and Drakken… wherever he'd got to. She reached down to her belt and pulled the grapple from its holster. As Shego's head slid cautiously over the edge of the platform, she fired.

The hook exploded out of the gun with a blast of explosive force, rappelling out with a whine. The thin, but unbreakable chord speeding along behind it as it did so. Shego had time to blink, and then curse, as the grapple hooked itself around the bar she herself had hung onto. With a twang of tensioning wire, Kim felt her feet lift from the ground and she pulled the trigger so that the grapple began to pull her up.

Shego snarled softly as Kim zipped towards he. _Damn it Kim! Give up for once!_ She swung forward, aiming a blast of plasma that would make her Nemesis lose her grip on the grapple and fall back to the concrete. _You owe me Kimmy. It'll hurt, but at least you'll still have all your bones in one piece!_

Suddenly, she felt a wrench, making her grip the cable in the middle of the platform, and looked up in shock. Drakken waved at her from the Hovercraft the small platform hung from and waved at her. "Shego, wait until she's high enough, then blast her! She'll break her spine landing… I'll gain us some height."

Shego looked down, trying to maintain her cool. But the sight of Kim swinging as Drakken yanked the protesting Hovercraft into the air made her wince. How far could she go… could she kill Kim like this? Her hand burst into flame, but she struggled with her, few but concrete, morals and the plasma flickered in her palm. Even as she closed her eyes and held out her hand, a sudden gentle 'clink' made them snap open.

The rocking of the platform had dislodged the grapple's claw. Not well seated on the thin bar in the first place, Shego watched as it lifted, slid over and then dropped from the bar. Time seemed to almost slow into treacle as her adrenaline kicked in. She was going to watch Possible die… and it was nothing to do with her. It was a waste, it was unfair… it was… was.

Shego blinked once and then plunged over the edge of the platform, Kim's scream as she felt the rope slacken just starting to register to her. Her right hand snagged the grapple claw and her left smacked onto the platform, leaving blistered metal in its wake as her fingers burned with plasma… melting the metal and letting her fingers gain a slight grip.

She swung there for a few seconds, sweat dripping down her forehead to splash onto the tight green material, as it stretched over her straining muscles. After a few seconds to catch her breath, Shego glanced down to see Kim staring up at her with wide, shocked eyes. The young redhead blinked.

"Why?" She managed, her voice choked.

_You'll never know._ Shego thought, as the hand holding the grapple claw, snapped it onto a passing beam.

The dark haired woman nodded slightly satisfied it would hold, and then glanced down at Kim one last time, as the platform finally slipped though the hole in the skylight. "See you, Pumpkin."

"Shego!" Kim cried out, confusion on her face. "Why?"

The sight of her young face vanished as the platform raised itself into the air.

Drakken glanced down at his mercenary and frowned at the sight of Kim Possible hanging from a girder, very much alive and not a broken, twisted and bleeding heap on the floor.

"Shego! What went wrong?" Drakken snapped, watching, as the green cat suit clad woman leaned against the metal cable that secured the platform to the hovercraft. "How did Possible end up on a girder?"

"She… she had another Grapple." Shego lied, feeling exhausted. "Dr. D… just pull me up, damn it."

Back inside the warehouse, Ron hauled himself out of the polystyrene filled box and looked around. As his gaze slid up, he blinked in horror. "KP! You okay?"

Kim hung from the grapple for dear life. The drop below her was… unappetising, but she was too busy replaying the last few minutes of her life to pay much attention.

Shego… her sworn nemesis, had saved her from a drop that would have left her crippled for life. There had been no mistaking that. She'd watched as Shego had swung over, gripped and secured the grapple hook on another girder. Why?

"KP! KP! Answer me!" Ron jumped up and down and whistled in Kim's direction. "You need me to call for some aid?"

Finally, Kim shuddered and looked down, swinging from the secured grapple. She shook her head and activated the motor to pull her onto the girder. Exhusted, she hauled herself over the lip and let her arms and legs dangle. The drop below was a good fifty metres or more… maybe a hundred… it was that massive a warehouse.

As Kim stared at the tiny visage of Ron, waving at the security guards and police as they rushed into the hueg warehouse… she could only feel one thought run through her head.

It was still there while they checked her over in the Ambulance…. Still there when she commed Wade, asking to tell her parents she was on her way home. It was still there while she watched the rain splatter the window of the Lear jet, a gift from the Duotronoics chairwoman, as it sped them both home.

_Why did Shego save my life?_

As she reached the front door to her home and rang the bell, she looked back. Ron and Rufus waved goodbye as they wandered back up the hill and to his parent's home.

Even as her parents had kissed her softly and offered her the slightly dry remains of a pizza, Kim could only shiver as another thought ripped its way into her. It was the chilling realisation that she owed her cat suited nemesis something she never thought she would end up having to… her existence.

Drakkens Lair. 11PM.

Drakken rummaged through the rescued bag of technical parts and chips that he and Shego had stolen from Duotronics with glee. Here was enough prime tech to keep him busy for weeks!

He rummaged deeper, barely noticing Shego, who ran a hand over her eyes and then slumped, feet propped over the arm, of an armchair. As his fingers brushed a familiar feeling chip, he grinned.

The lair they had escaped to was old, one of the first that Kim and Ron had visited and Drakken had been forced to escape from. Drakken had been intending to fix the damage that Kim had caused since her last visit, but had been so busy upgrading his main lair inside a mountain a few miles away, that he hadn't had the time.

It was draughty, wet and smelled of mildew… and a small fire was all that kept it warm. But right now, it was safe and it had power. It also had a lab, still fully stocked, much to his cackling delight. Now, with the familiar chip gently cradled in his hand, he began to work.

Shego stared into the tiny fire that warmed the room and felt a cold chill pass into her. Why had she saved Possible? Why, when she was staring into those deep eyes of Kimmy's, couldn't she fire that burst that would have killed her? Was she going… soft?

The thought revolted her. It wasn't possible. If she was going soft, then why did they fight beforehand? Why had she managed to get a few good solid hits that would make Kimmy remember that battle for a few days? It was frustrating!

She was a villain! A bad chick! Always had been, always would be! A thief par brilliance that had outwitted almost every goddamn police force, task force and global security division that existed! Yet, she couldn't outwit Kim… she couldn't. Plus, she had gone and saved the damn woman's life now!

Idiot! What are you hoping for? Oh Hi Kimmy, look, I know Drakken pissed you off with that nuclear fusion cannon, but hey… give me some slack this time? I did save your life? No Kimmy, let us go… or I'll cash in our little secret?

Shego groaned and buried her face into her hands. If they others got to hear of this, she'd be the laughing stock of the Villain community. Plus, there was the genuine threat that she could end up being fired by Drakken, or killed! Rule number two in her personal book… always look out for you!

A thief like her couldn't play both sides… you were either good or evil. She'd chosen evil all those years ago… and she was happy with her damn choice!

So why had she been wondering recently if she'd made the right choice? Why, if she chose to admit it to herself, had some of the capers she'd been on lost their fun? Why did she enjoy fighting Kim more and more to a stand-off rather than death? Why, when she got right down to it… did she have a small chest at her own hideout, filled with… with… _Gah!_

Flipping out of the chair, Shego paced the room.

Drakken, oblivious to her conflicting emotions and confusion, waved a hand. "Shego, hand me that microprobe on the left bench would you?"

"Get it yourself!" Shego snapped.

"Hey, I pay your wages… microprobe please!" Drakken snapped, his eyes examining a tiny weld.

Shego stared at him, anger burning in her eyes… and she stalked over to the probe and picked it up.

"Here! I'm taking my Shi-jet! I have to… go somewhere for a few hours!"

Drakken nodded and then screamed in pain and dropped the microprobe desperately. It hit the concrete floor of the half-demolished lab and hissed on the damp surface, glowing a faint green.

Drakken whimpered and glanced back at the retreating form of Shego's back.

"You only had to say 'sorry, no can you get it yourself?'!" he called after her, wringing his burnt hand and sighing. Maybe it was time he considered more help around the lab…

Shego stalked to her private Jet, secured in the half dark and wet hanger, and slipped into the smooth green seat. Like her outfit, the entire jet was green and black. She liked it very much and sighed as the joystick's familiar feel relaxed her.

Flipping a few buttons on the main control panel, the engines ignited with a blast of noise and heat and she rotated them ninety degrees to give her vertical lift. Pulling softly backwards on the control stick and revving the throttle to the engines, Shego felt the Jet slip smoothly into the space of the huge hanger and drift slowly upwards.

With a hiss of hydraulics, the doors to the hidden hanger creaked open, and Shego breathed deeply as the stars brightly reflected on her cockpit.

When she saw them staring down at her, and the Jet thrummed gently with power at her command, it made her feel better about her destination… a place as far from her control as you could get. A confusing place… where she found little solstice or a solution to her growing confusion. Indeed, the damn visit tonight, so soon after she had saved Possible's life, would only confuse her more… but, she _had_ to go!

She gunned the engines and shot across the sky.

She had been doing this for over a year now, on and off… always under the cloak of darkness. Plus, tonight, it was raining, so she was in for a cold few minutes as she would stare, wonder… worry. Then, as always, she would go back to her damn cold hideout, in that abandoned meat processing plant, the very _height_ of comfort, and sit and stare. Sit and stare at the damn things in her box.

Why? What did that hold for her… the box held no answers, only frustrations… and it had been getting worse the past year or so. Why had she even taken anything? What was the point? She was a loner… always had been, so why did she feel a little more lonely every day?

She should torch the box, the diary she had… all of it and just carry on being the cool, sexy and evil thief she knew she was. It was simple, easy and… satisfying to be evil. So, why did she keep the damn thing and stare at it night after night… for the past year and a half?

Sighing as the familiar questions ran through her head, Shego landed the jet a few hundred metres from her destination. The engines shut down silently and she jumped out of the jet's cockpit and hit a control on the tiny remote strapped to her belt.

With a silent shimmer, Drakken's refractory light projector kicked into life and Shego watched with mild satisfaction as the entire Jet shimmered and then vanished. Satisfied that no one would see the Jet, Shego made her way slowly and stealthily along the tiny dirt track.

The wind tugged at her hair, and she cursed as the cold rain splattered her as she fought her way through the forest to her destination. As she did do, the mud splashing the tight fabric of her thighs, she let her mind drift. As always, it went back to one person.

Kim Possible. Saving her life had been a jolt… much like when she had realised, all those months ago, that she enjoyed their fights. That she enjoyed the challenge. It was an odd feeling, satisfying. Now, she wondered what would happen to their routine now that Kim knew Shego had saved her cute little body from being dashed to pieces on the cold floor. Would it change anything? Would she see a tiny glimmer of thanks, resentment… maybe anger? Something anyway, the next time she went into battle?

Feeling the confusion threaten to overwhelm her, Shego forced herself to push it all away. She knew that what she was doing was… strange, but it gave her peace. Tonight, she just wanted to sleep peacefully and relax. She could sort out the strange conflicts inside her tomorrow.

The sudden glow on the side of the hill made her pause. Glancing left and right, Shego slid to her feet and stealthily walked forwards towards it. As she reached the buff off the hill, she gazed around herself once more… and then crept forwards again.

The building was modern and not very well defended. Well, unless you knew what actually did defend it. If you did, then what she was doing could be considered idiotic. Shego considered it odd, but interesting and a definite challenge.

She reached the stone wall on the right hand side of the house and paused, listening for any movement. This late at night, especially for this family, and the events that had happened earlier, Shego was sure the person she wanted to see would be fast asleep.

Gently, she ran her hands up the wall and grinned as one gloved hand found purchase. She gripped the stone tightly and began to climb, cursing softly as her booted feet scrabbled against the stone for a purchase.

The damn rain was making it hard to climb, but Shego persevered. She was a world class thief and to find herself unable to actually break into a basic home such as this would have made her want to shoot herself and save the guards the trouble.

With a gentle flip of muscular green thighs, Shego cartwheeled onto the roof of the building and gently worked her way around the side of it. The edges were steep, but for someone who had once had to climb the outside of the Empire State building to reach a valuable blueprint, it was no big.

Finally, after a few more choice swear words and a brief pondering of final handholds, Shego reached her goal. She walked up to the rain soaked glass and stared through it into the dim light beyond.

There, lying fast asleep in bed was a figure. It slumbered peacefully and Shego quietly watched it, her emotions a wild mix of dark and light, good and evil. It made her feel… conflicted. But, as she had found the first time she had done it for amusement, only to come away feeling odd, it felt good.

Her emerald eyes, mysterious and dark, took in the sleeping form for five more minutes, ignoring the rain that soaked her long dark hair into a sodden ponytail. Her chest rose and fell slowly, ignoring the chill air and the moisture of it. She barely even felt the cold wind on her cat suits tight material.

Gently, she reached out and placed her hand on the single pane of glass that separated them. That spoke volumes of the barriers between them if anyone was there to watch. Shego sighed, a confused and tied sound and stepped a little closer. It was time to go back to doing what she always did. Stroke Drakken, steal, cheat and fight… Kim.

She pressed her forehead to the cold soaking glass and stared at the figure, female and young. The red hair so gently spread on the pillow, and a face that had a few hours before been staring at her intently. Kim Possible slumbered gently. The green and black figure, soaked to the bone, ignored… unnoticed. The emerald eyes so full of passion and confusion as they stared, unseen.

"Yin and Yang, dark and light… elemental opposites, if you believe that stuff…" Shego whispered into the night. "You and me, Kim. Only I know how it feels to be you. Only you know how it probably feels to be me. Both of us, so brilliant at what we do, we leave them all behind. I saved your life tonight, but that's okay… you don't need to pay me back. Life would be boring without our athletic fights, the way I chase you and you chase me. It's so… passionate and deep when we fight. I… I've never found anyone like you before. Dying like that would have been stupid. As would dying by my hand."

Shego broke off as a peal of thunder sounded in the distance. She cursed. It would be rough flying weather now, and it would get tougher the longer she stayed here.

Casting her eyes back, she shivered. This was wrong, to do this… it was wrong.

"See you, Pumpkin. Get a good night's rest and I'll see you the next time we fight. I hope this time, it'll be longer and far more energetic."

As Shego turned away from the window, her emerald eyes flashing in the dark, Kim turned slightly in her bed and gripped her pillow tightly. Despite the fact she almost died that night, her dreams were calm. They were of soft smooth hands, gripping her, soothing her and giving an answer to the question that had been running though her brain all evening…. "_Because I wanted to… Kimmy_."

As the stealthed Jet roared off into the night, its one occupant sodden to the bone but too busy wrapped in her own conflicted thoughts to notice… movement could be seen on the hill near the house.

For a second, it almost seemed as if two figures stood on the hill, powerful night vision goggles strapped to their heads and dark clothing that absorbed light it was that black.

They turned to each other and one, obviously female from her shape, inclined her head.

"I told you, she cannot be trusted. When we perform our… business transaction tomorrow… she must not be allowed to escape." The male shape whispered, his voice like smooth silk. "Though she is the key, we must make her more… pliable."

"Yes, I agree." The female shape bowed and crouched down to pick up a small microphone and recorder. "A shame. Shego is considered one of the best Theives around. It is a terrible disappointment she has never been able to kill. A foolish drawback in someone so young and looking to make waves in our business, Master."

"True." The male figure conceded, as it walked down the hill, the muscles under the suit under total control. "But I think once we begin our little maze of troubles…. She will become an excellent assassin." The figure began to laugh and the female shape laughed with him. "even if she wants to or not!"

As they walked off into the night, the air became still once more.

End of chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal and Vengence

Drakken's Lab.

In the lab of his half-ruined lair, Drakken licked his lips as his eyes followed a tiny chip as he moved it into position on his new evil device. He had to be careful, this chip was the only one he had been able to stuff into the bag before Possible and… that buffoon of hers, whatever his name was, had ruined his fun.

He needed this chip for the protein sequencer to work and so, he delicately nudged it into it's slot. Sighing, he reached for a solder iron. Just a few quick solders and the chip would be in place. Then he could begin to sequence the DNA for a killer coffee bean.

_Going out with Amy had a few advantages, made up for all those self help books I was forced to listen to…_ Drakken grinned. _The few pointers on DNA manipulation she gave me being one of them. Now all I have to do is… What the, where is it?_

As his hand pawed at the side of the table, fruitlessly. Drakken stopped ranting and looked around. He sighed in dismay, noticing he had run out of solder, and scowled. Shego should have stocked it up while he used it. Apart from Stealing and defending him from Possible, what other use was she? He glanced around, looking for the familiar green and black of his henchwoman.

"Shego?" Drakken waited for a few seconds and then slid to his feet. "Shego! Where are you?"

The lab remained quiet and Drakken mumbled a few choice swear words under his breath. Bad enough he had to stay here in this wrecked lair while his minions finished installing the concealed doors to the main entrance, hanger and back doors of his new lair. Bad enough the woman he wanted tolerated him, and even beat him up on occasion… Now he found Shego had gone for the night when he actually wanted her.

Muttering, Drakken wandered over to the main controls of his lab computer and hit a few keys. A map of the world appeared with a flash and he typed into the console with concentration.

"Let's see… transponder is… yes. Okay… decryption codes, tracker on…. Global co-ordinates." Drakken looked up as a cross hair flashed into life on the screen and he grinned. Pressing a few buttons, he leaned forwards into the monitor.

"Shego! Where are you when I need you?"

With a flicker, the screen switched to the cockpit of Shego's 'Shi-Jet' and the young woman herself, scowling at him. "Where I _told_ you I'd gone! I… went out. Needed air!"

Drakken frowned at the sight of her wet hair and shivering body. "What happened to you? You're soaking!"

Shego blinked and then snarled. "None of your damn business. Now, what did you want?"

Shrugging, Drakken pulled on his collar and tilted his head. "Do you know where I put the solder recently? I thought it was in the right hand drawer after I finished work on the glutton cannon…"

Shego stared at him, her left eye twitching ever so slightly. Drakken shifted uncomfortably. "Doc… you called me, while I'm flying a very fast and powerful jet… to ask where you put the _solder_?"

"Well, you _are _my assistant! I do pay you, you know!"

"Not enough… not nearly enough." Shego muttered, making Drakken growl. "Fine… I think it's in the storage bay. Been so long since we left that lair that I've kind of forgotten where every little thing is. Never mind the fact that I'm not a _goddamn lackey_!" Shego watched as her boss flinched slightly. "Now, Is that all?"

Drakken nodded, writing the location of the solder on a piece of paper. "Yes. But you could come back here." Drakken looked around and smiled craftily, while Shego groaned. "I need someone to help me solder these chips into place on the you know what…"

Shego glowered at Drakken and shook her head, causing water droplets to splatter the screen's camera.

"Pass. I'll steal anything you need and beat up Possible for you, Doc. I'm not, however, coming back to watch you stick your tongue out the side of your mouth for the next three hours, then yell at me when I finish way ahead of you."

"I'm not a competitive man!" Drakken managed, sputtering. "However, it's not fair! Using a finger as a soldering iron, I mean really… Is there anything that those hands of yours can't do?"

Shego smiled slyly. "One thing…" She thought wistfully of running her hand along Kim's thigh, along and then dipping closer inwards. "I wish I could change that too. Anyway, look, Doc, it took a bit out of me, fighting Possible tonight. I need to go take a shower, get some rest…"

"You, tired from fighting Possible?" Drakken smirked. "Now that's a new one! You're normally pumped and ready to hit the Shizz!"

Shego closed her eyes. "Dr D. Slang… so _not_ right coming from you!"

"Oh, come on! I've got the hang of it now."

"If that means murdering it, yeah." Shego's face became distracted and Drakken waited as she landed her jet. "I'll be back tomorrow, Doc. Best I can do… That's when we're going to the new lair, right?"

Drakken nodded. "Yes. When we arrive with my new technology, Possible will rue the day she tangled with me!" He ignored the way Shego's emerald eyes rolled. "And that other one! What's his name again?"

"Stoppable… the one Monkey Fist is afraid of. God knows why. The one who, during the Beuno Nacho incident, had you cowering in the corner while I fought Possible!"

"Yes, him… and I wasn't cowering! I was protecting myself from any flaming plasma that came his way." Drakken coughed. " Anyway. He will die painfully for wrecking my plans!"

"Right… He'll pay for doing what he and Possible always do… He'll pay for an event years ago." Shego managed, unsuccessfully keeping the sarcasm out of her voice. "For an event, all those years ago, when my hair ended up being fried to a crisp! Do you have _any _idea how much it cost me to have it repaired in Switzerland? How much they charged me?"

"That was Possible's fault!" Drakken whined, knowing where this was heading. "Why aren't you angry with her?"

"I am!" Shego lied. She'd been horrified, but had to quietly admit she could and should have avoided that kick. "She _did _kick me into the tower and she's paying for it slowly. Day by day! But you were the one who refused to pay to have it repaired! My health insurance…"

"Does not cover that!" Drakken finished, sniffing. "We had this argument a long time ago and I told you then, I'm not made of money."

"_Fine! _Look Doc, love to chat… but, well… bye!" Shego's face vanished from the screen and Drakken growled.

"Insufferable woman!"

Annoyed at her, as well as also having to look for something on his own for once, Drakken went back to work. As his blue back slipped round the corner, muttering, a black suited figure dropped from the roof. Silently, it shifted across to the corridor and followed him.

Shego's Hideout. 

The huge empty factory echoed with the click of boots on tiles as Shego walked briskly towards the manager's office. As far as she knew, the meat factory had been abandoned for years… it sure as hell smelt musty.

But, thanks to her face being plastered everywhere. _And _she thought wryly. _Lets be honest, Pale green skin is quite a big give-away… to say nothing of my suit. _

The legal route of buying houses, or renting, was out. All that money, sitting in her account… and it was useless to her until she could set up yet _another_ fake personality.

She supposed she could go back to Drakken and grab one of the few surviving rooms in that rat pile, but the thought was unappealing.

At least here, alone, she could have privacy. Get out of these wet clothes, take a hot shower… maybe a meal and then indulge in her guilty secret before bed. Sighing she slid open the managers door and stepped inside.

The small room had been poorly decorated, even before the factory had closed. Now, thanks to mildew and rainwater, it looked even worse. Peeling paper, a golf club pattern, was present everywhere, and the carpet was a sickly red colour. The furniture was plain and drab, the addition of a mattress in the corner, covered with green sheets, black duvet and a green and black pillow, the only addition.

Shego threw her gloves in the corner of the room and sighed. _Home sweet home… and it's a damn dump._

The sooner Drakken got his new lair up and running, the better. Shego just hoped that this new one was a hollowed out mountain or volcano. Not an ice palace again… she hoped not.

_I mean, ice chairs? Ice beds? Bath's made of ice? With hot water? The man is a total moron when it comes to some things… what am I saying? Everything! Only thing he can get right are those damn inventions to take over the world._

Sighing, she slipped into the creaking leather chair and idly pointed at the candle on the desk. With an explosive bang, a tiny flame ignited and Shego smirked. Ion gas was a cool little side she could do. _Makes up for being a freak to everyone I suppose. _

Blinking at the thought, she closed her eyes and slid to her feet. She just needed a shower… that was all. A nice hot shower.

Sliding to her feet, Shego kicked her boots into the corner of the room and stretched slowly. Her muscles flexed and she groaned as her spine made a tiny cracking sound. Kim had been rather vigorous that evening…

_Felt good though! What am I saying? It's felt good for years!_

Shego walked into the tiny room next to the main office and shut the door. A Small exceutive bathroom had been installed into it and Shego snapped her fingers, causing more candles to explosively ignite. White tile, recently scrubbed clean, gleamed back at her and she sighed at the damage that had caused her manicure.

Wandering over to the sink, Her fingers ran through her hair and she grimaced, glancing down at the bottle on the counter in front of her. The shampoo inside had cost her four hundred dollars. Staring at it, she shook her head. Life had been easier when she stole everything. Now, for some reason… almost as if to prove to herself she could, she'd been buying things from the malls in Middleton.

_This is just so damn odd. I mean… buying things? What's next… not stealing?_

Letting out a huff of breath, Shego reached down to the button holding her suit closed and smoothly flicked it open. The tiny zip hidden behind it slid down with a quiet sound and she groaned as she peeled the fabric from her body. The air hit her skin gently and she sighed with pleasure.

Gently, Shego slid the suit gently down the rest of her body, swearing as it stopped at her waist and she had to wiggle her hips to get it moving again, and stepped out of it. Naked except for a pair of small panties, black in colour and her bra a slash of green and black, Shego yawned and idly scratched her stomach.

Inspecting herself in the mirror, she noticed a bruise, deeper green than the rest of her skin, starting to appear and grunted. At least her body was faster at healing itself since the meteorite strike. Well, physical damage anyway. Colds and illness still crippled her… how fair was that?

Stretching her body again, she rolled her head and sighed. Her fingers trailed over the fabric of the suit, noticing the rips and tears in the fabric, and she picked it up._ Bloody mud… and a damn rip! Look at it, it's a mess! Yet another one to take to the wash and try to repair! Thank god Drakken's got his new lair up._ Shego cast a glance around the room with distate. _I can finally get some decent rest without having to spend it in a room that stinks of mildew._

Shego let the suit drop back to the floor and slid open the shower cubicle. Her fingers gently peeled off the panties and bra, wincing as she noticed a scratch from Kim's nails that had gone unnoticed by her until now, and she stepped inside.

Inside, the water dripped from the damaged shower unit. Shego had ripped the piping from the unit and it now stuck through the wall, the hole edged with melted slag. A second hole, palm sized lay next to the pipe, and Shego yawned again as she pushed her left hand through it. Her hand slapped against the huge metal tank that lay on the other side of the wall and she tilted her head with concentration.

The entire tank glowed with green plasma based fire and the water inside began to bubble and steam. Shego pulled her hand back and twisted the valve on the shower. The pressure of the huge tank shot the water through the showerhead vigorously, and Shego groaned with pleasure as it hammered her back muscles.

_Oh god… feels good._ Shego sighed and let the water flow over her. It had been so cold outside Kimmy's room. _Bet she has one hell of a shower in there… warm bed too. I wonder what she uses for hair care or perfume? Does her room smell of that or…_

Blinking, Shego clamped down on that thought. It was happening again, damn it! Every time she relaxed, there she was… Kimmy.

Yes, the red headed cheerleader had got under her skin… just fantastic. Her fucking archenemy, the one woman who hated her with every fibre of her being, was someone she dreamed of having with her in this shower. The heat beating on their skin, the gleam in Kim's eyes as she…

Shego snarled. _Again! It happened again! What is wrong with me?_

Dismay on her face, Shego reached for the bottle of shampoo and massaged it slowly into her long dark hair. The froth smelled of cherries and she breathed it in deeply. _Need to relax. I can keep a handle on this as long as I keep calm. Keep calm, and destroy the box and diary. Well, maybe just the diary… or just the box. Ah hell._

Who was she kidding? The box and diary would still be there the day after… and the day after that. Why? Because she was weak! Going goddamn soft!

Suddenly angry with herself, Shego gripped a bottle of shower gel from Club Banana and began to scrub her skin roughly.

Kim was an enemy! Her enemy! If she relaxed for a second during their fights, she'd end up in jail… or worse, having to rescue her boss and then listen to his rant of the day.

She knew Kim hated her, had to! Shego was as good as she was at fighting, plotting… She was even better at being bad. How could she stand to have someone as good as she was around? How could Kim not want to kick her ass and throw it in jail? How could Kim not want to hurt her? It wasn't as if Kim desired her secretly… like… like she did with Kim.

Finishing her shower and rinsing the foam from her hair and skin, Shego stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped herself into a black and green checked bathrobe. She snagged a green towel from the rack against the wall, and wrapped it gently round her hair.

_Food… Get some food, and it'll all focus!_

Wandering out of the bathroom, Shego padded across to the tiny fridge that sat in the corner of the office. Next to it lay a microwave and both appliances were plugged into a tiny box that hummed quietly.

_At least Drakken has some uses. A fusion generator is a valuable thing when the place you live in has sod all power._ Shego mused, opening the fridge and rummaging inside. _Let's see… Burrito's, taco's… BN 'insta-naco's'? When did I buy a naco? Cheeseburgers… ooh, Chinese noodles!_

Shego pulled the chilled package from the fridge and slipped it into the microwave. As the machine began to hum, she looked guilty across to the tiny cupboard in the corner of the room.

_Stay calm Sheeg… It's just an obsession… a tiny harmless one. I'm sure it'll fade! Until then, as long as you keep fighting Kim, Drakken will never know._

The ping of the microwave made her sigh. Slipping the door open, Shego pulled the steaming carton, fragrant with spices, from the microwave and slid it gently onto the desk. She rummaged inside the fridge again and pulled a bottle of soft drink from it.

Placing that on the desk, Shego closed her eyes for a second, before wandering over to the cupboard and pulling the door open. Inside, lay the small cardboard box she had been thinking about since coming back from Kim's house. She pulled it gently from its hiding place and carried it over to the desk.

Sitting in the chair, Shego opened the box of noodles and took a good few mouthfuls, swigging them down with her drink. Only after she had consumed nearly a third of the noodles, did Shego move to the box and gently open it.

Inside the box, she pushed newspaper clippings of Kim and herself fighting. The public fights that people had witnessed often produced some decent shots of them in action along with some excellent hardcopy. Though that bastard who claimed she was 167 pounds would pay one day.

Her fingers brushed across the scrap of white suit that had been left behind by Kim after the Nacho incident. She could feel the slight blood stains on the fabric, even now and felt a slight tug of guilt. Still, it had ended up with her being the damaged party… so that had been a weird kind of Justice.

Her fingers slid across a few pictures that Drakken had taken of Kim while she'd been mind controlled. Shego had been… unhappy she'd missed it for the same reason. The fact that Drakken's fingers had almost been broken when she'd plucked these out of his pocket spoke volumes about her opinion. The black eyes and two weeks of bed rest had been her way of explaining that to him more… in-depth.

Still, as she stared at them, the way her suit gripped Kim was… impressive. Not a wrinkle, nothing… just smooth fabric as far as her eyes could see. Fabric that followed one hell of a body… clung to the tightest curves she'd ever seen.

It was a shame that Kim's face was so impassive. For some reason, Shego would have preferred a look of shock, interest… or maybe

Finally, her hands gripped the tiny viewer she had been hunting for and she pulled it out. Sipping her drink, Shego turned it on and the screen lit gently.

The tinny sounds of combat filled the abandoned office as the tiny figures of Kim and Shego fought on the devices small screen. For over a year, Shego had enjoyed watching her and Kim fight. Drakken's lairs were all fully covered with security, so it had been easy to sneak the disks from the security centre for a master thief.

Shego watched as Kim dodged a roundhouse kick and grimaced as her bum flashed across the screen. _God, I can't believe how fat my ass is. I need to do more Tai chi!_

As she watched, Shego did not notice the small grin that appeared on her face. Kim was smooth, and as she watched her dodge another set of attacks, Shego leaned forwards in the chair and gripped the arms. As the screen version of her backflipped a few yards and then pirouetted as Kim jumped her, she laughed.

_I remember that… ended up straddling her. God, I was so close to those lips. If I'd wanted, I could have kissed her then. Imagine the look on her face if I had._

The thought made her shift in the chair, her lower body muscles tightening. _Imagine what it would be like to kiss her… I bet she tastes sweet!_

Unable to help herself, Shego let her fingers wander lower and trace over her abdomen. She gazed at the screen and felt the urge slip into need as the Kim on the screen lay panting on the floor, her screen version on top of her, grinning… Leaning closer, almost kissing her.

_Thh… this is wrong… It's just wrong! I can't want Kimmy, she's a goodie two shoes! She's… she's… Oh, so damn hot dressed in that tight black top!_ Shego managed, as pleasure shot through her. She shifted, desperate to find a better position and her right foot slid onto the desk and tensed. _Oh god… Kimmy!_

She could feel her lips on her skin, the smooth scent of the perfume she had worn that evening. Imaginary fingers trailed over her light green skin and Shego whined as she crested the first wave. _I… I… OH!_

Shego, her eyes gleaming with passion, groaned and let her lids shut. She could imagine the way Kim's skin would feel as passion took her. Soft and hot… creamy and lush to the taste if she ran her lips over it.

In her minds eye, Kim slid lower down, and Shego's breathing became ragged as the young woman sought, smiled and delved into her. As Kim's image kissed her skin, Shego bit back a scream and the young woman grinned up at her.

_Only you, Shego… you and I are the only ones who know what the other need._

_If... if only you really felt that way about me…_ Shego thought, letting out a shuddering gasp. _Why do we always have to fight?_

_Why haven't you made the first move?_ Kim whispered, her young face becoming dreamy as she plundered Shego's body. _All those times you had me helpless… tied up and at your whim. Not once have you actually told me or suggested… even been kind. How am I supposed to know?_

Shego shuddered, desperate to respond, but she couldn't.

_Until then, all you have is this idea of me… even as you dream of what it would be to have the real version. You dream of us together… Happy, lustful… tender._

Kim's vision, real or not, was right. How could she tell Kim that she was falling for her, had fallen for her. God knew how.

_Until you do though, you have me, Shi. And as I'm yours, I'll do anything you want… So, tell me how you want it? A circle... spirals?_ Shego gasped as own fingers slid in a gentle spiral. _Or strokes? _Her fingers changed position and pulled a whimper from her throat.

_Spirals… Kim!_

_Well, you're doing all the work. Kim's laughter sounded in her ear. So, change the way you're doing it._

Shego could only shudder and writhe as her own fingers probed her, the spiral motion making her body rev with desire and sweat pour down her skin.

In her mind however, it was the young woman's tongue, pleasing her…The way Kim's muscles tightening that made Shego shiver. The way, as her passion flared, Kim's image blew over her soft skin. Finally, the moment when time itself paused and she felt herself lose control.

_Oh… Kimmy!_

_Let go, Shego… Let go for me!_

Shego felt the punch of reality hit her, as her body came, violently. The scream ripped itself from her lips as she shivered in the chair. Aftershocks rippled from her abdomen, pulling more whimpers from the young woman. As her eyelids slid open… the emerald glow from her eyes was unfocused, sated… confused.

_Kim, oh my… Hell! What have I just done?_

As the after shocks gently faded, Shego managed to push a button on the small device and the two fighting images vanished.

After a few minutes of lying in the chair, she slid to her feet, staggering slightly as her body tried to find its centre. Her fingers curled into a fist as she realised what she had done and she banged the desk lightly, angry with herself.

_Oh hell… HELL! What am I going to do? Shego thought, worried. What am I going to do?_

Groaning, Shego slipped round the desk and staggered across to the mattress on the floor.

_Sleep it off. That's what I need… sleep. Then I can work out what to do._ She slid out of the bathrobe, the sweat on her skin chill in the cool air of the empty factory, and slipped between the leaf green sheets. _Maybe I'll just have to do what I've been doing for months… fake it._

Exhaustion overtook her, and Shego's emerald eyes slid shut. She remained unaware as the door to office slid open quietly a few hours later, was unaware as a dark figure slid across to the table and gently removed the diary from its place on the table. She slumbered as it left, shutting the door quietly behind it.

Drakken's Lab- 7AM the next day.

Holding a cup of coffee, and yawning idly, Drakken stared up with satisfaction at the huge machine in front of him.

Finally, after an entire nights work, the protein re-sequencer was finished! He sipped his coffee and grinned at the thought of hundreds of other people waking up in a few days to do the same thing. They would add the hot water to the granules… and then the fun would begin.

He would end up being the ruler of the world! People would tremble, people would...

"Good morning Drakken San." A female voice, smooth and melodious, made him jump and turn, coffee splashing on the floor. As she walked towards him, Drakken stared at her.

There, standing in the doorway of his half ruined lab, stood a young woman. Behind her stood some type of Ninja's… all armed with swords, faces hidden by masks.

Drakken gazed at the woman in front of him. She had dark black hair, bound with a single red ribbon into a long ponytail. Her face was smooth, angular and foxy, with almond eyes of a pale blue. As she walked towards him, gracefully, her motions belying an almost liquid power, his eyes slid to her outfit.

She was clad in a dark red suit, Chinese symbols of a glossy black woven into the cloth. The trousers ended in soft-shoes of a light grey.

As he stared at her, she stared at him. Her pale blue eyes watching him with mild amusement as he spluttered.

"Who the… guards!" Drakken managed, the coffee mug slipping from his hands. "Guards! Shego!"

"Drakken, Doctor Drakken, I apologise." The woman bowed at him, making the blue scientist blink. "I am known as Kara Fang. I apologise for the intrusion, especially at such an early hour, but I feel we need to talk."

"Talk?" Drakken managed, backing away. "What is there to talk about? Get out of my lair this instant!"

Kara waved a hand and Drakken swallowed as the Ninja's slid silently into the lab, blocking all the entrances and exits. "We are not here to hurt you, Drakken San… not if that is why you are concerned. I apologise in advance for the few guards you did have here, but they did not let us pass freely. In the spirit of our visit, however, they are only unconscious, not permanently damaged. "

Drakken stopped shaking and gazed at the young woman with suspicion. "You're not here to hurt me? You don't work for one of the other villains… Dementor… the GJ?"

The woman laughed, almost silkily. "No Drakken San. I do work for a group… yes. Though the reason I have come here is not to attack you. No."

Drakken tilted his head. "Then what do you want from me?""

"Co-operation, Doctor. The birth of a new power in this country! Imagine it! You, with your amazing abilities with technology! We know all about you Doctor. Your skill is legendary to us. Compared to those less honourable villains we have observed, you are leagues ahead of them in technology. Which is why we need you to join us! Us, with our abilities in…."

Kara paused and Drakken found he was leaning forwards in interest. "You with your abilities in?"

"Stealth, Doctor. The ability for us to steal anything you could possibly desire. Let alone the fact that we have funding beyond your abilities."

Drakken frowned. "I get by. Creating evil technology for others is quite a fund raising event. As for stealing… I have Shego. So, what else do you have to offer?"

Kara smiled, bowing her head. _Not as much as a fool as Shego san comments in her diary after all._

"Doctor, have you ever heard of the Blood Jade?" Kara watched as Drakken's eyes widened in comprehension. "Ah, I see that you have."

"Extortion, drug trafficking… all of it unproven though!" Drakken stared at her in horrified admiration. "You're a myth! The only time I have even heard of you, was at a Villain mixer party… Monkey Fist got a little too drunk and blurted out all the rumours about you!"

"Me?" Kara laughed. "How sweet, Drakken San. I am not the ruler of the Blood Jade. I am but a junior partner in this organisation. But, yes. To every law enforcement agency, we do not exist. We cannot exist. Yet, I stand before you here, now, for a mutual reason. I offer our sources, skills and protection to you Drakken San, in a mutual contract to rule the planet. But to do so, we must perform one task together."

"And that would be?"

"The… control of the honourable Kim Possible." Kara frowned. "My Master is concerned that she will eventually stumble onto us soon. Especially as we are expanding into this country as well as others around the world. For such a powerful foe to remain unchecked cannot be allowed. So, we must stop her. But we do not wish her destroyed, she is too valuable."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm more the 'super powerful devices that take over the world' kind of guy." Drakken snorted. "Every time I fight Possible, even to destroy her, she ends up destroying my lab, wreaking my technology and sending me to jail. So, yes as I said. Good luck with that."

"Tell me Drakken San. How do you stop Kim Possible from attacking you?" Kara inclined her head. _It is time to sow the seeds of discord._ "Maybe we can be of assistance to you."

"I thought you said you've been watching me?" Drakken replied, sniffing. To his surprise Kara laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes we have. I, however, consider it rude to explain why you have failed in almost every attempt. After all, loyalty is a valuable commodity."

"What?" Drakken shrugged. "Fine. Whenever possible shows up, Shego keeps her busy while I activate the device… But we always seem to lose, personally I think it's because we never have enough time for the things I create or steal to power up. Possible always gets in the way!"

"Yes…" Kara nodded and pulled out a disk. "It is always painful to discover a traitor… which is why I am loath to show you this. But, as I said, the Blood Jade wishes you and ourselves to become partners. Maybe if I show you why Possible San is always able to win… you will accept our help? Maybe you will help us to achieve our goal of a docile Kim Possible?"

"What are you talking about?" Drakken snapped. "I have five hundred bags of coffee beans back at my main lair to mutate!"

_Coffee… beans? Maybe Shego was not joking after all._

"This will be painful to watch, Drakken San. But I believe it will illuminate matters to you. We also, if you desire afterwards, have paper based evidence as to the betrayal."

Drakken glanced at the disk Kara held out to him and took it, suspicion on his pale blue face. "What is this?"

"A video. The Blood Jade has been keeping a very close eye on you and your employees. We were that intent on assisting you. However, when we discovered this… we felt you must know immediately!" _Bite you fool!_ "Will you do us the honour of watching it? If you refuse our help afterwards, we will… be forced to resolve our need for a partner another way."

"Aright, alright. Here, come this way. We shall watch this on the main screen." Drakken glanced at her. "If… if it is of interest to me, I will consider your proposal. Good enough?"

Oh yes, Drakken San, more than enough! Shego, I have been waiting for this for years!

"Yes Doctor. We are, as I say, here to help you, as well as ourselves."

"Very well. Though if this is a waste of time…."

Kara watched him slip the disk in, blink as the figure on the screen flickered into life, heard the gasp of horror and outrage as the recorded words trickled through the speakers and watched, grinning cruelly, as Drakken collapsed into the chair in mute anger.

_Yes, doctor… you will accept our help. With you in our capable hands, Kim Possible will be ours, and I will have my revenge on Shego!_

Kim Possible's House. 9AM. 

"Come on Kimmy. Though it's someone's birthday, I'm not letting you lie in for the whole morning. Get up!"

Kim yawned and stretched slightly under the covers of her bed. She blinked at the sight of her Pandaroo, still with her after all these years, covered with drool. Grimacing, she flushed and put it gently to one side.

_One heck of an odd night, that. Could have sworn someone was watching me._

Yawning again, Kim slid herself out of her sheets and padded across to her bathroom. Slipping inside, she yawned and turned on the water. Hot water hissed into the cubicle and she sighed with want at the sight.

Pulling the cubicle door open, she stepped inside and moaned as the hot water slashed across her bare skin. _Oh, that's right… feels great!_

Sighing, Kim pulled the shower gel into the cubicle and lathered herself slowly. It had been a gift from Monique when she had been given the manager's job at Club Banana. One of the top brands and she inhaled the rich, fruity aroma greedily.

As it assailed her, Kim leaned against the warm tile of the shower cubicle and sighed. _I could get used to this. A nice day to look forward to. No action… Wades made this an official 'Do not disturb Kim Possible' day on the website. Maybe … if I quit I can have days like this all the time…_

That thought lodged in her head, Kim washed the foam from her body and stepped out, grabbing a towel and scrubbing her copper red hair gently. As the towel slid down her body, drying her wet skin, she winced.

_Goddamn bruises. Thanks Shego._

Drying her skin less vigorously, Kim wandered back into her room and threw the towel into the corner. She wasn't usually so messy, but today… today she could cut herself some slack.

_Nineteen… finally! Only two more years to go before I can drink_. A smile slid across her face. _Wonder what mom would think if she knew I was thinking that…_

Kim grinned and began to sort though her clothes. _Pink… no. How about a nice light blue. Yeah… and jeans I think today. Nineteen and ready to rock!_

Grinning at the choice of a light blue T-shirt with silver scrollwork and a pair of dark black jeans, Kim wriggled into the clothes as quickly as she could. As she slid the zip snugly against the band of the jeans and smoothed down the fabric of the T-shirt, she heard her mother's voice.

"Kim, come on! Birthday girl waffles on the table right now!"

"Oh… so cool!" She whispered, grinning at her mirror image as she smoothed her hair. "Now all I need is Ron, Mon and Wade… and we'll paint the town red!"

Laughing, Kim opened the door to her room and ran gracefully downstairs. To her surprised delight, Ron had already arrived. A huge present, wrapped in silver sat next to him as he tucked into a huge stack of waffles, dripping with syrup.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kim's mother leaned across and handed Ron a mug of coffee, while her friend grinned and waved a fork. "Waffles, pancakes… cereal?"

"How can you even ask me? Waffles mom, and keep them coming too." Her mother laughed and turned to the stove. "I worked up quite an appetite last night fighting Drakken... Shego was really on form."

"Yeah… Drakken too. He seemed pumped." Ron managed, swallowing his waffle. "Come to think about it, they both seemed pumped. Maybe they missed you."

Kim rolled her eyes as Ron grinned and shook her head. "Ron, come on! When was the last time you saw Shego pleased to see me? Or Drakken… or any of that mad bunch?"

"Suppose so, but Shego seemed pleased. She was grinning."

"Yeah maybe she…" Kim broke off as Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and began to drag a waffle across the table. Deftly, Kim snagged it with a fork and grinned at the hairless molerat. "Not so fast, oh hairless bandit. Use a plate!"

"No fair! Waffles!" Rufus complained, squeaking as Kim shook her head and shoved a plate under it. He ran across to the bottles in the middle of the table and gripped one tightly, squeaking with delight. "Syrup… uh huh!"

"Here, eat up." Kim's mother gently placed a stack of waffles in front of her daughter and kissed her forehead, smiling. "Happy birthday Kimmy."

"Yeah!" Ron grinned, patting the huge box next to him. "Happy birthday KP!

Kim flushed and reached for the bowl of strawberries and clotted cream. "Thanks mom, Ron." She glanced round. "Where're the tweebs? Come to that, where's Dad?"

"Your Father had something crop up at work, but he wanted you to know he's swore to be back in an hour. If he misses it, I have permission to demand he come home and if he doesn't… he'll be taking you wherever you want to go tomorrow for your delayed present. Good enough?"

"Yeah… and the tweebs?" Kim asked, spooning the cream onto the waffles. "Please tell me they're not…"

"I'm afraid they are, Kimmy." Her mother smiled and sat down with her own coffee, watching with mild amusement as Ron mowed his way through his breakfast. "Something about needing to check on a few things before the big reveal."

"Oh god…" Kim choked. The fingers that were placing strawberries on her waffles flinched. "Mom… you have to stop them… please."

Her mother smiled. "It won't be that bad."

"You have no idea…" Kim managed, cutting into her waffle and watching as Ron nodded slightly in agreement. "See, even Ron agrees."

"Ron, you have something to add?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, do share."

"Um, nothing Mrs P." Ron managed, choking and glaring at Kim. Her friend winked cheekily and he sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Good." Mrs Possible smiled and leaned forwards to catch his eye. "I need to get ready for the party later. Why don't you take Kim out somewhere later on… maybe treat her to lunch?"

Ron grinned and winked. "Not a problem Mrs P. Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you I took care of that little thing you asked me to do. The molerat is en route as we speak"

Kim watched as her mother smiled and she frowned. "Okay, lets knock off the lame spy speak. What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Kimmie." Mrs Possible winked at Ron. "Nothing at all."

"Fiiiine… So _not_ the drama!" Kim managed, annoyed. "By the way Ron, is that mine?"

Ron grinned. "Is what yours?" he glanced around and then jumped at the sight of the package next to him. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, even as her mother grinned and slid to her feet, walking to the sink. "Well, yeah… but you're not to open it. That's for the party later. Right now, all I can say is happy birthday KP!"

Kim grinned. "Thanks Ron." Kim sighed "Nineteen… I have a lot of choices to make."

"Sure, like which college to go to!" Ron agreed. "Mind you, which ever you choose, we'll still be close enough to hook up and fight crime, yeah?"

"Um, yeah…" Kim managed, flushing. "Yeah… always."

"KP, you okay?" Rona asked, frowning.

"I'm fine Ron…" Kim breathed in deeply. Today was her birthday and matters like that giving up being a hero could be dealt with the next day. "Come on, let's finish breakfast and then you and I can watch some TV. Sound good?"

Ron grinned and Rufus squeaked in delight, whiskers coated in syrup "Yay!"

Laughing, Kim tucked into her waffles once more. "Nothing's going to spoil today, Ron. Nothing."

Drakkens Lab: 945AM.

Shego strode into the lair, boots squeaking on the cold flooring as she yawned and stretched.

The appeal of microwaved coffee back at her own hideout had been unappealing. So had breakfast, when she'd realised that she had run out of cereal and the only thing avaliable were what had been in the fridge. Call her crazy, but a microwaved burrito sounded… odd for breakfast.

_Coffee, check on Dr D, maybe some breakfast if he's not in ranting mode. Maybe I can actually get through the day without snarling at him. Hell, if this new lair of his is as cool as he keeps saying, maybe I can be nice later on today… Especially if I have a jacuzzi in my room._

Turning the corner, a smile playing over her dark lips, she frowned at the corridor in front of her. Usually there were four guards at the end of it. There had been last night. Now… now they were missing?

Okay, so the lair had been abandoned and almost all of Drakken's men were busy with the new lair. But she'd assigned enough of them to have Drakken guarded twenty-four hours a day. Their absence worried her and she increased her pace. Maybe they were in the cafeteria

"Doc?" Shego called. "Doctor D, you there?"

Silence… except for the sound of the air conditioning system as it coughed quietly. Shego frowned and her hands burst into flame. Looking left and right into the half abandoned rooms of the lair, Shego walked quickly forwards, a feeling of unease slipping into her.

_Damn it, all I wanted was to come to work, get a cup of coffee and see the new lair. Was that too much to ask?_ She paused and glanced into the cafeteria. Nobody… dead silence. Huffing, she placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on?"

Even more unnerved, when nobody answered her, Shego crept forward. The huge doors to the main lab were closed and she frowned. Drakken usually kept them open, god knew why. Shego had often yelled at him about security, about how easy it would be for Possible to break in. Drakken had shrugged.

_"I'm a people person Shego."_

Now, with them closed, Shego's worry spiked. The situation worried her… worried her so much she slid along the corridor and silently typed in her password and number sequence.

The huge doors creaked open with a puff of hydraulic steam and she rolled into the room, hands blazing. "Doctor D?"

The room was empty except for the machines that Drakken had been creating when Possible had stormed the place. Almost all of them were only half finished, except for one. The one that Drakken had been excitedly poring over before Shego had left.

Now, as she stood up, glancing around, Shego noticed the completed system and frowned.

_So he finished building his protein doo-thingy. So, if that's the case, where is he. Why isn't he gloating over it… and whining at me that I never pay attention. Where, is he?_

Shego jumped slightly as a door to one side of the main lab hissed open. She turned, rolling and her hands crafted a ball of plasma as she did so. "Freeze!"

The doorway remained open, but nobody stepped through and Shego frowned. That door, if she could remember rightly, led to Drakken's private office. Maybe he was fine and had sent the guards on to the new lair before she came in. Maybe he was cross with her because she was late. Not that she minded personally. A threat or bribe would calm him down, always did.

Standing, hands snuffing the plasma, Shego strode across to the open door and carefully leaned in. "Doctor D?"

"Come in Shego… we have much to talk about."

Drakken's voice was subdued… quiet. Shego frowned and slid into the office. As she walked in, the door hissed shut. She flinched at how closely it had almost caught her hair and she frowned.

"Doc, is this about me going off early? Cause if so, I don't care… I had things to do and…"

She paused and felt her skin creep as a sound echoed past her.

_"Yin and Yang, Kim... Bzzzt… Yin and Yang, Kim."_

Drakken's office had a huge plasma screen on one side of the wall, next to a huge bay window, and right now it was on. The picture was of her… in the rain… and at Possible's. She blanched. How had he… who had…

"Dr… Dr. D?

_"Yin and Yang Kim."_ The screen whispered again. Shego flinched as Drakken, his chair turned away from her, reached out a hand and the screen blurred forwards. _"I… I've never found anyone like you before. Dying like that would have been stupid. As would dying by my hand."_

Shego stepped back, eyes darting into the corners of the room, but it was empty. She glanced back at the single occupied chair and wondered if Drakken had finally lost it totally. Suddenly, his voice rang out.

"Tell me again how Possible survived at Duotronics. Or how about that disintegration ray… or the mind swap… Or that time we all fell ill and you were the only one who fought her for Ray X." Drakken's voice increased in pitch and Shego felt guilt rip into her, shocking her to the core. "I trusted you… I _trusted _you with all my plans!"

The chair span and Drakken stared at her, his blue face incandescent, eyes blazing. "I trusted you and there you were, whoring with the damn_ woman_! My enemy!"

"Doc, it wasn't like that… I never told her anything!" Shego managed, trying for anger, but finding only a desperate whimper. "It's my job not to tell her! Besides… I've never been like that with her!"

"Then why this?" Drakken asked her, almost pleaded with her. "Why have I had to find this out by myself? Why are you _flirting _with her… how long has this been going on for?"

"Nothing's been going on!" Shego snapped. "Okay, so I like her… but I…"

Shego broke off as Drakken slid to his feet and stalked towards her. For the first time ever, She backed away, trying to look obedient. "You… betrayed me!"

"No I…"

"_Silence_!" Drakken hissed his fingers tensing. Even though he knew he would end up a smear on the floor if he tried, Drakken wanted to strike her across the face. Across her lying, two faced cheek. "Why should I believe you?"

"I…"

"Now that I come to think of it, it all makes so much sense to me. Not one project has come to fruition since you joined me. Not one! The only time I came close to winning," Drakken held out a finger and thumb. "The only time, it was when you couldn't work it out! When I used you to make sure she couldn't. As soon as I let you in on the secret, up pops Possible!"

"I have _not_ betrayed you!" Shego tried. "If I did, why am I always sent to prison too?"

"How come you always break out?" Drakken countered. "Then I pay you to get me out… and the cycle begins again. Is that how it works Shego? Is it?"

Shego took another step back as Drakken walked round the desk. Her hands burst into flame and he stopped. "_No_… I'm trying to tell you that's not what _happens_! Doc, I have never betrayed you… ever! If I had betrayed you, why aren't you a smear of plasma right now?"

"Ever?" Drakken managed, calming slightly. "What about that?"

Drakken pointed at the screen and Shego blanched. "That was… taken out of context."

It did not have the desired effect she had hoped for. Her boss snarled. "So, it is a real recording. You did go there!"

"I… I…" Shego glanced around the empty room. "Yes… yes I did. I respect her and…"

"What about this then?" Drakken stormed across to his desk and Shego felt ice trickle into her veins as he picked up her diary. "Is this real?"

"How did you…" Shego began, but Drakken flicked the pages and hissed out the entry.

_" Fourteenth of October. I had the same dream again. Kim was incredible, the way she kissed me as we lay together on the beach. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and I couldn't help but run my hands through her hair._

_"God, why am I still working for Drakken when I could be with her? Maybe I can persuade her someway… after all, I've got enough money stored up to quit."_

Shego stared as her boss slammed the book closed. "Real?"

"Yes… but. Look Drakken." Shego slid along the wall, realising the position she was in. "I… she… nothing's happened. I'm still your employee. I haven't told her anything. Anything at all!"

"You lied… you lied to me. I can't trust you… I shouldn't have trusted you ever since I met you. You have always been dismissive of my plans… ignoring me. Baiting me!" Drakken turned to her once more and his eyes bored into her. "You…_ bitch_!"

Shego felt her head jerk at the sound of his voice. Even as she tried to sort out the feelings of guilt, anger, fear and apprehension, Drakken walked across to the chair and hit a button. With a snap, the doors on the other side of the room slid open and Shego hissed in horror.

"Kara! Kara Fang… you manipulative bitch! This is your work… isn't it!"

"Hello Shego." Kara, calmly walking into the room with her squad of Ninja's, now enhanced with a group of Drakken's Sythdrones, smiled at her. "Long time no see."

Drakken glanced at them. "You were right about her… about everything. She admitted it to my face."

Shego stared at her boss in horror. "Doctor D… what has she told you?"

"The truth, Shego." Kara smiled. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted by any mastermind who employed you. Especially when you cheated me out of the Fox's tuition."

"Is this what that's about?" Shego replied as her hands burst into flame again, making the Ninja's and drones that had been approaching her back away. "A petty little disagreement between you and me, and you try to steal my employer!"

"Not steal… tell him the truth about you. I just wanted to help him actually win. I want… in simple words, you and Possible to work for me… for us!" Kara grinned cruelly. "Dr Drakken agrees with me. Your talent is far too rare to be disposed of. So, we have another idea for you. The same goes for possible, she is even rarer than you… a true hero with the skills required to match."

Shego glanced to the right, and a bolt of Plasma slammed into a Synth-drone that had been sneaking up on her from the wall. She smiled at Kara as the young woman broke off and her blue eyes flashed.

"Sorry Kara… You always did go on!"

Kara growled and held a finger in the air. Her Ninja's spread out, blades being drawn from scabbards as they did so. Shego crouched, ready to spring.

"You will pay for that Shego…" Kara hissed. "You will pay for all the shame I felt when you cheated during our tests. You will pay for having to make me beg and crawl to find work! Now, now that I am a leader in the Blood Jade, you will be _my_ bitch! You will worship my feet and I will make you do my bidding… even the one fucking thing you always claimed you never could bring yourself to do."

Drakken stood next to her. "Ms Fang was most interested in my mind control chip. Especially about the effect it had on you." Drakken reached up and placed a hand on his eye in remembrance of the beating he had taken from her. "Did I tell you that when you beat me to a pulp, I swore to have revenge one day? I was that angry with you?"

Shego slid along the wall and the group of Ninja's and Synth drones followed her. "You took away my freedom Drakken, what did you expect?"

"Your obedience as a sidekick!" Drakken ranted, even as Kara drew a shining bladed star from her belt. "So, after I recovered, I began work secretly on a little project... just for you. I never finished it because things became so busy. But it's still there… hidden on my computer."

Shego felt her ice chill. "What does it do?"

Drakken grinned. "I intend to show you. I never did actually use it, because I felt we were a family in a way." His grin faded. "But that was a lie… you lied to me. You used me, so I intend to show you a very important fact Shego."

"And that is?" Shego asked, eyes narrowing as a Ninja came into striking range.

"I don't like being used!" Drakken announced. He pointed at her. "Take her alive… she will suffer for every indecency I've had to put up with!"

Drakken's Synth-Drones nodded and Shego cursed as the Ninja she faced off against inclined his head and a quiet voice slid from the mask. "Mistress Fang? Orders?"

Kara smiled cruelly. "As Drakken San says… alive and in one piece. I too wish to see Project _Pareo Servus_ in action."

Nodding, the Ninja attacked Shego. The young cat suited woman had enough time to backflip away from his seeking hands and spin in a roundhouse kick that snapped his head round.

The Ninja crumpled, only for a Synth drone to take his place. Shego didn't hold back and a blazing fist slammed into his side, while a foot lashed out to catch another Ninja in his chest, making his fall back, groaning in pain.

Shego back flipped onto the table, watching another Ninja slip in the wet slime pouring from the hole she had smashed into the Synth-drone. A third Ninja threw a bladed star at her and she ducked, feeling it clip her hair. A single strand fell to the floor and Shego snarled, returning the star with a plasma ball that picked up the Ninja and slammed him flat against the wall on the other side of the room. He crumpled.

"Stop messing around and get her!" Drakken screeched, reaching into his tunic and pulling out a remote control. With a press, huge shutters slammed over the window and Shego growled. "No escape Shego… not today."

Shego dodged another thrown star and kicked at the head of a Synth Drone as grabbed her leg. "Doc… you really are dumb sometimes."

Even as the last word left her lips, Shego let out a cry of pain as a third throwing star slashed across her shoulder, cutting it deeply. She snarled, a bolt of plasma shooting towards the area where it had been thrown. To her shock, Kara stepped to one side quickly and let it pass her, drawing another star from her belt.

"What happened to you preferring hand to hand?" Shego managed, feeling her blood trickle down her skin in a slow rivulet. "Get tired of having your ass kicked?"

Kara smiled. "No… not really. But these I kept just for you."

She held the second star gently and tilted her head. "You know I can hit you with this… don't you."

Shego stepped back gently. "Yeah… that's your power, Kara… But mines still better."

Drakken glanced at Kara and frowned. "What?"

"She never misses a target, Doctor Blue." Shego replied, wishing her voice could hold more venom against her former employer. "Almost has a uncanny knack to always hit her target.. standing still or running… doing anything to be honest. I told you back then, Kara, that fighting hand to hand was dumb. Glad to see you took my advice. But don't go up against me sweetie, I'll burn that star to a speck of molten metal before it reaches me."

"You think?" Kara smiled and threw the star with a flick of her wrist. It buzzed towards Shego's stomach and the young woman lashed out with a ball of plasma. It hit the spinning star, and the tiny buzzing piece of bladed metal glowed white-hot as it shot through it.

To Shego's horror, it did not melt and slashed her stomach with its hot blades, melting the fabric across her stomach and leaving a cauterised would across her stomach muscles. The young woman hissed and backed away.

"Oh dear. Did that come as a shock Shego?" Kara smiled. "I _have_ been planning this for years."

"Maybe. But, as much as I want to stay and let you perform whatever weird thing Drakken has planned, I've got to go. See you later, Kara…bye, blue boy!"

Shego turned to the window and held out her hands. A huge ball of plasma, so large it dripped green flame onto the floor, appeared in her hands and she shot it towards the window.

The blast as it hit the glass and shattered it, only to slam into the metal and begin to melt it, caused the people in the small room to stagger back from the explosive force. Shego and the drone that had been creeping up on her were blown off the desk and onto the floor. Drakken and Kara slammed against the wall on the other side, winded.

Staggering to her feet, Shego ran for the damaged window and leaped through it. She was almost free of the room when a fourth star flashed after her and buried itself into her back. Shego screamed, but managed to drop onto the ledge just under the window and staggered down the wall, leaping and climbing in desperation as she did so.

Kara and Drakken ran to the window and the young woman cursed, while Drakken's face twisted with a conflicted look. His new partner turned to him and cocked her head. "Well?"

"I can lock her out of the jet… or maybe trigger the self destruct. But she'll come back."

"Come back? She knows she can't win… not with all of us here…" Kara watched as the tiny green and black checked figure landed in the distance and staggered off towards the forest. "I got her with my star as well. She'd have to be mad to attack us."

"She may not be alone when she comes back…" Drakken murmured, eyes wide. "If what you told me is true, Possible will come with her and try to end this union before it has a chance to get started."

Kara frowned. Would Possible come anyway? It was highly likely and she happened to agree with Drakken. She wanted Kim possible so badly, but in order to do that, she needed someone specific. That someone was now running as fast as her legs could carry her away from this lair… and she had only a few places to turn to. Kara smiled.

"Drakken San… I need you to help me access the local database that all your friends and enemies in the Villain profession use."

Drakken looked at her and then shrugged. "Certainly, may I ask why?"

Kara smiled at him. "She has a few places to turn to, other than Possible. We shall deny that to her. The last thing we need is for her to team up with your arch nemesis, Dr Dementor… yes?"

Drakken nodded. "True." He paused and then sighed, glancing at the still frozen image of Shego's betrayal. "I still can't quite believe it… how could I miss it?"

_Because, though you are a genius at technology, you are an idiot in every other field?_

"It is always hard, Drakken San." Kara sighed dramatically. "At least, with her under our control, Shego will be of use to us… as will Kim Possible San."

"I suppose so." Drakken nodded and then shrugged. "We'd better leave this place. I bet Shego will be back with Possible in a few hours. We'd better clear out to my new lair. Shego doesn't know where it is yet… I had it built while she was away so that I could surprise her with her new quarters. I spared no expense you know." He finished bitterly.

"I am sure… but first we must quickly sort out any other way for her to find safety. Come Drakken San, this is a start of a beautiful new business relationship for both of us."

Shegos' Shi Jet- one hour later.

Staggering and whimpering in agony, Shego staggered through the undergrowth towards the place she had put the jet down. Thank god the main hanger had rejected entry earlier this morning… probably due to Drakken secretly shutting her out of the system when he swallowed Kara's lies.

Shego paused for breath and felt sick. Kara Fang… fuck! How long had it been since she'd literally stepped on her head to jump into villainy? The bitch had always been vindictive, but so had she… Now, now she was in trouble. Without Doctor D on her side she could be in a jam. If Drakken spread the word she couldn't be trusted, where would she find work?

Worse, if Drakken passed on the word that she was in love with Kim possible, no matter how wrong he was with that one, then she would have the entire Villain community after her. Not just over the betrayal aspect, but also to try and pull any information on Kim's weaknesses that they would think she had.

The pain in her lower shoulder blade, where the star had lodged, was agony. But she couldn't reach it with her hands. The thought of rubbing against something to dislodge it also was unattractive… she could do more damage that way. Still, from the feeling of blood spilling down her back, she'd have to do something. Maybe when she got to the jet, she could use the toolkit it had. With a pair of pliers, she could reach it and yank it from her skin.

Groaning, Shego staggered forwards and slapped the control on her belt. With shimmer, the Jet appeared in front of her, and she hit the control panel against the cockpit.

Access denied- self-destruct online. Five minutes.

Shego stared as the message flashed in front of her, followed by a countdown. She couldn't believe it. Drakken had actually locked her out of her own jet. It was hers!

Snarling, Shego slammed her hand against the panel and yanked at the removal key that sprang out from the flush metal. She pulled at it, watching with satisfaction as the panel sprang from the housing, revealing the manual cockpit switch. Her fingers gripped it, and she tugged.

With a hiss, the cockpit opened up… and she staggered across to the ladder that slid slowly out of the recess it had been housed in. _I'll show you Drakken… this is MY jet!_

Inside the cockpit, Shego pulled the mainboard of the computer from it's underslung housing and licked her lips as she fitted a diagnostic panel ripped from under her seat. She attached it to two chips that jutted from the mainboard and hit a switch.

With a chime, the computer system booted, bypassing the main password system and Shego grinned as the computer diagnostic brought up all the internal options available to her. She punched in a code, taken from Drakken's own computer, she was a thief after all and it had been fun, and the auto destruct flickered onto the screen. Pursing her lips, Shego hit another few buttons and the auto destruct beeped once and vanished.

With an afterthought, she cross wired a few more chips, and the transponder system flickered and died.

_Never mess with my jet… cause I know this baby inside and out!_

She sighed and leaned back in the seat, only to curse vehemently as the sharp star dug deeper into her skin and flesh. Whimpering, Shego leaned forwards and runnaged in another storage locker next to her feet. Pulling a pair of pliers from the locker, Shego gripped the star and yanked.

With a spurt of bright red blood, that spattered the rear window, the star slid from her body, making Shego cry out and bite her own lip. "F… fuckkkk!"

Breathing deeply, a sick sensation pulling at her composure, Shego gazed at the computer system in front of her and made a decision to try and find help right away.

With a press of a few buttons, Shego accessed the internet, thanks god her jet had the tech to do so, and tapped in a command sequence. She waited as the system communicated with the computer she was trying to contact and then sighed in relief as two familiar faces slid onto the screen.

"Senor Senior Sr." Shego managed, trying to remain focused on the screen as it wavered in front of her. "I wonder if I could ask you for a favour."

The old villain leaned forwards and smiled with delight. "Well, well, Shego. How can I help the woman who taught my son so much about being evil?"

Smiling with relief, Shego licked her lips. "Drakken has arranged a deal with a woman who doesn't like me very much."

"Dislikes you?" Senor Senior asked, tilting his head. "In what way?"

"Let's just say, I stepped over her to get where I am today on the ladder, okay?"

"Ah, the worst kind. We all have such things in our villainous pasts, Shego. So, what can I do for you, my dear?"

"Not too much. I just need a place to stay so I can work some things out, send out a few feelers… maybe get Drakken off my back."

Senor Senior smiled. "Ah, and my island is the perfect place to do that. Drakken would not dare incur my wrath by attacking you here." The old man paused and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Of course you may stay. But I will need to send an escort for you… Drakken will be tenacious, as will this person you stepped on. If I send an escort, they will be less likely to tangle with you on your way here. Is this agreeable?"

Shego nodded, the pain in her shoulder making the screen wobble. "Yes… fine, whatever! I'm sending you co-ordinates for my location. I'll wait here until I get another call from you. Okay?"

Senor Senior nodded and winked at her. "Not a problem my dear. I have already despatched four of my best pilots to collect you. Once you are here, maybe you can give my son a refresher course as pay back?"

Shego smiled. "I'd be delighted. Look, I have to go… I… I… bye." As her trembling fingers slapped the button to cut the connection, Shego fell forwards in her seat. She stared mutely at the floor, until a drip of red from her right finger made her blink and stare muzzily at it.

_Bleeding… bad… gotta stem the flow._

Painfully, Shego pulled the tiny medical kit from its storage recess and opened it with her bloody hands. She yanked bandages from the tiny box and dressed her wounds as best she could, rounding it off by shooting herself full of morphine.

Groaning as the world swam back into focus, Shego stared numbly at her suit. Another one ruined…

A sudden chime made her jump, until she realised it was her phone. Tucked in her inside pocket, she had forgotten about it completely. Sighing, she pulled it out and flicked it open, cautiusly. It could be Drakken, trying to track her down.

"Hello?"

"Shego, listen to me!"

Shego blinked and then smiled. "Junior? Is that you?"

"Yes.. now listen to me!" Juniors voice was urgent and Shego frowned at the worry in it. "My father is not going to help you. Not the way you think."

Shego stared at the phone in horror and then put it to her ear once more. "What?"

"Have you missed the latest posting on the entire villainy network? You're front page news, everywhere!"

"I am?" Shego managed, fear making her blood run cold and ice tighten over her heart. "Why?"

"Drakken has posted a hundred million dollar bounty on your head… to be paid upon delivery of you, alive and incapacitated." Junior hissed urgently. "My father thinks that is very good pay, especially when he could do it by plying you with drugs later on today at our home."

"Oh god…" Shego managed, trying not to panic. "What am I going to do?"

"I have no idea. The only reason I had to warn you is… well." Shego listened to him cough and she sighed. "I suppose it's because I owe you, as a teacher. So, get out of there Shego… find somewhere to hide and trust nobody. Okay?"

"Alright." Shego agreed her stomach quaking. "Junior? Thanks."

"I owe you Shego, stay safe!" Junior finished before ending the call.

Shego stared at the phone for a second, before throwing it on the floor and powering up the Shi jet. She had to get away before Senor Senior's damn men got to her. She had to find somewhere safe… where she could plot her revenge… her escape.

She had to go somewhere where she could trust people… she had to find someone who would help her… no matter how impossible it was… no matterhow imposs-

Shego paused and suddenly a moan of horror slipped form her mouth as her mind latched onto one name that fit all her needs.

_Kimmy. I have to go to Kimmy and ask for her help… _Shego sighed and felt her head bang against the console of her jet. _This day has been a total fucking bitch…_

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 My enemy, my ally

Chapter 3- My enemy, my ally.

Kim Possible's House. 12:00PM.

"Oh, Ron… it's lovely!" Kim stared at the long flowing dress, bright red and cut in the clasic club banana style. She had been surreptitiously glancing at it for weeks. How on earth had Ron known? She grinned at him. "How did you afford- I mean, thank you!"

Ron smiled and winked at her. "Nothing's too good for KP! I spend my hard-earned cash on those things I care about most…. So, no big at all!"

Laughing, Kim grabbed him round the shoulders and hugged him tightly. Ron blushed and slid his arms round her gently, trying to forget how it had felt… before.

"Thank you… for both the present and being here for me, even though we broke apart." She kissed his forehead. "You will always be my friend, always…"

"I never stopped being one, KP." Squeezing her tightly one final time, Ron slid back and winked. "Happy birthday, oh nineteen year old!"

"Yeah…" The voice of Jim announced suddenly making Kim jump.

"Sis…" Tim shot up from the side of the sofa, making Ron scream in shock.

"Happy Birthday!" They both yelled, making Kim scowl.

"Tweebs! You have approximately five seconds to explain why…"

"Birthday hug!" The two brothers yelled, jumping on their older sister, who shrieked as she found herself swamped by two scuffling kids.

"Ron!" Kim managed, dodging her brothers flailing legs. "Help!"

"Umm… I'd love to but I have this rare condition where-" Ron broke off as Kim let out a shirk of laughter. "KP?"

"H.. h… help me! They're… they're." Kim burst out laughing again, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Tickling me!"

"Um… okay. I'll…" Ron watched as the two twins paused for a second in tormenting their sister and grinned at him, a menacing gleam in their eyes. Swallowing, he slid off the sofa and backed away. "Actually… Um…I know! Mrs P!"

Kim's mother glanced round the doorway and shook her head in annoyance. "You two, knock it off. It's Kimmie's birthday, so behave!"

"Awww, mom. It's…"

"Not fair!" Jim finished for his brother. "She gives us the same thing when we…"

"Have our Birthdays." Tim supplied, dismay on his face.

Mrs Possible sighed and shook her head. "As much as I'd like to agree and say something about reaping what you sow… I'm trying to concentrate in here. So, as I said. Knock… it… off."

"No fair!" Tim sniffed, reluctantly jumping off his sister, and smiling at the sight of her tear streaked grin. "Still, as we said sis…"

"Happy birthday Kim!" Jim jumped across to his brother and they both ran up the stairs. "We'll get your…"

"Present now." Tim yelled down the stairs. "You're going to…"

"Love it!"

"Darn… it…" Kim moaned, sliding upright. She breathing deeply and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Noticing Ron, standing in the corner of the room smiling weakly at her, she growled. "Thanks, Ron…"

"Um… no problem KP. Here to help and all that." Ron managed, swallowing at her gaze. "Speaking of helping, I'll just go and see what Mrs P is up to."

Kim watched as Ron quickly slipped round the doorway towards the kitchen and sighed in amusement. She hadn't minded being tickled by the tweebs, and she supposed she did deserve a little pay back for all the times _she_ had got _them_.

* * *

Mrs Possible glanced across as Ron slipped into the room and smiled. "Tactical retreat?"

Ron shrugged and smiled as she laughed. "Yeah… a little. Never been much help in taming the tweebs for KP."

"Well, nor have I… and I'm their mother. How do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

Laughing, Ron moved across to where Kim's mother was busy peeling vegetables and tilted his head. "Want a hand?"

"From Ron Stoppable? Head chef par excellence?" Kim's mother winked as he blushed and nodded. "Well, I suppose if you can stoop this low that I can always offer you the carrots. But they're ordinary carrots. Nothing, you know, fancy."

"Mrs P, anything to help!" Ron cut her off, rolling his eyes. Sighing and grabbing a knife, he glanced at Mrs Possible with suspicion. "What'd you do? Swap places with Kim? She's been like that… whenever I talk about cooking."

"Considering what Kimmie gets up to? Not for all the money in the world." She replied sighing gratefully as Ron began to peel and chop carrots. "Ron, I'm sorry. It was too tempting to pass up"

"You don't mean it though, right?" Ron asked quietly. "You've tried some of my cooking… you think it's good?"

Mrs Possible blinked and then mentally kicked herself. "Ron, I think you've got a talent there… honestly. After all, we all have skills we're uniquely good at. Just off the top of my head, Kim is good at athletics, my husband is an amazing mathematician and I think you cook fantastically well. Why?"

"Skills…" Ron muttered, not noticing that the blade he was cutting the vegetables with flashed faster and faster on the board. Inhumanly fast. "Can you only have one? Skill I mean…"

"Of course not." Mrs possible replied, busily examining the roast chicken in the oven. Look at me. I'm a brain surgeon right? I have skilled hands, I think I can be cool under pressure…"

"Sure…" Ron replied. Mrs Possible was cool about her job, but Ron had seen people he thought, no he _knew_, were dying, recover. All thanks to Kim's mother. "You know how cool I think you are. Brain surgeons rock the house! But what does that…"

"I can cook, be a mother and a brain surgeon. With this family, I have to be good at what I do… you _have _met my two sons?" She smiled, opening a cupboard. "So, you tell me… How many skills are involved? Then ask yourself how many you have… My daughter trusts you Ron, that's quite a honour."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right. It's just, I keep wondering what job to end up trying for. I like cooking, but then there's KP and saving the world and… other things too." Ron glanced down as his knife hit the chopping board's surface and blinked at the sight of every vegetable neatly chopped. "Oh man… not again!"

"Ron? Did you hurt yoursel-" Kim's mother turned round and stared at the neatly chopped piles of vegetables. She could have sworn each chopped slice of vegetable was exactly the same size as the other. "Well, that's quite… impressive."

"Yeah… impressive." Ron muttered, trying not to worry about the fact he had started to use his gifted skills of Tai Shing Pek Kwar without thinking. It had been happening a lot recently…

Maybe he could phone Yori and ask her if it was natural for him to use it without thinking. Wasn't that part of being a Ninja? Using your skills without conscious thought? Was Mrs P right, or was it something inside, giving him a not too subtle nudge.

"Oh… That reminds me. Did you tell Kim about her 'other' gift?" Mrs Possible asked quietly, masking her question by rattling the pots on the stove. As the clatter echoed around the kitchen, Ron shook his head.

"Nope." He sighed, pushing away his worries. They could wait… today was a time to be happy damn it! "KP has no idea about her 'mega gift' this year Mrs P."

"Oh, good. That lie I had to come up with to cover her fathers little vanishing trick this morning was awful…" Mrs Possible paused and flashed Ron a conspiratorial glance. "Think she bought it?"

"Yeah… Wish my parents would buy me a new car. Would have come in handy when I had to move to college. Not like the one I have now… that's a _great _improvement over my scooter. It only breaks down every couple of miles."

Kim's mother smiled. "Maybe you'll be lucky this year, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah… maybe."

"And of course, my daughter will always be around to give you a lift if you need it." Mrs Possible watched as Ron paused and then glanced across at her. She grinned and winked. "Call it, mothers intuition and not bribery on our part."

A sudden ring at the door made both Kim's mother and Ron blink.

"If that's Mon… then she managed to get off her shift at Club B, early." Ron mused as Mrs Possible walked out to the front door. "Mrs P, If that is Mon, Tell her I need help with the box in my car. Okay? I don't want to get it out myself… I might drop it."

"All right." Mrs Possible agreed. "Oh… if you two do take Kim out to lunch, make it light… for all of you. Don't forget about dinner later."

"Kay, Mrs P."

* * *

Humming with pleasure, Mrs Possible opened the front door, smiling as she did so.

"Monique, we all thought you were-" She paused, taking in the young dark haired woman standing in the porch. The green and black checked cat suit that the figure wore, ripped and torn in various places, jolted Mrs Possible's memory and she gasped. "You…. I know you…"

Shego, trying to resist the urge to slink off, shifted. She coughed slightly, uncertain how to respond and shifted her weight onto the leg she had managed _not _to twist while kicking the head of the Synth-drone.

"Shego… You're Drew's assistant!" Mrs Possible's eyes slid open in horrified recognition. "You keep trying to kill my daughter! Oh my god! Kim! Kimmie!"

The cries of Mrs Possible echoed into the lounge. Kim, who had been watching with apprehension as the tweebs lugged a badly wrapped package down the stairs, had felt her blood chill at the cry of fear and she moved swiftly towards the front door. Her eyes took in Shego standing at the doorway, the look of fear on her mother's face and Ron, surprisingly moving swiftly towards the front door, almost looking poised for action. She leapt.

"Mom, move_!"_

Desperate, Shego waved her hands and stepped backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you… I'm here because I need to talk to y-" She broke off as Kim flew towards her, foot extended into a kick, and her green face paled. "Oh, fu-"

The kick connected with Shego's solar pexus. Unprepared for an attack, Shego felt the blow smash into her and she had no time to shift her weight to her good leg. Unable to counter the force, Shego collapsed backwards, connecting with the tarmac of the path and landing on her back. She blinked as the world swam and the wound on her shoulder burned like fire, making her hiss in agony.

As Shego writhed on the floor, cursing, Kim moved through the doorway and adopted a defensive position. She sensed Ron behind her… and narrowed her eyes at the young green woman.

"This is low for you, Shego. Attacking me at my home!"

Shego glared up at the young red head, trying to ignore the screaming agony in her shoulder. "Damn it. I'm _not _attacking you. If I were, I'd have blown the door open with my goddamn _plasma _instead of knocking at the front door!"

Kim paused, confused. "Then… why _are_ you here?"

"If I could get up off the path for _one second_… I'll tell you."

Shego slid to her feet, glaring warily at Kim. Rubbing her shoulder and trying not to wince, she stared at her red headed alter ego. "Would it be too much to ask to come in?"

Kim tilted her head and glanced at her mother. Mrs Possible shrugged and nodded, biting her lip. Kim turned back to Shego who crossed her arms and stared at her questioningly.

"Okay. You can come in. But try _one _thing and I swear I'll kick your butt."

"Fine!" Shego snarled, walking, or in her case limping slightly, to the front door of Kim's home. "I have had the worst morning in the history of my life… Flaming meteorite smashing into my home included."

As Shego walked past Kim's mother, the doctor gasped at the blood smears and the red, raw wound on her back. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

She reached out a hand, her instincts crushing any fear of the young woman, and examined the wound on her shoulder. "Why haven't you gone to a hospital to get that looked at? The bandage isn't even on the cut! Look how deep it is… and… is that a cauterised cut? What did this to you?"

"I'm a wanted woman!" Shego hissed, ignoring the last question and trying to shake off her hand. "I go in, I end up in jail… Which do _you_ think I'd prefer?"

"Sitting down and letting me get my emergency kit from the car." Kim's mother replied, walking towards the door. She paused and glanced at Kim. "Don't let her leave Kimmie. Not until I've had a chance to examine those wounds."

Kim frowned and gripped her mothers arm. "Mom… Shego, evil… not usually nice to people! I'm not sure she'll let you treat her."

Mrs Possible narrowed her gaze. "I'm a doctor, she needs help. I'm going to treat her." As Kim nodded reluctantly, the gaze switched to Shego, who had collapsed into a chair next to the kitchen table. "You are staying put until I get a look at you… understand?"

"You're not my-" She broke off at the steely gaze. It reminded Shego of herself, usually before someone got their ass kicked. "Okay, okay…"

Glancing across at Ron, who stared at her in shock, Shego growled. "What are you looking at Stoppable? You've seen me before, so it can't be my skin tone."

"Not, looking like this… what happened to you? Drakken mutating wild dogs or something?"

"None of your business!" Shego replied hotly. "I'm speaking to Kimmie… alone!"

"Not until my mother's had a look at you." Kim replied. She noticed Ron edging towards the doorway, always facing Shego and herself, and frowned. "Ron? You okay?"

Shego grinned as she noticed Ron backing away. "So, I've still got it! Am I scary to you Stoppable? Do I make you quiver in fear?"

"Shego!" Kim snapped, catching the green woman's eye. "If you really want to talk to me… the attitude? So _not_ helping your case here!"

"Fine. _So_ sorry, Kimmy." Shego slumped slightly, hoping Kim would not notice. _Oh god, the morphine's wearing off… just fantastic._ "Sorry… blond boy."

"Kim, it's not that Shego's sitting there… With the two of us here, we could kick her butt in a second." Ron edged towards the door and slipped through it. "I'm just going to see if Dr P needs a hand."

"Oh." Kim shrugged. "Fine. Like you said, she's not going to do anything with me here. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Can you stop talking about me as though I'm _not _here?" Shego snapped, running a hand through her hair and trying to ignore the fine sheen of sweat on her forehead. "I get enough of that in my job as it is… thanks _so _much."

Ron slipped fully round the door and pelted for the front door. He yanked it open, hoping that Mrs Possible wasn't back with her kit yet.

The coast was clear, and Ron sighed as he slipped out of the front door and ran for the broken hunk of rust that he jokingly referred to as his 'ronmobile'. It was a drab car, covered in rusty brown paint and someone had once replaced the clear windows with tinted ones. Yanking the door open, Ron jumped inside and slammed it shut.

Slipping inside, he stared at the object in his hands. It glowed softly, a gentle blue, and he gripped it tightly.

"Oh… this is _so _not happening. Yori and Sensi are going to freak!"

The Lotus blade sat lightly in his hands and Ron Stoppable felt the worry from the kitchen punching his gut again. _Don't tell anyone about the school, what I've learned, the gift I've been given from a dead warriors spirit… and the fact that I can summon a glowing blue weapon that can change into anything I want with a single thought. Okay… _so_ not as easy as I originally thought._

One single thought, that was all it had taken. One cry from Mrs Possible… one of the people he cared deeply about, and there it was… the ancient blade created by the long dead master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

It wasn't that he minded being one of two people who had learned the ancient art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Well, not so much learned… he'd been gifted with it. Yori was the one who had helped him craft his talent. It was that he was so clumsy… and the power of his gift worried him.

_I am so, SO going to have to give her a call soon… this is getting out of hand! What if I summon it during a mission with Kim? How am I going to explain to KP that an ancient magical sword likes to give me a hand now and again? Worse, what if I lose it?_

Thank god KP had got to the doorway first. He'd been able to change the blade into something small and back out with it hidden behind his back while KP had been focused on Shego. So, now all he had to do was send it back. _Oh yeah… no big._

Rufus, awakened by all the commotion and Ron's dash for the car, popped out of his pocket. "Hi! Uh oh..."

"You said it buddy." Ron whispered as the molerat gazed at the lotus blade. "You're better at this thing than me. How do I make it go back? Before Sensi freaks out or something."

"Dunno…" Rufus jumped out and prodded the blade gently. "Focus?"

"Focus… okkkay. I'm _really _good at that." Ron muttered, banging his head on the wheel. "Come on, Ronster… focus. You just want it to go home… preferably leaving all your clothes in one piece."

He sat there for a few moments, trying to envisage the blade vanishing from his grip and travelling all the way to it's home in the school. The cool grip in his hand suggested the Lotus blade was unimpressed with his attempt.

"Okay…" Ron glanced at Rufus. "I'm out of options and ideas…"

"Yori!" Rufus announced suddenly, grinning. "Focus on Yori!"

Ron smiled at the thought of the young Ninja and her calm confidence when she was around him. "Ruf, I can't call her now… I…"

He blinked at his pet as Rufus jumped up and down, squeaking in triumph. "Gone, uh huh!"

"What? Oh!" Ron blinked, as his hands came up empty. "Oh great! Oh… wait. You don't think it'll, um… attack her or anything, do you?"

Rufus shook his tiny head and leaned on the seatbelt. "Nope."

"Well, at least it's gone. Come on, I'm not leaving KP or Mrs P any longer than necessary." Sighing, Ron opened the door of his car and slid out. "Mind you, if it was the tweebs, then maybe I would leave them alone. Be nice to see Shego get a dose of her own medicine." He glanced back at the house. "Ah well, come on Ruf."

"Uh huh!"

Walking back into the kitchen, Ron leaned against the wall and smiled at Kim as she glanced up at him.

"You okay?" She asked, glancing back as Shego grunted slightly and winced as her mother peeled the bandage back gently from her shoulder.

"Fine, thanks. Sorry Mrs P, um… Rufus needed a bathroom break."

"That's okay, Ron." As Mrs Possible tutted and opened the bag that sat on the table, Ron blinked at the sight of Shego shrinking in the chair slightly. "Look at how deep this is! Whatever caused it was very sharp, razor sharp… designed to kill. Plus, it looks like someone prised it out without thinking much about it."

"Actually, it made me swear and I hit my head on the cockpit console." Shego muttered, wincing again as Mrs Possible gently began to wipe the wound with a cloth soaked in something cold. "I suppose you want me to say thanks."

"Well, it would be nice," Mrs Possible muttered, distracted as she examined the cut and fumbled in her bag for some dissolving stitches. "But I told you, I'm a doctor. This is what I do."

"Yeah…" Shego managed. She turned to Kim. "I guess you're getting impatient for an explanation."

"It can wait until mom's finished." Kim sighed, watching as her mother took out a hypodermic and filled it with something. "Great… this day was turning out to rock, and then up you pop!"

"Hey, I'm _so_ sorry if I think you need to know something major is happening at Drakken's. OW!"

"Hold still!" Mrs Possible placed the used hypodermic into her bag and slid on a pair of gloves. "I really would prefer you went to A and E."

"No chance." Shego shook her head, her emerald eyes clouding as the painkiller flooded her system. "Either stitch it up or leave it alone. I can find someone else who'll patch without asking too many questions. Besides, my body heals a lot faster than yours does, so…"

"Shego, I'm not letting you walk out of here with an open wound. I'm a doctor first and always. So, sit!" Mrs Possible sighed as the green woman grunted and shifted on the chair. "Hold still. You can keep your mind off what I'm doing by talking to my daughter."

"Fine." Shego turned to Kim and felt her stomach tighten as Kim's beautiful green eyes stared suspiciously at her. "I suppose you want Stoppable to hear this as well?"

"Yes." Kim crossed her arms. "We're a team… always have been."

"Whatever." Shego muttered. _I wish she'd stop crossing her arms like that… it's distracting! "_Let's start with the obvious. I've been attacked by a particularly lovely female piece of work called Kara Fang."

"Who?" Ron stared at Shego in astonishment. "Hold on a sec. This woman attacked you, and she _lived_? She's not a charred charcoal lump somewhere?"

Shego gritted her teeth at the memory of Fang's gloating face. "Kara Fang is an old… acquaintance, and _no_ you don't need to know why, how or where. All you need to know is that she hates me. Actually, hate is a light term. Kara Fang loathes me, with every fibre in her being."

"Big surprise." Kim muttered, earning a growl from Shego that ended in a wince as Kim's mother tugged on a thread. "Okay… maybe that was uncalled for." _Or maybe not._

"You don't get it do you. Kara Fang is insane!"

"So is someone not sitting far away from me." Ron muttered.

"I'm _not _insane!" Shego snapped, losing control just enough for a tiny flame to spark. As Kim frowned, she blinked and the flame vanished. "Look. I'm evil, and I'm proud of it. I can cheat, steal and kick almost anyone's ass-" She broke off as Kim's mother coughed slightly. "Well, I can!"

"I don't see where this is going." Kim frowned, scratching her arm.

"Okay, lets try it this way." The green woman shifted slightly as she felt Mrs Possible fasten a fresh bandage onto her shoulder. "If I had you, Kimmie, captured and at my mercy… what would I do? Not Drakken, just me."

"Gloat probably… and then kill me." Kim broke off as her mother closed her eyes for a second, then resumed fixing Shego's bandage. "Not that you'll get the chance! But that's what you'd do, I guess."

_Not quite, Kim. I'd have far more interesting ideas... for the both of us. _Shego thought, trying to beat back the image of Kim writhing, trapped and sweating as she slowly ran her hand down her back and then she… _Focus on the here and now! You're not her type… So focus on the job at hand!_

Running a hand over her eyes to shake the image, Shego sighed.

"Okay. Well, Kara Fang wouldn't kill you, at least not right away. She's sadistic by nature, but keeps it under control. She likes to be seen as cool, collected, the ultimate in refined evil… until she loses it. Once she does, all bets are off."

"Then?"

Shego shrugged. "If you were at her mercy? Trapped and bound? Let's see… Kara would probably break your fingers one by one first, then your arms… maybe your legs. Once she's got your attention then she'd get into her stride. Fang would break you, Kimmie. Both physically and mentally… and only then would she end your life, in as bloody, long and painful a way as she could do. Then, just to make her point," Shego pointed at Ron. "She'd have your friends, family _and_ associates killed. _That's _the difference between myself and Fang. I'm evil… she's evil _and_ totally psychotic!"

Kim blinked and shivered at Shego's expression. "Okay, I kinda get the picture. But what did you do to make her hate you?"

"I'm better than her, always have been and its left her sore." Shego grinned. "In my line of work, pumpkin, the biggest, baddest, slickest gal who's _not_ a nutcase is the winner. A super villain _wants_ a stable sidekick. I am that person… Kara's not."

Kim supposed Shego was right in a way. She was evil, but the green woman in front of her was smart and rational. Drakken was the mad one. Maybe he did need her to keep him stable enough to rule the world.

"Sounds like you're in trouble. But then you've never been a people person." Ron told her, earning another snarl. "Maybe it's the sarcasm…"

"Look! Putting aside my people problems for a second, Kara may loathe me personally, but we're all in trouble! She's got Drakken in her pocket, she's stroking him to provide her with technology to take over the world. As well as this, she's after me and I don't think it's to offer me a job!"

"She wants you…" Kim stared at Shego, who shifted uncomfortably. "Back up a second, I think I missed something. How'd she get Drakken on her side? I mean, you two have been evil genius and sidekick for ages. You work well together." _I cannot believe I just said that. _"Drakken's not a complete idiot, well not all the time. If Fang is as psychotic as you say, why the heck would he trust her over you?"

Shego felt her stomach curl uneasily. The young woman, who had unknowingly been used by Fang against her, stared with puzzlement and Shego found herself unable to explain why Drakken had turned against her. _Oh Kim… Wish I could tell you every single detail. I wish I could say that I think I love you, and he's found out? . _

"You don't need to know that either." She whispered lamely. _I knew I was going soft. Can't even _snarl_ convincingly at Kim anymore, Just great…_ "I can tell you that she showed Drakken something… something private." Shego closed her eyes for a second. "Something that I never thought anyone else would ever see except me." Her eyes snapped open, and the emerald pupils flamed green. "Fang set me up!"

"And this, thing, was bad enough to make him kick you out?"

"No, it was bad enough to make him want to attack me, maybe even kill me. He thinks I betrayed him… I haven't."

_Not yet anyway…_

"While I was trying to fight my way clear of the lair, Drakken mentioned a project he'd been working on since the mind control chip event that has my name on it as payback for the… correction lesson I gave." Shego watched Kim shudder at the mention of that. Considering what she and Kim had gone through at the hands of Drakken, she could hardly blame her. "So, right now, I think I can move Dr D safely into my enemy column."

"So why come to me?" Kim asked finally.

"I… I need your help." Shego managed, wishing she could make it sound less strained. "Drakken's posted a bounty on my head… one hundred million dollars. Alive."

"_How much?"_ Ron screamed his eyes wide. "How the hell did he get that much money?"

"It's not his. I'd lay my entire savings from my thieving career that it's Kara's money… or whoever she's working for. So, as I say… I've got every single villain I could ask for help, or work for, after me as much as Drakken." Shego sighed and as Kim's mother moved away, cradled her head in her hands to hide a scowl. "So, I'm left asking you, Princess. We may be enemies, but I… I trust you more than anyone else I know right now. I always thought we had an… understanding, even though we were… _are_ on opposite sides."

Kim stared at Shego in shock, and then licked her lips. "Shego… this all sounds a little… outrageous."

Shego looked up, astonishment in her eyes. "What?"

"She means it sounds almost impossible this would happen to you." Ron replied, earning another scowl. "It sounds, Shego… like a trap."

"But… my wounds." Shego managed, astonished at the expression of reluctant agreement on Kim's face. _I'm telling the truth Kim, you have to see that. Please see that!_

"Nothing life threatening…" Kim managed, though she looked like she was trying to convince herself of that. "Shego… I…we're enemies, have been since we first met. I find it hard to believe you would come to me for hel-"

"_Fine!_" Shego snapped, standing sharply. She felt angry and, to her shock, upset. "I come to you for help and you think I'm lying! Well, I've totally misjudged the amazing 'she can do anything' Kim Possible. Everything but _believe_ someone she's known for years! Someone who recently managed to… to!" Shego watched Kim's eyes widen in recall and saw the faint blush of shame on her face and shrugged. "You know what? Forget it! I'm out of here"

_Someone whosaved your life because she'sin love with you, Kimmy! Open your goddamn eyes!_

"Shego…" Kim began, shocked at the way Shego had responded. "Wait…"

"No, I have to go! If you won't help me, then I'll have to find someone who will, Kimmy! Kara Fang wants me alive… and Drakken has some sort of thing he intends to use on me, possibly a new mind control chip, the way he kept ranting! I'm not staying here to let them find and capture me!"

As Shego slid round the table and stormed towards the door, a hand gently slid onto her shoulder, making her pause. She turned, ready to slap Kim away, only to find her face next to Kim's, almost touching. She could feel the young woman's breath on her cheeks and felt her red hair gently brush her skin.

_Oh... god. That damn perfume of hers…_ _so_ _intoxicating._ Shego inhaled the spicy fresh scent and tried not to groan. F_ocus on angry, she said no… she… angry… I have to go and… oh not those eyes… its unfair!_

Kim stared deeply into her emerald eyes, almost as if, it felt to Shego, she was searching them for betrayal.

"Alright. I believe you enough to trust you, just this once! I'll go with you and we'll see if we can stop this before Drakken, and this Fang person, make a mess I end up having to clean."

Shego glanced down at the floor. "About time." She muttered grudgingly.

"No big…" Kim shrugged and leaned in even closer so she could whisper. "But this wipes the slate clean between us, Shego."

Shego nodded. "Fine… and… thanks."

"Kimmie, it's your birthday." Mrs Possible blurted, making her daughter, Ron and a surprised Shego all turn to her. "I mean… well, it's your birthday!"

"Mom, this won't take long. So _not_ the drama about my birthday, okay?" Kim smiled reassuringly, only for Shego to touch her shoulder. "I'll be back soon and we can have dinner … What?"

"I didn't know it was your birthday, Pumpkin."

"_So_?"

"Well… I…" Shego paused, and then looked away. "Nothing."

Shaking her head, Kim moved out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to put on her mission clothing.

Ron glanced at Shego, and followed Kim, a look of worry on his face. While he did so, Shego found herself pushed down in the chair and she blinked as Mrs Possible leaned forwards.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

"That cauterised wound across your stomach needs treating young lady. Sit here and let me work, or _I'll_ kick you out of my house for bothering my daughter on her birthday!"

"You know…" Shego winced as Mrs Possible began to examine her wound. "I can see where she gets it from… I really can."

"Gets what?" Mrs Possible asked, her fingers probing gently.

"That dammed thing that makes her so…" _So_ a_mazing. _"So annoying!"

"It's a talent we Possible's have. Now, sit and be quiet, I need to concentrate!"

* * *

As Kim walked into her room to put on her mission clothes, Ron leaned against the doorjamb and stared down the corridor.

"This is a bad idea." Ron muttered. "I mean, you two going off alone together. That's just _wrong_ man. I'm always with you on missions, we're a team!"

"I know, but Shego knows which lair Drakken and this Kara Fang were at, her jet is ready and waiting and it only seats two." Kim 's voice echoed into the corridor, followed by a quiet rustling. "But if you're worried about me going off alone with Shego…"

"Hello? Arch nemesis! Ron waved his hands. "Without me to distract her, if this _is _a trap, you'll be in trouble!"

"I know, but I said I'd go with her, and I will. Nothing's impossible for Kim Possible, even trusting someone like Shego." Kim's head slid round the door. " She asked for my help, Ron. I can't just say no and kick her out of my home."

"No, I suppose not. But going off alone with her is a bad idea."

"That's why I'm taking the Kimmunicator and I'm asking Wade to get some transport for you and Rufus as quickly as he can. Wade will let you know if I call for aid. Okay?"

Kim walked round the doorway and smiled. Dressed in her tight black top and her new dark blue combats, she smoothed her hair and winked at Ron. The last few years of growth as well as her gymnastics, training and cheerleading had provided her with a body that was the envy of almost everyone, even Bonnie. Now, the black top stretched tightly round her upper body, straining against her breasts and her combats hid long muscular legs. She looked… dangerously attractive.

"You okay?" Kim asked him, blinking at his stare.

"Yeah," Ron whispered, ignoring the twinge of desire. "Sometimes, being a friend is… hard."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, KP." Ron sighed and turned away. There relationship was long gone, and had evolved into something else. Still, he was male and the sight of her had jolted him more than he wanted to admit. "Come on, let's get back to Shego and Mrs P."

"Okay…" Kim watched as her old friend walked out of her room and shrugged. She followed him.

* * *

_This is _not_ happening to me! _Shego thought, embarrassed. _So SO not happening!_

Kim's mother kneeled in front of her, the cat suit peeled back so she could work on the wound. The fact that it had exposed Shego to the navel made the young green woman nervous and embarrassed. The fact that it was her nemesis's mother working on the wound only doubled the feeling.

"Stop fidgeting!" Mrs Possible snapped, making Shego wince. "Well, this isn't deep enough to qualify for stitches, but I'll use some clinical superglue to keep it closed and cover it with a patch, okay?"

"Fine…" Shego managed, trying not to sigh with relief as Mrs Possible rummaged in her bag. "You know… you're pretty good for a doctor."

"I try my best…" Kim's mother replied, sighing.

As Shego closed her eyes so she could avoid watching Mrs Possible treat her stomach, she sighed.

_What am I going to do? What if I take care of Kara and Drakken won't listen to reason? Do I help Kim bring him in? _She shook her head gently. _No… I'll just leave and let events unfurl. He's lost the right to work with me, or have me defend him. Kim can handle Drakken, and with the bounty removed I can find some work with the others… maybe even take that offer from Hench Co._

"All done." Mrs Possible announced suddenly, making Shego open her eyes and blink at the neat patch on her stomach. "Try to keep it clean while it heals, okay?"

"Fine." Shego managed, her emerald eyes focusing on Kim and Ron as they walked into the Kitchen. She blinked as her eyes took in the new combats. "Blue? What happened to the green ones?"

"I fancied a change. Besides, you ripped them at Duotronics." Kim muttered. "Can we go? I want to get this over with."

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Shego agreed. _Because I'm finding it really hard to be snappy with you right now and I can't lose my reputation over this… thing I have with you! _"Lets go."

Together, the two women walked outside and headed towards the patch of grass near Kim's home. Shego pressed a button gently on her belt, and the jet shimmered into existence. Kim blinked, impressed despite herself as the green and black checked fighter just… appeared.

"Cool."

"You have no idea." Shego replied, grinning despite herself. "This is my baby… all mine."

Her fingers slid over the second control on her belt and the jet's cockpit hissed open. Normally, she would have flipped into the cockpit with one simple move, but her leg still ached and she didn't want to push it, especially if the two of them ended up fighting against Kara and her damn Ninja's! Sighing, Shego moved to the extending ladder and as she put a hand on the first rung, she glanced down at Kim. "I'm driving."

"Yeah… considering I can't fly a jet, good idea." Kim replied, deadpan. "But it's on my to do list… right after 'go to college'."

Grunting, Shego climbed the rest of the way, glancing across at Kim as she climbed the second ladder that allowed access to the co pilot seat. As she reached level with the cockpit, Shego blinked and cursed suddenly. Kim glanced around, poised for combat.

"What?"

"Look at it!" Shego snapped, gesturing with her hand. "Do you know how much quality leather,_ this_ good, costs?"

Kim frowned, only to gasp as her own eyes slid over the lip of the jet. "Shego, is that_ your _blood?"

"God damn Kara Fang and her _fucking_ throwing stars!" Shego ranted. "Look at it, it's everywhere… I've splattered the seat, the windows… the back of the cockpit roof for fuck's sake! I swear… we get hold of her and I'm making her lick every inch of this cockpit clean! _Then_ I'll make her pay to have this cleaned professionally!"

"Shego… that's just gross." Kim managed, making a face. "Can we focus?"

Snarling, Shego glanced at Kim and nodded. "Fine, the sooner I show you I'm telling the truth, the sooner you can handle Drakken, and _I_ get to pound Kara Fang into a greasy stain!"

Sliding into the cockpit, Shego hit the controls and the jet hummed into life. As the cockpit slid shut, the 8-ball and AI HUD systems flickered into life, painting statistics and readings across the 'smart' glass Drakken had installed for her. Shego glanced back, her temper fading as the hum of the jet relaxed her, and winked at Kim.

"Scared?"

"Of flying? Hello? I've been in almost every type of jet!" Kim snorted, but blinked as Shego grinned evilly. "What?"

"You've never been with me on a flight, Sweetie…" She paused, recalling the time Kim had been on the end of a rope behind her. "Well, inside my baby anyway. Better hang on, Princess!"

She gunned the engines, the blast of the jets making the dust blast around the figure of Ron, who staggered backwards, shielding his eyes. Kim turned to yell at Shego, but the young woman had gripped the throttle and stick and yanked them both backwards. The display's slammed into the red and alarms sounded as the ship shook suddenly.

G- force ripped into Kim as she felt the massive thrust slam her into her seat, the powerful jet engines thrusting the ship into the air with a scream. She blinked as the sky suddenly flipped left, Shego banking the jet in a ninety-degree arc, which had Kim gripping the sides of the seat for support.

Shego glanced back and smiled. "Still with me, Princess?

Kim glared at the young woman. "I'm fine… just fly the jet, Shego."

Turning her attention back to the cockpit readouts, Shego's eyes flashed with sly amusement. "Okay… Oh, by the way. To approach Drakken's lair undetected, I'll have to fly us below one hundred metres and do a doubleroll so I can land us in this clearing near the back entrance."

"Adouble roll." Kim muttered flatly. She knew Shego was baiting her, but couldn't resist rising to the challenge. "Fine… kinda tame though, why not acorkscrew roll while you're at it?"

Shego's smile slid into a smirk. _Oh… this is too good to pass. _

"Good idea, Kimmie. I'll do that…"

Kim blinked and felt a tiny part of her cringe. She decided shutting up was the better course of wisdom, in the case of Shego, and stared resolutely out of the window. After a few minutes of silence, Shego glanced back once more, hands stroking the stick in amusement.

"You okay, Kimmie?" She asked, sly understanding in her voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim managed, looking anywhere but at the emerald gaze and the grin that appeared on the smooth dark lips.

* * *

Drakken's Abandoned Lair- Ten Minutes Later. 

"Okay Kimmie, we're here." Shego glanced around cautiously, her hands bursting into flame, as the two women approached the steel door set into the side of the mountain that acted as the base of Drakken's old lair. "I'll try my password and see if it'll still be accepted. If it's not, we'll have to take out the security system!"

Kim walked up to the door and blinked. "Shego… this thing is open."

"What?" Shego walked up the door and hit it with her plasma-covered hands. It creaked and she prised it open. "But… but it had power! This place was wrecked, but Drakken had the juice turned back on while he was here!"

"Mm hmmm." Kim muttered, ignoring the scowl that came in her direction. "Shall we?"

The two women walked quietly into the corridor and Kim glanced round. It was dark, musty and smelled. "Reeks in here."

"Yeah… has done for a few days. I think Drakken said there was a leak in the sewer system, but as we were only here for a few days, he just told me and the guards to stay out of this corridor."

As they walked past a set of doors, leading to the mess hall, Kim glanced at Shego and sighed. "So, where is everyone?"

"I don't know!" Shego snapped. "Maybe they're still in the main chamber!" She paused. "I'm not lying to you! They're here!"

"Okay, Shego… okay." Kim walked silently with her and watched as Shego prepared to pull another powerless door open with her bare hands.

"This leads to the main chamber, but I'm sure you remember that" Shego told her wryly. "Beyond that is the main office, where Drakken and Kara confronted me."

"Right…" Kim replied, tensing herself for combat. "How many are we going to have to deal with?"

"Five Synth-drones and eight or more Ninja's. I know I put some of them out of commission, but I have no idea how many Kara brought with her. Once we go in and take care of them, we'll have to deal with Drakken and Fang!"

Kim nodded, only to fix the green woman with a stare. "When you say 'take care' you _do_ mean knock them out so they can go to jail."

Shego smiled, but Kim noticed it was a toothy smile, empty of amusement. "Oh, sure. Don't worry Kimmie, you don't have to watch your back with me here. Drakken and Fang are both on my shit list, so they'll be your problem once I've finished with them."

Kim blinked at her bitter tone and nodded. "Okay… on the count of three."

Shego gripped the door and tensed. She glanced at Kim and nodded. "Ready? One… two… _three!"_

Both women dived into the room as Shego's claws and strength shredded the door, ripping a huge hole into it. Shego rolled left, hands bursting into flame, eyes wild and prepared to be assaulted on all sides by Synth-drones and Ninja's. Kim rolled right, sliding into a prepared crouch, hands on the floor, one leg stretched out, ready to lash out and attack or push and evade.

The room was empty… it echoed with both women's pants as they scanned around themselves. Kim was the first to stand, a vague look of annoyance on her face as she did so.

"Empty." She muttered. "Shego, you _are _being level with me, right?"

Shego put a finger up to her lips and gestured to the doorway that led to Drakken's office. It was closed. Nodding, Kim slid quietly to her feet and stealthily moved next to Shego. Both women crept towards the locked door and paused at the entrance.

Shego held up three fingers silently, and Kim nodded in understanding. Slowly, Shego dropped each finger and on the final one, pulled at the door, slapping it into the doorframe. Kim jumped and rolled into the room, ready to fight and Shego ran in after her, hands blazing.

To Shego's horror, the room was empty and the wind blew through the shattered glass of the window. She stood, dumfounded and her hands snuffed the plasma that burned in them as an afterthought.

Suddenly, she sprang forward to examine the room on the other side of Drakken's office. That was empty too and Shego snarled in annoyance, while Kim sighed and leaned against the doorjamb. Finally, Shego turned to glare at her.

"They were here!" Shego hissed, standing. "Kim, how many times do I have to say it? They were here, Drakken and Fang. They attacked me and I came to you for help. How hard is it to understand?"

"It's hard to understand how they could all vanish at the drop of a hat!" Kim countered, her eyes narrowing. "Shego, what is going on?"

"I don't _know!_" Shego snapped. "You saw the blood in my cockpit, the wounds I got. You think I made all that up? Why for fucks sake!"

"To lure me here…" Kim muttered, paling in apprehension. "Ron was right, there _is_ nothing and nobody here… or you want it to look that way!"

The young woman slid away from the doorjamb, green eyes darting to the left and right as she backed away from the cat suited woman who had brought her here. Shego, for her part, stared in disbelief as Kim backed away. She walked forwards, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Drop the pretence, Shego!" Kim hissed, hands in front of her, defensively. "You lured me here… so where are they?"

"Where are _who?" _Shego asked, annoyed as Kim took a step back, dropping into her defensive crouch from the other night. She rolled her eyes. "Kimmie, I have _not _lured you here! I am not working for Drakken right now and I am _not_ intent on killing you! I asked for help damn it!"

Kim glanced around and waved a hand. "There's nobody _here _Shego! So, unless you have a better idea, I'm leaving. I have a birthday to attend!"

"Wait a minute!" Shego ran forwards as Kim turned to leave, a look of weary disgust on her face. "Wait one damn minute!"

"This was a pointless waste of time… So, If you want to annoy me again, do it on a day I don't value, Shego. Tell Drakken to time it better the next time you two intend to set me up."

Shego snarled and grabbed Kim by the left arm. "I am _not _setting you up! What? You expect Drakken to just appear in this empty lair with fifty or so Synth-drones while I attack you?"

Kim paused, but didn't turn around. "Is that what's going to happen, Shego? You keep me here, feigning innocence and then when I believe you, you attack me? Hit me in the back?"

"_NO!_" Shego yelled, feeling her anger spike. "I went to you for help! As much as it goads me to admit it!"

Kim turned around and Shego saw the anger in the redhead's eyes. "So, messing with my mind isn't good enough for you then? You decide to ruin my life even more than usual by making me come with you on my _birthday_ to this empty place? Damn it Shego, _enough_! I've had enough of this!"

She turned to leave again, but Shego gripped her by the arm and spun her around. Kim snarled and yanked her arm from Shego's grip, making the green woman blink in surprise. The two women circled each other, anger swamping rationality as they faced off.

"I don't mess with your life out of choice, Princess! Our lives clash naturally! I'm a villain, you're a thief. I steal and cheat people, you try to stop me. That's how it's always going to be! It's how it should be!"

"Which is why I want out!" Kim yelled, feeling her blood heat as the two women yelled face to face. "Last night just made me decide that this isn't what I want to do anymore! I'm tired of you always getting in the way, like Drakken and the others! I'm tired of risking my life every single day to save it! I want a normal life!"

"Normal life? Since when have you ever had a normal life? You've been fighting me since you were a teenager! You saved a fat man from laser based death on your first day on the job! You can't quit. Being a hero is what you do!" Shego glared at her. "it's who you _are _just like I'm a thief… it's who I _am_. Kim Possible _is_ a super hero!"

"And it's ruining _my_ life!" Kim hissed. "Not only do I have to face death every time I go to save the world, face situations others would only dream of in nightmares and have to battle you frequently! But now, my alter ego keeps spilling into my normal life and when they clash, my normal life suffers!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego snapped, as Kim dropped into her combat stance once more.

"The Beuno Nacho incident!" Kim blurted the words and the rage behind them slapped at Shego like venom. "I find the perfect man, have the prefect date… and you, YOU set it all up with Drakken! A synth-drone! I fell in love with a goddamn Synth-drone and I almost ruined my friendship with Ron thanks to that bag of goo!" Kim closed her eyes and Shego blinked at the pain in her voice. "Did it make you feel good, messing with my life that way, Shego? Did it make you feel strong, attacking me like a coward?"

"That was my job, sweetie! Oh and for your information, Drakken kinda kept me in the dark until the last minute!" Shego hissed, defensively, as Kim's words struck her like ice. "And let's be honest, it was years ago! Kind of late to attack me for it."

"You haven't been around for a year, and before then you were in jail!" Kim snapped. "You bring me out here, to a dead lair, obviously to set me up for an ambush, but your boss is so stupid he's fumbled that too! I think now is a perfect time to attack you for it!" Kim stepped forwards and her eyes blazed. "I want to show you how it felt to be betrayed like that, Shego!"

"Fine!" Shego curled a hand and it burst into flame. _Damn! _"Come on then, Kimmie!"

Screaming, Kim ran at her nemesis and her fists shot out to attack the older woman. "It's your fault! You set it up, set me up! Let me believe it's every word!" She snarled, the anger she'd kept buried rushing to the surface. "I believed it! I thought it cared about me! So when you… you took it, I thought I was going to rescue someone who loved me! We fight, and you let it interfere! You knew… you _knew_ what it was intending to do!"

"Okay, I may have let things get out of hand… but hello? My job is to _stop_ you!"

"You didn't. That _thing _did!" Kim snarled, lashing out with her foot in a snap kick.

Shego blocked the attack and countered, her own foot snapping out to catch Kim on the shoulder. The red head staggered backwards for a second, before tensing her leg muscles. Though she came to a stop, Shego was on her and the green skinned woman lashed out with her right hand, burning with plasma. "You're just pissed because I won our fight that day!"

"That drone shocked me!" Kim spluttered, her arms coming up in a cross to block the plasma attack. "It shocked me and knocked me out! Used the fact that I was in _love_ against me! How could you let it do that?"

"Yeah… news flash, working for Drakken? I can't exactly just decide what happens. You want to blame someone, blame him!" Shego slid into a crouch and span, sweeping Kim's legs from under her. "What, you think I broke some sort of trust with you then?"

_Because I suppose you could look at it that way. When we fight, it _should _be just us. It's always been just us…_

Kim backed away, hands circling once more.

"I wanted to hate you _so _much when that happened… Even now, I can feel the shame I felt back then! I _want_ to hate you… I…"

"You want to… but you can't." Shego asked quietly, watching the confict spark in Kim's eyes. "Can you? Because, despite you losing control that night, you're a real hero. Deep down you _know_ I couldn't do anything about it, princess!" Shego flipped backwards as Kim lashed out with a kick of her own.

"I want to hate you!" Kim voice almost pleaded with her. "You humiliated me that night, Shego. You and Drakken… I…"

"Okay…fine." Shego stared at her, she'd had enough of this. "You want to know the truth, Princess?"

Kim paused, as the sudden heat in Shego's voice smashed into her own anger, and she blinked at Shego's face. "What?"

"Do you want to know how I _really_ felt when that happened? Do you?" Shego snarled the last word and Kim watched her circle, her own hands convulsing in her gloves as Shego waved her hands in a pattern. "Your right, it's always been me and you, fighting. It's been a challenge that I've respected for years! So, yeah, when that drone snagged you, it made me feel dirty! _Happy?_ "

"It made you feel dirty? But… but you were grinning."

"Oh come on! That drone worked for Drakken, _not _me" What do you think it would have done if I'd shown anything other than satisfaction? Drakken's an idiot, but not so that he'd ignore anything like that!" Shego backed away, her hands snuffing the plasma. "So, there! I'd not beaten you in a fair fight, I felt dirty about the way I'd won! You _happy_ now, Pumpkin?"

"I…"

"That was also the reason why you caught me at the tower… How I felt, made me distracted, so I didn't realise what had happened to you in time."

"What?" Kim took a step back, wary. "Didn't realise _what_ had happened to me?"

"That you'd lost it." Shego muttered, thinking back to the way Kim had stared at her on the roof… the same spark in her green eyes that had been there a second ago. "That our little spat… that the drone betrayed you, made you lose your grip on that rather impressive anger of yours."

"I wasn't angry!" Kim retorted. She threw a half-hearted kick at Shego's face, but the raven-haired woman blocked it easily.

"Liar!" Shego . "You kicked me, without thinking about where I'd end up! AndI ended up flying into a tower charged with juice! I could have _died_, Kimmie! My blood, on your hands!"

"You were fine!" Kim managed, suddenly uncertain. "I knew you'd survive that. You're a survivor!"

"Really? Because I almost didn't!" Shego snapped, watching as the truth hit Kim and made her jerk. She sighed, feeling her own anger fade to a dull ache… she felt, old. "You know what it feels like to be electrocuted, Kimmie? Its agony… Your heart jerks and thunders in one second, and remains still the next. Your feel the electricity crawling across your skin and it hurts! It pounds your brain and makes you scream for it to stop. But you know what?"

Kim stared at Shego and shook her head.

"I actually felt I deserved it… it a twisted way." Shego whispered. "How does that grab you?"

Kim blinked, confusion swamping her. "Deserved it?"

"Oh yeah." Shego closed her eyes. _Oh, I am _so_ going soft! _"I felt I had betrayed our rules, Kimmie. When we fight, it's between us… one on one, winner takes all! So, when the drone interfered and knocked you out, I felt… dirty. I'll use my own dirty tactics, all part of the game, but that was… cruel, I admit it. Happy?"

"You… you can't!" Kim managed. "You can't feel…"

"Can't what? Feel dirty?" Shego sighed. "That's why I wanted to sneak away, why I didn't dodge the kick. I felt I deserved it… So, you happy now?"

Kim Possible stared at her nemesis and shook her head as confusion swamped her. She felt angry and conflicted and stared at Shego with disbelief.

"I don't believe you… you're doing this to distract me!" She almost pleaded at Shego. "Drakken'll come in any moment now and assault me. You can't fee remorse! We're enemies Shego… sworn enemies!"

"Sworn enemies, one of which saved your life last night." Shego whispered, tired of the anger in her voice. _Look at her, so confused… Shego, you really know how to screw people up. _"I saved you from a painful death… Don't forget that, Kimmie. Call it professional admiration"

"I… you… Stop messing with my mind!" Kim screamed and leapt at Shego. The two women crashed to the floor, rolling on top on each other as they fought for supremacy. Kim managed to twist slightly and Shego ended up under her.

"Why'd you save me?" She implored Shego, desperation in her voice. "It had to be a trick, or…or there had to be another reason! You've always hated me! Did you do it to drive me mad? Why can't I hate you back? It's not fair!"

Shego gripped Kim round the waist and shoulder and, with a grunt, rolled her onto her back. As she lay on top of the young red head, she felt something inside her ache. Kim deserved to know the truth about her, them... It would probably be the last time they would ever meet, unless…

Shego bit her lip and then nodded. "Fine! There is another reason for why I saved you at Duotronics. It's the same reason I began fighting you all those years ago, the same reason I felt dirty when that drone shocked you, the same reason I went to you for help when Fang appeared!" Shego paused and let out a sigh. "For the same reason Drakken thinks I betrayed him, thanks to Kara."

"What are you talking about?" Kim hissed, angry that she couldn't budge Shego off her body. The black haired, green skinned woman held her tightly, almost as though her life depended on it. "Tell me! Why'd you save my _life_?"

Shego gripped Kim gently, watched her struggle underneath her. Those dark green eyes of hers flashing with anger, confusion, pain and fear. Sighing with understanding, Shego suddenly found she wanted to wash it all away. Wash away the pain. _I love you Kimmie… that's all you have to say to her.You don't know how, or when it happened, but you do… and it's changing things._

Kim glared at Shego as the green woman stared at her, just stared. "Shego?"

"You really want to know why I saved your life, Kim?" Shego asked quietly, missing the shock on Kim's face as she used her real name. _Kim Possible… I love you. Say it Shego… you coward!_ "You want to know why my life has been destroyed by Kara Fang and her manipulations?"

"Shego… I…" Kim managed, only for the thief to lean so close to her that she could feel Shego's warm breath on her cheek. "What… what are you doing?"

"You want to know?" Shego whispered, eyes glowing as she breathed in the spicy, citrus scent of Kim's hair. She ran her lips along Kim's jaw… seeking. _So… beautiful, even when she's angry. No, especially when she's angry._

"Last chance to say no… Kimmie."

"I…Yes… I want to kn-" Kim managed, only for Shego to, lean down and slide her lips onto the young woman's in a smooth, silky kiss.

Shego felt her mind quiver as her lips touched Kim's. They were so soft, full and tender, that she lost herself in their texture. _She_ _tastes so sweet… Oh, Kim… This is why I had to save you, why I could never hurt you now… not now I know you as well as you know me!"_

She gave the kiss everything she was, everything she felt for the young woman, hoping for some of it… any of it, to reach her. Unable to help herself, her gloved hand snaked down to rub gently across Kim's stomach, tracing the muscles.

_Kimmie… please tell me you like this… you have to!_

As Shego kissed her, Kim's eyes shot wide in shock. She felt the soft touch, the way Shego's own darkly painted lips slid over hers so tightly, the feel of her skin. Something hot shot through her, electric… and she blinked, her green eyes becoming opaque as it assaulted her.

_This can't be happening! _Her mind stuttered desperately. _Shego's not kissing me! He can't be…she-"_

Kim felt herself draw in a breath… instinct taking over as she grappled with the hands Shego gently held her with. The air that trickled into her lungs though, was warm and sweet. Shego's breath. The green woman's eyes sparking as she took it in.

Desperate to taste Kim, desperate to touch her fardeeper, Shego slid her tongue along the young girls lips, and then pushed it gently forwards.

_I… can't!_ Kim thought as Shego's hand gently slid across her skin. _No… this is wrong… I'm not… wrong!_

As she felt Shego's tongue gently slip across her lips, then start to slip into her mouth, Kim blanched. Panic shot through her, animal terror, and she felt adrenaline surge through her.

Shego blinked as Kim pushed hard against her, breaking the kiss and then shoved with muscles like steel.

"No! I… I can't! Let me go!"

Kim reared against her and shoved so hard that Shego felt herself slide backwards along the smooth floor of the chamber. She rolled, coming to a rest on her haunches, and stared at the young redhead in front of her.

Kim lay panting on her back, propped on one arm, and stared in shock at Shego with wild eyes. Blinking, Shego watched as she raised a trembling hand to her lips and ran her fingers across the slight moistness of their kiss. As the shaking hand was brought to her eyes, she groaned. "Not… not a dream…"

"No, it's not." Shego whispered, shaken she'd even been able to kiss her. "Kimmie, I."

"No!" Kim backed away, her shoulders eventually bumping into a wrecked doomsday machine. "It's not possible! It didn't… you couldn't… I…"

"I kissed you, Kimmie. That was real enough." Shego slid to her feet and moved towards her, only to stop as Kim scrabbled backwards once again. "Kimmie?"

"Stay back… just keep away from me!" Kim slid unsteadily to her feet and her panic-stricken eyes latched onto Shego's gaze. "Why?"

Shego sighed and a bitter smile slid across her lips. "Well, usually when people kiss, it means that they-"

"_No!" _Kim waved a hand in the air and ran a hand over her eyes. "This is a joke, right?"

Shego felt something punch her in the stomach at the hopeful tone in Kim's voice. _A… joke. My love for you is a…joke? _Turning away from the young woman, Shego fought to keep control.

"No… that was real. I… I respect you, Kimmie. Always have done. You're the only person… the only woman, who possibly knows how it feels to be the best." Shego turned and her hand burst into green flame. "This makes me unique, the best thief in the world… Then there's you, being Kim Possible… a hero who can do anything… anything at all. You know how it feels, to be unique. The knowledge that you, and only you, are… different to everyone else."

The redhead shook her head, wishing that the odd sick feeling in her stomach would fade. "Shego… I… When did you…" she broke off and looked away. "When did you realise you wanted me this… this way?"

"It's not like I have a date in my diary, Pumpkin." Shego muttered. "Nothing like, 'fifteenth of March, things to do, fall in love with arch enemy.' Sorry."

The two women stared at each other for a while. Shego's arms were wrapped around her body, as if trying to keep warm. Kim lay slumped against the wrecked machinery. Neither of them spoke for a while, until Shego coughed slightly. "I told you I wasn't here to attack you…"

"Are you so sure? What you just told me is… is… SO big! It's a drama of _epic_ proportions! You _can't _be in love with me!"

"Well I am!" Shego snapped, tired of the way Kim kept refusing to accept the way she felt. "Is it that much of a problem for you Kim? I thought that you were able to do anything, _accept_ anything" She sighed. "If… if you can't feel the same way about me, could you at least accept that I do?"

"If _anyone_ ever knows what you've just told me… do you have _any _idea what this will do to my reputation?" Kim's eyes went wide, not listening to Shego. "Bonnie will _crucify_ me… the people at college will know and call me names! People will point and stare if this gets out!"

"Your reputation…" Shego said flatly, her emerald eyes flashing with anger. "Kimmie, I'm in love with a hero… I've lost my job with Drakken because _he _found out! I have _nowhere _to go in the villain community and Kara Fang is after me! Do you have _any _idea how this will affect _my _life? How it already _has_ affected it?"

"I… I can't _do _this!" Kim blurted, ignoring Shego as she felt her world shake. "I have to go!"

"Running away from me, Kimmie?" Shego turned away, her voice so bitter it cut into Kim like a knife. Enemy or not, Shego's tone made her flush with shame. "Or are you running from something that scares you?"

"Shego… I can't _do _this! Please understand." Kim reached out a hand. "We don't have to fight the next time we meet, if that's what you want… maybe we can be friends?"

"Friends… just another way of saying I'd be in denial." Shego whispered. "I can't do that Kimmie. For me, it's all or nothing. Always has been, always will be."

"Shego…"

"I'm leaving." Shego walked slowly past her. "I have a new nemesis to deal with, so don't worry about you and me clashing for a while. Maybe once I've dealt with Fang and Drakken, I'll start being freelance again. You never know, we may bump into each other again, princess. I'm sure it'll be one hell of a fight when we do. Who knows, maybe you'll actually beat me this time."

"Shego… wait!" Kim moved towards her, but stopped as the cat suited woman's hands burst into flame for just a few seconds. Sweeping her dark hair aside, Shego pierced her with a look of pure ice.

"Don't follow me Kimmie. You've done enough today… okay?"

Kim watched as the young woman strode out of the door, never looking back. As she watched her disappear into the dark, Kim felt the strange feeling as if she'd broken something…

Slumping against the machinery once more, Kim reached for the Kimmunicator and hit a button. With a ping, Wade's face slid onto the screen, quickly followed by Ron's.

"KP, You okay?" Ron saw the glazed shock on her face and growled. "Oh man! It _was _a trap, wasn't it! I'll hook up with the transport Wade's set me up with and we'll be there in ten minutes, booyah!"

"Ron, no." Kim whispered, her fingers sliding softly over her lips once more. "Look, just come and… and pick me up. Okay? There's nothing here, and Shego's… she's well… gone."

"Gone?" Wade shrugged. "Not a problem Kim, I'll hook the Kimmunicator into the GJ sat system and track her for you. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes to lock onto her. Then you can chase her and arres-"

"No, Wade." Kim closed her eyes at his surprised expression. "Look, just pick me up… okay? No tracking, no chasing… just get me out of here. I've got a birthday to… to go to."

Wade stared at her for a second and then shrugged. "Sure Kim. Ron, transport will be with you in a few minutes… I'll lock you to Kim's communicator and use that as a beacon."

"Okay…" Ron stared at his best friend and leaned in close to the screen. "Kim, I'm coming to get you. Stay cool and safe, okay?"

"Sure Ron." Kim managed a weak smile. "I'll be waiting."

As the Kimmunicator shut off, Kim slid to her feet and staggered towards the office. _Might as well be comfortable while I wait for them to… to pick me up._ Sighing, she glanced back towards the door that Shego had walked through and touched her lips one more time.

_You _can't_ be in love with me! _Her mind plagued her, the whispered conversation running again and again through her head. _Well I am! If... if you can't feel the same way about me, could you at least accept that I do? _

Closing her eyes, Kim slid into the large seat that sat next to the remains of Drakken's desk and let her head fall into her hands. _Oh god…_

As she sat quietly, trying to steady the tiny tremors in her hands, she noticed a small bound book lying on the floor under the desk. She slid out of the chair and knelt down, her fingers grazing the spine until she reached for it, grunting slightly.

As her fingers curled around the book, she pulled it towards her. _What's this? Drakken's rule book on how to rule the world? Maybe a list of ideas for future doomsday machines?_

Sliding back into the seat, Kim flipped the book open, desperate to avoid thinking about the young woman that had walked away, bitterness on her face. She glanced down and stared at the page the book had flipped open to.

'Well, today was fun… Drakken wanted information on some project of some such. We had to go to big daddy's club. I looked fantastic in that little dress I swiped from the boutique in Los-Angeles. Night-time shopping is just so much more fun… no beanpoles asking me if I think I can 'fit' my choice. Never ever wanted to use my powers on somebody as much as those…'

Kim stopped reading, the words on the page not what she was hoping to read. _It's her diary… hers! Oh man! _

Kim gently closed the book, staring at it as she did so. Shego had shocked her to the core and she could still feel the… heat that had swamped her when the young woman had kissed her. Kim groaned.

_This is so, SO the drama! What _am_ I going to do about this?_

She was still staring at the book when Ron arrived and as she slid to her feet to leave, she found herself slipping the book into her backpack. _Maybe one day, I'll be able to give it back to her…_ She closed her eyes, unable to admit to herself… she'd lied.

* * *

Shego's Hideout- 9PM

The sound of cursing echoed around the abandoned factory as a figure paced backwards and forwards in the office. Shego paced up and down the carpet, muttering to herself as she turned at either end. In front of her, sitting half-packed on the desk, was a holdall.

"I tell her I'm in love with her and she's worried about her reputation?" Shego snarled as she turned, heading towards the bathroom. "Kim Possible, the great Kim possible is worried about what others will think of her! That self centred, egotistical, arrogant little bitch!" She kicked the desk.

Her conversation with herself had begun fifteen minutes or so after she'd landed her jet outside the factory and stormed into the office. Her hand hand snagged the huge holdall sitting next to the door and she had begun to stuff it full of her few belongings, muttering as she did so.

Finally, she'd reached the bathroom, sweeping all of her bathroom packages and bottles into the holdall with one hand. Then, she had looked up… and saw herself in the mirror.

The tears in her eyes had shocked her, the fact that they had smeared the small appliance of mascara she wore to emphasise her eyes gave her a jolt. She had been crying on the way here… and over someone who was her sworn enemy.

The realisation of how soft she was becoming had made her angry, and so now Shego stood in the office, her hours of ranting echoing off the horrible wallpaper, as she carefully avoided going back into the bathroom… the bathroom where the mirror waited to catch her.

"Idiot, idiot! What were you thinking, kissing her? She's a little prim and proper princess, not a single independent and free willed bone in her body! She'd never be able to accept you have feelings for her, oh no!"

Shego glanced at the desk, her gaze burning into it with venom.

"All that wasted time, dreaming… trying to resist, only to wonder what it would be like… what a fucking waste of my _time!_ Well, I'll show her how bad I can be…"

She stopped in the middle of the carpet, fisting her hands in her dark hair, emerald eyes flashing. "I'll show her! I'll sort out this problem with Kara Fang! I'll kick Drakken's ass until he takes me back, and then the next time we meet, I'll pulp her! I'll…"

_Probably stand there, unable to touch her and feel exactly the same way about her I always have… oh god, what a mess._

Shego collapsed into the desk chair, a sigh of misery escaping her lips as she thought back to the way Kim had scrabbled backwards away from her, like she had a contagious disease. It wasn't fair! Why did life keep trying to screw her up?

_First the meteorite, then my… them. I decide to leave being a pathetic rule follower behind me and meet Fang! I finally get a job with Drakken and run into… her. Why does the universe keep doing this to me?_

Slumping forwards, Shego slid the box from under the desk and slid it open. Inside, Kim's face, a face that still sent a shiver into her even now, stared back at her. Laughing in some pictures, frowning in others, all of them with the same gaze. The same confident, independent gaze.

"I should never have told you." Shego muttered, gazing at the images. "If I'd kept this to myself, we could have continued to fight, I could have continued to leave you enough space to back away… we could have had fun. I could have had fun! Now look at me! I've got to run from my ex-boss, try and work out how to stop Fang from taking her revenge… and try to forget I ever saw you. My… life… sucks… and love is overrated!"

A sudden crash outside made Shego look up, her body tensing as she did so. She slid from the seat and her hands burst into flame as she carefully peered out of the tiny window set into the office wall and carefully examined the dark factory.

Finding nobody there, Shego came to a quick decision and strode across to the holdall. As an afterthought, she picked up the box and poured the contents into the bag, promising herself to dump them later… far later.

Grabbing it, Shego ran for the door and slid quietly out into the empty factory. Her gaze darted left and right as she ran along, ready for combat.

_You're overreacting! Fang has no idea where you are. Drakken doesn't know about this place… nobody does! Still, maybe it's best to move on, get far away from Middleton as possible._

Shego leaned against a rusty meat packer and glanced round its huge frame. The corridor to the broken entranceway, where her plasma coated fingers had ripped the lock away, was empty.

_Plan… I need a plan…_ Shego thought to herself as she made a dash for the exit. _Grab the jet and go see the Fox! She'll have a plan… and god knows she's got no bloody love for Kara Fang… since that incident when she told her I was to be her apprentice._

Breathing deeply of the night air, Shego hit the control on her belt, the jet shimmering into being as she did so. Time to go…

Everything was going to be okay… once she got to the jet and put some distance between her, Middleton, Fang and… and… Kimmie.

_Focus! You have a plan, so lets get going!_

The sudden transformation of her green and black checked jet into an expanding fireball, that deafened her and threw her against the wall of the abandoned factory, was not part of that plan. Nor, as she hauled herself upright, blood trickling from her lips and concussion making her vision blur, were the five Synth-drones and eight Ninja's that stared at her from the dark.

_Oh fuck._

"A word of advice, Shego." A familiar voice echoed into the night, and Shego cast her gaze around, the holdall plummeting to the floor as her hands burst into bright green flame. "When you go to visit the woman who stole your heart? Make sure that people who work for me… are not watching her. Nasty side effects, such as someone fixing a new transponder to the side of your lovely jet can occur. This also includes explosions that turn the jet to junk and leaving the owner… vulnerable."

Shego cast a glance around the empty factory courtyard, the flaming wreckage of her precious jet landing around her with the occasional crash of metal on concrete. The odds of her winning were slim, but then she'd always been one for a challenge. She glanced around.

"Depends on the owner, doesn't it Kara?"

Shego glanced back as one of the drones moved towards her, and she balled up a charge of plasma. As the drone came into range, she threw it, watching dispassionately as it exploded, showering the two ninja's who had started to run towards her with green goo.

As the first Ninja arrived, Shego dropped to all fours, letting her right leg snap out in a kick that connected with his masked face, the crack of the impact echoing into the night. The second Ninja received a clawed set of hands across his face, and his scream as Shego effectively blinded him galvanised the others into movement.

Two Synth-drones ran at her from either side, obviously hoping to catch her in a cross grab so they could avoid her plasma balls. Shego dropped like a stone, her legs sliding along the concrete as she did a split that would have made Kim proud. Her arms extended from either side as she hit the ground, a stream of plasma from each one blasting the drones away from her in a ball of exploding gore.

As she slid to her feet, a feral grin sliding over her face, three more Ninja's ran at her, their swords drawn. The first one to reach her got the shock of his life, as a plasma covered set of fingers slashed the blade at the grip, making it snap and fly off. As the Ninja stared at the stub, a green glove smashed into his solar plexus and, as he crumpled in agony, a booted foot lashed out, kicking his head.

The second Ninja, trying to get behind Shego, met the same boot as it reversed its direction to catch him in the crotch. His head met her fist as she spun, the plasma burning his face as it smashed into his nose.

The third Ninja managed to slash his sword across Shego's shoulder, making the young woman snarl and curse. His victory was short lived. The blade was grabbed by her gloved hands and he blinked as it was effortlessly pulled form his grasp by almost superhuman strength. The blade flashed in front of his eyes, Shego's own emerald gaze reflecting in the gleaming metal, and it plunged into his thigh with a soft meaty sound. A second fist breaking his nose silenced his screams of agony.

Panting with exertion, Shego glanced round at the remaining two drones and three Ninja's as they hung back. She grinned. "Losing a little too much of your home help, Kara."

She glanced around, the night quiet, and then a soft reply echoed into the air. "Bitch…"

"Takes one to know one…" Shego replied, her body singing from adrenaline. "Come on, I haven't got all day! I need to get to the airport so I can book a commercial flight! This is what happens when an idiot destroys your- Hak!"

Shego broke off as a sudden burning pain blossomed in her left shoulder. She bit back a scream, as the burning sensation became fire, pouring into her body. To her horror, her arm suddenly went limp, the muscles not responding. Arching her good arm, Shego slid her fingers along the back of her cat suit, and let out a snarl as her questing fingers found the dart lodged in her flesh.

"What the…"

"I need you alive, Shego." Kara's voice echoed into he air once more. "I intend to take you as such. Dr Drakken needs you in one piece… and so do I… Take her!"

The final two drones ran at her, obviously convinced her dead left arm had crippled her to the point of being unable to defend herself. They were wrong. Shego's good hand shot out and she slashed them as they ran at her, ducking under their outstretched arms. The wounds went deep and the green goo that powered them poured out in a torrent. As they collapsed, the final three Ninja's went in for the attack.

The first one met Shego's good arm in an attack that allowed her to slide her hand around his right arm and with a flip, force him to hit the ground with her on top. As she held his good arm tightly with her working hand, her right leg snapped out to catch the second Ninja in the side of his head as he moved to strike her with his blade. The second threat down, Shego twisted and the snap of bone echoed around the parking lot, mingling with the screams of the ninja.

She left him to writhe on the floor, cradling his broken arm and focused on the final Ninja. That was her mistake.

Unseen, a figure dressed in a figure hugging skinsuit of blood red, slid into view on the top of the factory. One hand gripped a high velocity rifle, and the figure's hair whipped in the night breeze as it examined the stand-off below.

Smooth fingers primed the rifle, the darts of glowing blue liquid in the cartridge attached to it, shifting gently as one slid into the barrel. As Shego taunted the final Ninja, the figure on the roof slid the gun into position, relaxed and fired.

For the second time that night, Shego let out a cry of pain as a dart smashed into her body, releasing the drug into the surrounding flesh. Her leg became numb, and she collapsed in a heap, trying not to cry out as the burning liquid sank into her body.

The final Ninja bowed at Shego, almost taunting her as he realised she was crippled, and ran towards her, ready to strike. He never made it. Shego's single good leg raised towards him and her emerald eyes blinked back the pain as she focused on this final threat. To his shock, the glow that had appeared around her hands, exploded around her boot, the ball of plasma slamming into his chest and throwing him back towards the burning wreck of Shego's jet, unconscious.

There was no time to celebrate or gloat however. As Shego staggered upright onto one leg, a gentle whistle made her look up. There, standing with her back to the moon, the light glinting off her rifle, was Kara Fang.

"You have one chance to avoid a painful knockout, Shego." Kara smiled, her voice dripping with amusement. "Give yourself to me freely. If you do… I promise you, no torture. Just the quick and painless implementation of Drakken San's little gift."

"No thanks…" Shego managed, blinking as her vision started to blur. "I have no desire to see Drakken again, especially as he does whatever weird ass experiment he was grinning about earlier on today."

"A shame…" Kara whispered, her eyes flashing with delight. "Very well, torture it is… Shego San." As Kara smiled, the barrel of the rifle slid gently over the side of the roof, pointing at Shego. "As to the way to capture you… shall we play a game?"

"No thanks…" Shego managed, her good arm extending, the plasma curling dangerously around it.

"Such a shame, I rather enjoy games…" Kara laughed as Shego raisedthe hand. "Go ahead, fire your special gift at me, Shego… I rather wish to see it again… such an impressive power."

"My pleasure!" Shego hissed, the plasma curling into a ball that she shot towards the figure of Kara. To Shego's horrified shock, the ball of plasma bounced off a familiar glowing red shield that flickered around Kara at the last second. She knew that shield and realising that she had no defence against the woman on the roof, Shego backed away. "How… how did you…"

"Drakken San found this during one of your little tussle's with Kim Possible San." Kara gazed down at her with amusement. "Although he has no idea how it works, what it does was of far greater interest to him… and to me. As you can see, a plasma shield is of great use when trying to catch a green plasma casting woman!"

Shego backed away, her right leg scraping along the concrete as she limped backwards. Kara slid to her haunches and the rifle in her hands made a quiet 'crckchak' sound as she loaded another dart.

"Shall we play a game now?" She asked the retreating figure below her. "_I_ have decided to play, 'seconds of freedom'. I shall let you have one second for each of the men you took out down there. Not the drones though… just my men! Call it, admiration for your fighting skills."

"Kara, wait… why now?" Shego asked, breaking off the young woman's amused offer. "Why come back now? You've had years to try your luck before… I mean, this is quite a grudge to hold against me, especially if you're as powerful as you seem to be."

"Oh, flattery… coming from you, most satisfying." Fara sighed and raised the butt of the rifle slightly. "Truth be told, Shego, I had forgotten about you until now. The reason I have come is easy… as I have told Drakken San. The Blood Jade wishes to expand into this country… and one day we wish to rule the world! This would be hard with Kim Possible San, how do you Americans say it? Ah… breathing down our necks."

"I don't follow as to why that should make you come after me…"

"Oh Shego… have you not realised one little important fact? It has _not _gone unnoticed around the world... especially when you have fought with Kim Possible in public." Kara leaned forwards. "You are one of the only people who can fight to her level… even win when given the right… encouragement. The fact that I happen to hate you with every part of my soul, and I will soon have the woman you have fallen in love with in my hands, made it all the sweeter."

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered, backing away. "No…"

"So, back to our game." Kara announced, a almost maniacal laugh in her voice. "I shall give you eight seconds… from the moment I flick the safety off this rifle, to run… If I miss with my single shot, I'll let you escape. I am nothing, if not… fair."

"Oh god…" Shego glanced around herself. The nearest cover was a good thirty or so metres away and she knew, from personal experience, how Kara was almost supernatural at never missing a target. Though she knew it was hopeless, Shego began to stagger towards the nearest cover, her dead leg dragging behind her, her arm hanging limply.

Kara's laughter echoed into the night, and she began to count in a singsong voice. "Eight… seven…six, faster Shego! Five, four… three… two… one." The "one" was drawn out, almost amused and Kara's eyes gleamed at the exposed back of Shego as she staggered along. "Finally… my turn to play…"

With barely a thought, Kara Fang, mistress of the Blood Jade, slid the rifle to her shoulder, sighted down the gun barrel and pulled the trigger.

One final dart hissed from the rifle and sped towards its target, the liquid inside making it glow a pretty blue as it shot towards Shego's green and black checked body. Kara never heard Shego's cry of pain as it struck her in the back of the neck, nor did she see the dart deliver the contents it carried into the young woman's body.

What she did see was Shego collapse… her body twitching, as all muscle control was cut off.

Nodding with satisfaction and pride, Kara slid to her feet and wandered slowly over to the fire ladder in the corner of the roof. She slid down it, her red gloves absorbing the friction, and her boots slamming into the cracked concrete.

Her eyes gazed with no compassion at the writhing Ninja's and stared with disgust at the few who had staggered upright.

Ignoring them, Kara wandered over to the twitching moaning green figure and squatted next to her. Emerald eyes stared back, anger mixed with fear, flashing in them andKara smiled.

"A worthy try, Shego." She whispered, as her fingers pulled a hypodermic needle from her belt and uncapped it. The pale yellow fluid squirted from the end and she smiled down at her. "Do not worry… I shall take… good care of you."

With a smooth motion, Kara injected the hypodermic into Shego's neck, making the paralysed woman groan. She stayed silent, watching as the drug swam into Shego's system and only blinking as the young woman managed one sentence.

"Dn't… hrt… Kim… ny!"

"Do not worry about her either, Shego…" Kara whispered leaning forwards and closing Shego's eyelids. "I shall take excellent care of her. Or, rather… you will. Very soon."

End of Chapter 3

Writers note: Phew, that was a long chapter… still, I hope you enjoyed it. Trying to integrate the events of STDC has been a pain… but I think the scenes with Shego and Kim are not only believable, but also touching.

So, what does the future hold for our heroes? You'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4:Unstable Vengence

Chapter 4- Unstable Vengence

Writers warning: Danger, this chapter contains torture, hence the Mature rating I gave KP:MBS when I created it. So, if this distrubs you, please do not read.

(KP is the property of Disney, blah blah... read chapter one if you want to know why I don't own this)

Kim Possible's House, 9 45 PM.

Kim sat on the soft covers of her bed and stared mutely out of the window, the reflection of moonlight playing over her features. Around her, various packages and gifts were stacked carefully against the bedding, and her fingers toyed with a keyring and the single key that lay attached to it.

She should have been happy, sitting on her bed. After all, her family had thown her a party that anyone else in Middleton would be jealous of.

Her mother had been relieved when Ron had brought her back home, a worried expression on his face at her glazed eyes. It had taken her mother giving Kim a strong cup of coffee to make her look up and smile faintly, to tell her she was fine.

Ron had wanted to know what had happened in the Lair while she was alone with Shego, but Kim had been unable to tell him. Worse, she had found that she didn't want to. But, she could tell that the people around her were worried about her, and that had pushed her into faking that she was okay.

She had laughed at Ron's jokes during dinner. Not, she'd had to admit, that it had been hard to do so. She had oohhed as her mother proudly brought in enough food to feed her, Ron's and Monique's family, and also any passing army. She had clapped her hands as everyone toasted her nineteenth birthday and had genuinely blinked in surprise as Ron and Monique had brought in a huge cake, Ron grinning as he told her he'd made it. She had blown the candles, made a wish and smiled as they cheered… Then to round it off, she had pretended to be enthusiastic as she peeled the paper from her presents.

The huge surprise had been left until they had all settled into the front room, Kim had been thanking everyone for her gifts. Their sister hugging them had horrified even the tweebs. The micrograppler wristband they had built, delivered inside a huge amount of wrapping, had been received with a smile, as she had thought back to Duotronics… and how useful it would have been.

Then, Her mother, her father and Ron had all stood up and as Ron and her father had smiled, her mother had handed her a tiny envelope.

She'd opened it, and inside had been a small key… a key that had her eyes widening. A car key! Kim had looked up, a question on her lips, but even as she had begun to ask, Ron had grabbed her hand, yanked her to the door and made her look outside.

There, sitting in the driveway had sat a sleek blue car… _her _car! She'd walked out, unsteady on her legs, and had touched it, almost imagining it was a fake. But the dark blue metal was cool to the touch. It was real… and as Ron had hugged her Kim had sighed. It was hers.

But, even as she walked back into her house. Had hugged her parents, Ron… everyone and thanked them for the gift, her mind kept wandering back to one single thought. It had been the same thought that had assaulted her all evening.

_She kissed me and said she… loved me._

Now, Kim sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room. She'd asked for a few minutes alone, much to the surprise of her family, and had wandered to her room. But as she sat in the dark, the whisper of one thought flooded into a torrent.

_She loves me._

Her mind slipped back to those few minutes as Shego's lips had touched hers. She found herself running through it from end to end… and it wouldn't go away!

It worried her. The way she'd felt something slip, almost like it was alive, from Shego's lips to assault her system. She could remember the sensation of heat pouring into… no, _out _of her! Her heart had raced, and something had made her body writhe under the green skinned woman. She'd almost felt… pleasure.

Kim groaned, her hands sliding through her dark red hair. _I can't have enjoyed it! I'm not… not… well," _She closed her eyes. _I'm not _Gay! _There, I said it! I'm not!_

She swooned over men as much as Monique!

_But you never said hello to many of them, ignored almost all of them… Always played it safe._

She'd dated Josh Mankey! The one guy who made even Bonnie green with envy!

_And it fell apart._

She'd even dated Brick for a few days

_Yeah, that was _Ron's _doing, not yours! Reaching a little, Kimmie._

She'd dated Ron! For months! Kissed him!

_And despite him being your friend since pre-school, you couldn't make it work! You kissed him every night, hoped for sparks… hoped to feel what you felt with Sheg-_

"Shut up!" Kim yelled, blinking as she realised she was screaming into an empty room. Sighing, Kim slid to the edge of the bed and ran a hand over her eyes.

As her palm slid away, she found herself gazing at her image in the mirror. it gazed back at her, soft green eyes almost questioning. As it tilted its head at her, Kim licked her lips.

"I can't be…" She whispered to the mirror. "I mean, if I was… why not Tara or... or Bonnie… or any of the squad. I've never felt any desire for them… Or for Mon!"

Her reflection looked worried, conflicted and as desperate as she did. Kim shook her head, staring wryly at it.

"And you have no answers for me, do you?" She paused. "And I'm talking to the mirror… great. I'm turning into a nutball!"

"I hear that, girlfriend!" Monique's voice made Kim jerk and she turned to See Monique staring at her from the doorway.

Her friend hadn't changed in the last two years, and why would she? Monique had always been at the forefront of style, a fact that had helped Kim keep up to date about the latest styles, even when her time was taken up with saving the world.

She was set to go to college like Kim, but her degree was tied up with Club Banana as they were giving her money to help attain it. The manager had told her she saw great potential in Monique… and the brand happened to agree.

So, for the last year, she had also remained in Middleton, working at the local Club Banana store, getting experience. Experience that the club valued enough to make her junior manager, and promise her a similar job when she finished college.

Now, her friend opened her mouth, worry in her eyes. "You okay?"

Kim opened her mouth. "I'm fi-"

Then, she paused. Was she all right? Her mind kept slipping back to Shego's soft kiss and the hurt she'd seen in the green woman's eyes as she'd scrabbled backwards. Her body shook even now with the feel of the kiss. It had been like nothing she'd felt with Josh or Ron… or anyone. Anyone at all... and then she'd ruined it.

Kim's lower lip trembled, and she felt a sudden shocking need to cry. "Mon… I…"

"Kim?" Monique darted the final few steps and slid next to her on the bed. "What's the matter? I thought you were enjoying today?"

"I was…" Kim whispered. "But, something happened earlier. Something big… It's been preying on my mind all day."

"Oh, you mean the big ego with a capital SH, right?" Monique shook her head as Kim nodded. Ron had filled her in as best he could. "Girl, she lied to you about Drakken and this new," she waved her hands in a ghostly manner. "Uber chick called Fang. She wanted to set you up to take a fall on your birthday… now, that's so low it scrapes the barrel. Even Bonnie's left you alone today."

"She didn't know it was my birthday…" Kim whispered, hugging herself. Blinking, as Kim defended Shego, Monique sighed.

"She set you up though, didn't she?"

Kim's bitter laugh made Monique blink a second time. "Oh yeah… she set me up all right. But I don't think she meant to, not the way you mean. Still, I've not felt so… so helpless about a situation before… I've never questioned myself before…" Kim looked away. "I've never been so worried, about the answer I'll find, before."

"Kim, you ain't making much sense to me right now…" Monique grabbed her gently and shook her until she looked up. "Did she do something to you? Did she hurt or threaten you?"

"No… If anything, I... _I_ hurt _her_!"

"Well, you _are _enemies, right? That's what you're supposed to do…"

"But that's the point Mon!" Kim looked up and Monique could hear the conflict in her voice as she stared at her, uneasy. "I wish I knew if we… I mean if she-"

"Girl, I am seriously worried for you now!" Monique slid to her feet. "I want your mom to come and have a look at you… I think you're ill."

"Mon, I'm fine… physically." Kim muttered, yanking her down onto the bed once more. "Look, I need to tell someone, and you… well, you're my closest female friend."

"If it's friends you need to talk to, what about Ron?" Monique protested, worried at the intense expression in Kim's eyes. "He's even closer to you than me, has been since you were kids, and-"

"I said female! I don't even want to think what Ron would say about this..." Kim broke off and suddenly gripped Monique's hand. "You can't tell him! Not about this! If I tell you, we keep it here, between us, until I can sort it out! Promise me!"

Monique tried not to wince as Kim's hand vised over hers. Licking her lips, she nodded. "Sure, Kim. You can tell me anything… I won't blab. Girlfriends for life and all that."

Kim felt the fear inside her face slightly at Monique's expression. "You mean that?"

"Girl, you could tell me your greatest desire was to skate naked at the Rockerfeller centre, and we'd still rock together, I'd keep my lips sealed!" Monique grinned suddenly. "So, is it that?"

"This is bigger than that." Kim whispered. Monique's eyebrows raising as she did so. "We're talking… SO a drama!"

Monique fought against a desire to shake Kim. "Well, come on gal… spit it out!"

Kim licked her lips, nervous as she looked up into Monique's worried, sympathetic eyes. "This morning, when I was alone with Shego… she…"

A sudden chime of four tones interrupted her, and Kim swore softly under her breath, the Kimmunicator flaring to life. Wade's face appeared on it, and he looked worried.

"What's the sitch?" She sighed.

"Kim, um… I thought you ought to know. GJ SatCom picked up an explosion in downtown Middleton about forty or so minutes ago. The spectrum shift of the light suggests a explosion of jet based fuel."

Kim frowned. "I don't know how to fight a fire! Is someone trapped?"

"No… but…" Wade sucked on his soda, only to realise it was empty, and Kim recognised that as a sign of nerves. "The only reason the SatCom even locked onto the explosion, was due to the unique signature of something else. The jet that exploded had a dyna-fusion core. It's very experimental, and only three prototypes of the jet that can carry it were ever made."

"So? Is it dangerous? Isotopes or something?"

"Kim… listen to me. It's a development that remains classified, and the jets were carefully guarded. At least… they were. Now, one is currently in the hands of GJ for flight dynamic testing. One was destroyed in a preliminary flight due to a faulty core module. The other was, well, stolen."

Kim felt her blood chill. "Stolen by who?" She asked, but her expression made it clear she knew who had the skill.

Wade nodded. "Shego… she didn't exactly try to hide it either, considering she painted it in green and black checks. But, you know she said she was being hunted and that people were out to kill her?"

Kim nodded and Wade sighed.

"Well, if her jet has been destroyed… then maybe she-."

Kim gasped, as Wade's words slammed into her stomach like a fist, her face paling to almost bone white. _Oh god… I've killed her! I pushed her away and it killed her!_

"Where?" She demanded and the young genius typed in a set of co-ordinates. "Thanks Wade."

"I can have transport waiting in-"

"No need this time." Kim muttered, pulling the keys from her table. "No time to wait either… This is across town, so I'll drive there."

"Oh!" Wade leaned forwards. "Kim, before you do that, read the manual!"

"Okay, okay," Kim managed, wondering why Wade had sounded so worried. "Later…"

"But!" He managed before Kim cut him off.

"Girl?" Monique slid to her feet. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kim turned to her, eyes wide. "I think… I think someone may have killed Shego."

Her friend's face blanched. "You gotta be kidding me! Shego can handle herself…"

"She came here, Mon. She came here and was… worried." Kim sighed. "I'm not going to say scared, nothing scares Shego… but she was worried. I went with her, I didn't listen to her and now she could be dead. It's my fault!"

"No, Kim." Monique watched as her friend dashed around her room, stuffing various gadgets into her pockets, green eyes pale. "Listen, it's not your fault, remember that. Besides, I bet Shego's fine. Always has been before… even fighting you."

"Not this time… she's _never_ asked _me_ for help before!" Kim leaned against the wall and glanced across at Monique. "And I've… I've never wanted to see her again so much until now." Kim turned to Monique, and her eyes were haunted. "Mon, she… if she's dead because I told her I _couldn't_ and she left… angry and didn't watch her back…my fault! Mine! Oh man!" Realising she was stuttering and making Monique uneasy, Kim turned away. "I… I've gotta go!"

With that, Kim Possible, her green eyes filled with guilt, ran out of her room, and slammed the door. Monique stared after her, mouth open.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

Sitting in her new car, Kim slid the keys into the ignition and glanced over at Ron. Her friend sat quietly, taking in the smell of new fabric and plastic as he bounced in the seat slightly. She would have smiled, but she couldn't… not right now.

"You don't have to come, you know." Kim licked her lips slightly, desperate to drive. "I know you wanted to enjoy the party a little more. I know how disappointed your parents were that I had to go, to say nothing of my mom and dad."

"Yeah, but they let you go, didn't they. My parents trust me that it's important, and it _is_ important to you, I can tell." Ron glanced over at Kim, took in her pale face and glazed eyes, and shook his head. "Kim, we're a team… You think Shego's in trouble and, though I think it's way peculiar, you want to help her. So, lets go!"

Kim sighed and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Kim, no need. As I said this morning, what we have it goes beyond friends or anything… I'll always be there if you need me. Now, lets shift this sweet machine and go find Shego!"

Touched, Kim stared at Ron and then gently squeezed his hand. "I was wrong… you would understand. I think you would…" She whispered softly. "Maybe Mon's right, I should tell you both. Maybe together we can…"

"What?" Ron frowned. "Kim?"

"Nothing… We'd better see what this thing can do then."

Turning the key, the car roared to life and Kim flicked on the headlights. She'd been driving her other car, only slightly less a piece of junk then Ron's, for quite some time. To hear this car purr into life made her smile slightly, only for it to vanish at the memory of Shego's fondness for her jet.

_This is my baby… all mine. _The grin had been smooth and happy.

Forcing the memory to the back of her mind, Kim slid the car into gear and gunned the engine. With a roar of power, it glided off into the night, headlights gleaming.

Five minutes into the fifteen-minute drive to the co-ordinates that Wade had outlined for her, Kim heard the familiar chime of the kimmunicator. "Ron, can you get that?"

"Um, yeah… hang on." Ron arched in his seat, trying to pull his Ronuminator from his pocket. As he struggled and Kim frowned, concentrating on her driving, a female voice echoed into the car's cabin.

"Would you like me to answer that for you and put it on the windscreen Kim?"

Kim blinked, and her eyes darted around while Ron jumped slightly and grabbed his belt tightly. "Kim… I think this car is haunted!"

"Hardly." The female voice sounded amused, and, Kim realised in shock, it was coming from the car itself! "Kim, your heart rate and respiration have increased to levels assigned to shock, would you care for me to drive while you recover?"

"Wh…what is going on?"

"Ah, Yes, I think that is why Wade wanted to talk to you. We were not supposed to be introduced until tomorrow morning."

"We? Who's we?"

"Yes, I think Wade should explain this… switching to autodrive." Kim blinked as the wheel clicked slightly and suddenly she was unable to turn it. Before she could protest, the windscreen in front of her flickered and Wade's face flashed onto it.

"Kim, you okay?" He asked. "I commed your mom and dad, but they said you left in a hurry before your father could warn you. Is everything okay?"

"I…"

"Of course it is, Wade." The female voice interrupted before Kim could speak. "_I_ am driving right now. You _should _have warned her!"

"I never had a chance Mara! You two were supposed to meet tomorrow… But something came up."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, being tied into the system you use to communicate."

"Hey! Can we focus on the fact that I have a _talking_ car!" Kim blurted. Wade coughed slightly and she narrowed her eyes. "Explanation like, _now_!"

Wade smiled weakly. "Well, you're a busy hero and your father and mother decided that you couldn't keep asking for rides for the rest of your life. They wanted you to have your own transport and decided that the car you had wasn't safe enough for what you were obviously going to end up doing. So, they asked me to call in a few favours."

"From who?" Kim blinked, glancing around. "This is some piece of technology! It's gotta run into the-"

"My price is none of your business, even if you are my owner." The car politely interjected. "Regardless, I have various creators… fathers if you will. Wade and your own father are two of them."

Wade nodded. "A hero needs a car that can keep up with her, Kim."

"Yeah!" Ron grinned, glancing around with new respect at the vehicle. "Like, even Shego's family had the… what was it? The Go-Jet?"

_Just like when somebody decided to become a villain, she needed her own unique transport. _Kim thought. Sighing, she nodded.

"Who landed the bill?" She asked, ignoring the car's cough of irritation. "Wade…"

"Oh, various people, all of them wishing you a happy birthday by the way." Wade smiled. "Don't worry about it. She's a present, and she's yours."

Kim closed her eyes. _This is too much… but at least it'll get us to the jet wreckage. I can always sort this out tomorrow._

"Fine." She managed, glancing across at Ron. She blinked. "What are you doing?"

Ron, who had been examining the car, while Rufus was taking an interest in the glove compartment, looked up guiltily. "Um… nothing?"

"Ron…." Kim warned him softly.

"Well, it's just the buttons on this panel are kinda… cool." Ron pointed to a recessed panel between them. "Check it out! Active camouflage, all terrain, grappling hooks… lockdown? What the heck is lockdown?" He reached out.

"Don't touch, until you have read the manual!" The car and Wade snapped in unison at Kim and Ron. The car sighed. "Really, you two are unbelievable!"

"Great, a car with attitude." Ron pulled his fingers back from the panel and looked out of the window while Kim shook her head.

"I _do _have a name!" The car snapped suddenly. "I am not just a… a thing, thank you! And I _do _have feelings!"

"What is your name?" Kim asked, part of her cringing at the thought of even bothering to ask, while the rest of her knew that annoying the AI driving the vehicle you were in was a bad idea.

"Mara." The car replied quietly.

"Mara?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Mobile Armoured Recon Assault." Wade supplied from the windscreen. "Mara is a prototype military chassis that your father convinced the… developers would be tested to the full in your hands, Kim. We took that chassis and… added some things."

"Such as?"

"Me, for one thing." Mara's voice sounded pleased. "I was added to the car first, thanks to Dr Freeman. He has great respect for you, Kim." The AI paused as it adjusted the wheel slightly. "The other technology is varied, but most comes from Wade and your father. My engine is your fathers biggest contribution."

"Yeah… about that." Wade leaned forwards. "Your father asked me to tell you _not _to flip the tip of the gear stick up, and especially not to press the red button. He's not tested that fully yet."

Both Ron and Kim's eyes were dragged to the gear stick as it clicked into another gear, Mara slowing to turn. Before either of them could speak, the car coughed. "Kim, we are approaching the site. My sensors are picking up GJ troopers."

"The GJ? Oh great…" Kim muttered.

Well, what did I expect? Shego did steal their jet… Oh Shego… I hope… I hope there isn't a body. Please be alive… please! 

Hey!" Ron blinked, pointing through the window. "Isn't that Dr Director?"

Kim's eyes flicked to the area he was pointing at, and she nodded. "Yeah… great. I didn't know Shego was that 'popular' with the GJ."

"Well, you learn something every day…" Wade muttered. "Look, I gotta go, but comm me if you need any help, okay?"

"Thanks Wade." Kim watched as his face faded from the window. "Mara, can I… um."

"Drive?" Mara's voice was amused. "I am your car, Kim. If you want to drive manually, I am here to obey. Manual control online. Oh, if you want, you can override my autodrive by pressing the green button on the right of the wheel. It's an override even I can't block."

The wheel clicked as Kim gripped it gently, and she glanced across at Ron. "What'd you think?"

Ron grinned. "A talking car? Kim, this is the coolest thing I've seen since I bought you that jet!" He sighed. "Though I bet Mara can't dispense peanuts… or snacks."

"I am _not_ a vending machine!" The car snapped. "And kindly remove the hairless rodent scrabbling around in my glove compartment!"

Ron glanced down. "Ruf, cut it out! You're making the speaking car angry."

The mole rat shrugged. He had only wanted to see what made the car speak… his owners car didn't speak and Rufus thought it was an improvement, actually.

Kim drove the car slowly towards the pool of light and activity and as a soldier held up a hand, she opened the window. "Hi."

"Authorised personnel only, Miss."

"Possible. Kim Possible." Kim watched as the soldiers faced went still and then he blinked. "I need to talk to Dr Director, it's urgent."

* * *

Dr Director stood over the burning wreckage and frowned. _What a mess, whoever did this was trying to either kill her or make one hell of a statement with the jet. I wonder which it was…_

"Sir?" A male voice made her blink and she turned around to see a soldier standing next to familiar pair of young faces. "Sorry, Sir. Miss Possible said she needs to speak with you."

"That's fine." The head of the GJ turned to the young red head. "Miss Possible, what can I do for you?"

Kim stared, mild horror on her face, at the sight of the smoking wreckage of the jet and she felt herself begin to shake. _No...no… no!_

"Miss Possible?" Dr Director asked her again, watching with surprise as the young girl started to shake.

"Is there a body?" Kim blurted. "Is she dead? Is she dead because of me?"

Ron quickly walked over and slid a hand around his friend. "Dr Director, Kim had a visit from Shego. She said she was in danger…" Ron swallowed. "I think Kim wants to know if you… found a body."

"No, there was no body…" Dr Director said quietly. "Though I'm not telling you any more… Personally, I'd like to know how you came to be here?"

Kim felt the tension in her body ease, the trembling in her hands steady slightly. _She's not dead! Not yet… Oh thank god! _

"So, what happened?"

Dr Director raised an eyebrow. "Miss possible, as much as you've given the GJ assistance in the past, may I ask why I should tell you anything? After all, did you let me know that Shego came to you saying she was in danger? Have you explained who she was in danger from? Much as it surprises me, this being Shego. Have you explained how you know this was her stolen jet? No… and yet you want me to tell you all the details of a government operation. A highly top secret government operation."

"Oh, please… a dyna fusion core in a jet, whatever that is. So not big!" Kim snorted. "I'm talking about a persons life!"

"How did you…" Dr Director broke off at Kim's expression and leaned in close. Her voice dropped. "Very well, I'll not pry. But I can't help you Kim, not with this. My hands are tied. The jet was top secret and as such if any of my superiors were to find out that I'd told you what we know, I'd be answering to _my _boss. He's not usually inclined to be sympathetic."

"But…. Please." Kim gripped her suit and Dr Director blinked at the need in the young woman's face. "She came to me for help! Me! I turned her away… I have to find out something, anything!"

Dr Director stared at her and then gazed across at Ron, who looked worried. She sighed. "No, I can't give you my report, nor will I help you find out any details." She watched as Kim's face crumpled and then coughed. "But, I suppose if you wanted to, oh I don't know, walk around the site for a bit. I can't really stop you. After all, Team Possible, in this case you, Mr Stoppable and his… pet, are linked to the GJ as free agents. I see no point in making you leave."

Kim stared at her and a feeling of relief washed over her. "Thanks."

"For what, Miss Possible?" The director of the GJ wandered smoothly away and Kim turned to Ron.

"Spread out! Look for anything, no matter how small! I failed Shego once, I'm not doing so again!"

"Sure, KP." Ron watched as she walked quickly over to the burnt jet and began to examine it.

_Something's going on… _He thought as he wandered over to a wrecked car. _She leaves with Shego, then when I find her, she's almost in tears… She won't speak, her eyes are glazed and Shego's not there. Now we find out she's missing and Kim's panicking. This is way more than just guilt over not believing her… almost as if she and Shego- _He glanced back, watching as Kim kneeled down, ignoring the filthy tarmac, and began to prise the metal shards aside, hunting… almost frantic. _I've got to ask her, I can't bear seeing her like this._

With that last thought running through his head, Ron bent down and started to examine the car wreck.

Kim stood up, brushing her soot and oil covered hands on her trousers and the light from the mobile floods reflected in her eyes. Nothing… Nothing to suggest Shego was dead or, as she prayed quietly, alive.

She turned and noticed that Ron was walking back to her. As she tilted her head soundlessly, he shook his. Sighing, Kim wandered back to Mara and slumped on the car's bonnet. "Darn it… nothing!"

Hearing the bitterness in her voice, Ron slid next to her. "Shego is one of the most dangerous people we've gone against. She'll be fine, Kim."

"And if she's not?" Her voice snapped at him, venom adding to the bitter tone. "If she dies, Ron. It's my fault! Don't tell me it won't be, like everyone keeps trying to do! I know what I did…" She slumped. "I ran away, like I _always _do with the tiny number of things that scare me. She's the brave one… she told me… she told _me!_"

"Scare you?" Ron reached out and slid a supporting hand onto Kim's shoulder. "KP, what happened to you and Shego? It's almost like you…"

"What?" Kim whispered.

"Like you've become friends… well, maybe that you've just decided not to fight anymore." Ron watched as she shivered. "Is that it? Shego doesn't want to fight anymore?"

"Sort of…" Kim turned to him. "She told me something… something that I think I've only just worked out was hard for her to admit, and I threw it back in her face. I didn't think, or listen… I ran way. I ran away and I told her it was because of how it would affect _my_ life! She was right, I never thought to believe her about it wrecking hers. Now she's missing and I have no idea how to make it better…"

"Kim?" Ron felt Rufus scramble up his trouser leg but ignored him. "What did she say?"

"I…" Kim broke off and turned away. Her red hair covered her face, and the look of anguish that slid over it. "Not tonight. I… I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ronald…" The voice of Mara echoed into the night air. "Why is the molerat trying to tug your shirt? And what is that he has in his paws?"

Ron glanced down, and he frowned. "What you got there, buddy?"

Rufus squeaked and held up a tiny metal cylinder. "Under car! Uh huh!"

Picking it out of the molerat's fingers, Ron examined it and his eyes widened. "A dart?"

Kim's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Here… it's a dart of some kind." Ron handed it to his friend and Kim's eyes widened. "KP?"

"Oh my god." She looked around. "Damn it, I needed to scan this… it's a knockout dart of some sort!"

"Then Shego's still alive?" Ron blinked. "What about the Kimmunicator?"

"I can use it to scan the dart… but that's not really what I was hoping for. Rufus," Kim turned to the molerat. "Where'd you get this?"

"Uh huh! Follow me!" The rat squeaked and dropped onto the floor and the two young heros followed the rat to one of the abandoned car wrecks in the empty car park. Rufus pointed. "Here!"

Nodding, Kim flipped the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and Wade's face slid onto the screen. "Kim?"

"I need a scan of this, Wade. DNA and also chemical composition." She held out the dart and Wade nodded.

"Sure, not a problem. Hold it in front of the Kimmunicator and keep it still, okay?"

With a click, the sensors of the Kimmunicator slid out and the dart was bathed in a spectrum of colours as it was scanned with every sensor Wade had installed into it.

"Okay… I'm getting DNA and also a chemical of… what the…" Wade's voice became strained. "This chemical, it's one of mine!"

"What?" Kim flipped the Kimmunicator around and stared at him. "What do you mean, its yours!"

"It's a drug I helped create. How did it get in this dart?"

"What's it do?" Kim asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"It's a muscle relaxant. I helped the GJ design it not too long ago. They wanted a drug to assist in capturing dangerous criminals, like Monkey fist or Adrena Lynn… or Shego. The drug is fast acting, designed to make someone hit with it, lose all muscle control. A secondary agent can be used, when applied, it knocks the person out."

"And Kara Fang used it…" Ron's voice was surprisingly worried. "She used it to capture Shego."

"How'd she get it?" Wade asked, horror in his voice. "It's GJ only! All stores are kept locked away, tight!"

"Maybe her reach is greater than we think…" Kim whispered. "Wade, is the DNA Shego's?"

The young genius frowned and typed frantically. "I'm running a template match now…" A sudden chime made him look up, and his face was troubled. "Yeah, it's hers."

"Oh no…" _She has her… Fang, a woman who enjoys breaking people into tiny pieces. _"Okay… no big about the drug, Wade. Now, if only I could work out the trajectory of the dart, maybe there's more evidence at the point of firing."

"Well, I could always-" Wade began only to pause. "Hey, I know! Mara, you could-"

"Kim, the dart was fired from the roof of the factory. Trajectory suggests that a high powered rifle was used… one that uses a gel based charge, rather than powdered." Mara's voice interrupted. "My sensor systems indicate that the dart itself is possibly hypersonic in nature. This young lady, Shego, would have had little chance of evading it. Indeed, I am picking up footprints on my spectral sensor that indicate she was dragging one foot, and the dart was fired as her footsteps moved away from the rooftop. We can extrapolate she was hit in the back… possibly the neck, but only after being shot another single, or possibly multiple times, in her body."

Kim glanced across at the car. "Thanks… the roof you say?"

"Mmm. Central support bar, next to that air conditioning unit. Possibly two, maybe three, metres from it would make an excellent sniper point." Mara's voice finished.

"Great. I'll take a look." Kim moved away, only to pause and glance back at the car. "Mara, thanks."

"Hurry, Kim." The car prompted. "May I also suggest that Ron takes a look by the doorway of the factory? The doorway that the GJ is ignoring, in favour of the jet wreckage. I'm picking up an energy source next to the rubbish pile."

"I'm on it, KP." Ron told her, moving swiftly off, Rufus scurrying behind him.

Kim walked swiftly along to the ladder set against the wall of the abandoned factory and glancing around, she slid her gloved hand around the nearest rung and started to climb.

Ron had reached the doorway and glanced around. "Now, energy source… energy source." Frowning, he pulled out his Ronuminator. "What the heck does an 'energy source' look like?"

Mara's voice sighed. "I have no idea… try rummaging around."

"Right, right…" Ron glanced across as Rufus plunged headfirst into a load of garbage. "Dude… that's just sick and wrong!"

With a squeak, a pair of molerat hands shot out, holding a tiny device. "Got it!"

Ron took the small device and frowned. "Good going buddy… anything else?"

"Dunno…" Rufus shrugged, and disappeared back into the rubbish.

Ron examined the device and tentatively hit a button on the front of it. The screen lit with a flicker, and Ron's eyes widened at the tiny video of Kim and Shego fighting. The tinny echoes of grunting and an occasional taunt made him blink.

Why the hell has Shego got this? It's got to be hers… who else would want a video of themselves fighting Kim? Shego and her ego maybe… what a surprise.

The sudden squeaking of Rufus made him look up once more. "Ruf? Buddy?"

Walking over to the pile of rubbish, Ron began to fumble around, pushing packages and foul smelling… things, to one side. Eventually, he found his molerat, yanking a handle from the darker recesses of the pile. Reaching in, Ron gripped hold of the bag and pulled. The bag slid from the pile of rubbish and he blinked at it.

Bright green, with a black stripe… no guesses who this belongs to. 

Glancing around and finding nobody looking at him, Ron opened the bag as Rufus scrambled up to prop on his shoulder. Inside lay a few scattered belongings, a few DVD's… jewellery, makeup and shampoo and two green and black checked cat suits. On top of these, making Ron's eyebrows raise, were newspaper cuttings of Kim. Sometimes fighting, more often than not smiling.

_Okay, odd much! _Ron thought, closing the bag. So, Shego had been on the move when Fang had jumped her… The bag obviously contained everything she thought she would need from her hideout, or at least… the possessions she thought were important to her.

Almost as if Shego was… nah, that's stretching it, Ron. They could be pals, maybe… but Shego couldn't be that way inclined towards KP. Nah… Though it would explain KP's attitude recently…

Ron glanced over at his Molerat. "Seem odd to you?" Rufus Shrugged and nodded. "Me too. Still, doesn't help us much with finding her. Except that whoever took her didn't want anyone finding the bag. I doubt Shego chucked this in the trash. Ah well, won't help the GJ much either, so lets stick it in Mara's boot."

Pulling out his Ronuminator once more, Ron glanced around at the distant and busy forms of the GJ troopers. "Kim? I found a bag that belongs to Shego. She'd shoved things into it, was obviously on her way to somewhere else when they jumped her."

"Okay Ron… What was in it?" Kim's voice came over, but the screen remained blank. Obviously, she was climbing the ladder.

"Um… haircare, some beauty products… some other stuff that she thought was valuable and some… well."

"Well what?"

"Um, photos of you." Ron heard the intake of breath. "Not of you fighting or anything… just pictures of you. Smiling in a lot of them."

"Oh…" Kim's voice was strained. "Right… put it in Mara would you?"

"Sure Kim." Ron nodded and sighed. "You okay?"

"Sure, just… surprised me a little."

_Not as much as you're making out though. _He thought as he put the device away. _Oh, come on, Ron! They can't have. Mortal enemies… well, usually. Kim's never been that interested… Maybe it was Shego, I mean, we know so little about her. Would also explain the pet names every single time they've faced off. _

He sighed. If it _was_ what he was beginning to suspect, then it explained a lot. Ever since he and Kim had broken up, he'd wondered if it had been his entire fault. If he'd somehow made it so bad, Kim hadn't been able to stomach it. Though they'd parted ways amicably, and even now remained the best of friends… almost to a sister/brother level, Ron had still wondered, to this day, if it had been something to do with him.

Now, as he walked back to the car, he wondered if it had been that Kim had been… waiting for something else. Someone else, maybe.

If Shego had… done something to her while they were in Drakken's lair, and it jolted Kim to face something that had shocked her to the core, then it explained an awful lot. Though, without talking to KP, he was probably reading too much into things.

_Still, would explain the look on Kim's face when I picked her up. Maybe that's what she wants to tell me…_

Shaking his head, Ron moved to put the bag into the car.

* * *

Kim climbed over the edge of the roof and looked down. _Quite a view… Perfect to catch someone if they were trying to reach the jet. Especially if they were… angry and not paying much attention to their surroundings. _

Wandering along, she noticed Ron walking back to Mara, holding a green and black bag in his hands. Kim sighed, she knew what was in the bag, Ron having told her, and it had been both pleasant and shocking to hear.

Pictures of me. How long has she had these feelings? 

A sudden crunch made her look down. As she raised her boot, she noticed the glass and liquid tricking onto the metal roof, reflecting in the moonlight. A dart…

_So, she did strike from here… or one of her men did. This was all a trap to catch Shego, not kill her. _Kim felt a shudder ripple through her.

_She wants me! And I don't think it's to offer me a job! _Shego's words slammed into her and Kim jolted.

And I left you alone to face her… 

Kneeling, Kim examined the area around her for any clues. Apart from the broken glass and liquid, there was nothing. Quietly, Kim cursed and slid to her feet.

"Nothing…" She felt her control slip and a hand slapped impotently against the concrete of the wall. "Damn it, Shego… where are you? How can I find you and stop Fang from… from…"

Kim broke off and she felt her stomach clench violently at the thought of Shego being tortured. The sick feeling remained and desperate, Kim bent over, breathing deeply.

She had to find Shego, had to! It was her fault the young woman had left on her own, left and been captured… all because she, the great Kim Possible hadn't been able to tell her that she had enjoyed the kiss! Enjoyed it, wanted more and had felt something powerful slam into her at the touch of Shego's soft lips.

_I can't lie to myself anymore… I liked it! I liked Shego kissing me! There, I can admit it, finally, to myself! _Kim laughed softly. _To myself, on a roof, as far from anyone else as possible. While the woman who kissed me has been taken away by someone who wants to… hurt her or worse… use her in some sick way. My timing sucks, in the most amazing way._

Kim slid to her feet. _So, I liked Shego kissing me… what does that mean though? Is it a physical thing? Or… or am I in love with her too and I can't bring myself to admit it? It scares me to even think that I could be gay, me of all people. _She walked over and stared down to the small people walking underneath her._ I… I can't be! Maybe I'm just confused and I need help to work out what's happening to me. Or is that the fear speaking… Fear of rejection, fear of being different, even more than I already am. I found it hard to fit into school as it was, goddamn Bonnie and her acid tongue! How could I fit into college when I'd not only be a hero, saving the world, but also be a…a… _

Her mind span around itself in a familiar arc, denial and counter argument, until the Kimmunicator chimed. She blinked and slid it from her belt. "What?"

"Um, KP… you going to be long up there? It's just, it's been ten minutes and we were starting to worry. The GJ has started to go through the factory. They've found a fusion generator, but nothing else… nothing that can help us find Shego. What about you?"

Kim stared at the picture of Ron. _Ten minutes?_

"Nothing up here except another dart. This was where she struck from Ron. But there's nothing to tell us where they took her!" Kim moved over to the ladder and slid a smooth leg over to hit the rung. "Shego did say that Drakken had a new lair, but she didn't know where it was. He was supposed to show her the day he kicked her out and Fang took her place. Damn it Ron, she was telling the truth. This was her hideout, this is where they attacked her!"

"Well, nothing more we can do here. I asked Dr Director and she says we can go when we're ready. So, you coming down?"

"Already on my way." Kim finished, sliding down the ladder. "Ron, ask Wade to hook up a constant SatNav search for Shego would you?"

Ron blinked and Rufus frowned. "KP, a search like that… even localised to Middleton wouldn't do much. What's he going to set the system to search for?"

"How about a woman with green skin?" Kim muttered. "How many of those are there in Middleton, let alone the world?"

Wades voice came onto the com. "Kim, even with that distinctive feature, it's got a ninety percent chance of missing her. That's even if they are stupid enough to let her near a window or move her outside in daylight."

"I didn't want to know about the chances!" Kim snapped. "I want it _done_! Please Wade, do it for me!"

Wade's voice sighed. "Okay Kim… okay. I'll set up the search to do a grid by grid hunt, face by face… for all the good it'll do."

Slumping, Kim walked back to her car, only for Dr Director to waylay her.

"Miss Possible, did you find anything interesting while you went on your… walk?"

Silently, Kim passed the director of the GJ the dart that Rufus had found. "Just a few… fireflies. They have a nasty bite."

"I see." The woman slid the dart into an evidence bag. "Anything else?"

"No… we've looked, I mean we've walked all over the site. I think I want to go home now. It's rather late." Kim began to walk towards her car once more, but paused and glanced back. "If you find anything out about… Shego. Would you let me know?"

"Kim, I already said that-" Dr Director watched the young woman crumple and sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"I'd be grateful." Suddenly she paused. "Dr… do you anything about a woman called Kara Fang?"

Dr Director frowned. "Not really." She pulled out a small palmtop and flicked it on. "Let's see. Kara Fang… Fang. Hmmm… Well we do have a file, but there's not much to go on. No ID, no bio… only thing that we have is that she _was _under suspicion of assassination about a year ago. Evidence was a small tag with her name on it, left on the victim. He'd been shot through the head. Other than that, the name has nothing linked to it except rumours. She is supposed to belong to the Blood Jade." Dr Director snorted.

"The what?"

"It's a mythical Japanese crime syndicate. Ties to well… pretty much anything illegal that you can find on the planet. Personally, I think it's a load of smoke. The GJ has the most comprehensive files on the planet… and even we have found nothing."

" Well, regardless of the Blood Jade, Shego said Fang was after her." Kim muttered. "Said that Fang had it in for her for something that happened in the past."

"Well, I can set up a search and see what comes up… but unless you know where Fang is… or where Shego's gone…"

"I don't. If I did know where Shego was, I'd go and see her." _And tell her I am so sorry. _"If I knew where Fang was… well, lets just say you'd not have to find her. I'd haul her in."

"I see…"

Dr Director watched as Kim walked away. _Well, that was interesting. Since when does Kim Possible care about Shego?_

Shaking her head, the head of the GJ walked back to the devastated scene of the jet, carefully placing the evidence bag into a pile of them as she walked by.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful and almost all of it was spent silent except for the five or so minutes as Kim filled Ron in with what she had found on the roof and her discussion with Dr Director. Ron had tried to cheer Kim up, only for the red head to glance up once, smile slightly and then return her gaze to her hands. He had remained quiet then, the uneasy silence between them making Rufus wince and slid into his pocket.

Finally, the car pulled up into Kim's driveway and Mara's voice slid quietly from the speaker. "Well, you're home. I'll park myself, don't worry about that. You go inside Kim. You look like you could do with something hot to drink."

Kim nodded wordlessly and slid from the car, glancing back at Ron who returned the look with worry in his eyes. "Mara… could you drop Ron off first?"

"Oh, certainly. Sorry, Ron." The car coughed.

"No big." Ron told her, only to glance up at Kim once more. The haunted expression on her face made him worry. "Look, we'll find her, or my name isn't Ron Stoppable."

"Sure Ron." Kim shrugged and Ron felt the worry double. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Kim, wait… Look, do you want to tell me what happened? I've always been a good listener and-"

"Not tonight, Ron." Kim sighed and felt part of her ache at his expression. "I… I do need to talk to someone tomorrow. How about Beuno Nacho? My treat?"

"Sure, KP." Ron watched her nod and then walk to her house, the door opening as she did so to show a worried Mrs P in a dressing gown. Kim stood for a second speaking quietly, Ron unable to hear the words, and then was pulled inside by her mother, who cast a worried glance at Ron before shutting the door.

As the car drove away, Ron leaned back in the seat and made a decision. They needed help. Someone almost as good as Kim… and he knew who to call. "Yori, I really hope you aren't busy…"

* * *

Shego.

Blackness. That was all she could see. Cold, that was all she could feel. Even her breathing was silent, here in the dark. She could not see, hear, feel or move… She was in her own personal hell.

Suddenly, a flicker of light, a voice… echoes of the past trickling through her.

"_Hey, greenie! Wake up!"_

Shego's eyelids slowly slid open and her emerald gaze blurred with pain. Her body ached, ached and burned, and she remembered the feeling of the darts slamming into her body. Damn Fang and her vendetta. So, she supposed she was a prisoner now.

But as she looked around, as she saw the old building with its familiar windows, heard the sound of the people around her, felt the tarmac under her body, she blinked. This was… was…

"_I said get up! I didn't push you that hard!"_

Groaning, Shego slid to her feet and shivered. It couldn't be. This was the past, a past she'd tried to forget! Wanted to forget!

"Finally. Next time, watch where you're going greenie.

She turned to see a familiar face leering at her. Very familiar… A face she had hoped to never see again.

"Brock?" Shego coughed and winced at the feeling of her ribs aching. "But, but how is this possible?"

Out of the way, greenie! Brock slammed into her again, and Shego fell, fell onto the tarmac outside of the school she had once been part of. Her past, as much as she hated it and tried to forget it, had come back to haunt her.

"This is a dream! Its gotta be a dream, cause of that shit Kara pumped into me."

_Clumsy! _Brock's voice was amused. _That's the second time you've bumped into me you freak. Stay away in future!_

Shego closed her eyes. Her childhood had never been happy. How could it have been? She had been a troublemaker, even then. Nobody had wanted her as a friend, nobody wanted to talk to the odd girl who had come from some backwater to the big city. Nobody…

Shaking her head, Shego slid to her feet once more, ignoring the trickle of red leaking from her mouth. Suddenly, she was slammed back to the tarmac, the ground scraping her green skin as she did so. A second pair of feet had joined Brock's and she groaned.

"_Watch where you're going, Sheeego!" _A female voice sneered.

"_Oh, Hi Jodie. Dunno what's wrong with her today… she's so clumsy."_

"_Well, being hit by a meteor can do that, can't it freak?"_

"Damn it, no… I don't _want _to remember this!" Shego whispered, closing her eyes.

"_What did you say?_ The events of her past continued without her. _You think that you're special? You're not special, you're a freak! With a stupid name! Why the hell did you let your brother give you such a stupid name? You should have kept your first one… though it wasn't much of an improvement._

"Stop it…"

_Freak! A green glowing freak!_

She remembered this… two weeks after that meteor had hit her home… and had changed her life forever. She had been fifteen. A sudden kick to her ribs.. yes, she remembered this, making her cry out.

"Not happening… I have to wake up!"

_Freak! _Others, various accents various ages… all joined the single voice. All filled with scorn for someone who had been different to them and now, now that the universe had dammed her, _so_ different now. _Freak! Freeeakkk! Stupid green freak!_

"Stop it!" Shego cried out, clapping her hands over her ears and opening her eyes, staring up at the shadowy figures that surrounded her, faces blurred. She'd never actually seen them when she'd been a teenager either. Another kick… another surge of pain and fear.

Her hands burst into flame, as they had done all those years ago. The reaction of the group… so familiar. The screams of shock, the sound of running feet… the smell of the tarmac as it bubbled under her hands.

_She's on fire! Keep away! The freak's on fire! _Voices swirling through her head. She could feel the tears pulling at her eyes. _Green glowing freak! Stay away from us… forever!_

Shego lay curled in the fetal position, shivering while the voices blurred into the distance.

A sudden sharp prick of pain against her neck made her gasp. It was followed by something cold, like ice, filling her bloodstream… and a blurred sensation of reality slowly leaking back into her mind. As she struggled to free herself from the drug-induced nightmare, Shego could only feel apprehension.

"Fang…"

* * *

Drakken's New Lair- Location Unknown- The next day.

Kara Fang pulled the hypodermic out of Shego's neck, gently, and prised up an eyelid as she did so. She smiled as the pupil contracted slightly at the bright light and nodded. Yes, soon Shego would be awake.

_Though I am sure she'll wish she won't be. Not when she realises who has her._

Smiling cruelly, eyes gleaming with anticipation, Kara walked across to the chair she had been sitting in, and sank into it once more. The hypodermic was placed gently on a table and she crossed her legs, the blood red Kimono she wore brushed gently down. She would look quite beautiful, if it weren't for the needles that gleamed in a row along the Kimono's belt.

The room they were in was quite large, built into a rectangle and plushly fitted. The walls were a light green, the carpet a dark black and the furniture around them matched the colour scheme by being a mix of various greens and blacks. Around the walls, small spotlights illuminated the small works of art that Drakken had instructed to be placed there. The main lighting, a series of spotlights set into the roof, were switched off. It suited Kara's mood. On the rightmost wall, providing a smooth yellow glow to the room's darkness was a small fire.

The crackling and flickering yellow light that it provided illuminated the huge ring of silvery grey metal that sat upright in the middle of the room. Bolted to the floor, the ring itself two or three inches thick, it was the size of a person. To Kara's eye, it reflected the dull warm yellow of the fire, while remaining cold, menacing… impersonal.

The flickering yellow light also played across the pale green skin of the person, manacled and spread-eagled, in the middle of it.

It played across the dark hair, so carefully bound to the top of the ring with cord. It reflected in the huge manacles that gripped the green woman's limbs _so_ tightly that the fingers and toes were pale, as the heart fought to pump blood to them.

It reflected across the tightness of the muscles of the young woman stretched with such little give on the frame that her skin was smooth, flawless, without a single ripple. The athletic frame and smooth firm breasts down to the well-defined thighs, covered with a lightweight shift of white cotton.

It reflected in the emerald eyes that blinked as Shego awakened and her eyelids fluttered open. A low groan echoed around the room, followed by an intake of breath at the cold touch of the manacles.

"Wha… wh… where am I?" Shego slurred, blinking as her vision cleared. "What the hell? Hey!"

Kara smiled again, sitting back in the dark, and she reached over to pick up her wineglass, filled with a dark red Shiraz. She sipped, amused as the emerald gaze took in its predicament.

Shego stared at the clamps binding her feet and hands to the huge metal ring and tugged. She grunted as the manacles resisted and as she tugged again, realised how tightly her body had been bound to them. _Not a single inch of give in them. Nothing… I'm not going to wrench myself free from these. Still, that leaves other ways of escaping. Got to escape before Kara comes back!_

Closing her eyes, Shego focused her mind and she felt her hands and feet burst into plasma induced flame. _Not so clever, Kara… I'll burn through these manacles and then I'll…_

The sensation of pain was unexpected, and it made Shego wince and then hiss in pain as the pain turned into a burning sensation. Shaking and biting her lip, Shego stopped concentrating and the flame flickered out. _What the fuck?_

"Hurt's. Does it not, Shego?" Kara watched with amusement as Shego's eyes flicked to the dark corner she sat in. Her own eyes gleamed in the dark, almost with a sadistic thrill, as the emerald stare widened into shock. "Dr Drakken is quite a genius when… motivated. It took him only a few hours to craft this."

"Kara…" Shego breathed. She felt her adrenaline spike as the dark eyes stared at her with an almost delirious desire. She was trapped in a room with a woman who made murderers seem friendly. "So, getting your daily dose of excitement sweetie?"

"Not yet. For it will be with you… soon." Kara smiled her voice smooth and filled with honey tones. "Do you not wish to know about the manacles? I promise you, they are genius."

"Oh, well. Only of you _want _to tell me." Shego managed, feeling her blood heat with fear. Anything that Kara said was genius was genius for one reason… it was designed to hurt people. The fact that she was going to be Kara's fun for tonight filled her with dread. She fought it down. "If you tell me, I could escape and then kick your ass!"

"I doubt it. The manacles respond to the plasma you generate. When they do, the frequency of said plasma is converted…" Kara smiled. "I do not understand how, Dr Drakken is not very good with explanations. Suffice to say it is altered to a frequency that is designed to stimulate the nerves that cause pain. The more plasma you generate to escape, the more intense the pain."

"So all I have to do is generate enough plasma to crack these things, while enduring pain?" Shego smirked, a sly smile of revenge on her face. "Kara, you know how high my tolerance is!"

"Oh yes…" Kara whispered, ignored as Shego's hands burst into flame once more and the young woman began to sweat as she battled the sudden agony in her hands and feet.

Shego gritted her teeth as she focused on making her plasma flame hotter and hotter. The device responded by making the pain in her hands become burning, burning to sheer agony, agony to the feeling that her very flesh was being stripped by molten lava.

Unable to help it, a cry slipped past her lips, and her agonised expression caught the look of pleasure that flickered over Kara's face as it echoed around the room. Finally, unable to bear the absolute mind numbing pain, Shego collapsed, her muscles going limp, her body sagging in the frame. For a few moments, all that could be heard was her harsh panting.

"If you had let me finish, I would have mentioned that this metal is found in rocket engines. It is designed to absorb heat to an amazingly high level. I asked Drakken to make these especially for you and provided him with all the information I could about you. I doubt you would be able to generate enough plasma to go past that level… well, with the pain generator in each of them. I am sure the plasma you would need, it would feel as if your entire body was swimming in burning mercury." Kara paused. "Though, if you wish to try, please do."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!" Shego managed, breathe still heaving. "You can kiss my ass!"

"A shame." Kara settled back in the chair and sipped. "I was hoping to see you try again. The sweat on your body really does make it shine and your scream was quite pleasant."

Shego raised her head. "Shut up, Kara." She glanced around, trying to ignore the throb in her hands. "Where are we?"

"Drakken's new lair." Kara whispered, sliding to her feet suddenly and walking across to Shego's helpless form. "I thought you would be more… comfortable while I indulge myself, by being in your own home."

Shego bit back panic at the word 'indulge' and stared at her nemesis. "Home?"

"Why yes. Would you care for a tour?" Kara slid around behind Shego and her hand caressed the young green woman's dark hair. She forced her hand into it gently, letting the dark strands wrap themselves around her fingers, and then gripped it tightly. Even as Shego hissed in pain, Kara yanked her head around to the right.

"This is the lounge, and over there is the door to the corridor." She yanked Shego's head to the left slightly. "Kitchen." She yanked again. "The doorway to the bedroom. Oh, it has a king-size bed and is decorated in a soft green I am sure you would love."

"Kara!" Shego managed, only to be ignored. Another yank.

"Finally we come to the bathroom. Decorated in tasteful black marble." Letting go of the handful of Shego's hair, Kara walked around to stare at her. "He really did spare no expense for these rooms. If only you hadn't betrayed him."

"I didn't." Shego hissed at her, only for Kara to return a sweet smile. "You _know _I didn't!"

"Oh yes." Kara leaned in close. "But you _do _love the red headed Kim Possible, do you not?" She watched as Shego's face creased with fear and laughed. "Oh, how sweet. You are worried I shall do this to _her_."

"Fuck you!"

"I think it is quite lovely, when someone finds their soul mate." Kara turned away and walked back to the table with her wine. She picked it up and turned back, tilting her head. "I unfortunately, have not yet found mine."

"Probably because he or she is locked away in a mental institute for being a psycho." Shego managed to return. The ice that had gripped her heart when Kara had mentioned Kim, loosening slightly. "That or they're dribbling to themselves, dosed up to the eyeballs on drugs."

The sound of the stem of the wineglass breaking made Shego blink. Kara glanced down and stared at the blood seeping from between her fingers. She looked up at Shego and her eyes burned. "You go too far… bitch."

Shego pushed the fear she felt as deep as possible and shrugged. "It's the truth though. I mean, come on. You have to be insane to want to kill someone over a little argument."

Kara threw the glass aside and stalked up to her. "A little argument?" She yanked the kimono down and pointed at her breastbone. There, pale white against the tanned skin, a rough scar slid down to vanish into the Kimono. "You did _this _to me!"

"You were attacking The Fox!" Shego countered. "You killed fifteen guards at the museum before that!"

"I did the job… the _test _she wanted! I got the gem she needed me to steal! I was as _good _as you!" Kara let the Kimono go and she grabbed Shego's hair roughly. "How did she repay my effort? She told me I was insane, me!"

"You are! You're a fucking psychopath!" Shego managed, only for Kara to snarl and slap her across the face so hard it echoed around the room. Nursing her knuckles, Kara turned away.

"She never said not to kill anyone! I did what she wanted! Those fools didn't see me coming… I stole and was successful! I should have been her apprentice, not you! How dare she tell me I was insane! How dare she push me away!" Kara turned back to Shego, who stared at her with venom, blood trickling down her chin. "How dare you try to stop me seeking my revenge!"

"You would have killed her!" Shego snapped her own eyes blazing. "She knew you were bad news when she took you on. I'd never have even accepted you for training! The idea of being a thief is to be _stealthy_! You decided to become a mass murderer!"

Kara licked her lips and found her hands trembling with rage. "I did the job."

"The gem you stole was so hot, she had to dump it! You covered it in innocent blood you sick bitch! You killed! The Fox doesn't kill… and nor do I! I won't kill, not with my hands! But you do… and you enjoy it! I had to stop you killing her and I don't regret it!"

"You will!" Kara hissed. "I swear before this evening is out, you will! And then, when I have you under my control, _mine, _you'll kill with your bare hands! In fact, I'll make sure that's how you kill _all _your victims! I'll make you pay for wounding me like this! For stopping me! I'll see you drenched in blood until you die!"

Shego felt her anger chill to a sick punch in her stomach as Kara turned away. Shego watched her breathing deeply, fighting for control and unable to help herself, She recalled what She had told Kimmie.

She likes to be seen as cool, collected. The ultimate in refined evil… until she loses it. Once she does, all bets are off."

Now, watching Kara breathe deeply and mutter to herself, Shego realised that Kara had lost it once again and she was the one who was trapped with her… She swallowed and flinched, despite herself, as Kara turned round. The young Japanese woman's eyes were like ice and the smile that tugged at her lips was filled with venom.

"I apologise, I am getting ahead of myself." Kara's smile widened, the glazed look in her eyes the same as Shego remembered when she returned from the museum, smeared in blood. "But we both know the past… and why I intend to hurt you. It will be quite, quite painful, I'm afraid. I had to invent some new little pastimes when I knew who I would be meeting in Middleton."

"You think this is a good idea, Kara?" Shego managed to whisper, turning away from the unstable gaze. "I doubt Drakken wants me wounded… he needs me alive, and you said the same."

"Oh my dear sweet Shego. I have more refined ways of causing you pain other than cutting parts off… or causing permanent damage." The Japanese woman walked back to the table and Shego watched as the hand pouring a fresh glass of wine shook slightly. "You are quite right, I need you alive and in one piece. Nerve damage or anything to impair your ability to fight is hurting out goals. However, that does not mean I cannot cause you more… refined pain."

_Refined pain? Oh god. _Shego swallowed and tried to reason with her. "Kara, listen. Drakken is useless at science! Whatever he claims to have designed for me won't work… it won't!"

"The mind-chips worked on you… those tiny little pieces of silicon. He might not have made the first one, but the duplicate worked perfectly." Kara turned back and slid into her seat carefully. She took a swallow of wine, a large one. "I believe what he intends for you… will work wonderfully well. With no chance of you escaping it! You'll be mine to do with as I please. Obedient, docile… Every time I ask you how much you love to be mine, you'll beg me to order you on another kill to show your obedience!"

"You… you…" Shego snarled, unable to help herself. The memory of being so… helpless while Drakken did everything he could to shame her made her rage burn. The thought of Kara having the same ability made it burn even brighter. "I swear to you! If I get free… I will make an exception to my no killing rule Kara. I will hunt you down and wipe you from the face of the planet."

"I believe you would try… but you will not get free." Kara placed the glass gently to one side and examined her blood-streaked hand. "Nor will Kim Possible."

_Kimmie… No… Oh god no! I won't have her anywhere near this psycho!_

"Leave her out of this!" Shego managed her face paling. "She has _nothing _to do with our little argument. Its me you want! Me!" Shego pushed at Kara, trying to inflame the young woman. " I was the one who dealt you the scar, I took your place with the Fox. Hell, Kara, I thrashed you in every possible way. I'm smarter than you, stronger… I totally thrashed you at being bad! I _am_ the best and you're second rate!"

Kara's eyes flashed with venom and Shego grinned slyly, while inside she sighed with relief. It was working! "Come on Kara. This is between us! Not Kimmie, or anyone else. You want to hurt me, go ahead! But when I get free, you'll be the one regretting it!"

Kara took a deep breath and smiled suddenly. The smile, almost as though Kara was touched, made Shego falter and she felt the ice grip her heart once again.

"Oh, yes… You worry for her, even though you try to hide it. But you can't… not from me. You want to keep your little slut away from my hands, even if it means more pain for you." She grinned. "Kim Possible must be something special for you to do this for her, Shego. I know you so well! You care about nobody… well, almost nobody. But you try to annoy me so that I will forget our goal of not only obtaining you, but also Kim Possible. Very interesting."

Shego turned away, trying to ignore the fact that Kara was right. The anger she felt over their argument in the old lair was nothing compared with how much she was falling in love with her. She looked up as Kara slid from the chair with an amused sigh.

"I regret to say that, no matter _how _much pain it will cause you, she _will_ be captured. She _will_ become a puppet, like you, and she _will_ kill for us! No free will… just obedience for the rest of her life." She smiled softly at Shego. "I am so, so sorry I have to tell you this."

Shego felt herself choke at the sly smile on Kara's face. "You… you…"

Kara smiled as she spluttered, and ran a finger along the streak of red that had trickled down the side of Shego's mouth when she had struck her across the face.

"So pretty… red on green." She looked up into the emerald eyes. "I have an idea for you later. I want to see how pretty red on green can really be… I doubt it will be pleasant for you."

Shego shivered slightly at her touch and Kara tilted her head.

"No snappy comeback? Come on, Shego… that is your trademark, yes?"

Shego stared at her and felt her mouth go dry at her taunting expression. She forced herself to break eye contact. "I only give that to people I think are worthy of it… you aren't even close."

"Good, but a little lacking in… punchline." Kara strode back to the table in the dark corner and kneeled. "Now, it is time for me to play…. Though I promise you, I won't break my toy this time. I want to see you realise how helpless you will be when Drakken comes towards you… I want to see you suffer!"

Shego closed her eyes… bracing herself. "I'm not scared of you Kara. How can I be?"

Kara laughed. The sound was light and amused. "You will be. Ah, perfect. Ice."

Shego blinked and her eyes opened to see Kara carefully walking towards her with a bucket of ice. "What?"

"I have performed many techniques while working for the Blood Jade, Shego. You recall I had a hobby for torture." Shego nodded, the sick feeling punching her once more. "Well, I have made it more a passion now. But the thing I have been practising for quite some while now is pressure point based torture. More specifically, nerve based pain. My master in the Jade is an expert in it. I have seen him crack hardcore undercover cops with a few needles and finger presses in the right spots."

Shego closed her eyes again. _Shit… here we go. Maybe it'll all be over soon._

"Let's see how well I've been learning from my Master, shall we?" Kara leaned in close, and Shego shivered as her hands gripped the light cotton shift and tugged it roughly from her body. Naked, the yellow light reflected off muscles and green skin.

She fought down the initial impulse to be ashamed of her nudity, knowing full well that Kara had only one interest in her body, that it was a canvas for her to cause her pain.

As Kara's fingers slid over her skin, smooth and precise, Kara licked her lips in concentration. She nodded to herself as her fingers drifted over Shego's neck and her fingers spanned out to fit into four tiny area's on her skin. Kara pressed suddenly, making Shego grunt in pain and she laughed. "Well, that's stage one. The next requires one of these."

Shego blinked and found herself staring at an acupuncture needle. "Get on with it, Kara."

A cruel smile slipping onto her face, Kara jabbed the needle deeply into a point on Shego's neck, making the green woman hiss. "There… now, if I've done this right… we should have an interesting result." She picked up a lump of ice and gently licked the end into a point.

Shego watched her, feeling her skin creep at the sight and how oddly aroused Kara became when she caused pain. But then, she had always been strange, and both she and The Fox had decided that Kara had issues.

The young Japanese woman examined the ice and nodded. She held it out and looked up at Shego.

"If I have hit the right points and added the needle to block the right impulse… then your ability to feel cold," She pressed the ice gently against Shego's throat and watched as she stiffened and sweat blossomed on her face. "Should have changed to the sensation of burning acid… Has it?"

Shego bit back a scream, her fingers jerking helplessly in the manacles as the ice felt as though it was burning into her skin. She stared at the young woman helplessly, as she held the ice against her skin, sweat trickling down her forehead as Kara examined her clinically.

"I see it worked quite well." Kara smiled. "Good, I'm getting better. Only last month, I had to allow my master to do it for me."

"Nghhh…" Shego managed, eyes unfocused. _The pain! Oh god… stop it!_

Kara frowned and then pulled away the ice. Shego's breath escaped in an explosive rush.

"I want to show you how it felt, Shego." Kara whispered, licking the ice into a point once more. "I want to show you how it felt when you slashed me!"

"I… I…" Shego managed, trying to get her breath back as the burning sensation faded. "Kara… stop this."

"No." She replied. "I'm having too much fun!" Shego noticed the gleam was back. "You're mine for the whole day! I intend to use this time to show you how much I hate you, Shego! I want to show you how it feels to be thrown aside!"

The ice slid onto her stomach and trailed up. Shego bit back a scream and her hands clenched in pain. It burned! It felt like Kara was using a hot coal of some sort rather than an ice cube and Shego shuddered uncontrollably.

"I want to show you how it felt to be told you were worthless, flawed…" The ice ran over Shego's breasts, making the green woman thrash. "Pathetic. Her words! Hers and you stopped me from showing her how _wrong _she was!"

Sweat dripped into Shego's eyes and Kara paused from moving the ice around Shego's body and held it once again on her throat. The green skinned woman stared at her, and Kara leaned in close, her lips almost touching Shego's.

"I want to show you how angry that made me, how I came to hate you! How much I want you to _pay_! Not just for that, for this as well." She pointed at the scar underneath the Kimono. "And you _will _pay. This was how it felt, Shego! This was how it felt when you scarred me!"

Kara forced the cube hard against Shego's skin and ran it down between her breasts slowly. Her cold gaze stared deeply into Shego's eyes and the madness she tried to hide was back in them. "Scream for me!"

Shego hissed, the breath escaping from between her teeth as she felt the ice cube trickle down her body slowly. Each rivulet of cold water like hot acid on her skin, the cube itself burning her to the bone as it slid down her. She shook her head.

"N… never."

Kara snarled and added a second cube to the first, trailing it slowly over Shego's stomach. "Scream… for… me! You know you want to!"

"No!" Shego managed, breaking off as something guttural ripped from her throat. She shook her head again, trying to resist giving Kara what she wanted. The Japanese woman snarled and slapped her face, the ice cube flying onto the floor in pieces.

"Don't deny me, damn you! We have a whole day to get through, so I'll hear you scream eventually!" Kara pulled another ice cube from the bucket. "Scream for me! Let me know how much this hurts! I have to hear you scream! I won't stop until you do!"

Shego shook uncontrollably from the agony Kara was inflicting on her. She knew now, the way Kara's eyes flashed that she had totally lost control of herself. But Shego refused to give her what she wanted. She refused with everything she had and managed, though she had no idea how, to shake her head.

"Damn you!" Kara whispered, and Shego's eyes slid wide as she felt her fingers slide between her thighs. "You _will _scream!"

The young green woman arched on the frame as Kara slid the ice cube inside her body. Shego felt sweat drip down her entire body as she did so. Shame mixed with the pain that pounded into her like burning greasy waves,until she couldn't feel anything else.

Kara's laughter assaulted her and Shego felt her head toss uncontrollably as the cube started to melt, the cold water making the agony ignite into a pain so intense, Shego lost control.

The scream ripped itself from her lips before she could do anything. It echoed around the room, long and high pitched as her entire body jerked helplessly.

Kara Fang stepped back and smiled, a look of obscene pleasure on her face, as Shego screamed uncontrollably. This was what she had hoped for, and the day had only just begun. By the time Drakken San was ready to turn Shego into a willing obedient slave, she, Kara Fang. Would have sated her desire for revenge. Then she could finally watch, as Shego became hers.

_And the first mission I will send her on, except for capturing her partner, Possible, will be to kill the fucking Fox! I shall enjoy seeing her return, maybe I will ask for a souvenir!_

The young woman collapsed and Kara gently stroked her hair as Shego pulled heaving gasps of air into her lungs, trembling uncontrollably. Kara cooed softly, almost tenderly, only stopping when the emerald gaze slid to her eyes and burned. She smiled.

"Do not feel too bad, it was inevitable you would scream." Kara sighed. "It felt good to hear. Plus, I am glad to see I have not lost my touch."

Walking over to her chair, she reached down and pulled a bag from behind it.

"You know, we have so much time today… I was at a loss what to do with it all. But then I have had so long to prepare for this moment, I actually made a list all those years ago." She turned back and Shego's eyes widened at the tiny razor she held in one hand and in the other a tazer. "I refined it a little… and we have so many things to do before I'm finished. But I have to admit, I didn't think about this until now."

Kara sighed deeply and walked back to Shego, who stared at her with hatred. As torturer and victim stared at each other, a clock that sat on the wall next to the fire chimed softly. Kara smiled.

"You see? An entire hour has gone!" She watched as Shego paled, knowing that to her victim it had been far longer. "Where does the time fly?"

Shego just stared, sweat dripping down her spine and naked skin as she fought to regain her emotional control. Control that seemed very far away, as Kara leaned in close, gently caressed her skin, and smiled.

"Now, I really do want to see if green does look better with red." She smiled, the cruelty in her eyes all to evident, and as Shego flinched, she giggled. The sound was… disturbing. "Now then… lets see."

Kara gently played the razor over Shego's skin and titled her head as she shuddered. "Scared?"

Shego glared and licked her lips. "You're sick."

The tazer sparked as it hit her skin, making Shego's body wrench against the manacles holding it in place. As she did so, the razor blade sliced lightly into her pale green skin. Bright red blood trickled from the wound as Kara pulled the tazer away and she sighed as it spilled down Shego's skin.

"Oh my… that really _is _beautiful." Shego stared at her in horror as Kara's fingers gently wiped the blood away. "You have wonderful skin… and the colour is amazing."

"Sick." Shego whispered, but Kara ignored her.

"Let's see how this looks…" She looked up into Shego's tired emerald eyes. "on your entire body."

Unable to help herself, Shego slumped in her bonds and a sob escaped her lips. The final though she had before the tazer hit her again was filled with desperation.

_For gods sake, Kimmie… help me!_

Continued in Chapter 5

Editors Note: Well, there you go. Kara Fang is quite literally insane. Nice lass, isn't she sighs . Anyway… will Shego escape her clutches? Will Kim be fated to enjoy Kara's… hospitality? Will Ron call Yori? Who knows… tune in and see the next exciting chapter (when I've written it LOL)


	5. Chapter 5: Life changing decision

writers note: Okay, here I deal with Kim telling Ron and Mon that she enjoyed Shego kissing her and "other" facts. Now, I hope I got it right as I did some reserach, asked some friends etc. If I got it wrong and I have made any of the geniune lesbinas shake their head, please tell me what I did wrong so I can correct it. Other than that, I like this chapter.

(oh and five and six were BOTH going to be chapter 5... but it went to 45ish pages as one chapter, so I broke it down and rewrote a lot)

Chapter Five- Life changing decision

Ron's House- 1AM.

Ron walked backwards and forwards in his room, staring at the picture of a young Japanese woman sitting on his desk. In the photo, the Yamanouchi school lay in the background, while Yori smiled, her arm clasped companionably around Ron.

_We need her help… Kim needs her help! If this Blood Jade thing really is a Japanese crime syndicate, Sensei may know something about them, and if he does… then Yori will._

Besides, Ron had been intending to call Yori about his slowly growing control and use of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Now, with Shego missing and Kim becoming more and more frantic as she tried to find her, Ron decided they both needed Yori's help more than ever.

Having come to a decision, Ron sat down at his desk, opened a drawer and began to rummage. He did it quietly, knowing that his parents were fast asleep, and were unlikely to be happy that their son was about to make a very, very long distance call.

One of the things he had been able to make Yori take with her back to Yamanouchi the last time they had seen each other, had been a mobile phone. The young ninja had been amused at his stare when she said she did not have one. Still, in a secret Ninja school, with no electricity, he supposed a phone would be little use. So, Wade had happily equipped the one Ron had bought with a similar battery to the Kimmunicator as well as a solar charging panel and a satlink.

Sighing with relief at his forward thinking, Ron pulled a piece of paper from his desk and nodded at the number carefully written on it. He glanced at Rufus.

"Well, buddy. Think she can help?"

Rufus shrugged, but he grinned. "Maybe… call!"

Ron smiled and picked up his phone, dialling the number. To his surprise, his hands shook slightly as he did so. Why, he had no idea. The phone chimed softly in his ear as it dialled and then there was a gentle click. Ron swallowed.

He heard the soft whistle of wind at first, birds gently calling into the distance. Then her breath, short energetic puffs of it. He smiled. That was Yori, _always_ training. Finally, he heard a rustle and a soft female voice. "Hello?"

"Yori? That you… cause if not, this is a wrong number that's costing me a bomb!"

"Stoppable San!" Yori's voice laughed, rich with pleasure. "It has been too long since I had the pleasure of speaking with you."

"Yeah, same here." Ron grinned at Rufus, and the Molerat winked. "How've you been?"

"I am well. My training continues 'always' as I am sure you have already thought." Ron grinned at her laugh. "And you?"

Ron's smile faded. "Actually, I've got a few problems and I need your help. That's why I'm calling you."

In Japan, Yori tilted her head and the single arm that held her entire bodyweight off the ground bent gently, lowering her towards the grass. Upside down, legs pointing smoothly towards the afternoon sky, Yori frowned. She usually enjoyed these moments when her very vision allowed her to view the world in a different way. Now, Ron had worried her.

"Stoppable San, how may I help you?"

"For a start, how many times? It's Ron."

Yori smiled and blushed ever so slightly. "Ron San then, how may I help?"

"Well… lets get something out the way first. Did you… um… happen to notice the Lotus blade vanished for a little-"

"Ah, so it _was _you." Yori pushed again and breathed slowly. "Sensei was most impressed, Ron."

"He knew? Ah, of course he knew." Ron blinked and a look of worry slid over his face. "Is he… mad?"

"What? No!" Yori pushed herself back up, adjusting her legs slightly so that they remained together. "I said he was impressed, Ron. As was I. To call the blade to you, from across the planet, is most impressive."

Ron felt a blush slide over his face. "Thanks. But, um, listen… I've started to use my skills without thinking. It's worrying me."

"In what way 'without thinking'? Have you used them for violence? Without thinking about the consequences?"

"No… no." Ron waved that thought away and lay back on his bed. "I'm… well. I'm trying to learn how to be a chef, if you want to know and, well, I seem to be very good at chopping and arranging the food… almost superhumanly good. I can cut vegetables to exactly the same size. I can do the tricky cuts without thinking about it… I go on a mission with Kim to stop Shego… and while she's fighting her, I almost broke Drakken's arm! The only reason I didn't was because Shego accidentally shot a ball of plasma in my direction, and it blew me into a box! Then, I call the Lotus blade to me when someone I care about was in trouble." Ron broke off for a second, and then sighed. "Do you think something's trying to tell me where my real destiny lies?"

Yori flipped upright and slid onto a smooth tree trunk. Her leg extended out and her breathing slowed. She angled the phone slightly. "Ron. Your skills were gifted to you by a power not many can understand. But it is your skill and your power now. You use it as you see fit and for you, that could be both for saving the world with Kim San and also using it for your other passions. I would only be worried if you told me you would have enjoyed, even relished, breaking Drakken's arm." She smiled at the slight sound of repulsion that came down the phone. "So, Really a chef?"

Ron coughed, almost thankful for her skilled change of subject. "Well, I've been pretty good at cooking for a while and I thought that it was a good idea. But I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Why?" Yori balanced carefully. "Ron, if it makes you happy to be a chef, then be one. Nobody ever said that you had to be a ninja, like me. You have had the training, that is true, but it is your choice to use the gift you have been given in that way…"

"Yori I…" Ron slumped onto his bed. "It's getting… stronger. Not just the fighting, like I told you about Drakken. Not even that I've started to use it at the culinary school. It's… well."

"Well what?" the ninja asked, cart wheeling backwards along the trunk.

The feeling that something's coming… I have nightmares." Ron broke off at her gasp of surprise. "Well… maybe not nightmares. I feel awake when I'm dreaming them… I'm there and I can see myself, my body. What's going on is, well, separate from me if you can understand that. But, there are people I don't know in them. There's pain and fighting… and cruel laughter. KP is there, but her expression is… dead. It's worrying me! "

The young woman frowned, and then shook her head in amazement. "What you are dreaming could be a premonition. It sounds like one. Monkey power has many uses, both conscious and unconscious. When coupled with a powerful mind, it is very, very strong."

"I'm not strong minded." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm a klutz." He blurted the words and blinked. He had never said that to anyone, even to Kim.

"You are not a Klutz." Yori sat up, her voice smooth and calming. "Ron, you are clumsy because you doubt yourself. When you do not doubt, when Kim Possible San is in danger… when I have been in danger, you have been a great warrior. Do not put yourself down, Ron. I am proud to know you, proud to be your friend! Possible San should be proud to have you so close!" Yori broke off, flushing. Her voice had risen slowly and she coughed.

Ron blushed. "Um, thanks… but could we get back to my dreams? You have to be kidding, right? I can't be having visions of stuff that could happen…"

"I think it is very likely, considering what you have told me. Excuse me for a second." Yori breathed deeply, crossing her legs on the soft grass of the school's main grounds. She sighed, centering her chi. "I apologise. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Ron, you have already shown to me how deeply the energy you have is focused. I would be surprised if this _was _an ordinary nightmare."

Ron groaned. "Did you have to say that? With what's been going on recently, what you've just said is freaking me out even more!"

"Why? What has happened?" Yori listened to the silence on the phone for a few seconds, concern rippling across her young face. "Ron San?"

"Shego is missing. Kidnapped." Ron muttered quietly, suddenly lost in thought. "You remember her, Yori. I showed you the file Wade has."

The young ninja nodded. "She is the green lady with the odd taste in clothing. How she can be stealthy or as excellent a thief as she is in that… suit is beyond me. But she is a powerful young woman, gifted with power like yours. Once a hero… much like yourself and Kim. Twisted by something in her past and now a thief. Yes, I remember her."

Ron smiled, despite himself. "Yeah, that's her. Well, she came to Kim for help and-"

Ron filled Yori in about the past couple of days and then sighed. "So, now KP is acting depressed, I mean _really _depressed and moody. She's become desperate to find Shego. She's upset, quiet and was acting really… odd when we were hunting for clues at the wrecked jet. This means more to her than Shego being taken and her blaming herself, even I can see that. I have an idea why." Ron admitted. "But I'm not going to confront her with it until-"

Ron realised that for the past five minutes, Yori's voice had gone silent. He blinked. "Yori? Yori?" He pulled his phone away from his ear and checked the charge before placing it back. "Hello? Have we been cut off?"

"The Blood Jade…" Yori blurted the name suddenly, and Ron blinked at the anger and loathing in her voice. "You said the Blood Jade!"

"Yeah. Shego said a woman called… um… Fang I think, was the one who wanted to kidna-"

"Kara Fang is in the United States?" Yori stood up, her composure cracked. Around her, the students at the school all turned at Fang's name. Five or six of the ones the same age as Yori glared, their expressions filled with anger and rage. "You are certain? Kara Fang, of the Blood Jade?"

"Yeah." Ron whispered, swallowing at the heat in her voice. "Look, Yori I called because-"

"Ron San, listen to me very carefully." Yori moved away from the training complex and headed for Sensei's room. "Stay away from Kara Fang. Do _not _confront her. Do not let Kim San confront her. Stay away and keep away until I am there! Do you understand?"

"Not really." Ron admitted, blinking. "Yori…"

"The Blood Jade are evil, Ron! Worse than Lord Monkey fist! Opium, drugs, white slavery, transportation, hacking, assassinations and kidnapping. That is just the tip of what they are capable of. They are always in the shadows however, untouchable and evil. Almost all the law enforcement agencies around the world believe them to be a myth!"

Yori broke off and swallowed.

"The only reason we know they exist at Yamanouchi is because, even here, we have felt their dark touch. One of our students was taken, taken so that she could be ransomed to her parents. She was… rich. When we intercepted the squad that took her, they all committed suicide before talking. However, their clothing bore the mark of the Jade…"

"And Fang?" Ron whispered.

"The mark of the Blood Jade was the only thing left on them… except one. He had her mark on him! One of her personal body guards. The student's parents made enquires… enquires that led to little, other than finding out Fang had indeed been accepted into the Blood Jade. Other than that, she does not 'exist'." Yori stopped and her hand clenched. "But _I_ know she exists! We at Yamanouchi know she exists. She is dangerous, Ron San!"

Ron slid to his feet and paced his room, worried. "So, what do we do?"

"I must ask Sensei to-"

"I was sort of hoping you might come to the USA again." Ron whispered. "I need your help Yori… both with what's been happening to Kim and with what's been happening to me…"

Yori stopped dead in the corridor and felt a blush creep over her face. She had been so shocked by Ron's mention of Kara Fang, that she had forgotten his worry over his Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

"Ron San, of course I will come. You are very… important to me." She flushed again. "And to Sensei! Yes, to Sensei also!"

"Um, thanks." Ron managed, shifting the phone slightly. "So, you'll come to Middleton?"

"Yes. I will explain the situation to Sensei and will leave as soon as I can. When I arrive, I will stay for as long as you need me, I promise. I would enjoy spending time helping you find your centre."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush and he smiled. "Thanks, Yori. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"As am I, Ron San. But remember, stay away from Kara Fang and keep Kim San away as well. Maybe once I am there, the three of us will be enough to find Shego and capture Fang."

"Okay. Well, I got to go." Ron coughed slightly and licked his lips. "I'll um, see you soon."

"Yes, goodbye Ron, and be careful!"

As the phone clicked off, Ron threw it gently onto his desk and then jumped gently onto his bed, Rufus swarming down his body to chuck himself onto the pillow next to his face.

"Well, she's on her way." Ron yawned. "Better get some sleep before tomorrow. So, goodnight buddy."

"Night!" Rufus mumbled, yawning.

As Ron clicked off the light, he relaxed into the soft sheets and shut his eyes. It was only after a few minutes, that they slammed open again, full of sudden wonder.

_She called me Ron… and said I was a… warrior._

Beuno Nacho 2PM

Kim sat quietly in her and Ron's usual booth and stared at the salad order lying in front of her. Even though her stomach growled at the sight of food, Kim herself felt mildly sick at the sight of it. She wasn't hungry.

For the entire morning, she had paced her room, the kimmunicator sitting on her desk, linked to her personal computer. The faint green of the Satnav search had sat on the screen, faces flashing by as the computer checked each for the correct parameters, and then moving on.

Her mother had wordlessly come into her room at eleven, handed her a cup of camomile tea and had stroked her hair gently before walking out. Kim knew she was worried about her, and she wanted to tell her mother she was all right. But, she knew she wasn't and she couldn't bring herself to fake a smile for her parents.

The tea had sat on her desk, growing cold, and she had continued to pace, listening to the flat chime as the search passed each face without finding the one she wanted. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she had left early for the lunch date with Ron and Monique.

Now, she sat in the cubicle that she and Ron always shared, staring at unwanted food, while her hands repeatedly wrung under the table.

_If I tell Ron and he never wants to see me again, what am I going to do? _Kim thought, forcing down panic._ I can't go on missions without him. _Her hands convulsed slightly. _I… maybe I should lie. Tell him that I'm just worried for Shego… worried because I…I … oh who am I kidding?_

Ron was one of two people who could read her like a book. The other was her mother… and she was already growing concerned, just like Ron. Kim could tell. NO, she had to tell him the truth and… and deal with the consequences afterwards.

_I can do anything… that's my stupid quote on the website. Now I get to see if I really can… by telling a man I once dated and kissed that I… I… I think I'm falling for our most dangerous enemy! That I… I like, come on you can say it, I think I may like women, for more than just… friendship! There! _Kim felt her heart jerk._ If I can do that, if I can admit that! If I can keep our relationship as friends whole, then maybe, just maybe, I _can _do anything! _

"Hey, Girl." Moniques cheerful voice shook her out of her musings and Kim looked up. "Am I late?"

"No… early, like me." Kim scooted sideways and let Monique share her seat. "Why did you come early?"

"Me? Came to check up on the new CB lines. Our clothes for clubbing." Monique grinned. "Got a flame red dress that would make you into a man killer, Kim. Has neon yellow ribbons that glow in the dark. Cut a little lower than it should be, pushes up things that usually wouldn't be. It is 'Come get me' clothing!" Mon finished, grinning slyly.

Kim sighed. "I don't think I'm cut to be a man killer…" she paused and laughed helplessly. "Nothing could be further from the truth. No matter how hard I've tried."

Monique stared at Kim and shook her head slightly. That odd depression of hers was back… and she could be dammed if she could figure out why Kim was feeling that way. She tried a different track.

"Any news on ego with the capital SH-"

If you mean Shego, then no!" Kim muttered sharply, making Monique blink. "And less on the ego jokes. She may have an ego… but then she's got the stuff to back it up."

"Um, okay." Monique slid to her feet. "I'm going to go and order… you all right with that?" She pointed at Kim's wilting salad and watched the young redhead nod slightly. "Okay… I'll be back in a minute."

As Monique walked off to the counter, Kim sighed and sipped her soft drink slightly. Placing it back on the table, she picked at her salad, until a familiar shadow slid over the table. She paused and looked up. Ron, Rufus sitting primly on his shoulder, grinned at her.

"Am I late? I'm usually not late for a Naco party…

"No… no. I came early. Couldn't settle in my room." Kim shrugged and picked at her salad again. "Mon asked the same question."

"Oh, fine. So, can I get my starving body some naco fuel before we hear the full story?" His tone was playful, but Kim heard the careful way he stepped between any verbal landmine. She was thankful.

"Sure… it may be the best idea." Kim held out some money. _Because, this might be the last time I pay for a naco… when I tell you._ She blinked when Ron gently pushed it back towards her. "Ron, I said I'd pay and-"

"Kim, shush." Ron winked at her and walked across to the counter, leaving Kim feeling helpless and clutching her money tightly.

_I can't! I can't do this!_ She thought, suddenly terrified. Cold ran through her and Kim decided to leave. _I can laugh it off tomorrow… or say something came up… or… or._

"Hey girl, scoot up would ya?" Monique sat next to her and bumped her with her side as she pushed her tray onto the table. "I'm not sitting with Ron, have you seen that man's elbows when he gets going?"

"Yes…" Kim whispered, the cold clutching her heart. "Mon I…"

"You know," Ron announced, sliding into the seat opposite the two women. "Working here once, does have its advantages. Like the fact they know what I love on the menu! Speedy delivery!"

Trapped, Kim forced her hands under the table to hide the way they shook. She was sure her enemies, Bonnie and Drakken certainly, would love this. The great Kim Possible, hero and cheerleader, shaking in her chair as her friends tucked into their food around her, chatting amicably.

"So, any sign of Shego?" Ron asked, his mouth half full of Naco.

"No." Kim shook her head. _No… and its killing me!_

"We'll find her." Ron reassured her, winking. "It's hard to keep a green skinned, plasma throwing woman away from the spotlight."

"Maybe. I hope so." _Because I made her go…_

"Can we talk about something other than work?" Mon asked, grinning. "Like… how about you come with me to CB Ron? You need some styling, considering what you're wearing."

"Hey, this is style! It's smooth and stylish. Perfect for the Ronster to catch the eye of any lady!" He grinned. "You can't buy style like this!"

"No… that's cause nobody wants to go bust in the fashion business, Ron." Monique smiled slyly, laughing as Rufus popped over the top of his master's Naco and waved his hand angrily at her. "I should do a range of Molerat clothes too…"

Rufus blinked and then shook his head, diving out of view and even Kim had to smile at that as the others laughed.

"Rufus… I meant clothes for molerats!" Monique managed, only to blurt out with laughter again as Ron's pocket sniffed audibly.

Eventually, her friends finished their meals. Ron leaned back with a sigh, while Mon gently wiped at her mouth. After a few more seconds of quiet, both sets of eyes turned to Kim. The redheaded hero felt herself cringe slightly, her pulse hammering under her skin, at the querying gaze of her friends.

Monique broke in first. "Well? Come on, girl. We both want to know what the big secret is!"

Ron smiled. "I think that's Mon's polite way of asking what you wanted us to hear?"

Kim shivered and glanced down. _I think… I think I'm gay or… something. How hard is it to say? _She looked up, into Ron's curious gaze and felt her heart lurch. _Too hard!_

"Nothing… I… I think I've changed my mind. It's nothing you two need to know and I-"

"KP…" Ron interrupted softly. "You've been anxious, worried and not acting like yourself for the past couple of days. Please… tell me… tell us." His worried gaze bore into her reluctant eyes and she flushed. "I know it started when Shego and you went off alone. What's going on?"

Kim found herself staring at Ron and then at Rufus as he popped up on his shoulder.

"Worried!" Uh huh. Uh huh!"

She blinked as Mon's hand gently slid into hers.

"Kim, you can tell us. Come on," Monique whispered. "Come on, be strong!"

Struggling with herself. Kim bit her lip and took a deep breath. She nodded, brushing her red hair out of her eyes and her fingers gripped Monique's hand so tightly the young woman winced.

"All right. I… I… thanks." She looked up. "Ron, you're right. I've been, preoccupied, since I… I went and helped Shego."

"I knew it… she sprang a trap on you didn't she! Where is it? The moodulator or mind chip!" Ron moved to stand. "Was it a beam, or a rare flower extract or something? Is that what's been making you act so weird lately."

"Ron _no_!" Kim glanced round and yanked him down. She lowered her voice to a hiss. "She _didn't _spring a trap! There was nothing there… no one. It was _totally _empty."

Monique frowned. "So, girl… what did happ-"

"Nobody was there. I thought it was a trap, well anyone would. So, Shego's looking around, totally shocked and confused and I… I decided she was lying." Sighing, Kim sipped her soda again. "So, I decide 'to hell with her' and I go to leave. It's my birthday after all. I go to leave and Shego… she grabs me… and we argue and suddenly, I snapped." Kim looked away her mouth suddenly dry again, even with the soda. She sipped it again for a second before looking at her friends. "I snapped at her, Ron. I told her every _damn_ feeling I poured out to you after… after…"

"The BN incident." Ron whispered, understanding in his voice, while Monique blinked, surprised that Kim had sworn. "Well, she did deserve it. What she did then was totally-"

"I told her how I felt, as I pounded her again and again… The betrayal, the fact she'd gone too far, that I loved that… that… and how much I wanted to _hate _her for it!"

Monique stared at her in shock, flinched at the bitter tone in her friends voice. She had never realised how much it had affected Kim.

Ron had, and he knew exactly how she felt. Despite the fact that Shego had, partly, helped cause how Kim had felt, he felt a slight pity stir. Kim missed the look her friends gave each other.

"So, suddenly we're fighting again. Shego and myself back to what we _always _end up doing. I remember lunging at her, Ron. Nothing fancy, just pure rage and… and my blows, they connected! Well, more than I expected." Kim swallowed, her mouth dry once more. "She blocked plenty of them, but… I was so angry! You remember how I felt Ron? What I said to her before part of me tried to kill her. When I… I… kicked her into the tower?"

Ron nodded. "I remember. I never thought I'd hear you say that you hated someone. Even Shego looked... shocked. But Kim, you didn't try to kill her… it was an accident!"

"I…" Kim closed her eyes, and the memory of Shego's horrified and then terrified expression as she hit the tower made her snap them open again. "I think it was an accident… Well, anyway, I told her why I hated her all those months ago. I told her how I felt about her as we threw punch after punch and kick after kick at each other in that abandoned lair… and then," Kim looked down, biting her lip. "Then she told me how _she _had felt back then."

"How she felt?" Monique frowned. "Like that matters."

"But it _does_!" Kim whispered. "It didn't to me at first, but it does now… it really does." Suddenly, to the shock of her friends, Kim buried her face in her hands. "What she told me, in the lair… about that day, about… about… us. It's _changed everything_!"

"Well, what did she… um," Ron swallowed. "Say?"

"Ron… she," Kim looked up. "She felt _ashamed _about what happened to me. It's always been down to her and me! Our fights, testing ourselves against each other to see who's better!" Kim leaned forwards. "She told me she felt _ashamed, _Ron! Ashamed that our battle was ended by that… that _bastard _drone interfering!"

"I see… and-"

"Then she told me that she knew how angry I'd been! That she'd been trying to sneak away from me _because_ she knew how angry I was!" Kim's eyes had lost focus. The green gaze distant, staring at something only she could see. "I stared at her when she told me how it felt to be electrocuted. I never meant to kick her that hard… I didn't I. But my anger, I was _so _angry about what she did… I was in a rage! Oh, Ron!" Kim looked up and her face twisted in apprehension. "I did try to kill her!"

"Kim-"

"I almost killed her, Ron! Thank god she had that meteorite hit her. Her body absorbed the charge… it would have killed anyone else but her." Kim gripped the cup of soda. "But… but… Shego, she wasn't angry about it! I wanted to hate her, Ron. I did! But she told me how she felt… the shame about our battle and the drone and I felt it slipping away!"

"Well, that's surprising." Monique frowned. "But Kim, what's the prob? So, Shego wanted to say sorry, right?"

"You don't understand!" Kim's voice was bitter. "I wanted to keep it! I blamed her for what happened that night. I have done for so long! So, when I stared at her, those damn emerald eyes of hers not scathing or taunting but honest, I could feel all my anger towards her slipping away, like water through my hands. It made me so desperate to keep it I… I…"

Ron watched her quietly, exchanging the occasional glance with Monique. This was a side to Kim that the redhead kept hidden from almost everyone. The side with her doubts, fears and everything she did not wish anyone to see.

Monique gripped her hand. "Girl?"

"I jumped at her… screamed that she couldn't be sorry! I think I tried to hit her again… to make her angry so she'd hit me or something." Kim ran a hand over her eyes. "So, I'm ranting at her, trying to hit her… to struggle even as she pins me. Then she uses what happened two nights ago to try and make me stop."

"What?" Ron frowned. "What'd you mean? We didn't catch Shego or Drakken… I was doing my usual useless routine," Ron was oblivious to the faint annoyance in his tone about himself. "You managed to hook the girder and were rappelling up to catch Shego. I don't under-"

"I never got hold of the girder, Ron. I snagged the bar under the platform Shego was on." Kim leaned back in her seat. "The grapple slid off the bar, when I was… oh, high enough to break every bone in my body."

"You… it broke off?" Ron's eyes widened in horror as Kim nodded, a weak smile appearing on her lips. "But… how did you-"

"I'm getting to that. So… you know how people say that time seems to slow when you know you're going to die? Well, that's how it felt to me. I'm watching Shego watching me. I'm expecting her to gloat or maybe I expect to see a gleam of triumph in those emerald eyes of hers. I know I'm going to fall, and I know I could die… so I stare at her." Kim ran a hand through her hair and looked at each of her friends intently. "It came as quite a shock, when I see… need in Shego's eyes… Suddenly, there she is, over the edge of the platform as fast as lightning. She reached over, Ron, and grabbed the grapple. It almost pulled her over the edge! So, now, I'm staring at her… and she winks, smiles at me, and snaps the grapple onto a girder as Drakken lifts her up. She saved my life."

Ron stared and Monique shook her head. "No way! You two are enemies! Shego couldn't have done that! She wants to kill you Kim."

"Well, she did." Kim glanced out of the window, and her voice was filled with pained regret. "And so, on my birthday, while she and I scrabbled about on the floor? I found out why she did what she did… and… and my life's changing because of it. I think I am too."

"Kim-" Ron began, only for his friend to shake her head and sigh.

Kim stared at him quietly, then her gaze flicked to Monique who sat tense in the seat next to her. Licking her lips, Kim's green eyes were nervous. _Anyway, here we go… god help me. I hope my friends understand._

"The reason she saved me, is the reason I asked you to come here… so I can… I can tell you. You both deserve to know… what I'm struggling to cope with. My life… has, is, going to change."

Ron stared at her and felt his world shift slightly. _Ron… you might be right and if so… this is gonna come as a blow. But look at her, she's scared stiff, no matter how much KP can hide it. Damn, this is going to be the hardest thing ever… but I need to be supportive. No, I _will _be supportive!_

"Shego asked me if I really wanted to know why she saved my life..." Kim whispered, making Ron blink. "I'd yelled at her to tell me, snarled is more accurate. So, she's staring at me with those emerald eyes of hers, just staring at me… and then she asks me that."

_"You really want to know Kimmie? Why I saved your life?" The emerald gaze boring into her light green eyes. A flinch, something punching her in the gut, as Shego's stare softens and becomes liquid._

"She asks me if I want to know… and I tell her I do. And she asks me again, and her voice is soft, guys. I mean, really, really soft." Kim's eyes slid shut, lost in recall. "So soft I can barely hear it."

_A brush of a gloved hand across her body. Not threatening… soft, so damn soft. But she's too preoccupied struggling to feel the way it gently traces her shoulder, slides across her waist… a murmur. "You really want to know?"_

"I nod my head… sharp and angry. I'm snapping at her too… demanding her to tell me why she saved my life. I'm so angry that I can't budge her damn weight from me. She's all muscle, Ron. She weighs a ton!" Ron nodded, preoccupied with her soft confession. "So, Shego leans towards me and I can feel her breath on my face. It's so distracting! But I think she's going to attack me, and I start to get worried…"

_Breath so sweet, spicy almost. She feels it on her face, soft… alive. Shego's so close now that she feels her soft hair brushing her face. Dark strands that obscure Shego's features, but she can see the smile, not sly or scathing… amused._

"But before I can do anything… she's running her lips along my jaw. I can feel them… so soft and insistent." Monique stared in shock at her friend. "They're moving towards my own lips and I ask her what she thinks she's doing but…" Kim shuddered in the booth. "It's too late… I'm too late to stop her."

"Stop her from… from…" Monique's face paled. "Kim, girl… she didn't! She couldn't!"

"Oh she did." Kim whispered. "And now I think that… that maybe a part of me wanted to let her do it. So, I did."

_She can barely breathe now… Shego's body, crushing hers with its weight. But she doesn't care. All she can see is the emerald stare, so liquid… all she can feel is the pulse of Shego's heart against her skin._

_Kim Possible is helpless, totally helpless… as the green woman above her slips darkly black lips over her slack red ones. She can feel them, so soft against hers… like velvet or silk. She can feel Shego's breath slip into her… it's so warm and intoxicating._

_Her struggles slacken and she can only… feel!_

"Shego kissed me, guys. She kissed me and I could feel her heart hammering under her skin. I've never felt anything like it. It was so… so… alive!" Kim shook her head. "My whole body… it was like… sparks or fire or… or… energy! You know?"

_Her lips are on fire… but it feels so good that she doesn't want Shego to stop. She moans, desperate to breathe, but even as she fights her, Shego swallows her breath and then gently returns it._

_She feels it slide into her, warm and spicy… seductive. It punches something deep inside her, making her heart lurch. A sensation of electricity… sparks… something! It ripples through her body. It trails from Shego's lips and hands, like her plasma, but as she feels it skitter across her skin, it doesn't hurt! But it does reach into her core… she can feel it making her body thrum to something. It's primal and basic! What she's feeling is so primal and basic and she realises that she, Kim Possible, has never felt this before! Suddenly, all she can think about is how much she wants to keep hold of it!_

_Unbidden, her arms convulse around Shego, gripping her tightly._

"I'm holding her, she's kissing me, and it feels so... so right! I don't know how… but it feels right!" Kim's eyes slid open, reluctantly. But the gaze remained unfocused, distant. "And then… then the fear set in. I panicked and I pushed her away… I pushed her away!"

_Something shakes her suddenly. She has no idea what, but she realises just who is kissing her. Shego, her archenemy… Shego… a woman! Shego! Panic grips her heart and squeezes tightly, making her gasp. This is wrong! She's kissing Shego and it's wrong! Even as she feels the young green woman's tongue gently tease her lips, she balks inside. Her breath is burning, her body is shaking and the fear is permeating her every pore. She has to get away, has to! She can't kiss her! Can't let Shego kiss her!_

_Her muscles slap helplessly against the strong woman lying on top of her, pinning her and her green eyes jerk into focus as adrenaline rips into her body. Muscle fibre hardens like steel and suddenly, she pushes. Shego gasps in dismay and horror as she slides along the floor of the abandoned lair._

_As Shego slides to her feet, all Kim can do is stare at her. All she can do is sweat and back away from the woman who, mere seconds ago made her feel so amazing. Shego stares back, but her expression is not one of anger, it's one of pain and it makes her feel… broken._

"So, I pushed her away and Shego got angry about it." Kim gazed at her friend's faces for the first time since her story started. "In fact, not angry… she was upset, I could tell. And why not?" Kim laughed, the sound bitter and scornful. "She'd given me that gift, she'd been brave enough to show the 'girl who can do anything' that she was falling in love with her. And how did I respond? I pushed her away and scrambled backwards from her like she had a killer illness!"

_All she can do is stare at her. All she can do is feel panic. The only thought running through her mind is that she, Kim Possible, kissed a woman who once hated her._

"She left then, left and when I tried to stop her. When I realised what I'd done… she turned and looked at me. I… I've never seen anything like that before."

_The emerald gaze pierces her heart and she winces. Betrayal, anger… oh yes, they are there. But the main emotion in Shego's gaze is one of sadness, and it's stripping her to the bone. She watches as the woman who kissed her walks into the gloom, hands snuffing the green glow that shines for a few seconds. She knows then. She's broken whatever Shego wanted to give her. Regret replaces panic… and she knows. She knows that something has changed forever in her._

Monique's mouth worked soundlessly as Kim sighed.

With the burden of the past few days off her shoulder, Kim felt better, much better. But, the silence of her friends made her heart lurch and skip a beat. She looked around.

"I… guys I…"

"You can't be! You're not!" Monique stuttered, hands jerking. "Kim, you're not gay!"

"I don't know…" Kim turned to her, moved to hold her hand, only to have it jerked from her grasp. She sighed as the move pained her terribly. "Mon, I don't know what I am. I like men. I've dated guys! I enjoy their company and yeah, I've swooned with the best of the cheerleading team. But… but Shego made me feel so alive! She made me feel so… different when she kissed me!"

"Compared to when you and I kissed." Ron muttered. _Oh, so unfair Ronster! Get a grip!_ Ron coughed and flushed at Kim's pained expression. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"I think it was perfectly called for-" Kim began, only for Ron to shake his head.

"No, no that was uncalled for!" Ron coughed and felt Rufus pat his hand reassuringly. "You and I broke up months ago. It wasn't working out, we both know that!" Ron watched as Kim lowered her gaze, sighed as he saw her lip tremble. "But maybe it wasn't anything you or I did. Maybe you were waiting for… something else."

"I tried so hard to make it work!" Kim looked up and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Ron, I tried and I kept wondering afterwards if I did something to screw it up!"

Her closest friend since childhood, blinked and laughed lightly. "You thought you screwed up? I thought it had been something I'd done… or not done to lose you." Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But it wasn't, was it? You never knew why it didn't work and nor did I. You weren't to blame for our attempt at a relationship failing. Nor was I." Ron smiled weakly and waved a hand. "The world wanted Kim to date someone else… to feel that spark with another person."

"I wish it hadn't. If I could have changed that then… maybe you and I-" Kim whispered softly. Ron nodded. His hand slid gently across to her and she jumped slightly as it gripped the left one.

"It'll be okay, Kim." Ron squeezed her hand and to his genuine surprise, he realised he meant it. Their romance had been over long ago, their friendship was stronger than it had ever been and now, now he wanted to reassure his friend. A friend who was suffering as everything she believed about herself was shaken. "No matter what, I'm here for you. No matter what you find out about yourself. It doesn't change the woman who's been my pal for life!"

_Well, it does. But damn it… I'm not going to abandon KP! She'd never do that to me, so same goes! So, she might be gay, who cares… she's still KP, my friend!_

Tearful, Kim could only grip Ron's hand tightly and she brushed at her wet eyes with the other, trying to ignore the way it trembled.

Ron shook her gently and forced a smile. "So, Shego kissed you and you found out that you… well."

"That I'm… I…" Kim sighed. "That I'm very confused. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, it's not like this is something you have to solve in a few hours." Ron watched her shrug slightly. "Look, KP. I want you to know that nothings changed between us. We're still best buddies, okay? You need someone to help you sort this all out, I'm there for you and-"

"I can't believe this…" Monique's soft voice made Ron and Kim turn to stare at her. Monique sat quietly next to Kim, a look of shock on her face. "My… Kim you think you might be… It can't be true! It can't!"

"Mon, just breathe!" Kim told her, worried at the sight of her friends glazed expression. "I'm still me, I'm the same Kim I've always been."

She reached out to touch Moniques hand, only for her friend to jerk and slid away from her. As she did so, Kim felt a pained jerk of her heart. "Mon…"

"I… I can't do this, Kim." Monique pushed herself away from the table. "I have to go."

"Mon, wait" Kim reached out, but Monique staggered backwards. "Mon."

"No! I… I need to think!" Monique yelled suddenly, blinking as heads around the restaurant turned towards her and the two figures in the booth. Pale, she glanced at her red headed friend and managed to stammer. "Kim… I… sorry!"

With that, Monique ran from Beuno Nacho, leaving Ron and a distraught Kim sitting alone.

Kim flinched, her eyes glazed with pain and upset and Ron watched as his friend's head slowly sank into her hands. After a few moments, her shoulders began to shake. Without a single word, Ron slid from the booth and walked round to Kim's side, slid next to her and gently hugged her.

Kim's face rose, streaked with tears. "I knew this would happen… I knew I'd lose one of you as a friend! Who wants to hang with a… a…." Kim broke off and pushed herself into Ron's tender grip. " I… I thought I'd lose you! Because of what we… what we had."

Ron sighed. "Maybe that's why I'm still here, KP. I _know _you. I know how hard that was for you… to tell us that you're… um… gay."

"That's it though, Ron. I wish I knew for sure! I'm so confused! If I _am _a… a" Kim broke off, flushing.

"KP, it's not a dirty word." Ron shook her slightly and sighed. "I'm not going to be offended if you say the word."

"If I am…" She took a deep breath. "If I am a… a lesbian, then why have I been so interested in guys for so long? And why did I feel something change inside me with… with… Shego. What does it mean? If I am…gay, how am I going to tell my parents? How am I-"

Ron placed a single finger on her lips. "KP, this isn't the place to discuss this or try to work it out. Come on, I'll help you get home. You're in no state to walk back alone."

"But… what about Monique?" Kim muttered, glancing towards the door. "I should go and-"

"KP, I think it might be best if you left her alone for a bit." Ron slid from the booth and glancing at Rufus, whistled quietly. The Mole rat nodded and sprang into his pocket. "She's still your friend. But this has come as quite a blow… hell, I should know." He sighed as Kim flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. Just… give her time to work things through. Mon's clever, smart and she _is_ one of your closest pals. She'll come round."

"I hope so." Kim whispered. "I don't want to lose her any more than I wanted to lose you." She smiled weakly and Ron grinned. "Thanks for just listening to me go on and, well… understanding. You really are wonderful." She slid a hand gently round his waist and hugged tightly. "I know how you must really feel, deep down. So, I promise, I'll give you as much time as you need too."

"Come on," Ron managed, trying to hide his own flush of embarrassment. "Lets get you home. I think you've got a lot of thinking to do."

As Ron walked with her, Kim felt part of her unfreeze. Despite her worry over Monique's reaction, she could only feel relief. Nobody had screamed at her, nobody had, pointed, slapped or hit her, or did any of the other things her overactive imagination had plagued her with that morning.

No, Ron had been… cool about it. Whether it was forced, or if he was hiding his true feelings, she had no idea. But, right now, she was greatful that he was there. Just… there for her.

_Maybe I should change the slogan on the site. 'Anything's possible for Kim Possible and with her closest friend, team Possible is un-Stoppable.'_

Sighing, she let Ron's chatter about college and food drift over her as they walked home.

_Maybe I can put in a few hours of searching. I can take Mara and go hunting for a while._ Kim thought quietly while Ron's voice soothed and helped her think. _I can't just leave her out there… alone and helpless. I have to do something, anything. Who knows? I might get lucky._

Continued in Chapter 6; Sanctuary


	6. Chapter 6: Sanctuary

Writers note: Thank you all for reviewing. I enjoy reading them and love every minute of writing this. It's so much fun to write a piece of work people love. So, enjoy this next installment... and I'll be over here, dancing for joy :)

Chapter Six: Sanctuary

Drakken's Lair 2:45 PM.

A hand gently rapped against the doorway in Drakken's lair that lead to Shego's quarters. The henchman who knocked swallowed slightly. He had heard things from the others who had gone off duty about Kara Fang. They scared him.

As he knocked, the Ninja guarding the doorway glanced at him and then at the second henchman who stood behind him.

"Mistress Fang does not want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary." His voice was soft, but the knocking henchman swallowed, it was full of quiet menace. "I hope, for your sake, that what you want is what she deems, necessary."

"I have my orders!" The henchman muttered, glancing at the other behind him. "Dr Drakken is ready for the prisoner. He wants to get project Pareo Servus started."

"Well then, let us hope that is… necessary." The Ninja seemed to laugh, but the knocking henchman found it hard to tell, considering the Ninja's under Kara Fang's control all wore masks. "If not, well. Let us just say that last time, it took the cleaning staff weeks!"

Shuddering, the henchman moved to ignore the Ninja, only to flinch as a female cry of agony leaked past the doorway. He glanced at the Ninja, who shrugged.

"Mistress Fang is… talented. Your… trainer, Shego, has been screaming like that since I came on duty." The Ninja snorted. "She is obviously quite, quite weak."

"Whatever." The henchman replied. "Only I heard she managed to wipe the floor with ten or so of you. Not what I call weak!"

The ninja visibly bristled, but remained quiet as the door slid sideways. It opened onto gloom and the faint sound of moaning. The henchman swallowed again and glanced behind him at his colleague. As he turned back, he jumped. Two pale blue eyes were glaring coldly at him from the dark.

"What do you want?" The voice was cultured, cool and annoyed. The slightly exotic accent only emphasised the emotion in the voice. "Well?"

The guard coughed and then blurted. "Dr Drakken says that he is ready to begin the project Pareo Servus. He wishes the prisoner to be taken to the main lab. He also invites you to see the beginning of a new era of evil."

The henchman repeated what Drakken had said word for word and then stared into the darkened room, apprehensive. His mind plagued him with visions of cold, steely death. Considering the weaponry the Ninja's around the complex carried, he could only imagine what their leader would use.

"I see." The eyes vanished from his view and then the henchman watched as a female figure walked silkily towards him. "It is fortunate that is one of the things I have been waiting to hear. Otherwise, it would have been… unpleasant for you."

The henchman nodded, and then blinked as the figure coalesced into an attractive young oriental woman. She was dressed in a red Kimono that left little of her curves to the imagination and her face was quite attractive. The droplets of red that had splashed her face, hands, hair and clothing, however, ruined the image of beauty. As did the slightly disturbing smile.

_All teeth_. The henchman thought, trying not to shake.

"So, you wish to take my plaything away from me?" Kara tilted her head. "Such a shame, I was having so much fun!"

"I'm sorry?" The henchman's colleague asked, looking confused. "Did you just say your plaything?"

"Yes. She really is quite special to me right now. We have been playing for hours now." Kara's smile crazed slightly. "She has impressive stamina!"

"Um, okay." The second Henchman swallowed. "Glad to… um, hear it."

"Would you like to see my work?" Kara asked suddenly, stepping sideways. "I rarely get to show it to anyone, other than my Master in the Blood Jade."

"Umm, well we do have to take her to the main laboratory, Mistress Fang." The henchman who had knocked coughed. "Dr Drakken hates to be kept waiting and-"

"Oh, this will not take long, I promise." Kara smiled again and the two henchmen flinched. "Please, I do value… independent reviews of my work."

Licking his lips, the second henchman swallowed. "Well, okay. If it means we can take Shego to the lab, fine."

"Please, do come with me." Kara stepped backwards and inclined her head. The two henchmen glanced at each other and then walked inside the gloomy room. "Mind your step, it is quite dark. Oh and when we get close to the centre of the room, be careful. The floor is… wet."

Wet with what? The knocking Henchman wondered, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Kara's slight frame moved past him, towards a spotlight in the middle of the room and as his vision adapted, the henchman gasped in shock. His colleague coughing in horror behind him. For there, manacled to a hoop of thick, gleaming metal, lay their old commander.

Spread-eagled, Shego lay slumped in the thick white manacles. Naked, her hair gleamed with sweat, as did her green skin, now so pale the henchmen could almost see the muscles flexing slightly as she breathed jerkily in and out. Her eyes were shut, and the two men realised she must have fallen unconscious.

"I'm afraid that she has lost a lot of interest." Fang whispered, making the two Henchmen jump. Her tone was almost… tender. Until you heard the cruel giggle that followed it. "Still, what do you think about the colour? I think red on green is quite… lovely."

The henchmen both blinked and then one of them paled. His mouth slid open, while his colleague shook his head slowly.

Rivulets of blood trickled across Shego's pale green skin, slipping from angry red cuts that had been slashed across her body from head to toe. The two men shuddered as they realised that some of the cuts were recent, so recent that the blood trickled from them steadily.

"Well?" Kara whispered, her voice suddenly hard. "What do you think, Gentlemen?"

The two men turned to stare at her, and noticed that her gaze was fixated, not on them, but on Shego's limp and abused form. The Henchman who had knocked, shuddered.

"Um, impressive… technique?" He managed, trying not to feel ill. His gaze remained fixated on the young green woman, someone he had seen once punching through steel, now helpless. The gaze slid down, and he swallowed at the thin pool of red around the base of the metal ring. As a drop of blood fell from her foot, he grimaced.

_How long has she been doing this to Shego?_

Unable to stomach it any longer, both henchmen began to back away from the moaning, unconscious woman. Noticing this, Kara inclined her head. "Going somewhere?"

"Um, do you want us to tell Dr Drakken that you might be… a little longer?"

"Oh, how kind." Kara smiled, making the two men flinch a second time. "Would you wait for another… hour?"

"Sure… sure. We'll, um, be back then." The second henchman muttered, pushing the first out of the dark room as quickly as he dared. "Have, fun, Mistress Fang."

Kara watched as the two burly men escaped out of the darkened room, the door hissing shut behind them, as they did so. Unable to help herself, she giggled.

A moan from Shego made Kara glance over at her victim with renewed interest. As the young woman's emerald eyes slid open, she grinned and felt the thrill pass through her again.

"It would seem that so very few people are interested in the careful and delicate art of pain." Kara regarded the helpless form of Shego and smiled. "I like the colour, I really do… red on green, so… powerful a statement! You look lovely this way and besides, the red helps hide the burn marks. Tazers are such… imprecise tools to use. You can see why I prefer pressure points and needles."

Shego groaned slightly and raised her head. For the past few hours, or was it days, she had been forced to endure shock after shock as Kara had run the tazer across every inch of her skin. The razor always sat next to it, and Shego had become used to the agony of the shock, followed by the pain of the razor and the sensation of her own blood spilling down her skin. The fact that Kara had done that to her entire body was not lost on her. She had felt every single cut, damn her resilience!

That had been bad enough. But the ring… the ring surrounding her body was her own personal hell. Every time she tried to use her plasma, the machine kicked in and she felt a pain that could only be described as her very flesh being stripped off, assault her.

She had tried every variation of her powers that she could think of. Even while Kara was watching sometimes.

Her feet had caused exactly the same agonising pain to course up her legs. Her attempt to ignite her entire body with her plasma flame, hoping to overload the manacles, had made Shego feel as though all of her was being dipped in molten magma.

Kara had clapped sarcastically as she had tried to generate a ball of plasma in front of her. To her shock, it had been attracted to the metal ring around her body. The ball had smashed into it, making green sparks and arcs of power dance in a crazy spinning motion across the surface. Then the ring had flashed a bright green and a force had smashed into her like a physical blow, making her choke and gag.

No matter what she tried, Drakken's ring seemed to absorb every damn trick. Well, every trick that allowed her to escape in any way.

Now, after hours of that, the shock and slice treatment and the… other entertainment's Kara had forced on her, she was exhausted, tired and thirsty from loss of fluid. Shego winced as her shoulder, fingers and ribs burned and ached from her punishment… no, her torture, and she gazed at her captor and licked her dry lips.

"Such a burden to be loaded with… inferior tools, isn't it." Shego smiled sarcastically, though her voice croaked a little, making Kara frown for a second. But the smile faded as the young woman giggled cruelly again.

"Oh! Drakken San will be so angry with me if you are not… healthy enough to survive. Are you thirsty? It has been hours since I began and we made quite a mess… look at all that sweat and blood. You must need a drink by now."

Shego watched in horror as Kara wandered across to the kitchen and slid open the fridge. The quiet jingle of bottles made Shego close her eyes in desperation, but the hiss and clink of a bottle being opened, followed by the quiet glugging of liquid made her open them once more. Kara smiled at her, a glass of water filled with ice cubes, and even a damn twist of lemon peel, sat in front of her. The young woman picked it up and wandered back towards the bleeding and exhausted Shego, sipping gently.

"You know, this is lovely. So cool and refreshing." Kara smiled, playing with the cubes as they bobbed up and down in the glass. "Would you like to try some?"

Shego glared at her, as her body begged to taste some of it… any of it. But she knew what Kara was up to, and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Oh dear. Pride is such a harsh mistress, like me." Kara smirked. "But, unlike her, I am merciful. Come, drink. I shall think no less of you for doing so, and I have to admit, I am so very impressed by how much you have fought me for the past few hours."

The glass slid under Shego's nose and her emerald eyes were wide as an ice cube bobbed gently on the surface. She bit her lip, even as body jerked forwards slightly. "I'm… not thirsty."

"One sip?" Kara whispered, shaking the glass. "For me?"

"No."

"Oh very well, for yourself then. Or, if that's not a good motivator, how about for Kim San?" Kara watched as Shego's head snapped up. She ran a finger gently along the rim, catching a few drops of water and licking them off her nail. "Yes, you will not do her much good if you are delirious from thirst now, will you?"

Shego closed her eyes. "What drug is in it?"

Kara gasped in mock horror. "You think I have drugged this? Oh Shego, how could you?" The young oriental woman laughed lightly and it grated on Shego's ears. "Very well, I shall tell you the truth, on my honour as a Blood Jade." Kara held up a hand. "This glass contains just water, that's all, no drug. Just lovely, cool, ice cold, refreshing water. So, will you drink?"

Shego licked her lips, her resistance crumbling as her body cried out to her. "I…"

"I shall think of no less of you." Kara repeated, stroking her hair gently. The act made Shego flinch away from her, but the clink of the glass was hypnotising to her abused body. "One glass."

"I… alright." Shego collapsed, gazing at Kara in defeat. "Damn it, you win."

Smiling, Kara gently placed the glass against Shego's lips and tilted her head. "Ready?"

Shego nodded, almost straining as her lips felt the cool touch of the glass. "Yes."

As Kara tilted the glass, a suddenly thoughtful expression crossed her face. "You know… I am sure I should be doing something before I give you this. I was thinking about it while I was making this glass of_ ice cold_ water!"

Shego's eyes went wide as the liquid that hit her lips burned. She choked, but Kara held the glass and tipped it faster. To the green woman, it felt as if Kara were pouring molten lava into her body. Kara's laughter echoed around the room, mingling with Shego's choked screams.

"Oh yes! I forgot to remove those little needles you have, Shego. I forgot to undo the pressure point manipulation. So, your sensation of cold still feels… agonising to you! So, so sorry! Still, you wanted the drink, you worthless, weak little slut! So, enjoy every single burning drop!"

The glass, half empty, spilled its remaining contents down Shego's naked form, making the young woman arch her back and scream and writhe.

_Oh… Oh my god. Jesus… I… I can't!_ Shego's mind stuttered helplessly as her battered and abused body tried to cope, and failed. She slumped in her bonds. _Someone, anyone…_

Shaking her head as her toy jerked a few more times and then lay moaning, Kara sighed in dismay and, humming, strode over to the communications desk to hit a few buttons. The screen flickered and Drakken's face appeared on it.

"Doctor. I understand you are ready to begin our great experiment."

Drakken frowned and nodded. "Yes… but I need to know if Shego is… well enough to handle the strain. This is experimental, so I need a test subject who can weather any complications."

Kara inclined her head. "Doctor, are you saying I may have damaged Shego in some way?"

"I know that you took her to her quarters to torture her." Drakken shrugged. "Word gets around. I must confess to being interested as to why, considering she knows little useful data about Kim Possible or her sidekick… um, the one with the gerbil."

"S'a Mole rat…" A quiet voice slurred, half conscious. "Stoppable."

Kara glanced at Shego and smiled. "Well, I had a more personal reason, Doctor. I like you a great deal!" Kara smiled enticingly, even as she lied to him. "I like you and I was so angry that Shego betrayed you so easily, I had to get my revenge on her."

"Oh," Drakken's face flushed. "Well, thanks. It's just I haven't had a sidekick, no, a colleague, who's ever respected me before." Kara watched as he flushed. "It's quite flattering now I know why. But, regardless, is she well enough for me to begin?"

Kara frowned and turned to the half conscious woman behind her. "I have no idea, not being a doctor. Is there any way you can tell me?"

Drakken's face became thoughtful and then nodded. "Well, the sensor system built into the communications console should do perfectly. It should be enough for me to get an overview of her vitals."

The console suddenly hummed into life and Kara could hear Drakken muttering as he pored over the data it displayed. After a few minutes of incomprehensible muttering, he looked up at her from the monitor.

"Well, She's badly dehydrated and her blood pressure is a little low. She has some significant bruising and tissue damage around her body." He broke off and then sighed. "But it seems that she is well within tolerances for my little experiment."

"Doc…" A weak voice whispered, making Drakken's head turn to gaze at the helpless form of Shego behind Kara. "Listen to me. She's gonna betray you sooner or later. I swear to you."

The blue faced man gazed at her for a few moments and then smiled cruelly. "Somehow, I doubt it. Ms Fang has been nothing but a huge help, Shego. She even listens to my plans, quietly!"

Shego stared at Drakken and shook her head. A little flattery and tolerance over his more, stupid rants, from Kara and he was under her spell. Jesus what a mess. "Dr D."

"No, Shego. I'm not listening to someone who's betrayed me for… oh, who knows how long." Drakken's face swivelled to Kara once more, ignoring the woman who used to be his sidekick. "I'll send the guards back down for her, if that's okay with you?"

"Certainly, do you wish anything to be prepared?" Kara asked, consciously playing with her dark hair.

"Um, not really. But cover her up, would you? I don't want any of my Henchmen getting, distracted by her nudity." Drakken glanced at Shego's naked body and felt a trickle of sweat form at the nape of his neck. "Yes, cover her up."

"Very well, Doctor. I shall tidy Shego up and await your men." Kara bowed slightly. "Before you go, may I ask a favour?"

Drakken frowned, the scar on the side of his face twitching slightly. "Of course."

"Could I watch the procedure?" Kara smiled, while her eyes gleamed with delight. "I just find it so interesting, what you do."

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Shego whispered quietly shaking her dark hair. _Come on Drakken, wake up and smell the coffee! She's playing you like a fool!_

Shego knew the real reason. Kara watched to watch so that she could gloat, pure and simple. She had a chilling idea what Drakken may have in store for her, and Shego could just imagine the pleasure Kara would get watching her free will just… drain away. It wasn't interest… it was malice.

Drakken blinked at Kara's request for a few moments and then nodded shrugging. "Certainly, it really is a pleasure to work with someone who appreciates me." He glanced one final time at Shego and smiled. "Well, maybe someone will be a little more appreciative later."

Kara laughed slyly and inclined her head. "I am sure she will, Drakken San."

"Please, Call me Drakken… or Dr D if you like." Winking, Drakken vanished from the screen.

_What a self-indulgent fool!_ Kara thought quietly, turning back to Shego. She gently ran her hand along the metallic ring her captive was bound to and sighed.

"Well, it looks like our little… differences will soon be at an end." Tapping the metal with her long fingernails for a second, Kara suddenly walked across to the small chest next to the chair she initially had been sitting in. when Shego had woken up, and flipped the lid open. "Still, to have you under my control, that is even better than I could have hoped for all those years ago."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Shego muttered, wincing slightly as her damaged ribs throbbed. "So, level with me, what is this thing that Drakken's come up with?"

Kara glanced over as she gently folded a fresh slip of white cotton over her arm and stood up. "You actually expect me to tell you?"

Shego nodded. "Well, _doy_! Who the hell am I going to tell? I'm manacled to a device that makes my plasma powers useless, in a lair that is so new I have no idea where it is, and Kim…" Shego broke off. _Kim hates me for what I did to her._

"Hmmm. No." Kara smiled. "I have seen far, far too many films to know that you never reveal your plans. Not to the people you are torturing." She walked back across to Shego and placed a single finger over the green woman's lips. "Now, if I were you, I'd save my strength. We will have a lot to accomplish tomorrow as Kim San will be waiting for you.."

Shego paled and looked away from Kara, as the oriental woman gently slid the slip over her body and began to gently tie it around her. Humming, Kara smiled.

"Oh, I suppose I can ask you now which uniform you would prefer." Her hands gently yanked the cotton around Shego's back and slowly began to tie it. " Dark red or black? Both are figure hugging I assure you." She grinned suddenly. "Oh… and wipe clean."

Shego bit back a retort, images of herself being covered in someone else's blood plaguing her. But she forced a sarcastic smile. "Why not green?"

"For stealth? Please." Kara paused. "You know, how did you manage to get past all those guards on your test wearing that foolish and garish cat suit?" She ignored the way Shego bristled at her tone. "Could it stand out any more? Honestly. And the colour, most distressing! I just cannot understand why, even now, they do not see you coming."

"Well, maybe it's the fact I'm that good as a thief, I leave you standing. Which probably explains why I was chosen and you got kicked out." Shego muttered. Kara's eyes flashed with the rage she tried to keep hidden, and Shego felt a hand smack into the back of her head.

"You will be silent now." Kara whispered, venom turning the tone to a snarl. "Or the next few minutes will be most unpleasant for you."

Shego shrugged, and a weary chuckle slipped past her lips. "Worse than being turned into a puppet? How worse can it b-"

Kara's fingers snaked round her neck and squeezed four precise areas on her skin. To Shego, it felt as though someone was suddenly crushing her spine. She jerked, unable to scream, her hands convulsing helplessly.

"That is how bad it could get. In fact, I could make it feel as though each of your limbs were being crushed as well. Would you like to feel that? Would you!" Kara's eyes gleamed with cruelty and Shego knew the young woman wanted her to throw out an insult, an excuse to hurt her. Instead, she shook her head, biting back a scream as Kara's fingers pressed deeper. A look of disappointment slid across Kara's face. "A Shame. Still, you are learning I suppose."

The young woman deftly hit another set of points on Shego's neck. With a groan, Shego slumped forwards slightly. The pain had mercifully gone, though the burning ache on her neck remained. Her relief was short lived, however.

Kara's face slid in front of her, teeth holding three of her acupuncture needles, and Shego managed to focus on her with pained eyes. The young woman reached up and gripped Shego's dark hair tightly. With a jerk, Kara forced Shego's head to tilt to the left and expose her neck. With deft, professional fingers, the needles were slid gently into place and then she let go.

"Now, try to move." Kara whispered. Shego glared at her, her entire body still, and Kara frowned in annoyance. Suddenly, she slapped Shego's face and sat back.

Shego blinked, to her horror, it was all she could do. Her entire body had suddenly… frozen. She could feel the manacles as they gripped her, she could feel her muscles aching and the throb of the tissue that Kara had injured, but she couldn't move! Her eyes slid to Kara's face

Kara leaned in close and smiled. "Just a precaution. The second plasma ring is in Drakken's lab and I do not wish you to get any ideas while they move you there. I know you, Shego. A wild animal is most dangerous when caged and fighting for its freedom. So, those little servants of mine will remain in your body until Drakken is ready to begin."

A knock at the door made Kara glance up and sigh. "Such a shame, our time together is over. For now." She gently ran a hand along Shego's jaw, watching as her emerald eyes narrowed. "I shall be along shortly, I promise. I would not miss this for the world and I must dress for such an occasion."

Kara waved a remote at the door to her quarters and it hissed open slowly. As the three henchmen stepped into the room, a wheeled bed with cuffs behind them, Kara held up a hand and then gently kissed Shego's forehead.

"Time to face your new life." She whispered, before turning to the henchmen. "Take her to Doctor Drakken."

"Yes Mistress Fang." They replied, walking across to the frame.

As they busied themselves freeing her, Shego was unable to turn her head in any way. So, as the cuffs snapped free with a hydraulic hiss, she could not see how they had been removed.

Kara's needles proved to be very effective, as she slowly began to crumple towards the floor, her brain firing messages to her muscles that they just did not receive. She wanted to brace herself as the carpet swung into view, but a set of strong hands caught her and hauled her unresponsive body upright.

She wanted to scream, to wriggle free and pound each and every one of them into the ground! She wanted, so badly she could taste it, to smash her glowing plasma into Kara Fang's face until she was erased from existence! But, all she could do was make a tiny gurgle as her body was gently strapped down to the bed and the cuffs tightly bound to her ankles and wrists. Helpless… Worse than helpless, frightened.

As the Henchmen wheeled her from the room, the last sight her eyes were able to catch as she rolled them to the left, was the sight of Kara blowing her a mocking kiss goodbye.

_If I don't do something soon… I'm damned to be a puppet! Got to do something! Anything!_

The problem was, Shego had no idea what.

Drakken's Main Laboratory.

The huge cavernous room sparkled with metal sheen and hummed with technology as various machines, their purposes unknown, quietly went about their business. In the centre of the room sat another of the plasma circles, gleaming gently. Along the walls, tucked neatly between the various machines, lay desks with various types of laboratory equipment.

Sat at one of these, his blue face crumpled with concentration sat Dr Drakken. Working at the desk on a tiny component, he was unaware of the young blond man that quietly walked up behind him and coughed.

"We have finished the main resonator core, Dr Drakken."

Dr Drakken looked up into the face of his new lab assistant... Carl he thought his name was, and nodded. The huge device in front of him was half constructed, but he had to finish it as soon as possible. The reason for the urgency slowly came into the lab, pushed by two henchmen while a third covered the bound figure with a gun.

"Very good, Carl?" Drakken breathed an inward sigh of relief as the young assistant nodded and smiled. "Very good indeed. Such a chore isn't it."

"Well, why do we need such a huge communications system, Sir?" Carl scratched his head. "With this much power, and enough targeting data, you could send a communication around the globe with this thing by satellite bounce."

Drakken grinned. "Ah, but that's why we need it. If my scheme with Ms Fang is to succeed, we will need this to… command our little tools around the world. Pareo Servus needs a stable communication system like this, otherwise they just return here for further instruction."

Carl nodded. "Well, what shall I do next, Sir?"

"Finish up the laser generator. I have to prepare the… organic side of this."

Carl bowed and Drakken blinked, before remembering that Ms Fang had provided this assistant, along with the components to finish the communications system for his project. For their project, he corrected himself. He could not fault Carl at all, the young man was smart and attentive. Plus, like Kara, he listened to him and he would politely suggest solutions to problems he, Drakken, had missed.

Yes, this is so much better than when I had Shego. Drakken sighed and glanced across at the heavily reinforced cabinet that sat against the wall. Painted very carefully, he knew because he had done it himself, to diagrams and everything! On the cabinet glared a bright red biohazard symbol. Only he knew why, and what was inside.

Drakken had never been one for bio-warfare. He wasn't that stupid. What was the point of wiping everyone out with something like that? Where was the chance to make them fear you and then obey you if they were dead? Besides, he knew that no matter how carefully you designed something like that, it would come back to haunt you. No… no bio-warfare for him.

But what was in that cabinet was pure genius. Even if he had been forced to… outsource for most of the technology. The plan, the design the solution to the first basic problems had all been his idea. Now, he could finally try it out on the woman who had made him think it up in the first place.

Turning, Drakken smiled cruelly at the sight of his henchmen snapping the final manacle onto the pale green figure in the middle of his little plasma ring.

The plasma ring… Another idea built in a day or so, thanks to Kara's ability to command… huge resources. Drakken was in seventh heaven. Now, he had the ability to take away one of the few things that made Shego better than an average thug! Okay, so she was still dangerous, he knew that from being on the non-flaming end of her fists or boots. Here… manacled, she was helpless.

Grinning, Drakken wandered over to gloat, only to stop and stare at the sight of Shego's beaten body. The detail on the comm screen had been basic. Now, Drakken could only stare. Unlike normal people, Shego did not bruise a dark red. She bruised bright green. Her entire body was covered in swatches of the darker colour and where she wasn't bruised, the skin was so pale he could almost see through it. As well as that, her body was covered in cuts, cuts that had bled bright red trickles across the beaten flesh.

Unable to help himself, Drakken swallowed. Physical violence had always repulsed him. Possibly due to being the kid everyone had picked on at school. Now, staring at Shego, he sighed.

"I suppose you deserved this. After all, you are the one who betrayed me, right?"

Shego stared at him, mute, and Drakken frowned. "Well, no need to be like that!"

Again, Shego just glared at him, her emerald eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment, and Drakken scratched his head. "Shego?"

"She cannot respond, Doctor." The smooth cool voice of Kara echoed around the room. "I… decided that the precaution of making her temporarily paralysed would be a good idea. At the moment, any command she sends to her body is being blocked. Well, anything other that breathing and the other basic functions."

Drakken turned towards the sound of her voice, admonishment over the treatment of Shego on his lips, and then paused. His eye widened in shock and his mouth gaped. "Gurrrghh?"

Standing next to the entrance to his lab, Kara Fang smiled and a hand slid gently to gently tug the black jade sticks folded into the knot at the top of her hair. "Doctor?"

"What… I mean…" Drakken's eyes slid down and he flushed. "Um, you look… woah."

Kara smiled. She had changed before coming into the lab. The kimono had been replaced by almost the same ultra body hugging, glossy red cat suit she had worn at the factory. The difference was a simple black silk sash that had been tied loosely around her muscular waist and the cat suit itself now had a silver dragon running down the length of her body, trailing across her breasts, while the tail ended close to her crotch.

Watching Drakken's expression, the smile on Kara's face became sly. "I wanted to dress for the occasion. Do you approve?"

Drakken swallowed, while, behind him, Shego rolled her emerald eyes in disgust. _Oh please… that's so pathetic. Not even Drakken's going to fall for… actually, who am I kidding?_

"Very nice, Ms Fang." The thin blue man smiled and held out a hand, which Kara took gracefully. "Now, I understand you want to watch this stage of the project get underway?"

"Yes, if that is not too much trouble?" Kara glanced over at Shego and inclined her head. "Oh, I presume you wish Shego to be… totally free of paralysis while this is done?"

Drakken glanced over at Shego's emerald gaze and sighed. "Yes please. I need to monitor the integration of motor response. Speaking of which…" He waved a hand at Shego's beaten form. "Was all that totally necessary."

Kara turned towards Shego and only the thief was able to see the amused and taunting stare as she sighed dramatically.

"Doctor, I am so sorry. Sometimes, I get carried away." She turned back to Drakken and ran a hand gently across her breasts, to pause at her heart. "It's just that in the Jade, traitors are not to be tolerated. They seed such discord in our organisation, and in our…business, as I am sure you understand, trust is everything. As such, they are treated as brutally as possible."

_Oh yeah, and you have been enjoying every single second, Kara. You bitch._ Shego thought with venom.

Drakken frowned. "I…"

"She has most likely been responsible for every failure." Kara pushed gently. "Even that interesting Beuno Nacho idea. We were most impressed with the Diablo toys. An excellent plan that failed… when you told Shego what was happening. Coincidence? I do not think so."

_Except it was_. Shego rolled her eyes. _Stoppable and his damn luck saved the day back then_.

Drakken paused and he glanced across at his one time partner strapped to the metal ring. "True. And that… all that evidence you showed me. I… yes, she has betrayed me, hasn't she."

"Yes, Doctor. But, as I have already said, I do apologise for being a little… over enthusiastic."

Sighing, Drakken glanced at the young woman next to him and flushed as she played with her hair again. He shrugged. "Well, we both know she is well enough to take any strain that my device will cause and this has taught her a valuable lesson I suppose."

"You are an optimist, Doctor. I find that agreeable." Kara smiled. "We should begin. Time waits for nobody, even a leader such as I and an evil genius such as you."

Drakken nodded and glanced at Shego. "Yes. I'll get the sedative, if you'll undo whatever it is you've done to her."

_Sedative?_

"Certainly. Though I must first ask you if the ring has been activated?" Kara tilted her head and Drakken muttered, taking out a remote. With a press, the ring around Shego began to hum with power.

Shego's eyes widened as Drakken tucked the remote into his pocket and a gleam appeared in her eyes. The remote… he had a remote!

_Think… think. I need to get my hands on that remote or at least do something to it. Maybe if I damage it, the ring will deactivate._ She rolled her eyes from left to right and frowned. With Kara and four guards, three henchmen and a Ninja, there where too many people around to risk anything right now. _I'll have to bide my time and…_

"Very good, Doctor. You go and get the sedative. I shall remove the paralysis now."

As Drakken walked off towards a cabinet, Kara carefully walked up to the ring that held Shego and looked up at her immobile face. The emerald glare, however, made Kara smile. She leaned in close and her fingers slid gently up to the three needles still gleaming against her skin

"Now, this may hurt a little." She whispered. Taking hold of the first, Kara pulled gently and the needle slid free. Shego arched her back and a whimper escaped her lips as a sensation of red-hot agony washed over her. Kara nodded. "As I said, it may hurt a little. Nerve impulse blocking is quite invasive, which is why hardly anyone knows how to perform it."

"Whha." Shego managed. The control she had of her lips was still shaky.

"Now, now. Do not try to speak, I have not finished yet. There are still two more to go." Kara reached up and pulled the second needle free, twisting it slightly as it rolled free. "Now this will…"

Shego's eyes went wide and her entire body tightened as a second wave of pain hit her. She snarled at Kara, who only winked and yanked the final needle free with no warning. Shego cried out, making Drakken and the henchmen around her jump and turn to stare at her.

"You fucking bitch!" Shego screamed as control over her body reasserted itself. She cursed as her neck, muscles and spine burned with agonising fire. "When I get free, I'll… I'll"

"But you won't." Kara grinned. "Oh, you won't."

Drakken ran up to the two women, one dipping with sweat and snarling, while the second smiled tauntingly at her, and waved his free hand. The other held a small plastic box with a syringe inside it.

"What are you two-" He began, only to be silenced by Kara's raised hand.

"Shego was distressed by the feeling of pain as I removed the needles. It is quite a painful thing to experience, Doctor. I have felt it myself once, as part of a demonstration." Kara gently slid the needles into her silk sash. "Now then, shall we get on with this?"

"Doc, she's _using _you! Can't you see that? She'll kill you without a seconds hesitation when she has what she wants!" Shego strained against her bonds. "Don't _do _this to me! It's what she wants, we were a team, we _are _a team!"

Drakken stared at Shego, as the green woman glowered at him. The gaze was angry and… wounded. He felt a twinge of regret, even though she had been sleeping with Possible, but the sudden appearance of Kara's face in front of him made him blink.

"Do not feel _shame, _Doctor!" Kara shook him slightly. "This woman has betrayed you! She has been giving Possible information on every single plan! Probably sleeping with her! You _saw _the evidence!"

Drakken nodded reluctantly. Kara was right! At least this way, his plans for world domination would actually succeed. At least Shego would once again be under his control, not whoring with that… that _cheerleader_! She wouldn't give that woman any more information, she wouldn't betray him like she did before! Possible would fail and the world would be his!

Women had always rejected him and Shego had been no different, even when he was her boss! Even though he gave her everything she asked for!

But Kara didn't reject him. Kara was helping him, interested in him. She wanted to help him win, to _win!_ After all his years of defeat with Shego by his side, he now had everything he needed to make his plans work, and Kara had been the one to provide it all! No, Kara wasn't playing him, and if she wished Shego to be placed under mind control as they had planned, that was what would happen!

The feeling of regret faded and the heady memory of watching Shego obey his every command when she had been chipped made him grin. Shego would do exactly as he commanded, when he commanded it. The thought was very appealing.

Drakken opened the box in his hand and gently took out the syringe that lay inside. "We need to inject this sedative into her. I don't want her awake while the technology is inserted into her body. It could cause complications while we monitor the effects."

Kara sighed and watched with satisfaction as Shego slumped in her manacles, realising that Drakken was not listening to her. Her plan was working perfectly.

"A shame, part of me wonders what would happen if this was given to a conscious subject." Kara mused. "Tell me, would one be able to watch their will power drain away?"

Drakken stared at her oddly. "Possibly, though why anyone would want to is beyond me."

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you Kara." Shego muttered, both she and Kara ignoring Drakken as the blue doctor looked at each one with confusion. "You'd love to watch me lose control of myself. You'd love to know that Drakken's managed to fuck me up as badly as you!"

Kara's smile turned venomous and she leaned forwards. "I want to watch, yes."

Shego looked away, only to blink as Kara snatched the syringe from Drakken and glanced towards him.

"Doctor, go and get what you need to perform the operation. I shall give Shego the sedative, I promise."

"Well, all right." Drakken conceded after a few moments. _What is going on with those two? _"I'll just be over here."

As the doctor left, Kara turned to Shego and held up the syringe. "Ready?"

Shego wanted to pull away, but the manacles held her as tightly as the ones had when Kara had been torturing her. Still, she tried to avoid the needle, knowing full well that the moment she was put under, her life as a free person was over. She would become Kara's pet, obedient and docile, as she and Kim had been when Drakken had used his chips before.

Her efforts were in vain. Kara moved smoothly to her side, gripped her hair and tilted her head, exposing her neck. Even as Shego cursed, she felt the sharp prick and sting as the needle slid into her flesh, followed by the cool fluid that would soon put her under.

As the syringe was pulled from her neck, Shego blinked as Kara gently placed her forehead against hers and tilted her head so that her lips were next to Shego's ear. Soft breath tickled her skin and then Kara's soft gloating voice slid into her, making her pale with apprehension.

"Finally, after all these years of hope. You're mine… Shego."

Shego jerked as smooth fingers clamped onto her carotid artery, blocking the flow of blood to her brain. She writhed in the manacles, knowing that Kara was inpatient, too impatient to wait for the brief moment it would take the sedative to flow into her system and knock her out. So, she was doing something that was faster, but painful.

Shego's vision started to swim, dark shadows appearing at the edge of her vision. Her mind screamed at her. She felt as though she was back on the transmitter, electricity crawling over her skin, during the fateful day Kim had kicked her into it. It felt the same way, her heart thundering in her ears as she fought for oxygen. Only, this time, her body was fine... The flow was blocked by Kara's gentle, yet precise touch.

As her vision faded to swirling colours, Shego slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she could hear was the sound of Kara's mocking giggle. Then… darkness

M.A.R.A- Main west highway. Middleton. 7PM.

"Please, Kim. Can we stop now?" Mara's voice pleaded from the cockpit speakers as Kim turned the wheel into a petrol station and sat back, breathing deeply. "You know I don't take normal petrol! My core systems, and that includes my AI positronic network, use the same fuel, and that's almost gone! The only place I can refuel is at your home and I've not had a chance to refuel for the whole day, considering you asked me to keep looking while you met with Ron and Monique. Please, can we go home?"

Kim glanced down at the LCD panel and shook her head. "I can't… we can go for another couple of hours before I'm missed at home. Surely you can too."

"Kim, I want to help you find your friend, I really do!" Mara sighed. "Despite what sister Sadie tells me."

Kim glanced down and frowned, her green eyes tired. "Sadie… your sister?"

"Well, sure. She was built first, and my AI is one of Dr Freeman's creations. So, I consider her my sister. She tells me Shego shot at her with a cannon."

Kim nodded, but smiled suddenly. "Yeah… but you know, now I come to think of it, she tilted the gun slightly when she was about to fire… I've always wondered about that. Why only graze Sadie? She could have destroyed it completely before shooting the molten metal tank."

"It?" Mara bristled, making Kim wince.

"Her… Mara, her. I'm sorry. I'm so, so tired. Sorry." Kim closed her eyes. "She gave us a means to escape… I know she did! Called me a survivor… like her."

Mara remained quiet, knowing that Kim had not asked her a question. Her fuzzy logic system puzzled over almost all human emotions. Indeed, it had taken her months of careful tutoring by Dr Freeman, when she had still been on his mainframe in the laboratory, to explain most emotions to her. She had developed her own with time, but one still puzzled her.

"Kim, you sound almost… in love with her. Indeed, you're body has been displaying the same characteristics I have seen in your father when he described your mother to me."

Kim blushed. "Um… right. Can you do me a favour?"

Mara's sensors detected the change of Kim's skin to a flush. Mara was non plussed. "Certainly."

"Um, don't say that to my parents, okay? Please? I… I have no idea what's going on with me right now. Last thing I need is a screaming match with mom and dad."

"Are you saying you _are _in love? With a woman who carries a laser cannon around to assault cars?" Mara asked, shocked. Her AI jumped a few lines of code when Kim laughed, helplessly. "What?"

"I suppose you could say that… and it's certainly the most unique description of Shego I've ever heard. But… but, right now, please keep that to yourself, okay?"

Mara was even more shocked, but Kim was her owner and she sighed. "Very well"

"Thanks." Kim managed. "So, can you handle another couple of hours?"

Mara sighed. "I suppose so, I'll turn down all non essential systems and that should quadruple my runtime. But I'll leave the sensor's at full power and keep the satnav link running, so we can both keep an eye on the search you asked for."

Kim nodded and patted the wheel gently. "My dad and Wade were right."

"About what?" Mara asked, the lights dimming slightly and status displays shutting off as she shut down all the systems she felt she could spare.

"That a hero needs a super car." Kim smiled tiredly. "Looks like I've got one."

Mara chuckled. "Corny, Kim."

Kim smiled, patting the dashboard. "Maybe… but true. Seriously, Mara, thanks for helping me keep looking. I promise, two more hours and then we'll go home. I swear."

"Mmm, hmm." Mara muttered. "Well, if you go looking for more than two hours, you'll lack my delightful company. I've managed to pare my power use down to two hours and forty-five minutes. After that, my cold fusion core will be depleted, and only your father has the fuel to recharge that."

"Well then, lets keep looking." Taking a deep breath, Kim turned the key in the ignition and drove off, tired eyes alert for any flash of green and black, any sign of emerald eyes and a sarcastic smile. Sighing, Kim felt the guilt well up in her gut once more.

_I have to find you Shego… where have they taken you!_

Shego.

_Hey you… wake up! _Her mothers voice. _Get up! You'll be late for school! Not that I care, one way or the other._

Shego's eyes slid open and she balked at the sight of her old room. "Oh no…"

Fisting her hands in her long dark hair, Shego closed her eyes and banged her head against the pillows. "I don't wanna remember this, damn you to hell!"

_Shi! Get up! Don't make me come up there! You know what happens to bad girls!_

Shego felt a chill run through her and she rolled out of bed. Oh she knew what happened… she knew too well. But as she stood up, she felt her blood pound. There in the mirror, stood her… her normal twenty-five year old self.

_Shi!_

She heard footsteps start at the bottom of the stairs and panic gripped her. Her mother was coming up the stairs, and if she'd been drinking again… if she was too far-gone. Shego glanced down, to see her hands trembling.

No… I'm not a little teenager anymore! I'm not fifteen anymore! I'm an adult! I can shoot plasma from my hands! I could kick my mother's ass if she tried to…

The footsteps stopped at the door, and Shego whimpered, backing away. "Mom?"

_So, you _are _up! Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you at the bottom of the stairs?_

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear you. I had… a bad day at school yesterday and…"

Save it for someone who cares! Tell your brothers if you want. But get your stupid little ass downstairs, and hurry the fuck up! You miss the bus, you're staying home, and I'll make you pay for it!

Shego's face blanched and she backed instinctively away from the door, from… her.

"Okay… Okay!" She swallowed. "I'm sorry, mom."

_Yeah, so was your father… means fuck all to me! Just hurry up!_

Shego listened to her mother's footsteps as they stomped downstairs. She glanced down and watched as her hands trembled. She felt queasy and staggered across to her bed and sat down.

"Why do I keep remembering this. I don't want to remember this… why do you keep making me re-live it!" Shego muttered at the universe. "Damn my mother! And damn Hego for making us into something he always wanted! Why can't I leave this behind!"

Shego suddenly felt light-headed and she sat on the bed. She knew that she was in some sort of drugged dream, like before. But now it was worse. This wasn't school kids being as cruel as they could be… though she had no desire to relive that again. No, Shego knew she couldn't escape and if she was reliving what she thought she was… then she was in trouble.

A sudden rumble made her blanch and she ran to the window, to see what she knew was coming hurtling towards her.

Gleaming in the midday sun, the multicoloured meteor shot towards their home and she glanced down at the sight of Hego, just a teenager like her, and her younger bothers all running out into the garden to see the meteor.

They didn't know what was about to happen, but she did. Shego knew all to well and she closed her eyes.

This was the day it all went from bad to worse. This was the day her mother and father, no matter how cruel they could be, died. _They didn't deserve it… no matter how much I think they do!_

This was the day that she… she would feel herself burning to death. Green flame wrapping itself around her, through her… inside her! The pain would keep on coming and coming, until she would fall unconscious. She would wake to find her skin a green colour, her blue eyes emerald and her body throbbing in pain.

This was the day that she became an even bigger freak than she was before and while her brothers celebrated their new-found powers with jubilation, she would only feel empty.

The room shattered, and she heard her mother and father scream… as they had done before. But it didn't matter to her, not when she felt the flash of green energy, felt it slam into her, pick her up and swamp her with it's burning touch. Felt it force it's way into her, even as she screamed.

She was Shego… and this was the day that her life changed.

Suddenly, the pain was gone, the green light fading to pitch black. Shego hung in the darkness, unable to move or find any reference point. Only the sensation of… cold, running though her veins allowed her to know she was not dead.

"_She's waking up."_ A voice… cool and composed. _"Doctor… looks like you were successful."_

"_I knew I would be. This has taken years to plan!"_ Another voice, she knew it so well. _"But I want to run a full set of tests before we turn on the controlling aspect of the network."_

"_Oh very well. I have to go I am afraid. I have to meet my master in the Blood Jade, Doctor. He wants a progress report. However, I think I can safely say that our relationship will continue and may even have more resources allocated to it."_

"_More? More than all of this?" _

"_Oh yes." _Shego felt something stroke her hair. _"Look after her, Doctor. I shall be back shortly."_

The voices faded and Shego hung in the dark once more… time passing slowly.

Suddenly, the dark began to lighten. First there were shadows, flicking in the dark, then shapes… and finally colours. As the drug wore off, Shego slowly began to return to consciousness.

Drakkens Lab. 9PM.

Shego, her mouth dry, groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked as the drug that Kara had injected into her left her system fully and she looked round the room.

The lab had been darkened, so that only a few lights around the edges lit the room gently. The machines and computers that dotted the room still hummed, but were quieter than they had been when she had last been conscious.

With no apparent danger present, Shego glanced down and ran her gaze along her body, checking for injury. She was, of course, still manacled to Drakken's ring device, and that limited her vision to the front of her body.

She still had the white cotton slip on, of course, but the blood trails that had run down her body had been cleaned off. Only the deep, red welted cuts remained and those had begun to heal, enough to make them itch.

Other than that, Shego noted with some relief, she felt normal. She could move her arms and legs as much as the manacles would allow, and she could move her head freely. If they had placed the damn mind control chip on her body, either Drakken had screwed up, or it wasn't working.

_I wonder what time it is… _Shego wondered, casting her gaze around the room. _Must have been under for quite some time. I am so thirsty!_

A sudden hiss of a door made Shego crane her neck, desperate to see who had come into the dimmed laboratory. She did not have long to wait.

"Ah, awake." Drakken's voice, nasal and amused, echoed around the room as he walked into her field of view. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. Did you know that you snore?"

Shego glowered, her hands clenching in the manacles. "Actually, no. But then I've never had to sleep upright before!"

Drakken, still dressed in his light blue lab coat, folded his hands behind his back and stared at her. "You might like to know that stage one was a complete success."

"Great, fantastic. Seeing as I'm still breathing, I'll knock that down on my personal progress plan as a plus. Now, get me out of this damn thing!"

Drakken sighed. "I can't do that. Not until I know the device I installed is working."

Shego felt her blood chill. "What device? A mind chip? Did you actually do it? Have you put one of those… _things _on me?"

Drakken smiled. "Not quite. But it's aligning itself with your mind and thought processes as we speak, Shego. I just haven't turned it on yet. Well, turned on the control aspect. It's too early for that, I want at least a few hours for it to adjust. New technology and all that, I have to be careful."

"Doc, I don't give a fuck what you want." Shego wrenched her hands against the manacles. "Fang has you so screwed up you don't know what you're doing!"

"No, she showed me the truth about you!" Drakken murmured angrily. "Something that you confirmed to me!"

"I never confirmed jack!" Shego retorted. "Yeah, I've been to Kim's house, yeah I like her… so what? Like that's stopped me kicking her ass before!"

"We've been through this once already!" Drakken snapped. "You admitted you have betrayed me, and if there is one thing I will _not _tolerate, it is betrayal!" His gaze became sly. "Once I have Possible under the same control as you, I thought we would start with a begging session. I'll have you asking me to forgive you for everything I've had to put up with, and Kim Possible will beg me to forgive her for destroying all my toys! "

Shego shook her head. "Still a kid… Drewwwbie."

Drakken's face heated. "I am not a child! And I swear, Shego… call me that again," He pulled the remote that controlled the ring and hit a button. "And you'll regret it."

The ring whined to life, sparks shimmering over its surface. Shego stared in horror. "But, I haven't…" The slam of the painfield into her body left her gasping. She snarled at Drakken as her body recovered. "You… you… Dr D, you are so, _so _dead!"

"Oh, please. Talk to the glove cause the… um… ears aren't listening?" Drakken shrugged. "I don't know, always seemed a stupid motto to me. Anyway, I doubt it because my little device," Drakken tapped the remote smugly and then wandered over to a table and dropped it there. "Stops you, Shego, from getting me."

The blue villain grinned cruelly at her and to Shego's horrified shock, actually did a little dance in front of her. Instead of watching Drakken, however, her gaze fixed onto the remote.

_Got to get hold of that thing, but how? I can't pick it up, or grip it with my hands… or my feet._ Shego glanced up at the menacing dull metal around her. _Can't generate a plasma field, it comes back and hits me twice as hard. Though I could probably hold out against the pain, I know the ring would attract it and render it useless. So, what else… I can't use the beam of plasma energy. My hands are manacled so I can't aim it and the roof is not my target._

She glanced across as the doors to the lab hissed open. Six synth-drones and five of the Ninja's that Kara had brought with her, walked into the lab. Drakken stopped dancing and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, Doctor. Kara Fang's second in command, Dojo Master Quia, told us to come here. He does not want Shego left unguarded for any length of time."

"Oh… but she's not going anywhere!" Drakken giggled, pointing. "My ring is perfect! It would take an ionised charge hitting the control panel at the base, or the remote control, to screw it up enough for her to escape!"

Shego's eyes glowed suddenly and her eyes flicked to the remote once more. _Ionised charge… like my ability to charge the air particles to an ionised gas! I can do that anywhere!_

She glanced around at the Ninja's and drones, face alert. There were more than she wanted to be here when she broke out. But the more time she spent manacled to this damn thing, the greater the chance Drakken and Kara would manage to rape her mind. At least, right now, she had control of her body, a plan and a chance to escape.

Shego glanced round once more and a determined expression slid over her face. _I'm taking it!_

Closing her eyes, Shego concentrated her body's energy. Instead of generating a plasmatic charge, she focused on her ability to generate ions. _Got to generate enough power to keep the ions in the air active… concentrate!_

"That may be, Doctor, but Shego is dangerous, we both know that and-" The ring around Shego's body sparked suddenly, and the young woman spread-eagled in the middle of it winced. The Ninja jumped, hand snapping to the blade stored in its scabbard. "What was that?"

Drakken frowned and his eyes examined Shego intently. Despite his examination of her, he could not see any green plasma anywhere. "I don't know… could be a malfunction somewhere, but I doubt it."

_Oh… oh hell, this hurts!_ Shego felt sweat begin to drip off her body as she struggled to maintain the massive charge she was building around her. The plasma ring _was _absorbing some of the ionic charge, that part that was close to her natural frequency of plasma generation and it was returning it as pain, awful pain, to her body. However, Shego groaned, fought the sensation and concentrated on building the charge around her. _Just… a few… seconds… more._

Drakken's eyes narrowed as sweat dripped off Shego's body, her eyes shut and her face contorted in pain. Even as he took a step forwards, he heard her breath catch and a groan escape her lips. But then he sniffed and his eyes widened.

"Ozone…." He turned to the Ninja's, fear gripping him. "She's generating ozone!"

The Ninja who had confronted him originally stepped forwards, sword unsheathing with a scrape of metal on leather. "What does that mean?"

Drakken frowned and jumped as Shego let out a cry and he felt something, something charged, shoot past him. The ozone odour became intensely powerful and he gagged, waving a hand. "She's generated a field of ions, and…"

The sound of the huge communication console sparking made him glance across to the table where the remote sat. It too began to spark and suddenly smoke burst from it. Drakken's face paled.

"No…"

The remote exploded, followed swiftly by the huge communications system. The mass of consoles and screens exploded in a huge burst of yellow flame and black smoke, choking both Drakken and the Ninja's as it swept across the room, drenching everything.

Confusion reigned inside the huge cavern, the only calm area's the red glows where Drakken's synth-drones stood. Confusion that would soon become chaos as Drakken staggered across to the plasma ring and fell through the gap in its centre. A gap that had held the green body of Shego a second ago. He stared, coughing and then screamed.

"She's free! Shego is free! Someone call security and lock down the base! She's got free!"

"Yes, _Doc!_ I have!" A voice hissed next to him, the sudden familiar roar of her plasma igniting next to his ear.

Before he could do anything, a fist dripping with green plasma smashed into his body, knocking him along the floor. The world blurred for Drakken, and he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

Shego, half-naked, beaten, dehydrated and badly bruised, stood amidst the choking smoke and grinned. This was better than she could have hoped for, not only had she got free, but now she had cover to escape.

Got to get to the hanger and grab our hovercraft. Once I get out, I can work out where to go. Hell, it's got the range to fly to the Fox's hideout if necessary. Her mind gently slid an image of Kim's face in front of her, but Shego shook her head violently. She made her opinions of me totally clear!

The sudden feeling of two hands grabbing her around the waist, while a second pair gripped her breasts, made Shego snap back to reality.

"Please do not resist, Shego. You are to be restrained and not harmed." The synth-drones explained in neutral tones. "Resistance is pointless!"

"Not to me… doy!" Shego grinned and her plasma coated fist slammed into the first drone's arms, breaking them off her in a splash of green bio-goo. As the one gripping her waist crumpled, she turned her attention to the second drone and he received a fist in the mouth, splashing her face and cruel grin with goo as he went down. "Shego, two. Kara, nil!"

"But for how long, Shego?" a voice whispered behind her. Shego blinked, turning to attack whoever it was who had managed to sneak up on her. As she did so, hand snapping out to punch, she felt a foot connect with her head.

She fell, rolling instinctively as she did so to spring upwards into a crouch. A third synth-drone ran towards her out of the gloom and was met with a glowing ball of plasma as he did so. The drone exploded in a shower of goo.

Suddenly, a silver katana blade whistled down out of the smoke and Shego only just managed to avoid losing her left arm. She sprang backwards into the smoke, mind reeling.

_Whoever this is… they're good. Not as good as me or… Kimmie, but good! Considering how badly my bodies screwed up, I'm gonna have to break a sweat against this one._

Her senses sharpened as three shuriken shot through the smoke with a whirr. Her plasma burst out. Three tiny shots of it, which melted each shuriken into tiny globs of molten metal that splashed onto the floor as they fell. As the Ninja that had thrown them ran at her, Shego's foot lashed out, smashing into his face and knocking him down.

As he crumpled and she slid to her feet, the same Ninja who had managed to kick her now stood in front of her, sword drawn.

"Surrender!" The voice, much to Shego's surprise, was female, steely and determined.

"You don't know me very well if you expect me to give in!" Shego laughed, only to curse as a fourth set of drone hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders. "Fuck!"

Her hand smacked behind her, bathed in green plasma and she felt its hands slacken as the goo poured out of its smashed faceplate. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said surrender or be taken down by force!" The Female Ninja slid forwards, tensing her body. "I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if I must. Despite Mistress Fang's… orders."

Shego noticed the hesitation and tilted her head. "Hurt you, hasn't she? Needles, that odd pressure point stuff? What'd you do?"

The Ninja's blade swung to a new position. "That is none of your concern. Now, your answer?"

Shego turned her head slightly and the third Ninja that had been creeping up on her with a can of mace watched in horror as a tiny glowing green ball shot into the can, making it explode around him. Choking, the Ninja fell, writhing on the floor as his lungs shut down.

"That's a no, I think…." Shego smiled, only to gasp in shock and back-pedal as the Katana swung so close to slash her slip. The fabric ripped in a neat line and Shego snarled. "Do that again, and I'll break your leg!"

"I doubt it." The Ninja replied, backing away into the smoke once more. "I really do…"

Shego glanced around and her mind whirled. Too badly beaten to get into a match with her. Got to get to the hanger!

Shego carefully made her way across to where her memory said the doorway was. The red glow of the two Drones guarding the door made her pause long enough to fire two plasma bolts into the gloom. She heard the wet explosions of synth-drones losing cohesion and smiled. Easy!

Her smile contorted into a scream as two shuriken found their mark, burying themselves into the flesh on her back. Shego stumbled, her head smashing into the wall as she fought the pain coming from her back, as her hands scrabbled behind her to grip them.

Finding one, Shego pulled the metal star from her flesh with a slight sucking sound, blood splashing onto the concrete. _Goddamn throwing stars! Not again!_

The whistle of the same katana made her snarl and she kicked backwards. Her foot slammed into the female Ninja and she staggered crashing into a bank of machines that sputtered and sparked.

A scream from the right hand side of her body made Shego glance over. The Ninja that ran towards her,screaming, met a plasma ball coming the other way and as it impacted on his armour, he slid along the floor like Drakken had… unconscious.

Shego bolted for the door, feeling a final pair of hands try and grab her as the sliding door hissed open. She turned as she fell through the doorway and her hand broke the nose of the final Ninja that had been in the room as she did so.

Hauling herself upright, Shego staggered along the corridor. She knew from personal experience that Drakken usually kept the hanger very close to the main laboratory. He clamed it made more sense that way. Shego thought it was because he was lazy and couldn't be bothered to walk more than he had to.

Now, however, it was working to her advantage. Suddenly, she fell against the wall, blinking as her adrenaline took its toll on her abused body. She could feel exhaustion beginning to overwhelm her and shook her head.

_Just a little further._

Then, as she staggered around a corner, breath heaving, she noticed a huge set of sealed doors and staggered over to them. Hitting the control next to the grey doorway, it slid open. There, to her mounting relief, lay the main hanger.

Inside, planes and machines of all types littered the huge space. The green square in the centre made her heart lurch. That was where her jet would once have been. The one that Kara had turned into an expanding fireball.

Shaking her head with dismay, Shego glanced around looking for the hovercraft she knew Drakken would have.

The two shuriken that zipped through the air towards her were unnoticed until it was too late. Both found their mark and buried themselves deeply into the muscle of Shego's lower left leg. The green woman cried out in pain and fell forwards, her body smacking the cold concrete, forcing the air from her lungs.

Shego rolled desperately, and she slid into a sitting position, her fingers gripping her damaged leg. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the gleaming metal stars that stuck from her flesh, yanking them free. Her breath escaped her in an explosive sob, but with the stars gone, she could flex her leg without pain.

She was, however, too late. Her reactions were slow, dulled by pain and exhaustion and Shego never had time to react to the sound of rapidly running feet that echoed around the hanger.

Even as her glazed emerald eyes looked up to locate the sound, a shape flew through the air towards her prone body and a booted foot landed with a snap in the middle of her wounded left leg. She stared in horror as the bone in her leg bent at an impossible angle, and then the pain washed over her.

A scream of agony echoed around the hanger, as Shego writhed on the concrete. The ninja, who had chased her though Drakken's laboratory, had broken her leg. Tears welled up in her eyes as her leg burned with pain, and she looked up into merciless brown eyes.

"I did not wish to do that. Mistress Kara will punish me for harming you." The ninja whispered. "Now, if you do not resist, I will take you back to the laboratory, and a medic can patch you up."

Shego snarled and a flaming plasma ball burst from her hand, to impact on the Ninja's armour. The female Ninja screamed, flailing at the flames burning on her tunic and glared at Shego with loathing.

"Do not do that again!"

"Kiss my ass!" Shego retorted, her body washed with fresh adrenaline. Scraping her left foot along the floor, she staggered upright, biting back another scream as her broken bone shifted. "I'm leaving!"

"I cannot let you go!" The Ninja whispered, her katana in front of her once more. "If you try to escape, I will use this to stop you."

"And risk damaging me further?" Shego retorted, backing away. Her left leg uselessly sliding along the floor. She felt her back bump against a plane and swore inwardly. "How much punishment will Kara give you for breaking my leg?"

"I do not know, but if I let you go… she will kill me." The Ninja's sword tilted. "I will use this to incapacitate you!"

"Try me." Shego managed, her hands raising to fire plasma. As two green balls left her hands, the Ninja crouched, dodging the first and rolling to avoid the second. Shego blinked, her body just not responding quickly enough due to its injuries for her to compensate. Even as she tried, the Ninja ran towards her once more, a cry echoing from her lips.

There was a whisper of steel, a sound of impact and then silence.

Bright red blood dripped onto the cold concrete in a steady flow and Shego's haggard breathing echoed around the chamber. The fingers of both hands gripped the Katana as her opponent held it tightly, the blade passing through her right shoulder, buried in the metal of the plane behind her.

Shego gasped, as agony swamped her body and her fingers jerked helplessly against the blade. She was pinned and the Ninja's eyes bored into hers, as they stood there, motionless.

"I have won, Shego." The Ninja whispered quietly. "Please, please surrender!"

Shego stared at her and shook her head. As the blade twisted slightly, She choked, fingers scrabbling on the surface of the blade to desperately find purchase. "S… stop."

The Ninja closed her eyes. "Not until you surrender! I have to do this! I'm sorry."

Shego's face contorted in pain as the blade twisted further, ripping already damaged muscle and causing the blood flow to hasten into a steady stream. Shego's mouth slid open and a silent scream of agony escaped her.

But, deep down inside her, something stirred. Something that Shego had quietly wished she could resist. Something that had been growing for years and now, meant so much to her! A single word, someone special! Red hair, green eyes… someone she respected. Someone she loved.

_Kim. Got to stop Kara from hurting Kim…_

Fresh determination swamped her and the fingers that gripped the blade burst into flame as her mind cleared enough to concentrate. To the Ninja girl's horror, the metal of her sword began to melt, dripping on the concrete between them. Shego's eyes gleamed and her smile turned evil. It mingled with her face, still marred with pain, and the expression chilled the woman holding the katana.

"Better let go… unless you want to lose a hand." The blade closest to Shego's fingers turned a brilliant white, smoked and then snapped from the hilt. As it came free, the Ninja stared in horror at the broken steaming blade, and that was her mistake.

A fist, bathed in green plasma, slammed into her stomach. She fell to her knees, the air escaping her lungs in one explosive cry. She never saw the second fist as it smashed into her neck, the blow knocking the Ninja to the ground, unconscious.

Staggering over to the prone form, Shego ripped at the Ninja's clothing, pulling a strip of cloth free. Her shaking fingers slid along the section of blade that remained buried through her shoulder and she tugged it gently. The agony had her falling to her knees, biting back a scream. She couldn't move it… not alone.

Shaking fingers gently wrapped the cloth around the blade, and she tied it as tightly as she dared around the wound. The cloth darkened. Splotches of bright red almost instantly soaking through it.

There was no time to do anything else, however. Alarms rang though the base, making Shego's head ache, as she looked around at the strobing red lights. She couldn't stay here, not even to pull the clothes off the unconscious woman. She had to get away!

Dragging her broken leg behind her, staggering as she did so, Shego desperately looked for the hovercraft that she knew had to be here. Her hand slapped against a helicopter and she felt sick as she staggered around it. Time was running out. She had to get away… and if the flow of blood from her fingers was any indication, she needed medical attention as quickly as she could get it.

She gasped as her leg almost gave from under her, but as she leaned against the wall of the hanger, fighting off another wave on nausea, she looked up. There, sitting on the concrete, was the hovercraft she had been looking for.

A cry of relief bubbled up from her throat, and Shego staggered over to the hovering machine, dragging her broken leg as quickly as she dared over the lip. As she collapsed ino the chair, she let out a cry of pain. In her relief, she had forgotten about the protruding tip of the blade sticking out of her shoulder, and it had twisted slightly.

Choking once more, Shego leaned forwards into the passenger side of the cockpit and unable to help herself, vomited. She coughed, and choked, for a few seconds, fighting wave after wave of nausea, and then with shaky hands slid her fingers to the joystick and throttle.

Punching the throttle, the hovercraft shot from the hanger, the laser cannons and her own shakily held up hand, blowing a massive hole clean through the metal of the hanger doors. Free, Shego shot into the night. To her dismay, cold rain washed over her almost naked body, and she groaned as it splashed her face. It brought her back to her senses, but it was so, so cold!

Shego had no idea where she was, but that did not matter to the computer on board as her blood coated fingers slid over the GPS, nor to the satellites tracking her every move as she flicked it on.

It was too late to get to the Fox as she was bleeding, badly! And she could feel herself going into shock. Her teeth chattered as her fingers punched in another address, almost automatically. She didn't want to go, the anger and shame still too fresh for her to ignore, but she had little choice.

With a hum, the hovercraft shot off into the stormy weather and Shego leaned back, pulling the tiny, soaked remains of the slip around her cold, bleeding, body. Leaning her head against the chair, rain splattering on her face, she fought to remain conscious.

Kim Possible's House: 10: 25 PM.

Kim sat at her desk, tired eyes roaming over the displays on her computer. The satnav screens glowed their familiar green, and also showed what they had been displaying both at her home in the morning and in the car while she had driven for hours. _Nothing… No Shego._

Kim sighed, and her head slapped into her hands as the dull chime of another empty segment echoed into the quiet room. Unable to help herself, Kim's eyes flicked across to the

Her parents had been waiting for her. Father cross, mother worried. She had been out almost to the point that they were considering asking Wade to send Ron out to look for her. Still, at least Wade had put them through to her in the car. After an angry and worried com call, Kim had come home to one furious and one worried look. Her mother had fixed her something to eat, while her father had walked quietly out to Mara, intent on grilling the car while he refuelled her core.

So, now she sat here, at home and stared at the flickering search on her computer. A search that had been running for the entire day, with no results. However, no matter how depressed she became as it constantly came up empty, Kim found she couldn't turn it off.

_Not if I can find her… if there is a remote chance it'll pick her up._ Kim sighed and slid to her feet, staggering across to her bed. _Why can't I have a normal life? Why can't I just go to school or college, be a cheerleader, date a nice guy and live life like everyone else? Why is my life saving the world and falling for a woman who has tried to wipe my face off the planet as often as possible?_

She could not find an answer. She didn't know if there was an answer. All Kim knew was that the kiss Shego had given her at Drakken's lair had been… amazing.

_God damn it!_ Kim banged her head against the pillow._ Amazing… Oh yeah. With Shego… not so yeah. What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do if I do find her again. Is there a chance we could… go steady? Would I want that? Would she? Would we be able to survive a relationship? I mean, if we got into a fight… would either of us survive?_

Sighing, Kim slid to her feet and gently slipped out of her clothes. The blue combats slid down her firm flanks, only to be chucked unceremoniously into the steadily growing pile of clothes that sat next to her door. The black lycra and cotton top followed it suit, and Kim stretched in the dim light of her room.

Moonlight played across her tanned skin as she stretched, the muscles ripping under her skin. Idly, Kim scratched at the side of her body, and then blinked as her fingers traced a scratch. It slid up her body, she could feel the rough edge of the line, and trailed around her stomach in a lazy circle. Then, to her growing surprise, she traced it to a stop, just under her breasts. The scratch was deep… very deep and Kim couldn't remember where she had got-

_Shego…_ Kim thought, and she flushed. _Wow… she really does get quite, intimate when she wants. That was just a fumbled kiss. I wonder what she does to those she's in… love with._

In the dark, her green eyes became glazed. The sensation she had felt as Shego's tongue had gently taken her had been… mind blowing. The thought of herself letting Shego go further was enticing. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like as Shego kissed her once more, as she kissed Shego… as they slowly writhed together and Shego slowly slid her tongue down her-

Kim shook her head, and her eyes slid open. _No… not now! Find her first, then think about that if you really, really have to. What would it do to you if you found her dead?_

The thought made Kim feel sick and she sat down on the bed, clutching her stomach. She prayed that the young woman was alive.

A sudden banging at the door downstairs, followed by the constant ringing of the doorbell made Kim slide to her feet, a wary and alert expression on her face. Grabbing a set of shorts and a grey top from her dresser, Kim struggled into them as she opened her bedroom door.

As she walked out onto the landing, Kim's mother opened the door to her parent's room and her blue eyes were heavy with sleep. "Kimmie?"

"I don't know who that is Mom. I'll go and see, don't worry." Kim shrugged and began to walk down the stairs. As she reached the second step, the banging began again. "Jeez… who's in such a hurry?"

"Well, tell them to stop it, I've got rotation in A&E tomorrow…" Kim's mother yawned. "All right, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded. "Sure, mom."

As she reached the front door, she heard thunder echo into the distance and frowned. Great, thunder… that would mean she'd have to power her computer down to stop it being fried. Which would mean she could miss a possible hit on Shego's face. Damn!

Sighing, Kim opened the front door and gripped her tank top as the cold air blew into the house. Cold rain splashed her face and she scrunched her eyes up against the sensation. "Yes? Hello?"

As she blinked back the cold rain, two arms slammed across her shoulders and she felt a weight slam into her. Kim fell backwards, crying out in shock, as she fell against the floor of the corridor. She knew it wasn't an attack, the person in her arms was shivering uncontrollably.

Wiping the cold rain from her eyes and kicking the door shut with her foot, she focused on the person that clung to her. The green skin and dark hair made her heart lurch and as she stared into the face of the woman she had pushed away, she gasped, running a hesitant hand across the face.

"Shego…" Her hand paused at the blood on her face and Kim blinked. "No… no!"

Shego groaned and slid away from her, shakily slamming against the wall as she did so. Kim could only stare at her one time enemy. Her body was soaked, hair… dripping wet as she shivered uncontrollably. Shego was almost nude, covered only in a tiny scrap of white cotton, slashed and stained with blood across what little remained.

"Shego…"

The skin under the scrap was covered in red blood, bright slashes of scarlet covering the green skin that was, now, so pale she could see the bones and red veins under it. Suddenly, Kim's eyes widened in horror, there was a… a… blade sticking out of Shego's shoulder! The bright red blood leaking from it splashing the wooden floor quietly.

Kim cried out, her hand flicking out to tenderly grip the blade and the other slid out to slide across the young woman's skin. As Shego smiled, bloodlessly, Kim cradled her, even more shocked as the young woman winced and collapsed into her grip.

"Shego… oh god! What happened to you!"

"Had a little accident, Pumpkin." Shego whispered, exhaustion overtaking her and she felt the world spin. Her eyes fixed onto the pool of blood under her and then to the drips flowing across Kim's soft skin. "Oh… damn. Your mom is gonna kill me… blood never comes out of wood…"

Smiling, Shego collapsed into Kim's arms, her body shutting down as it realised that it was safe… that it had found sanctuary in Kim's arms.

The redhead shivered, her eyes fixed on the steel blade sticking out of Shego's shoulder, and then her eyes widened as she realised Shego's leg was broken. Clasping the unconscious woman, Kim took a deep ragged breath. _Live! Oh god, please live!_

"MOMMMM! MOM! PLEASE! COME QUICKLY!"

A commotion echoed above her, and Mrs Possible ran down the stairs, her blue dressing gown swishing behind her. Her husband ran behind her and both stopped at the sight of the blood coated Shego in Kim's arms.

Mrs Possible's hand slid to her mouth. "Oh… my… god."

Kim's father gripped her tightly. "Honey, action!"

The doctor nodded, her soft blue eyes hardening into that of the doctor she was. "Kim, help me get her onto the kitchen table. Honey, I need my medical bag and someone call an ambulance!"

Her husband ran out to the car and Dr Possible ran across to Kim and Shego. She ignored the splatter of blood that soaked into her gown and gently reached down to the unconscious woman.

"Kim, gently now. Help me lift her onto the kitchen table." Kim nodded and together they picked Shego up gently. "Wow, such a weight. She must be all muscle. But, god… she's freezing!"

Kim stared at the pale face, slack, and she felt fear well up. "Is she going to die?"

Dr Possible stared at her daughter until her green eyes flicked up. "Not if we move very, very fast!"

A slam of the front door made Dr Possible look up. "John?"

"Here's the bag… but you can forget the ambulance. Phone lines are out and I can't get a mobile signal."

Kim looked around, frantic. "I can use the Kimmunicat-"

"Don't bother. Honey, get her stable and you can take Mara. She'll get you to the hospital."

"But I may need drugs and…"

"She's fully equipped! You think I'd let our daughter continue doing this without everything I could think of being put in her car?" Her father gripped his wife's shoulder. "I may be a tad scatterbrained, but I know that car is as well equipped as any ambulance. Take her!"

"All right, all right. Dr Possible muttered, snapping open her bag. "Kim, while I see what I can do, go and get a blanket from the cupboard. Oh! And there are three hot packs I keep for emergencies in the bathroom. We need them. She's almost hypothermic and with the loss of blood and…" Dr Possible eyes slid to Shego's beaten form and broken leg. "Well, we need to warm her up before the shock and the cold kill her."

Kim ran out of the room and Dr Possible stared down at the young green woman. "So, looks like your occupation has caught up with you… Jesus what a mess."

She couldn't risk removing the blade jutting from Shego's shoulder. It could be near a major artery and she couldn't risk the damage that she had no chance of healing in her own home. Her eyes slid down to Shego's broken leg and she sighed. She would be able to splint that up… they could X ray it when they reached the hospital.

Her daughters Kimmunicator had been left on the table and she picked it up, with a few presses, the device flared to life. Wade's face stared sleepily at her. "Doctor P?"

"Wade, I need a med scan!" Dr Possible snapped. "Shego is lying on my table and she's in shock. I have to know what they may have given her so I can counter it and maybe give her something to boost her vitals."

Wade frowned. "Shego is…"

"Wade!" Dr Possible snapped, making the young man jolt. "Scan!"

"Okay!" Wade hit a few buttons on his console and the Kimmunicator flashed to life with sensors. "Here you go… everything the Kimmunicator has, Doc."

Nodding at the displays and wincing at the blood pressure and temperature readings, Dr Possible rummaged in her bag for a hypodermic and splints. As she began to set Shego's leg, Kim ran back into the room.

"I got them!"

"Okay, stick the heat packs into the blanket, get it warm." Dr Possible sighed. "The shock could kill her, but we can't wait! Her vitals are so damn low!"

The roar of a car pulling up outside the front door made Kim glance up. The voice of Mara slid from the Kimmunicator, even as Dr Possible waved it over Shego's prone from and grimaced.

"Doctor. I am actiating all medical scans I have… I also am planning the quickest route to the hospital."

"Right… thanks." Dr Possible yanked the strap on the splint and nodded as Shego groaned. "Good girl, stay with us."

She turned to Kim and grabbed the warm Blanket. "Help me wrap her in this! And Keep the hot pockets away from her skin. It could make her go into shock!"

"Right…" Kim stared at Shego. _Please… Shego, live! Don't leave me… not now! I'm sorry, I'm so, so damn sorry!_

"Okay… I'll give her a shot of morphine, that should be safe enough, help me get her to the car."

As Kim and her Mother lifted her, Shego woke and, moaning, struggled. Her voice was slurred. "Kmmmy?"

"Shhh, It's okay." Kim whispered. "I'm talking you to the hospital!"

"NO!" Shego managed, struggling feebly in their arms. "I… I don't wanna go to prison,"

"You won't, I promise." Dr Possible told her. Shego continued to struggle. "Shego, Shego! Listen to me. Do you trust my daughter?"

Shego moaned, the pain in her body was awful. She nodded. "Mnnn."

"Kimmie, I promise Shego won't go to jail. Nobody will even know she's there, I swear. If that's what it takes to keep her in for treatment that's what will happen. I won't let you die, Shego!"

Kim stared at Shego's exhausted expression and smiled. "Shego… I trust my mom with my life… so trust me."

Shego stared and then nodded, closing her eyes. "Keep you to that… Pumpkin."

As they bundled her into Mara, who waited patiently outside, Dr Possible slid into the front seat. "Kim, keep her steady in that back seat and try not to jostle her, especially that damn blade!"

"Okay, Mom."

Dr Possible turned to Mara. "Okay, Mara, get us to Middleton hospital as quickly as you can!"

"Yes doctor." The car responded its voice crisp. All three passengers felt a jolt as the car shot from the driveway of their home and roared along the street. "Accelerating to one hundred miles an hour. Engaging active camouflage!"

"What?" Dr Possible managed, her eyes wide as the car's engine hummed like a jet and the Speedo rapidly changed to a hundred. The outside of the car flickered and suddenly, Dr Possible found herself staring at the hologram image of an ambulance. Her eyes narrowed. "Jonathan!"

"Relax, Doctor… this is just to keep the police from pulling us over. Do not worry about the speed, I am in total control and I really do see everything!" The car announced, the windscreen flickering to life with two displays.

The first gave Dr Possible a readout of Shego's medical condition while the second displayed the readouts of the car, right down to traction control and readouts of the road half a mile ahead.

Dr Possible sighed. "Fine… just get us there." She gazed at the readouts and a faint smile of relief swamped her. "Kimmie? Her readouts are low, but stable. I think Shego's going to be fine."

Kim stared at the sleeping figure in her arms, the pale green skin flushed from the warming blanket and heat packs. Her hands were wrapped gently around her, but she tightened them slightly as her mother spoke.

"Great, Mom." Kim smiled with relief. "That really is great."

"Yes, just keep her steady and we'll be there soon, okay?"

"Sure…" Kim whispered.

Her eyes slid back to the woman in her arms, and she smiled. "You hear that Shego? You're going to be okay. I'll look after you until you recover. Then we can go and get Fang." She flushed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you… I am so sorry I didn't help you."

Shego murmured and Kim held her tightly. Unable to help herself, Kim leaned forwards and stared at the sleeping face of her enemy.

_God… she looks so innocent when she's sleeping. I wonder… I wonder if I'd feel the same way I did in the lair. I wonder if it feels as good when I, kiss her._

Kim licked her lips gently, and almost hesitantly slid them gently onto Shego's forehead. To her pleasure, she felt the same thrill shoot though her as she brushed the soft green skin. Oh yes, it felt exactly the same… better even. She wanted this… and it felt good.

As Shego mumbled once more, a smile appearing on her lips, Kim hugged her tightly.

"Whatever you've done… I don't care right now. I've got you and I'm not letting go! Not until you ask me to."

Tightening her grip on the young woman, Kim watched the lights speed by.

_I've got you… and Fang will pay!_

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7: Reluctant Hero

Chapter 7: Reluctant Hero

Drakken's Labratory: The Next Day.

_Failure! _Kara Fang thought, her face unnaturally calm. _Shego's control… destroyed! And my men… useless!_

Kara stood in the middle of the laboratory and gazed at the destroyed communications console. Her blue eyes flashed with rage and her fingers crumpled the half-melted remains of the plasma ring remote that she had picked up from the bench.

A few hours… a few hours meeting her Master. A meeting that _had _to take place, and while she had given control for just three hours… Shego had escaped. Escaped under the very nose of someone she placed in charge.

_Free… and uncontrolled. For the time being at least. My plans are damaged and I must come up with a solution! Drakken must be stroked… My master needs to be reassured and re primed! _Kara kicked at a hunk of metal that had cooled into a misshapen lump._ How could this have happened? Just when I was about to show the Jade I am perfect to lead them!"_

"So, how many did Shego kill?" Kara glanced across at her second in command, Dojo master Quia and tilted her eyebrows. "Well?"

"None… Mistress." The elderly Dojo master bowed. "All knocked unconscious or rendered unable to fight. They do have broken limbs, ribs and physical damage, but nothing life threatening."

Kara nodded and the Master shuffled slightly. Fang was always at her most dangerous when she tapped these calming reserves. It usually meant she was close to showing her… other side. Having met it once in combat, Quia had no desire to meet it again.

"This is laughable. Even Drakken San's synth-drones performed better than our trained guard." Kara growled slightly, the remote remains falling from her clenched fingers. "Escaped… Drakken unconscious, the comm system destroyed, and Shego herself, free to alert our next target that we are a very real threat indeed. What of the hovercraft?"

"It was under refit. The GPS system did not have co-ordinates of the main base, which is why Dr Drakken had grounded it, thankfully. So, we should remain undetected for quite some time."

"Good… a small silver lining in any case." Kara gazed at the comm system. "Destroyed… and we are unable to use Drakken's creation to control Shego until it is rebuilt."

_For without it, I am as good as dead._

"Well, the remotes for the Pareo Servus _are_ still capable of sending the obey command for anyone who holds it." Quia sighed. "But they have to be activated close to the target… close enough that anyone would notice our use of such a device to give orders. Certainly Possible San… She would see Shego's reaction and what caused it."

_So would others…_

"Then this must be rebuilt." Kara muttered. "And quickly. I am tired of waiting for Shego to become my puppet, and for Possible San to become a willing Assassin for the Jade."

"Dr Drakken is still unconscious. Shego gave him quite a blast of plasma." Quia sighed. "But I think the scientists, under Carl's capable leadership can rebuild it. They can at least get started while Dr Drakken recovers."

"I have recovered!" Kara's gaze flicked to the right as Drakken, a bandage across his forehead, hobbled gently into the lab through the damaged doorway. "Believe me, you get used to Shego's plasma attacks when she works for you."

Spying Kara, the blue man walked over to her. To her Dojo Master's surprise, his Mistress breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Doctor… no worse for wear, I see."

"Miss Fang, I am so sorry." Drakken coughed slightly and winced as his bruised ribs spiked with pain. "The plasma ring didn't hold her. That was my fault, I was so certain I had calculated all of Shego's abilities."

_Stroke… keep him calm, you need him. You need him to help you speed the processes! Shego has taken too long and could yet be my ruin! For Kim Possible San, I will need something far more effective if I am to… no, do not think of it now, focus on the present!_

Kara's face remained neutral. "I must admit Doctor, her ability to generate an ion field is also new to me. How can we plan for something neither of us has ever seen? If anything, I should apologise for the… the laughable way my Ninja's protected you!"

_I will remember she can do that. Most dangerous._

Drakken shrugged. "Shego's dangerous. Why else would I have employed her as a bodyguard as well as a thief. She's a very capable fighter and her plasma powers extend that into lethality. That's why I employed her… never been a good fighter myself," Drakken mused. "Must have been all that grey cabbage they made me eat at school."

Kara stared at the blue man's face in total disbelief. _Control… Control!_

"Fascinating, Doctor. Most… fascinating." Kara glanced at the ruined consoles. "Tell me, even though she has escaped. What you told me, before I left to meet my Master… we do have a working control?"

Drakken sighed. "Oh yes… total integration has been achieved. I just hadn't turned it on, as I wanted to run more tests. It's still there, waiting quietly… but we have no way of activating it right now. I think, by my calculations at least, it will take a week or so to get the system up and running once more. Only then can we risk recalling her to the lair.

"I see." Kara cursed inwardly. A sudden hiss of a door made her glance over and she narrowed her eyes at the masked female who entered quietly, her head hung in shame. "Doctor, would you please go with Dojo Master Quia and examine the control and communication system. I require an estimate please, a far more accurate one."

Drakken nodded and wincing slightly hobbled out of the doorway. Quia followed, pausing only to glare at the masked female Ninja.

"A Jade bodyguard, who has failed as badly as you, reflects on her Mistress… remember that!

The young woman shrank back slightly and Quia sighed in dismay. Turning his attention to Drakken, he walked out.

As both men left the huge room, it remained silent, only the whistle of the air conditioning could be heard.

Kara remained where she stood, examining the plasma ring and the damage that Shego had caused it, while behind her, the other occupant of the room remained as still as possible, wishing she was anywhere else.

"I am very, _very_ tired of you always making mistakes… You know how vital she was for my… _our_ plans to succeed." A quiet whisper. Not angry, much to the young Ninja's surprise, but weary and scathing. "If we cannot locate Shego, fix this problem and resolve it within two weeks, all our plans will fail and you and I will find ourselves at the mercy of the Jade. Mercy that they DO NOT HAVE!"

The female Ninja flinched, her chocolate eyes wide with fear as Kara turned to her, her mouth drawn back in a snarl. "My master would be _dead_ in a few days if it were not for your idiocy! I should be in his place, my rightful place! And Kim Possible would have been mine… along with this corrupt country!"

"I-"

"I leave you with one job to perform. _One!_ I tell you to guard Shego, to keep a minimal guard presence around her without raising suspicion! I tell you to stay close when my Master came to examine her, using the control chip to have her kill him for me! The perfect assassination for my rise to control the Jade itself! I told you to not let her loose, until the time was right to do so! And what happens?"

"She-" The young Ninja began, only to close her mouth as Kara glared at her.

"She escapes while I am gone, wrecks the laboratory and the equipment needed to control her mind, assaults Drakken in front of your very eyes and then defeats your squad, unarmed!"

"Mistress, I… she found a weakness and used it." The young Ninja slid to her feet. "The very reason you wished to use her for this was because she is so deadly! We stood little chance with her free."

"I have seen the security footage." Kara growled. "You should have used the tranquilliser darts I gave you the moment the ring sparked! No, the _second _Drakken San looked worried! That's why I _gave _them to you! Having watched the footage… only _one _of you had even a can of mace… Mace! Where were the tranquilliser darts, Shia?"

"I-"

"They were in the training room, were they not? On the belts you left behind, because you thought Shego was helpless! You acted rashly, stupidly and…" Kara walked across to her and slapped her forcefully across the face. Her nails raked across the mask, yanking it off. "You have shamed me… sister!"

Shia, a spitting image of Kara except for her chocolate brown eyes and her light blond hair, swallowed. Her hair unravelled behind her into a long ponytail as the mask bounced on the floor, rolling to rest between her legs. She stared up at her sister and gently rubbed her cheek. "I apologise for-"

"Oh, save it! I saw the fight. Even unarmed and wounded, Shego humiliated my so called body guard!" Kara whirled away from her and threw her hands up in the air. "You have lost me my toy, and that annoys me to the point that I am tempted to punish you." Shia blanched. "Oh yes, you remember what happened the last time." Kara sighed. "However, the annoyance I feel towards losing my plaything is _nothing_ to the fact that you have single handily ruined this stage of my plans and endangered the later steps! And," Kara turned, her face twisting with rage. "You damaged Shego… You damaged the tool I need!"

"She was leaving, I had to act." Shia bowed her head, only to cry out in fright as Kara grabbed her hair and twisted it, tilting her head and resting a hand gently on her neck. _Her fingers are so close… no not again! _"Sister, I am sorry! I made a foolish judgement, leaving the darts behind, so I had to stop her with what I had to hand! Sister, please!"

"So, you broke her leg and left a potentially deadly wound in her shoulder! More importantly, you did _not _stop her!" Kara let go of Shia and paced the room, glancing at her sister when she opened her mouth.

"We did what we could. I did what I-"

"Oh, save it. I saw the whole fight on the security footage. I know Shego will survive because I know the limits of her endurance!" She watched as her sister sighed with relief. "But I can only thank the universe that it will take her only a week or so to recover, due to her gifted powers. With a lot of luck, Shia, my plan to rule the Jade will remain on track. No thanks to you!"

Shia flushed and slid to her feet. "Sister… I-"

"I will give you one more warning." Kara strode back to the young Ninja and gripped her face tightly. "We are only half-sisters, Shia and you came to me, running from that bitch who gave birth to the both of us. I took you in, fed you and trained you to be my bodyguard. Three years of effort!" Kara growled. I warn you, though. If you keep making mistakes… if you keep following the honour code you stupidly came to believe when I had you infiltrate Yamanouchi, you _will_ become worthless to me! I cannot have anyone, even a blood relative, destroy what I have worked _so _hard to accomplish! So, if my Master gets one tiny scent of what I am planning due to your stupidity… I will _have _to kill you!"

Shia's face blanched and she struggled against Kara's grip. "I will not fail again!"

See that you do not!" Kara growled and she let go of the struggling woman. "Now, we must find her and bring her back… by force if necessary, but unharmed! Well, unharmed any further! We _need _Shego! No, I… need Shego!"

Shia flushed. "Yes, sister."

Kara held up a single finger and she gazed at Shia with cold eyes. "For now, you have lost that privilege, Shia. You may call me by my rank in the Jade until I deem otherwise."

"Yes… _Mistress _Fang." Shia's face twisted and she slid the mask of her uniform across her face to hide the scowl. "The problem with tracking down Shego is where would she go? She has had training from the Fox, so she could vanish if she wished."

Kara held up a hand and Shia fell silent. Her sister stared into the distance.

_Where would you go, Shego? The Villain community is out, I doubt you could find the Fox in time, with wounds as bad as the ones Shia gave you… Where would you go? Somewhere safe, somewhere you knew people could hel-_

Kara's eyes gleamed. "Oh… Oh of _course_ you would go and see her! Why did I even ask myself where you would go? You have always been a creature of reaction, Shego… you go where your instincts tell you. In this case… you trust her and you love her. No matter how confused you are about the matter. And of course, her mother is a doctor. Yes Shego… you have gone there, haven't you."

Shia frowned. "Mistress?"

Kara ignored her, staring into the distance and a knowing smile crept onto her face. "You _have_ gone there… and they _will_ help you, _she _will help you. You will tell her what has happened, but, thanks to Drakken San's cleverness, I doubt they will be able to find the little strings on your soul." Kara began to laugh and Shia shivered at the cruel sound. "Oh yes, the disaster has suddenly become a gift!"

"Mistress… I do not understand."

"I know you do not." Kara turned to her and shrugged. "You do not understand our prey… but I do. I want you to send some undercover agents to the Hospital in Middleton and have them shadow Doctor Possible." Kara paused. "Actually, if you wish to redeem yourself, you go. Next, send a second troop back to Kim Possible San's house and have them set up another shadowing post. If either see Shego, or hear them talking about her, they must inform me immediately! I want to know if my hunch is correct. If it is, then we are in an excellent position to take control of the Jade with not one, but two puppets!"

"Mistress?" Exasperated, Shia stepped forwards, only to have Kara grip her shoulders and twist her towards the lab exit.

"I do not have time to explain it all, Shia. Go! In the meantime, I will return to the hotel and convince my Master to delay the inspection for a later date. My plans for taking the Jade leadership will have to run on a different timetable now. So, instead of trying to think, just do!"

"Yes, Mistress." Shia smoothly slid out of the lab and Kara glanced around her at the wrecked equipment.

_Enjoy the time you have to recover and flirt with Possible, Shego. As soon as we are ready… you will do everything I say… everything! Possible will be mine, the Jade will be mine. You… you _are_ mine!_

A plan forming in her mind, Kara walked out of the wrecked building and strode to the hanger. She had to meet her Master and convince him that she needed more time. Once that was done, she would have to talk with Drakken.

_Poor Kim San. If I do this right, it will be a very nasty surprise…_

* * *

Shego

"_Sis, I just don't understand why you keep saying no to this. This is a great idea!"_

Shego sighed. She was dreaming, if you could call the drug addled past a dream.

_Drugged again, but at least this time it's willingly._ _Whatever Kim's mother gave me must have been quality stuff. Can't feel my body at all. Still, why have I started to dream of my past so much? Doy, maybe Morphine and me don't mix well._

She knew where she was. When she was… Sitting around a campfire on a small island in the middle of GO-City's ocean basin. Shego sighed. There they all were. Hego, her younger self, Mego and the twins. Not dressed in their uniforms… but ordinary clothes. Back then, they didn't even have uniforms. They came a few months later. Back then, she was still calling herself-

_No, the past's the past… and that frightened young girls gone. She'd pretty much vanished when we came here too… I was then, and I still am, Shego…_

As she watched her younger self gently stick a marshmallow into the fire, she shook her head. This was the empty site of the GO Towers… This was the evening Team GO was formed. Not a sad day, but one she wished had never happened. A camping trip… turned into a discussion of their future.

Yes, this was the evening after they had accidentally got caught up in a robbery at the local store. Five nervous, sweaty teenagers… from the local crack house if she remembered correctly. Five teenagers who had run into a man who could rip solid concrete apart and bend metal like paper and his sister…

A scary green woman, who fired bolts of plasma onto their guns, making them so hot, the bullets melted before they could ignite, and they had to drop them. Hego bending the guns into cuffs… what a show-off. Shego shook her head. They all cheered us in the store, when the cops arrived. All of them. But, of course, Hego wandered off, and as I went home… more taunts, more insults…

She turned her attention back to her younger self and watched as, dressed in a green T –Shirt and slacks, she leaned away from Hego's excited babbling.

"_Just imagine it. We could be real life action heroes! Saving the world from evil, doing good deeds… heroic stuff! We could do so much for everyone… Sis, come on! Why don't you want to be a Go member?"_

Shego stared at the younger version of Hego and shook her head. She knew how this played out, so why disrupt the flow? As she sat there, she heard her own young voice echo into the night.

"Because I don't _want_ to be a hero, Joh-" Her younger self paused as Hego glowered at her. Sighing, Shego continued. "Hego, then. I want to be left alone… I want everyone to leave me alone."

_Oh, it was so true then. Maybe it's true now… _Her elder self thought.

"Everyone stares at me now, like they did while was at school and college. Everyone hates me…"

_Eighteen years old, _Elder Shego closed her eyes, listening to the familiar wind blowing in off the ocean, the slight bite of the cold air_ But I felt like I was fifty with my brothers. They all had their heads in the clouds. Idiots! I'd grown up. Being taunted at school and college… the street. Oh Yeah, I grew up. At least Hego could walk around normally. No change to _his _skin tone! But not me, Oh no._

"_That's cause they're jealous! They don't hate you, Sis… "_ Hego grinned, his fist slamming a huge hole next to him in the sand. The blue glow that appeared round his fast fading as he pulled it free. _"They're jealous of the gifts that the universe gave us!"_

"Oh yeah… they're jealous of me."

Shego closed her eyes. The bitterness in her voice had the same heat as it had done all those years ago.

"The kids at school taunted me. Now, people I meet in the street call me a green freak, kick me… some actually spit on me, Hego. Hell, a few late at night try to beat me up until I have to scare them away with my glowing fists and a bit of ass kicking… Yeah, they really want to be me! I bet they _all _want to be called a 'radioactive slut' to their faces on a regular basis. They want everyone to keep away from them, shun them, never sit with them at lunch or serve them in a shop!"

"_Woah, sis… tone down the anger!" _Hego stared at her in shock as Shego stood for a second, fists balled tightly. Mego and the twins poked the fire with sticks, desperate to do anything but look at their sister's rage.

"Easy for you to say! You were never alone at school or college. Mr 'Quarterback for the football'! You had friends, people who liked you! Not me!" Her elder self shook her head. The anger… oh yeah, she'd forgotten how it burned then. She supposed it was still with her now, but it simmered. "You fit in! I _never _fit in while I was there. I don't fit in now! You have no idea what it's like to be this way!"

"_I do have super strength you know."_ Hego reminded her.

"Yeah, but you're a normal colour! You can walk down the street without them staring at you!" Shego glared at Hego and he swallowed, while her other brothers stared at the arguing elder brother and sister. "As for Mego and the twins, hell… they're popular anyway! Their powers _make_ them popular! Shrinking and making copies… harmless and amusing."

"_Hey!" _Mego chimed in. _"My powers are cool!"_

"I know, Mego… I know. Very powerful." Young Shego sighed, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Okay, lets say that they don't find them scary! But not me… my powers are able to do one thing." Her hands ignited, and even her own flesh and blood flinched. "They destroy… I destroy! I don't know if this power _can_ do anything else… it makes people frightened of me."

_You'll find out that you can do other things with it… lots and lots of things_. Shego shook her head. _But it takes so much time… so long. Training, day after day, to learn how to craft the burning power inside you. Not just to make it do what you want… but to stop it hurting you, stop the pain they never realised I felt when I first used it. Oh yeah… I remember how long it took to reach the level I am now._

"_They just don't understand." _Her brother waved a hand, uncomfortable._ "They find you…" _

"What?" young Shego whispered, slumping back to the sand.

"_Different and a little abrasive." _Hego moved closer to her, but young Shego slid back from him, shunning the arm he offered. _"Sis… The public needs help in Go City. You know that! So many criminals, some of them true super villains! We can make a difference! When we do, everyone will know our names!"_

"You have no idea what'll happen to us if we do." young Shego muttered. "Oh, we'll be super heroes, how could you miss us? The colours we are… You could use it as a gimmick," Shego sighed as the sarcasm was lost on Hego. He was staring at her in sudden, thoughtful, delight. "Have all of us in different coloured uniforms! A 'secret' base… in our team's logo. Even a special transport! Hell, I'm sure we'll be popular and even become famous…"

_"Well then!"_

"But I don't want to be a hero! I want to be left alone, Hego. I want to just be left the hell alone!" Shego tried to stifle the anger in her tone. "I don't give a… a _fuck_ what the public wants! I don't care about anyone else! Well, except you lot…"

"_We can make a difference."_ Hego told her, his voice soft.

A difference for them! They never cared about us! About… me!" Young Shego turned away, her voice bitter. "They didn't try to help us… Not while Mom and Dad were alive."

Hego watched as his sister ran a hesitant hand across her face. A scar had been there once… But, the meteor power that had made Shego green skinned had healed it. Now, her young face was perfect, beautiful… and haunted. He sighed as young Shego began to draw patterns in the sand and her voice was distant.

"They never had to endure the stuff Mom would say… or try to punch us when drunk. They never had to watch Dad leaving and then making it worse by coming back! Did they rescue us? No… Not till the meteor hit us… Killed Mom and Dad… and then what? Sympathy, uneasiness and then, cause _no_ family would take a green freak and her brothers, a 'communal' house. Lots of simpering do-gooders, wringing their hands helplessly at us.

"_They were trying to help!" _Hego countered. _"They did try and find people to look after us."_

"Oh yeah, that. You remember their answer to housing us all… don't you! Trying to find families to take us in! Splitting us up! Sending me to a doctor's family, you to a FBI agent's house… Mego and the twins to a scientists home… we all know the real reason why." Her brothers flinched at her tone. "Oh yeah, a great idea, _doy_!

"_Sis…"_ Mego began.

"Bastards the lot of them!" Shego's younger self snapped. "They wanted to know what made us tick! It took us months to hook up once more… To fight through the courts for freedom! So why should I help them, eh? Why?"

The elder Shego stared into the night sky, listening to the echoes of a question that she had asked in this place. A question which had plagued her entire life since.

_Why does Kimmie help them? Would she have been able to choose the hero life if she stood here instead of me? If what had happened to me had happened to her… if we had swapped places, would she still be… her? Would I still be me?_

Hego stared at her quietly. _"If we could help someone who had the same experience as you, as us… would you use your powers to aid them?"_

Young Shego glared at him. "That's unfair! You know I would! Nobody deserves to-" She broke off, flushing. "Nobody deserves to be subjected to that."

_"Sis… you can help people, we can help people like that! But there are other innocent people who do not deserve ranting madmen and women trying to kill them with disrupto-rays and other weird things. Ones who just try to live day by day. Nothing to do with the government or other shady stuff. We can save those people in life threatening situations! We can make a difference! Please?"_

"Do it on your own! I just want to find somewhere quiet, where I can be left alone. No more prodding by confused medics, scientists… government people. Nobody from the military, trying to have us taken in. Stopped only because the papers knew about us. I want to be free! I want to think and relax and feel…"

"_What?"_ Hego glared at her, angry she had mentioned the military incident. Something he had tried to keep hidden from Mego and the twins.

"Safe." Shego whispered. "Maybe the only way to do that is to stop anyone coming close. A hero's life would kinda stop that from happening."

"_Then maybe it's our duty to use them for good!" _Hego watched her turn to him, a look of total astonishment on her face. _"They were a gift, Sis."_

"A gift…" Shego replied, her voice flat. "Tell me, Bro... did you feel your skin burning you when you had your gifts? Did it feel like something was forcing you to swallow liquid fire? Have you taken over two _years_ to learn how to live with it? To work out how to control it so that the bed you sleep in doesn't ignite and burn if you have nightmares while you sleep? To stop your hands being damaged by green flame each time you get angry?"

"_Sis…" _Hego sighed. _"You know we didn't feel the pain you did. You know we all managed to work out how to control our powers quite quickly." _Hego paused as Shego's hands burst into flame, melting the sand before they spluttered out as she glared at him. _"But then you have the most volatile and energetic power… Maybe you have the most powerful of our gifts. Maybe that's why it's taking you so long to learn to use it."_

"I don't see this as a gift, Hego. It destroyed what little of my life I'd kept in one piece. It's a curse."

_"We can create a new life. One where people adore us for being this way! One where we're safe… and together! We can look after each other… We can be a… a family between ourselves."_

The elder Shego felt the same anger well up inside her, mimicked by her younger self.

"Hego… don't! You know how I feel when people mention that word… don't! Family means something different to me, something bad. You know that!"

Hego ignored her and held out his hands. _"Sis, We're family. We are! And family sticks together! Don't leave us alone… Don't hurt us the way Mom did. Don't walk out on us like Dad did!" _

"Oh… You… you… FUCK YOU!" Shego, her eyes glazed with anguish, slid to her feet and stormed off to the edge of the beach. Quietly, her older self followed.

_And there you have it. Hego hits out with the one thing we can't fight against. The idiot uses the family card… You both hate that idea, yet you… we, yearn for it to make sense! You watch other people with their children, watch them love each other, and it confuses you. But, he's your brother and Mego, the twins… they can't be left alone yet. You can't let them down. You do it for them._

Shego watched her young self wipe a tear hurriedly from her face and glance back at the campfire.

_So, even though you know it's not for you, being a hero. You agree. It's a bad idea… you know that you're fooling yourself. You don't have the morals Hego, Mego and the twins have. You've been a loner almost your entire life._

Her younger self angrily picked up a pebble and it glowed bright green as her hands flared. Young Shego pitched it into the sea around the island, and it skipped, shattering as the cold water cracked the red-hot surface.

_You don't get it… and feel people should look after themselves, like you've had to. Besides, people have constantly let you down… always. They've always tried to insult you, shun you… belittle you. Why should you endure god knows what to save them?_

"And that's why, eventually… it falls apart." Shego whispered, closing her eyes. "That's why later, you end up turning… well, evil. Because… because _they_ let you down! Your own brothers let you down. Oh god, why did I have to remember this?"

She watched as her younger self walked off into the distance, to face a life that didn't suit her, and Shego felt something shift inside. A quiet voice, one that she heard rarely these days. _Maybe you let them down too… You weren't the sister they needed._

She laughed bitterly._ Maybe I wasn't. But I am who I am and the Fox gave me the answer to staying…sane. They may not have been able to understand it. I know I hurt Hego most of all when I left. Hell, he saw it as me turning totally evil, super villain evil. Maybe he was right… becoming a thief. And now I sound like I actually know something. Doy!_

The world around her shuddered suddenly and Shego blinked. The familiar sensation of reality beginning to reassert itself made her sigh and close her eyes. As her body trickled back to her, something whispered in her mind.

_Kimmie won't let you down like they did. She wouldn't. She's… special and you love her, no matter how much you wish it were otherwise._

* * *

Middleton Hospital 12 PM.

Shego groaned and slowly her emerald eyes flicked open. Blinking, she stared at the roof of the room she was in. Around her, she could hear the quiet chime of machinery and the gentle murmur of other people. She gazed at the grey tiles on the roof, and then at the beige walls.

_Must be in Middleton hospital. Great décor. Jeez… is this designed to make people feel worse?_

To her relief, as she glanced down, she was wearing pyjamas. Shego normally wore nothing in bed herself, she liked the freedom. But, in here, it was a relief to see she was given some dignity. They were not green, to her slight disappointment, but a soft white.

Tilting her head, she glanced at the readouts of the machines by her bedside. Being a hero early on in her life, she'd learned how to read medical displays. It had been, useful.

_Let's see… Blood pressure 120 over 80… okay. Heart rates… a little high. Well, for anyone not having a supercharged body. Temperature, heh… higher than a normal person, natch. I seem to be, fine._

Turning in her bed, trying to slide from between the sheets, Shego winced. _Oh… ow!_

Her hand slid to her shoulder, the burning sensation of the muscles making her bear her teeth, and she blinked as her fingers inspected the wound and the bandage that had been expertly bound over it. The stitches that she could feel were tiny. _Kim's mom… got to be._

Her eyes swung down to her leg. She wanted to inspect the break. As she looked down however, she paused to stare at the pool of red hair that draped over the bed covers next to her waist. She knew that hair, the dark rich red making her heart ache slightly. As she stared, trying to resist the urge to stroke it gently, the pool of hair moved softly and Shego smiled faintly as a feminine intake of breath slid from it.

"Kimmie…" She whispered, her breath hitching. "Oh… oh, man. You actually stayed with me, all night? God, I must have been really banged up for you to bother, or care. But… thanks for staying with me." She paused, realising that thanking a sleeping woman was pointless. "I'll um, tell you when you wake up."

Gently, so not to wake Kim, Shego pulled on the other side of the bed covers.

To Shego's surprise, her leg was not set in plaster. Instead, a transparent cast covered it. She prodded it gently, pausing as a sleepy murmur slid from the pool of red hair, and she frowned. It was made of plastic, or it felt like plastic, and it was filled with some sort of liquid. Her eyes took in a cord that slid from a tiny box mounted on the surface and she traced it to a machine sitting at the end of the bed.

"What the hell is this?"

A sudden quiet knock at the door made her look up. The stirring of the red hair next to her made her quickly flip the bed covers back across her body. Her emerald eyes gleamed as Kim's soft, beautiful face slid up from the covers, her green eyes gritty with sleep. Yawning, the teenage woman noticed that Shego was gazing at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi… what time is it?"

"I… um." Shego glanced around her room. "I have no idea actually."

The knock at the door came again, more insistent this time and Kim glanced over, rubbing her eyes. "Whoops."

"Whoops?" Shego blinked.

"Yeah, um… that's probably Mom."

The redhead slid to her feet. Shego quietly noticed that her rumpled clothes were stained with dark, dried blood. Her blood, that much she remembered. Her attention slid back to Kim as she wandered over to the door. With a quiet click, she opened it and her head slid out for a second. A muffled conversation took place, before Kim's mother and a nurse walked quietly in.

Shego felt something inside her tense at the sight of Kim's mother… an instinctive reaction from her past. But she forced it away and gazed at the doctor calmly. "Dr Possible."

Kim's mother smiled softly, much to her surprise. "Hello, Shena."

Coughing, Kim scooted over to Shego's bedside and gripped her hand. "Mom wants to make sure that you're feeling okay… _Shena_. After that nasty mugging."

"I see." Shego glanced over towards Kim and smiled slyly. _Let's play along!_ "Do I have concussion? Should I remember what happened to me?"

"That remains to be seen." Mrs Possible muttered quietly, picking up her stethoscope and slipping it onto her ears. _Fast, isn't she… and smug._ "Lord knows that you look ridiculous enough, in all that skin dye. Fancy dress?"

_Skin dye? Is that the best they could come up with?_

Shego glanced at the nurse, who was busy counting pills into a paper cup and rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I thought I'd go to a party as a villain. A cool, sexy villain with super powers. Best thief in the world and… ow!"

Kim smiled. "Sorry, did I squeeze a little too hard? Clumsy of me."

Shego wanted to slap her, lightly, for doing that. But as the nurse turned back to Dr Possible, casting a smile at her, she sighed. "No… big?"

"Okay, Shena, Sit up please. Kim, could you help her?" Kim's mother asked quietly as Shego winced. As Kim's hands gently assisted Shego to sit up, carefully guarding her shoulder, Dr Possible gently slid the pyjamas down slightly. "This may be cold… but I want to check your heart for damage. Someone in here really took a beating."

"Well, they were a little… rough." Shego closed her eyes as the stethoscope ran over her body. "I suppose I should say thanks, Doc, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, _Shena_. But my daughter deserves the credit don't you think? She was the one who found you… and called me."

Shego's emerald eyes slid to Kim's face and she stared at the redhead, her expression indecipherable.

_Oh, Kimmie… do you still hate me for kissing you? Is that the nerves I can see? I can't tell right now. Not in here… maybe when we're alone I'll be able to find out. Damn it, I have to know, soon!_

She leaned in close and whispered gently into Kim's ear.

"I'd say thanks, but I think a few simple words aren't going to cut it this time. I mean, you… me, always fighting, and now you saved my ass. You should have let me die. Nobody would have blamed you or disagreed with you…" Shego breathed in Kim's gentle perfume. "So, a simple thank you isn't enough."

Kim looked away for a second. _It would be for me._

"Maybe it would. If you meant it."

Shego blinked and she smiled, squeezing the hand that gripped hers gently. "Then if I say, thanks… for saving my life and not kicking me away, is that good enough for now?"

Kim turned back to her, eyes bright. "Always. I'm… I'm glad that you're alive. I was… worried when you… left."

_Please forgive me… Shego. I'm sorry for what I said… what I did. Kim thought quietly. I wish I could just say that I think I love you… but… but it's so hard for me and right now, I'm just glad you're alive. Kim glanced up at her mother. Better see what mom thinks of her condition._

"Mom? What's the verdict?"

"Well, young lady… I'll tell you if Shena wants me to. I need to update her as well." Dr Possible glanced up at the nurse. "Jan, could you give us a second. I need to talk to these two alone."

"Certainly, Doctor." Jan nodded and walked across to the door. "I'll go and get her medical chart for you to fill out."

"Thanks." Dr Possible watched quietly as the nurse wandered out cheerfully and then turned back to her patient. "Well, this may not come as a shock to you, but it has to me. Your body is repairing the damage at a phenomenal rate. The cuts on your body have faded to tiny scars… and even they are slowly being healed. Half the bruising, and we're talking bone deep, is fading. Some has gone completely. The neural shock you were suffering, probably from repeated electrical discharge, is reduced to some localised areas… there, you have some neural damage but it's repairing itself. The wound in your shoulder has also already started to repair itself… As for your leg-"

"Yeah… what the hell is around it?" Shego prodded the cast with her other foot. "This thing… feels weird."

"It's a new design. Something we are trying out for the first time. Liquid based repair gel. Contains painkillers, healing agents, nutrients… everything you could need. Also has a special calcification-aiding chemical so that your leg heals more efficiently. The bone is kept steady by nodes that regulate the pressure of the liquid inside the cast. Pretty new and very handy."

Shego nodded. "Feels weird, but my legs not hurting. And anything that stops it itching… big plus!"

"I'm astounded actually. When we got you into X-ray, the bone had already started to knit itself together. Tell me, has this happened before?"

Shego shrugged. "I've got a enhanced healing ability, thanks to my power. Though the damn thing doesn't work if I get sick… can you believe that? I can heal up from any beating, but a cold can floor me like anyone else. Someone in the universe has a sick sense of humour." She missed Kim's smile. "But yeah, if I want to, I can concentrate and it'll heal me even faster. Though I get tired and need plenty of food if I do that."

"I can believe it. You must soak through nutrients like a sponge if you do that." Still, I think it might be a good idea. How long would it take you too-"

"Heal a broken bone and everything else? I have no idea." Shego paused. "I… have had a dislocated shoulder once."

"Oh? When?" Dr Possible smiled. "Because if you hadn't told me, I wouldn't know… both your shoulder joints are one hundred percent, when I examined you."

"I… Well." Shego glanced at Kim. "It was when Kim and I were fighting and she threw me into the… um. Actually, you don't need to know. It happened, I got better in about three days or so. But I almost ate Drakken out of his lair."

"Hmmm…" Dr Possible quietly ignored the fact that Shego had damaged herself while obviously attacking her daughter during a previous battle. The fact that Shego seemed… reluctant to talk about it was oddly calming to her. "Well, I'll put you on a glucose drip… and I'll get someone to increase the calorie level of the food you'll get. Sound good?"

"Hospital food…" Shego groaned. Her eyes clamping shut. "Look, I've been through enough torture at Kara's hands… I've been cut, electrocuted and beaten. Hell, I think I've managed to block out the rest… So, please. Not you two as well. Hospital food… haven't I suffered enou-"

She paused at the gasp she heard echo around the room and she opened her eyes to see both women staring at her. Dr Possible's expression was one of sympathy, but Kim's was smeared with guilt. "You okay?"

Kim flushed and looked away. "I should have believed you. If I had… Kara Fang would never have… have…"

Shego sighed. "Kimmie, I honestly didn't think that Fang was as close on my trail as she came to be. I forgot that she had the same training I did, to a point. Should have kept my eye on the ball. I should have been focused on escaping, not kicking the stuff I had around the-" Shego broke off as Kim winced. "Kimmie, don't worry. It's not your fault, Pumpkin."

"I…" Kim broke off as the Kimmunicator chimed. Picking it up, she turned it on and stared at Ron's face as it flickered on screen. "Ron?"

"I'm coming to hate that thing." Shego muttered, blinking as Kim's mother smiled and winked at her. "Look, can I get some painkillers for my head? It's agony… I think I've got a migraine, that chime's made it worse and-"

"Kim, is Shego okay? She's okay, right?" Ron's worried voice made Shego stare at Kim in disbelief.

_Hello? I'm someone who usually attacks you all! And I'm damn good at it!_

"Yeah, she's fine, Ron." Kim turned away from Shego and held the Kimmunicator closer. Ron stared at her, saw the tears of relief welling in her eyes and smiled supportively. "She's going to be fine… She's not dead, Ron!"

"Well, booyah to that." Ron whispered quietly, before cheerfully raising his voice. "Look, sorry to drag you away, but considering that this Fang woman managed to almost take Shego out of the equation…" He swallowed at Shego's warning growl. "Um, I kinda asked someone for help."

"Who?" Kim asked, puzzled. "The GJ?"

Shego sat up in bed violently, glaring at Dr Possible as she slid a warning hand onto her shoulder and pushed her back. "He'd better not have! Or I'll kick his-"

"No, no… come on I have _some _sense." Ron coughed and, to Kim's surprise, a faint blush slid onto his face. "I, ah, called Yori."

"Yori…" Kim repeated, wondering why, even now as she struggled to sort out her feelings for the woman behind her, she felt a pang of jealousy. "The Ninja."

"Well, yeah. Look, you were worried and I thought we could use the extra help and… she knows about her."

"Who?"

"Fang… She kinda flew off the handle and told you not to confront her, at all, until she got there. Some bad blood between Fang and Yamanouchi from what I could gather. She'll fill us in when she arrives, I'm sure. Kim, look, I know you're not sure about her but she _was _going to help us find Shego."

"Excuse me, but how many people did you tell about the fact I'd been kidnapped?" Shego asked, huffing slightly and crossing her arms, winced. "I mean, my reputation is going to be shot to hell and back if you keep this up. How about the local news? Do they know? Oh… or maybe the cheerleading team you have back at Middleton High? The local gossip column? I mean, stop me if I get to someone who _won't_ laugh when I walk by and-"

"Shego, please." Kim ran a hand through her hair as the villainess smouldered. "Look, as far as I know, only Monique and the GJ as well as Ron and now Yori knows you were kidnapped. Oh and when you turned up on my door, bleeding and, well… dying. Mom knew."

"The GJ? They know I was kidnapped?" Shego sighed in sudden realisation. "The jet… it was the jet exploding wasn't it. Damn! I bet they got my stuff… my bag I was trying to escape with. That had all my remaining suits and…" She flushed. "Other stuff… lots of stuff. Including my diary."

"Don't worry about the diary, I've got that." Kim flushed as Shego's eyes narrowed. "It's in your bedside table, close at hand. As for the rest, I think Ron has the bag with your suits in it. Right Ron?"

Ron nodded, realising that Kim had forgotten, or had chosen to forget, that there had been pictures of her in there. "I've got it at my home. I forgot to take it out of Mara when we arrived at your house, but remembered when I got home."

"Mara?" Shego frowned. "I feel like I've been asleep for months and everything has changed. _Who_ is Mara?"

"My… um, car." Kim muttered. "She was… unhappy with me this morning. Someone got blood on her upholstery."

"What?" Shego blinked and turned to Dr Possible. "What drugs did you give me? I could have sworn Kimmie said her car was unhappy with her…"

"She was. I had to put up with moaning for half an hour when I drove to get some breakfast for Kim and myself. On and on she went, about the blood stains." Dr Possible's eyes sparkled as Shego stared in horror at her. Chuckling, she relented. "The car has an AI inside it. She speaks."

"Oh." Shego ran a hand across her forehead and sighed. "This has been one very strange day and I only woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Look, getting back to the matter at hand. I need a favour KP." Ron winked. "Someone has a car… far better than mine. Any chance we could-"

"Pick up Yori in Mara? Sure, I don't see why not. But you'll be explaining to Yori about the bloodstains, okay? I haven't got any cleaning stuff to get rid of them yet."

"Sure, KP. She's arriving at about 3PM. She phoned to let me know. So, we need to get to Middleton airport as soon as we can."

"Okay, Ron. I'll, um… make sure Shego is comfortable, and that mom says everything's fine. Once I've got that okay from her, I'll pick you up and we'll go and get Yori. Who's she going to be staying with?"

"Oh, me. I've already got the okay for her to stay in the den at home." Ron grinned. "Give me a call on my Ron-Com when you know."

"Ron-Com?"

"I got tired of using Ronuminator. It was quite a mouthful. Wade likes the new name for my communicator."

"Well, as long as he doesn't start calling mine a Kim-Com, I don't mind." Kim smiled and shook her head. _Men…_ "I'll see you later."

"See ya, KP."

"So, the sidekick has a new interest." Shego grinned as Kim flushed slightly. "Do tell, Kimmie. I love to know about people I'll probably end up working with… or against. But, if she hates Kara Fang, I like her already… and I could use someone, other that you, to watch my back as we take her out. God, I can't help but wonder what it'll be like to pound her smug, evil face into the ground!"

"You're not going to be beating anyone up, young lady." Dr Possible gently slid her hand onto the bandage covering Shego's shoulder and carefully checked the tape holding it in place. "You're staying here, in bed, and I'll be keeping an eye on you while you heal up."

"You can't be serious!" Shego complained, trying to struggle out of bed. Kim caught her mother's eyes and walked quickly over to Shego's bedside, gently placing a restraining hand on her arm. Shego stared at the hand and then glared up at the redhead. "Kimmie, let me go! She's out there! Kara Fang is _not _going to wait for me to get better! If she can't get me, she'll be going after you!" Shego's voice raised. "I won't let her attack you. I have to stop her!"

Kim stared in shock at Shego, but her hand increased the pressure on the green woman's arm. "Shego… calm down. What do you mean she's after me?"

"She told me what her plans were and…" Suddenly, Shego's face paled and a memory slammed into her.

_"Did you do it? Did you put a mind control chip on me?"_

"Oh my god! I've been sitting her, chatting to you, and I could have a-" Shego's hand slid to her neck and frantically searched around before running across her forehead once more. "Is there a chip? You _did _do a full scan for a chip? X- ray! Something!"

"What chip?" Dr Possible stroked Shego's hair, trying to calm the young woman down. The young green woman didn't even feel it. "Shego, we did a full x-ray, yes… a full MRI scan and a few others… believe me. I was checking you for damage, not for a chip… but it would have picked something up." She sighed. "You know, if I wasn't the one who ordered them, we'd be getting some stiff questions as to why I ordered such a batch of tests. But to put your mind at rest, and to stop you firing any plasma around, to my knowledge there's no chip on your body… and the scans have picked up no metal inside or on you. True the X-ray missed a few spots due to the meteor power you have. It couldn't scan the core of your body. However, the MRI could, and we scanned your brain as thoroughly as we can. There's nothing inside you, or been put on you. I promise."

"I don't believe that." Shego whispered. "Drakken said… he _told _me that stage one had been completed successfully. I don't know what that means, but he was grinning. He did… something! I have to stop them turning it on!"

"Shego, they would have used it already, surely." Kim shook her, earning a scowl from the emerald gaze. "Think! You've been out for a day, why not turn whatever it is on and use it now? Maybe it fell off… maybe stage one is preparing you for a chip."

"I... No! Not the way Drakken was smiling, I know that smile, Kimmie, I know it! He's done something to me!" Shego snarled. "Maybe I damaged something and he has to fix it. I wasn't exactly polite when I left!"

"Well, if Mom says there's nothing on or in you… then there's nothing." Kim sighed. "What else could there be?"

Calmer, Shego shrugged. "I don't know! But I have to do something about Fang! I can't just stay here. Kimmie, please! Look, I know you and I have fought for years, but… I was right about Kara Fang. Don't make me stay here, feeling useless!" Shego closed her eyes. She never begged, never. But this time she…was. "Please…"

Kim glanced across at her mother. "Mom, can you give us a few minutes alone?"

Mrs Possible sighed and nodded. _What did Shego mean when she said she'd stop Kara getting Kim? _"Sure."

As she walked out, the door clicking shut gently, Kim turned to Shego and gripped her hand.

"Look, first off. Yeah, you were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm so, so sorry you were… hurt… tortured because I ignored you." Kim bit her lip and looked away. "I know it was my fault, no matter what you say."

Shego shook her head, dark hair sliding over her pale green face. "I kissed you, freaked you out. I… I shouldn't have done that and-"

_Please, don't say you hate me, or that you never meant it, Shego. I can't take it right now!_ Kim felt her blood freeze. _Not when you've come back to me… alive! Not while I'm trying to work all this… stuff out in my head!_

"Shego, please. Not right now… not that." Kim turned back to the green-eyed thief and felt her heart plunge into her stomach at Shego's dismayed expression. "We can talk about that, later. Right now, I need you to understand something."

"What?" _Please don't say you hate me… Kimmie. After everything I've been through, not now!_

"We have no idea where Fang is. The hoverpod you came to my house in… the GPS was fried when we got to it. No idea how. Wade says the chance of pulling data from it is impossible. So, right now… unless you remember how to get there. We're kinda… stuck."

"I don't remember where I was. Being practically naked and freezing slowly to death in a downpour made it hard to pay much attention. Sorry." Shego cursed. "Oh damn! That means we have to wait for her to make the next move! Knowing Kara, that's going to be something either violent… or very bloody. Plus, right now, it probably will involve me…"

Kim gripped her hand and Shego's eyes widened at the strength behind it.

"I _won't _let her get you again! I may have… I mean, I'm still having trouble-" She broke off. "Look, I won't let her get you, because you're… we're friends now."

"We are?" Shego blinked, feeling something melt inside. "Kimmie, I've been trying to kill you for years! Now you say I'm a… a friend? This is… new. So there is something there… for us?"

"You saved my life a few days back… You… you… kissed me in the lair and said you were in love! _Are_ in love with me! Was it a lie?" Kim felt something icy clutch her heart, until Shego shook her head gently. Instantly, it melted and she sighed. "Shego… I… I still don't know what that'll mean to me, I really don't. But right now, I think I can safely say you're a friend and I don't let friends down."

"Then don't make me stay here!" Shego fought against Kim's restraining hand and snarled as the young woman gently placed both onto her shoulders. "Kimmie, if the police get wind of where I am, who I am… I'll be under arrest! I can't protect myself in jail!"

_Or you, Kimmie._

"They don't know you're here. 'Shena', remember?" Kim slid closer on the bed and Shego closed her eyes as Kim's perfume gently drifted across her. Assaulted her. "Shego, please… stay here, let my mom take care of you. Let me worry about everything for a while. You said it yourself that you'll only be out of action for a few days… When you're a hundred percent again, I swear to you that you and I will take her down together. Okay?"

Shego struggled against the perfume, the closeness of Kim's smooth skin and her soft lips. She failed. Her emerald eyes softened and she slid down the bed gently.

_Not going… gone. I've gone soft on Kimmie Possible. Just fantastic._

"Fine. But I'll be holding you to that promise, Pumpkin." She blinked as Kim smiled. "What?"

"Someone said exactly the same thing, when she was half unconscious in my arms." Kim watched a green blush slide onto Shego's face and she failed to resist the tiny part of her that wanted to tease the green woman. "Does this one override the other? About begging me not to let someone go to jail?"

_Maybe not THAT soft_. Shego glanced up at Kim and she smiled dangerously.

"Shut up, Kimmie. I may have a broken leg, but I can still fire plasma… painful, nerve tingling plasma."

Shego closed her eyes, avoiding the smirk she knew slid onto Kim's face as she realised she had touched a nerve.

"Go help the sidekick pick up this new girl. Oh and ask your mom to get me something powerful would you? I've got a splitting headache." After a second, she felt the pressure and perfume leave the side of her bed and she found herself leaning forwards, unable to suddenly keep something back. "Kim?"

Kim paused at the doorway and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I… I do love you. What I said, at the lair… was the truth." Shego let out a huff of breath. _Never going to be easy to say to her… damn it! I wish she'd say it back… make life so much easier! _"So, watch your back. Fang has plans for both of us, she told me. I'm worried that you could be next. Don't go anywhere Fang's been sighted without the buffoon."

"Shego!" Kim managed, while her heart pounded._ She loves me… oh man it's so easy for her to say the words._

"Stoppable… I mean Stoppable. Or this new girl, Yushi, or whatever her name was." Shego leaned forwards and her expression was serious. "If you get captured like me…I'll kick your ass around Middleton, after I save it!"

Kim felt something warm pass through her and she watched as Shego closed her eyes once more, moaning slightly.

_God, why can't I just work this out? Why is it every time I try to sit down and puzzle out how I feel, I get flustered. We've been fighting for years and now… I want to… what? Love her back? It'd never work, we'd fight all the time and… and. _Kim sighed, feeling part of her sit back, amused with her frantic protest. _Ah, I'd better get to Ron. I… we can work this out once Fang's behind bars._

"I will. Shego?" Kim watched as the green skinned woman opened her eyes and stared at her. "Get better… okay?"

She walked outside and saw her mother standing next to the door, quietly running a pen along a clipboard. Pausing, Dr Possible frowned and then scribbled a note. Kim noticed the clipboard contained the paperwork for 'Shena Gordon's' medical records.

"Mom?"

Dr Possible looked up into worried green eyes. "What is it Kimmie?"

"Look after her, okay?" Kim licked her lips gently, nervous. "I… mom, she's… Oh, I don't know. Just take care of her and make sure she's comfortable. Please?"

Dr Possible nodded. _What's wrong Kimmie? A mother's intuition is a powerful thing… and something's upsetting you. Something big… what is it?_

As her daughter moved to leave, she paused. "Oh, Shena says she's got a splitting headache. Wonders if you could give her something for the pain?"

"I'll take care of her, Kim. Go and fetch Ronald and this new girl, Yori. Shena will be waiting for you here when you get back, I promise."

As her daughter quickly walked down the corridor, Dr Possible sighed and slid the door open to Shego's room. "I hear someone has a painful headache. How bad is it?"

* * *

Middleton Airport. 2PM.

Ron glanced up at the arrivals board and frowned. The flight from Japan had arrived almost fifteen minutes ago, and yet he and Kim were still waiting. Had he missed the right flight? Had he forgotten the arrival time that Yori had phoned to let him know?

_If so, I'm gonna look like a total goof. To both Kim _and _Yori!_

"Ron, are you sure she was supposed to be on this flight?" Kim glanced around. "We've been waiting here for twenty minutes and, well, no Yori."

"This is the flight number she gave me, KP." Ron muttered, glancing down for the fifth time at the scribbled number. "Yeah… this is the flight."

"Well, where is she?" Kim asked, frowning. "Twenty minutes… any longer and the next flight'll arrive and we-"

"Ron San!" A sudden exotic voice echoed along the corridor towards the two friends and both Kim and Ron turned. Yori, her athletic body dressed in her black cotton combat outfit, pushed a trolley quickly towards them, waving. "Hello!"

Ron grinned and waved back, unconsciously brushing his sweaty hands against the blue slacks he had chosen, with surprising care, to wear to greet her. As he rubbed, Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and squeaked in delight, jumping out to run up to the young Ninja.

"Yori!" Rufus jumped onto her thigh and swarmed up to her shoulder, where the young woman grinned and patted him gently. "Hi!"

"Hello Rufus San." Yori glanced across to where Ron stood awkwardly, until he staggered forwards, pushed gently by an amused Kim. "So, I hear Ron and Kim have been… busy since I have gone. Really, Kara Fang?"

The Molerat shrugged. "Yeah… nasty!" Jumping off her shoulder, Rufus waved his hands and walked along her luggage, pointing at himself. "Shego!" Suddenly his own hands grabbed his throat and yanked him off his feet. "Kidnapped!" Rufus jumped up and as Yori clapped appreciatively, he bowed. "Ta daaa!"

"I see." She looked up. "Tell me, quickly, before they arrive. Has she been found? If not, I will have to move fast for her sake, as well as Ron's and Kim Possible San's."

Rufus nodded. "Escaped… hurt. Stabbed!"

"But alive?" As Rufus nodded, Yori sighed. "She was most lucky. Most lucky indeed… or fated to escape."

The young Ninja picked Rufus up and gently walked the last few steps over to where Ron and Kim waited.

"Hello, Ron." Yori bowed. "Hello, Kim San. It is agreeable to see you again."

"Likewise." Kim smiled and held out a hand. "Glad to have your help. Really glad."

"Yeah… and…" Ron swallowed. The few years that had passed had made Yori turn from a pretty young girl into a beautiful young woman and as Ron stared into her dark almond eyes, he felt a flush building on his face. "I'm… glad to see you. I missed you, loads."

Yoir smiled and bowed. "I hear from Rufus San that Shego is safe?"

Kim nodded, hoping her intake of breath went unnoticed. "Yeah… she got away from Fang. But she almost died doing it. I won't let this… person take her again. Fang is going down!"

"Then you know where she is?" Yori's eyes hardened. "Tell me."

Kim paused and sighed. "No, I don't know where she is. The vehicle that Shego managed to escape with was damaged in the landing. I have no idea where she is. But I _will _find her. She's going to jail!"

_But not before I break her face, for what she did to Shego!_

Ron watched Yori sigh. "What's up?"

"Kara Fang is a… a ghost! If you do not know where she is, then you will not find her. She has the advantage and she _will_ use it. Believe me." The young Ninja walked back to her luggage trolley and rummaged in her bag. "I see my request was wise. Sensei agreed that we would need all the help that Yamanouchi can provide."

Ron blinked. "That means…"

Yori nodded. "Every single student on the planet has been notified. We know she is in the United States, thanks to you both, so our efforts are located here. We know what her… bodyguard Shia, looks like… to our shame. We know what to look for. Kara Fang may remain hidden for a while, but not forever. When we know where she is, Yamanouchi will assist you both in any way it can. Including something that Sensei thought Ron would need more than the school right now. I have it here."

"Um, okay." Kim watched as Kara gently took a box from her bag and turned to Ron. If she was confused by the reverent way the young Ninja held it, Ron's gasp of shock and pale face made her completely perplexed. "Ah, Ron? It's just a box."

"The Lotus Blade…" Ron whispered, eyes glazed. "He _gave_ me the Lotus Blade. Oh man!"

"Okay, I'm lost and…" Kim blinked as Ron slid the box open and inside lay a blue bracelet. "That's the Lotus Blade? A Bracelet?"

Ron nodded and grinned. He glanced up at Yori, who blushed. "Customs have a few questions?"

"Why I was delayed? Yes, I had my Katana, but I forgot to obtain a permit for it. Luckily, Sensei knows how to manipulate the Lotus Blade… to an extent. He did this before the trip. So this is at least safe. My Katana is confiscated however."

Ron slid a hand onto Yori's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that."

"It is being transported back to Japan. I am not concerned." Yori bowed. "I am at your disposal Ron and Kim."

"Uh, great." Kim shook her head, staring as Ron gently took the bracelet from the box, examined it and then slid it back, closing the box almost as reverently as Yori had held it out. "Ron, can we go? I want to talk to Wade as soon as possible."

Ron blinked and then smiled apologetically. "Sorry, KP. Let's go. Yori? Kim's car is just a few minutes away. Let me push the trolley."

"It will be my honour to agree." Yori smiled and, as Ron pushed the luggage trolley behind them, Kim escorted her to her car.

"So, What's the deal with you and Fang anyway?" Kim glanced across at the young Japanese woman as she frowned. "Personal reason?"

"Did Ron explain to you what happened at Yamanouchi?" Yori glanced over as Kim nodded. "Then you know about the student that was taken. She was… a friend. Jasmine was my friend. The trauma she suffered while they attempted to escape with her was enough to make Sensei send her home. I was most heartbroken. Indeed, I do not think I would have been happy for quite some time without the assistance of an older student… Tara Aish I think her name was… I _thought _it was." Yori sighed ansd shrugged. "An old pain... but Jasmine was a gifted student, and a close friend. I… I intend to obtain vengeance for her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kim sighed. "What trauma?"

"To ensure we would… understand the gravity of the situation Jasmine was in, they removed a finger and left it in her room with a note. The amount of blood, and the way it was taken from her was-" Yori broke off, and eyes flashed. "I know who gave the order to do that… I know who is to blame and she will pay."

"This can't be about revenge, Yori." Kim watched as the Ninja flicked her dark hair away from her eyes and stared at her. "You understand? Fang must go to jail. I can't let you do anything else."

"And if Shego were still in her clutches… if you had received _her _finger? What would you do?" Yori tilted her head as Kim paused in her walking and stared into the distance. "If you can honestly say you would send Fang to jail, I will abide by your request. Otherwise, I shall decide what to do if I am the one who confronts her."

"I…" Kim paused. _What would I do if she'd hurt Shego that way? _"I… I would still have sent her to jail, Yori. It's all I could do. I'm not a killer!"

"Then I shall agree to that…" Yori smiled slightly. "I am no killer either, though I was hoping for a balance of the scales."

"Glad to hear it." Kim glanced at her, worried about the tone of her voice. "Come on, there she is."

Yori glanced in surprise at the blue car in the distance. Gleaming in the sunlight, the blue four door sports looked futuristic. Impressed, she turned to Kim. "This is yours?"

"A birthday present… don't ask." Kim sighed and her fingers pressed the remote. With a click, the boot slid open and Ron pushed the trolley close to it. "I did, and got told to stop complaining. She's mine. She keeps telling me enough!"

"You keep moaning a lot. If you just accepted that I _am _your car, life would be so much easier!" The car replied, making Yori pause and gasp in shock.

"Kim… Ron… why is the car talking?" Yori glanced across at Ron and blinked as he grinned and winked at her.

"Long story… To cut it short, my car is… alive and she talks." Kim shrugged. "Yori, this is Mara. Mara, this is Yori. Ron's friend."

"Hello." The soft voice of Mara echoed into the car park. "Pleasure to meet you."

Yori glanced at Ron, and then bowed slightly towards the car. "The honour to meet… you is… mine?"

"That's nice. Well, come on Ron, load up." Mara's rear doors clicked open. "I look forward to getting to know you, Ms Yori. Oh, one thing…"

"Oh no." Kim muttered, slapping a hand over her face. "Ignore her, Yori."

"What?" Yori asked, confused.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Mara asked, her voice cautious. "Blood is so hard to get out!"

"Um, no." Yori shuffled backwards slightly. She could almost swear the car was examining her somehow. Her senses, refined to a razor edge, were yelling at her "Out of what?"

"My upholstery." Mara broke off as a foot kicked one of her wheels. Her sensor strips focused on her owner and she huffed. "Kim… all I'm doing is asking a reasonable question considering that-"

"Stop it…" Kim hissed, interrupting her as she climbed into the driver's seat. _Man, this is so embarrassing! _"She's a guest!"

"All right… all right!" Mara's voice echoed around them, annoyed. "Nice to meet you, Yori. Sorry about that, but the last passenger I had bled everywhere! "

"I see." Yori moved over to Ron and helped the blond man load her luggage into the boot. As she did so, Yori glanced over at him and gently slid a hand onto his shoulder. "It is most agreeable to see you again, Ron. I missed you. Yamanouchi has not been the same since you left."

Ron paused in loading the bags and smiled back. "Hey, you missed the Ronster… Every woman does when he leaves."

Yori laughed. "Always with the American humour, Ron." Yori pushed the boot closed and stood back as the car rumbled to life. Smiling at the blond man next to her, she inclined her head. "Come. Kim is waiting."

"Yeah…" Ron watched as the young woman slid into the car. The faint scent of lilac hung in the air where she had been and he shivered, remembering the way her black outfit had clung gently to muscular curves. "We've got a lot to cover… maybe more than I thought at first, too."

* * *

Drakkens Lair- Training Room 6PM.

Kara Fang prowled around her target, hands weaving in a circle as she focused her entire attention on her enemies hands. Her blood red cat suit, the same one she had worn while she had knocked Shego out, whispered softly across skin and muscle as she glided dangerously around her blond haired opponent.

A sudden flash of movement had her bringing her arm up to block an impact that would have smashed into her temple. She countered, rolling forwards on the mat, her fingers extended into a claw, ready to slash at the stomach muscles of her attacker.

Her attacker back flipped. The speed of her reactions, making Kara seem like she were standing still. A naked foot whistled through the air and slapped against Kara's side, making the dark haired woman cough as the air left her lungs.

She back-peddled, her hands gripping the foot before her opponent could pull it back. She fell to her knees, muscles snapping her into a twisting roll along the mat. With a slap and cry of escaped breath, her opponent fell, her leg trapped under Kara's body weight.

Her victory was short lived. A hand smacked into the back of her neck, the side of the hand impacting precisely against Kara's pressure points and she fell backwards, pain shooting up her spine. Rolling, her opponent slammed a fist into her stomach, making Kara grunt.

Kara dodged the foot that flew up and tried to hook around her neck. Her hand lashed out, the flat of it snapping down onto the inner muscle of her opponent's leg with a crack. As her opponent let out a cry of pain, Kara followed through, her own fist smashing into her enemies jaw, her foot slamming into her opponent's chest.

Both rolled, springing upright, and Kara's smile turned vicious as she lunged at her opponent once more.

Her blond opponent moved smoothly to one side, the back of her elbow connecting with Kara's spine and overbalancing her so that she staggered forwards. The blond woman crouched as she overbalanced, her leg sweeping out in a vicious arc, intent on knocking Kara over.

The Mistress of the blood Jade grunted with effort and she bent backwards, her muscles screaming at her as she jumped into a standing backflip. It was her opponent's turn to overbalance, and as she fought to regain it, Kara's foot whistled round to collide with her head. She fell face down on the mat.

Using her advantage, Kara gripped her opponents blond hair and held it tightly, while her right lag slammed into the small of the woman's back. She pulled on the hair and pushed with her leg, eliciting a whimper of pain.

"Surrender!"

The blond woman nodded and Kara let go of her hair, her opponent falling forwards and rolling with a grunt. "Interesting counter."

Kara grinned as her bodyguard fell back against the mat and she paused over her body, Sweat trickling down her face. She smiled. "How was that?"

Shia nodded and ran a hand across her forehead, wiping the sweat onto her black combat slacks. "Good. Very good. Anticipation, judgement and counter. You are improving."

"What level would you say I am now?" Kara slid off her sister and strode across to a fridge. Sliding the door open, she pulled two bottles of chilled water from inside and threw one to Shia. "More importantly, when will I be as good as Shego?"

Shia, already drinking her water deeply, coughed. "As good as…"

"Shego, yes." Kara sipped her water and sighed as her sister continued to cough violently. "I take it that the answer is 'a long way off'."

Shia stared at her sisters annoyed expression. _Even I, after all my training am not as good as Shego. Beaten, dehydrated and exhausted… she still managed to avoid almost all of my strikes. If she had been… at the peak of her abilities, I would have had little to no chance of even hitting her!_

"You are good." Shia replied, careful of her sister's mercurial nature. "However, would you say you are equal to me?"

Kara scowled. "Not yet… I will not lie to myself, far from equal!"

Shia sighed and nodded. "I was only able to wound Shego due to her physical condition. If she had been at peak ability… I doubt I could. So…"

"That means I am far from matching her in combat." Kara muttered. Her hand that gripped the water bottle convulsed, splashing water across her cat suit. "A shame."

"Mistress, why did you ask me that?" Shia frowned. "Surely the reason we have gone to the effort of capturing Shego, is that that she and she alone stands a chance of taking Kim Possible alive. A chance of even stopping her! You cannot challenge her to a fight, not Shego. We need her, Mistress!"

"Yes, yes… but part of me wants to face her in combat. To show her that my shame," Kara pointed to the front of her cat suit and the hidden scar. "Will not be repeated. You know how much this shames me, Shia."

Her sister nodded. She knew that she had been one of three people to see that scar in the Jade. Out of the three, she was the only one who remained alive. "Yes. But you cannot face her, especially not now."

"I know that!" Kara snarled. "I can dream however. Besides, maybe one day… when Shego is older and has outlived her usefulness as an assassin, I can finally take my revenge and face her in combat… Face her in combat and win, so that her broken body can sate my hatred!"

Shia moved backwards slightly, as Kara's face curled into the mad beast she knew lay hidden. _Sometimes, I wish I never knew I had a sister. Sometimes I wish my lessons at Yamanouchi were not a cover for Kara's wishes. _

"Yes… but she is vital to your pla-"

"I _know!_" Kara's eyes blazed and Shia bowed her head. "I know she is vital to take over the Jade, I know how useful she will be with Kim Possible! I know for I devised the plan. But I hate her Shia, never forget that!"

"I will remember in future." Shia nodded, sipping her water once more.

Kara's anger cooled as quickly as it had come. The dark haired woman sighed. "Anyway… I require a status report. Have you located her yet?"

Shia nodded. "Yes, and she was exactly where you thought she would be, Mistress. According to our recon teams, she _was_ at the Possible household. They found the hoverpod being loaded onto a truck for Dr Possible's laboratory. I presume he wished to examine it. The computer was erased en route by our strike team."

"And what of Shego now?"

Shia bit her lip. She had traced Shego to Middleton hospital and had stared at the readouts in the nurse's station of Shego's condition. Shia had been impressed, Shego had survived a terrible brutal torture and then physical assault. For her, that was a problem. The Blood Jade did not agree with her own personal idea of honour. If she had any choice in the matter, Shego would have been left alone. Shia knew she had been bested in battle and to attack such a foe while she lay helpless in hospital… it was wrong.

_Such thoughts will get me killed, as Kara has said often enough. Remember, for the Jade, only success brings honour. An enemy alive is a shameful thing for us… we must kill for the Jade, we live for the Jade, and we follow… the Jade._

Still, as Shia glanced up at her sister and sighed at her curious expression, she wished otherwise.

"I have located her personally for you. I followed her daughter, she was coming back from her home, and she went to the hospital. Her mother has admitted Shego to Middleton Hospital, under the name 'Shena Gordon'."

Kara laughed, amused despite herself. "A clever play on words. Dr Possible is obviously an amusing woman to talk to. Bright as well. Mind you, as she is one of the most recognised brain surgeons in the world, I am not surprised about her intelligence."

Shia nodded. "Regardless, Shego is not guarded there… nobody seems to realise she is a wanted villain. Odd, considering her green skin."

Kara shrugged and placed the empty water bottle into the trash. "I would expect Dr Possible or Kim Possible to have come up with a workable cover story for that. It is of no matter. We know where she is and now we can-"

A sudden hiss of a door made Kara break off and she turned. There, standing consciously in the doorway and staring at her tight red suit, stood Dr Drakken. He swallowed.

"Um, am I disturbing you?"

_Ah, the idiot, with my report._

"No, Doctor. Please… do come in." Kara inclined her head and Drakken glanced round. Once a storage room, the space had been painted a dark red and black. A weapons rack slid along one side of the room, while a small fridge and area for hanging clothing sat next to it. In the corner, an incense stick burned gently in a small holder. "I hope you do not mind. This empty room makes an excellent Dojo… a personal one for myself and Shia to practice."

"No, no. This is perfectly acceptable. Shego has… had, her own next to her room. I was thinking of making it into a pool now. Would you care to use that instead of here?" Drakken smiled hopefully. "Least I can do."

"I prefer this room, Doctor." Kara smiled, while part of her recoiled. She intended, as soon as possible, to have Shego's quarters turned into her own. Starting with the dreadful green decoration. "Now, do you have my report?"

"Oh, yes." Drakken picked up a dossier and flipped it open. "The news is not great, but its not too bad. I can fix the transmitter."

Kara sighed. "Excellent. How long?"

"With Carl and the others helping me… two days."

Kara smiled. "Better and better Doctor. What about the bad news?"

Drakken licked his lips. "I'm having trouble adapting the _Pareo Servus_ technology for Kim Possible."

Kara stared at him and her eye twitched slightly. "Doctor, when I asked about the possiblity of capturing Kim Possible as well as Shego, you said it would be easy to do so. That the technology in Shego could be easily adapted to Possible!"

Drakken swallowed. _Come on Drakken, get a grip. You're the evil genius here! It's your lair and your technology! What does Kara have? Except a slowly growing army of Ninja's downstairs… and her own deadly abilities. Um, best to keep her happy and try to get out of this problem._

"It's not my fault!" He whined. "When I designed the control technology fro Shego, it took me over a year! I had access to her personal details, especially her own DNA and a brain scan." He shrugged. "Part of the healthcare plan. Anyway, I used that information to solve the problems with the _Pareo Servus_ control system. It was always intended to be used on one person, her!"

Kara gritted her teeth. "I still do not understand the problem!"

Drakken sighed. "While all brains are physically identical, there are subtle differences. Density, mass… blood vessels. To allow _Pareo Servus_ to work as a mind control system, I had to plan their destinations and which neurones were to be locked onto carefully. Also, I had to design it so that _Servus_ wouldn't be attacked by her own immune system… and that took the DNA. That's why Shego has no visible chip! That's why mine _can _be internal. But, it looks like it could also be an Achilles heel."

"Explain!" Kara snapped as Shia closed her eyes.

"The technology is too specific for multiple people." Drakken admitted reluctantly. "I could and will mind control Kim Possible for you. But it'll take time… three to four months to program the system to infiltrate and subjugate the correct neurones and also design the correct coating for her immune system to ignore the technology and not attack it."

Kara snarled and span away from Drakken as he tapped his fingers together worriedly.

_He has such tiny hands… _Shia thought for a second, before blinking and focusing on her sister.

"So, this system cannot be used to control others either?" Kara glanced over and Drakken shook his head.

"Not unless we can get some medical information and a DNA sample. Even then, as I said, it will take time. I still know how to make the normal mind control chips… but they can be removed too easily… as I know very well."

This is unacceptable!" Kara snapped, kicking the incense burner across the room. "Why can you not program or solve the problems?"

_So close… to be denied now! No… unacceptable. If he fails me, I shall break each and every one of his bones, in sequence!_

Drakken swallowed. "I had to outsource for a lot of the biological side of Shego's technology. A lot of it is ex-military… The main reason…" He paused and his blue faced darkened in a blush. "I'm not an expert in neural tissue! So I have no idea even where to begin to solve that problem! The DNA I might be able to solve on my own... but someone with medical knowledge would be useful in aiding me to find the solution."

Kara calmed herself and closed her eyes. "Tell me. If I managed to locate such an expert willing to work for us, how long would it take then?"

Drakken blinked. "I have no idea. It depends on the person I work with I suppose. If they are the forerunner in their field, it could be less than a day. Heck, could be hours." Drakken raised his hands in a calming gesture. "As I said, it's not insoluble even for me… I just don't have the expertise right now and because of that, I have no idea what to program into the system… what parameters need to be set. I _think_ you could program them to adjust for varying density of tissue and also what type of neural cluster to locate, but I don't know what to program in! I'm sure an expert in neural tissue could solve it."

Kara took a deep breath and focused on the problem at hand. She needed control of Kim Possible as well as Shego… that she was certain. While killing the young woman would make life far simpler for her in the long run, having Kim under her control was more appealing.

_Two obedient, mindless assassins… who do what I say, nobody else. Who will kill whomever I say… will never reveal their employer if caught and will remain loyal for their entire lives. Yes, the benefits of this outweigh the problem that Drakken has produced. Now, how to solve it…_

Kara turned back to Shia and Drakken, thoughtful. "We cannot have Kim Possible as a prisoner for that length of time, Doctor. I have read your reports on her, seen the footage of her rescues and raids on the television. She would escape, and our plans would fail if we waited that long."

Drakken tapped his fingers again. "You have a point. But I don't know how to solve the problem."

"You need an expert… a neural expert and…" Kara paused, a slow smile slipping onto her face.

"What?" Drakken asked, noticing her expression. He felt a slight tremble slip through him at her sly smile. It was quite attractive. "You have an idea for someone we can employ? Someone who will help."

"Possibly. Doctor, you said that you still have the basic mind control chips available and can fix the transmitter to manipulate Shego in two days?"

"Yes… I can. I'll have to make a chip, but I have the blueprints from the first stored in a secure internet server. Why?"

Kara held up a finger and Drakken petered off. She turned to Shia, who bowed. "Shia, you said Dr Possible works at the Middleton Hospital."

Shia nodded and then blanched. "Mistress, surely you cannot be thinking of-"

Kara smiled cruelly. "Oh yes… yes indeed. The irony would be most delicious."

Drakken scratched his head. _What is she talking about?_

"Um, Ms Fang? What are you planning?" Drakken flinched as Kara turned to him, eyes wide with cruel amusement. "Unless you do not wish to tell me, that's fine!"

"Shhh, Doctor. I am thinking of killing two birds with one stone."

"Eh?"

_This man is such a fool! Why am I forced to work with idiots… and how has he managed to make a name for himself?_

"The first problem, Doctor is that you require a neural expert to solve your little problem. A problem that would stop us from using Kim Possible."

"Okay, I can follow that…" Drakken nodded.

"The second problem is how to lure Kim Possible to the lair… In case Shego fails and ends up being incapacitated by her." Kara grinned. "I am nothing if not… cautious."

"Okay, you lost me again…" Drakken scratched his head. "I don't see how the two problems are related. Nor can I see a solution. Do you?"

Kara nodded, and glanced across at the pale face of her sister. Shia knew… and it shocked her. "Yes, I do."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense!" Drakken growled, impatient and Kara laughed. "Well? Come on!"

"Oh, very well, Doctor! I apologise for keeping you on edge." Kara's smile darkened and an evil expression slid across her face. "You need a neural expert… someone who understands the human brain. Who better than a brain surgeon… more importantly, one of the top brain surgeons in the country."

"Well, certainly but where would we get one?" Drakken scowled. "The only person who even comes close to that is Kim Possible's mother and she-"

Drakken stopped and a look of shock slid across his face. Kara's smile widened. "Keep going Doctor."

"She'd never work for us!" Drakken exclaimed, eyes wide. "She's as goodie, goodie as her daughter is! More importantly, she'd never help us mind control her own flesh and blood! Heck, we'd need to have her under mind control to-" Drakken paused again. "Oh… but we can make… I see!"

"Yes…" Kara smiled. Idiot. "You begin to see the beginnings of my solution."

"I can see that, and I understand how we can lure Kim Possible to the lair when we are ready… but how would we kidnap Dr Possible?"

"It just so happens, Doctor, that we have someone in a perfect position to kidnap Dr Possible with minimal fuss. Someone they will not expect until it is too late. Someone who will leave Kim Possible devastated. Leave this to me."

"Very well." Drakken nodded. "Shall I continue with the transmitter?"

"Oh yes." Kara smiled. "Please do… it is even more important now."

Drakken glanced one final time at Kara in astonishment and walked out of the Dojo. Kara turned to her sister. "You wish to make a comment?"

"This is wrong. Making her own mother come up with the technology to control her. It is evil. Pure evil!" Shia swallowed. "Mistress, please."

"You know what I intend, Shia. Just obey me." Kara sighed. "No weakness, Shia… no weakness. If you keep this up… I'll have to do what I told you earlier."

Swallowing, Shia nodded and closed her eyes. "I live to serve."

* * *

Shego

_It was dark in the house. No moonlight as the sky was wall to wall with thunderclouds. Shego, clad in dark black, stood quietly in the corridor and smoothly glanced around._

_She knew what she had to do… what she had been doing for months. Her eyes slid over to the kitchen and she moved silently towards it. Inside, her eyes, a dull emerald, glanced at the drawers and she walked over to them._

_Pulling open one drawer, the gleam of dull metal reflected in her eyes and she reached in. The gentle whisper of sharp metal echoed quietly into the room as she turned, brandishing the kitchen knife against her side._

"No…"

_She walked quietly up the stairs, her booted feet making no sound on the plush carpet and her gentle breathing controlled. Reaching the top, Shego glanced left and then right… spying the door she knew she had to go to_.

"No… NO!"

_The doorknob was cool to her touch as she turned it. The room inside was dark, cool from the open window and the breeze from the stormy clouds outside. All of this barely registered to her, for the woman in the bed, her chest rising slowly as she breathed, she filled Shego's entire attention._

"NO! NO!"

_Quietly, Shego walked over to the sleeping figure and gently pulled back the soft sheet that covered the sleepers body. She raised the knife, it gleamed dully in the tiny flash of moonlight that broke through the cloud and her eyes shone as she stared at the face on the bed._

_With one swing, the blade shot down and slammed into flesh, making the figure lurch up in a blood-curdling scream of agony. Red hair slashed across her face and Shego stared calmly into the face of the woman she had just killed, even as she choked and vomited blood, terror in her eyes. Blood poured out of her, a warm and sticky sensation, onto Shego's hands and spattering her face._

_The woman managed one tiny whimper that echoed quietly around the room, as she curled like a fish around the steel in her body._

_"Shego… why?"_

"KIMMMIE! NOOOO!"

* * *

Middleton Hospital- 10PM.

Shego shot up in bed, a scream clawing at her throat and sweat drenching her skin. Her wild eyes shot round the room, looking for Kim's dead body. Her hands trembled and she stared, looking for the blood that coated them.

"Oh god… Oh god!"

Vomit clawed at her throat and Shego curled under the sheets of the bed she had been sleeping in. She fought with herself, determined not to puke as her hands clenched and shook, fighting the sensation.

"Won't… I won't." Shego muttered the vision of Kim's dying body assailing her. "I wouldn't… not Kim. Not then, not now!"

Shaking, Shego realised she was still in her room at Middleton hospital and she whimpered. A hand gently slid up to wipe her brow and she choked.

_Ah, god… a dream. Calm down, Hon, it was a dream. Just a dream._

Her hand reached out and fumbled with the glass of water that slid around on her table. Grabbing it eventually, she sipped the cool water and it helped soothe the burning in her throat.

With a sigh, she slid the glass back onto the table and curled under the sheets, eyes glancing around with a haunted expression. As the moonlight flickered across her bed, Shego swallowed. For the first time in her life she wished someone else were in bed with her… someone she could hug tightly until the shivers vanished.

_I'm not a killer. Never have been. Never will be!_

The thought ran though her head again and again and her eyes stared into the night sky as she lay in bed. Sleep the last thing on her mind.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8: Yori, Shena Gordon and Ron

Chapter 8: Yori, Shena Gordon and Ron.

Middleton Hospital- The Next Day.

_Well, this is just great. If my life wasn't complicated enough, and believe me, working for a blue skinned megalomaniac often leaves it complicated, I have yet another issue to deal with now. Kimmie… Kimmie and my love for her._

Shego paused and sucked on the pen she had quietly stolen from the nurse who had come to take her blood pressure.

It had been amusing to gently lift it out of her pocket. Not that she was usually that petty. But it seemed as though pens were as valuable as diamonds in a hospital. She knew that from the shocked expression a Doctor had given her when she had asked for one.

Sighing, she stroked the paper of her diary gently and continued to nibble on the end of the pen.

So many people these days used computers or PDA based diaries. Hell, she knew Kimmie did, not that she blamed her. Being a hero or a villain meant that such inner thoughts were dangerous and to add such security was a good idea.

_"Remember Cheri… a diary is often a way into your target's personality. Also keep in mind. What works for you, works for others… Oui?"_

Shego smiled fondly, remembering a conversation along those lines when she had pulled out a similar battered book, all those years ago, in front of her mentor. Still, she refused to go along that path. Why, she had no idea. Maybe it was the feel… the sensual way the paper felt to her fingers as she ran them along the page… or the way the pen scratched softly along, recording her thoughts. Yes, she preferred the feel of a real diary to the keypad of a PDA.

Shego closed the book and stared at the leather, dyed a light green with her name printed in back on the surface. Why had Kim given this back to her though? It was a question that had rolled around in her mind all morning. In this simple book, was how she thought, how she felt. Stupid to write it all down, but she did. So, why give it back to her? Why not read it and find out everything she could?

_Because, she wants me to trust her…_ Shego sighed. _She wants her nemesis to trust her. _

Pulling the pen from her mouth and opening the book once more, Shego continued to write.

_Maybe I should be thanking Kara Fang and Drakken in a way. If Fang hadn't decided to set me up, if I hadn't been forced to run and seek Kimmie's help, then maybe my secret obsession would have remained that… a secret._

_Well, they did set me up! Damn Fang, and screw Dr D for believing her! Double screw Dr D for putting a bounty on my head that meant I went to my nemesis for help. Yup, I went to Kimmie! Doy, can you believe it?_

_So, there I am trying to convince her to help me, I get angry with her… and she does! Maybe the fact that I saved her life had something to do with that… or maybe she feels it too. Maybe it's the way she keeps staring at me, like she's trying to work something out… unless I'm just forcing how I feel onto her and…_

_Gah, I'm babbling. In a DIARY! Doy! Okay, short form is that Kimmie went with me to the lair… and, to my great surprise, there was nobody there. Damn Drakken and damn Fang, they made me look like a total idiot. Well, Pumpkin got angry… Which isn't a surprise, as it was her birthday that I dragged her out on._

_That reminds me, I must write that date down… I may be an enemy turned… well, we'll come to that later, further down the page. Heh, it'd screw her mind if I give her a prezzie of some sort… Or maybe, I dunno, I could be… nice? Not fight her that day? Or let her win with no bruises!_

_Getting side tracked again… maybe cause in here, I can be truthful with myself. Look, I kissed her, okay? We're rolling around, after one hell of a fight! I'm sweaty, she's sweaty and I'm on top of her. Oh yeah, you heard me right… I'm pinning her to the floor and her lips are inches, INCHES away from mine._

Shego paused, the ink from the pen blotting slightly as she stared at her words. Oh, yeah… lips very close and I loved every minute. Sighing, she picked up the thread of her thoughts.

_I'm on top of her, and I can feel her breath ruffling my hair. She's pissed off at me, snarling and ranting at me as I hold her down… she's so cute like that, my Kimmie._

_So, anyway. It feels so good as I lie on top of her, feeling her struggle under me and rant… breath running across my face. So, I whisper… what did I whisper? Oh, yeah. I saved her life and I asked if she wanted to know why._

Shego paused again, her mind replaying the look of almost… shocked fear on Kim's face

_You know, now I come to think about it, that's the only leverage I've managed to get on her ever since I've known her_.

_So, I'm leaning close and, yeah I admit it, I really am enjoying the feel of her underneath me. Suddenly, I think she got scared… she's not ranting anymore. She stares at me with those huge green eyes of hers and I can hear her breath hitching as I run my lips along her chin._

_Then, and thank god nobody will ever read this other than me, yours truly kisses her because I can't hold on any more… me! I kiss her long, and hard. Just the way I know she wants to be kissed and I want her to kiss me back! My hands, they get busy under that tight top of hers… I know I scratched her slightly, damn gloves._

_So, I can feel her struggling for a few seconds and then she went lax, totally lax… like water! I couldn't believe it. Kimmie was relaxed underneath me while I kissed her and it felt good, no great… no, let me try again. If someone had offered me world domination right there and then? I'd have punched them for getting in our way! For those seconds, I'd have given anything to stay that way, it felt so… so damn right! There, I said it, well wrote it._

_But then… it went wrong. Oh yeah, so wrong I'm still picking up the pieces. I still don't know what went through Kimmie's head though! I thought she was enjoying it… I could feel her gripping me, her actual damn hands holding my waist and back! I felt her respond to my kiss… I think I did anyway. But the next thing I know, I'm skidding across the floor of the lab. Now, I can tell you that going from kissing and feeling great, to skidding along a cold floor on my ass was not fun!_

_I got angry with her again… she was backing away from me like I was diseased or something! Stupid, stupid teenager! I show her how much I need her… how much I want her and she pushes me away! Sometimes I think she can be such a coward and-_

Shego stopped writing and stared at the line. A coward… Kim was anything but that. Okay, so Kim had pushed her away, fear written on her face. But now, as she thought back, Shego grudgingly admitted to herself that Kim had every right to being worried, even scared.

_From mortal enemies… to me trying to jam my tongue down her throat. Oh hell… put it that way and I did push her into this… great_.

Shego sighed. "Great job Sheg… Yup, you freaked her out by being forceful, right when that wasn't a good idea. Fan… tastic." She returned to the diary.

_Okay, not a coward. Now I come to think of it, she had a right to… I was a tad forceful and, at least in here, I can admit that I… well, I couldn't hold on anymore. I've been feeling desire for her since damn Beuno Nacho, that white cat suit of hers was so… tight. I'm a hot-blooded woman and I'm weak around redheads, so sue me!_

_Now I'm here, in hospital, after a lovely time at the hands of Kara Fang, may she burn in hell! Falling into Kimmie's hands, beaten, cold, shivering and bleeding. Bleeding… well, everywhere. I think I shocked her a little. Okay, maybe not a little, a lot… I think I heard her screaming for her mother and the rest is, hazy. I remember a car… and being bundled into it. I was so cold… but I could feel little patches of warmth running along my body. I think I heard a third voice, but I had my eyes closed. I know I felt something brush my forehead… but I don't know what._

Shego stopped writing and closed her eyes. Kim had saved her life, plain and simple. There was no way she would have made it to The Fox, none. She would have died… alone, in pain and freezing to death in the pouring rain. Shego shivered.

"Alone…" Shego muttered, glancing at the door to her room. "I don't want to be alone, not anymore." Her fingers trembled for a second, but she stilled them. "Ah damn it all to hell and back. Why'd I have to fall for Kimmie? A goodie two shoes and a pain in my ass!"

Taking a deep breath, Shego wrote a final line in her diary and underscored it twice, slamming the book shut as she did so, not wanting to write any more.

_All I know is that I owe her my life… and I love her. Damn!_

Possible Household- 11AM.

"Wade, how can you say the computer was wiped? I mean, wouldn't there be, I don't know, a trace of the information that was on there before?" Kim stared at Wade's face as she bit on a piece of toast. "Dad says that deleted information on a computer is always there… you just have to know how to get it back."

"That's a… simplification." Wade sighed and slipped a mug of coffee. "Usually, if you delete something by accident on a computer, the bytes that store the information remain on the drive… until something writes over them. The only thing that is 'normally' deleted is the location of the file. That's not what happened to the hoverpod that Shego arrived in. It's memory and storage have been totally filled with… junk. It's overwritten everything!"

Kim sighed. "Okay, I know Shego didn't do that." She glared at Wade as he looked unconvinced. "Wade, she didn't!"

"Kim, I know that you've been worried about her. I have to say I don't understand why, but she could be lying." Wade stared at her annoyed expression and swallowed. "This could all be a trap. Her injuries, everything."

"My Mom says another four or so minutes and she'd have fallen unconscious, lapsed into a coma and died. I doubt erasing a hoverpod computer was on her mind!" Kim retorted. "Wade, look. I can see we're going to disagree on Shego's intentions right now, and frankly I don't care. I need your help for all our sakes. I've got to stop Fang, she does exist!"

Wade nodded. "I know, Yori filled me in earlier this morning. I think she and ron are on their way to meet up with you soon. Is that okay?"

Kim nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll let them know that you'll be at home. I think Ron's introducing Yori to the wonders of a full American breakfast."

"The poor woman." Kim muttered, smiling slightly. "Breakfast, Ron style."

Laughing, Wade nodded. "Sure. Look, I'll keep an eye on your father's breakdown of the pod computer. Actually, before I go, one thing." Wade tilted his head. "Why didn't you give it to the GJ? They have even better facilities than your father."

"Because they'd want to know where I got it from. I promised Shego I'd not hand her over to the cops, Wade." Kim ran a hand through her hair and her green eyes hardened. "I keep my promises."

"I see." The young man sighed and slid across to another console. "Well, I'll dig a little deeper on the hoverpod's computer, but I doubt I'll find anything. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim hit the Kimmunicator gently and the screen flickered and died.

_So, the computer on the hoverpod was erased before they got it to the lab… how convenient. But Shego was with me, bleeding in my arms. I can't believe she'd want or even be able to delete the hoverpod data. Why bother? Unless you want to remain hidden… like Fang. Shego never cared about hiding her tracks when it came to Drakken. Although now I come to think of it, she may have had an ulterior reason, namely me._

Sighing, Kim slid to her feet, grabbed her glass of orange juice sitting on the table, and quietly walked into the lounge. There, sitting popped on the sofa, her arms wrapped around her, was her mother. She looked up as her daughter entered the room and smiled.

"I got an update on Shego." She smiled at Kim's surprised expression. "Thought you'd like it if I did. So, I got Dr Andersten to give me a call once she came of shift."

"Oh." Kim shuffled with embarrassment as her mother smiled. "Cool, how is she?"

"Shego's fine. Her leg has actually begun to fuse itself together. Can you believe it? Dr Andersten is going on and on about the miracle 'liquid leg cast'. I think that she's going to be disappointed by the next set of results." Her mother smiled wrly. "Anyway, by the rest of the discussion I had with my colleague, we think Shego can be discharged tomorrow. Though she'll still have a limp, she should be able to walk about while the bone strengthens itself. Oh and the wound on her shoulder has healed the deep muscle tissue damage too. The bruises have almost completely gone. It's very impressive, which made me have to come up with a load of excuses as to why she's almost up and walking around after a few days rest. Oh, though apparently she's not too happy about the food."

Kim grinned at that, she found she could not stop herself. "Well, as she's eating a lot more of it to boost her healing ability, what a surprise."

"Are you saying our hospital food is… bad, Kimmie?" Her mother frowned, but her eyes gleamed with wicked intent. "Now, that's unfair. It's nutritious and wholesome."

Kim had visions of the last meal she had had while in there for a fractured ankle and grimaced. _Beef stroganoff should not bend!_ "And has a texture similar to cardboard."

"Well, really." Dr Possible snorted, trying to hide a smile. "It's doing your… friend good." She broke off, and stared at her daughter suddenly serious. "Um, Kimmie, is she a friend, or are you going to start fighting again once she's better? Should I call the police once she's healed and discharged?"

"No mom, no. Leave her alone, okay?" Kim pleaded, while inside part of her yearned to work out the emotions that swirled through her at her mother's question. "I have no idea if we'll end up fighting again. It's up to her I suppose and maybe me…."

_Do I love her? Do I love Shego?_ Kim sat down on the sofa and her mother, after watching her for a second, went back to reading the magazine propped on her legs. _Okay Kim. You've got a few minutes of peace and quiet while you wait for Yori and Ron to arrive. So, let's thrash this out._

Kim sipped her orange juice and closed her eyes, leaning back on the sofa.

_So, how did I feel when she kissed me in the abandoned lair? It felt… good, no, great! I panicked about the fact Shego was the one doing the kissing, but before then it made me shiver with… something. It felt… nice, very nice. Would I let her do it again if she was standing here? A definite yes to that idea! Okay, so I liked her kissing me. Physical attraction between us is a certain yes too. That body… and she's so beautiful in a dark, dangerous way… Kinda like a panther… Dark, seductive… Beauty, but with lethality attached to it._

Kim shivered slightly as the image of Shego's strong supple body slid across hers, both naked and Shego's darkly painted lips left a trail of kisses along her flat stomach. She imagined fisting her hands in that dark flowing hair of Shego's, her own lips sliding along pale green skin that she knew was so soft from the lair. For a fleeting moment, Kim wondered what it would be like to make love to a woman like Shego, pictured the two of them bound together in a tangle of limbs, each gently kissing and stroking the other, everywhere. She imagined Shego sliding one of those dangerous hands down her body, across her abdomen, seeking her most intimate areas.

The thought was attractive and Kim bit her lip, repressing a belly deep shudder and sighing deeply. The noise made her mother glance across at her, frown, and then go back to the pages, shaking her head.

_A teenager… and now a young woman. My daughter is totally confusing to me at times._

Kim struggled to control the image she had conjured. She wanted to get back to her analysis of how she felt about Shego. With difficulty, the image faded and Kim blinked.

_Okay… okay. Definite physical attraction, bordering on sexual need here! Haven't felt this way about someone before. Not even… well, Ron. So, let's focus on how I feel emotionally for her. So, how do you feel Kim? _Her eyes flicked open and she frowned._ Confused… and that's not a good answer!_

Kim slid up the sofa slightly and glanced across at her mother, who had remained absorbed in an article on lower brainstem regeneration in comatose patients. If there was anyone she could talk to about a relationship, and how to go about creating one, it was her mother.

"Mom," Kim licked her lips and slid the orange juice glass onto the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Honey." Dr Possible slid her eyes up from the magazine and tilted her head. "What do you want to ask?"

"With Dad… How did you know? I mean, how did you know you were in love with him… or fancied him to the point that it could go way further than just… well."

"Casual dating or a quick fling?" Dr Possible asked, amused as her daughter flushed. She chuckled and slid the magazine to one side. _Well, well… about time Kim asked about this._ "Kimmie, you're nineteen. I think we can discuss this freely now."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kim licked her lips gently. "So? How did you know that dad could be the one? Was the one?"

Her mother frowned, her own eyes lost in memory and she unconsciously reached up to run an hand though her hair, a sign of distraction that Kim had picked up herself.

"I haven't really got a straight answer for you, Kimmie. When I met your father, I just knew… in a strange way, that he could be the one. You see, I think there is more than one person who can make you happy in this life, but I think we all have one soul mate. Your father, luckily I think, might have been the right one. Sometimes I think he's the one for me because we're so in tune with each other."

"Oh." Kim thought back to the dark haired woman and how everything she did was completely opposite to Kim's viewpoint. The only thing the two of them had in common was an urge to win, and the ability to fight the other to a standstill. She felt her heart sink slightly. "So, that's the answer then?"

"Maybe, but then look at Ron's parents. They are so opposite in so many ways, and their relationship is just as strong." Dr Possible smiled. "I think, Kimmie, there's no straight answer, as I said. I think it's a blend of questions you have to ask yourself. I suppose a few are. Do you like them? Do you find them attractive? Are they nice to you or do you like being with them? How do you feel around them?"

"I feel alive around the person I'm thinking of." Kim whispered softly. "They make me feel alive. Sometimes exhilarated, a little scared too, especially when I have to chase and-" Kim broke off and sighed. "A few times, I've wanted to understand them. To maybe… Oh, I don't know, help them."

Dr Possible frowned. "Who are we talking about here? Someone at school or in Middleton? Not Ron."

"No, not Ron. I told you that we broke up amicably, Mom. No big or harm done there, we worked it out. Heck, he's coming over soon with Yori, and I think I can see sparks." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "No, I know I did… though, and don't tell Ron, I was slightly jealous for a second of the way he kept staring at her. Silly."

Dr Possible smiled. "I see. You going to help him sort out how he feels with her?"

"I would, if I could work out how I feel for-" Kim broke off again, flinching under the stare of her mother. To tell her mom that she was… could, be gay was too much to bear right now. The thought of then explaining how it had been Shego who had awakened these feelings in her was definitely not a pleasant thought right now. "Actually, Mom, never mind. But yeah, I'll help Ron if he wants. I know Yori was interested, she always has been."

"That's nice." Dr Possible whispered, while inside she chewed over what her daughter had not said to her. "Well, you seem to think this mysterious 'could be the one' person is interesting. Why not try it out and see what it's like?"

"Because if I do… it'll change things, lots of things. Things that can't go back to what they were if I do…" Kim flushed and her hands stroked her hair once more. "I… I think it could be kinda scary to allow that to happen."

"Kim, there are no absolutes in the world and love can be scary at times. I mean, there was the time your father was involved in that rocket accident… that scared me half to death." Dr possible smiled and gently placed a hand n her daughters arm and squeezed. "No matter what you decide, or what changes, you'll always be my Kimmie. Someone I love very much."

"Thanks." Kim whispered. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Her mother, watched her for a few seconds, smiled and then returned to her magazine.

_Okay… So, she makes me feel alive, really alive, when we're fighting or I'm chasing her. I know we banter, sometimes she almost comes across as amused by all our fighting and I suppose I felt the same way occasionally. We worked so well as a team fighting Avarius. Odd, considering how... well, how opposite we are about almost everything else. But when she kissed me in the lair… I've never seen her like that before. So serious and almost frightened. Shego never gets frightened, but she was then… Oh, darn. I think I really am falling for her, have fallen for her._

Kim slid from the sofa, making her mothers eyes raise once more. "Kimmie?"

"Mom, what time are you going on shift?" Kim asked, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. "I need to go and see Shego."

"About an hour." Dr Possible sighed, missing her daughters smile. "Look, I don't want you two fighting. Not in the hospital and certainly not when she comes here, once she's been discharged."

"Fighting is the last thing on my-" Kim paused, her eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

" I said that I'm not letting Shego out of my sight until I'm sure she's better. That means she'll have to stay here until I'm satisfied she has fully recovered." Dr Possible shrugged. "That woman will just have to put up with it, so will you."

"Mom, Shego won't… I mean, she can't." Kim broke off. The thought of Shego sharing meal times with her, swirled through her mind. "Mom, I don't mind, really. But I think Shego might. She's not the family type! She gets all up tight the moment anyone mentions family. I don't know why, but she does."

"You'll have to talk to her then. Besides, if you really do want to be friends now, Shego will have to find another pastime to keep herself occupied. Well, apart from hiding from the GJ until the warrants for her arrest expire or she can strike a deal with them, won't she. She can't keep stealing, because you'll end up stopping her sooner or later."

"I somehow doubt going straight will appeal to her, Mom." Kim sighed. "But you're right. I never thought about that. Don't think she has either."

"Well, that's the problems she's going to be facing. I think you two need to sit down and work out what's going to happen. If Shego does decide to continue a life of crime, you're going to have to think long and hard about what that could mean for you, Kimme. Saving someone's life, only to end up fighting them, possibly to the death, could be a terrible strain." Dr Possible sighed. "

_Would it come to that? Would we end up fighting again? I don't want to fight Shego like that… not now. It would be so hard… terribly hard._

"I'll talk to her. I'll make her see that she can't remain on the side of evil. At least I know she'll stay away from Drakken now. After what he did, I don't blame her in the slightest. I still remember how I felt when Drakken got one of those mind chips on me. Thank goodness she's clean." Kim shrugged. "But you're right, Mom. You're right and I'll talk to her."

A gentle knock at the front door had both women turning their heads.

"Kim, you there? Dr P?" Ron's voice, muffled through the wood, called. "Hello?"

"I'll go and let them in."

"All right. I have to go and take a quick shower anyway. Get dressed too." Her mother sighed and closed the magazine. "A doctors work is never done."

As her mother slid to her feet and walked upstairs, Kim wandered across the lounge and inot the hallway. She sighed with relief at the two hazy figures through the side glass next to the front door and pulled it open. "Ron, Yori."

"Yo! Yo! KP!" Ron grinned as he walked in, Rufus popping out of his pocket to wave cheerfully. "Sorry it took us so long, but Yori wanted to walk slower for some reason."

Kim glanced across at the young Japanese woman and noticed the glazed expression on her face. "Um, Ron… come on in. Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, KP." Ron grinned and gently pushed the glazed and unresisting Ninja into the hallway. "Anything for you."

"Would you pop upstairs and grab my Kimmunicator? I need to have a quick word with Yori."

"You do? What about?" Ron frowned. "Nothing about… me. Is it?"

"No, nothing about you." Kim smiled. And if it were, I'd still not tell you. Women are entitled to a few secrets, Ron. "Girl stuff."

"Oh, right." Ron shrugged and moved across to the stairs. "Back in a sec."

"Okay." Kim watched as Ron hopped cheerfully up the stairs and grabbed Yori by her sleeve. The Ninja blinked as she was yanked into the kitchen and a few moments later, a glass of water was shoved into her hand, followed by the plink of two white tablets splashing into it.

"Kim San?"

"Drink it…" Kim shook the glass slightly and Yori glanced into the fizzing water. "It'll make you feel better. For someone whose endured one of Ron's mega breakfasts, I know the signs well."

Yori swallowed and the glazed expression returned. "It just kept coming. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, cereal, even fruit! I would have liked some fruit… and tea, myself. But Ron San… how does he eat that much? Is it some sort of special skill? I… I have never seen such high-speed action. Ever!"

Kim smiled slightly. "That's one of the most amusing thing's I've heard all week. Thanks, I needed a lift considering my week so far. Now, come on. Drink it."

Yori sipped tentatively and then drank in earnest. As the calming drug hit her stomach, she whimpered in delight, flushing slightly as she let out a burp of gas. Kim chuckled, her face full of sympathy and Yori bowed. "Thank you, that was most needed."

"No big." Kim smiled and then glanced up at the stairs. As Ron was nowhere to be seen, she gently placed a hand on Yori's shoulder. "We need to talk soon. About Ron."

"Ron?" Yori swallowed. No… no! How does she know I still harbour feelings for him? "Is this where you warn me to stay away from him? Because I understand that you two are dating now and-"

"Woah… woah!" Kim blinked her expression one of surprise. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Ron told me a long time ago… I was, saddened, but glad to see he had found a woman worthy of him and-" Yori broke off. The soft, understanding, smile on Kim's face making her pause. "The way you are looking at me… you are not… dating?"

Kim caught the faint tone of hope in Yori's eyes and she nodded her head at the confused Ninja. "Not for a long time now. No. I thought Ron would have told you about that. After all, he needed someone to help him cope, I know I did… ended up crying on Mon's shoulder and-"

Kim broke off as a stab of pain shot through her. _Mon… I miss you._

"So, you and Ron broke up?" Yori blinked as Kim nodded, distracted. "You had a falling out? You or he did something terrible to the other?"

"No, nothing like that. We just… well, it never worked out Yori. I'm sorry for it, but it never worked out." Kim swallowed and glancing at the door to the kitchen, sat down. "It was because… well-"

She reached out and to the Ninja's surprise, gently took one of her hands and gripped it. As Yori gazed at the hand, and then looked up into Kim's worried green eyes, she tilted her head. "He saw another woman behind your back?"

"No!"

"You saw another man?" Yori hazarded.

"For the last time, no! We just broke apart and I only just worked out why. I'm having trouble coming to terms with why it didn't work out with Ron or Josh… or anyone else. I've already left one friend unable to cope with what I am…Look, Yori…I've come to see you as a friend and I… well, you should know that I'm… I think I may be, um…"

"Kim's gay, Yori." Ron's confident voice echoed quietly around the kitchen and the redhead's eyes flicked to where he leaned against the doorjamb, the Kimmunicator in one hand. "She's worried people will think less of her when they find out."

Yori's dark eyes flicked to Kim's face and noted the flushed expression. "You are gay?"

Kim spluttered, embarrassed by Ron's simple and calm explanation far more that she should be. "Yes… no… I don't know I…"

_Yeah I am… I am, and I'm frightened._

"She's fallen for Shego…" Ron slid next to the Japanese woman and gently thunked the Kimmunicator onto the table. "Right Kim?"

"Ron, please…" Kim swallowed. "Look, I-"

"Kim San, you think this changes my opinion of you?" Yori smiled as the redhead stared at her in worry. "Then that is foolish. We are told at my school to always accept who we are, for only then can you know your soul and be exceptional. If you are truly a lesbian, then be proud of that and accept it. There is no shame in knowing ones self…"

Ron watched quietly as Kim deflated a little, her left hand stroking her long hair to calm herself.

"See KP? I knew people would be fine with this. I am… so you should be." Ron smiled as she looked up, her green gaze conflicted. "By the way, seen Shego yet?"

"Ah, yes. I see why Kim is in love with her…" Yori grinned as Km stared at her in shock and she winked gently. "It is the hero lured by the dark wickedness of her Nemesis. We were warned to be forever vigilant against this at Yamanouchi. Still, compared to many, Shego may be far less dark than other choices. After hearing about her from you, Ron, I could not resist investigating her past." Yori smiled and waved a hand gently, gazing at Kim with her exotic eyes. "A sad tale… but maybe there is hope for her now."

Kim flushed a deep red and shook her head, making both Ron and Yori laugh quietly. The Ninja reached out and slid a hand into Kim's.

"So, do I have your permission to… try my best now?" Yori smiled, one almond shaped eye delicately rolling shut in a wink. Kim, unable to hold it back, laughed softly.

"Sure, sure… you need any tips or help, just beep me. I think you're a safe bet."

Ron frowned, suddenly suspicious. "Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"Topics that concern women, Ron." Yori smiled at him. "Do not concern yourself about it."

"Is this one of those 'we want to discuss this alone' things? Because if it is I-" A knock at the door made Ron blink and he slid to his feet. "I'll get it."

"Thanks, Ron." Kim reached out and slid her Kimmunicator across the table, her eyes meeting Yori's as she did so. "And thanks to you too. For being so understanding."

"It is no problem. Though I wish to ask a question, if I may?" Yori tilted her head and the Ninja's dark hair slid rakishly across her eyes. Kim blinked at her expression and something deep down nudged her faintly.

_Is she flirting with me? Nah… come on Kim, get a grip here!_

Kim sighed and shook her head. "If it's 'do I find you sexually attractive' then the answer is-" She looked up to see Yori laughing silently.

_Oh great. Way to make an ass of yourself, Kim!_

"No. That was not my question." Yori grinned. "Though I thank you for letting me know I do not physically interest you… Do I?"

Kim gazed at Yori and a wry smile slid onto her lips. "That's a bit of a loaded question. Dammedif I do or dammed if Idon't.I thought you were far too clean minded to do that to me."

"I am a Ninja, but my soul, pure?" Yori laughed and Kim smiled at her warmly. "If I had a pure soul, I would not desire… him. But I do apologise for my response. Especially when you were trying to put me at ease. I know that you, like everyone else, do not immediately desire every person you see."

"Thanks…" Kim muttered dryly. "You know, this is so much easier to speak with you about than Ron or Mon or my parents… even Shego. I… Yori, I haven't told my parents!" Kim blurted the words out suddenly and the dark haired Ninja blinked as Kim spilled her troubles out verbally. "How can I? As for Shego, I don't know how I feel about her! No matter what Ron says. Yeah, I have this… physical thing with her! She makes me feel… alive and not so much happy as satisfied. But then I know that woman is supposed to be my enemy! She's surly, sarcastic, violent and short-tempered. She's been hell-bent on making my life a living hell. I swear she still is but a few days ago… she says she's in love with me and I'm left very confused. Yori, what am I going to do?"

Yori sighed and patted Kim's hand gently as the redhead gently subsided, head in her hands.

_Kim San, you have troubles ahead. Let me aid you as much as I can._

"Maybe I am easier to confess to as you do not know me so well."

"You think so? Telling Ron that I might be… that I am gay was so hard."

"Kim, though you know Ron trusts me, we do not yet have a deep relationship like you do with Ron. Though this is slowly changing, my opinion of you is not so precious that you dare not risk it as you do with your friends. However… you know that Ron trusts me, and I think you wish me to advise you. For you see me as a distant friend. That I can do. As far as I can understand what you must feel and be going through."

Yori gently walked to the sink and took a second glass from a shelf. She filled both with cold water and returned, placing one in front of Kim and sipping her own. _Where to begin?_

"Firstly, for your parents. This is something that cannot be kept from them. You must tell them soon. However, when you do tell them, it will change things that they expect to remain unaltered. This will be a shock, and it could upset them, but I think they will understand, if you are any indication of their personalities. Trust them and wait until the time is right. Sensei would advise you the same, I am sure."

"You… Yori. You think Mom and Dad would understand this?" Kim clutched her water. "I feel so out of my depth here…"

"Finding out the truth about yourself has cost you, that I can see. However, as I have said, it is good to know the truth about ones self." Yori gently tapped her breastbone where her heart was. "In here, you will feel stronger. That can only be good. Imagine how my parents felt when I told them I wished to be a Ninja, that my calling was to learn the most ancient ways of combat. Do you think they were happy I would be away from them for so long? That I had to give up my biochemical studies?However, when they saw me the last time I visited, they were proud of me. I know it does not equal what you must do, but I hope my experience gives you strength."

"Okay… okay." Kim swallowed. "So, pick my time to tell Mom and Dad. That I can do, believe me."

"Now, Shego is another matter entirely." Yori watched as Kim's eyes widened at the green thief's name and she smiled with amused tenderness. "You have said you find her physically attractive?"

"I… yeah." Kim whispered. "It started out with us fighting, and I thought I was admiring the way she fought me, you know? Now, now that she kissed me and… told me. I don't know anymore. It never occurred to me that I always liked it when she grinned at me, even when she was taunting me or being cruel. She's very… beautiful." Kim nodded to herself. "She has that cool foxy face, and she's smart, like me. The kiss was… amazing and the way her skin felt, it was-" Kim broke off, flushing. "Sorry."

"Do not be." Yori admonished. "I understand. Physical desire is there then. Now, how does Shego make you feel inside?" Yori touched her breastbone again. "In here?"

"More alive then anyone else." Kim whispered the words, her eyes shut. "When we fought, it was like… I don't know. When we just fought, Shego and I… it was primal, basic… thrilling. I actually came to enjoy fighting with her, testing myself."

"And now?"

"Now that she told me how she feels?" Kim sighed and her brow creased. "She's my opposite. Everything about her is… a mirror image to me. I find it so, intoxicating, if that's the right word. I find myself thinking about her now, all the time. I want to know more about her, I want to know what she's thinking, what she feels when she kisses me… what she feels about me!"

"And do you love her?" Yori asked softly, swirling her water and gazing into the vortex. "It is a complex question I know. Let me rephrase. If you had the time to know her, could you love her do you think? Do you love her… Kim?"

Kim sat quietly, her eyes still shut. The response was one word, but so full of passion that Yori grinned and swallowed more water to stop herself laughing in delight.

"Yes!"

"I am not surprised." Yori stifled another laugh as Kim opened her eyes in astonishment. "Oh yes, the idea of Yin and Yang, Kim San! Do you not think I can not see it in the recordings of you and Shego in combat? You are attracted to her… and she to you. Your very _natures_ have pulled you together. But it is up to you both to feel love. I am glad you think you can Kim, as Shego does. Now, the tricky part remains however. Telling her."

Kim's young face slid into an expression of dismay and her green eyes became frantic. "I can't tell her how I feel… I pushed her away when she kissed me! She hates me for that, I know she does! The only reason Shego's talking to me again is because she ended up in my house and I saved her life. I know she says she loves me, but she sounds so… strained when she says it! I think I damaged something when I pushed her away… she's bitter about it."

"You are wrong on almost every point, Kim." Yori shook her head and gently rested a hand on Kim's arm. "I am certain that she came here because she trusted you, loves you still. I am sure it is just as confusing and worrying for her as you. Indeed, Shego has found many doors shut since she discovered her own feelings if what you told me is true. So, she turned to you… the door that remained open. To rely on you, with this trust, this new side of your relationship finally opening slowly, is a huge strain on her. Even more so than Fang wanting her and you to be her assassins. Shego is undoubtedly as confused as you, as worried as you about what this will me to her, but by the way you talk about her, she hides it well."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell her how you feel, the truth. Nobody can do more than that and-"

A gentle cough from the kitchen doorway made both women look up. For a fleeting second, Kim half expected her mother to have heard every word, and would now be standing there, arms crossed and a look of shock on her face.

Instead, as Yori and Kim turned to the kitchen doorway, there was Monique. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a charcoal grey top, Kim's friend stood quietly in the doorway, her dark eyes staring at the floor and her teeth nibbling her lower lip. As Yori and Kim stared, she flushed.

"Um, hi."

Kim blinked and slid to her feet, her green eyes wide. Her hands twitched. _Oh… oh! Mon…_

"Mon… Mon you came back!" Kim's voice trembled. "You came back…"

"Yeah, I did. Look, I… can we sit down somewhere private?" Monique rubbed the back of her neck gently, her teeth still tugging at her lower lip. "I need to talk to you, Kim."

"Sure! Yori could you-"

The Ninja smiled and slid upright, the glass in her hand gently placed on the table.

"Certainly. I shall go and mediate outside with Ron San. I just hope that my suggestions, and willingness to listen, have been of use to you Kim." Yori bowed at Monique. "Your friend is strong to admit to such decisions and changes in her life."

"Yeah, she was, she is." Monique looked anywhere but at Yori or Kim. "Which is why I need to talk to her."

"Of course." Yori inclined her head and strode out, the scent of lilac hanging gently in the air for a few seconds. As she left, the two remaining women stared at each other quietly. Kim was the first to break the silence.

"I know this is hard for you and-"

"Yeah, it was hard." Monique interrupted, only for her voice to crack. "But I should've stuck with you, girl. I was an ass."

"You were shocked!" Kim walked over to Monique and gently placed a hand on her friends shoulder, feeling a flush of relief spread into her body when Monique slid her own hand onto hers "I shocked you, I'm sorry."

"Girl, I was an ass. You tell me something that one of your best pals should help you cope with, and I blew you off! I ran away… You have every right, here and now, to punch me. I deserve it." Monique tilted her head back and shut her eyes. "Go ahead, right there… don't hold back!"

"What? Mon… you know I'd never hit you!" Kim wanted to reach up and shake her friend, but her hands had started to tremble. "Look, it was one heck of a thing to admit to and I'll admit that I was kinda broken up about it when you left me alone with Ron to deal. But I… I-"

_Oh no, I'm going to…_

Monique's eyes snapped open as arms gripped her tightly, so tightly the air rushed out of her lungs in one expelled breath. The red hair that draped over her shoulder, coupled with the quiet sobs, made Monique's heart bleed.

Unable to help herself, Monique felt her own eyes moisten and she grabbed the redhead just as tightly, squeezing with all her might. "Kim, girlfriend… I am so, so sorry."

"Mon… Oh Mon. It was my fault, not yours! I should have been careful when I told you both. I never thought when I-"

"No, Kim. This time it was my fault. Not yours!" Monique pulled her back and gazed into her green eyes fiercely. "How many times have you been there for me? Eh? The first time I went for an interview…The time I was blown off for that job at Club B… The time I was almost mugged! You've always been with me, there for me! The one time I should have been there for you, and I ran away." Monique sighed and looked down in shame. "I ran away and I am so sorry for that. I mean, damn! Ron was right…"

"I'm gay." Kim whispered quietly. "I've come to a decision, Mon. I know I told you that I was confused. But I know now, I know… who I am and who I am is gay…"

"Yeah, and I should have said then, what I'm gonna say now. So what?" Monique closed her eyes. "Okay, so it was a shock to me. All the times you and I have swooned over guys, all the times we've gone shopping together, when we bought magazines and compared the latest fashions. Not once did I get an inkling you were gay. Not once."

"Mon, I only found out when Shego kissed me… I… Until then, I didn't know how I felt!"

"I know, now. But I ran away from Nacho because it was all too much to handle. I don't deal with change well. Hell, you took me on a mission, I'd scream until I was hoarse." Monique sighed. "But when I got home, I felt awful and had to deal. I've been alone for the past couple of days, trying to get my head around it all. Now I have. You're a friend who's stuck with me though some tough times, you're one of the best, and you're still Kim!"

"Mon… I" Kim hugged her friend tightly one final time and then stepped back, smiling and rubbing the tears from her eyes. "So, you're back?"

Monique inhaled deeply and nodded, a grin flickering across her lips. "Yeah… yeah! If you want me back as a girl-pal that is. Look, this is going to take some time to get used to." Kim nodded, her green eyes glistening with fresh tears. "But I'll deal. Oh, and don't defend me okay? I was a total moron."

"No big, no harm." Kim smiled. "We never stopped being friends, and I owe Ron an apology. He was right about you, about us… and I'm glad. I've missed you and thought I'd never talk to you again."

"Fat chance!" Monique's eyes sparkled. "Take more than this to break me away from you!"

"Yeah, I see that now." Laughing, Kim slid her arm around Monique's and the two women walked out of the kitchen. She looked up as her mother came walking down the stairs, shrugging on her doctor's coat and checking her ID tag. "Mom… we still up for seeing Shego?"

Dr Possible glanced up and smiled. "Hello Monique. Quite a few friends of Kim's here today." She glanced across to her daughter and blinked at the cheerful expression on her face. "Kimmie, are you alright?"

"Mom?" Kim glanced across at Monique who shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look as if you've been crying. Which I find odd considering the smile on your face." Her mother frowned. "Kimmie, I don't want to pry, but-"

"Mom, it's okay. Mon and I had a… a falling out a few days back." Kim watched her mother raise an eyebrow and glance at Monique. The black woman shrugged and nodded, realising that Kim had not told her parents yet.

_Kim's choice of when and where for that one._

"Oh, right." Dr Possible sighed. Teenagers… No, young adults now. "Yes, to answer your first question, we can go and see Shego. If you like Monique can come as well as Ron and Yori. I'm sure the attending doctor, namely me, will let you all see her. But no fighting! Not in hospital!"

"Again, so not happening right now." Kim glanced across at Monique and mouthed "Thanks", receiving a grin and a shrug in return.

"Fine, but I have to get going, so whoever wants to come, should come now!"

Dr Possible strode out of the front door and Kim glanced over at Monique.

"Want to come with?"

Monique smiled faintly and shook her head. "Sorry, Kim. Accepting that you're gay. That I can do right now. Watching you flirt with a woman I know is a total fruit loop,_ not_ a can do. Besides, you don't need me for that."

"Okay." Kim tried to keep the disappointment she felt inside from leaking into her voice. The wry eyebrow that Monique shot her way as the two women left the kitchen and strode out of the door told her she had failed. "So, what is your business today?"

"Back to the big Club B. I have something I need to get ready." Monique winked. "It's going to be cool when it's finished!"

"I get first dibs on seeing it then." Kim laughed. "You need a lift?"

"Deal and nah, my cars parked just up the road." Monique walked partway down the path, only to stop and wave. "See you later, Kim. Kay? You too Ron!"

Ron, who walked up to Kim while Yori slid to her feet behind him, gently placed a hand onto Kim's shoulders and smiled. "All okay now?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, and you were right. It's getting easier to tell people. Thanks."

Winking, Ron chuckled. "Course, you're KP…. You can do anything."

Laughing, Kim tenderly patted his cheek and tilted her head in amusement, dark red hair spilling over her eyes. "So, you want to come with me and see Shego?"

"Actually, um." Ron glanced across at Yori, who flushed and shuffled slightly. "Yori's kinda asked me to take her to the mall. She's interested in seeing some of the American Shops and clothes. Course, I'm sure we can come with you if you need us to-"

"No, no." Kim grinned. _Go Yori!_ "I think I can handle a visit to Shego on my own. But you do have your Ron Com, right? If I need you or if Wade needs the both of us, you'll be available?"

"Sure." Ron glanced over at Yori who smiled, her dark hair waving slightly in the wind. _Oh… boy._ "Um, we'd better get going. You too."

Kim nodded and turned as her mother shut the front door gently. "Okay, have fun. Don't spend too much though, okay?"

Ron laughed as he opened the creaking passenger door of his car and Yori elegantly curled herself into the seat, inclining her head at Kim as Ron glanced up. "What are you, my Mom? I'll be good KP, trust me."

As Kim watched Ron almost run around the back of the car and jump in, she grinned. _It's not you who I should warn about being good, Ron. Yori has her sights set on you, and I think she's not gonna take no for an answer._

The sound of her mother's car rumbling to life made her turn. As the saloon slid from the garage and pulled up beside her, Kim opened the door. "Not taking Mara?"

"She's your car, Kimmie, not mine." Dr Possible smiled. "Besides, I think she deserves a few hours of 'rest', don't you? Had a busy few days recently."

"I suppose so." Kim sighed. "Lets get going. I've still got four university and college brochures to go through before I can even start to choose which one to go for."

Jumping into her mother's car, Kim closed the door as it drove gently off down the driveway. As the car turned right and vanished up the road, it was watched quietly from the bushes by a high powered set of binoculars. Next to the two figures who watched quietly, lay a small directional microphone.

Drakken's Lair

Pacing the main lair and watching Drakken and his scientists fiddle with the huge, half rebuilt, communication system, Kara Fang sighed with impatience and stopped to shake her head as Drakken pulled a melted piece of machinery free with Carl's help and swore in anger.

A whole day had gone by. One whole day and the machine in front of her remained half repaired. She could not fault the blue scientist, never had she seen a man work with such passion as Drakken did. But the damage was so severe it was hindering him. Damn Shego and her powers! She turned away and paced once more.

A sudden chime from her belt made her pause and she pulled a tiny communication device from a pouch. "What?"

"Mistress, Kim Possible has just left her house with her mother. They intend to visit Shego in hospital." The voice paused. "I also have news about a new player on the scene."

Kara Fang frowned. "What new player?"

"It seems Ron Stoppable and Kim possible are friends with a Ninja, from Yamanouchi."

Kara's face paled. "What?"

"Yes Mistress, I only obtained her first name. Yori. But she admitted she was from Yamanouchi and it appears that she has agreed to assist them."

"Yori… No, damn it!" Kara hissed and a thought occurred to her suddenly. She turned away from Drakken, anger on her face. "Is she going to the Hospital with Kim Possible?"

"No, Mistress." The voice paused. "She is going to the Middleton mall with Ron Stoppable. Why?"

"That is none of your concern." Kara closed her eyes and absorbed this new information. "Stay at the Possible household, but remain even more vigilant! If she has been trained at Yamanouchi, then she could detect you. I do_ not_ want that happening!"

"Yes, Mistress. I live to serve."

The comm clicked off and Kara stared into the distance. _Yori… from Yamanouchi. It can't be her!_

Her fingers twitched and slid to the comm once more. She hit a switch and listened to the faint tones of a mobile number being dialled. "Shia, come in."

There was a moments pause and then her half sisters voice trickled faintly into the air. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Tell me, quickly. The name of the woman you befriended at Yamanouchi… to lure them into a sense security about you. What was her name?"

"Yori… why?" Shia, sitting quietly in Middleton Hospital's restaurant frowned and twitched the mobile phone closer to her lips. "Mistress?"

"Yori is here." Kara whispered, knowing full well what it would mean to her sister. "You understand, Shia? If Yori is here, then you know what that could mean. What you may be forced to do?"

"You mean kill her." Shia whispered bluntly. Her chocolate eyes closed. _Oh Yori… why you? Why did you have to become involved in all of this?_ "That is what you mean, isn't it… sister!"

Kara scowled in anger. "Shia, your tone is disrespectful. Be wary and more mindful of your insolent tongue in future!"

"Yes, Mistress." Shia muttered her heart hollow. "I apologise. But really, do I need to kill Yori? Why can I not just stay away from her. You know that killing her will bring the wrath on Yamanouchi on us even more!"

_Don't ask me to kill her… please. Not Yori…_

"She cannot be allowed to live if she wishes to work with Possible. She may interfere with our plans. So, if she does… you know what must be done!"

"Yes…" Shia whispered, glancing around at the other tables. She watched silently as people helped themselves to coffee, food and chatted happily.

_Look at them, all so happy and unaware of what is going on. What my sister is planning. What I am supposed to help her do to one of their heroes. What I must do to my friend. A woman who trusted me once… and now-_

"Yes… I know." Shia sighed.

"Good." Kara closed her eyes. "We are so close, Sister. Just a few more weeks and we will have everything we could desire. I shall rule the Jade and my bodyguard, she gets her own army and everything she could want."

_You no longer know what it is that I want._

"Yes, Mistress." Shia glanced around. "This could complicate things further. If Yori is here, with her training, she could spot our shadow teams. If she sees me, she will attack me. She knows what I did, what I am."

_A betrayer._

"Yes, which is why I am changing our time table once more. Give me a report on Shego's condition." Kara bit her lip. "Is she fit? How long until she is released?"

Shia coughed. "The latest information from the doctors I have been hanging near is that Shego is a 'modern miracle'. I heard one mention that her leg is almost completely healed and they are putting it down to this advanced cast they placed on it. So, if this is true, I can see her being released in the near future."

Kara nodded. "Which means she will soon be able to move freely and assault Dr Possible. Excellent."

Shia closed her eyes. "Please do not speak of that. It is wrong and-"

"Be silent!" Kara snapped. "Watch Shego and keep an eye on Dr Possible. Notify me the second any change to her condition occurs!"

"Yes, Mistress." As the phone went silent Shia slid the phone into her pocket and picked up the coffee that sat in front of her. She stared into it's dark depths, looking for answers.

_Yori… Yori is here. Now Kara knows, I have to kill her if she gets in the way. How far must I go and what more do I have to sacrifice for her? I have killed for her, I have stained my soul for my sister and she treats me like an employee rather than family._

Sipping the coffee, Shia stared out of the window and thought about one thing. Killing someone she once called friend.

Middleton hospital- 1PM.

Kim walked quickly along the hospital corridor on the third floor. The smell of antiseptic assailed her and she grimaced.

_Man I hate this place. I know my Mom works here but how many times have I had to be here as a patient? A broken wrist, dislocated shoulders, cuts and grazes. Yeah… this place is not on my favourites list._

Her eyes flicked along the doors that lined the corridor, counting silently as she walked down it.

Her mother had been waylaid as they had come in, problems with her schedule according to the Nurse that had approached them. Her mother had sighed and motioned for Kim to carry on to Shego's room, promising to come and see them as soon as she could. Kim had nodded and walked off towards the elevator.

Now, as she walked along and neared the door that led to Shego's room, she felt a shiver pass through her. On the other side of one of these doors, was a woman who Kim had fought for her entire career. A woman that she was slowly beginning to accept she had feelings for… that she loved. But, as Kim approached the right door, she felt the familiar sensation of uneasy panic grip her. How was she going to tell her?

The worry vanished when Kim found the door ajar. She blinked, unease trickling through her. Could the police have been called? Had someone in the Hospital realised who she really was? Not accepted the story of her being someone dressed for a fancy dress? Her blood chilled. Had Kara worked out where she was?

Sliding the door open further, Kim stepped inside. Her eyes glanced around the room, looking for a disturbance or possible points of attack. Finding nothing, Kim carefully made her way around the bed, wishing Ron were here so he could guard her back. She slid against the wall to counter the possibility of a stealth attack and made her way along it.

The sudden female voice that hummed gently from the bathroom made Kim jump in shock and she turned towards the door, her ears straining to hear what was going on. The voice was familiar and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Mingled with the spatter of water coming from a shower, Kim could hear singing. Normally the voice singing did nothing more than insult her or be sarcastic. Now, Kim smiled as she heard it and she tried not to laugh as her strained hearing picked up words.

"Just when you thiiink, you got me, figured out, the seasons already changing! Dee da de daa. Damn, this is hot water!"

_She's okay and she's got one hell of a singing voice._

"Shena?" Kim called. "Shena are you in there?"

The voice stopped singing. "Oh, right… come on in!"

Kim blinked, but smiled as the sound of the shower pattered off. Must have just finished. Cool, I can talk to her while she dries her hair. Taking a deep breath, Kim slid the door open and walked in.

The sight of a tall feminine back made her pause in the doorway and swallow, paralysed. Shego stood just in front of the shower, her wet skin gleaming under the lights of the bathroom and she was totally naked. Droplets of water chased each other down Shego's green skin as the villainess flexed her legs on the pale white tile.

Her Long dark hair, dripping wet, trailed down the pale green skin, gleaming with ripples of light. Kim's eyes took in the way the long dark strands gently rode the muscles that rippled gently as Shego stretched. Kim groaned and to her horror, her eyes followed the dark strands.

A tiny whimper fought to escape her as her gaze reached the small of Shego's back and then slid lower. Long powerful legs, ending in thighs that Kim knew what it was like to be squeezed between, finished in a gentle curve. Kim felt a twinge of lust tremble though her as she took in the smooth curve and ripple of solid muscle that twitched almost arrogantly under Shego's green skin and Kim could only think one thing as she stared.

_My god… amazing… she looks so… She's got such an athletic and firm bum… I wonder what. NO! Got to stop looking!. Have to stop looking at it, at her! Naked!_

As Shego turned, Kim blinked upwards, her eyes catching just a hint of Shego's breast until her eyes fixed onto the young woman's face. The look of angry shock made Kim cringe.

_Oh Hell…._

"Kimmie! What the… get out! Get _fucking_ out!" Shego's arms crossed desperately over herself, hands trying to hide her private areas, with little to no success, as she stumbled frantically into the shower cubicle and slammed the frosted door. Kim staggered backwards out the bathroom doorway, her mind assaulting her with the images of Shego's naked curves. Trembling, she babbled.

"I'm sorry… sorry, so sorry! The door was open, and you said to come in. Shego… I… I…"

"I was waiting for a nurse!" Shego's voice snapped from the bathroom. "She'd gone to get me some towels! Any out there?"

Kim glanced round, frantic, and spied a pair of white towels neatly folded on the bed. "Yeah… yeah there's one here."

_Oh god…. Oh god. She was naked… naked! What a body!_

Picking it up, Kim carefully pushed her arm though the door, waiting for the towel to be snatched from her grasp. To her surprise, she felt it gently plucked from her hand.

"Thanks, Kimmie. Next time… knock and tell the person who you are!" Shego's voice echoed around the room and Kim flushed at the scathing tone. "Now, if you've _quite _finished ogling me without my permission?"

The door to the bathroom slid open and Kim swallowed as Shego, hair still wet, stepped out and fixed her with a emerald glare. "Well?"

"I… sorry." Kim whispered, wishing that the sight of Shego with a white cotton towel would stop making her shiver. "I… Look, I just came to see if you were okay and-"

"I'm fine." Shego interrupted, her gaze cooling as she realised how ashamed the young redhead was. "You really had no idea I was naked in there?"

"NO!" Kim almost cried out, exasperated. Shego blinked.

_Woah… touched a nerve there. Did she… like seeing me naked?_

A smile, ever so slight, touched her dark lips and Shego experimentally arched her back a little. Kim swallowed as the towel flexed slightly, more of Shego's cleavage sliding into view. The green woman smiled.

"So, did you like what you saw, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, gently breathing in deeply to swell her breasts against the fabric of the towel. "Do you like to see me this way? Wanna see more?"

Kim swallowed and she felt the need to back away. But her spine slammed into the wall and she closed her eyes in defence. "Stop it. I… I don't know what I want with you!"

_Liar!_ Her mind whispered silently._ You know what you want! You're too scared to tell her!_

"Oh come on, Kimmie. You saw what very few people have ever seen, Princess." None actually, but there's no way I'm telling you that. "Although that's not quite how I wanted you to see me naked, I know you want me…"

Flushing, Kim battled the sensations coming from her abdomen. They were still too new and unsettling for her to accept and she closed her eyes as her gaze took in Shego's tempting smirk. "You're doing this on purpose. Why? Why can't you be nice to me sometimes?"

Shego's smile blazed into a grin, and she purred. "Of course I'm doing this on purpose, Pumpkin. It's a villainesses duty to tease the heroes in her life!"

Kim shivered. "So why this way? It was an accident! Seeing you… you naked! Why'd you want to tease me like this?"

Shego's purr deepened and her emerald gaze became playfully serious. She walked slowly towards the trembling redhead and leaned in close, her warm breath ruffling the redhead's tresses.

"Because bad girls like me, Pumpkin, are hot! Hot bad girls that are in love with their lifelong nemesis use the terrible secret weapon of their natural sex appeal! It always works to destroy a hero's concentration." Shego leaned in even closer, her lips running over Kim's skin. "Like now!"

"Shego… stop it. If you really do love me, stop it!" Kim groaned and pushed her back. "I don't know what I want or how I feel about you! I need time and this sort of teasing is just making it so hard to choose!"

Kim looked up and saw the tenderly worried expression in Shego's eyes, for just a second, before they hardened into her usual arrogant expression. An arrogant expression that would be convincing to anyone else, except her.

"It's not a hard choice for you, Kimmie!" Shego muttered. "I chose… I chose and have to live with it. The people I used to work for hate me. The other side, your side, hate me! I'm alone and the one person I could be with… I want to be with and I threw it all away for, is having a hard time choosing!"

"It's not my fault… it's not!" Kim whispered. "All of this, I never wanted this to happen. I mean… not the violence or you ending up hurt, almost dying!"

Shego sighed. "I know, Pumpkin. It's not. But it's happened to me, and I have to deal with the consequences of what I chose to follow. Even if you… don't feel the way I do. I have to accept whatever happens and deal." Shego glanced up and for the first time in Kim's memory, her expression was one of raw emotion. "Make my gamble worth it… Kim."

"Give me time… Shego, please." Kim pleaded, realising that the their old relationship was already changing. If someone had told her that she would, a few days away from her birthday, be pleading with Shego to give her time to choose if she wanted a relationship with her, she would have laughed in their face.

Shego sighed, wishing her stupid soft heart would harden a little when Kimmie refused her, instead of melting and leaving the female thief shaky and upset.

"Fine, Pumpkin. I seem to have a lot of that. Besides, we have fish just as big as our… change in relationship, to fry. Kara fucking Fang for one!"

Kim nodded and felt something tremble inside. "Yeah… we do. We'll get her, Shego. I promise. But… look. Once we do stop her and you get your life back. What's the plan?"

Shego stared at the redhead. "I'm sorry? What's the plan for what?"

"The rest of your life, Shego." Kim shuffled slightly, wishing she could dampen her flush. "If we do end up… dating. You can't keep stealing things or being a villain..."

Shego stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You can't be a thief if we... if you and I start to… if we fall in love." Kim told her, trying not to flinch as Shego's emerald eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Shego?"

"Not be a thief…" Shego muttered, her voice trembling despite her attempt to keep it steady. "Not to be a thief… No stealing… I've been a thief ever since I left… I mean, what else could I be?"

Kim swallowed and gently reached out to the green woman. "You could help me stop villainy. Be a part of my team and we could make you part of my fam-"

No!" Shego cut her off, a sudden burst of anger slamming though her. "No… Kimmie!"

Kim felt an irrational annoyance trickle into her and she frowned. "Why not? You can't keep being a thief! How would it work between us if you did? I stop people like you! What do you want me do? Ignore your crimes? Allow Drakken or whoever you end up working with to make some doomsday device? Destroy it, letting you escape in the process?"

"No Kimmie!I... I don't know! I tried being a hero and it never worked. It screwed me up!" Shego backed away from the young woman. "I can't go back to being a hero, working for a hero. Don't ask me to do the one thing I can't do! You have no idea what you're asking me."

"Try me!" Kim countered, walking towards Shego as the green woman slid onto the bed and looked away from her. "Shego, please. Make me understand! Why'd you quit Team Go? Your brothers claim they never worked it out… they never told me if they did know!"

"They lied then. No, Mego and the Wego twins wouldn't lie about it. They had no idea… any idea what happened on that skyscraper, the bank. All they knew was what the papers said. What the papers wanted to say." Shego's eyes were unfocused. "Hego lied to you. I bet he told you I turned evil, just… like… that."

Kim watched as Shego snapped her fingers and grimaced.

"He said you enjoyed the idea of being evil so much, you fell in with them. Left. Ron thought it was because you enjoyed fighting too much. Actually, Hego looked worried when he said that."

Shego laughed and her voice was bitter. "God, Stoppable hits the real reason… or the one Hego thinks happened and he denies it. 'Got to save face for the Go Team, haven't we Shego…'" Shego scowled, lost in the past. "Oh yeah… just like last time."

"Tell me the truth then. Tell me why, Shego." Kim reached out and Shego jumped as though Kim' touch had burned her. She looked up into the redheads green eyes and shivered. "Shego, you want me to take a chance that you really do love me. So help me to trust you. Please?"

The green skinned thief stared at the woman who had fought her for years on end and felt something break inside her. Something that she had resisted letting go of for so many years. Her anger.

"You want to know, Kimme? Do you? You want to know why I had to escape the _hell_ that was Team Go? Why I loathe people like you so much? Why I hated you… hated you until you… you… changed me! Until I found out I love you! Damn you!"

Kim stepped back, the venom in Shego's voice slicing into her and making her heart bleed. "Shego… I."

Shego groaned and suddenly fell forwards, her emerald eyes burning. She fumbled under the bed and yanked her green leather diary from the space between the mattress and the bed frame. Pulling it free, Shego tossed it to Kim, who grabbed it in mid-air and frowned.

"Your diary?"

"More a journal. One I only record special… monumental days in, Kimmie." Shego sighed, her anger at Kim, at herself, spent. "Page five. I didn't start writing in it until… I met her."

"Her?" Kim asked, confused. "Her who?"

"Oh, read it and find out." Shego closed her eyes. "In there is the reason that I left Team Go. The truth about the Jarrad disaster, where fifteen people died and they blamed Team Go… and Hego, the bastard, blamed me!"

Kim stared at Shego and felt a bitter pain well inside her as the thief lay back on the bed, her wet hair making the pillow damp as she did so.

"Hego blamed you…"

"How easy would it be for my elder brother, the leader of Team Go, to dump his acid tongued, short tempered sister right in it?" Shego whispered. "The answer, when the shit hit the fan, was one I never expected to ever see."

"He didn't…" Kim muttered, her green eyes flickering in disbelief. "He couldn't have."

"Oh but he did Pumpkin. Team Go was, to him, a family… more important than a family actually. Team Go was everything he'd ever wanted. So, when the shit hit the fan and I was there… he blamed me." Shego broke off, pain that she thought she had buried coursing though her. "He blamed me!"

Kim stared at the green book in her hands, suddenly frightened to open it. "Did you kill them?"

Shego stared at Kim in surprise, and then as the redhead flushed, she sighed.

_Well, our past few years of knowing each other. How many times have I tied her to a doomsday device? Heh, well done Shego. Way to inspire confidence. If only she realised that I knew she would always escape… because she reminded me of… me._

"No… no I didn't, Kim." Shego closed her eyes. "I have never killed with these hands. Never… That's the truth, if you want to believe it or not, it's the truth."

"I… do. "Kim whispered. _Oh, did that have to sound so surprised?_ "So, why did Hego blame you?"

"Because he thought I had become obsessed with the fighting, rather than the saving of peoples lives. When he read the papers, the so called 'eye witness' reports that had been taken from cops and journalists flying around the fucking roof I had been fighting on… he thought he had proof. He was angry… thought I was destroying our team… his family, his dream."

"Oh Shego…" Kim whispered.

"Don't feel pity Kimmie, please!" Shego gritted her teeth. "That's more than I can bear right now."

"Sorry." Kim pushed the pity out of her voice, knowing instinctively that Shego was telling the truth about what happened, about how she felt when it came to pity. The fascinatingly complex, sarcastic, prickly woman who lay on the bed in front of her. The woman who had an iron will and a unique take on life. A woman who had kissed her and shown her why she, Kim Possible, had never managed to fall in love with anyone... until now. "So, tell me."

Shego grunted. "I told you, open the diary and read it." She sighed. "The lock combination is-"

"No!" Kim objected, making Shego pause and tilt an eyebrow at her. "Take it… and you open it!"

Shego stared at her one time enemy and leaned forwards, taking the book gently from Kim. With practised fingers, she rolled the tumblers gently, and the number's slid into place. With a quiet snick, the diary or journal unlocked and Shego held it out to Kim.

"Here."

"Shego, I want you to read it to me… please?"

"I'm not a bedtime story reader, Kimmie!" Shego snapped. "Why the hell do you want me to read out this entry?"

"Because I want to hear your own viewpoint." Kim whispered. "I want you to explain it to me. If I read it, all I'll get is my own viewpoint of what happened to you. Please, Shego… help me to understand. Why is it so hard for you to even think about being a hero? What happened to make you leave Team Go? Shego, I want to know… please tell me in your own words."

Shego looked up and blinked as Kim smiled gently at her. _No… I'm not falling for the innocent look and… and…_ Shego's heart fluttered as Kim tilted her head slightly, her red hair spilling across her soft eyes. _Oh… no. I'm, damn!_

"Fine…" Shego muttered, opening her journal and staring at her own smooth rolling script as it charted the past and her decision to follow her own path in life… the path of the free thief. "I suck at this, but you asked for it."

"Yes, I did." Kim told her quietly. "And before you start… thank you."

Shego paused, glancing up from the page. "For what?"

"For trusting me enough to tell me your past… again, thank you."

"It's not a bed of roses, Kimmie." Shego sighed. "But I suppose, considering someone saved my life a couple of days ago, she deserves to know more about the villain she saved. Now," Shego's voice slid into her usual sarcastic tone. "If you're sitting comfortably, I'll begin."

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9 Willing Thief

Writers Note; Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep em coming as they keep me writing :)

Now, apologies for this, but this chapter is rather long. However, I hope it grips you as much as it gripped me writing it. Oh, if you dislike my version of Shego's fall, sorry but I never bought her "just turning evil" okay? Anyway. enjoy!

Chapter 9: Willing Thief

Go City- Law Courts- The past.

The cameras flashed in her eyes, hundreds of reporters gathered around the young green woman who had been defending herself in the scandal of the year as she stood on the huge steps that lead to the vast wooden doors of Go City's courthouse and justice department. The flashes also reflected off the statues behind the young green woman. Five figures. Four of them males, the other female, and two letters, a G and an O.

"Ms Shego! Ms Shego! How does it feel to be vindicated?" A reporter ran up to the young woman, clothed in her signature tight fitting cat suit, and shoved a microphone into her face. "Tell the world how you feel!"

Shego glared at him, her emerald eyes blazing and she snarled. "Get that damn microphone out of my face before I shove it-"

"My client has nothing to say at this time… Other that she and her brothers are delighted that the government and the law courts had seen fit to let this come to trial. A trial, whose jury of good men and women realise she has done nothing wrong. The deaths of those poor people in the lift, was a tragic accident that my client was fighting Deton Hater to prevent. She did not have a hand in their deaths, nor was she involved or responsible for their situation. She was unable to save them, a tragic occurrence. However, she did see Justice was served by rendering him unable to use his arms and unconscious for the police."

Shego growled silently, her instincts sensing the tension and hunting mentality of the crowd.

_Yeah, that's the truth… now watch these fuckwits rip it to shreds!_

"Ms Shego, rumours from channel 19 suggest you were enjoying yourself while fighting Deton Hater. That you laughed and teased him. Is this true?"

"No comment."

"That you never bothered to grab the remote to the explosive until it was too late!"

_Fuck you! I tried, but he was too quick… he knew which one of us to challenge. He knew my fighting style._

"No comment."

"Did you forget about the people trapped down there?"

_No… I was too slow, too slow! I wanted to help them, damn you!_

"No comment."

"Ms Shego, is this not just a cover up to prevent a so called heroine going to jail because she was sloppy? Because she became more interested in combat than saving lives? What happened to the five relatives, who suddenly fell silent when, initially, they wished to see you go to full trial?

Shego felt her hands tighten inside her gloves. "No… fucking… comment!"

"Do you not think it strange that while the law was willing to send you to court, all opposition has been dismissed? Will the people of Go City let this injustice go unpunished?"

"I…"

Her lawyer, her brother's lawyer that they had forced her to take on, held up a hand.

"If that is all, my client has to return to Go Towers, where she will once again take up the mantle of saving lives. So, if you will excuse us?"

Shego felt him take her hand, before she violently pulled it out of his grasp and made her way towards the white police car sitting at the bottom of the steps. She knew it was waiting to take her to the airstrip where the Go jet lay waiting, but even so, the sight of it made her cringe inwardly.

_I could have gone somewhere else… somewhere I'd be treated like an animal!_

As she approached the door, it clicked open and a huge familiar male figure stepped out. Clad in a suit identical to hers apart from the colour and slightly baggier fit, Shego glowered at her brother.

"Nice to see you care, Hego. Nice to see you pick me up! Considering I was alone in that courtroom! Nice of you all to give a fuck!"

"Sis, not now!" Hego glared at her, but waved towards the cameras. "But if you really must know, Mego and the Wego twins _did_ want to come here. They wanted to sit with you and bear the brunt of it. I stopped them… I don't want any of this bad press rubbing on them any more than it needs to."

"So why are you here?" Shego snapped, ignoring the reporters who rushed towards them, microphones held out. "Wanna grab some glory and support from your dear sister now that she's been found innocent?"

Hego sighed. "Not now, Sis." He turned away from her, towards the flashing cameras.

"Mr Hego! Mr Hego… How does it feel to have your sister back?"

"Excellent. I always knew this court and fine land would see her proclaimed innocent of all charges. My sister is a hero, she saves lives, she does not take them."

"What about the rumours of her enjoying the fight so much that she forgot to stop the remote from being detonated?"

"All untrue… as has been found in the court."

"What about you, Sir? Why were none of the Go Team present at this hearing?"

Hego smiled and raised a hand. "We have to protect the city, do we not? I knew that Shego would be found innocent, as did my brothers. We did not see the need to come here, as we knew our sister would soon be back at the Go Towers with us."

_You fucking liar! You wanted to stay back because your precious Team Go could have been smeared with bad press, Brother! You care about that team more than me or Mego or the twins now. Let's be a family together… You lying bastard!_

Shego glowered as the thoughts ran through her head, hot and vicious. Outwardly, she quietly pulled the door open to the police car.

The sudden splat of a rotten tomato landing on her back made her pause, the door clicking shut once more. She felt the cold pith trickle down her spine through the suit fabric and could feel and hear Hego suddenly go silent. The reporters around them stilled in horrified apprehension.

"Murderer!" a female voice screamed, as another rotten tomato exploded messily against Shego's shoulder. "You killed my husband! You let him die! The blood of all those people is on your hands!"

The whole street had gone silent now, everyone looking at the tiny raging blond woman and the target of her hatred. A green woman in a black and green checked cat suit, now dripping with fermented fruit. Another tomato flew threw the air and smacked into Shego's face. Everyone, even her brother, held his or her breath as the green woman rocked gently from the impact.

Slowly, Shego reached up a gloved hand and gently wiped the pith from her face, her emerald eyes impassive. Flicking the remains of the peel onto the floor, she looked towards the red-faced woman, a woman with dark shadows, shadows Shego remembered well as a teenager, under her eyes. Without blinking, the green woman sighed and held up a single gloved hand.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't fast enough." She watched, as the young blond woman's face trembled. The anger giving way to shock and pain. "I will never forget that… I will never forget how slow I was that day."

Quietly, she opened the door once more and slid into the seat. If the handle of the car glowed bright green for a second and steamed as she let it go, it was nothing anyone noticed.

Inside, the mirrored glass hiding her from view, Shego's head fell into her hands and she struggled to repress the anger and guilt that coursed inside her.

_Not my fault! I tried to save them… I tried so hard! But I failed them, their lovers… their kids! Damn it! I never asked for any of this crap! I'm not a hero! I don't WANT to be a hero! _Shego's anger spiked and the leather seat inside the car began to smoke slightly. _How can those bastards out there say I didn't do enough or that I was too busy enjoying myself to pay attention to the innocents. Where they there? Did they feel Hater's fists smashing into their muscles and organs? Did he laugh as he hurt them? Did they have to find a gap in his pattern of attack and use it to counter? Did they have to listen to the frightened screams as he blew the elevator cable?_

The memory of herself firing streams of plasma to try and weld the car's disabled brakes to the shaft, forced to watch as it vanished into the dark, her power failing her for the first time, assaulted her.

_Did they have to accept that they'd failed? No! How dare they judge me! I did my best to stop him, to save them… it wasn't my fault!_

The door to the car clicked open quietly a second time and the huge bulk of her brother slid onto the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until the car was hurtling towards Go airport.

"Well, considering everything… that went rather well." Hego glanced across at Shego and he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't it?"

"I managed to stay out of jail if that's what you mean." Shego muttered, glaring at her brother. "No thanks to you."

As the car shot along the street, she turned her attention to the people outside and watched as many of them pointed at her picture in the paper and some ripped at it with fingers, while others just sadly shook their head. "I can't believe these people sometimes. Look at them, anyone would think I'm the bad girl." She glanced back to her silent brother. "I'm on pages two, three, four and five! Deton Hater got a tiny column on page fifteen! He's the one responsible for all of this!"

"Is he?" Hego turned and stared at her, eyes cold. "Sis, I've been watching the recordings of you and Hater fighting. Why the hell didn't you go for the remote to the cable bomb? Too busy trading insults and blows? Having too much fun beating another person up? Just like last time."

Shego stared at Hego and felt her insides burn. "Those three robbers were bullies from our school! What was I supposed to feel when I got to pay them back for everything they did to me? Legally?"

"You're supposed to do the job!" Hego snapped. "A hero is supposed to put all personal reasons aside and do what he or she has to! A hero is not supposed keep jamming one of the robbers heads into the top of a slushie machine and punch them each time she pulls them out!"

Shego felt the same dark curl of pleasure at the memory. He had been her worst nightmare at school… always able to kick her right where it was always the most painful. Well, when she had pulled his bleeding, blue ice stained face from the hopper of the machine, watched him gasp for breath and shiver in fear, she hadn't felt frightened any more. She had felt confident.

"Sis!" Hego snapped, making her blink. "Listen to me! Why didn't you grab the detonator?"

Shego sat back. Because, you idiot, it was strapped to his wrist! If I'd pulled it off, two wires underneath the damn thing would have broken… and then what happened to those poor bastards would have happened anyway! " She watched as her brother blinked. "Yeah, Hego… I still know more than you about technology, and I know what I saw. The only way to stop them dying, was what I was trying to do… disable Hater before he could trigger the bomb! Besides, nobody is congratulating me for stopping him setting off a _nuke _on the skyscraper…. Oh no!"

"All in a days work." Hego countered, making Shego glower. "You have to remember now. Everything you do affects us as well as you! You can't keep punching people and indulging in pointless violence!"

"What?" Shego's hands trembled and she fought to keep her plasma in check. "What the hell do you mean 'pointless violence'?"

"You should have waited for us to reach you!" Hego snapped. "Team Go is that, a team! It's not 'Shego and the rest when they catch up'!"

"If you lot can't keep up, what am I supposed to do?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Is it my fault that I managed to snag the leg of Deton Haters helicopter? Without your help, Mr 'Just another donut!'"

"I was busy fighting the last four or five of his guards, if you recall." Hego ignored the jibe about his weight and predilection for sweet foods. "I know Mego and Wego were right behind me. If you'd waited…"

"What, another four or five seconds? So Hater could lift off and leave us all on that roof with no idea where the bomb was?" Shego sneered at Hego's angry expression. "It was thanks to me, brother, that we managed to stop him nuking the Jarred tower!"

"And in the process of you going it alone, fifteen people died!" Hego snapped at her, his own anger spiking. _Why does she always think she knows best? I'm older than she is! _"If you hadn't gone off alone, if you'd waited for us to catch up, we still might have been able to track Hater to the skyscraper! Those poor people in the lift would have been saved. I could have used my strength to hold the rope!"

"I'm not listening to this crap! He blew the cable near the car, you'd never have grabbed it in time, I'd never have found out about the nuke, thousands of people would have died!" Shego snapped, and turned away. "Let's just get to the Go Jet so I can go home, take a shower, and get a meal! After spending the entire day in court, I need all of the above!"

The rest of the trip was carried out in silence. Brother and sister sitting away from each other, both staring out the window, both fuming with anger.

As the multicoloured shape of the Go Jet slid into view, Shego sighed at the thought of eight or so minutes in the air. She adored the feeling of freedom when she flew. The knowledge that she could go anywhere, do anything, and no earthly boundary could stop her.

Maybe I can fly the long way around… cheer myself up and- 

"No wasting time in the air either!" Hego muttered into the car's cabin. "I'm tired, after fielding all the angry calls from the dead people's relatives and papers."

Shego scowled at Hego as he guessed what she was thinking. "And whose fault is that? Hotline to the mayor's office. Please! Whose stupid idea was that? Eh?"

"It worked well for the Fearless Ferret." Hego sniffed, hurt. "It works for Team Go… When members of it don't let people-"

"Shut up, Hego!" Shego hissed. "Ticking me off when we're about to fly in the jet ain't a good idea. Especially as I'm the only qualified pilot in this group. To be honest, the way I'm feeling right now? Popping the cockpit and accidentally hitting 'eject' when we're over Go bay is looking more and more likely!"

Hego glared at her, but his mouth slid shut.

The flight to Go Towers was uneventful, apart from some turbulence over the bay due to a storm on the horizon. Shego, watching the dark rolling cloud and flashes inside it, felt that it suited her mood to a tee.

For the first time in her life, she was tempted to use her power against Hego, her own brother… the arrogant stuck up ass!

_Always his rules, his plan, his ideas! Yet who came up with a way to make enough money to pay for all of this? Me. Who designed our jump suits? Me. Who came up with the Jet? Me… Who thought, and still thinks, that a giant comunications screen in our briefing room, which just happens to have a live, un-secure, internet web page link, is a stupid idea? Me. Does Hego listen to me?_

"No." Shego whispered staring out at the clouds as the jet landed gently on its platform and then descended slowly into the tower.

As she jumped out of the cockpit, her booted feet smacking into the concrete, Mego and the twins ran up to her.

"Sis!" Mego, thin and gangly as always, grabbed her tightly, and even Shego, angry and sullen, felt a tiny flicker of a smile on her face. "Thank god! We wanted to come, but-"

"Hego wouldn't let us… he said-"

"That it would upset us if-"

"You were put in jail." The twins finished for each other.

Shego stared at each of them in turn and stilled the hand that, to her surprise, had been reassuringly rubbing Mego's shoulder. "I'm fine. Okay? I'm tired and a little angry, both with Hego and myself. But I'm fine. They dropped the charges, I'm clean."

"Well, good." Mego grinned. "Seems my own rep's not going to be tarnished by yours then. So, I can go clubbing as Mego tonight, and nobody's going to insult me over my sister."

Shego shook her head. _Same old Mego… Always keeping one eye on himself. But at least he cared enough to hug me. More than Hego did. _

"No, Mego, nobody's going to insult or taunt you about me. Well, other than the normal jealous people." Shego moved off towards the main chamber, the direction Hego had gone with one angry look. She glanced back, and failed as her wicked sense of humour prodded her. "Of course, they'll just go back to what they normally do. Insult you about your dancing."

"Hey!" Mego complained. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to be nice to you!"

Shego grinned and her hand reached out to cuff the back of his head gently. "Because I'm your sister. Doy!"

As she walked into the main planning room, Shego paused as her brother glanced up from the table, where she noticed all the papers that Go city produced were laid out. The headlines were about her, and none were flattering.

Shego scowled. "I'm taking a shower, okay?"

Hego nodded and returned his attention to the papers. "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye right now, but you'll need to come in here at about… six. Okay?"

Shego frowned, her black lips thinning. "Why?"

"Just come here, okay?" Hego refused to look up and Shego frowned._ What the hell's going on? _"Enjoy your shower… The fridge's fully restocked."

"Fine…" the green skinned heroine stalked off towards the direction of her quarters in the tower, while behind her, unseen, Hego's head fell into his hands.

"What have I done? She's going to be so pissed off!"

Middleton Hospital- The Present.

"What did he do? I mean, what had he done?" Kim leaned forwards and gently shook the green thief, who sat on the bed, lost in memory. "Shego?"

"What did he do?" Shego blinked and focused on the redhead. For a second, their eyes locked, and it almost seemed to Kim as though Shego drew strength from her. "Oh, he'd made a little… deal. He told me that… He thought I hadn't heard his whisper, but I had. Worried me. But yeah, he'd made a deal"

Kim blinked. "What kind of deal?"

Shego flipped the page, but her eyes never focused on the flowing text. She didn't need to.

"He made a special kind… and that was the final straw, on a whole host of things that had already happened." Shego once again focused on Kim and her eyes softened. "I'll get to what happened in court later, it makes more sense this way… I promise."

Kim nodded. For the past ten minutes, she'd been enraptured by Shego's soft, dryly sarcastic tone as the villainess drifted in the past. "Tell me however you want."

"Well, here's what happened." Shego closed her eyes. "Let's see… I'd just-"

Go Towers- The past

It was amazing to her what a good steaming shower and a hot meal could do.

Shego smiled, glad to be out of the hot and sweaty courtroom. That was one of the few things she had been insistent about when the five of them had designed the Go Towers. Climate control, in all rooms and corridors. It was a godsend.

Dressed in her signature cat suit, she thought of her jump suit as a cat suit because it was cut ever so slightly more tightly than her brothers, though she would never tell them that, Shego strode into the planning room, cheerful and refreshed.

"Yo! Where is everyone?" She looked around, her smile fading slightly when Hego appeared from the kitchen. "Hego…"

"Hey, Sis. Mego's gone out clubbing and the twins went to catch a movie." Hego smiled, and to Shego it seemed forced. "So, just the two of us."

"Great, as if today didn't bone _enough_, I have to sit here with you. Maybe _I _should go out." Shego rolled her eyes and sat in her chair, glancing around. "Hey, where's my nail file?"

"Mego took it." Hego sat next to her, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. To her surprise, the mug was trembling. "You know he's almost as vain as you."

"I am not vain!" Shego sniffed, trying to push the dread she felt at Hego's expression away. "My nails, my razor sharp and super strong nails, thanks to the comet doing something to my bone structure, are a lethal weapon. I'll kick his butt when I get it back."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Violence is your answer to everything." Hego sighed, his eyes shut, and missed Shego's silent flinch as the barb struck home. "Look, we need to talk before this goes too far."

"What?" Shego frowned. "Hego, what the hell is going on? You're behaving even weirder than usual."

"I…" Hego's eyes widened as the main viewer suddenly flickered into life. "No…not yet!"

Shego looked up and to her surprise, the mayor, along with people she recognised as the female chief of police, the judge who had overseen her trial and the two lawyers who had pleaded for and against her during it, all stood in the mayors office.

_What the…_

"Hego, Shego. Glad to see you two are here. I see she took it well." The mayor smiled. "Nice to see you're being sensible about this, Ms Shego. Considering what happened a few days ago, we want to make sure the public is happy that their heroes are treated as such, while keeping the relatives of those who died quiet. Thank you for assisting with this. I want you to know this will not affect any of our opinions of you as a hero. Oh and it's not going on for more than three months, okay?"

Shego felt something punch her gut. Not once, but twice. The mayor looked almost frightened. She glanced over at Hego and realised his face had gone pale.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shego's emerald eyes slid to the main viewer. "Agreed to what? What the hell are you all doing there?"

The mayor's face fell and her blue eyes slid to Hego. "You haven't told her. Have you?"

"Not yet." Hego whispered. "I… she had to have a shower and a meal. I wanted her as calm as possible for this."

Shego felt something cold squeeze her heart. "What the _fuck _are you talking about? Stop talking about me as though I'm _not _here!"

"Someone tell her!" The chief of police strode forwards. Her brown eyes were upset, which surprised Shego as the two of them had never seen eye to eye.

_Too violent, you're dangerous! I won't have this sort of crap spilling onto the streets! Just watch yourself, cause flaming hands or not, you cross me, I'll kick your ass myself!_

Now, looking at her pale and upset face, Shego blinked. Whatever was going on, didn't settle well with her one time enemy in the business of 'good'.

"This crap is wrong, I still say it's wrong. She tried to save them and you lot want to-"

"Ms Shego." The prosecuting lawyer smiled an oily, toothy, smile that made her back shiver, as he interrupted the woman in her chief of police blue. "As per the agreement that we, the justice department of Go city and your brother, representing both you and Team Go, have come to. We expect you, here and now, to carry out your end of the legislation that was formulated."

"What? What _is_ this?" Shego slid to her feet and backed away from the table. Her brother looked up at her, misery on his face. "Hego, you… you… What have you done?"

"Sorry, sis. I had to. They were going to threaten Team Go. I couldn't let that happen." Hego slid to his feet, holding out his hands in peace. "Look, it's nothing bad, I promise. It's just… well-"

"By the power invested in me as Mayor of Go city, and with the agreement of your brother, the justice department and the prosecuting and defending attorneys, we have come to the following agreement." The Mayor's eyes were glassy as she spoke, and Shego felt her finger's tremble with fear that she had not felt since her mother had been alive. "Shego, you are hereby required, for no less thanone year,to-"

"I'm _not _going to jail!" Shego snapped, her hands bursting into flame, making Hego wince and the people on TV flinch. To her shock, the police chief and mayor hung their heads slightly, the chief of police miming 'sorry' to her. Backing away further, until her head hit the wall, Shego stared at them all. "I'm not! I didn't do anything!"

"As per our agreement," The lawyer continued smoothly. "You are hereby required to wear a restraint bracelet for the next year. It will chart your position in Go City and you are hereby ordered not to leave Go tower unless so ordered by your brother, for missions, or a duly represented member of the Justice department. Once you have shown, by performing this, by showing that you are in control of your violent tendencies, you will be released, the record of this deleted form all storage mediums and forgotten. If this is done, the relatives of those who died will not insist on the trial being performed, Team Go paying a reparation of six million dollars, and your incarceration in a high security jail cell for a maximum term of six months."

The world swam in front of Shego's eyes, the edges of her vision greying as she fought to stay conscious. _No… no! Not jail! Not punishment! I haven't done anything! I tried to save them!_

"Shego?" The Mayor looked almost sheet white. "Hego! Do something! She's going to faint!"

Hego ran up to his sister, who swayed and stared up at him with dull emerald eyes. "You did this to me… you. After all we've been through as brother and sister… you did this to me…"

Hego swallowed. "They were going to destroy our dream."

"Your dream, not mine!" Shego whispered, the pain smothering the anger inside her heart while she stared at her brother. "You used to… _tried_ to protect me, as much as you could, when mother used to-"

"Shego, stop it… please!" Hego reached out to her, only to close his eyes as she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Shego staggered across to the table, and fell into her chair. "I can't believe this, I'm dreaming! The one time I fail to save people, who were already dead if I hadn't been there, and… and… this happens to me. If I hadn't… I… I… You have no idea how it makes me feel to know they died because I wasn't quick enough! You all make me sick!"

The mayor, chief of police and even the lawyers and judge, shuffled uncomfortably. The prosecuting lawyer sighed. "Regardless of my own feelings on the matter, it must be done."

Swallowing, Hego slid a hand into his own belt pouch and pulled a tiny silver bracelet from it. He held it out in front of his sister, fixing a rigid smile on his face. "I had them make this specially for you. It's tiny, see? Nothing visible or incriminating. No lights or sensors… all hidden inside the metal and powered by a trilithium battery. I even had them inlay it with some green filigree, lovely isn't it."

Shego stared at it, her pale face draining of blood,

_Trapped… a cage with no bars. Like my family, before all of this…_

To the Mayor, it was as if she could see through the pale white skin, could almost see the creamy sheen of Shego's skull and the muscles of her face. The skin so pale from shock… She swallowed.

"Shego, listen. This had to be done. We couldn't risk a scandal! The relatives of some of those people who died were outraged. They saw you fighting with Hater on TV, saw you become obsessed with beating him, not savage their loved ones. It could set the media alight!"

"I… I… if I hadn't fought him as hard as I did, then he'd have set off the detonator and they would all have died anyway!" Shego turned to Hego. "Tell them!"

"We should get on with this." Hego muttered, unable to look her in the eye. "Sis, please."

"What if I don't want to wear it?" Shego muttered, her hands sliding under the table. "What if I won't let you put that dammed thing on me!"

"Then you go to jail." The judge replied calmly. "Not even you can fight off the whole of Go police force. Shego, listen to your brother and the mayor. There is no stigma to this. You're helping your brothers and us by keeping the relatives happy. You're saving us all over again and-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Shego slapped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. The pain inside her pounded against her rib cage. She wanted to scream, to fire her plasma across the room and destroy the viewscreen. "Stop it! I don't want to do this!"

"Sis." Hego waited quietly for her to look up. "If you don't, Team Go is over. We can't pay that much money, we'll go bust. Mego and Wego will be homeless and alone. Please… do it for them."

"You bastard." Shego whispered, the anger bubbling for the first time past the lake of agony. "You used family to get what you wanted then, and you try to use it now?"

"It's the truth." Hego insisted. "Shego, put it on, please!"

Closing her eyes, Shego trembled and her heart thundered in her chest. The world around her faded.

_You owe them nothing! All the good you've done… the people you've saved! Property, money, jewels… You've done everything they wanted and now this… Punishment for trying to do what you never wanted to do in the first place. Fuck them! Fuck them all! Just leave! Leave and follow your own dreams! Leave and let Hego try to keep this all running without you! Leave and-_

"Put it on, and hurry the fuck up! Because if you take more than a second… I'm going to throw up…" Shego whispered, her mind reeling in shock at her words, at her acceptance of a sightless prison for her brothers safety, for Team Go's survival. "So help me, Hego… you and I are going to… to. I have no idea what I'm going to do…"

Hego swallowed, trembling at the tone in Shego's voice. _Dead… her voice is totally dead, in every way_.

As the pale wrist of her right-hand slid out, Hego gently clipped the bracelet around it and the lock snicked shut. "Done… it's automatically set to come on."

"Right…" The Mayor swallowed. "Shego, listen to me, we just wanted to say thanks for this, and also to congratulate your brother for stopping that Nuke. I know you became obsessed with fighting Deton Hater, but at least cool heads were there to-"

A blast of plasma blew the screen into tiny smoking shards, ending the transmission in a fiery explosion and drenching the room in smoke. The single quiet sob of agony that trembled from the smoke made Hego pause in terror. As the smoke cleared, the hand that had fired the plasma slid into view and trembled as it swung towards Hego's face.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Shego's voice trickled over Hego. "Do you realise what they've done to me? This bracelet is going to rape my freedom from me slowly. And as for you… what did she mean, you disarmed the nuke? Dear… fucking… brother?"

"Sis." Hego swallowed. "Listen to me."

"I'm trapped. Trapped again. Like I was at home. I'm being punished for nothing… nothing! And this is all your fault!" Shego looked up at him, the smoke clearing. Clearing to show emerald eyes that blazed with a bitter rage so hot, it made them glow "All your fault!"

Hego clenched his teeth, his own anger spiking. "What did I say? I told you that to keep fighting the way you did would end up hurting you, hurting us! That going off alone without us would end up damaging Team Go! Well, congratulations… you've done it!"

"Me? I did nothing!" Shego hissed the words and sprang out of the chair she sat in, fingers raking huge furrows in the fabric. "You did this… you arranged this! You signed my life away to them! I'm trapped and this… this thing will be with me now for a year, Hego… a year! They'll know where I am, what I'm doing twenty-four seven! I can't even go out, without your or their permission! This is taking away my freedom and my privacy. Technological rape!"

"Only for a year."

"Only… only! Doy, my brother is a tosser!" Shego glared at Hego. "Not that I give a shit, but could you also explain to me how 'you' suddenly disarmed the nuke?"

"Having you being the one that did it would have made Team Go look bad. An angry, sharp mouthed, violent member, attempting to disarm a nuclear bomb? Not good! Besides, as I said… I'm the leader, therefore I should disarm the bomb. This way, it makes us look good!"

The green woman stared at her brother in total disbelief. _My god… He's stolen everything I value in the name of being a hero._

"You have sold me out! On all fronts! I'm caged and you took the glory for what I did! Like you always do! Aviarius, Destructo, Serpera… all of them! You took the glory for all of them and it was me who did all the work! Now, now that fifteen people died because I was alone, too slow and unable to stop them from dying, you take the glory from the Nuke!" Shego felt her anger blend with the sickness in her stomach and she heaved slightly, coughing and stumbling. "You utter, utter bastard! _Bastard!"_

"I did this all for you!" Hego snapped, his right eye twitching with venom. "This way, you stay out of jail and Team Go remains clean. I look a powerful and competent leader, with a competent team and we rake in the cash! I stopped your fuck up from destroying something I've worked so hard to create, Sister!"

Shego ran up to him suddenly, and before Hego could do anything, her fist, so tightly clenched the knuckles were white, not green, smashed into his jaw. He felt his body leave the ground, Shego putting all her muscle energy and weight into the impact. The echo of bone on bone bounced off the walls. The force drove him across the room, to land with a crack against the opposite wall.

Heaving in distressed rage, Shego's breath rasped through her body… uneven and ragged.

"You've dammed me to save your own desire! Trapped me in my own hell for months! You set up the court to get me off by signing a deal with those bastards that makes the devil look an amateur! This is one of my worst nightmares come true… I'm not free!" Shego screamed at him, the rage burning the pain of Hego's betrayal away and forging the bitter need to hurt him, to get revenge. "And all because you couldn't keep up! Your fat ass couldn't run as fast as me!"

Hego slid to his feet, unsteady, his own glow igniting around his hands to ward her off. "What the fuck are you talking about? You stay with the team, Sister! That's what you do! I'm the leader of our group! Me!" Hego growled. "You always undermine me! Always! I'm the leader! You do as I say!"

"Fuck you!" Shego snapped, kicking the table next to her so violently, it slid along the floor. "You're the one who voted himself the leader, not me, or Wego, or the twins. But you forgot who helped create this from your childish dream! You wanna know who made this become a possibility for you, Hego? Me!"

"Bullshit!"

Shego smiled, viciously. "You know it's the truth. You came up with the idea. Hego's biiiiiiig plans. But Shego, little Shego came up with how to do it! Our brand name, our image, our ways of making money… everything! But there's a big difference between you and me. I may have come up with the way to do this, but I don't want fame…" Hego snorted. "No, I don't… I wanted to be left alone. But not you… you like this! You found your dream, to make us all superheroes! To use the damn curse the meteor gave each of us to make you, and I do mean you, famous."

"It's not about the fame!" Hego snapped. His own hand punched into the concrete wall next to him, leaving a neat hole. "It's about saving lives!"

"It's about your own huge ego! Hego!" Shego began to pace, ignoring her brother. "You wanted this, Team Go! This is your dream, your vision. Not mine! You wanted to be seen, to be noticed, ever since mom and dad died! You've always wanted people to pay attention to you, to worship you. It's the same now as it was in school!"

Hego bristled. "You just say that because nobody likes a loner, Sis! Especially you, cause you're so acid tongued and reclusive. I'm your brother and you still keep almost everything to yourself. Maybe if you loosened up a little… actually made an effort to be friendly."

"Oh, screw you! I know you, Hego, I know how you really feel… but I've kept my mouth shut! Watching you love every second of this… of playing the hero! You love the attention everyone in Go City gives you! You love being able to order us around as you're the one who leads us into battle!"

"I…"

"So, now that something threatens your little comfy world, you rush to sign a deal that saves it, but screws me over!" Shego's voice lashed out. "Screws your own flesh and blood sister, over!"

"I haven't screwed you over!" Hego snapped, stepping forwards, his eyes wide. "You want the truth? I thought it would do you some good, being punished! Maybe teach you that you can't keep doing what you want. That fighting everyone we come across is not what we should be doing."

"I don't fight everyone!" Shego hissed. "They attack me! They're villains, and they attack me! What am I supposed to do? Invite them to talk over tea?"

"You rise to their bait really easily! You let them get under your skin so that the least little thing is an excuse for you to go in there, and bloody your fists." Hego glowered and unable to help himself, something dark inside raged. "You let your temper rule your life! You like violence and to cause pain! Just… like… Mom!"

Shego blinked, and the sight of her stumbling back, terror and hurt on her face unlike any he had seen before, snapped Hego back to reality. _What the hell did I say that for? She's nothing like… oh no!_ His glow vanished and he stepped forwards. Too late… far too late to rescue anything.

Inside his sister, something precious, something she loved deeply, snapped… never to be repaired.

"Sis, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I promise! I… You're not-"

"You think I'm like Mom." Shego whispered, her green eyes flickering with emotions so deep, they consumed her. "You think I like to beat people… beat them until they fall unconscious? You think I'd keep beating someone until his or her face is a pulped mass? You think I could let rage consume me like it consumed her? Take away my sanity, my reason? You think I'd beat a helpless child? You think I could kill? You think I'm insane! You know nothing!"

_Oh shit… What have I done? What the hell have I done?_

"Sis."

"I'm not mom! I'm not! I don't hurt innocent people! I won't hurt kids! I won't! I only fight when I have to… when I have to! I know I have a temper, I do enjoy fighting when it happens… the challenge of combat… but I never start them… do I?" Shego fell over, her mind reeling in terror, and suddenly vomited. She choked as her body heaved her last meal from her raw stomach. "No… No… not her… I'm not her! I can't be her… I won't be her!"

Hego ran up to her, desperate to heal, to soothe, to comfort, but she scrabbled away from him, hands bursting into flame and pitting the floor. Her own brother had destroyed her trust in him, in Team Go and in her family.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Just get the hell away from me, Hego! You bastard! Bastard! I hate you, you hear me? I hate you!"

Helpless and feeling ice form in his belly, Hego watched his only sister, one of only three people alive in his family, scramble away from him. He could only watch as she fell against the ladder that led to the roof access point for the Jet's hydraulic hanger doors and gripped them with unsteady hands, hauling herself up them as fast as she could. He watched as she vanished from view, knowing that up there was where she went to think… to be alone.

Hego, leader of team Go, her brother, her betrayer, slid to the floor, buried his head in his hands and a sob echoed around the room, mingling with his pained whisper.

"What have I done?"

Middleton hospital- The present

Shego stared out of the window, her emerald eyes empty. The rolling scenery, ignored. The warm sunlight that streamed though the glass, unfelt.

Kim watched her quietly her own eyes full of compassion. She knew that what Shego had told her had been told to nobody else. She could just tell by the way the green thief's voice had spiked with emotion, the way Shego had restlessly risen and walked across to the window, stared out of it. What Kim had heard, had been the real Shego, stripped of everything but who she was inside, her soul in a way.

"So, Pumpkin. Shocked?" Shego whispered the words, and Kim closed her eyes at the amused, sad tone. "How's that grab you. Your equal in the villainy world, me, was screwed over, up and by, her own brother. Her own brother… her family. How's that grab you?"

Kim tried to imagine her own mother or father taking away her freedom, by trapping her with a… a collar. She knew that to Shego, it hadn't mattered that the bracelet was a prison with no bars, because she had seen it for what it was… a prison.

"How does it grab me? Shego… I… I…" Kim closed her eyes. "No wonder you left and became a thief."

"Oh, I didn't. At least, not right away." Shego turned back, and stared at Kim.

Why am I telling her all this? I've told nobody my past… what happened to me, since The Fox herself asked me and she's probably the only one apart from Hego who knows. Hell, even Mego and the Wego twins don't know why I 'fell' as Hego put it. The bastard!

Shego watched as Kim slid to her feet and gently poured two glasses of water, her own eyes watching Shego's oddly calm expression with worry. The thief shook her head slightly. _I trust her, I trust her that much it seems. God, I am so fucked up! It's almost funny, a villain spilling her guts to a hero, confessing her sins… Funny, if it wasn't me doing it._

"I stayed." Shego finished, accepting the glass of water gently, and trying to ignore the look of shock on her nemesis's face. Unable to, she tilted her head. "Why does that shock you so much?"

"Shego… I know you. All our years of fighting, you get to know someone." Kim swallowed water. "I just… I never saw you staying with them once Hego did that to you."

Shego sighed and a faint smile slid onto her face. _She's so young… So few commitments._

"Hego had betrayed me, yes. I couldn't forgive him for that. But, I had the others to think of. Mego and Wego needed me… or so I thought. So, to keep Team Go alive, I wore the bracelet, stayed in the tower unless I was called upon to be a… hah! A hero. And…" She trailed off, lost in the past once more. "And as my anger and feelings of betrayal grew…. I began to slowly fall apart."

Kim wanted to say something, anything, to comfort Shego. Hesitant, she reached out and gently placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder. Shego flinched, her muscles tightening at the contact and she glanced over, her emerald eyes unreadable. Kim braced herself to be pushed away, only to blink in surprise as she felt Shego's muscles relax suddenly, from tension, to a smooth suppleness. She swallowed.

"How long did you…"

"Oh, three months. Almost." Shego closed her eyes, and gently pushed herself into Kim's hand, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice how much she wanted to feel her hand. What followed this unpleasant part of her past cheered her, the memories pleasant. "But then, just as I couldn't take much more, it happened… I met her."

Kim blinked. Shego's tone had suddenly slipped from a weary sounding pain, to one of amusement and genuine affection. "Met who?"

Shego turned, and her emerald eyes sparkled, her full black lips curled in a teasing smile. "The woman who corrupted me. The woman who told me that I was looking down the wrong path, Pumpkin. The woman… who made me what I am."

A sudden knock at the door made the two women jump slightly and Kim glanced up at Shego. The older woman smiled, winked and peered over the redhead's shoulder. _The nurse probably._

"I've got my towels, thanks!"

"Shena…is Kim in there with you?" Dr Possible's voice, muffled by the glass, asked quietly.

"Dr Possible?" Shego sighed and gently pushed Kim back slightly. The redheaded heroine flushed, realising how close they had come together. "Yeah, she is. Wanna come in?"

The door clicked open quietly and Shego nodded at Kim's mother as she walked in, lab coat flapping around her legs. Dr Possible nodded and held her arms out to her daughter. Kim smiled and walked into them, sighing as her mother hugged her tightly. Shego turned to the window, trying to find interest in the view outside, while a tiny part of her, deep inside, caused her pain.

"Sorry I had to leave you." Dr Possible rubbed her daughter's shoulders._One thing I do like about her growing up, she doesn't back away when I want to hug her_. "Problems with my neuro-surgery schedule. It was going to clash with Shena's blood tests. But, it seems that's not going to be a problem anymore."

Kim looked up at her mothers blue eyes, curious. "Why?"

"Shena has been released." Dr Possible grinned as Kim smiled and Shego turned to stare at her. "The latest X-rays came back. You're going to have a limp for some time, my dear. The bone is still thickening. But, considering all your other vitals from the tests came back okay, we can release you from hospital."

"Cool." Shego stood for a second, and then worked up the will to look Kim's mother in the eye. "Thanks… for everything."

Dr Possible blinked and a smile slid onto her lips. "You're welcome, Shena. Welcome for everything. Now, Kim, you'll need to call Mara and come have her pick you up. Oh and before I forget, drop by Ron's house and ask his mother if you can pick up Shego's bag would you? You can stay in the guest room until we-"

"Excuse me?" Shego emerald eyes slid across to Kim. "What he hell do you mean 'I can stay in the guest room'? We're enemies… I can't stay with you!"

_Okay… lame excuse, considering what's been going on. But I'll be dammed if 'I find the idea of spending time with your family uncomfortable.' will ever get past my lips._

Kim sighed. "Not any more. How can we be?" She glanced at her mother and then turned to Shego, pleading with her eyes. "How can we be? Please, you need somewhere to stay, somewhere safe while we stop Fang."

"I… I can't. A villain, that's me, can't stay at a hero's house… that's you, Pumpkin. It's just not done. My credibility as a thief, let alone a evil sidekick will-"

"I'm your doctor." Kim's mother crossed her arms and a cool expression slid over her face. "You may be discharged, but you are still healing. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're fully recovered. That means you're coming home with me and my daughter. End of discussion!"

Shego bristled. "You're not my moth-"

Dr Possible glowered as only a Doctor could, and Shego flinched under her stare. After a few seconds, She looked down at the floor, beaten, as she had been the last time Kim's mother had treated her.

"Fine… my life is already screwed! Why not screw it up further?"

"Good. Now, while you wait for Mara to arrive. Why don't you two go down to the café?" Dr Possible smiled. "You can get some… real food. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have discharge papers to write, lies to formulate to cover who you really are, and my usual round with patients. I'll say this, my life has certainly got more interesting since I've taken an interest in my daughters life."

As Dr Possible walked out, Kim glanced over at Shego and noticed the thief was nibbling her lower lip slightly and glowering at her mothers back. Kim sighed.

"Sorry."

Shego blinked and turned to her, equal apology in her eyes. "Well, to coin your phrase, no big. Now, considering that this morning, my breakfast comprised of toast, so hard I almost cracked my teeth, a coffee and a sandwich sounds good." She paused and Kim blinked as her cheeks darkened slightly. "Especially with you…"

Kim grinned, touched. "Okay… but you have to promise me something."

Shego's eyes narrowed and her emerald gaze became wary. "What?"

"You keep telling the story… please?"

Shego smiled. "Sure, Pumpkin. Why not… But you're buying, Kimmie."

A few minutes later, Shego and Kim sat opposite each other in Middleton Hospitals café, two steaming cups of coffee in front of them. Shego, tucking into the sandwich that she'd chosen, sighed with pleasure.

"Two days of hell… over! Finally, real food! Food that doesn't bend! Kimmie, you are a life saver after all!"

Kim muffled a laugh. _Damn, Shego's got a cool sense of humour. Why haven't I noticed before?_

Sipping her coffee, Kim tilted her head and after a few exasperated minutes leaned forwards. "Well?"

Shego looked up, and her chewing slowed. Her emerald gaze gleamed and she swallowed. "You're that desperate to know?"

Kim pretended to ponder the question, and then grinned. "To coin one of 'your' favourites. Well, Doy!"

Shrugging, Shego grinned and sipped her own coffee before leaning back. "Fine… Now, where was I? Oh yeah. The day I met her… the woman who made me what I am today."

"A villains sidekick?" Kim asked, blinking as Shego laughed, the sound warm and throaty. "Okay… not that then."

"No. That came far later… when I wanted to, well… I'll explain it later." Shego took another bite of sandwich. "No, what I'm talking about here is when I met the woman who would offer me the path I follow now. The path of the thief."

"Oh." Kim blinked as Shego swallowed and sipped coffee, almost challenging the young woman to think of a valid way she could have met someone like that. "I suppose she met you in a bar or something… and offered you a job?"

"Oh, no… that's not how we met at all, Kimmie." Shego smirked. "Just like you and me, just like how we met, I met her in the same way. I met The Fox…when I tried to bust her ass for stealing!"

Go City Museum- The James Barra 'Diamond's of the world' collection- The past

The huge cavernous main gallery of Go Museum gleamed in the soft silver glow of the moonlight that trickled in through the skylights in the roof. The moonlight shone on the huge pedestal in the centre of the room, surrounded by laser beams that glowed a gentle red, and on the glass case that sat on top of it.

Inside, the Vintara jungle mine diamond gleamed in the moonlight, sparkling with lustre and putting the lesser diamonds, protected in smaller glass cases around the walls, to shame. It was the jewel in the collection, bought by the owner of the Go City bank, and was protected as such.

Indeed, it demanded such protection, that one part of its security paced the hall, green and black cat suit shining in the moonlight. The figure ignored the gleaming jewel in the centre of the room, ignored the lustre and the gleam of millions of dollars of diamonds. Suddenly the silence of the hall was broken.

"God damn Hego, telling me what to do, after what he's done to me!" Shego paced the museum hallway, weaving between the pillars and ranting to herself. "Three months of lying to the twins and Mego, the two faced bastard… Forced to smile in agreement at his two faced, lying, arrogant comments about me. 'Taking it easy after my court appearance!' Jesus! 'Wanting to be alone to think about what I'd done.' The bastard!"

Shego kicked the closest pillar and swore. She had tolerated the punishment given to her, for nothing more than trying to help people. Three months of staring at the tiny bracelet that sat quietly on her wrist. That monitored her actual heartbeat, her vitals… her whereabouts. A prison, a prison without bars… his fault, Hego's fault!

Three months of sitting in her room, alone. Of sitting in Go tower, watching as Mego and Wego were lied to by their brother, about everything! Watched as they enjoyed themselves, free to do as they pleased. Yes, she sat there, and because she loved the three who had never lied to her, because she knew that they had bought into Hego's dream, she kept her mouth shut. She did it for them and for Team Go.

But that didn't mean she could forgive.

"Bastard!" Shego screamed into the hallway. "Lying, stupid, two faced… arghh!"

Shego glanced around, unable to hold back any longer and she snarled in the darkness. Here, alone, she could finally vent without anyone hearing. Taking a deep breath, she let out three months of rage in a scream that echoed around the empty hallway and down the corridors that spilled off it.

Heaving with exertion, Shego collapsed in the middle of the Museum, sobs escaping her crumpled form. Even this, this mission in the museum, was part of her punishment. The Mayor had called and asked, no… told her, to do this. As part of her 'rehabilitation' she would guard a collection that already had such amazing security, there was almost no chance of her facing anyone who wanted to steal anything. No chance of meeting a villain. She would be alone, for the whole night… alone.

Curled on the floor, Shego stared at the bracelet that remained wrapped around her wrist. She wished she could just melt the damn thing. Hego had told the truth about it being made of silver, whoop de do. The bracelet was made out of pure jewlers silver. Normal everyday silver, that she could melt to vapour in seconds. But, if she did that, the sensors in it would go dead and the Go police would arrest her in minutes.

_No matter how pretty it is, it's a prison. Plain and simple. I'm a prisoner, and I did nothing wrong. Nothing!_

She lay there and stared at the bracelet. At the betrayal. Felt her heart pound softly, as ice burned in her stomach.

_How long can I keep this up? Every time I see Hego, I want to pound his face in. It's got to the point that I feel sick even being in the same room with him. Maybe I should just quit… quit Team Go and leave once this damn thing comes off. I never wanted to be a super hero anyway, I wanted to be left alone!_

A sudden thud above her, echoing quietly around the empty hall, made Shego look up and her emerald eyes widened in shock.

_What the… it can't be! There's a laser network on the roof! Cameras, both thermal and EHS based. Nobody could make their way through…_

The thud was replaced by the quiet scrape of glass being subjected to a high powered drill and Shego slid to her feet, ducking behind a pillar. In the darkness, a snarl played over her lips, dark and cruel.

_Good, I could use some tension relief!_ She paused suddenly, realising that her anger… her hatred towards Hego was affecting her judgement. Hego's words came back to haunt her.

_"You're just like Mom…"_

_Okay… I'll show him. I'll offer this thief a chance. Surrender and be handed over to the cops… or resist and be pounded into unconsciousness. Hell, the way I'm feeling tonight can't say fairer than that._

The quiet crack of the pane giving way made Shego look up, a determined expression on her face. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she watched the shadowy figure attach some type of clamp, which silently pulled the circle of glass upwards, leaving a human sized hole.

_Wow… that was slick. Kinda… cool actually._

Shego blinked as the figure appeared at the edge of the hole and crouched. It was too dark to see what it was doing, but as she watched the figure shift, a quiet hiss reached her. Shego blinked, wondering what the noise was, until the laser grid that guarded the skylight flickered into view.

_Oh… I see. Use some sort of spray to drift in front of the laser beams. Neat… wonder how this guy'll get past it though, as-_

Shego's thoughts trailed off as the figure held out a gun of some kind. At least, she assumed it was a gun. A gentle 'thunk' echoed into the hall and Shego and blinked as one of the laser beams shut off. She glanced round, eyes wide, as the alarm remained silent.

_What the… that broke the beam! Why didn't the alarm system and lockdown go off? Who is this guy?_ She blinked as another thud caused another laser beam to shut down, followed by another and another. Eventually the grid that guarded the area around the hole, bored in the glass, had been disabled. _Okay… so the grids down. Now what smart guy?_

She did not have long to wait. Standing, the figure shuffled closer to the lip of the skylight and then, to Shego's shock, stretched her hands out into a diving position and fell forwards. As the figure fell towards the floor, Shego noticed the thin black rope that shot out behind it.

_Oh… oh! Doy! Look at this guy! So cool!_ Anyone who could do that was, in Shego's eyes, worthy of her respect_. Watch out, or you'll hit the beams over the diamo-_

Before the thief hit the floor, the gun swung out once more and with another thud of release, a grapple, matt black in colour, shot out and buried itself in the wall, halting the thief's descent. Hanging for a second, illuminated by the moonlight, Shego stared, emerald eyes widening in disbelief.

The thief wore a skin tight, glossy black latex cat suit, complete with gloves, soft boots and a hood. A mask, covered in sensors and equipment, obscured the face, but bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement. However, it was the shape of the figure that made Shego blink in surprise. The cat suit bulged, holding an obviously female cleavage in place, along with a pair of feminine thighs. Shego shivered, fighting an odd curling sensation in her stomach, as the thief's stomach muscles bulged under the tight material.

_It's a woman… My god, she's amazing!_ Despite herself, despite her orders to guard the jewel, Shego watched totally fascinated. A smile slid onto lips that hadn't turned upwards in months. _Okay… If you get the diamond, I'll give you two chances to surrender and I won't beat you to a pulp if you refuse, I'll just arrest you. You deserve that much, damn impressive skill._

Hanging from two tiny threads of rope or wire, the female thief flipped in mid-air, the harness around her muscular waist rotating between the points that the rope extended from. Facing the glass case, her curvy body hovering over it, the thief reached up to her head and gently pulled a ring of dull gleaming metal that had been sitting on her head. Shego frowned, only to blink as the thief pulled on the circle gently, watching in satisfaction, as it expanded with soft clicks until it was just large enough to fit round the case. As the ring let out a gentle hum and a soft blue light rippled around above and below it, the thief nodded and gently dropped it around the case.

To Shego's surprise, the ring also did not set off an alarm as it slid through the security lasers. Instead, the laser beams around the device seemed to shimmer and lose focus in the glowing blue light. She scratched her head, wondering in fascination how such a device could possibly work. The tap of soft boots on glass, however, made her look up and smile. Her stealthy little friend had stepped onto the glass case, and now crouched like a cat, peering through the material at her goal. Shego, lost in admiration and not caring for how close the thief had come to her goal, noticed a motif on the back of the black suit.

There, outlined in dark red, was the shape of a fox's face, a tail curling round it to form a circle. Her memory prodded her, she had seen that symbol before… at Go Towers. But here and now, the name of the thief she was facing was lost to her. Shrugging, Shego grinned in the dark.

_Well, again. Kudos points to you, girl. You beat the security system. Well done. Now, all you have to do is somehow crack the glass, without the conductive polymer mesh riddled through it setting off the alarm, and the diamond would be yours for the taking. Come on, I wanna see you outwit this._

Shego did not have long to wait. Hands gently tapped the case, and then reached up to a shoulder pocket. After a few seconds of rummaging, the gloved hand came back, holding a small flat disk. With the brisk, quiet motions of someone who had trained with this, the thief laid it gently onto the top of the glass and twisted a tiny control. With a hiss, the pad released something onto the glass that made it smoke.

_Chemical etching? She's using chemical etching to stop the vibrations of a drill from breaking the glass and setting off the… the… wait, it's only drilled a hole… now what?_

The figure carefully removed the pad and fumbled in another pocket. Shego watched, absorbed, as a small pencil shaped object was pushed into the small hole and then gently manoeuvred around so that the end lay against one side of the case. A quiet click reached Shego's ears and she could only stare as the surface of the glass the woman stood on sparked for a second and then dulled.

_What the hell? Some sort of feedback device? Insert it inside the case, where the polymer mesh is? So you can do what? Oh… oh!_ Shego shook her head, impressed. _You sent some sort of pulse through the network, didn't you? Designed to short out the mesh, but fuse the tiny receivers along the edge of the glass… so that they think the glass surface is still in one piece. Leaves you free to cut a hole in the case and remove the diamond. Well, it would… if there wasn't one more thing to get past._

"Nice night." Shego's voice echoed around the room. "Isn't it."

The female thief looked up in shock as Shego wandered around from her hiding place behind the dark pillar. Crouched on the glass case, she reached for the gun strapped to her thigh. Before she could do anything, however, Shego's hands burst into flame and the green hero waved a single finger.

"Ah, ah! I was watching from back there. Saw you do your whole set of tricks. Don't spoil it by making me see you as a common murderer. Besides, I'll melt that thing before you can draw it. Come on!"

Pausing, the thief shrugged and to Shego's surprise, the blue eyes gleamed with pleasure. Suddenly, the black suited female spoke. The soft feminine voice was amused, dry and, to Shego's shock, French.

"Ah, Cherie, a challenge at last I see. Bon. It is good to know that one of the Team Go members is worthy of my time at least." One of the blue eyes winked. "As for my, weapon? It is… how you say? A tool… specially designed. It is not a gun."

"Really, then what is it?" Shego asked, amusement trickling into her voice. "Come on… and make it good."

"I told you. It is a tool for me to use. If you would only let me show it to you, I know you would be impressed. It is not designed to fire bullets, for I am not a murderer. It is designed to fire my devices and I was only reaching for it so that I could fire a disabling dart into you. Oui? But now I know who I am up against, that may have been a bad idea." The thief sighed. "Shego… I would have to go up against Shego… merde! And yet… how deliciously challenging…"

"You know who I am?" Shego blinked as the hooded head nodded, but kept her hands held out, the plasma swirling around them. "Who am I then?"

The thief laughed. "Oh, mon dieu. You are Shego, of the Team Go. You have, in the past few years, along with your brothers, been responsible for assisting the police in keeping the criminal and super criminals of Go City in check. You recently were involved in one such mission that ended up with you in court." The thief tilted her head. "But, you were found not guilty as those who had brought the case against you revoked it. You are known to be short tempered, acid tongued and fiercely combative when pushed."

Shego shook her head. "Impressive, gotta admit that. I'm impressed with what you know. But you forgot to add 'Damn sexy.' to that list."

The thief laughed again, lightly, and Shego grinned in response. "Merci. I do my best to find out about those I may run into in my line of work. Though I will admit you are something of an enigma to me."

Shego, amused beyond all reason by this skilled woman, grinned. "Oh, why?"

The thief's eyes twinkled. "No… no I do not think so. Not unless you win."

Shego frowned and her hands glowed brighter. "If you're thinking of fighting me..."

"Oh, no!" The woman laughed, her rich French accent rolling the sound around the hall with soft undertones. "I would not dream of fighting you, Shego. I respect you too much."

Shego paused, surprised. "What? How the hell can you respect me? I'm your enemy!"

"No… no you are not. I do not have enemies. You are simply my opponent in this little game. Who wins, will be decided by skill. The prize will be… this." To Shego's shock, the thief pulled the diamond, that had been sitting in the case a second ago, from behind her back, and she smiled. "You were too busy, Oui, talking to me that you failed not notice what I was doing behind my back."

Shego growled. "Put it back! Not that I really give a toss about the diamond itself, but if I let you get away with that… then I'll-" She broke off, angry with herself, with her brother for putting her in this situation. To her shock, she found she liked this woman.

The thief frowned. "Then what? You do not wish to play my game?"

"It's not a game!" Shego snapped. "Stealing it not a game!"

It is for me, Shego." Resolved, the diamond was slipped into a bag on the thief's pouch and she grinned as Shego took a step forward, hands blazing. "Ah, so you do wish to play…"

"No! Come down from there, don't make me fight you! Please!" Shego almost pleaded. "Look, give me the diamond and I'll let you go! Okay? It was cool to watch you foil everything they arrogantly said would stop the diamond being stolen. Just… just give me the damn thing and leave!"

The thief smiled. "No… and no I don't want you to let me go. I want you to do something I will admire you for even more." A subtle movement behind her back was again unnoticed by the green skinned hero. A tiny metal ball palmed into a hand.

"What?" Shego asked, dreading the answer.

"Chase me!" The thief whispered, her hand throwing a tiny metal ball into the air. It sparked and then exploded, casting a flash of white light so intense that Shego fell back, covering her eyes as she fought the purple spots that obscured her view.

"Damn!" She swore, blinking in time to see the woman's form zip upwards and land on the lip of the skylight. Shego looked up, blinking back tears as her eyes fought to recover and she held up a glowing hand, only to lower it again, slowly. "Damn… damn. I can't!"

The female thief hauled herself up onto the roof and looked down. "Cheri, you'd better hurry. I will not wait for you to find your way up here and-" She broke off in surprise as Shego crouched, watched as muscles in the green woman's thighs bunched tightly, and then she pounced towards the wall, hands and feet exploding into green flame. As Shego landed on the wall, her hands and feet punching holes through it and she started to climb, the thief whispered in awe. "Mon Dieu… even more amazing than I thought."

Shego climbed as fast as she could, swearing under her breath at the damage she must be doing. _Never hear the end of this… but I've got to stop her getting away!_ Reaching the skylights, Shego reached out a hand and blew a hole through he glass and then, as the alarms sounded around the museum, the titanium bars that slammed across the opening. To her surprise, she smiled, her eyes gleaming. She found she was enjoying herself.

Flipping her own athletic body over the lip of the roof, she glanced around. There, wiggling on the ground, was the end of another black rope. Looking up, she saw the black form of the female thief climbing up it as fast as she could. Grinning, Shego leapt for the rope, and gripped it with gloved hands, as her feet made contact with the wall. The thief was making for the top section of the museum, but Shego didn't care why, absorbed in the sheer exhilaration of the chase. _Oh, you are so mine!_

As the thief slid over the top of the roof, Shego swore and quickened her pace. Her eyes widened at the sound of amused laughter and as Shego pulled herself over the lip of the roof, the woman she had chased crouched in front of her on the other side of the roof, applauding. Shego glowered and her voice echoed across the roof. "You cheeky bitch."

"Oh come now, you enjoyed our little chase. But, I'm afraid our game is not over. However, you have deserved us to finally meet face to face."

The thief reached up and Shego blinked as the mask was gently removed and the latex hood pulled back. Dark red hair spilled out behind the thief, long, thick and bound into a ponytail. Shego felt her stomach curl again, the odd feeling almost pleasant. She looked up, and almost sighed at the smooth blue eyes that were set into a soft, yet foxy, and intelligent face. The face curled into a smile. "Hello, Shego. I am the Fox."

Shego blinked. _The Fox… oh wow! I've been chasing The Fox!_

"You… I've heard about you! The thief that's been stealing before I was even part of Team Go! You managed to infiltrate fort Knox! Although they denied it, rumours were you stole fifteen gold bars! I'd see you as my hero in life, you're so free! But I can't… cause you're a villain." Shego smiled, blinking as The Fox grinned back. "So, really fifteen bars?"

"Twenty, actually, Mon Chere. Back then, I was so determined to make a name for myself." The Fox grinned and her head hair flicked about in the breeze. "Now I do it for fun, for the challenge… for myself. And you… you accepted my challenge?"

"Well, I'll admit I chased you for the fun of it, if you really want to know." Shego grinned. "And what was that about it not being over yet?"

"Ah, Oui." The Fox grinned. "You still have to catch me, and that you will find hard to do. I have a little surprise waiting for me. Especially when I considered that stealing this very diamond would mean I would meet, Team Go. I am pleased it was you, for you interest me the most… I find you, most fascinating."

"Gee, thanks." Shego responded, dryly. "Didn't know anyone cared about me in the villain community."

"You would be surprised. However, for all I have collected, I am puzzled by you." The blue eyes softened. "Tell me, if it is not too personal a question. Why do you do what you have chosen to do?"

"What?" Shego's smile faded and she frowned, trying to ignore the way the French thief's question had mirrored many of her own in the past few months. "Well, I'm a hero. Stopping the bad guys and saving the innocent is what I chose to do."

"Commendable, but that still does not explain why you chose to become one." The thief remained crouched on the edge of the roof, but now all amusement had left her tone and Shego stared. "Especially when I cannot help but wonder, why someone of your incredible skill would be here, in this museum, at this time of night. It is not… how shall we say, where you would find the type of villainy that you usually combat. Oui?"

"I'm here because I was told to come here." Shego felt her voice heat, the rage that fought to escape about her trapped situation, leaking into it. "Why I became a hero… well, what else would I have done? Besides, I did it for my brothers, we wanted to help people."

"Ah, I see. You chose to look upon the meteor that hit your home and killed your parents as a gift rather than a curse. I see. So, it was a mutual choice between all of you then? To take up lives of self sacrifice and little privacy?"

_Why am I still standing here, letting her ask me such personal questions?_ Shego asked herself. _Why am I letting her stand gently on thatplinth and ponder my choice? How does she know I've been asking myself the same things?_

"None of your business!" Shego told her brusquely. "Now, come down from there."

"Ah, not so mutual after all. I see." The Fox stood up on the side of the roof and lightly jumped down, making Shego back away slightly. "Maybe you did not wish to become a hero… I wonder. With your personality and what happened to you, I can only wonder if you wished to be left alone at first. I wonder if this life is the path you should seek?"

"You know nothing about me!" Shego snapped. All amusement gone as the woman in front of her began to ask questions that truly mimicked Shego's own. "Nothing!"

"Oui? I know about a frightened teenager who was given powers above anyone's understanding. I know that you were separated as children for a while. I also know, though do not ask how I came by such information, about the military's attempt to take you into their own hands."

"Stop it!" Shego snapped, hands blazing even as the foxy face turned towards her, a look of compassion sliding into the eyes. _How do you know so much? Why do you care!_

"I know why you really enjoy fighting those who would threaten you, your brothers and the innocents of Go City. It has nothing to do with ego, or honour or fame." The Fox watched Shego shake slightly. "No… nor has it to do with justice or morality. You have little care for any of that, do you not?"

"I'm not interested in what you think!" Shego glared at her, trying to ignore the doubt that crawled inside her stomach. _Why am I a hero? I told Hego all those years ago I didn't want to be one._ "We're too different for you to understand me! You're a thief, I'm a hero… we're from different sides!"

"Yes, and yet I do think I have come to know you… The truth of the matter is that I confess to being fascinated by you. " The woman sighed. "Mon dieu, I just lied to myself and for what reason. Shego, Mon Cherie, you remind me of myself. I was never a hero, but I had the same conflict that I can see in your eyes. You really do remind me of myself. Oui?"

"Shut up!" Shego bit her lip and held up her glowing hands. "Stop talking and surrender to me!"

The Fox paused in her walking, surprised at the young pale green woman, and then her eyesfocusedon the bracelet that slid into view from under Shego's sleeve. The thief's eyes widened in shock, her experienced eyes taking in tiny details and flaws that showed it's true purpose. Looking up, she felt her sympathy bloom for the conflicted woman.

"Why did they imprison you this way?" The Fox asked the question quietly, and closed her eyes as Shego reeled as if she had been slapped.

"Wha… what?" Shego shook her arm desperately, hiding the bracelet from view. "What are you talking abou-"

"Come, tell me the truth. The bracelet on your arm, it is a tracking bracelet, designed for those released early from prison. Why are you wearing such a… oh, oh, Cheri." The Fox tilted her head and her blue eyes were liquid. "The court case never ended in court did it? They made a deal… not with you, I doubt you would wear such a thing, but with… oh my. Not a relation?"

"Shut up…" Shego whispered, trembling. "You don't know why I had to wear it. What was at stake!"

"No, I do not. But was it worth losing your freedom? Tell me the truth."

"No!" Shego screamed the word and leapt towards the Fox, anger and rage at her predicament blinding her. The Fox's eyes widened, a mix of sympathy and worry blending in their deep depths. She ducked under a blazing hand, her ponytail whipping by accident into Shego's face. The green hero felt the impact of the hair, caught the scent of cinnamon, and staggered backwards. Tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep control. "You don't know why! I can't tell you why! I don't know you!"

"You do… though you do not know my past." The Fox carefully walked around the conflicted woman. "I know that your freedom is vital to you as mine is to me. Why, I do not know. Do I care why? No. But I know that that thing on your wrist, whatever the reason you wore it, is destroying you. You must take it off, it would be a tragedy if it destroyed you!"

"Why do you care!" Shego screamed, the foundations of her world shaking. Why had her own brother, a hero betrayed her? And now a villain, a thief was showing sympathy. It made no sense… it made… Shego collapsed against the stonework, tears in her eyes. "I can't take it off. If I do, I go to jail and Team Go is finished. You understand me? I have to do this! For the twins, for Mego… for the bastard who did this to me, Hego! I haven't got a choice!"

The fox crouched next to her. "You have a choice, because you are you! Leave them! Become free!"

"If I did that, what the hell would I do for money? Nobody wants to employ a green freak like me!" Shego shook her head. "I can't do it… I can't leave them anyway! I have commitments, I can't leave them, no matter what Hego did! I have to! I have to stop you, even though I don't want to, because if you take that diamond, how will it reflect on them? On me?"

"If you were betrayed, then you were wronged. You owe them little, if anything at all. I do not know what happened, all I see is that you, someone who so reminds me of myself, falling apart, Oui?" The Fox reached into her belt, sighing and staring at the diamond that gleamed in her palm. "Here, you have won… I have no heart to steal this from you now. You obviously have more need of it than I andI have already made my point anyway… I stole it from their precious security."

"You're letting me win!" Shego muttered, embarrassed by the way she had just crumpled in front of a total stranger, a villain… someone who she was supposed to stop. "Damn it. I'm not a charity case! I could still kick your ass and take you in!"

"You could, but you will not I think." The Fox stood, turning her head as the sound of sirens approached. She turned back to the green woman who sat glaring at her and pursed her lips. "This is not the life you wanted, all those years ago when the meteor struck. Answer me, yes or no!"

Shego stared at the look of judgement in The Fox's eyes and she licked her lips. "I dunno why I'm even telling you this… but yeah I wanted to do something else. I never wanted to be a hero!"

"Bon. Then because you won the game… because you gave me more than I asked for about your life. Because I see myself in your emerald eyes, before I was saved in the way I know, Ioffer you a gift." The Fox crouched next to Shego, and both women ignored the million pounds worth of diamond that rolled around under their feet. "I offer you a chance to find your real purpose in life. Be it good, evil or in-between. I give you the chance to follow the path I do… the path of the free thief."

The Fox held out a tiny sliver of card to Shego, and the green woman took it automatically. On the front, sat the same logo as The Fox's cat suit, only this time, printed in neat italic writing, was 'The Fox.' Shego looked up and blinked at the sight of the female thief standing on the edge of the building, shrugging on a backpack.

"Wait… wait a damn minute! Why/ why offer me this?" Shego slid to her feet, only to stop as The Fox smiled gently at her. "Please… wait. Don't go…"

"Find me, Cheri. Find me and we shall talk about what you really want in life." The backpack trembled and wings shot from the sides. Shego blinked as the jetpack, hidden under the fabric, sprang to life. "You know where I am from? My accent tells you, Oui?"

Shego nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. Then I shall tell you now, that my accent is really, truthfully the country where I reside. The card… that has the phone number you will need to call for me to help you. I will give you a clue to finding it before I leave." The fox grinned. "This is a test, Shego, to see if you have it in you, to follow the path I offer. Work it out, and I shall teach you what I know. Now, the clue… the card works as my eyes do. Farewell!"

The jetpack ignited with a roar and Shego stared, her hands resting gently by her sides, as The Fox, a woman who had been more understanding that Hego had ever been in her short time with her, vanished into the night. Bending down, Shego picked up the diamond that had been in The Fox's grasp and she stared at it quietly, even as the door to the roof slammed open and armed police spilled out. Hego walked onto the roof behind them and strode up to his sister.

"I can't give you a simple mission, even like this, without something happening." He tried to keep his tone light, but Shego glanced up, her eyes darkening to bitter anger. Swallowing, Hego glanced around. "She got away then."

"Yeah… and no, I'm not talking about it." Shego looked around and handed the diamond to one of the cops. "Take me home… I want to go home, right now!"

Later, as Shego sat alone in her quarters in Go Tower, she stared in determination at the tiny sliver of white card that turned gently in her hands.

_What to do… what to do. Do I go? Do I forsake Wego and the twins to follow my own dreams, whatever they may turn out to be? How can I go… what will happen to Team Go? Do I care?_ Shego glanced around at the green walls of her room, and realised that unlike the others, she had no clippings or photos of her greatest heroic deeds. Her walls were bare, except for some of her private photos and things she deemed vital to her. _I'm not a hero… I never was. But… how can I leave them?_

A sudden knock at the door made Shego flinch and she looked up. "Yeah?"

"Sis… I just want you to know that the Mayor called. She says it's not your fault that the thief managed to get away, and at least the diamond is safe." Shego bared her teeth in the dark at Hego's voice. "The manager of the bank congratulated you too… he' s sent us a rather hefty pay check. What do you want me to do with it? It's in your name."

Shego closed her eyes. _I can't do this anymore. She's right… I'm slowly destroying myself… who I am. Hego wants to be the one to run Team Go? He can… I just… I have to get away! But, maybe I can soften the blow to the others before I leave. Before I try to save myself._

"Hego, I want you to divide it into two. Half to go to Mego and half to the twins. Okay? Can you do that without betraying me?" Shego bit off the last word, and the voice behind the door softened.

"Yeah… I can." A silence echoed into her room for a second, and then Hego's voice quietly spoke again. "Sis, please… forgive me. I know I keep asking, but one day… maybe you will?"

"I doubt it… just fuck off and leave me alone, Hego." Shego turned her attention to the card once more… staring at it for answers, the sound of sad footsteps, echoing into the distance, unnoticed.

_Come on… think… think! This works 'the same way her eyes do'. What does that mean? Look at it like The Fox would. She's a thief… she looks for inner meanings in everything she does or sees. So, what does she mean by that clue? She's The Fox… the Fox._ Shego closed her eyes, trying to remember everything she could about the animal. Suddenly, she blinked and her eyes opened wide. _"A fox! Fox's eyes reflect light! The card… got to hold it up to something bright._

Shego slid off her bed and walked over to the desk that sat at the end of the room. As she clicked on the lamp, she held the card gently under the beam and pored her eyes over the surface. Nothing appeared, even as she tilted it left and right… and Shego swore in disappointment.

_Damn! I thought I had it!_ Disgusted, Shego threw the white card onto her desk, and sat back in the chair that sat next to the desk. The dark green leather creaked as she rocked backwards and forwards, struggling to control her anger at not being right.

As she rocked, however, a single strand of moonlight flicked across the card's surface and Shego blinked as her emerald gaze noticed a single number flicker into transparent life. She leaned forwards, her fingers quickly sliding across the card's surface and she tilted it towards the moonlight that streamed through her window. As the soft silver light played across the surface, Shego grinned and pumped a fist in triumph. There, sliding into life as the moonlight trickled over them, were the numbers of a telephone.

_Oh, sneaky... foxes only come out at night. Damn she's smart._

Shego scribbled the number down and raised her eyebrows. _A mobile number… interesting. Now, what do I do? What do I choose?_ She looked around the room, nibbling her lip as her emotions conflicted. _This is it… stay or go. If I stay… I wait until this damn bracelet is off, and then go back to being a hero. Working with one person I can't trust anymore and a system of law I don't believe in. Or… or I try to find The Fox and see what she offers. But what does she offer me? What does she want to do to me?_

_"You remind me of myself… before I was saved the same way."_ The Fox's voice echoed in her head. Soft and sympathetic… but also non-judgmental. Shego closed her eyes for a second and then took a deep breath. When they opened once more, her emerald gaze was determined.

"I have to know… I have to see where my own life takes me. Follow my own… dream." Shego nodded to herself as she whispered and gazed down at the picture on the desk, her eyes softening at Mego and the Twins, before hardening at the sight of Hego. "I'm sorry… I really am… but I can't do this anymore."

Turning, Shego began to pack as quickly as she could. Clothes first, clearing out her wardrobe of everything she considered hers, including her cat suits. Then she quickly emptied her bathroom of every cosmetic she could find. Finally, as she finished stripping the walls of her few objects and pictures she considered precious to her, she sighed and zipped the suitcase closed. Her life as a Go member was ending.

"As of now… I resign as a team Go member." She muttered, gently placing a note on the desk. "I hope that I can find what I'm looking for with her…"

As she stood one final time. Stood as a hero, not a thief. Shego's right arm erupted into bright green flame. With a hiss of melting metal, the bracelet that had dammed her to a life of imprisonment, that had sat as a sign of her own brothers betrayal, melted. The silver and green molten metal dripping harmlessly on the floor as Shego directed her power to protect her skin.

Grinning in the dark, imagining the terrible alarms that must be going off in Go City, Shego walked out of her quarters and headed to the hanger. Headed to her jet, and freedom.

"I am Shego of Team Go… no more. Now, I'm just Shego."

Middleton Hospital- The present.

Kim sat back, her mouth dry from it being open for so long and her green eyes were wide. "Woah…and you say you suck at story telling."

Shego smiled teasingly and toyed with her empty coffee cup. "Woah indeed, Pumpkin. So, don't tell me you never thought about why I fell to the darkness?"

Kim shook her head. "I always wondered, sure. But I thought you had wanted to be evil all along. But… maybe you're not." She looked up to see the pale green woman staring intently at her. "Maybe you're not a bad girl."

"Oh, I am…" Shego grinned as Kim flushed. "I am, Pumpkin. Believe me when I tell you there's nobody badder than Moi. But did I intend, in the beginning, to end up being Drakken's assistant? Nah."

Kim frowned. _Could have fooled me._ "So, did The Fox train you to be a thief? And what about Fang? When does she enter the picture… and how did you meet Drak-" She broke off as Shego held up a single finger and winked.

"That's a much longer set of stories, Princess. Best told in my diary. Why else do you think I threw the thing at you? If you really want to know about me, about why I'm the only one who manages to fight you to a standstill and… now that I've kissed you, wants you so badly I won't take no as an answer. Read it and find out about the real me. If you dare of course."

Kim, flushing at the 'want you badly' comment, opened her mouth, only for her Kimmunicator to bleep softly. "Damn."

Shego sighed. "I agree completely. I'm beginning to think that thing would look better as a melted lump of plastic." A smirk appeared on her face and, to Kim's shock her hands glowed softly as she cradled the coffee cup. "Wanna?"

"Stop it! People will see!" Kim hissed, earning herself an evil grin from the woman opposite her. "Besides, it's Mara, so stop it!"

"Okay… okay." Shego grinned. "Maybe when we're alone I can let you punish me, and that'll help you decide to be mine. Ever think about me being helpless and at your mercy, Tiger?"

Kim swallowed, trying to force the images of Shego writhing as Kim 'tortured' her from her mind. She looked down and groaned at the digital face on her screen. Something Wade had also forgotten to tell her, and that she had found out for herself, was that Mara had a face. But it was only visible on the Kimmunicator and the dash panel. Now, Mara's digital female face stared up at her, and she was annoyed.

"Mara… what's up?"

"Well, apart from your mother calling you for the past hour or so on the tannoy… which has gone unanswered and worried her a lot. I have now been sitting in the hospital carpark for nearly twenty minutes. So, when are you and 'Miss Gordon' coming out here so I can drive you two home?"

Kim swallowed. "Oh… sorry. Um, we both got caught up in some… history." Shego smiled and slid to her feet. "Looks like we'll be out right away. Um, we've just got to go up and get Sheg… I mean Shena's stuff."

Shego sighed. "Kimmie, what stuff? I arrived here buck-naked. Well, you did bring my diary." She shook her head as the teenager flushed once more. "Come on, let's not keep mommy waiting with my discharge papers. Besides, when we get to your house, you can make me a coffee."

Kim blinked and slid the Kimmunicator away, even as Mara sighed wearily over the speaker.

"So not!" She retorted as they both walked out of the café and towards reception.

Drakken's Lab- 5PM

"Um, Ms Fang?" Kara Fang looked up from the report on cocaine smuggling in her sectors of Japan and tilted her head. Drakken, standing in the doorway of the room she had taken over as her home office, shuffled uncomfortably. "You wanted a report?"

"Oh. Yes." Kara sighed and motioned to a chair next to her desk. "Please, Doctor, tell me that the communications system will be up soon."

Drakken swallowed. _Uh oh. _"Um, no. By my estimates that I have worked out with Carl, the communications system will take at least two days more to fix. The main waveform core was damaged and-"

Kara swore viciously in Japanese, making Drakken flinch. "This is unacceptable, Doctor! The more time we waste, the more likely it is that Kim Possible will find us!"

Drakken nodded. "I understand that, but what the hell an I going to do about it?" Leaning back in the chair, he steeled himself. "I can't wave some sort of magical wand and fix it. Technology takes time to repair!"

"Time we no longer have." Kara slid from her desk and growled. "I have had enough of waiting! Tell me, the remote controls, they will activate the _Servus _system?"

Drakken's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding. If Shego sees anyone coming near her with one of those, she'll pound them into unconsciousness before they get in range and-"

"Yes, yes… and Kim Possible will stand right by her side. Enough!" Drakken swallowed as Kara walked up to a door next to her desk and opened it, walking inside. "I have decided to take a personal hand in this once again. As you are so all pathetically useless when it comes to solving this inconvenience, I shall do it for you!"

Blinking, Drakken slid to his feet. "You can't be serious! You're going to try and control Shego using the remote? You'll never get close enough!"

Kara smiled as she changed clothes. "You doubt me far too much, Doctor. I _want _Shego to be mine! And I always get what I wish. By fair means or foul. Now… please be helpful and go and fetch me one of the remote control systems. I have to see if you're brilliant technology really will control her."

As Drakken walked quickly from her office, Kara stretched, naked, in her changing room. Her hands gently reached out to pick up the dark red cat suit once more and she slid it on, sighing at its tight embrace. She felt far more dangerous when she wore it and that pleased her.

As she slowly ran the zip up her body, her fingers reached across to the belt that lay on a small table and she flipped open one of the pockets. Reaching in, Kara removed a tiny communications system and flicked it on.

"Master Quia, this is Kara Fang. Tell me, is our little diversion ready to go at a moments notice?"

As she finished zipping up her cat suit and started to bind her dark hair into a ponytail, Kara heard the old Dojo master's voice hiss back to her over the tiny speaker.

"Yes, Mistress. We are ready… why?"

Kara grinned. "I have grown tired of waiting. I want Shego back and Dr Possible as a house guest. It is time that I take a hand in this myself. I want that distraction ready to go the moment I arrive at the Possible Household. I will tell you when."

Quia remained silent for a second, and then his voice hissed quietly over the comm. "Yes, Mistress Fang, it will be done."

Kara nodded and slid on her knee length boots. Yes it will. I want Shego back, and mine!

"Yes Mistress... we are ready."

"Good. Tell the hanger staff I want a hoverpod, with cloak, available right away!"

"Yes, Mistress Fang. I shall tell them at once." Quia paused. "And may I say… good hunting?"

"You may… and I hope it will be. Fang out." Kara clicked the comm once and then hit another set of buttons. She waited as, once again, a mobile number was dialled. When the comm clicked softly, Kara nodded. "Shia, is that you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Shia's voice replied softly. "I was just about to call you. Shego and Kim Possible have just left Middleton hospital in her car. They are heading, so I am to believe by the conversation that I overheard, to her house. Shego has been invited by Dr Possible to stay."

"Oh, so delicious. The sheep invite the wolf to stay. How wonderfully ironic." Kara grinned and walked out of her wardrobe and into her office. She perched herself on the edge of her desk and closed her eyes. "Good, I was about to call you myself. I have decided to take a personal hand in this."

Shia, discreetly cradling her phone, blinked. "I beg my Mistresses pardon, what did you say?"

"I said, sister, that I am taking a personal hand in this. If Possible San and Shego are on their way to her house, so much the better. I have grown weary of waiting and I want Shego and Dr Possible in my grasp."

"You… will be taking… Has the communications system been fixed?" Shia swallowed. "It has not been repaired, has it. You intend to use one of the hand held units!"

"Yes I do… and as it seems that Shego and Kim are on their way to her house, that leaves you with one objective, Sister. I want a comm call the moment Dr Possible leaves Middleton Hospital! Do you hear me?"

Shia closed her eyes. _Not the mother… Please, Kara stop this insanity!_

"Yes, Mistress. I shall let you know."

Kara nodded. "Good, I'll go and prepare to welcome my obedient little green assassin home. Fang out."

Tucking the comm back into her pocket, Kara smiled. Oh, I cannot wait to be the one who steals Shego's freedom with a single click of a button! And as for Dr Possible… I can't wait to meet the woman who birthed Kim Possible. I am sure she has excellent physical limits of endurance. I can't wait to plot them!

The click of her office door sliding open, make the Japanese woman glance over. Drakken, frowning with worry, stood in the doorway, a tiny plastic device in one hand.

"Ah, Doctor. Is that it?" Kara slid off her desk as Drakken nodded and strode over, examining the small device intently. "What is its range?"

"Ten metres, no more or less. If you want to be assured the system will activate with no screw ups, six metres." Drakken swallowed. "Please, Ms Fang. Don't do this… Shego is dangerous, take it from someone who knows her!"

"I know her as well, Doctor and relax, please." Kara tucked the remote into her belt and grinned. "I do not intend to just walk up to her. I will use stealth, and Shego will be mine with little effort."

Drakken stared at the young Japanese woman and sighed. "Look, just be careful. Okay? I've come to see you as someone I consider valuable to me. You exposed Shego's betrayal and have been very nice. I just don't want to see you hurt."

_He adores me secretly. He wants my body, though he is uncertain of how he feels. The fool!_

Kara smiled. "Thank you for the concern, Doctor, but I am quite prepared and capable of dealing with Shego. Now, if you will excuse me." Kara breezed past him, her dark hair whipping behind her and her blood red cat suit slipping like oil over her curves. "I have a little Assassin to fetch."

Kim Possible Household- 7PM.

"And this is the bathroom. Your bedroom is down the hallway, here." Kim pushed open the door to her parent's guestroom and waved a hand. "Not green, sorry… but I hope it'll do, until you can find your own place, and Mom decides to let you go."

Shego tilted her head around the doorway and smiled at the clean white walls and linen of what was to be her room. "Looks fine. At least I won't clash with anything. I mean, me and purple sheets? Not something you want to see."

To her surprise, Kim sniggered and Shego turned, grinning. The redhead held up a hand, stifling her laughter and her ex-nemesis crossed her arms in amusement.

"Sorry, sorry."

"That's okay, Pumpkin." Shego winked and then sighed, looking up and down the corridor. "Shame though."

"Eh?" Kim blinked. "What about?"

"My room. It's not yours, and it's quite a way away. So, no tiptoeing to see me in the night, okay?" Shego winked, and part of her gleefully sniggered at the red blush that appeared brightly on Kim's skin. "You're going to have to fight that blush, Pumpkin. Otherwise, I may think you want more than the friendship you keep insisting is all you desire."

Kim sighed. "I told you. I don't know how I feel. Please… give me-"

"Time." Shego finished, her eyes becoming serious. "I will, but I meant what I said to you earlier today."

"And that was?" Kim asked, her breath tightening in her chest at the sight of Shego's serious expression. As the green thief leaned towards her, she felt herself begin to tremble. "Shego?"

"You're mine, Pumpkin. You just haven't worked it out yet. I protect and love that which I consider mine, so you're mine. Never forget that!"

Kim blinked. "I'm not something that can be owned, Shego. You have to work to gain my friendship and… more. You've made a good start. Just… take it slow, okay?"

"I hate taking things slow and-" The chime of the Kimmunicator made Shego glower. "Tell Nerdlinger we're busy!"

"No." Kim whispered, shaking at how suddenly intense their proximity had become. She could almost feel the need radiating off Shego's green skin. Fumbling, Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket. "You have to accept that this is what I do, who I am. Would you do to me, what your brothers did to you."

Shego's emerald eyes flickered, and then softened. "No… no. Go ahead, Pumpkin."

"Progress." Kim murmured, and flicked on the Kimmunicator. "Go Wade!"

"Kim… you're not going to believe this… but the catalytic cracking plant at your dad's workplace has just gone… crazy!" Wade typed furiously. "Your dad's there now, along with your brothers. It was that 'See your father at work' day."

"The Tweebs?" Kim leaned forwards, suddenly worried, and missed the gentle pressure of Shego's hand on her shoulder. "Did they do that? Are they or dad hurt?"

"No… they're all fine. But you've got to get there as soon as you can. Hydrogen gas is building up and for some reason the emergency venting and shutdown system is offline. Your dad's at a loss to explain it!"

"Okay…" Kim glanced across to Shego, who shrugged. "Okay! I'm on my way. Tell dad and the Tweebs not to worry. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Okay, Kim." Wade's voice echoed into the corridor as Kim flicked off the Kimmunicator and slid it into her pocket. She gazed at the calm green thief, and sighed.

"I have to go." She looked up, nibbling her lip and to her surprise, Shego nodded.

"Yeah, you do. Go on, save the world and your dad." Shego smiled. "And if the 'Tweebs' are the two tiny Possible's who got Drakken's first mind control chip off me, then I owe them one. So, go save their butts, okay?"

Kim nodded and moved towards the stairs, only to pause and look back at Shego with conflicted feelings. "You know… this is going to take some getting used to… us. Even as friends."

Shego grinned. "Nah, Pumpkin. Look, just see it as business as normal. Only this time, when I kick your ass, it'll be in the gym and we'll be sparring for fun or training."

Kim thought for a second and then nodded. "Yeah… though I'd kick your ass!" She turned and ran down the stairs, but her voice floated up. "Oh! Before I go. That bag, with your suits and stuff in it! The one we picked up on the way here. It's in my room!"

Shego shook her head in amusement as the front door banged shut. _How my life has changed in four days… want to know what chaos theory is? Well, welcome to my life!_

As the strange jet whining roar of Mara, a car that Shego had found annoyingly similar to Dr Freeman's other creations, disappeared up the driveway, she found herself alone in the Possible house.

_Well, Hi Shego… Come on in. We're sorry we're all busy doing other stuff, but feel free to limp around and have a pry. After all, you've gazed at Kimmie sleeping enough to wonder what she has hidden in her drawers, and you've studied the blueprints of this house enough to walk around it with your eyes shut. So, why not pry?_

Sniffing, Shego wandered along the corridor and pushed the door to Kim's room gently open. Her eyes took in the soft, muted colours, somehow suiting the redheaded heroine who had stolen her heart, and she nodded in approval. Her eyes flicked over the messy bed sheets, not yet tidied up and she sighed.

"Got to explain to you, Pumpkin, that I like a neat house. We shall be having words."

As she moved to put a foot over the threshold of Kim's personal space, Shego, to her own surprise, paused. She glanced around, wondering why a feeling of excitement trickled into her as her hospital slippers quietly walked into soft carpet. _Well, here we are… territory of the Kimmius Possibalis._

Smiling, Shego wandered along the room, tapping the telescope, that to her surprise was well oiled and obviously not for show, and then examining the books on Kim's shelves.

_Well, well. James Bond, what a surprise… Eve Dallas… a couple of sci-fi novels and loads of romance. Interesting mix, Kimmie. Wonder what that means about you. Oh, and an interesting mix of non fiction too… Tai Bo… Karate, Kickboxing, Ninjitsu. Mmm, no wonder you and I spar well. Oh, and… what the… Brain surgery through the ages? That's got to be her mothers! What the hell does she want with that?_

Shaking her head, Shego turned to the drawers along the second wall and she paused, almost shivering with anticipation. _Oh man… this should be fun. Uncharted territory here we come! Kimmie's underwear… Now, naughty or nice? I bet… naughty! She's got a dark streak, no matter how much she hides it!_

As she moved towards the drawers however, her eye caught the bag sitting on Kim's bed and she paused._ My suits… God, I've missed the feel of that fabric. Maybe I can hold off just long enough to put one on._

Shego walked across to the bag and gently unzipped it. There, under the pictures of Kim and the tiny viewer for the security disks, lay her signature green and black checked cat suits, and three sets of boots. Pulling one out, Shego hugged it like a child. _Hello sweeties, have you missed mommy?_

As Shego smiled and gently unzipped the suit to put it on, a sudden rap at Kim's bedroom window made her look up in shock. Her eyes narrowed as the small plinth outside was empty and she walked quietly across to the glass, her hands dropping the cat suit and bursting into green flame.

As she reached the glass and looked out, she frowned. _Nothing… maybe I should._

A sudden flicker caught her eyes and she pulled the catch at the side of the window up, sliding the glass sideways as it came free. Ignoring the fact she still wore the hospital dressing gown, Shego jumped onto the roof, muttering a curse as her half-healed leg twinged with pain.

Hands blazing, Shego glanced around and then turned as a slate fell from the roof above her. She looked up, her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back.

"You!"

There was a quiet click.

Possible Household- twenty minutes later.

Dr Possible parked her car and quietly opened the door. She was, to put it bluntly, exhausted. Eight hours of being a doctor in such a busy hospital as Middleton's, and then add the fact that she was its only resident Neuro Surgeon, and you had one tired person.

_Still, home now. Thank goodness._ Pulling herself from the car, Dr Possible stretched and walked across to the front door of her house. Yawning, she slid the key into the lock and gently pushed the door open as she did so.

Inside, it was quiet. _Odd, I thought Kimmie and Shego were here._

Dr Possible frowned, her blue eyes narrowing and she ran a hand through her own long red hair. "Kimmie? Shego? Anyone home? Hello?"

"Yes, Dr Possible. I am in the kitchen." Shego's deep and throaty voice echoed down the corridor. "I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, right." Dr Possible closed the front door gently and wandered across the hallway and into the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in her usual green and black cat suit, sat Shego. The woman's green eyes looked up calmly and she smiled, no… beamed at her. "Hello, Doctor!"

"Oh, hello." Dr Possible glanced around. "Where's Kim?"

"Your daughter has gone to prevent a fire at your husbands place of work, Doctor Possible. As I understand it, your two sons are also present at that location. It is some sort of trip arranged by the school."

Kim's mother frowned. _What's with the emotionless delivery? She's not usually like that… is she?_

Dr Possible shrugged. How was she supposed to know how Shego usually acted.

"Okay… I hope they'll be okay. Still Kimmie's there now and there's nothing she can't do or control." Her mother sighed. "So, just you and me then, until they come back."

"Yes, Dr Possible. I am looking forward to it." Shego nodded, jerkily, and Kim's mother blinked.

"Okay…" She sighed again. _Just tired… that's what it is._ "I suppose I should get dinner on."

"Yes… though I suggest you may find it far easier to arrange pizza." Shego blinked, once. "It would be more prudent to do so, as the local pizza parlour has boxes capable of keeping pizza hot for an hour or more. That is prudent planning."

"Yeah… maybe you're right." Dr Possible shook her head. _Tiredness!_ "So, what do you want on your Pizza?"

"I do not know… I do not usually consume Pizza. It is fattening and I have often resisted the urge to consume it." Shego slid to her feet. "Though I do like pepperoni and olives. I do not like anchovies."

"Right. One pepperoni and olive pizza for you… Jonathan will have bacon on his… as for the twins, I'll get them their usual and the same for Kimmie and myself."

Dr Possible wandered out of the kitchen, muttering as she headed for the lounge and the phone. Shego, blinking, once. Turned her head slowly, scanning the kitchen. As her dull emerald eyes focused on a heavy aluminium maglight sitting on the fridge, she blinked again.

In the lounge, Dr Possible sighed as she dialled the number for the pizza parlour. "Shego, could you do me a favour and put the kettle on? I know you're a guest and it's not something you'd usually do for anyone, but please… I've had a hard day and I want some coffee."

The green thief's voice echoed into the lounge. "Yes, Dr Possible."

"Thanks!" Kim's mother called and then blinked as the phone clicked. "Oh, hello… I'd like to order please."

The sudden plunging of the lounge, of the entire house into darkness made Dr Possible cry out and drop the phone. She stood, blinking in the darkness and staggered across the room to where the light switch was. As she flicked it uselessly, Dr Possible sighed and began to feel for the doorway.

"Shego… hello?"

"Yes, Dr Possible?"

"The fuses have blown. Can you see a maglight in the kitchen? I keep it on top of the fridge." Dr Possible managed to find the door to the lounge and pulled it open. "Wow… it's so dark."

"There is no moon, Dr Possible. Too much cloud cover. Where are the fuses to the house?"

"Oh, I know… get the maglight while I try and find my way there. The fuse box is just under the stairs, okay?"

"Yes Dr Possible."

As Kim's mother groped futiley in the dark, she sighed. "Damn…" As she reached the small door that opened onto the fuse box for the house, she kneeled down and glanced around. "Shego, I managed to find my way here… now, all I need is the maglight so we can see what we're doing."

"Yes, Dr Possible. I am right behind you."

"Oh good… hand me the mag… guhhh!"

The sound of a heavy metal torch hitting human flesh echoed in the hallway and the sound of a female body hitting the floor blended with it. Shego calmly held the heavy torch in one gloved hand and pushed the door to the fuse box open. Her hand reached across to the fuse she had forced to trip, by dropping the toaster into the sink, and flicked it on. With a hum, the lights to the Possible household flickered back on.

Dr Possible lay at Shego's booted feet, her dark red blood spilling down her temple and onto the carpet of the hallway. Shego regarded her impassively and carefully dropped the maglight on the floor.

However, as she gently kneeled down to haul Dr Possible onto her shoulders, she blinked in surprise as Kim's mother groaned. Dr Possible's hands clawed gently at the carpet, and she opened her eyes, gasping in agony as Shego turned her over. Focusing on the frighteningly passive face, Dr Possible whimpered.

"Shego? Wh… what have you done?" She managed, fighting the lure of unconsciousness. "Why?"

"I have been ordered by Kara Fang to capture you. It is nothing personal, Doctor. Indeed, I do not wish to do this. However, I have been ordered to perform this action and this is what I shall do." Shego intoned the words calmly and Dr Possible blinked in sudden fear and realisation.

"Oh, no… the mind control chip! You were worried one was on you! Oh no! Shego… I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Regret is pointless, Doctor. Shego has been ordered to capture Dr Possible. Unconscious."

"What? N… no! Kimmie Help m-" Dr Possible managed, before a gloved hand gently touched her forehead and a spark of green plasma flashed around the fingers. Kim's mother struggled for a few seconds, whimpering in agony, until her eyes glazed over and she fell into unconsciousness, her temporal lobe disrupted by Shego's powers.

As she gazed at Kim's mother, Shego blinked and removed one glove, gently placing it next to the maglight coated in Dr Possible's blood.

"Mission complete." Shego announced calmly, sliding to her feet. "Mistress Fang will see you now, Doctor!"

continued in Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10: A Demonstration of pain

Writers Notes: warning, scenes of torture are present in this chapter. if you are of a nervous or easily distressed nature, please do not read.

Chapter Ten: A Demonstration of Pain.

Shego

Hands blazing, Shego glanced around and then turned as a slate fell from the roof above her. She looked up, her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back.

"You!"

There was a quiet click.

Kara Fang smiled down at Shego, over the rim of her rifle muzzle and sighed with delight.

"Yes. Me… Hello, Puppet, did you really think I'd forgotten about you? Because I haven't, as you can plainly see. You know, I was worried that you'd left with Kim San. A shame if you had, you might not have been here, waiting for me to spring my little trap."

"The accident at her fathers lab… you set it up, didn't you!" Shego watched as Kara shrugged and nodded. "Why?"

"Oh my. Why else, Puppet? Because it's the one thing that would make Kim Possible San leave you alone. Alone and vulnerable." Kara smiled as Shego ground her teeth in rage and leaned forwards on the rifle. "Alone… where I could spring my trap."

Kara's sadistic laughter grated against Shego's mood and the green woman snarled, hands curling into claws. "Come down here! I'll show you what happens when you try to trap me!"

"No, no. I have a better idea." Kara's hand gently stretched out and Shego blinked at the small black box in her grasp. Before she could even open her mouth, the Blood Jade Mistress gently pressed a glowing red button. "Time to lose your free will. Time to be mine."

"Wha- Arrrgh!" Shego fell to her knees, her emerald eyes wide, as agonising pain shot through her. The tips of her fingers went numb, almost freezing with a cold that made her teeth chatter. As she looked up, her vision blurred to a mix of colour and vague shapes, Kara's form lost in a swirl of red. Her lungs suddenly needed air and she choked. "Whaa've you dnne!"

"Activated Servus, Assassin of mine. Why? Does it feel different to how Drakken's last chip affected you?" Kara tilted her head and leaned forwards, almost eager. Cruel delight slid onto her soft features and she grinned, malevolently. "Oh, yes… it hurts… I can tell. Really hurts! Almost agonising to you?"

"Gahhhhkk…." Shego spluttered, the sounds escaping her convulsing lips against her will. "Burrnnning!"

"I'm sure this is just part of the integration process." Kara winked. "New technology will have bugs, some design flaws and all that. Still, even if it's not, I can watch you writhe in agony for a few hours, and then have the pleasure of watching you die! Though I really do hope Servus is working… I want your torture to last for years, by being my slave!"

Shego fell forwards, unable to speak, her body convulsing in pain. Tears spilled from her eyes and drool trickled from her slack lips, as she felt her mind burst into a agony so exquisite, it felt like liquid fire. Coursing down her spine, faster than anything she had ever felt before, it swirled around the base of her spine, making her arch her back and jerk once more.

If she could have, Shego would have forced her own fingers into her skull and ripped at her brain with her fingers. Anything, anything at all to stop the pain!

She screamed, or tried to, as the sensation spilled into her muscles, running along the fibres that formed it like liquid magma, criss-crossing over her skin like red hot wires.. As her body burned, Shego could only quiver. Her fingertips warmed, heated and then burned and her legs kicked violently, the muscles overloaded with nerve impulses that shattered through her like shards of metal. A whimper slipped past her slack mouth, the last sound her free mind uttered, and then her body fell still.

As the hot, skittering, aftershocks pounded inside her, Shego felt her eyes blink, just once. Her vision suddenly wavered and then slid upwards, to stare at the delighted form of Kara. Shego fought the lure of unconsciousness, willed herself to call for help, but her body ignored her and stood slowly to attention in front of Kara.

To her mounting fear and horror. To her anger, shame and helplessness, Shego knew that she was trapped inside her own body… inside her own mind. As she had been once before, at the will of Drakken.

She blinked as she felt her own lips move, heard her own toneless, emotionless voice echo into the dusk air. "I live to serve you, Mistress Fang."

Closing her eyes in the darkness of her mind, Shego swallowed a curse. She was at the will of Kara Fang, and as the Mistress of the Blood Jade slid down the tiles and landed in front of her, she knew the terrible truth.

Her hell had just begun! Her freedom to pursue Kimmie, to explore her love for the redhead and chase the goals she had set in life… was over! Kara Fang was her Mistress, in every way. Shego knew that now, she lived to serve the will of this woman and the one thing Kara Fang desired at that very moment, even above even Shego's own debasement, was Kim.

Shego wanted to blink as Kara leaned close. Wanted to watch with satisfaction as her glowing fist smashed the bitch's head clean off her shoulders. But all she could do was stare ahead as Kara's lips gently brushed over her cheek.

"Yes, I know you live to serve me. I'm glad you do… or your body does at any rate." Kara tilted the green thief's head and leaned closer to her ear. "I know, from Drakken, that you are still in there, Shego… still ranting and fighting to free yourself. So, while you do such a futile thing, I shall take pleasure in knowing you are in there. Helpless, screaming… scared. Not of just me… but of what I intend to do to your precious 'Kimmie'."

"Screw you, Kara! You psychopathic bitch!"_ Shego screamed at the oriental woman. Screamed the words into the emptiness of her mind, where Kara would never hear them. _

"Or rather, should I say… what you will end up doing to her." Sighing, Kara waved a hand. "So, I think we should get started with destroying Kim Possible's hopes and dreams… to make her easier for you to subdue… yes?"

"Destroy her?" Oh, good luck with that Kara. Kim's the strongest person I know, apart from myself. What you going to do? Leave a threatening note on her pillow?" _Shego muttered inside her mind._ "When she finds me, when she frees me, she's going to kick your ass all over Middleton. Then, once she's had her fun… I'm introducing you to my plasma! Up close and personal, I swear to god!"

"First things first… I need a little help with something back at the lair. Possible San happens to know someone who will be a great aid to Doctor Drakken as he works on it. You Shego, will obtain her for me."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego's voice dully replied, while inside, Shego felt a ball of ice form in her belly.

"Oh god… no! No! You can't be serious! Kimmie'll think I did it and… no!"

"I want you to go back inside, get dressed in something more suitable and then wait for Doctor Possible to come home. When she arrives, knock her out, leave the weapon and one of your gloves at the scene and then call me. I will come and assist you in carrying her to the hoverpod I have cloaked and waiting." Kara tilted her head at the glazed eyes of Shego's body. "Do you understand?"

"I won't help you, Kara! I won't I… You're setting me up!" _Shego screamed the words into her mind, visions of whatever trust she had managed to form with Kim, evaporating. _

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego replied, earning a gentle pat on the shoulder from the amused woman.

"Very good. Now, off you go…" Kara watched as Shego climbed back into Kim's room and slid the door shut. A cruel smile flickered over her lips and she sighed into the evening air. "Perfect… it has worked perfectly. Oh, this is going to be so much FUN!"

Inside, as her body slid a green and black cat suit from the bag, ignoring the crumpled one on the floor next to the window, Shego fought with every inch of willpower she had, to free herself. It was a futile gesture. She knew that, even as she willed herself to stop dressing. But, the idea of assaulting not only Kim's mother, a member of her family, but also the woman who had saved her life from Kara's brutal torture, made Shego's spine freeze and a sick sensation writhe inside her.

"I have to stop this… I have to!"_ The words echoed inside her mind, into the dark, and were swallowed. _

But nobody could help her, and nothing was listening. She was trapped once again, in a prison with no bars and no doors. But this time, nobody could help her.

* * *

Ron's car- 8PM.

"So, not to sound rude, but…" Ron, driving his car slowly home, glanced behind them to the rear seat and the vast number of packages that sat on it. "Did you get enough shopping?"

The dark haired Ninja beside him smiled, her almond eyes twinkling, and she inclined her head gently. Ron blinked as dark strands fell into her eyes and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Yes, it is hard to find a Club Banana store in Japan. Especially at the top of a mountain. Besides, it has been a while since I could use my bankcard. I had no idea that much was in my account." Her attention was drawn to the landscape, shadowy and mysterious in the dark. "Thank you for a most interesting day… it was, fun."

Ron glanced over at the young Ninja and winked. "Sure, I had fun too… But I'm sorry about the film, never occurred to me that you'd find an action flick dull."

Yori turned to him, a look of surprise on her face. "I never said I found it dull, Ron. I just do not understand your fascination with such things."

"They're fun… exciting!" Ron sighed. "They take you away from the here and now. Reality if you wanna call it that."

"But you often perform missions far more dangerous that anything the film writers could produce. You are gifted with a power that could make you one of the most powerful forces of good on the planet. I do not understand why-"

"Because, when I see a movie, nobody needs me, Yori! Nobody's in danger or calling for help… Kim and I are both safe there." Ron bit back the flustered tone in his voice, clamped down on the worry. "Whenever I go on a mission with Kim, do you have any idea what goes through my mind? What if she's injured, or dies? My best pal, bleeding to death or breathing her last in my arms. What would happen to me… to her?"

Yori blinked. _It has never occurred to me that Ron would struggle. I have faced these demons, Sensei has aided me in fighting them and coming to terms with what may be, compared to what is. I never thought that Ron does not have that… Nor does Kim. Yet they do what they do… I wonder how they cope?_

Ron, oblivious to Yori's thoughts, continued to mutter.

"What if someone I try to save dies… when I'm inches away from them?" He watched as the Japanese woman's eyes widened in understanding. "Now you're here… and I find myself worried too. What if you're injured or die or, I dunno… something happens? I like you Yori.. I like you a lot. The thought of seeing you injured makes me feel as uncomfortable as when I dream of Kim being hurt."

He thinks of me the same way as Kim? Oh, my… I am, flattered? Am I blushing? Yori blinked, hoping that the warm sensation on her cheeks was nothing. "You have never told Kim your worries?"

"Oh sure… but she's always been, well, confidant of our abilities." Ron sighed and focused on the road as he gently steered the car round a bend. "The only time I saw her at a loss was during the Beuno Nacho incident. When the Synthdrone had knocked her out and Shego had tied us up. She was totally at a loss about what to do. The only thing that shook her out of it was… well."  
"What?"

"When I told her that I, um, liked her." Ron swallowed. "Course, it didn't work out. But that's not the point. Kim has always been confident that she and myself are always going to come out on top. I think it'd take a lot to shake her conviction of that. She… believes in herself."

"She believes in you as a team, Ron." Yori gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Never forget that… she has risked her life with you on many an occasion, and survived. As have I whenever we have been together as a team. But I think you need help to deal with the demons that haunt the calling you have been given."

"Oh?" Ron glanced over and blinked. Is she blushing? "How?"

Yori turned away, wishing the heat on her cheeks would vanish. "I would suggest that I school you in the art of deeper meditation techniques. With a guide such as myself, you could face that which you fear and find a solution. It will also assist in your other problem…"

"Monkey power." Ron muttered. "My suddenly fluctuating monkey power. Why now? Why, just when I find I'm good at cooking, does it have to pop up?"

Why indeed… if you are unaware of recent developments at Yamanouchi. "Ron, you and I will need to talk soon, preferably when we are alone and you are sitting down. There are things that you must know for the future!"

Ron glanced over and wth no warning, twisted the wheel. The car screeched into the side of the road, making Yori's eyes widen in surprise. As the car came to a halt, Ron turned to her.

"What things? Things I have to keep secret… from everyone again? Even Kim?" Ron watched as Yori found the view fascinating once more and sighed. "Damn it, Yori, even I know something's up! Monkey Fist came at me about a year ago… and the guy was frantic! He was truly out to kill me that day… and Kim! It took both of us to stop him that time… and then he vanished from prison. I've not heard or seen him since, nor has Kim or Wade. Now, I find my abilities are increasing dramatically. What the heck's going on?"

"You have not told Kim, have you?" Yori muttered, and Ron shook his head. "Not about the real secrets of the gift you have been given, nor of the Lotus Blade."

"No, when I got the powers… she was with Wade and I had an AI version tagging along with me."

"I humbly beg your pardon?"

"Long story. Look, what's going to happen to me?" Ron closed his eyes. "Look, just tell me if it's bad, okay? I mean, am I gonna change into a giant monkey or something?"

He blinked as Yori stifled a giggle. "Oh, Ron. You and your humour!" She sighed and settled back in her chair. "No, I doubt that you will turn into a monkey. It is a martial art and spiritual power, not a curse. No, Ron, what may happen to you is something wonderful, something that will aid you for the rest of your life. If what I have read becomes true."

"What you've read?" Ron blinked. "Hang on… what do you mean 'what you read'? What're you talking about?"

Yori smiled. "As I said, when we are alone, Ron. However, I will say that I see my path in life mingling with yours. I intend to help you control and understand your power as much as I am able." The Ninja glanced across and Ron blinked as she nibbled her lip apprehensively. "If you wish?"

Ron was once again struck by the elegant beauty of the woman next to him. Someone who was so like Kim, and yet… different. He found himself smiling back at her, and as her eyes widened and glanced down, realised he had slid a hand gently onto hers. Coughing, Ron snatched his hand away and turned to start the car, cheeks blushing.

"Um, yeah.. yeah! Anything you can do to help me keep an eye of this thing… well. Booyah to that and, um, everything."

Yori remained quiet, but her almond eyes sparkled with delight._ I think I could love this strange man… love him with all my heart._

The sudden chime of the Ron Com made both of them jump slightly. Ron, already driving away from the side of the road, cursed and arched his back, scrabbling to grab the small device. His fingers curled around it after a few minutes of fumbling, and the screen flickered to life.

"Yo, Wade… busy here, driving and-"

"Ron, it's… it's Kim." The voice that slid from the small speaker of the Kimmunicator was quiet, worried, even a little scared. It was so unlike the woman he knew that Ron risked glancing at the screen. He blinked in shock, as the pale, glazed expression on his best friend's face as it stared at him.

"Kim? What's happened? Are… are you okay?" Ron found it hard to concentrate, both driving and also staring at the Ron Com. As he seriously pondered pulling over once again, a soft hand gently plucked the device from his fingers and tilted it away.

"Kim San. Are you all right?" Yori frowned at the sight of Kim in such distress and angled the screen so Ron could see it safely while he drove. Unbidden, Ron's foot pressed down on the accelerator and the car picked up speed. He shot round a corner, turning off to head for Kim's house, rather than his own.

"No… I'm not okay." Kim, rubbing at her eyes, and stared at her best friend and the young Ninja who sat with him. "Ron… Yori… I… It's Mom, she's… been taken!" Suddenly, Kim's eyes moistened and Ron bit his lip at the sight. "She's been taken from me, from us, Ron! Someone took her! Kidnapped her!"

"Someone kidnapped Doctor P? Ah hell, KP!" Ron wanted to reach into the screen and hold Kim gently, tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Instead, his foot pressed even harder on the pedal and the car shot along the road. "Kim, what happened?"

"I… I was called away to rescue dad and his work from a hydrogen gas build-up. Dad had a look at the valves on the tank… there's no way it was an accident, something or someone had welded them shut, deliberately. Anyway, when we got back home… it was dark. I mean really dark, Ron. I'd left Shego there and Mom's car was sitting in the driveway… its bonnet was still warm too. So the first thing that worried me was why the lights were all off. I went in while dad and the twins stayed behind me." Kim closed her eyes, a shuddering gasp slipping from her lips. "The house was empty… totally empty! Then, that's when I noticed. Blood on the carpet next to the stairs. Blood, and the maglight we keep on the fridge, dented and streaked with red, sitting next to it."

"What about Shego? Was she injured? Has she been kidnapped too?"

"That's just it, Ron… I… I." Kim broke off and the Kimmunicator's screen wobbled as her fingers trembled. "I found something else next to the torch… also streaked with blood. One of… of, oh god! One of Shego's gloves!" Kim broke off and she collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. "Oh Ron! I think Shego attacked and took my Mom! Shego!"

"Shego?" Ron blinked, and to his own surprise one thought ran through his mind. _I don't buy it. It's not Shego's style._ "But… but she said she wanted to be with you… she loves you. This is… no way!"

"I… I… It could have been a trick. Her love for me, what she said." Kim whispered. The agony of such an admittance swirled through her, ripping at her soul with cold claws. " I was so confused, Ron and she could have used that against me. She… she could have been faking, faking it all! Oh god, it's all my fault! I believed her! I bought her lie… I'm…. I'm the one to blame!"

"I cannot believe that." A voice echoed softly inside the car and Ron turned to see Yori shaking her head. "Kim, after our conversation you convinced me that you knew Shego's heart. Do you really believe that you were wrong?"

"I… but the glove… and my Mom… and Shego was the only one in the house!" Kim's face wavered on the screen, confused and worried for her mother. "If she didn't do it on purpose, then why would she… she…" Kim broke off, her hand waving at the screen.

Ron pursed his lips and glanced at Yori. "Kim, we're already on our way. Don't jump to conclusions until we get there, okay?"

The redheaded teenager nodded, mutely and the Kimmunicator flickered off. Ron turned to the dark haired Ninja and watched as she stared into the night, her almond eyes frowning.

"Yori?"

"Do you not find it odd that Shego would do such a thing?" Yori tilted her head. "Think as she would. Think as a thief. Why spend so much time integrating yourself into Kim San's life, have the opportunity to learn her innermost secrets given time, secrets that in a fight would cripple her ability to fight effectively. If you were Shego, why throw that advantage away by kidnapping her mother? It has upset and disturbed Kim San, that we both can see but it has not-"

"Destroyed her… If Shego had come up with this, then yeah I can see her wanting to completely wreak KP. She knows Kim, knows that half measures like this, are a sure way of making Kim even more dangerous, not weaker. Even though she's shaky now, KP'll recover, set her sights on getting Doctor P back, and then god help anyone who gets in her way… Shego would know that! She's been her nemesis for years! Yeah, yeah I thought it wasn't her style… and that means that-"

"There is a very good chance that it was not her. Or rather, it may have been her, but someone else was controlling her body." Yori nodded, as Ron became thoughtful. "You said Shego was under the impression Drakken or, more accurately, Fang intended to control her."

"You mean her mind? Shego told Kim that she thought Drakken had chipped her. But Doctor P said there was nothing there. Kim told me last night!" Ron frowned. "How do you control someone without a chip?"

"There are ways I can think of. Hypnosis, drug induced suggestion… Pavlov control methods… "Yori leaned back in the seat, a frown of concentration on her face. "Many things I have studied at Yamanouchi and learned how to counter. I would suggest that Drakken San and Kara Fang might have many other means. Technology is Doctor Drakken's strong point, you told me that."

"Yeah…" Ron swallowed. "Look, we're both pleased that Shego's in love with Kim, or so she said. What if we're wrong? What if Shego has done this on her own? What if she did it willingly and is still working for Drakken in secret. What if she's lied… to all of us?"

Yori sighed. "Then we are wrong. However, when you consider her injuries in hospital, the fact that Doctor Possible was certain she was on the edge of death, it seems unlikely. Also, I hope to find something, anything, which will support our theory to Kim San. Ron, we need her as capable as possible if she is to go against Kara and win. If she wishes to save Shego."

Ron nodded and grunted as his car rolled up the Possible driveway. "Well, here we are."

"And there is Kim." Yori told him gently, pointing to a figure in the doorway of the house, arms wrapped against the cool air. The Ninja's eyes flicked to the police car that slowly drove past them along the driveway, and she frowned. "Come, we must hurry, before the police return and disturb that which they cannot see. You and I must be fast and look for that which wishes to remain hidden!"

"You know… you are so cool when you talk like that." Ron muttered, missing the look of surprise on Yori's face as he turned and slid from the car.

_Nobody has ever said that to me, ever. But I… I liked it._

The two crime fighters walked swiftly towards the open door, the light spilling into the darkness. Kim, her arms wrapped tightly around her, looked up as Ron approached and shuffled her feet.

"Police were here, dad thought it best. They've taken samples of the blood, statements and placed the torch and glove into evidence. At the moment, Shego is… is. Oh, god Ron. She's the prime suspect right now." Kim stared into his compassionate face. "I let her get under my skin and she-"

"Yori has another idea." Ron whispered, rubbing her shoulder to cease the babbling that he knew came from shock. Not once had anyone attacked Kim's family at their home. "I think it's far more likely. Look, Kim, You're not thinking straight. Come on inside and let's get some coffee into you. Kay?"

"Okay… Ron, if I am wrong. If she doesn't… I mean, if Shego-"

"Kim, shush. For once, let me take care of you. Please?" Ron turned to Yori. "Can you give me a hand here?"

"Yes, Ron San, However I suggest that we… we…" Yori paused, a sensation of being watched slid across her skin, making her shiver. She blinked. "Strange… very strange."

Ron, steering a shocked Kim into her house, turned. "What?"

"I do not know…" Yori whispered. "Maybe I am sensing nothing, but… then again…" The Ninja turned, her dark eyes scanning the gardens around the house

_Feels like eyes… in the dark. But when I turn, nothing is there. Odd, and unsettling._

Turning back, she walked quickly up to the dazed redhead and slipped her own supporting arm around her. "Come, Kim San. Let us get you into the warm."

"Yori?" Kim tried to focus her shocked eyes on the Ninja as they staggered into the kitchen. "You… you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I can get Mara to take you home and-"

Yori leaned forwards and her lips slid next to Kim's ear. "I do not believe Shego in responsible for your mother being taken. I think it was Kara Fang."

She stepped back, hearing Kim's intake of breath and nodded as the young hero straightened. "Say that again."

"I believe Kara Fang took your mother. To upset and disrupt you perhaps. I do not know her full reasoning behind it, but I believe it was Fang who took her."

"But Shego's glove… it was." Kim blinked. "No… wait. Wait! Why didn't I consider anything else? Shego could have been taken with her…" Kim began to pace the kitchen, her shock giving way to determination. "No, hang on. If she was, then why isn't anything messy? She'd never go down without a fight."

"Mind control." Ron told her softly and Kim's eyes swung to his. Almost clung to them. "You said Shego thought she was being mind controlled, or at least Drakken had done something that made her worried she could be. Now, if that's true then-"

"She could have taken my mother… but not willingly." Kim whispered the words, and both Ron and Yori heard the desperation in her voice to believe them. "Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, Shego… I jumped to thinking that she-"

_Shego… forgive me. I jumped to the first conclusion that popped into my head. Stupid! Stupid!_

"Kim, though you are slowly coming to terms with being in love with her. Both your growing relationship and your trust in each other, is only just forming." Yori gently placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and shook her. "Kara Fang knows about Shego's desire for you and she certainly now knows you return such feelings, considering you saved her life. I believe that all of this is partly designed to make you doubt Shego's own feelings and intentions. Fang wishes to disturb you on a fundamental level. Why, I do not know."

"I… I want to believe this." Kim whispered. "I really do… I have to believe this… But there's no proof and-"

"We need to find some." Ron cut her off, Yori nodding in agreement.

"Yes, the glove cannot be taken at face value. We need to search for that which does not wish to be seen." The Ninja walked up the kitchen door and peered around it. "The police have investigated?"

"They took the glove in as evidence and a team are coming to dust for prints." Kim stood up. "You're both right… we need to cover the house as much as possible before they arrive. Ron, you know what to do, right?"

"Spectroscopic sunglasses, not a problem, KP." Ron winked and breathed an inward sigh of relief as a faint smile appeared on Kim's own lips, before a look of determination replaced it.

"Guys, thanks for setting me straight back there…" Kim turned to them. "Thanks for making me realise that I've still got a chance that what she said was true. That this could all be a set-up. I just… have to know the truth now, whatever it is, and deal. But I'll be dammed if whoever has my Mom keeps her for long! So, thanks."

"It is nothing." Yori blinked as Ron slid a pair of sunglasses into her hand. "We should be looking for clues now. With these?"

"Spectroscopic sunglasses. Pick up footprints, hand prints… energy signatures and organic materials." Kim fumbled in her mission pants and pulled out her own. "Hit the button on the side and let's get started. Ron, take the place where… where mom was knocked out. Yori, can you cover outside? I'll go to the last place I saw Shego, which was upstairs."

Nodding, the three spit up and began to search.

* * *

_­Nothing… Well, lots of stuff actually, just none of it useful. Ron stared at the glowing mass of footprints around the patch of blood on the carpet. No way I can work out who's who here… Only thing that I can scan cleanly is the blood, and we know who's that is._

Sighing, Ron called up to Kim. "Not much I can do here, KP. Too many people walked by."

"Okay… can you cover the lounge? I've got one set of footprints here, from where I left Shego. They're going into my room, which follows. I told her the bag with her suits was in there."

"Right…" Ron wandered into the lounge and blinked as Doctor Jonathan Possible looked up, misery and shock on his face. The Tweebs sat next to him, so quiet that Ron stared in surprise. "Oh, hi. Doctor P… Jim, Tim."

"Ronald… hello." Doctor Possible's voice was quiet, subdued. "Are you here to help my daughter? I know Kimmiecub's promised to find her mother, but she's as shocked as we are by this. I'm sure she will need all the help you, and that young lady you were with, can give her."

Swallowing at the sight of someone he respected looking so lost, Ron nodded and tried to look determined. _Oh, Yori… I could really use some of that confident calm you radiate about now._

"Don't worry, Doctor P. We'll find Mrs Possible. I promise too. And don't worry about Kimmie, she's determined to find her Mom." Ron snapped the sunglasses down. "Just taking a look around."

"Just… tell my daughter to do her best. Tell her I love her and that I know her mother will be fine. They're both so alike, survivors." Ron paused and stared at Doctor Possible. He had never seen Kim's father so lost before. "I'll, um, go and put the twins to bed and then get some rest myself. Jim, Tim, come on."

The Tweebs brushed past the blond youth without a single word and Ron watched them move slowly up the stairs, their father gently nudging them forwards when they passed Kim's room. Sighing, Ron cast one final glance around the lounge and then walked upstairs.

"Nothing in there, KP and-" Ron broke off, his heart lurching at the sight of Kim sitting on her bed, the bag that had held Shego's suits in front of her. Scattered around the floor, on the bedcovers and on Kim's lap, lay the various cut-outs of herself and Shego that Ron had discovered the first time he had opened it. Cursing inwardly, Ron stepped into her room. "Kim?"

"Ron… how could I even think she'd have taken my mother deliberately? Look at all this, it must have taken her months! There are even a few here of me during the matches, cheerleading. Actual photos! How dangerous would it have been for her to take these? But she did, and there I am. She even," Kim paused, her voice cracking. "There are a few here with damn smiley hearts in pen! How unlike her is that? How much did she drink before she wrote them?" Kim choked, the small laugh breaking down into a stifled sob. "But they're here… in this bag. Oh god, Ron… Mom and Shego… if either of them are hurt or… or if Shego is under the control of that… woman or Drakken. What am I going to do?"

The redhead looked up, and Ron walked quickly over to her as the first tear spilled down her cheek. He knew that Kim almost never cried, no matter the circumstances, so when she did, it was powerful. Gathering her in his arms, Ron held her tightly and hugged her as she shook.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll get your mom back. She's so like you, she'll be fine. And we'll get Shego back too… I promise."

"What if she's mind controlled?" Kim sniffed, the warmth of Ron's arm's calming her. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll find a way to reverse it. But first things first, we have to know what happened… did you find anything?" Holding her gently as she shook her head and pointed at the bag, Ron flipped his sunglasses down and frowned. "Okay… so she walked here, opened the bag… then the footprints lead towards the dresser and then… hey, she stopped and then turned on the spot."

Kim blinked, wiping her tears away, and the same determined expression slid back onto her face. "What? Sort of, like, if something had… distracted her?"

"Yeah… they turn to the window and she starts walking towards it. Wait a second… her footsteps have changed." Ron stared at the faintly glowing distortions. "Longer, and her feet have slid sideways a little."

Kim slapped her own sunglasses down and she frowned. "That's her battle stance or rather, the stance she goes into when we face off. Wary… careful. Ron, something had her worried and it wasn't to get my Mom. She saw something in the window."

A sudden thump and knock on the glass made the two teens jump and look up to stare through the glass. There, wearing her own spectroscope glasses stood Yori. The Ninja tapped the glass and her muffled voice made Kim frown in speculation.

"I think you should both come out here… it is urgent that you see something."

Sliding open the window, Kim and Ron both slid gently onto the ledge that ran alongside Kim's bedroom window and joined Yori at one end.

"How'd you get up here?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"It's not hard, Ron. You can jump up and climb the wall, it's got a few handholds, and then work your way along the side until you get to this ledge. I know about it, which is why the glass of my room is tempered and bullet proof, and the lock is deadbolted. I'm not stupid about the chance this gives my enemies." Kim glanced at the Ninja. "What'd you find?"

"The wall has footprints climbing up it." Yori explained. "I followed them to this point here, where there is space enough for two to stand."

"Right, where the roof slants down to this catcher gutter. So, what are we looking at?"

"More footprints join the ones I followed along the wall." Yori smiled. "They came from your bedroom, I presume they are Shego's. Mine ascend the roof and stop right where a tile has been dislodged. Observe the way the ones from your room step back and then the stance becomes fully defensive."

"Shego… she looked up." Kim guessed, picturing the scene in her head. "She looked up, saw someone or something that surprised her, making her become defensive."

"Yes, then look the footprints here blur badly…" As Kim frowned, Yori waved her hands gently. "Someone fell… From the way the footprints on the roof circle the fallen figure, it was Shego who fell while the other watched. I know it was Shego as there is a small trace of blood on the concrete and tiles… and I found this."

Yori held out her hand and a white band of plastic, inscribed with the name S. Gordon and a serial number, lay in her palm. Staring at it made Kim's heart flutter. "She was up here… and something made her fall over… maybe, I dunno, scrape her body across the tiles to cut her and rip off the band. But what? Ron, any ideas?"

Realising that Ron had been quiet for some time, Kim glanced over and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend glaring at the bushes near her home. "Ron?"

"Movement!" Ron hissed, making Kim blink in shock and Yori turn quickly and stride across to stand by him. "In the bushes… there! I can see them!"

"Where?" Yori asked quietly. _Monkey power... _"I cannot… and nor should you."

Ron pointed, his eyes never leaving the two black cloaked figures that he could see in the bushes. "Right there… see them? Ninja's and technology. Wait… something's going on."

Yori and Kim both stared into the shrubs and bushes, almost shadows in the dark of evening.

"Ron, you're joking." Kim shook her head. "You can't possibly see anyone there, it's too dark and it's too far away!"

"Ron San, do they know we… you, can see them?"

Kim glanced across at Yori as Ron shrugged, blinking in shock as the Ninja slid her red fans from hidden pockets. As the razor sharp edgessnapped open, Kim glanced at the bushes again. "Okay…_what _is going on?"

"Shhh." Ron whispered, his entire being focused on something only he could see. "Damn, Yori… they're moving! Moving away from the house!"

The young Ninja ran towards the edge of the roof and leapt, pirouetting gracefully to the ground below. As Ron ran forwards to join her, Kim stared in disbelief, only for her own legs to push against concrete and tile.

As all three hit the ground running, Ron leading the way, a sudden hum of antigravity repellers echoed across the garden. Kim gasped in shock as a hoverpod erupted from the dark undergrowth and shot into the night, shimmering into nothing as it did so.

Slowing, Ron watched the vanishing pod with her and he snarled in frustration. "Damn, KP, I was so close! With those bastards, we could have found Shego!"

"Who were they?" Kim asked, confused and Ron shrugged.

"I have no idea, but from the looks of them, Ninja's, like Yori."

"No, they were _nothing _like me." Yori's voice was bitter and the two heroes turned to see her staring into the dark shrubs and bushes. "They were Jade, and I can see why they were here now. Fang, you are not only dishonourable, a liar, and psychotically cruel. You are also a voyeur. They have been watching you, Kim. I should have realised."

Kim walked up to where Yori stood and glanced past the young Ninja's shoulder. There, sitting on the grass, sat a high-powered video camera with telescopic lens, a directional mic and night vision equipment. Kim paled. "No way… how long have-"

"Probably as soon as Kara decided you were worth the effort. Or when she realised that Shego was interested in you. Regardless, anything that you, Shego, or your family has said in the past few weeks has probably been recorded."

Ron blinked. "Hey… that might mean we can also see what happened to Shego."

"Maybe…" Kim closed her eyes, tried to resist the faint blooming of hope. "But look at this stuff… half the tapes are missing and whatever they couldn't take quickly, they destroyed."

Yori walked into the centre of the wrecked equipment and her eyes gazed at a Katana blade thrust into one of the storage devices. "Yes, to hide Kara Fang. To leave information behind would mean instant death." She reached out, yanking the blade free, and gently tested its weight and balance. "I could use this… but to use such a dishonoured blade, it feels wrong."

Preoccupied with investigating the damaged technology, Kim nodded. "Well then, don't use it. Stick with the fans, you're lethal with those, I know."

Yori smiled with genuine pleasure, something Kim missed as she picked up the remains of a smashed video camera.

"Look… the LCD screen's been broken, but it's still displaying a date… and a time. Today! This is the one we want… or rather the one that may hold the answers." Biting her lip, Kim stared at the camera and then shook her head. "Even if it shows Shego kidnapping Mom, I have to know the truth."

Reaching into her pocket, Kim drew the Kimmunicator out and flicked it on. "Wade, I need some help here."

Wade's face flickered onto the tiny screen, a mug of coffee steaming by his arm. "Sure, what do you need Kim?"

"Got a damaged video camera here… I need to see what it recorded. It may have… have recorded something about my Mom's abduction." She held the wrecked device up to the Kimmunicators camera and winced at the look of astonishment on Wade's face.

"Are you serious? Look at it." Sighing, Wade typed a few keys and his expression became thoughtful. "Okay… okay. I may be able to directly jack the Kimmunicator into the camera's memory storage. Though the memory stick inside its been damaged I should be able to get something. But it'll be fragmented. I can't guarantee a full sequence."

"Do what you can." Kim whispered, blinking as Ron's hand gently slid around her shoulders and Yori quietly appeared next to her, calm and focused as always. As her best friend hugged her, Kim nodded to the two of them. "I have to know… one way or the other."

"We know." Ron murmured. "And no matter how this plays out, we'll be there for you."

"Kim, I got something… well actually, I got a lot." Wade sipped his coffee. "I'm running a search now… trying to find an undamaged time index that corresponds to the rough time that your mother was kidnapped." A chime sounded and Wade nodded. "Got one… So, ready?"

"Yeah… play it Wade." The flicker of the screen made Kim draw in a breath and as the outside of her home appeared, she let it out, slowly. "When is this?"

"About two hours ago… maybe more or less. Too much damage to tell."

"After I'd gone to help dad…"

Kim watched as the image flickered slightly, a sign of the damage the camera's memory had taken. Suddenly, a hoverpod appeared close to her home and landed quietly on the grass. With a flicker, it vanished, but not before Kim noticed the figure carefully and stealthily creeping towards the wall close to her room. A figure dressed in a red cat suit, a silver rifle behind her back and her dark hair bound into a ponytail. Frowning, Kim shook her head. "Who is that?"

"I have my suspicions…" Yori murmured, her dark eyes gleaming with anger. "It is too early to tell, but I _do_ know that is not Kara's bodyguard. She has blond hair, and I know her well... Yes, it is not Shia. But as I said, I have my suspicions."

The screen flickered, and suddenly the figure crouched above Kim's bedroom window, the gun gently being unslung from behind her. As Kim watched, the cat suited figure stilled. Her body slid into a pose that reminded her of the way panthers lay on rocks, ready to pounce on prey. She shivered. Suddenly, Kim's bedroom window illuminated with light and the figure on top of the roof shifted slightly. Sliding onto her belly, the figure on the roof gently held the rifle over the edge of the roof and then swung it hard against the glass.

"That had to be what made Shego turn… and become wary." Ron murmured, Kim nodding in agreement. They watched as a figure, hands glowing green, dark hair waving behind her, appeared at the window. "Well, there she is… and she looks suspicious, rather than evil or plotting anything."

"Mmmn." Kim whispered. _Come on, Shego… gimmie something here. Please… _

Shego gently popped the window open and the video lurched forwards suddenly. Kim blinked as Shego now stood gazing up at the figure on top of the roof, the rifle pointing right at her. Suddenly, the rifle-toting figure peeled off the hood she wore with one hand, revealing a blurred face and dark hair.

"Darn it. Wade, the resolution sucks!" Kim sighed in annoyance. "Can you do anything?"

"No… this _is_ the best I can do, the memory here is even worse. You're going to start getting sections that cut out soon."

"Look… Shego is backing away. She knew the person up there." Yori murmured. "It shocked her."

"Kara Fang…" Kim whispered. "Jeez, it's her! She was at my home and-" Kim's voice trailed off as all three heroes watched the fuzzy figure hold out a hand, and Shego collapse to her knees. Kim blinked. "No… no, she can't have been! Mom said there wasn't a chip and-"

The screen flickered forwards, and Shego now lay on the floor, her entire body jerking like a marionette as the red suited figure now walked around her. Suddenly, Shego stood, but the way she did so, the way her stance had changed to a rigid parade stance, made Kim pale.

"Oh god… they got her. She was being mind controlled, she took mom because-" Kim watched as Shego nodded and the figure in the catsuit laughed with delight. Suddenly, the video flickered and she saw her mother's car pull up. "No… Mom."

"Kim, stop watching." Ron whispered.

"No!" Her green eyes widened as the video shot forwards again, and Shego was there, stiffly carrying a figure in a white labcoat from the house, the red figure carrying her legs. "Damn it… she did it. But she was under mind control! You all saw it! You saw it!"

Yori gently placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, we did. Anything Shego did from the time she lay writhing on the floor was not of her own will. We all saw it. Now, come on, back inside."

"But… I have to find them!" Kim whispered, blinking as the Kimmunicator spluttered and Wade's face reappeared. "Wade? There has to be something else, anything! Something that tells us where they are!"

"Sorry, Kim. There's nothing left on the videotape, I promise. You were lucky to get what you did, and that took all my computers processing power. It's so fragmented."

"Damn…" Kim whispered. "I have to find them, maybe if I drive around in Mara. I know they have to be after me too! Maybe if I drive around, they'll try for me. When they do, I'll be waiting!"

Kim turned to Yori, eyes too wide, and the shadows under them so deep Yori could almost see the veins. _How long has she gone with such little sleep?_

Yori nodded soothingly. "Yes, maybe that it for the best." She ignored the gasp and look of horror on Ron's face. "Now, before you do that, it would be best to go back inside and get as much equipment as you need. Maybe a hot drink before you go as well."

"Yeah… yeah! I'll need some stuff before I go. Thanks Yori, Ron." Kim started back towards her home. As her red haired figure strode along the grass, Ron turned to the Ninja, his face angry.

"What the hell do you mean 'for the best'?" He snapped the words out and Yori closed her eyes. "KP is running on fumes! Even I can see that! You, telling her to go another sleepless night driving around Middleton, is just great. First, Shego confesses that she's falling for Kim, and that causes her to have sleepless nights. Then Shego goes missing, and she spends even more nights with little sleep! Now her Mom and Shego are both missing. Yori, she can't keep doing this!"

"I know. So, come with me." Yori turned, trying not to sigh at the compassion in Ron's voice. _I have my reasons, Ron. Trust me. Trying to stop her with reason now would be impossible._

As the two teenagers walked into Kim's home, the redheaded hero jogged down the stairs. Her eyes were too wide, and as she staggered slightly against the wall, she cursed. Ron walked up to her and gripped her arm.

"Kim, stop. Look, I know you have to find your Mom, heck I would too, but you need rest!" As Kim started to shake her head, her mouth opening, Ron shook her. "KP, listen to me!"

"No!" Kim pushed against her old friend, making him step back slightly. "I can't! I have to find Mom and Shego, it's what anyone would do! I can do this, just a couple of hours and then I'll rest. But not before I find them, save them!"

"But Kim," Ron blinked as she pushed past him. "KP, wait!"

As Ron moved to catch her up, Yori appeared by the kitchen door, and Kim paused. There, in the Ninja's gentle grip, lay a cup of fragrant tea. The steam wafted into the air and Kim blinked. It smelled delicious to her and she suddenly felt thirsty.

"You need to drink something before you go…" Yori smiled. "This will help, I promise."

Kim stared at the tea, licked her lips without thinking. "I don't know, I should go and…"

"Please, it will take you just a moment to drink this. It will do you good and give you all the energy you need to stay awake." Yori held out the cup, her breath gently wafting more steam towards the redhead.

"Okay… Yeah, okay." Kim walked up to her, Ron frowning and shaking his head as she did so. Gripping the cup, she drank deeply, draining the cup in seconds. With a sigh, Kim handed the empty cup back to Yori, who bent quickly and placed it on the carpet. "Kim San. I know this will be hard for you to do, but I beg your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Kim blinked, wondering why Yori's face began to blur. Suddenly, she felt her legs turn to jelly and her hand shot out to try and steady herself against the wall. "No… no! Wha was in thaa tea?"

Ron stared in sudden understanding as Yori sighed and reached out to steady the redhead. Quickly, he strode up behind Kim and gently gripped her waist, felt her muscles begin to relax.

"Many things, Kim. Mostly herbs designed to help one relax and sleep. Something you need right now. More than you could possibly know." The Ninja flinched as Kim glared at her, the hero's head lolling onto Ron's shoulder. "You have to be alert to fight Kara Fang, to save your mother and Shego. This will give you eight hours of sleep, peaceful, uninterrupted sleep and allow you to wake refreshed."

"R… Ron, stp hr." Kim murmured, her eyes closing slowly. "Hlp me."

"I am…" Ron whispered, gently picking her up into his arms. "Believe me, I am. So is Yori. You need sleep, Kim. I promise, I'll sleep on the couch tonight after I drop Yori off at home. You'll not be alone."

"Nnn uhh." Kim tried. Her eyes remaining closed, even as she struggled to open them. The world was slipping away from her, away into a smooth darkness that called to her. With a final slight struggle, Kim slipped into a deep sleep.

"Yori, look… I'm-" Ron began.

"Sorry, but it is not necessary to apologise, Ron. I could not tell you, Kim would have known, the two of you have been together so long, I doubt you could lie convincingly to each other now." Gently stroking Kim's hair, Yori inclined her head. "Come, we need to put her to bed."

"Yeah…" Ron carried Kim gently across to the stairs and carefully began to walk up them. Reaching the landing, Ron walked into Kim's room and carefully lay the redhead on her bed. Draping the sheets over her slumbering form, Ron smiled. "Sleep well Kim. You can beat me to a pulp for letting Yori do this to you tomorrow."

As Ron walked back down the stairs, he paused. Yori sat at the bottom of them, head in her hands. To his shock, the Ninja sighed, a sound of misery.

"Yori?"

"Oh, Ron." Yori slid to her feet. "Kim is in bed now?"

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about you." Ron touched her shoulder and watched as she flinched. "Yori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just, I am sorry… I am so sorry." Yori turned away. "When you picked Kim San. You were so careful, I cannot help but wonder what…"

"Wonder what?" Ron asked as Yori paused. "Yori?"

"What it feels like to have someone who cares for you that way." The Ninja sighed. "I have never had anyone like that for me. Well, except for fellow female Ninja's such as Jasmine. I am sorry, it was selfish and foolish of me to feel that way."

_Oh Yori… you never said anything the last time we met and it was Kim who explained that you liked me. Well, maybe now I can show you._

"No, I don't think it was foolish or selfish. I can't think of anyone who's less selfish or sweet as you." Ron watched as she turned towards him, almond eyes blinking in hopeful surprise. "Or anyone as cute. Well, apart from KP, but she's kinda taken."

"I… thank you." Yori smiled, a blush appearing on her face. "So, now what happens?"

"Well, I can't leave Kim. When she wakes up, she'll be ticked and I mean ticked. So, I'd rather have her here, where I can see her coming, rather than at my home. So, I'll bunk down on the sofa as I said. Never liked their guestroom… the beds lumpy. Anyway, I know where Kim and her family keep the sleeping bags here."

"Good, then you can obtain two." Yori smiled. "It is my fault Kim is sleeping now instead of driving around half unconscious. Therefore I should share the blame tomorrow morning."

"Don't be daft." Ron smiled. "You're not responsible for Kim being like this, it's my fault. I should have forced her to get some sleep way before this. Besides, wouldn't you be happier at my house, in a soft bed?"

"Not if it means leaving you to face Kim San alone. Now, sleeping bags please."

Yori strode into the Possible household's lounge and Ron watched her leave, his eyes sparkling. For just a second, his mind wondered exactly what the smooth curves he saw, flexing under the soft cotton of Yori's outfit, looked like. Felt like.

_Careful Ron. She hasn't exactly asked you out or said she likes you that way. Wondering about, well… 'that', is bound to leave you in Frustration City._

"Ron?" Yori's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Sleeping bags?"

"Oh, um… on it." Sighing, he walked upstairs and headed to the spare room, knowing that Mrs Possible kept sleeping bags in the closet.

_Better let Mom know what's happened here… and that Yori and I will stay here tonight to keep an eye on Kim and her Dad._ Shaking his head, Ron walked into the empty guest room and slid open the closet. _Shego, Doctor P… wherever you are, stay safe._

* * *

Doctor Possible.

_"Wow… I mean, wow! Kim Possible's mother in my grasp. This is just amazing."_

_Voices… voices cutting through the hazy darkness of her mind._

_"All thanks to my newest recruit, Doctor. Isn't she amazing? So much anger, so much rage and now that, and her power, are docile, controlled… ours. Your technology was a total success. I am very pleased and congratulations are in order."_

_"Well, I knew Servus would work."_

_Servus? What were the disembodied voices talking about?_

_"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It was not that large a blow to the head. Doctor?"_

_"Well, I gave her a quick once over when she arrived. The blow to the head was minor, but I know Shego's plasma attacks. Looks like she used one of her alternatives on Kim's mother here._

_"Doctor?"_

_"She can generate a small charge that disrupts neural activity and shocks the neurones themselves into a kind of stasis. How much charge she uses equates to how long the victim is out."_

_"So, Doctor possible could remain unconscious for how long?"_

_"No longer than a day I would think. Still, to be on the safe side, I'll give her a shot of neural stimulant. Something else I created due to Shego's short temper. Right Shego?"_

_"Yes, Doctor Drakken."_

_"Oh, I love that… isn't it sweet."_ _Laughter, laughter she recognised._

"Drew Lipskey. Annoying man."

_"Doctor… she tried to say something. A pain in her arm, something very cold trickling into her. "What did she say?"_

_"Nothing very important." A cough, a cough of embarrassment. "Nothing at all."_

_"Hmm, very well, Doctor. Now, what to do while I wait for Doctor Possible to awaken…" This voice was female, cold… frightening. "I suppose I could always spar with Shia, or maybe Shego. Yes, I could spar with you, couldn't I?"_

_"If that is what you wish, Mistress Fang." She knew that voice as well… familiar, but so emotionless it made her want to cry._

"My fault… should have spotted it."

_"Look, she said something again. Maybe she is more conscious than we thought?"_

_"Perhaps… still, nothing coherent. Look, speaking of what to do while we wait for Doctor Possible to awaken. Could I… could I have Shego tonight? There's something I want to see her do."_

_"Doctor… that would be inappropriate for you."_

_"Not anything like that!" The voice of Drakken was shocked. "Look, I… if you must know I have a little grovelling session planned for Shego. I wondered if I could have her? Please?"_

_"Oh very well. It would seem we all have things Shego owes us. You may have her for tonight, doctor. But may I have her tomorrow… I want her there when I question Doctor Possible."_

_"What?" Drakken's voice sounded confused. "Why do you want Shego there? And what the heck do you mean 'question'? She won't tell us what we need to know in a few minutes. I need her for as long as possible. That's why I created the-"_

_"Doctor… I wish to question Doctor Possible about her daughter. Although the information you have given me, along with Shego's own musings and other sources, have given me a picture, I wish to know even more. Who else but Kim Possible San's own mother could give me an insight into her soul? Plus, she is part of the genetic makeup of Kim San. Anything Kim has, her mother will probably have."_

_"I don't follow." Drakken sounded worried. "She'll never tell you about her daughters mind. No way! As for the genetic thing, what does that have to do with-"_

_"I need to know how far I must push Kim Possible before she will break. How much pain she can stand… how much agony. My hobby doctor, demands it. As does the mission I am performing for the Jade." Cool hands stoking her hair, almost tenderly. "I really will have to torture Doctor Possible to know."_

_"You can't!" Drakken's voice, horror in it now. "I need her in one piece! I need her to help me finish Kim Possible's own servus system. If you torture her…"_

_"The pain will not be permanent. The techniques I shall use will not leave anything lasting or visible, I assure you. But I do need to do this. As I did with Shego, Doctor."_

_"Oh…. Very well. But you can't have too long with her. We need to get started as soon as possible on developing the tech needed to control her daughter. Besides, having her here frightens me a little. If Kim Possible wants her mother back and we're not ready… she'll do more than blow up my lab, considering we have her mother and her lover!_

_Lover? Who was Drakken talking about? If they had also captured Ron while she had been out, then they were wrong. Kimmie and Ron were friends, but not lovers anymore._

_"True… I shall not take long, Doctor. Now, what to do with her while we wait? Does she require any special aid?"_

_"No, she's knocked out, not physically damaged. She'll be fine no matter where we put her."_

_"Very well. Shia, place her in the cells. Gently, mind you. I do not want her hurt… yet."_

_"Yes Mistress Fang." Another voice. So similar to the cold and frightening one, yet strangely reassuring with its calm, confident tones. "Your will is my command."_

_"Now, if you will all excuse my departure, it has been a long day. I wish to have a bath and some food. Goodnight Doctor Drakken. Enjoy your time with Shego."_

_"Oh, I will. Come Shego, you have a lot of crawling to do… starting with a nice little kissing of my boots."_

_"Yes, Doctor Drakken. I am yours to command."_

_Doctor Possible, alone in the cold darkness, groaned as soft hands gently curled under her back. Slowly, they lifted her off something hard and cool and she found herself being carried. The murmur of voices and the sound of machinery all that reached her as she struggled to regain full consciousness. The memory of a green glove, touching her forehead, was all that remained of the last few hours. Doctor Possible swallowed. She had no idea where she was, except that she seemed to have fallen into the hands of Drakken, and Shego had been responsible, though not willingly._

"Kimmie… Kimmie help me."

_"Shh, Doctor. Do not pray for your daughter to aid you… please. If she does come to save you, I fear for her freedom. Despite everything I have done for the Jade, I am honourable or I try to be. My sister is not and will rape your daughter's mind and make her like Shego… a puppet." The same calm voice, but now it whispered, a slight tinge of fear in the tone. "I should not have said that… Sleep, Doctor. Sleep and recover. I am sorry for wh… what will happen to your daughter. But there is nothing I can do."_

"Kimmie, Oh god… no. Someone help me… stop this!"

_She felt another sharp prick in her arm. "This will help you sleep."_

No… No! I have to warn Kimmie, I have to do… have to… Shego, my fault, gotta… no."

_Her body still fighting the trauma of Shego's plasma attack, Doctor Possible fell into a deep sleep. As she slumbered, her mind missed the final words that echoed around the cell she had been placed gently into._

_"Damn you, sister. Damn you for what you have made me do…"_

* * *

Shego

"Well, here we are once again. Right Shego?"

"Yes Doctor Drakken."

In his main lab, the destruction cleared away and the half rebuilt communication system sitting against the wall, Drakken turned to the green and black clad woman and grinned. The smile was triumphant, amused, and cruel.

"So, how does it feel?"

Shego frowned, the control system in her brain uncertain how to respond. Inside, Shego's mind snarled.

_"How does it feel? You son of a bitch! I can't move my own body and I have to watch as it does what you and Fang want. How do you think I feel? Betrayed, pissed off and vengeful. I swear to you, Drakkie when I get free, I'll give you such a beating you'll be sucking dinner in through a straw!"_

Her voice however, calm and docile, responded with a soft question. "I do not understand."

"How does it feel to know that your betrayal has failed?" Drakken whirled on her, and Shego inwardly sighed at the look of anger and hurt on his face.

_"Oh grow up."_

Drakken paced the room, ranting. "How does it feel to know that I have control of you once more, better even and that your plans to leak everything I ever create to Kim Possible so she can stop me, have failed totally."

_"Idiot."_

"I never betrayed you, Doctor Drakken." Shego's calm emotionless voice responded, making the blue man glower.

"Don't lie to me, Shego… you, you've been sleeping with her! Haven't you!"

"No Doctor Drakken. I am not lying. I have not slept with Kim Possible." Her body paused, the Servus system confused, as it's master, confirmed by the presence of a remote, stared at her in shock. "I apologise if this is not what you wish to hear."

_"Shocked you, didn't it blue boy? No, I haven't been banging Kimmie, asshole!"_

"You do love her though," Drakken stared at Shego, his anger still present but cooling. Have I made a mistake… has Shego been loyal after all? Maybe… just maybe there's a chance that she and I…

"Yes, Doctor Drakken. I am in love with Kim Possible." Drakken's face paled. "Shego wishes to stay in love with Kim Possible."

_"Oh god… shut up! Shut up! Listen to me, I sound so pathetic, like a scorned puppy."_ Shego closed her eyes in the darkness. _"Besides, that's not how I really feel about her."_

The mind control system was right, in a dull and basic way. She was in love with Kimmie, that she was certain. But it had not told Drakken that she liked the way Kim smiled at her now, or the way she sipped coffee, absorbed in Shego's tale of her past. Liked the feeling that she could trust the redhead to never repeat anything she had confessed.

It had not told Drakken that when she gazed at Kimmie's red hair, it made her fingers itch, a need to burrow them throw the dark red tresses. It had not told him how much Shego wanted to hold Kim, hold her tightly and run her dark lips across the soft skin, plunder her lips… make her sigh and groan with need.

No, it told Drakken nothing by saying that. Nothing at all.

"I don't believe you!" Drakken whined his blue face paling. "You can't be in love with her! You fight all the time, I've seen you draw blood from Kim Possible, and she from you! You even broke her ankle once!"

"Yes, Doctor Drakken. Initially, I had wished to defeat her." Shego stared blankly ahead, her dull emerald eyes watching the blue scientist pace. "However, this has changed. You must have noticed that our last few battles have been sparring at best."

"But… Duotronics." Drakken muttered helplessly. "You were going to make her fall and die."

"The grapple on the platform gave way, Doctor. I slid over the edge and gripped it. As we ascended, I clipped the grapple claw onto a passing girder. Kim Possible lived because I saved her life. Because, even then, I was in love with her."

"You… you lied to me after all… you saved her life." Drakken snarled. "Damn you!"

"I do not wish to attack her any more. I am sorry Doctor." Shego bowed her head, the faint smile fading. "If you command me, however, I will attack her at your will."

"Yeah… yeah you will and I'll make sure you do!" Drakken turned to her, eyes wide. "I don't care if I was wrong about you sleeping with her, you are in love with her and I still can't believe that you didn't pass information to her!"

"I have never-" Shego began, only for Drakken to wave her off.

"Shut up." Shego's mouth snapped closed. "I don't need you anymore as a loyal free thinking partner in evil now, Shego. All I need you to be now, is what I wanted initially… hired you to be… obedient help. "

"Yes, doctor Drakken." Shego's voice replied, cheerfully.

Inside, Shego saw red, and a snarl echoed into the depths of her mind. _"Obedient help? You… you… asshole!"_

"Anyway… while I have you for the rest of the evening. I'm going to have some fun." Drakken walked up to the docile Shego and rapped the side of her head. "Bet you never thought that I'd be able to make you pay for all the insults, physical attacks, and times you threw plasma at me, did you?"

"No Doctor Drakken."

Smiling, Drakken slid into a chair and cackled maniacally. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Inside, Shego blinked. _"Don't you dare!"_

"Shego… you want to be a good girl, don't you?" Drakken muffled a laugh as Shego's head nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Doctor Drakken. I do!"

"Good. Now, kneel!"

Shego fell to her knees with a thud, the smile on her face making Drakken's eyes gleam.

_"No… stop it you son of a bitch! Stop it!"_

"Crawl towards me, Shego and say 'Yes Master'."

"Yes, Master." Shego crawled forwards on her hands and knees. The laughter of the blue scientist as she did so echoing around the laboratory.

_"Damn you… Damn you!"_

"Now, lick my boots… and after that, I want to here you beg me, and I mean beg me, to keep you as a little mind controlled slave!"

"Yes, Doctor Drakken."

As Shego felt her tongue gently reach out and touch the leather, she screamed into the darkness of her mind. Trapped, as she had been before when Drakken had chipped her, she could only watch, feel and know that her body betrayed her.

She was Shego, and she was helpless.

* * *

Kim Possible Household: 8AM.

The sound of movement and of murmured voices echoed up the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Kim Possible stirred as they trickled over her ears and moaned. She was so very tired, so tired and yet her body kept urging her to rise, to meet the day.

Slowly, her green eyes opened, dulled and gritty with sleep. Yawning, Kim stretched, and blinked at the bright stream of sunlight that spilled over her bed. _Morning… morning already._

As she pulled back the covers, Kim paused. She had a vague taste in her mouth. Something floral, something… familiar. The rest of the evening was a blur, but something nagged her. _Odd, wonder what I drank last night._

Pulling back her covers, Kim jumped up, and blinked as she reached up to scratch her neck. She was still wearing her mission top. Glancing down, Kim stared.

_Okay… so I went to bed wearing my top, trousers and boots… right. Now why did I… Oh god… Mom, Shego! I was going to try and… Ron, Yori!_

Eyes wide, Kim remembered the events of the previous night and her green eyes heated.Angry, she walked across to the stairs that lead down to the kitchen and thundered down them.

As the door at the bottom slammed open, Kim glanced around the kitchen table and the congregation of people around it. Spying the two people who had literally knocked her out, Kim snarled.

"Ron! Yori! I want a word with you two!"

Ron looked up from the cup of steaming coffee in his hand and smiled weakly. "Oh, Hi KP."

"Don't you 'Hi KP' me, Ronald Stoppable!" Kim fumed. "My Mom is missing, Shego is missing and you let her," Kim's hand shot out and pointed at Yori, who flushed. "Knock me out with some sort of drugged tea! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Kimmiecub, they did it for the best." Kim blinked in surprise as her father tapped his mug on the table. "From what I hear you were almost drunk with exhaustion. I will not have my daughter, no matter how indestructible she thinks she is, driving and hunting for her mother half dead from lack of sleep!"

"But, Dad." Kim began, trailing off as her father sighed and gently sat in the chair next to her. The Tweebs stared at their older sister, cereal in spoons half raised to their mouths. "Mom, I… I can't just sleep and eat while-"

"Yes, you can. I can and your bothers can. Your mother would be cross to see you not eating or sleeping. How is that going to help you find her? How will you think clearly if you're hungry and tired? Please, Kimmie, if you can come up with a good reason, I'll let you go right now."

"I…" Kim broke off, tried to turn away from the compassionate look on Ron, her father and Yori's faces. Wordlessly, Kim sat down.

"You need to drink something, KP." Ron broke the silence. "And get some food down you. Once you've done that, we'll all help you find Mrs P."

Kim stared at her best friend. "Was I really that out of it? So out of it you had to drug me?"

"Yeah." Ron flushed. "You staggered down the corridor, KP. Look, you can't keep doing this! How much sleep have you had recently?"

"Enough…" Kim whispered, flushing under the combined gaze of her family and her friends. "Okay, okay… about three hours a night in the past couple of days."

"Well then. Yori did something I should have done myself." Kim's father muttered. He glanced over at where the young Ninja sat quietly, a deep red blush on her face. "Thank you. You probably saved my daughter from hurting herself."

"It was a shameful choice." Yori whispered. "I have such respect for you, Kim San. But what Kara has done was destroying you… has been for days. I could not let that continue. Please understand."

She glanced across at Ron, who gently touched her arm in support. Kim, noticing that both were looking at her with apprehension sighed. "Look, I know that I can be a little, arrogant."

"A little?" The Tweebs muttered, earning a glare from their sister.

"Yes, a little. Look, Yori, Ron… thank you." Kim smiled weakly. "I know I can overdo it, though I've never been one to admit anything like that. Thank you both, for stopping me."

Hey Kim, No big." Ron breathed a sigh of relief and then gently touched her arm. "Look, we'll find your mother, I promise. We'll find them both!"

Kim closed her eyes, forced away the tears that threatened to spill while her father and brothers watched. "I know… Ron, I know. With you both helping me, how can we fail? So not the drama!"

She blinked as a bowl of something warm was slid in front of her and glanced down. A warm porridge lay in front of her and Yori sat back down quietly. Glancing up at the Ninja, she smiled. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now, eat… for we all have much to do." Yori whispered. She has forgiven me, thank the universe.

"Kimmiecub, I… your mother would want us to continue doing what we normally do. I'll be at the lab, and I'll send the twins to school." Doctor Possible watched as his daughter nodded her mouth full of food. "I know you'll call me if you find… anything at all?"

"Sure, dad." Kim swallowed, trying not to burn her tongue. "Look, I'll find her. I swear!"

"I know you will, Kimmie. I know." Her father smiled, weakly. "Now, eat your breakfast, Ron and Yori are right, about you needing your strength. Okay?"

Nodding, Kim continued to eat her breakfast, while the others around her finished theirs. _Yeah… we have a lot to do. Shego, Mom… I'm coming to get you._

* * *

Drakken's lair- Shego's Quarters- 9:30AM.

Doctor Possible's blue eyes slid open gently, gritty with sleep and her pupils slightly dilated from the drugs she had been given. Blinking, she shook her head slightly and then gasped in pain. Her arms had been clamped into manacles of some sort and as she tried to flex her thighs, she blinked. Her legs too. Glancing around, Doctor Possible realised she was manacled to a round circle of steel that sat in the middle of a large room.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Ah, doctor… good morning." A cool female voice echoed around the room and Doctor Possible craned her neck to see the person who had spoken to her. "Would you care for some breakfast before we get started?"

Kim's mother blinked as she saw the young woman who had spoken. There, sitting in a soft black lacquered chair, sat a young oriental woman with pale blue eyes and dark hair. Dressed in a form fitting silver kimono, a black dragon, almost snarling in challenge, curling around the silver silk. As she stared, Kim's mother glanced down towards the oriental woman's feet and her eyes widened in horror.

"What the, Shego!" She managed. There on all fours and staring at the ground, lay the familiar dark haired, green and black cat suited figure of Shego. On her back, lay the soft-shoes of the young woman. "What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing… She's doing what I told her to do." Smiling, the oriental woman slid her feet off Shego's back and stood. Picking up a glass of orange juice, she walked towards Doctor Possible. "I would be more concerned about yourself, doctor, than my little mind controlled assassin there."

"You… you did this to her then." Kim's mother stared at the young woman. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I forget we have not met yet. I do apologise, I keep forgetting that you were unconscious when I carried your feet to the hoverpod." For just a second, Doctor Possible saw a crazed smile twitch at the edges of the young woman's face, before it smoothed to the same calm mask. "My name, Doctor, is Kara Fang, leader of the Blood Jade assigned to the United States, and the person who wants to obtain your daughter."

"You… want my daughter?" Doctor Possible's face paled. "Why?"

"Because, Doctor, she is perfect… the one person who has managed to keep my little assassin down there, in second place." Kara waved at Shego's kneeling form with a casual wave. "Together, under my instruction, they will be the perfect team to do my bidding. Do you really think anyone could stop both Shego and Kim Possible when they will work together?"

"No…" Kim's mother whispered, straining against the manacles binding her to the ring. "No, you can't! Not Kimmie, please."

"Oh but I can, Doctor." Kara sipped her orange juice and smiled. "I am, how would you say, ah... I am quite ruthless when it comes to obtaining that which I desire. As Shego found out, and I am sure as you discovered when you were tending to the wounds she obtained while escaping."

"You? The dehydration, beatings… to muscle level, the slices with a razor, and neural shock. That… that was you?" Doctor Possible shook her head as Kara nodded, her eyes gleaming with the memory of Shego's screams. "You are a very disturbed woman. Very disturbed. Have you considered mental treatme-"

The blow of Kara's hand against the older woman's face echoed around the room. Doctor Possible's face snapped sideways, blood spattering the side of the far wall as her lips took the full brunt of the force. Disorientated, she could only gasp as Kara gripped her hair and shook her.

"You are a guest, Doctor… for now. Keep a mindful tone when you speak to me next time. I am a Mistress in the worlds most powerful criminal organisation, you will respect me!"

"Is that why you hurt Shego that way?" Doctor Possible managed, trying to ignore the blood spilling down her lip and spattering her white lab coat. "She had no 'respect' for you as a criminal?"

"I will not warn you again, Doctor." Kara whispered, watching as she flinched. "To answer your question, however, no that is not why Shego was tortured by me. If you really wish to know, Shego and I have a past. A past that has lead me to want her as mine… and as I told you, I am ruthless when it comes to getting what I want."

"What could Shego have ever done to you, that would warrant such abuse? Then and now?" Doctor Possible glared at Kara. "Well?"

Kara shrugged, a cruel grin flicking onto her face for a second. "Well, I suppose if you really want to know, I can tell you. It will delay the inevitable for you I suppose."

"What? What do you mean?" Doctor Possible swallowed, wincing as her lip split once more. "I know you intend to use me as bait for my daughter. I can assure you, Kimmie will not fall for any trick you try to set up."

"Oh, your wonderful perfection as bait is only part of why I wanted you. You see, I also want you to help us with a little problem Doctor Drakken is having with the technology that will control your daughter."

"Wh… what?"

"Yes, Doctor, you heard correctly. You will assist us in perfecting your daughter's prison. Just like Shego's." Kara smiled at the look of horror on Doctor Possible's face as her eyes flicked to the kneeling woman._ Oh, this is too good to resist_. "Besides, If I really wished, I already have sufficient leverage to assure myself that Kim Possible will come when I choose. I have her lover you see."

Already reeling at the thought of being forced to help destroy her daughter's freedom, Doctor Possible blinked. "L… lover? Kimmie doesn't have a lover. She had Ronald, but they broke up."

"Oh no, Doctor, how sad. You do not know?" Kara sighed and waved a hand. "A shame… maybe I shall illuminate you to the person who has fallen for your daughters charms. Would you like that?"

"Wha… you're lying. You're trying to unsettle me for some reason." Kim's mother managed.

"No… no. Doctor." Kara's smile became venomous. "I am trying to destroy someone's hopes of not only having Kim as a lover, but of also being accepted by you. No matter how much they think they have no interest in doing so." With a sly laugh, Kara turned to Shego's kneeling form. "Shego, get up and come over here!"

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego slid to her feet and as she walked up to the two women, Doctor Possible gasped.

Shego's face had been beaten once more. The bruises and blood from a split lip like her own, visible on the pale green skin. The remains of a fading black eye, as her healing power rapidly reduced the swelling, also visible. Shaking her head, Doctor Possible turned to Kara.

"Why do you keep doing that to her? What could she possibly have done to you? You sick-"

"Patience, Doctor!" Kara snapped the words, her anger boiling to the surface for just a second. "You have no idea what Shego did to me. Not a single clue." her face twitched and then smoothed. "Besides, we were not talking about me… we were taking about your daughter and her lover."

"I told you, Kimmie doesn't have a-"

"Lover… yes I know. I disagree slightly. I think Kim San has someone in love with her and I also think that person has found that Kim San is slowly returning the same feelings." Kara glanced over at Shego's quiet form. "Shego, come here, come close."

"Yes Mistress Fang."

Inside, Shego stared at the confused and worried face of Kim's mother. Her heart fell and she shook her head. _"No, no… not this way. I never wanted them to find out this way… if ever. Oh god, Doc, what the hell have I gotten you involved in? Kara you bitch, I swear I'll kill you for this. You're trying to destroy anything I value!"_

Kara sighed and sipped her orange juice as the doctor stared at Shego's face. Stared at the calm, emotionless, and empty face.

"What did you do to her?" Doctor Possible whispered. "I know you have her under mind control, I know you do… but how? The medical scans showed nothing… nothing at all."

"Yes, I know. That is what was supposed to happen. Doctor Drakken is a genius. Though I do not understand it all, it has something to do with nano-technology and neural nets. All it took was a simple injection of some silver fluid and the nanites in that liquid did the rest." Kara rapped Shego's head. "They are in there now, clinging to all the neurones in her brain and spinal chord that control her body functions. Clever, isn't it? No chips… no need. They all work together to control her brain."

"Oh god… that's why the scans missed it. There was no chip! Nothing visible or implanted! But… but the MRI scan should have detected the metal in the nanites flooding her system!"

"That you will have to ask Doctor Drakken about. I am sure, once you have been chipped yourself, that he will be happy to answer any questions you have while you assist him." Kara smiled, her blue eyes gleaming as Doctor Possible's face paled to a deathly white. "Now… where were we? Ah yes… Kim San."

"Leave my daughter alone!" Doctor Possible managed, staring in fear as the oriental woman sipped her juice once more. "I won't listen to this!"

"Oh but you will." Kara smiled and slapped the metal of the ring holding Doctor Possible. "See? No escape. Now then, Shego, tell Doctor Possible who's in love with her daughter."

_"No, I won't! I won't tell her! Not this way… not this way. Please! Damn you Fang. Damn you!"_

"I am, Mistress Fang." Shego's emotionless gaze fixed onto Doctor Possible's shocked face. "I am in love with Kim Possible."

"No… I…" Doctor Possible stared at the pale green skinned woman. Her mind rebelled at the thought of a criminal such as Shego being intimate with her daughter. "You can't be in love with my daughter… you can't! That would mean that you'd have to be… well, gay?"

"Answer the Doctor, Shego."

"I prefer women, Doctor Possible. I do have a slight interest in men, but Kim Possible has been far more interesting to me than anyone else. That interest has changed to a need for physical and mental contact. I am in love with Kim Possible, Doctor Possible. I have been for some time now."

"You… That's why you came to her, wasn't it?" Mrs Possible whispered, her mind reeling. "Kim was the one person you could trust to listen to you." She paused. "Have… does… does Kimmie feel the same way? Is… is my daughter gay?"

Shego remained silent, until Kara sighed. "The problem with Servus is that they require constant orders… it can be a little annoying. Shego, you may answer Doctor possible until I say otherwise."

"Yes Mistress Fang. I do not know, Doctor Possible." Shego stared at her, eyes blank. "She has never clearly admitted to having the same feelings or being physically attracted to me."

"Thank god…" Doctor Possible whispered, a tiny ball unrolling in her stomach. _My daughter has a criminal in love with her… a female criminal. How… why did this happen?_ "Have you… told her how you feel? Well?"

"Yes I have Doctor Possible." Shego's voice replied.

_"Doc, stop torturing yourself with this…"_Shego's voice whispered, the raw pain at hearing Kim's mother sigh with relief, unheard.

"Oh…" Doctor Possible stared at the young thief and felt a twitch of anger.

_Shego is interested in my daughter and all I can say is 'oh'? What am I going to do? What should I do? Be supportive? To Shego? To the both of them? No! No… Kimmie isn't a… a… lesbian, she can't be!_

Suddenly, the conversations between her daughter and herself repeated themselves, but now her mind stared at them from a different direction and she felt her stomach shrivel.

**"With Dad… How did you know? I mean, how did you know you were in love with him… or fancied him to the point that it could go way further than just… well."**

The words that were missing.

**"I feel alive around the person I'm thinking of. They make me feel alive. Sometimes exhilarated, a little scared too, especially when I have to chase and… A few times, I've wanted to understand them. To maybe… Oh, I don't know, help them."**

The words that were left unspoken and now were so obvious.

**"I need to go and see Shego!"**

The confusion, the need… the quiet desire.

_I… Oh Jonathan, oh no_. Doctor Possible felt her world shake, the foundations lurch. _Where are you when I need you? Our daughter… our daughter could be… Why didn't I know? She was trying to discover the truth herself! All those questions, all the pauses… the lack of sleep in her eyes, the worry and the guilt. Why didn't I work it out? Why!_

Anger, hot anger at her own ignorance bloomed, and found a target.

"So, you've been trying to seduce my daughter… you!" The words snapped out, lashed at the green woman who stared blankly at her.

"No, Doctor I-" Shego began, only for Doctor Possible to cut her off.

"My only daughter, a hero! And you, someone who has done nothing but wreak havoc on our family and her life! Now wants to be her… her… girlfriend?" The words echoed around the room and Kim's mother blinked at the sound of resentment in her voice.

_Why am I angry? Oh, why am I angry? It's Kim's decision! She's old enough, old enough to make her own mind up. I made that choice a long time ago, not to interfere, to support any choice she made. But… but how could I have missed this? Kim can't be interested in other women… can she? No… no! Shego's trying to corrupt her! She has to be!_

"How can you possibly love her?" The words came out in a whisper. Confused and conflicted. "How can you? Do you know her? Do you?"

Kara smiled, unheeded. She had watched quietly as a few words brought more pain and confusion to the two people in front of her than any physical torture she could devise. _Oh yes, very good question Doctor._

"We have been nemesis for years, Doctor. I have fought her and she has fought me with everything we have." Inside, Shego closed her eyes. It was the truth, pared down to basics. Emotionless and uncaring. "There is nothing except love that can bring two people to understand one another the way I understand your daughter."

Bitter, pained, laughter echoed in Shego's mind as the green thief watched Doctor Possible struggle to cope. Unable to move, to soothe, even to deny, Shego sighed.

_"Or to put it another way, Doc, I'm falling for your daughter and I want to be with her. How amazingly mad and also unlikely to work is that? Hell, I don't even know if Kimmie is even able to love me that way! She's never said, never admitted it to me… I don't know if your daughter loves me. I'm sorry._

Shego sighed, reluctantly admitting the foolishness of it all. The sheer incompatibility of the woman she desired so badly.

_"You want to hate me, don't you, Doc? After all, I am a villain and a thief. I've tried to kill Kimmie for years, well… the first couple anyway. Not the kinda person you want dating your daughter. Plus, I'm a woman… also going to be a big, big, no. I wouldn't blame you at all for hating me."_

As the thoughts echoed in Shego's mind, Doctor Possible shook her head, a throbbing pain lodged in her brain. "I think… I think that once Kimmie comes and saves us, you, she, and I are having a talk. A big talk…"

_This is… too much to take in… too much. My… my daughter might be… a lesbian! And Shego is… is… I can't… I just can't!_

"Yes, Doctor." Shego's body responded quietly. "I am sorry you had to find out this way."

Inside, Shego blinked. Because what her puppet of a body had whispered, was how she felt. Which surprised her. Mothers had always been confusing and alien to her. But now she wanted to soothe Doctor Possible and apologise.

_"Oh for fucks sake, I'm going soft on her parents now! What's next? Stoppable? I'm gay, Doc! Kimmie may be too. Live with it!"_ But, even to her, the words sounded hollow.

"That's enough for now I think." Kara stepped between the two women and slapped Shego on the side of the head. "Shego, go and get my equipment."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." The green woman wandered away while Kara stared at the trembling Doctor.

"You know, that was amazing. I really will have to think about psychological torture more often. It's wonderful to watch."

Doctor Possible stared at Kara and a look of hatred slid across her eyes. "This has nothing to do with you! Don't talk about it!"

"Oh, I disagree." Kara sighed and waved a hand, missing the glare that Doctor Possible gave her. "You know, I'm not surprised that Shego fell in love with your daughter, Doctor. Oh no. If her looks are similar to yours, then I know why. Which is more than you do…"

"You-" Kim's mother began only to break off as Kara whirled, her eyes bright.

"You see, Doctor, you remind me of someone I have been hoping to catch up with for years…" Kara's eyes became dark with malevolence as she stared into the past. "I want revenge on her, for choosing Shego as her favourite, for tolerating me during training while she flirted with her, for telling me that I would never be as good as Shego in thievery, and then casting me aside for her!" Her voice heated, hot enough to scald. "What did she know? Stupid French slut! Blinded by the lure of Shego's flesh! Her offers of sexual pleasure! Blinded and seduced! Weren't you, Fox!"

Doctor Possible blinked as Kara snarled the last words into the air, as though the person she hated stood before her. with difficulty, she pushed aside the fears and worries about her daughter's sexuality and focused on the ranting woman who had kidnapped her.

_This woman is insane, by both medical and any other standard. Shego and myself are in dire peril with her around. I may have issues with Shego, but I'm a doctor… I have to try and keep as much control as I can over this Fang woman… she's insane! Think Possible, think!_

As her eyes focused once more in the present, Kara's cruel smile returned and she glanced up at the manacled, redheaded, Doctor. "I do apologise, Doctor. While I will enjoy watching you scream for mercy, it has nothing to do with how much you look like… her."

_Scream for mercy?_ Kim's mother repeated, the words breaking her train of thought. _Oh god._

"Wh… what are you going to do to me?" Kim's mother managed, swallowing at the sight of Kara closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I won't tell you anything… not about Kimmie, if that's what you want."

"Oh, partially, Doctor, yes. Nobody has ever managed to really get inside your daughter's mind. She is quite a private individual." Kara glanced over as Shego marched back into the room with her lacquered torture box. "I do confess, however, that I not only have a talent for this, but I rather enjoy it. Testing the limits of people is… fun."

"Wha… no!" Doctor Possible managed, her eyes widening as Kara opened the box and sharp metal gleamed in the sunlight. "Don't… please don't!"

"I'm rather afraid I must…" The oriental woman held up a razor sharp scalpel and examined it in the light. "So much pain can be caused with these simple instruments, Doctor. You would be amazed how much can be wrenched from tissue with a simple scalpel such as this."

Kara turned back to Doctor Possible and waved the scalpel in the air. "While you fight to heal the human body, to unlock the secrets to help it mend, I develop skills from the other side. I want to know how to cause it so much pain, people will tell me anything I want to know to stop it. Anything! Bank accounts, locations of hidden DEA agents and moles… a daughter's innermost thoughts."

Grinning as the older woman shrank back, Kara turned away and placed the gleaming blade back into the box. "Unfortunately, Doctor Drakken requires you in one piece. So, I shall have to fall back on my skills with pressure point manipulation."

Doctor Possible swallowed, her mind dwelling on how sharp the scalpel had been, and how it had reflected the demented blue from Kara's eyes for a second. To her mind, pressure point manipulation sounded almost as bad.

_Try to keep control._

"Sounds fascinating. I always found time to visit the acupuncture specialists in the hospital." Doctor Possible paled as Kara cracked her knuckles and rummaged in the box. "So, where did you learn to use it for… for…"

"Torture?" Kara finished for her, enjoying herself. "Oh, a little bit here and there. The Jade has a remarkable amount of talent working for them. You know, I was once able to actually experience the great Master Jyah Jung at work… He made me scream for mercy for over three hours and he used one needle. Amazing. I knew then, I had to learn how he did it."

"Oh…"_ Three hours, Oh no… Is she going to… Don't think about it!_ "Do you still stay in contact?"

"Mnn?" Kara slipped the sash with her acupuncture needles around her waist and smoothly slid on her favoured ultra thin leather gloves. The leather dyed a deep red. "Oh, no. Once I learned all I could, I demonstrated to my own master in the Jade how skilled I was. I did it by making Jyah Jung's eyes bleed… with two needles in his foot. I felt the pain I had gone through, deserved him experiencing my skills in return. A shame though. The demonstration made him have a cerebral haemorrhage and he died on the slab I had him manacled to. Still, I got to become head torturer with his passing."

Doctor Possible fell silent, her head turning away. She felt sick at the thought of what Kara had done. The ball of ice that had been growing in her stomach turned to lead and she shut her eyes. _I'm going to be tortured… possibly to death._

The sudden sensation of Kara stroking her hair made Doctor Possible flinch and she opened her eyes to see the oriental woman grinning. "Don't worry… I think I know what happened. So, I doubt that will happen to you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Doctor Possible pleaded, not caring. "To Shego. Why?"

"Because I want to rule the Jade Doctor!" Kara hissed the words, her full lips thinning. "I can't do that with all the other Masters in my way. But just imagine, as I said earlier,if I have your daughter and that worthless bitch over there, doing as I say! Imagine how easy they could kill for me!"

_No… not my daughter!_

"One by one they would fall to my little assassins. One by one I would control their sections of the Jade and finally… finally it would become mine!" Kara sighed. "But to do that, I need to obtain Kim Possible. So, as I said, you are perfect for bait, Doctor… and, as you have found out and reacted to perfectly, Shego is as well. I have the two of the small pool of friends and loved ones that Kim cares for. Plus, you have other work to perform."

"I'll never help you create a stable version of that neural net! Never!" Doctor Possible whispered, feeling herself shrink at Kara's amused smile. "Not to control my daughter as you have Shego."

"I think you will and hence the need to hurt you." Kara grinned. "Not only will my torture loosen that tongue of yours, but the chip I know Drakken has waiting will force you to help us!"

"You are a sick woman!" Doctor Possible whispered terror in her voice.

"Yes, you said." Kara glared. "Though I long for you to feel some of my skill… I feel a little demonstration, of how much worse I could make it if you keep insulting me, is in order. I shall show you why it is a bad idea to irritate me… especially to make me hate you. Now… who shall I use?" Kara laughed as Doctor Possible's eyes flicked to the only other person in the room and paled. "Yes, Doctor. Shego, put the box on the floor and kneel in front of me, facing away from my body!"

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego whispered, placing the box on the floor.

_"Oh shit…"_ Shego whispered inside.

"What are you going to do to her?" Doctor Possible managed, suddenly frightened for Shego's wellbeing. "Leave her alone!"

"Doctor, Doctor… Compassion for the woman trying to… what is the American word? Ah… 'screw' your daughter? Tut." As Shego walked quietly across to Kara and kneeled in front of her, back facing the oriental woman, Kara smiled. "Look up at the Doctor, Shego."

_"Kara, no. Leave her alone… Don't make her watch! She's done nothing to deserve this. To you or me!"_

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego's dull emerald eyes gazed up at Doctor Possible and Kim's mother flinched.

"I don't care how she feels about my daughter! She's Kimmie's friend! Leave her alone!" Doctor Possible shook her head and inside her body, Shego felt sick. "I won't watch, I won't!"

"You will, Doctor… because when Shego here screams… you'll look. Despite how you feel about her right now… confused, conflicted and upset about your daughter, you are a Doctor first and foremost. So, when she screams, you will look!"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Doctor Possible tugged on the manacles. "Stop this insanity! Why do you have to hurt Shego? Why are you going to make me watch and then do the same?"

"I enjoy it." Kara shrugged and leaned close to Shego. "As for you, I know you can feel pain… I know that although your little mind control system will make you sit here docilely you'll scream. I'm looking forward to it, Shego. This is a taster, you honourless bitch, about what life with me will be like. For every shame, for the scar I carry, for you taking away what should have my right! I will make you pay and listen to you worship me afterwards."

_"Fuck you!"_ Shego screamed angrily in her mind, knowing full well that Kara could and would carry out her vision. _"I swear to you, Kara… if I ever get free, I'm going to hand Kim's mom your eyes… and then I'll melt the rest of you into a fleshy puddle… slowly! While you're still breathing!"_

Closing her eyes and focusing her skilful fingers, Kara reached out and gently began to touch Shego's skin. As she found the first nerve cluster, a needle was swiftly removed from the sash and jabbed into her victims spine. Shego flinched, a quiet groan slipping from her lips, before her body stilled.

"Good, the first needle is in place for a variety of tortures. Now what to do to you? Oh, I know… 'The drowning woman.'. That's a good example of what I can do." Kara glanced up at Kim's mother, her eyes tightly shut and her body shaking. She grinned. "Yes, most painful… a terrible sensation for you, Shego."

_"Stop it, Kara… She's not going to do anything to stop you!"_ Shego stared at the shaking form of Kim's mother. _"Doc, I can handle this bitch… keep your eyes shut! For Kimmie's sake, don't let Kara worm her way into your mind! Don… Arghh!"_

Another needle slid into Shego's neck and the agonising feel of it burrowing into her spine made the thief lose all ability to speak. Her world shrank to a tiny globe of agony as Kara pressed certain areas of her back and neck. The spurts of burning pain that poured into her with each touch of the gloved fingers were only separated by the slivers of ice that tore into Shego with each jab of a needle.

Despite her knowledge of what was coming, Shego's mind shuddered, unable to cope and she felt a scream rip itself from her throat. The neural net allowed such pain sensations, considering them vital for the correct operation of her body. To Shego, she was trapped. Helpless as the agony poured into her.

As her scream echoed around the room, Kara smiled with delight and Doctor Possible's eyes snapped open. The sight of Shego, jerking and twisting despite the restraint of the mind control system implanted in her body, made the ice around the Doctor's heart melt. Unable to help her, Doctor Possible licked her lips.

"Shego, hold on! You hear me? You beat this sick psychopath once! You can do it again and-"

Kara rose smoothly and, for the second time that morning, her hand shot out and smashed across Doctor Possible's face. As her lips sprayed blood once more, Kara shook her head at Kim's mother.

"Shhh, Doctor. You're going to miss the big finale. Now… as you can see from the jerking of Shego's body, I have managed to slightly block the nerve impulses that travel along her spine. Now, what do you think would happen if someone were to cut off her ability to send those impulses to her lungs?"

Doctor Possible raised her head, blood dribbling down her chin and a bruise forming on her cheek where Kara had struck her. She winced as her lips opened, blood and saliva trickling down her chin. "She'll choke to death… you… you can't."

"Wrong!" Kara laughed, almost skipping the two steps required to slip behind Shego. "Watch this, you'll love it." She leaned close to Shego and her right hand kneaded a spot between Shego's shaking shoulder blades. "Time to drown… bitch."

Her fingers shot out, the glint of a needle flashing into the cold blue eyes, and it sank intro Shego's pale green skin. Instantly, the thief's eyes widened, even the Servus control system blinking in cyber shock as its host found herself unable to inhale.

_"I… I… I can't br… breathe! Oh f… fuck… Kimmie! Doc! Help me!"_

Doctor Possible stared in horror, as the young thief's lungs remained unmoving. Shego had started to turn slightly yellow. The blue tinge of asphyxiation blending with her green skin as Shego's body fought for oxygen. Suddenly, Shego fell over, her green eyes wide and her body began to spasm.

Shego was in hell. Her lungs burned for oxygen but she couldn't inhale, she couldn't breathe! Her entire body writhed and her vision began to grey at the edges.

Suddenly, unable to take it anymore, Doctor Possible screamed at Kara. "Stop it! You're killing her! Stop it!" Desperate, Kim's mother struggled in her manacles. "You want someone to hurt, hurt me! But leave her alone!"

Kara grinned, her body carefully angled away from Doctor Possible's eyes. Finally, I thought you would actually let Shego fall unconscious. Ah well, maybe you do care about my little green assassin after all. Still, I have what I wanted. Permission to hurt you, Doctor.

"Oh, very well." Kara gripped the needle she had inserted into Shego's body and yanked. As the sliver of metal slid from Shego's skin, the green woman choked and her lungs exploded into life with a shuddering heave of air.

Shego blinked desperately as the colours that had started to bleed from her vision flooded back and the grey that had begun to creep in from the edges slid away. As the sweet cool air rushed in and out of her lungs, Shego groaned, noticing the unholy gleam in Kara's eyes.

_"Damn it… Doc, what have you done?"_

"There, Shego is feeling much better." Kara pulled the needles from Shego's green skin one after the other, sliding them into the sash around her waist. "Did you enjoy my demonstration?"

Doctor Possible remained silent and Kara sighed. Turning, she walked up to the manacled redhead and leaned in close. "Now… what was it you said to me? Ah… 'Hurt you'." Doctor Possible shivered as Kara stroked her neck. "I thought you'd never ask, Doctor."

"You… when my daughter finds me, I hope for your sake she's in a good mood!"

Doctor Possible swallowed as the Mistress of the Jade nodded. The threat that Kim's mother had used leaving her unaffected as she continued to stroke her red hair. Suddenly the dark haired oriental woman grabbed a handful and twisted it. Kim's mother let out a cry as her scalp burned, breaking off into a sob as Kara gripped her bleeding chin with her other gloved hand and tightened her grasp until it ached.

As the two women stared at each other, Kara snarled. "When Kim Possible comes to save you, Doctor. It will be all too late. She will be mine and maybe I will show you how powerful Servus is by having your own daughter torture you!"

The hand that gripped Doctor Possible's hair yanked tightly and Kim's mother cried out as her head snapped back, exposing her neck. As the first needle slid into her skin, Doctor Possible shivered at the sensation.

"Now, listen to me, Doctor." Kara hissed the words quietly into her ear. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know… about Team Possible, about Kim Possible and her sidekick. Everything! If you don't tell me, Doctor… I will do this."

Shego, lying on the floor where Kara had left her, stared ahead. She could just see Doctor Possible out of the corner of her eye and inside her immobile body, Shego cursed as Kara slid another needle into the older woman's neck.

Doctor Possible whimpered as the ice of the second shard of metal slid into her, chilling her at first, and then as it hit the nerve cluster Kara had been searching for, making her cry out as her skin and muscles began to burn.

"Do you feel that, doctor?" Kara whispered the words now, tenderly as she slid yet another needle into the woman's neck. "Every time you say no… I will add a needle or use my rather impressive skills to show you another way to cause pain. Shego lasted quite a while, but The Fox did not train you, nor do you have her rather impressive constitution. So I doubt you will last for very long."

"N… no. I won't tell you anyth…" Doctor Possible stiffened as Kara twisted one of the needles in her skin and the burning fire ignited along her skin. Her sobbing gasp made Kara smile.

"Pardon, Doctor?"

Doctor Possible ignored her as she began to laugh. Ignored her with every ounce of will. _Got to… fight her… fight it._

"Now, Doctor… tell me about Kim. Everything about your daughter!"

"No! I won't betray my daughter to you!"

"Wrong answer, Doctor." Kara slid another needle from her sash and the cold gleam of her eyes reflected in the metal. Flinching, Doctor Possible closed her eyes. "Wrong answer…"

Shego shivered as she heard Doctor Possible scream, long and loud. But she couldn't do anything. Her body remained in the grip of Kara's mind control. Unable to help, Shego forced herself to watch as Kara whispered and gently cajoled Kim's mother, even as she twisted the needles already in her skin, inserted new ones and applied pressure to certain points. She endured the screams and whimpers that Kara pulled from Kim's mother and felt a burning hatred for Kara rip through her.

Doctor Possible had saved her life and now she lay here, unable to do anything to return the favour. The knowledge of what Kara, someone from her past, was doing to Kim's mother burned in her gut.

_"I promise you, Kara. When I get free… you die! For what you've done to me, to Kimmie's mom and to The Fox all those years ago."_

However, even as she promised that to Kara, the words echoing unsaid inside her mind, the screams of Doctor Possible echoed into the room. They continued to do so for hours, the older woman screaming for help that never came.

Continued in Chapter 11

Writers Notes: Unsettling, no? anyway... I promise that the next chapter things heat up even more. yes folks, combat is coming and Kara Fang is ready to rock. Coming as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed (as much as you could considering Ms Fang) the chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews as well. Raven, Rina, Claymourne, Kitty and everyone else who posted. THANK YOU! Oh, and for those who read the two rude and badly written reviews before I could nuke them into non existance, I apologise.

Yori blinked, hoping that the warm sensation on her cheeks was nothing. "You have never told Kim your worries?" "Ron, you and I will need to talk soon, preferably when we are alone and you are sitting down. There are things that you must know for the future!" 


	11. Chapter 11: Sacrificial Kim

Writers Notes: Well, here we go. This is action. so enjoy it and prepare for one hell of a... well, you'll see. :)

Chapter Eleven: Sacrificial Kim

The room was quiet. That was the first thing that anyone would notice when they walked in. Quiet. Not even the hum of the air conditioning system that pervaded the rest of Drakken's lair could be heard in this room. Probably because it had been turned off.

The second thing that anyone would notice would have been the smell. A gentle fragrance of jasmine and cinnamon, that calmed the nerves and settled any apprehension. The source of the fragrance, the small incense burner that sat on a teak table in the corner, gleaming in the sunlight and reflecting the glow from golden words inscribed on it's dark metal surface.

_To my friend. Balance in life is peace. Yori._

The smoke drifted around the room, bouncing off walls of a soft blue pastel shade and rolled over carpet of a dark red. The contrasting colours defined, yet blended. Fire and water, peace and violence, yin and yang. All of these were reflected in the colour scheme that slid around the room and decorated the furniture.

The third thing that would be noticed, would have been the young blond woman. Dressed in a simple black tanktop and shorts, quietly standing in the middle of the large room. Her feet spaced evenly on the dark red carpet, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. The blond hair drawn back into a neat ponytail, clasped at the end by a soft blue clasp.

Hands, strong and supple, weaved gently in the air, smooth and precise. A leg slid out to tense, muscles bunching under soft tanned skin, as the young woman smoothly turned. Eyes still shut, the movement of her hands followed her breathing as Shia Fang, bodyguard to her Mistress and Sister to Kara Fang, gently let her body take her through the motions of her daily Tai Chi.

_Mind and soul are one… they control my perceptions. The body is an extension of their will and through Tai chi I shall calm all three. Focus and relax… let the mind instruct and the soul cleanse._

Shia turned once more, her feet sliding on that mat, ninety degrees to each other. She breathed slowly, her muscles flexing as her arms slid around her body in a gentle circle. The ponytail whispered quietly behind her as she twisted and flexed, oblivious to anything around her.

_Focus on the universe, relax and let the energy flow through you. _Shia thought, the words blending gently into a feeling of well-being. "All is well with you… everything is calm."

The image of Yori's face, pained and defensive. _"Why? Why Shia?"_

"_No! Focus on the present, not the past!"_ Shia's mind snapped the order out as her foot stumbled slightly and the Ninja fought to regain balance. _"Focus!"_

The foot moved quickly, slid into a new position and Shia breathed deeply, her loss of balance countered and defeated. Hands sliding up to her face, She continued to move smoothly from one position to the next.

_Focus, focus on the here and now…_

Yori, lying at her feet. The young woman… her once good friend, broken, beaten, bleeding. In her hand, the stained blade… stained with more than just blood.

A voice that had once laughed with her, had instructed, had whispered encouragement. Now it whispered with pain.

"_Shia… Shia…"_

_No!_

Shia's eyes snapped open, her muscles trembling as she lost focus. Overbalancing, the blond Ninja toppled over, the breath knocked from her as she hit the red carpet. As she sucked in air, the chocolate eyes became darker and misted with tears. Blinking, Shia Fang closed her eyes and sucked in more air, harder this time.

_I shall not cry… it is not the Jade way to cry. No regrets, none when you follow the path they have lain before you! _She scrubbed at the tears in her eyes, felt her lip tremble as her fingers came away wet. _How long has it been since I have cried? How long has it been since I have felt happiness? How long… how long?_

"Since, Yamanouchi." She whispered, her voice pained. "Since I entered to spy, and instead found a friend and… hope."

Sliding to her feet, Shia stretched and shook her head. She would have to cut her Tai Chi session short for this morning. Her mind was elsewhere, far from the Jade or seeking calm. It hovered over a school on the other side of the globe, thought about a woman that Shia had hoped to never see again, due to the pain it would cause her. That hope had faded. Yori was here, and now she had to deal with this unexpected pain.

_I wonder… has she changed in two years? Has she, like me, grown and developed in skill? What would it be like if we fought one more time? In sparring, we were so close… I was better with a blade, she was better with those fans of hers. But neither of us excelled against the other when it came to physical hand to hand._

Shia walked across to the table that held her incense burner. Sitting next to it, steam pouring from the spout, sat a teapot and a single cup. As her hands gently poured out the fragrant brew, Shia smiled. It had been tea that had brought her and Yori together.

She had been working secretly for the Jade, but she had still been a new student, not much older than Yori had been, alone and frightened. Yori had been the one to introduce her to Sensai, to the other students… to her world. One of peace, calm, and meditation, with the fighting an extension of that philosophy.

Of course, much to Shia's surprise, Yori had not just been learning like them, oh no. Yori had excelled, in every single area that the school could teach her. Shia had been her equal in combat, there was no doubt about that, but she had lacked any skill at meditation or finding balance within. Yori had often sat her down long after lessons had finished and at the weekends to assist her.

With her friend's help, Shia had found another way of living. One free of wheeling, dealing and assaulting people for the money, of hiding in dark, wet stinking alleys while the police searched for you, as she had been with her mother. Yori had taught her another way of living that differed from Kara's. Her sister, half sister, had found her one day. Searched and found her, after a discussion with some Yakuza about her mothers disappearance.

_One day my mother is there… the next she has vanished. Kara appears, takes me under her wing and into the Jade. I owed her so much and yet now I cannot help but feel I have paid her back, a hundred-fold. I gave her my choice to kill, to hurt… and she took it. Now, after all I have done, I just want her to leave me alone._

Shia stared down into the depths of the cup, steaming with dark liquid. "I want to be free."

Sipping the hot brew, Shia sighed with pleasure, letting the warm liquid soothe her fears as much as it could. She would meet Yori eventually, that much she knew. The problem came with what her order would be _at_ that time. If her sister had ordered Yori's death… would she be able to kill her one and only friend? A friend who she had betrayed and who had been the one who had gone after her, only to be left in astonishment when Shia had told her who had betrayed Jasmine H'dara to the Jade.

_The look of betrayal on her face haunts me, even now. Oh sister, ever since I found you my life has gone from petty misery to painful, soul breaking, misery. I have killed in your name, in the Jade's name, yet it leaves me empty unlike the others who do your bidding. All I wish when this is over, is to retire as your defender, buy my own island somewhere quiet and try to remove the stains I have covered my soul with. Maybe, just maybe seek forgiveness. _

Shia swallowed more tea, desperate for the warmth as she thought of how much she had to seek forgiveness for. Alone, the idea was unappetising. Yori would never forgive her, and as for Jasmine and her friendship they had once shared. _That was lost, long ago… when you let the people, who cut off her finger, into the yard._

A sudden insistent beeping interrupted her thoughts and Shia looked up from the dark contents of the cup to see the communications system flashing. Frowning, she wandered across to the device and pressed a button. With a flicker of light, Dr Drakken's face swam onto the screen and Shia narrowed her eyes.

"Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if I annoyed Ms Fang or if there is a problem with Doctor Possible." Drakken's blue face gazed at the Ninja, annoyed. "I've been waiting for over three hours! She said she would finish trying to extract information from Kim Possible's mother by eleven. It's the afternoon now!"

Shia sighed. "Doctor, my sister often gets caught up in her work as much as you do." Her words made her heart sink. _That poor woman, there is no reason to hurt her this way… and to use her against her own daughter is wrong. _"I am sure there is no problem with Doctor Possible."

_I hope not… not like the time she caused that young actresses mind to snap. I was not fast enough to curb the demon that lives inside her that time. Oh, oh no… I should go and-_

Shia quickly placed the up on the table and looked up into Drakken's annoyed face. "Do not worry, Doctor, I shall go and retrieve her for you right away."

"Oh, right." The blue scientist shrugged. "Fine by me… I thought Ms Fang was cross because I kept Shego for too long or something. I got a little carried away, because it was so amazing." Drakken grinned. "She did everything I wanted her to do… worshipped me, called me a god, her master… everything! Licked my boots and even cried and begged when I instructed her."

"That must have been enjoyable for you." Shia muttered, wondering why anyone would wish to do that when they knew the person begging was being forced to do so. Respect was something earned, not taken or forced and… She broke off, knowing well that was once again Yamanouchi affecting her thinking. Something her sister was becoming increasingly annoyed with.

"Oh it was, it was. Loved every minute. Just think, all it took was three years effort… Considering this was Shego, I'm glad I spent that time. I can't wait to see how much more obedient she'll be." Grinning Drakken waved a hand. "Well, if you could go and see your Mistress and ask her to send Dr Possible to the lab as soon as she can, I'd be greatful."

"Yes, Doctor. Certainly." Shia watched as his face vanished from the screen before she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not again, Kara…. not again."

Resolved, the young blond Ninja walked across to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. Her hands slid across the rich silks of her day clothing, and she selected a soft blue silk Kimono.

_I have not worn this for years… yet I kept it with me. Would it feel so strange now to wear it? To wear the gift that Jasmine gave me?_

Stripping off the tanktop and shorts, Shia slid into the Kimono gently, sighing as the smooth fabric rippled over her skin. No, she had not worn something this soft for a very long time. Even when she had relaxed, it had been in T-shirts and jeans. Anything to make her seem different to her sister. Now though, as the fabric warmed to her body heat and the silk responded by tightening ever so slightly.

_Oh yes… I had forgotten how this felt. To not wear such a thing, a terrible waste. _Shia's fingers slid gently over the fabric. _Yet it makes me feel sad and tired, yes tired, of the life I have chosen. Maybe one day, soon, I can change my path in life. _

Sighing and quickly running her hands through her hair, Shia strode out of her room and headed for her Sisters quarters.

As she walked along the corridors towards the rooms that used to be Shego's, Shia gazed with reluctant fascination at the experiments being done behind glass. Lasers shot around huge machines, things with many tentacles and maws gazed back at her from tanks, mechanics busied themselves attaching weapons to robotic creatures and the Jade Ninja's busied themselves watching Master Quia as he demonstrated karate.

Shia watched quietly, noting that while competent none of the recruits had the skills she did. It was not a boast. Her sister had helped her enter the Jade, and had been, at the time, her own master's bodyguard. When Kara had become the Mistress of the Hong Kong Jade, Shia was her first choice as bodyguard. When her sister had seen her in action against the other candidates, she had been even more delighted. So, now that Shia wished to depart the Jade, to retire, she would have to find a replacement.

Shaking her head, Shia continued to walk along the corridor, stopping when she reached the once green door of her sisters quarters. Now the smell of fresh paint pervaded the corridor, as the dark red door slid open.

Walking in, the young Ninja glanced around, hoping to see her sister in the lounge. Instead, hanging from her arms inside a circle of gleaming metal, lay Dr Possible. A few feet away from her, Shego's green and black form lay huddled on the floor, her chest rising and falling slowly with each breathe. Her signature cat suit ripped, torn, and wet with sweat and blood once more. Shia could only stare in horror at the sight of the rope binding her feet to her head. The tight bindings had rubbed the skin raw. As she moved towards the two women, Shia noticed the gleaming needles that protruded from the back of Shego's spine flashing in the soft sunlight.

_Oh no… sister! Not again! Servus stops Shego from defending herself from anyone with a remote… and so you do this to her. I worry, no, I fear for your sanity! What else do you have in store… and how can I stop this without being slaughtered as a traitor or punished myself?_

The blond Ninja quickly walked up to Dr Possible. Shego was breathing, despite the pain she must be in, hidden from view by Servus. Dr Possible on the other hand did not have any training, unlike the green thief, and Shia worried about her being able to take Kara's torture.

The older woman hung, groaning, from the manacles that held her arms. Her dark red hair, drenched in sweat, covered her face in long damp strands and Shia could only stare at the ripped and torn lab coat and clothes underneath it.

Glancing around, Shia quickly and quietly walked up to the semi-conscious woman and gently lifted her head. She closed her eyes for a second in dismay at the sight of the gleaming needles protruding from the mother's neck.

"No… you could not have stood against that pain… I know how that set of needles feels." She whispered. "Doctor, please, wake up… Please. Are you all right?"

The redheaded older woman stirred slightly, making Shia sigh with relief and gently rub the sweat from Kim's mother's eyes. She watched as Dr Possible's eyelids slid open slowly. The blue eyes slid to Shia's face, but were blurry and unfocused. "Whaa…"

"Doctor, are you all right?" Shia glanced around, her sister still nowhere to be seen.

Dr Possible focused slowly on her face and then blanched. "You… what do you want now? Haven't you hurt me and Shego enough?" Shia watched her wince. "What did you do to me? I, oh the pain…. Stop the pain, please!"

"Just breathe, Doctor. Let me look." Shia blinked as Dr Possible whimpered and tried to pull away. Realising that she looked very similar to her sister, Shia sighed. "I am not Kara Fang Doctor. I am trying to help, though my sister will possibly hurt me if she catches me doing this."

"Not Fang?" Dr Possible stared. "No… no you're not are you? Blond hair…" Shia scowled at the needles in the woman's neck and gently removed them, one after the other. "Who… are you?"

The Ninja stared at her, and then shrugged. "My name is Shia Fang." She watched as the blue eyes widened. "I am Kara's sister."

"Sister? You're her sister?" Dr Possible let out a gasping shudder as the final needle slid from her neck, the burning sensation that pulsed through her skin fading after a few seconds. "Thank you… Please, help us to escape and-"

"I hope I have brought you some small comfort. But know that this was all I can do, for you and Shego." Shia interrupted the redheaded Doctor, turning and walking quickly over to the bound figure of Shego. "Listen to what I say now, and understand me. While I do not agree with my sister's intentions, I cannot interfere. I am her bodyguard and am bound by more than you could possibly know. If I were to help you as you wished… I would end up in the same position as you, worse… I would be a traitor to the Jade and you do not want to know what happens to those who are branded as such!"

"So, this is as far as your kindness goes then?"

"It is as far as it can ever go, Doctor. I will do as I am ordered!" Shia's voice became harsh and aggressive. "If that means capturing your daughter, then that is what I will do. If it means hurting innocents, then I will reluctantly do so. If it means that I have to kill my best frie-" Shia broke off, swallowing. "I am, sorry, but the Jade is life, my life!"

Dr Possible felt her lip tremble as Shia gently pulled Shego upright and her fingers slid over the woman's skin, seeking the needles that remained in the young thief's neck. As Shia yanked a needle free, the green woman moaned, a long bitter groan of pain and exhaustion. The Ninja held the needle in the air, staring at it. Despite her harsh words, a look of compassion slid over her face.

"Not again… why did she do this?" Shia whispered, wiping blood from the green woman's face and sighing at the sight of a deep series of cuts.

"I… I resisted." Dr Possible whispered reluctantly, making the blond Ninja glance up, her face paling. "I fought against her for so long! So, so long… she became angry. " Dr Possible closed her eyes. "I am Kim's mother. Do you know what that means to me? I would do anything, bare any pain for my daughters safety. I refused to tell her anything, while I could hold out against the pain that she caused me. But I'm a doctor, and I can't stand to see people hurt… When she realised that, she turned on Shego…"

The screams that Kara had coaxed from the green woman, coaxed from her while Shego had lain inches from Dr Possible's grasp, from her ability to heal and soothe, flooded back to the red headed Doctor. The sight of Shego, writhing in agony as Kara had forced her fingers deeper and deeper into nerve clusters and joints all the time gazing at her, asking her questions, made Dr Possible shiver in horrified recall.

"I had to watch. She made me watch as she hurt her. Knew that I couldn't stand to see someone else be harmed by my decisions! First those needles and her fingers, and then when she knew I could handle that, and I only just managed to do that, she became even more angry."

"Do not tell me this… there is nothing I can do to help!"

"She cut her first, on the face… made me watch as Shego bled. When that didn't work, she hurt her." Dr Possible's voice became ragged. "Twisted her arm, twisted it until Shego let out a scream and… and I heard it. I heard it pop slightly from the socket."

The doctor's face turned faintly green and Shia quickly grabbed her face. "Just breathe… breathe deeply. In, out… good. Now, stop telling me all of this."

"She didn't finish there… I… I told her what I could, what I thought would not hurt my daughter." Shia turned away, steeling her reaction to the pain in the woman's voice. "She wanted more and now your sister knew how to get it. She tied Shego up like that, tied her into that horrible position for the past two hours! Then she stuck those needles in her and told me that it would cause her muscles to contract every so often during the hours… until Shego's own body would rip it's own leg muscles to pieces! I've had to watch that for two hours! If I want to tell you what she's been doing to us… why shouldn't I?"

"Because I cannot help you!" Shia glanced across, her voice hot. "If I even tried, do you have any idea what would happen to me? Sisterly bonds only stretch so far, and though I was against your capture from the start, it is not up to me! I do what must be done for the Jade, my life _is _the Jade and the Jade is my sister… my _Mistress_!"

Dr Possible stared at the young woman in disbelief. "You would let her continue to hurt and maim me, Shego or my daughter?"

"Yes. I have a duty." Shia muttered. _Though secretly I would not enjoy the prospect of being forced to watch. This whole Mission is sadistic in its goal. I want no part of it… but I have to do my duty to… Kara._

"Your sister is psychotic, and needs help." Dr Possible managed, her eyes hardening. "And now that you have told me you could help us, help us both, but won't. I can only wonder about you as well!"

Shia flinched at the tone of her voice and gently slid to her feet. Turning, she headed towards her sister's office, pausing for a second at the doorway to turn. Her eyes flicked over the two women. One manacled, the other sitting docilely on the floor, both trapped by Kara. Shia Fang sighed deeply and turned away, one hand resting gently on the frame while the other tightened ever so slightly into a fist.

"Doctor, what scares me most is… you may be right."

Unable to look the older woman in the eye, Shia walked into her sister's office.

"Yes… yes I understand that…" The voice that echoed around the room as she walked in was so familiar. It had once been kind to her, tender and amused. But now it was all business, as it had been towards her for so long as well. "No… fifteen K a bag is too steep. No, I don't care what they say! We are the Jade and should be given preferential treatment! Yes… we can buy from them if that's what they want, but they have to offer incentive."

There, standing at the huge window that overlooked the lake on the other side of the mountain the lair was built into, stood her sister. Headset sitting on one ear, her arms crossed over her breasts and the sunlight gleaming across the silvery silk of her Kimono, Kara Fang sighed and continued to argue. Continued, even as her sister coughed gently.

"No… I will _not _pay that much money! Yes! Persuasion is good, as is forcing their hand. No, I want that drug delivery in my hands as soon as possible! Yes, because it's higher quality than anything we can make in our territory. I want to know how they did it… and how we can better it!"

Shia listened and shook her head. _Destroying lives with drugs. Is there nothing we do as Jade that could be considered decent? _She snorted quietly at her own thoughts. _Of course not… why would there be."_

"Okay, yes… that will be acceptable. Tell him that if he goes back on this deal, he will lose more than his finger next time. I do not appreciate being played. Maybe his wife would appreciate losing her life for him if he wishes to use her as a stake and continue to play with me. Goodbye!"

Shia moved to walk up to her sister, but the beep of the headset in Kara's ear made her pause as her sister answered an incoming call.

"Yes? Grand Master! How are you? I am well… Yes… oh, you have? Yamanouchi is coming out in force it seems. All because of me, really?" Shia blinked as Kara laughed. "Oh, that is priceless. The 'Monkey Master' has been found has he? Their stupid prophecies will be their undoing. No, Master. I still have no idea what Shia sees in them either. Yes, she does as she's told, though I am tiring of her stupidity over her 'honour'"

Shia bristled at the tone in her sister's voice. _My honour is all I have left! You have taken anything else I valued… _

"Oh, yes. I know Yori is here and have taken steps to deal with that problem. Master, why are you… Hdara? Should I know that name?"

Shia felt her blood run to ice. _Jasmine… Jasmine is here as well? Oh no._

"She's leading the search? Why?" Kara paused and listened, only to laugh again, sarcastically. "Oh, her! Well, she might find it hard to find me and point a finger. Yes, I will… I have a hundred troops here so I'm safe. Yes Grand Master, thank you for warning me. I will. All honour to the Jade!"

With a final click, Kara pulled the headset from her ear and sighed. "Yamanouchi, how pathetic. Still, fifteen less to deal with."

Shia blanched. Fifteen of her fellow students, killed by the Jade. _This is getting out of hand!_

"I can hear you thinking, Shia." Kara's voice, quiet as she stared out at the lake, made her sister blink and return to the here and now. "You think very loudly when it comes to Yamanouchi… and you nibble your lip as well."

"I do?" Shia blurted, breaking off as Kara turned, a grin on her face.

"Yes, sister, you do. Now, what do you want on your precious day off? Surely not to spend time with me?" Kara slid behind her desk, the red Kimono smoothed by quick and nimble fingers. "Well?"

"I… Dr Drakken called me." Shia began. "You did not take his calls and he is quite anxious to begin developing Kim Possible's neural control system. Considering what I have not only heard throughout Middleton, but also from watching some of her more, interesting fights with Shego on tape, I think it would be a good idea as well. But to do that he needs-"

"Doctor Possible, yes I know." Kara leaned forwards. "Tell me, how is she handling my favourite technique? Is she unconscious yet? Begging… oh, screaming for mercy? I cannot hear anything in the lounge area when I am in here. The problem with this place is that the doors and walls are soundproofed. Most irritating."

"I took the needles out." Shia whispered, flinching as her sister's pleased expression darkened.

"What?"

"I took them out, and I also released Shego from her bindings and pressure point torture." Shia swallowed as her sister slid to her feet, the darkening expression turning murderous. "Sister, listen to me-"

"You… my subordinate, decided to undo the _art _I had created in there? You decided to release that… that green _whore_ from her rightful punishment? How _dare _you!" Kara hissed, rage in her voice. "How _dare_ you do something you had no right to do!"

"I have every right." Shia countered, only to back a step as Kara's hands twitched and curled into claws. _The beast is always so close to the surface now. _"I am your bodyguard, sister… Mistress! If you wish Kim Possible to be captured, if you wish her to be mind controlled and our mission to be a success, if you wish Shego to be fit enough to capture her… this _must _stop!"

Kara blinked, the anger vanishing for a few seconds, and a look of shock appearing on her smooth features. "Stop?"

"Yes, stop. Doctor Drakken needs Doctor Possible as soon as we are able to provide her. Kim Possible is not waiting for us to spring the trap you created, she is hunting for her mother. We both know that Shego is the only one who even has a chance at incapacitating and kidnapping Kim Possible for the jade. But she can only do that if she is fully fit and healed. If you keep torturing both, no matter your justification and… and pleasure, we will fail!"

Kara licked her lips, the anger simmering under her skin. "You presume to tell me wha-"

"Sister, Kara… listen to me, please!" Shia inclined her head. "I care for you as a sister can, I _need_ to protect you as a bodyguard can. Please understand that the more time is lost here, the more time Kim Possible has to find and attack you. I do not wish that to happen, do you?"

Kara stood behind her desk, her eyes dark, and her fingers twitched. For a terrible few seconds, Shia thought Kara would strike her, only to let out a sigh as her sister turned away from her and stared out of the window once more.

"You… are right, Shia. I have been too indulgent with myself. I set out to take information that I wanted from Dr Possible, but I have gone further than I should. I enjoyed myself too much, both with her and Shego…" Kara glanced back. "Understandably considering what she did to me, yes?"

"Yes, sister." _No, Shego has already paid more than enough for what she did to you that day… what am I saying? Kara is my sister! _

"You always look out for me do you not?" For a second, Shia felt her heart bloom. "Still, that is your duty. Because of that, because I know that you are trying to guard me, I will not punish you for the way you have carried that duty out. Well, not now anyway."

"Yes, sister." Shia whispered, her heart freezing at Kara's cool words. There was no sisterly love there, more agreement with an employee. "Thank you."

"Very well, as you have already released them both, take Dr Possible to Drakken and also escort Shego to the cells. I don't want to see her anywhere near me until I can… indulge myself. It would be best if the temptation to seek revenge is nowhere in sight, you agree?"

"Yes, sister." Shia licked her lips. "May I speak freely?"

"Haven't you already been doing so?" Kara muttered dryly, only to sigh and slide once more into the leather seat behind the desk. "Yes, you can."

"I… would you…" Shia found herself at a loss for words. "Kara… I…"

"Shia, I am not a patient person. What do you want!"

"I want us to spend some time together!" Shia blurted the words and inwardly sighed as, for the second time in the past few minutes, Kara blinked in surprise. _Is it that much of a surprise?_

"What?"

"I want to spend some time with you… as sisters." Shia flushed at the expression of disbelief on Kara's face. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Time… you and me. As sisters?" _A_ w_eak and pointless request. What does she expect us to do? _Kara thought for a second, before sighing deeply. "What did you have in… mind?"

"I wondered if you would like to share tea with me, in my quarters, as you did once while I was training. I enjoyed our time together back then." Shia shuffled. "You and me, alone and talking about everything in our lives. It was… enjoyable."

She lives in the past, in the past of our relationship as sisters, not as Mistress and bodyguard. Yamanouchi has affected her thinking worse than I had thought.

Kara glanced down at the various reports on her desk, the plans and arrangements to bribe or assassinate key positions in Middleton and then expand into new territory. She had so much to accomplish! But, if a little stroking was all it took to keep her second most powerful weapon… she would.

"That would be… nice." Kara muttered, ignoring the gleam of pleasure that trickled onto Shia's face. "Now, be so good as to take Doctor Possible to Drakken and Shego out of my sight. We shall have tea this afternoon… yes?"

"I shall look forward to it." Shia responded, her cheerful tone pulling a weak smile from Kara.

With a quick bow, Shia wandered out of the office and Kara watched her go, shaking her head as the door slid shut automatically.

_She is becoming more and more confusing to me. Why does she want this pointless show of… bonding? Is it not enough I trust her with my life, that I gave her the honour of being my bodyguard? What more can she want or need than to revel in the power I offer her now and, when I am ruler of the Jade, what I can offer her then?_

Sighing, Kara slid to her feet and walked over to the office door, her feet carrying her unbidden. The door hissed open and the Mistress of the Jade walked out into what used to be Shego's lounge. There, standing away from Shia and the two bound women, Kara watched her sister un-manacle Dr Possible from the circle of metal gently, catch her as the older woman fell in an exhausted heap, and then bind her hands gently with cuffs. Kara snorted. If it had been her, she would have let Doctor Possible fall and hit the floor. Then, while she was winded, clamp those cuffs on so tightly, all hope of escape would vanish.

As Kara watched Shia walk slowly across to Shego and whisper in the green woman's ear, she sighed.

_Look at her, so conflicted she clasps them onto her gently. My own sister is being, well, nice to my enemies… pathetic. I should never have sent her to Yamanouchi. If this continues, I may have to cut my losses and find another bodyguard. What happens to Shia then will depend on… the circumstances._

As Shego slid to her feet, eyes blank, Shia nodded with approval and then walked quietly across to the communications console. As Drakken's face flashed onto the screen and Shia began to fill the blue scientist in on what was happening, Dr Possible slowly looked up. She blinked, staggering backwards slightly, as her soft blue eyes fixed on Kara's own icy ones and flinched. "You…"

"Yes, Doctor, me. How are you feeling? Not too tired I hope?" Kara grinned even as Shia gently shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what that felt like?" Dr Possible whispered, pain filling her voice. "I have never hated anyone before… not even those who threatened my daughter before you. But I hate you… I truly hate you. For what you did to me, what you did to Shego… and for making me watch. I actually hate you!"

"I will add you to my list." Kara told her, sarcasm dripping from the words. "Now, if that is all , Shia will escort you to the lab, you have much to do. Shego?"

"Yes, Mistress Fang?" Shego turned to gaze at Kara with the same glazed expression, while inside her real self lay unconscious, the agony of the past few hours too much to bare. The neural net in her brain did not care, it simply bypassed the frontal lobes and continued to operate her mind as it always had done.

"I want you to go down to the cells, and stay there until someone calls for you and-"

"Wait!" Dr Possible cried out the words, and Kara paused, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What now, Doctor?"

Dr Possible stared in shock at the cat-suited woman. Her arm hung limply by her side, a sure sign that she had been wrong. Kara had not just 'nearly' dislocated it, she had done. Her eyes roamed further down, noticing that the deep bruising she had noticed before Kara had hurt Shego, had now become even darker. The red stain of fresh blood, leaking from broken capillaries and veins, gleamed almost scarlet under the green woman's pale skin. _Damaged muscle tissue… badly damaged._ Closing her eyes for a second, Kim's mother replayed the brutal assault that had been performed on Shego and shook her head. She opened them again, and fixed Kara with a venomous glare.

"You can't just make her go to wherever you want her to go… not alone and not like that!" Dr Possible closed her eyes. "She needs medical attention before she can go anywhere. I think you cracked a rib and damaged her muscle tissue and nerves to the point of shock. That shoulder, the one you dislocated, also needs treatment! I hate to beg you, but I will… She has to have medical treatment, please! Show some decency!"

"Oh please… why should I care about her?"

"Sister," Kara glanced over at Shia, who stood quietly to one side of the red headed Doctor. "Shego needs to be one hundred percent to successfully capture Kim Possible. She is also to be part of the assassination team you desire…Remember?"

Kara glared at her blond, flesh and blood sister, before turning away and stalking towards her office.

"Fine! Take them both to the medical centre and let Dr Possible treat her! Doctor, congratulations, you will heal the person I will send to take your daughter! I hope that causes you great pain, because I am coming to dislike you a great deal. Shia, get them _both _out of here before I change my mind and show both of them how much blood someone can lose before they fall into a coma!"

As the door opened and then slid shut behind Kara's fuming frame, Shia turned to Doctor Possible.

"She is right, Shego is the one who will-"

Shego is my daughters partner, so Kara tells me!" Dr Possible snapped, glancing at the glazed green woman in front of her. "You think I want my only daughter to be kidnapped by the woman she loves? You think I want her to be subjected to god knows what by that… that wild animal you call a sister?"

Shia blinked, the heated words hitting her heart with the force of arrows. "She is not an animal! She is… conflicted."

"I know psychosis when I see it, because I'm a neural surgeon. I don't care what you or anyone else in this place thinks of her either. She's dangerous to everyone… even herself. She should be medicated and restrained!" Shaking her head, Dr Possible glanced at the woman standing stiffly next to her. "I worry for you more than anyone else as well."

"Me?" Shia blinked, truly shocked. "Why?"

"Fratricide… If her psychosis snaps, nobody will be safe and because you are her sister and so close to her, you could be a very tempting target."

Shia shook her head. "I will not listen to this anymore. You are trying to sway me to help you both, and I cannot. Come, both of you need medical attention and I intend to see you get it. Once that is done, I will escort you, Doctor, to Drakken's laboratory." The blond Ninja turned to the green woman. "Shego, once Dr Possible is with Doctor Drakken, you will come with me. I have some training to do myself and will need your assistance."

"Yes, Mistress Shia."

"Please, please leave her alone." Shia glanced across at Doctor Possible. The woman gazed at her with tired eyes, but her tone was one of professional concern. "She's been through enough, Shego is human like anyone else… she needs rest. No more combat and physical damage… please!"

"Very well Doctor, I shall let her rest. Come, you need medical care as much as Shego." Shia pulled on Dr Possible's manacles and , after quickly checking to ensure her own remote was clipped to her belt, waved at Shego. "Shego, come with me."

"Yes, Mistress Shia."

* * *

Medical Bay

"Ah, Mistress Shia, how can I help you today?"

Shia, standing in the clinical gleam of Drakken's medical bay, nodded in greeting to the elderly, grey haired Doctor and jerked her head. "I require medical treatment for these two prisoners. Doctor Fah Lo, may I introduce Doctor Possible. Shego you already know."

"Indeed I do," Fah Lo sighed and nodded at Kim's mother. "Doctor, welcome to my twisted world. A word of advice for you. Never get in debt to the Jade as I did, or you end up working for them."

"Doctor." Kim's mother acknowledged quietly to the elderly man. "I shall keep that in mind."

The elderly man smiled sadly at her, before turning his attention back to Shia. "This is the fifth time you have brought Shego in here in the past two days. Does your sister know you keep doing this after her little… sessions?"

"What?" Doctor Possible turned to stare at the woman holding her manacled arms, the grip gentle, but taut. "You've been bringing her here after your sister hurts her? You actually care for her? But I thought you were just doing what you are told, you're safe that way."

"Be silent, Doctor." Shia muttered, not meeting Doctor Possible's eyes as the older woman's voice echoed around the room with its slightly sarcastic tone. "Fah Lo, patch the two of them up so I can take them to where they need to go, would you?"

"No, I'm not letting anyone in your group touch Shego!" Kim's mother yanked against the chains holding her to Shia, making the blond Ninja sigh. "I want to heal her wounds myself, as much as I can."

"You are in no position to make demands, doctor." Shia finally turned to stare at her. Recognising someone with as much determination as her, Shia shook her head. "What is the difference, and answer honestly, as long as Shego is treated?"

"I am her doctor… I know her test results, you don't. She's important to my daughter and I happen to like her. If you have any compassion, Shia Fang, let me treat her." Dr Possible tilted her head. "Will you? After all, what can I do to her in here apart from heal the wounds you let your sister inflict?"

"Oh… very well!" Shia snapped. The anger, at how uncomfortable Kara's treatment of Shego made her feel, escaping her control. "Treat her, Doctor… make her comfortable too. Then treat yourself." At the older woman's surprise, Shia nodded. "I can see that you are suffering as well, understandably so, considering my sisters skills. So, treat the pain, but be quick!"

"Always been the soft one." Fah Lo whispered to Shia, who glared at him.

"Thank you." Kim's mother held out her hands and after a second, Shia reached out and unlocked the cuffs. Dr Possible walked quickly across to Shego and cradled her dislocated arm. She felt and gently rotated the shoulder cup, stopping as Shego's body whimpered. "Someone help me get her on this surgical bed."

Shia gripped Shego gently, and together they propped Shego onto the bed. Doctor Possible examined her carefully, Fah Lo watching with approval.

"I need morphine…going to have to give it to her before we pop that shoulder back in place and support it."

"Shego is controlled by Servus, she will not flinch when you push it back into place." Shia objected.

Dr Possible stared at Shia with cool eyes. "If it were you there, would you want me to give you painkillers or leave you to experience the sensation of having your own arm popped into place? Oh yes I forgot to add,while being unable to scream?"

Shia looked away. "Give her the morphine."

"Thank you."

"And stop thanking me, Doctor… I am one of the reasons Shego is like this and why your daughter will become my sisters pet!"

"I know… and you know that as well." Dr Possible answered, the words hanging in the air as she turned to cradle Shego's injured shoulder.

Shia blinked as she turned away, watching as the older woman glanced up, asking Fah Lo for morphine and a needle, which the grey haired doctor wandered off to fetch. _What did she mean by that?_

As the old Doctor wandered back and gently handed Kim's mother a needle and vial, Shia swallowed. Secretly, she had always harboured a dislike of any type of needle.

_Ever since Kara demonstrated what she could do if I disobeyed her ever again… _The thought of the cold metal sliding into her skin, followed by the burning pain, made Shia back away slightly. _I can guard them from the doorway well enough. After all, Dr Possible is right, what can she do in here to stop us?_

"I shall be by the door, you obviously need space to perform the act of popping the shoulder back." Shia slid backwards. "But I shall be watching, Doctor. Do not try anything to escape."

"I'm not going anywhere without Shego… and she's in no fit state to leave here!" Dr Possible muttered.

_But that doesn't mean I can't help Kimmie in some way. _Her mother thought as Shia quickly backed away to the door. Fah Lo watched her intently, waiting for her to give Shego the injection._ Think… think! Okay, so Kara said Drakken injected Shego with a nanite fluid. Now, if he did that, there's a good chance that her body has nanites floating around in its bloodstream. I've got to get a sample to Kimmie, which means using Shego as a Trojan horse when they send her after my daughter. The blood will have coagulated and it's a small chance, but it's all we've got._

Pursing her lips, she turned to the older Doctor. "I think we'll need a support bandage for this shoulder when I pop it back. Oh and some anti inflammatory cream."

"Right… I'll go and find them."

"Thank you." Dr Possible watched the older man leave, and then glanced over at the wary Shia. "You okay?"

"I am fine." Shia managed, trying not to stare at the needle in Dr Possible's hand. She shuddered slightly. "Get on with what you are doing, please."

"Fine…" Dr Possible turned back to Shego and Held up the morphine vial. With a quick push, and a careful extraction of the liquid in the tiny vial, Dr Possible tapped the morphine syringe and gently rolled up Shego's torn sleeve. "This may hurt, but it'll quickly work and I can fix your shoulder, okay?"

Shego just stared ahead, Servus not responding to someone without a remote.

In Shego's mind, her consciousness stirred, a moan echoing into the darkness as the part that made Shego who she was, stirred. She felt a prick in her arm, a prick that ran deep and made her groan.

_"Oh god… what happened to me?"_

The pain in her arm washed with cold soothing liquid and she felt soft hands gently slid over her skin. Slowly her vision returned to her, as the brain matter not controlled by Servus recovered from the shock Kara's brutal treatment had caused.

A sudden pressure and jerk against her body, followed by a flash of terrible heat through the flesh in her shoulder, made her eyes swing as Servus focused on the sensation. Shego blinked as she heard a slightly wet popping sound echo around the room. Her head turned and the emerald eyes focused on the cause of the sound and sensation. There, the concentration as she did something to her making her frown, stood Doctor Possible. Another sensation of cool calmed the heat coursing around her shoulder, and she groaned.

_"Doc… you're okay! Kimmie would have killed me if you'd died and…"_ Shego broke off as the older woman's neck slid into view. The bruises and needle marks on the warm skin made her groan. _"Damn… she hurt you anyway! Kara, you bitch! You didn't have to hurt her, she has nothing to do with you and me!"_

"There, that's better isn't it, Shego?" Kim's mother smiled at her. "Try not to move your shoulder around too much for the next few days, it's quite tender. Now, let's look at the neural damage. I want a light pen!"

The concern in Doctor Possible's tone made Shego flush and she watched silently as Kim's mother took the proffered light pen and began to flash it into each pupil in turn.

_"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm evil! I've hurt Kimmie so many times, you know each one because it's you who patched her up! Now you've found out I wanna take her away from you, and you're still being nice to me! I just don't get it."_

A quiet wince from Kim's mother, as she gently cradled her arm for a second, made Shego blink. The woman in front of her was even more hurt that she thought. Hurt trying to protect her daughter, and Shego, from someone Shego herself should have put down years ago. Right there and then, she swore that Kara would never hurt Kim's mother, not if she could do anything about it.

Which, it turned out, Shego couldn't.

Doctor Possible examined Shego's eyes, the light from the tiny pen torch shining in each pupil. She pursed her lips as the pupil in each dilated, then contracted. Sighing, she stepped back and gently rapped Shego's knee. The green woman's leg jerked in response, though a little sluggishly.

Kneeling down next to the leg she had tapped, a leg ending in a green boot and an ankle pouch. Turning her body so that her right side was shielded from both Shia and Fah Lo, Doctor Possible slid her hand into the pocket of her torn doctor's coat. Her fingers curled quietly around the tiny morphine bottle, now a deep red in colour.

_Well, best I can do… It'll probably coagulate in there, but at least there may be nanites in that blood sample that Wade or someone can examine. Thank god nobody was watching closely when I shot her full of morphine. Been a while since I had to take a blood sample from someone's vein with a normal syringe._

Her fingers ran gently over Shego's ankle pouch. A zip held the top closed and Kim's mother coughed as she slid the zip open.

"Some muscle damage here… that explains the sluggish response. Shia, she'll have to relax, her leg needs to heal."

Ignoring the Ninja's response, Doctor Possible slid the red vial quickly into the tiny space. She felt the soft foam inside and thanked anyone listening that the vial would not clink or make any noises. Zipping the pouch shut, masked by tutting loudly, Doctor Possible nodded and stood up.

_Got to hope nobody opens that pouch or makes her change…though I may be able to stop that from happening._

"Well Doctor?" Shia's voice echoed around the room. "Is she well?"

"Basic tests seem to give her the all clear. I don't suppose I can stay here and run a full batch?" Doctor Possible sighed, knowing what the answer would be.

"No."

"I guessed as much. Well, Shego seems to be all right for now. But if you want her to stay that way and heal, she needs rest. Lots of rest."

Shego blinked as Shia walked into her view. The Ninja scowled at Doctor Possible, but it seemed to be more one of embarrassment rather that anger.

"I know what people need to recover, Doctor. I have been injured myself. Do not concern yourself about Shego, I will ensure she has the proper bed rest."

"Well, that's fine… I just wondered if your sister would allow it." She smiled, with no humour, and Shia bristled ever so slightly. "Sorry… Oh, I do have one request."

"Another?" Shia scowled. "You are a prisoner, Doctor. I have only so much kindness to those the Jade considers prisoner. What do you want now?"

"I want to look after Shego, care for her. Will you convince your sister to let me do this? I want to be the one who changes her clothes, washes her or changes her bandages." _You have to say yes, please say yes!_ Kim's mother thought as she watched Shia frown. "Please… Shego is my daughters friend, I just want her to get the best care."

"What?" Shego blinked inside her mind and flushed. "Ah, hell… I'm going to owe you more than one when this is over, aren't I Doc."

"I… I will see what I can do. Shego is honourable, she deserves what you offer." Shia glanced around, almost worried. A chuckle made her look back, to see Fah Lo snorting with laughter. "What?"

"Oh just you and the way you try to hide how… decent you are." Fah Lo grinned, his wizened face creasing in affection. "It's not a crime, Shia."

"Be silent!" Shia turned away and stared at Doctor Possible with mounting uneasiness. "Come, treat your own wounds and then come with me! Doctor Drakken is waiting and my sister… my sister will be unhappy if you are not there soon."

"Very well." Doctor Possible nodded, quietly thanking Fah Lo as he gently began to inspect her arm and handed her a packet of bandages. "She doesn't own you Shia. She doesn't-"

"I said silence!" Shia snapped. Doctor Possible stuttered into silence at the sight of the blond Ninja, so calm and quiet, now angry. "You will do as I say! You will stop trying to convince me that my sister is not mentally well! You will help Doctor Drakken!"

"Okay… okay." Doctor Possible sighed. "I'll come with you, and I won't resist. As long as you make sure Shego is unharmed and that I treat her and care for her."

"Good. Now, finish working on yourself!" Shia muttered, walking across to a communications console. She pressed a few buttons and a Jade Ninja slid onto the screen.

"Bodyguard Shia. Order us and we obey!" He snapped the words out, tidy and disciplined.

"Send someone up to escort Shego to her cell. Place her next to Doctor Possible's," Shia glanced across at the female Doctor. "Make sure that when it is Shego's time to be washed or dressed, that Doctor Possible is the one who does it."

"Yes, Bodyguard Shia. Does your sister know of this command?"

Shia blinked, a confused expression slipping onto her face for a second, before she stilled it.

"No, she placed their care in my hands and this is what will happen." Shia scowled. "Follow my orders, now!"

"Yes, Bodyguard Shia. For the Jade!"

"For the Jade…" Shia agreed, flicking the communications screen off.

She sighed and turned back to Doctor Possible. Kim's mother had bound her arm with a support bandage, the blue colour of it flashing into view under the ripped Doctors coat. The scratches and needle marks on her face and neck had been cleaned. Nodding, Shia inclined her head.

"You are ready. Now, do I need to use these?" She held up the cuffs and Doctor Possible shook her head. "Good…"

"You kept your word, I will keep mine." As the two women walked towards the doors to the main corridor, Kim's mother turned to Shia. "When this is over, I'll try and see if I can get my daughter to propose a leaner sentence for you…"

Shia closed her eyes. The tiredness she had felt a few hours ago in her room slipping back. _When this is over, your daughter will be my sister's. There can be no other outcome… But I shall do my best to keep you alive._

"Come with me…"

* * *

Drakken's Lab.

"Doctor Drakken? I have brought Doctor Possible as you requested." Shia glanced around the huge lab, hoping to spy the blue skinned scientist. She frowned. "Dcotor?"

"I'm here… under the Servus console. We're still trying to fix the thing!" Drakken's voice echoed from under the vast console and Shia walked forward a few steps. There, sticking out from an access hatch lay Drakken's feet.

"Doctor, I have brought Doctor Possible and-"

"Yes, you said and I did hear you. Carl and I are just finishing up a tricky part of the assembly here and-" A sudden sparking crackle of discharging electricity burst from under the console and black smoke poured from a vent. Shia backed away as cursing echoed into the lab from the small hatch.

Pulling his head from under the machine, Doctor Drakken growled. His face was coated in black soot and Shia stared in shock at the sight of his long ponytail as it smoked at the tip.

"Well thanks a lot! Just as Carl and I are levering the laser emitter into place, you have to disturb us!" Grumbling, the blue scientist wandered across to a bench and grabbed a cloth. Wiping his face, he paused and stared at the red headed woman standing next to Shia, a look of distaste on her face. Drakken grinned. "Well… well… look what the cat dragged in."

"Drew… as always, you look completely ridiculous." Doctor Possible snorted. "I'd ask you how you are, but considering that you're working with that insane young lady with the penchant for torture, I'd say you've finally gone over the side, into the waters of true insanity."

"Nice metaphor." Drakken muttered, watching her. "Shia, do me a favour and pop Mrs Possible into that little chair over there, would you? The one with the metal clamps! After all," Drakken leered at the red head. "We don't want you flinching too much when I tell you what you're going to help me do."

"I know what you want me to do." Doctor Possible muttered, trying not to wince as Shia gently pressed her into a chair and snapped the cold, freezing almost, clamps around her wrists and ankles. As she glanced up, she caught a slight look of regret in Shia's eyes, before the Ninja turned away. "If you think I'll help you mind control my daughter, as you have with that poor girl who used to work for you, you're mistaken!"

"Hah!" Drakken grinned and waved a hand. "You'll help me, Mrs Possible… oh yes, you will!"

"Doctor, I have to go." Shia glanced at the redheaded Doctor and sighed. "I have things I… I must do."

"Eh? Oh… very well. Tell your sister that Possible here and myself will start work on solving the problems with Shego's Servus design for Kim Possible right away."

"Very well." Shia bowed slightly. "Doctor Drakken… Doctor Possible." Turning, Shia walked out of the lab. Drakken tilted his head and regarded the manacled woman in front of him with a grin.

"You know, Shego sat in that very chair for a few hours after I injected her with Servus. Sat there and drooled til a pool of it lay in her lap. Most amusing." When Doctor Possible remained quiet, her blue eyes glaring at him with cold anger, Drakken shrugged. "Think of it. Shego… the woman that your daughter's been jumping on for goodness knows how long, dribbling and making the oddest noises. I wonder if your daughter will do the same as she did when I inject her?"

"You'll never know. Because I'm not helping you, Drakken!" Doctor Possible snarled. The comments about Shego and Kim were making her dislike of Drew slip very close to hatred. "And leave my daughters sexuality out of this!"

"Ooh, I touched a nerve. Look at how scared I am of you…" Drakken's hand trembled dramatically and Kim's mother shook her head in disbelief as he pranced around her bound form, waving his hands in the air. "See? You really frightened me Possible, look how scared I am. Oh help me… help meee!"

"Drew… you're an idiot." Doctor Possible muttered, trying to push the worry for Kim deep down inside her. "You always were one. When you worked with Jonathan, when you left to pursue your 'evil' career, when my daughter beats the stuffing from you, and when we met on that train. Now, I just see you as a truly dangerous idiot… one who's broken almost every oath I swore to uphold when I signed on as a doctor. Mind control is against everything humane!"

"Maybe… but the benefit of being evil is I don't care! I may have broken some of your stupid rules in your moralistic world, but I've gained Shego as a obedient slave, and now… now I want your daughter." Laughing, the blue scientist wandered across to a console sitting under a huge view screen. "And this is the best part. You will help me to sort out the problems with Servus. I promise you that. First, shall I tell you how Servus works? I think that some of the technical side of things may slip you by. But as a neuro-surgeon, well, you'll love how it takes over the brain! Even little Miss 'green skin and I have a short temper' out there does what I say!"

The screen flickered and a tiny spiderlike robot appeared on the screen. The main body of the robot was black in colour, with tiny sensors of some sort covering it's body. As Drakken hit a button and the image began to rotate 360 degree's, a strange circle on its underbelly slid into view. The legs of the thing were long and spindly, the ends of the limbs curling into what looked like sharp hooks. Doctor Possible felt a cold sensation travel up her spine. The thing was evil… pure evil.

"May I introduce you, to my invention. The invention that has Shego at my beck and call! Well, mine and Kara Fang's. The invention that, with a few bug killing efforts by you, will end up making your daughter our willing slave. I hear Ms Fang wants her as an Assassin. Lovely end to her career as a hero… don't you think?" Laughing again, Drakken slid into a seat next to Doctor Possible. "Now, ask away about Servus. I want you to know as much as you can about how it works."

"If I do… I'll work out how to disable it!"

"I doubt that… so ask away, Doctor Possible. Or Shall I get you started?" Smiling, Drakken's fingers played across the keyboard and schematics appeared next to the rotating robot.

"Aren't they lovely? Inside Shego's head, right this second… wherever she is, are hundreds of thousands of these little robots. They cling to her neurones, specifically those to do with memory and muscle control, and override any impulse that conflicts with their programming. Then, when they receive an instruction, they stimulate the correct neurones to obtain the correct nervous response."

"That's not possible! To do that you'd have to program them with… well, I have no idea, but the code must be more than they can store individually! You're talking about a program that contains a map of Shego's mind!"

"I always knew you were smart, and how right you are!" Drakken grinned and hit a sequence on the controls and the rotating robot vanished to be replaced with a scrolling design plan. "So, I solved that little problem by having them communicate with each other. Each one holds a tiny part of the bigger Servus programme and they are hardwired to communicate with each other in sequence. So, they form a neural network based program which is capable of controlling her mind!" Drakken cackled with laughter. "I am a genius!"

"But… but…" Kim's mother stared in shock at the detailed mapping of Shego's physical brain matter. "How did you get this? This is… so detailed!"

"I know, and because I'm not a neural expert like yourself, it took me years to work it out, and what to program Servus to attack. Still, it was worth it. As to where I got it," Drakken shrugged. "Your daughter was smarter than Shego after the first mind chip incident. She took hers and must have smashed it. When I staggered back from Shego's beating, there was hers, sitting on the floor of the lair. Did you know that the first chips stored the brain matter mappingof the person they were attached to? Amazing work. Anyway, I used the data to program the bots."

"But… the tiny robots in her head. We put her through a MRI scan top to toe. How… how did they survive? Even I know that anything with a electromagnetic charge would destroy an electronic circuit."

"Only if they're not shielded or designed to resist such things. Just like the little bots in Shego's brain. Wonderful design and nanotech is such flexible stuff to build from. The main body is formed from carbon sixty fullerene shapes, while the storage medium is actually a tiny crystal based storage chip. Clever stuff… uses light to store and transmit data. The pulses then travel down some more fullerene tubes, altered to form a diamond layer, to transfer the pulses. The legs are the chips interface points. They not only allow blocking and transmission of nerve impulses from the cells the nanobots are attached to, but also keep them charged through a biochemical interface. So, as you can see I've thought of everything."

"Drew, I know about you from Jonathan. You're hopeless at a lot of things. Something this complicated, there's no way you could have designed that…"

"I could too!" Drakken snapped. "I'm not the total loss that your 'oh so perfect' husband thinks I am! Or for that matter, the idiot that Shego thinks I am! I showed her, and I'll show you!"

"It's not yours, is it?" Doctor Possible stared at him. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Okay… okay! It's not my own invention! I outsourced it!" Drakken sniffed. "But it took a true genius with the resolve to use the technology to it's maximum potential!"

"So where did it come from? Drew, you can't expect this… stuff to work inside the human body if it wasn't designed to function in there in the first place. Where'd this come from."

"I had Shego obtain it after the centurion debacle. I sent her back in, but this time for a copy of the files and a sample of the raw nano-technology. She thought I was after it for a few of my inventions, but I sent her as part of my secret revenge. In a way, she destroyed herself and your sister for me without ever realising it." Drakken shrugged. "A man can only take so many beatings, you know.

"You're a sick man Drew. A Sick man." Doctor Possible shivered at the sight of his answering grin. "But you hit a snag, didn't you?"

"Yes… yes I did." Drakken snarled. "The Servus program is geared to infect and control one person, and one person only… Shego. I used her data to map the sections of the mind I needed to control, but there, I've hit a snag."

"Let me guess. The system doesn't work when someone else is subjected to it. Does it?" Doctor Possible smiled with relief. "Although you can control some portions, I bet the system was flawed. Some jerkiness in movement, free will? Loss of motor control… even interference to the basic nervous responses. I bet that's what it is."

"Oh you are so like your daughter. You think you're all that don't you!" Drakken muttered the works sulkily.

"But I'm right, aren't I." Doctor Possible grinned and inside she felt the tension unknot slightly. "It doesn't work, because the nanobots are infecting the wrong neurones. It's not capable of selecting the correct portions of the brain!"

"No… which is why you'll be the one assisting me." Drakken grinned once again, a cruel smile. "You'll help me find a way so the Servus can infect the right portions of anyone's brain! When you do, I will be able to make anyone mine! Even you, doctor. Imagine your husbands expression, when he hears both his daughter and his wife are doing what I say!"

Kim's mother scowled. "Well, you can forget that."

"No, I won't. Because I'm going to chip you." Drakken walked up to her and gently pulled out a box from inside his coat. Opening it, he waved it under Doctor Possible's nose. The tiny chip sitting in the velvet gleamed in the light. "See this? This is the first generation, the one that so handily controlled your daughter and Shego the first time around. Easily removed, but you think anyone here will help? Think again."

Doctor Possible shrank back. "You're going to chip me? No… Drew, Drew listen to me!"

_Oh… oh god no. Please no. Don't make me hurt my daughter! Please! I've got to escape I… I can't let him. Shia! Come back!_

"Listen to you? Oh I will, right after this," Drakken took the chip out and gently rested it on his finger. "Goes on your head. I'll listen with complete interest, as you help me complete the Servus I always dreamed of making myself! I'll listen and watch you help me as you enslave your daughter!"

"No… I won't help you!" Kim's mother wrestled against the manacles holding her in place. "Someone help me!"

"Now, now." Drakken leaned in close and gently brushed the red hair from the struggling woman's forehead. Sighing, he pressed the silvery chip to her forehead and watched as her struggles ceased, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. "You want to be a good girl, and help me. Don't you, Doctor?"

Kim's mother stared at Drakken with soulless, blank eyes. "Yes, Doctor Drakken."

"Good. Now, tell me how we can solve my little problem."

* * *

Kim Possible Household 11AM: Four days later

_Nothing…_ Kim Possible sat on her bed, a look of utter dejection on her face. _Four days of searching and all for nothing! Mom, Shego, they may as well have fallen off the face of the earth._

The young superhero had done nothing for the past four days other than search for her mother and friend. It had started with Wade, a thorough investigation of the site where the two Ninja's had been. An investigation that had yielded another dead end.

_"There has to be something wade." Kim stared at the young man on the Kimmunicator. "They were here and took off in a hoverpod. Can't you, I don't know… track it?"_

_"You said the pod vanished into thin air as it flew away. Now, that suggests to me a cloaking device. If it's one of Drakken's, that means that it's screening pretty much everything he can think of." Wade shrugged, apologetically. "I tried to scan for gravitons, it's the one thing he's not been able to shield."_

_"And?" Kim tried to keep the desperation from her voice._

_"Nothing… gravitons have such a short half life. I couldn't detect anything around the area where they were. As for the computers that they left behind? Forget it. Either they were corrupted the same way as Shego's hoverpod, or they destroyed them so utterly I couldn't get anything. Your dad's still working on a few units, but he's not hopeful."_

_"So, this avenue's pretty dead then…" Kim closed her eyes. "Mom is missing and the one place where I've even seen the people who took her is useless as a lead. Damn!"_

That had been day one. For the remaining three days, Kim had driven around in Mara, visiting all of the old lairs that she and Ron could remember from previous missions. Nothing. The lairs had been abandoned for months, although one had resulted in some combat with a very surprised Doctor Dementor.

Kim had had no patience, and the evil scientist had found himself on the receiving end of a roundhouse kick that had thrown him into his evil device, destroying it. A move that Kim would have recognised as being one of Shego's favourites had she cared.

"Mom… Shego… where are you?" Kim groaned and fell back on her bed, closing her eyes as the headache that had throbbed all evening threatened to become even more intense.

Her father had been completely supportive. He had never snapped at her once, not once! As for the Tweebs, they had been unsettlingly quiet for the past few days. Whenever she came into the room, tired from another days fruitless searching, she could see them clam up even more. It was unsettling. She wished, oh how she wished, that either her brothers or her father would snap at her, scream or rant. It would make her feel more comfortable, oddly enough, rather than have them sit there, silent and hopeful.

Sighing, Kim restlessly tossed and turned on her bed. She'd had little sleep in the past few days, despite Yori trying to make her drink more of the herbed tea. Kim had backed away, shaking her head. Told the Ninja that she wanted to remain as alert as possible. What if Wade found something or someone saw her mother, Shego… something? How would she be able to rescue them while slumbering from drugged tea?

Yori had nodded her head, though Kim felt she disagreed with her. Now, four days after two people she cared for had gone missing, Kim had given Ron and Yori the day off. What else could she have done? Ron had been running on fumes even more than she had for some reason. Yori had also been tired, she could see it in the Japanese woman's eyes.

_Well, of course they were. Yori and Ron have covered everywhere I haven't. Hell, ron even went to see Doctor Director and called in her favour. An idea I'd never have had which means Team Possible now has the GJ, the CIA and the FBI all looking for my mother. Yori's contacted some people she knows, I think she said they were part of Yamanouchi. They're looking as well. There's nothing more they could do for me…_

So, Kim had sprung them for the day. She felt they'd deserved it. The young Ninja had gone off with Ron, to show him how to meditate. Though Ron had been reluctant to go, even Yori could see that. Kim knew that Ron cared deeply for her mother, almost as much as he cared for her. Still, Kim had managed to persuade him to go with Yori, by convincing him he was doing what she had a few days back by letting exhaustion cloud his judgement.

So, now Kim sat alone on her bed, too exhausted to even sit in Mara and let her drive as she stared outside at the huge tracts of land that could hide her mother, Shego and Kara Fang. Sighing, she slid to her feet and stared at the computer on her desk.

_Maybe I can…_ She thought, before her eyes fell on a familiar book bound in green leather. As she stared at it, her eyes softened and she felt tears tug at the edges.

"Oh… Shego. Damn it, where are you?" She slid to her feet and picked up the book, running her hands gently along the soft leather. "Am I going about this the wrong way? Trying to find you by hunting? What if… You said you knew Kara Fang from some time in your past. If I knew more about her… maybe I could think enough like her to find you. To at least have some idea what to look for."

Sitting back on her bed, Kim flipped the book open. She ran her eyes across the smooth script and gazed at the first few lines. She remembered what Shego had said about Kara on the way to her house.

_"Met her on the first day we arrived at the Fox's home for training. She was a odd one even then. Calm and collected… until I said hi. Heh, first time I tried to be civil, Kimmie, and this girl looks at me like I'm crap she's scraped from the bottom of her boot. Lovely. So, we had the whole 'instant dislike' thing going on before I even started competing with her." Shego had grinned slyly and winked at Kim. "You know, The Fox never actually wanted her as a apprentice. She'd reluctantly taken on Kara cause of a debt to the Jade. I never asked why, but she always said once Fang was out of the picture, she'd train me even further. She liked me, Kimmie… she liked me a lot."_

_"Define… a lot." Kim had retorted, her tone heated much to her surprise. To Shego's as well, if the widening of her eyes had been any sign._

_"I… well. Kimmie, I won't like to you. I had a crush on her, okay? I fancied her, I found every inch of that French redhead sexy. Still do, even now." Shego smiled, but the smile was ever so slightly sad. "Trust my luck that the first time I try to seduce her into bed, I find out she's got a lover already."_

_"Oh… I'm sorry?" Kim had swallowed, while inside she had sighed in relief. "So, about Fang."_

_"It's all in my diary, Kimmie dear." Shego had closed her eyes. "You'll excuse me if I don't want to talk about Kara Fang, unless it involves red hot needles and her eyeballs."_

Now, Kim stared at the diary entry. The diary entry that covered the day Shego had met the Fox and Kara.

_I'm writing this entry in Paris… Oh yeah, you heard me, Paris! How cool is this? I can see the Eiffel tower and the Louvre from my window. The Fox, and no she won't tell me her real name yet, has premium digs. I've got my own room and it's been kitted out in green. Heh, someone knows my taste as well as I do. Normally that'd creep me out, but not tonight. Because tonight is the end of day four of my freedom from Go city and everything I thought I had to commit to. I am, in one damn word dear diary, free! It feels great!_

_Now… what else to write. Umm. Okay. She has her own training room, which shames the one in Go tower. It has every single bank vault lock I've seen in my life. All the latest top range sensors and tracking machines around and an assault course to keep yourself totally fit. No wonder she moves like a cat. Maybe she'll help me attain that level too. I know I'm good, but she's better… I know she is._

_Oh, yeah. Today I met my opposition. If you can call the woman who kept scowling at me that. She's Japanese, I think… or maybe Chinese. Still, she has long dark hair, blue eyes and a calm expression. But, I know a loopy tune when I see one. Fighting all those villains in Go helped me to know sane from insane. This gal, she has a handle on her anger… but it's very, very light. I can tell that she's the sort who'd shoot innocent people if she could, just to hear them scream. Still, I can't prove any of the above, so I'll have to put up with her._

_The Fox isn't thrilled to have her either. Told her straight off that I was her choice. I'm the one who she wants as an apprentice. How cool is that? I mean, this is the Fox! And she want's my cute ass to learn from her. Kara Fang, yeah I know… but it's her name! Didn't take it very well. She calmly told the Fox that I was not as good as her. How the hell does she know? We've not even sparred or done any lessons yet?_

_Still, the Fox didn't take that well. She got this ass kicking expression in those sexy eyes of hers and did this flippy thing with her hair. Told Kara that I was her choice, so she be the judge. Fangy hated that and, after the tour, wandered off to her room to 'meditate'. If thumping the hell out of the punch bag in her room is meditating, she's as good as me in keeping her temper._

_I get the feeling I may have to watch my back. Still, at least the Fox is in my corner. So, not only do I have one hell of a sexy thief to learn from, but I think she likes me too. Maybe, just maybe I can do what I could never bring my dumbass self to do in Go city. I want a woman and she's sooo… hot! That hair and those eyes make me shiver. As for that cute French body of hers, jeez. Maybe what made me hated in school will actually help me here. It can't hurt to try and she is very cute._

Kim stopped reading and realised that she had been smiling as her eyes had read the page. She supposed she should be jealous, but how could she be? The Fox had made Shego what she was, had taken her away from the abuse Hego had put Shego through. Although Shego had decided to end up working for Drakken, how could Kim dispute that choice? Hego had destroyed her trust in the heroes of the world and that had left people like the Fox and the villains to pick up the pieces.

_Plus, they made Shego the woman I've fallen in love with. Their actions eventually brought us into conflict… made us respect each other, and then finally Shego took the big step of falling for me. Now I find I feel the same way. No… I owe the Fox one, I can't be jealous._

Kim sighed. Despite the diary entry, she had the same lack of information to go on. The reason for Kara not liking Shego was a little clearer, but it still left her in the dark about-

"SIIISSSSSSSS!" A breathless Jim and Tim hurtled into her room and Kim jumped off the bed in shock at the sight of their excited and worried faces. "You gotta come downstairs! Dad's already phoned Ron and he's on his way here!"

"What?" Kim blinked in surprise, even as her Kimmunicator began to chime urgently. "Why?"

"It's on the TV!" The twins chanted in unison. "Shego's attacking Middleton Mall and has a load of freaky Ninja people with her!"

* * *

Drakken's Lair, two hours before.

"We've done it!" Drakken pranced around his lab, screaming the words out with pleasure. "I am a genius… oh yes I am!"

Kara stood to one side, dressed in her blood red cat suit. She smiled, while her eyes stared at the gibberish displayed on the screen in front of her. Turning, she gazed at the blue Doctor.

"Congratulations… I take it that means Servus will now work on Kim Possible?"

Drakken nodded. "Yeah! I am the man! Though I have to admit that I'd never have done it without Doctor Possible here."

Drakken waved a hand at the form of Kim's mother standing docilely next to him. Doctor Possible stared blindly ahead, her eyes slack as she waited for someone to order her or ask her a question. The chip on her head blinked with a soft red light, disrupting her ability to control her body.

Kara pursed her lips as she stared at the redheaded woman. She had been annoyed at first, when Shia had explained that Doctor Possible would care for Shego on a physical basis. But, even she had to admit that it had been a boon. Shego had been well looked after these past few days. Her cat suit had been replaced with a fresh one each day, thanks to Drakken having stores of them in this lair. Her hair had always been neatly combed, the skin washed and her teeth brushed. It had made the few times Kara had felt the need to fight her in the Dojo far more pleasant. She supposed she owed the Doctor, but then she was a prisoner and the Jade expected nothing and owed nobody. Besides, she wanted to see what Doctor Possible's face would look like when she was released from the chip.

"I think it's time we let Doctor Possible share in the moment." Kara grinned and motioned to Shia behind her. "Shia, activate our silicon disrupter." Kara waved at two Ninja's standing next to a doorway. "You… hold the good Doctor. I don't want her getting any ideas."

Shia swallowed as she picked up the box that sat on the table. True to her word, Doctor Possible had cared for Shego as she had said she would. The thought of Kara gloating over the poor woman, as she tried to cope with developing the technology that would rip her daughter's freedom from her, made Shia feel incredibly uncomfortable. "Sister, maybe we should just proceed and-"

"Shia. Do as I say." Kara glanced across. "Do it, and once you release the good Doctor, call Shego into the lab. It's time we set about getting Kim Possible's attention so Shego can take her!"

"Yes… Sist-" Kara glared at her. "I mean. Yes, Mistress Fang." Shia held out the tiny device and pressed a button.

With a crackle of energy, the chip on Doctor Possible's forehead sparked and fell off. Immediately, the older woman shuddered and fell to her knees. Kara's eyes gleamed with perverse interest as a sob escaped the huddled woman and tears splashed on the concrete.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Doctor." Kara knelt down and grinned. "Look at me."

Kim's mother raised her head and Kara blinked. Though tears spilled down Doctor Possible's cheeks, the rage in her blue eyes made them flash and spark with heat. Kara slid to her feet and took a step back, just in case.

"You! I swear, if I ever get my hands on you…"

"Now, now, Doctor. As much as I'd like to see you try to hurt me, I will point out that you are my prisoner and the two men standing next to you as well as Shia here will not let anything happen to me. I will also point out that I shall soon have another bargaining chip in my hands. Namely, your daughter."

"You… you bitch!" Doctor Possible snarled, making Drakken blink in surprise.

"Such language, Doctor. It is unbecoming of you." Kara smiled. "I want to thank you for helping my dreams come to fruition and I promise you that you will not be harmed. After all, while your daughter is my bargaining chip to keep you docile, the same goes for you when it comes to Kim San."

Kara turned as the door to the lab hissed open and Shego, resplendent in the familiar green and black cat suit that Kim's mother had helped her put on earlier in the day, walked into the room.

"And here is my little secret weapon!"

_"Drop dead, Kara."_ Shego muttered in her mind. As her eyes wandered over the room, Servus taking in the various people and assigning threat and obedience levels, she blinked at the sight of Kim's mother, her face a exhausted mess. _"Oh shit… Doc, tell me that they didn't… you haven't been able to… Oh no. Kimmie."_

"Time to play… Shego, you will go with Shia and obey her every command. I want the Middleton mall in pieces with the next couple of hours. I shall join you shortly, as I have a few things I need to set up." Kara smiled cruelly, exultant that things were moving so smoothly. "Doctor Drakken, I will need your assistance to set up a communication to Middleton mall, it will need to be portable and be able to project a hologram."

Drakken shrugged. "Easy enough. This is amazing, Kim Possible is gonna be mine! I mean, ours!"

Kara smiled. _Fool… though a useful fool and one I could use in the future._ "Yes, Doctor. Shia, come, we have much to discuss before you go. Shego… follow my sister."

As Kara walked outside of the laboratory, leaving a shaking and crying Doctor Possible in the lab, she turned to her sister. Her eyes were mild. "I have a task for you… something very important, Shia."

"As my sister commands me." Shia whispered, dreading what would come next. When kara spoke so quietly, it was never because she was as calm as she appeared.

"Yes. As I command you, not the other way around. You have been, resistant to my commands recently, Shia. I am growing not only tired of your change, but now I worry that you are not truly committed to our plan. So, I want you to reinforce my confidence in you."

Shia felt her skin begin to crawl. "What would you have me do?"

"Oh, something quite simple, sister of mine." Kara shrugged as the doors to the hanger slid open. "I want Yori's head."

Shia stopped dead in the doorway, her face paling under the Mask she wore. "What?"

"I… want… Yori's… head! I want you to kill her, cut it off and bring it to me." Kara sighed, and turned to her sister, tilting her head. "She is our enemy and the Jade has no respect or tolerance for our foes. You know that Shia. So, kill her and bring me her head."

"I… I…" Shia swallowed. _How can I… I can't. This is… Oh god, Yori._ "I shall do as… as you ask."

"Good." Kara smiled and glanced at Shego. "Bring me Kim Possible. Alive! If you do that, Shego, then I promise to reward you… maybe by letting you have five minutes alone with her, in her cell. I know you won't be able to speak to her, but it's the thought that counts and besides, she may be able to speak to you."

_Oh god…_ Shego thought, her skin creeping at the gloating tone.

"Yes, Mistress Fang."

"Excellent." Kara laughed with delight and her hands stretched into the air, her body spinning around once as Shia and Shego walked away to a Hoverpod. "It's time for murder and mayhem!"

* * *

Middleton Mall: The present.

"Here! Come here! This way!"

David Thorn, a guard at Middleton mall ran along the main shopping hallway, his baton tightly gripped in one hand, the other clasping his stun gun as though his life depended on it. He had been a guard at the mall for three months, and some of the others still joked about him being a 'greenhorn'. Now, as he ran along the corridor, he shook his head. From the expressions of the other guards, they were all green when it came to this. A sudden scream made him blink and he felt hands slam into him, pushing him down.

"Get down!"

A ball of green flame shot over his head, burrowing into the fountain behind him with a hiss and pop of cracking concrete. Screams as shoppers and children swamped the air as they ran past the crouching guard. The arm shifted and David glanced over at Kimberley Munroe, a blond guard who had worked at the Mall for nearly six years.

"Jesus… it can't be her! Where's Kim Possible when you sodding need her?" Another ball of plasma flashed past their vision, and the windows to a candy shop exploded, the stocks of sweets inside melting and leaving an acrid taste to the air. "She's never done anything like this! She's a thief, always comes in at night and we never catch her. The only time I've ever seen her like this is when she fights Possible. So where is she?"

A sudden scream echoed along the corridor and Munroe and Thorn both swallowed. The blond guard crept forwards, beckoning to the man behind her. Together, batons at the ready and stun guns gripped in sweaty hands, they crouch walked forwards.

It was a blade that got Kimberley. She never even saw it coming, as the Ninja who had flipped down from the upper gantry had slammed it into her shoulder. The blond woman fell, a scream escaping her that made David turn around in shock. Without thinking, the stun gun went off and to the guard's surprise, the Ninja flew back against the wall, unconscious. It was a short-lived victory.

Even as David crouched and ripped off the jacket he wore, clutching it to Kimberly's bleeding shoulder, the sound of boots slamming on concrete made him look up. There, standing in front of him was a beautiful dark haired woman, her skin a light green and dressed in a black and green cat suit. Though he had never seen her in the flesh before, he knew her name and her reputation. His blood chilled as she stared at him, emerald eyes dull and uninterested.

"Shego… oh hell." The words escaped his lips and he shrank back as her hands ignited with a green glow. "Don't… please don't."

"I must damage the mall, until Kim Possible arrives!" Shego's voice calmly stated, the burning hands extending to grip his face. "I will hurt you to accomplish my mission."

"Girl, you let go of him right now!" Shego paused, her hands rippling with plasma flame. The voice was familiar to her memory, and Servus analysed the result. Finding a far more prime target than the cowering security guard, Shego turned.

Monique, dressed neatly in the clothes of a Club Banana manager, scowled at her, hands on her hips. The African American woman too a step forwards. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Shego stared at her blankly, Servus puzzled by the lack of fear on the targets face. Inside her mind, the part of Shego free to think licked her lips. "_I know you! You're one of Kimmie's friends, for gods sake, get away from me! Don't you know how much danger you're in? DOY!"_

Monique licked her lips in apprehension as Shego began to walk towards her, the five remaining Ninja's on the upper gallery following her movements. Backing away, she stared into the dull eyes of the green thief.

"Shego… come on gal, this ain't funny! I know that Kim and you are dating, or at least you two are in love. What the hell do you think you're doing attacking the mall and-"

Monique's eyes widened in horror and she fell as fast as her legs would allow as a ball of green plasma shot towards her. The plasma seared her hair as it shot a single inch above her head and blew into the Club Banana Store that was her pride and joy. With a concussive detonation, the storefront exploded and hundreds of thousands of pounds of stock ignited in a huge firestorm. Even as she watched in horror as her beautiful store and livelihood began to burn, she felt strong gloved hands pick her up.

Choking, Monique struggled as Shego tilted her towards her face. The green woman's eyes gazed at her, and Monique could only stare in fright at the total lack of recognition or compassion in Shego's eyes. She whimpered as the grip tightened, Shego's other hand igniting with a frighteningly quiet whisper.

"Shego, girl, what happened to you? It's me… Monique! Kim's friend! I-" She broke off in a choke as Shego tightened her grip once more on her collar, lifting her off the floor as her muscles bulged under the fabric of her jump-suit. "She..ggg…arghh."

_"No… I've got to stop this. Kimmie will never forgive me! I have to… damn it, not innocent people! I… I can't kill, I've got to…"_ Shego watched her own fist rise to strike Monique with burning plasma, knew from the familiar tautness of her muscles that this would be a strike she usually used to smash through solid steel. She couldn't stop it… she couldn't. _"Oh god… Help me!"_

A sudden scream and pressure on her back made Shego stagger forwards, letting go of Monique, who fell choking to the floor. Thorn had managed to wake Kimberley, who gripped the coat to her bleeding shoulder as she watched the Ninja's on the upper walkway fight with the guards, the sight of it was a massacre. Thorn himself launched onto Shego's back, screaming as the green woman raised her fist to kill the cute woman who, for all he knew, ran the Club Banana store.

Shego's body fought violently against the weight on her back, struggling to keep her balance. Even as she flailed behind her with her clawed hands, she felt another impact on her legs and looked down. Servus blinked, as Monique gripped her legs, yanking desperately. Another bolt of plasma shot from Shego's fingers, searing into the wall and then exploding inside the Beauno nacho store. The smell of gas was the only warning Monique and Thorn had, as the storefront exploded in a deadly scatter of glass.

Servus had been expecting it, and Shego jumped with athletic ease onto the top walkway, dodging the shower of glass. Monique, having received a little training from Kim, jumped and rolled over the bench, dragging it over her. The shards of glass that shot towards her, burrowed into the wood of the bench. Thorn was not so lucky. His body was picked up by the detonation, and flung like a rag doll across the mall. Even as he felt the air punched out of his body by the concussive explosion, sharp shards of glass tore into his skin, ripping the young man apart.

Thorn hit the floor, blood splattering the concrete around him as he did so. Barely breathing, he could feel his lifeblood oozing from hundreds of glass sharp cuts. The scream from Kimberley barely registered as he began to slide into shock, but the sudden sensation of pressure on his jugular made him blink.

Monique ripped at her clothing frantically, her finger pressed deeply against the pulse of the young guard who had saved her life. She grabbed the strips of fabric, tying them around the deepest wounds, while her mind tried to ignore the thump of Shego's feet landing on the concrete behind her. The sound of the green woman's hands igniting made her swallow, but she continued to work, hoping that the insane villain would target someone else. She was wrong.

A ball of plasma smashed into her back, and Monique screamed in agony as the searing heat ignited the fabric on her clothes and began to melt her skin. She twisted, rolling desperately on the floor, trying to put out the flames on her back, even as Shego stalked towards her.

_"Oh god… what have I done? I'm… I'm a killer! I'm going to kill!"_

Shego knelt down next to the moaning, crying woman and picked her up gently. As the sounds of combat and screams of innocent people being butchered echoed around her, Shego gazed at Monique with dull eyes. Her lips twitched as Servus took control of them.

"I must destroy until Kim Possible arrives." Her right hand burst into green flame once more and Monique could only whimper at the sight of her means of death. "Destroy… kill and obtain Kim Possible!"

"Shego… don't." Monique managed, pawing at her weakly.

"I have my commands."

As her fist descended towards Monique's face, the African American woman closed her eyes, unable to watch her own death approach. It was because of this that she missed the grappling rope that wrapped around Shego's descending fist, and yanked it backwards.

"Shego, this stops now!" The voice echoed around the mall, and Shego instantly dropped Monique, turning as though she were an oiled machine. Servus gazed at the figure standing with two others, and Shego's lips curved. There, standing between Ron and Yori, stood Kim, her green eyes full of determination and her hair soaked with sweat.

"Kim Possible. Main target located. Mission, capture and restrain."

_"Kimmie, get away! Get away from me! I'm going to try and capture you for fuck's sake! I won't let this happen to you too… get away from me!"_ Shego screamed desperately in her mind, unable to control her body as it adopted a defensive stance. _"Kimmie, please! I… I can't lose you!"_

Kim gazed at Shego with fear. She knew from personal experience that the person remained conscious inside a mind-controlled body, and the knowledge chilled her. Shego stood there, no… her body stood there, calmly confident as Yori and Ron spread outwards.

Kim swallowed. "Shego. Surrender, you have to surrender. I can… I can take you to hospital and we can find some way of removing the mind control chips, I promise." She blinked as Shego's hands ignited, knew that any hope of reaching the free Shego inside was minimal. "Shego, please!"

"Kim, Down!" Ron's voice echoed around the mall and his hands clamped down on her shoulder. For a second, she thought Shego had fired plasma at her while she was distracted, but the sound of something solid whistling past her head made her look up in shock.

There, standing on the upper mall with four Ninja's stood a blond woman in a black combat outfit, much like Yori's. Her left hand held four tiny darts, obviously the object that had shot past Kim when Ron had, with almost superhuman speed, slapped her down. Behind her, a katana blade hilt stood up from her spine, the wrapping on the handle a dull red. As the three heroes gazed up at her, she smiled mirthlessly. "Shego, attack! You know the plan!"

Yori stared upwards, feeling her blood chill as the blond woman gave Shego the order. She licked her lips, her gaze never leaving the blond Ninja even as Shego began to step forwards. Her mouth opened and Yori repeated a name she had never uttered again since the night Jasmine had been kidnapped. "Shia… Shia Fang."

The roar of a plasma ball snapped Yori back to reality and she back flipped away from the heated flaming death. Kim had effortlessly rolled to one side, while Ron, showing an unusual level of aptitude in Kim's opinion, had flipped to the side as well.

"Kim San, you must stop Shego from attacking anyone or destroying anything!" Yori glanced up at the gallery as Shia stepped quietly through a broken window, onto the roof. "I have my own battle to face!"

"But…" Kim managed, blinking as Yori threw her chained grapple onto a support pillar and swung onto the upper catwalk. She managed to get a glimpse of the dark haired Ninja running towards the broken window, before dodging Shego's flaming fists as the green woman attacked her. "Ron! Get behind her! We've got to knock her out!"

"How?" Ron gasped, desperately backing away from Shego. "We've got nothing to knock her out with!"

Shego lunged at Kim, making the redhead back away desperately. Even as Ron snuck up on her form behind, the green woman turned, and Ron desperately rolled out of the way as her hands shot burning beams of plasma straight at him.

_Shego… what am I going to do? I never expected to have to face you like this!_ Kim ack flipped away as Shego's attention turned to her once more. As her old foe ran towards her, Kim fired her grapple onto a roof beam and shot into the rafters. _Damn, I can't hurt her! Can I? She's… I love her damn it. This isn't her fault, none of this is! How am I going to get her to stop?_

Her attention switched to Ron and to her mounting horror she saw her friend desperately fighting three Ninja's, who had suck up behind him as he had rolled away from Shego's flaming attack. Ron's hands and feet blurred, and Kim blinked as he deflected blows and attacks that even she would have trouble deflecting. Even as she tried to warn him of the fourth Ninja sneaking up, a plasma burst smashed into the girder she stood on.

The bolts melted under the impact and the girder ripped from the wall with a scream of protesting metal before she could do anything. Kim fell towards the floor, her mind reeling as Shego's face stared up at her, cold and blank.

* * *

Shia stood patiently, watching as Yori slid through the broken window and carefully began to walk towards her. Inwardly, she sighed. Yori was just as beautiful and as calm and collected as Shia remembered. Her old feelings of friendship with the woman tugged at her heart as Yori stopped a few feet away from her and tilted her head, long dark hair waving in the wind. 

"So, you lure Kim San to this trap by attacking innocents? How much you have changed, Shia."

Shia sighed. "Yori, as honourable as always. This was not my idea, if you must know. It was my Mistress and sister's. I would never have done it this way."

"No, you prefer to dupe those who care for you, do you not?" Yori scowled, unable to keep the venom from her voice. "As Jasmine cared for you! Did you ever tell your sister before she ordered you to assist in Jasmines kidnapping that she was your lover? Did you!"

Shia blinked, swallowed as Yori opened an old wound that she had never wanted to feel again. She wanted to hate Yori for doing that, felt she could, no should, be justified feeling that emotion. Instead, she felt sorrow and the feeling made her stomach pit.

"It is never as easy as that, Yori. Even before I had met you, I had sworn my honour, my life, to the Jade and my sister. That takes president over any feelings I had for you, for the school or my friends… even for… for… for Jasmine!"

"Oh, that is the easy way out my old friend!" Yori spat the words, and Shia blinked at the heat in her tone. Maybe Yori was not as calm as she thought. "To blame every choice of something out of our control. It is your life! A single choice has never been irreversible! If more people knew or remembered that, the human race would be better off!"

Shia scowled and her hand slid to her Katana hilt. "Perhaps. However I have… orders. Orders I must follow."

Even as Shia's blade whistled free from it's hilt, Yori crouched and her red fans snapped out in a flurry of action. The two friends faced off against each other and Yori smiled. "I have been waiting to see you again, Shia."

"So I see." Shia whispered. "Here to kill me, Yori?"

Yori shook her head, the fans lowering slightly. "No… this is to defend myself as you were the one who drew your blade. No, I have another reason for facing you this way, alone and out of the earshot of the Jade Ninja's."

"Oh?" Shia gently stepped around Yori in a circle, smiling as her old friend mimicked the action. We have neither of us changed when it comes to our matching skills. "What would that be?"

"We want you to come back." Yori whispered, watching as Shia's eyes widened and the blond Ninja's blade trembled. "Sensei wants you to return to the School, and Jasmine wants you to come back to her…"

* * *

The grapple shot out of Kim's hand in one smooth movement, hooking onto a girder. The rope tensed as it took her weight and the redhead swung across the mall, inches above the floor. As she swung towards Shego, her foot lashed out, catching the green woman on the side of the head. 

Shego fell to the ground, blinking as a trickle of blood fell from her temple. Even as Shego fought for consciousness, she felt Servus take control of her nervous system quickly and her body rose and turned to face the landing redhead. Shego screamed a warning as her hands burst into flame once more and raised to send a burst of plasma across the hallway towards Kim.

"Hey, Shego!" A voice next to her yelled and Shego felt her head turn to face the voice, even as a foot smashed into her shoulder, making her fall back. As she staggered, blond hair made her realise Stoppable was back in the game. "Booyah!"

Kim managed to turn in time to see Ron deliver a kick to Shego that had her staggering backwards. Even as she watched however, Ron was forced to back away from Shego as the two Ninjas who remained upright ran towards him, unsheathing their blades. She wanted to help him, but the ball of plasma that shot in her direction made Kim back away.

"Ron!" She managed.

"KP, you deal with Shego, I've got these jokers! I'll be fine!" Ron grinned at the two Ninja's and them backflipped over a potted bush. "Come on guys, let's go play and leave Kimmie to kick Shego's ass!"

Kim watched as her friend lured the two Ninja's away from her, leaving Shego the only opponent. An opponent, who she knew, was panicking as she faced the woman she loved. Resolved to take Shego alive and unconscious, Kim flipped forwards until she faced Shego less that a metre away. The green woman frowned and the plasma flickering around her palms altered and grew hotter.

"I must take Kim Possible alive. Kara Fang demands it!" Shego intoned emotionlessly.

"Yeah, and I have my own mission, Shego. I've gotta take you alive… because my friendship with you demands it." Kim adopted her favoured Karate pose and took a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, lets do this!"

The first flurry of burning fists impacted against her gloves and Kim focused her entire being on deflecting the strong impacts as Shego attacked her. Kim retaliated, her own hands lashing out in a series of blows around Shego's head. The green woman fell back slightly, her right foot sliding back along the floor to compensate for the strength behind Kim's blows.

"Shego… listen to me!" Kim managed, her head jerking back as she avoided a flaming blow to her cheek. "You have to fight it!"

Kim tried to hit Shego around the head once again, but her right fist slapped into a burning palm and Shego's grip tightened around it. As Kim swung her left, the same thing happened and Kim found herself inches from Shego's face. As she stared into the dull emerald gaze, she felt a ball of ice slide into her belly.

Suddenly, Shego's right foot snapped up and caught her in the stomach, making Kim huff out a breath and blink in shock. The foot pressed against her and Shego suddenly fell onto her back. Kim flew through the air, landing behind Shego with a thud and a cry of pain.

Both women flipped upright, and Kim tilted her head, feeling her neck pop slightly. As Shego ran at her, Kim lashed out with a roundhouse kick the Shego never saw coming. The green thief let out a huff of expelled air as she flew backwards into a potted plant. Within seconds, however, Shego was back on her feet, hands bursting into flame once more.

_"Kim, you have to knock me out!"_ Shego managed to whisper in her mind, as she fought the pain and disorientation of the various attacks that Kim was causing her. Servus was unaffected by such discomfort and Shego could only fight the nausea as her body ran forwards once more. _"Please Kimmie! I can't let Kara have you!"_

Kim watched her running towards her once more, and sighed. As Shego reached her, the redhead launched herself into the air, flipping over Shego's body in a move that had the green woman backpeddling in desperation. As she landed, Kim's right leg shot out, a crashing blow that slammed into Shego's spine and sent her sprawling into a fountain. Water splashed onto concrete and Shego flailed in the water as the Servus system attempted to right itself.

As Kim stood upright, and moved to grab and restrain the flailing woman, a sudden clapping noise echoed around the hall. Kim turned to the face the sound, and her green eyes widened. There, standing on the upper walkway, wearing a red cat suit, and her silver rifle pointing directly at her, stood a dark haired Japanese woman. Kim stared at her, and the gaze became cold. She recognised that body and suit.

"Kara Fang…"

Laughing, the Japanese woman slid her clapping hands to the rifle and smiled. "Well done Kim Possible. I was wondering if you would be able to work out who I was."

As Shego rose, soaking wet, from the fountain and her hands burst into flame once more, Kim backed away. As Shego jumped out of the fountain, water cascading from her body, Kara held up a hand.

"Shego… wait!" As Shego paused, Kara smiled at Kim's confused expression. "I have an offer that I want you to hear, Kim Possible. An offer that requires you to pay attention to me. So, listen to what I have to say, before I set Shego on you once more."

"I won't listen to anything you have to say, Fang! You're going down and I'll free Shego!"

"Oh really." Kara smiled coldly. "I somehow doubt that. But why not ask someone who will know the answer? I know, I have someone who will be able to tell you…as she deals with neuro surgery every day."

"What?" Kim whispered, only to blink as Kara held out a disk and pressed a button. With a flicker, a hologram filled the empty hallway of the shopping mall. Three figures stared at her and Kim felt her heart freeze. There, standing between two Jade Ninja's, was the oh so familiar figure of her mother. Kim swallowed, frightened. "Mom…"

* * *

Shia stared at Yori with a look of terror on her face. This is not possible! I cannot go back.. I cannot! Why did she have to offer me this? Why?" 

"Go back?" Shia managed, wishing her voice were harsher and not so gentle. "You know I cannot go back…. Ever."

"Why?" Yori asked her, carefully stepping around Shia as the blond woman swung her katana in an arc. Her red fans snapped upwards, ready to deflect any attack. "Tell me."

"I hurt people, and Jasmine." Shia reluctantly admitted. "How can I go back to that school, knowing that everyone there will hate me for what I did?"

"Because we do not all hate you." Yori countered. "There are many of us that are confused by what you did, some feel sadness for your actions. Jasmine was almost destroyed by the knowledge, but when I explained to her that you were-"

"Enough!" Shia hissed, desperate to end the pain that trickled into her with Yori's words. She sprang forwards, her blade catching one of the Ninja's fans. "I can never go back! Never!"

Yori slashed at the blade, flipping it back and making Shia twirl the razor edge defensively as she flipped her fans own deadly edges towards the blond woman. Shia flipped to the left, the point of her blade darting towards Yori's shoulder. Yori's body tensed and her legs slid from under her, making the Ninja slid towards the ground as she did the splits. Shia's katana whistled past the spot Yori had been, and as she tried to turn and compensate, Yori acted.

With a fluid motion, the Yamanouchi Ninja slammed onto her back, and her split legs whipped into the air in a spinning kick that slammed into Shia with as much force as Yori could muster. As Shia screamed in pain, Yori rolled to her feet and her fans snapped open, the Ninja lunging at Shia as they did so.

Shia rolled, her body flipping out of the way of Yori's attack. She desperately swung her katana around in an arc, even as Yori's fan's twirled in the same direction.

There was a silence and the two women stood there, both sweating and careful to keep a grip on the blades they held. Shia swallowed and glanced at the red fan blade that rested gently against her neck, so tight to the skin she could feel the pulse of her jugular flex the cool metal. Yori stared at the katana blade that rested against her own neck, the thin bead of blood that spilled along it's edge a testament to Shia's own skill.

Shia gazed up into Yori's eyes. "I was ordered to kill you today. To cut off your head and bring it to my sister to confirm my loyalty to the jade." She flexed the katana. "I still could do this… if I were faster than you."

"I was told to ask you to return to Sensei... to us." Yori responded calmly. "To Jasmine. I will not strike you, Shia. Not even now you hold a blade to my neck that could kill me."

Shia blinked. What? Yori, do not be foolish! "You would not strike me? Why?"

"Because you are my friend." Yori whispered. "As much as I am angry at you now, I can never forget what we forged at Yamanouchi. I care for you, Shia. Please, give this up!"

Shia swallowed and then in one smooth movement pulled the blade gently from Yori's neck. "I will not kill you, Yori. For just this once, on the word of friendship. I know that this will mean my sister may distrust me, but I have taken enough life in her name for more than one lifetime. You are an old friend, and I refuse to kill you."

Yori pulled her fan's away and the red blades snapped into their holsters silently. "Shia, listen."

"No… no I cannot." Shia bowed and backed away from Yori, the black haired Ninja watching her sadly. "If you follow me, Yori, I will attack you again. For now, I bid you happiness and balance, as you once bid me. Farewell… my friend."

Yori watched Shia leave, and sighed. Her heart lurched in her chest as she turned and made her way back towards the broken window. She had failed in her mission to bring Shia back, and now she did not know if she would ever see her again, alive.

Even as the thought passed through her head, Yori blanched at the sight below her. There, cut, bruised and desperate, lay Ron, fighting three Jade Ninja's. With a deep breath, Yori's fans slid from their sheaths and she jumped from the broken window with a battle cry that shook the walls.

* * *

"Kimmie!" doctor Possible whispered, her voice pained. "Please, please forgive me!" 

"Mom!" Kim managed, her heart thundering in her chest as she stared at the image. "Are you okay? What have they done to you? Where are you?"

"I think I'm in a mountain and…" Kim's mother broke off as a Jade Ninja wagged a finger and whispered in her ear. "I can't tell you Kimmie, they're threatening to cut my fingers off!" her voice almost broke as she told her daughter and Kim swallowed. "Listen to me Kimmie, you have to listen so that we both survive."

"Yes," Kara grinned at Kim and tilted her head at the hologram. "Listen to your mother, Kim Possible. If you want to both live, you will come and work for me. So, listen to your mother."

"Mom… mom I'm coming to get you," Kim whispered as she reached out a single hand. "I won't let them hurt you anymore!"

"Kimmie, listen to me. This is very important, you must pay attention to my every word." Doctor Possible watched as her daughter nodded, her eyes becoming wet and a brighter green. _Now or never._ "In Shego's ankle pouch is a vial of blood! Use it to find a cure to the nanites in her brain and come get m-"

"Shut her up!" Kara screamed, shock rippling over her face as Doctor Possible struggled with the Ninja's on the screen. Even as they managed to knock her out, drag her away, and the holo image faded, Kara turned furiously to Shego. "Shego! Open your ankle pouch and destroy the vial of blood in there!"

"No!" Kim screamed definitely and as Shego bent down to pull the ankle pouch open, she leapt. "Shego, this could cure you! I won't let you destroy it!"

The two women collapsed in a tangled heap of legs and arms. Shego, now obeying a furious and snarling Kara Fang, desperately tried to open her ankle pouch. Even as she managed to unzip it, however, Kim grabbed her hands and forced them against the concrete. Shego struggled against the redhead's weight, and thrashed around, trying to throw her off.

A sudden whine of a dart bouncing off concrete made Kim look up. There, rifle in hand, stood Kara, fuming at the two women. She re cocked the rifle and her rifle muzzle wavered as she focused on Kim's body.

"Shego! Hurry up and destroy the vial! I'll take care of Kim Possible!" Kara hissed, and Kim glanced up at the dark haired woman. "You won't escape me, Possible. I am not Drakken or any of those two bit fools you have gone up against before! I am Kara Fang!"

"You're an idiot!" Kim retorted, and biting her lip, slammed her elbow into Shego's face. To her horror, blood spurted from the nose of the woman she secretly loved. Even as her heart lurched at the sight, Kim forced herself to focus on the task at hand and her fingers fumbled inside the pouch.

"Yes!" Kim whispered as her fingers clamped around the vial. She glanced around as the sound of sirens filled the air and then grinned at the woman on the upper level. "Looks like you've run out of time Kara! Give up and I'll see you're given a fair trial."

"You are far too confident, Kim Possible." Kara smiled cruelly as her finger twitched. Kim blinked as she felt a cold pain slam into her spine. Trembling, her fingers slid up her back and she blinked at the dart she found lodged there. "Don't worry, it's just an anaesthetic, Kim San. One that will start to work in a few seconds. Now, Shego… Take the vial!"

"No!" Kim managed, staggering to her feet. Even as Shego slid upright, Kim staggered away, desperate. To her horror, she felt her right arm begin to numb. "No… damn it, no!"

_Got to think… got to do something!_ Kim thought, the cold sensation making her left leg become numb. _Ron… got to reach Ron or Yori and… and…wait… the Kimmunicator!_

With unsteady hands, Kim yanked the Kimmunicator from her pouch, desperately avoiding a lunge from Shego. With her good arm, Kim slid the vial into a sensor space and hit a button.

"Wade! Come in!" Wade's face flickered onto the screen and he blinked at the desperate expression on Kim;s face.

"Kim? What's-" Wade began, worried at the glazed eyes Kim turned to him with. "Jeez, Kim what's going-"

"No time! You gotta get the Kimmunicator to a safe location!" Kim managed, crying out as Shego jumped on her and made a lunge for the device held tightly in Kim's hand. "It's got a sample of blood in it we need! Now!" She screamed, throwing the communication's device as far as she could as Shego lunged for it a second time.

As it bounced on the concrete, theKimmunicator trembled and tiny jets and wings popped out of hidden spaces. With a roar of flame, the Kimmunicator took off and shot towards the damaged window that Shia and Yori had gone through.

"NO!" Kara screamed, swinging her rifle towards the device, only to curse as she realised she was too late. With a hum of tiny engines, the device vanished into the sky, out of her reach. Cursing, Kara snarled and stared down at the laughing redhead. "Shego, shut her up!"

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego's voice calmly responded.

_"Oh god… Kimmie! No, no!"_ Shego ranted in her mind, helpless as her gloved fingers slid towards Kim's forehead. _"Stupid, stupid girl! Why'd you have to play the hero?"_

"Don't worry Shego." Kim managed, the sensation slipping out of her body, as the anaesthetic shut all feeling down in her limbs. "It's not your fault. It's okay and I forgive you… for this and anything else you're gonna do while Kara has you. It's all up to Ron and Yori now… I know they'll save us."

As a faint splutter of green plasma shot out of her fingers, Shego ranted and screamed helplessly inside her body. Kim's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as the plasma shocked her frontal lobes. Her body stiffened and then went lax in Shego's arms, making the green woman blink.

Inside, trapped in her own body, Shego stared in horror at the sight of Kim's slack face.

_"No… No! I've, I've finally got her! I've actually managed to beat Kimmie!"_ Shego closed her eyes, feeling tears spill down them in the darkness of her mind. _"Oh god, what have I done?"_

"Excellent." Kara whispered, her eyes gleaming with pleasure as Shego picked up the limp redhead and began to carry her towards the roof and their waiting hoverpod. "Kim Possible is mine!"

Turning, Kara Fang swept out of the wrecked hallway of Middleton mall, her laughter echoing around he ruins of a once busy building. As she left, two figures limped in, a few minutes later, from the adjoining hallway of shops and paused in shock at the sight of the empty mall.

Ron, bleeding form his forehead in four places and cradling a dislocated shoulder, stared in terror. Where was Kim? Where was Shego? Licking his lips, Ron glanced around, even as Rufus jumped out of his pocket and scampered around.

"Kim? Kim, where are you?"

"Uh oh, uh oh!" The molerat chittered, as he sniffed a tiny metal dart lying on the concrete of the mall floor. "Poison!"

Yori crouched next to the tiny molerat and gingerly picked up the dart. Her own body had not fared well either. She had multiple cuts across her body from katana blades, and a twisted ankle from a kick that had bounced off an armoured breastplate. Now, ignoring the wounds, she sniffed the dart herself. "Ron… this has been dosed with Anaesthetic. Strong stuff too… I doubt Kim San could have fought for long if this had hit her."

Ron stared up at the broken window and felt an emptiness inside him that hollowed his heart out and chilled his soul. He had failed her! He had failed Kim in every way!

"Oh god, Yori. You know what this means?" As Yori closed her eyes and slid to her feet with a nod, Ron swallowed and stared around at the devastation. "It means that Kara Fang has Kim Possible and Shego. It means that She now has two of the most dangerous people alive. We've failed… No, I've failed to protect Kim. And that means the whole world is now in danger!"

Continued in Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12: Slow Venom of the Soul

Kim Possible, not my chars- not my cartoon. Prop of Disney, this is free... you want it have it. don't charge for it or They can sue your ass.

WARNING! CONTAINS SCENES OF TORTURE (mild/medium) AND MILD ASSAULT! DO NOT READ IF NERVOUS OR UNDER M AGE RATING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DO NOT COMPLAIN!

Chapter 12: A Slow Venom of the Soul

Middleton Mall- Time Unknown- After The Battle.

"Mr Stoppable I find this all rather hard to swallow." Doctor Director stood in the ruined hall of Middleton Mall and shook her head. "Are you telling me that this destruction was caused by Shego… but it wasn't her fault?"

Ron sighed. This was the third time he had gone through events. Twice with the police and now with Doctor Director. Nodding, he pressed the coldpack to his shoulder even tighter. "Yeah, Shego's been mind controlled. The real culprit is Kara Fang."

"A woman who you claim works for the Blood Jade? This is the person you told me had taken Doctor Possible." Doctor Director frowned. "I've been chasing a shadow, Ron Stoppable. The Jade don't exist!"

"They do!" Ron snapped. "You think I ended up like this on my own? You think Kim's been taken by Shego? Think again! Doctor Director, you have no idea what's going on!"

"Ron San speaks the truth." Yori looked up from bandaging her own wounds as the director of the GJ bristled at Ron's tone. "We were attacked by Jade Ninja's. They are highly trained, capable and deadly. Look, talk to some of them, you will see we speak the truth!"

"Oh, I see well enough!" The one eyed special agent waved a hand in annoyance. "All I've been able to find are dead Ninjas. Funnily enough, they refuse to back up your story, other than Middleton Mall was attacked by Shego and some henchmen! The security office has been trashed, green plasma scar marks on all the ruined equipment! The police want to know what's been going on in here, and I have a clear answer. Shego attacked and kidnapped Kim Possible. The dead Ninja's, people unable to talk, and the plasma scarred claw marks along the walls, a trademark of Ms. Shego, only back up her attacking the mall willingly!"

Ron blinked as his brain processed her first set of words. "Dead? But… they were alive! We knocked them out!"

Yori cursed in Japanese and shook her head, making the two people next to her glance across. "That is my oversight, Ron. The Jade, when they on a mission, do not leave people behind, alive. Those that fall take deadly poison, as we found out ourselves when they attacked the school. It is a bandaging of a wound to keep the rest secure. They would have ensured those alive but incapacitated were killed, while Ron and myself were kept busy by their still mobile colleagues. The Jade have no compassion, and are ruthless."

"No markings, no signs that they're Jade. In fact, they look a lot like you, my dear." Yori rankled at her tone for a second, before calming herself. "This is all so hard to believe considering I have nothing to go on. And who are you anyway?" Doctor Director asked, scowling at the Ninja in front of her. "I've never seen you before!"

"She's a friend!" Ron managed, wincing as the medic tending to him began to swab his head wounds with alcohol. "Jeez, take it easy!"

"Sorry Sir."

"I could do with a Grande size Naco and a coffee the size of lake Michigan…" Sighing, Ron stared at the woman in front of him. Doctor Director gazed right back.

"I'm not making this up. Kara Fang exists, the Jade exists and we've all been sucker punched by them. The dead guys worked for her! Shego's as much a victim as Kim! We have to find them both, and we can only do that if you start looking for Fang, not Drakken or Shego. All these dead guys are Jade, they have Kim and Shego, we need to rescue them… pure and simple."

"I have to report this in first." Doctor Director replied quietly. "Ron, listen to me. Even if Shego was not to blame, she has been involved in the chaos and injury of security guards. Until I find evidence to the contrary that she did this willingly, she's our prime suspect. Not only for the Ninjas over there, but also Kim's kidnapping. Hell, she's got a history long enough to make anyone else looking at this situation think exactly what I am."

"But she didn't-" Ron began, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. For the first time in his life, he was defending Shego.

"Ron… I'm sorry, very sorry. But I cannot keep chasing ghosts… for you, or for Ms. Possible. I _will_ set Interpol and the FBI on full alert and notify as many others as I can. Kim is valuable to us, but the search will be geared on looking for Drakken and Shego, not the Jade."

"But you won't find Drakken cause he's with Kara Fang and Shego is their prisoner, so fat chance of finding her!" Ron closed his eyes. He had failed to convince the woman who had access to resources that could help them track the actual culprits.

"Look, how many times." Doctor Director sighed. " If you keep talking about the Jade, it'll wreck any reputation with the law enforcement agencies you have! They're a myth, Ron. Nobody has ever found any evidence of them!"

"Yes… No evidence. Until today." Yori muttered, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Even though you refuse to believe these dead Ninjas are part of the Blood Jade, it will doubtless upset some people who wish to remain hidden. I wonder how Kara will handle this… I doubt she intended to lose any men in this attack."

"Yo, Doctor Director?" A familiar voice softly called across the hall, making Ron and the tall Director the GJ turn. "I'm an eyewitness! Well, the only one left conscious anyway. Ron's right, a woman calling herself Fang shot Kim and yeah, Shego's a victim too. She's been turned into a damn Zombie!"

"Monique… you should already be heading towards the hospital!" Ron glowered at his friend. "You've got a hell of a set of burns on your back and arms. You don't need to play the hero."

Monique craned her neck up as she lay face down on a stretcher and frowned at Ron's expression. As a medic gently played a spray canister, the liquid designed to protect the damaged skin and tissue, across her back she shifted. The African American woman winced slightly and then nodded at the two people staring at her.

"Yeah, I do. Kim'd never forgive me Ron. Look Doctor Director, Shego did this to me that's true, but Ron's right about the Jade and that she wasn't doing it cause she wanted to. I know what Shego's like… I've met her before, but this time? She was cold, emotionless… robotic. The Fang woman on the upper walkway gave her orders, and she did them. It was creepy!"

Monique shivered at the memory of Shego's cold, emotionless eyes. She had met Shego once before, when she had been locking up her store and found the woman rummaging through a pile of clothing trying to find something specific. Thank god Kim had been scheduled to meet her before they went off to a movie.

She had managed to keep Shego at bay by waving the item she wanted, the only one left in the store, in front of her like a shield. To her surprise, it had worked and the emerald eyes, though irritated, had also been amused. When Kim had arrived, Shego had snatched the clothing, shot through a fire door and had sealed it with plasma before Kim could react.

But Monique always remembered the eyes, the way emotion swam clearly through them. The person who had grabbed her in the mall and burned her, that had not been Shego… because Monique had never seen such empty eyes.

"Miss Monique is right." A female voice whispered the words quietly and Doctor Director blinked as a female security guard walked in from the ambulances outside. She supported a second guard, his face and body badly slashed with cuts, if the blood stains on his uniform were any sign of his injuries. "I'm Kimberley and this is David…"

"You should both be having medical attention." Yori admonished, sighing as the woman grinned.

"Nah, We're tough, right David?" The man nodded, though his face was pale. "We had to come and tell you… we both watched Kim Possible fight Ms. Shego. She was pleading with her to stop attacking, which Ms. Shego ignored, and then this Kara Fang woman appeared, gloated for a bit and then had this other woman appear on a hologram… I think she works at the hospital, and then because something went wrong, she began ranting."

"Yeah." David winced and Yori firmed her lips at the sight of the red stained bandages criss crossed over his body. "The crazy woman started screaming for Ms. Shego to destroy something… something that could cure her, right Kimberley? I kept fading in and out… she did say that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Kimberley gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hang on…" Doctor Director gazed thoughtfully at the two guards. "Are you sure she said 'cure'?"

"Well… no. It wasn't the mad woman with the gun." Kimberley closed her eyes and licked her lips as she gently adjusted the sling around her arm. "No! It was the woman on this hologram thing. She told Kim Possible to grab whatever it was from Ms. Shego and cure the… the neenites in her head? Was it neenites?"

Monique groaned and glanced up from the stretcher again as she shook her head. "No… nooites… narnates… nanites? Yeah… yeah! Nanites! That was it. Kim's mother said it was something to cure the nanites in Shego's head! What the hell is a nanite?"

"Something very nasty and feasibly capable of taking over a human brain…" Doctor Director muttered her face pale as she glanced at Ron. "All right Mr Stoppable, I think I just got my evidence that Kara Fang exists and If she exists, the Jade exist…" Doctor Director shook her head and almost desperately glared at the guards. "Are you one hundred percent sure she said her name was Kara Fang?"

The two guards nodded and Monique groaned her agreement from the stretcher.

"Kara Fang… Kara Fang of the Blood Jade?" More nods from the five people around her made the woman sigh in defeat. "This can't be right!"

"Well it is." Ron muttered, suddenly feeling very tired of Doctor Director's refusal to accept the truth. "She's kidnapped Kim, has Shego mind controlled and, according to Shego before she was kidnapped, is one nasty piece of work. Considering who said that, I think Kara's probably a worse psycho than even I think she is. We need to act!"

"I… I will inform the various authorities to start searching for anything that could remotely hint at the Blood Jade. But it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Doctor Director closed her eyes and Ron glanced at Yori, who shrugged. The older woman ran a hand through her hair and gently touched her eye patch as she pondered her next move. "How the hell have the Jade managed to remain undetected? I mean, I run the GJ… almost nothing escapes out networks notice."

"At a wild guess… seen your brother recently?" Ron watched as the director of the GJ stiffened. "Because I'd lay ten to one odds that WEE has told them how to remain cloaked from the GJ, like he has."

"I can see that, Mr Stoppable and it scares me. The next question is how do we proceed if we manage to find them? Kim Possible and Shego, if you are right about her, will both be in danger. How on earth are we going to stop Fang from killing them or using them as hostage? Needless to say how are we going to force our way into-" Doctor Director broke off. "I'm getting ahead of myself. We've got to find them first."

"That's right. We find them first, then come up with a plan to rescue them." Ron pulled out his RonCom and hit a button. "But I think Wade can help us with that, if you'll let him have full access, not the usual limitations."

The one eyed woman smiled. "Of course. I'll give Mr Load full clearance as soon as I return to GJ headquarters. For now, I have a few calls and favours to ask. Mr Stoppable, Yori."

As the Director of the GJ nodded at Ron and Yori and then walked off, pulling out her mobile phone, Ron frowned and shook his RonCom. "What the hell?"

"Ron? What is wrong?"

"Wade… he's not answering my call. Wade? Wade come on man, I need to talk to you!"

While Ron cursed and fiddled with his communicator, Yori crouched close to Monique and gently touched her arm. The wounded woman turned her head and grinned weakly at the Ninja.

"Hey. I've been thinking. At least I know Shego didn't mean it on a personal level. I'd hate to think she was still pissed off because I wanted her to pay retail." Her smile faltered for a second and Yori squeezed her arm. "Ah hell Yori. My back… it's bad, so the medic keeps telling me. They're taking me to the burns unit as soon as a ambulance arrives. They… they say I may have a scar… a bad one. How can I face Kim being with Shego? I… I know it wasn't her, not really. Her face was so… so blank. Like a damn zombie, from the movies. But if I see her again, will I hate her for what she's done to me?"

Yori tilted her head. "That is your choice. However I would ask why you would hate Shego if you know she was not responsible for her actions. Would you blame Kim for hurting you this way if she were mind controlled?"

"No. No I wouldn't." Monique sighed. "Ah hell Yori. Look at my store, look at it." She waved her hand at the smouldering building and the fire fighters around it. "My livelihood is ruined! I had fifteen of my own designs in that shop! All of them gone in a blink of an eye!"

"I doubt that Club Banana will blame you for this. How could it be your fault? I am sure they will ask you to take paid medical leave and rebuild the store while you recoup. From what Ron has told me, you are too valuable to them."

The sudden slamming of a door made Yori glance up to see an ambulance team run into the Mall and begin to tend to the second batch of people who needed medical treatment. "It looks like help has arrived for you."

"Thank god." Monique sighed with relief. "I'm brave, but the painkillers they gave me aren't working anymore. Look, Yori I need a favour."

"A favour?" Yori smiled. "Anything."

"Will you… will you let Wade know that I'm okay?" Monique flushed. "Please? He's kinda got a crush on me… for god's sake don't tell Ron or Kim but-"

A sudden whining hum echoed into the mall and the three friends looked up, frowning and trying to locate the source of the noise. To their joint surprise, a familiar shape shot though the ruined window. Kim's communicator hovered for a second, before hurtling towards Ron and landing with a clatter at his feet. Picking it up, Wade's face flickered onto the screen.

"Ron, no time to explain, but open the sensor port of the Kimmunicator. Be careful with the vial inside, Kim allowed Shego to kidnap her to save it!"

Blinking, Ron gently snapped open one of the plastic compartments and frowned at the tiny bottle. Inside, he could see caked red. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood. It's a blood sample. Kim wanted us to do something with it. Off the top of my head, it may contain Shego's blood. We need to get it somewhere with top lab facilities and a high speed data link so I can tap in and work out what's so important about it."

"Well, I think Kim's dad-" Ron broke off as Wade shook his head.

"We need a biolab. Best ones I can think of are either at Middleton hospital or the GJ. We need to separate the blood sample into it's component's first. Red cells, white cells, platelets, and plasma… everything. Only then can I work out what's so important and-"

Wade's voice broke off as Ron walked over to where Yori kneeled in front of Monique. A choked gasp made Ron blink, and he realised that the sound had come from Wade himself. The young genius stared out from the Kimmunicator screen at Monique, a look of horrified worry on his face.

Monique winced at the tiny image of Wade's face and smiled weakly. "Hey…"

"Hey? That's the best you can do?" Wade's voice was panicked and Ron frowned at his tone. "Look at you! You should be in a hospital! Not lying on a stretcher! Ron, make them take her somewhere that specialises in burns, right now!"

"Hey! I'm fine. Wade listen to me. I'm fine." Monique sighed. "You always worry to much, I can't even go out on my own without you panicking about me being abducted or assaulted."

Ron frowned, wondering what was going on. Yori on the other hand smiled in understanding. As the Ninja shook her head in amused sympathy, Wade's voice echoed tinnily around them.

"I can worry about you if I want to!" The tiny image of Wade leaned in close. "Look at what Shego did to you. I should have been there…. I should have-"

"Wade, you barely ever come out of your room, even with me. Besides, how were you to know that this Jade bunch would attack the mall?" Monique blinked as Ron, a sigh of realisation escaping him, passed the Kimmunicator silently to her. The injured woman gazed at Wade's face and stroked the screen with a finger. "Wade, it's not your fault this happened… You do know that Shego wasn't to blame, right? It was-"

"I know exactly who was to blame!" Wade snapped the words. "I know it was this Fang woman and I'll be dammed if she'll win now! Ron, get that sample of blood to a lab and I'll begin working right away."

"Right, I'll get Doctor Director to take us to their headquarters and start separating the sample." Ron glanced across as someone coughed behind him. Turning, he stared at the shuffling medic and nodded. "Wade, Monique's ride is here to take her to the hospital. I'll let you know where they take her okay?"

"Fine, but hurry with that blood sample, Ron. The more time we waste here, the longer Fang has Kim, her mother and Shego!"

As Wade's face vanished from the Kimmunicator, Ron glanced across to the blushing face of Monique. "Something you want to tell us?"

"No!" Monique blurted, flushing harder. "Nothing to tell… It's harmless, he's too young!"

_At the moment… _Ron thought quietly. He wished he were amused, but instead just nodded.

"Well, just remember that Kim doesn't know yet. You'd better tell her when… when…" Ron broke off, looking away as the worry he felt for Kim swamped him.

"When you bring her back. When both of you do, I will. Now, go on! I'll be fine and you need to work that hero thing you do!"

Breathing deeply for a few seconds, Ron nodded at Monique who smiled weakly and groaned with relief as the medics surrounded her, Ron waved at Yori and the two teens ran quickly outside. There, standing next to a troop transport helicopter stood Doctor Director, busy talking on her phone and typing one handed on a palmtop.

As Ron moved to ask for her help, he blinked in surprise as Yori's hand slapped onto his shoulder. Turning, he noticed the young Ninja standing with a confused expression on her face.

"Yori? What's the matter?"

"Ron… where is the car?" Yori turned her head left and right making Ron puzzled. The blond teen waved a hand at his rusting brown car a few metres away.

"It's right there, Yori. There's my car. You okay?"

"Not your car, Ron san. No… Kim's car, Mara… where is Mara?"

Blinking, Ron realised that Yori, arms outstretched and facing him with a puzzled expression was right. The black clothed Ninja stood in the parking spot Ron knew Kim had parked the sports car. He remembered the way Mara had protested as Kim had left her outside. The AI had argued that she could be of help. The red-haired teen had shaken her head and had gone in with just himself and Yori. Now, where a blue sports car should have been, the parking space was empty.

"Um… I have no idea." The sound of the helicopter blades whirring to life made him glance back to the GJ leader. Doctor Director had snapped her phone shut and was beginning to walk towards the transport. Making a decision, Ron began to run towards the older woman. "Yori, we'll have to worry about that later! Right now, we have to get Doctor Director to help us. Come on!"

"Yes Ron San." Yori cast one glance behind her as they dashed towards the director of the GJ.

_Mara San, where are you?_

* * *

Drakken's Lair-Time unknown.

She lay there, in the dark, unable to move, hear or feel anything. Was she dead? If she was, then why was it so silent? Why was she still able to think and feel? Was this hell?

"_Kimmie…" _

A voice… one that she recognised, whispering through her mind ever so gently.

"_Kim, come on. Wake up, Honey. What on earth did they pump into you?"_

The voice again, and this time came recognition. It was her mother's voice. Soft, soothing… safe. The darkness around her flickered suddenly, like a bad movie picture. Bursts of white light so painful it made her gasp. Around her, she could see odd shapes in the white light, twisting and flexing as she stared. What was happening?

"_Kimberley Anne Possible, you wake up right now!"_ Her mother's voice demanded, making her jump in shock.

As the adrenaline poured into her system Kim blinked, as the black and white twisting shapes stilled suddenly and colourful streamers shot across her vision. A sudden throbbing pain at the front of her head made her gasp and grit her teeth, as her memory swam back.

She remembered now. The feel of the cool glove on her forehead… the flash of plasma that skittered painfully across her skin, and then had shot into her flesh. It had hurt so much, only for everything to just… stop.

The beautiful face that had lain so close to hers as the plasma had slid into her brain hovered in front of her, and Kim felt herself quiver at the memory of how slack it had been. No laughter, no amusement… not even a sarcastic smile. The face had been, well… blank.

She remembered the emerald gaze that had, only a few days ago, sparkled with amused intelligence as black lips had slipped over her own. How those same eyes had gazed at her in the mall with… with nothing. Recognition, emotion, even the gleam of the challenge Kim had always posed her, had been missing.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, a pang shooting through her.

"_Oh Honey, she's not here. Now, come on Kimmie. Fight it! I need you just as much as she does right now!"_

As the whisper of her mothers frightened voice echoed around her, Kim fought to regain consciousness, fighting against the invisible bonds of the drug that Kara had shot into her.

_Shego… Mom… got to wake up!_

With the adrenaline coursing through her system washing the drug away in a tidal wave of chemicals, Kim's body stirred and the heroine began to wake.

With a groan, Kim's eyes slid slowly open and she blinked at the sight of steel bars, a good two inches thick, barely a few centimetres away from her face. She realised she was lying on a steel cot of some sort, covered with a thin mattress and a tiny blanket. The pillow her head lay on could only be called that, she assumed, by the fact her head was resting on it and it sat on the mattress. Lump of stone was a better description.

As she rolled gently onto her back, hissing at the painfully bright clinical light that shone into her eyes from the strip-light in the roof, her stomach chose that moment to make itself known by giving her a bout of nausea that had her eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my…. Gonna, gonna… NO!"

Kim managed to roll of the bed and crawl on shivering hands and feet to the lavatory bowl that sat at the other end of the cell. Gripping the steel rim, her eyes staring into the blue liquid at the bottom with panic, she was hideously, violently, ill.

"It's okay, Kimmie. It's just the drug affecting your system. Get it all up, Sweetie." Doctor Possible kneeled against the steel bars closest to her vomiting daughter and gripped the steel bars tightly. She murmured sympathetic noises through the bars until her daughter coughed and her shoulders stopped their heaving, stilling to a gentle shiver. "Kimmie?"

"Mom, I… I think I'm okay now." Her daughter gently pushed her red hair away from her face and Doctor Possible felt her heart tremble with guilt at the green eyes that stared at her. "You okay mom? Did they hurt you when they cut the transmission?"

Her mother shifted, trying to hide a wince that had Kim's blood run cold. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'm tougher that I look and they had no interest in… in doing anything else to me. Thankfully."

Kim shivered, knowing exactly what her mother was quietly referring to. "But they did hurt you."

"No worse than what Shego's been receiving, even mind controlled." Her mother sighed, shifting away so her daughter would miss the bruises on her ribs. "The poor girl."

"I… I'm sorry, mom." Kim blurted the words in a whisper, shame shooting through every pore at her mother's tender gaze. "I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to stop Fang. I… I couldn't hurt Shego! Attacking me, it wasn't her fault and I… I…"

_You love her, right? _The words trickled towards Doctor Possible's lips, but she bit them back. Even now, she couldn't believe it. Her daughter had never given any sign of liking women more than men. Josh and then that Eric person, who her daughter had vented at them about when she had discovered it was a synthdrone. Finally it had been Ron, and she had been happy that Kim had chosen such a… a nice boy.

But it hadn't worked out, and now Kim had fallen or was falling for Shego, the quintessential bad girl, Doctor Possible knew.

_Maybe it's true what they say, opposites attract and you can't get more opposite than Shego and Kimmie._

Still, even though Shego was smart mouthed, sarcastic and quite dark in her view of humanity and life in general, there was something that made her want to care for the pale green woman, a tiny spark of… need. Maybe it was a longing to be loved that she saw in Shego's eyes. Besides, ever since Drew had dismissed Shego, the green thief had been almost, intriguing. Kim's mother had to admit that having someone around who could make her daughter grin in a way she hadn't seen since Kim and Ron had split up was too precious to interfere with.

_Plus, it's none of your business is it? She may be your daughter, but she's nineteen now, and capable of making her own choices in life. Still, I have to hear this from her own lips and now's a good a time as any… especially if they take her away from you and make her-_

Her mother found it impossible to finish the thought as ice curled into her belly. It was her fault… hers. She should have been stronger somehow. Resisted Fang until her daughter could rescue her. Instead, what had she done? Completed a project that now threatened Kim's and everyone else's freedom, and helped Kara distract her daughter so that Shego could attack her.

"Kim, I'm sorry. Sorry for all of this." Doctor Possible closed her eyes. "I helped them correct all of Drew's mistakes in the Servus project. It can infect anyone now, even… even you. I'm sorry, so sorry! I should have stopped them… somehow!"

Kim blinked in shock as her mother curled herself into the corner and gazed at her with tearful eyes. How was any of this her fault? How could her mother have resisted Kara Fang? If Shego, one of the strongest people Kim knew, had become a mindless puppet, how the hell was her mother supposed to free herself? It was something that she was even still alive.

"Mom, this isn't your fault." Kim groaned as she pulled herself away from the stainless steel toilet and crawled across to the closest point on the bars, that separated them, from where her mother lay shivering on the floor. "Mom, look at me."

Her mother's eyes gently fixed onto her face and Kim sighed.

"All of this is not your fault. Any of it! There's only one person who's responsible for this, and that's Kara Fang. Though I suppose you could say that Kara has partly succeeded because of me… I got you involved in this and I failed to be there for Shego when she reached out to me. Maybe there are two people who are to blame."

Doctor Possible shook her head. "What? Kimmie, you saved her life! Kara Fang chose to do all this. How can you say you're responsible?"

"The same way you can, by blaming myself for not being smart enough to predict the future."

"I should have stopped them! I should have done something for you!" Doctor Possible bit her lip and her hands curled into tight fists. "God, I feel so guilty!"

Kim closed her eyes. "You want guilt, Mom? Well, if only I'd believed Shego when she came to me, if only I'd stayed with her and searched the lair for a while longer, instead of running when she kiss-" Kim broke off quickly, flushing a deep scarlet as she cursed her runaway mouth. "Um, Mom? Look…"

"So it is true." Doctor Possible whispered, glancing down. "What Shego told me, what Fang forced her to say to me was the truth after all. And I didn't know. My mother's instincts abandoned me…"

Kim's face had gone pale, the blush vanishing as blood drained from the skin in a second. "She told you?"

"Told me is a bit strong for what happened, but yes, Shego told me how she felt about you. All because Fang wanted to hurt me of course. She did that by having Shego tell me that she kissed you, because I didn't know. Because I was completely unaware that you were having feelings for Shego. I have no idea how painful that must have been for the poor woman, but I know how I felt…"

"Mom…" Kim whispered, swallowing. "I was gonna tell you, honest. But… it was so the drama I… it took me days to work out how I felt. Even now, I'm still surprised that I feel the way I do about her."

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Doctor Possible sighed. "I'm your mother and I could have helped you… or at least taken the weight off your shoulders. Been there for you!"

_Not now… why now? What the hell am I supposed to say? What if Mom hates me? Damn you Fang!_

"Mom, this isn't the time." Kim began, breaking off as her mother shook her head.

"It's the perfect time, Kimmie. We may never get out of here alive and-"

"Don't say that! This is a big sitch, yeah, but I've been in worse." Kim closed her eyes. "We'll escape… I promise. You, me and Shego… I won't let any of us die or remain mind controlled while I'm breathing."

"I want to believe that." Her mother whispered. "But, Kimmie. This woman you're going up against is mad, clinically insane. I… I worry that we may not escape. I have to know, just in case, I have to know why you never told me... why you wouldn't let me help you." The older woman bit her lip and hurt swam into her eyes. "Was it because you thought I wouldn't understand? That I'd hate you?"

"No!" Kim flushed and slid down the bars to end up kneeling on the concrete. "I was scared, Mom. Scared of what you and dad would think of me. Do you know the horror stories I found on the Internet? The hundreds and hundreds of women who've been thrown out by parents who they thought loved them?"

"You thought your father or me would act that way?" Kim's mother slid to her feet and quickly moved across to where her daughter lay kneeling on the cold floor. Her hands pushed their way through the metal bars and she stroked her child's hair gently. "It's a shock, yes. It still is one that I'm reeling from, and I have no idea how your father will take it." Kim hunched further down. "But Kim, we love you. We love you with every fibre of who we are, your parents. Your father and I would never hurt you that way. We always wanted you to know who you were…"

Doctor Possible broke off and, with a sigh, slid down to stare at the floor. "You know… when you were born, I stared at the tiny little life I had created and made you a promise all those years ago. I promised you and myself that I would always let you go your own way, find yourself… accept it and move on. I was so proud when you became a cheerleader, so proud when you became class representative, and very, very proud when you chose to save others and fight evil. I… I…" She looked up and felt her heart tug at the sight of her daughters face, tears spilling down the soft skin. "I'm proud that you know who you are now, I always will be. If you want to love Shego, I'll be proud of you then… I'll even be proud of Shego for risking everything she is to kiss you."

"Oh… Mom." Kim whispered, touched. "I-"

The sound of sarcastic, slow clapping filled the room and both women turned to see Kara leaning against the doorjamb of the jail entrance, her hands the source of the noise.

As her two captives glared at her with hatred, Kara grinned with malice. "Oh, that was wonderful to see… True love between mother and daughter, even though her mother has found out Kim is a… what was it I heard someone be called on an American show? Ah… 'Rug muncher.' A most amusing description, Crude, yet accurate."

Kim slid to her feet. "You… Where's Shego!"

"Outside, Ms. Possible. Being a good little slave as she should be. Don't worry, I am sure it will come naturally to you as well." Pushing off from the door jamb, Kara wandered the short distance to the cells and ran her hand along the metal bars. "The actual reason I am here is more to do with your mother than you, Ms. Possible."

"Leave my mother alone!" Kim's voice had darkened and she almost snarled the words. "If you're aiming to get me to the point of being enraged? Well, no big cause I'm already there!"

"I have already said I have nothing I wish to do to you now." Kara paused and stared past the bars into the hard green eyes of her captive. "Though you may be interested to know that I am having my personal quarters prepped for a very interesting evening with you, Ms. Possible. Well… you and Shego." Kara leaned in close and Kim stepped back at the crazed gleam in the oriental woman's eyes. "I'm going to hurt Shego… by breaking you in front of her. So, as I said. We'll be having fun tonight."

"You're mad…" Kim managed, realising how right her mother was. "Insane… even more insane than Drakken!"

"We shall see. Now, Doctor Possible." Kara turned to the older woman and wagged a finger gently at her. "I am so, so very disappointed in you, Doctor. Here I was, thinking you would behave for me, and yet you hide a blood sample on Shego so that your daughter can 'save' her. I presume the washing and dressing were to ensure that the sample was never found. A shame, I should have seen this, as should Shia. I shall have to have… words with my sister."

"Leave Shia out of this. It was my idea and I didn't hear you complaining!" Kim's mother stared at Kara with distaste, "Your sister had no idea, and nor did you. Leave her and my daughter alone!"

"I suppose what you have said is true and what interests me is that you, once again, jump to another's defence. Your daughter I can understand… but my sister? Fascinating." Kara shrugged. "You see Doctor, that is what I find so intriguing about you. I put you through some very intense and painful methods and yet you scream but do not crack. I hurt Shego… and you tell me everything. I wonder, it must be the altruistic side of you, the healer and carer. Absolutely fascinating."

Sighing with amusement, Kara shrugged. "Now then, speaking of such matters, I am rather afraid that I'll have to punish you for being a rebelling prisoner. Now, that leaves the question of what to do… I know that I shall obviously have to take a personal hand and-"

"Mistress?" Shia's blond head gently peered around the door to the cells and she licked her lips, nervously. "I have an important message for you…"

"It had better be urgent, Shia… or I am going to be very displeased."

"The Master of the Jade commands you make contact with him right now." Shia swallowed. "He is waiting for you… now. He is very, very unhappy."

For the first time, doctor Possible saw Kara blanch slightly. "I see… very well."

Turning back to her prisoners, Kara scowled. "I suppose that we shall have to pick this up another…" A sly smile slid onto her face and Kara strode back to the doorway. Peering round it, the smile deepened. "Shego, come in here."

"Yes Mistress Fang." The familiar deep silk of Shego's voice echoed around the cells and Kim closed her eyes at how emotionless it sounded. The sound of boots echoed in the hallway and the familiar cat suit, ripped and torn from their earlier battle, appeared around the doorway. Shego walked quietly, docilely into the cells and stood to attention in front of Kara.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, making her mother blink and tense.

Shego stared out of her body at the redheaded hero. _"Kimmie, oh damn it. No! What the hell is Kara planning… what's she up to?" _

"Now, let us see… what can I do to punish you, Doctor? You tolerate any physical attack or torture on your own body, and you refuse to tell me anything or even suffer, as you should. It is no fun at all." Kara's smile gleamed in the stark neon lighting. "However, I look at my resources here with the eye of a professional torturer and something occurs to me."

"What the-" Kim began.

"You see, Doctor. I have both your daughter, who you would do anything to protect from me, and I have her lover… who just so happens to be under my control."

"Shego's not my lover…" Kim whispered, wondering if she was lying or not.

"_Thanks, Princess…" _Shego found it hard to keep the bitter tone from her voice._ "But I don't think that's what Kara means. She means you care about me, I think…"_

"Now then… I have to ask myself what do I have to work with here? I want to teach you a lesson, Doctor. I want to make you obedient… to fear me. Now, that won't happen if I hurt you…"

"Don't you _touch _Kim!" Doctor Possible snapped. "You touch her and I'll-"

"Oh no… why on earth would I spoil tonight's entertainment?" Kara grinned at the Doctors in-drawn breath. "Yes, you remember that I'm going to be entertaining Ms. Possible tonight… the same way I entertained you."

"No… please, not my daughter! I-"

"Now, I _can _cause her distress however. Because causing Ms. Possible pain and suffering makes you suffer even more than she does. So, I then can only think of Shego, and how important she is to your daughter."

Kim blanched even as her Mother gripped the bars. "You hurt her last time, isn't that enough?"

"Oh, I'm not going to cause Shego harm, Doctor. No." Kara turned to the green woman. "I'm going to ask her to do something very special for both you and your daughter. Something very special…"

"What are you…" Kim's mother blinked at Kara strode up to the digital keypad on the huge lock of her cell and typed in a number. With a beep of an accepted code and the hiss of hydraulics, the door swung open.

"Now then… ready for a little show Ms. Possible?"

Kim blanched. "You're going to have Shego hurt my Mom aren't you! Well it won't work, I know Shego is under your control and I-"

"Oh, you misunderstand." Stepping back, Kara gently slapped the green woman on the back. "Shego, I want you to do the following. I want you to pretend that Doctor Possible is Kim, understand?"

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego replied, turning slightly to stare at the older redhead.

"_What the hell?" _Shego whispered, trapped in the dark.

"Now, I want you to go into that cell," Kara glanced over and repressed a laugh as both daughter and mother realised where this was heading. "I want you to do all the things you've dreamed about doing to Kim… alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego took a step forwards and her gloved hands slid to her suit zip. "Doctor Possible is Kim Possible and I must show Kim Possible what I want to do to her."

"_NO!"_ Shego blanched and helplessly watched as she strode into the cell, Kim's mother backing away from her._ "Kara… you sick fuck!"_

With a quiet clank of metal, Kara shut the cell door and glanced across at the sweating, horrified teenager as she walked out of the room. "Enjoy the show, Kim San… or should I say, Princess?"

Laughing, Kara left the cells.

As her mother's back slapped against the concrete wall of her cell, Kim ran across to the bars that separated her from her mother and gripped them as tightly as she could. Her muscles bunched futilely against the solid steel as she strained against them. Her green eyes widened as Shego moved smoothly towards her mother, face impassive. To Kim, the emotionless gaze horrified her and she felt herself tremble uncontrollably at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Shego… stop!" Kim managed, her voice cracking. "Oh god… stop, please!"

"Kimmie, do something! For the love of-" Doctor Possible let out a shirk of fear as Shego's hands slapped either side of her stomach, her gloved fists slamming against the wall. The green woman leaned closer and closer into her, trapping Kim's mother. Even as Doctor Possible pushed with all her might against the strong muscles of the young woman pinning her, making her stumble back a step, Shego yanked one hand quickly away from the concrete wall and slid it around the older woman's throat. Twisting her into position, Shego's black lips lay close to Doctor Possible's. Kim's mother swallowed, coughing at the tight sensation around her neck and pawed at the green thief.

"Shego… please. I can't… don't!"

"_You think I want to?" _Shego's voice echoed around the darkness of her mind, panicked and horrified as she watched her own hand gently slip off the wall to unzip her tunic, before caressing the Doctor's face. The shiver and whimper from Kim's mother made her stomach curl._ "I can't do anything! Oh god… I'm going to rape Kim's mom while she watches… Kill me, for the love of god someone kill me before I do what my, no… Kimmie, I'm sorry!"_

Her blood chilling rapidly to ice, Doctor Possible pushed hard against Shego's body, flinching as her hands came into contact with warm skin rather than fabric. Shego staggered back one step and Kim's mother desperately moved away from the wall. With the distinctive throb of displaced air, Shego's hands ignited and Doctor Possible screamed in fear, backing quickly against the wall once more as the burning hands smashed either side of her face, pinning her.

"No… no… no…" She moaned, her eyes glazing over as terror overtook her. "Kimmie… Kim!"

"Mom! Shego… damn it!" Kim yanked against the bars of her cell, tears streaming down her face at the sight of the woman she was falling in love with, molesting her mother against her will. "Stop it! Shego! I'm Kim… me! You have to do that to me! Leave Mom alone! Here, I'm here! I'm Kim, me! Kim possible! For the love of god, LOOK AT ME!"

The green thief ignored the crying, frantic woman in the other cell and leaned closely to her mother. Her throat hoarse with the effort of screaming, Kim closed her eyes in horror as Shego's lush black lips gently brushed against her mothers. Doctor Possible moaned in terrified reluctance as Shego kissed her.

"No! Oh god no… Shego… " Kim collapsed, sobbing on the floor as her eyes stared, unable to look away. "No… no… Someone help us… stop this!"

Her eyes roamed the cell, desperate to find something, anything to break free, hell even to throw at Shego and knock her out. But her green eyes found nothing. The toilet and sink were bolted to the floor, the bed exactly the same and they were the only pieces of furniture in the cell. Desperate, Kim yanked off a shoe and threw it, the leather bouncing off Shego's head. Again, the thief ignored her and Kim screamed impotently, rattling the door to her cell.

"I'm breaking out, Shego! You have to stop me!" The green woman ignored her. "Anyone! I'm going to break out and escape, you have to stop me!" Nobody came into the cells and Kim ran back to the bars separating her from the attack on the other side.

Coughing, Kim's mother broke the kiss by violently turning her head away from the woman pinning her to the wall. She felt sick. The sudden weight of Shego's body on hers made the redhead cry out and the sensation of a hand trailing across her stomach, tracing it's outlines with gentle fingers reduced the clever woman to a panicking, terrified mess. Unable to help herself, Doctor Possible screamed the name of the one person who had shown her any decency in the lair, screamed her name loud and long.

"Shiaaaaaaaaaa! Help me… please! Shiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her head suddenly slammed against the wall as Shego, whose fingers had been curling into the long red hair, gripped a handful and tugged her lips upwards and sideways once more. Doctor Possible could only watch, as the black lips came closer and closer.

"No…. Shia… help." She managed, frozen in place while Kim stared in horror, helpless.

_"No… this is not happening! This is NOT happening to me! To us… Oh god, Kimmie… I'm gonna puke… Princess, I'm sorry, so damn uselessly fucking sorry!"_

"No…" Kim whispered, staring as Shego leaned in close to kiss her mother once more, a leg slamming between her mothers thighs making Kim shake. "No…. Shego… Mom… oh god, Mom. Stop… Shego… stop! PLEASE!"

But the green woman, the woman Kim knew, there and then, that she loved, ignored her and Kim realised… she was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Outside Drakken's Lair- Late Afternoon.

The sunlight that shone onto the fields and dirt track around the base of the mountain that hid Drakken's lair took on a golden tone, as the day slid gently into the afternoon. The air was quiet, Middleton being a few hours away, even by air. The highway that stretched into the distance, cars roaring along the tarmac as they headed to or from the city the only sign of civilisation for miles. Around the base of the mountain, sheep and cows grazed the grass of the fields and gently milled around ignorant of the huge base and hundreds of people inside it.

The laser cannons hidden in the scrub and rocks around the base gave them no heed, their operators and the computer that controlled them ignored the targets knowing they were harmless.

The dirt track that winded its way towards the mountain was scuffed with hundreds of tyre tracks. Anyone that passed and paid attention would have been amazed at how busy such a remote road would appear to be, especially when it headed towards a rocky mountain with nothing of interest.

A cow wandered along the dirt track now, heading towards a field that she knew contained sweeter grass. It was the only thought that ran though her head as she did so. The strange objects that often roared along the track, frightening her and her fellow cows normally only came out at night. As she could still see and the warmth of the glowing object above her heated her skin, she felt safe enough to wander along the track towards her goal. So, it came as rather a shock when her ambling bulk thumped into… nothing.

She felt a mild throbbing pain as her head smacked into something she could not see and her eyes slid left and right as she tried to make out what had blocked her path. Frightened, she mooed quietly, and pushed harder against the object.

"Hey… sod off!" A voice quietly whispered and she jumped. Something was speaking. The strange noises the same as the odd thing that came and tended her used. She continued to press against the air, wanting to get to her field. "Hey! Stop damn pushing! I said sod off!"

A sudden shocking pain ran through her body and frightened she ran off, letting out panicked moo's. The space she had pressed against was quiet once again, and then an audible sniff was heard.

"Good, got rid of that annoyance… just hope these tossers didn't see that."

Mara had been parked on the dirt track for hours, her entire sensor net focused on the mountain, which is why she had not noticed the cow until it was too late. Still, one quick electric shock of her body plating and that had solved the little problem of the cow pressing against nothing.

_Well, I think Creator Wade would be impressed by how perfect his refractive cloaking technology is. They really can't see me… or at least I don't think they can._

Mara had gone into silent running as soon as she had seen the two hoverpods she had been tracking vanish into the mountain. Her sensor net had seen the disguised hanger slide open and then shut for them, and she had screeched to a halt halfway along the dirt track and activated her photonic cloak. She had also gone into the technological equivalent of silent running. Her core had powered down to barely ten percent of it's usual running and she had opened all her heat ducts and sinks to cool the remaining hot metal. All electromagnetic radiation from her computer systems was also being scrambled. She had to hope it was enough.

_After all, I've been shot once already. _The hole in her armour plating still hurt. Her robotic repair systems were trying to fix the damage, but it looked like it would be a job for Doctor Possible. _I'll show that bitch who shot me… She thinks she can stay hidden here, well guess again!_

Mara had been sitting outside the mall, grumbling to herself as she watched Kim and her two friends storm into the building. Her sensors had watched Kim and Ron, the two people chipped by Wade, as they had fought their way past the Ninja's that were guarding the entrances into the building. She had blinked as one of the dark clothed Ninja's, much to her shock had shot through a double glazed window Ron appearing behind him and dusting his hands with satisfaction.

Then, then it had become worrying. There had been plasma thrown around, she knew because her sensor net had gone insane with each ball of it. Kim's chip location had moved swiftly around the whole area of the mall and the source of the plasma, which Mara assumed was Shego, had followed it. Mara knew they had been fighting and was about to defy Kim's orders and smash through the burning remains of the Club Banana store, when something had shocked her to the very core of her programming.

Kim's vitals readings had suddenly flickered into alert. Blood pressure, heart rate, chemical balance had all gone insane, fluctuating wildly. To her shock, the redlining readings had plunged into danger zones, and she had realised then that Kim had been shot with something potent. A few minutes later, Kim's chip had begun to move once more and Mara knew that it had to be Shego moving her, carrying her. Kim had filled her out on what had happened and the car realised, with mounting horror, that their mission to prevent Shego harming herself or anyone else had failed and that Kim had been captured.

She had been about to contact Ron and ask him to assist Kim while her own drive kicked and she hurtled towards the damaged store front, only to scream to a halt as two hoverpods had shot overhead and torn off into the night. Even as she watched and her tyres burned against the tarmac, the pods began to shimmer and vanish exactly in the same way she knew she could. They had a cloak, just like her.

"Oh no you don't." Mara had whispered, scanning the entire frequency band as her body screamed out of the car park, following the projected path of the flying vehicles. "Drakken, you're nothing compared to Wade… there has to be, ah!"

The sensors in her roof had picked up a trail of rapidly decaying gravitons and Mara had roared into acceleration as she followed the trail and then the source of the emissions. Inside her cockpit, an unseen display had blinked suddenly. The words "standard drive-train" had flicked to a yellow display with the word "Pursuit". Inside her engine, the fusion drive had bypassed her standard drive shaft, gears meshing smoothly to a sold titanium carbide spoke and mono carbon gears, and Mara had let her entire ferocious power cut into the new drive chain viciously.

Five minutes of frantic chase later and she had found herself burning at one hundred and fifteen miles an hour along the Middleton highway, dodging traffic while her sensor system tracked two high speed targets that only she could see.

She could admit, now, that she had felt excited. This was what she had been created for and why the people who had built her had gifted her with such technology. If Kim was to remain at the top of her game, she needed a car to do so. Mara was it.

So, she had roared along the highway, determined to keep up with her kidnapped owner as well as the people who had taken her, and had been enjoying the chase. That had been her mistake, much to her own shame.

To her surprise, and the two cop cars chasing her, one of the hoverpod's had flickered and shimmered back into view. That had been a surprise, but what had been even more surprising was the red cat suited woman who had laid down on the vent for the hoverpod's rocket engine and angled some sort of laser cannon at Mara's speeding blue form.

The first shot, a beam of white energy, had slammed into the front of her engine compartment. Mara had screamed in cybernetic pain as the energy from the cannon slammed into the ceramic and tritium mesh of her body armour. The complex bonds absorbed and dissipated the energy as their layers succumbed and the final stream that managed to breach the final titanium layer was not strong enough to do more than heat the metal. Still, to Mara it had felt as though someone had been trying to bore a hole into her with a hot poker.

Still, that had been nothing to the cop car that had been targeted with the next shot. Before Mara could do anything, even warn them off in some way, the left hand police car had bounced, flipped careened into her as the energy beam ripped into the front of it, blasting through the metal like tissue paper and vaporising the steering system.

With a crunch of metal, the cop car had slammed into Mara's left-hand side, making her careen across the road in a roar of protesting engine and a squeal of her tyres on the tarmac. Mara had found herself in a spin, careening across the divide in a cracking thunder of crumbling concrete as she smashed through the barrier. The cop car jammed against her side hit a lamppost and shredded itself. To her horror, she could only watch as the police inside were flung like ragdolls while she continued to spin helplessly.

Her sensors had shot her a sudden damage alert, which had made her curse in horror. The devices that could detect graviton pulses had been damaged and the only way she could track the pods was by a visual or thermal signature. Something she knew would vanish as soon as the pods cloaked once more.

A third blast of energy had shot past her and hit the second police car as it drove through the shredded concrete barrier in an attempt to stop the out of control car. Mara had wished she were human for a second, so she could close her eyes, as the beam ripped into the cabin, vaporising the police inside into a flaming mess. Mara had forced herself to focus on the hoverpod as the police car had fallen back, the occupants floating particles. She had known that the person who had fired the gun would cloak the pod now that she had managed to disable the people chasing her. Mara had known she had once chance to continue tracking it.

Even as she had fought to regain control and her own systems had blinked in cybernetic shock at the bus rapidly approaching her, Mara's sole attention had been focused on the tiny remote droid that Doctor Porter had given to her as part of her contribution. It was a tiny droid, designed to perform recon work and also aid as a communications booster for Wade if the Kimmunicator was jammed, something Wade had been hoping for since Gill's jamming attempts. Mara had known it was her one chance.

With a high speed blast of programming and the sound of its hatch just above her boot popping open, Mara had managed to launch her drone towards the hoverpod. The tiny spiderlike robot had roared towards the hovering machine on thrusters and Mara had sighed with relief as its limbs had made magnetic contact with the hull of the pod. Even as she had regained control and whipped past the bus with inches to spare, the hoverpod had shimmered into nothing.

The droid underneath the pod however began to transmit a VLF signal and Mara had sighed with relief. Carefully, she weaved her way around oncoming traffic, ignoring the blasts of horns as she did so, and found a hole in the barrier designed to let emergency vehicles have access to either side of the highway. On the right side of the highway once more, Mara had screamed into pursuit once more, her body shimmering into invisibility as she had torn after her targets, determined to avoid being shot once more.

"Well, here we are and I'm watching you all." Mara whispered to herself. "Now, lets see how much of your interior I can discover using passive sensors."

Mara knew that Kim was in there, her sensors had managed to pick up one final transmission of her biochip until it had been cut off by some sort of electrical shock. Now she did what she could for her owner and her friends. Mara had been instilled with as much knowledge as Doctor Freeman could provide and one such book had been on military tactics. She knew that knowledge was power in a situation like this.

_And I'm going to make sure Ron and Yori have all the power they need to get Kim back. Kara Fang, you're going to pay for stealing Kim and damaging my brand new bodywork!_

* * *

Shia's Room 2:30PM.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Doctor Possible managed as Shia steered her into her quarters. "I've already told you how grateful I am that you came in before Shego could… could do… anything. What else do you want? Begging?"

Shia motioned for the two Ninja's who had helped escort Kim's mother into her rooms to stand either side of the door as she closed it and turned to the pale figure. Even now, Shia could not believe that her own sister had ordered Shego to attack Doctor Possible in such a way, and worse she was now going against Kara's intentions by stopping Shego.

The sight that had met her eyes as she had rushed into the jail cell drawn, from her usual patrol and checking on the guards, by the screams of Kim Possible and the whimpers of her mother had horrified her.

Shego had been trying to molest Kim Possible's mother and for a few seconds, Shia could only stare in cold disbelief. The young heroine had been the one to shake her out of her shocked paralysis. Kim Possible had screamed at her to do something, to stop what was happening to her mother and Shia's own morals had come forward without a second's thought.

She had used her control remote without thinking of the consequences and had commanded Shego to stop and back away from the frightened older woman. Sheog had obeyed and Shia had unlocked the door to the cell without another thought. She had taken hold of the shaking woman and steered her out of the doorway, pressing her gently against the wall.

"Do not move!" She had whispered, receiving a nod.

Her next move had been to command Shego to enter Kim's cell. The redhead had simply stared mutely, eyes glazed in shock, at Shego as she had come in. Shia had been expecting violence or even screamed abuse, but Kim had suddenly sighed and sat next to the green woman on the bunk, gently wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay, Shego… It wasn't your fault." The tears had come swiftly, and Kim's hands had slid from the green woman and buried into her hair as she cried. "I'll always remember that it wasn't your fault."

Shia had turned to see Kim's mother reach up and run a trembling hand across her lips and them down to her ripped trousers. Her gaze had slid to Shego, sitting mutely next to the crying redhead and her own expression had been one of so many mixed emotions, Shia couldn't even begin to work out how she must be feeling. She still managed to whisper a thank you to her, even though the Doctors voice was rough and unsteady.

For some reason, she had taken Doctor Possible by the arm and yanked her down the corridor, past surprised guards and even by Master Quia, heading for her quarters. Now she stood gazing at the calmer looking woman, a woman who discreetly covered the three-pronged rip in the fabric of her trousers that exposed her underwear.

_This woman is made of steel, much like her daughter. How must that have felt? To have someone who is in love with your own daughter attack you in such a way… Even knowing that it was not her choice, not her will, it must still be hard, terribly hard. Shia sighed. So much strength and compassion in one person, no wonder there daughter is a hero… what else could she be? And why did my sister do this? What could it achieve?_

"Did you bring me here just to stare at how ravished I appear?" Doctor Possible's dry, ironic tone brought Shia back to the present. "Because if that's all, I want to go back to my daughter and… and… Shego."

Shia caught the pause, and for some reason swallowed.

"It was not her fault. You do understand that she could no more have… stopped what she was doing than a robot could." The blond Ninja gazed at the Doctor and watched her cheeks redden. "It was not her fault."

"Why do you care how I feel about what almost happened? Did you order my daughter's lover to try and rape me? Did you!" The tone spiked with anger and Shia closed her eyes. "No you didn't. But your sister did, and you let her get away with it! You let her do anything she wants to! Why?"

"I cannot go against her wishes…" Shia began, only to hear the snort of amusement echo behind her. "What I have done just now, I will pay for… I am certain."

Kim's mother heard the pause, the fear that slid into Shia's tone for a second. To her own surprise, she found she wanted to calm the blond woman who stared out of the window, conflict written all over her face.

"What you did… I suppose proper, unhurried and un-gasping thanks are in order. So, thank you."

_Yet more thanks I do not deserve._ Shia thought moodily as she watched her rescued prisoner tug at a ripped sleeve. _What was Kara thinking? Where does that fit into the plan of taking over Shego and Kim Possible's minds? What I saw in there was… it was pure evil! My sister couldn't have ordered that… could she? More importantly, why did I stop it? Kara will hurt me for this, hurt me badly. Yet I find I do not care because it feels right and-_

"Would you care for some tea?" Her voice, the words spoken, made her blink. _What did I just say?_

"I beg your pardon?" Doctor Possible sounded just as confused as Shia felt. "Did you just offer me tea?"

"Yes… yes I did." Shia turned, and gazing at the ripped clothes grimaced. "Wait here, and know that the guards are still outside. So, do not try anything."

"What are you-"

Shia moved smoothly across to her wardrobe and opened the door. With only a moments hesitation, she picked up a pair of trousers and a black top, her usual Blood Jade wear, and walked back to Kim's mother.

"Here, you cannot keep trying to cover yourself up with those ripped clothes. It will make you feel more secure to have these on and I am sure it will calm your daughter as well." Shia proffered the clothes to an astonished Possible. "There is a changing room through that door. I'll make us tea."

"Why are you doing this?" Doctor Possible whispered, confused. "Is this some sort of mental torture? Your sister is the bad cop and you, you're the good cop?"

"No!" Shia closed her eyes once more. "I do this because what happened in there was wrong, it was wrong."

"I see. Well, I want to talk to you, so I'll play along." Doctor Possible walked quietly into the changing room of Shia's quarters and the blond woman watched her go.

_Why did that phrase chill me to the bone?_

Turning her attention to her tea set, Shia quietly picked up the box of English tea and opened it. It was one of her guilty pleasures that she preferred the robust flavour of English tea to Chinese. Though she was sure Yori and Sensei would disapprove of her tastes. In fact, the only person who had ever shared her taste in such things had been… Jasmine.

As she poured the hot water into the pot and inhaled the scent almost greedily, another thought slid into her mind. Kara never came for tea… she didn't even apologise.

A sudden cough made her look around and steel her features into the cool gaze of a captor. A captor who now stared at a woman dressed in the clothing of a Blood Jade Ninja. Kim's mother coughed again, and nodded at the blond woman, her arms clutching the bundle of her ripped and torn clothes.

"I feel a lot better, thank you." She whispered, and tilted her head at the steam coming from the pot. "You really were serious, weren't you, about the tea?"

"Yes, would you care for some? It would calm you down after your ordeal and I myself like calm prisoners, it makes it easier for all of us in the long run." It was a weak excuse, Shia knew. But, for some reason, she wanted to talk. "So, do you take milk?"

"Yes." Doctor Possible sat gingerly on a low seat and tilted her head. "I want to ask you right now. You stopped Shego from raping me, why won't you help us escape?"

Shia concentrated on pouring the fragrant brew from her teapot into two china cups. "Because the difference in disobeying the two orders is huge. You should know that, Doctor."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, let me spell it out." Shia turned back and pressed the teacup into Doctor Possible's hand and sipped her own as she settled opposite the redhead. "What I have done now, will mean Kara will more than likely punish me… I will be hurt, and it will probably last a few days, but I consider that a price I will pay for protecting my sister against herself. Ever since Shego and she met once more, Kara has been… different. As a Jade bodyguard I must ensure the mission succeeds, and that means stopping my sister from doing foolish things if they interfere with our goals. I am worried that if I had allowed what was going on in your cell to continue, Kara would have gained some measure of satisfaction and it would fuel her strange behaviour. So, I stopped it."

"Is that the only reason?" Kim's mother asked, and Shia sipped tea to hide a blush.

"Yes. Yes it was." She whispered. "Now, I will be punished, but the fact I carried out my duty will help me cope with that. If I had let you all go or assisted in an escape, that betrays not only my sister but also the Jade. I would deserve nothing less than death. The Jade come first Doctor, in everything I do… even in a choice of life or death or… or love."

_Where did that come from?_ Shia thought, suddenly worried as the woman in front of her raised an eyebrow at the word. To cover up her slip, she pushed on.

"I am sorry about your daughter, but it is what will happen, what must happen for us to succeed. I will carry out that portion of my orders, but I will do my best to keep the conditions comfortable for you, your daughter and Shego until it is done. I also promise to keep you alive… even if it means keeping you safe as my own physician. I am willing to go to such lengths… there has been enough pain and suffering."

"You say that, but you're going to let Kara Fang take my daughter away from me." Doctor Possible closed her eyes and felt a ball of ice form in her stomach. "You're going to let that abomination I helped Drakken to make work, take my daughter away from me! Who on earth loved you enough so that you could betray them?"

Shia blinked, her blood freezing in shock and her fingers curled around her teacup. "What?"

"You heard." Doctor Possible looked into Shia's flustered face and her blue eyes were cold. "You said that even love wouldn't stop you fulfilling a Blood Jade mission, so who'd you betray?"

"That is none of your business, Doctor." Shia's hands tightened further on the cup and she stared into the depths of the dark liquid. "None of your business at all."

"She must have been someone very special to crack this cold crust of yours. Did she know that you were going to do what you did?"

"Be quiet…"

"She must have felt terrible when you betrayed her, I wonder if she sat up at night like I have for the past few days and wondered how someone so decent, someone she loved, could do such a thing, or let it happen."

"BE SILENT!" Shia bellowed the words as her fingers caused the teacup to implode in a scattering of hot liquid and dark porcelain. She stared down at her fingers as blood oozed and mixed with the wet drops of tea and her breath heaved. "You know nothing about Jasmine and myself! I had a duty, a duty to the Jade! I had to do it, even if I didn't want to… I didn't cut off her finger, one of the others did and I couldn't watch! I had to leave her, the school and everything I was enjoying to do my duty!"

Doctor Possible stared at her, speechless and Shia slid to her feet, feeling the pain pour into her arm from her damaged hand and her voice became so cold it chilled Kim's mother.

"After all I have betrayed, another innocent person, corrupted by the group I work for, is nothing to me now. I cannot help you, not anymore… understand that and accept it. The only way your hopes for escape will ever happen is if someone stops my sister. But it will not be me… it cannot be me! I have a duty to perform and nothing must stop me from fulfilling that!"

"Even if your sister-"

"Yes! Even if she is insane!" Shia walked up to the older woman and gripped her arm tightly. "I like you. For everything that I am, I can respect you! But I cannot help you, and to keep asking me or using such slips of the tongue to attack me is not going to change my mind!"

"I understand." Doctor Possible whispered. She pulled her hand away and nodded. "Thank you for the clothes and the tea, but I think I'd rather spend however much time I have left with my daughter, rather than a confused and conflicted woman who knows that what she does is wrong but can't find the courage to leave."

Shia scowled at her tone of voice and turned. "I agree. Guards!"

The doors to Shia's room slid open and the two Ninja's walked in. They paused at the sight of Shia's bleeding hand and their hands slid to the blades behind them. Shia shook her head quickly.

"No, it was my fault I hurt my hand. Take Doctor Possible back to the cells, but lock her in the room with her daughter and Shego."

"Bodyguard Shia? Mistress Fang has ordered that the prisoners are to be kept separate."

Shia took a deep breath. "She counteracted her own order when she let Shego enter Doctor Possible's cell. Do as I say, take this woman and place her in the cell with her daughter. I do not want to be disturbed by rioting prisoners and I think my sister does not want that while she is called by the Grand Master." Shia watched the guards flinch. "I see you understand. Place them together but I want three guards to watch them in the room. That way we can stop them performing any escape attempt. Oh and if any of them fall 'ill' I want to be called first. Understood?"

"Yes, Bodyguard Shia!" The guards saluted and stood either side of Kim's mother.

"Doctor, please go with these guards. I am… as I have told you before-"

"Sorry, yes I know." Doctor Possible turned and walked to wards the open door, only to pause at the entrance and turn slightly. "Tell me Shia, when does apology become pointless and doing something… anything, is the only solution to the pain someone feels? I often ask that myself when patients want me to solve their problems and I can't."

Shia watched her go and she clenched her bleeding hand. She stared out of her window and watched the water lap in the lake. Unbidden, the memory of Jasmine assaulted her. The smell of her perfume, the way she laughed, even the way she took her tea. For the first time in her life, Shia found her duty was not the answer.

* * *

Middleton Space Labs- 4PM

"Well? Come on people!" Jonathan Possible stared at the group of scientists around him and tapped a hand on the desk they all sat next to. "I can't believe we haven't got an answer already! It's been two hours since Wade sent us the isolated samples of Nanobot's for us to examine. We need an answer!"

Dr Freeman sighed and shared a glance with Doctor Porter.

"Look, Jonathan. I know this is your daughter and wife we're talking about but what can we do? This thing is hardwired and you know it. EMP is pointless, as they're designed to resist anything like that. We can't use a silicon disruption signal, as the things aren't made out of silicon. Say that Porter and myself design bots to go in and try and prise them off, you know as well as I do that the last one we tried to nano-dissect exploded. Finally, you say that these things are in this girl, Shego's, head and could probably be in your daughter and wife. Do you think that using anything like that is a good idea?"

"No. But that's why I called us all here. Look at who's around this table, some of the smartest minds on the planet." Dr Possible scowled. "Now, are you telling me that all of us here, and Mr Load on the screen over there, can't find a solution to Drakken's work? This is doctor Drakken, Drew Lipskey! Four of us here watched him flunk out of university for crying out loud! We have to come up with a solution. We need to remove or disable them and we need to do it safely because this stuff ends up in the brain."

"I think we could have a problem." All eyes turned to the beautiful blond woman who played with her pen and stared down at the rotating diagram on her laptop. Doctor Porter had often been rejected and belittled due to her beauty, as people ignored her intelligence for her looks. As all eyes flicked to her and the room's entire attention focused on what she was about to say, she shifted uncomfortably. "This… I recognise this design."

"You do?" Wade, as always only present thanks to a television screen, frowned. "I have to say, you've got me stumped then…"

"This design is by Professor Malcolm Shrinkata. He was someone I admired until about two years ago, when he vanished from public view. Word is that he had been picked up by the military, due to his successes with biotechnology and nano-technology. The rumours suggested that he had been trying to develop implants for people who had lost organs and limbs." The blond woman smiled and the men around the table shifted as she did so. "Look's like the military thought it was a good idea."

"So… you're saying that this is one of his?" Dr Possible tapped the screen and Porter nodded.

"Yup. I'll double check, but the use of nanotubules? That's one of his specialities. Nobody else has even come close to working out how to use them so intricately yet. My work with Doctor Freeman on our own space based auto repair systems? Doesn't even come close to Malcolm's technology."

"So what am I going to tell Ron and Yori?" Wade asked, worried. "They're waiting for us to come up with a solution. If we can't find one, how the heck are we going to save Kim and Doctor Possible?"

"Wade, please…" Doctor Possible clenched his fist and the young man fell silent. "I know that my wife's freedom is at stake, as is my daughters. Heck, even that young green woman of Drew's doesn't deserve this. So, I agree we need to come up with a solution… but if we can't remove it… them. How about disrupting them somehow?"

"Yeah… yeah!" Porter and Freeman both grinned as they both said the words in tandem and Dr Possible tilted his head.

"Well?"

"These nanites, we know that their memory core is small right?" Freeman held up a hand and held his thumb and forefinger slightly apart. "There's not enough room for a complicated program right?"

"Okay, I'm following so far. Everyone else?" Nods around the table made Doctor Possible smile. ""Okay we seem to all follow you so far, keep going."

"Well, if they have such a small storage capacity, then how can such a complicated program like an adaptive control network be stored in there? We know that these things don't have a remote storage module… so all the programming must be held in the nanties themselves. That means they have to be communicating in a hardwired sequence and that leaves an interesting possibility."

"Doctor Freeman is right." Doctor Porter leaned forwards, a grin on her face. "These bots have a small transmission system built into their structure. If we disrupt the network, then they can't function and the mind control program would break down."

"Well, looks like we have our solution then. How long until we have a workable solution?" Doctor Possible asked, sitting back in his chair with relief.

_Thank god. Honey, Kimmiecub, you're both going to be okay._

"Well, I'll need doctor Freeman's help to confirm our suspicions by helping me download the memory of a bot… I have some nanowire based connection technology that I use for reprogramming the Lance system. Shouldn't be too hard to rewire it. Of course, positioning the wires for connection will be impossible for a human."

"Not a problem, Darleen can handle that." Doctor Freeman grinned and patted his laptop, whose lid had remained closed through the whole discussion. "She's been a bit temperamental and bored lately, this will pick her right up."

"Cool. Right, once we have confirmed that they do contact each other for communication, the next step will be locking the signal down. Once we have that, we can jam the signal… though there we'll hit another snag…"

"Such as?" Doctor Possible muttered, his heart sinking slightly at Porters tone.

"The pulse that needs to knock out something like this needs to be powerful enough and localised enough to work. If we use a massively powerful pulse, there's a chance we could have feedback and the nanites will implode. We know what that means," As Doctor Porter looked around the room, she knew everyone did. "So, it can't be too powerful a pulse… it has to self regulate. Now, nor can it be too large, as there's a very good chance it would interfere with other technology."

"Why is that a problem?" A scientist in the back of the room asked.

"Because Drakken usually has technology that I wouldn't call stable at the best of times." Doctor Possible muttered. "Death rays, explosives… I think a fusion reactor, in some places, powers his lair. If the pulse interfered with the control mechanisms for those…" Again the room was silent as everyone worked out the consequences.

"So what do we do?" Doctor Freeman asked. The cough from the monitor made everyone turn and Wade's face flushed as all eyes turned to him.

"I think I have the perfect device to act as a pulse generator. The problem is I have little experience designing such a small pulse generator that will fit into it." Wade sighed. "I'm thinking that the RonCom or Kimmunicator would be perfect to act as a generator and modulator. The cells inside the latest version have enough juice to power a human sized field for two hours. As well as this, its sensor system is perfect for modulating strength and size. But then we hit a snag."

"Another?" Doctor Possible sighed. "What?"

"As I've said, I have no experience in designing such a generator. But I know some people who do…" Wade swallowed, nervous as Doctor Possible stared at him.

"Who?"

"Um… Jim and Tim." Even as the words left his mouth, Wade winced at the look of shocked disbelief Doctor Possible and the entire science team gave him.

"You have got to be joking? You mean Jonathan's boy's can-" Doctor Freeman began, only for wade to cut him off.

"The last time Drakken tried to use mind control, it was only thanks to Jim and Tim that their sister and Shego didn't remain under his control." Wade watched as Kim's father scowled and knew that nobody had told him about the event. "They had designed a tiny handheld version of a silicon disrupter… so I think they'd have a far better idea how to design a pulse generator into the RonCom."

"Are you suggesting we trust Jonathan's daughter and wife to his younger sons?" Doctor Porter asked, worry tingeing her voice.

"Yes… and we will." Doctor Possible stood up and a look of determination slid over his face. "Nothing's impossible for a Possible. Wade, tell them I'm coming to pick them up and the rest of you, let's get busy… I want us ready as soon as Ron calls if not sooner. He's looking for my daughter and wife as we speak, and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let him down when he finds them."

* * *

Kara Fang's Personal Quarters- 6PM.

Kim Possible groaned, and her eyes flickered as the young redhead awoke from unconsciousness. As her eyes opened and the green gaze took in the darkly lit surroundings, she could only wince at the strange sensations across her entire body. What had happened?

"Ah, you are awake. I was assured that this aerosol knockout gas would perform as I wished. I see it has done. Yet another invention of Doctor Drakken's that is beneficial to me." The voice that echoed around her wavering head was familiar, but trying to remember who was like trying to think through cotton wool. "I do apologise for knocking you out, Miss Possible, but I really had no patience for any last minute heroics. I find them tiresome."

Kim blinked as the feeling came back to her arms and legs, a groan escaping her as she wished it hadn't. Her head tilted up and she muzzily took in the clamps that gripped her limbs tightly, stretching her body like a bowstring in the middle of what seemed to be a huge silver circle. She tugged on the clamps and bit her lip. They held her tightly, no escape.

"Now, let me see. I want to enjoy this so do I have white wine or red?" The voice again, amused by something. "I think red again, I love the colour and the taste. Shego, pour me a glass, now."

"Yes Mistress Fang."

Fang! That was her name! Kara Fang! Kim blinked as her mind cleared and she gazed around the quarters of her captor with determined green eyes.

The first thing that struck her was how dark the room was. Not just because the main lights had been turned off and the only light that spilled across her and the other objects and people in there was from uplighters along the walls and the crackling fire. No, it was dark because the walls had been painted a dark red, the colour of dried blood. Kim swallowed in distaste and her eyes glanced down to take in the black carpet. Someone disliked bright spaces and she looked up into the amused and cold eyes of that person.

Kara Fang sat delicately in the same black lacquered chair that she had used when Shego and Doctor Possible had been manacled to the silvery circle in front of her. This time she had decided to dress in her red Kimono, more to amuse herself by matching her prisoners hair and eye colour than for any practical reason. Now, long legs crossed as she gazed at the young woman bound helplessly before her, she smiled.

"I suppose you're worried about your clothing?" She smiled as Kim glance down and blinked in shock. The young woman was wearing a white shift and nothing else, just like Shego had. "You may recall that someone not a million miles away wore the same thing. Yes? You remember, she fell into your arms at the front door."

Kim swallowed. She remembered very well, and her eyes flicked to the quiet form of Shego standing obediently to attention. The green cat suit shimmered in the firelight and Kim could feel her heart hammer ever so slightly faster, as the emerald eyes dully reflected the flickering yellow glow.

_Shego…_

"Well, I've had you dressed in the same way because I find it tiresome to constantly try and get clothing out of the way, although I will confess to enjoying the sight of someone from the medical profession experiencing the other side, if you will."

_Mom… Where are you?_

"Now, do you like my décor? I can't stand green usually, and considering that this whole room was that colour… well, I had to do something. This is a much better colour for my quarters. It suits my tastes rather well I feel. Dark mysterious and deadly to those in it's clutches. What do you think?"

Kim tore her eyes from Shego and stared at Fang as the oriental woman picked up her wineglass and sipped slowly, her eyes never leaving Kim's vulnerable form.

"I think you're a bit puffed up with your own ego. Oh and this room? Overstatement much! I thought Shego had an ego… I was wrong."

"It is only ego, Ms. Possible, if you cannot back your claim up. I can."

"Oh sure, all I know is that you flopped The Fox's tutorship and that must have hurt. Knowing that someone else thought you were as third rate as you believed yourself to be... must have hurt."

_"Kimmie, be careful." _Shego watched from the prison of her mind as she whispered the words into the darkness. She couldn't believe it. The one time she'd managed to capture Kim and now had her manacled to an evil device of Drakken's, and she wanted her free. Closing her eyes, the thief shook her head. Obviously the rule about villains falling in love with their heroic counterparts was there for a reason. _"Kara isn't me. She doesn't enjoy taunts like I do and she sure as hell responds differently. Please for the love of your own sanity, don't piss her off!"_

Kara's eyes gleamed. "Oh, you're making this far more fun that I thought it would be." Kim blinked as Kara whispered the words and leaned back. "You know, I was prepared to have to endure the boring prospect of having to torture you? Your mother was no fun at all. She didn't crack under her own pain and I found that very annoying. Still, at least she cracked when I hurt Shego." Kara smiled as Kim's muscles tensed under her sweaty skin. "Speaking of Shego, you realise this whole thing is her fault? Well, not the fact that soon you will be my assassin, that has been planned by the Jade for years, no… this is all Shego's fault."

"What are you-"

"Oh Ms. Possible, the sole reason I have you manacled into that ring is for one reason and one reason only… well, two if I admit it to myself. The lesser of the two reasons is that I enjoy torturing people. It's a profession I have come to admire far more than thievery." Kara glanced across at Shego and her smile became ugly for a second. "A thief can steal objects and plans, but they can't do what I do. They can't go into someone's mind and crack their secrets with suffering. But I can. They can steal an object that's precious to someone, but they can't make someone beg to give up their life for a loved one… I can do that. I have power! Which rather leads us to the main reason you're manacled."

Kim stared at the oriental woman as she sipped her wine once more, savouring it and what she was obviously going to say.

_Okay, on the Drakken/ DNAmy scale of insanity… she gets an eleven or higher._

"You see Ms. Possible, I hate Shego. I don't just dislike her… I truly hate her! I often dreamed of being the one to punch a bullet," Kara walked up to Shego and pushed her finger against the green woman's forehead. "Here! But, then I realised that killing her would be too easy. So, when I heard that the Jade were going to infiltrate the United States and become the premium syndicate around, I had to get in on this mission. I knew they would focus on getting rid of you, Ms. Possible. Oh yes, don't look so astonished! You are well known around the world now as a hero of superior ability."

"I am?" Kim asked, pulling a snort from Kara. "Well, I knew people thought I was good but."

"Spare me your goodie, goodie 'I am not worthy of the honour they give me.' act. I grew tired of that when Shia showed me the sword Yamanouchi gifted to her for coming first in their yearly contests with the other schools." Waving a hand, Kara sighed. "I am now drifting from the subject. Where was I? Oh yes, Shego… always it comes back to this green skinned bitch."

_"I'd like to say the feeling's mutual Kara, but it's only recently I've become obsessed with beating you to a bloody pulp. What you've done, and are planning to do, to Kimmie is only another notch… but it's a big one."_

"Originally I wanted to control Shego… kidnap her and make her scream for mercy before ending her life in as painful a way as possible. However, the Jade found a more interesting use for you, as an assassin when they discovered the mind control chips the USA have been working on for some time. Of course, grand master wanted you then as a agent and I promised him that I would obtain you."

"You sick-"

Shush, your time for pain will come soon so enjoy the freedom of listening to me. Now... I set up the listening post for you, Ms. Possible. A hunter needs to know her prey I always thought and still do. Then, then the most wonderful thing happened for me," Kara glanced at Shego and her smile twisted cruelly. "Shego was visiting you at night… staring at you through the glass," Kara heard Kim gasp in shock. "I assume she was wondering why she desired you. But then Shego has never been smart… unless it involves spreading her legs to the right person."

"Shego was watching me…"

"Through the glass, yes. Lovers on either side of a huge divide or something I am sure. Anyway, I realised that Shego was not only the key to obtaining and enslaving you as they wished, but you were the key to my revenge on Shego. Not only could I her to kidnap you as she was perfect for the job, but I could use you against her." Kara sighed. "Of course, we had some bumps along the way. She was never supposed to escape… but that made it all the sweeter I suppose in the end. Watching you panic over her possible betrayal and lies… the few hours you thought she had taken your mother. Wonderful and I can only wonder how it really makes Shego feel. I've asked her but the voice has no emotion so it isn't the same as hearing her cry or beg."

_"Drop dead Kara. Please?"_ Shego muttered, glowering at the Jade Mistress as Kim stared at her in fascination

Kim shook her head. "So, all of this just because Shego was better than you. I presume it has something to do with The Fox?"

Kara began to pace the room, her blue eyes darkening. "Such a clever young woman you are. A clever woman with an overly active mouth and smart tongue… Maybe when I have you under Servus, I'll cut it out. After all, you don't need to speak as my loyal assassin drone and-"

"Save the threats, Fang. I've had worse from Killigan, and he's an idiot." Kim breathed gently, controlled, and Shego could only sigh, knowing full well that Kim's bravery was one huge reason why she loved the redhead. "But I'm right aren't I? All of this planning was not just for the Jade, you did this to get even with Shego for being better than you. Being so better that you're nowhere near her talent. Did she send you away when she found out the jade had forced her to take on one of their screw-ups? Well?"

_"Kimmie, don't do this… Kara's not going to-"_

"Hell, Shego says you never miss a target. It's your one huuuge special ability that makes you worthy of the Jade." The redhead smiled sarcastically, hoping to make her mistake prone with anger. To somehow break free. "Well, congratulations. You've lost even that little bit of pride Kara, because you missed me in the mall with that very large gun of yours. You missed me and I wasn't even trying to hide or run from you. 'Super sniper', heh. That gun of yours… is it compensating for your own tiny skill? Oh and I hear that you're not very good as a fighter either and I-"

The blow came from nowhere, even Kim's super fast reflexes missing the speed at which Kara suddenly struck. Kim felt something powerful strike her jaw and she let out a cry of pain as her muscles shook from the impact of something powerful. Blood sprayed into the air as her lips cracked and tore under the force and two of her teeth punctured her tongue. Her head swam as her brain fought to regain equilibrium, her eyes taking in the wavering sight of Kara.

The oriental woman stared at her with rage on her features, her knuckles grazed and bleeding. Her chest heaved and the blue eyes burned with an insanity that Kim, for the first time in her life, found frightening.

"She is not better than me! She never was better than I was! Shego did one thing and one thing only to curry The Fox's favour! To learn her secrets, to become her true apprentice, and send me back to the Jade with shame snapping at my heels!" Suddenly, the Kimono was yanked down and Kim stared at a long thin gash, a burn that disappeared into the darkness of the clothing. "She did this to me! When I wanted revenge on both of them for being the whores that they are!"

"What are you-"

"You want to know why? 'Princess'!" Kara spat the word and Kim shrank away from the insanely ranting woman while blood spilled down her chin and her tongue burned. "You want to know the real bitch that you swoon over? The bitch that thinks she's better than anyone else is? Fine! I'll tell you what happened, the moment when I realised that I would never be good enough in 'her' eyes! Not when her precious Shego was giving her feral sex every night! I'll tell you how Shego is the one who is responsible for what I intend to do to you!"

* * *

The Fox's lair- The past.

"No! No! Mon ami. That is not how you use the grapple and latch system!" The Fox, clad in jeans and a red T-shirt, gazed at the two figures hanging from the wall in her training area. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you do not choose your grapple claw with care then it will fail! Such a fail will mean you will fall…" A sudden scream from one figure echoed around the huge basement as it fell, only to jerk to a stop as the safety harness tightened. "Or you will trigger an alarm."

The Fox stood expectantly, waiting for the blare of a common anti theft security alarm and after a few moments, frowned. "Shego… what have you done?"

"Eh?" Shego, hanging from her own grapple with a grin, leaned away from the wall, green and black boots planted firmly on the surface. "Oh you mean why hasn't the alarm gone off? Because I did this to it."

The Fox sighed at the sight of the alarm box, usually sitting on the top tier of the grapple wall, now gripped nonchalantly in Shego's gloved hands. "Shego, Mon Cheri, in the real world doing that would have triggered another alarm in the building, followed by the whole system becoming active."

"I agree, but then in the real world, you'd have given us titanium tipped grapple claws for the steel roof girders, not the standard steel tips for masonry." As her mentor stared at her in surprise, Shego grinned. "I've been reading the books you gave me. I have to say, your notes are brilliant to read."

"You actually read what I give you?" The Fox blinked and a smile curled around the smooth lips as Shego nodded and blew her a kiss. "Mon Dieu, a student that reads… what are the odds? Eh, Carmen?"

A figure wearing a long shirt and black denim jeans appeared at the top of the wall. Long hair covered most of her face and the eyes were hidden by a low down pulled baseball cap.

"Amazing, a student who wishes to learn. How interesting… Now, compared to Ms. Fang I'd say you're quite the prodigy Ms. Shego. I'm intrigued, from Hero to thief in a year… most fascinating. If I were to offer to teach you my methods instead of Marie's, maybe you could be more than a cat burglar. You could be the best in the world!"

"Carmen, stop poaching!" The Fox grinned and the baseball capped woman let out an amused laugh. "I am one of the best, as well you know. I'm known, but invisible to the police. You Carmen, you enjoy the heist's that make you known. Criminally and world wide known.Honestly, that whole business with the Statue of Liberty's torch… Really!

"That was fun, shame I couldn't find a buyer in the end. Had to put it back… now _that_ was tricky." Both women laughed and Carmen held out a hand to the rapidly ascending Shego. "Well, sorry kid, but looks like Marie has her sights set on you. A shame."

"Only in your opinion." Shego smiled as she rolled over the lip and cocked her head as Carmen stepped back into the shadows slightly. "Ms. 'Nobody knows my surname or my face'."

"Mmm. Nobody will either, not even you, Shego of Team Go." Carmen smiled, as Shego's grin faded. "See what I mean? It can be quite a powerful thing, a surname."

"Yeah… maybe I'll get rid of that link sooner or later. For now, I'm Shego. Just Shego, and don't you forget it!" Shego glowered at Carmen who laughed and waved a hand.

"Who am I to argue with such a fine apprentice and someone who can fire plasma from her hands?" The smile under the cap made Shego relax and she grinned. Suddenly, Carmen leaned over the edge. "Ms. Fang, are you really going to hang there all day?"

"Yes!" Kara whispered, gritting her teeth as Shego peered over the edge and waved at her. "How was this a fair test of my skills and abilities? I never got given any notes or books on how to use this equipment."

Kara glared down at the Fox who smiled and crossed her arms. "No, you didn't and can you work out why?"

Kara blinked the response not what she was expecting and her eyes reluctantly gazed up at Shego's face, who merely grinned and winked. Suddenly, Kara knew the answer and it made her blood boil.

"Because you have to ask for them… yes?" Kara watched as the Fox applauded and nodded. Annoyed, the Jade Assassin growled and began to climb up her harness rope. "How the hell was I supposed to know you had to ask for information like that? We're your apprentices! You should be giving us information like that!"

"Information not earned is useless." The Fox glanced across at the green and black cat suited figure of her, secretly, favoured student. "After Shego cajoled me for an hour, I thought she had suffered enough and I gave her the copy she wished for. She earned the books and to my surprise has decided to read them. You see? By making her earn them, Ms. Fang, I have someone who wishes to read, remember and store my secrets. Considering that I put Shego through listening to me and Carmen reminisce about past heists, I think she earned them."

"I didn't think it was torture at all." Shego whispered, just loudly enough that Kara overheard the quiet words. "I loved every second… every damn second."

As Shego rose and wandered across to the ladder that took her down, Kara glowered at her retreating back. She hated Shego. Always the one who knew how to use equipment after to or three tries, always the one who was faster with the locks, the electronics, the ideas and the ways into buildings that were posed as targets. Always… better. Better than her! Well, she knew why! She knew exactly why!

The afternoon had progressed into evening and now the four women who had, earlier in the day, been practising skills that would allow them to side-step every protection to break the law, now sat around a table on the upper levels. The huge windows were flung open to let in the evening air and the smells of French restaurants and bistros mingled with the various dishes laid out on the table in front of them.

Kara glowered angrily at the sight of Shego and The Fox sitting next to each other. Shego was laughing at a joke that The Fox had told her. A little too hard if Kara had any say in the matter. She bit down hard on the food stuck to her fork and chewed as hard as possible.

"She's never going to train you to the full extent that she'll train Shego." Kara choked as Carmen's voice quietly slid across to her. "And do you know why?"

Kara glanced across at the older woman. This time, the casual clothes had been replaced with a black evening dress, a dress with a veil that covered her face once more. The only thing Kara could see was the small smile. Comforting... but amused. Kara growled.

"I know why… or at least I have my suspicions. Look at her, flirting with The Fox like she's a girlfriend! Bet she's been doing more than just asking for reading material at night and I-"

Carmen's laughter made Kara pause and a look of shock and indignation ripple over her face. The veiled thief picked up a wineglass, the rim vanishing into the dark of the shadows around her face.

"Oh my… you think Shego is sleeping with Marie? That is quite simply, and so deliciously, wonderful. I'd love to share it with her." At Kara's indignant squeak, Carmen smiled. "No, young and impatient one. The reason Shego will become Marie's apprentice is exactly the same reason I would love to get my hands on her as well."

"Which is?" Kara spat the words at Carmen, her own hands gripping her wineglass and tilting half the contents into her mouth.

"That little green woman has a natural talent for thievery I haven't seen since Marie and myself got together. Wonderful, she deserves to learn the skills Marie will teach her."

"But.. but I was chosen out of all the Jade to come here!" Kara spluttered. "I deserve it just as much as Shego does!"

"Maybe. But you do not have the same inherent skill." Carmen shook her head and a fork of food vanished the same way as the wineglass. "Give up, go home, and learn to hone that impressive sniper skill you have. Use that instead."

"No!" Kara snapped the words. "I've come too far to give up!"

More laughter from the green thief and her mentor made Kara scowl and she felt bile bubble inside her. "Far too far."

"Maybe… but I think you'll find that Shego will always be the better thief than you. Accept it if you wish, but move on and learn as much as you can before Marie takes Shego as her true apprentice." Carmen sighed. "I worry about you Ms. Fang. There is darkness inside you, and I fear for you."

"Whatever." Kara muttered, biting on an apple and watching the two women on the other side of the table. Watched them flirt, watched Shego take what should have been a fair contest and use her sexuality to woo The Fox. No matter what Carmen told her, she could tell.

It was midnight before Shego and The Fox stopped talking, drinking and in Kara's tired opinion, flirting with each other. As they slid to their feet, bidding a quietly reading and drinking Carmen goodnight, Karasilently followed them.

The two women wandered drunkenly along the main corridor towards the bedrooms, one singing in French and the other laughing in her seductive voice. As they reached The Fox's room, Shego paused and a red blush slid onto her face.

"Umm, I was wondering… could I talk to you for a few moments? In… in private?"

The red-haired thief grinned at her prodigy with tipsy eyes. "Oui… oui, yes… sure." She smiled and yanked open her door. "Come on in Shego, and remember, if you want me to tell you how to do something, you have to earn it."

Shego blinked and she coughed, the blush deepening. "Yeah… yeah I know." As The Fox walked into her quarters, Shego glanced around and popped the button that held her suit closed at the top. She quickly yanked the zip down two or three inches and then took a deep breath. "Here we go…"

In the dark corridor, two icy blue eyes watched her saunter into her mentor's room, the door slowly shutting with a quiet creak, accompanied by a drunken French giggle.

"I knew it… you bitch! I'll show you Shego, I'll show the both of you how good I am!" Kara glared at the door and turned to stalk to her room.

_I'll show all of you. My Mother, fathers, that bitch who thought she could outperform me as a Jade sniper. Everyone! I'm better than all of you! And I'll prove it! Insane… HAH! What did my mother know? Well, I showed her… oh yeah._

"Kara Fang is here, and I always get what I want!"

* * *

Kara's Personal Quarters- The Present.

"I didn't." Kara muttered, staring into the depths of the wineglass she had picked up while recounting the memory. "Shego had already seduced and bedded The Fox. I lost my tutorship and returned to the Jade ashamed and hurt. The final test was a farce and it was all due to The Fox being… being fucked by this green skinned whore! Didn't you Shego!"

The green woman shook her head. "No Mistress Fang."

_"Nope… much as it pains me, I didn't. But boy did I want to… she was so beautiful that night. Funny, calm, happy. It made me feel special and I suppose I wanted to see how much I could take that night. Such a shame… such a shame that Marie wasn't… isn't gay."_ Shego glanced across at Kim as Kara stared at her in shock. _"But I found someone better. Trust my luck to make her my nemesis for years, and now that I can finally seduce her, I'm like this. I hate the universe."_

"What did you say?" Kara asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I have never slept with The Fox. She would not have me that night." Shego's emotionless voice echoed around the room and Kim stifled a snort of laughter. A snort that had Kara turning slowly like she stood on an oiled pedestal.

"You think this is funny." The words were deadly in their tone and Kim's laughter faded at Kara's expression. "I'll show you how funny I can be… how funny Shego is when I tell her what to do. And to whom."

Kim swallowed, knowing that Kara had passed through the thin veil of sanity she possessed and through the other side. No matter how trivial the event had seemed to her, to Kara it had lost all reason and Kim realised she was dealing with a true psychotic.

"Shego… open my tool box and hand me the conductive oil." Kara stared at the wineglass in her hand and grinned. The white of her teeth reflected the yellow and red flicking light, making her seem demonic.

Suddenly, the wineglass smashed into he fireplace, making Kim jump as much as her bonds would allow. The redhead swallowed with fear. Despite her years of being a hero, bot one of her enemies had ever tortured her. They had never had the chance. Now, trapped by Fang, Kim realised it was going to happen for the first time.

"Here, Mistress Fang." Shego handed a bottle of clear oil to the oriental woman and she nodded.

"You know, for Shego and your mother, I used pressure point torture. Very, very painful and yet it leaves no lasting marks. However, for what I want to happen, I shall have to fall back on… baser methods. I do apologise, but you will feel this tomorrow. Still, considering you'll be enslaved to Servus in the afternoon, I don't think you'll suffer for long."

Humming, Kara walked up to the redhead and smiled into defiant eyes. "First, a taste… a tiny taste of what the ring around you can do. Shego, one plasma burst please… right into the ring that Kim is manacled to. But be sure to only hit the ring, not Ms. Possible."

_"Oh shit… no!"_ Shego felt her arms rise gently and the plasma burst into life. _"Kimmie, I'm sorry!"_

The green ball of plasma slammed into the gleaming metal ring, making Kim duck her head instinctively. To her shock, the plasma seemed to be sucked into the metal of the ring and suddenly the device began to hum… ominously.

"What the-" Kim managed, before something shot from the ring around her and almost flayed her body alive. Her scream echoed around the room, making Kara sigh with amusement, and Kim could only blink, her green eyes moistening with tears as her muscles and skin burned! Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the waves of pain cease and she collapsed, panting with exertion.

"Doctor Drakken is a genius, yes?" Kara smirked, the scream dulling the edge of her desire to snap this woman in two. "The ring generates a painfield, for want of a better word. Quite sublime, but I can do better… yes."

Striding up to Kim, Kara gripped the front of the white shift and yanked it off her body in one smooth motion. Kim, her body still convulsing from the sensations of the plasma ring, could only gasp and flush as her naked body gleamed with sweat in the firelight.

"What do you think Shego?" Kara whispered, waving at Kim's body. "And be honest."

"Kim Possible is very beautiful." Shego's voice dully replied. Inside however, Shego herself ranted.

_"Leave her alone Kara! Damn you, damn you! Leave her alone for fucks sake!"_ Shego watched as Kara snorted in amusement and gently picked up a second wine glass from the table. Filling it with oil, she walked up to Kim and waited until the redhead managed to lift her face to stare at her with green eyes. In one smooth motion, she tossed the oil into Kim's face, making her splutter. Shego felt her blood boil. _"Fang! I swear I'll rip your god dammed limbs off!"_

"Stand in front of Kim, Shego." Kara smiled with pleasure as Shego did so. Sighing with amusement, Kara walked behind the oil splattered and quivering redhead and reached around to clasp her waist gently. "I think you'll enjoy this, Shego. I'm going to rub in the oil… won't that be fun for you and Kim?"

_"You… you sick mothfuc-"_ Shego broke off as Kara's hands gently began to stroke and massage the gleaming oil into Kim's skin. Shego could only watch, her eyes unblinking, as Kim raised her head, Kara's skilful fingers sliding across her stomach and then up and over her breasts in one smooth motion. Shego saw Kim's expression and she felt her stomach curl with a sick feeling. The young woman was flushing a deep red, one of shame and embarrassment compared to the way she blushed when Shego was there. _"Stop this… oh god. Kimmie, this is my entire fault! I should have put her down long ago!"_

Both women were forced to endure the show that Kara made of rubbing the oil all over Kim's naked body. Kim herself was mortified. Only just having worked out her own sexuality, she didn't just feel violated by Kara's fingers, she felt raped. Shego felt the same way, forced to watch Kara knowingly rub every inch of Kim's skin with deliberate seductive movements. For Shego, she felt powerless to help the woman she loved, as Kara rubbed and teased the young woman against her will. It made her feel sick.

"There." Kara whispered, standing back and grinning at the shame on Kim's face. "Every inch coated. Now we can go to phase two. Shego, fetch me the tazer from my pack please."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego strode off and Kara wiped at her hands with a cloth.

"Wh… why are you doing this to me?" Kim managed, breathing deeply to prevent herself being sick. "What reason? You're gonna mind control me… Big drama… so why this?"

"Oh, Kim San, haven't you worked it out yet?" Kara turned and Kim could only swallow her own fear at the unholy gleam in Kara's eyes. "This… all of this is to hurt her! To hurt and upset Shego. She's in there you know. Trapped and helpless… forced to watch. I intend to make her life hell. By making you suffer."

"She'll get free, we both will. When we do, I'm going to let her end your life… It'd be like putting a rabid dog down." Kim whispered the words, her voice wavering as Shego came back with the tazer. "I'll watch!"

"That's a bit dark for you, Kim San." Kara smiled. "I don't think your mind is working straight right now. Never mind."

"Mistress Fang? Your tazer." Shego held out the plastic and metal device, only for Kara to shake her head and snigger.

Walking back to her chair, Kara poured herself another glass of wine and settled into the soft seat. She stared at the naked, oiled heroine and the green and black cat suited woman next to her. Unable to help herself, she giggled insanely. _Mine… all mine! And Shego's going to rip herself to shreds doing what I'm about to tell her._

"Shego, listen carefully to me. I want you, when I say the word 'now', to use the tazer in your hand on Kim Possible." Kara watched as Kim's head snapped up, her mouth working soundlessly. She could only guess at how Shego felt. "I want you to shock her every five seconds… understood?"

Shego's body nodded. "Yes, Mistress Fang."

_"Oh my god…"_ Shego whispered, her voice tinged with horror. Fighting Kim was one thing, but this…

"Now, I'm not finished. After every shock, you will tell Kim Possible how you feel, how that part of you not under control feels after every shock. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego's body replied again.

_"No… no I won't do this I won't hurt Kimmie this way and you-"_

"Now." Kara whispered, sipping her wine.

Shego stepped forwards and Kim could only stare in horror at the empty gaze. She flinched as the steel prongs pressed against her flesh, and bit her lip as the tears threatened to spill down her face.

"Shego… don't."

There was a click, and to Kim, the world changed. It was like being burned alive, in ice… or roasted over flames that chilled and froze you, even as they burned and ripped at your skin. She could feel her skin tremble and ignite with agony, felt her muscles quiver and burn with pain and a scream ripped itself from her lips, only for her to realise as the air left her lungs, that Shego had been right. It was like drowning. She wanted to take in a breath, but the air wouldn't come. She couldn't inhale, as her body jerked and convulsed like a marionette. The beat of her heart stuttered slightly, as the electricity shot around and inside her. Kim knew that she was in hell.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and air rushed into her lungs with a convulsive snap that had her fighting nausea. Great heaving gasps came from her body as her brain desperately tried to understand what had happened to the senses it had.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry, so damn sorry!" Kim managed to look up weakly at the emotionless voice, but she knew that the words had come from Shego, trapped inside.

_"Oh god… got to stop this and get Kimmie free, got to-"_

The tazer sparked a second time, and this time Kim screamed as loud as she could, her body overloaded with agony. It had been bad the first time, but this… this was worse. Already shocked and overloaded nerves had electricity blast through them once more and Kim felt her breath leave her once more, her lungs unable to fill. Finally the pain ended and Kim fell forward, limp in the manacles.

"Oh my." The voice echoed around the room and Kim managed to tilt her eyes upward to see Kara grinning insanely. Her fingers gripped the wineglass tightly and her legs had drawn themselves up under her. She looked much to Kim's horror, like an excited schoolgirl. "I didn't think I'd enjoy myself this much."

"Oh god. Kimmie, what have I done? I'm sorry… I can't help myself." Shego's emotionless voice intoned, the emerald eyes staring into her abused face. Kim swallowed and breathed in.

"Shego… S'okay… not… not your fault and I-"

A third blast shot into her and Kim arched, screaming. Inside her body, the crackle of ozone assaulting her as the arcs of voltage shot across Kim's body, Shego let out a wail of agony and anger.

_"Noooooooooooo! Kimmie!"_

Kara smiled, her eyes sparking in the dark with each discharge and she smiled, sipping wine and savouring the knowledge that Shego was in as much hell as her little heroic whore. Savouring the screams Kara laughed.

_I always get what I want… No matter what it is, or who… Because I'm Kara Fang!_

She watched as the sparks crackled into silence, listened to Kim's laboured breathing and Shego's incoherent apologies and smiled. She wondered how much more Kim could take before unconsciousness set in. The sound of the tazer sparking echoed around the room.

And still it went on.

Continued in Chapter 13

Kara, aint she a peach. Well, folks... we're coming to the last (roughtly) three chapters of this fic... so, things are REALLY going to heat up from here on in. get ready.

Thankyou, as always for the reviews. I love reading them, so don't be afraid to post questions. Okay?- Teh Hob!


	13. Chapter 13: The Darkest Family Secrets

Chapter 13-The Darkest Family Secrets

Mara

The stars shone their weak light down on the dirt track that wound it's way along towards the mountain that his Drakken's lair from view. Night had come quickly and the only noise that could be heard in the vast expanse of wheat, grass and cows, was the dull rumble of traffic as it shot along the tarmac.

Starlight slid along the plants, bounced off cows and skittered along the compacted earth of the track. It did not, however, slid across the surface of the blue sports car now sitting quietly to one side of the track. Instead that light was absorbed into a molecular layer of silicon imprinted diamond and fed into the systems of Mara. The wavelength of the light was recorded and a counter wavelength calculated for the full 360 degree arc around her body. This was then fed into, and projected by, hundreds of tiny optical chips embedded on the car's bodywork.

The result of this created a Mara shaped bubble, a few picometres above the metal of her body shell that forced the photons to slow and change direction as the counter frequency intercepted any light that hit the car's bodywork. The result of all of this highly advanced technology was that the bubble literally bent the light around the car, which meant that Mara remained invisible to the naked eye. The AI herself really did appreciate this wonder, and used the advantage to good use, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

_I'm so bored…_ Mara thought to herself, watching the information trickle into her databanks and assist in the building of a 3 dimensional image of the lair's interior. Her passive thermal camera's recorded the moving heat blooms of guards on patrol, as well as the stationary ones, and she sighed. _Screw this, I should just go in there and rescue them!_

Even as the thought slid across her CPU, Mara dismissed the notion. While she knew that the chances of anyone in that building having a weapon capable of disabling her before she could complete such a rescue were one in ten, odds she knew she was more than willing to accept, there was another reason.

_I can't drive upstairs… or use lift shafts, and surprise, surprise, Drakken's lair has many floors. As well as that little problem, my more powerful weaponry, to say nothing of my lethal armament, needs authorisation by one of team Possible to be used._

No, it was best to just get as much information as she could and then had back to Ron. Sighing, Mara returned to watching the data trickle in, and to be bored.

_Keep at it because Ron and Yori will need every bit of help they can. I'll just have to remember, the fun comes later…_

* * *

Kara's Personal Quarters.

Kim Possible groaned as something cold trickled into her arm. Her entire body felt as though it had been flayed alive, with fire and ice of all things. Wherever her skin wasn't burning with pain, it was freezing. She could feel her arms and legs as they jerked slightly, still suffering from the neural overload Shego had caused by shocking her without rest. No, NO it had been Kara's commands, Shego had been the pawn! The woman she loved had suffered just as much, Kim knew.

_Shego's in there, trapped and helpless. So, Kara's hurting me to get to her and I-_

"Now, now, come on Kim San! It's only been three hours of electrocution, well… on and off. I expected far more from the great Kim Possible."

Kim moaned and her eyelids flicked open. As her pale green eyes, red rimmed from tears, focused on her surroundings, a pale blur of flesh and lines slid into Kara's amused face. The oriental woman waved a hand in front of Kim's eyes and grinned as she blinked.

The slight pain in her arm vanished as a hypodermic flashed past Kim's view. Kara walked over to a cloth-covered table and gently tossed the hypodermic onto it with a sniff.

"That was most disappointing. We have only just started Ms. Possible." At Kim's moan of horror, Kara sighed with mock understanding. "Oh, I know it hurts. And I am certain, or I promise in any case, that it will get worse before the night is out."

"Listen to me…" Kim managed, gasping as her arms and legs screamed at her to be released, to move. "You can't do this…"

Kara blinked, almost as if, to Kim's opinion, the words had puzzled her. "Why?"

"You… I…" Kim stuttered, realising that nobody knew where she was, she had no way right now of letting anyone know, and Kara –though psychotic- was smarter than Drakken ever was. The bonds that held her were so tight she could feel her heart pound harder to push the blood around her limbs. The fact that Kara had removed her gadgets, all of them much to Kim's private shame, meant that she had no way of breaking free. Normally, she woud have been able to rely on her hand to hand skills, but Kara had a army of skilled martial artists at her call, a bodyguard who seemed very highly proficient and… and she had Shego.

Normally, Kim would have known that she could take the green thief, even before Shego had admitted her love. Now, with _Servus_ controlling her lower brain functions, ruthless, unfeeling and uncaring to any pain or injury, it would be like fighting a zombie of sorts. Kim had the terrible feeling that the only way she would stop Shego would be to knock her out or kill her. Neither would be easy, the second choice so hard Kim knew she would never be able to bring herself to do it, so she was trapped.

"Well, much as it has been amusing to see you realise I can do anything I wish, we really must get on." Kara snapped her fingers and Kim's eyes flicked across as a sound of a boot thumped into the carpet. The blur of green and black as Shego quickly walked past her made Kim flinch and then feel ashamed.

Kara smiled as Shego kneeled in front of her and she patted the green woman on the arm. "You should have heard her Kim San. Even after you fell unconscious, she was pleading with me to stop her… pleading. Shego has never pleaded or begged anyone before. She often bragged about that fact when we were students. Well, we all learn new things in life, yes?"

Kim stared in horror. "You kept her shocking me even after I was knocked out?" At Kara's giggle and nod, Kim could only shake her head in disgust. "In the name of decency, why?"

"I wanted to." Kara stated. "That is enough. I was enjoying myself far too much, and now I get to play with you again. Well, Shego does anyway. Hai Shego?" Kara rapped the thief on the side of her head. "Ready to play again?"

Trapped, Shego wiped angrily at tears that her body refused to cry in the real world and refused to acknowledge the wet smears on her skin. Shego didn't cry, she was strong, unfeeling, and nothing moved her enough to make that happen. Nothing…

"_Fuck you, Kara!"_

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego's body gave the response that Kim had grown to expect and hate.

"Good, I knew you would be. Now, what to do next…" Kara twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger as she pondered. "Hmm, no… I shall leave that as the Grande finale before they haul you out of here and back to your cell, Kim San. However, I suppose I can show you how your mother felt… would you like that?"

Kim sighed and stared at Kara with frank eyes. "If I said no, would it change anything?"

Kara giggled, the sound disturbing in the quiet room. "Not really, no."

Kim closed her eyes. "I sort of figured that…"

"Your mother was quite the canvas for me to demonstrate on, did you know? She was quite able to tolerate her own pain, so I confess to showing her some rather advanced techniques, even for someone her age. However, due to your rather impressive physique and stain, Kim San. I have decided to use a very advanced method for you. It is so advanced, that it challenges me, the torturer to actually cause it… and to do so, I will need a assistant."

Kim's eyes flicked open and rested on Shego. "You've caused her enough trauma."

"Not yet… but by the end of tonight I will. In fact, I doubt if Shego is even coherent right now to be honest. What she did to you was quite brutal."

"She's strong, she's here, and she'll take anything you make her do. I can handle anything you dish out as well."

"_Always the brave one, Kimmie." _Shego sighed. _"Always the brave one… even when its stupid to be brave."_

"So you can handle anything I 'dish out' can you? Well, we shall see. The technique I want to try has a very long name… so I shortened it to how it makes the person feel." Kara walked across to the chest and flipped it open. "I call this one the 'Iron Maiden'… it's very apt."

_The 'Iron Maiden'? _Kim swallowed and forced herself to breathe slowly. _Okay, relax… try to relax. Whatever she has planned, you can take. You have to… for Mom and Shego's sake! Cause the more attention she gives you, the less she's got fixed on them. You can handle this sitch… you can!_

"You have suddenly gone very quiet Kim San." Kara turned to gaze at the restrained woman, her hands wrapping a sash, so familiar to Shego, around her waist. "Come, no pithy comeback?"

"You don't deserve one." Kim whispered.

"Ah, well. Regardless, I think it's time for us to begin. Shego, go over to where Kim is and remove that sweat soaked shift would you." Kara drew a gleaming needle from her sash and examined the tip. "Let's see. Five of these normal ones… but to achieve what I wish, I need forty five copper tipped ones."

The Blood Jade Mistress began to rummage in her chest while Kim stared at her in horror. _Forty-five? Forty-five needles in my body?_

The sudden yet gentle touch of Shego's gloved hands against her skin made Kim flinch, and she crained her neck to try and see the green woman's face. Unable to, Kim flushed as, despite the situation she was in, the gentle caress as Shego removed the wet fabric from her body made her arch a little. Despite all that had happened, she still loved Shego. The realisation made Kim relax and a determined expression slid into her eyes as she stared at the woman trying to destroy Shego and rip them apart.

_Whatever happens here, none of this is Shego's fault. I believed that when she attacked mom, I know it's the truth now… I'll hold on Shego, I promise… I promise._

It would have shocked her to know that Shego, helpless as her body pulled the tiny white dress from Kim's body, was promising the same things.

_Kimmie, you have to hold on! You have to! I swear to you that while you resist her, I will stay sane. No matter what happens, I'll fight her. I promise you, Pumpkin… I promise._

"Excellent.. I have everything I need." Kara stood up from the chest and turned, smiling cruelly. The smile grew wider as she took in Shego standing to attention next to Kim's naked body, the redhead shivering in the cool air as the perspiration on her skin began to dry. "Shall we begin?"

Kim watched as Kara approached her, the amused gaze becoming almost clinically observant. As she felt the woman's hands, covered in thin red gloves, gently touch and then trace a pattern across her skin, Kim fought against the initial revulsion of having someone she hated touch her.

The sting of the first needle made Kim gasp. A noise that had Kara murmuring sympathetically sarcastic noises as she skilfully slid the copper needle into the nerve bundle. A second followed swiftly, then a third and a forth. By the time Kim had fought back the sting of the third needle, she realised ten of them were violating her body. Shuddering at the protruding metal, she glanced across at Kara.

"What-"

"Shhh, Kim San. You should not talk. Not only does it disturb the artist, me, working on your body, it is also potentially deadly. What I am doing is one of the most complicated forms of this torture method I know. Now, if you do not wish to become crippled, do not move!"

Kim fell silent, a trickle of fear slipping into her eyes as she realised Kara was deadly serious. The oriental woman's hands slid to a spot against her breastbone and Kim's eyes widened in shock as the gentle press of two fingers against it made it feel like she had been physically punched. Unable to help herself, Kim felt the air rush from her lungs in one go, a whimper mingling with the air.

"Ah, success!" Kara grinned. "That touch, it felt like someone had hit you. Yes?"

Kim just glared at her captor, who much to her disgust winked and hummed happily. She watched as Kara drew another five needles from her belt, all of the gleaming copper, and slowly walked behind her.

"You know, it is a shame I do not find women sexually appealing. If I did, I doubt very much that The Fox would have even been tempted by Shego."

"She wasn't, Kara you heard what She-"

"Silence!" Kara hissed her eyes narrowing, unseen, behind Kim's back. "I do not believe that. I will never believe that! _Servus_ is experimental, and there are many ways to lie and make it seem as if you are telling the truth. Shego was lying, not 'may have been'… she was lying! LYING!"

"Or she's better than you… like Carmen said andaarrgghhh!"

Kim's cocky response broke down into a harsh scream as fingers brutally shoved a copper needle into her spine and twisted it. Blood trickled down Kim's skin and the heroine breathed harshly through her nose as the pain rose and then gently ebbed.

"Do NOT speak!" The voice was almost inhumanly harsh. "If you wish me to cripple you permanently, I suggest you keep talking the way you are. I am sure that will destroy Shego just as completely as any other method I can use! I'll lose an assassin, but that matters little to me right now… so, it is _your _choice, Kim San."

Her breathing unsteady, Kim swallowed and hung her head as she tightly bit her lip, fighting her anger and rage at being so helpless. Kara watched her for a few moments, before waving a hand behind kim's body.

"Shego, come." Kara glanced over Kim's shoulder and watched as the green woman strode up and stood behind the sweating young woman. Walking behind Kim, Kara gently took Shego's fingers and placed them hard against two spots on Kim's neck. "Now, you will keep your fingers in these spots, understand? No matter how much Kim writhes or screams, they must be kept right where I showed you. If you do not, Kim will go into shock and die… and I'm sure neither of us want that do we?"

"No Mistress Fang. I will keep my fingers where you have shown." Shego's dull tone echoed around the room.

"_Kill her? What the hell are you doing to her!" _Shego's mind reeled and she willed her own fingers to stay in one place. _"Damn it! All those years of dreaming about crippling Kimmie and making myself free to do what I want, and now all I want to do is save her life. I said it once, and I'll say it again, life sucks."_

"Good." Kara nodded and then reached up and gently jabbed five copper needles into the area above the two pressure points Shego pressed. Kim's body jerked and a hiss of air escaped her body as the young hero's mind reeled in agony.

"Wh… what are you doing to me?" Kim whispered, frightened as she felt Shego's fingers, life-giving fingers if Kara was telling the truth, flex slightly on her damp skin. "Tell me!"

"Such impatience… such arrogance. I like you Kim San, you remind me of myself." Kara smiled, ignoring the slight grind of her victim's teeth as she considered the words an insult. "This little method I am performing will hopefully do something just as unique as the ones I have done to Shego and your mother. Yours however, will be far more painful and dramatic. Call it punishment for falling for your enemy."

"You arrogant-" Kim broke off as a needle in her spine suddenly burned as unseen fingers wiggled it. Biting her lip, Kim closed her eyes.

"Ah, the girl learns quickly." Kara's fingers began to insert needles once again, each tiny scratch on her skin, followed by a cold stinging sensation, making Kim wince. "Now, what does it do? It is rather special though I would have thought that what it does is rather obvious from it's name, unless you are trying to not think about what it may do." Kim kept her eyes tightly shut, avoiding Kara's gaze, and the Jade Mistress tilted her head. "I'm not going to tell you, Kim San, I want you to feel it… and the surprise will add to the shock. I can only guess as to how Shego will feel when she watches by my side.

Kim groaned and opened her eyes, steeling herself. "God, you are so pathetic."

She arched at the sudden shooting pain from her spine, anticipated it and tried to counter. The resulting gasp pulled a gentle snarl of annoyance from the torturer.

"Resist me all you wish Kim San. I do not care if I break you or not… as I know Shego is suffering as she watches. You know it is rather amusing, do you not think? All those years she must have dreamed of hurting you, defeating you… even possibly killing you. Now look at her. Love for you has made her weak, pathetic… and vulnerable. I wonder if she ever realised that, how her growing need for you left a hole in her armour?" Kara whispered the words quietly to Kim as she worked, smiling as Kim went still and tensed. "Oh yes, the only reason I was able to capture her and render her my puppet is due to you, Kim. Your refusal to be her lover made her distracted and far less wary, a fact I took advantage of both before and after her escape."

"I… you're lying!" Kim whispered, feeling the gentle pressure of Shego's fingers. "I'm not the reason she was caught."

"Oh yes, you are." Kara slid the final needle home on Kim's back and moved around to her front. "Almost done, just twenty or so here," Kara gently ran her hand along Kim's stomach. "And here." The same hand brushed the space between the young woman's breasts and lingered as Kara cast a knowing glance at Shego and smiled slyly. "And we are done."

"_Touch her there again, Kara and I swear…" _Shego's voice echoed around her as she stared with hatred at Kara, the gaze burning with each touch of her hand to the more private areas of Kim's body. Area's that Shego had dreamed of touching, night after night. Both the frustration as Kara molested Kim, and her own inability to stop her, made Shego so angry it burned inside her. _"You are dead, Kara! I get free and you will die. It'll be my first execution. No… put down. You execute a person, a living person… you put down an animal. But nothing's going to stop me, not even Kimmie. I swear to you, I swear!"_

"Why is Drakken helping you?" Kim managed, shivering with revulsion at the gentle stokes. "He's never done anything like this before."

"Because it seems Shego was the brake, surprisingly, on their plans to rule the world. Almost as if she did not wish to rule or at least assist in ruling the planet, though I cannot understand why. When I removed Shego from the equation and replaced her with myself, the good Doctor really has blossomed into the genius he is."

"A psychotic genius." Kim countered, blinking as Kara merely shrugged. "What the hell did you offer him to earn his trust?"

"Money, power and resources beyond his wildest dreams. Men are simple to please." Kara winked. "You should know Kim, do you not promise Ron friendship and the chance to be close to someone popular and attractive? I am sure it makes him feel far better about his own stupidity and liability in a fight."

Kim felt heat rise in her stomach, ignoring the prick of the needles as they started to slide into her skin. "I don't do that! I'd be friends with him regardless!"

"Oh yes, I am sure you would." The voice was dry and sarcastic. "Much as I am with my sister. She can be irritating at times, and she has compassion that I should finish crushing out of her. Still, she is an excellent bodyguard. After all, Shia was the only one who got close enough to stab Shego in an attempt to keep her from escaping." Kara frowned. "What annoyed me most of all about that, was that she was truly regretful about attacking Shego that way. She felt Shego had earned her freedom."

"_Shia was the one who managed to stab me?" _Shego blinked and frowned as she realised she felt no anger towards the woman. She sighed, realising that the woman who had stabbed her was the very same person who had saved her from raping Doctor Possible and had also been taking quiet care of her since her sister had stuck, whatever the hell it was controlling her brain, inside her. _"So why the hell did she end up looking after me? Is she really that big a believer in honour? Hell, if so, then why the fuck does she stay with Kara? Skilled person like that, anyone would pay for her to work for them. Besides, hello? Your sister is a total fruit loop."_

"You really are doing a good job of distracting me Kim San." Kara blinked, glancing down and realising that she was still clutching needles that should have been inserted into Kim's skin. "I should have been finished by now. Still it was fun to discuss your problems with admitting you manipulate people as much as I do."

Kim winced as Kara began to rapidly slide the remaining slivers of copper and steel into her body. The pattern traced down her stomach and ended up circling her navel. Standing back, Kara nodded with satisfaction and smoothed her Kimono down slowly.

"There, all done. Now, before the fun can start, I am surprisingly hungry." Kim watched in disbelief as her 'host' wandered away towards the open plan kitchen and began to rummage. "I confess that I have developed a taste for the popcorn people eat since I came here. It is a rare thing to find where I come from. A different society you know…"

"You have to be kidding. Popcorn's everywhere…" Kim blinked, realising that she had spoken the words. _I'm babbling! I never babble to anyone, never… Oh god, am I that frightened?_

"_Kimmie, ever the one for pointless banter… why was I such a sucker for it? Then, and now?" _Shego thought, shaking her head in disbelief. The woman she loved was about to undergo terrible torture, and yet her mouth seemed to be discussing food critic tips with the woman who was going to hurt her. _"Sometimes, I really wonder how I lost so much to her to even realise I was in love! She should have been another victory to me by now. God has a sick sense of humour at times, I'll say that."_

"Oh I am sure that popcorn is everywhere, but in my job I never had the chance to visit the places that did. Places that are fewer in China and Japan, believe me." Kara strolled back with a bowl of popcorn and curled into her lacquer chair. "Still, as much as I enjoyed this delightful interlude with you, I really must get back to doing what I do best… torturing Shego. Which means torturing you."

Kim felt the same sick feeling assault her again and she wished she could do anything to stop what she knew was coming. With her hands and feet manacled and her gadgets confiscated, she was helpless.

Kara skilfully snapped up two pieces of popcorn between finger and thumb, and nibbled with exaggerated care. "Now, Shego listen to me carefully. When I tell you, I want you to let go of the areas I told you to press and stand in front of Kim… just enough so you can watch her, yes?"

Kim shook her head violently. "No! Stop using me to hurt her, damn you!"

"But it is so much fun, Kim San!" Kara winked her eyes gleaming, as she picked up more popcorn and chewed slowly, smirking. "This will be so much fun… for me. Maybe not for Shego and certainly not for you. Ah well."

Glancing across, Kara noticed Shego still stood behind Kim's manacled body, fingers tightly pressed against her neck. "I keep forgetting you have to give orders. Most annoying! Shego, carry out my instructions and enjoy the show." The oriental woman's head swung back to gaze into Kim's panicking face. "I know I will…"

The feeling of pressure on her neck vanished and Kim let out a gasp as her entire body suddenly tightened as though something was stretching her. Even as she tried to deal with the odd sensation, her attention was distracted by Shego's impassive green face sliding in front of hers. Swallowing, Kim looked away from the dull gaze and her voice whispered quietly to the enslaved thief.

"I'm sorry, Shego."

_"Sorry? What the hell have you got to be sorry about?"_ Shego could only watch, the fear creeping up her neck as she stared into Kim's vulnerable eyes, watched her helpless body twitch as something began to happen to her._ "I've really screwed it all up, haven't I? My life, both as a hero and a villain and now-"_

"Oh god!" Kim arched suddenly and Shego felt herself tense. The redhead swallowed and flinched again, her arms and legs convulsing. "No, I won't give in to this, no! Oh man, this feels so… it hurts! What… what the hell is happening to me?"

"Tell her how it feels Kim." Kara's excited voice echoed around the room and Kim's defiant eyes locked with the amused almond eyes of the Blood Jade Mistress. "Tell her, make her feel it! Make Shego feel it!"

"No!"

"You can't hold back forever," Kara sighed, vaguely disappointed. "I think the screams will explain how you feel to Shego quite well if you are intending to hide the pain. However to ensure I get the desired result, how about I fill her in for you?"

"Lave her alon-" Kim broke off, wincing in agony and Shego swallowed as her trapped consciousness watched the sweat breaking out along the redheads body.

"You see Shego, you helped me to accomplish a very hard acupuncture torture. It uses, oh, many of the chi and nerve points on the body to achieve what you and I get to see happening now." Kara glanced over and Kim let out a choking breath, her body shaking. "You see, what Kim is feeling right now is deliciously ironic. Her own body is trying to break itself in two."

_"Oh my god."_ Shego felt ice creep along her spine.

"What she is actually experiencing is two rather unpleasant things at once. Firstly, by setting up the neural channels the way I have with the copper needles, they are currently causing her muscles to tighten against each other. For poor Kim San, it is very much as if something is crushing her body… very slowly. Constriction after constriction, and If it keeps up her own bones will break, crushed by her muscles as they contract around them in opposite force."

Shego felt sick and the feeling became far worse as Kim choked and drew in a desperate breath. The thief could hear the fight that Kim was already involved in to just draw air into her lungs and the sound terrified her. Had she finally found the courage to tell Kim how she felt, just to lose her to someone in her past that had been even more screwed up than her? Would Kara really go that far? Let Kim die in front of her?

_"Kim…"_ Shego whispered, knowing the answer. _"You have to hold on… somehow! Life would be boring without our fights, our taunting, seeing you and… and, damn it, touching you. You have to get though this! You must!"_

"Oh and I almost forgot. As well as the pressure, Kim will probably enjoy the sensation of spikes forcing themselves into her body." Kara shrugged and gently wiped the sweat from Kim's brow. "It is all in her mind of course, neural feedback you see, but to Kim it will be very, very real. That is why I named it the iron maiden."

The pain was unbearable now. Kim forced her lungs to expand, coughing and letting the air rush back out as the pressure against her ribcage collapsed her futile efforts to breath. She was in hell, sheer, unending hell! And it was getting worse.

At first, she had only felt mild discomfort, easy enough to snap at Kara through that, easy and distracting. For the mild discomfort of the dull ache across her entire body had suddenly felt like someone was gripping her tightly and squeezing with all their might. That too had been easy, in a way, to ignore. Then something else had intruded. Not only had the pressure continued to increase until it had felt like the time she had found herself in the grip of that mutated gorilla, who had squeezed and squeezed until she had fallen unconscious. On top of the terrible pressure, hundreds of icy pricks of fire had crackled across and into her skin. The shock on top of the pressure had made her gasp in shock, the air rushing out of her lungs as her ribcage rapidly collapsed in on itself. To her horror, Kim found it increasingly harder to suck back in.

Kara was talking to Shego again, gloating more likely. But as Kim fought to stay alive, the woman's amused voice had dulled to a murmur around her while she stared at the helpless woman in front of her.

"Shhheg-" Kim managed, only to let out another gasping scream as the icy prickles slid deeper into her body and the pressure spiked. "Gahhhd!"

_"Damn it! Hold ON Kimmie!"_ Shego screamed the words as Kim slumped against the bonds holding her. Even as she did so, Shego could only watch in horror as the woman she had come to love was ravaged by her own strength. The muscles along her arms, legs and abdomen bulged visibly through the skin as, conned through Kara's trickery, they put an almost unbearable pressure on her skeleton. The redhead's breath was coming to her in shorter and more violently explosive snaps, a sign that she was having more and more trouble breathing.

_Got to stop this!_ Shego thought desperately, running through the empty darkness of her prison. _Got to do something! Anything! She's actually going to kill her!_ But her body just stood there, and Shego was forced to watch.

Suddenly, she felt cool hands slid around her shoulders, almost gentle. Red fingernails slid down her green and black cat-suit and Shego blinked as Kara's voice, almost sweet in tone, trickled into her ears.

"Look at her…" The hands gripped her head and gently tilted it so that Shego 's eyes locked with the exhausted and agony wracked soft green of Kim's. "The pressure and pain is stil increasing for Kim San, Shego. Soon, very soon if I am any judge, Kim will have a bone fracture, most probably one of her ribs. It could kill her if it punctures a lung or her heart."

The words chilled Shego and for one of the very few times in her life, she could feel panic trickle into her. She stared into Kim's exhausted face and moaned inwardly as tears began to trickle down the redhead's cheeks. She heard every word, Shego realised, every damn one of Kara's words.

_"Kimmie… Not like this, never like this! I never wanted to see you… and then I fell in love and I-"_

"I can be merciful, even towards you." The voice spilled into Shego's hearing once more, even sweeter and compassionate. "All I have to do is pull a single needle from her skin… any of them and it stops instantly. One needle, that is all you or I need to remove, Shego. So, all you have to do is this…" Kara's face slid into view and the venom Shego felt almost clouded her vision. But she snarled at Kara's smile, sparkling in the dim light. For it was anything but compassionate. It was triumphant. "All I want to hear is one word from you… of your own free will. 'Please'. That is all I need. Give me that one word, and I will spare her life and you will have proven to me that you deserve some respect."

Shego stared at Kim and paled in horror as a trickle of bright red blood spilled down her chin, followed by a choking sound. She had barely any time left before she began to die from asphyxiation as her skeleton caved into the pressure it was under. _One chance… I have to save her! She didn't give up on me, damn it! I won't give up on her!_

Desperate, Shego closed her eyes and concentrated her entire willpower on the muscles that controlled her lips. _One word… please. I have to do this. I will do this! Kara's not going to kill Kimmie! She won't beat me! She won't!_

Her mouth refused to move, held in the iron grip of Servus. Determined, Shego focused harder, sweat dripping down her forehead as she did so, and still her muscles refused to budge. _All in my damn mind, I can do this… it's an invention by Drakken! I'll die before anything he makes cripples me this way._

"Just one word, Shego… and you are running out of time." Kara's whisper jolted the thief, but she dare not open her eyes to see Kim's face. She could only imagine the pressure and agony the redhead was feeling at that point, and it terrified her. "Hurry… Kim is, dying due to your weakness."

Kara's sad and sympathetic tone slammed into Shego with terrible force, and she fell to her knees in the dark as the strain of willing her body to do as she wished began to cripple her. However, no matter how much she strained against the invisible bonds holding her, Shego couldn't make herself utter a single word.

_G…go…got to move… m… my mouth!"_ Shego thought, fighting the lure of darkness as her terrible strain threatened to black her out. _"Kimmie, think of Kimmie!"_

The quiet sound of a moist crunch made Shego flinch and her heart pound violently inside her chest. She was too late!

_"No! Oh please, please no! Not a bone! Not Kim's body!"_

Another wet crunch echoed around the room, mingling with Kim's moans and Shego shook her head violently.

_"NO!"_

Her eyes twitched as Shego fought to keep them closed, to concentrate on forming the word that Kara wanted to hear, to save Kim's life. There was only one possible explanation for the dry cracking crunches that she had heard… one explanation that she dreaded! She hadn't been fast enough! Not damn fast enough or strong enough! Kim would have been good enough she wouldn't have failed to protect her! But she had… and now Kim's ribcage had shattered, or her arms, legs or… or…

_"Oh god, Kimmie…"_ another faint crunch and moan echoed around her and Shego swallowed, fear creeping through her. She opened her eyes.

To her mingled relief and anger, Kim lay half-conscious in the manacles that held her to the ring. Though her body was dripping with sweat that mingled with the streaks of blood from her mouth and from the needles that remained lodged in her skin, Shego could see no broken bones. Slowly, Kim's head rose, the faint and dull splash of sweat droplets hitting the carpet as her soaked hair fell across her face in wet strands.

To Shego's further relief, the young woman's eyes were glazed with exhaustion and pain, but she was conscious and as Shego watched her try to smile slightly, still coherent. Examining her body, as far as Shego could see, Kim had thankfully suffered no broken bones. But what had made the cracking sound, and what had stopped the crushing of her body?

Another quiet crunch echoed around the quiet room and Shego felt her head move slightly to take in the sight of Kara, grinning with amusement, and chewing thoughtfully on a single grain of popcorn. In her hand, a single gleaming copper needle reflected the dull light of the room into Shego's eyes as she stared with growing anger at Kara.

"Oh, I am sorry. Did you think the sound of my eating," Kara crunched another grain of corn and the slightly wet crunch made Shego snarl. "Was the sound of Kim San's bones slowly breaking? Well, it could have been… I will admit that. I suppose I should also apologise for scaring you… That is, if I didn't care what you think, or know how weak and pathetic you are. Besides, you should be thanking me for doing what you couldn't, Shego."

_"BITCH!"_

"One word… that was all I wanted from you. One word and you couldn't even fight the tiny robots in your brain to say it. No wonder you have lost for all these years to Kim Possible, a teenage cheerleader and now a young woman. So, what does the great Shego do?" Kara's smile cracked and the violent rage underneath her calm exterior shone through. "She does exactly what she did to shove me to one side. She whores herself to the person who is better than her! Didn't you Shego!"

"Yes Mistress F-"

"Silence!" Kara snapped, the words making Shego's mouth close instantly. "I did not give you permission to speak Shego!"

Kim fought to raise her head, coated in sweat and drying blood. Every single muscle ached and her bones felt even worse. She had never felt such terrible pressure in her life, ever. The crushing of her entire body, so tight she couldn't breathe… just couldn't. Licking her lips, Kim swallowed and opened her mouth, her voice quaking with exhaustion.

"Kara, Sheg-"

Her head snapped sideways suddenly, as Kara carelessly backhanded her. Again blood splattered the dark carpet as her lips cracked and filled Kim's mouth with a warm metallic tang.

"You too, 'Princess'bitch! You may not fully be my puppet yet, under my total control… but you will learn your place! Be silent, or I swear, I will cut your tongue out and make Shego keep it as a gift!"

With the familiar crazed gleam in her eye, Kara turned to Shego with a triumphant smirk. The droplets of Kim's blood that coated her hand remained barely noticed. Her breathing slowed and the insane gleam faded as it always did, hidden behind the mask again.

"Where was I? Ah, yes… This time I showed you how powerful I am! I captured you, captured the woman you have found impossible to kill and then decided to whore with… I pulled the needle from Kim San's body, ended her suffering where you couldn't Shego!" The needle dropped from Kara's hand and rolled to a stop on the carpet. "Me! I'm better than you are! I always was better than you!"

Shego's body stared at her with dull emerald eyes as Kara began to pace backwards and forwards. Both Kim and Shego watched her pace, but with different feelings.

_"You did this to her in the first place!"_ Shego ranted, trapped. As she watched Kara mutter and pace, a loathing filled her at the sight of Kim, slumped behind the pacing oriental woman, so exhausted and physically hurt. _"And now you think you're better than me because you stopped it! You egotistical, deranged, psychopathic bitch!"_

_Insane…_ Kim thought, trying to remain quiet and stifle a wince as her muscles around her ribs complained as she took each breath. _Truly insane… no wonder Shego never expected to see her again. I'd have thought Kara would eventually end up in an insane asylum. What sort of organisation is it that gives a woman like this power?_

"You cheated to gain the tutorship of The Fox and I hated you for it. You whored yourself to her to push me aside, Shego and I hated you for it. And when I tried to prove my worth to her by not only stealing the gem she desired, but also erasing anyone who could have identified who took it, you both attacked me! Attacked me!" The mask slipped for a second and the rage slid back into her eyes. "Well now I have the power! The Jade is my Fox, my life and my power! Nobody tells me what to do now! I tell them! And now that I finally have you, I'm going to make you suffer. Your whore too! What happens here tonight is just a taste of the future, I promise you that. I'll hurt her until I drive you insane, Shego and maybe I'll also do the one thing you haven't been able to…"

Shego watched, hands curled into claws in the darkness, as Kara gripped Kim by the hair and roughly caressed her breasts. "How much have you yearned to sleep with her, Shego? To touch her, caress her… How would it make you feel if I took her instead?"

Shego began to tremble with rage as Kara trailed a finger down the quaking redhead's skin. _"You touch her… and I'll-"_

"Get your damn hands off me right now!" Kim's voice lashed out and Kara blinked at the steel in the exhausted woman's tone. Her hand slowed and she backed up a step. The rage in Kim's eyes was clear as day and the redhead curled her lip. "Touch me again like that and I swear, Shego is the last person for you to worry about!"

"You _dare _speak to me that way?" Kara snarled and Shego could only watch, amazement rippling over her face, as Kim stared into Kara's eyes and nodded briskly, her wet hair flipping into her own.

"You're pathetic, and no amount of pain or torture will make me think any less of you than I do now. If you even think of trying to assault me sexually, I'll break your legs! Manacled or not!"

"_That's my Kimmie." _Shego whispered, smiling for the first time in days. Even helpless, Kim was Kim.

"Why you little-" Kara raised a hand and Kim braced herself for another blow to her face. The sudden chime of Kara's personal communication system made the oriental woman pause, a look a anger rippling across her face.

"Better answer it…" Kim told her, raising her head and staring defiantly. For a second Shego thought Kara would do more than strike her, as she watched the oriental woman's fingers twitch near her belt, the needles oh so close. All it would take would be one in Kim's eye for this to all end, violently. Shego knew Kara and her initial pride at Kim's defiance turned to worry.

_"Don't push it Kimmie… She's not going to take that."_

The chime rang out once more and Kara inhaled one huge breath before turning away from Kim's helpless form. "Yes, I should… though I shall have to think of one more little entertainment before you and I retire for the evening, Kim Possible."

If Kim was frightened at Kara's cold statement, she didn't show it. Kara meanwhile walked across to her console and slapped violently at the controls. As a Jade Ninja shimmered onto the screen, she glared.

"I instructed _no _interruptions!"

The Ninja on the screen swallowed and he bowed his head. "My apologies, Mistress. The Grand Master instructs you to make contact with him once more regarding the subject of Bodyguard Shia."

"Now?" Kara snarled the word and the Ninja paled even further, nodding slightly. Fuming, Kara gripped the console and the plastic façade cracked as her fingers dug into it. Blood spilled between her fingers, but the pain helped her to focus. "Very well, transfer it down here."

"Um, the Master commands a private conversation, Mistress. He is waiting for you where he first communicated with us and has explicitly said that you are to go to him." The Ninja wished he could truly vanish as Kara just stared. "Mistress?"

"Where…"

"Um, it would appear that the Grand master appeared on the newly finished _Servus_ control system. I think Doctor Drakken was surprised to field an incoming communication. He was busy fine tuning the satellite relay and the signal from our own cloaked network was picked up by _Servus_ and-"

"Do I look as if I require an explanation as to how an encrypted communication was intercepted by one of Drakken San's greatest inventions?" Kara inhaled through her nose and rubbed her forehead. "That is why _Servus_ was created in the first place! To hack into, and transmit through, any sat network that exists to send commands to my assassins. I am not surprised that _Servus_ picked up our transmission at all. Very well, I shall be down immediately, have the lab cleared of everyone, and I mean everyone!"

"Yes Mistress! At once!" The ninja vanished and Kara turned to stare at Kim and Shego with a thoughtful expression.

"A lucky break for the two of you it would seem. Time for you to get your breath back Kim San and for Shego to stare deeply into your eyes and dream." The taunt was half hearted and Kim realised that Kara was distracted by the call she had just taken.

_Something major's going on… a big drama for Kara by the look of it. I wonder what it is._

"Anyway, I have to leave you for a while. Please, enjoy the fire while you wait, for there really is no escape from here." Turning, Kara strode to the door and halfway through it as it hissed open, only to pause for a second and glance back. "Oh and I shall bring something especially wonderful for you Kim, to thank you for the little comments a while back. I do not appreciate my pets answering back… so this will help you learn. Shego, keep an eye on her and if she tries to escape, or so much as fights against the manacles, I want her knocked out. Understand!"

"Yes, Mistress Fang."

With a nod, Kara let the door slide shut and strode down the corridor, towards Drakkens main laboratory. As she neared the door that lead to the vast cavern, she paused and closed her eyes, focusing herself on the task at hand.

_Time to set my plans in motion… And they have all given me an opening by believing it was Shia who lead the attack at Middleton mall. _Kara snorted, amused. _As if she would be so bold and reckless as to do that. 'Dangerous and it reveals us to the world'… please. We are strong enough to destroy countless governments and yet we still hide in the shadows. No, once I use Shia's punishment, as well as a little 'demonstration' of Kim San and Shego, to lure them all here, Kim and Shego will take care of those standing in my way… and I will rule the Jade!_

Amused, and finally settling now that she was away from Shego, Kara glided elegantly through the door to the cavernous laboratory. As she stepped through, she stared with humble obedience at the annoyed face glaring down at her from the vast screen of _Servus_'s main control panel.

"The council commands me?"

* * *

Mara

_Well, that's about all I can get from a passive scan._ Mara's AI personality stood in the construct of her system's memory and examined the rotating three dimensional map in front of her. Red dots, heat blooms from the past few hours of observation, wandered along skeletal corridors and entered rooms. All the while being carefully observed as Mara watched their pattern. _Jeez, look at the size of this place._

Mara's avatar in the digital world was of a striking young woman of twenty, body dressed in a suit of neon colours, that shifted as she moved. Her face was attractive, a face that would be very familiar to Kim herself without the blue hair and silver eyes. Now, as she stared at the model, Mara shook her head and kneeled down at the base of the wire-frame diagram.

_Okay… So we have a massive energy signature here that matches, rather crudely, my own fusion plant. So, this has to be the main generator for the lair. Above that,_ Mara slid to her knees. _The main laboratory got to be as I can read all sorts of strange energy signatures in there, which is next to the main hanger. Neat, quick way to get supplies in and out of the main place that uses them, and also allows one hell of a quick escape if you need one._

Standing, Mara sighed. _And there we reach the end of my insights. The next levels are a mess of various sized rooms… many with guards in them or possibly technicians, hell even cooks. The problem is that I don't know where anyone is… especially Kim, now that her biochip's been fried. Damn! So, I have no idea where the people I need to rescue are, which is a major drag considering the tight security. Not so much as a one-minute crack between shift changes and there have been two of those since I've been here. This is going to take some doing._

Sighing, Mara turned her attention to the 'real world' once more and stared up at the dark shadow of the mountain in front of her. There was no way in hell that she could do anything on her own. She had known that when she arrived, now she was certain.

_Too many troops, too small a set of corridors, and one hell of a load of stairs and lifts for me to risk even trying to sneak in._ Mara knew that her photonic cloak would hold, even indoors. The problem would be when someone walked into her. _Nope… I have to go and get Ron if we're to stand a chance of saving Kim._

With a gentle hum, she brought her fusion engine online and began to gently back down the track. The slow speed kicked up a tiny amount of dust, and she hoped nobody would notice the four puffs that would explosively appear along the track as she drove down it. The chance was small in the dark of night, but she had developed a healthy caution for taking any chance after reading about blunders and 'lucky' discoveries by various generals and spies thorough the ages.

After a tense few minutes of backing along the track, including a jarring five minute detour around the same damn cow that she had shocked earlier, now sleeping on the track she was on, Mara reached the turnoff onto the road that lead onto the highway.

_I need to tell Ron. He'll be able to get Director to listen and then we can go in and kick some serious ass!_

As the invisible car slid gently onto the highway towards Middleton, the cloak shimmered and Mara's blue form gently faded into view. She pulled neatly onto the highway and with a roar of power and the squeal of rubber, blasted off into the night.

* * *

Shia's Quarters- Late Evening

_Relax…. Concentrate on your breathing. _Shia, sitting cross-legged in the middle of her room on the dark carpet, breathed slowly. Meditation had been ingrained into her during her time at Yamanouchi. Sensei had always told her that meditation was the path to a calm soul and right now she needed all the calming that she could obtain.

The discussion with Doctor Possible had unnerved her more than she cared to mention. Especially the comment about the person she had betrayed. No, Kim's mother had said 'her' even though there was no way she could know that Jasmine had been her lover… no way at all. The only thing she still kept, well hidden in her bedroom, was the small locket that Jasmine had given her. No, there way no way that Kim's mother could have found it, and even less chance she would have been able to read the inscription inside it. Was there?

Shia shifted, agitated at the thought and growing annoyed by the fact that her mind had wandered enough off meditating _to_ the point of making her agitated.

_This is not how a Ninja behaves! I should be calm and serene, not worried about a prisoner 'maybe' finding a locket and then working out what it meant. The only other way she could have found out about us is through Yori, and I doubt they had the time to… No, no she wouldn't have told anyone about our 'link'. It would have shamed the school… and does it matter how Possible worked out I liked Jasmine? No… not at all and… there I go again!_

Scowling, as meditation was obviously not going to be hers tonight, Shia slid to her feet and kicked half heartedly at the table next to her. The tea set rattled slightly and she glared at it with murder in mind. Why, she had no idea and what the hell was she so angry and upset about? Why did she want to… she didn't know what she wanted to do, except maybe…

_Tea would be an excellent idea right now. I know it is late but I can handle a cup of tea. Besides, it will calm me, as it always has._ Sighing, Shia smoothly picked up the tea caddy next to the pot and opened the lid. She stared. _No tea. Great, what have I done to obtain such bad luck recently? First my sister begins to lose herself around Shego, and I can't get her to stop it. The two people I should be guarding, and helping my sister to subdue, and I actually like them. I still feel guilty about stabbing Shego in the arm, so I do what I can to keep her away from Kara. And now after I help Doctor Possible escape being raped by Shego, thanks to my sister, I have no tea! Would it be too much to expect the maker of all things to allow me one last cup of tea before I retire? Just one cup… after all that?_

Dropping the caddy back to the table, Shia sighed. She knew that the main stores would have more tea, the only problem for her was that it was quite a walk, passing the main lab on the way. Still, she had to go if she wanted tea.

_And I do… I deserve a cup._

Striding across to her door, she slapped the panel on the side and slid through as the door hissed open. The corridor was deserted, oddly. Both Drakken's henchmen and the Jade contingent took equal turns in guarding all the main access ways, but Shia frowned as she counted only two on guard at the main lifts and stairwell. She quietly walked up to them and tilted her head.

"Skeleton crew tonight?"

The Henchman and Ninja stiffened, knowing who she was and her reputation, as well as her sisters. The Ninja spoke first.

"Master Quia has rearranged the guard duty. There are more of us guarding the main laboratory and jails now. We do not know why, except that Master Quia may be worried about Kim Possible or her mother escaping."

"Well, that explains the prison, but the lab?"

"No idea Bodyguard Shia. It may be that Mistress Kara wishes to remain undisturbed while she takes a call from the council regarding your-" He broke off, paling.

Shia blinked. "My what?" The Ninja began to sweat and Shia's eyes narrowed. "Speak!"

"Um, well… As far as we have been told, Mistress Kara is being made to explain your handling of the Mall attack. The council is far from happy."

"I know they are! I was there when the first call came though!" Shia stared. _He said 'my'._ "I would like to know where the lie that my sister is being asked to explain _my_ actions, when it was her orders that caused such chaos, has come from?"

"I do not know, Bodyguard Shia!" The Ninja blurted the words, knowing that he was lying. He knew. The whole Ninja contingent knew, as did Master Quia. Kara had placed the blame on Shia. Why, they had no idea. Shia herself had seemed to be unaffected by the blame and now he knew why. She hadn't known, didn't know. "All I know is that is the rumour currently circulating. You are being blamed for showing us to the world."

"I see. Well, I am sure that Kara is defending me to the council. I did nothing wrong and this will all be resolved soon." Shia stared at the sweating Ninja and knew that he was holding back.

Could it be that she had been deliberately blamed for the attack? If so, why? It had been Kara's order to attack the mall and it had obtained them Kim Possible. Plus, if her plan to bring the current council here, so that she could kill the Grand Master, was to work, this was the perfect excuse to get him to come. If Kara had been responsible, it would have forced them to come here… for a Jade trial of a Blood Sister. She was not important enough to warrant such attention. No, it had to be a lie or a ridiculous rumour.

"Well, regardless of such foolish rumours, I intend to continue my original plan for the night. So, guard us well gentlemen, I shall expect to see you both alert before shift change tomorrow. Yes?"

"Yes Mistress Fang!" The two guards saluted and Shia nodded with satisfaction as she slammed the door to the stairs open and strode down them.

At the bottom, she pushed open a second door that lead into the main corridor for the laboratory, hanger and also Doctor Drakken's personal quarters.

_The man really does eat, breathe, and live his work… Quarters just up the corridor to the main lab, amazing. I wonder if he is-_

The sudden click of a door made her blink and then sigh as Drakken slipped out of his room and, spying her, quickly trotted up to her. She fixed a smile, wishing her eyes would stop focusing on the blue man's scar, only to blink as she realised the grown man in front of her was clutching a teddy bear. _Oh dear lord. No,_ c_oncentrate on his lips! Ignore the scar and the… stuffed animal._

"Ah, Shia. Just the person I wanted to see." Drakken Smiled, but it looked annoyed. "Could you explain to me how we seem to have Kim Possible as a prisoner, and yet I seem to have not had a single chance at torturing her? I mean, hello? She was my arch nemesis for months! It's not fair!"

Shia stared. _He is ranting like a little boy! _

"I don't understand. I let you share my lair, I let Kara use my _Servus_ invention to control Shego and soon Kim Possible… and yet I don't get to torture Kim Possible now that we have her!"

"Doctor, I do not dictate my sisters decisions. Have you asked her if you can?" Shia muttered, wearily rubbing her face. "It is Kara you should be talking to. Not me."

"I would! If it wasn't for the fact I've been so busy getting the main _Servus_ control system rebuilt. Shego really _did _do a number on it. I have never seen so many burnt out parts. Well, not since Kim Possible, damn her, destroyed my Beauno nacho lair. All those burnt out Diablo's! Do you know that our punishment was to pick each and every one up? Well, those in America, It took us a year! And that was with Shego, the henchmen in the building at the time and myself! We would have been there for years more if it wasn't for Shego suddenly deciding she'd had enough and blowing her chains off with her plasma."

Shia frowned. "How long was she there for?"

"A year, like us. She quietly picked up each toy, day after day, and then decided to bust out. I still don't know what went through her head." Drakken shrugged and picked at the bear's ears. "Actually, I suppose that's when she went to see Possible and betrayed me. Her enthusiasm for my schemes had faded a bit, I could tell. Though she still got a kick out of stealing… the evil in general, not so much."

"Doctor, I really need to-"

"I think she went to France, I think that's where she said she was going. After a stop off in Switzerland."

"_Doctor_-"

"Of course, I got on with my evil schemes, and with her gone I could do some more _Servus_ design and-"

"DOCTOR!" Shia swallowed as Drakken jumped and gripped the bear tightly. "If you let me go, I swear I will ask if you can have some time with Kim Possible once she is mind controlled. I doubt you wish to face her while she can escape and attack you, yes?"

Drakken grinned. "You mean it?"

Shia nodded. "If it means I can go, yes. Now, if that is all?"

The blue skinned genius waved his bear in the air and nodded. "Oh sure, please carry on! Ha, I knew letting the Jade into my life would be beneficial! Now look at me, I have all the resources I need, even the GJ would be stupid to attack the lair with all the Ninja's and guards I have and I finally have the chance to get my revenge on Kim Possible. This has been a very good week!"

Yawning, Drakken smiled at Shia. "Well, goodnight Shia. Oh, could you please ask your sister to request that the ranting man on the _Servus_ control panel keep it down? He was ranting for ages and it kept me up."

Shia suppressed a smile, a rare thing for her. "I will try to pass that on to my sister, Doctor. I promise."

"Oh, fine… Well, goodnight." Drakken nodded and wandered back into his room, the bear trailing behind him as the door hissed shut. Shia watched him go and then shook her head. The man had serious issues. Maybe a good dose of therapy in childhood would have stopped him being this way.

Shrugging, Shia walked quietly down the corridor once more. Ah well, if she hadn't met Kara her life would have been different too.

That thought was still running through her head as she passed the huge double doors to the massive laboratory. Double doors that, although sealed, were not designed to prevent noise escaping. Shia blinked as a conversation echoed around her, the two voices she recognised… Kara and the Grand Master.

* * *

Kara

"I had my doubts about Shia, Kara. Now I know I was right to be cautious." The Grand Master of the Jade, an imposing man with green eyes, black hair and a muscular body dressed in a grey charcoal suit, a tiny red Jade pin on its lapel, stared at Kara from the huge viewing screen of the _Servus_ control system. "Explain to me again, what happened?"

Despite all her plans to have this man removed, seeing him on such a large screen made Kara slightly nervous. "Master?"

"Your last explanation was woefully insufficient in explaining her actions to the council and myself. How is it that you let her take Shego on a mission to apprehend Kim Possible, and then for it to degenerate into a mass slaughter of innocent people!"

"Well, it has to be said that practically no one died, innocents anyway. And those that did were not slain by Shego, or Shia, but by our-"

"_Enough! _That is not what I mean by an explanation!" The Grand Master narrowed his eyes. "Could it be that you find this amusing?"

"No Master." Kara stared up at the scowling face and smiled sweetly. _Not when I am using this to my advantage and that it was me that ordered such a violent display. After all, nothing would get you so incensed as the Jade appearing to the world before you are ready. Well, I am sorry to say that soon this will not be a problem for you, Master. Very soon!_

"Your sister caused the death of civilians. Admittedly not something we are usually worried about, but these are unusual times. You are alone out there, Kara… even with all the Jade Ninja's you have transferred, you have very little resource compared to what you would normally have at your old province." The Grand master sighed. "American police are just as corruptible as any other, but the Jade has not been there long enough, and nor have you. If Shia had been captured, or had any of the jade Ninja's not taken their poison, you could have been discovered. What exactly was your sister and Bodyguard thinking?"

"I do not know, Master. I told her to use stealth to capture Kim Possible. Shego had enough power to send the Mall into chaos, attack Kim Possible San, and obtain her for the Jade with minimal chance of discovery. I do not know what happened." Kara bowed her head, while her eyes gleamed with evil amusement. "I told her to keep our profile minimal. I… I do not know what happened!"

The Grand Master glanced back at the council table, and at the shadowy figures behind it. Each one nodded and he sighed, turning back. "We cannot ignore this woeful betrayal of our basic operating plans. Shia risked everything by this foolish attack. We cannot let this lie, Kara."

"What would you have me do?" Kara fixed a look of fear on her face and lifted her head, wishing she could make herself look tearful. Anything to make the Grand Master either sympathise or recognise her weakness over Shia. Both were a lie of course. "I cannot trial my own sister!"

"You can and will and we-"

Master, I cannot! Shia is flesh and blood to me! I know I should place all Jade business above her own welfare, but I find it impossible to trial her, especially if it leads to her death at… at my hands."

_Come, realise that I cannot do it! That you all were right about me and have to take matters into your own hands. You know as well as I do that a Blood sister's bodyguard, just like a brother's, has to face trial by the one he or she protects. If that is not possible, you all have to come and judge them both. So, come and be destroyed by Kim and Shego so that I may rule!_

"Kara, we are surprised at this lack of, well, enthusiasm on your part. You have always placed Jade above family ever since we knew you. You became an assassin for me to defy your fathers decision to have you forcibly removed from his area of the Jade. You then killed him, quite remorselessly for me, when he became a problem. That rather surprised me, your ruthlessness.

"Yes but-"

"And you moved up the ranks to become a true Jade assassin. So, when we found out that your mother, Shona Fang, was stealing large sums of money from the Tang using her lover as cover, I was even more surprised when you enthusiastically asked to go to, ah, resolve the problem."

Kara sighed while her mind replayed the satisfying last few minutes of her mothers life, and how she had been the one who had gently bled them away. How dare she become pregnant with her! All for nothing but a simple blackmail scheme, saddling her with a father who hated her for what she represented! As for him, placing her in a damn home, alone and uncertain. Well, the bastard had died at her hands, a singe clean shot through the heart! He'd lived just long enough to see the person who had killed him. Watched as Kara had mimed the word 'Father' and blown him a kiss while he spilled lifeblood from the wound in his chest. Yes, that had been satisfying.

As for the bitch who birthed her! Kara closed her eyes and sighed, the memory of all the blood was so wonderfully satisfying. Splattering the walls, the carpet, the rug that her bitch mother had lain on. The whimpers, as she struggled to crawl away from the young girl in her black assassin's outfit. Already dead from the loss of blood, but never realising it until it was too late. Yes, most satisfying.

"Kara? Are you listening to me?"

Kara blinked and stared up at the confused face of the Grand Master. "Yes, sorry Master. I was just recalling how, ah, professionally I killed my mother."

"As I recall, it took our teams two days to clean the room sufficiently for the forensic department of the police to not find anything. You call that professional?" The look on his face was astonished horror.

"Yes, I was making a demonstration of her to anyone else who wishes to steal from the Jade." Kara slid into one of the chairs around the table that sat next to the Servus control. "But my sister has done nothing to incur my wrath or the requirement of my skills. She has been nothing but loyal."

"Yes, I recall the gleaming reports from you about her. I have to say I am amazed her has no idea that you were the one who killed her mother. Or that you were the one who had the Tang waiting for her when she came home from a days grafting. Did she really think that the bloody death was the result of the Tang?"

"Oh yes, though they would have found such manners… distasteful. Still I was angry that they wanted me to pay full price to obtain her from the slavery market. Though considering how powerful a member of the Jade Shia has become, I cannot complain."

"But this brings us back to the matter at hand. Shia has committed a terrible and foolish act. She has to be punished and-"

"Ad I have already said, Master, that I cannot punish my own sister. I cannot do it and will therefore gladly stand at her side and be judged at the same time for my lack of resolve."

_Say yes, oh please say yes and that will seal your fate. All of you!_

The grand Master turned and watched as heads nodded, some enthusiastically, others less so. With a sigh, he turned to Kara once more and brushed at his suit before nodding.

"Very well, you have invoked the trial of yourself and your bodyguard in the traditions of Blood Jade immemorial. Know that this could result in your death, Kara, as well as Shia's."

"I know, but I stand by my sister, as I always have." Kara raised her eyes, forcing worry and pride into them. "We are innocent of all charges and I hope the council will see this."

"Very well. Life for the Jade, Kara."

Kara Fang smiled, her eyes gleaming with triumph as the screen flickered and the image of the Grand Master faded. "Oh yes… life for the Jade. But this time, it is your life that will be forfeit, Master!"

Grinning, Kara pursed her lips. _Well, that has been resolved to my satisfaction. The fools think I intend to stand trial for something I ordered to happen. Oh, the irony is so delicious. If only they knew what will actually happen. For the first time in her life, Shego will kill and I get to watch. This is going to be so much fun! _Kara paused and the thought of Kim's scathing words echoed in her head. Smiling, she glanced across at the two pieces of technology that she had asked Drakken to make for her. One a deadly little concoction and the other the technological cure. _Oh yes, I wanted to try this out. So, why not on Kim Possible? She is strong enough to take the terrible toll this causes. After all, having that happen to your body must be like drowning in air. _

Waking over, Kara picked up the plastic container with the tiny vial and odd devices nestled inside it. _Oh yes… perfect. Kim San will regret answering me back and the punishment will hurt Shego terribly. Forced to watch and unable to act. This has been so much fun!_

With a swish of silk, Kara strode out of the Laboratory.

* * *

Shia

Shia slammed the door to her quarters, her face pale. With trembling hands, she fought to activate the door lock, finally managing to hit the button on the fifth try. She staggered across to the table holding her tea set and fell heavily against it. The china rattled and a singe cup fell to the floor with a thud. Thankfully, though Shia barely noticed, the cup rolled intact around her feet.

_It cannot be true!_ Shia's mind screamed the words, desperately trying to make them vanish. _No… No she couldn't have!_

Feeling her legs suddenly go weak, Shia stumbled across the dark carpet of her room and collapsed into an ornate chair. Her fingers scrabbled at the scabbard attached to her back and the blond woman cursed in desperation as she fought to remove it and the blade it carried. A blade she once swore her life in servitude to, the symbol of the Jade inscribed in the hilt. And now it seemed she had sworn her life on a lie, a manipulation.

"No... No… _No_!" The words hissed into the air, full of fear and anger and shame. "Kara... I cannot, you couldn't have... did you?"

_"Hi, what's your name?"_ The memory slid into her mind, unbidden. Kara standing there, so young... nineteen or so, before she even went to study with The Fox. The badge of a Jade assassin proudly gleaming on her black T-shirt as she had stared at Shia, stared at her with compassion. _"Well? Come on, I won't bite."_

_"Sh... Shh..."_ Fifteen days of being beaten, denied food, and only the occasional cup of water, water that she swore the guards at her slave pen had urinated into. She had found it hard to form words to the kind face staring at her.

_"No rush then."_ Kara had smiled and leaned back on her haunches. _"My name is Kara, Kara Fang."_

Shia had blinked. _She has my surname..._

_"M... my name is Shia... F... Fang."_ She had managed, frightened that the woman who worked for the Blood Jade would take offence. She had known, even then, who they were. More she had known the level of power they had wielded. _"Shia Fang... yes."_

_"So it is true."_ Kara had smiled again, musing. _"I came here, Shia, to perform a little assassination job for my master you know. While I'm doing this job, I come across papers with my mother's name on them... and then yours. I have an offer that could be beneficial to us both."_

_"You... you want me as a slave girl?"_ She had licked her lips, both scared and needy. Anything to escape THAT place. Even now, she could feel her fingers tremble. _"Is that it?"_

_"No young one."_ Kara had winked, they were barely three years or so apart from the look of her back then. _"Shia, you are my sister. Well, half sister actually. Now that I know this... I have to take care of you now that your mother has, well, died."_

_"You... mean it?"_

_"Yes. I know you're in trouble with the Tang... and that's okay as they do what the Jade say."_ Kara had smiled again. She had been so knowing, so wise, calm... sisterly back then. _"I've paid them off already... I just had to know that I was right, which is why I came to see you before they let you go."_

_"They... they're letting me go?" _It had sounded so amazing back then, it still did even now.

_"Yes and now you have a choice. Stay a thief… well, a pickpocket and petty little thug with some lock picking skills, or join me in the Jade. I'll be a power soon, and I'll need a bodyguard... want to be it?"_

She remembered how shocked she had been at the offer... and how eager she was to take it. But, even then in that cell with its concrete floor smelling of urine and blood, she had been careful. Her mother had instilled that in her since birth and it had served her well.

_"I... I want proof that you are my sist... half sister."_ She had whispered the words, frightened at rejection again. At being left there to be sold into sex slavery or a plaything for a fat Arab or crimeboss. _"Please, don't be angry. But you have to understand that I-"_

Kara had just nodded. Nodded and shia had relaxed at the action. _"Yes, I would be just as cautious... But if you accept, you'll be safe. I promise."_

Shia groaned and opened her eyes. All those years of her believing that Kara had saved her life. Now... now this. What she had heard, what she had stolen into and listened to, had to be a lie! It _had_ to be.

_Because if it is not... I have corrupted my soul for... for a lie. I have dammed myself for nothing and I... I left Jasmine for honour that means nothing!_

Shia swallowed and stared at the blade on the carpet. What scared her most of all, was that she couldn't decide which worried her more.

With trembling fingers, Shia picked up the blade and stared at it. The red etching along the edge gleamed in the light of her room and she swallowed. If it was not a lie… If Kara had killed her mother and deliberately allowed the Tang to lock her away, all so she could act the heroine and bring Shia into her plans. What did that make her? A victim? A fool? A devil trying to find out if she could be saved… she didn't know.

_It had to be a lie! This is a test of my loyalty. It has to be! Kara would never have killed our mother. It would be an act of sheer cruelty and I- _Shia broke off. _But then I have seen a side of kara I never knew existed in these past few weeks. Shego brought out the demon inside her, and now… oh Jasmine. Did she kill my mother? Have I been following the directions of an insane person?_

The blade had come up to her chest now, almost unbidden and she gazed at the handle, wrapped in leather, well worn through the few years she had had it. It had been tradition in the jade itself for each bodyguard to be given a new katana when they joined their mistress or master. Shia had been no different and she remembered that she had watched the ceremony with fascination. How a few drops of her blood, collected by the forger, had been added to the molten metal that formed the blade. The hilt, carved from finest wood, had some of her hair burned and mixed with charcoal that was inserted into a tiny hole bored though the core of it. All very ceremonial, and something Shia appreciated. The blade had represented her honour, her life, and how she had given it all to protect Kara, the woman who had saved it. Or so she thought.

Her eyes flicked across to the weapon rack and the light blue leather grip of the sword she had won for Yamanouchi. No blood or hair in that blade, there had been no need. Sensei had handed her that blade the day she had won the tournament and had smiled at her.

_This represents nothing more than your skill. Who you are is in here. _He had touched her heart. _Never forget that._

"What have I done? And for whom?" Shia whispered, swallowing at the memory, trying to forget that Jasmine had been the one clapping the loudest. So proud of her. Her hand curled around the hilt of her Jade blade and she stared at it.

Just a blade… 

With sudden anger, Shia's muscular body flipped from the chair and the blade whistled as it cut through the air to bury itself with a resounding thud into the wall. Shia continued to push against the hilt, tears streaming down her face as she used her entire body weight and muscle strength to force the blade deeper and deeper through the concrete. Finally she heaved a breath and stood back, eyes wild. The Jade katana jutted from the wall, half of its length sunk into the concrete. Shia's hand gripped the hilt tightly and her leg raised up so that her booted foot lay against the blade itself.

_I have been betrayed! _The foot raised back and Shia put her entire muscle power into bringing it down on the blade and snapping it. She was shocked therefore, to find her foot still rested gently against the metal. _I… I cannot. It could be that I did not hear correctly. Maybe Kara was sent to kill her, but ended up doing something or-_

Knowing she was grasping at shadows, Shia fell to her knees, and felt the first tear well and fall onto the carpet. _What have I done… and why? I… I am a killer! Without a reason anymore… oh god. What am I going to do? Oh, Jasmine._

* * *

Kara's Personal quarters

"I hope I did not keep you too long." Kara announced as she walked into the darkened room. The two women in the room both turned to look at her, one with emotion, and the other dully. She smiled. "I see I did not. Still conscious Kim?"

Kim raised her head and glared. Her arms and legs were screaming at her now. She wasn't surprised, hanging from metal manacles for five hours would do that to anyone. The problem was that her ribcage, her abdomen, hell, all of her screamed for her to rest. To just lie down for a few hours and relax. Whatever Kara had done earlier had exhausted almost every single muscle, and now as she watched the crazy oriental woman place a slender plastic box on a table and glance up at her with anticipation, she knew that it wasn't over.

"I'm glad you are as I did promise a more interesting punishment, didn't I. Well, here it is and I think we will all derive some interest in this. Shall we get started? Oh and yes, I will be using Shego to perform the acts, as it's so much fun to imagine what she's thinking."

"_Trust me, Kara. You don't wanna know. It'd keep you up at night." _Shego swallowed and watched as Kara opened the box and took out a syringe. The needle gleamed in the dull light. _"More needles? What is it with you and needles, you're bloody obsessed with them!"_

Kara gently filled the syringe with a odd green liquid from one of the tiny vials and turned to Kim, holding it gently away from her body. "Can you guess what this is?"

Kim swallowed. "Poison I'd guess."

"You really are a smart girl. I'd have expected Shego to take a good, ooh, four or five guesses to work out what's in here. But yes, you are right. It is poison. But it is a very special type of poison."

"Well, I'm glad to see that I'm such a big deal to warrant a special type. What's the deal though? I thought you wanted me to be your puppet. Can't do that if I'm dead now, can I?"

"True, very true. Which is why this will not kill you. Oh, it could if you didn't have the second stage. Indeed, this is why I asked Doctor Drakken to help me finalise the solution. After all the Jade scientists have been working on this for months. No, this is very, very special. You should feel privileged to experience it."

Kim stared at Kara, while inside she trembled. The previous physical assaults were taking their toll and she was truly running on pure adrenaline. The problem was she knew she had little of that precious substance left. When it ran out, Kim knew she would collapse. Collapse and be unable to protect Shego or her mother from this psychopathic weirdo.

"I'll pass if it's all the same to you and-"

"Shhh, just enjoy the reward for threatening me earlier. Maybe this will make you realise where your place lies, Kim."

Kara handed Shego the syringe and whispered in her ear. Kim went cold as Shego turned and strode up to her, syringe in hand. As the cat-suited thief came to a halt, Kim stared at her in surprise as her mouth slid open.

"I've been looking forward to this, Kim Possible." Shego told her, voice dull. "A chance to take my revenge for every humiliation you have done to me."

_"What? What the hell did I just say? Kim always won fair and square, I don't hate her for that I-"_

"Shego what-" Kim managed, before the thief plunged the syringe into her neck and pressed the plunger. Kim let out a gasp of pain, her body automatically arching in the manacles as the cold liquid trickled into her bloodstream. "Ahhh, god! What… what the hell was that?"

"Poison. We both know that. Now, I should really hurry." Kara stepped up as Shego stood back. While Kara slid the plastic box open, Shego busily began to fill the syringe once more, much to Kim's horror. Kara smiled at the look on her face and gently attached four metal circles around her heart. As each one was placed against her skin, Kim whimpered in agony, the devices piercing her skin with small barbs. "I know these hurt, but it's better than dying, yes?"

"Wha… what the hell are you doing to me?" Kim gasped, blinking as she felt a dull pain begin to grow in her chest. For some reason, she could feel her heart slowing. He regular heartbeat every so slowly beginning to decrease. "I f… feel cold!"

Kara glanced at Shego. "Tell her."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Shego's face turned to Kim and the redhead watched in shock as her face twisted into a cold sneer. "The injection is a poison designed to block the ability for the heart muscles to constrict. While the order to beat still comes, the heart cannot respond."

"You… oh my god." Kim felt the chest pain increase, her heartbeat slowing further and further. She could feel a slight dizziness begin to nibble at the edges of her consciousness. "You're going to make me have a heart attack… you're going to… to-"

"Kill you, yes. But only for a little while." Kara smiled. "It takes the human brain up to fifteen minutes to die without oxygen. I promise we are going nowhere near that, as I do not need a vegetable for an assassin. No, the effect of the poison is completely and instantly reversible, I promise. All it requires is a good dose of ultrasound at the right frequency and the blocking agent denatures. This is the next stage of modern torture, I have had so many people asking me to supply it to them. But you, Kim, you are my first true test subject in the sense of using it to hurt someone. So, how does it feel?"

Kim blinked. The dizziness was becoming worse and she could feel her heart had slowed to a few beats a minute. Her vision was beginning to blur, a bad sign she knew from the information she had gleaned from her mother. "I… I…"

"Oh, shall we listen as well?" Kara pressed a button on the central disk on Kim's skin and the gentle thud of her heart echoed around the room. "Hear that? That is the sound that keeps you alive and, oh my, it's becoming slower and slower. What do you think, Shego?"

"You are so weak, Kim Possible!" Kim stared muzzily at Shego, feeling the pain at the tone of her voice rip into her. "How could I love someone like you?"

"_I don't mean it! Shut up!" _Shego watched in horror as Kim's head lolled, her eyelids rolling shut. _"Kimmie? Kim? Pumpkin! Wake up! Damn it wake up!"_

"Shh..y… I…. Cld. I can't brth…" Kim managed, her chest spasming.

"Oh, listen!" Kara cocked her head and Shego realised that the thud of Kim's heartbeat had stopped. "She's actually dying! This is far more exciting than I thought it would be, I hold her life in my hands right now!"

"_You sick motherfucker!" _Shego screamed the words, watching as Kim's body stilled in the manacles, her face going slack. _"Turn the thing on! The thing that stops this!"_

"I think we should give it thirty seconds to start with, right?" Kara leaned on the green woman's arm, gazing at Kim. "Look at her, so peaceful. Who would think she's going to wake up and feel like she has been through hell."

"_Kara turn it on!"_ Shego swallowed as she felt the need to reach out and touch Kim. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at what she was about to whisper. _"Please… turn it on!"_

"Twenty eight, twenty nine… Well, time to test the nullifier. I hope this works correctly, because if not I am down one assassin and I doubt the Jade will be happy with me. But you know what they say, Shego. You cannot make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. Still, I hope this works as it should do. Now, let's see."

There was a gentle click as Kara pressed a tiny control on the centre disk. Immediately, the five disks around Kim's heart hummed into life, lighting up with a soft blue. Shego watched desperately as the disks began to whine, the humming becoming so high pitch that she could only feel it by the way it set her teeth on edge.

Inside Kim's body, the inhibitors that blocked the impulse for the muscle cells of Kim's heart to contract shivered under the invisible assault and then broke up. Almost immediately, the pulse from her nerve cells jerked the muscle cells into action and Kim's heart pumped once, twice and then faster and faster.

Kim's body jerked in the manacles, and her chest expanded violently as she breathed explosively inwards, the air whistling shakily into her lungs. Just as quickly, it was let out in a scream that made Kara back away and Shego stare in fear.

Choking, Kim could only scream as her body awoke to a sensation of fire inside her veins. Her head throbbed with agony, the sensation almost like someone was ramming pins into her skull.

The sensation refused to stop as she shivered and shook in the bonds that held her, tightly manacled to the metal circle. As if the burning pain inside her skull wasn't bad enough, Kim could feel her heart racing as it tried to cope with the demand for oxygen from her starved muscles and organs. The affect was making her body throb, and she shivered again.

Groaning, Kim opened her eyes and stared at the two women gazing up at her.

"Whha… what happened to me?" Kim licked her lips and let out a cry of pain as her memory came flooding back. She whimpered and then raised her sweat-drenched face, glaring at Kara. "You… you killed me!"

"You seem to be quite vocal for a dead person, Kim San." Kara grinned and glanced across at Shego. "Well, a successful test, yes? I think this means we can have some fun now."

_"Kara, no! Look at her. Kimmie may have taken that, but it's exhausted her. You keep this up and it could kill her!"_

"Yes Mistress Fang." Shego glanced up and Kim and tilted her head. "Pathetic."

Kim felt herself shake at Shego's words. "Shego, don't."

"Look at you, Kim Possible. I could have endured that pain without ending up a sweaty, whimpering mess. Look at yourself, some hero."

Kim closed her eyes, breathing deeply as the barbed words struck her deeply. The physical pain was bad enough, but now Shego was attacking her as well? Why? Wasn't Shego in love with her and… Suddenly the answer came to her and she glared at Kara.

"What did you make her do?"

"Oh, I just told her to say hurtful things to you as she injects you. Petty I know, but fun. It is amazing how a few simple words can hurt, especially from a loved one and she does love you Kim San. I can only dream how Shego must feel right now! As for you, this will teach you to threaten me! I do not like pets talking back!

Kara turned away as Kim opened her mouth quickly to snap at her, almost as quickly as the sudden pricking sensation of the hypodermic in her arm. The same cold feeling filled her arm as the green liquid slid into her. Panicked, her eyes slammed sideways to see Shego pulling the syringe from her arm.

"No!" Kim gasped, writhing in the manacles. "Not again! Not again!"

_"Kimmie, I can't stop myself! I'm useless, I can't… damn it!"_ Shego blinked back tears. She didn't, wouldn't cry! _"You have to hold on… just a few more times! Kara has a short attention span and-"_

Kara raised an eyebrow as Kim yanked futilely at her bonds. "Kim, did it really hurt that much? Tell me!"

Kim wanted to ignore the fascinated woman in front of her, the demand. But she nodded, unable to hold it back the venom she felt. Kara wanted to know? Well, she would tell her.

"It felt like I was buried alive, you fucking bitch! I couldn't breathe, or move, or escape and it was agonising! I swear, I'll rip out your heart and… and… oh god…I can feel it slowing!" Kim closed her eyes, a single tear spilling down her cheek. "Shego… it hurts so much! I can't hold on for much longer…"

_"Kimmie…"_

Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, yes. An excellent tool to have for the future." As Kim swallowed and began to shake, feeling the same odd sensation inside her chest, Kara sighed. "I told Shego to give you a much smaller amount this time. I hope it takes longer. It gives us both more time to savour your panic as you slowly fade into unconsciousness. Well, more as you fight to stay with us.

"You… bitch!" Kim managed, blinking as the room swam once more. "No… no damn it. Oh god… I… I can't! I feel so cold a… an… and-"

"_Kara stop this! You're going to kill her!" _Shego watched as Kim slowly began to slump again, her body becoming liquid as her muscles went into lactic acid shock and shut down. The redhead's eyes lolled and Shego felt herself let out a single sob as the manacled woman began to twitch, only to still a few minutes later. _"Kimmie… oh god. How long can she stand this? How long before this is too much and she dies? Damn it, I have to break free!"_

Kara gently stroked Shego's hair and leaned her head once again on the green thief's shoulders. "You and I both know I intend to do this a few more times, right? Kim is very strong and I think she can take a few more tries with this." Kara sighed. "I'm having so much fun, hurting you this way that I suppose I could get carried away. So, how about another three times after this? I'll increase the time between her heart stopping and activating the nullifier. If she dies? Well, I'll let you hold Doctor Possible and comfort her. Sound good?"

"_You… you…" _Shego growled, vengeance in her eyes as words failed her.

"Oh, look at that. One minute already! Time to see if Kim can stay alive."

Kara reached out for a second time and hit the centre disk. The same whine echoed through the chamber once more, and Kim's body shivered in response as her heart sluggishly thudded into life.

"Ahhhkk…" Kim managed, her head jerking as she woke once more.

The pain this time was so intense she felt as if her skull would explode. The burning sensation inside her mind and body was so intense it felt as if it were crawling around inside her and ripping at bone and tissue alike. Unable to help herself, the tears spilled down her face, as she let out a choking sob, breathing harshly to try and oxygenate her blood as much as possible.

"_Oh, thank god." _Shego stared into the unfocused blue eyes and wished she could touch Kim's face. Kiss her… anything._ "You did it, Kimmie. You managed to hold on like I knew you could. Just a couple more times, Princess… for me. You have to… have to hold on!"_

"Fascinating, look at you Kim." Kara wiped the tears from Kim's skin with interest. "The great Kim Possible, crying. How would this make your other enemies feel I wonder? Revulsion, amusement… disappointment maybe. What do you think?"

"I… I need a drink of water." Kim managed, her head hanging down. "Please, just a little water?"

"Of course." Kara quickly strode to the kitchen and filled a plastic cup, brining it back and tilting it gently to Kim's lips. "You need to stay hydrated, as this is a terrible shock to your system. Still, it seems to be most effective."

Kim swallowed the water, for the first time she didn't care about Kara or the scathing words and amused expression. She was too busy trying to stay alive. As the final few sips emptied from the cup, Kara sighed and snapped her fingers. Shego stepped forwards, Syringe in her hand and Kim shrank back.

"Oh come, just a few more tries?" Kara gazed at her, amused. "The great Kim Possible cannot be frightened?"

"I… you don't know how it feels!" Kim whispered. "If you have any compassion, Kara… stop this, please!"

Kara pursed her lips and then shrugged coldly. "Not just yet, Kim San. This is too fascinating for words right now, and I know this must be distressing Shego. So, we have a few more tries of this little poison to get through. Still, I am sure you can handle them, yes?"

_"Kara no! She'll die for sure this time!"_

"Shego, again! But cut the injection in half once more." Kara commanded, striding over and picking up her wineglass. " I want to truly absorb every moment of this one."

"Yes, Mistress Fang.

As Kim felt the hypodermic slid into her skin, as she felt Shego's dull and emotionless taunts swim over her ears, her mind fixated on one word. A word she never thought she would think of again since Beauno Nacho.

_I hate you Kara… and I want… Revenge…_

* * *

Ron's House- 2AM

"Ron San, you must rest!"

Yori, dressed in her usual black Ninja outfit, strode alongside Ron. She nibbled her lip as the blond man shook his head, a weary but determined expression on his face. She watched as he reached the door to his home and struggled to fit the key into the lock.

"Ron, listen to me…"

"No, you want me to sleep, to take eight hours where I could be finding Kim and use them to dream instead about her being tortured by that psycho we met at the mall! No way!" Ron turned to her and Yori felt her heart lurch at the raw emotion on his face. "Kim trusts me, she's always trusted me, to save her when she ends up in trouble. I'm not letting her down by sleeping!"

"You need to sleep! We have been looking for the past few days with no luck!" Yori grabbed his arm as Ron moved to turn away from her and walk into the house. "Ron San! Please!"

"Yori, get off me!" Ron reached up and took her hand, only to blink as her second covered the one he used to pull off the first. Unable to help himself, he looked up into her dark eyes, saw the fear and worry swimming in them. Ron sighed. "I can't sleep… every time I sleep, I see them Yori. I don't want to see them. They're in so much pain!"

Yori blinked, her mouth sliding open in surprise. "You are having visions?"

"Yeah… well, no. Ah, god… I don't know, Yori." Ron stopped shaking her off and he sat down on the door step of his home, staring up at the night sky. "When I dream, I keep seeing them… all of them, being tortured or hurt. Kim, Shego and Doctor P. It's awful and the first time I almost woke mom and dad with my screams."

"I… I did not hear them." Yori managed, blushing with shame.

"I'm not surprised, you always did sleep like a log when you know you're safe." Ron grinned as Yori flushed deeper. "You do you know. Always thought that was cute about you. Now, if anyone had crept into your room? You'd have been awake quicker than Rufus when he smells a Naco."

The Molerat shot out of his pocket and both Yori and Ron stared down into the hopeful face.

"Naco?" Rufus squeaked, sniffing the air hopefully. His tiny hands rubbed together in anticipation and both teens laughed at the action. Rufus sighed as his nose told him that there were no Naco's in the vicinity and he tilted his head at his owner. "You okay?"

"I'm fine buddy," Ron assured him, smiling down at the tiny, worried face. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Exhausted!" Rufus squeaked, jumping up and poling Ron in the chest with a tiny paw. "Sleep!"

"See? Even Rufus agrees with me." Yori told him. "You cannot keep this up and expect to find and save Kim if you are exhausted. Look at Kim, she was so much better and more alert once she had slept for the eight hours my tea gave her. Do I have to do that to you as well?"

Ron smiled. "I know not to drink or eat anything you give me right now." His smile slid away. "Look, you wanted to know about my dreams? Well, I think you might be right… they are more than dreams, and if that's true, then I have to find Kim!"

"Ron, if the power you were given is giving you such visions, you have to endure them and-"

"Why? Why does this damn power have to show me Kim and Doctor P suffering like they are? Hell, even Shego and neither of us have ever lost much sleep over each other. Now, now I can feel every single time that bloody Fang woman cracks one of her ribs in my dreams. But does it tell me where they are? Hell no!" Ron swallowed. "Yori, I can't sleep… I'm not strong enough to take all the pain I feel from them, okay!"

Sighing, Yori slid to her feet. "If you do not, what will you do when Kim needs you?"

"Have to find her for that, Yori. Otherwise, what use is sleeping if I can't find her so I _can_ save her?"

"Well, more tea to keep us both awake then." Yori yawned and waved a hand. "Come, we both need some stimulant and then we can see what sections of Middleton we have still to cover."

"Sounds good to me and-"

The sudden roar of a familiar engine made Ron blink and slide to his feet. In the distance, he could see two headlights, slowly getting closer. Licking his lips, Ron touched Yori's arm and pointed. "Look, I think that's…"

The headlights grew even closer and Ron realised that the roar of the engine was almost deafening. Even as he took one step forward onto the street, the headlights became the blue body of Mara. She screamed up the street and Ron jumped backwards as the vehicle came to a skidding halt in front of him, engine revving.

"Hey! Ron, I'll give you three guesses to where I've just been!" Mara's voice was excited and the blond teen felt his heart lurch with hope.

"Mara, you know where Kim is!" Ron grinned, the exhaustion he had been feeling, vanishing as the blue car sounded it's horn, much to the annoyance and suddenly yelled complaints from Ron's neighbours.

"Give the man a stuffed panda!" Mara yelled, flashing her headlights. "I know exactly where Kim, Shego, Doctor P and that oriental psycho bitch are… and I also have another lovely little gift to give you."

Ron felt Yori's arm curl around his, smelt the waft of jasmine as she leaned in close next to him. For the past few days he had been too focused to notice. Now, as he felt his heart skip with excitement and relief, he inhaled as deeply as he could. Yori blinked as he did so and then flushed, even as Ron winked at her and turned to the car.

"Well?"

"Oh, just a little three dimensional blueprint of his entire lair!" Mara grinned and her headlights flashed again. "Yup, the whole kit and caboodle."

Ron grinned with satisfaction as the holoprojectors on the outside of Mara's body flickered into life and a shimmering blue structure appeared above her bonnet.

"Better warn you though, Ron. This place is crawling with guards… though I do have their numbers _and _patrol schedules!" Mara cautioned the blond teen but her voice was full of satisfaction. "I'd have gone in to get them myself too, but I can't climb stairs."

"Oh, well… but still. Man, you did this on your own? This is just so… so… Booyah!" The blond teen turned to Yori and gripped her by the shoulders. "How long until we can get Yamanouchi here?"

Yori inclined her head, as ready and elated to act as Ron. "Four hours, five at the most to recall all of us that are currently in the country."

"Good, we'll both go inside in a second and make the calls." Ron turned to Mara and patted the bonnet. "Mara, you know I sometimes wondered if Kim had been given the car she actually needed. Now, after all this, I know she has been. You rock, in so many ways I lose count."

Mara grinned, her avatar's head flickering into life above her bonnet. "Flatterer."

"Sure, I am the Ron Man! But I need another favour." Ron turned to see Yori smoothly glide into the house. "I want you to get to Middleton Space labs as soon as you can and let Doctor P know, okay? He's been working twenty-four hours on the cure for Kim and Shego… and I think this information will cheer him up a hell of a lot. Okay?"

"Sure, what about you?" Mara asked. "Ron, they have a damn army in there… I'm not sure a few Ninja's like Yori and you two are going to be enough to rescue Kim."

Ron grinned and stared up at the night sky, watched as the stars winked back at him. For the first time since Kim had been taken from him, he felt confident that he would be able to save her, to rescue her and beat that bitch Kara into the ground. With a whisper of displacing air, the Lotus blade flashed into his hands and glowed intently, the blue darkening to a deep purple as he stared at it.

"I'd agree, Mara."

"Well then, we-"

"But the fact is, I'm not going in alone…" Ron span the lotus blade in an arc and the blade whistled in the air to come to a gentle rest, tucked into the belt of his trousers. For the first time, his face was full of confidence."

"I have a few calls to make, like Yori is doing right now. One of them being Doctor Director…"

Mara nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. Global Justice marines would certainly help us out here, but what if Kara sees them coming? Will she kill Kim?"

"I… it could happen." Ron nodded and his face was thoughtful. "Which is why I need to make the second call. Because the first attack will be one very powerful initial thrurst… as well as a distraction."

"Yeah? You know someone who can help us out with that situation?"

Grinning, Ron thought back to the time a group of people had come rushing to ask for the help of a certain Kim Possible and a green and black villain. A green and black villain with a past she rather wanted to forget. With connections she wished she could forget.

"Oh, I intend to make a call that I think Shego will kick my ass for when she finds out. Though I think this time… she _may _be thankful to see them. Maybe." Ron turned and began to walk to the house. "Still, they owe her big time, as well as their being other reasons, so they can't say no."

Mara frowned as her engine hummed to life as she prepared to drive as fast as possible to Middleton Space Labs. "Who?"

The sound, and quietly asked question, made Ron pause and glance back, his eyes determined.

"Let's just say this requires some special talents, very special talents… and I know exactly where to get them."

Continued in Chapter 14

Well, there you go... Chapter 13. Sorry it took so long but I have been and still am sick. So, it took longer than usual. Also please be aware that though I will try to get chapter 14 out ASAP, I am on holiday at the end of ausgust for two weeks (YAY!)

Thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them and peoples opinions. Take care,

Teh Hob! cough, sniffle, COUGH>


	14. Chapter 14:Preparation

Chapter 14: The Preparation

Ron.

"Well buddy, here they come." Ron, standing in front of his house the next morning, watched the stealth transport chopper beat the air with silent blades as it shot towards them. "Global Justice is here and Doctor Possible said he was on his way too. Things are finally moving buddy, Kim's getting some serious backup in a few hours."

"Uh huh!" Rufus chittered with excitement on his shoulder, watching the black helicopter. The Molerat sighed with relief and then yanked his master's ear. As Ron turned, the Rufus glanced around. "Yori?"

"She's around buddy. I think she said she was going to see the leader of the group in the USA. I'm glad they're here. We'll need our own Ninja's to take the bunt of Kara's attacks. The marines can handle Drakken's henchmen and syntho-drones, but I have no idea if they'll be any good against Ninjas. Plus, Yori and me won't be around to rescue them if it turns ugly. After all, we have our own appointments to keep with someone.

Stretching, Ron sighed and gently ran a hand across his Khaki pants and black top, smoothing the fabric with his gloves. He felt so refreshed it was almost as if he had actually managed to get some sleep that night. In truth, the way he felt had been down to the tender ministrations of the softly spoken Ninja who was off talking to the figure he had managed to catch one glimpse of in the soft morning light.

_Her skill with meditation is just unreal! _Ron stretched again, yawning slightly and shaking his head in amazement as muscles that had been exhausted scant hours before now stretched and flexed with smooth power.

For three hours, Ron had sat quietly with Yori in the den of his home. She had unrolled a soft blue rug across the floor and beckoned him to sit with her. He had indulged her, thinking of everything that still had to be done. The calls he still had to make after Doctor Director and the… well, the others. He still had to check his own set of gadgets as well. Wade had given him a set of the same things Kim carried, adjusted for a man of course. The problem was that he had never felt happy using them. Now that was a different matter. But that had cut little ice with Yori.

The Ninja had smoothly placed a few strange smelling incense sticks from a tiny box next to her on the rug and had slid them into a brass burner. Soon the stick had been lit and the smoke had wafted gently around the room as Yori had shifted into her meditation position, legs crossed, arms folded on her lap. She breathed deeply and had only slid one eye open, after a few seconds of annoyed complaining from Ron, to look at him with her calm liquid eyes.

Ron had felt his resistance and annoyance crumble in that gaze. So, with a few vague sighs of irritation, he had pulled his legs and arms into the same position that Yori was using and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

The warm scent of Jasmine and cinnamon had filled the air, although Ron could swear that under the familiar scents lay another. The third scent was strange, like nothing he had ever encountered before, being both bitter, sweet, spicy and floral at the same time. In fact, he could almost swear that the scent changed every time he had tried to pin it down.

"Breathe and concentrate, Ron. Do not worry about such trivial things. Just inhale the scents and relax as I am." Yori's voice had been so soothing and understanding and so he had. The smoke had relaxed him, his body had slipped smoothly into meditation and three hours of his life had slipped by in peaceful semi-slumber. It had only been Yori, gently tapping him on the shoulder, who had pulled him from the mediative state he had been in. 

Now, standing there watching the approaching helicopter, he felt refreshed, confident and determined. As he had done a few hours ago, making a call that would get his ass kicked for certain by a certain green skinned villainess.

_Speaking of which… where are they? I told our little surprise group to be here ages ago!_

Ron blinked as he felt tiny hands pat him reassuringly and he smiled. "Ruf, I'm fine. Really, I am. I'm not worried about fighting anyone in Kara's lair. Nothing's going to stop me saving all three of them. Nothing."

Rufus watched Ron carefully, impressed by his master's resolve. The previous night, Ron had been tired and lethargic. Rufus and Yori had both been worried by his stubborn resolve to keep looking for Drakken's lair. Mara's arrival with not only the location of, but also blueprints to the lair had perked Ron up immeasurably. The decisions and actions afterwards were quick and decisive.

Ron had called Doctor Director immediately, bulled his way past the GJ operator who told him that the Doctor was sleeping, and had calmly informed the sleepy and confused voice on the other end of the phone that they finally had Kara's location. If the news had galvanised Ron, Rufus thought, it was pure adrenaline to Doctor Director.

Within minutes of Ron's call, the leader of the GJ was dressed and giving orders to her captains and commanders, calculating the number of Marines she had access to and also the logistics of getting them all to the primary base of operations. Namely, Ron's house. Eventually, after both She and Ron had gone through almost every option open to them, Ron had hung up, pleased with the way the discussion had gone.

The second call, with thanks to Wade taking time out from helping Doctor Possible find a cure for Kim and Shego, had not gone so well. Ron had been surprised that second team, people he had been certain would help him regardless, had had been reluctant.

_Well, make that one reluctant member, who had to be browbeaten by the other three into helping. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a brother or sister. Then I see Kim's response to her brothers, Shego's anger when her brothers asked her for help- though they were far more dysfunctional compared to Kim's family- and I can't help but think it may be better to not have a brother or sister._

Anyway, the second team were also on their way and Ron kept scanning the sky for the multicoloured jet that he had travelled in with them before. It was while he was scanning the sky for the jet, that Yori walked up to him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Ron?" The Ninja watched as he turned and smiled vaguely. "Where were you?"

"Thinking, that's all. I've been running the basics of our plan through my head, the usual stuff." Ron shrugged. "I've never lead Team Possible on my own… hell, there's only ever really been the two of us actually doing missions. Whenever Kim is knocked out or disabled, which is rare but it can happen, there's only me."

A quiet huff of breath, followed by a squeak of furry annoyance, made Ron laugh slightly. "Okay Ruf, okay. Two of us when Kim is out of it."

"You are not alone this time, neither of you." Yori murmured, rubbing Ron's shoulder harder with one hand, and petting Rufus gently with her other. "I came over to tell you that Jasmine is ready and waiting for a command… she will not come to the briefing, as she considers herself a fighter, not a planner. I will pass on our decision. You can trust her to carry any order to the letter." Yori sighed. "She has her own personal stake in this mission succeeding, just like you."

_And like me. I will not let anything happen to you, Ron… _Yori thought, the blond teen relaxing slightly as she rubbed the tense muscles. _We will rescue Kim, her mother and Shego. Kara will pay for the damage she did to Yamanouchi and your friend. She will pay, for there must be balance._

Both watched the military helicopter fly the final few yards before descending to land on Ron's drive. The whirring blades had barely begun to spin down, when unseen hands slammed the side door back and a familiar one eyed, purple suited woman leapt lightly down and nodded at Ron. Behind her, three familiar faces stepped out from behind her, their identical jump suits now bearing the GJ symbol.

"Hey Doc!" "Ron nodded as Betty Director strode towards him. "Thanks for getting here so quickly as well. Oh and it's good to see Team Impossible as well. Hi guys!"

"Ron Stoppable." The three men all said simultaneously, nodding.

"So," Doctor Director briskly announced her hands on her hips as she glanced around. "Is the GJ the only group you have willing to help?"

"No. The ninja's that I contacted are here and ready to assist in any way they can. Once we have a plan, Yori will pass the instructions on to them and they will be ready and waiting for us to do our part."

"I see… so where are they?"

"Doing what Ninja's always do, Doctor Director." Yori smiled, proudly. "Remaining hidden until needed. I will say that right now you are most likely being watched by their leader and her second in command."

Blinking and her head snapping around quickly to take in the empty surroundings, Doctor Director forced herself to relax and a wry smile flickered around her lips.

"Mr Stoppable, I sometimes wonder why I put up with Team Possible's unique… quirks." The brunette sighed. "And then I remember what Kim has done for us, for the world… everyone and it doesn't really matter that you have the strangest allies. Very well, let us formulate a pan as quickly as we can. I doubt Kara Fang and the Blood Jade will politely not mind control Kim while we plan and scratch our heads."

"Yeah." Ron glanced upward one final time, only to blink at the sight of Doctor Director's raised eyebrow when he sighed in annoyance. "Oh, I had another team coming, but they're not here yet. They'll be the initial push, but I already have their section figured out with Yori's help. So all I need to do is brief them. Still, I wish they were here."

"Doctor?" Dash Deman, an imposing man who used to be the primary scout for Team Impossible, stood to attention as Doctor Director glanced across and raised an eyebrow. "With your permission, we'll notify the marines to check their equipment, load them up and prepare for immediate departure."

"Affirmative. Would you also let GJ headquarters know that I want a DRPR spy sat parked over that mountain? And I want it done like it was yesterday!" catching Ron and Yori's questioning looks, Doctor Director shrugged. "I have one there since you told me last night, but it only has thermal and cam abilities. The second one I need has radar that can penetrate solid rock and outline pretty much everything inside, right down to a fork on a table. I want to be prepared for anything when we go in."

"Wow… GJ always have the best toys. Well, the GJ and Wade." Ron glanced around and then waved a hand. "Mom and dad have gone into town, but they're happy for us to use the lounge to plan our attack."

"And they are all right with you coming along?" Doctor Director raised an eyebrow. "Ron, this is not like your previous missions with Kim. There may be… I mean, you could be forced to kill someone." She watched as Ron twitched and Yori closed her eyes on a sigh. "I see Ms Yori knows what that means, and so do you. Have you ever killed anyone… ever?"

"You know our reports as well as I do." Ron muttered. "Kim won't kill, and nor will I."

"Then understand me when I say this is a situation where a person with a gun could point it at you and pull the trigger… what will you do?"

Ron glanced at Yori who inclined her head and the blond teen drew the shining blade still tucked in his trouser belt. "They can't pull a trigger without fingers. I said I won't kill, Doc. Beating someone unconscious or making damn sure they can't use a weapon is another matter. Hell, I know Kim's broken legs, arms… snapped fingers before. I never asked if she did it deliberately or by accident. After all, they were alive. Same goes for me."

"And me." Yori bowed. "But do not concern yourself Director San. I think you may be surprised how… hard it will be for Ron and myself to be shot at. Hai?"

"Very well, just so long as you know what you are getting into, and so do your parents. Have you told the-"

"I'm an adult, Doctor Director, I can make my own decisions. "Ron stared at her, his head tilted with annoyance and the one eyed woman grimaced. "But for your information, yes they know. Yes they want me to go and the reason is exactly the same as my own. They know Kim, her mother and, like me, want them both back safe and sound! They know I'm one of the few people who can do that, because I've been trained with Kim." Ron closed his eyes and squeezed Yori's hand at his own sudden realisation. "My parents know, and they're letting me do this anyway. Because they trust me, that doing this is what I want."

"Well then," Doctor Director smiled and pulled a PDA from her belt. "We had better get started as I have about fifty or so marines waiting for an order."

Nodding and glancing at Yori, the Ninja smiling and inclining her head at Ron's wink, Ron lead the way into his home. Finally, things were beginning to move and Kara Fang was about to get a serious wake up call.

* * *

Kim- a few hours before.

Gasping for breath, Kim felt her lungs roar with protest as her body refused to believe it was having a heart attack. Her veins were on fire with what felt like lava pouring through her body, as she struggled to draw in air. Her vision had already begun to swim a while ago, and in defence she had clamped her eyes shut, only to find she couldn't open them again and the darkness scared her as she fought to stay alive.

The pain in her chest worsened and she whimpered. A single strand of drool trickled down her chin, much to her shame. The dull thud of her heart beating so slowly that Kim could almost feel her blood lurch sluggishly in her veins and arteries. She blinked as she heard it let out one final stuttering beat and then, to her horror, there was a dreadful silence. The thud of the muscle tissue compressing, the gentle rushing sound of her blood as it shot through her system, And the faint ripple of her own pulse on her skin. All of these things she had taken for granted, and now all of it had just… stopped.

Her ears picked up the same damn gloating voice, the laughter, the amused tone… and then the sounds trickled away, her mind unable to process even that.

Kim couldn't breathe and hadn't been able to for some time. All she could feel was the horrific constriction of her chest, the screaming of her body, her brain… everything. Her body was begging for oxygen, for air! She was in so much pain, agony even, and nothing she did, or even could attempt to do, would stop it. Her life was in the hands of Kara Fang and Kim knew, with a terrible clarity, that her torturer didn't care if she lived or died.

_I… I can't do this anymore._ Kim thought, feeling her dying body shake and convulse one final time. She knew that the same darkness she had felt each time was coming. The terrible darkness where for a few moments everything was so silent, so cold, and so lonely… where nothing existed. Perhaps this would be the time when she would finally die.

_And maybe… that won't be such a bad thing._ Kim's mind whispered, part of her so shocked that she was even considering such an idea. But she was so, so tired of what was being done to her. So very, very tired.

She knew that the device Kara had attached to her breast was what had allowed the evil woman to bring her back the past eight times. Each time, the agony had been far, far worse and she knew her body really couldn't take much more.

That left her two choices… The first was to give in to the dark that pulled at her. To just give in and die. Of course, this was actually impossible, as Kara wouldn't let her succumb. It was Kara who controlled the ability for her to live or die. As well as this, the idea was also frightening. She was so young, she had so much she wanted to do, and she wanted to be with the person she loved for years to come.

That left the second option. The only option left, now that her body couldn't take any more. Submit to Kara. To tell her she would inject _Servus_ into her own damn body! Submit to _her_ rules for the rest of her life! If only she would stop the terrible, agonising, unending _pain!_ She would agree to_ anything_… if Kara would only just stop the pain!

"_Bull!" _A deep velvety voice, feminine but strong, independent, and sarcastic echoed out of the darkness. It broke Kim's desperate consideration of giving in, and made her jump. She scanned the gloom as the voice echoed into the air once more. So silky, full of life, and familiar, it made Kim's heart ache with terrible need.

"_You're stronger than this and Kim Possible does not give up! For all the times you've pissed me off, I've always admired your spirit and determination! And now, after so much fighting, goading, and pain… I finally worked out that I love you, Kimmie! Don't make me love a loser!"_

Kim blinked as a tiny speck of white light flickered in the darkness, and with it came the soft scent of orange and spice. She knew that smell. The same spicy perfume that gently slid around her whenever _they_ fought. It was so fitting, so dangerously enticing. She knew, right there and then. Oh, she knew.

"That Perfume…"

"_Yeah, I've always like this perfume too. Which is why I always steal it whenever I can." _Kim felt a shiver run through her, the dark so very cold now compared to the warmth of the voice. Unable to help herself, Kim wished she could be held by whoever was speaking. Just for a little while._ "Well then, just walk forwards, Kimmie. Stop being such a dumb ass!"_

The cold of the dark was freezing now, she could feel it on her skin. Trembling, more with apprehension than the cold, Kim ignored the vague burning in her lungs and stepped towards the light.

With a flash, she found herself standing in her room, her own room at home! But, as she glanced around at the familiar furniture, the objects… something was very wrong. The details were fuzzy, somehow and it worried her. As she stared harder, she realised where the feeling of uneasiness came from. The walls were faint, too faint to be real. The wallpaper was the right colour, but it lacked texture, as if nothing were there, same for the doors and windows as she turned to gaze at them. In fact, Kim could almost swear she could see stars flickering through the wallpaper itself, as if it were thin tissue paper.

As she turned, her eyes caught the vague notions of her belongings, but like the room itself, the details were fuzzy. Her telescope a blurred lump of copper and wood, nothing defined or usable. Her computer, the same grey as it usually was, but it sat there, an unformed blob. The books on her shelf had the same spines as they always did. She could see that. But the words printed on them had bled and run together, illegible.

Indeed, the only real and defined thing she could see in the whole room sat on the lump that suggested it was her bed. A figure, cradling something in its arms so gently that Kim couldn't see what it was.

"_Like it?" _The figure, clad in her trademark green and black cat suit glanced up from the tiny thing she held cradled in her hands, still shielding it from Kim's view, and winked. _"You know, I expected your mindscape to be… well, more impressive."_

"My… what?"

"_Mindscape, Kimmie. The way your brain is turning whatever this is into something you can understand. So, you used your own room and house as a sort of interpretation of your mind." Shego sighed and shook her head, grinning. "Figures I'd be linked with someone who couldn't picture, oh I don't know… a desert, or a beach maybe. You and me in Bikini's and holding some ice cold drinks. Hell, even the moons surface would have been more interesting."_

"I'm dead… right?" Kim whispered, glancing around. "Kara screwed up and she killed me with that last heart stop. I died right? So, is this heaven? Or… or…"

With a gulp, Kim glanced around once more. She had always wondered about hell, if such a thing existed. What if this actually was hell? Had her love for Shego dammed her, like the so many raging priests had screamed warnings about on late night television? Kim had always paid no attention, scowled at the intolerance of some people, but the thought remained and it frightened her.

"Oh, come on!" Shego glared at her, almost as if she had heard every word going through Kim's head. "With your karma? You honestly think you have a date down there? If anyone does it's me. But I'll put your mind at rest Pumpkin, you're not dead. Or at least I think not. I mean, would you trust a figment of our imagination telling you that? Or am I an echo of someone you love very much? Are we really here? Am I talking bullshit now?"

"Shego… what the hell is going on?" Kim asked, confusion and uncertainty slipping onto her face as she watched the green woman snicker at her own words

"_Well, for a start lets just say that this could, and I mean could, be a dreamscape." _Shego watched as Kim's face remained blank and sighed. _"Or to put it another way, you and I are linked and because the lovely and charming bitch Kara Fang has sent you into a sort of… space between death and life, here we are. Soul mates, Pumpkin... Always have been," _Again, Shego glanced down and smiled softly at the tiny thing in her hand and Kim blinked as her hands twitched, as though the tiny thing had moved. _"Always will be. We're exact opposites Kimmie. Bound to one another through time, space… life and death."_

"Okay, that sounds like bull!" Kim muttered, earning a laugh from Shego as the thief stared at her with amused emerald eyes. "But then I'm standing here, talking to a woman who may either love me or hate me, something I still can't decide on either. And while I _am _talking to you, a horrible oriental woman has stopped my heart and let me slip into a coma. I'm willing to consider all options, though I still say that sounds like mystical or hallucinogenic rubbish."

_"Oh, I agree. However, out of them all, I prefer this one out of the four remaining options."_

"Which are?"

_"One, you're actually going through the final stages of brain death, and this is one last jumbled, screw up of weird crap before you actually die from lack of oxygen."_ Shego watched as Kim's face paled. _"Which I think we both don't want. The second possibility is that you are hallucinating, big time, until Kara starts off the little pump in your chest once again. The third is that you have stumbled across one of the big secrets of the universe. Everyone really does have a soul and what happens to it is anyone's guess. The forth is that all the times you and I have been blasted by various types of ray and energy has done something odd to us, which means we can talk this way." _Shego shrugged. _"But for now, as neither of us are dead in here, we can have a little chat about how you are going to fight, and live, to save everyone you care for."_

"Why you, Shego? Why all this… if I'm not dead? I mean I-"

_"Four options, Kimmie, take them as you will."_ Shego interrupted, shifting slightly, uncomfortable. _"I've never been comfortable with this crap either, even after I survived a meteor impact and became bonded to a energy source that has even Drakken baffled. Regardless, you're dying and while I'm trapped in my own damn body, here I am. To keep you company and to also tell you something very important. Take it as Shego in the real world reaching out to you somehow… a message. No, more a need… something so deep inside her that she doesn't know how far it runs."_

"Yeah, right… she can just do that to me." Kim waved a hand. "Suddenly Shego's pyschic."

"_Kimmie, Shego, me, will have no memory of this conversation. None. This is between you and me, and no I have no idea how I know that. Just listen to me Pumpkin. Or you can take it as part of your brain trying to warn you somehow and using me as a way of doing that. Who knows? The only thing I want to know is if you'll listen to me?"_

"Okay, fine… what do you want?"

"_I want to stop you giving in to Miss 'I like needles' out there. I want to try and help you find the courage to fight her again and again. Because unlike the Shego you know out there, in here I can be frank." _Shego sighed and stared down at the tiny thing in her hands before continuing. Kim wanted to see what it was, but Shego turned slightly as she moved forwards and obscured her view again. _"Before I worked out my real feelings for you, it was about superiority. Who would be the best fighter? Who would win. Now I love you, terribly. And despite all my tries to stop myself needing you, it has only gotten worse with each fight… each taunt. Until I couldn't take it anymore and, well, that kiss we had a few weeks ago. I'm weak, Pumpkin. How often did you think I'd say that? I need you to be mine, Kimmie. Because I really do love you."_

Kim swallowed. "So do I…" The smile that lit up Shego's face made her flush. "I've been trying for the past week to build up the courage to tell you that it's changed, our relationship has changed, and that… that I… I-" She flushed.

"_Shh." _Shego shrugged and let out a sigh._ "Kinda guessed that, when I felt someone brush her lips against mine while I lay bleeding on her mom's blankets." _Shrugging, Shego sighed._ "Not that my 'conscious' self has any idea of what happened. She's still waiting for you to tell her if you love her… which it seems you do. Look's like the old proverb is true, damn it! The hero, or heroine in this case, always gets the girl in the end."_

Kim stifled a snigger. "I'd hardly call you a heroine, Shego."

Shego smiled her, oh so familiar, smile. The one that still sent the same thrill into Kim. A thrill she had once misinterpreted as the anticipation of a fight, and then ran a gloved hand through the redhead's hair.

"_Who said I was talking about me?"_ Shego purred, the words making Kim flush. _"Sadly, as much as I'd love to hold you, kiss you and make sweaty love to you, I can't. At least, not until my conscious self can damn well finally work out that you feel the same way. Or that you tell her how you feel. No, Kimmie, I have to talk to you about that little idea you had that caused all this."_

"Shego, I…" Kim turned away and began to pace around the fading landscape of her room. "I've felt nothing like this. Never! This Kara, she's well…"

"_Deranged? Psychotic? Oh! How about a nutball?" _Shego watched her pace.

"No, I was going to say that she reminds me of an animal… rabid and dangerous. Something that bites anyone who comes close, even those nice to it. Know what I mean?" At Shego's nod, Kim swallowed. "Sometimes, when facing one of these animals? The only way to survive it is to act submissively. Maybe I can do the same with Kara and-"

"_No!"_ Shego's voice was stern and Kim blinked. _"Kimmie, listen to me. Whatever the hell happens, you must not give in to Kara… and I'm going to show you why. That's why your mind… or our minds… hell, whatever the hell this is, pulled us together. I dunno if I'm your mind, trying to warn you and using me as a way of making you listen. Or if this is genuinely some sort of out of body crap, where part of me can talk to you, but you will listen. If not for me, then do it for… this."_

Kim blinked as Shego stood and gently tilted her arms towards her. _"Do it for her…"_

In Shego's arms lay the most beautiful female baby Kim had ever seen. Only a few months old, the baby lay sleeping softly in the green woman's arms. Even as she stared with delight, Kim noticed that the colour of the child's skin was a faint green and the fuzz, which would one day grow into a full head of hair, was a very familiar red. It was hers, as were the soft green eyes that stared up at her. Unable to resist, Kim reached out a hand and gently touched the wiggling bundle, pausing as the baby let out a sigh of happiness at her touch. Kim stared up at Shego and her eyes were moist.

"Shego… this can't be! I mean, is this?"

_"Our daughter?"_ Shego smiled and tucked the baby's blanket tighter, so proud. _" It could very well be… if you listen to me. Kimmie, please listen to me… please. We could have such a good life together, despite the problems, the missions… all of it! But right now, you have to know what will happen if you give in!"_

Kim glanced around as the room slowly faded from view. The sudden steel of Shego's tone, mingled with desperation, made Kim nervous. With one last long look at the baby in Shego's arms, Kim nodded. "Okay… shoot."

"_If you give in, Kara will either have you injected or will ask you to inject yourself with that damn shit she's shoved into me. Now, you're thinking that you can fight it off, because you're like me Kimmie, you think you can beat any damn thing with enough willpower." _Shego watched Kim's determined expression fade as she stared at the redhead and shook her head. "_Servus is like nothing you or I have come across. If we both couldn't break the neural chips last time, this is worse. Drakken really _has _outdone himself."_

Kim blinked as, suddenly, she was standing with Shego in her own home. It was dark, the moonlight shining in through the windows of the entrance hall the only illumination, as she glanced around. As her eyes slid across Shego, she gasped. "Whaa… what…"

Shego looked up at her and Kim realised that the child in her arms had vanished. The long dark hair, one of three things that she had always loved most about Shego, was now far thinner and lacked the lustre that it had a few seconds ago. The pale green skin was even paler, practically white, if that was possible. Shego's face was gaunt, the bones of her cheeks making her look emaciated and a single scar traced itself over her right eye and stopped a few inches from the edge of her chin. From the white thinness of it the scar was an old memory. Kim swallowed, realising that Shego's clothing had changed as well. Where her usual green and black cat suit had been, now the woman in front of her was clothed in a black uni-suit, the only colour on it a blood-red print of the number two on her back. Catching her expression, Shego shrugged.

"_Welcome to me, as Assassin Number Two in Kara's personal little army."_ The voice had lost its usual silky deepness and instead was harsher. _"Oh, and for your information? Kara now controls pretty much ninety- percent of the world crime as Supreme Leader of the Jade. Lovely woman, even worse in this possible future than she is now. Shia died a long time ago by the way… of 'natural' causes. With her gone, Kara's got no brake on her more charming side."_

"What happened to you?" Kim asked, staring in horror as Shego conscientiously tugged at her thinning hair.

_"Kara mainly. A little malnutrition here, too much work and too little sleep there… and sometimes Assassin Number One when Kara's bored and wants to hurt me more than usual. Well, more than physically. In fact, here comes her favoured little drone now."_

Kim turned to where Shego was pointing, the dark doorway that lead to her families kitchen and the figure that stood in the gloom. In the glow from the moonlight, the kitchen knife that the figure held gleamed viciously, while the red hair that cascaded down the figure's shoulder looked like solidified blood. Kim felt her stomach tighten and she knew exactly who stood there.

"_That's my partner in all our sordid little adventures. For five years now we've been a team, killing anyone who gets in Kara's way. She's grown up while I watched. Become a hell of a lot stronger, and the stuff in her mind has evolved too. It's developed a ruthlessness that I can't stomach sometimes. Not that I can turn away when she kills. Once, she sprayed so much blood around my vision went red with it. Not pleasant, I can tell you."_

Kim backed away as the figure took a step forwards, the light gleaming off a face in it's mid twenties. Unlike Shego, the face was unscarred or damaged. But it held a certain thinness that Kim found abhorrent. The green eyes that surveyed the hallway of her home were no longer soft and full of life. Instead they were dull, a puppet dancing to something else's tune. She should know, as it was her face that stared into the gloom.

As the moonlight caught her eyes, Kim backed away from her older self. Though they were still the same green as they had always been, something had changed in them. Her expression was colder, and Kim could almost see a cruel smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Her older self suddenly held up the blade and as she gazed at it, the cold expression became one of ruthlessness and… evil. She could almost swear that the gaze was one of pleasure, she was staring with pleasure at the blade as a single finger ran along its length. Her older self was enjoying the act of killing!

Kim knew there and then that whatever stood there may have looked like her, sound like her, and act like her. But she knew as the gaze swept around, and remained dull despite the malevolence in her eyes, that it wasn't her in there. _Servus_ was in control, and who she was now, had been consumed by it long ago.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kim whispered, shivering as for just a second, her older self winked cruelly at her and smiled in the moonlight, pure white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"_Sis?"_ The quiet tone made Kim gasp in horror as Jim, older and slightly taller, wandered down the steps, rubbing his eyes. He stared at the cold, black uni-suit covered figure and paused, licking his lips in sudden fear. _"Sis? We thought you were dead… or… or… oh no."_

"_Target two of one and three confirmed. Initiate protocol."_ It was her voice! But so empty and cold it made Kim's spine turn to ice. _"Do not struggle and I promise to make it quick. Resist and suffer."_

"_NO!"_ Her brother screamed the word at the same time as Kim did. As her brother pelted up the stairs and Kim's darker alter ego watched him leave, she ran up to the older version and aimed a punch.

"_Kimmie, this isn't real… you can't stop it." _Shego sighed, watching as Kim's fist passed through her other self as if it were smoke. _"This is what could happen…"_

Kim felt the tears trickle down her face as the dark her began the slow march up the stairs, the screams and cries of anger and fear from her father and brothers echoing in the house. Collapsing to her knees as the terrible sounds echoed around her, Kim looked up as Shego's hand slid onto her shoulder and squeezed.

"What happened to mom?"

_You don't want to know. Shia protected her for as long as she stayed alive. Made her a personal physician and kept her away from Kara. When Shia died… no, I won't tell you. Trust me that you_really_don't want to know._

"Why is all this happening?"

"_Because you gave in to her in this world. Submit to her, Kimmie. And this is your fate… and mine. Your parents and family, everyone you ever cared about. Don't do it… fight Kara."_

The screaming had stopped and Kim watched as her older self trotted nimbly down the stairs. To her horror, the black uni-suit that her older self sported was drenched, literally dripping with gore and blood. The blade that she held in her right hand was also red, up to and over the hilt. Kim staggered backwards, feeling sick.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around the gore coated woman and Kim watched, the sick sensation in her stomach lurching violently, as anther woman slid into the moonlight alongside her older self.

"_Good work, Kimmie." _Kara Fang, older, more powerful and decked out in her usual blood-red cat suit, hugged Kim's older self and leaned over to kiss her cheek. _"See Shego? See what happens when I send Kimmie in? Everyone knows who called, and what happens to those that I deem to be traitors or enemies of the Jade. Kimmie always comes through for me, don't you sweetheart!"_

_"Yes, Mistress Fang. I am a good girl."_

Kim swallowed violently, the vomit threatening to lurch up from her stomach. "You have got to be kidding!"

Even as she whispered the words, Kara leaned over and instead of a second kiss on the cheek, the oriental woman pulled her older self into a full on kiss. The knife fell from older Kim's hand, and in automatic response her arms curled around the older oriental woman, pulling her tighter.

_"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch this?"_ Shego glared at the two figures as the kissed and hissed as Kara's face tilted back with a moan of pleasure, the faint whisper of 'Princess…' slipping from her lips as Kim's older self ravaged the front of her cat suit and kneaded her breasts. Shego clenched a fist, and for a second Kim could see plasma curl around her fingers. _"She does this to make me suffer. Not because she loves you, or even finds you sexually attractive. No, Kara hates me enough to force me watch you make lov… No! You don't make love to her! She makes you screw her! She makes you fuck her! She does all this while forcing me to fucking watch! Because she knows how much it hurts me, and there's nothing I can fucking do about it!"_

Kim stared in horror as Kara leaned back with a sigh and glanced knowingly, a cruel gleam in her eyes, as she glanced at Shego and then leaned forwards and licked the older Kim's neck clean of the blood that had spattered her suit. Kim felt sick and slid one hand up to cover her mouth. _"She's just so good to me, Shego. Such a good girl! Who's my little bitch, Pumpkin?"_

_"I am, Mistress Fang."_ Her older self responded dully.

_"Bitch…"_ Shego whispered, and Kim glanced over to see her eyes shimmer with what looked like tears. _"And every time she lets us be together, when she puts her hands on you and… molests you, she taunts me by using all those names I use. See Kimmie? You have to fight her, stop this. Please! For me, for your family… for our baby! Please Kim… please! Don't leave me in the hands of this woman."_ Shego's normally strong and sarcastic tone was desperate, and Kim closed her eyes.

"How?" She whispered, only to clutch her heart and gasp in pain as a thudding pain slammed through her. "Oh! Oh god!"

"_Our time's running out Kimmie."_ Shego pulled Kim to her feet and stared deeply into her eyes. _"You're going to wake up and this… all of this will be forgotten. The only thing you can do is keep one idea, one goal in your head for when you wake up."_

Kim gasped, the hammering in her chest was so painful it was almost making her blackout. Her lungs had begun to burn and she opened her mouth soundlessly. "Ss…h…"

"_Don't talk."_ Shego whispered, hugging her tightly as the darkness consumed them both. In an instant, the green arms had vanished and all that remained was a whisper. _"Kimmie, I love you… help me!"_

Kim shivered, choking on the air around her, as the burning in her lungs became so intense she let out a whimper. Suddenly, another voice replaced Shego's faint whispering and the memory of what she had been through with the green woman began to fade. Kim desperately tried to hold onto what she had seen, focusing on the one thing she wanted to stop after watching herself walk upstairs to kill Jim, Tim, and her father.

"Okay, I've got her on a richer oxygen supply and her heart rates fine. No sign of damage thankfully, on the brain or the heart. Still, that was very close indeed Mistress Fang."

Kim flinched at the name, but her memory was becoming increasingly fuzzy. She had to… had to remember to hold on. She'd end up killing… someone special if… if… she had to… to…

"IS she coming out of it?" 

"Yes, heart rate is steady, her brainwave pattern is fine… It look's good. Another few minutes before you dragged her in here and she would have been brain damaged. As it is, she should be fine… though she will have a nasty headache."

_I need to… fight… fight. Yes._ Kim's mind whispered the words, confused as memories vanished around her._ Shego…_

"I understand, Doctor. Now, all I need to know from you Drakken San is will this stop us using_ Servus_?"

"Well, no… I don't think so. Your Doctor is quite proficient and if he says she will be fine tomorrow then I don't see why not. The new control and adaptation systems that her mother has kindly given to me will minimise the strain of the integration. So, yes… I think we can use it. Though I think she should have a few hours sleep."

"Very well. It is only three in the morning anyway. We will let her sleep and recover in her cell. I think we can begin to inject her with Servus at, say, eleven o clock?"

_Resist…_ was all Kim could think as her head throbbed with agony.

"Certainly, Miss Fang. Everything is ready, especially myself. I can't wait to see Kim Possible become our slave! The whole prospect excites me so much!"

"Yes Doctor… but we should both get some rest as we have a busy day tomorrow." Kara's voice took on a commanding tone, replacing the honey that had filled it when she had talked to Drakken. "Guards, drag Possible back to her cell and make sure she rests. I want her capable of taking Servus when I come for her."

As she felt herself being picked up, Kim found herself giggling softly, for no reason she could work out, other than the knowledge that she was alive…. Alive and she had won this round, despite everything Kara had flung at her.

"Is she giggling? Why is she giggling!" Kara's voice asked, suddenly becoming annoyed and almost angry. "What does she have to laugh about? I broke her… I broke her and she laughs as though something is amusing!"

"She may just be laughing due to various reasons, Mistress Fang. I doubt it is anything to do with you."

"Yes… well I am tired of hearing her. Guards, take her away!"

"Yes Mistress Fang!"

Kim felt herself being picked up, the muscles and bones of her body complaining under the strain. Her head was swimming from exhaustion and lack of oxygen, and Kim managed one thought before she fell into true unconsciousness.

_Resist… for Shego… for the child._

* * *

Kara's Personal Office

In her personal office, now built into an extension next door to what had once been Shego's quarters, Kara Fang, clothed in a sharp and tightly cut business suit, relaxed in her office chair, her feet propped on something under the desk.

As she sipped coffee and gently nibbled on the curious American style pastry balanced on a napkin, Kara stared at the predicted outlay and intake from her provinces with a faint smile. Cocaine and LSD intake were up nearly five percent, and her investment in some of the new 'chemical styled' narcotics that were coming out of Japan were doing very well indeed. Yes, she was very good at what she did, better than anyone she knew.

Pleased, Kara ripped a tiny piece off the pastry and gently rolled her chair back to toss it under the desk. Instantly, a green hand shot out and grabbed it, yanking it backwards. Kara smiled as she heard the faint sound of someone eating and she patted Shego's green and black cloth covered back, before rolling the chair back and propping her feet up once more.

"Good girl." Kara whispered, only to snigger with amusement as she pulled her own piece off the pastry and chewed slowly. "Having you as a pet instead of killing you is more fun than I thought it would be."

Sighing with pleasure, Kara let her mind wander from the statistics displayed on the screen of her computer.

_Only another few hours and then Kim Possible is mine! And with her and Shego, the Jade will be mine also! Mine to rule and do with as I please. Finally! After years of bowing and scraping to fools and others with a lack of vision, I can finally do as I wish… and I wish to have it all. There will be no more hiding in the shadows when I come to power. No skulking in the dark. No, the Jade will rise up from where we have hidden and wipe away the other pathetic criminal groups and become supreme! The world governments will tremble._

Sighing with contentment at the thought, Kara pressed a button on her desk and tapped a pen lightly as she waited. A quiet rap at the door made her look up and she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

The door hissed open and in the corridor stood her personal assistant. "You called Mistress?"

Kara nodded. "I need the ledgers for the past three months on immigrant smuggling please, Tashi. Oh and I understand Doctor Drakken wants to speak to me?"

Tashi, a thin man with an angular and cold face, inclined his head. "Yes, Mistress. He wanted to inform you that Kim Possible San's Servus injection is ready and waiting. He also wished to give you the vial that you requested."

"Ah, the Doctor is so prompt. I thought he was a fool to be tolerated at first, but he is growing on me. Please let him know he can see me as soon as he wishes, and let him in when he arrives would you Tashi?"

"Yes, Mistress." The thin man bowed and Kara leaned back as he quietly closed the door. It is all coming together, finally!

Sighing and adjusting her feet on Shego, Kara turned her attention to prostitution figures and became so engrossed she didn't notice the time pass quietly by. It was only when a second knock at the door made her glance up, blinking in surprise as she realised thirty minutes had gone by.

"Come in!" The door to her office slid open and Kara's face fixed itself into an ingratiating smile as Doctor Drakken walked into the room, flushing visibly as he glanced around at the dark walls of red. The artwork on the wall, all powerful and sharp slashes of colour, slightly disturbed him and he fixed his attention on the woman who stood up and came around from behind her desk to bow deeply. "Drakken San, how may I assist you?"

"Well, ah… I was actually going to ask you if you had everything you need? The group you work for has been very generous. I'm finally working on projects I had to place in the pending files years ago due to lack of funds."

Kara smiled and her hand waved gently at the black leather sofa in the corner of her office. "Please, sit." She asked, moving across herself and sinking into the leather. "I am pleased that we are able to assist you, Doctor. And to answer your question, I have everything I need on a personal level, thank you. And you?"

"Oh, fine… fine. I'd like to gloat a little more over Shego sometime, and I do hope I can certainly gloat over Kim Possible as well… but other than that I have everything I need, and my lair has never had so many troops or resources!"

Kara watched Drakken smile and inwardly amused herself by wondering how long it would take her to have him screaming for mercy. Five seconds, she calculated. "Well, I am sure I can arrange it for Shego to be available for either of us Doctor. After all she is your ex- sidekick, it would be wrong for me to monopolise her all the time. I do apologise if that is how it seems, but she is so useful for keeping Kim San under control."

"Oh, I completely understand." Drakken nodded and his scarred face creased into a smile. "How is Possible by the way? I would have loved to have been there last night, watching her beg and suffer. Such a shame I was busy."

"Yes, I apologise for not inviting you, but I was impatient to make her suffer for everything she did to you." Kara lied smoothly, watching in amusement as Drakken preened. "Actually, I wish you had been there Doctor. I got a little carried away and that is why Kim San ended up in the medical bay. I am so glad there was no permanent damage to her body. A lucky escape for her… and myself! I doubt the Jade would appreciate any setbacks at this moment in time."

"Well, you know about them more than I do." Drakken shrugged and then he blinked as something came to him. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have the two ampoules you requested. One for each at the moment. I have to confess, why do you want them?"

"Because I'm a very cruel woman, Doctor. The thought of one day holding one of these," Kara held up the tiny glass vial and stared into the purple liquid with silver flecks that was contained inside. "Right in front of Shego's eyes… telling her what it could do if only she could reach out…" Kara shivered with delight. "I can only dream about how that would feel."

Drakken shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well… Do you have to do that? I mean okay, so she betrayed me. But even that seems a little… well, harsh?"

"Doctor, Shego is-" Kara began, only to turn her head in irritation as the echo of Tashi's desperate voice echoed through the steel of the door.

"You cannot go in there! Mistress Fang is in a meeting!"

"What the-" Kara began, only to scowl at the next voice.

"Get out of my way, Tashi! I have things that I need to discuss with my sister and they cannot wait! Get out of my way!"

"No! Shia, stop! Don't touch… I demand you take your hand of that control panel!"

Drakken shuffled on the sofa slightly, flushing a deeper purple at how angry Shia sounded. For all his conversations with her, this was the first time she had sounded so emotional.

"Get out of my way Tashi." Shia's voice was cold and a sudden thump of flesh on metal made both Kara and Drakken blink. "Move… now!"

With a quiet hiss the door to Kara's office slid open and Shia walked into the room. Her eyes passed once over the objects and furniture that were inside and stopped as soon as they fixed on Kara's annoyed face. Shia moved smoothly across to where her sister sat primly on the sofa and then stood, staring at her with cold eyes.

"Well?" Kara asked, her tone full of irritated anger. "I am having a discussion with Doctor Drakken, and you barge in here without permiss-"

"Doctor Drakken, leave!" Shia murmured, her eyes still fixed on Kara with the same cold gaze. She glanced over as the blue scientist sat self consciously, his hands gripped tightly together in his lap. "Doctor!"

"Oh, you meant me!" Drakken managed, hopping out of the sofa as if it were on fire. "Right, right… I'll just, um. Well, I'll just go and do something then, shall I?"

Neither woman looked at him as he got up and sidled to the doorway. Nor did either of them glance up as Tashi coughed once at the door, finally giving up after waiting for another minute. As the door hissed shut, Shia tilted her head slightly at her sister.

"Where is Shego? I know that she has been at your pleasure, as her room is empty." Shia glanced around the room and fixed her eyes on the desk. "Shego, rise!"

"Yes, Mistress Shia." Shego's muffled voice echoed around the room as the green woman slid out form under the desk and stood upright.

"You dare to-" Kara hissed and Shia held up a hand.

"What I have to say is personal, for both of us. Even Mind controlled, you would wish Shego to listen to what we have to say?"

_"Shia… god. I wish you could hear me! I need to know how Kim is. Kara practically dragged her out of her room, and she wasn't breathing!"_ Shego's panicked voice echoed around her as she stared at the blond woman. _"I have to know if she's alive! I… have to… please!"_

"No, I suppose not." Kara muttered, looking away. "Whatever you have to say to me had better be very important, Shia."

"It is." Shia turned to Shego once more, a brief look of pity crossing her face. "Shego, I want you to go and see Doctor Fah Lo in the medical bay. Tell him I sent you and ask for a full report on Kim Possible's status. I want you to then take that report to her mother." At the intake of breath from her sister, Shia turned. "I think her mother has a built in responsibility for her health, she will be more reliable for telling us if there are any long term problems. Plus, it will take her mind off watching Kim San sleep in her cell."

_"She's alive…"_ Shego whispered. _"Thank god… well, I would if I believed in him. Damn Kimmie, you'll always fight to stay alive, no matter the odds."_

"Shego?" Shia glanced back to where the green woman stood. "Well? Go!"

"Yes Mistress Shia." Shego's voice dully responded and her body walked smoothly from the room.

_"Shia, I owe you one… even if you did stab me."_ Shego whispered, feeling a part of her unfreeze with the knowledge that Kim was alive. _"You've got to snap out of this devotion to Kara, it's gonna get you killed!"_

As the door slid shut one final time on her impassive body, both women, sisters, employer and employee stared at each other once again. After a few minutes, Shia turned away from Kara and walked quietly across to where a bottle of water lay on a side table, along with a bucket of ice and glasses. She quietly helped herself and then sipped the glass, watching her sisters growing fury. Eventually Kara's temper snapped.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I would ask you the same thing!" Shia responded her voice so cold Kara blinked. With a whisper of leather, Shia's katana slid from her back, and the blond Ninja placed it gently against the wall. "For it seems I know you even less than I thought I did…"

"What are you-"

"Tell me again, how you found me." Shia turned away from her sister, who stated at her over the nonsensical question, and opened the ice bucket. She carefully took another cold cube and dropped it into her glass. "Tell me again, why you were there, Kara."

Kara strode around the sofa and walked across to her desk. As she sat into the soft leather, she turned to regard her sister. Shia had remained where she was, sipping her ice cold water. With a shrug, Kara leaned back.

"I was on a mission for the Jade. Assassination actually. We had received information that someone working for the Tang had been stealing rather large sums of money and getting away with their ill-gotten gains. I was sent to resolve the situation when we had discovered who it was." Kara watched as Shia sipped, not meeting her eyes. "While there, I came across a file on you. Petty theft, thievery… they were very unhappy with you, Shia. But then I noticed the name of your mother, the same name that had been on my birth certificate, and I decided to meet you. When I found out that they had caught you and locked you into that slavery pen. Well, I acted as quickly as I could. You know the rest and how it has benefited us both."

"Yes…" Shia whispered, and Kara blinked at the anger in the quiet voice. "I know very well how it has benefited you!"

Kara blinked at her tone and her eyes narrowed into thoughtful slits. What had she done to annoy Shia this way? Though Shia was in no way irreplaceable, having a half sister as a bodyguard had true advantages. One of which was the fact that as semi-family, Shia was nigh impossible to bribe. No, she had to try to be conciliatory, and the only thing that Shia had asked for recently that she had ignored had been…

"Are you angry because I missed our tea appointment? Because if that is so then-"

The sound of the glass in Shia's hand cracking made Kara pause, eyes wide. Her sister's head snapped up and the look of ice was thawing, rapidly. "No!"

"Then what is wrong? What has made you act this wa-"

"I heard your conversation with the Grandmaster. Sister!" Shia snarled the last word and Kara leaned forwards in her chair, shock on her face. "All of it! So, tell me again, Kara! Tell me how you saved my life!"

"I-"

"For the last few years of my life, I have lived a lie!" Shia stared at the cracked glass in her hand and turned until her sister could see the rage in her eyes. Unable to restrain it, Shia flung the glass.Kara flinched, even though she was fighting the urge to do so, as it shattered against the wall, spattering her with water. "You created the lie! Moulded me to be a killer, a killer! And all so that you could rule the Jade, be unchallenged and use me as a tool to help achieve it, sister!"

"I took you under my wing! I saved your life!" Kara countered. "If you heard what I told the Grand Master about your uses to me, I can understand your anger. Listen, I had to make it sound as if I were reluctant to judge you. You know our plans and-"

"Tell me again, sister of mine." Shia interrupted, her voice harsh. "Tell me how my mother died… tell me that, and this time I want the truth." Shia turned and her entire body was smooth as silk, the muscles so tightly controlled that Kara could tell that Shia was so enraged she was forcing herself to maintain such a pose.

"I…" The earlier part of her conversation with the Grand master filtered into her brain, and this time she fought against the urge to place the desk between them. She knew that her sister was deadly, and so she should be as her bodyguard. This time however, the knowledge that Shia had discovered, from her own lips, who had killed her mother, who had set her up, made Kara apprehensive. "Someone killed her, for the Tang."

Shia whirled and her right hand snatched up her Katana. With a hiss, the blade unsheathed and she slapped it down on Kara's desk, the noise echoing around the room. "You lie!"

"No, that is the truth." Kara sat cautiously. "How much did you hear then?"

"ALL!" Shia snapped, both of her hands slamming onto the wood. Her eyes blazed with anger. "How could you lie to me? ME?"

"As I recall, I have never lied to you … not in the strictest sense." Kara sighed, a quiet sound that had Shia staring at her in disbelief. "I am sorry you listened to me in there. It must be very confusing for you."

"Confusing?" Her sister took one step back, hands trembling. "I am not confused, Kara, I am angry! You killed her!"

"Our mother? Kara leaned back in her chair, steepling her hands. So, she finally knows. Perhaps for the best. "Yes." "Yes, I did. And do you know why?"

"Why? You are trying to explain why you killed our mother?" The trembling hands slid up to tug gently at blond hair as Shia stared at Kara in absolute horror. "You are actually, standing here, trying to excuse-"

"She was never my mother!" Kara hissed violently, her own eyes turning to slits. "She birthed me, she was a womb that produced me! Nothing more! When I was two, she left me in the care of my father and he hated me! Hated me! He threw me into a orphanage a few months later, may he burn in hell! But she abandoned me! So, yes… I killed the woman who birthed me, threw me away and betrayed me! She deserved it!"

"That is not the woman I knew!" Shia countered, her own eyes burning. "She loved me! Cared for me! The woman you talk about was not my mother!"

"And yet, she was! So who lived in a dream world Shia? You or me?" Kara slid from the seat and carefully made her way around the desk. "The woman we both knew was a liar and a thief. A con artist who used me to draw money from the Jade! A person who then used you to perform con tricks for her! How do you know she loved you? How? Maybe if you just took a step back, you would realise that when I killed her, I did you a favour!"

Shia span away from Kara. "A… a favour? You killed my mother! Arranged for me to be placed in that slavery pen! You did it… you! You call all this a favour? We are sisters! You killed our mother! Someone I loved! Lied to me! How could you do this?"

Kara stared at her, for the first time she was at a total loss of how to handle the situation so that it could come out in her favour. She could call Quia to come and deal with Shia, with five or six of his best Ninja's, but it would be such a terrible waste! Shia was, or had been, loyal and Kara was so loathe, as before, to lose her. She had to turn this to her own advantage.

"Shia… I did it for the best. You were under the wing of a thief and a liar and I had to get you out. I… apologise for the slavery pen, but it was going to happen anyway. After I killed her and I heard that you would be handed over to them, I did not want them charging me money for you and-"

The slap came from nowhere. Shia's hand slammed across her cheek with a resounding crack and Kara tasted her own blood as her head slapped to one side. A second blow came after the first, smashing her face back the way it had come, and her ponytail waving after it. As she blinked and swallowed the iron taste, her eyes met Shia's, who stood there panting and wide eyed. A single hand reached up to caress the bruised and damaged flesh, one finger swiping the single bead of blood that had trickled down her chin.

"I could have you killed for what you just did. Was it worth it?"

Shia curled her aching hand tightly and Kara could almost swear that she could see tears in her sister's eyes. The blond woman nodded, teeth drawn back in a snarl. "The same could be said for me! I could kill you for what you have done to me! You left me to be sold into slavery, Kara!"

"No, I would never have allowed that to happen." Kara explained. "You know me, Shia. I did not know if you were really my sister, so I had to act from a position of power and-"

"Power? Power? Kara, you sold me to the Tang! I would have been taken to some fat man or woman and made to do… anything! You are… I…" Shia swallowed, words were not enough. "You betrayed me, in every way! And that is an insufficient word for what you did, have been doing! You killed my mother! Betrayed me, took away my freedom, fooled me into thinking I owed you my life, hurt me in a way you can never understand, and now, when I want you to be my sister, I find you cold and so… so… reclusive!"

Shia's hand slid to her blade and Kara's body tensed as she picked it up. "I should kill you for what you have done! Kill you and revel in it as the Jade command! The only reason I do not is that you are my sister, someone I lov…. I loved! You are someone I swore, as a fool does, on her very soul to guard against all attack! And… and finally, I have morals!"

"I do not seek your sisterly love. Now that you know, I can end the times where I had to endure our bonding sessions. But I can offer you incentive to continue as you have been doing." Kara told her, ignoring the intake of breath from Shia. "I want you to take what I offer and do your job."

"You expect me to stay? Knowing what you have done to me? Kara, I left Yamanouchi because of you! I betrayed them, all of them! I was happy there! What could you possibly offer that equals how I felt with them, how much I loved my mother and she loved me? How can you equal how Jas-" Shia broke off and turned on her heel. Everything she had been fighting to deny to herself the night before, everything she had stood up for, was a lie… a lie! "I am leaving!"

"Fifteen million a year, Shia!" Kara called asher sister walked towards the door without a backward glance. "Your own personal army. Everything you could ever want, I will give you if you stay by my side. If you wish to return to Yamanouchi, we can… as conquerors! We can make it our own school, Shia! And if we do, it would mean you could meet all those you left behind, including Yori, and convert them to serve us!" Kara watched as Shia paused, hand tightening around the hilt of her blade. She was winning!

"Return to Yamanouchi…" Shia whispered, the blade trembling. "I…"

"I also give my eternal thanks for staying when I needed you most, and the knowledge that you will be next in line to rule when I am gone. Do not leave over this, Shia. I am your sister, half sister, and we have been so powerful together! I did save your life, because the Tang would have come for you both eventually, I just removed the woman who lied to you and brought you here, where you could learn to be someone! "

"You lied to me…" Shia pushed, her voice hoarse and unbalanced.

"Yes I did and I am sorry I had to." Kara tapped her hand gently on her desk and decided to use one final fact about her that Shia thought she had managed to keep secret. "My offer includes Jasmine as well. I know how you felt about her." Shia's head snapped round, her eyes wide. "How you feel about her actually. I know the truth about why you didn't come with the rest of the Jade clan when we stole her, why you did not cut her finger off, everything. I know that my own sister has fallen in love and I have been keeping it secret, Shia for you! Secret from the Jade as I felt it would make them distrust you."

_As well as being something I could use to my advantage, like now. I need you, Shia. Say yes…_

"Jasmine…" Shia whispered the words, making Kara strain to hear them. "You hid that I was in love with Jasmine and now you offer her to me? How? She hates me! What you ordered me to do made her hate me! There is no way I can make her love me again!"

"There is, if you wish. I know she was special to you, I can accept and admire you for taking such a risk for someone you consider more important than a loyal friend. Besides, Jasmine would make a powerful ally, especially as Drakken can adapt Servus to do more than just control people. He claims that with a few tweaks, Servus could rewrite their memory and parts of their personality. Jasmine, and even that annoying Yori girl, could be your lover and friend again quite easily. They all could."

"I…" Shia sagged.

_Jasmine… a slave to my every whim and… no! But… my friends… Jasmine in love again, Yori had to lie before so I need this, but it is wrong! Sick... Evil! But if I throwyourofferaway, I will neverbe with jasmine... ever!Oh, what do I do?_

"I… I shall have to think."

"Of course, take all the time you need. But I hope that despite all this, you will be in the main chamber in one hour for Kim San's Servus injection? I need my bodyguard to be there, a sign of strength and union."

"As I said…" Shia whispered, the hand clutching her Jade honour blade so limply the point had hit the floor. "I will need… time to… to think."

"That's fine. Just…" Kara sighed and leaned back on her desk, staring at the back of her sister. "Do not take too long to decide, Shia. I need you to carry out this plan or we both die. The Jade will not give us mercy."

Shia nodded slightly and walked out of the office dragging her sword behind her. Once outside, she leaned against the wall and swallowed, breathing as deeply as she could. Her stomach rolled at the matter of fact way that Kara had admitted to killing her mother, allowing her to fall into the clutches of the Tang, everything. Now she offered something so very tempting. Jasmine, hers… every sin wiped away and the two of them could be free to pursue their love. Was it wrong to want that? Need it? Servus would take away Jasmine's freedom!

_What do I do? I am already dammed, do I damn myself further? Do I accept what Kara offers? Wipe the slate clean between us and somehow deal with the knowledge that she was responsible for my mother's death, betraying me? Yori says Jasmine forgives me for betraying her, but she must have lied! Nothing would make Jasmine forgive me. Nothing! So what do I do about Kara, her offer… my life?_

Shia slumped down and her head slid into her hands. "Oh, on my honour. What do I do?"

In her office, Kara sat in her office chair staring out at the view in the windows that lay behind her desk. As she watched the blue waves crest on the edge of the mountain, her chair swivelled gently.

If anyone had been in the room, they would have seen a rare site. Kara's face was troubled and as she swivelled her hands steepled together once more and she pursed her lips. After a few minutes, a single arm reached across to the communications device on her desk and a single button was pressed.

"Yes, Mistress Fang?"

"Have Quia come to my office, as soon as possible." Kara sighed. "Tell him it is to do with that… problem I have been having. It seems I may have to decide on retirement sooner than I thought."

"Yes, Mistress Fang. I will let him know right away."

Kara let the button go and leaned back with an annoyed sigh.

_Shia, why did you have to lose faith in me now? You should never have heard that conversation. Such a pity… sister._

* * *

Stoppable Household

"So, there we go." Ron glanced around the room at Yori, Doctor Director and the recently arrived Doctor Possible and his sons. "What do you all think? Too subtle, direct, dangerous?"

Doctor Director hummed for a second and then shrugged. "The only drawbacks I can see are three main points. Firstly, you have no idea if Mara can do what you say she can. Secondly, we have no idea what you will find on the roof, there is no guarantee that they will not detect you. Finally, you want my team to be part of an assault on the main hanger, which I can understand. However, we have no idea what is inside, even with Mara's comprehensive mapping. If it's Ninja's? My team will be cut to shreds. They're good, but not that good against trained people like this. Add in the Henchmen, battledroids and syntho-drones that Drakken has, and you're leaving us carrying one large ball. One we could drop easily." The one eyed woman glanced across at Yori. "No offence to your team."

"None taken, Doctor. I know that what Ron San has planned seems reckless in places, but without better information we cannot plan better than this. Also, my 'team' as you called them will stand by you if I so wish, which I do. They will stand by, and defend you from the Jade, while I hope you will assist in defending them against the people with guns?"

"Of course." Doctor Director smiled slightly. "My other points stand though."

Ron sighed. "I can't promise that they won't detect us on the roof. I can only promise that Yori and me will do everything we can to remain undetected and find Kim. Also, I can't promise that Mara will be able to break past the hanger door but-"

"I can." Doctor Possible answered quietly.

All heads turned at the quiet voice to see Kim's father, a genius in his own right, staring at the plan to rescue his wife and daughter with exhausted eyes. The last any had heard, he was still working flat out to concoct the cure for Kim and Shego and possibly his wife. As doctor Director opened her mouth to comment, Kim's father shrugged.

"We're done at the lab and I got Mara to get me here as fast as she could. Anyway, as I said, we're finished and I'll brief Ronald with what he needs to know when he has briefed you all here. As for Mara getting into Drew's lair? She has some rather impressive firepower at her disposal, although we designed it to be used only in an emergency. I'm sure she'll explain it to you in greater depth sometime."

"My worries about this plan stand. We still have little to go on. Far less than I would be happy with normally." The leader of the GJ muttered, tapping her foot.

"Well," Ron began, clearing his throat. "Then I suppose-"

"Ronald, it's a great plan." Doctor Possible interrupted, turning to Ron and smiling as genuinely as he could in the circumstances. "I may not be a military expert, Doctor Director was it?" The one eyed woman nodded gently. "But I do have experience with flight plans, mission directives and planning. You can never plan for everything, but you can plan for the worst outcomes. I believe Ron has done that, by looking and listening to his idea, and we really should put it into action. If you run into problems, then you'll have to do what any good team does. Improvise."

Doctor Director pursed her lips and the whole room held its breath as she studied the plan one last time. The holomap floated softly and she reached out one gloved hand and gently pushed a finger into the outline that Ron said was the main audience chamber. The chamber where Kim would most likely be turned into a puppet. Mentally raped by something she couldn't fight, turned into a puppet like Shego. At the thought of that happening, even to woman like Shego who she had little love for, and then to Kim, Betty Director scowled.

Well, you know what they say.' Nothing ventured…' and besides, do I really want to live forever? Even if this fails in the worst way I can think of, I'll die trying to rescue an innocent woman and her daughter the hero. There are far worse ways to go.

One nod made everyone sigh in relief and Doctor Director glanced around with resolve. Standing next to her, Dash Deman could only blink as his Director pulled the GJ100-EXP rifle he was carrying and began to check it over. "Very well. The GJ and myself accept this plan, Ron Stoppable. Dash, let's tell the marines it's time to go to work."

"One moment…" Yori whispered suddenly, making all eyes turn to her. "I have just noticed that the most important part of Ron's plan is missing. Where are Team Go?"

"No way! Team Go? You have to be kidding!" Dash looked up at the name and to his boss's surprise, smiled like a child who had found candy. "Oh wow! I always wanted Team Impossible to help them out on a mission, and we finally get to work with them with the GJ!

"Yeah, We helped them out not too long ago and they owe Kim a favour."

Ron decided to quietly keep the fact that they also had a certain sister, with a taste for thievery, involved in Kara's plans quiet. Shego would undoubtedly be angry that he had called them and Ron had no desire to anger her further by letting the GJ, even though they probably knew already, that she had once been a hero.

"Well, much as I can applaud the superhero penchant for being late," Doctor Director muttered. "Where are they?"

Ron did not have an answer for that and was about to say so when a trooper from outside burst into his lounge. All the people in the room stood and watched as the out of breath trooper waved a hand.

"Sir! You're not going to believe it, but Team Go are here! Their jet just came into view."

"Yes, apparently we have been expecting them for some time." Doctor Director's wry tone made the marine blink and he stared at her in shock. Ignoring him, the one eyed woman turned to Ron and tilted her head. "As they are so vital to your plan, I suppose we should go and greet them Mr Stoppable."

"Yeah. They should have been here ages ago. What kept them?"

As the older woman and her entourage left to head outside, Ron remained, staring at the holographic display from his Roncom and the blue, red and yellow arrows and symbols that outlined various areas and lines of attack. As he stared, Yori quietly came up beside him and with only a sight hesitation, gently rubbed his shoulder.

"It is a good plan, a very good plan considering what we know and can speculate about. Kim San would be proud Ron, very proud of you indeed."

"I want to believe that Yori, I really do. But I let her down when I let this madwoman take her."

"Ron, it is not your fault that Kim was taken. How could any of us know?" Desperate to reassure, Yori swallowed and leaned in close. "You have done nothing but impress me since I arrived in America. I am proud of you and I… I need you to know that I love you Ron."

Ron blinked and turned to her, eyes wide and a shocked smile flickering on his lips. "Did you just say that you-"

"Yes, because it is the truth, has been the truth for some time, and I will not remain quiet about this any longer. I have been feeling attraction to you ever since we first met. When we worked together to save Sensei and I met Kim, I knew that I would never be able to match her in your eyes." Yori sighed and turned away. "So I left you to discover that which I already saw in Kim's heart. I was saddened to hear that it did not work, very sorry indeed. I… I want you to know that I also did not start to draw close to you, when I came here to help, in an attempt to sway you before someone else-"

The sudden pressure of Ron's lips against hers had Yori's eyes widening, breathe shuddering in her lungs, and her entire body going lax. The Ninja instinctively curled her arms around the man holding her so tightly next to his body and let out a sigh as her curves fit neatly against him. For a tender moment, nothing mattered to Ron or Yori other than the person so gently kissing them. Finally, after what felt like years, the kiss broke.

"Wow." Ron managed, staring into Yori's dark eyes and grinning as the young Ninja flushed a deep scarlet.

"Ron, I am so sorry! You are worried about Kim and I draw you into kissing me with my words. Foolish, selfish and-"

"Yori, stop whipping yourself, okay? To be honest you have no idea how good that felt, no idea at all. That helped me… a lot."

"It did?" The young woman flushed deeper. "Oh. Well, my beliefs make me wish to assist the monkey master in any way I can."

Ron grinned, quietly pushing the various ways that he'd like Yori to help him to the back of his mind. Not only was it wrong to think about her that way, though he was having a hard time not doing so as her outfit hugged curves he wished they didn't, but he had to stay focused. Reluctantly, Ron took a step back and sighed.

"Well, better go and meet our aces in the hole. What about you?"

Yori walked across to the sofa and quietly picked up the two red fans on the cushion. Even close to the door, Ron could see the gleaming razor edges. Yori had spent hours honing them to obtain it. With a snap, the two fans whirled through the air, collapsed into the grips at the edge and were slid into the holsters on either side of the Ninja woman's waist.

"I will go and check on our Yamanouchi shadow team, as well as run over your plan with their leader." Yori walked up to Ron once more and surprised him with a gentle brush of her lips on his. "Kara Fang and the Jade will regret taking Kim Possible and tarnishing my schools honour, I know this as I stand next to you."

Nodding, Ron watched her leave. "Yeah, Fang has a lot to answer for."

With a deep breath, Ron walked out of his house and glanced around. Spying the Jet that he had been waiting for sitting at the far edge of his lawn, half propped on the road and half off. He moved to walk towards it and the figures that stood close to the vehicle, the sound of arguing echoing from them.

"Ronald, wait!" Doctor Possible ran towards him, the twins in hot pursuit. Ron hadn't even known that Doctor Possible had brought them along. "I need to talk to you before you leave, which seeing that everyone is loading guns and supplies onto those helicopters must be soon."

Ron nodded and waited as Kim's father walked towards him, his hand gripping a silver briefcase. Jim and Tim hovered next to their father as he finally reached the blond teen. With a sigh, Doctor Possible raised the case up on one arm and released the locks with a quiet snick. As the case lid opened, Ron stared inside. There, nestled in soft grey foam, lay another Kimmunicator. The only difference compared to Kim's and the one that Ron carried was a tiny red button set above the usual four-point control.

"I won't keep you Ron, just listen to me." Doctor Possible pulled the Kimmunicator out of the case. As Ron examined the device, he handed the case to Jim and held out a hand. Understanding the unspoken request, Ron handed his Roncom over and took the new device. "This has a tiny frequency disrupter built into it, thanks to my two boys here. If we programmed it correctly, it should be able to disrupt the _Servus_ system if Kim has been infected."

"Should?" Ron muttered. "Doc, if it doesn't then I'll be facing Kim as a enemy. That scares me, and that Shego will stand with her frightens me even more."

"The frequency for each _Servus_ control system is different. The nanites we had to work with came from Shego and so the disrupter has her frequency built in as a start point. If Kim and Shego are both infected you'll have to decide which to try and free. Either you use the frequency that has been preset for Shego, or you take a risk and let it try and find Kimmiecubs."

"Just great. Could this get any worse?" Ron groaned and stared at the Kimmunicator.

"Um, yeah." Jim piped up. "The generator only has enough juice to try and disrupt one person meaning you can chose one person to free. Once it's locked on, the field has to self regulate or the generator spindle will burn out, as well as a huge field being dangerous as it could cause any explosive machines Drakken has to nuke."

"And we also aren't sure what'll happen if you disrupt an infected person." Tim whispered. "If we got it wrong, then Shego or Kim could end up dying as their brain fries or they could end up being vegetables if the nanites go haywire. Also if it's turned off while they're still infected? We have no idea what that'll do either."

Ron stared and Doctor Possible ran a hand through his hair at the young man's horrified expression.

"Ronald, this has to be used as a last resort. Get the GJ to give you some powerful tranquillisers and an air-pistol as an alternative. Only use the disrupter if there's no other choice, okay?"

Ron nodded and Kim's father relaxed slightly. "Good. Now you're still using Mara, yes?"

"Yeah, along with my other surprise." Ron glanced across at the arguing figures and sighed. Where there had been three, now five stood arguing. "Why?"

"Have you unlocked her battle mode? Without it she'll never manage to get into the hanger." Doctor Possible asked and nodded when Ron stared blankly at him. "Ron, Mara is heavily armed thanks to Wade and the team that helped us put her together. To be honest, I think my wife and Kimmiecub would both be wary to know how well. To counter that we designed Mara's more… powerful weaponry to be used only in a life or death situation and it has to be activated by people we trust. Right now, that's Kim and you."

"Guns?" Ron managed, staring at the sleek blue car with faint worry. "Does Kim know that Mara has-"

"Not yet." Doctor Possible sighed. "Look, after seeing Sadie and her disintegration cannon, Wade and myself decided that it was something you and Kim would need. Mara has a few weapons like that, yes, but the rest are more specialised. Relax Ron, you've not been sitting in a tank. But the GJ decided, and I agree, that we won't send my Kimmie, my daughter, out there to face worse villains than Drew, Dnamy, and all the others without backup. "

"So, what does she have?" Ron asked.

"Um, the list is quite comprehensive. She has Sadie's cannon, albeit souped up and with various settings now. It can vaporise anything. But Wade and I know Kimmie, so it can also be set to vaporise certain materials only, like metal, while leaving flesh intact. The other things… well, see for yourself."

Ron nodded and glanced across as Yori came running smoothly towards him from behind his house. In the distance, the arguing figures were now being held apart by GJ marines, with little success.

_Oh for the love of… Still just as dysfunctional as when we last met them. I really can see why Shego left._

"Ron, our Ninja's have begun to move to the planned area of attack. They will wait there for our distraction." Yori was barely out of breath as she stood by his side and bowed slightly at Doctor Possible. "Jasmine was impressed with your plan, Ron. She will follow the Monkey Master anywhere."

"Monkey Master?" Doctor Possible stared as Ron flushed. "Ronald, what… Um, should those people be fighting?"

Doctor Possible pointed behind Ron and Yori and both turned to see the figures around the multicoloured jet trading blows. With a sigh, Ron ran off towards them while Yori shook her head in dismay. Doctor Possible glanced at the young Japanese woman and shrugged.

"I'm glad you're going with him, Yori. From what I've seen? He'll need your help, as well as the GJ. Take care of him, and please bring my daughter and wife back alive."

Yori bowed. "I promise we will do all we can. If there is a chance, I shall bring them back, we will bring them back! My honour demands it."

"Thank you." Doctor Possible glanced down at his sons, who stared at the Black clad Ninja with awe. "Jim, Tim, come on. I promised Wade that I'd help out with the hacking attempts here at Ron's."

Yori watched the older man walk away with his sons in tow, both of them giving her backward glances as they scurried after him. All she could think of, was the mingled look of hope and fear in their eyes. Fear mixed with exhaustion.

_I will bring them back… or I will die trying. I promise._

Ron ran into bedlam. There, standing a few feet apart in front of the multi-coloured hull of the Go jet, stood Hego and Mego, clad in their usual Team Go jump-suits. What was not so usual, was the bleeding jaw of Hego and the scraped knuckles that Mego sported. The Wego twins stood to one side, watching with a look of awed terror as the two brothers snarled and spat at each other.

"Why did I ever agree to work with you again? What the hell was I thinking! Shego had it damn straight when she left… and I bet it was all to do with you!" The thin gangling man, clad in purple, screamed at his bulky opponent as they were held apart by GJ marines. "Glory seeker!"

The blue clad man snarled. "Moron! We could have gotten them all out ourselves! We don't need an army of Steroid rejects and that blond teenager to-"

"Hego?" Ron yelled, making the Blue man pause and turn. "Mego? What's going on?"

"Hey Ron." Mego managed, glaring at Hego. "You want to know? Ask blue boy here…"

Hego rankled. "Why you… Our sister is in danger!"

"Yeah, she is! Which is why we'll need all the help we can to save her. Plus that Kim woman, the one who got our powers back, is in just as much danger!" Mego shook of the Marines holding him and stormed over to the Go jet, kicking one of the wheels in anger. "You wanted to go it alone, Hego! Just us! Even the twins know that's suicide, let alone a death warrant for the people we're trying to save!"

Ron stared at Hego who shifted uncomfortably. "You were going to go in alone? Alone? Have you any idea who Fang is?"

"Do you?" Hego countered angrily. "She's just a two bit criminal, just like all the others that Team Go dealt with. We could have gone in there, cleaned house, and brought Shego and Kim back safe and sound!"

"Are you insane!" Ron stared at him. "You would walk into Drakken's lab alone?"

"Glory seeking, that's what he wanted. Rescuing Shego alone, she'd have to respect him then." Ron glanced at Hego and saw the blue man glower at his younger brother. Mego ignored his expression and waved a hand. "I had to slap him a few times just to make him turn the Jet around."

"Hey, we helped too!" One of the Wego twins piped up.

Mego glanced across and shrugged. "Yeah. Okay I did it with a little help from you two I'll admit."

"You're all idiots, being frightened of this woman!" Hego grumbled. "If we can take Aviarius, then we can handle this two bit wannabe!"

"You have no idea what we're dealing with." Ron countered, his hands clenching. "Shego was taken, then doctor Possible and finally Kim herself. Yori and myself nearly died trying to help her free your sister. Fang is dangerous! That's why I need you. All of you!"

"Humph, some mad case Ninja wannabe with delusions of grandeur, I think we can take her."

"Fang is nothing like that Hego!" Ron snapped the words, worry for his friend, her mother, and even Shego making his voice harsh. "From what Shego told us, from what Yori has told me, Fang is so massively powerful she makes presidents of countries look pathetic! She has an army of professional Ninja's, people trained to kill in cold blood, at her beck and call. Now she has Drakken and all his twisted genius. If you had gone in alone, without us, I doubt you'd have got far. Super strength, shrinking and duplication aside. Fang knows we'll be coming, she'll have factored you trying to save Shego because I bet she knows Shego's past better than I or Kim does!"

"Look, all I was trying to do was-" Hego began, flushing as he realised that Ron was deadly serious.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ron snapped. "Mego is right, you need all of us! We all need to work together to save those we love. I'll be dammed if you'll screw this up, Hego. I need you man, but I need you to follow the plan! If you can't, you're more of a danger than a help."

Hego glanced at Mego and noticed his brother's arms were crossed. His glance slid to the twins, and they too were standing there, annoyed. With a sigh, Hego nodded. "Fine… we do this together."

"Good…" Doctor Director's voice piped up from behind Ron and the young man turned and stared in surprise. Gone was Betty Director's normal skin suit. In its place lay a camouflage-coloured version, matt black patches of some flexible plastic built into the weave. On her back lay the rifle she had taken from Dash and on her wrists were two grey gauntlets. Combat boots emphasised her military clothing and as she stared at the jump-suited figures of Team Go, her one eye narrowed. She glanced across at a flustered Ron and inclined her head. "Mr Stoppable, as we have sorted out that little problem, shall we go?"

Ron glanced at the staring member of Team Go and hid a smirk. "Yeah, thanks Doc."

With almost a flash of a smile, Doctor Director turned to the Marines and members of Team Impossible. She watched as they stiffened and saluted with a thud of stomping feet and weaponry. With a single nod, she raised a hand and let it fall. "Go."

The black transport choppers behind the troops began to spin up and Ron, as well as a fascinated crowd of neighbours, watched the teams of Marines load into each transport, followed by their leader.

"Wow, now that is one impressive woman." Mego whispered in awe as the door to the transport slammed shut of Doctor Directors determined face. "I'd hate to disappoint her! Speaking of which, Ron, we need to get going if the first stage of the plan is to work."

"Right. If those of us trying to be the hero have stopped for the moment?" Ron stared at Hego who coughed. "Come on then."

"One thing I don't understand is why we can't go in the Go jet?" Hego murmured as he walked along. "It's got some pretty hefty weaponry in it and would make a better distraction than-"

"It's too large to manoeuvre inside the hanger!" Ron interrupted, sighing. "Mara, that's Kim's car, is just as well armed and is small enough to manoeuvre around. Look, I've been working with Yori on this plan for over a day, trust me."

"I still say-" Hego began, only for Mego to snarl.

"Shut up! Ron's plan made sense when you briefed us in the tower. Why'd you have to do this every time you sense a chance to cover yourself in glory? Damn, why did I ever agree to work with you again? Why?"

"You missed the prestige being a Team Go member gave you." Hego muttered, ignoring Mego's choked annoyance. "And I'm not in this for the glory. I have my own reasons for trying to save Shego, as well as Kim Possible."

"Can we hurry up?" One of the Wego twins whispered. "I want to get to my sister while she's still alive! Besides, we miss her."

That quieted Hego and Mego, and Ron walked the final short distance along his drive to where the gleaming blue sports car lay parked. Pulling open the driver side door, Ron slid into the seat and tapped the steering wheel. "Mara it's time. Ready to rock?"

The holographic image of Mara's face slid into existence on the dash and she nodded. "Ready, willing and able. Though I do need you to do one thing for me before we can go."

"What?" A panel inside the car slid up and Ron stared at the red plate with an outline of a human hand drawn on it. He glanced up at Mara's shimmering face and recalled Doctor Possible's conversation. "This is the override, yeah?"

Mara nodded. "I can't use anything potentially lethal without it, Ron. If you want me to do my part, then I need your help to activate my battle systems. Otherwise I have about one third of my abilities available to me."

"So what do I do?"

"Just put your hand on the plate and confirm that you want my battle systems to activate. I'll handle the rest and then we can rock. Miss Kara Fang is going to pay for blasting a hole in my bonnet!"

"Right." Ron slid his hand on the plate and felt a line of warmth slide across his skin. At Mara's nod, Ron cleared his throat. "Um, activate battle systems?"

"What the-" Hego's shocked voice made Ron glance up to see the members of Team Go stepping backwards as something hummed inside the car. Mara herself seemed unaffected and she nodded with satisfaction and then paused.

"Clearance granted, please wait… All systems active." The tone of her voice was emotionless as Mara's holographic face stared into the distance for a few moments. Suddenly, she blinked and smiled with excitement. "Thanks Ron, now I really am ready to rock!"

"Booyah!" As he slid from the seat of the car, Ron blinked and stared in surprise. The car he had got into had been blue, the one he had just slid out of was now a deep red. Blinking, he realised why Team Go had taken a step back. Leaning in, he cocked an eyebrow. "Um, you changed colour."

"Yeah, I have haven't I?" Mara grinned and her expression was one of amusement. "Everyone else got to change into their combat outfits, so why not me? Oh, and for a final finishing touch…"

The top of the bonnet flickered and Ron stared, a faint smile curving his lips, as Kim's web logo, the stylish K and P of her initials, appeared with a snap. Another faint snap on either door made Ron glance around to see the same logo appear there as well. He glanced back in and sighed with amusement. "You are so cool."

"It's a gift." Mara told him, grinning. "Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. Wade has left you a little present in my boot. He's busy right now trying to hack into Drakken's systems for Doctor Director, but he wanted you to have this. Thought it was time and everything."

The boot slid open and Ron walked around to it, Hego and Mego following him with interest. Inside, lay an anodised case and Ron flipped the locks. As the lid slid up, Ron heard a murmur of appreciation from the people behind him.

Inside the case, lay a black combat suit. The gleaming red stripes down the side of the matt fabric jolted Ron's memory and he pulled the clothing gently from the case, noting the control panel on one arm. Wade had made him his own combat suit. His own combat suit! He'd asked for one nearly every month for the past year. Wade, it seemed, had either grown tired of his moaning, or had always been building one in the first place.

As he slid the fabric into the case, the Roncom let out its usual chiming tones. With a flicker as Ron pulled it out, Wade appeared on screen, grinning. "Surprise!"

"Wade, this is… just wow!" Stroking the fabric, Ron glanced down. "Thanks, really!"

"No problem. It has different powers to the one Kim has so I better run over them. First, this one is more defensive than Kim's. I designed it to take a beating and protect you while it does. The fabric is engineered from a single strand polymer in places, which makes it very strong and also frictionless. Anyone trying to grab you is going to have a hard time."

Ron felt his fingers run across part of the suit that was darker in colour. His fingers felt nothing as they slipped over it. The smile came naturally. "So cool!"

"It's also got a-" A sudden chiming around Wade made the yougn genius look away from the screen. After a few seconds, he turned back and his face was worried. "Ron, look I'm going to have to leave you to find out about the rest of the suit. One of Drakken's firewalls just came down like a ton of bricks and I've got to work on it if I'm going to be any help."

Nodding, Ron gazed at the suit one final time before turning to Wade's tiny face and nibbling his lip. "We're going to get her out, right?"

"Yeah, we will Ron." Wade gave him the thumbs up and winked. "You've never let her down yet. You won't let her down now. Ron, got to go… good luck and I'll speak to you soon, hopefully."

With a flicker, the Roncom died and Ron turned to see the members of Team Go all staring in different directions in an attempt to give him privacy. With a faint smile, Ron coughed. "Lets go."

"Right, Team Go?" Hego turned to his brothers, a smile appearing on his face, a smile mingled with anticipation. "We have a sister and a teenage heroine to save. Lets do this!"

Rolling his eyes, Mego watched as Hego's bulk slid into the car. He glanced at Ron, shrugged at the blond man's tilted head, and strolled across to the passenger side. "For Shego then."

"Hey!" One of the Wego twins complained. "What about us?"

"Here you go boys," Mara's voice, full of anticipation, echoed around them as her rear doors slid open. "Non stop to Drakken's headquarters. All those who desire to kick some ass, please board now!"

"Cool!" They both exclaimed, jumping in. As the door slammed shut, Ron leaned into the passenger side window.

"You know what to do? All of you?" The question was met with a nod from the holographic image of Mara and various agreements from Team Go. "Right, then good luck and it's up to you all to give us an opening. Crack open the door a little, guys and we'll take care of Kara Fang."

The engine inside Mara roared into life and as Ron stepped back, the gleaming red car shivered for a second and then roared off along the main road, leaving a set of burning tyre marks on the tarmac. Sensing eyes watching him, Ron turned to see Yori quietly standing next to a black jet transport, the familiar black clad figures of Yamanouchi sitting in the cockpit.

"You realise, Ron, that we have the most dangerous part. You did not seem to inform anyone of that fact. However, I distinctly recall mentioning that to you." Yori smiled as Ron shrugged and quickly moved to stand next to her. "Distinctly."

"You did, Rufus did," the Molerat shot out of his pocket and scrabbled up to Ron's shoulder and squeaked in agreement. "But what good will it do everyone to know that Rufus has the most dangerous job, followed by us? We need them. We desperately need them to do their part as much as you and I have to fulfil ours. If we don't, then this is going to turn into a massacre. Shego, Kim and Mrs P will die. You know that."

"Yes, I do. Yet, you never once mentioned it."

"Doctor Director knew, I could see it in her eyes, Yori." Standing in the backwash from the jet, Yori realised how mature Ron seemed. Had he changed that much in the past few days? Had she failed to notice? "Everything has changed right now and we're moving into the realm of a real villainess. No… not a villain, a psychopath. If we fail, there's no second chance and I suppose I've kinda got to accept that."

Rufus sniffed and as both of them turned to look at him he waved a hand. "Kim, our job to save!"

"Yeah, you're right, Ruf. It's not about making Kara pay." Ron glanced across at Yori, who steeled her expression into one of neutral interest. "It's about saving the people I care about, as I told Hego. Everything else is just part of that. So, we have a job to do… lets do it."

"Uh huh! Lets go, lets go!" Rufus chittered.

"Very well. It will be your honour to help me into the jet?" As Ron laughed and held out a hand, Yori glanced down at the case. "By the way, and excuse my insatiable curiosity, what is that?"

As Ron helped her jump smoothly onto the Jet transport's open bay before jumping on himself, he smiled. "New clothes."

With a roar, the Jet transport pitched into the air and within a few seconds was nothing more than a tiny black speck in the blue lake of the morning sky. While many eyes watched it dwindle to nothing, only three sets watched it with anxiety.

"Bring them back to me, Ronald." Doctor Possible whispered, watching from Ron's lounge window. "Please bring them back to me."

* * *

Doctor Possible,

It was so cold in the cells. Mrs Possible glanced around in sad dismay, shivering as part of her bare skin brushed against the cold bars. Shia's outfit did fit her, but the tank top left her midriff exposed, much like her daughter. In defence, Mrs Possible tugged the thin fabric down as far as possible and then tugged the thin blanket, wrapped around her shoulders, tighter around herself.

_This is hell! What did I do to deserve this?_ Doctor Possible thought, shivering once more. _What did Kimmie do to deserve this? All she has ever done is fight to save people! My daughter… Oh Kim._

Mrs Possible swiped at the tears that had grown at the side of her eyes, before tucking the sheets and blankets that she had scrounged through the bars, around the foetal lump laying on her bed. Her own flesh and blood. Her daughter… her own daughter. Hurt, tortured, unconscious.

Shego had been the one to drag her into the cell, Shego. Someone that Kim had tried to help. Someone, if she was to believe Shego's own words, that loved her daughter. She had watched, frightened despite herself by the green and black suited woman, as Shego had dumped Kim on the cold floor, too afraid to pick her up until Shego had left.

_Afraid, you were afraid of her without Kim._ Mrs Possible glanced down. _Well, without a conscious Kim. Frightened because of what she could… do._

The thought made her quiver and, unable to help herself, she pulled the blanket tight and crossed her legs. Mrs Possible's hand slid out and gently touched the pool of red hair that lay on her pillow. The need to comfort, and be comforted in return, so strong.

Kim's injuries had, after Doctor Possible had gently examined her, been treated. Though 'treated' was a bit of an exaggeration in her opinion. Her daughter was badly dehydrated and though a needle mark on her wrist had indicated intravenous fluids, what had been pumped into her had not been enough, not nearly enough at all. The bruises were still fresh and her expertise could tell that there was some nasty deep tissue damage, electrical in nature, which would have to be treated in the near future if Kim were to regain all her athletic abilities.

"We'll get away, and you'll be fine." She reassured the pool of red hair. "I promise."

A promise that she had no idea how to fulfil, and she knew why. Around Kim's left breast were odd marks. Marks that, after she had examined them carefully, she realised had been needles. Terribly thin, long, needles that had wormed their way to rest above Kim's breastbone. Whatever had been done to her daughter by Fang had involved her heart and that worried Doctor Possible terribly. What if Kim had sustained permanent damage? What if Fang had wrecked her heart out of spite or simple stupidity? How could she hope to get both herself and her daughter out of this place if Kim had trouble with her circulation, let alone walking, due to a damaged heart valve or muscles?

The older woman, despite her skills and knowledge, had no answer for either of them, or for Shego. So, for the past few hours, all she could do was tuck the blankets around Kim's shivering, bruised and beaten frame and watch her carefully for any signs of distress.

She wanted to cry, that was the natural instinct of the mother inside her. She wanted to be able to heal her daughter, and that was the doctor inside her. A tiny part wanted to scream itself hoarse for what had been done to her, to Kim and that was the fear inside her. But she had never felt to helpless as she did now. Helpless and afraid.

A sudden movement near the door to the cellblock had her eyes widening and Doctor Possible stood smoothly, her body pressing against the metal bars of her cell wall. The corridor to the cells was dark, the strip lights still not having been lit and Kim's mother strained her eyes against the glaring brightness of her own cells single strip trying to see what had moved.

"Hello?" She called, wishing her voice were more steady and less trembling that it was. "Who is there? Hello?"

"Doctor." A familiar, quiet, and softly spoken voice echoed along the corridor. A voice she knew, that had shown her kindness and then a cold indifference that clashed.

"Shia?" Doctor Possible whispered. "What are you-"

"I came to calm your fears about Kim Possible. She was badly hurt due to my sister becoming… overexcited, but I promise to you that she did receive medical care. The best we have." Shia's slender figure blended so well with the gloom of the corridor that Doctor Possible had to strain to see even the outline. "I can assure you that while she was badly beaten and dehydrated, the injury you are most concerned about was fully treated. Kim San's heart is fine. She will recover."

The mother in Mrs Possible wanted to feel relief, but she pushed that emotion down and gazed at the immobile outline. "How do you know I was worried about-"

"I have been watching you for some time, listening to the encouragement you gave your daughter." Shia's voice paused, almost cracked slightly. "You love her very much."

"Yes, I do… she's my daughter." Mrs Possible answered simply.

Shia came closer, just close enough that Kim's mother could see her eyes. A dull gleam as they reflected the light. "I came to tell you that I am sorry for what must happen."

"You said as much when we shared tea."

"Yes, but this time I feel the… shame, even more than I did when you stood before me, almost raped." Shia watched her shiver and sighed. "I am sorry, I have brought up the bad memories. I just wanted you to know that you were… you were right."

"Right? About what?"

The figure remained silent for a few moments, the sound of steel on leather echoing along the corridor. A sudden wooden snap made Doctor Possible jump and back away from the cell bars, only to be almost blinded as the lights along the corridor of the block snapped on.

There, standing right next to her on the other side of the bars, stood Shia. Despite her own fears, Doctor Possible gasped at the sight of the young blond woman.

The young ninja was pale, terribly pale, as though she had barely slept at all through the night. Her soft eyes were wide, almost as though she were walking in shock and Doctor Possible could only wonder what it was that had made her look so haunted and conflicted. The disarray of her clothing, her usual cool, smart, form of dress something that Kim's mother had decided she prided herself on, only enhanced the aura that Shia gave off. She looked like a young woman under terrible stress, sorrow and worry.

"What happened to you?" Doctor Possible managed.

"I asked for the truth." Shia whispered and to Doctor Possible's shock, bit her lip as she ran a gloved hand over her face. "I was granted far more than I thought was possible."

"What-"

"You were right, Doctor. Right about my sister. She has killed… and killed family." Shia watched Doctor Possible's face pale. "My mother, a woman who regretted her choices in the past and loved me terribly, was killed by her own daughter. My sister…"

"Oh my…" Kim's mother stared at the anguish that Shia only partially managed to hide. "Kara's been getting worse, hasn't she?"

Shia nodded and Doctor Possible closed her eyes. "Ever since she saw Shego again… Shego was the trigger that shattered whatever frail hold she had on her psychosis."

"Yes."

Kim's mother stared at her calm face. "You have to leave! Now or you will be a victim, and soon! Get us out and let's go… Kim can protect you from her, Shego can… the government they could-"

"No… I cannot go." Shia held up a hand. "As much as I wish… no, desire it to be different, I cannot go. I still owe Kara my life."

"What?"

"You think this is insane, and I would agree." Shia smiled bloodlessly at the horror in the redhead's face. "But without my honour, what am I? I would be nothing in my own eyes. Nothing more than a brutal killer, Doctor, a person who takes life for no reason at all. I would be nothing to myself and if I am nothing, why should nothing exist?"

"You can't be serious! Shia, forget honour! I-"

"No, I cannot forget my honour. Have you not been listening? It is all I have left to me that Kara has been unable to corrupt! I have to do my duty." Shia shifted and Doctor Possible could see the fear in her eyes. "If I do not have self control then I am nothing more than a pale copy of her… I would be like her and-"

"No!" Kim's mother leaned forwards and gripped Shia tightly, much to the shock of the blond Ninja. For a second, she wondered if quietly dismissing the guards had been a wise idea. "You are nothing like her at all! You're trapped by this organisation, by what you believe and it's killing you! Shia you have to go!"

"I cannot. Shamefully Doctor, I am frightened of my sister and the Jade." Shia whispered. "You cannot understand what they would do to me. Nor would you ever be able to discover why. I doubt anyone would recognise me after they were done… and the dreams that have plagued me on occasion, live with me all the time now"

"You're frightened, that's a sensible reaction to-"

"I refuse to go. As much as I hate myself over my cowardice, I must do my duty, though I do not expect you to understand my reasoning." As The older women opened her mouth, Shia shook her head. "I do not expect you to understand me Doctor. The truth is I do not understand why I stay myself."

"Then we're at the same place we were last time. I need your help so that my daughter can live, and you refuse to help me." Doctor Possible turned away. "Damn you Shia. Damn you! You claim you know the truth, that you know Fang is insane and yet it's frozen you into doing what you were going to do anyway!"

Shia regarded her for a moment and then turned, walking towards the exit. She paused at the main corridor and glanced back.

"You are more right than you know, Doctor and I wish it could be different." As Doctor Possible glanced across, Shia felt her eyes moisten as the older woman gently touched the slumbering figure on the bed. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for being too weak to go against everything I believed, no… believe in. I am… sorry Doctor. More sorry than you will ever know."

As Shia left, Doctor Possible moved back tot he cell bars. She waited, listening for any movement that might indicate Shia was still there. When silence reined for a few minutes, she sighed.

_So you found out the truth about your sister… and instead of freeing you, I fear it may destroy you. Damn!_

A sudden quiet groan made Doctor Possible jolt upright and glance around. The pool of red hair and the young athletic body wrapped in blankets had begun to stir. Feeling relief pour into her, Kim's mother strode across to her shivering, moaning daughter and gently picked up the metal cup of water that had been sitting under the cot for hours.

"M…m… mom?" Kim managed as her green eyes tiredly gazed out from an exhausted face. Her hands pawed at the blankets she was wrapped in. Where was Shego? "Wha… what happened to me?"

"You had a very nasty evening with Fang, Honey." Doctor Possible tilted the metal cup gently and watched her daughter gulp the cold water like it was wine. "Easy… easy."

Gasping, Kim licked her lips and her eyes focused on her mother with a clarity that had been missing. Doctor Possible nodded with approval.

"Thanks, Mom." Kim sighed and shivered. "I feel awful."

"You've got bruises on your bruises, Kimmie. Some deep tissue damage that I need to treat when we get free and… and…" Kim stared at her mother's upset face and waited. "You also had some sort of… something… done to your heart. I have no idea what but it put a terrible strain on your system. You've been out since Shego dragged you in here."

"Shego… Where-"

"I don't know, Honey. She's still under Servus control and I haven't seen her since she dragged you in here."

"I had… the strangest dream." Kim whispered, sitting up with a groan of pain. She rubbed her arms, wincing at the bruises running along them, the burned skin. Felt the odd pressure in her chest, the strange ache. "I… it's all so blurry. Shego… something about holding on? Fighting? Odd, I can't remember much…"

"People who almost die are entitled to odd dreams." Her Mother bit back a sob at the thought and wiped at the tears that dared to spill. "Kimmie, I almost lost you."

"No Mom… never!" Kim managed, feeling her own tears form. She wouldn't cry… not here, not when they were all still in mortal danger. "Listen, we have to-"

"Well, good morning!" A voice echoed along the corridor and Kim and Mrs Possible both looked across to see Kara Fang standing in the corridor, dressed in a neat black suit. One hand held a cup of coffee, steaming fragrantly, while the other toyed with a set of cuffs. She smiled and winked at the two women. "Did you sleep well, Kim?"

"That depends on your definition of 'well', you psychopath!" Kim managed, feeling her adrenaline kick in and wipe the pain and exhaustion away. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, everything." Kara managed, smiling. "Especially from you, which is why we are here."

"We?" Doctor Possible whispered, only to blanch as Shego stepped around the corridor, her emerald eyes so terribly blank as always. "Oh… oh no!"

"Oh yes." Kara responded, grinning. Glancing across at Shego and gesturing to the guards on either side of her, Kara tossed the handcuffs into the air and caught them before sipping her coffee. "Now, easy or hard?"

"I-" Kim began, struggling to stand and managing after the third attempt. "I'm not going to make this easy for you!"

"Well, that's fine as I'm not the one who's putting these on and dragging you to the main chamber for a little mind rape." Kara tossed the cuffs to Shego, who caught them and stepped forwards.

"Do not resist… or there will be pain inflicted on your mother."

_Kimmie… you're okay. Oh, thank god._

"Kimmie," Doctor Possible managed, backing away with a shuddering gasp as Shego walked to the door and the guards next to her entered the code. Kim glanced across at her mother and noticed the way her entire body shook. She was terrified of Shego like this. "Kimmie, I can't… I…"

"It's okay, Mom." Kim stepped forwards and gazed into Shego's eyes. The vibrant emerald colour was glazed as it stared back. "Let one of the other guards take my mom, and I'll come peacefully with you."

Tugging the ripped blankets around herself, Kim stepped back as Shego walked into the cell. As the raven-haired women held out the cuffs, Kim turned around and closed her eyes. As the cold metal bit into her skin, so tight that it had her wincing, Kim nodded sadly.

"I forgive you, Shego… for anything she makes you do here. Always."

Trapped, Shego could only feel the terrible fear lodge in her stomach and remain there.

_Useless… weak… powerless. All the stupid choices I made, and now Kimmie has to pay for them as much as I do._

The words remained unheard as Shego escorted Kim past Kara, who sipped her coffee with a sigh of pleasure. Just for a second, Kim paused and glanced up at Kara with her own soft green eyes.

"I pray Shego never gets free… because if she does? You'll die." She said simply, the tone matter of fact.

Shego nudged her at that, and Kim moved past the oriental woman, followed by the Ninja dragging a cuffed and worried Doctor Possible. As the procession moved around the doorway and into the main corridor, Kara stood there, gazing into her coffee. For some reason, she had felt a terrible chill, as though a breeze had shivered through the corridor.

_Foolish… soon Kim Possible and Shego will be yours. Everything will be in place and I will rule the Jade! Shego will be mine, victory… proof that I was better, always better, and she will suffer for the rest of her life!_

Turning on her booted heel, Kara Fang walked towards the main corridor and a date with destiny. Hers.

As the sunlight splattered across the highway in the distance and warmed the cold rock of the mountain, nobody in Drakken's lair could have anticipated what was quickly approaching them from Middleton. But soon even the Jade would learn that Team Possible had powerful friends.

Continued in Chapter 15

Writers note: I know I promised action, I apologise. What happned was that people on the Kigo boards and email from here, asked about certain things I hadn't put in. After thinking and considering the requests/suggestions, I decided to put some in. The result was a chapter much larger than anyone could read.

So, 14 is now two chapters :) Stay tuned for 15. THAT has the action and Fang is going to regret the day she attacked Shego and Kim.

Love, Teh Hob.


	15. Chapter 15:BacklashPart 1

Hello! Sorry for the delay but I was working on both parts of Chapter 15. Part one is done and has been posted below... part two will be finished this weekend (I promise) and posted as well with minimal delay.

The reason for splitting an already split chapter was that it allowed me to expand things I barely touched on in its orignal format. I prefer it this way, and I hope you like part 1. Be prepared for part 2... I'm getting excited WRITING it :)

Chapter 15: Backlash- Part One

Highway officer David Mcoy had been a highway patrolman for over fifteen years now. Five quiet carefully planned years working in the police department of Middleton as a uniformed street cop, five as a desk sergeant in the local station and now after mulling over his options, a highway patrolman, with a partner. A partner currently sitting next to him, her hat pulled tightly over her head, snores sliding from underneath it. Shaking his head, David glanced into the mirror and stared at the face that looked back.

Time, as academy colleagues who were already looking worn out, had been good to him. Barely thirty-nine his face was still as comfortable and easygoing as it had been when he started. His body, while having lost its youthful elasticity through the usual cop are of doughnuts and coffee, was still trim. Yes, life was good.

Sighing, Mcoy glanced across at the traffic in front and behind him on the highway. Recently, patrols had increased along this stretch of the highway to Middleton. Reports of a high-speed chase between a 'Flying saucer! You heard me! Flying... saucer!' and a 'Car that bloody well was driving itself!' according to witnesses, had resulted in the decision to enforce police presence along the route.

Most of his colleagues had scoffed at this, what could they do to stop it if it happened again. David agreed. His fifteen years in Middleton had taught him many things, one of which was that Middleton itself, for all its beauty, attracted some very, very odd people. People who could blow things up with their bare hands, shooting green, flaming… things! Men walking around a bright blue, driving odd hovering devices. Men who walked like monkeys, talking about weird magic. Women capable of splitting your genes into tiny parts and turning you into walking mutations. Yeah, he'd seen it all, and agreed that the police would be useless if the self-driving car and the flying saucer were to reappear.

Of course, their complaints had been ignored. The department heads, and yes himself and all his friends, were still smarting and enraged at the loss of good officers when the saucer had fired into the police chasing the car. Again, David could understand their anger. He felt it himself. But what would the use be of sending him and his friends into the same situation? What use would they be? He was willing, as he had always been, to lay his life down for the public, but not on a whim or for a pointless reason. For all their blustering and promises to the media to track down the menace, David doubted they could, let alone would.

So, that was why, on a lovely morning like this, he was stuck in his patrol car, with a slumbering partner, watching his wheels eat the miles between the points of his patrol. Yeah, this was pointless, a pointless waste of taxpayers money and his time.

_Pointless..._

Just as he thought this, a sudden roaring red blur shot past his car, rattling the windows and spilling the coffee that sat in the cup holder. Shocked by the sudden noise and the change in air pressure pulling the car off course, Mcoy swore, fighting to regain control. Narrowly missing a Greyhound coach and swerving to avoid a plumbing van, the experienced cop swung the car onto the outside lane and hit the sirens.

Waking with a snort, his partner coughed, slid her hat up, and glanced over. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, lets just say that we were passed by a red blur, doing about a hundred and thirty or more per hour." The engine of Mcoy's pursuit car roared as he forced it to its top speed. "I'd very much like to bust this son of a bitch!"

"Figures, all the good stuff happens when I'm asleep. You get the reg?"

"Yeah, I got the reg of a red blur travelling at a hundred plus, Ricardo. Jeez, wake up will you?" Mcoy glanced up as his partner grumbled to herself and grinned. "Gotcha, you son of a-"

The red blur had resolved itself into a sports car of some sort and boy was it moving. Mcoy tried to make out the numberplate, but blinked as the car dodged to the left lane, narrowly avoiding a car.

"Oh no you don't!" Swerving, the patrol car swung into the lane behind the red sports and Mcoy slapped his hand down on the dash. "This bastard can really move!"

"So can we." The female cop yawned and idly sctrached her arm. Just another day in Middleton. "Step on it!"

"I have been!" Mcoy countered, making Ricardo stare at him in surprise. "We're catching him up… barely!"

Both cars continued along the highway at high speed. The red sports car dodged left and right, sometimes veering across the entire highway at speeds that had even the weathered Mcoy and Ricardo wincing in horror.

Somehow, and neither of them could figure out how, the car in front always managed to slip effortlessly through the traffic. Almost as if it had a sixth sense about what lay in front. The cop car was not so lucky, and now it had dents scratches and a rather impressive cracked front bumper thanks to Mcoy not being as fast at swerving to avoid panicking drivers.

To Mcoy's own horror, he was beginning to physically sweat. This was ridiculous. He was one of the best, if not the very best, high-speed driver around. The car underneath him was heavily modified to be Middleton police's premier chase car, and _still _the red sports was able to stay ahead.

Deciding enough was enough, he reached over and flicked on the radio. "This is highway two nineteen to two twenty one… come in."

There was a gentle hiss of static for a few seconds and then a woman's voice answered. "This is two twenty one. David is that you?"

"Yeah. Anne how far are you from our position?" Mcoy asked, cursing as a white van veered into both his and the targets path. Spinning the wheel, the highway patrolman managed to whip past the white van, only for the body to shudder as the trailing end of the white van caught the side of the front bumper. Both cops heard the groan of stressed metal but it was Ricardo who watched their bumper bounce down the highway behind them.

The red car seemed to have barely moved, almost as if it knew where the white van's trajectory would take it. He watched as the van that he had frantically swerved to avoid simply slipped past the red car as the driver flicked a slight arc into its path.

Determined, Mcoy slammed his boot onto the accelerator pedal and hunched over the wheel of his car with new determination. As Ricardo glanced across, worry on her face, he slid one eye, the gaze heated, towards her.

"Nobody does that to David Mcoy… Nobody!"

The radio hissed again. "David, I've just checked your GPS position. We're currently about two or three minutes away. Why'd you want to know?"

"I need you to set up a spike trap for me. I'm currently tracking a red sports car, numberplate will follow when I get a chance to read it. Listen, we're both currently doing… one hundred and fifty miles an hour?" Shaking his head in disbelief, Mcoy scowled at the car in front. "I need this guy to be cut off so to speak. If we can burst the tyres in a controlled way then we should be able to corner and arrest this idiot. Anne, this could be that car we got the report on… it's certainly shifting fast enough."

"Roger that." The radio announced, making both cops grin. "Three minutes… we'll set up at the second intersection that you'll pass. Oh, and we'll close off our end of the highway and get another team to shut the other. I'll also get a chopper into the air and request backup in case your target dodges us. Keep us apprised David."

"Roger that. Oh, we've got you now you arrogant…" Mcoy managed, before tailing off to concentrate on the chase.

Minutes passed quickly, and soon they were a few seconds away from the spike trap that Mcoy's call had set up in front. Ricardo could see the strobing flash of the other car's lights as they roared along the tarmac. Bracing herself, Ricardo glanced across at Mcoy and noticed that the sheen of sweat had become trickles of it as he had fought to keep up with their target. Now, a good fifteen or more metres in front of them, the red car seemed oblivious of their chase, as well as the obvious second patrol car in front of it as it tore along the highway.

"Okay you son of a bitch, time to slow down. Ric, give me the count until this bastard hits the trap and we pop his tyres!"

Ricardo glanced at the distance readout that the radar gun of their car was recording and did some mental arithmetic. Mcoy slid their car to the right, ensuring that the trap would not pop their tyres when deployed. Nodding, she gave the count.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" She paused and her eyes narrowed at the radar gauge. "Jesus, is he speeding up? Five, four, three, tw-"

Ricardo's count broke off as the red car simply drove over the spikes as if they weren't there. Her eyes widened in disbelief as it swerved into the lane next to them, narrowly missing the parked patrol car and the cops staring at it in horror. The sight of her fellow patrolmen was brief as both vehicles shot past, Mcoy wrestling and cursing as he floored it to keep up with a vehicle he thought would be crippled.

"How the hell did he drive over the damn trap?" He demanded as Ricardo just shook her head. "Look at his tyres! They're intact and… holy-!"

Both cars smashed through the wooden barriers the third team had set up a few miles in front of the spike trap to cordon off the highway. Splinters of wood whipped around and both cops had a second to see another set of horrified fellow officers as they roared past them.

"He keeps this up?" Ricardo muttered, desperately trying to cope with what was happening. A sudden bluish flash at the front of the red car caught her eye even as both cars swerved to avoid another public vehicle. "He's going to kill people!"

"Yeah, well I-" Mcoy broke off as he swerved alongside the red car and began to pull up against its drivers side window. "Let's see who's driving. Come on… lets have a peek you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Uh, David?" Ricardo whispered, eyes fixed on the front of the other car, as Mcoy glanced across at the drivers window and muttered a curse as he realised it was tinted a dark black. The sudden grip of Ricardo's hand on his shoulder as she shook him made him glance at her in annoyance. "David!"

"What?" He snapped, blinking at the look of glazed shock that had appeared on her face. "Ricardo?"

The young cop licked her lips. "There's a woman on the bonnet of that car… a woman!"

David's head snapped to the front of the car he was alongside and his eyes widened in total shock. There, sitting cross-legged on the red bonnet sat a young woman, silvery blue in colour. Her hair was barely whipping in the wind, and she seemed to be watching the horizon, along with occasional glances at the road behind, with a calm and almost amused expression. As he stared at her she seemed to notice and waved at him with a grin. David blinked.

"What the hell?" Staring through the window, Mcoy watched as the blue woman leaned back on the hood and let her arms slide behind her to support her head. "Ricardo… am I seeing this right?"

"Y… yeah." His partner managed. "And is it me, or is that car starting to pull away again?"

"Pulling awa-" Mcoy glanced down at his Speedo and stared at the reading. They were both currently clipping along at one hundred and thirty miles an hour and his patrol car's engine was revving into the red zone. Yet, as he glanced across like Ricardo, the car carrying the silvery blue woman on its bonnet was effortlessly pulling away. "Oh, this is bullshit!"

Mcoy forced his eyes away from the spectacle to the side of him and reached down to pick up the radio's mic. With a gulp, he held it close to his mouth. "This is car two nineteen. We are currently in pursuit of a red sports car, registration unknown at this time. Anne, do you copy this? Listen, there's a blue woman sitting on the bonnet of our target! I repeat this is-"

"I am well aware of what you are looking at, patrol car. I can see you both from the helicopter I am currently sitting in." A Female voice snapped, the tone annoyed. For a second, there was a pause and then the voice came back. "You were not supposed to be on this highway!"

Mcoy and Ricardo's eyes both slanted up and widened at the sight of the huge black jet helicopter speeding along above them. Both cop' eyes took in the gleaming government crest embossed on the side and both swallowed. Licking his lips, Mcoy clicked the mic again.

"Um, what's going on?"

"This is a government operation, patrol car two nineteen." The female voice sounded annoyed. "You do not have authorisation to request me to explain myself. Now, the car you are currently alongside is part of that operation. Pull away from it, now!"

"I can't _do _that, Ma'am. I don't have authorisation, and there's a young woman sitting on the roof!"

The voice went silent for a few seconds and then came back, even more annoyed than it had been before. "Regardless of what you are seeing, young man, you _will _do as I say! This is a government operation, general authorisation code fifteen, gamma, delta, seta. Now, do as I say and pull away!"

"Ricardo? What'd you think?" Mcoy glanced across at her and the young woman shrugged. Even as she did so, a whimper escaped her lips and he glanced across at the red car and realised that the woman was nowhere to be seen. "Oh god… did she fall?"

"She… she vanished." Ricardo whispered, frightened. "She just… vanished."

"Bull!" Mcoy snapped, only to glance across as the car next to him began to shift slightly. Something was happening to the entire vehicle. As he watched, the entire car seemed to shift lower, the wheels sliding further into the body shell. Slits were appearing along the rear part of the car and as he watched, something blue glowed and spat from them as though whatever was inside was building up a charge. "What the hell is going on?"

"We should check with central, see if the code's valid." Ricardo managed, only for Mcoy to snort. "David, this is madness!"

"Keep buckled up!" Mcoy commanded and pushed the accelerator harder into the floor of the car, trying to ignore his Speedo and rev counter. The former telling him that he was dangerously dipping into the red, and the latter clocking both him and the car alongside at one hundred and seventy miles an hour. "I'll be dammed if some hotrod is going to cut me up and drive freely out of here!"

"Hotrod! An insulted voice came from behind them, making both cops freeze. As Mcoy was still driving, now slowly slipping back from the red car in front, Ricardo swallowed and glanced behind her into the rear seat that should be empty. There, sitting primly on the back seat sat the silvery blue woman. Ricardo let out a whimper as she leaned forwards, the world weary and experienced cop shrinking sideways, away from the spectre. "Hot… rod? Why you cheeky… I'll have you know that I'm damn well unique! And a professional! Professional enough to outrun you with my eyes shut!"

The radio chose that moment to crackle again. "Car two nineteen… you are beginning to try my patience. I told you to let the red car go! Do as I say! Do not attempt to keep up with the vehicle in front! Keep this up and you'll both lose your badges! Do I make myself _clear_!"

"I think you should do what she says." The young woman whispered, an almost guilty look on her face. "You're in trouble because of me. I forgot myself, went too fast… and you jumped me. She's gonna kill me when she's finished yelling at you."

Mcoy glanced in his rear view mirror and the car wobbled violently as he fought to maintain control. With his heart hammering in his chest, the tyres of his car scraped against the mud of the central reservation and then slowly found purchase on the tarmac once more. Unable to help himself, Mcoy risked a slanted gaze to the left, hoping that what he had seen in the mirror was a figment of his imagination. As the blue woman gazed right back at him, he swallowed and felt his heart pound harder. "Fuck!"

"Madre de Dios!" Ricardo agreed, crossing her heart, as the young woman sighed and leaned companionably on the seats between them. Risking a glance, Ricardo realised that the woman's gaze was fixed on the sports car now pulling slowly away from them. It was at that moment and to her growing horror, she realised that the woman was faintly transparent!

"Oh, wow! I've never actually had a chance to see myself before…" The slivery woman muttered, amused. "Boy, red is _not_ my colour is it? I prefer blue. Ah well, I feel it fits the tone of what I'm doing. Red for vengeance… yeah, that fits this perfectly. Which reminds me. You had better do as the lady on the radio says, guys."

Mcoy swallowed. _This is not happening… this is _not _happening to me!_

"Look, how about I narrow your choices down to one? Which is to stop because I'm so far away and there's no point in continuing the chase. That'll give you a chance to find out that the code my friend there is giving you is genuine." Both cops let out a gasp as the figure slowly flickered and began to fade. "Oh, sorry to make your day so crappy…"

As the figure vanished, a loud humming came from the car in front. The humming became a vibration that both Mcoy and Ricardo could feel through their car's body. The rear of the sports car shifted and the slowly retracting panels revealed what almost looked like a jet exhaust. A jet exhaust that began to pulse a faint blue as the vent lit up with a flickering mix of energy and heat. As both cops stared, the airfoil at the back split from one gull wing shaped piece of metal into three, all of them shifting into place smoothly and Ricardo blinked as two smooth pieces of metal slid from the wings at the front of the car.

Mcoy had just enough time to realise that what he had been chasing was so in advance of his own vehicle, that it was a miracle that he had been able to keep up in the first place, before the world exploded around them. With a concussive roar, that rattled the windscreen, the pulsing blue vent erupted and the red car blurred into a streak of colour that rapidly outpaced them.

Within seconds, the red blur had dwindled to a dot on the horizon, a quick glance at the radar gun from both of them showed an error message. Ricardo quietly couldn't blame it, even though she knew that it could read up to two hundred miles an hour. It was only by the occasional distant sound of a horn being pressed that told them its location. The smoking trails of rubber on the tarmac next to them as they drove along, the only evidence that it had initially been anywhere near them.

For a few moments, the cars cabin was quiet, and then Ricardo glanced across at Mcoy. She swallowed and slowly reached up to her hat and yanked it off, rubbing at the sweat soaked hair underneath.

"I need a drink… a damn large one." She managed.

Mcoy glanced across, his own face white, and his foot slid from the accelerator to the brake. As the car slowed, he ran a hand over his own sweat soaked skin and nodded. "I need two large ones… but first we need to cover both our asses."

"How?"

With half a smile, the older cop waved at the angry female voice still spouting from the radio. "I think we'd better check that code… and if it is genuine, we'll leave that damn car well alone. After all, we're just doing what we've been told, ordered even."

Ricardo nodded, wondering who could drive a car like that, and then deciding she didn't want to know. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Doctor Director

Doctor Director paced the tiny free space inside her transport helicopter, microphone headset clamped firmly over her ears. While she paced, the marines and members of Team Impossible glanced at each other with worry and kept their heads down.

"I'm glad to hear that commander." Doctor Director replied to a voice only she could hear. "Yes, I think your highway patrolmen have done an outstanding job and yes I should have notified you sooner of an operative vehicle on the road."

The troops watched their leaders face darken in response to something said at the other end and deciding self defence was the sensible option, all of them looked anywhere but at her.

"Do not question my authority, thank you! My men know who is in charge!" The GJ troops winced. "No. You listen to me. Remove the highway patrol cars on this highway for the next two hours. I have the authority to order this and you have no idea what is at stake if you do not do as I say! Goodbye!"

Half the troops expected their commander to rip off the headset and throw it on the floor to crush it, something that Dash had seen himself once, and only once, before. Instead, Doctor Director clicked in a new frequency and tapped her foot while she waited for a response, her remaining eye blazing.

"Ah!" She snapped suddenly, making the troops jump. "This is supposed to be a stealth mission, Mara! If you were intending to go so fast, why didn't you cloak! I know you can, having helped design the very technology you have inside your pretty shell!" One of the Marines winced in sympathy. He knew that tone well, having had his own balls bustedonce, longago. "I've just had a very interesting demonstration of what men call a pissing contest! A demonstration I did not appreciate!"

The voice on the other end responded and Doctor Director shook her head. "All right, so we are not part of the stealth section, but we're miles from the target! Why couldn't you cloak and…"

The troops watched as their boss tilted her head and listened to whatever was coming across on her headphones. Suddenly, she sighed. "No, nobody bothered to explain that… not even when they were designing you all those months ago. You can't cloak and project the field without adjusting the projectors, and the charge takes all the reserve power you have… I see. That could be seen as quite a design flaw… I apologise for being insulting, yes… I know."

Doctor Director sighed and flicked off the headset. As she leaned back in her seat, her one remaining eye slid across to Dash and she shook her head.

"I never thought to check if Mara could cloak and charge lockdown at the same time. Foolish… no wonder Ron wanted her to remain cloaked, find a safe spot when she had arrived and _then _charge the lockdown. He knows more about her than I do it seems, or at least had Mr Load advising him."

Dash mused for a few seconds. "True, but you can't blame yourself for not knowing. Nobody informed you when we helped design the weapon systems. Nobody was hurt and I think Mara can handle herself enough that nobody will get hurt now that the police are backing off. Besides, you know what they say about missions like this… the important ones."

Doctor Director closed her eye and toyed with the GJ issue communicator on her belt. "No, what?"

Dash interlinked his hands. "That every op, every plan, has a screw up in it somewhere… no matter how well planned. I'm kinda hoping that Mara not being able to cloak and charge the lockdown system was it. If all it did was annoy some flunkies for the local force, then I can live with that. It means nothing else will go wrong when we try to save Kim and her mother… and that Shego woman too."

"Dash, do you know how dangerous this is?" Doctor director slid her gaze to him once more, the single eye staring at her second in command with worry. "For all my determination and confidence back at Mr Stopp… at Ron's, I know our chances. Kara will know we're coming, no matter how stealthily we initially attack, that fortress is too damn large for her not to. We're going to lose people Dash… and I have to live with that."

"Doc…" Dash began.

"Worse, if we can't provide a big enough distraction, _and _keep the largest number of her troops as busy as we can, then Ron and Yori will be discovered. If they are? Then two young adults, no matter how good they are, will die… swiftly followed by Kim's mother." The GJ director leaned forwards and Dash realised how truly anxious she was. "To say nothing of handing the second best thief I have ever seen, along with her super powers, and Kim Possible, someone I hoped to train as a replacement, to this Kara Fang. If we fail, we will be responsible for letting a young woman, someone who has done nothing but _help _people, end up shattered and forced to perform atrocities for the rest of her life."

Dash nodded. "We won't. After all, it's not like the GJ's alone…"

Doctor Director nodded and both of them glanced out at the helicopters in the distance, so much like their own, but regardless, very different. "Ron trusts this Yori woman, and I trust Ron… so we trust this Yamanouchi School and its Ninja's… I just hope they know what they're doing as much as we do. I hope Mara is up to the task, I hope that Ron and Yori can play their part… all I can do is hope."

Dash had no answer for her and he realised then and there just how lonely she must feel. Though he had lead his own team, it had been tiny compared to Global Justice. Worried for her as much as everyone else in the battle to come, the bulky man exchanged glances with his fellow Team Impossible members and all of them were helpless. So, in silence, the leader of the GJ and the members of Kim's one time competition sat, waiting for the orders to go into battle.

* * *

Kim

Kim stumbled on the rough concrete of the main laboratory as Shego shoved her brutally forwards. The unfamiliar boots she now wore clattered on the surface as her body fought to keep itself upright. She was so exhausted, the toll of fighting Kara for a whole night would never have been healed by a few hours sleep and now Kim struggled to cope as her body slowly suffered.

The footwear was part of the uniform Kara, or rather the two guards she had ordered, had forced her naked, battered and shivering body into while they had stopped at the medical bay. The request to do so had come from Shia, who had looked pale and distracted as she had done so. For some reason, Kim noticed, she had kept glancing at her mother and then looking away as her mother had fixed her with an accusing gaze. All she knew was that Shia had repeated the request, in such a quiet voice everyone had to strain to hear her.

An impatient Kara, who had tapped her foot rhythmically as the Doctor had checked Kim over, had reluctantly agreed to her sister's request, though she had glared at Shia throughout the exam and had rolled her eyes once it had been completed.

Once she had been pronounced healthy enough to undergo _Servus_ insertion, Kim had been gripped tightly by two guards as Shego and Shia had dressed her struggling form in the black lycra unitard that was to be the only clothes she would have while working as an Assassin. A puppet with no name, no freedom… just a number. It was a fact that Kara had obviously had no desire to let her forget. For there, printed on the back of her unitard in blood red, was the number one.

Her feet had been forced into combat boots, far tighter and uncomfortable than the shoes she wore on missions, and her long red hair had been dragged backwards into a ponytail, the pressure on her scalp making her hiss in pain, and bound with a single red leather chord. Another guard had walked forwards with a pair of scissors to trim the tail to a stub, but Kara had held up a hand, grinning at Kim's upset expression.

"Hmm, I think that Shego was a good girl yesterday. Yes, very good indeed. In fact, I think she was so good that you can keep your hair, Kim." Sighing Dramatically, Kara brushed the red locks gently. "Keeping pets happy is so hard!"

The laughter that accompanied this comment, both from Kara and the surrounding guards, had made Kim scowl in rage. It was only the sight of her mother's compassionate face and Shia's whisper of "Do not to rise to such bait. Do not give Kara the satisfaction." while she had looked away, ashamed, that made Kim bite her lip and her tongue.

When Kara had turned to Doctor Possible and asked if her mother wished to wear a black armband or maybe indulge in some makeup, all she received was a stony stare.

Kara had then waved a hand and they were off once more. Shego had once again gripped Kim's cuffed arms and pushed her along, the door to the medical chamber hissing shut behind the hesitant figure of Shia, her head hung low.

Finally, they came to the huge doors that granted access to the main laboratory. As they swung open slowly, Kim let out a strangled gasp as the huge space behind them came into view. Filling almost all the open space, stood fifty Blood Jade ninjas. As well as various henchmen. They watched her cautiously, hands twitching near daggers or Katana's.

As Kim and her mother stared in disbelief, Kara's voice trickled past her. "I am nothing if not prudent, Kim San. Despite all you have endured, you are still too dangerous to underestimate. Therefore, I have not, as you can see. The same number surrounded Shego when she was undergoing the treatment, even though she was sedated. For I know her well, Kim San… she is even more driven than you at times. "

The Ninja's all saluted as Kara drifted past Kim, who stumbled forwards as Shego brutally shoved her once more. Her foot twisted, the muscles still damaged from straining against the manacles while she had been tortured, and Kim landed with a cry of pain against the cold concrete. As she fought a sudden bout of dizziness, a familiar and cruel laugh echoed around her.

"Well, well. Kim Possible at my feet! I finally manage to accomplish something I have dreamed of, and it's all thanks to Miss Fang showing me how Shego could not be trusted!"

Kim managed to raise her head and there, towering over her as a sadistic smile tugged at the scar along his cheek, stood Drakken. She could see it in his eyes, the gaze of a man drunk with power, with his own importance. As she struggled to rise, a booted foot slammed into her shoulder and forced her back to the concrete, grinding her face into the rough surface and pulling a cry from the young woman.

"_Doc, I'm going to beat you into putty for that!" _Shego thought, watching helplessly as her one time nemesis shivered from the effort ro stand. Itwas heartbreaking to see, thefeebleness so much suffering had caused to a strong woman.Finally, Kim fell and then lay under the boot, too exhausted to move. _"Come on, Kimmie… get up! Don't let them win by making you surrender! You never did to me, I fell in love with you partly because of that! Now, come on, fight them to the last!"_

"Pathetic." Drakken cackled, twisting the boot against her skin and listening to the groan of pain that echoed up. "All this time and it wasn't you I should have been worried about after all. Why does Kim Possible always beat me? Because Shego is actually playing for her team! Well, no longer. Miss Fang, everything is prepared… I just need the subject here to be strapped in."

Kara watched silently, her mind exuberant with the success that one tiny lie could bring her. A lie, and the right person to use it on. Drakken had, after careful observation, been simply in the right place at the right time. He had employed Shego, and that was enough for her plans. However, she had swiftly come to realise after reading the reports, that Drakken had been a mind just waiting for the right spark to use its massive intellect. That spark had been Shego herself and Kara had, and still was, enjoying herself immensely by using his secret affection for the green bitch against her.

Now, as she watched Kim moan, Kara sighed with triumph as she glanced across at her little green pet and the redhead soon to come.

_All this from one little lie. _

"Certainly Doctor, we do not want Kim to think we are stepping on her ambition to join us." Kara quipped.

As Kara smirked, Drakken began to laugh, only for the laughter to break into a cry of sudden shock as his leg was violently swung to one side. The movement and shift of his balance point made him stumble backwards and crash into a table filled with various technical devices.

"_Yes!" _Shego enthused, wishing she could smile or give any outward sign. _"You may have hurt her, Kara, but Kimmie ain't broken. Nothing's ever going to sap that will of hers… Hell, I tried so many times, and look at me now. I love her for it!"_

Kim pulled herself to her feet and staggered upright. The grazed skin on her right cheek burned and the slight pain had helped to clear her head. As her gaze took in Drakken, she managed one shuffled step forwards, her leg muscles quaking, before the Jade Ninja's acted. With a whisper of steel on leather, Kim blinked as her neck was surrounded with a wall of viciously sharp steel. She paused, and remained as still as her exhausted body would allow.

"You see what I mean about taking no chances now, Kim San?" Kara walked across her vision and gently sat Drakken upright. "Doctor? Are you well?"

"Yes…. Yes, I'm fine!" Drakken managed, swallowing as he glanced across at Kim, who simply stared with a gaze of pure malice. "Um, she just caught me by surprise, that's all!"

"Yes, Doctor, I can see that." Kara agreed, while silently adding that Kim's ability to do so, even when exhausted, was the very reason why she was so determined to have Kim under her control. "Then if you are unharmed, shall we begin?"

Drakken nodded and reached into his pocket. While the Jade ninja's stepped back and sheathed their blades at Kara's hand movement, and Shego stepped forward to take Kim's manacled hands once more, he pressed the button set in the centre. With a hiss of escaping gas, a recessed panel set into the floor slid apart and a gleaming construction of cold steel and red leather slid upwards through the vapour.

Shaped like a chair at first glance, it took a few seconds for Kim and her mother to take in the thick steel manacles welded into place at either armrest and at the base, exactly where a victim's legs would lie. However, it was the ring of steel that formed a vertical ring above the chair that made both the young hero and her mother gasp in fear. There, recessed in a concentric circle around the inner surface of the ring, gleaming in the harsh light of the lab's halogen lights, sat ten thick needles.

Drakken watched both Kim and her mother take in the malevolence of the device and then smirked as both sets of eyes glanced across as he snickered. Bowing slightly to Kim, Drakken smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

Ron and Yori

It was cold on the upper levels of the mountain, which was why it was considered amongst the henchmen and Jade Ninja's to be the worst patrol route Possible. Not only was it cold, but the tiny path that had to be walked along was laden with rocks and loose gravel. It was, simply put, unpleasant in every way. Still, it was a patrol that had to be done, as the main vents that took in air for the whole of the lair complex were up there, artfully camouflaged to look like rocks or shrubs, but nonetheless, they had to be patrolled as much as any other section.

_I hate this… why did I draw the short straw? _Mike Jondoe thought as he stumbled on a large rock and almost twisted his ankle. _Why the hell do we have to patrol this sector? I mean, we have the damn cameras. They can warn us of any intruder way before they have a chance to stumble across anything. Besides, almost every single person that _has _been up here are ramblers! All you have to do is point them in the direction of the lakeside walk and they go because this mountain is so boring! _

A sudden roar above him made Jondoe look up. The sight that met his eyes had him yanking off the backpack behind him and reaching into it for the hidden rife. There, above him and passing dangerously low over the mountaintop, was a black helicopter of some sort. Even as he slid the rifle to his shoulder, he watched as the door to the side of it opened and waited for troops of some sort to jump out.

_Had to fly this low to avoid radar detection, came in from the east so it could avoid most of the cameras… But if that was a troop chopper, then where are the troops? _The henchman watched in disbelief as the chopper vanished over the peak, the roar of its engines slowly dopplering as it headed away. _No troops? What the hell was all that for if there are no troops?_

Holstering his rifle, Jondoe glanced around suspiciously and then reached down to his belt for the radio that sat there, clipped for security. With another glance around at the empty, rock and scrub surroundings, gleaming in the midday sun, he gently raised it to his lips.

"Excuse me." A faintly exotic female voice whispered next to his ear. Jondoe froze and his eyes slid to the right, only to see nothing there. Even as he moved to speak into the radio again, the sudden cold sensation of a blade at his throat had him pausing in fear. He felt a hand slide down to take the radio off him, and then the rifle. As he swallowed, the voice echoed around him once more. "Are there any more guards here?" He shook his head and then fell to the ground unconscious as a heavy hilt slammed into the back of his neck, his body suddenly coming to halt in mid-air as it fell. "Thank you… most co-operative for an evildoer."

There was a subtle click of metal on metal as a small shiny disk clamped itself out of nowhere to the camouflaged camera next to his unconscious body and a male voice echoed into the air. "Wade… you're connected… go!"

The air was quiet for a few moments and then a second male voice echoed around the empty landscape. "Okay, Ron. I've hooked into the system and all the cameras in the local area are running on a looped simulation. You can come out of hiding now."

To the actual eye, it was as if two figures just appeared out of thin air. One second the area was empty of anything and the next two people stood there, phasing into existence with barely a flicker. Both reached up to the helmets covering their faces and yanked them off with mutual sighs of pleasure.

Yori glanced around as she let her helmet and breathing apparatus drop to the rocky ground and happy that they had not been spotted, crouched down and slid the paragliding backpack that Ron had given her behind a large boulder. "That went far better than I could have hoped, Ron. Your training in Yamanouchi arts is still impressive. I have never seen anyone perform the fade stance quite so perfectly."

Huffing with exertion, Ron glanced over from where he was dragging the unconscious henchman into a ditch and nodded. "Thanks and yeah, we're very lucky right now. Especially that the patrol was just one person. Seems Mara was right about their security for this high up on the mountainside. Now, if everything else goes to plan, if Kim isn't already a puppet and they aren't already expecting us, then everything will be fine."

Yori nodded, her black clad form crouching on the ground and gazing into the distance with sharp chocolate eyes. "We had best hurry… I can just make out the global justice force choppers in the distance and Jasmine's squad is rapidly approaching on foot from the west." Her voice carried a satisfied tone that she obviously was having trouble hiding. "They left after the GJ and yet arrived first. I am most proud of them, as would Sensei be."

"More importantly, check the highway." Ron whispered, his hands checking the suit Wade had given him as well as the lotus blade that sat quietly in its scabbard on his back. "I can see a certain red dot over there that I hope to hell is Mara."

"It is, Ron." Wade's voice echoed around them and Ron glanced down at the tiny screen of the disrupter RonCom as he pulled it off his belt. "She's been holding there for five minutes, waiting for everyone to get into position. Oh and I thought you might like to know that Mego has been hounding me for sick bags to be put into her next time." As Ron blinked and Yori muffled a giggle, Wade shrugged. "As far as I can tell, she had a little trouble with the cops, and had to outrun them. A lot!"

"Great…" Ron managed and shook his head, making Yori sober. She blushed as she realised that now was not a time for humour, both about to possibly walk into the jaws of death. Not noticing his effect on the Ninja standing next to him, Ron shrugged. "Well, as much as I'd like to laugh, we have a job to do. Wade, I need you to-"

"Second boulder to your right is fake. The one next to the boulder Yori shoved her 'parapack' behind. There's a vent underneath it and the rock is actually a well camouflaged sponge… it's just been hardened with epoxy paint so that people won't notice. Pretty clever considering that hardly anyone would want to walk up here." As Yori and Ron walked over, Wade hummed. "I'd say it slides on hidden rails in the dirt. Try pushing it."

Ninja and hero glanced at each other and with a shrug, slammed their shoulders against the boulder. As both heaved against it, they felt it give a little and finally, after Yori closed her eyes and grunted with the strain, the entire boulder slid to the side. Below it, lay a metallic vent, the slight suction as it drew air into itself finally apparent.

Yori carefully crawled across to the vent and peered over, finally settling back on her haunches and glancing across at Ron. She sighed. "I should have anticipated this. The drop is a good thirty metres or more and we do not have the time to wall walk down."

Ron grinned. "Don't worry about that, Yori. Where there's a Ron, there's a way. Well, a Ron wearing the latest in battle suits. Rufus, if you would."

The molerat popped out of his pocket and with a grin scrambled up to his wrist. With a squeeze, a thin tensile wire shot out of Ron's wrist and the tiny clamp adhered itself to the boulder with a quiet thud. Rufus yanked on the wire and glanced up at his master.

"Kay! Let's go!" he chirped, hopping up to his usual place on Ron's shoulder.

"Right, Wade patch me through to all of our teams would you?"

Wade tapped at his keyboard and then nodded. "You're up, Ron."

Ron glanced down at the RonCom as the screen flickered and showed a list of all the teams he had assembled. Each had a flashing green tick alongside its name and he nodded. "This is jailbreak one. CarGo team, you're up in three, two… one. Go and good luck!"

"Roger that Jailbreak, this is Car. I'm on my way! Time to dodge the welcome mat and knock guys, lets _do_ this!"

As the red dot in the distance suddenly began to move, Yori slid up to Ron and at his direction melded her body into his. Her legs gently wrapped around his and her soft-shoes gently slipped onto his boots. A hand curled around his neck and she leaned tightly against him. Before Ron could move, however, he suddenly found her lips gently brushing his.

"For luck, Ron." She whispered, breaking the kiss after a few seconds and blushing at his slightly unfocused gaze. "Yes, luck, oh Monkey Master."

"I don't need luck." Ron countered, moving them across to the lip and tugging on the thin chord to ensure it was well secured. "I have you, Rufus, and the knowledge that KP is in danger. It's all I need to know that I _won't _fail her! Not this time… no way! So, to coin Mara, let's DO this!"

With a hiss of rapidly unwinding chord, Ron, Yori, and Rufus shot into the vent.

* * *

Kim

Kim stared at the gleaming metal contraption, her eyes drawn to the ring and the needles protruding from it. The entire chair oozed malevolence on some basic level and Kim knew that if she were to be strapped into it, she would lose… everything! Face pale, she swallowed and reared backwards, her spine making contact with Shego's firm stomach and staggering the green woman a little with the impact. Watching with amusement and drunk on power, Drakken grinned.

"Oh come now, Possible! After all you've been through at my hands before, is this really that bad?"

"You were useless at torture, or coming up with schemes that worked!" Kim managed, instinctively struggling in Shego's grip. "Everything you've come up with before was a joke, or worse, not even worth my time!" She watched his eyes narrow while her hands gripped the cuffs slightly and her body weight shifted. "Drakken, this… what you've created, isn't evil! _Servus_ is… is… the word hasn't been created to describe just how sick eventhe idea is!"

"And here I was thinking you were going to insult me, Kim." Drakken shrugged. "To be honest, I think _Servus_ is my greatest creation. It has rendered Shego, someone I trusted and found had betrayed me, to be obedient! Her! We both know very well how obedient Shego is when free to make her own decisions. Well, I've changed that, and soon I'll have you under my power! Miss Fang and I will rule the world!"

"You're nothing but a sad little man who was bullied at school and never got the dates at college!" Kim countered, watching as Drakken's face darkened to deep purple while Kara gently slid a hand across her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"You dare to use the attacks by others too stupid to see my greatness? I'm Doctor Drakken! I make everyonewhoknows mequake!" Drakken snapped.

"With laughter, yeah! Drew, you still let your mom boss you around!You attacked my father and his friends because of an event that happened at college! College! You became sad and twisted because you just couldn't grow up! Swore revenge because you couldn't find something normal to be good at!"

"You know nothing about me!" Drakken yelled, his small hands clasping at the air as though he could wring the life out of them. "Nothing about what I had to endure as a child! Why I decided that I should rule the world, why vengeance would be mine! You want sad and pathetic? Take a look at your girlfriend, Possible! Shego was a hero and look what happened to her! Now _that's_ sad and twisted."

Kim shook her head. She had to keep this up, use the distraction she was creating to think of a plan. "You? You're nothing but a whiny mommy's boy, trying to get even with the world over nothing!" Kim felt the warmth behind her, the faint spicy scent of Shego's hair, the way the green woman's skin touched her hands and she shivered. "Shego? She didn't deserve this life. Any of it! And you're clueless about what I'm talking about, because you're so wrapped up in your own pathetic plans!"

_Forgive me for what I'm about to do Shego. I'm sorry. _Kim thought, watching with growing dismay as the final words of her verbal attack passed through Drakken with barely a flicker. The blue man was so drunk on the power and stroking that even Kim had seen Kara giving him, that he had lost all rational thought, or what little he had left.

Drakken sniffed and stared remorselessly at his former employee and sidekick. "Well, frankly I don't care that you think Shego, your oh so precious 'redeemed' girlfriend, had a valid reason for becoming evil! So did I!" Drakken stalked towards her, the cruel smile sliding back onto his face. "All I know is that when you're strapped into that chair and the needles are burrowing into your neck? I'll enjoy every second of it! And think back to every word you called me, then and now! Strap her in! I'll get the _Servus_ vial ready!"

As Drakken turned away to prepare, and Kara glanced across to order the guards around them to take Kim to the chair, the redhead took her chance.

While her arms had been manacled behind her, the cuffs biting into her skin, Kara had done nothing about her legs, an oversight when dealing with a cheerleader who knew martial arts. With all the attention diverted for a second, Kim brought her leg violently up behind her, biting her lip in sympathy as felt it slid between Shego's legs and smash as hard as she could muster into the green woman's crotch.

"_Oh my... g… good one Kimmie." _Shego managed to think, as Kim yanked herself out of her grip and ran towards her mother. Servus blinked in cybernetic shock, the overload of pain too quick and too much to handle. Shego felt her world crash in on itself and all she could focus on was the pain between her legs. The burning, throbbing_pain_!

As Kim ran across to the shocked figure of her mother, she was brought up short by the blod figure that leapt in front of her. Shia moved swiftly, aiming a punch to Kim's midsection that would incapacitate her. As her fist flew through the air and Shia felt a spurt of regret at her actions, Kim simply back-flipped over her, the redhead's legs curling quickly through the cuffs that bound her arms as she rolled mid air. To Shia, it was as if she had been in front of her one second, and then gone the next, only for the Ninja to hear the sound of feet landing behind her.

_Impossible! She moves as fast as Shego… faster! _Shia managed to think as she spun, left leg rising in a kick that would take Kim down without harming her.

As her head snapped around after her leg, she blinked as her foot swung past her, the heel hitting nothing but air. Kim, who had dropped to a crouch so low her chin was brushing the concrete of the lair, lashed out with a sweep of her own leg and Shia could only cry out as her supporting leg was smashed out from under her.

As the blond crumpled, Kim's own fist swung towards Shia's face and the Ninja felt the world reel as it connected with her skull. Rolling, Kim slid to her knees, gripping Shia around the throat as Jade Ninjas and Drakken's henchmen ran towards her.

"Stop!I'll break her neck, I swear!" Kim announced, making the men and women rushing her stumble and jerk as they heard her and backpeddled. As Drakken and Kara stared at her in astonishment, Kim nodded, standing slowly. "You heard me, Kara. Move one inch and I'll snap your sisters neck!"

Kara stood, almost bemused by the picture of her own sister sweating in the grip of someone who should have been a prisoner. "The great Kim Possible, taking a life?" Kara smiled, cruelly. "I rather find myself unable to picture it." Her amused gaze slid to Shia and narrowed into annoyance. "You are becoming more of a burden than I appreciate… sister."

Shia closed her eyes, watching as Jade Ninja's began to surround the tired redhead and her mother. Surrounded her... and waited for orders from Kara."I am worthless as a bargaining chip, Possible San. Much as I wish it were otherwise."

Kim glanced down, the murmured comment had been for her ears only. She lowered her lips to Shia's ear. "What? You're her sister!"

"And she killed our mother without so much as a single tear. She left me to slavery and then when she realised I could be of use, she… she… lied to me! She wants you, Kim San. She wants you and nothing will stop her from having you. Because of this, I am no use to you!"

Kim stared at her in shock, only for Kara to break her out of it as the oriental woman drew a thin knife from her suit. "Besides, Kim. You haven't thought it out. Whiel you could escape, by distracting me with Shia's dead and bleeding form, you have forgotten about the people you love. You see, right now I have two bargaining chips to your one. Shego, stand!"

Shego, the sweat from Kim's attack and subsequent pain standing out on her skin, slid to her feet soundlessly. Kim knew that the only reason she did so was due to the nanites in her brain ignoring any pain, or more likely agony, that Shego was feeling. Walking around the green skinned villainess, Kara ran the knife gently over her skin, making Kim hold her breath is sudden icy fear.

"You have also not considered how ruthless I am. I do care for my sister, but my oath to the jade is far more important to me. If I have to obtain you for my master's through Shia? I will. However, I do not think that it will come to that. Shall I demonstrate what I mean, Kim?"

Kara turned to Shego, an anticipatory gleam in her eyes, and raised the knife. Before Kim could even scream, the sharp blade had slashed across Shego's face, her blood splattering on the concrete. As Kim felt her heart hammer at the sight of the sharp cut on Shego's impassive face, blood oozing from it in a steady bead, Kara turned back to her.

"You see what I mean? I am totally capable of the most ruthless decisions." Kara sighed. "And of course, my other bargaining chip is your mother. Oh, I know you have her next to you, Kim… and you think that can stop me?"

As Kim glanced across at her mothers worried face, Kara smoothly reversed her grip on the small blade and flicked her wrist. The knife shot across the room with a quiet whistle and a second scream yanked itself from Kim's throat as the point hit, and then slid effortlessly into, her mother's shoulder. Mrs Possible fell to her knees, her face pale as she felt the knife hit bone and lodge there. She managed to turn to her daughters terrified face and shake her head.

"N… never mind me-" She managed, clutching her shoulder to try and stem the stain of red slipping down the T shirt Shia had given her. She began to shiver as the Doctor part of her clinically diagnosed that she was suffering from shock. Teeth chattering, Mrs Possible tried to talk to her daughter once more, only for Kim to cut her off.

"No! I'm not leaving any of you with her!" Kim turned back to Kara, who stood quietly in her dark suit, examining her nails as though she were waiting for a hairdressing appointment. With only a second's hesitation, Kim's arm slid from Shia's neck and she stood back. "Okay… okay. You win Kara! Just… just don't hurt them."

"If you try those tiresome heroine tactics again, I promise your mother will not survive and I will rub Shego's death blood in your face while I strap you down. Are we clear?" Kara snapped, the venom leaking through her passive face once again. "Shia, perhaps you could stop being my disgrace for a few moments and manacle Ms Possible to the chair? I really am very tired of her and you being so very useless!"

Shia nodded, blinking in shock as her hand moved of it's own accord to the second Katana she had clipped to her belt. The blade would have been familiar to anyone who had seen her win in the sword mastery contest all those years ago. The hilt was a light blue, the blade from Yamanouchi. Clenching her fist, Shia forced her hand away from the blade and nodded.

"Yes… sister." She managed, glancing up and freezing as the wizened figure of Quia stood next to Kara, his eyes fixed on her. _You waste no time, Quia. _"Kim San, please… do not resist!"

Kim felt hands grab her roughly and as she was dragged towards the silver menace of the chair in the middle of the room, she struggled long enough to glance back at her mother. Mrs Possible lay kneeling where she had initially been, swaying as the shock and steady loss of blood assaulted her. "Wait! My mother! You have to help her!"

Kara glanced across, her eyes dismissive. "That was not part of our deal."

Shia blinked at her sister's comment and winced as Kim cried out and began to struggle harder. Determined, despite the bad blood and harsh words between them, Shia coughed and attracted Kara's attention. "Life would be easier for us if Doctor Possible were treated. Kim would be easier to control, Mistress."

Kara sighed and glanced back at the swaying Doctor. She rolled her eyes at her sister and shrugged. "Compassion will destroy you one of these days, Shia. But as you wish." She motioned to Dr Lo. "Treat the redhead and hurry. She is bleeding onDrakken San's floor."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Doctor Lo whispered, scuttling across to Mrs Possible, who collapsed into his arms.

At the sight of her mother being treated, Kim slumped into the arms carrying her, totally defeated. She knew that to show even an ounce of resistance would mean both Shego and her mother would die… or worse. As Shia moved past, she glanced up, glaring at the blond woman. Shia paused and Kim stared into her eyes, sensing the guilt behind them. As she began to open her mouth, however, Quia slid alongside Shia and tilted his head.

"Well? Strap her down! We have little time to stare at each other, Shia."

Shia rankled slightly as Quia cut any mention of her position in the Jade, but nodded and motioned to the three guards carrying Kim. With a nod from all three, Kim felt herself being bodily flung into the cold metal and ruthlessly unpadded leather of the chair. Even as she strained against the three men holding her down, Kara walked across to her and grinned.

"I wanted to do this myself." She whispered and Kim muttered a curse as the oriental woman almost lovingly gripped her right arm and held it down, yanking the metal manacle over Kim's wrist, clicking it to the first lock position. "Comfy?"

For a second, Kim reared up against her, the manacle holding her wrist groaning under the pressure. Before Kim could do anything, however, Kara had flicked a hand in the air. The gentle swish of metal on leather and her mothers cry as a Jade Ninja whipped his Katana in front of her neck, made Kim halt immediately. Hero and Blood Mistress stared at each other for a few seconds. There were no words, as none were needed. Finally, Kim sat back in the chair and her green gaze stared at Kara with helpless rage, but Kara merely grinned. Walking back, she gazed at the secured manacle and then pressed it firmly into the locking pins on the chair.

As it secured with a click, and Kara pushed against it again, listening to the ratchet system click and the band tighten, until Kim winced in pain. The only thought running through the teens head was that she had failed… failed and dammed herself and everyone she cared about to this woman's psychotic rule. Another click made her glance across and she watched Kara muffle a snigger as she secured Kim's left arm. Her feet quickly followed and Kim closed her eyes, fighting back the unfamiliar sensation of helplessness and the tears it made her want to cry.

Noticing, Kara sighed. "Oh, don't be like this, Kim. Don't look at it as the end of your life. Look at it as a start, a nice new one where you don't have to do anything at all. Every decision and need will be taken care of for you! Won't that be nice?"

Kim stared at her, the helplessness she felt being rapidly consumed by her hatred for Fang and everything she had done and stood for. Unable to free herself, Kim managed to do the only defiant act she could think of. Curling her lip, Kim spat into Kara's face. As a gasp went up around the room from Drakken and the Jade, Kara reached up slowly and wiped the spittle running down her cheek with a shaking hand. She glanced at it and then at Kim with the familiar psychotic gaze.

Leaning close, Kara's voice was so soft, it dripped poison. "I am going to have fun, breaking you… but I won't inject you with _Servus_. No. I'm going to give that privilege to the woman you tried to save. I want Shego to suffer as she injects you, Kim and she will, oh she will! As much as you'll suffer watching her do it! Doctor Drakken, it is time!"

Drakken walked around behind her and Kim felt her heartbeat thunder in her ears as he snapped the metal ring open and positioned it on either side of her neck. The needles gleamed in the light of the lab and Kim could only stare in horror as she realised that two of them, one on each side of the broken ring, where far longer than the others. Noticing her expression, Drakken cackled.

"Oh, I notice you're fascinated by the device that will soon be clamping itself around your pretty neck. Well, the shorter needles inject your skin with a paralysing agent. Don't worry, it's quite mild, and is only designed to prevent you moving your neck too much. Though it will make you immobile for a bit. We wouldn't want you wriggling free would we? The two longer needles are the ones that will inject you with the _Servus_ nanites, Possible. One for each of the two main blood vessels that sit on either side of your pretty neck. "

Kim heard a tiny motor start up somewhere behind her and she flinched as all of the sharp needles around her began to leak a cold liquid. "Don't worry, Possible. That's just saline solution. Wouldn't want my prize being damaged by an air bubble in her veins or arteries, would we? Now then… lets get this fitted. You may feel a slight pinch…"

Desperate, Kim screwed her eyes shut as Drakken's tiny, gloved, hands gently pressed the two separated halves of the ring together. With a quiet click, Kim felt them lock together, trapping her neck in a solid band of metal, sharp needles ready to pierce the skin at the slightest movement. Kara watched her silently for a moment, savouring the look of hate and fear on Kim's face, and then nodded to Drakken.

With a hiss of hydraulics, the band began to compress. Kim shivered as she felt the initial pricking touch and then growing pain as the two large needles pierced her skin and began to burrow into her neck. She tried to remain still, but a whimper escaped her lips, the sound making her mother shiver in sympathy. Shego's body remained impassive, but locked away, Shego herself closed her eyes, unable to watch.

The remaining ten shorter needles all slid into place, Kim letting out a gurgle of agony as they seated themselves in a neat circle in the flesh of her neck. She shivered involuntarily as her skin chilled, the saline solution rushing into her bloodstream via the artery and vein needles and then found her ability to move her head was rapidly diminishing as the paralytic drug flowing into her tissues.

"Ahh…" Kim felt her mouth slur as the local paralytic froze the muscles and her eyes slid across her mother. "Mmn… Sokay… Shgg n yrr… gtta gt outa…arr…" She broke off, a single tear running down her face, as everything shut down.

"_Oh, Kimmie." _Shego watched Kim struggle and then go limp The rage, as Kara walked towards Kim and gently kissed her forehead, made Shego burn inside._ "Why the hell did I ever want to see something like this happen to you? That bitch is SO going to pay!" _

Kara sighed as Kim's struggles lessened and then ceased to a faint gasping of breath and the occasional moan. As Drakken checked the redhead's heartbeat and vitals with a handheld scanner, she nodded and grinned toothily.

"Ah, that was wonderful! Her cry of pain as they slid into her was music to my ears, Doctor. I really do appreciate good entertainment…" Kara winked as Drakken glanced back at her, his expression mixed.

"Um, okay… Well, as long as you are enjoying yourself. Now," Turning back, Drakken examined the moaning teenager and gently thumbed her flesh away from the edges of the ring, inspecting the needles burrowed deeply in her body. Nodding with approval, Drakken turned and walked to a small red container sitting on a side table. "Well, she's prepared. I think it's time we both had a Kim Possible servant, Ms Fang."

Kara nodded, rubbing her hands. "Then proceed."

"For the love of god, leave my daughter alone!" Mrs Possible managed, leaning heavily on Dr Lo, and then Shia as the blond Ninja slid into place alongside her. "You're all sick! Drew, listen to me. She's my daughter! My husbands daughter! He was your friend once and-"

"Baited me for years!" Drakken countered, but his eyes failed to meet hers. As he turned away, Doctor Possible found she was staring at his hunched back. "I think enslaving his only daughter will be sufficient payback. How he will suffer, knowing that it was me that took control!" Drakken yanked the stainless steel vial that contained Kim's dose of _Servus_ from his pocket and waved it at her. "This has given me everything I ever wanted!"

"Drew, listen to me!" Doctor Possible began, only to break off as Kara yanked the vial from Drakken's trembling hands and examined the ring around Kim's neck.

"Doctor, where _does _this go? I keep forgetting."

Drakken stared at the young oriental woman and then sighed. "Screw point based injection system…" At Kara's blank stare, Drakken pointed to a protruding circle of metal. "There! Just twist the vial onto that protrusion and twist it counter clockwise. When it won't turn any further, you've reached the seal point."

Nodding, Kara pursed her lips as she gently slid the vial onto the metal and twisted the vial a few times, only to pause and unscrew it. She turned to Shego, beckoning her over. "Come."

"_Ah hell!" _Shego whispered as her body walked across to Kim's immobile form. _"No… damn it! I won't… I won't!"_

With a cruel smile, Kara held out the vial of _Servus_ and Shego gently took hold of it. "Shego, I want you to screw the vial in and then ut your hand on the control that will inject Ms Possible. Do not press it until I gave the order."

Kim watched silently, as Shego took a step forward and like a machine screwed the vial into the receptacle with slow, steady movements. For the second time, a small chime sounded and Shego's finger gently rested on the flashing red button next to the vial on the ring. "Done, Mistress Fang."

"Goood." Kara purred, feeling the familiar thrill of hurting Shego. "Now, when I give the command that you may inject Kim, Shego. You will press the button and take away your lover's freedom. Understand?"

"_You bitch, you've been drooling to say that to me!" _Shego whispered dejectedly. She long since given up trying to resist the commands that came from the tiny devices in her head. No matter what she did, no matter how much willpower she fought it with, _Servus_ barely noticed. _"I'm going to damn us both… this is all my fault! First I try to kill her, then I try to beat her… and then I fall in love. Damn, damn! I should never have come to care for her, the universe doesn't give a shit about those I hate!"_

"No!" A voice echoed around the lab and all eyes turned to the wounded woman who had screamed. Doctor Possible managed to get three steps closer to Kara, only to fight Shia's arms as they gripped her tightly. "No! She's my daughter! I won't let you do this! I won't! Shego, please don't do this!"

_Sorry Doc... so damn sorry!_

"Doctor, enough!" Shia managed, struggling with her. She was so busy restraining the redheaded woman that she never saw the hand whistling through the air towards her face until it was too late. The crack of Doctor Possible's hand across her cheek echoed around the room and Shia staggered backwards, disorientated.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Doctor Possible screamed at Shia, tears flowing down her face. "You're standing there doing nothing to stop this! She's my daughter, your sister has no love for you! Why don't you stop this!"

"Because I swore to be hers until death or dishonour!" Shia managed to mutter, feeling the gaze of Quia, her sister and the Jade Ninja's around them.

As she grabbed Kim's mother once more and dragged her back, she glanced across in worry at her sister. Kara's face, much to her secret dismay and upset, was one of mild amusement, rather than the annoyed gaze that would have spelled death for Kim's mother. While she did not wish for Doctor Possible to die, in any way, Shia felt another splinter dig itself into her heart and chill her at the obvious lack of love her sister had for her.

"That's an excuse!" Doctor Possible managed, before Shia slammed a hand across her mouth, gaining a small nod of appreciation from Kara. Still, the redhead struggled and Shia knew that Kim's mother loved her to the point of being willing to sacrifice her own life to try and save her daughter.

Shia felt ashamed, right down to the bone. The morals that she had come to secretly believe in at Yamanouchi were screaming at her and Shia closed her eyes as the shame and guilt froze her skin and made her feel sick. More so as Doctor Possible tried to stamp on her foot and free herself.

"Stop it!" Shia hissed into her ear. "You will achieve nothing and I cannot help you! If you keep this up, you will be killed! If you die, who will help make Kim's life, no matter how little is left, as comfortable as it can be? She will need you Doctor! Both to heal her wounds and hold her at night! Comfort her as only a mother can! Her life will be suffering beyond measure, do not add to it by throwing your life away foolishly!"

She felt Mrs Possible slump, felt her tears run down her gloved hands. "What my sister is doing is impossible to stop, so I will do what I _can _to help Kim. That means keeping you alive. Now, stop struggling and be strong for her!"

Everyone else in the room ignored the hissed conversation as Kara stood over Kim's helpless body and licked her lips. Shego remained standing inertly next to the helpless heroine, her gloved finger resting lightly on the button that would damn Kim to Kara's will and will alone. With a sigh, Kara opened her mouth.

"Shego… G-"

Her command was drowned out by the sudden shirking, clamour of alarms that began to echo around the entire lair and lights that flashed bright red, bathing the room in splashes of colour. Alarms that, as Kara, Quia and almost everyone else slapped their hands over their ears, wincing in pain, had Drakken screaming in rage and running across to the main computer system that lined one side of the lab.

"No! It can't be!" he snapped, punching buttons and bringing up views of the outside. "Nobody knows where I am… nobody!"

As he punched viciously at the controls of the computer, Kara smoothly slid next to him and reached across, her fingers killing the blaring sirens and flashing lights. As she did so, the main screen flashed, and a Jade Ninja and henchman appeared on the screen. Both had been assigned to duty in the main security control room and both looked worried. As Drakken scoured the images from the security cameras around the lair, Kara stared at the two shuffling people on screen.

"I would very much like an explanation as to why my final triumph was _interrupted!_" She snapped, her hands convulsing as she glared at the two unfortunate men. "Well?"

"We… we're picking up a contact Mistress." The Ninja spoke his voice quavering. "It is currently heading towards our position from the Middleton highway, and it is exhibiting some strange… energy signatures."

"Do you have a visual?" Drakken demanded, punching buttons and glaring at the camera images that flickered, one after the other, showing nothing but empty scrub. "Well?"

"Yes… here." The henchman standing stiffly next to the Jade Ninja pressed something only he could see and his face vanished to be replaced by the distant, blurred vision of a red car. It hurtled along the dirt track towards them, wheels sending huge plumes of dust into the air like twin shark trails.

Kara's eyes narrowed. "I recognise that car… it is the one I shot to disable it when we kidnapped Possible. How did it survive my attack? More importantly, how has it found us!"

Sudden peals of laughter, as the image vanished and was replaced by the two anxious and worried Security guards, echoed around the lair. All eyes slid towards the sound, and Kara stared at Doctor Possible in disbelief as the older woman, still held tightly by Shia in a disabling grip, laughed with relief and delight. She strode across to Kim's mother and leaned in, her eyes hard.

"What? What is it!" Kara snapped, her voice a hiss of rage, laced with just a hint of apprehension. She blinked at Doctor Possible's relieved smile and quick, reassuring, glance across at Kim's helpless form. Annoyed at the lack of response, Kara slapped Doctor Possible across the face. "Tell ME!"

"Oh, they found you!" Doctor Possible whispered, rubbing her red cheek, her eyes bright with delight, with revenge. "They found you and they're on their way. Kimmie's friends are coming to save us, Fang! I hope you all rot in prison!"

Kara heard the shuffle of feet, the rise of fear in the room as if it were smoke, and turned towards the control panel. Drakken wrung his hands, the camera images on the screen showing the image of the red car racing towards them, as Kara stared at him with bitterness in her expression. The Mistress of the Blood Jade glared up at the pictures and her voice was as cold as ice.

"Kill it, and them!"

* * *

Mara

With her tyres thrashing through the dust of the track, her engine burning with effortless power, Mara's gleaming red form cut along the ground towards the mountain, an unstoppable force. The spoiler at the back had been folded down, but the plasma vent at the back of her body shell was still exposed, the concentrated ionic flame kicking up it's own dust trail as it added its own thrust to her speed.

This, Mara thought with excitement, as all her systems flashed combat readiness, was what she had been designed for!

Threat! Her onboard sensor systems announced, making her clench her cybernetic knuckles in preparation. Laser and energy cannons detected… combat systems, initiate!

"Hold on," She announced to the three people inside her cabin, all of who were holding tightly to anything they could grab. "This is where it gets bumpy!"

The barren landscape of the mountain suddenly echoed with the sound of groaning metal and hydraulics as camouflaged bays opened up, dust cascading from their joints, allowing huge weapons of destruction, the huge devices hissing with steam and trailing cables that pulsed with energy, to slide into the sky. In total, fifteen activated and as one swung towards the racing vehicle, their nozzles flaring to life.

Alert. Laser cannon's preparing to fire. Activate defence matrix. Photonic cloak set to combat status. Photonic mirror systems activated.

Wade, as he had been helping Doctor Possible design Mara, had realised ong ago that in order to protect Kim from her usual foes, Mara would have to carry protedtion for all the usual weapons. To that order, Doctor Possible had created a plastic underlay to Mara's bodyshell that could absorb and defect plasma attacks while wade had examined the various weapons Drakken himself had created.

He had come to the conclusion that Drakken preferred to use powerful laser cannons and also the common 'deathray' or, as Wade knew from GJ information on those they had captured and taken apart, a disintegration beam that dissolved the bonds between molecules directly. Armed with that knowledge, Wade had worked long and hard to design systems to combat such weapons. Now, his technology would be put to the test.

Mara's sensors went crazy as the first few cannons prepared to fire. She calculated that there was a fifty-millisecond pause between the command to discharge and the system actually releasing any energy. She hoped it would be enough.

Warning! Lock detected! Mara swerved to the right as soon as she received the warning and a bolt of energy smashed into the dust less than an inch from her left wheel. That cannon was out for five seconds, while it built up another charge. But that left fourteen to cope with, all locking in on her profile. Mara increased speed, ignoring the warnings from her traction control systems.

Danger! Secondary lock! Three cannons fired this time and the AI desperately plotted the best route through the fire in less than four milliseconds. She was running three parts of her cybernetic brain in parallel, to cope. She dodged once more, swinging left. The pure red beam slipped past her red shell, less than fifteen millimetres from impact. Immediately, Mara swung right, avoiding the second beam as it hissed past her left side view mirror. As she swung to the right, Mara's brakes slammed on for just a second, allowing a slight drift into her right-hand swing, which provided her enough time to dodge the third cannon's fire. The third came so close Mara hissed in desperation, as it shot over her bonnet to impact the dust on the other side. She almost feel her paint blister.

_My luck's going to run out sooner or later…_ Mara thought, and came to a decision. There was no way she could deliver her package if she had to contend with all the cannons firing at her. She had no choice but to fight back. While her sensor systems screamed warnings and Mara dodged more and more laser fire, her path becoming erratic on the dust track, she gave her tactical systems instructions that had them crunching data within seconds.

Another two cannons fired, both missing her, as Mara desperately dodged their projected paths. However, not even she was infallible. Her overtaxed systems managed to identify and plot the next four shots, all streaking past her so closely one laser stream blew dirt onto her windscreen. They missed the fifth cannon as it tracked, charged and fired. The red beam slammed into the front of Mara's bonnet and she vanished in an exploding plume of dust as her wheels locked.

* * *

Kara

"Ah! Finally!" Kara announced, smiling as she watched the red car vanish in the drifting cloud of brown. "An excellent shot…."

A quiet whimper echoed behind her and Kara turned to see Kim, still unable to speak, struggling against the bonds that held her in the chair. As she caught the redhead's frantic gaze, Kara's smile became feral and she walked across to where Kim jerked and gurgled, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, you see the truth of my words now, Kim San." Her voice was a purr, smoothed with honey tones. "That gangly blond teen you hang around with, his little pet rat and the young black woman… Monique was it? All of them dead, because they simply got in my way."

As Kim let out a gurgled scream, Kara sighed with mock understanding. "Yes, I know. However, maybe there is some good out of all this. Out of all the people you care about right now, two stand in this room. Now that you have seen me wipe out your other friends, maybe you understand that I feel no remorse or guilt about killing people. I feel that my previous demonstration was lost on you, and your mother."

"Ron… oh god." Doctor Possible's voice echoed across to the crouched villain and Kim, both looking over to see the older redhead staring at the screen in shock. "He'll be fine! Fine! James told me that your car was armoured like a tank, Kimmie! That's why I let them build it for you! Ron's alive… alive!"

Trying not to smirk, Kara shook her head. "No, Doctor. Ron stoppable is quite dead… you saw the explosion and-"

"Warning," Drakken's computer announced in dulcet female tones. "Target not destroyed!" The main viewscreen blinked and all eyes fixed onto the image of Mara, very much intact and moving once more.

"Yes!" Kim's mother whispered, grinning. Still holding her gently, Shia shook her head in disbelief and admiration as the red car roared towards them once again, laser blasts impacting it and seeming to have no affect.

The computer spoke once more. "Danger! Target is on move approach high vector towards main hanger. All security, report to main hanger bay! Repeat, all security report to main hanger bay!"

"No!" Kara snarled, sliding to her feet and ignoring the look of relief that swamped Kim's face at the image of Mara. "I want them dead! Do you hear me? Dead!" Drakken nodded and turned to frantically enter commands into the system, while Kara paced behind him, her eyes alight.

"Fire again! Kill that vehicle!"

* * *

Mara

Photonic mirror systems successful. Mara ignored the report that spilled from her defence systems as she fought to get herself back on track. Wheels spinning as the dust billowed around them, she fought to regain traction. Laser frequency intercepted by optical refractor. Forty five percent deflected. Remaining fifty five percent converted to heat and transferred via conduits to main emitter.

She felt her wheels bite the ground and began to accelerate towards the lair once more. The main emitter, or in Mara's case with its metal ribs fully extended once again, her rear spoiler, discharged the built up heat of the absorbed laser blast, glowing a faint red in the cool air.

A second impact of laser fire was absorbed as well, the spoiler heating to a dull cherry red as the heat was once again transferred to it. All the time, the tactical subsystems onboard were plotting her route in relation to the laser cannons firing at her.

Plot finalised… co-ordinates transferred to GPS systems. Fifteen seconds until waypoint one and primary targets one through seven in range.

_Got to keep moving! _Mara thought, skidding to the left as she aimed for the invisible line her combat systems had painted for her. _Just fifteen more seconds of this, and I can fire back… and then we're inside! Got to keep it together!_

Another four blasts shot towards her and Mara screamed around to the right, wheels flaying huge streams of dirt off the track as she did so. Two of the blasts impacted her body and were again absorbed by the shield. However, this time, Mara knew she was in trouble. Red alerts flicked across her vision, all warning of dangerously high levels of heat being transferred to the spoiler. Outside, her spoiler flared a bright white for a few seconds and then cooled to yellow. Superheated air flared off it and Mara knew that if she were hit more than two more times, it would melt… the titanium weave only able to take so much before succumbing.

_Just a little longer! _She thought, ignoring the warnings and speeding along the track. Another burst shot into the dirt, blast dirt into the air as she dodged desperately. The force of her skid as she did so swung her wider than she had planned, traction systems screaming in desperation and reallocated drive power to compensate.

So great was the skid that two of her wheels left the ground, making not only her traction but also her internal inertia systems battle to prevent her rolling. While Mara did not swear at the violent motions the battle caused, the members of Team Go inside did and Mego clutched at his stomach, battling nausea.

"Hang on!" Mara screamed. "Don't move, or we're all over! I need to keep the weight even so I can get us back on all four wheels! So I repeat. Don't move!"

Another laser blast screamed inches past the tilted car. Dodged more out of luck than by any planned manoeuvre. Finally, with a squeal of brakes from the rear and a roar of power from the front wheel still on the ground, Mara's slid to the right, counteracting the tilt that she was in. With a thud of a heavy weight impacting dry soil, Mara righted herself and once again increased her speed.

Targets in range! Her combat systems suddenly reported, making the AI sigh a breath of relief. Activating missile offensive systems. Locking targets one through Seven. Alert! Seven to fourteen in range before primary target point of no return! Tracking and plotting firing pattern!

Just above the rear wheel arches on either side of her body, lay two oval vents, protected by a light grey mesh. It would have shocked anyone in a condition to watch them, to see the mesh slide back as though on small rails. As it did so, a tiny platform slid from inside the car and the small white missiles clamped to the cylindrical launcher connected to it, rolled up into position. A product of Global Justice, and stolen by WEE for Gemeni's use in his gloves, the tiny rockets were far more powerful than they looked.

Targets locked… firing!

With a burst of rocket motors, the tiny missiles began to launch in a staggered pattern, a single missile flaring off into the distance for each laser cannon. There was no counter fire as the security systems in control of the platforms blinked in cybernetic shock. What had originally been classified as a non-offensive target, had rapidly turned out to be anything but. With an explosive crack that echoed around the mountain, each laser platform bust into flame as the small missiles hit.

"Yes!" Mara's elated scream echoed in the cockpit and Mego glanced up, still pale and queasy.

"Oh great… now they really know we're here! How the hell do we get in anyway?"

With her time now not taken up with dodging lethal laser blasts, Mara's holographic image flickered into being on the cockpit. Her face was set into a feral smile as she grinned at Team Go. "I thought I'd knock…"

"Knock?" Mego repeated, only to groan as the car roared with acceleration, punching him into his seat.

"Hang on, this really _is _rough!"

With her radar systems online, Mara could 'see' the outline of the main hanger superimposed over the mountain. In front of her, hidden by a huge hydraulic powered door and camouflaged to look like a sheer wall, the hanger was divided into two sections. The bottom contained the storage space for vehicles, while a lift connected the top half which stored aircraft.

She angled towards the top section and her fusion engine powered them along the final few hundred metres of dirt track, finally reaching two hundred miles an hour. Vents along the front half of her underside hissed open, the inside of each containing a micro version of the same jet exhausts that were currently forcing her along the track at such speed.

As Mara reached the inclined portion of the track that lead up to the hidden doorway, Mara gave the command she had been waiting for.

_Initiate maximum afterburner.Jump system engage... online!_

With a roar, the rear afterburner glowed a bright blue as the ionic plasma from her main engine mingled with helium gas in a sub chamber. The heavier atoms caused the plasma to increase in heat, making the exhaust vent with far more force. The extra thrust was necessary. With less that twenty metres to go, the portion of plasma that powered her normal drive chain was diverted, making Mara rely on the thrust form her rear afterburner to compensate for the loss of power to the wheels. The diverted plasma funnelled into the small chambers contained within the vents on her underside and the hot gas exploded into the dirt of the track Mara travelled along.

Within a few seconds, the front half of Kim's car lifted off the ground, drawing elated gasps from the passengers within. Combined with the thrust from the rear jet exhausts and the elevated track, Mara screamed into the air. Her entire one tonne weight forced into a high-speed jump through the application of a rocket scientist's knowledge and engines.

The camouflaged doorway, the grey rocks and scrub cleverly applied to the metal surface, rapidly approached, pulling a scream of horror from Team Go as they watched it fly towards them through the windscreen.

Laser cannons activated. Missile systems activated. Her combat systems camly confirmed, following the plan.

Twin laser cannons slid out from their compartments on either side of Mara's headlights with a speed the human eye could hardly keep up with. Angled towards the top and bottom of her body shell, the barrels of each shooting high-powered beams onto the door, piercing it easily. As Mara continued to fly towards the surface, the cannons rotated in a perfect circle, cutting a Mara shaped hole into the hanger door. Then, it was the turn of the missile launchers at the rear of her body. With a click of released safeties, the launchersfired one missile each. Both impacted on the huge metal disk that had been cut out and the force of the explosion caused the disk to fall, Mara's bumper just grazing it as it fell into the hanger bay.

Inside, Mara's face creased into a grin, the gaze feral.

"Knock, knock… bitch!"

Continued in Part II


	16. Chapter 16:Backlash Part 2

Well, this is it. part 2 of backlash is done, and part 3 is almost finished (which is why no posts for three weeks.) I can only hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15: Backlash Part Two

Kara watched in growing anger as the red car took every shot of the high powered cannons and still it drove onwards. Her eyes flicked to Drakken, who managed to shrink even further under her gaze.

"It is still coming, Doctor." Her voice was cold, unfriendly, and almost feral. "I suggest you kill it. Now!"

"Yes! But it's hard to-" Drakken's whine was cut off as an alarm began to sound and the status displays for the laser cannons all shot into the red. Kara stared, open mouthed, as every single defensive platform cannon went offline. On the view screen, replayed by the cameras not destroyed in the blasts, the smoking remains could be seen.

"NO!" Kara managed, her hands convulsing. "I have underestimated the power of Team Possible again!"

While Doctor Possible and Kim stared with relief at the sight of Mara racing towards the smoking ruins of the cannons, the entire Jade contingent, bar one, stared with loathing.

All Kara could do as, on screen, the car shot into the air, was watch. Watch as it drilled a hole into the reinforced steel of the hanger door, watch as it then blasted it inwards, watch as it shot through the hole with inches to spare. All she could do was watch and then once the car was inside and the cameras in the hanger began to show combat, was to turn to gaze at a humble Drakken with a terribly calm expression.

"So, it begins…"

* * *

Mara

With a squeal of rubber and brakes, the red car landed amid the various jets and hoverpods that Drakken and the Jade had stored. The rear brakes locked, causing Mara to skid sideways, crashing with full force into a jet. The plane tilted and fell as it's landing gear gave way under the weight of the car crashing into it. As Ninjas, Troops and ground crew ran around the hanger bay, the chaos masked Mara roaring into the centre of the room. Coming to a halt with the hiss of hot brake pads, a panel on the top of her bonnet slid open. The glowing dome that it concealed rose into the air as it did so.

Realising that the car had come to a stop, the troops and Ninja's approached Mara cautiously, drawing both guns and blades as they did so. The hanger henchman commander stared at the car and rose a open hand into the air. With a sudden motion, he closed it into a fist and his troops opened fire.

The bullets bounced off Mara's armour as the henchmen fired, their armour piercing rounds bouncing off her sandwich of plastics and metals as though they were rubber. However, the storm of fire outside prevented Team Go from leaving the car. Mara's sensors also picked up the Jade Ninja's rising from the lower floor of the hanger, armed with rocket launchers. This was something she was about to fix.

**Lockdown active! Repeat, Lockdown active!**

With a whine of high powered discharge, the extended dome let off a flash of white light that expanded into a bubble of flickering blue sparks. None of the people firing at her had any idea what zero point energy was, or how it affected moving objects. However, it was the bullet's reaction as they hit the glowing and expanding field that had the henchmen gaping as they learned a valuable lesson in physics.

Quite simply, as each lead slug hit the field, they came to a sudden stop and hung in mid air, a halo of the blue sparks surrounding them. Even as the commander gaped, he nodded at a Jade Ninja who raised his rocket launcher, firing off a round towards the car. To the horror of all the henchmen assembled around her, the warhead jerked to a stop in exactly the same manner as all the bullets, its engine spluttering and dying.

A quiet noise drew all eyes to the glowing dome that was projecting the field. With a sudden pop of expanding gas, a metal sphere flew into the air from a second panel as it slid open. Every single henchman watched it horror as it shot into the air. That was their mistake. With a blinding flash, the grenade exploded sparks of phosphorous scattering as it did so. Every single henchman and Ninja in the room let out a scream of pain, blinded by the flashbang grenade.

As the whine from Mara's lockdown field vanished and the sound of bullets and rockets falling to the floor echoed around the room, the car's doors slid open with gentle clicks. The moans of various blinded people were joined by the clatter of boots on concrete. Two of the hapless henchmen, fighting the purple spots in their abused vision, ran into something solid, yet warm. As their vision slowly returned, hands rubbing their eyes, the two henchmen realised that the solid object was actually a person, clad in blue and black. Both sets of eyes glanced at each other and then upwards into the feral smile of Hego.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to ask you something…Do you really think you can beat me? Now, if you were to help us then-" Hego broke off, sighing as they both desperately reloaded their weapons. "I see that there is no talking to you two… maybe your colleagues will help?"

Not giving them time to bring up their guns, the huge man swung both fists at each of them. The impact flung both men into the air, only for them to land on the wings of a stored jet plane. Neither moved, both knocked out cold, and Hego let out a cry of anger as he charged the remaining fifteen or so henchmen and Ninjas.

"Mego!" Hego called as he leaped into the air, bringing his fists together to impact the concrete in the middle of a group of terrified henchmen. As the impact smashed into the surface, the concrete cracked under the blow, the force of the backlash hitting the group like a sledgehammer.

As they fell unconscious, Hego glanced across to where Mego and the Wego twins were also running around, attacking the staggering henchmen and Ninjas. He waved both hands and raised his voice to get their attention.

"Team Go! Remember the plan! Mego, leave these guys to the twins and Mara! You and I have to get to the main controls!" His brother nodded, turning to the henchman he held tightly and ramming his forehead into the man's nose. As the henchman fell, blood splattering Mego's purple suit, he ran across to where Hego was busily dealing with another three henchmen.

"Mara! Where is it?" Mego yelled at the red car, whose own defensive systems had kicked in, the laser cannons converting to firing concussive bolts of plasma from her engine. "The main systems box for the door! Where?"

"The large white box right in front of you, about fifteen metres above on the left hand side of the door!" Mara yelled through external speakers, five henchmen falling in quick succession to her blazing cannons. "Hurry! I'm picking up incoming troops downstairs and in the corridors on this floor! If you don't hurry up and get it open, we're going to be overrun!"

Mego nodded and ran up to his brother. "Hego, box on the wall over there, the white one! Fifteen metres up on the left hand side… get me up there and I'll handle the rest!"

His brother uppercut the henchmen in front of him and glanced over. "Not a problem. Need a lift?"

With a pop, Mego's body flickered, dopplering and shrinking to the size of a small doll. As his brother crouched down slightly, Mego jumped into Hego's held out fist. Cradling his brother carefully, Hego slid to his feet and gazed up at the white box on the wall. He had to make the first throw perfect or his brother would end up being knocked unconscious. The drop at his current size would kill him.

"Hego! Hurry!" The cry of both Wego twins made Hego glance around.

The twins each faced two troops running towards them, guns at the ready. As the cry for them to put there hands up echoed around the huge hanger, the two boys glanced at each other and grinned. With a pop, each replicated into fifteen identical versions of themselves and with a battle cry, jumped onto the suddenly terrified henchmen.

Confident that everything was in hand, Hego glanced down at Mego and nodded. "Ready?"

"Get on with it already!" Mego squeaked, cracking his tiny knuckles.

Nodding, Hego stared up at the white box on the wall and let everything else going on around him fade away. He concentrated on the target and only the target, the same method his sister had told him she used, before the bad blood between them. As the box focused in front of him, he hefted his shrunk brother and, with a smooth underarm motion, Hego threw his brother as hard as he dared towards the box.

As Mego threw flew through the air, he concentrated on nothing but grabbing the box. His concentration was broken by the whine of bullets suddenly flying past him as one of the final few henchmen noticed his small form. Unable to dodge the slugs, Mego silently prayed that his attacker was a bad shot.

The henchman swung the rifle barrel, trying to track the purple figure, as he flew across the hanger. Finally getting him in his sights, the henchman pulled the trigger, only for the barrel of the rifle to vanish under a blue glove and bend. As the henchman looked up into a face with no mercy, he felt a second glove fist into his tunic and yank him effortlessly to eye height.

Mego landed on the box and triumphantly shrank further until he couldn't be seen with the naked eye. The only evidence that he was still around the main control box was a sudden set of sparks and the smell of burning silicon as he worked to sabotage the controls. Nodding with approval, Hego turned to the henchman.

"I really didn't like seeing you trying to hit my brother… so here's the deal." The henchman licked his lips, only to gibber at the sight of his fellow henchmen fighting off what looked like sixteen identical people, and losing. Hego shook him. "Pay attention! Now, I want to know where our sister is! You can't miss her! She's been your boss for a while, but now that blue psycho has changed his mind and she's now a prisoner. Green skin, short temper… wise mouth and a tunic like this one, only green. Seen her around?"

"Yeah… yeah I have!" The henchman gibbered. "In the main chamber… about to help Mistress Fang mind control Kim Possible! She's mind controlled herself, so it was kinda cool considering all the rumours about them. So, it was coming to the end of our shift and we all decided to watch in the break room!"

"Thanks… a little more information than I wanted, but thanks." As the main doors suddenly sparked and began to hiss open, Hego grinned. "Tell you what. As a thank you, I'll make damn sure that I knock you out with one punch… I promise."

"Wha?" The henchman managed, before a carefully measured blow form Hego knocked him out.

As Mego ran up to him, Hego glanced down and gave him the thumbs up. "Great work, bro!"

"What can I say? Other than yes, I _am _that good!" Mego said, grinning widely as both brothers watched the Twins and Mara take out the remaining hanger guards. "Now, what's next?"

"I think it's time we let this Fang woman know who she's dealing with." Hego pointed up to the camera's lining the room. "Though she's seen us in action, I doubt she has any idea why we're here. But we can change that…" Reaching up to one of the camera's, Hego yanked the device and stared directly into it. "Listen to me, evil doer! Team Go and Global Justice are here! Surrender Kim Possible, Mrs Possible and Shego, unharmed. Then give yourself to us and we promise that you will have a fair trial!"

With that, Hego yanked the camera he was staring into, violently from the cables that tracked into he wall. With an explosion of sparks, it died. "Mara? What's the word?"

"More coming from all angles… guys!" Mara shocked the team as her laser cannon fired a powerful burst at one of the doors, welding it shut. A few seconds later, all of them could hear the banging of various fists on the doorway. "That's not going to keep them out for long, they'll just end up using the main doors downstairs. Even if I do go down there on the lift, they're too large to weld shut! Still, its bought us enough time for Global Justice to get here."

"Plus, anything that helps us do our job here is a good thing…" Hego murmured, blinking as the hammering on the side doors increased. All of them could hear the "Better contract director and that Ninja lass, we need the backup."

"Already way ahead of you Hego." Mara commented quietly. "I just hope Ron and Yori know what they're doing.

* * *

Doctor Director

Sitting in the troop transport chopper as it held at the edge of the known detection zone for Drakken's systems, the head of Global Justice clenched her jaw and waited. All of those who had been able to had watched Mara's daring and quite breathtaking high-speed attack of the hanger bay doors. Now, they all waited with baited breath for Team Go to succeed and open them.

For Doctor Director, the waiting was a two edged sword. While Mara remained inside the hanger, fighting god knew what with Team Go, that meant Ron and Yori would remain safely hidden inside the vents. If… _when_ Mara and Go managed to open the doors, then that would signal them all going in, including the two teenagers. For all her calm demeanour, Doctor Director worried for them. When Ron had reported that Kim had been taken, and he himself had almost been wounded by the Jade, Betty Director had forced the ball of ice in her belly away and been what she always was, calm.

Now, as she sat there watching, waiting, she felt the ice form once more. What if Kim was dead? What if her lack of persuading Kim to give up the hero business had been her own arrogant failing. The ability to see a teenage tool and use it… like her brother would. The thought worried her far more than it had done before, but then Kim had never been in so much mortal peril before.

"Doc… this is Mara." The hissing transmission echoed tinnily around the small helicopter. "We're in and the doors are open. We need backup… repeat, backup!"

The sound of marines all loading guns and clipping grenades to their belts sounded around her as she stood. "Understood, Mara. We're coming in."

The flock of transports all moved as one, towards the steadily open hanger bay door. Everyone inside, the leader especially, knew that they could not, they would not, fail. Not when a young woman's, someone who had helped others selflessly, life was at stake.

* * *

Jasmine

"This is Mara, Jasmine… Um, do you read?" The tinny voice coming from the radio clipped to a black ninja uniform, a Shinobi Shozoku, made two soft blue eyes slide towards it and gently pluck it from its holder. "Jasmine? Damn, I hope Yori was right about you and-"

"This is Jasmine… speak." The figure remained crouched on the tree branch it had been using for the past few hours, and glanced down at the huge numbers of similarly clothed Yamanouchi students, fellow Ninjas and friends.

"Oh, right… the doors are open and though we've taken out five Jade Ninja's I think you can bet your ass more are on the way… we need help! The GJ are already coming."

"As are we." Jasmine whispered quietly. As one, the figures below her stood and the sound of many blades sliding out of scabbards echoed into the night. "You do not need to fear the honourless blades of the Jade, for we are here to help."

"Understood." Mara's voice echoed one final time and then the radio was silent.

Jasmine H'dara leapt down from the branch, both hands, one with only four fingers, absorbing the impact. If the fingers of that hand trembled slightly as the image of Shia whispered around her mind, it did not matter. She had a job to do… they all did.

Turning, Jasmine regarded the Ninjas around her and nodded with satisfaction as daylight gleamed from clean blades and reflected from determined eyes. "You all know what to do?"

They nodded, some giving a quiet "Hai."

"Remember the plan, both of them." Jasmine glanced at one figure and the other that stood quietly next to it. "Hirotaka, Brianna, you received Yori's second instructions?"

Both Ninja's nodded and Jasmine pulled the black hood of her Shinobi Shozoku down over her white hair. She drew her old blade, the one Sensei had, to her shock, quietly given back to her once she had returned to Yamanouchi after healing in both mind and soul. If the marking at the point where the grip met the blade pained her, it also gave her strength.

The name of the person inscribed next to hers was here and Jasmine lovingly, if sadly, ran her finger along the symbols that formed her name. Today, Yori had given her a chance to bring Shia back, and she would die trying. Ever since she had learned the truth about Shia and the horror that Yori had told her had been in the young woman's eyes as she had run away, there had been no other option in her mind. If she could heal, forgive, and still love Shia, then Shia could come back to her, wipe the blood from her hands by being what she truly was… honourable.

"Then we move… and go to assist the Monkey Master and his friend, Kim Possible. Yamanouchi… move out!"

With a whisper of cotton and silk, the entire force moved as one towards the open hanger bay doors.

* * *

Kara

Kara Fang did not scream or shout when Mara shot through the door to the hanger bay, nor did she rage when the troops currently guarding the jets and vehicles were taken out by Team Go. The only sign of her anger was the way her hands slammed down onto the control panel next to Drakken as the camera's showed the hanger bay door's opening and Hego yanking the camera off the wall to stare into it. That was the only sign, along with a hiss from her lips and her eyes darkening to smouldering embers.

""Listen to me, evil doer! Team Go and Global Justice are here! Surrender Kim Possible, Mrs Possible and Shego, unharmed. Then give yourself to us and we promise that you will have a fair trial!"

"_Oh hell… Hego?" _Shego whispered the words as she heard her bastard brother's voice echo around the main lair, unable to see his face, as Kara had not instructed her to turn around. She felt sick. _"Oh… no! It can't be them! Not again! Oh, Stoppable I am going to KILL you!" _

As Hego droned on, Shego felt the world tremble as it had done all those years ago.

_He's helping to save my ass? No goddamn it! I won't be indebted to that asshole! Not to him! He betrayed me, forced me to become a hero, to be something I wasn't… and then fucked even that up! I refuse to owe him one for this, if he hadn't done what he did to me, then none of this would have happened! Besides, if he's working with the GJ then all the better. Kara is dangerous and I have Kimmie to think of…_

But what would Hego demand from her for saving her life? He thought of him expecting forgiveness, or even her brother lording it over her, churned Shego's stomach.

_Damn, damn! I'll just ignore him… that's what I'll do. He can gloat all he wants at his little sister, the one who ran away, getting into trouble with the people she worked with, I won't let it affect me! Well, okay… if he gloats too long I'll show him that having certain parts of your body on fire is not pleasant. But that's all I'll do… I'm not my mother and I won't give him the satisfaction of 'I told you so'!"_

"Evil doer?" Kara's hissed words made Shego come back to the here and now, a present where she had her fingers gently resting on a button that would rape Kim's freedom from her. It was even more unpleasant than the memories of Hego's betrayal. "This fool has no idea _who _he deals with!"

"Alert!" The computer announced, making Kara's hands curl into the plastic façade with rage and the front edge yanking up under the strain. "Military jet helicopters on approach… Defence systems destroyed… no response! Alert! Unknown force on foot making way to main hanger bay! Clothing suggests Samurai of unknown school! All security, report to main hanger! Doctor Drakken, suggest Battle-droids and Synthdrones be powered up!"

"Yamanouchi!" Kara muttered, glancing across at Shia who paled and shook her head. Her sister glared for a second and then glanced across at Kim and Shego. "Well, well. It seems Team Possible has powerful friends, Kim San. Shego's brothers, oh yes Shego, I knew where you came from. I also knew that Kim would have Global Justice on her side, but Yamanouchi? Ron Stoppable must carry great weight to have Yori, Sensei's personally selected student to take his place, on his side."

Turning from the view screen, Kara glanced at the contingent of Jade Ninja's and henchmen that filled the room. She narrowed her eyes, calculating the numbers available to her that would reach the hanger in time, and shook her head. She had to move them out of the lab if they were to protect her. The thought was unappealing, but she had no choice.

Sighing, Kara gazed at half of her fifty Jade Ninja's and swept her hand over them. She did the same to fifteen of Drakken's henchmen that also stood in the room.

"You, all of you I have just selected. You will report to the hanger bay. Defend Drakken San and myself from this strike team while we finish making Kim Possible and Shego ours." As the various henchmen and Ninjas glanced at each other, Kara scowled. "You heard me! Move… now!"

As the forces filed reluctantly out under Kara's instruction, Shia watched them leave and her eyes were narrowed in speculation. Her sister was many things. Assassin, planner and filled with an innate cunning, that had shown itself to Shia when she had learned the truth about who had killed her mother. However, the one thing Kara was not versed in was tactics. She had never been faced with, or had to plan for, an assault on a building with troops. Shia had.

To her, with all her training from both the Jade and Yamanouchi, and her experience, she felt that the battle in the hanger was nothing more than a distraction. Her reasoning was that though Drakken and Kara had little chance in defending the hanger and, subsequently, the whole lair from Global Justice and Yamanouchi, they had plenty of time before the force below could move up. If this was the main rescue force, then it was badly planned and Kim would be injected and taken before they had a chance to save her.

_No… this smells of a diversion. A diversion that only I seem to have recognised. _She gazed across at the form of her sister, muttering and pacing as she glared at the troops filing out, and then at Quia, who stood as close to Kara as possible. _Wishing I were out of the picture, Quia. You followed Kara for years, helped train me and then watched as Kara took me as a bodyguard. Oh, you want my job, but you are not a tactical person. You are an excellent fighter, but not smart. No, you do not realise this either. Only I know… _

"Sister?" Shia whispered.

"What?" Kara snapped at her without glancing back. Her sisters eyes were glued to the main view screen once more, lips set in a thin line at the people pouring into their secret lair. "Right now, Shia. Just be silent for once!"

To her shock, Shia remained quiet, despite the danger. Something inside, maybe the last vestiges of her personal honour refused to let her speak to her sister. To her horror, she found that Kara's safety was no longer her driving force. Obedience to Kara as a leader, as one of her responsibilities.

_Why should I be so surprised? She killed my mother… brutally, by all accounts. _Shia thought to herself, wishing she could feel more compassion over an event so many years ago. _Is that what I have been reduced to? I do as my sister says because she is my… Mistress in the Jade? Is that all she is to me now? No… She is still my sister and she had her reasons, however wrong they may have been, to end mothers life… end it and enslave me!_

Shia blinked as Kim's mother let out a gasp of pain and she glanced down to see her hands squeezing the redheaded woman's wrists so tightly that they had gone white. She forced herself to relax, let go gently and turned away to study Kara's tense form, ignoring the frightened expression in her captives eyes.

_That was… rage at my sister? I… No, no! She did not enslave me! She saved my life!_

"_Yes, I let them take you, I had to work from a position of strength…" _Kara's words slithered through her psyche and Shia shivered.

_She had her reasons! _Shia thought desperately. _I do not want to feel this anger towards my kin! Kara is all I have! I… I cannot, must not hate her! Yet I… do?_

Shia felt the blood trickle out of her face as she thought the words, searched inside herself and found nothing but a hollow space where sisterly love had once been. Had it deteriorated so quickly upon learning the truth about her mother, about her own fate? Or had it slowly whittled away, as Kara's growing indifference killed whatever Shia felt towards her.

_I am lying to myself… I love her no longer! I doubt I ever will again! Oh, by the Jade, she is nothing to me anymore, other than duty!_

Her mind tossed back the images she had long ago pulled from the online news services, remembered the blood, being locked in a cage, fed cold water, hay! Beaten. _All Kara's fault! All of it! Yet I stay, I do nothing to help Kim Possible, because of my oath! Is it enough to say that, to look up to that, to believe that?_

"I have the Jade… it is enough." Shia whispered to herself, so quietly not even Doctor Possible heard her. "I cannot blame that which fed me, trained and gave me purpose!"

* * *

_The heat from the forge, sitting in the corner of the vast hall, was almost unbearable. Even as Shia, stared at it, anticipation on her face, she felt the restraining hand of Kara on her shoulder._

"_What you pledge is yours and yours alone." Kara whispered to her as they both watched the Jade blade master stoke the forge a little. Inside, the molten white blade shone amongst the incandescent coals. "It is your honour, and if you pledge it to me, then you know what you have to do to keep it, and in doing so keep your life."_

"_I understand and I follow you willingly." Shia gazed at the blade that would soon be hers._

"_Good, then knee and recite to me your pledge in front of the masters of our order and the blade that will be formed from part of you, will be you. Swear to us now, Shia Fang!"_

"_I pledge to obey my Mistress, to follow her to death if need be. I pledge to obey every command, to do as is bidden and to never question what I am told. Her eyes tightly shut, Shia whispered the words that she had spent months learning and even more months understanding. Though they were simple, the meaning was far more complex. "My Mistress is the word and voice of the Jade, the soul of the Jade, the flesh of the jade and in turn is my father, mother, sister. I swear to uphold the ways of the Jade, to protect my Mistress against hersef and those who would harm her, on my honour and my life."_

_She felt cold shears slice through her hair, the ponytail she had been growing for quite some time cleaved off. The hair was paced into her hands and Shia licked her lips. The ceremony was coming to it's climax!_

_Her eyes snapped open as she felt a sudden intense heat hover a few inches away from her face. There, glowing a soft cherry red, the half crafted honour blade hovered in front of her, tighty gripped by the blade master in a leather glove. _

"_The blade has heard you, and through it, so have we." Kara's voice was breathy, almost dripping with anticipation. "Now, offer us a gift… The gift of your flesh and blood!"_

_Nodding, Shia held out the knot of her hair, head bowed, and Kara took it gently from her. The blond locks were placed into a red jade bowl, the symbols around Its edge almost gleaming in the flickering yellow light. With a smooth motion, Kara gently took the flask that a servant offered her and tipped it ceremoneously against the bowl. A thick, bright red, resin oozed from the flask, mixing with the blond hair. Kara nodded in satisfaction and gently placed the bowl on the table to the left of herself and her kneeling sister and soon to be bodyguard._

"_You have offered flesh, and it is accepted. May your flesh, temper the hilt. For though the blade of any weapon is strength, without control such strength is wasted. In the jade, you are strength, but I am your control. Together, that is power. Learn from your sword every time you pick it up and wield it. Know that strength and control are power."_

_Shia bowed her head. "As are all things for the Jade."_

"_You have offered flesh, and it is accepted. Now, offer blood!" Kara whispered the words and Shia wondered if she heard her sister's tone become lavicious. "Blood is life. For us, both life and blood are one. We spill blood to punish, give blood to rule. That is our existence, our power, and our name. Know us, fear us, and in your case, Shia Fang, serve us! For we are Blood Jade and you are ours!"_

"_I am yours, for now and forever." Shia whispered, repeating the words drilled into her. Her eyes barely moved as the Grand Master himself stepped forwards and offered Kara a small ornamental dagger. He only appeared at special events, and the inauguration of a council bodyguard was such an occasion._

"_Show me your loyalty. Offer life!" her sister hissed, the dagger gleaming in the yellow flickering flames._

_Shia calmly rolled the sleeve of her ceremonial dress up to her shoulder and held out her arm, palm up, towards her sister and the quietly watching council members and fellow bodyguards. "I offer all."_

"_That will not be required, but we take what we wish." With a smooth and viciously fast movement, Kara slashed the dagger down against Shia's arm. Once, twice, three times in quick succession. Shia never uttered a single whimper. Instead she stared at the cuts and then at the blood that trickled out and across her skin. _

_Another servant bowed before Kara and offered a second red jade bowl. Her sister took it gently and then held it under Shia's bleeding arm, collecting a small puddle in the base. Once collected, she motioned to the servant who had held the bowl. The young girl kneeled and began to bind Shia's arm with clean cotton._

"_Blood is strength. This blood is yours, do you wish your blade to be bound to you and the life you offer?"_

_Shia nodded, flexing her arm. "I do, as it reminds me of my pledge as much as it serves it."_

"_Then let the blade be tempered!" The Grand Master whispered from where he watched. _

_The blade master yanked the glowing white blade from the furnace once again and carried it across to the table where the two bowls sat. The table itself was unique in that it had a slab of pure granite running down its centre. The blade master gently placed the glowing blade on the granite and Kara picked up the bowl with Shia's blood. _

"_Accept this gift and be tempered. Serve my bodyguard. Serve me!" _

_With that, Kara tilted the bowl and Shia's blood trickled out to spill on the hot steel. With an acrid hiss, the blade spat as her blood splashed and coloured the metal. The iron in the haemoglobin was mingling with the steel and becoming one. _

"_The blade has been tempered!" Kara announced and she turned to the blade master. "Now, make it strong for my Jade sister, and for me!" _

_Hours had passed and now the blade shone, sharp and gleaming with deadly purpose. Symbols had been inscribed into the surface and now the wizened old man worked busily, fixing the blade to the hilt. Inside the wooden handle, the mixture of Shia's hair and resin, with a final hardening compound, had been packed inside and now, as the old man concentrated and his experienced fingers moved of their own accord, Shia's hair bound the blade to the hilt with incomprehensible strength._

_Sister and sister watched the man work and Kara had finally turned to Shia with a smile. "Welcome to the family, sister. Serve me well, and let us be a power together."_

_Shia had been only too eager to agree._

* * *

A sigh escaped the blond ninja's lips, almost dreamy as she thought back to the times when it had all been so… clear.

The noise however, made Doctor Possible try to turn and stare at her in confusion. As she opened her mouth to ask a question, Shia clamped down and glared at the older woman, reminding herself to keep such thoughts private. The reasons were purely selfish and, Shia could admit, defensive. Kim's mother had been right about Kara, about everything her sister was and had done. What would she do to the only other stable rock in Shia's life? What would she see that Shia had not, when it came to the blond woman's sworn duty to do right by the Jade?

_I know now that it was on Jade orders that she died, but as much as I wish I could hate such an organisation, I cannot because I have done the same for them! How many lives have I taken, mothers, fathers for the same reason, the same goals? I follow orders now. I do as Kara says because she is my Mistress… nothing more! _

A perverted smile tugged at Shia's face for a second. She almost found it amusing how life had twisted to make her serve the very people who had killed her mother. How badly she had been bent to obey, to follow, and to never question. So, she did… and now she knew how twisted she had become. Unbidden, Shia's eyes flicked to the redhead in her grasp, and the blond woman sighed, all humour gone.

_Yet, I still find myself conflicted over my orders and maybe the orders to come… because of you and the love you show for your daughter. The same that I felt once from my mother. Yes, there is already too much death on my conscience._

Kim's mother had gone quiet, not wishing to draw Kara's anger at Global Justice and Yamanouchi for attacking her. A smart move in Shia's opinion. Now, as she gazed at the woman, Shia had no idea what to do. If a rescue force attacked them, would she kill Doctor Possible? It would be Kara's most likely order and one that Shia had no personal desire to fulfil. However, the truth of the matter was that she was still bound through her promises to the Jade.

She knew she would have to follow Kara's orders or sacrifice her honour. Without honour, both in the eyes of Yamanouchi and the Jade, she might as well be dead. Indeed, the Jade saw honour and life as one and the same and Shia had believed it as well… and still did. However, deep inside. The words of Sensei, spoken all those years ago during happier times at Yamanouchi, still echoed inside her mind, planting tiny seeds of doubt even now.

"_Honour is all well and good, Shia. It can be, for people like us, the essence of our being. It was the idea and belief of honour in a person that stayed a Samurai from being nothing more than a brutal killer. However, let me ask you this. If you lost all of the honour you cling to, and Jasmine's life lay on the scales of balance itself as a counter. Would you tip the scales to gain it back? Would you sacrifice her, spill her life to quench your thirst?"_

"_I… I do not know. I have never considered such a question."_

"_Ah, then I have given you something to ponder for a long time. Life is precious Shia. More precious than honour and if someone or something asks you to take life… how long before the scales tip and honour becomes worthless?"_

Back then, Shia had no answer. Now, as she gazed at Kim's helpless form, at her mother's terrible strength of will, she began to wonder herself if the scales were tipping as well. If they tipped all the way, if her honour became tarnished though so much loss of life, was she worthless?

_What do I do? When is honour, no matter the oath sworn on it and obeyed upon it, not a good enough reason to sacrifice innocents… the good?_ Shia blinked, trying to force herself into the here and now._ No, I must not think these thoughts! I have no love for my sister and my belief in honour, the pledge I swore on it, is all I have left! If it is worthless, if I am wrong, then I shall soon find out… if my prediction of a smaller force is correct._

If the person Shia expected to be on the rescue team was there, she doubted that she, or her sister, would live through this. At the thought of all the misery she had bought people, most of all jasmine, Yori, Mrs Possible and Kim, Shia wondered if it would be a fitting end to die at the hands of those she betrayed.

_Let the scales tip when my life is added, to balance them. If that is my fate, I accept it. I will not disobey my oath to the Jade, I will do as I pledged and follow Kara's orders to the letter._

Shia moved Doctor Possible gently across to where Kim lay bound to the chair. _However, I should at least attempt to warn Kara of another attack team. _Shia felt Doctor Possible tense in her grasp. _And I can ensure that as little innocent blood is spilled on her behalf as much as possible, for now. I will… deal with the other order when the time comes._

At Quia's tracking gaze and raised eyebrow, Shia manacled Doctor Possible to one of the support pillars, close to Kim and Shego, and walked back to where Kara now paced. She glanced across at the wizened man. "I cannot protect my sister if I am bound to Mrs Possible can I?"

"No, I suppose not." Quia grudgingly agreed. A wise move, Shia Fang…"

"We are wasting time!" Kara snapped suddenly, and she waved a hand at Drakken. "Doctor, come! We have to inject Kim with Servus. It is time for Shego to fulfil the Jade plans and taste the revenge I have planned! Nobody will stop us, not even Global Justice!"

"Yes, Ms Fang…" Drakken whimpered, a tiny part of his mind realising that the woman he now worked with was maybe not as sane as he had initially thought.

"Sister, I need to speak with you." Shia coldly and clearly told Kara.

"Not now!" Kara snapped. "I told you once, be silent!"

_So, my oath is fulfilled. _Shia thought, stepping back and nodding at Kara, as she ignored Quia's amused huff of breath. _You have told me to be silent, and I will be…_

Nobody in the room, except maybe Shia, realised that every word was being heard by the very strike team that She expected to attack. Nobody knew that three sets of eyes watched them from one of the numerous and large air vents that were installed along the lower floor of the lab.

"Well," Ron whispered to Yori, as both of them gazed at the half empty lair. "At least half of them left… that leaves us, what? Twenty five ninjas and about ten or so henchmen?"

"Hai." Yori whispered, her chocolate eyes never leaving the form of Kara, except to slide across and gaze at the blond figure close to Kim and Mrs Possible. "Ron! I think Kara is getting ready to inject Kim! The battle below has aggravated her, as you said it may!"

"Ah, darn it." Ron tapped the metal floor in front of him and both could hear Rufus's huffs as he fought through both their clothing. He landed with a quiet thump and staggered to his feet, turning to gaze up at the face of his master in the cramped conditions.

"Uh huh?" He squeaked quietly, knowing how vital it was to remain as silent as possible.

"Ruf, we don't have any time! Here," Drawing the lotus blade from the scabbard proved to be difficult and both Yori and Rufus watched with worry as Kara strode across the room, Ron struggling silently. Finally he slid it free and with a quiet pop of displacing matter, the blade shrank to one that Rufus could easily handle. "Here buddy. Now, listen to me. It's up to you to sneak over to where Kim is being held and cut the bonds on her ankles and wrists. We'll create a distraction as much as we can. Okay?"

"Uh huh!" Rufus whispered, fixing his tiny eyes on Kim's prone form. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt that the next few minutes would be the most important ever in his short life. He waved his free paw at the vent. "Open! Open!"

"Okay," Ron slid the vent open slightly and Rufus slid through. "Good luck buddy!"

Falling to the floor with the tiny Lotus blade, the molerat glanced around from his position against the wall. Everyone was busy watching the main view screen. Sliding the sword between his teeth, Rufus began to slide along the wall towards Kim. He had to hope that the group of people that had arrived at the entrance to the hanger would keep everyone in the main lair busy.

* * *

Doctor Director

"First squad, flank left! Second squad, flank right and secure that doorway!" Betty Director snapped out the orders as her troops landed one after the other into the upper hanger bay, while Dash's squad did the same in the lower. What met her eyes on the top floor was a huge Bay of smoking wreckage, unconscious guards and four people around a bright red car. With a flicker, the four became five as a glowing blue figure joined the others, sitting on the bonnet.

The banging coming from the main doors was loud now, and Doctor Director noticed that the only reason they had not been opened was due to the huge steel girder tied in a knot around the main hydraulic rams, preventing them from opening automatically. Even as she shook her head, the roar of high-powered cutting torches could be heard on the other side.

"Am I late for the party?" She asked, her tone dry.

Mara's holographic form grinned. "Nah, the party's just getting started, Doc. They tried to get the door open a few minutes ago, but Hergo took care of that until you could get here. Looks like we're all in for a quite a battle!"

The head of the GJ nodded and raised her voice. "Troops! Defensive positions one!" As the marines rushed to find cover and load their guns, Doctor Director sighed. "Well, that'll help protect us against the henchmen, but if we end up fighting these Jade, I can see us lasting a few minutes! My men are equipped to fight other soldiers, not fast moving shadows with blades! Where the hell are Yaman-"

"We are here Doctor." A quiet female voice made Doctor Director jump and for the first time in her life, Betty Director bit back a scream of shock as a female hand landed silently on her shoulder. "We have been for some time, you just have not noticed us, as is our way."

The sudden crackle of her radio made the one eyed woman glance down, away from the black clothed figures who stood around her. "This is Dash! Has anyone else met a squad of black clothed Ninjas? I mean, I just need to know if they're the good guys because the way they just… appeared out of thin air is freaking me and my men out!"

Doctor Director clicked the radio on, her gaze never leaving the blue eyes that watched her with amusement. "Dash, this is Director… they're ours. Take up positions and get ready for a battle."

"Well, glad to hear it, considering. Okay, squad, take up positions! Sir, listen… we've just been examining the boxes down here. I think we may have a problem. Many of these are crates that carried armour plating, biosynthetic plasma… and what may have been advanced microchips."

"Great… battle-droids and Synthodrones." Doctor Director guessed. She sighed and shrugged. "Well, no time to worry now. We're here, they're coming and it's them or us. I'll be dammed in the Jade is going to have free reign in America! Dash… good luck!"

"I see Yori was right about you." One of the figures, female and obviously the leader, softly told her. Suddenly, the female held up a hand and then clenched it. "Yamanouchi… move!"

"Hai!" The growled response came from everywhere, even along the walls and Doctor Director tried not to gasp at the sheer numbers of black clad figures that began to move. She only realised they were there because they were moving! She turned back to the three figures.

"Are you going to take up positions as well?"

"No, we have a second mission… a special one. Do not worry, my squad knows its job and will protect and assist you, Doctor." The female pointed to herself and the two people next to her. "We have to go and assist Yori. As she asked us to back at the planning stage." The woman bowed, followed by the two people behind her. "It will be, of course, your honour to let us do as we have been instructed."

"It will?" Doctor Director replied, blinking. She watched as the three figures ran across to the vents set into the hanger wall and prised the cover off one. "Hey! What _is _your mission?"

The male figure paused as the two women smoothly and agilely slid headfirst into the vent. He turned to regard Doctor Director and bowed. "We must see if the snake gifted with the name of Fang has two heads of evil… or one that is evil, the other misguided."

With that cryptic statement, he too was gone, sliding headfirst into the vent. As Doctor Director stared after them, she heard Hego's disbelieving voice.

"Where the hell did you dig this lot up from?" The blue haired man gazed about him at the black figures both crouched for battle on the floor and lying flat against the walls and support beams of the ceiling. "Who _are _these people?"

"People who'll try to stop the guys who can slice and dice us, while we help protect them from the guys who can shoot them to ribbons." Doctor Director bit her lip as the main inner doors to the hanger began to rhythmically bang again. Nobody apart from the marines had been paying much attention to the cutting torches progress. Now, the doors shook under the blows, cut at the edges of the runners and hydraulic link points to the rams. They would soon collapse. She came to a decision. "Hego, I need you and your team to get down that elevator… and fast. I just realised, Dash is alone down there!"

"Hey, if we go, you'll be alone up here!" Hego told her, blinking at the command. "What good will that do you if battle-droids start popping out?"

"I have Mara… Dash has nobody!" Doctor Director watched the doors begin to tremble. "Please! Go!"

Glancing at his brothers, Hego turned back to the one eyed woman and nodded. As one, the multi-coloured figures ran for the hanger lift, quickly vanishing to the lower floor. Crouching down, Doctor Director hefted her rifle and glanced across at the glowing blue woman.

"May I?" She asked, waving a hand at the car's bonnet.

Mara glanced across and nodded. "Knock yourself out. I'm glad to be of service to the GJ."

"Oh shut up." Betty Director muttered quietly, cocking the rifle and resting it on the warm metal.

"You know something…" Mara whispered, crouching down next to her as the doors fell with a crash into the hanger, the huge numbers of Jade Ninjas and henchman, as well as Battle droids and synthodrones a mass of figures behind the settling dust.

"What?" Doctor Director whispered back, as both sides gazed at each other, waiting for the first shot.

"I'm scared…" Mara whispered. "Stupid, huh? I'm a machine… it doesn't matter if I die, not like a human's death matters."

As the first shot rang out, followed by hundreds more that mingled with battle screams from both levels, Doctor Director swallowed. "I'm frightened too… and Mara, you couldn't be more wrong about how much you matter. Now, lets kick some ass!"

* * *

Kara

Kim stared up at the oriental woman with loathing, even as she smiled down at her. The only thought that ran through Kim's head, unable to move due to the paralytic, was how cold the smile was. _All teeth…like a shark._

Almost tenderly, Kara reached out to stroke Kim's hair and she leaned in close. "It is far too late for them to save you, Kim. By the time your friends manage to fight their way up here, you will be mine and all of us will have left by one of the various escape routes Drakken San has built into this lair of his."

"Ghhrkk." Kim managed, her eyes glaring at Kara with loathing.

"Probably…" Kara whispered, glancing up at Shego's immobile form. "I think it's time, Shego."

"Yes Mistress Fang." The green woman replied, while inside, she screamed in protest.

"_No! This can't be how it ends! Kim's always been able to escape before! She'll get free… it can't end like this! It can't!"_

Kara smiled and glanced down at Kim's terrified expression. "Goodbye, Kim Possible…" She leaned down and to Kim's horror and a whimper, kissed her softly on the lips.

Kim's mind had frozen with panic._ Oh god… never felt so damn helpless before! Can't even move my fingers! Shego, snap out of it! Something… please! I… I don't want to become a mindless killer!_

"No…" Doctor Possible whispered, her heart racing as she realised salvation was too far away to save Kim. Her manacled hands jerked helplessly against the pillar. "No… not my daughter…"

Shia gently placed a hand on her shoulder, letting it rest when Kim's mother didn't twist away. Closing her eyes, Shia felt something stare back at her in disgust, some part of her long buried under obligation to the sister she had loved and her duty to the Jade. Now, with the love removed, the weight of her duties was rapidly becoming insufficient to hold it back.

Nobody noticed the tiny figure creeping behind the chair.

Kara stroked the vial of liquid tenderly. "Hello, Assassin number one…" Turning to Shego, Kara nodded. "Now then, Shego. You may-"

The crash of the vent cover flying across the room and landing with a metallic clang on the concrete made Kara spin round in shock. All eyes swung to the bodies, one clad in simple black and the other in a suit that was so dark light seemed to fall into it, apart from the red stripe that ran down the sides. Both flipped smoothly from the air vent to land in a battle ready crouch. While all eyes turned to gaze at them, apart from Shego's, only two did so with relief.

"Not today, Fangy!" Ron yelled at Kara, whose face twisted with a snarl of rage, her eyes burning with hatred. "Team Possible is here to kick your ass and save Kim! Booyah!"

"You!" The voice that slid from Kara's lips was almost a feral snarl once more. "I know you! You're the sidekick! That stupid blond boy, who can't fight and is so mind numbingly useless that Kim has to carry you with her own abilities! You are pathetic and yet despite knowing this, you have come to rescue your friend. How… heroic."

"You will show him respect, Kara Fang!" Yori snapped, her fans whipping out from their holders and fanning open to show the deadly sharp steel. "He is the Master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar! The chosen one!"

Kara's snarl slipped into an ugly smile as she took in the athletic body and heated face of Yori. "Well, well… look who's here, Shia. One of your friends has come to play with you!"

Shia blinked as Kara glanced across. "Yamanouchi knew where we were and told Stoppable and his allies. How did they know I wonder?"

The bitter punch in Kara's words hurt Shia's heart, but the growing anger and dying love for her sister braced her against them. The blond ninja matched her sister's glare and stood proudly. "Yet again, you attack my honour and my loyalty, sister! I have done nothing to assist them!"

"I see. If this is so, then how have they managed to find me?"

"Hey, you don't need a mole to do that, Fangy." Ron carefully concentrated his senses around himself as the Jade ninja's began to circle. "You just need a rather cool car that can launch a semi-intelligent bug onto a fleeing hoverpod."

"You… you tracked me here?" Shia closed her eyes, concentrated what little patience she had to calm herself. "I see. Shia, I apologise. Perhaps I can make it up to you, as we watch." The Ninjas began to circle, Kara laughed. "Watching them rip you both apart will be a perfect starter to Kim becoming mine!"

As Yori backed up against his spine, Ron noticed one Jade ninja slowly moving into an attack stance. A gasp and warning tap against the back of his shin warned him that Yori had her own problems to deal with. Focusing, Ron called upon all the training Sensei had given him and slid into a subtle defensive stance.

* * *

Rufus

Rufus crept along the last few metres of wall between him and the chair holding Kim down. The huge form of Shego, standing motionless as she waited for an order, blocked Kim's face from his view. The molerat had no idea if Kim had been mind controlled or not, he could only hope she was still free.

As he crept along, he recalled the last time the two women had been controlled simultaneously. Ordered to destroy him, Rufus had never felt so trapped when between Kim and Shego. Together, he admitted, they really were the perfect team. He knew, now, as did Ron that Shego had finally admitted that she liked Kim, loved her in fact. Rufus had always wondered about the subtle odour of pheromones that emitted from both women when they fought, taunted and grappled. Now he knew why.

Glancing back at his master and his potential mate, Rufus let out a tiny squeak, quickly muffled, as he saw the two of them surrounded by a steadily growing number of Ninjas, the henchmen hanging back to enjoy the show. Knowing that they were both buying him time, Rufus gritted is teeth and prepared to do one of the most dangerous things he had ever done… Run between the feet of a enslaved Shego, a woman who could easily crush him under her back and green boots.

Sliding the Lotus blade, the weapon shimmering brightly, between his teeth, Rufus fell to all fours and ran for his life. He had a mission and refused to fail his owner.

* * *

Ron

The Ninja moved like lightning, catching Ron off guard. Coming in low, he lashed out with his foot, trying to incapacitate the blond teen by breaking his ankle. Ron countered, his right foot catching the ninja's left and knocking it away. However, the blond teen cursed as pain lashed up his ankle, the energy of the blow making its way up his leg. Limping ever so slightly, Ron wasted no time as his opponent fought to gain his balance.

_Do this for Kim!" _Ron thought._ No more buffoonery this time! Trust in your training, everything Yori has taught you, Stoppable!_

Taking a step forwards, Ron's left elbow swung up and connected with the ninja's mask. The crack of bone could be heard and the ninja fell back, hands tearing at his faceplate. Before Ron could catch his breath, however, a second and then a third stepped up and took their injured colleague's place.

_Ah hell!_

Both attacked at once, one swinging in high, his fist making a beeline for Ron's collarbone, while his partner again attacked low, trying to break the other shin. Ron ducked sharply, the fist missing him by scant centimetres, but the second catching him in the jaw.

Swearing, Ron concentrated and. with a burst of muscle power, he span into the air, body perfectly aligned into a smooth twist. The sweeping leg of the second Ninja passed through the air, exactly as his colleagues fist had.

Landing awkwardly on his injured leg and cursing again, Ron muttered and forced himself to his feet. As he did so, the blond teen felt the air rushing in front of a blow that was being aimed at him. The throbbing pain in his jaw hot-wired his reactions, and his arm swung up to block it before it could impact.

Without thinking, Ron reached deeply inside him and called on the reserves of the msystical evergy that Monty fisk had released all those years ago. The counter punch he aimed at the ninja who had bruised his jaw sent the attacking man reeling backwards, a crunch indicating he had broken the man's jawbone in return.

"Damn, I changed my mind! Having monkey power rocks!" Ron whispered, feeling far more confident.

As another three ninjas moved to attack him, the blond teen wondered if the only reason he felt so confident was the young woman standing somewhere behind him. A woman who believed in him as strongly as Kim did, only for different reasons. His opponents drew closer and Ron backed up, bumping shoulders with something. For a second he tensed, until the familiar waft of soft jasmine slid over him. Yori's scent. Feeling her shift, feeling her muscles bunch as she engaged her own foes, he knew she had his back.

Ron glared at the approaching replacements, felt the strange glow of courage ripple through him even though he knew he was going to get hurt, and beckoned with one hand. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Yori

Yori felt Ron bunch as he engaged one set of Ninjas behind her. Despite his American way of joking around, Yori knew that Ron possessed not only the training she did, but also a power she lacked. Even as she watched two ninjas circle left and right, their blades weaving in a dangerous circle, she listened to the sound of combat behind her.

_As long as you believe and are confident in your abilities, Ron San, you will be formidable in combat and the Jade will never be able to defeat you. _There was a sudden crunch of bone on bone, followed by a male scream. Definitely not Ron's as it was incredibly deep. _See? Believe in yourself, Ron. Know that I… I love you as well, so stay safe!_

Yori's chocolate eyes darkened as the blades swung at her. She judged her timing perfectly, ducking, rolling and sliding to her feet in one smooth motion as the shining steel whipped over her head, narrowly missing her hair. With a quiet sound, her bladed fans shot upwards and slashed in simultaneous arcs, cutting deeply into the thighs of the two who had attacked her. Blood spurted onto concrete as the two ninjas fell, their screams mingling with the ones behind her.

Another two ninjas moved to attack her and Yori slid backwards, bumping up against Ron's spine as she did so. She felt him clench for a second and then relax, somehow knowing it was her. As she glared at the second pair who approached, warily watching the razor sharp fans that flicked across her muscular body, she heard Ron growl a challenge at whomever was attacking him. A smile flickered across her lips, as she knew that he was protecting her from a rearward attack.

Without a single word or battle cry, Yori sprang forwards once more. The first Ninja dodged her fans, trying to catch her with a slash as he spun behind her. Yori had anticipated this and she felt the blade whistle over her head as she ducked and spun on the spot. Her fans shot out once more and the ninja cursed in agony, the sharp edges cutting across his abdomen and leaving a deep slash of sliced muscle. Distracted as he was, he never noticed the young woman's fist flying up in an arc to catch him under the chin.

The second ninja swung his blade down, trying to stab Yori while she remained in a crouch. He wasn't even close to being fast enough. Yori felt someone behind her and she rolled to the left, her hearing picked up the faint whistle of something sharp cutting the air.

As Yori heard the blade hit the concrete with a metallic clang, she lashed outwards and upwards with her right foot. The jarring sensation of bone on bone, followed by the thud of flesh hitting concrete, confirmed that she had hit her target. Without a single glance backwards, Yori slid to her feet and quietly watched the scene in front of her as Ron fought his own foes.

* * *

Rufus

"Phew!" Rufus squeaked quietly as he leaned against the cold steel of the chair binding Kim. The last few minutes as he had made a mad dash between Shego's booted feet had been quiet frightening. Now, he stood under the chair, the steel legs providing him both visual cover and protection.

The furious sounds of combat made the molerat glance across at Ron and Yori, both still fighting the ninjas that surrounded them. Rufus knew he had little time and taking a final deep breath, began to climb the metal base of the chair.

As he slid over the edge, the small rodent could see Kim's bound feet, the huge combat boots obviously were hers. After all, the only other person close enough was Shego and she wasn't bound to the chair.

"Payback time! Uh huh!" Rufus chittered, his eyes gazing at the steel cuffs binding Kim's ankles to the chair. Something he would soon take care of.

Hefting the tiny Lotus Blade in his paws, Rufus jumped quietly onto Kim's left boot and swung the blade with careful concentration at the spindle point of the cuff restraining her leg. The metal simply parted as the glowing blade struck it silently. The tiny clink of the restraining band itself hitting the metal as Rufus pushed it open, the only noise.

Quickly, Rufus hopped across to Kim's other leg and slashed at the bolt there as well. The second band holding her legs to the chair sprang free and Rufus nodding in satisfaction as he slid the blade between his teeth once more and sprang onto Kim's trousers.

The molerat felt Kim jerk ever so slightly, the only sign that she realised something was crawling on her body, due to the paralytic coursing through her veins. To reassure her, Rufus paused for just long enough to tap out his name on Kim's skin in Morse code, something she had taught him long ago after her baby sitting attempt. He felt her relax suddenly and grinned, knowing the message had got through. Focusing on the tight fabric against Kim's skin, Rufus began to climb once more, being as careful as he could with his claws.

Finally, he reached her midriff and jumped as quickly as he dared onto the left arm of the chair. Shego was still under mind control, he understood that quite clearly, and the last thing that Rufus wanted was to disturb the green skinned woman as she stared dully into Kim's eyes.

Landing on her wrist, and feeling the flesh underneath tremble at his pinching claws, Rufus quickly slid onto the fabric part of Kim's arm and quickly examined the cuff binding her to the chair once again. It was almost identical and the molerat quickly judged, aimed, and swung the Lotus Blade against the section of the manacle that ratcheted into the chair. As it popped open, he quickly yanked the metal up and away from Kim's arm.

As quickly as he could, Rufus slid from the free arm and dropped clumsily onto Kim's lap once more. He scampered across the teens body and leapt onto the final arm that held a bound limb, quickly slicing it with the Lotus blade and yanking it free.

That, Rufus thought quietly as he dropped once more onto Kim's stomach, dealt with the restraints binding Kim. Now, as he gazed up at the gleaming collar, that just left the neck restraint and the needles, pumping whatever was paralysing his friend, in her body. However, that also meant exposing himself to Shego's gaze.

The sounds of combat stopped suddenly behind him and Rufus heard the evil woman speaking to his master in amused tones. His time had run out and Rufus came to a split decision. It was a decision that risked his own life, but as he leapt onto Kim's chest and began to climb as quickly as possible, Rufus shrugged it off. Ron and Kim had risked their lives many times to save him, it was time to return the favour.

* * *

Ron

It was Ron's turn to go on the offensive this time. Moving like lightening, the blond teen leapt towards the closest ninja, grabbing the shocked man around the head and locking his arm around the ninja's neck.

The second closest ninja, trying to find a position where he wouldn't stab the colleague Ron had grabbed, never had a chance. Pushing off with his feet, Ron used the neck he currently held in a headlock as an axis. Spinning around the struggling man, Ron's feet slammed into the back of the second ninja's neck. With a cry, the ninja stumbled and fell to the floor, his Katana slithering along the concrete, out of reach.

Noticing that Yori had dispatched those fighting her, Ron swung his feet down and twisted his grip around the ninja's neck. Motioning with his head, and receiving a smile and nod from Yori, the blond teen let go. With a backflip, Ron's foot lashed out, catching the choking ninja in the chest with his full weight and momentum. The blow forced his opponent to stagger backwards, and into Yori. The young woman's arm whipped out and the ninja staggered into it as though it was an iron bar.

The final Ninja was far faster than his colleagues, and Yori had barely time to shout a warning.

"Ron! No!"

Her cry made Ron turn, but far too slowly. The shining sharp steel of the ninja's katana slashed out and the blond teen staggered backwards, gasping in agony as the razor blade glanced across his forehead. Blood oozed in a thin bead down his face, blinding him, and Ron knew he was in trouble.

Unable to see as he wiped at the blood trickling into his eyes, Ron couldn't defend himself and the ninja launged, sensing his opportunity. The blade swung at his midsection and Ron, blinking as his vision cleared, had no time to duck or dodge the blow. Yori was running to come to his aid, her face pale and frightened for him, but she was too slow.

Ron felt the blade impact and could only stare as the light reflected off the victorious eyes of his opponent. A gleam that was quickly replaced by annoyed confusion. The blade of the Katana, as it had impacted the surface of the suit Ron wore, had a problem. For something to be cut, a blade must be able to generate friction to cut. The suit fabric across Ron's chest was formed of an intermesh of incredibly strong polymer, bound to titanium molecules and plates of a flexible monofilament based material.

Slipperier than Teflon, the blade had no point to bite, no place to generate friction and begin to cut into the material. Though the energy of the impact staggered Ron, making him take a few steps back, the blade skittered harmlessly across the slippery surface of his battle suit. The ninja stepped back, eyes narrowing as both teen and opponent stared at the unmarred black surface.

"Oh yeah, these suits definitely rock!" Ron whispered, grinning. Adrenaline pouring into his body at the relief of finding himself alive.

The Ninja moved quickly once again, this time trying to swing the blade at Ron's neck, a harder target but the only part of his body that lacked protection. This time, however, the blond teen was ready for him.

Ron's right arm swung up to block the blade's impact, the Katana once again skittering across the monofilament panel that it met as it bounced off him arm. With the immediate attack blunted, Ron stepped forwards into his foe and gripped his clothing. With a quick twist and an application of weight, the ninja slammed onto the ground, the air leaving his lungs. Ron, towering above him, quickly slammed his foot against the ninja's thigh, making his leg slam against the concrete. Ron ruthlessly brought the same foot down with full force against the inner thigh and there was a quiet snap. The ninja screamed hoarsely as he writhed, clutching his, now, broken leg.

"Enough!" Kara's voice snapped out, making the next group of Ninja's pause and back away from the two teenagers as they slid back to back once more. Kara, her face a picture of annoyed frustration, gazed at the two of them, arms crossed over her breasts. The only sign of the rage she felt, the slightly tremble in her shoulder muscles.

As Ron and Yori both turned slightly to swap quick glances at each other, the unspoken question between them each asking if they were all right, Kara's voice lashed out with venom.

"You think your stupid heroics will save anyone here today? How _dare _you come here and assault my troops. For that, you _will _die…" Kara began to rant, drawing a worried gaze from Shia as spittle trickled down her sister's chin. "You, or your pathetic allies, cannot stop what is happening here! Kim Possible is _mine_! Shego is _mine_! You will never free them from my grasp!"

Ron gazed at Kara with loathing and faced her directly, Yori gently brushing his arm as she moved to cover his back from attack. "You talk big, Fangy. Yet everything you've done has been pretty much for nothing. Yori and I can handle the remaining ninja's in here. You do know that, right? Global Justice and Team Go are attacking in the hanger and will be here sooner or late…."

"You think they can stop my Jade?" Kara began, only for Yori to interrupt her.

"They may not stop the Jade ninja's, Fang. However, they do not need to… Yamanouchi is here, as well you know. Compared to us, you and your puppets are nothing!" Yori's words were calmly spoken, but Ron felt the anger that she suppressed so often make her muscles tremble.

"Big words for a Jade reject!" Kara snapped, making Ron blink and gaze back at the chocolate eyes of Yori. "I wonder if anyone knows _your _past, Yori… Nobody finds Yamanouchi by accident it seems. What happened to you I wonder? What sins do you hide?"

Yori stared in shock and anger at Kara's gloating face. Memories of her past, of regrets and foolish choices, welled up and then pushed away.

"You would try to turn Ron against me? I have never joined the Jade… ever!" Though Ron heard the vitriol in her words, he couldn't help but feel that Yori was holding something back. However, he put it to one side. Now was not the time and the stricken glance that Yori gave him, one filled with distress, made him feel protective towards her.

"Give that up right now, Fang." Ron turned back to the Jade leader and shook his head. "That's not going to work, Yori gained my trust years ago. Besides, you have more important things to do than try to make me question Yori's loyalty!"

"Oh, like dealing with you and her? That will not be a problem!" Kara hissed, motioning behind her. As she did so, Quia yanked something from his belt and spoke quietly into it. "You wish to attack me here? Then see the true strength of the Jade!"

Both teens heard the stomp of feet on concrete as another ten Jade Ninja's began to trickle in through the huge doors that lead into the main corridor. Kara smirked, as they both were suddenly back to square one, this time without the benefit of surprise.

"You see how futile this is? I hold all the cards here! Your pathetic team will never get to you in time and they will see the truth of attacking me when the first of them stumbles across your mangled bodies!"

As Kara began to laugh and the ninjas slowly circled around Yori, Ron glanced in desperation across at the chair holding Kim down. The tiny shape sitting on Kim's wrist made him smile as his molerat slashed what looked to be the final restraint on Kim's arms. With Kim free, Rufus climbed up Kim's body, making Shego blink and as he watched, her head swivelled down.

"One problem there, Kara…" Ron told her, turning back. His confident tone made the oriental woman blink and then frown at his smiling face.

"What?"

"There are three of Team Possible not tied down in here… and one is dealing with Kim right now!"

Kara, her eyes widening as she realised that Ron was gazing behind her, spun. Her ponytail whipped violently around her face and the sight that met her eyes horrified her. The oriental woman's face paled and she stared in disbelief. "Impossible! No… all my plans! No!"

* * *

Rufus and Kim

As his claws locked against the metal of the cuff and he hauled himself onto the metal, Rufus heard the whisper of clothe shifting slightly and he knew, before he turned around and gazed up into puzzled emerald eyes, that Shego was staring at him. He had little time, and wasted none of it.

"Hi hi!" Rufus chittered, hefting the Lotus Blade and swinging it down even as Shego opened her mouth to ask for instructions, the Servus nanites knowing that a Molerat should not be climbing over Kim's body. There was the sound of metal meeting metal, and the locking portion of the band snapped under the Lotus blade's cutting edge.

Even as Shego's eyes went wide and she began to cry out for assistance, Rufus slid the blade between his teeth once more and leapt delicately onto her face. As the green woman's body staggered backwards, Servus trying to see the creature that had jumped onto its body, Rufus scrabbled with his claws and vanished into the smooth mane of Shego's dark hair.

"_I'm being assaulted by a naked molerat…" _Shego muttered, flushing in shame as her body flailed at the air and then slammed into one of the steel support pillars. _"This is quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life…"_

The gasp of horror from Kara however, made Shego forget any shame she may have felt as the sound made her glance up. Though her vision swayed wildly as Servus continued to try and apprehend Rufus, Shego clearly saw Kim staggering to her feet, free from the chair that would enslave her mind.

"_Yes! Way to go, the vermin!" _Shego cried in delight, the words echoing as loudly as she could, while she grinned from ear to ear. _"Now, stay up Kimmie!"_

Shego felt her heart flutter as Kim stumbled slightly and leaned against the chair. To her surprise, Kim was snarling. There was something about her slow ponderous steps. Even though drool ran down her chin, her eyes had nothing but clear rage and determination in them and each staggering step sounded like the foot of doom in the quiet chamber.

"_Okay Kimmie, time to kick some ass… teach these morons what it means to be my nemesis, Princess!" _Shego whispered the words, her eyes gleaming.

Kim almost seemed to hear her, the soft green eyes sliding to her face and the anger in them melted away to be replaced by something Shego never thought she would see… need. As quickly as Kim had glanced at her, she turned back to stare at Kara, who stared back, her teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"Yuhh…" Kim slurred, slowly raising a finger and pointing at Kara. "Meeee… Muhyy fuuutt! yrrr ass!"

"You think you can stand there and frighten me?" As Kim had pointed at her, Kara's hands had bunched into fists, the sheer pressure turning the skin white. "Look at you, Kim San! You can barely stand. Shia! Knock this American 'heroine' out and strap her back into the chair!"

"NO!" There was a sudden thudding of feet and every single eye in the lab tracked the whipping black blur of Yori as she backflipped over the two ninja's that were in front of her and then rolled along the concrete to come between Shia and Kim. With a snap, her red fans extended and Yori held them defensively in front of her. "Shia, you will not reach Kim, and we have honour to deal with! You ran the last time we met, I will not allow you to do so again!"

"Oh, look at you, both of you! So busy defending your honor to each other, to the world. Honour means _nothing _it is power and the will to use it! That is why Shia will always do as _I _say!"

Kara's laugh was almost unhinged and Shia caught Doctor Possible's eye. The redhead, still manacled to the pillar, sighed and nodded her head imperceptibly.

_Yes, Shia… Kara is desperately close to the edge of losing any control she has left. All of this, the sudden loss of control, is enough to unhinge her completely. _Straining against the binding metal, Doctor Possible turned pleading eyes to Shia. _Help us! Come on, you can't follow this insane woman… I don't know about your faith, but Yori knows that this woman has no honour, Shia! If that's all you care about, earn Yori's respect and help us!_

Almost as though she heard Doctor Possible, the blond woman shook her head slightly, regret in her eyes. "Whatever my Mistress says," Shia slid her red hilted Katana from its scabbard on her back, and faced Yori with a nod. "Regardless, we _must _answer this challenge to Jade power!"

"Yes… yes!" Kara grinned and glanced across to where Ron was twisting desperately, trying to keep the moving groups of Jade ninja's and the watching henchmen in his view. "While you kill Yori, I will deal with Mr Stoppable…"

"No!" Yori whispered, suddenly realising the mistake her rush of anger had caused her to make. "Ron San… Ron… I have left you alone, unguarded! Oh no!"

The young woman tried to shift to the right and move to help Ron, but Shia slid her blade out to block her path and she shook her head. "It is too late for that… I am, sorry… Yori."

"Do not be sorry! Do your job and kill her!" Kara snapped, glaring at her sister and then turning to smirk at Ron. "It was _not_ pleasurable to meet you, Mr Stoppable. And while I am sure Kim there would love to run to your aid," Ron managed a glimpse of Kim stumbling across and falling against the pillar where her mother lay manacled, her eyes staring at his trapped form with anguish. "I rather think she's going to have her own troubles to deal with in a second."

"Damn it, Kara… give it up!" Ron snapped, his hands weaving in a defensive pattern to ward off the enthusiastic younger ninja's. "You're trapped… there's nowhere to go, even if you DO take us all out!"

"Oh, no… there are plenty of ways to escape from here, Ron Stoppable. Well, plenty for me. As for you, I think our conversation is over." Kara turned away, flicking her hand. "Kill him."

_Ah, crap… _Ron thought, his body drenching itself with adrenaline.

As the sound of multiple blades being drawn echoed behind her, and her bodyguard stood silently facing off against a highly focused Yori, Kara glanced across at Kim and a slow smile crossed her face.

_Ah, Kim… so determined and that is what I admire about you. Still, I have little time to fight you, and even a drugged Possible is not something I relish dealing with. Now, who to order to beat you into submission and manacle you once again. Quia? No. Drakken San? Ha! Oh, no… why do I even pretend to choose? For it to cause maximum hurt, it must be a soul-destroying choice. Easy."_

Kara's gaze slid to Shego, whose body was still busy trying to track down the molerat buried in her long dark hair. A cruel smile flickered across her lips and she called out. "Shego, stop that!"

Kim managed to raise her head and stare in horror as Shego stood up, all thoughts of grabbing Rufus forgotten. She knew, with frightening clarity, that her body was in no shape to fight Shego. Though the paralytic was beginning to wear off, Kim knew that it wouldn't be fast enough to stop Shego beating her unconscious and ramming her back into the chair.

"Shego, my little servant. Do be a dear and knock Kim Possible out, then put her back into the chair for me." Kara watched as Shego gave a terse nod and she sighed. "Such a good girl."

To Kim, as she watched Shego slowly approach, her booted feet moving with an inhuman regularity, it was painful to see. She clutched the pillar and willed the chemicals flowing through her system to leave, all the while watching as Shego walked closer and closer.

"Kimmie… run! She's not going to stop until she completes Kara's orders!" Kim's tired eyes flicked across to her mothers bound position and she opened her mouth. Doctor Possible shook her head. "No time! Sweetie, you have to hide! I know you normally woudn't even think about it, but you have to… GO!"

The crunch of Shego's boots on some piece of glassware that had rolled off a table in all the confusion made Kim look up. She knew her mother was right, knew that she was in no fit state to fight Shego.

She lurched away from the green woman, ducking behind a piece of miscellaneous equipment, and fought to control her breathing.

* * *

Doctor Director 

"Alpha team! Shore up the left flank!" Doctor Director, hair singed in places and her skin torn, bleeding, and as badly damaged as her combat suit, waved a hand. Her troops staggered and rolled across the confining space of the hanger in response.

A burst of fire screamed across the bay and the leader of the GJ watched in horror as one of her marines collapsed in a foaming, bloody, heap, his body armour too badly damaged to protect him.

As a medic ran across and began to drag the man backwards behind the pile of concrete rubble that the marines and many of the ninja's from Yamanouchi were using for cover, Doctor Director gazed with hatred at the twisted metal the fire had come from.

"Dacowicz! Hand me a grenade!"

"Yes Sir!" a marine tugged one of the three remaining grenades off his belt and tossed it gently to his commander, before ducking behind the flaming wreckage of a jet to dodge a burst of rifle fire.

The one eyed woman yanked the pin free and threw it with all her strength across the hanger bay. The grenade bounced off a wall and fell behind the wreck of the helicopter, where the majority of the enemy fire was coming from. Spinning back behind a concrete support pillar, pockmarked with bullets, Doctor Director slammed her hands over her ears as the grenade exploded.

The rattle of gunfire faded away as smoke and dust drifted around the burning and twisted hunks of vehicles. Cautiously, the leader of the GJ poked her head around her cover and slid forwards, back pressed to the wall.

A few minutes ago, had it really been that short amount of time, the doors to the inner area of Drakken's lair had swung open and all hell had been let loose. Bullets had pinged off Mara's titanium mesh armour so rapidly that it had sounded to her as though a swarm of angry bees were on the other side of the red car.

She had used Mara as cover for most of the battle, firing her rifle from her bonnet as blatantly as she dared. Mara had joined her, firing her laser cannon at both henchman and Jade Ninja alike. It was surprisingly hard to give support to the squad from Yamanouchi, the black figures moving too fast and too similarly attired to the Jade, for her troops or even Mara to tell the difference. So instead, all of her troops concentrated on the henchmen, while Doctor Director could only hope that Yamanouchi were winning.

Eventually, after many Henchmen had fallen to her bullets, a few had realised where her fire had been coming from. A near miss with a rocket launcher, shot out of the air by mara's cannons and blowing a fair sized hole out of the concrete floor, had forced Doctor director to roll across to a damaged forklift and seek cover from that. Mara had roared off, dodging both wrecked planes and those few undamaged by the combat. The only sign that she had still been fighting, and had not been blown into tiny pieces, had been the occasional explosion and roar of engine power.

That had been less than five minutes ago, it seemed far longer. Drakken's troops had been the ones with better cover, and she had been forced to watch her troops slowly whittle away from the steady stream of fire and lack of cover on their side of the hanger. Oh, many had survived. The body armour that she ensured all GJ troops were equipped with had deflected most of the lethal shots. However, that did not mean that they had escaped injury.

Many were suffering cracked ribs, broken legs or arms, limiting their use in battle. Though she felt regret over their injuries, a leader always did, it was the ones who the armour had not saved that she truly suffered for. The ones who would not come back. The ones who had paid the ultimate price for justice, security, and the attempt to rescue a true heroes life. She could only thank whatever deity was listening that it had been so few.

As she inched along the damaged metal, her mind briefly slid to Dash and his troops. Was he facing the same number she was? Oh, they had all heard the detonations coming from the huge lift, and she could almost swear that part of the floor had lifted for a second and then settled back down. Apart from that, she had no idea.

Sighing, Doctor Director peered around the corner of her cover. She could only hope that they were having far more luck than she was. She wanted to comm them and ask, but her own safety denied that to her. Drakken, or whoever had equipped his henchmen with rifles, some sniper based, had stationed some on the walkway that ran along the hanger wall. They had already claimed one marine and injured two others. Now, she tried to get a bead on them.

She didn't see the laser beam strike her chest until it was too late. The sound of a high powered rifle echoed around the open space and the one eyed woman sucked in the air to scream, realising the shot was meant for her. To her shock, there was no pain, no feeling of high tensile metal entering her vitals and ripping her life away. Instead, there was a loud whine of metal on metal, followed by the roar of high-energy discharge. Doctor Director fell to her knees, her eye wary and almost breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar shape slid out of the choking cloud.

"Gotta be more careful, Doc!" The sight of Mara's sleek form made doctor Director sigh in relief. However, as she stared at the car's bodywork, she began to notice the terrible damage Mara had sustained. The dents and scratches from gunfire were nothing to Mara, the gaping hole in her outer body panel, obviously left by some energy weapon, along with the rent of a missile impact on the rear of her body, made the leader of the GJ wince. As she shook her head, the holographic form of the AI appeared with an uncommon flickering.

"Mara, status?"

"Well, apart from bloody great big holes in me, and some internal damage my systems are working on to fix, I'm peachy. How about you?" The testy tone indicated that Mara was experiencing pain due to her injuries, something that Wade had decided to include so that Mara had a better awareness of her 'body'. Sighing, the AI became all business. "Listen, Doc… those doors all these bastards came though. There's a second set downstairs…"

"Yes, that was in the blueprint you gave us. So?"

"I'm worried." Mara glanced over her own body at the doors. They had shut soon after letting the henchmen and Jade ninja's into the hanger. "Hear that noise? The steady banging and whines? That started as soon as they shut, and my sensors are picking up some very odd energy signatures behind them."

"What kind of-"

Mara stood suddenly, fear on her face. "Oh god! They're moving… and I… I _recognise _that signature!" Blinking, Doctor Director opened her mouth, but the AI turned to her, panicking. "Get the men! Get all of the men and get to the elevator, fight your way there if you have to… NOW!"

"What-" Doctor Director managed to get out of her mouth, a tiny part of the questions running through her mind.

"There's no time!" Mara whispered, her holographic image vanishing suddenly. "You have to get down one level! Get down there and tell Dash, Hego… _anyone _to seal that lower door! Do you hear me? All the signatures are on this level, but I can pick up groups starting to make their way towards a second lift shaft! You have to _go_!"

"Mara, listen to m-"

With a hiss, the huge doors to the rear of the hanger began to rotate open and a bright light shone into the ruined hanger bay. Doctor Director winced at the bright light and shielded her eyes, trying to see past the blinding effect. Something was moving in there, multiple something's… very large something's!

"Move… move NOW!" Mara hissed, and reversed in a plume of dust.

It was the sound of a pair of huge metal feet slamming onto concrete that eventually made the one eyed woman realise what the huge shapes were. Massive battle-bots! Heavily armed droids, vicious in nature, which Drakken had attempted to build while Kim had been learning to drive. Kim had stopped him as always and Drakken had dropped the idea, obviously annoyed at how easily the first generation had been destroyed when comparing the cost.

Now, as she watched the gleaming black and blood red robot march slowly into the ruined hanger, she knew they were in trouble. As the henchmen all retreated behind it, and the fifteen or so more that stomped inside, Doctor Director knew they were in _big _trouble. Mara was right, she had to leave! Everyone had to leave or they would all die, quickly!

* * *

Ron

Ron ducked as a Katana shot over his head and countered by lashing out, upwards and outwards with his leg. He caught the ninja, one of a worryingly increasing number of them surrounding him, on the side of the head, knocking him out.

The triumph was temporary. Ron felt an impact in the middle of his back, staggering him forwards. Before he could compensate, he saw various fists, feet and a glint of metal heading towards him. His body screamed in protest as he managed to dodge the Katana blade and feet aimed at him, only for the air to leave his lungs violently as two fists slammed into his ribcage.

Staggering back, his eyes picked up the swing of another Katana and he clumsily ducked under the blade, trying to ignore the ache of his chest as he forced the air back into them. A foot slammed into his ankle, the energy behind it almost shattering the bone. Ron fell onto one knee, wincing in agony.

A foot slammed into the back of his head, the impact making him sprawl on the floor. Dazed, Ron fought to maintain consciousness as the delighted laughter of Kara mingled with the cries of fear from both Yori and Kim.

"No way… Not gonna fail KP!" He muttered, blinking at a metallic taste in his mouth. Siding to his feet, Ron spat blood onto the concrete and stared at the literal wall of Jade ninja's surrounding him. "Okay guys… you've ticked me off enough that I'm going to show you why it's not a good idea to piss off a master of Monkey Kung Fu!"

Smoothly, Ron slid into his favoured defensive stance. Legs loose and bent, body in s slight crouch, and his arms extended and the hands bent as well as dropped forwards. Anyone who noticed would have realised that Ron looked just like a monkey.

_Concentrate! _His mind whispered. _Let the monkey power of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar fill you once again, flow through you and into the bodies of your enemies. Let the training Yamanouchi has given you be the conduit…_ _and for god's sake, make sure your belt is tight around the pants of the suit!_

Taking a deep breath, even as his body instinctively rolled to the right to avoid a foot to the kidneys, Ron focused on the gift he had buried as deeply as he could. The familiar sensation of monkey power saturating his tissues made Ron smile. He always forgot how warm it felt, as if his body was sinking into a warm bath. Yet, at the same time, the power supercharged everything inside him… muscles, nerves, and sensation. Everything he was, would ever be, contained inside one body, one mind. It was exhilarating… it was power, and as Yori had told him days ago, it was his if he wished it.

_Got to be careful though… one thing you learned at Yamanouchi is that it wears you out quickly. I've got to do this as fast as I can and try to use the power I have sparingly, otherwise I'll end up too exhausted to raise a fist._

With the power flowing through him, his training moulded the raw energy and basic skills it gave him into art form. Ron glanced to the left as his skin picked up tiny air currents, disturbed by a fist travelling towards him. In defence, Ron held up his hand, palm open and the fist slammed into it and came to a sudden halt. The audible sound of bones snapping against the taut muscle of the teen's palm echoed around the hanger and Ron looked up into his attackers pained eyes.

"Told, ya. I'm no mountain, but I sure as hell kick ass when I want to!"

With a sharp twist of his arm, monkey power saturating his tissues, Ron heard the audible snap of his opponent's fore bone. The ninja screamed, long and gutturally, as he backed away from the teenager, who smiled a sharks grin in response.

Without a single worded challenge, three more ninja's from the circle of ten surrounding Ron, rushed at the blond man. Ron met them head on. One of them managed to hit the blond teen, staggering him back a few steps before Ron could swing his weight to his forward leg.

Countering, Ron's foot swung up and out, lashing viciously into the shinbone of the closest attacker, breaking it with another audible snap. That ninja fell to the ground, trying not to scream. The two ninjas of either side of the fallen man blinked as Ron leapt into the air.

The blond teen's arms snaked smoothly around their necks and squeezed powerfully, choking them. While the gagging men supported him, Ron's legs wrapped around the kneeling middle ninja and gripped him in the same chokehold. Hands slapped uselessly against the frictionless material of his suit for a few seconds before Ron finished his attack.

With a yank of his arms, Ron pulled all three Ninja's off balance and his body weight yanked them towards the unforgiving concrete. All three faces impacted the concrete with the loud crack of bone, while the people he held onto cushioned Ron's landing. As he rolled upright, the three ninjas remained unmoving on the floor, knocked out cold.

Another three attacked and Ron moved swiftly into combat with them, open palm strikes smashing into flesh and bone with the power of sledgehammers. Those he hit in the face did not get up, their eyes rolling into the back of their skulls as they fell soundlessly. The ninja's were quickly replaced in the circle by more waiting outside it, but Ron merely stood and grinned. Cracking his knuckles, the teen slid into the same defensive Tai Sheng stance he had before and tilted his head.

"I'm game if you lot are… so, lets have the next lot!"

* * *

Yori

Despite the desperate situation that Ron was in, Yori forced herself to remain calm. He was well trained and determined, he had fought with her on the mountain when Monkey fist had captured her, and had defeated Fukushima in single combat. This was before his recent, and quite sudden, development of his monkey power.

_Yes, he will be able to defend himself… I have to believe that! I must focus everything on Shia… everything! She is too dangerous to be distracted from._

Her thoughts were vindicated as a katana blade hissed out towards her with smooth power. Yori blinked and countered like lightening, her fans snapping out and deflecting the blade back towards its owner.

"Ah, impressive as always." Shia's voice held no taunting tone, nor did it have the excited tone Yori recalled from memories of many sparring sessions. Indeed, to Yori it was almost as if Shia had lost all hope, the despair trickling into her tone like acid. "I never could surprise you with my attacks could I?"

"You tried often enough." Yori whispered. "Shia, don't do this."

"I have my-"

"Duty, yes I know. Honour, yes I know… and none of that makes sense to me."

"Yes, I know." Shia countered, wishing she didn't sound so tired, of everything. "You do not understand as the honour given to me by the Jade is different to that given by Yamanouchi, You could never understand the difference, even I do not sometimes! All I can say is that you are an enemy of the Jade and therefore are my enemy. There can be no other resolution and there is a line drawn between us, Yori. I am bound to defend my Mistress, no matter my personal feelings! You wish to harm her and that I cannot allow!"

"Mistress?" Yori repeated and watched Shia blink and almost curse quietly. "No matter your feelings? So, no longer do you protect her because she is your sister then?"

"No!" Shia snapped, hefting her blade. "Conversation ended. Defend yourself!"

Shia's blade lashed out once again, and Yori stepped back swiftly, allowing it to pass her shoulder and slightly send the other woman off balance. Her red fans snapped outwards and Shia was forced to duck and tilt her head to one side, letting the steel slip past her as Yori had.

Both steadied themselves and then lashed out with simultaneous kicks, the soles of a boot and soft-shoe bouncing off each other. As Yori stepped back to steady herself, Shia stepped forwards and both ninjas swung their weapons automatically in defence. Blade and fan let out a metallic screech as they scraped against each other and locked.

Despite everything that had happened to her, the dreadful truth she faced, even now through defending her mothers killer… her own sister, Shia realise part of her was enjoying this. For just a second, she remembered breathing in clean air, of listening to her opponent laughing as metal rang against metal in a slow lazy ballet. Of Jasmine's grinning face, her applause, as Shia and Yori sparred again and again.

Lost in the moment, it was Yori's foot slamming into her solar plexus that brought her back to reality as they broke apart with another screech of metal. While Shia flipped her Katana around so that its tip pointed directly at the dark haired ninja, Yori held one fan in front of her body, defending her vitals, while the second pointed directly at Shia's throat.

"You have not forgotten… I thought you had forgotten our sessions." Yori murmured, both staring at each other with respect. Shia sighed and shook her head and Yori let her fan drop an inch. "This is foolish… Shia. Your sister killed your mother!"

Shia's eyes never left Yori's, but the pain in them was clear. "Yes, I know she did."

"So why defend her!" Yori couldn't keep the bafflement out of her voice. "Shia, she may be your sister, but she _murdered _your mother! I can understand not wanting… not being _able,_ to kill her for that. **B**lood is blood. But there is no point to defending her against us, against justice and letting her take Kim Possible!"

"I have the Jade and I have my honour-"

"Honour is nothing when corrupted! Yours was corrupted long ago, by the Jade first and Kara second!" Yori raised her fans as Shia took an instinctive step forwards. "You were lied to, Shia! Lied to and that was not your fault! Listen to me, please! I want to help and-"

"You cannot!" Yori blinked at the lash in Shia's tone, the odd emotion swimming in her eyes. Her surprise became one of shock as Shia lashed out, darting forwards with her Katana blade. Yori's fan's snapped out, catching and deflecting the lethal steel and she span to try and slash at Shia's hamstring. Missing, both turned back to each other. "You cannot help me! Not the way you wish! Nothing can redeem me now because of what I am! I have killed, Yori! The woman standing next to Drakken is the reason I did so, my reason! She saved me, or so I thought. Despite I am a killer, I killed for what I thought was the right reasons!"

"Shia."

"You cannot help me! You cannot take me back! You can't understand! The only thing you can do is take my life!"

Yori stared in shock. _You want me to kill you… but for what reason? Shia, honour means nothing if you are dead! It is nothing compared to the value of life!_

"That is not my way. Nor was it yours once, and it could be again!" As Shia snorted and backed away, Yori persisted. "Cast off the Jade's idea of honour, take up Yamanouchi and seek forgiveness!" Yori told her, watching her eyes for any realisation, any trace of hope.

"Shia, fulfil your oath to me and _kill_ Yori!" Kara's voice echoed in the huge room and Shia glanced across to where her sister stood, watching her with the same cold eyes as always. No love, in fact Shia could see it now, finally. All Kara's eyes had in them, when she stared at Shia, was a greedy hunger. The knowledge that this woman would take life, do anything for her. Worse, Shia knew she was right. After all, it had been one command, the oath of obedience, which had made her sacrifice the love she felt for another. Though the thought sickened her, she would attack and Kill Yori.

"Honour is life to the Jade, my life is my honour. Understand that, please!" Shia whispered. "You heard my Mistress, her orders… and I will obey as I have come too far, been tarnished too much! So now you have one choice, Yori. Kill me, before I kill you!"

"Stop!" Yori cried, but Shia ignored her lashing out with a foot that the dark haired woman narrowly countered with a raised forearm. As Yori stepped back to give herself room, Shia swung her Katana in a powerful and violent arc. The steel blade hit the black cloth of Yori's clothing and sliced into the young woman's flesh. Screaming, Yori fell forwards and rolled, narrowly avoiding Shia's blade as it swung down and slammed into the concrete where she had been.

_I have failed, she is lost! _Yori hissed, her fingers probing the neat slash across her back, dipping into the red blood that leaked slowly from it. Part of her still refused to believe that her old friend had hurt her this way, even while Shia struggled to wrench the Katana free. _There has to be a way! There must be something I have overlooked… something!_

Her thoughts were broken as Shia launched at her again, blade slicing the air. Yori was ready for her this time and ducked under the hissing steel and her arm bunched with muscle as she open fist punched Shia under the ribs. The blond woman's hiss of pain whispered past Yori's ear as Shia staggered backwards, her free hand clutching her chest.

To keep Shia off balance, the dark haired ninja lashed out with her right foot, the blow glancing off Shia's left arm as she twisted around Yori, trying to buy time and find a weak point. Time that Yori refused to give her.

With a snapping hiss, Yori once again opened her fan's, the red metal gleaming in the bright light of the lair. Twisting around as fast as Shia was, Yori took careful calculated aim and lashed out. Her fan blades hissed into Shia's thigh, cutting deeply and the white haired woman let out an agonised cry. In response to the attack, Shia lashed out blindly with her blade and it slashed across Yori's shoulder, a lucky strike. The blow had an accidental consequence, as it caused the fan that Yori was pulling back to fly out once more, catching Shia a glancing blow along her side.

Both women, moaning in pain at the damage they had caused, turned to stare at each other. Neither relished the idea of attacking, and especially killing, an old friend. However, as they both measured the other, watched as the blood trickled out of wounds they had caused, felt the conflict rage inside them at what they were doing, both knew one thing.

Neither would, or even could, walk away from the fight now. Blood had been spilled on both sides and the challenge was deadly serious now. Weapon's drawn, Yori and Shia began to circle each other once again.

* * *

Kim

Kim leaned against the strange device blocking her from Shego's view and tried to breath and shallowly as possible. She could hear the sounds of combat coming from the main lab area and bit her lip as a cry of pain, Ron's voice, echoed around the walls. As much as she wanted to help, as much as every fibre screamed to go to the rescue, her mind overrode her desire.

The quiet thud of booted feet a few metres away from her made Kim bite her lip and slow her breathing. She still felt terribly nauseous and her muscles trembled as she fought to remain standing. Even as she tensed against the metal, her left leg went numb once again, before the feeling trickled back along with pins and needles.

Kim knew, had known when she had begun to dart behind the odd devices on this side of the lab, that she couldn't fight Shego. It was so hard to match the green skinned woman normally, though she would never let her ever know that. Now that she barely had control and sense of her body the chances of matching, let alone beating her were minimal.

"Kim Possible." Kim froze at the sound of Shego's voice. She felt her heart leap into her throat as her green eyes flicked left and right, worried Shego had spotted her. "Kim Possible, come out."

_Oh god. Her voice is so… dead. _Kim crouched slowly, trying to make as little sound as she could. Finally on trembling and dead limbs, Kim moved slowly to the edge of the huge device and peered around.

Shego stood glancing around with cold, hard eyes. There was nothing in the gaze of the Shego who had fought her. Even when they had come to blows, the green woman had always had a… anticipatory, no… a look of enjoyment about her. The woman trying to spy her now was less than human, because she… or the damn things raping her brain, didn't care about emotion.

Servus scanned the area, full of large devices and decided that tracking Kim Possible down would be hard or impossible until the Jade Ninja's were no longer in combat. However, the stress factors in Mistress Fang's voice indicated an eighty seven percent probability that she wanted Kim Possible accosted immediately.

**Unable to locate through physical search… initiate psychological attack. **

"Kimmie… It's me, Shego."

"_Oh god…" _Shego whispered, trapped as always. _"This is sick… just plain sick. Leave her alone!"_

_It's not her… it's not her! It's the damn brain raping robots! _Shivering at the tone, Kim clenched her fist and moved back behind the device hiding her. She would have given anything for a cure to the paralytic flowing through her system.

"Pumpkin?" Shego's voice echoed the word dully, delving into Shego's stored memories of their fights, taunts and, later memories, of hope. Finding the nicknames, it used them ruthlessly. "Princess, if you come out I can help them all… you do know that, yes?"

Her hand sliding to her mouth, Kim felt sick. _I'm not going to listen. I won't listen! Just think back to when it was so much easier. She was a villain and someone you hated, someone who would kill you if she could… not what she turned out to be… someone who turned away from good, because she was betrayed._ _No! I won't think of her like this… like someone I could love! Someone I could save! I can't! Not now!_

Shego moved forwards, towards a huge device that Servus identified as a DNA scanner of some sort and pressed her against the metal, sliding along it.

"Pumpkin, becoming one with Servus? It doesn't hurt. It is liberation from the pain of humanity. There is no worry, no panic, and no emotion… just obedience. Shego is now part of us, she enjoys being part of us. We _are _Shego…"

"_Liar" _Shego muttered, pale in the darkness. She watched as her body swung around the huge device, only to find nothing there. _"Keep moving Kimmie… keep moving and don't believe this. Servus hurts! I don't remember it because Drakken had me drugged up to the eyeballs, but considering all the whispered comments from his henchmen of me struggling like my body was on fire, it hurts… it's probably agony."_

Kim's voice echoed out into the lab, over the sounds of combat coming from the other end. "Don't even try that, Servus! If it's painless and Shego and you are happily joined, why did Kara keep laughing about 'hurting' Shego? What would be the point if she were an obedient slave? You're the one controlling her, but I know Shego's in there somewhere… and I'm going to try and free her. I promise!"

"_Now that's Kimmie. Smart and observant!"_ Shego breathed a sigh of relief and watched herself begin to creep towards another hulking piece of technology._ "I always pick my nemesis, as well as my employers, carefully."_

**Persuasion has failed. Adopt threat… **

"If you will not come out, then that leaves your mother as well as your friends, Ronald Stoppable and the Yamanouchi Ninja, Yori, as the next subjects. If they survive of course." Servus heard the gasp that echoed from behind another machine and began to move slowly towards it. "Ronald Stoppable is finding combat hard against so many Jade Ninjas and will soon fall without your assistance. Yori will fall at the blades of Bodyguard Shia."

"No…" Kim whispered, Servus using it to judge and refine her position.

"Yes… and your mother will fall at our hands. She is chained to the pillar and we are strong. How difficult would it be for us to slowly choke the life from her body?"

There was a choked sob this time and Shego snarled internally as Servus began to walk across to the sound.

_That is so goddamn low! I never threatened her parents! Not directly anyway. Okay, so there was the train thing, but Kimmie was there! Oh and her boyfriend, but considering that straight gal's wet dream was a synthodrone, it doesn't count! I've never even thought about using her parents this way!"_

"Pumpkin? You know that we can do this. We will choke Doctor Possible and hear her gasp for mercy as-"

"NO!" The cry came from the right and Shego was unable to turn in time to counter. She felt a fist smash into her jaw and the world span. The counter blow never came, however, and Shego righted herself. Servus stared at it's goal, standing a few metres away, body trembling at the effort to stay upright, the arm that had hit her shaking far worse than the rest of her. Even her eyelids drooped slightly, Kim fought to keep her eyes open.

"_God, Kimmie… what the hell did they pump into you?"_

"Leave my mother alone!" Kim managed, raising her fists despite the enormous drain of her willpower to do so. "Leave her alone…"

"It was always our intention to do so." Servus replied, watching with clinical interest as Kim's jaw tensed. "Ron stoppable will die, as will Yori. It is our Mistresses command, and it will occur. Your mother is not, currently, a target. You were our prime goal. Now you have revealed yourself, we will take you to our mistress, unconscious."

Swaying, Kim tried to keep her eyes locked on Shego's arms, but it was _so _hard to do anything at the moment. Because of this, the first blow against the side of her head almost seemed to come from nowhere. She stumbled, crashing into the device that had hidden her and falling to one leg.

"_Kimmie!"_ Shego cried out, unable to help as her body slowly lowered its fist and walked forwards. _"Stop! Stop it! Damn it, this is my body!"_

Kim raised her head, blood trickling from her lips, in time to see Shego's green booted foot swing up and into her abdomen. Despite her own determination not to scream, the pain ripped a cry from her lungs.

"Give in, Kim Possible. It is inevitable. You are weak and have failed everyone. Your mother, your friends… even this host. She is Kara Fang's now, as are your friends!"

The words, so simple, had an unexpected effect on Kim. Spitting her blood onto the floor, the teenager struggled to slide to her feet and then raised her head to glare into Shego's eyes. Something had happened to the teenager at the words and Servus backed away as her danger index began to rapidly increase.

Kim's breathing was feral, adrenaline that she thought she had exhausted began to course through her body. Exhausted and half-paralysed muscles flared to life, the feeling returning in droves as she clenched her fists.

_Shego, mom, Ron, Yori… Monique… Wade. I won't let her have any of you! No more! It ends here! _The words pounded through her skull, the idea of Kara owning everyone she cared for the trigger to the one thing Kim kept buried deeply whenever she was on a mission. It was not the lure of money or power for Kim Possible. Nor was it fame, or a desire to see justice be fulfilled as Doctor Director did. For Kim it was simple. She cared so deeply and because of this, she considered those in danger… hers. _You are all mine, even Shego! Not hers!_

"Shego is mine!" Kim hissed, lauching herself at the woman in question. "Mine! Not Kara's!"

Kim's fist slammed into the side of Shego's uniform, making the green woman lose her footing and stumble. Another leg lashed out and slammed into Shego's thigh, pulling an intake of breath that for anyone else would have been a scream.

"_Ah hell… I've seen that look before and was thrown into a tower for my trouble. I am so going to regret this tomorrow, as long as Kim doesn't kill me of course."_ Shego muttered, trying to not whimper or curse at the pain in her abdomen and thigh muscle. _"And I refuse to belong to anyone, Pumpkin. We survive this, we are so talking about that little comment. Hell, you've never even said that you love m-"_

Shego broke off as a rapid blow to her cheek rippled pain across her consciousness. As Servus slid Shego to her feet and counter attacked, Kim dodged the fist that lashed out to catch her face and gripped it tightly. Twisting the captured arm around so that Shego's body was forced to bend and twist instead of tearing muscle and breaking bone, Kim leaned down close to Shego's face and stared into the dull emerald eyes.

Kim's growing love for the woman surfaced for a second and she swallowed back a choke at the damage she was causing. "Shego, I'm sorry… I… I have to do this! I promise to knock you out, okay?"

Shego, gritting her teeth at the pain Kim was causing her, managed to grin in disbelief. _"I have a choice Kimmie? How the hell can I say no?"_

"You will not beat me." Servus responded quietly. "I can take any damage you give to Shego's body and still make her fight you. Break her arm, and she suffers while I fight on. You wish to cause her pain?"

Kim let go of Shego's arm, only to bring her knee up into her stomach as violently as possible. "No. But, if it's the only way to keep you from strapping me into that chair, and to free her, then yeah I will. Nobody deserves you… nobody!"

Servus rolled Shego across the floor and then lashed out backwards with a leg, trying to catch Kim in the stomach. Kim limped backwards, avoiding the blow, and in response kicked Shego again in the stomach, forcing her to roll once more.

There was no exhilaration of combat this time, not for Kim. In fact, with each blow she felt something deep inside crack slightly in sympathy. She knew, knew it was her love for the green skinned woman.

As Shego struggled to stand upright once again, something grey jumped out of the mass of dark haired and scurried across to the wall, while Kim stood, fists ready in a defensive pose. After a few moments, Shego managed to rise to her feet and turn.

"I have my orders… and while you fight me, Ron Stoppable is in mortal peril."

Kim, ignoring the words, kept her eyes on Shego's movements and noticed the slight tremble in her left arm. As the green woman jabbed forwards in an open palmed strike, Kim countered by dodging left and gripping Shego's wrist, yanking her around. Her own fist rammed against Shego's cheek, staggering the woman and making her fall. As Shego's body fought to rise, Kim gripped her suit and yanked her upright.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the struggling woman, before smashing her arm as hard as Possible into Shego's chin. The uppercut sent shockwaves up Kim's arm and Shego's head snapped back.

In the trapped recesses of her mind, Shego cried out in agony as the pain gripped her, huge greasy waves of it rolling across her again and again.

Panting with exertion, Kim staggered a few steps back, and glanced across to where she could see only brief glimpses of Ron's blond hair as he fought what seemed to be a platoon of Jade ninjas. While she bit her lip and wondered if she could actually run to his help, her body beginning to complain about its level of exhaustion and injuries, Rufus ran away from the wall and swarmed up her body. As the molerat reached her shoulder, he tapped her cheek and the redhead glanced across with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me…" Kim whispered, receiving a shrug and grin from Rufus.

"No prob…" He squeaked. As he did so, a sudden movement behind her made him glance round and then squeak in alarm.

Kim turned in response, her eyes widening as she managed to catch a flash of green and black. Her fists raised slowly into a defensive position, only for her to stagger as a fist slammed into her solar plexus and a second one smashed into her own jaw. The world span and Kim tasted her own blood once more. Groggily she looked up and saw Shego standing there, blood pouring down her chin, bruises from their last fight peppering her green skin. The thief's stance was slightly to one side and Kim realised that the muscles on the left side of her body couldn't support her weight. As Servus made Shego take a step forwards, Kim could only wonder in horror at how much more punishment they could both take before one fell or even died.

"You cannot knock me out, Kim Possible. I am a nanonetic based neural network, designed for combat situations. Simple attacks such as this are irritating at best and can only incapacitate my physical ability. I cannot be rendered unconscious with normal levels of attack. Surrender or fall!"

Kim managed to force back a single tear as Shego stepped forwards once more, before raising her hands to fend off blows. As she felt her face heat at a well-aimed blow, and she managed to dodge the knee that shot up towards her crotch, Kim lashed out with her own fists and legs. Though Servus managed to avoid the punch, she felt her leg connect with Shego's, making the enslaved woman back away slightly. Because of this, she had the advantage, but Kim found she had a problem. She was tiring rapidly once more, and the only thing she could do was something she barely ever did. Cry for help.

"Ron! Please… help me!"

* * *

Ron

Ron dodged another set of blows at his face and lashed out with an open palm monkey strike into the face of his opponent. Blood gushed as the ninja fell, clutching his face.

Feeling another creeping up behind him, Ron kicked out backwards in a banana strike, catching the ninja with his curving foot and sending him crashing into the ninjas surrounding him at the rear. The two who began to run towards him met his forearms as he stepped forwards and braced himself against the impact. To the ninjas who had attacked him, it was like running into a steel bar and they both fell to the floor, unconscious.

That was enough for the rest of them. In total, seventeen Jade ninjas had attacked one blond teenager, and only the teenager remained standing. The others lay on the floor out cold, some covered in blood and a few with limbs tangled in impossible angles, unless they were broken.

Turning and glancing around at the suddenly reluctant ninjas, Ron smiled. "Hey, Kara. Looks like your all powerful fighting force has changed its mind, eh?"

"Idiots!" Kara snapped angrily in response to Ron's taunt, her attention divided between the blond teen and Yori and Shia's fight. She watched in disbelief as two more attacked him while his back was turned to gaze at her, only for her well-trained and deadly forces to be tossed around like children. "Use your blades! Even a Monkey Master cannot defend indefinitely against those trained in their use! Not without an equal weapon! He is defenceless!"

"Yes Mistress Fang!" The ninja's responded, drawing their blades. Kara's mouth twisted as she heard Ron's groan and then her gaze and attention turned to Shia and Yori. Both attacked and counter attacked, their weapons leaving bloody gashes across each other, but no more. If Shia did not begin to take advantage, then she would have to take a personal hand in their fight. More to the point, if Shia did not gain the advantage soon, then she truly would have to 'retire' her sister.

Finally her eyes flicked across to where Shego and Kim fought. She had been worried for a few seconds about that battle as Kim, even tired and with drugs pumping inside her, had managed to rally and fight back. Now, however, as she watched Shego deliver a punch that sent Kim reeling, it looked as if Servus was gaining the upper hand. More likely out of inhuman resilience rather than ability. Still, soon Kim would be back in the chair and Shego would inject her with her own Servus… ruining both their lives and making them hers!

Smiling, Kara turned to watch the fight continue between sister and foe.

* * *

The final battle, in chapter 17- Backlash part 3

Hope everyone is enjoying this, the final battle between Kara and Shego is coming... Ithink you're all ready for it.

Love, HobnobRev


	17. Chapter 17: Final Strike Part 1

Well, here we go... the final battle in two parts. Stay tuned as part 2 of this will be posted ASAP. I hope you enjoy this :)

Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 17- Final Strike- Part 1 

Ron- 12:30PM 

Ron glanced around at the slowly closing circle of steel. Monkey Kung Fu was all well and good when facing unarmed opponents, hell even four or more armed opponents. However, a trained force of ten or so remaining Jade ninjas, all armed with lethal blades they knew very well how to use, that was pushing it.

Turning, Ron examined the group surrounding him, trying to ignore the scrape of the razor sharp circle as it tightened further. If he could just get to Yori, or even Kim, then he stood a chance.

It was then that he heard Kim's cry for help and the world became incredibly clear to him. His subconscious tapped into the monkey power that sat quietly inside his soul and with a leap that would have been impossible for a human, apart from Kim, Yori, Sensei and Shego, Ron flipped neatly over the heads of the ninjas that had initially surrounded him. Landing smoothly in a crouch, Ron took in the scene before him and felt a ball of ice punch inside in his stomach.

Shego and Kim were wrapped around each other, but the only frantic sounds of desperation were coming from the beaten and badly injured form of Kim. As he watched, Kim fell to her knees as Shego, attacking her with no emotion, chopped her across the front of her neck. Kim choked, fighting the sudden loss of air and dizziness that came with the slight pause of blood to her brain. Ron narrowed his eyes.

_I need the Lotus Blade, and Kim needs Rufus and the disrupter._

Seeing his mole rat buddy jump onto Shego's back and yank her hair, only for the green woman to grip him and toss him back into the wall, made Ron snarl. He knew it wasn't Shego attacking Kim and Rufus, but he had to stop her. Luckily, he had just the thing. Yet still, as he pulled the modified Roncom out of his pocket, he paused.

"_We have no idea what'll happen if you use it. It could kill the subject…"_

Jim's warning echoed in his mind, but the sight of Shego pulling Kim up by her unisuit and then slamming her fist into Kim's face, making blood spill down Kim's chin as a dazed whimper slid past her bleeding lips, forced him to act.

As they floundered in surprise, Ron wasted no time. Taking a deep breath, Ron ran along the floor, falling to his knees and ducking as Shuriken shot past his head, the Jade ninjas scrambling to keep up with him. Using his suit's frictionless surface, Ron skidded along the concrete and aimed the Roncom at Rufus.

"Rufus, buddy! Think fast!"

The dazed mole rat glanced up and nodded in understanding as Ron made sword motions at him. With a squeak, Rufus waved the tiny Lotus Blade at Ron and made grabbing motions with his hands at the Roncom. Nodding, Ron held his breath in concentration and slid the device along the floor. As it skittered towards Rufus, the mole rat reversed his paws on the tiny Lotus blade and threw it in return, towards Ron.

As it span towards him, the blade shimmered with the familiar soft blue glow that embodied the power of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. As he held out his hand to catch it, Ron instinctively reached out with his mind and controlled its shape. With a pop of displaced air, the blade flickered and then expanded to its normal size. The blond teen's hand curled around the hilt and with a grin, he turned towards the ninjas almost directly behind him.

As one of them swung his Katana down, Ron swung the glowing blade upwards, his eyes gleaming. Both blades met with the clang of steel on steel, but only one continued to rise. The other fell with a soft clatter onto the floor, the blade neatly cleaved in two. As the Jade Ninja raised the snapped blade to his eyes in horror, only for the blond teen to quickly lash out with an upward kick, flooring him. Satisfied, Ron rose to his feet and moved the lotus blade into the pose of the monkey ninja. Held high above his head, the blade curving towards the hand stretched out in front of him, Ron smiled.

"I'd say Booyah guys, but it's pretty redundant from the looks on your faces. Now, if you want to take me on, fine… but I'd better warn you that I'll kick the ass of _anyone_ who tries to slip past me to go after Kim!"

As the Ninjas all backed away, knowing the tables had turned once more, Ron glanced across at the sight of Kim feebly trying to fend off Shego's vicious attacks. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't risk attacking the thief, as that would leave himself and Kim both open to Jade attack.

Instead, Ron watched the grey shape of Rufus, as his pet scurried across to Shego, pushing the Roncom along the floor like a surfboard. As it skidded towards the two grappling women, Rufus leapt onto it and gripped the device tightly with his paws.

_Good luck buddy!_ Ron thought, before turning to face the Jade once more.

* * *

Kim 12:35PM

The plastic and metal device bounced, skittered and then slid between Shego's booted feet, coming to rest against Kim's bruised thigh. The quiet clatter had not gone unnoticed by Shego. Servus itself glanced down, almost for the first time in annoyance, as the mole rat that the control device thought it had disposed of waved upwards at the emerald gaze.

"Hi, hi!" Rufus chirruped, watching as Shego let go of Kim, who slumped onto the concrete. After a few seconds, the exhausted and battered heroine managed to raise her blood stained head to stare muzzily at the small rodent standing next to her thigh.

"Rufus?" Kim whispered, blinking and spitting blood from her mouth with a grimace. "Is that you?"

"Uh huh… rescue!" Nodding, Rufus turned his attention to Shego once more as the green skinned thief, eyes glazed, reached down with clawed hands that exploded into flaming green plasma.

Despite her lighting fast reactions, she never managed to touch him.

"Sorry Shego!" Rufus squeaked, his little face determined. With that, his paw slammed down as hard as possible on the button marked 'Disrupt'.

With a flash of the screen and a high pitched whine that started low but soon set Kim and Rufus's teeth on edge, the disruption version of the Roncom exploded into life. Already set for the frequency Shego's Servus control system operated on, the frequency taken from the excess repair nanites that had been trapped in Shego's congealed blood sample, it wasted no time.

The program wade had designed began by firing a burst of biary code that Wade had managed to hack from the tiny robots. It was a simple command, asking any Servus network around it to respond.

The nanite network in Shego's brain blinked in cybernetic surprise, and in response to its basic programming responded by sending a received and reply command, complete with its full wavelength information to the device that Servus _thought_ was an out of sync nanobot. The Roncom accepted the information, sending a false wait signal in reply, and then used the data to select one of the thousands of counter waveforms that Wade had pre-programmed into it.

**Primary track located, initiating counter waveform burst. **

Shego's body blinked and then stepped backwards, away from Kim and the humming device. Something was interrupting the communication network that formed the backbone of Servus's neural net, and the AI tried to back away from the source of the interference.

"_My… my head… god! It's itching like crazy! Like there're ants inside my head! Damn, damn!" _Shego winced, wishing her hands were under her control, so she could scratch her scalp. _"What the hell is going on?"_

**Doppler burst successful. Recorded waveform is 99.99898 counterproductive to Servus communication. Generating full high energy counter waveform… standby… standby… activated.**

With a crackle of discharge, the small device generated a high-powered energy wave in a huge bubble shaped emission. Precisely adjusted to match the exact frequency that would cancel the one being used by Drakken's mind control, the effect was instantaneous. Servus blinked in cybernetic shock as nearly its entire communication web splintered into malfunctioning fragments.

"_What the… OH MY ARGHHHHHHHHHHnnnnoooo!"_ Shego screamed, clutching her head.

Shego collapsed onto the floor, as the painful buzzing in her head suddenly exploded into agony. Something was crawling around inside her brain, its touch like liquid magma! Red hot claws dragged themselves across her mind, ripping her apart!

"Nnnggg…" Shego's body moaned between gritted teeth. Kim watched in terror as the green woman began to shake and convulse, tears streaming down her face as all muscle control went haywire.

"Shego? What's wrong?" Kim whispered, hesitantly reaching out a hand.

Snapping upright for a second, Shego's body went rigid and Kim hastily pulled her arm back. "Error! Un… unab… unable to read primary program. Cohesion breakdown detected. Emergency systems engaged." Her voice stated coldly.

Inside her brain tissue, the tiny robots that had locked their long spindly legs around Shego's neurones automatically let go. Unable to function as a whole without the communication network they had established, many drifted inertly around. Some however, the ones who acted as central points, nodes to the others during communication, began to malfunction.

Some attempted to give orders, causing many of the nanobots to grip each other, their malfunctioning systems misinterpreting their fellow droids as cells. Others remained latched to the neurons they controlled, but sent high-powered waves of electricity through them, triggering them to fire.

"_Kimmiee!" _Shego cried out, writhing in the dark as wave after wave of pain shot through her body and through her mind. She reached out to the one person she didn't feel ashamed of begging for help. The person she would do anything for if she would just stop the _pain. _The agonising, terrifying pain!

The burning coursed down her spine as if it were made of fluid and Shego sobbed uncontrollably in response. Paralysed, she was forced to endure the sensation as ripped its way across her skin, through her muscles and even into her very bones. To her horror, part of her remembered a similar agony. The same greasy waves of pain that had stuck to her, burned themselves into her, forced her to accept them no matter the cost. The day she lost her family and almost burned to death.

The nanobots in her autonomic centre reacted differently to the disruption signal. Some dropped away from the neurones they were latched to, but others began to feedback on the wave. With a flash of energy, many exploded as Doctor Possible, Jim, and Tim had both speculated, and feared, could happen. The damage to her motor cortex was severe, and the effect on Shego was terrible.

Black splotches swam across her vision as Shego screamed once more, hoarse from the blinding agony that continued to burn into her mind, the exploding robots inside her brain hammering an invisible spike into her skull.

"_Am I dying?" _She managed to whisper, feeling her heart hitch and tremble, hitch and almost stop breating.She could actually feel it missing beats. Another bolt of agony had her choking back vomit. _"Is this hell? I… I don't believe in hell, but… oh god, the pain!" _

The pain in her chest was almost unbearable now. It felt like someone had reached in and had squeezed her heart to a stop. Feeling both unbearably hot and yet cold at the same time, the green woman sobbed helplessly.

"_It's not fair! I… I… I told her how I felt! She… she told me it was okay, that everything was making so much sense now! I didn't have to pretend to be something I'm not around her. Shego felt the world darken, the cold overtaking the burning. Oh fuck… I'm really dying here! I… Kimmie, I love you, I wanted to be with you! I had so much to make up for everything I did before I worked it out! Why does the universe want to shit on everything I try to do? Everyone I love! It's… it's not fucking fair! I… Oh, so cold! So… so… Kimmie…"_

Kim stared as Shego fell sideways onto the floor, her body flipping around like a beached fish. As her face slid towards the redhead, Kim flinched at the sight of her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, blood trickling out of her nose.

"Sh… Shego? Shego this isn't funny, wake up. Wake up!"

"Kuh… Khhhim?" Shego slurred. _So beautiful… why couldn't I have met her first? _

"Wake up!" Kim quickly slid next to the green woman and shook her gently. "Shego! Wake up, come on now!"

"Luvs yah, Km." Shego managed to whisper before slumping in Kim's hands as she fell unconscious.

Unseen inside her brain tissue, a flicker of green light gently traced the damage wrought by the nanobots detonation. With a sudden flash of energy, neurons that had been severed slowly began to reform their connections, the green glow of Shego's power shining in the darkness.

"_Kimmie… I… Kimmie… need you…" _A voice whispered silently in the dark of a damaged mind.

"Rufus, what did you _do_?" Kim whispered, gently tugging Shego towards the wall, out of range. She quickly slid her ear against the woman's chest and sighed with relief as she heard a heartbeat, no matter how irregular and weak. "What the _hell_ did that thing do to Shego?"

In response, Rufus scampered across to the flashing Kimmunicator and tapped it. Keeping an eye on Ron's battling form and the brutal combat between Yori and Shia, Kim picked up the device and glanced down at the screen. On the tiny device, she could see a flashing graph of some sort of radio wave and a green tick.

**Waveform online… fully functional. Servus disruption successful.**

"What is this?"

"Jammer!" Rufus chirruped. "Servy Jammer!"

Kim blinked and her eyes widened in understanding. She walked back to Shego's unconscious form and gently tucked the Kimmunicator under the green woman's belt. "I know why, I mean she was pounding me, but… is she going to be okay?" Kim asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Dunno," Rufus sighed, glazing at Shego's slack face and tapping it gently. "not Doctor."

"Doct… Oh god. Mom!" Kim glanced across to where her mother lay bound to the pillar, her eyes wide as she watching Ron fight the Jade. "I've gotta set her free. Rufus, think you can use monkey power to bite through the handcuffs?"

"Sure." Rufus replied, jumping into her outstretched hands. "Let's go…"

Kim moved towards her mother, only to gasp in horror as doors in the side of the lab wall slide open and Synthodrones began to march through. Their glowing eyes took in their designated targets and six moved towards Kim's exhausted and beaten frame while four moved towards Shego's unmoving body.

"You think you're all that, Possible! But my drones have other ideas about you and that, that… slut I employed!"

Kim blanched, barely noticing Drakken's mad laugh and taunt as she watched the drones walk towards Shego. She had to stop them, no matter how badly hurt she was. With a limp, Kim moved as quickly as she could to put herself between the drones and Shego.

"Rufus, get to mom, get her free!" Kim whispered to the mole rat. As Rufus nodded and jumped off her palm, Kim could only hope that her mother would remain as unnoticed as she had been. With one last glance to make sure Rufus was running towards her mother, Kim turned back to the Synthodrones and wearily raised her fists.

"Ron, I could really use some help here!" Kim cried out, dodging the blows of two drones while she battled her own injuries, and exhaustion, to slam fists into their soft, bioplasm filled bodies.

The problem was exactly that. Their bodies were soft, too soft. Every time Kim threw a punch, she felt her fist ram into the biopolymer 'skin' of the drones. She could feel the impact stretch it, feel the bioplasm slide out of her hands path, and yet she did no damage. Her fist would spring back into shape and she would be in the same situation as before. Her normal course would have been to use her lipstick laser, but here she had nothing but her bare knuckles and feet.

She missed the third one creeping up behind her, only knowing about its approach as a fist smacked into her back, making her stumble and cry out in shocked surprise. Her right foot slammed into its face, but she winced as the impact felt like she had hit a sack full of jelly. The retaliatory kick into her stomach left her choking on her knees.

Lifting her head, she watched in horror as one drone reached Shego and yanked her slack head upwards by the long dark hair. Staggering to her feet, Kim ran screaming at the drone, which glanced up and then stumbled backwards as she pushed him with all her might. As the drone righted itself and stared at her with emotionless glowing eyes, Kim felt sweat pool at the base of her spine as she took in her situation.

Surrounded on all sides, trying to protect a woman who had been her Nemesis before all this had occurred and was now something… else, with foes she couldn't hurt, Kim knew she was in trouble.

"Ron! I can't fight them! I… I'm losing?"

It was then that a rumble echoed around the cavernous space as a detonation made the entire lab shake. The huge strip lights flickered and as a new alarm sounded, they died in a fiery explosion of glass and electrical discharge.

* * *

Ron 12:40PM

"Doesn't anyone find a weird glowing ninja blade scary anymore?" Ron muttered, ducking under a hissing blade and rolling away from the ninja who had swung it. "I mean, is it too much to ask for you all to be scared?"

A blow to the side of his head made the world spin for a second, and Ron rolled to the left and slashed upwards with the glowing blade in his hand as a counter. It met the ninjas sword in mid air, only for the Lotus Blade to slide through the shining steel as though it were butter. As the tip fell to the floor with a clatter, the Jade ninja stared at the hilt in his hand and then threw it.

As the wooden handle smacked into his forehead, Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Oh come on!"

Dodging the fists and feet of his weaponless opponent, Ron sidestepped as the enraged man charged him. Smoothly turning, the blond teen brought the Lotus Blade's hilt down hard against the side of his head as he passed. The ninja crumpled, but Ron had no time to relax.

Three more charged him, blades gleaming, and Ron backed away. The sound of more razor sharp steel being unsheathed behind him made the blond teen turn. Another six Jade walked towards him, eyes intent. With his feet set in a defensive stance, and holding the Lotus blade across his chest with the tip of the blade pointing outward, Ron flicked his gaze around the approaching group.

As one charged, the point of his weapon aimed at Ron's heart, the teen slashed outwards and upwards with the Lotus blade, knocking the tip of the sword away from his body. Smoothly, the blond teen stepped past the out held hand with the sword and, with no remorse, swung his knee directly into his attackers groin. Ignoring the scream, Ron watched with satisfaction as the Jade ninja crumbled, his Katana clattering onto the floor as he clutched the bruised and now agonising flesh between his legs.

_Bonnie, thank you oh so very much! I never realised how useful you doing this, to that insulting prat in French class, would be to me._

That left the group of eight coming towards, exchanging glances between each other, and then staring with hatred at him. Oh yeah, fun… not. Despite the prowess he seemed to have with the Lotus blade, thanks to Yori's hard training all those years ago, Ron knew that eight was pushing it for anyone.

While monkey power made him slightly faster, stronger and more alert, it did not make him truly superhuman. While it gave him superior ability with the styles of martial art that both Kim and Yori had taught him, it did not make him immortal or invulnerable to taking hits or feeling pain. That he could attest to, blood still leaking slightly from the red slash on his forehead and incalculable pain from the bruises. Some bone deep.

No, to fight these guys, he'd need something different… something capable of engaging multiple foes at once. Something he had been trained with and felt comfortable using. Suddenly the weapon came to him and concentrating as hard as he could, the Lotus blade shimmered and then vanished. Locking the shape that he wanted it to be in his mind, Ron let the monkey power flow and blend that image with reality. With a flash, where the sword had been, Ron now held two fans, identical to the ones that Yori used herself, except they shimmered with the same glow of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar energy.

Ron recalled all the training and sparring that he had done with Yori and her friends at Yamanouchi, knew that the fans were one of the few weapons he was comfortable with that could engage multiple foes such as this, and snapped the glowing fans open slowly.

"Okay guys, as Pain-King would say. 'Let's rumble!"

Turning with a grace that would have impressed Yori, Ron engaged the first two that attacked him with grace that would have shocked Kim. Dodging both blades swung at his body, Ron brought up the glowing fans and caught each one with a powerful slash. As before, the power of the lotus blade made the edge of the fans he held sharper than diamond. With a hiss, both passed through the ordinary metal of the Jade ninjas swords with a gentle, silky, whisper.

As they backed away, Ron held out his fans as all six of the remaining armed ninjas charged. He dodged two, ducked under the blade of one, cursed in pain as another missed with his weapon but caught the side of his head with a fist, and felt the air leave his lungs in a rush as a foot caught in his stomach, kicking him backwards. Only monkey power had Ron countering with a slash across the stomach muscles of the ninja who kicked him, a dodge of a second blade, and the smooth slicing of muscle and bone as Ron remorselessly removed the fingers clutching it.

Spinning away from the now screaming, fingerless, and bleeding ninja, Ron slid into a crouch and rolled away towards the staring Jade. The fans slashed out once again, catching the two ninjas in front of him by surprise, neither expecting him to move as quickly as he had. Both fell to the floor, screaming and clutching their legs as the fans sliced the muscle across their thighs.

Standing, Ron watched as the few still armed and standing backed away. His triumph was short lived as more Jade slid into the lab with a quiet whisper of cotton and leather. Taking in the scene, they moved towards him with determination. Cold, almost cruel determination was clearly written on their faces and Ron backed away, trying to judge the situation.

"Enough!" Kara's voice echoed around the hall, and all eyes turned to her. "No more Stoppable. I am tired of your antics to save Kim Possible as much as I am tired of her resisting me. You have had your fun with my ninja forces, and I see I should have taken Yori's boast of you being their Monkey Master seriously. However, though you may have Tai Sheng Pek Kwar skills and the Lotus blade itself, I doubt even you can stop a hail of bullets. Guards, deal with Mr Stoppable!"

Ron glanced around and paled as the Jade retreated, and the circle of Henchmen who had been staying back and observing, stepped forwards, rifles at the ready. He swallowed and agreed with Kara. Though the Lotus Blade could form any shape, he was at a loss to think of anything that could stop the hail of gunfire about to come his way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kara nod with satisfaction and turn to watch the combat between the two women across the lab, one of them someone he cared for deeplyThe ratcheting sound of guns being cocked brought him back to the here and now.

_Well, if anyone wants to suggest how I get out of this then please tell your local miracle worker about… now if you would. I'd really appreciate it._

"Ron, help me!" Kim's cry and sudden shriek of pain made him start, and Ron turned to see what had happened to his friend. Kim had stumbled as a Synthodrone had punched her in the spine, making the redhead pitch forwards. He wished fervently for something to make him stronger or faster… anything to give him the power to save Kim and Yori.

As the Henchmen took aim, and the commander of the forces opened his mouth to order them to fire, the lights flickered with an electric buzzing, and the room began to rumble and shake as though someone had set off massively powerful explosives. The Henchmen, and Jade ninjas behind them, glanced around nervously, as the rumbling became worse. Suddenly, it died into an eerie silence.

Still alive, Ron snapped his eyes open in time to see the lights above him blow out in a shower of sparks, glass, and smoke carrying the pungent odour of ozone, plunging the room into darkness. In the pitch black, Ron rolled backwards, trying to find cover, while all the time shaking his head in disbelief.

_Wow… miracle workers really do move fast in the twenty-first century. Well, they seem to do so for us heroes in need of assistance. _In the dark, a single shot rang off the concrete close to him, and Ron paled, even as he heard an even more desperate cry from Kim._ Hang on Kim… hang on!"_

* * *

Kara- 12:40PM

"Hah! I knew that the automated factory would work!" Drakken crowed the words as the vast screen of his computer system showed the GJ scrambling towards the main hanger lift. "Yes! Run all you want! There is no escape for you on the second level, fools! I have my lovely self building battle droids coming through there as well!"

Watching Drakken cackle with satisfaction while she stared at the pictures on the main viewer, Kara nodded, pleased by what she saw. The GJ force had been whittled down on the top level, though the bottom floor had a strong force remaining. Now, with Drakken's battle droids marching through the upper hanger door like a red tide, Kara knew it was only a matter of time until they were wiped out. She knew from the schematics, and long and dull lecture Drakken had given her, that the factory was pretty much impervious to attack. You would need a sky scraper suited demolition charge to destroy it, and the GJ had not come prepared. So, though she had lost many troops, more to Yamanouchi than the GJ, she now had a large number of both Henchmen and ninjas in reserve.

_A definite stroke of luck… for I think I shall need them to beat this Ronald Stoppable. _Kara mused as she watched Ron plough into her forces with the glowing blade of Yamanouchi. _I should have held more respect for this legend. It seems the blade is truly magical in nature after all, most interesting… I wonder if it can be utilised for more 'unique' situations by someone without Tai Sheng Pek Kwar._

"Mistress." A soft voice, strong yet elderly pulled Kara from her musings and she turned. Quia stared respectfully at her and then bowed his head. "Mistress, it seems Shego has failed… she is unconscious."

"What?" Kara glanced across to where, minutes before, Shego had been smashing her fist into Kim's cheek. Now, the redhead lay cradling the green woman as she jerked in her arms. It was almost as though Shego were having a stroke. Kara turned to Drakken. "Doctor! What is wrong with Servus?"

Drakken blinked at Kara's words and glanced across at Shego. Seeing the green woman shake and then still, he turned to the computer and entered commands. The main servus status screen flashed onto the viewer and Drakken stared at it in horror.

"I… they're malfunctioning! All of them!" Turning, the blue genius swallowed at Kara's darkening gaze. "Something's jamming the nanobots from taking to each other. The programs broken down and they're malfunctioning. It could be killing her!"

"Ah, so not a total failure then." Kara murmured, watching the flashing display. "This jamming signal, where is it coming from?"

"Somewhere in here, that's the closest I can say," Drakken muttered, punching buttons. "It has to be something Team Possible brought with them when they attacked. Everything was working fine until they showed up! It's also got to be on or near Shego… I can barely detect the signal with this equipment as it is."

"Then I suggest we incapacitate Kim and Shego as quickly as we can. Kim Possible will be powerless now, considering the beating she has taken. Shego is unconscious. We can handle both while Stoppable and Yori are being kept busy."  
"Ah, my synthodrones!" Drakken realised, pressing another set of buttons. "Excellent idea."

"Why not let me handle this, Mistress?" Quia asked softly. "I can deal with a beaten and semi-conscious teenager."

"Because I want you here." Kara muttered for his ears only. She turned her attention to where Shia and Yori fought. "This is the ultimate test for Shia's loyalty. I want to see if her oath to the Jade and her foolish notion of honour will keep her with us. If so, then she will kill Yori, a friend to her once, without remorse. If not, then it is time for Shia to retire from my side and you to take her place."

Quia stiffened and a cruel smile flickered across his lips. "As my mistress commands."

"Synthodrones are online and will intercept the targets in a few moments." Drakken piped up from the computer.

All three glanced across to where Kim, battered and bleeding, stood in front of the unconscious form of Shego, fists raised. Around her, Synthodrones, masked as always, walked towards the two figures, their stride uncaring and unemotional.

With a grin, Drakken cackled. "You think you're all that, Possible! But my drones have other ideas about you and that… that… _slut_ I employed!"

Kara shook her head as the blue man grinned, pleased at his crude insult, and then moved slightly so that she could watch Shia and Yori once again. Something made her glance across at Ron's fight first however, and she stared in shock and then in growing disgust and rage.

The blond teen now faced another group of her Jade forces. The previous, armed, group now either lying around him, bleeding or unconscious, a few now part of the third group to attack the so called monkey master.

_This has gone beyond a joke! _Kara thought, snarling and glancing across at Quia, who shrugged in disbelief. _I am tired of Ron Stoppable as much as I am tired of Kim San and accursed Yori._

"Enough!" Kara's voice echoed around the hall, and all eyes turned to her. "No more Stoppable. You may have Tai Sheng Pek Kwar skills, and the Lotus blade itself, but I doubt even you can stop a hail of bullets. Guards, deal with Mr Stoppable!"

She watched as the blond teen swallowed in shock as Drakken's armed men all swung their guns from their shoulders and moved forwards amongst her ninjas. As she heard the metallic clicking of the weapons being armed, Kara smiled with cold satisfaction and then turned to watch Shia and Yori fight.

_Good… everything is back in order and proceeding well._ Kara's smile widened. _I doubt we will have any further prob-_

The thought broke off as a rumble ripped its way through the concrete below her feet, making the entire lab tremble. Shocked, Kara glanced up as the main lights in the cavernous room flickered.

"What-" She managed, before the entire room plunged into darkness and the combat cries of Ron, Yori, Shia and the Jade became cries of shock.

_No!_ Kara thought, staring with growing anger into the darkness. _Not now!_

* * *

Mara- 12:20PM

"Hurry up Doc!" Mara screamed the words loudly through her speakers as she tore around the upper hanger bay, tires screaming in protest as she hurled herself around obstructions. Red laser blasts, along with the explosions of missiles, from the huge mechanical monstrosities storming along behind her the very reason for her mad scramble.

Her armour plating was badly damaged, had been before this robots had appeared. Now, as the red droids all packed far more advanced and deadly weaponry than the Henchmen and ninjas that she had dealt with before, Mara was seriously beginning to take punishment as round after round slammed past her defences and peppered her armour.

Huge gaping holes covered her once pristine red body and underneath, the secondary covering of heat and impact absorbing plastic and ceramic sandwich was already glowing brightly in places and cracked in others.

Fifteen of her thirty vital systems were in the flashing amber of alert status, indicating major battle damage. Two were in the red, almost totally destroyed. One of these was the cooling system of her engine, and Mara knew that her emergency cooling systems were almost as badly damaged from the way her displays kept dipping into the critical section of her awareness.

Let alone the fact that she herself was battling agony, thanks to Wade allowing her to feel pain for 'self awareness', Mara was also trying to focus on her surroundings. Her CPU's worked almost to the point of self-destruction as she dodged laser and missile blasts while staying mobile… hell, even alive! All so that Global Justice had cover, vital cover, as they retreated towards the lift shaft.

_Just another few seconds… _Mara thought desperately. If she had been programmed with the ability to sweat, she would have been. Another shot slammed into her side, luckily where the photonic defence net was still operating, barely, and the energy shot into her warped and melting airfoil. _Just another few seconds!_

* * *

Director- 12:21PM

Doctor Director yanked a half-conscious soldier along under her arm, sweat pouring off her forehead as she tried to ignore the explosions, laser blasts, and screams of pain from Mara as they echoed around behind her. She knew that Kim's car was giving her time to get her men to safety, but for what?

Around her, the surviving medics and many Yamanouchi ninjas who had, to her great surprise, gone back into he maelstrom of firepower to drag GJ agents to safety after resting their own injured on the platform, pulled the final few bleeding marines onto the lift.

"Hang on!" Doctor director screamed, ducking as a battle droid turned towards her and fired a missile. The weapon screamed overhead and blew part of the wall behind them to pieces. Slamming the button on the control panel next to her, the lift shaft hurtled downwards to the lower level.

The sounds of battle did not diminish however, much to Doctor Director's horror. In fact, they intensified. As the lift slid to a halt, everyone on the platform stared in shock at the bedlam around them.

The same blood red battle droids, though far fewer of them, lay in pieces around the lower hanger. Someone had overturned cars and trucks with inhuman strength to act as barricades and cover for the marines and ninjas crouched behind them. Everyone who was capable seemed to be firing guns and missile launchers at lower inner door. Narrowing her eyes, Doctor Director could see why. There, stuck halfway in-between the huge metal blast doors, with its claws scraping them frantically as it tried to get free, stood a Battle Droid. Behind it, eyes glowing in the gloom beyond, stood fifteen more.

"Push everyone!" The deep voice of Hego, the man himself leaning against one of the huge doors and straining, echoed around the hanger, above the sounds of explosive combat. "Push with everything you have! We've got to close this door and stop them coming through!"

On the other side, GJ marines and ninjas, the black clad figures jammed in-between the door and the runner it ran along in a column, six people high. All of them strained with effort and with a squeal the doors closed another couple of inches, making the droid retract one arm

"Squad three, flank that droid on the left and take it down!" Dash Deman's voice echoed from Doctor Directors left and she glanced across to see her second in command giving clear orders into a walkie talkie. Glancing up, he yelled over the din. "Hego, how long? Mara said she was about to deal with the problem upstairs! We have to close that door!"

"Another thirty seconds!" Hego yelled back. "Mego, jam the hydraulic pipe again and we'll try to shut it!"

Doctor Director couldn't see Hego's brother anywhere, but knew that the purple man must be in the thick of it. Shaking her head, she ran across to Dash while the ninjas and troops all pulled their injured comrades off the lift platform to safety.

"Dash! What's the status here?"

Dash glanced up and a relieved, almost thankful, expression slid onto his face as Betty Director, bleeding but in one piece, slid into place alongside him. "Sir, we have contained the Henchmen and Jade ninjas down here, in no small part to Team Go, and are currently trying to shut that damn door!"

"Why?" Doctor Director asked, watching as the doors slid shut with another squeal of protest, until only a thin crack lay between them. As the troops cheered, Hego picked up a truck and rammed it into the runner on his side, before running across and doing the same to the other side.

"Didn't she tell you?" Dash asked, receiving a shake in response. "Oh."

"Well, we were in quite an A1 hopeless situation, Dash. I rather think that Ms Mara don't think she had time to brief me. All she said was to get our men and the injured down here and to tell you to shut the lower hanger door. Something I see she has already informed you about. Now, could you tell me why?"

Dash shrugged, ignoring the flash of annoyance in the dark haired woman's remaining eye. "All she said was that she was going to take care of the droid problem."

"How?"

* * *

Mara 12:26PM

Mara's sensors, or what remained of them, reported that no human lifesigns were in the upper hanger any longer and she sent out a prayer to any artificial intelligence benevolent god that was listening.

Another impact slammed into her bodywork, blasting a huge chunk out of her final defence layer, but Mara barely paid it any heed. As she screamed towards the gaping inner doorway and the marching squads of droids, she busily prepared one of the few weapons left to her.

_Initiate plasma charge of Flanner anti-matter grenade. All safeties off, all fuses charge and prime!_

With a click, a small portion of the liquid plasma from her fusion engine was diverted into a glowing blue cylinder nestled inside her rear ammunition chamber. It pulsed and whined with energy as small rods slid into its bodyshell and, with an audible click, the middle began to glow yellow.

Mara roared straight into the massed lines of battle droids, twenty in all, who proceeded to aim at her bonnet. In defence, and to buy her the time she needed, Mara charged her lockdown generator. Though badly damaged itself, the generator had enough systems intact to create a narrow field in front of her, and Mara shot through the mass of lethal metal, the droids in front shattering and flying sideways as the field ripped into them like a plough.

With a scream of brakes, the car span around near the entrance to the factory until her boot pointed into the huge clicking machinery. Another set of laser blasts slammed into Mara's rear armour, the titanium glowing red as it dissipated the energy. Mara knew she had seconds to do what she wanted.

The bumper on her rear dropped a few centimetres with a hiss of hydraulics and as it did so the glowing blue and yellow grenade slid into position. Behind her bumper, concealed, lay a military issue, heavily modified, grenade launcher. It was into the barrel of this weapon that the grenade settled itself.

Mara's tactical systems judged the distance to the middle of the huge factory, the number of obstacles that lay between it and Mara herself. With some intense number crunching, they plotted the perfect arc of trajectory and uploaded it to the grenade launcher, the anti-matter grenade primed inside.

More laser blasts slammed into her armour, making Mara wince in pain as she ordered the grenade to fire. With a roar of power, the grenade launcher blasted the glowing device over the heads of the droids that stomped towards Mara's parked form. The Flanner grenade bounced once, twice and a third time, to come to a rest next to the huge computer system that controlled the automated factory, a green line around the rim rapidly beginning to turn red.

_Move! Gotta move!_ Mara's wheels screamed against the concrete of the hanger and her red body hurtled towards the lift that would take her down to where the others were waiting. Mara could only hope that they had managed to get the door shut below, or else it would be very unpleasant for all concerned.

Her thoughts were disrupted as a lucky shot from one of the droids behind her smacked into her rear right tyre and blew through the kevlar/rubber mesh. With a scream of unbalanced power, and the strange grinding of metal on concrete, Mara span out of control as her wrecked traction control systems tried to compensate. While she wrested with the earlier battle damage and her own body, the countdown inside her head ticked steadily downwards.

Inside the factory, the Flanner grenade flashed and began to hiss into the concrete, ignored by the stomping feet that slammed around it as more droids rolled off the assembly line. With a flash of energy, the grenade began to hum, building up a charge.

With a squeal of brakes and a flash of sparks from the tyre-less wheel rim, Mara wrested herself under control and began to move as fast as she could to the lift and safety. The countdown inside her head reached zero, and Mara cursed loudly. She wasn't going to make it at this speed.

A sudden blast of laser energy behind her made her scream in pain. The shot, coming from the closest droid, the only one in range, slammed past the secondary layer of ceramic and ripped its way into her engine bay. It peppered her fusion engine with damage, wrecking havoc inside the delicate parts assembled in their vibration dampening assembly and breached one of the hundreds of doughnut shaped electromagnets. With a hum, the engine deactivated itself, as safety systems flicked on to prevent plasma breaching the emergency shield of the main fusion core. With no energy powering the magnetic turbines connected to her driveshaft, and no plasma flowing into her ionised afterburner, Mara found she had no force going to her wheels.

"No! No! Damn it!" Mara cried out the words as she helplessly rolled to a stop, inches from the gaping lift shaft. Not only had she run out of locomotive power, but she had also run out of time. Closing her eyes, or what passed for them, the AI waited for the end.

Inside the factory the grenade flickered one final time and the whine reached a pitch that set teeth on edge. In a blinding flash of white light, the device detonated. With a rumbling roar, the factory and droids were engulfed in an expanding mass of white energy that seemed to dissolve anything it touched. The grenade shell had been literally one hugely powerful magnetic bottle, much like the donut shaped rings that contained the plasma Mara's engine generated. The difference had been that inside the magnetic force, keeping it from touching the sides, had lain a tiny single molecule of pure metallic antimatter. Now, as the antimatter met matter, both annihilated each other into pure energy that generated terrible heat and ionised the atmosphere.

In front of the hissing white barrier of superheated vapour and ionised gas, the distortion of pressure had caused the air to ripple into a barrier of powerful sound waves that shook and destroyed anything in its path. The force of this barrier ripped and distorted the upper factory door as it shot past, only for the thick metal begin to thin and ripple as it was consumed by the inferno of white gas and heat.

In the lower portion of the hanger, the GJ troops, Yamanouchi Ninjas and team Go, all watched in horrified fascination as the huge inner doors shook with energy and then began to bend. They ran as the doors cracked, almost giving way as the antimatter maelstrom picked at the other side but Mara had been careful and the explosion had been carefully calculated to make it oval in shape.

The shockwave finally reached Mara, and she let out a shriek of fear as the wave picked her up and shoved her over the lip of the lift shaft, hundreds of her systems flashing alerts and dying as her badly compromised EMP shielding failed to hold up against the onslaught. Her body barely slid out of the way as the barrier of energy shot overhead, the tip of her warped and melted spoiler vanishing in a hiss of vapour as the superheated mass clipped it.

Her heavy red body plunged helplessly into the hanger below and was met with screams and the sounds of people desperately diving out of the way. She hit the platform of the lift with a scrape of metal on metal and bounced, flipping onto her rear and smacking into concrete with a deafening thud. The front section of her bonnet crumpled slightly as it hit and as Mara pitched over onto her roof, the plastisteel windows cracked. With a final groan of stressed metal, Mara flipped one final time, before finally rolling to rest on her roof.

Above Mara's still form and the trembling humans, the glowing bubble of white energy flickered and then vanished with a bang. The air roared back into the vacuum it left behind and then silence reined. Where an automated factory and part of a hanger used to be, now lay a huge spherical hole smoothly carved out of solid rock by incredible energy.

After a few minutes, Doctor Director ran a trembling hand over her face and slowly walked towards the leaking and hissing wreck of what was once a powerful vehicle. Licking her lips with uncommon worry, the one eyed woman gently reached out and touched the red metal of Mara's warped and coolant leaking bodyshell.

She quickly pulled her fingers back, hissing in pain as the tips blistered, the car's metal body radiating whatever it had been subjected to above them. Mara was, in short, hot. Terribly hot,

Glancing around, Doctor Director leaned in close. "Mara? Mara can you hear me?"

She stared, feeling helpless, as the car remained silent. After a few minutes, she tried again. "Mara? Say something if you can hear me!"

Just as she was about to give up hope, a faint flicker caught Betty Director's eye. Almost ghostlike, the image of Mara's avatar flickered weakly into life next to her front left tyre, upside down. To her horror, the AI was clutching her body and 'kneeling' in the air, but the obvious physical distress she was in was clearly printed on her face.

Doctor Director knew that Mara could feel pain. Indeed, she had been one of the few to agree with Wade that it would make the AI far more human in attitude, and able to mesh with Kim's own ideas of the value of life. However, as the GJ leader stared at the flickering figure in front of her, gazing at the way the AI's hair lay clumped, and if she wasn't mistaken, smoking, while her mouth worked silently, she wondered if it had been a good idea.

"Mara?" She whispered again, worried as the main display inside the car flashed red alarms for every single system that Doctor Director knew the car had. She could only imagine how the AI felt, or even if she was aware of her surroundings. If the EMP shielding had been compromised in her databanks, then Mara would probably have the computer equivalent of brain damage.

The AI blinked, almost coming back to herself and the pained expression vanished, artfully buried, though Doctor Director could tell she was still in agony. As Mara's eyes glanced up at her, the one eyed woman kneeled gently and waited. Finally, the AI spoke in a harsh voice.

"Well, fuck me if all I can say is… Ow!"

* * *

Jasmine 12;40PM

Tucked inside the air vents that lead to the lab, Jasmine and her two fellow ninjas crept slowly along the metal surface, all the time listening to the sounds of combat coming from the vent in the distance.

As the three of them finally reached the metal grate that covered the air vent's exit, Jasmine took in the scene in front of her with dismay.

Yori and Shia, _her_ beautiful and foolish Shia, both stood facing each other, locked in combat. Both almost seemed to… to _dance_ while they lashed out with kicks and punches, some impacting with the terrible sound of flesh on bone. Both looked for an opening in the others defence, both held their favoured weapons, and Jasmine winced quietly as she noticed the terrible slashes and blood that trickled across the bodies of both of them.

Close to where they fought, the hated figure of Kara Fang watched with almost obscene delight. Jasmine felt her hands clench at the sight of Shia's sister and she snarled, only for Hirotaka to gently place a hand on her shoulder as he too took in the fight and the amused woman who watched.

"No, not yet… do not let rage control you."

Taking a deep breath, Jasmine nodded and glanced across at Yori's American friends.

Kim Possible fought with what had to be, from the description Yori had given her, Shego. The redhead fell to the floor, obviously exhausted from the Jade treatment of her and feebly raised her hands in supplication. Shego, however, did not seem to care, and Jasmine could only wonder at the terrible feeling the green woman had to feel as she attacked the helpless woman. According to Yori once again, Shego was assaulting the woman she loved. It had to be this Servus device. Jasmine decided it was truly an evil creation and had to be stopped, along with Fang and the Jade.

Ron Stoppable, the Master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar as every Yamanouchi student knew, was busy fighting what seemed to be a flood of Jade ninjas. Initially unarmed, Jasmine could only watch in horror as he punched and kicked his way inside a rapidly shrinking circle of razor sharp steel.

She had been about to slip out of the vent and go to his aid, when the blond teen seemed to almost flip into the air with barely a twitch of muscle. His black clothed body had slid along the floor and then, to the three Yamanouchi student's admiration, the glowing shape of the Lotus Blade had flown to Ron's hand.

The tide had turned as the Lotus blade shimmered and flashed, and Ron had become a black and blond blur as he tore into the Ninjas attacking him. All Jasmine could see from her vantagepoint in the vent, was the occasional Jade ninja staggering away, wounded. A sudden hiss made her glance across to the huge lab doors as they slid open and more Jade ninjas poured in.

Hirotaka watching next to her glanced across. "We must help both Ron San, Yori and Kim Possible. While Yori is a fellow student, Yamanouchi owes Kim and Ron a debt of honour. Hai?"

Jasmine nodded, sliding her black mask down over her head. The sound of combat coming from where Ron and the pile of Jade ninjas fought below them was becoming intense and far louder and vicious in nature.

"Hai. You and Brianna will go to help Ron San and Kim Possible. Keep them safe and aid them as much as you can, understood?"

Nodding, Brianna tugged on Jasmine's foot, the young student lying behind Hirotaka and the white haired woman. "Jasmine, what will you do?"

"You know very well what I have to do… what I must do." Jasmine sighed and licked her lips. She had never felt this nervous before. "I go to face Shia one last time, and it will be her decision as to what will happen. If I am forced to, then it will be me who ends her life… someone who loves her with all her heart. Do you understand?" Hirotaka and Brianna nodded, and Jasmine took a cleansing breath. "Then we should-"

A sudden rumble slammed into the air vent, shaking the young Yamanouchi students around inside the tiny metal tube like peanuts. As quickly as it had begun, however, it stopped and they glanced at each other.

"What was that?" Hirotaka whispered, rubbing his head where it had slammed into the metal side of the air vent's surface.

"I do not know. However it does not change our plans. We should… look!" Jasmine pointed excitedly to the flickering lights and then as the room plunged into darkness, her fingers slid onto Hirotaka's arm. "This is an unexpected advantage, we can keep the element of surprise."

"Yes." Hirotaka murmured. "Do we move?"

All three Ninjas heard the toneless female voice of a computer. "Warning. Main power offline! Auxiliaries routing in five seconds."

Jasmine nodded in the dark. "We move… now!"

* * *

Ron 12:41PM

In the dark, Ron was becoming desperate. Bullets had begun to ricochet off the concrete once again. To his dismay, the Henchmen were aiming roughly in the direction he had been before the lights vanished, and they were good shots. In defence, Ron rolled to the right, but the problem remained. How would he defeat people with guns?

"_Could you kill someone trying to kill you?" _Doctor Director's words slipped into his mind and Ron wondered himself if he really could.

A feminine scream echoed around the room and Ron paled. _That sounded like Yori…. Oh god!_ He couldn't help her, if she was in trouble, as he had his own fight to stay alive. Ron could only pray that all her training had meant the scream had been a wound.

"Automatic backup online. Emergency lighting activated." The same female computer voice he had heard echoing around the room announced. A dull hum echoed around the dark space, and suddenly a sickly grey white light flickered into life that dully lit the huge chamber. Though darker than before, the room filled with gloomy shadows at its edges, the hulking machinery now almost black shapes with the pulse of dull lights, there was sufficient light to see by, but only just.

Ron knew he was in trouble, something confirmed by the clicking of loaded guns being aimed right at him. Laser aiming spots danced across his battle suit and Ron wondered just how many lucky shots, scraping past the Kevlar armour and mono filament weaved panels, it would take to kill him. Even the Lotus Blade's ability to form a shield would be useless, surrounded as he was.

"Ready!" The commander of the Henchmen ordered, and Ron swallowed.

_Damn, I wish KP had been saving me, then this would all have worked out and we'd have won. Kim, Yori, Mrs P… Shego, I'm sorry._

"Fi-" The commander broke off as an air vent behind him blew into the huge lab. Blinking, he had seconds to recognise the figure, glaring at him with determined eyes from the darkened tube, as Yamanouchi, before it rolled into the laboratory. To his horror, the figure slid out Shuriken from its belt and, with an experienced flick, they whistled through the air. He barely had time to open his mouth and order his troops to attack, when the bladed stars slammed into his throat. Choking, he fell to the floor as blood spilled between fingers as he clutched at his throat.

Five Henchmen whirled to fire, but another two figures had rolled out of the vent and were faster. More Shuriken whistled across the room, burying themselves into flesh, causing screams of pain. Clatters of metal on concrete echoed around the room as rifle after rifle was dropped, the injured Henchmen backing away and finally running from the black clothed figures.

Before the remaining six Henchmen could react, the figures launched themselves into the suddenly terrified guards. Swords flashed, blood sprayed and Henchmen scattered left and right, dashing for the main doors clutching their hands or stomachs in pain. Others fell out of the writhing group, some unconscious, others stanching bleeding heads and Ron guessed that they had received a Katana hilt in the face.

Screams echoed around the room, along with the yells of Jade ninjas trying to force their way into the group of men to defend them and assault the attackers. As the red sashed ninjas pushed past screaming men, there was a sudden silence.

"Yamanouchi! Yamanouchi!" A voice suddenly cried out in the middle of the Jade ninjas, now huddled around the three figures at the centre, before screaming. The Jade fell back, blades held out and Ron stared in shock.

There, standing in the middle of the backing away ninjas stood three figures, one male, two female. None of them he recognised, except for the familiar slash of a white lotus flower embroidered on their chest that did indeed indicate they were from Yamanouchi.

One of the figures glanced across to where he stood and, making sure to keep his back away from the carefully retreating Jade, ran across to where the blond teen kneeled. The hood covering the face of the ninja who had saved his life slid off as a hand yanked at it, and Ron stared into the soft eyes of the man underneath. The face nudged his memory, but Ron came up blank.

"Um, thanks?"

"Ron San, I am Hirotaka. Sensei sends his regards to you and Yori and wonders if you require assistance?"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I wouldn't say no. Quick, we have to save Kim! Well, I have to save Kim. I need you to help Yori!"

Hirotaka smiled and pointed. Ron followed his gaze to see one of the female figures holding the Jade at bay, nod at her partner and then backflip over a group of Jade ninjas that kept Yori and Shia from view.

"Do not worry about Yori, Ron San. One of us is already going to help her." Ron caught sight of a white blond woman flipping effortlessly over a group of Jade ninjas, and running in the direction of Yori. Hirotaka bowed. "As for Kim, you go and give her assistance, myself and Brianna will take care of the Jade in here. Go!"

With that, the spiky haired Ninja ran towards where the woman known as Brianna fought multiple Jade ninjas. Hoping they could hold out, Ron dashed across to where Doctor Possible lay manacled to the pillar she had initially been bound to.

As the redhead breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar face, Ron raised the glowing Lotus Blade and slashed through her bonds effortlessly.

"You okay Doc?"

"I'm fine! You need to go and help Kim. Quickly now Ron!"

Ron nodded, casting a quick final check around to make sure that Mrs Possible was safe for the moment, before launching himself across the short amount of space and slamming into the body of the drone closest to Kim. The redhead glanced across, and a smile flickered on her lips as her best friend leapt into battle next to her.

"Miss me, KP? Booyah!"

* * *

Yori 12:30PM

Staggering, Yori caught Shia's swung blade between her fans and tossed it to one side. The spin made Shia stagger slightly, thrown off balance by the weight of her own blade. However, bleeding from multiple cuts on her body, exhausted from the battle between them, Yori found it hard to counter and impossible to actually attack.

The dark haired ninja was badly injured. Her right arm was badly slashed, the muscles underneath herbleeding skin ripped and sliced to the point of them being unable to lift her fan. To compensate, Yori had shifted defence to her left fan, but that had meant leaving her right side open to attack. Shia had noticed and had taken advantage as any professional would. Yori now tried to ignore the burning bruise on her kidney, a gift from Shia's Katana handle,and the painful cuts on her side. It had resolved itself into a difficult task, even for her.

Shia fared no better. Bleeding from her Jade outfit in multiple places, she dragged her right leg, the muscle slashed so many times that, like Yori's arm, it was useless. Her response had been to shift all weight off her damaged leg, which had caused her to leave her left side open to attack. Shia, being the professional she was, had taken advantage of a weakness. Now, Shia tried to ignore the fan slashes and aching bruises from Yori's kicking feet. A hard task, even for her. Her right hand held her Jade blade tightly, so tightly that her knuckles were white with the effort and she smiled grimly.

"You are… proficient… as always." She managed, grimacing as her breath left her body in feral pants. It was a sign of weakness, just like clutching her side, and she hated herself for it. "Yet, I cannot wonder why you do not strike me down… you have had many chances!"

Yori stared at her once friend and smiled back, teeth gritted against her own pain. Her voice however, was quiet and tender when she spoke. "I am not going to kill you… even if you wish me to."

The words made Shia hunch slightly, an almost defensive expression slip onto her face. "I am not letting you kill me."

Yori's smile faded, a look of regret replacing it. "Now you lie to me? Despite all you have done since you told me the truth in the snow and the blood, swore to never lie to me again, I never thought you would break that oath!" Shia winced, backing away slightly, feeling her sisters gaze on her neck. "We shared a moment of peace up there, a time for telling of truth! I knew you were working for the Jade, because you told me. I knew of your love for Jasmine, because you told me! Now, because of your guilt, you lie to me?"

"I told you, I am _not _letting you kill me!" Shia snapped, her expression almost panicked. "I am defending myself and my sister! I am not betraying the Jade!"

"More lies!" Yori whispered, her gaze boring into Shia's hesitant one. "It occurs to me that though I am far more proficient in hand to hand and fan combat than yourself, you are an expert in sword combat. Sensei himself was impressed with your abilities, which is why you went to the contest to represent us, not me or any other!"

Shia swallowed, a tiny motion, but one that made Yori's eyes narrow. The blond woman shook her head. "Contests mean nothing! I-"

"Stop this lying!" Yori snapped. "Do you really think that you have reached that point, Shia? The point where everything you have done for honour, for the Jade, sickens you and you wish to die as well as you can?"

"I am not-" Shia swallowed, the doubt rippling under her fealty to the Jade. The guilt tearing at the locks she had restrained it with.

"You _are _and it frightens me that I almost did not see it! You have been holding back, holding back and fighting to just under your abilities. You want me to kill you, why?"

"You will only kill me if you win!"

Yori shook her head. "I do not kill those who wish to die for the sake of leaving life behind. Which is what you wish… I can only begin to feel compassion for you."

"I said I do not!" Shia's composure broke and the blond woman launched herself at Yori with as much force and muscle power as her tired body could provide.

_I am not letting her win! I am not… I… I cannot…I… She is better, she _will _win and I will die cleanly! That is all that can happen, what fate wishes to happen._ Shia's thoughts whirled around inside her head, mind fighting her heart, as she staggered across to the Yamanouchi ninja and slammed her Jade blade hard against the fans held up in defence. She did not notice the tears begin to trickle down her face, months of denial and self hatred releasing as part of her knew Yori was the key to leaving the shame she denied she felt, behind. _She is better! She will win! She must win! Her fans are better, she was always better than me in so many arts… she has to win! I cannot keep living one set of beliefs while performing another! I hate what I have become! I hate it!_

Yori hissed as the pain rippled up her arms as Shia hammered again and again with her Katana, almost sobbing. Defending against such an attack was hard, but she could do it. She would do it for Shia… her friend. Even as Shia hammered, Yori could only wonder what terrible conflicts had raged inside a woman, she had originally thought as calm and rational, to take her to the point of self-hatred.

Sliding to one knee under the blows, Yori pivoted smoothly, her foot snapping out in a sweeping kick. Shia was too preoccupied with hammering her blade against Yori's fans and did not notice in time to defend herself. With a cry, Shia felt the stinging impact of Yori's foot against the back of her right leg, and she stumbled backwards and fell.

_But then, the Jade is a terrible society to swear an oath to… I knew that, years ago, when they offered. Which is why I sent their messenger away with a definitive response when he called at my parents home. Shia, you never had the option, did you? The woman who saved you, or so you thought, was part of them, offered you warmth and safety instead of more pain and suffering, after you had lost all… yes, I can see why you joined. I would have as well if in the same position. You saw the Jade as kind… but never knew the truth about your mother's 'theft'. Nor did your sister… though I doubt she would have cared when she slaughtered her. _

A blow was taken, but ignored. _Still, you do… you feel you owe the Jade everything now that you know the truth about your sister and her perverse pleasure at killing your mother. But the Jade has hidden a terrible truth from both of you! While Kara would not care, you will… it could save you! I have to try! Though I wish Jasmine were here… she might have given it far more impact."_

The realisation of Shia's impossible position, the lack of paths other than death, became clear to Yori and the ninja rolled away. She had the information that could save her. Sliding to one knee, fans open once more, Yori shook her head. "Shia, wait! I have an offer of more information… something that may make a path to freedom _and_ honour remain open!"

"There is none!" Shia whispered, pausing to gain her breath. Sweat trickled down her spine, her sisters ranting and demands for Yori's death a dull buzz. "Defend yourself!"

"Shia, no! Listen-"

Yori held up her fans as the blond woman ran forwards once more, intent on absorbing them all, catching the blade, twisting to hold it in her fan's grip, and telling her face to face. That was when the power failed.

Shia blinked, stumbling slightly as the ground beneath her feet vanished into darkness. She fell forwards and the tip of her Katana whistled through the air, unheeded by the disorientated woman. She felt the tip scrape and skitter along the metal of what had to be Yori's fans, and then it hit something soft. Her body weight pushed the blade into the surface and Shia's face blanched in fear as a high pitched scream of agony almost deafened her.

Tugging on her blade and feeling resistance, the blond woman felt a terrible realisation began to creep over her. A second tug had a moan of pain slip from the darkness in front of her and as something wet began to spill down across her hand gripping the hilt, Shia felt horror grip her and her voice trembled. "Yori?"

"So, I see you are resolute, Shia…" Yori's voice was quiet, a moan mingling with the words.

"Auxiliary power engaged." The computer voice echoed behind Shia.

With a hum, the main lights to the lab flickered back on and Shia blinked, gasping in horror. The stumble had caused her to fall forwards, the tip of her Jade blade piercing Yori through the shoulder. Now, the Yamanouchi ninja lay kneeling on the floor completely pinned by Shia's sword, the tip having gone into a concrete pillar behind her, a good few inches.

The injured woman gritted her teeth against the pain of her situation and stared up at Shia. "To see a time when you would hurt an old friend like this, it saddens me."

"I didn't… I mean, I hadn't…" Shia swallowed, her eyes drifting down and widening at the sight of her fingers, trembling. As she tried to will them to stop, Yori's right hand slid onto her hand as it clutched the hilt, the red trickles spilling over both.

What have I done? 

"It is not… too… late." Yori murmured, trying to will the shock that threatened to swamp her away. "I am a friend, Shia."

"I know…" Shia whispered. She looked up into Yori's pain filled eyes. "I cannot do this. I cannot kill a friend, no matter the reason!"

"Yes you can." The voice came from behind the two of them and Shia turned slightly as a gentle clapping echoed around her and Yori. Kara stood next to Doctor Drakken, nodding with approval at the sight in front of her, eyes gleaming with delight. "Well done, Shia. For a moment, I began to doubt your true loyalty. I see that I was wrong, you certainly have it inside you, the capability to kill even those closest to you."

"It was an accident!" Shia retorted, the words spilling quickly. "I never intended to… I mean, I had no chance to attack as I wished!"

"Does that really matter?" Kara stared into the blue eyes and watched them flinch. "Shia, all you need to do now is take Yori's life. Do as I ask and then take your rightful place by my side, sister. I need you Shia. I need someone I can trust and family is the closest bond I have!"

_Liar! You killed our mother! Regardless of that however, I have… duty. _Shia turned back to where Yori kneeled still, grasping the shining blade piercing her shoulder. _Can I do this? Can I kill a… a friend? I have always had trouble with killing people I do not know! To do this… I… I._

"Kara, do not ask me… please!"

Her sister shook her head and sighed as Shia swallowed. _You still cling to life being precious, when so many let it flow through their hands like so much water. When I saw that, living in the slums after the orphanage, I realised then that to take life is no great deal. There is no shame, no fear, no stain… only professionalism and knowledge in a job well done. Of course, that extends into taking the difficult task of torturing to death those that opposed or harmed you in some way. Prolonging the pain, the vengeance, until they beg you to end it… that is hard. Still, we all have to start somewhere, and for you sister, it will be taking Yori's life._

"Sister, if not for me, for the Jade. For those who clothed you, fed you and trained you. Yori is Yamanouchi, our sworn enemies. Kill her and fulfil the pledge!"

"I-"

"_Kill_ her!"

Shia crouched next to Yori, who stared at her with pain filled eyes. As Shia gazed deeper, she realised that Yori's eyes were not only pain-filled, but that they shone with silent forgiveness and understanding… An acceptance, calm and humble, of what might ultimately happen to her. Almost… almost peaceful! The knowledge made Shia shake her head, as the feeling of guilt twisted painfully in her gut.

"Shia, you are free to choose your path." Yori murmured, the gaze never leaving her friends face.

"I wish it were that simple." Shia whispered, feeling Kara's eyes bore into the back of her skull. "I am sorry for what I _must_ do. However, I promise I will make it quick, you will not feel a thing."

"Those who say it is never simple are often being fooled, by themselves or others. Shia, no matter what you have done, I cannot help but feel something … Pity." Yori shook her head. "Pity for you, for the life you will choose if you take mine."

"Pity is something the powerful allow themselves to feel when confronted with the powerless!" Kara snorted, not noticing that both women ignored her. "Shia has power, Yori. And she can have more if she obeys me! And the Jade! Shia, I will ask this one last time. Kill… Yori! "

Shia turned back to Yori and stared at her, watched as the Yamanouchi ninja gritted her teeth trying to free herself from her Jade blade, but failing. Shia tugged gently on the Jade blade, but Yori cried out in pain, fresh blood spilling down the sword as she did so.

Unable to free it from the pillar without causing Yori agony, Shia shook her head and her hand slid down to the blue hilt of the only sword left. She glanced down to the blade she had won all those years ago at Yamanouchi and began to slide it free from the scabbard. With the quiet sound of tempered metal leaving leather, the point of her katana whispered out of the scabbard's top and Shia swung the blade, testing it as her eyes fixed on the gleaming metal.

_Won for honourable combat while at Yamanouchi. Always sitting on my wall, always kept…well, clean. I never expected, never wanted, to use it against anyone. Can I do this? Will I do this?_

She watched as her hand almost involuntarily moved the point down towards the ground and Shia shook her head.

"Sister, I-"

"I grow tired of this! If you will not kill her, I will!" Kara hissed the words behind her. "I will do it painfully, and prolong the experience I promise you, in return for all the inconvenience that Yori and her accursed school has caused me for years!"

"No! I won't let her death be painful!" Shia whispered and the blade slid upwards to rest against Yori's neck. The Ninja struggled to rise, to defend herself, but the loss of blood had made her feel woozy, and the burning sensation of pain that shot along her shoulder made Yori fall to her feet once more. As both locked eyes again, Shia hardened her resolve. "No pain. I promise!"

Raising the blue handled blade, Shia swung. The sound of metal on metal echoed suddenly around the huge lab space, mingling with Kara Fang's snarl of anger, as a black figure flipped alongside Yori's pinned figure and its own blade slid into place. Shia's Yamanouchi blade scraped against the tempered steel, sparks flashing into life as it skittered down, easily deflected.

The black clothed figure let go of her hilt, and quickly slid to where Shia gripped the blade impaling Yori. Its second hand flew up to impact under Shia's jaw, making the blond woman stagger back in shock. Ignoring the shocked woman, the black figure gripped Yori tightly by her right shoulder and, gripping the hilt of Shia's Jade blade tightly, pulled on it with all her might.

The concrete cracked and suddenly puffed dust as the blade slid free, sliding through Yori's injured flesh and drawing another cry of agonised pain from the dark haired Ninja. While Yori crumpled, supported by the masked figure, Shia slid to her feet warily. As Kara backed away, putting her sister between herself and the figure, the masked face turned towards her bodyguard.

"I never thought I would ever see Shia Fang attack a friend." The voice was pained, sad, and smooth as honey. A voice that Shia thought she would never hear again. "I never thought that the blade you asked our craftsman to make would be used to defend against you!"

"Jasmine…"

"You remember, Shia? The night after we had told each other how we felt… truly felt? You asked our Master to forge this blade for me!" The figure ripped off the black hood and, underneath, Jasmine's beautiful face, long white hair slick with sweat, stared at Shia with mixed emotion. She twisted the handle of her Katana, the inscribed symbols running along the base of the blade flashing into Shia's eyes. " It has our initials inscribed on the blade! A time when you promised you loved me!"

Shia continued to stare, frozen by the face she had regretted leaving all those years ago.

_Jasmine…_

* * *

_It was cool; that was always the problem with Yamanouchi in the autumn. The school was wonderful in summer and spring, the way it was constructed keeping everything and everyone comfortable. In autumn though, and especially during winter, it was cold. _

_This was probably why, Shia Fang thought, amused by the sight in front of her, that her lover had decided to bring as many thermal blankets and soft woollen covers as she could carry up the hill to the school. Now, Jasmine H'dara lay idly on four thick blankets, a fifth wrapped around her body, while she hummed and stared into the fire._

"_The cold is keeping you up?" Shia murmured quietly, watching Jasmine jump slightly and turn, annoyance on her face. The blond ninja slid next to the huddled woman and ran a finger gently along the frowning jaw. "Would you like another blanket? Someone to stoke the fire?"_

_Jasmine smiled at that, as she always did when Shia ignored her ease in becoming irritated. She had no idea where the young woman had picked up such a trait for dealing with hot tempers, but she was thankful. _

"_No, I have another idea to keep warm… Sensei was explaining to us earlier today about survival in the wilds. The most important thing is to ensure you stay warm and that means sharing body heat during rest periods."_

_Shia smiled and sighed. "Oh?"_

_Grinning now, Jasmine tugged the blond woman under the blankets with her, only to let out a squeak as something hard that Shia had kept behind her back jabbed the woman's side. _

"_Ow! What is that?"_

"_A gift… to show how much I love you." Shia smiled. "Take it. I thought a ring would be inappropriate for my love for you. I want my love to defend you from those who would try and hurt my Jasmine."_

_Rolling her eyes, Jasmine yanked up the long, thin, linen wrapped package and began to tug at the silk holding it closed. "I have nothing to give you…"_

"_You do not need to. I have you and that is enough." Shia murmured, her mind wandering to the terrible missions she had done already for her sister. "I do not deserve you, so to me you are my gift."_

"_Oh!" Jasmine whispered as the blade slid free of the wrappings. She angled it gently, admiring the craftwork and skill into making the sword, and then frowned. "What is that near the handle? Look, symbols of some sort and… Oh, oh, Shia!"_

"_I wanted this to be more than a sword. It is… special to me and I hope to you."_

"_Our initials, both of them…" Jasmine ran her hand lightly across the etched symbols. "But this, I… what is this one?"_

_Shia smiled as her hand rested on the odd symbol sitting in the centre between their names and gently reached out to lift and kiss Jasmine's soft fingers. "Oh, very ancient samurai code, only known to Sensei. Part of the words and symbols created during the time of Tai Sheng Pek Kawr. Sensei was there when I asked for this, and suggested the symbol for me as well. It means, as far as I understood, 'bonded for life'."_

_The world to Shia suddenly became a maelstrom of blankets, warm flesh and lips kissing her skin, as Jasmine launched herself at her lover. Succumbing to the simple pleasure, Shia moaned slightly as white hair trailed over her face, so sweet and aromatic. _

"_Jasmine?"_

"_Yes?" The woman whispered above her, the warmth of her breath tickling Shia's nose._

"_I love you. No matter what happens… I will always love you."_

"_I know, Shia. I know."_

* * *

"Well?" Jasmine whispered, using her cloth mask to staunch Yori's bleeding while the chocolate-eyed ninja watched Shia's face slip from sad determination to unbridled panic. "Say something!" 

"I… I…" The last few events too much for Shia, the blond ninja fell to her own knees, fighting the urge to cry. "Jasmine, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I am not surprised, considering you let the people you actually work for cut off my finger." Jasmine held up her right hand and Shia let out a stricken moan of pain at the sight. "You have no idea how I felt when I came back from recuperating with my parents, to rejoin my friends, and to be with you, that I was told Shia Fang, _my _Shia, had left to rejoin the Jade! The people who had abducted me! Worse, that you had helped them accomplish it!"

"Jasmine, I-"

"Do you have _any _idea how I felt?"

"I cannot even begin to-"

"Angry, Shia! In fact, anger is not a sufficient way to describe how I felt towards you when I learned the truth from Sensei and Yori. From them, not from you! It took me months to forgive you, to realise that after all this, I still loved you!"

"You still… loved me?" Shia felt the world shift, her entire perspective move away from honour, from doing what she could for the Jade.

"I still do." Jasmine whispered, shifting slightly as Yori slid to her feet, sweat prickling her brow as she picked up and checked her fans. "Shia, come away from the Jade and come back to me!"

The white haired woman watched as Shia shivered slightly, while the woman she loved shook her head. "I can't! Jasmine, as much as I… I want to be with you, I have duty! I… I…"

"Am being foolish." Yori told her quietly. "Though not through your own fault. Shia, you never let me tell you what Yamanouchi has discovered. You have been lied to."

Shia stared at Yori and Jasmine, ignoring the fighting and screams of pain echoing around them. "If you intend to tell me that my sister was responsible then it is pointless. I know that Kara was responsible, which is why I am only following her and obeying her orders because of my loyalty to the Jade itself. I know they are a criminal organisation, but they clothed me, saved me even if Kara was responsible for my predicament and-"

"They are responsible for the Tang requesting a Jade assassin." Yori interrupted her.

Shia felt the world shake again, the foundation rock of her debt to the Jade she used in place of her sisters love, trembling and giving way. Swallowing, Shia shook her head. "No. The Tang said my mother was stealing from them, stole huge sums of money while pretending to love their leader. The Jade had nothing to do with her death apart from sending Kara!"

"Shia, they are trying to confuse you! Ignore what they say and kill them both!" Her sister's voice echoed from behind her, but Shia ignored her, focusing on Jasmine's face, the calm expression and gentle nod as Yori glanced at her. The ninja sighed and continued.

"Shia, your mother was part of the Shinta clan and had been allowed to join her lover from the Tang to bring the two criminal organisations closer together. While you grew up, the clans had a stable peace because of this. It lasted until the Tang were sent confidential information that your mother had stolen vast sums of money from them." Yori watched Kara's eyes narrow in anger at the information Yamanouchi seemed to have. "The information was sent to the Tang by the Blood Jade."

"NO! You lie!" Shia coughed and both Jasmine and Yori watched in shock as her body began to violently shake. An expression of sheer horror etched itself onto Shia's face as the stress she was under ripped her emotional control to shreds. "You must lie! I cannot have followed them for so long and not know!"

"Shia, the Jade wished the Tang and the Shinta clans to feud. By doing so, they would take control of the drug trafficking they were performing. Your mother was the perfect solution, as she had been the way the clans united. I doubt they knew that Kara was her daughter, and you were caught in the middle of this. Kara knew of course but did not care, and thus used you."

"I… I… How?" Shia swallowed bitter saliva. Her world was crashing in and she had no defence… anything to dull the shock, the feeling of guilt and betrayal that hammered at her all the harder. "The Jade have been… my sister has been… I cannot, I… I need proof I…"

"Yamanouchi has proof, Shia. All the proof you will ever need. We obtained documents of this long ago, but were never able to find you. Well, now I have found you and told you of the truth. What you decide to do with this knowledge is up to you. However, I told you once and will tell you again… there is a choice."

Jasmine felt her heart break as Shia's face clamped down to a passive mask. As the blond woman slowly began to sway, her mouth moving soundlessly, struggling to cope, Jasmine reached out to her. Reached out, and touched her gently.

"Shia, they lied to you, used you." The blond woman gazed at her once lover with such pain, such guilt, that Jasmine wondered if she could go on, knowing that every single thing she had done for both her sister and the jade was based on cruel manipulation. "They do not deserve the loyalty, the honour, of such a strong woman. I know that you have done all this to remain loyal, to uphold your own honour… I remember how important it was, even at Yamanouchi. But the time to defend such an organisation has passed. Come away, start again… be… be with me. Please? "

A single tear trickled down Shia's face and Yori looked away, embarrassed. For all Shia was responsible for, even despite the fact that Shia had fought her, impaled her and helped Kara take Kim, Yori could feel pity. Shia had done what she had done for her own sense of honour, no different from hers. If the foundation it was built on was rotten to the core, was that Shia's fault? Or was it the cruelty of an organisation that knew how to twist people into shadows of themselves.

_I was lucky once… Shia was not. She did not have Sensei to bring her back from the edge of the chasm. She did not have the support of parents as I. If it had been otherwise, I could stand there as she._

Yes, Yori could feel pity, and as a keening sob echoed past her, she could feel pain for Shia. There was a terrible pain that came with hearing a strong woman cry.

"They do not deserve you, but Jasmine does." Yori whispered quietly, hoping to break into Shia's suffering. "She has waited to see you again for so long." Yori smiled, watched the blond woman's eyes soften. "Yes, waiting for you, always."

"Stop this! I have had _enough!" _Kara's voice broke the silence that had enclosed the three people. As she strode forwards, anger on her face, Jasmine and Yori both slid to their feet, raising their blades. A bitter smile slid onto the Jade leader's face and her own hand slid from behind her back. The gleam of metal made the two Ninjas blink and then back a few steps away from the kneeling figure of Shia. For in Kara's hand lay a gun. "You will not do this to me! To her! Shia, get up! Get up and take your position once more! You have two deaths to perform!"

"Is it true?" Shia asked quietly. "Is it true, Sister?"

Kara, who knew very well that the Jade had 'arranged' for her own mother to be set up, though it had never bothered her, indeed suiting her own plans for revenge, shook her head.

"No sister, it is not. Yori is lying to you, to make you betray the Jade." Kara smiled, a terrible mistake in her sister's presence.

Shia stared at the smile, something Kara almost never did in her presence and looked up into Kara's eyes. She could see anxiety and fear wash through them. As her mind replayed the tone of voice that her sister had used to deny the Jade's betrayal, she saw the truth. Her head turned, the gaze resting on Jasmine's worried face.

_The Jade were responsible… it _is _true! They… they were the ones who set up mother being blamed for the theft! Kara killed her… Oh gods, I have… I have followed the ones who took my family away… I have nothing left! Nothing!_

Almost sensing her thoughts, Jasmine shook her head and while Yori and Kara faced each other and exchanged bitter barbs, held out her hand once again. _Come back… you have me._

"Yori, you are pathetic, as always." Kara told her, smiling as Shia slid to her feet. "You see? My sister believes in the Jade, not your false lies! The poison you tried to use against her, against me, has failed. The Jade is her life, she is mine, and you both will die by her hand!"

"No sister, they will not." Shia whispered quietly, her breathing slow and even. "I refuse to kill them, or anyone else for you or the Jade."

Kara turned to stare at her in disbelief, holding up a hand as Quia moved towards the two sisters. For the first time Shia could remember, her sister looked baffled. Almost worried. "You… are turning away from power? From me?"

"I am turning away from someone who killed my mother, and I am turning away from a organisation that I trusted once… only to learn that you both were responsible!" Shia's voice was coldly bitter. "You both made me betray my friends, my lover, everything I held dear. You both took away things I cared for, hurt them! Hurt me!"

"Shia-"

"No sister! No more!" Shia turned to Jasmine, felt something stir deep inside. "I have been with you for so long I have almost forgotten what it feels like to be free! I do not wish to kill, I do not want to do as the Jade wishes any longer! I wish to retire, I wish to leave the Jade… the killers I serve! But most of all, I want to be free of _you!"_

Kara's face became ugly as Shia slid the blue hilted Yamanouchi Katana into the scabbard on her belt. Glancing down, she noticed her sister's Jade blade lying on the floor, coated in Yori's blood, and bent to pick it up. As her hand clasped the handle, Kara spoke. "This is a sudden change of heart, Shia."

"No, sister it is not." Shia shook her head. "I have argued against you for months now, watched you try to destroy Shego and Kim Possible, attacked Doctor Possible and ruin countless lives with cruelty. I have gone behind your back to try and help them, always holding back when I reached the point of outright betrayal… all in the name honour."

"Honour you swore to uphold." Kara muttered, her gaze distant as she stared at the red handle of her sister's sword.

" Honour that is corrupt! Meaningless! By the gods, how could I have been so blind? How could I _remain _so blind? You and they offer honour I no longer care for! The Jade arranged my mother's death, they are honourless in my eyes! As you follow them knowing this, as you did this! I… I… _hate_ you!"

"Is that your final word?" Kara hissed, angry now as events began to slip from her control. "You intend to betray me, the oath you swore to uphold to protect me… everything being a Jade is?"

"I do not think I was ever Jade… was I sister? Always you have been disappointed in me, in the compassion and morals I hold." Shia felt her strength, her path in life, everything, begin to form and focus. "How long until you would have disposed of me? A month… a year? I am nothing but a tool for you to use, no matter how much I wish it were otherwise."

"I see… then you choose to be my enemy!" Face to face with her sister, Shia nodded, meeting Kara's furious gaze with a calm expression that angered her sister no end.

"If that is what you wish. I do not wish it myself, but I will protect those that I care for…" Shia glanced across at Jasmine, who could only feel her heart thud in relief. "People that I love."

"How very saddening." Kara's angry face carried a feral smile as she stared into Shia's eyes. "Of course you realise that there is a very important thing you need to know about me, Shia."

"What?" her sister asked, wary.

"If I killed our mother… do you think I have any qualms about killing a sister, especially when she ends up being a betrayer?" Kara's hand flashed upwards and Shia jerked slightly as her body absorbed a blow. "You wish to join Yamanouchi? Do so as a corpse!"

Shia felt the blade pierce her stomach, the cool metal strangely chilling, and though there was pain, it was surprisingly sharp and quickly over… until her sister gave the sword a twist. The world to Shia spiralled into agony and could only move her mouth soundlessly as her hands tried to grasp the blade and stop Kara. Even as her right hand touched the warm, slick, metal, Kara stepped back, face impassive.

Shia looked up and her expression was shockingly accepting. "She warned me… this… could happen."

"NO!" Jasmine screamed as Shia fell backwards, crumpling to the floor. The Red handle of her Jade blade jutting from her abdomen, red blood beginning to stain the fabric of her clothes. The white haired ninja moved to kneel next to her lover, panic swamping her voice. "No, no, no, NO! Yori! Help me!"

Yori however had seen Kara draw and raise a pistol at the one kneeling and one fallen figure. The strangely calm, psychotic, smile she had seen while Kara had taunted Kim was back, twisting her features once again. As Kara cocked the gun, Yori moved swiftly.

The dark haired ninja, still bleeding from her shoulder, the flow stemmed by Jasmine's mask, darted forwards, her fans snapping up and out. Kara managed to dodge the first fan aimed at her gun hand by sweeping the weapon up and away, but the second slashed across her stomach. It was a glancing blow that drew a thin red bead of blood across the woman's immaculate suit and the skin underneath. In response, Kara howled with almost feral rage and raised her gun hand like lightening. A shot blasted from the barrel aimed directly at the young ninja. Yori, watching Kara's body language, a skill taught to her by Sensei, knew exactly where the bullet would hit her body. With a snap, she brought her fans up across her body in defence. With a whine, the high tensile metal deflected the shot up and away.

"Jasmine, get behind me! Hurry! Drag Shia behind me as well!" Yori yelled, wincing as another shot rang off her blades, the impact making her muscles ache. "Hurry, Jasmine! The pillar!"

Jasmine tugged her lover across to the huge concrete pillar, placing it between the two of them and Shia's insane sister. Trying to stem the tears flowing down her face, jasmine desperately ignored the streak of red that had followed Shia as she had pulled her along and kneeled close, ripping off the top part of her clothing and using it to stem the terrible flow. As she did so, the white haired woman lay close to Shia's mouth, listening for something… anything. To her sobbing relief, she felt a shallow, hitching breath rush into the blond woman's lungs, only to wheeze out gently.

"Hang on… just hang on." Jasmine whispered, cradling her head. "You cannot die on me, Shia! You have years of pain to make up for yet! I refuse to let you escape them so easily! So, unless you wish to annoy me again, you _will not die!_"

The spang and crunch of bullets smashing into plaster announced the arrival of an exhausted and bleeding Yori. Crouching next to the white haired woman, Yori sighed. "That was a timely arrival, I owe you my life. However, my gratitude will have to wait as you can plainly see. Kara has literally gone insane, Jasmine! She is actually ranting out there, and has the look of those possessed by madness!"

"She is not important to me! Yori, what do we do?" Jasmine cried out, holding onto Shia for dear life. "She's dying! We have to help her! She needs medical attention! I will not give up! Not when I can help her, save her… love her!""

Yori glanced down at the pale face of a young woman who had been her friend once. Maybe a friend always, who had been placed in an impossible position. She nodded. "We need Kim San's mother! She is a Doctor, a Surgeon! She can help Shia… keep her alive until we can obtain proper medical help.

"How do we get to her?" Jasmine asked, determination creeping into her face. "She is all the way over there, hiding behind that pillar, close to Kim Possible."

"Kara will be looking to kill those Kim considers important to her. She needs to be distracted. How, I have no idea." Yori admitted, ducking as another shot blasted her with concrete powder. Seeing Ron fighting side by side next to Kim, Yori sighed again. "If Ron were here, he would know. We, instead, must trust to the gods and fate."

**Continued in Final Strike: part 2**


	18. Chapter 18: Final Strike Part 2

Okay, this is a long one, and it was FAR longer (97 word pages at 10 point so feel a pang of sympahy for my beta reviewer). What I have done is split this into two.Both are STILL long, but considering this is the final last chance against Kara, I think you can all agree it deserves it. anyway, ONWARDS:)

Hob.

* * *

Final Strike Part 2

Kara

"Always Yamanouchi! Always!" Kara hissed as Quia appeared beside her, his blade out and ready to attack or defend as his Mistress backed away from the pillar, firing shot after shot into the concrete. "I should wipe that accursed school from the face of the earth! No, I _will_ wipe it from existence, grind the stone to dust and spit into it once I am done! And I swear that When I have Kim Possible? It will be as easy as it was to obtain Shego under my control!"

"Uh, Ms. Fang?" Drakken, busy staring in mounting horror at the displays on his computer, missed the look of bitter rage that was rapidly coating Kara's face. "I think I've just worked out what that violent shake was." Drakken swallowed nervously. "I'm not getting any readouts on the automated factory or the droid army it had produced. Something must have destroyed them all!"

Kara felt her teeth begin to grind as a familiar pain made itself known inside her head. The rage, buried but always so close to the surface, always came to her when things began to slip from her control. It made her lose focus, lose the steel will she used to keep her darker impulses in check and she always had to fight to regain whatever ground she lost. Now, with her determination against what she deemed 'the beast' already frayed by Shego's presence, Kara clenched her hands and tried to keep her anger in check.

"So we have lost the droid army and the facilities required to produce them? Something you told me was impossible?" The voice she used was like bitter honey, and Drakken recoiled instinctively from the hidden rage, something inside him recoiling from the cloying sweetness, from the rage some small part of him knew was there. "Well?"

"It _should _have been impossible!" Drakken whined. "That factory was shielded against EMP and anything up to C4 style explosives! I've fought Possible far too often, now, to learn she has the most unfair technology and an uncanny ability to destroy my things!" Drakken wrung his hands. "Which is why I built that factory to last and the self-destruct button is in here, not down there!"

Kara stared at him, the pain in her head now an intense throbbing. _You actually designed a self-destruct into something we need?" _The headache intensified. _"Maybe I _should_ just kill you, it would save me so much trouble!_

"Something down there must be equipped with an advanced form of explosive. I tell you it shouldn't have happened!"

"But it has. Now, how badly will this affect our ability to repel Global Justice?"

It was Quia's turn to cough, a sound that had Kara's head snapping round in an almost snake-like way, her eyes blazing. The old man shifted uncomfortably, while keeping an eye on the pillar, behind which the two Yamanouchi Ninjas had dragged the bleeding and unconscious Shia Fang.

"Almost all of our troops have retreated to the main lab doors, though we do have a contingent keeping the main corridor open up to your quarters and the main medical section. Mistress, I… I do not think we can keep them back. After all, they have Yamanouchi with them, as well as this 'Team Go'."

"I asked for information, not excuses!" Kara hissed. She turned to stare enraged at the two figures currently holding back the Jade reinforcements trying to get in through the door. Apart from a few injured men, the only remaining forces inside the lab were herself, Quia, and the Synthodrones. Drones that both Kim Possible and the misleadingly foolish blond teenager were currently fighting against. Her eyes stared with hatred at the whirling blur of red, standing back to back with another blur of blond, surrounding by the hulking forms of their attackers. "I see I have underestimated Team Possible in every way. I have… and so have the Jade. We should have killed Kim Possible when we had the chance, not tried to take her."

"Maybe we should retreat to a more defensible position." Quia suggested, Drakken nodding enthusiastically behind him.

"You want to run?" Kara's voice was almost amused, the unstable personality now let loose. "You are weak!" The smile broke into a giggle, quickly stifled behind a hand, and Quia shifted.

"Mistress…"

"Kim Possible has no weapon!" Kara giggled again, making Drakken and Quia share a glance that spoke volumes to each other. The stress had finally reached her, events beginning to slip from her grasp, and her sanity was beginning to fray. "Even Ron Stoppable, the so called Monkey Master and possessor of the Lotus Blade is only human. He can be stopped!"

"Not by my Synthodrones." Drakken whispered, watching as Ron caused two to explode in a cascading fountain of green goo.

"No, by me. I will let the drones take care of Kim Possible!" Kara enthused. "Though maybe if they _do _take her alive I will inject her anyway. After all, I am nothing if not efficient when it comes to Jade plans!"

"And Shego?" Quia asked, reluctantly.

"Shego?" Kara hissed the name, a bitter expression slipping onto her face for just a second. As quickly as it arrived, the expression vanished. "We shall have to see, as it depends on Doctor Drakken here." Kara turned to a cowering Drakken. "Doctor, can Shego be fixed?"

"Um, maybe." Drakken whispered, relaxing slightly as the answer seemed to mollify Kara to some degree. "If they have managed to disrupt the Servus system in her head, then I'll need to give her the deactivation key fluid you have. Then all it needs is another injection." He brightened. "And that means using the version Doctor Possible helped create! Far better than what she has right now."

"Good." Kara smiled, only slightly crazed this time, and leaned down to pick up a grey case that had been leaning against the computer. Reverently, Kara flipped the latches while Quia kept guard. Inside, nestled in soft red foam, lay her custom built, gas compression discharge, sniper rifle. She glanced across at the wizened man. "You wish to take Shia's place? Keep Yori and anyone else away from me while I assemble this. You should have little trouble."

"Mistress?" Quia asked, glancing around at the carnage and coughed to show his doubt.

Kara waved a hand, focused on her rifle. "As I said, little trouble. Considering Yamanouchi is being kept busy at the lab door by our remaining troops and Stoppable and Kim San are busy fighting Drakken's drones. Unless you feel incapable of the task?" Quia shook his head and Kara nodded. "Good."

"Will this take long?" Drakken asked her, punching in commands to his computer. "I've only got fifteen or so drones left!"

"I see. A challenge!" Kara smiled and drew the titanium barrel from its place, slotting it gently into the main body. Securing with a click, Kara nodded in approval and stroked the weapon. "Ah, such memories. No Drakken San, it will not take long."

* * *

Kim

"Damn it! Jeez that really hurt!" Kim blurted; staggering forwards as a Synthodrone weaved through her tired defences and punched her in the chest. While she coughed and gripped her ribcage, the Drone raised his other arm, hand curling into a fist. Before he could strike, Ron flashed past it, the Lotus Blade slashing through the air. As the edge bit into the body of the drone it erupted into green goo. Droplets of the foul fluid spattered around the falling form, coating both heroes. Kim sighed, spat out what had landed in her mouth, and then focused on the three drones that joined the others circling them. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem KP." Ron whispered. "Could really do with some help though. I mean, I can't keep them from separating us. What about their weak points? That always worked before…"

"Ron, I _can't _hurt them!" Kim muttered, trying to ignore the stinging pain in her knuckles. "Drakken's done something to their skin. It was tough before, but now? Now I can't dent it! Not with feet and arms anyway… I need something sharp to pierce them with!"

Ron ducked as a Drone launched itself at the two of them, and as it shot past him, the teen slashed upwards with the Lotus Blade. The drone erupted, and the remaining drones seemed to pause as if waiting for something. Considering that he and Kim were outnumbered, that made him nervous. Glancing at his friend, Ron shrugged.

"I'd ask Yori for her fans, but considering I can't even _see _her right now, I don't think that's going to be likely." He gestured at the hulking figures surrounding them. "I suppose that I'm on my own then-"

"Wait!" Kim whispered suddenly, her eyes bright. Crouching down, she gently rolled the unconscious form of Shego, that both of them had been quietly defending, onto her back. The green woman's head lolled, and Kim gently stilled it before sliding her hands down to what she wanted.

"Uh, Kim? Is this the time?"Ron asked, embarrassed, as Kim seemed to stroke Shego's arms. He turned back to the Drones, who continued to circle.

"Ron, get your head out of the gutter!" Kim sighed, her hands gently sliding across and then into the top of Shego's gloves. Feeling some sort of catch, Kim sighed and began to fiddle. "Typical, she had to lock them on! Why did I have to fall for the most paranoid women in the world?"

"Natural opposites?" Ron offered, earning a narrowed glare despite the situation. "What?"

"Never mind." Kim told him firmly, and turned back to attack the locking system once again.

As Shego's green glove gave a sudden click, Ron blinked and realised what Kim was doing. "Oh, right! Shego's gloves! They have titanium fabric mesh tips! Good thinking KP!"

"Well, when you've dodged, and been on the receiving end of these things, you kinda remember them. She needs something strong enough to match those nails of hers. They should be perfect for dealing with these walking sacks of sludge!" A sudden click made Kim smile and she tugged both gloves gently free. Leaning down for a second, Kim stroked Shego's head, quietly making sure the woman was breathing. "Sorry, but I need these more than you right now."

"Kim!" Ron warned her as two drones suddenly jumped towards her. Rolling, Kim dodged the first and as she spun on the spot, her right hand slammed into Shego's green glove. The drone blinked as Kim's hand slashed effortlessly across its torso. It was even more surprised, for the brief seconds its CPU continued to function, as the gaping cuts Kim slashed into its synthetic hide allowed the bio-goo to pour out in a torrent. As the second Drone staggered around and launched itself at her once again, Kim's other hand settled inside Shego's black glove and the tips ripped into, and through, the drone's skin. More goo splashed the teen, making her spit as it coated her grinning face, the Synthodrone crumpling into a pile of dripping synthetics.

"Nice one KP!" Ron called, grinning.

Kim turned to wink at him, but her face registered shock as her eyes took in the scene behind him, the space now free of the two drones. She began to move forwards, time seeming to slow, limbs moving like syrup. "Rooonnn!"

The blond teen frowned and with the warning scream of his name echoing in his ears, felt adrenaline flow into his tissues. The monkey power he kept bottled up also saturated his body, supercharging his reactions. Both saved his life.

* * *

Kara

Kara, lying prone on the floor, rifle cradled into her shoulder, watched as Kim incapacitated the two drones attacking her with Shego's gloves and snarled in annoyance. Still, as much as she itched to fire her rifle and incapacitate the teen, her primary threat and target was the laughing blond teenager, Ron Stoppable.

_Let us see the 'Monkey Master' dodge this!_ Even as Kim noticed her taking aim and opened her mouth, Kara smiled. Kim San was far too late. The cross hairs smoothly positioned over the back of Ron's head, she pulled the trigger, and the rifle let out a gentle 'pfft' from its silencer. 

To her shock, the blond teen seemed to move with inhuman speed so that the high velocity round pierced, and shot through, his collarbone. Though he crumpled, face registering pain and shock, Kara cursed vehemently.

_Missed… AGAIN! I never miss! Never! How could he turn so fast? That should have been a lethal shot!_

While Kara ranted and picked herself up from the floor, Kim dashed across to where Ron lay cursing and trying to stem the blood pouring out of his body. Quickly, Kim reached across to one of the incapacitated drones and ripped the uniform, using the cloth to stanch the flow.

"Ron! Oh Ron!" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Being the daughter of a surgeon made Kim have more knowledge than most. She quickly probed the wound and sighed, relieved. "Not life threatening, as long as we keep pressure on-"

"K… KP! Behind you!" Ron managed between gritted teeth, wishing monkey magic could stop the agonising burning he could feel from the bullet's path.

Turning, the redhead's eyes narrowed and the two drones that had been sneaking up on her met Shego's sharp gloves coming the other way. Both exploded into shreds of polymer skin and goo as Kim literally shredded them, her anger taking over. She missed the third Drone as it crept quietly around her, the redhead too occupied with its colleagues. She didn't notice it pick the unconscious form of Shego in its arms. It was only the sound of the Drones boots slapping against the concrete, the hulking form running towards Kara, which made Kim turn. As she realised what had happened, she panicked,seeing the green woman being taken away from her protection.

"No! Shego!"

The drone managed to take another five steps before a boomerang caught it viciously in the back of the head. The glowing, razor-sharp, edge decapitated it in a fountain of green bio-plasm. Kim could only stare at her friend, as the boomerang flew back to Ron's crumpled form. She blinked as he caught the weapon in his hand… easily. She blinked a second time as the blade flickered and vanished. In its place, the same glowing Katana she had seen him with before, now sat gripped in his hand. As Ron noticed her expression, he shrugged, wincing in pain as he forgot the clotting wound.

"I… I… Ron!" Kim managed, her eyes fixed on the glowing Katana, and the implications of everything she had just seen, sinking in. "What did Yori end up _teaching_ you at that school?"

Ron smiled, weakly and rubbed his hair, before remembering his wound and wincing. "Don't ask, okay KP? At least, not yet. Just think of this as a really cool advantage."

Kim nodded, but her eyes were fixed on the crumpled form of Shego now a good fifteen metres away from her, and closer to Kara. As she took a step forwards, Kim heard the clack of a rifle bolt and paused, her gaze rapidly switching to the Jade leader.

* * *

Kara

Kara watched as the drone picked up Shego and began to carry the green woman towards her. Inside, she laughed triumphantly. Shego was hers once more, and when she held her, Kim's resistance would dissolve away. The young redhead would gladly sacrifice herself to keep Shego alive, Kara knew.

However, as she rubbed her hands in anticipation, a whirring sound echoed around the lab and she watched in horror as a glowing blade cleaved the head of the Synthodrone clean off. As it crumpled, green goo spraying and spattering the body of Shego as she fell to the floor, Kara cursed. The green thief was still too far away from her to make it easy to grab her and force Kim to surrender.

_Not that I really want her to. I want to see her fight me and slowly lose! _She thought venomously, only for a sudden cry of warning from Quia's to intrude into her fantasy.

"Mistress! We have few ninjas left to defend us in the whole base! I am getting scattered reports that Global Justice is making headway towards us!" As Kara snarled, Quia pointed to five figures running towards them. "We do have five Jade ninjas, those who managed to bypass Yamanouchi. But the others are encountering too much resistance from the two of them to reach us!"

"Kara," The soft call of her name interrupted Quia's report and made both the wizened ninja and his mistress turn to see Yori crouched in front of the concrete pillar, her fans wide open. As Kara curled her lip in annoyance, the Yamanouchi ninja waved a fan towards her. "It is hopeless, Kara! Give in and surrender to me or the authorities before it is too late!"

"You _dare _think you will win?" Kara managed, the pistol from her belt leaping into her hand as if possessed. "I will show you how _wrong _you are!"

"Miss Fang! Kim Possible! Keep an eye on Kim Possible!" Drakken whimpered; his cry of fear warning Kara to the fact that as soon as the dark haired woman's attention had been diverted, Kim had begun to run towards her.

"Damn!" Kara hissed, swinging up her rifle with one hand and pointing it at Kim. "Move and I shoot, Miss Possible! Believe me, I would love to as well, thanks to the trouble you and your friends have caused me! However, I would like to salvage both you and Shego out of this rapidly spiralling mess! But do not push me…"

"Shia!" Jasmine's voice echoed around the lab, full of fear. "Yori! Shia's… she's having trouble breathing! I… I don't know what to do! A Doctor… I need a Doctor! Someone help me!"

A sudden movement had Kara's head snapping around and she growled as Doctor Possible, running as fast as she could, scrambled across the huge laboratory, dodging and stumbling over unconscious figures. Kara's eyes gleamed strangely and Kim let out a cry of fear as Kara swung and quickly aimed the rifle.

_My sister's life in exchange for revenge against Possible? A good bargain I think._

"Goodbye, Doctor." She whispered, finger pulling the trigger.

The sudden impact of a Shuriken embedding itself into her shoulder jerked Kara back, the rifle swinging upwards, blowing a hole into the roof above as it discharged. Rock and dirt rained down on top of her as she staggered backwards, gritting her teeth. Her eyes took in the sight of Yori, fans snapped down and replaced in their holders, gripping a set of the gleaming stars, determination in her eyes.

_How did I become surrounded? _Kara blinked, the burning sensation in her shoulder flowing down to her fingers. _I _am _surrounded! I must think of a plan, something! I refuse to have my revenge against Shego taken away!_

* * *

Doctor Possible 

Doctor Possible, ignoring the chaos going on around her, skidded towards the fallen figure of Shia. Thoughshe could barely keep up with what was happening,she noted with some relief that her daughter seemed to be unharmed and, though injured, Ron stood next to her. Knowing her daughter would be alright, she turned her attention to Shia.

_She'll be okay! I can help her… She helped me, I can help her! She deserves a second chance!_

The booted foot came out of nowhere and impacted against her side. Kim's mother felt the searing shock ripple through her, and collapsed as she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Unused to combat, she fell to her knees, catching sight of the wizened male Jade ninja. Obviously, she realised, he had moved to intercept her and prevent her from coming to Shia's aid. A second blow to her back, her daughter's cry of rage and fear echoing around her as it did so, forced Mrs Possible onto her stomach, the world swimming in her vision.

Satisfied with his work, Quia turned to where Kara stood, switching her glare between the dark haired Yamanouchi girl and Kim Possible. The five ninjas behind him were shuffling with anxiety, and Quia knew why. The sounds near the lab doorway, cries and orders being given to Jade ninjas, were rapidly becoming desperate in nature. Seeing Kara injured, and training a gun and a rifle on Kim and Yori, made Quia come to a decision.

"Mistress, this is a hopeless battle, we should retreat." Quia murmured. Kara glared at him, her breath beginning to come in feral pants as she tugged at the Shuriken embedded in her flesh. As it pulled free, and despite himself, Quia winced. He remembered the reports about his Mistresses 'problem' when it came to dealing with pain and swallowed. "Mistress, forgive me, but my duty is to your safety!"

Kara glanced left and right, snarling at the blond and brunette who slowly began to advance. Raising her injured arm with the rifle, and taking aim with the pistol once more, Kara hissed a warning. "One more step from either of you, and I fire!"

As they paused, ideas passing between them as they exchanged glances, Kara's own mind spun desperately. _I cannot win this now… Not without Kim or Shego becoming mine!__But Kim Possible is too dangerous to apprehend without sufficient resources, and Shego is useless to me now… useless!_

Even as these last words echoed into her head, the beast inside her uncoiled and bared fangs. Without Shego's use to the Jade being a factor, the desire for revenge swamped Kara. She stared with burning hatred at the unconscious green figure, felt her teeth grind.

_How I wanted to cause you suffering as you died, glory in it… revel even. I wanted to cut you, beat you… hurt you in every way I could think of. Now… now thanks to my own underestimation of this little redhead's resources, I could lose you! You could live, free and happy, and that I will not allow!_

Kara ignored Quia's sudden urgent warning and nonchalantly curled her finger against the pistol trigger and pulled. The shot slammed into the concrete closest to Yori's foot, sending up a puff of concrete, and the Ninja paused in her creep towards her. A small part of Kara was disappointed. The distraction of her thoughts had been so great that she had missed her target once again, but she was too busy with other matters.

_Not how I wished it to end… not at all! However, would it be enough to see Shego die at the hands of those who do my bidding? Enough to know that before she died, I caused her suffering, shame, I made her weep and scream and shake… I broke her! And then I made her watch as I ripped Kim Possible into pieces! Her special little girl… totally destroyed! Would it be enough to see her blood spilling onto the floor? No exotic death, no prolonged agony… just her life leaking away in the dust? _

Two more Shuriken shot through the air, but Kara seemed to barely notice as she tilted her head to let them pass.

_Is it enough? No. Would it sate me?_ Kara thought long and hard, and grudgingly sighed._ Yes… I cannot allow Shego to live. She _has _to die! Besides, it has other benefits. Kim Possible has vexed me almost as much as she has! If I kill Shego, how she will suffer! It will destroy her, leave her always wondering if Shego was her once chance at true love… Oh yes. _The thought warmed Kara almost as much as the dreams of Shego's suffering. _Yes, though not perfect, this is a good resolution to what seemed a hopeless situation._

Coming to a decision, Kara glanced up at Quia and watched as he and the tiny group shot to attention.

"Quia, finish Shego! NOW!" Kara snarled the words, dropping the bloody Shuriken on the floor and firing her pistol repeatedly at Yori, who remained crouched behind open fans once again as she defended Jasmine and the bleeding figure of Shia. Her other arm held out her rifle, the barrel pointing at Kim, wavering slightly as she fought to keep it steady. The teen remained still, knowing that Kara was itching for one reason to fire. "Kill her, and quickly if you must! I don't care about her being mine anymore!"

"Mistress, the Jade-" Quia began, thinking of the repercussions if the Jade heard they had lost an entire Dojo's worth of Jade ninja's and millions in province money, only for the two prizes that Kara had promised to slip though her fingers. He swallowed.

"Just kill the bitch! Kill her and earn your respect and position!" Kara snapped, annoyed. "I will worry about the Jade, as it is me who they will expect answers from. Now, Do as I say! Kill her!"

"Shego!" Kim whispered, her eyes going wide as Kara glanced across and smiled. "No… no you… you bitch! I won't let you kill her!"

"Maybe not, but I think you and your little friends will be too… busy." Kara glanced across at Drakken, who swallowed. "Doctor, order your Drones to Keep Kim Possible…entertained. We wouldn't want her interrupting."

"Y… Yeah." Drakken managed, staring at Shego's unconscious form. "I mean, no."

_Can I do this? Can I watch her die?_ The blue man shuffled, his hands wringing with anxiety once more._ I mean, I knew she betrayed me, but… but… she was an excellent sidekick for all those years. She was the only one who actually thought I was worth hooking up with…_

"Doctor!" Kara snapped, making Drakken jump and wince at the look in her eyes. He nodded.

"R… right! Drones, attack!"

"Good. Quia, I want to see Shego's blood… I want torrents of it! Oh, and once done, bring me her head."

The old man nodded grimly, a tiny part of him wondering why she could possibly want Shego's head. Regardless, he had been given an order and had sworn to follow his mistress in all things, unlike the traitor Shia. Wizened features set, he nodded, and Kara smiled cruelly. A moan made her glance down at the figure lying at Quia's feet and the smile became vicious.

"Oh, and do something about Doctor Possible would you? She has been such an inconvenience, putting that vial into Shego's pouch, corrupting my sister until she betrayed me... Yes, deal with her as we deal with all traitors. _I_ will deal with Yori."

"As you command, Mistress." Unsheathing his own blade, Quia stalked to where his kick had made Doctor Possible roll onto her stomach, badly winded. Even as she felt him approach and looked up to try and ward him off, Quia backhanded her hard so that she rolled away from the prone woman clad in green and black. He ignored her screams as his impatient waving of a hand had the six ninjas, who had been the only ones to manage fighting past the two Yamanouchi students, surrounding her and dragging her off. Sparing a single glance, Quia shrugged. "Kill her! Painfully!"

Kara grinned with a feral smirk as she heard Quia's order. _Now that is a real Jade bodyguard!_ Stalking towards Yori, reloading the pistol as she did so, her grin turned ugly.

The Yamanouchi ninja suddenly found herself embroiled in a deadly game of survival with Kara as the Jade leader fired shot after shot at her and Jasmine, pinning them both down. Yori's fans snapped left, right and in front of her, as she frantically judged, countered and tried to ignore the agony of her pierced arm.

"Mom!" Kim cried out, forced to turn and defend herself as Ron called a warning, under attack himself by the remaining Synthodrones. They had changed tactics, probably thanks to Drakken giving them new instructions. Kim found five launching themselves at her, piling on top of her in one huge tackle. Trapped, she struggled and thrashed around, trying to free herself from the mass of walking goo.

"Gerroff!" She heard Ron cry out, followed by the sound of his katana slashingand bio-plasm spattering on the floor. "Damn it! Get off me!"

"No! Kim!" Doctor Possible felt fear rip at her, as hands dragged her away, her fingers clawing at the rough concrete as she tried to pull herself back. Back to the safety of her daughter. As a fist smashed into her spine, making her scream, Doctor Possible felt herself dragged backwards once more, her hands jerking limply. A brief struggle had a hand slapping across her face and Kim's mother cried out. "Kimmie!"

The scream from Kim's mother made Kim fight all the harder, her dangerously low levels of adrenaline kicking in once more. Galvanised, Kim kicked and fought, slashing left and right with Shego's gloves as she did so. Green plasm, warm and vile to the taste, spattered her and poured out in torrents. After a few seconds, Kim managed to twist free and finally turn to try and see her mother, only for the hero's face to pale in shock and fear.

"MOM!" Kim cried out, only to turn in horror to see Quia standing over Shego's prone form. Kicking violently, she fought to free her legs, to be the hero she was… do something, anything! Failure was not an option for her even though, deep down, she knew there wasn't enough time to save both of them. She was a hero, not superhuman.

As she pulled her left leg free from the tightening grip, Kim gasped with exertion and pulled as hard as she could on her other leg. The thought of having to choose between her mother or someone she had rapidly come to realise she had fallen in love with, despite being on opposing sides for so many years, terrified her. The sight of Quia drawing his sword as he stood over Shego, followed by an agonised scream from her mother, yanked bitter tears of defeat from Kim. She yanked on her trapped leg, ignoring the sharp pain from her kneecap, weeping in frustration.

"Mom, Shego! No, I… I can't loose either of you! I can't choose… please don't make me choose. Someone stop this!"

The scream echoed around the lab, and affected the one person nobody thought it would. As Quia raised his Katana to drive it into the skull of the green thief in front of him, a set of liquid emerald eyes opened, unseen by anyone in the room. Eyes that glowed in the soft light… Eyes that opened and burned with incandescent rage…

Shego's eyes.

"For the Jade!" Quia chanted, raising his weapon. Hearing the words, Kara spun on the spot, eyes wide, eager to see Shego die. The Katana slowly whistled down, even as Kim began to slip and slide in bio-goo trying to reach the green thief. Kara knew at that instant, that the redhead would never make it in time to save either of the people she loved.

_So my revenge begins on Kim, and ends with Shego. Die you green freak, and may you never find peace! _

Giggling once more, but this time not trying to hide it, Kara took a deep breath. "Lots of blood, Quia… I want BLOOD!" The cry making Kim glance across and a sob escape her lips, perversely increasing Kara's delight.

Time seemed to slow for Kim as she watched the blade gleam in the light and slowly descend, her mouth forming a second cry of horror. Too far away to save the woman she had slowly realised was far more than her equal, a woman who had become someone she needed, Kim felt a ball of ice slam into her belly and her heart ripped painfully, regret and guilt tearing at her.

_I never got a chance to tell her…_.

"NO! Shego… Shego wake up!" Kim screamed in desperation. "I need you, damn it! Wake the hell up!"

The blade never reached its destination.

With a gentle whisper of skin on metal, Quia's Katana became immobile in the grip of a pair of naked hands. Hands that had exploded into glowing green flame with a crack of heating air, so loud that everyone glanced across to stare in shock at the sight. Seven people breathed a sigh of relief; but only one person with red hair smiled knowingly.

_Oh thank god! Shego never, ever gives up. I should know._

Shego, scratched, beaten, bruised, and trickling blood from her nose, rose with a feral growl and stared at the elderly man who had tried to kill her. To Quia's horror, the full black lips on the pale green face twitched upwards into a smile, a smile with pure white teeth behind it, empty of amusement. A predator's smile.

"Hi… just one question." Shego whispered, the smooth silk in her tone deadly. "Are you _trying _to piss me off? Because if not? Weeelll, you've kinda succeeded!"

The sudden sensation of heat made him glance across to where his blade lay in Shego's grip, and he gaped at the sight. Where her skin had come into contact with the tempered metal the sword was already an incandescent white and the red glow around it steadily moved further along the weapon. Quia watched it creep down the blade and heard Shego's guttural voice growl around him.

"You know, I look at us here right now, and I can't help but wonder what people will say about you in the final few years of your life. I'm sure it'll be something like 'You shouldn't be lifting that.' Or maybe it'll just be 'What happened to you? It must have been terrible!''" Shego snarled softly, stalking towards Quia as she held the sword, making the old man grit his teeth as the Katana began to twist the muscles around his elbow. "I mean, you can see their point right? How will you be able to look after yourself with one FUCKING ARM!

Quia let out a cry of pain and tried to drop the glowing, semi-molten weapon, as Shego's plasma roared along the hilt and over his gloved hand. In response, Shego simply reached out with snakelike reflexes and gripped his arm, holding it tightly. The hiss of burning flesh was horribly loud, the smell of it drifting around them greasy and unpleasant. Shego smiled cruelly as Quia fell to his knees. Her clawed hand sunk slowly into the flesh of his forearm and the plasma glowed brightly as it cooked the flesh around her black nails.

"How's that feel you son of a bitch! Not hot enough? Not a problem!" She gripped tighter, glowed harder. Quia let out a scream that had even two Synthodrones glancing over, only for the Lotus blade to flash across their vision, slicing polymer skin, letting goo spray, and rendering them helpless.

Finally, Shego dropped the wizened man, and Quia backed frantically away; an animal whimpering escaping his lips. As he crawled on his knees across the cold concrete, clutching the mass of burned flesh and skin that had once been his right arm, his eyes were locked, fearful and hunted, at the triumphant and heavily breathing thief.

Quia managed to get three feet before Shego walked up to him and coolly kicked him in the head, knocking the old man out. The threat dealt with, the green woman dabbed at the congealed blood that had trickled down her face, and sighed in dismay.

_This is bad… How can I be dangerously sexy while looking like something from a horror movie?_

Catching sight of Kim staring at her with mingled relief and worry; Shego tilted her head towards her and grinned. The smile was so familiar to Kim, so… comforting now, that the hero sighed in relief. As both women examined each other for battle weariness, Shego could only laugh as Kim winced.

_I must look like hell. Still, when your brain tries to crawl out of your ear, can you blame me?_

"Don't worry about it Pumpkin. It's worse than it looks. Regardless, your bad gal's back!"

"No! No! _Curse_ you!" A hissed voice made Shego turn slowly, her eyes widening as they locked onto Kara Fang. The Jade leader stood trembling with anger and hatred. "You should be dead! You should have been mine! Not again! I won't let you beat me again! You will not steal victory from me a second time!"

"Why not?" Shego replied, voice dripping with sudden rage. "After all, I think _this_ time you owe _me_ some screams!"

"Kim!" Shego's head snapped up at the sound of screams coming from Doctor Possible. She knew a cry like that, from the days of Team Go and her face twisted in rage. She had almost raped Kim's mother when Kara had controlled her like a marionette… almost raped a woman who had saved her life. As she watched Doctor Possible twist in horror at the centre of five Ninjas, their Katanas cutting into her skin and leaving bright beads of blood, their fists impacting into her body and making her cry out in pain, Shego's face became feral.

"Oh, hell no! No you don't! _Nobody_ is touching Kimmie's mom!"

Before Kim could move, Shego was already in motion. The pain from her wounds and throbbing headache charged her body with adrenaline, and she practically blurred. Nearing the circle of Jade ninjas, Shego smoothly dropped onto her left knee, while her right foot slid outward and tensed straight. The suit fabric whispered along the concrete, it's weave providing just enough of a friction resistant surface to allow the green woman to shoot along, right into the back of the closest Jade. Her boot rose and snap kicked the back of his ankle, making the Ninja scream as his foot gave way. As he crumpled, Shego tucked into a roll and shot through the gap his fallen frame had given her.

"Get _down _Doc!" Her voice snapped the order as she rolled upright, her hands bursting into green flame. The Jade ninjas exchanged worried glances and backed away, giving themselves space to attack or defend against such a dangerous foe.

As she caught sight of the first attacking blade coming towards herself now, as well as Kim's mother, her flaming hands caught and gripped the sharp weapon. The flickering plasma energy formed an impenetrable barrier between her skin and the sharp surface and as she grinned, Shego noticed Mrs Possible staring at her in fear.

_Shock… fear about what happened the last time we were forced together._ _Damn!_ The image of Doctor Possible, sprawled against the floor of the cell where Shego's own hand had slapped her. The flash of memory as the redhead, bleeding, frightened, crawled away to huddle in the corner… away from her, made Shego swallow back vomit. Never had she felt so helpless as she watched herself try to rape an innocent woman. Never had Shego seen such animal… fear as she had done then. Until now. Staring into the woman's eyes, Shego knew that Kim;s mother was reliving everything that had happened a scant day ago, and now she had to trust the same person with her life.

Shego did the only thing she could. Ducking under another Katana as it whistled at her neck from behind, Shego neatly kicked the back of Doctor Possible's leg, stunning the muscle, while her fist ploughed into the Ninja whose blade she gripped.

As the ninja fell back, clutching his bleeding and badly burned nose, Doctor Possible fell to her knees, blinking in surprise. Shego stepped around her, shielding the redhead from any attack. "Doc… just… listen to me next time, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, and we'll deal with… with what happened _after_ we're out of mortal danger." Shego twisted to the right, a blade slicing open air as she dodged, and responded by firing a bolt of plasma that had the attacker rolling away in panic.

Kim's mother glanced up and Shego could see the fear being fought back by her rational side.

_She's fine… she's free of Servus! It wasn't her fault! Focus on that fact, Possible! _The redhead blinked and nodded, looking up into worried emerald eyes. "O… Okay."

Shego forced a smile, wishing it didn't feel so fake as Kim's mother fought back her own demons.

_Damn, you have to respect this family… you just have to! Kimmie's one of a kind, but you can see where it all came from._ The thief winced as a spike of pain shot through the front of her head._ Crap! Maybe once this is over, I can ask Dr P to give me some paracetamol or something. Well, as long as she doesn't run screaming in fear from me. Damn Kara and what she made me do! Ah, hell! My head is killing me!_

Even as this thought ran through her head, a small part of her paid attention to her surroundings. The fist that flew through the air behind her was noted, judged, and Shego turned smoothly to catch the hand. The Ninja screamed as her plasma-soaked hands made contact. The smell of burning flesh rolled into the air as Shego held it tightly.

"You know, most villains? They make really bad puns when they're winning." The Ninja could only scream, and Shego's face was terrible to behold. "Me? I just go straight to the bloody violence. It's a failing, I know."

Yanking the Ninja along by the, now, burnt stump that had once been his hand, Shego let go as he stumbled past her, half conscious, and let fly with a kick into the back of his spine. The strength behind it was perfectly judged, and the Ninja rolled away, unconscious.

"Surround her!"

Shego glanced across at the remaining four ninjas and realised that the one who had spoken was bleeding from a badly burned nose and face, the skin cracked and oozing fluid in places. She rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Mr Crispy is back."

"You will pay for this!" The man snarled, drawing his blade and pointing it at the two women. "You will suffer for what you did to Master Quia! You will both die as per our mistress's order! For the Jade."

"Yeah, yeah! Yadda, yadda!" Shego snapped, grinning with anticipation. "Look, do you have _any _idea how many times I've been 'surrounded' by people with sharp and pointy objects?" Her smile was making three of them shift uncomfortably, and only the wounded one glared at her with any effort. "Fifty three times… well, fifty four if I count the time I-"

The move came from the left, Shego warned by the slightest raising of the wounded Ninja's eyebrow. Twisting in response, the green thief jerked her right arm behind her as a gleaming blade whipped past. Her left foot snapped out, flying upwards into her attacker's crotch and she ignored his choked gasp as he fell forwards. Her left knee snapped up, catching him on the chin, and he shot backwards, out cold.

_Three left…_

Two came at her this time, one from behind, and the other in front. Shego dodged a fist and then a leg from the man in front of her. The battle sharpened reflexes that had kept her alive for many years tingled, and Shego ducked as a katana whistled past her head, just missing the long flowing dark locks of her hair. The green thief tucked her body into an athletic roll, her hands shooting out and letting pirouette into the air, legs straight as an arrow.

As the two ninjas stared in shock, Shego grinned and, with a crack of displacing air, her boots erupted into the glow that usually came from her hand. The black booted leg shot backwards, smashing into the cheek of the Ninja behind her and his cry of pain was cut short by unconsciousness.

_Two… and damn, I am good!_

Shego's green-booted foot lashed out towards the ninja who faced her front. It smacked into his hand, knocking the Katana he was drawing from its scabbard into the air before landing with full force into his stomach. As the ninja fell back, trying not to vomit as his diaphragm went into spasm, Shego gracefully slid onto one hand, and then dropped sideways. As her legs screamed through the air at an angle, they were in the perfect position to impact the side of her opponent's neck. With a crack, her boot smashed into the side of his face, hurling the ninja into the concrete surface of the floor. Shego finished the pirouette neatly, her flaming boots extinguishing to impact onto the concrete floor with a thud. The green woman slid upright, and then glanced up, taking one step back as the katana slammed into the concrete floor by her side.

_Oooh, shiny! _She smirked as her eyes gazed at the blade, and the smirk became a dangerous smile. _And sharp!_

As the Ninja staggered upright, blood oozing from cuts and missing teeth, his fist lurched towards the green woman. For a second, Shego stared in disbelief, dodging the blow through reflex. Annoyed that her initial attack had not felled the ninja, she snarled. Ducking sideways to avoid a second blow, Shego gripped the injured man by the face and her hands blazed into green fury. With a cold snarl, she raked her fingers down his face, effectively blinding him as her nails cauterised the tissue it came into contact with, and then smashed her fist into the side of his jaw, knocking him cold. Unable to help herself, the thief grinned.

_One… and this is… fun!_

Grinning, the thief plucked the Katana she had knocked from his grasp, prying it free from the concrete surface, and then glanced across to the one remaining Ninja, his burned and bleeding face staring at her with renewed fear.

"Well, well… Mr Crispy is allll alone. Sucks huh?" As he shivered, the villainess bent her head to one side. The crack of bone and muscle resettling made the injured man jump slightly. Or maybe it was the way Shego brought up the Katana she clutched in her right hand and twisted the blade so her emerald eyes gleamed in the polished metal. "The big question is, are you smart or stupid?"

He attacked, soundlessly. Blade flashing into the air, his injured face drawn back in a snarl, the remaining Jade ninja aimed for Mrs Possible, not Shego. That annoyed the green woman and her captured Jade blade lashed out to catch and deflect the ninja's own from Mrs Possible's head. The red-haired woman let out a choked gasp as the razor sharp edge slammed onto Shego's blade smoothly and quickly slipped into its path. Her blue eyes watched, wide with shock, as it scraped along the surface, sparks hissing into the air.

With Kim's mother safe, Shego tutted and raised a finger. "Well done! If I were taking classes on how to make me lose any mercy I have for people? Well, I'd use you as an example every time!"

The Ninja swung again, this time screaming in anger. Again, Shego raised the blade smoothly, deflecting her opponent's with reflexes that were almost inhuman. As he staggered, off balance, Shego reversed her grip on the sword, and the black and red hilt smacked into the Ninja's forehead. He stumbled back, the katana slipping from his grasp.

Fighting against the impact, which had sent the world spinning, the Ninja blinked as a whistle echoed around him. He looked up to see Shego, her katana embedded into the concrete, leaning gently on her procured weapon's hilt. Her other hand glowed with her trademark power, and it bounced a small plasma ball into the air with a gentle rhythm.

"I'll give you three seconds to start running." Her voice was cool, and the ninja swallowed. "Three…"

Turning, the injured Jade ninja pelted away from the green woman and Kim's mother. As she watched him run towards the two figures still fighting near the main doors, and she could only sigh in dismay at his stupidity as he did so. With a sniff, Shego tossed the glowing ball into the air and then jumped. Her right foot slammed into the side of the glowing mass and it streaked across the lab, catching the Ninja in the back of his head. The explosion sent him sprawling, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I really _am _this damn good and… oh, is that all of you?" Glancing around, Shego sighed in vague disappointment. "Game, set, and match to Shego. One distance knockout, no fouls… well, not on me anyway."

Smiling with satisfaction, the green woman turned back to where Kim was still fighting. Catching the disbelieving stare of Mrs Possible, she winked. "Hey, what's the point of being this good if you can't be flashy from time to time?"

"I… I… thanks." Kim's mother managed, swallowing slightly.

_She's not going to hurt you. She's not! It's all in your head. Focus on the job in hand… you're a Doctor! _The redhead glanced across to where Jasmine clutched the motionless form of Shia and turned back.

"Shia's dying, I have to help her, but Kimmie… I need someone to look after my daughter." Doctor Possible whispered.

Shego sighed. "Doc, you don't even have to ask. Get going Dr P. I'll watch your daughter's back. Yours too, I promise"

Nodding, Kim's mother picked herself up and gave Shego a quick glance, worry at the green woman's physical condition clear in her eyes, before running towards the figures of Jasmine and Shia.

_Saving the day, saving Kimmie's mom… Saving Kara's, kinda cute, sister… _Shego thought, turning to see if Kim needed help. The sight of the redhead viciously taking out the remaining Drones made her smile. Kim, her Kimmie, the little princess that had forced herself into Shego's life, didn't need help. _Then we have Princess saving me multiple times in one week… Jesus! What a screw up to a simple life!_

Her musings faded as her emerald eyes took in the sight of Kara, firing at the Yori girl with a pistol, and holding Ron at bay with her rifle. They narrowed, the pupils flaring to life and burning with desire. Her mind was filled with one word, a word that hissed between her teeth.

"Revenge…"

* * *

Doctor Possible, Jasmine and Shia

Jasmine looked up, her face pale, as Mrs Possible skidded to halt in front of the bleeding form of Shia and slid to her knees. For a second, the redhead stared and then swallowed at the mess in front of her.

"God…"

Shia lay where Jasmine had been forced to drag her to safety, the long streak of blood drying gently on the concrete behind her, a sign of how badly injured she was. The jade katana stuck out from her abdomen like some perverted growth of steel and wood, Shia's blood staining the gleaming blade.

Setting her jaw, Mrs Possible quickly checked her pulse, the slight movement of Shia's chest all she needed to know that the slender blond woman was breathing. Her questing fingers felt the subtle, but irregular, thud of Shia's heartbeat and Doctor Possible licked her lips with worry.

"Severe shock, blood loss, perforation of her abdominal wall… maybe leading to severe internal damage to organs, low blood pressure. Darn that bleeding!" The redhead ignored Jasmine's sob as the ninja listened in horror. "I need to stem the flow… got to!"

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked her, panic in her voice. "Are you a Doctor?"

"I'm Kim's mother and yes." Mrs Possible told the white haired woman curtly. "Listen to me. I need to get Shia on the… the… ah, the lab table over there! So, I need you to help me."

Jasmine nodded and gently helped Kim's mother pick up and carry Shia's limp body to the lab table. As they laid her down, Mrs Possible noticed a figure hiding behind a remote pillar and sighed with relief. "Doctor Fah Lo? Is that you?"

"Yes…" The gentle faced man slid out from behind the pillar and tilted his head. "I was just wondering if the attacks from this young woman and her friends apply to all Jade, or just the ones trying to attack them?"

Jasmine stared at the old man. "You are a Doctor as well?"

Fah Lo smiled faintly. "I used to be… still am in a way."

"Yes he is, and from what I've seen is a damn good one, a good surgeon too." Doctor Possible muttered while she examined the blade protruding from Shia. "Which is why I want him to get over here and help me! This is going to take two people if we're going to save her life! I'm a surgeon, not Ganish!"

"Pardon?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"I don't have multiple hands." Kim's mother glanced up. "Lo, look. Shia treated you better than any of the others, right? Well, now she's dying and needs your help to live. Nobody is going to hurt you, in fact they're here to save you! Most importantly, you're still a Doctor! So, get over here and give me a hand! Please!"

Grabbing the old man, Jasmine tugged him away from the pillar, eyes pleading. "Please, you say you are a doctor? Help the woman I love…_please!_"

Fah Lo's face softened further and the old man nodded briskly, picking up his case. "Well, when you put it like that… how can I refuse?"

Sighing with relief as the old man stood on the opposite side of the table Shia lay on, Doctor Possible glanced up. "Hope that bag has some gloves, sterilising medical alcohol and some other bits and bobs we'll need."

Fah Lo racked the case open with a sniff. "When you are forced to work for the Jade, you come to learn most wounds are like this. They all seem to enjoy hacking bits off or stabbing each other. My… bits and bobs as you put it are a little more advanced after Shia yelled at that 'Doctor' Drakken."

"Well then… Shia may have a far better chance to survive than I thought." Doctor Possible glanced reassuringly at Jasmines panicked gasp, while inwardly kicking herself. "They were quite good anyway, but now I think they're better. Lets get started."

* * *

Kim

While Shego protected her mother, the screams of injured Jade echoing around the room, Kim was busy fending off the attacking Synthodrones. Shego's gloves slashed left and right, coated in the viscous green ooze that filled the walking polymer sacks.

"I hate these things!" Kim muttered, ducking under an outswung arm and ploughing Shego's glove into the drone's eyes in return. The thing's head exploded and it thrashed around, out of control. Kim paid it no heed, turning to a second, and then a third. Her breath was coming in feral pants now, as she ripped through the evil smelling things.

_Oh god! I saw Eric's face on that one… jeez. First I fall for Shego, then I meet kara from her past and now I see Eric? Oh this is so, SO the drama! I still have issues!_

One managed to punch her, sending her into the arms of a second, but Kim was too buzzed on adrenaline to care. As the drone in front of her rushed forwards, fists raised, Kim's leg swung up violently to impact with a crunch into its visor. Sparks shot from the damaged sensor goggles that formed its eyes, and while the drone staggered around, flailing hopelessly, green bioplasm spurted from the gaping rips in its skin.

Green ooze sprayed and coated her skin and hair, until finally, Kim stood alone.

With the threat dealt with, Kim turned, intending to go to Shego's aid in protecting her mother from the remaining Jade forces. As she turned however, Kim could only stare. Where there had been a number of Jade attacking and trying to kill her mother, now only two remained standing, and only one was uninjured. He was quickly felled when Shego gripped his forehead with flaming hands and scraped her nails down his face in one smooth motion; It was a dirty tactic, something Kim would never have thought of, but it was effective.

The final Ninja fell to the floor, clutching his face and screaming at the deep groves burned into the flesh, including his eyes. Kim marvelled at the fact that she could still feel pity for him, even after all she had been through. A much larger part of her was relieved. It seemed that the softer side of her 'Kimness', as Ron was wont to call it, had survived intact. She was Kim Possible… in every way that counted to her.

With her attackers down, that left one person to deal with… and she intended to deal with her as harshly as the law would let her. Turning, Kim glared viciously at the sight of Kara Fang. The Jade leader was preoccupied, almost fixated on firing her pistol at the defending figure of Yori, while her other arm held her rifle, the muzzle pointing at Ron as he hovered to one side with the Lotus blade. Kim's green eyes flashed with a rare emotion.

Revenge.

"Karaaa!" Kim blinked as her own voice blended with another. The second, despite the fury in its tone, was warm and silky. Instantly, Kim knew who had snarled the words, and her determined green eyes sought and then met sparkling emerald ones.

Shego, stalking towards Kara, glanced across at Kim.

"Leave her, Pumpkin… She's mine! I want to pay her back for both of us, and that means blood, and a lot of screaming!" Kim blinked, she had never seen Shego so angry before, not even when they had fought tooth and nail. Holding up her hand, Shego curled it into a claw. "Nobody takes away my freedom like that, not again! And I'll be _dammed _if they'll do it to you! Especially now, when I've finally worked out that I love you!" The green woman caught herself, coughed and then snarled. "Ah, damn it! I can't think straight with this mushy love crap!"

Despite what was happening, despite all that _had _happened, Kim felt a slight warmth flicker in her belly at Shego's words. _Love… I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing Shego say the words. No… never. _

Kim wanted to step back. Worse, a larger part of her wanted to go with Shego. To help her grind the woman, now backing carefully towards the rear of the lab, into red paste. To stop anyone from enduring what she had been put through _and _what Kara had intended afterwards.

Oh, she yearned to shove Shego back and pounce onto the gloating woman in front of her. She wanted, so _badly_ to use all her skill and physical strength to make Kara bleed, scream, suffer as much as she had! To punch, and punch and keep punching until the gloves on her hands dripped with blood and flesh and she herself had nothing left inside her to continue!

She desired revenge, she wanted to kill Kara, but that wasn't who she was. Oh, despite the terrible need inside her at that moment, Something held Kim back. It was regret… and a memory.

_The last time I gave in to anger like this, I kicked someone into a tower charged with enough electricity to fry an elephant! I watched her fall and gloated about it! Me!_ Kim glanced across to where Shego glared at Kara with bitter hatred. _I almost killed Shego… my Shego! I won't give in to that anger again, not even if it means leaving scum like Fang alive. It's who I am…_

She was Kim Possible, teen hero. Someone who obeyed the law, no matter how wrong it could be sometimes. Someone who, like Shego, refused to kill because it was… wrong. No matter how much she wanted revenge, to hurt the woman backing away, she couldn't. Because if she did, in essence what made her different from Fang?

"Shego, stop!" Kim called after her. "Don't! We both have reasons to want revenge. But… just stop a second!"

Shego glanced back. "Sorry, Kimmie. Kara fucking Fang here has a debt to pay me, you… _everyone_!" The thief smiled viciously. "My debt? That comes with interest too…" Shego watched as Kara raised her pistol. "Oh please, do try! It'll be a pleasure to vaporise any shot you send at me, and then melt that god damn gun to the bones of your hand!"

"You were never strong enough to kill me before." Kara hissed, gun wavering and then dropping to her side. Slowly, the Jade leader backed away from Shego and her rage filled eyes. "I don't think you can now… because you're even weaker! You are as soft as my sister for falling for this red headed slut! Pathetic… especially when it all comes down to you wanting to find another Marie, yes?"

Kara's eyes flicked around the room. Doctor Possible and her sister's whore, Jasmine, were crouched over the still figure of the traitor. Yori was exhaustedly slumped where Kara's repeated firing with the gun had left her. However, though she was being distracted by the blond teen, Stoppable, as he gently dressed her wounded shoulder, Yori kept her eyes locked on Kara.

She had no ninjas left, well… standing. And her reinforcements, though they too sounded few, were being held back by the two Yamanouchi ninja's Yori had brought with her… experts by all account.

_I have nothing to rely on but my own abilities… and that means using my ability to manipulate and cause pain. But how? _The idea came to her like lightening as she stared at Shego, mercenary and thief, and the woman Shego quietly loved. A hero and innocent teenager. _Oh, so simple when you think about it…_

Kim blinked in horror as Shego snarled and raised a hand dripping with plasma. "No, Shego! You can't be… you're not serious!" Kim whispered, beginning to run towards the green woman. "You… you can't! Look, let the law judge her, let-"

"I'm evil Pumpkin, so you'll excuse me if I think law means jack shit in some circumstances!" Shego turned to stare into soft green eyes, unwilling to surrender to the tug that flickered in them. Kim would not stop her, couldn't this time. Kara had to pay, and the law wasn't enough. It couldn't be! "You believe in the law being able to punish monsters, but they often get away… It's not strong enough to lock someone like her away. You know that Pumpkin… you have to! If I can escape, if Drakken can… she will. Trust me."

"You are implying I am a monster?" Kara's smile was manipulative. Almost, Kim thought, as if she wanted Shego to grow even angrier. "I am normal, bitch. You… you are a demon, with your green skin and fireballs! Maybe that is why you enjoyed the pain, enjoyed watching Kim San scream…"

Shego trembled, the circling flames around her hands growing so bright Kara felt spots. "Shut up! I'm not a monster." Shego told her, hands bursting into flame and burning hotter and hotter as her emerald eyes sparked with vengeance. "You, you were a monster when I met you! And maybe sometimes people like me need to be there to remove such people!"

_Ah, and will Kim Possible… denizen of the good and _lawful_ allow this to happen?_ Kara watched as Kim, finally coming to rest behind Shego's body, stared at her. She could see in the woman's eyes, the terrible conflict. Desire for revenge, to pay her back for the pain and suffering warred with Kim's natural nature to be kind and her upbringing. Her belief in law and order… in good._ Will she take revenge, despite what I did to her and Shego? No… for she is so naive it sickens me. But the conflict is passed to her lover… for Shego wants me to suffer._

"So, you finally realise the truth, and it is too late for me to use it to my advantage." Kara, still backing away from the advancing woman grinned. "You finally realise that sometimes you have to kill… but then maybe you always did and were too weak to use such knowledge."

"Shut up!" Shego hissed. "If it means you're out of the picture then yeah I'll do something I always swore I wouldn't!"

As Shego shot forwards, a triumphant snarl on her face, she suddenly found a pair of arms slam around her, the muscles like steel. Even as she blinked and staggered to a halt, hands still burning with green plasma, Shego felt the familiar scent of Kim's hair waft past her. Trembling, the thief stood stock still, while Kim gripped her as tightly as she could from behind, trapping her arms and holding her back.

"Kimmie." The voice was as hard as diamond, and so full of rage that it seemed to shimmer with white-hot anger. "Let me go."

"No." Kim managed, fighting Shego's own terrible strength as the thief tensed her shoulders to try and break free.

"Pumpkin, I'm warning you…" Shego hissed and, as Kim refused to let go, allowed the plasma flame around her hands to cool slightly but flow up her arms. As it ran across Kim's skin, the teen let out a gasp of pain and automatically let Shego go. As the thiefturned back to her, Kim noticed a flicker of regretin hereyes. "When I say let go of me. I _mean_ let go! Understand?"

"Shego, this isn't you…" Kim whispered, swallowing and gently putting her hand without hesitation on the green and black jump suit as Shego began to walk towards Kara once more. "I'm worried about you, damn it! I want you to step away and leave Fang, and the reason is personal, something selfish!"

The soft touch and frightened tone forced their way into the swirling maelstrom of anger burning desire for revenge that was Shego's mind. Hesitant, she glanced back. "What?"

"You told me once that you won't kill! Have never killed!" Kim pleaded with the green woman, tried to make her understand. "Don't… just… don't do it now. I don't want you to become like her! Can't you understand that!"

"She _hurt _me, Pumpkin!" Shego hissed, staring at Kim with such terrible anger. The redhead could tell, however, that it wasn't aimed at her, but rather the woman pressed against the laboratory wall. "She hurt you! Made me watch, helpless! I couldn't help you… I… I couldn't and nobody makes me helpless like that again! Not since Hego… nobody! Understand?"

Unseen, Kara reached into her pocket and fingered a small device

_Yes… yes it is working. Conflict is easy to generate… and with what I have tucked neatly inside my suit, along with a few items I can pick up from one of my stashes, I can still pull this around to work for me… _

Shego shook her head, pulled away from the stroking fingers, but hesitated as the redhead let her hand hover in mid-air. "Kimmie… listen to me. I… I have to do this! I have to. If I don't…"

"Don't use me as a reason, an excuse, please!" Kim swallowed. "I thought I wanted to watch you kill her, but… but I don't… I can't! That's the difference between her and us! Not as a hero or villain, but people with our own morals… and one is we both won't kill! Please don't do it, Shego!"

"She'll escape! Kimmie," the thief murmured, biting her lip at the thought of taking a life for the first time, dirtying hands that had never taken life. "I… I can't let her get away! Can't _you _see that? Not only for my sake, but also for yours, Pumpkin. She'll go after you to get revenge… to wipe you out as a threat, and to hurt me!"

I can live with that." Kim whispered to her, the grip tightening. "I live with many promises like that. _So_ not the drama! But you _can't_ kill her. Not for me! I don't want someone's death deliberately placed on my hands! It was stupid to even think it! And I couldn't… I… _can't_ find someone like that attract-" Kim broke off, swallowing as the emerald eyes turned to hers, wide and almost, needy. "I told you it was personal and it is… I…I need to tell you that I… I…"

_Just say the words Possible! _Kim thought to herself. _Tell her how you feel you coward!_

"I… I just want to say that I… you and me…" Kim sighed, unable to say three simple words, but instead, something far simpler came to her. "Shego, you're many things, but not a killer! _That's_ the difference between you and Fang. You're not a monster!"

_I couldn't fall in love with a monster… but I'm in love with you. Please don't make me wrong… please!_

Shego blinked, felt the anger, the terrible rage, dissipate slightly. Kim was right and for some reason she could almost feel the part that wanted her to kill, to corrupt herself in some irreversible way. It whispered to her, as it had done when she had held Kara over Marie's balcony, all those years ago. The French woman, still bleeding from the knife, had been tugging her arm and whispering, pleading, with her.

"_You are not a killer, Mon Amie. You are my apprentice, my chosen one, not her. I do not choose killers to give my secrets too. Shego, you are not her!"_

_Damn it, Kimmie… what a time to remind me. But… but you're right. You both were and are right. I'm not a killer! That's always made me different to anyone else in the evil assistant game. It was once what Marie said set us apart from a hired thug or mercenary… made us special. I'm a thief, an expert thief, a Cat's Paw, one of the top three in the world, and I won't kill now… no matter how much that bitch deserves it! I… I really want to, but… but like the first time, I… I can't do it. Fuck!_

"Shego, it's okay." Kim began, seeing the conflict on the green woman's face.

Sighing, the thief glanced up and smiled weakly. "You're right, Pumpkin. I'm not a killer. Oh god, I really _want_ to be right now, but I can't do it! I can't kill that bitch! I… I'm not like her!"

"Denial, Shego? Please, do explain to me, to Kim San, all the times you hurt her, tied her up, placed her in danger… tried to kill her!" Kara, pressed tightly against the rear wall of the laboratory, snapped, interrupting the redhead. Her words caused Shego to shudder. "Despite all that, how can you say am I a monster and you are not?"

"Stop it!" Kim hissed, staring at Kara with the same hatred Shego did. The only difference was that hers was locked tightly by her nature, her will. "Stop baiting her! The only reason I don't want her to kill you is personal. It has _nothing _to do with me wanting to save your miserable life!"

Shego backed away from Kara's prone form and her hands snuffed out with a quiet bang. The teenager blinked as she bit her darkly painted lip. "It was the job! I… Damn it, Kimmie! She… but I… knew you'd get away… I… I'm sorry!"

Kim shook her head. The sentence had been so fragmented, but she had an idea what Shego was trying to get out, to explain.

"Shego, it's okay! I told you, we… we'll work it out later. Right now I need you to listen to me… to step back. Let the law deal with her, please?" As Kara opened her mouth, Kim glared at her. "One word, Fang, and I promise _I'll _be the one to knock you on your ass!" Turning back to Shego, who stared at her in surprise due to the snarling threat that she had issued, Kim tilted her head. "She's not worth it, okay?"

Shego gazed deeply into the redhead's eyes and sighed, seeing the hope glimmering in the soft green so like hers. "Alright, alright! You're right, Kimmie. Okay? I'm not a monster like her… because I… I just can't kill her!" Pausing, Shego felt her eyebrow rise slightly. "But I want her to suffer if I can't kill her, _painfully_ suffer! So, can I at least pound her to an inch of her life? Make her next few weeks in jail… or more likely hospital, really, really, unpleasant? Please, Pumpkin?"

For the first time she could recall, the smile that Kim aimed at her was vicious and deadly. To her shock, it made Shego shiver with desire. The teen shrugged and held up green goo stained gloves, _her _gloves!

"Considering what she tried to do to you and mom? What she did to me?" Kim's smile turned cold, something so rare Shego blinked. "Only if you let me help… and when we haul her unconscious ass out to the prisoner transport chopper, I'll keep hoping that Kara ends up in prison with a bunkmate called 'Large Lucy'."

"Large Lucy? Oh, Princess." Shego whispered, a smile curling her lip. "How about that? My Kimmie can be… cruel! The evil side of Kim Possible _does _exist!"

"Well, as much as I enjoy watching you both argue, flounder, and then make up, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways." Kara hissed the words, the smile that of a predator cornered. "You see, I always plan ahead… for everything. Oh, and you two both escaping? That was always on my list… I know Shego far too well. " As Shego and Kim both turned to her, the dark haired woman smiled and her pistol hand shot up and fired repeatedly at the two figures.

Shego snarled, the plasma dripping from her hands coalescing instantly into a rippling, ultra thin wall of green plasma, shielding both herself and Kim from the bullets. As the slugs hit the shield, they hissed into vapour, and Shego thanked anything listening that Kara had not been able, or had insufficient time, to have bullets made from the heat proof metal her throwing stars were.

The click of the empty clip echoed quietly in the huge space, and the noise galvanised both Shego and Kim into action. The two women ran in tandem towards the crouching woman in front of them, only for Kara to grin knowingly and gently press a button on the tiny device nestled in her palm.

There was a sudden set of four muffled explosions. Around the lab, four main circuit and energy control systems balanced the flow of power around the room. Having learned his lesson long ago in a time-share lair, Drakken had devised them to route power to not only all of his devices, but also to the lighting and ventilation systems. They were vital to maintaining a suitable working environment and in defence of this, Drakken had, for once, thought ahead and built in four of them. He had never planned on someone reading the specifications and deciding to cripple them.

As Kara had pushed the tiny device she had taken out of her suit, four small charges of C4, planted without Drakken's knowledge by Shia, detonated inside each of the distribution power systems. Without them, the entire lab plunged into darkness as the main lights exploded in a shatter of glass.

All that could be heard was a quiet clatter of a pistol falling to the floor, the sudden gentle hiss of a gas driven grapple, and Kara's gloating voice. "Au Revior, Shego."

"Fuck!" Unable to see her opponent, Shego let her plasma rip, twin beams of concussive force shooting forwards, only for them to splash harmlessly against the wall. Blinking as the bright light of her own power caused spots to flash in front of her eyes, Shego forced the glow around her hands to flare brighter and brighter, until she could see Kim crouched in a defensive stance. "Did you see her? Where is she!"

"No idea!" Kim glanced around and called out. "Ron? Yori? Mom?"

"We're fine, KP. That is, uh, me and Yori are fine and-"

"Kimmie, if that girlfriend of yours is the one generating her own darn green light, then Shego better get herself over here right now!" Her mother's voice snapped out, not panicking, but worried. "I've got my hands _inside_ someone and I can't see what I'm touching!"

Shego blinked. "Um, a living person?"

"No, a dead one… I thought I'd do it for fun!" Mrs Possible shot back, her tone sarcastically dry. "Of course she's alive! But with the lights gone, she'll be a dead one if I move… so get your green glowing self over here!"

"But Kara is-"

"NOW!"

Shego swallowed and glanced at Kim, who coughed and shrugged with embarrassment. "Um, she's not normally like this… must be all the stress of the last few days."

"Well, I'm not going to piss her off further…" Shego muttered, only to gaze at Kim gently. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, looks like Kara did a vanishing trick." Kim sighed, looking around. "I'll be fine, go on. Time for you to actually do some good. Kinda rare… for a villain."

"I wish you hadn't said that." Shego muttered, drawing a grin from the redhead, before her face faded into the dark as Shego ran towards Kim's mother. _I'm still evil in how I think damn them! I just have this thing for Kimmie that's keeping me… well, neutral. Yeah Neutral!_ Sighing as she realised she was lying to herself, Shego swore. "Ah damn it! Doc, where _are_ you?"

"Right here!" Close to Shego, the woman's voice was strained, but calm. "Now listen. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I've had a few trying days. I need you to generate as powerful a light as you can, without heat, okay?"

Nodding, Shego concentrated and her hands flared brighter and brighter until herself, Doctor Possible, Doctor Fah Lo and Jasmine could see each other clearly. In the green light, Shia's still form looked even sicklier… and Shego swallowed at the sight.

"Is she going to be okay?" As Kim's mother glanced up, raising an eyebrow at her concern, the green woman coughed and shrugged. "Hey, I owe her one… its not like I _care _or anythi-"

"Shia's lost a lot of blood." Mrs Possible told her gently, continuing to work. "We've managed to get the sword out of her," Her hand waved at the blade lying unnoticed on the floor. "And both myself and Doctor Fo are pitting our skills against some… no, a lot of terrible damage. Let alone the fact this isn't a damn operating theatre! It's only thanks to Drakken of all people that Shia's not dead from blood loss. Doctor Fo has a tiny machine in there that creates synthetic bloodcells and plasma. As it goes, this is one of the hardest operations I've done. Right up there with the multiple artery bypass and replacement I did on the mayor of New York a few years back."

"So, what can I do?" Shego asked, sighing as another raised eyebrow and glance headed her way. "Look, Kara's already killed enough people and… and tortured enough. I don't want to see another one added to her tally, okay?"

"Fine…. I'll play along. Just keep still and make sure that glow of yours keeps going until the lights come back. Speaking of which…" Doctor Possible raised her head and her voice. "Kimmie, I need you to see if there's anyway to get the power back on… can you do that?"

The hero's voice echoed back. "Not a problem, Mom… Maybe Drakken has an override on the main computer over there… you hear me Drakken? I'm coming over, try any funny stuff and… well, I'm not in the mood!"

"You think you're all that…" A familiar voice whispered from across the room. "But you're not!"

"I will be when I come over there!"

_She is… oh she is… _Shego thought quietly, before staring down at the pale face of Shia. All she could see when she gazed at her, was another person attacked and betrayed by Kara. Not the woman who had stabbed her at all, but the woman who had taken her out of Kara's clutches as much as she had been able. _Just hold on… Kimmie's mom knows what she's doing._

For five minutes, Shego quietly concentrated on keeping her glow steady and as bright as she could keep it. She could hear Kim's muttering, along with a quiet thud that she took to be her body bumping against the metal of the computer. As she began to wonder how much longer she would have to keep it up, the emergency lights along the walls flickered into life.

"Emergency systems reset." The female voice of Drakken's computer quietly announced. "Emergency lighting activated in lab. Repair crews, please go to main Laboratory immediately, primary power distribution systems offline."

As the small lights brightened and began to light the lab as well as they could, Shego saw Kim pressing buttons at a control panel that lacked a certain blue skinned man.

"Pumpkin!" Shego called across to her, exasperation in her voice. "Where's blue boy?"

"Eh?" Kim glanced up, and growled in annoyance. "He was right here! Cowering under the computer! For the love of… where on earth did he go?"

"Error… user voice print not recognised. Security has been called!" The female voice announced briskly.

"Oh shut up." Kim told it, turning away from the screen and glancing around. "Shego, when you normally do your vanishing trick, it's either by hoverpod or this. How'd _you_ always disappear?"

About to weigh the pros and con's of telling Kim one of her secrets, Shego slapped herself inwardly. _Old habits dying hard…_

"Um, well… Pumpkin, we use secret tunnels."

Kim, half hidden in shadow, stared at her. "Um, yeah… I kinda guessed. I was more sort of hoping you'd tell me what I'd need to look for. You know… doors and hidden hatches?"

"Oh." Coughing slightly and earning a warning muttering from the two Doctors as her glowing hands moved away from where they were working, Shego thought back to all the hidden escape tunnels that Drakken usually built in and remembered the quiet thud she had heard. "Ah damn! Um, you said he was standing next to the main console?"

"Yeah."

"Try the second panel underneath the keypad desk. It should slide to the side if you bang it hard enough and open into a reinforced air duct. Usually leads to the main hanger bay and a few other places too." Suddenly Shego sighed in annoyance. "You know, I bet if we wandered up to the upper walkway and had a look around where Kara escaped? My bet is you'd find that the wall slides sideways and opens into another secret duct or corridor, _if_ you touch the right place. I bet Kara knew."

Kneeling under the console, Kim ran her fingers along the panel that Shego had suggested she try to open. It seemed solid, until her questing fingers found a slight depression in the metal. Pressing it with her hand, Kim let out a gasp of surprise as the entire panel shot to the right silently. "Hell… he did this right under my nose!"

"Don't worry… I'll find him." Shego assured her. "Well, only after I've found Kara. That little Jade bitch is number one priority for me! Still, the blue coward's gonna pay for what he did to me, I promise him that!"

"Maybe I should go in and have a look…"

"No!" Kim blinked in surprise and her head angled up to stare at Shego. The green woman gazed at her with worry, almost fear, in her eyes. "Don't bother, Princess! That tunnel has as many access points as the local mall. It's perfect for Kara to ambush you! Or… or for you to end up getting lost and maybe in danger." Glancing down, Shego cursed inwardly and sighed. "I won't lose you to her! Not again!"

Kim felt a blush slide onto her cheeks. "Okay… but what about-"

"Princess, we'll get them, okay? Trust me."

_Boy… now that felt odd, asking her to trust me. _Shego thought, only for her mind to glaze as Kim nodded and smiled with that cute little smile she always used.

"I bet it'd shock you to know I do right now." The hero stepped backwards and slid the hidden hatch closed. "I do trust you, Shego. Maybe I always have in a way." The words echoed into the lab and Kim blushed a deep red. She bit her lip and chastised herself. _Whoops. Think thoughts inwardly, Kim!_

"Now that's crazy talk." A smile curving her dark lips as she caught some of the blush on Kim's face before the hero turned away in time, Shego glanced down at Shia. The weak emergency lights now lit the blond ninja's bone white face, and Shego's smile vanished. "Doc, you still need me?"

Kim's mother glanced up and rubbed the back of one of her blood-covered hands across her forehead. "Yes, it's still too dark in here…" As Shego opened her mouth to protest, Doctor Possible glanced up. "Please, do something you did often once? Help me save a life."

"Low blow, Doc." Shego mumbled, but her heart wasn't in arguing. Sighing, she angled her green glow towards the wound, lighting it as much as she could in conjunction with the feeble lighting. As the two Doctors continued to work, Shego glanced across at Jasmine, catching her eye. "All this hanging out with Kimmie and her goody, goody friends is corrupting me! I was evil once… I mean, I am… I still am!" 

The Ninja shook her head, squeezing Shia's shoulder gently. "Evil people, those totally corrupted like Kara Fang, would not help save a life. No matter how reluctantly." Shego snorted, and Jasmine glanced up at her. "I am not familiar with you personally. However, I can tell that you have shadows in your life that darken who you are. That is not the same as being the shadow itself."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, it's payback okay?" Shego muttered again, as all three turned to gaze at her. "What? How many times do I have to repeat that I'm _evil_? I'm _not_ a nice person and I'm _not_ a _hero_!"

"No, of course you're not. That's why you kissed my daughter in the lair all those days ago I presume?" Doctor Possible told her dryly, not looking up from Shia's wound. "You _do _remember spilling every detail to me when under Servus, right? I mean, pinning, kissing and then telling someone you love them is such an evil thing to do. Saving my life, for no real gain to yourself personally, is such an evil thing to do…"

Shego glowered at the redhead. "You're humouring me, aren't you!"

"Oh yes…"

"Great, and this is the woman whose daughter I've fallen for." Shego missed the way Kim's face shot up and angled towards her back, a deep red blush glowing on her face. "First you're all smiles and acting the good housewife, and then you're sarcastic, demanding and a damn professional Doctor! What _is _it with your family?"

"Maybe we're odd." Kim called across the room, pressing controls. "I mean, how many people end up having a green thief fall in love with them after spending years trying to track them down?"

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Kim's mother murmured, only to glance up in annoyance. "Well, it is if someone keeps the light still!"

"I should have just cut my losses and run when Drakken kicked me out! And I should have stayed away from Kimmie!" Shego grumbled, focusing her glow on Shia's wound. "Would have made my life so much easier!"

* * *

Kara

Crawling through the tunnel that Drakken had told her about, Kara's thoughts were anything but calm. As she turned left and headed for the storage room that held the equipment for her backup plan, pushing her rifle along in front of her, she fumed.

_I'll show Shego! I'll show her and that little slut what it means to anger me! _Inside her pocket, Kara's hands fingered a steel case, the unseen biowarning signs glowing fluorescent in the dark. _She thinks she has won! HA! I have come too far to fail in my revenge against her!_

Reaching an exit, the leader of the Jade popped the hatch quietly and peered through. The room around her was empty, and the gleaming container, one of five she had placed for safety's sake around the lair, shone dully as her eyes slid over it. Inside, lay what Kara needed to take her plan forward.

Sliding out of the hidden hatchway, Kara quickly strode over to the door and slid the restraining bolt set into it across. Locked and secure, she nodded, eyes gleaming with cool madness, and then turned back to the container.

"I always plan ahead Shego!" Kara hissed to herself, the image of Shego's grinning face slipping past her eyes. "Ever since you shamed me when I tried to end The Fox's life for dismissing me so easily, I have always considered every facet I can."

Her plans to rule the Jade were double pronged. Though her primary idea to take over had involved Kim and Shego, having just one would be just as sufficient, though it would require her to take a more physical role herself. Which, considering she enjoyed assassination, would be quite pleasant. It was a shame, however, that she had not taken the chance to erase Shego from existence while the woman had been strapped into her torture ring. The chance had gone, and Kara could admit that the lure of having Shego as a helpless slave had been too strong. It had corrupted her intent to slowly squeeze the life from the green thief.

_I am only human…_ Kara thought grudgingly. _So much power over her once Servus was inside… it was intoxicating. Too intoxicating! I misjudged the… strength of Team Possible and their friends. Yamanouchi, Global Justice! I never counted on those joining Team Go._

Kara admitted to herself that Kim Possible's contacts with the outside world had not factored into any of the situations she had considered, which was why she was rapidly losing her Jade contingent and now faced the situation practically alone. Still, it was no real concern. After all, she had something to even the score… something that Kim should have accepted while strapped into the chair.

Fingering the case once again, Kara also gently ran her hands along the three steel tubes that sat next to it. These also carried biowarning labels and were individually protected. Inside, each carried a dose of Servus and Kara could only be thankful that she had decided to pocket them while helping Drakken set up Kim's chair.

"Oh yes… I will cause you such pain and suffering Shego…" A crazed giggle tore itself from her throat. "All the sweeter because you _think_ you have won!"

No second chances with her, no last minute offers of enslavement. No, Shego would die by her hand… but not until she had caused her suffering! Not until she had taken something so precious the woman would abandon all logic to try and save it. Smiling, the box was slid free from her pocket and Kara stared into transparent plastic. Inside, three tubes of silvery fluid, nestled alongside six smaller vials, each a different colour. Alongside these, lay a hypodermic attachment that would attach to any form of dart.

Smiling as she shook the tiny box and watched the liquid dance, Kara giggled softly. "Regardless of how much you try to stop my revenge. Kim Possible will be mine, and you _will_ die!"

Humming, she gently placed the box on the floor, before moving to the larger container and pressing her finger to a recessed plate. With a quiet click, the container top slid open and there, sitting softly in red foam, lay her usual red catsuit and a PDA hooked directly into the main security systems of the Lair. The other objects however were special, very special indeed.

"Ah, yes. Drakken San, you do good work… proven yourself far too useful. Especially when it comes to devices such as these. Yes, no matter what has happened to you, I must find you again."

Grinning, Kara began to unpack.

* * *

Doctor Director

"Secure that corridor and then lockdown those quarters!" Doctor Director snapped. "I don't want anyone or anything getting in or out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Two Global Justice marines ran past her and began to cover each other as they took it in turns to smash in the doors to the quarters. The call of clear each time made their one eyed leader relax slightly.

With the battledroids defeated, along with most of the Jade contingent neutralised thanks to Yamanouchi and Team Go, Global Justice had managed to push its way out of the hanger and into the corridors beyond. Though Blood Jade ninjas and henchmen still continued to battle them as they pushed along the main corridor Mara's blueprints had shown connected the hanger to the main Laboratory, it was obvious to Doctor Director that the Jade were now fighting a rear guard action.

"How many corridors until we reach the main lair?" She asked, walking with care around a bend while marines flanked her either side. The crack of gunfire had Doctor Director pressing herself against the wall. Marines ran in front of her and the crack of return fire made her ears ache. "And which leads to the main fusion reactor?"

"Four. And the reactor corridor is the third along." Mara's voice replied. "And then the main lair doors. The fusion reactor sits behind the lab and descends five levels below and…" The pause had Doctor Director frowning. "Hey! Would you mind not jostling me? I'm a delicate piece of machinery! Watch what you're doing inside _my_ body!"

"Sorry, uh… Ma'am?" Came an apologetic and strained male voice. "I didn't know a screwdriver 'there' could hurt a… well, car?"

Mara had been so badly damaged both in the battle and the fall that a few minutes after Doctor Director had crouched down and quizzed the AI on her 'injuries' that systems vital to her survival had begun to fail. It was also because of the damage that she herself was unable to divert her need to the backup supply Wade had installed inside her. The only solution had been for Mara herself to shut everything down and for one of the Global Justice marine technicians to follow her directions in hooking her up directly to the emergency power supply. Of course, that didn't stop the car from wanting to help in any way she could. So, after jacking into Drakken's computer system directly and with the Kimmunicator in hand, Mara had become Doctor Director's self-aware 'map' inside the lair.

Walking along, Doctor Director passed another two corridors, patiently waiting for her marines and Hego to seal them. As her group approached the intersection that joined the fusion corridor and marines checked down the long corridor, the leader of the GJ waited patiently and then sighed.

"What about the people in the lair? Can you pick them up?" Director asked, trying to stem the insults that echoed clearly across the Kimmunicator's speakers. "Mara, listen to me! What about our people? Can you see them?"

As her men cleared the fusion corridor, leaving this one open as Doctor Director thought it prudent to keep an access corridor to such a machine clear, the GJ leader heard Mara sigh.

"No… something cut the main power in the lab. So, apart from passive thermal, all the sensors in that area are dead. Backup power is functioning, which means they have lights, even if they are crappy." Mara paused. "That's odd…"

"What?" the GJ leader asked. As the main doors came into view, the one eyed woman took in the small group of Ninjas and Henchmen gathered around the small crack between the huge sheets of metal. She blinked as a black clothed figure shot backward with a cry, slamming into the others.

_It seems they are meeting resistance. I wonder who is doing such a good job at keeping them out?_

"The bulkheads at either end of the fusion corridor are closing and… what the hell?" Mara's voice went up an octave. "Doc, someone _really _doesn't want you getting into the fusion corridor! The bulkheads have just activated their anti personnel devices and… woah! Someone cut the connections to override them! They'll only respond to the control panels hardwired into the walls! I can't get them open from here."

"Ms Possible?" Doctor Director murmured the name as she glanced back along the corridor they had come from. "Shego? Some sort of warning maybe? Worse, Kara has actually managed to mind control them both?"

"No… No I don't think so. Shego's biosigns are distinctive, as her core temperature is far higher than anyone else's is. She's in there, and seems to be free to move around. Where she is, Kim probably is… or I hope so."

"Well then we-"

"Doc! I don't believe this… tell those idiots to get away from the lab doors!" Mara's voice cried out the warning, and Doctor Director swallowed as the group huddled around the huge doors to the laboratory glanced across at the echoing voice. Their eyes went wide as they took in the approaching mass of Gobal Justice, Yamanouchi, and Team Go and hands shot to weapons. Doctor Director grimaced. "Oh, damn it!"

Before any shots could be fired however, the huge reinforced doors to the main laboratory hissed with hydraulic motion and began to groan with weight as they slid shut. There was a high pitched scream of agony as one of the Jade ninjas, who had dropped into the area, for better protection from gunfire, where the huge hydraulic ram seated itself, was trapped between the expanding cylinder and the concrete wall. His screams became desperate, and then trailed away into gurgles.

Doctor Director desperately tried to close her eyes, but failed and watched in horror as the screaming and writhing man was literally squeezed into a red mass. Her stomach rebelled at the sight, but she clamped down with an iron will, trying to focus on the mass of Jade and henchmen in front of her. The small group stared in terror at the leaking mass of red pulp, forced into the wall, that had been a colleague.

Mara, what happened?" Doctor Director murmured. "Short? Something going haywire in the security system? I am really, really, hoping that wasn't you."

"Doc, _please_! I'm an AI and right now even I'm actually trying not to throw up okay? Apart from the moral issues, do you have any idea how gross that was? Ick… I knew humans were full of fluid, warm, sticky fluid… so gross! And as for the sound that his bones made when they where broken, ew eww! And-"

"Mara!" The leader of global Justice coughed and tried to push the images inside her head to one side. "Please. Being a human, that's not pleasant to hear! Okay? I get the impression from your, um… tone, that you didn't do that."

"Sorry. No Doc, it wasn't me. Someone else manually overrode the system though. When it detects any form of blockage in the ram space, the doors won't shut. Safety feature, and a damn good one! Someone who didn't care about anyone being trapped closed those doors!"

As the Marines pulled themselves together and took up offensive positions in front of their leader, Doctor Director stared at the Kimmunicator. _Deliberate? Who would… who has access to the system like that?_

As her troops cocked their rifles, the metallic click broke the air of horrified shock. Both Jade and Henchmen turned to find themselves trapped between an exit that lead to more marines waiting outside and the group lead by Doctor Director.

"Lay down your arms, and I'll see you all get a fair trial. Of course, still being alive will be a benefit I won't mention." The woman told them coldly, her voice carrying a deadly promise of what could happen as Marines, Yamanouchi ninjas and Hego all hovered behind her. Glancing at each other, the ninjas and guards quickly dropped what weapons they carried to the floor with a metallic clatter. "Excellent, now then-"

"Doc! I'm reading heat blooms leaving Shego's body! She's attacking something in there!" Mara's warning made Doctor Director pale. Was Shego attacking Kim or Mrs Possible, Ronald Stoppable? Had Ronald managed to free Shego Kim and her mother, but they were now fighting against the Jade or Kara Fang? She didn't know, and it frightened her more than the battle with the killer droids.

"We have to get in there!" Doctor Director snapped.

"Stand aside!" The deep voice of Hego ordered as his huge bulk ran straight at the doors, fists raised. The boom of his hands smashing into the metal echoed around the corridor and he pulled back to examine the damage he was causing. His curse of annoyance as he stared at the significant, but not major, dent that lay in the reinforced metal made many of her group blink. Ignoring them, Hego slammed his fists into the metal a second time, and then a third. "Doctor. This stuff is really thick and reinforced. It's going to take time to break it down so we can get in."

"What about the fusion corridor? Doesn't it connect partly with the rear of the laboratory?"

"Yeah, but the bulkheads are closed and made of the same metal!" Mara's voice was worried. "Plus they have all that juice flowing through them. Okay, so they're half as thick, but Hego would be facing electrocution if he tried to touch them… and the circuitry that controls that is buried inside the door! Hego, you need to put your back into getting these open!"

"I _know_! Damn it, my sister's in there! I know we don't see eye to eye but…" Hego snarled and smashing at the metal repeatedly, denting it again and again. "And yes, yes. Kim Possible as well! We'll get through, just give me time!"

"I hope we have enough." Doctor Director whispered, watching. "For all our sakes."

* * *

Shego and Kim.

"Doctor, Shia is bleeding from that artery again…" Fah Lo murmured quietly, his own fingers working furiously. Unable to stop the spray from the damaged artery, a jet of warm blood jetted out of the damaged flesh and spattered the face of Kim's mother.

"Darn it!" Spitting the blood out of her mouth, Doctor Possible slid her fingers into the wet flesh, working furiously. "This is stupid! I need to seal the wound, not keep trying to suture it! With a cauterising agent, heck even a soldering iron, I could easily…" She broke off and her eyes glanced up at Fah Lo, wide with thought. Sharing the same idea, Fah Lo nodded and both doctors turned to Shego.

"What the hell are you both looking at me like that for?" Shego asked, backing away slightly.

"Shego, you're the answer!" Doctor Possible held out a scalpel and Shego glanced down at it. She realised with growing dismay what the woman was suggesting.

"You have to be kidding! I'm not a medical tool and-" The green woman glanced right and left, before sighing as both Doctors continued to stare pointedly at her. "Okay… not kidding." Reluctantly, she held out her hand. "Gimmie the damn scalpel before I change my mind."

Handing it gently to her, Doctor Possible watched as Shego hummed for a second, judging just how much power she needed, and then glanced up. "You just need the tip heated, right?"

Nodding, Kim's mother watched, as Shego licked the fingertips of her right hand and gently rubbed the sharp metal. There was a green flare, and the thin blade suddenly glowed a cherry red. Nodding with satisfaction, Shego quickly handed it back and watched as Doctor Possible slid the glowing metal into Shia's wound, Fah Lo holding it open. The smell of burning flesh rolled, oily in texture, around the four of them as Kim's mother worked silently, only for the redhead to slide the scalpel out and hold ittowards heronce more.

"Again?" Shego asked, surprised, and received a nod. Thinking that this was possibly one of the most recent uses of her power for… well, good, Shego took the scalpel again and heated it with her fingers. As she handed it back, her emerald eyes slid to Shia and Shego stared wryly at the unconscious woman. "I've been turned into a medical cauteriser. Wow, payback is a pain in the ass."

After a few more minutes, Doctor Possible sighed and gently slid her fingers free. "Well, that's that. We'll stitch her up for now and hope it all holds until we can get her to the emergency room." The redhead turned to Jasmine, who clutched Shia's hand as though gripping her very life. "She's stable, but critical… and needs someone strong to stay with her right now. I think you'll be the perfect choice."

Jasmine stared down at Shia's face, the colour that trickled back into it giving her hope. "You have saved her. I am eternally grateful to you, as I am sure Shia will be when she wakes."

Doctor Possible nodded, exhausted from the terrible concentration she had been under. "All in a day's work."

"So, I can stop now?" Shego asked, the glow in her hands dying down slightly. As Kim's mother nodded, wiping her brow after peeling off the blood-coated gloves she had on, Shego breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. While you're still being the Doctor around here, got any paracetamol or something? My head is killing me."

"I'll see what Doctor Fo has." Doctor Possible told her quietly, stepping away from the table.

_Still not comfortable with me… damn!_ Shego cursed inwardly and then blinked. _Since when does the opinion of Kimmie's mother's matter to me? Ah hell, this goody, goody stuff is infectious!" _

Stretching, the thief leaned gently against the table, listening to Jasmine's quiet whispers of affection to Shia's gently breathing form.

_Well, it's all over, apart from Drakken and that psychopathic bitch getting away from me. Still, I doubt they'll come back and that'll give Kimmie and myself a chance to hunt them down. I'm looking forward to showing Kara how much I dislike being mind controlled. After all, Drakken only pissed me off when he did it. Kara… she's a different matter. Still, Kimmie's right. Leaving her alive and in agony… let alone failing to enslave us as assassins and not even managing to take me out. Oh yeah! Definitely a much better idea now I come to think about it. _

With these thoughts running through her head, Shego let her glow flutter out quietly and sighed in contentment, rubbing her hands. After a few minutes, she glanced up and her gaze unerringly found Kim. She watched the young redhead typing away at Drakken's computer, smiled as Kim began cursing mildly and shaking her head as it denied her access to something.

_She's so damn cute and sexy when she's angry. Oh yeah… I've got it bad! _The green woman grinned again, unable to help herself as the memory of their first kiss sidled in. It was only when she felt a sudden intense light green gaze fixed on her body that Shego snapped out of it and glanced up. Once again, Kim stared at her intently, a smile on her lips as she did so. The green woman stared back, cocking her head. _Where do I stand with you Princess? You give out every signal I've ever seen indicating you want us to… well, date I suppose. But then you've never said anything close to that. Where do I stand?_

_I should go and tell her now. _Kim thought, watching as Shego gazed back at her, still rubbing her hands and gently putting most of her weight on the table behind her. Even battered and bruised as she was, Kim could only stare at a woman who had rapidly become something more than a foe to her.

_God, look at her! How could I have been so blind all this time? She's so… sexy! All our fights, the touches, taunts, and I was so dumb I never noticed! Or maybe frightened of what it could mean to me. Still… _Kim glanced around. _Everyone's safe and sound, if injured. Though mom and the hospital can fix that. And okay, so Drakken and Kara got away, but we'll get them. I doubt Doctor Director's going to just let them both waltz out of the country after all this. _A grin slid onto her lips, and she felt it widen as Shego blinked in surprise and interest. _Yeah, I bet you wanna know why I'm smiling. Still, I suppose this is the perfect time in a way. We're injured, bleeding, and bruised to Hell and back… story of our lives in a way. Come on Kim, now or never!_

"Hey, Shego." Kim called, cursing inwardly as her voice quavered slightly, the nerves she felt inside her escaping. "Don't move, okay? I want… I _need_ to tell you something!"

Shego's face slid into mild interest, one smoothly slick black eyebrow raising slightly. "Oh? Something on your mind Princess?"

"Yeah, just… don't move from there okay?" Kim felt the giggle, relief that despite everything they had all come through alive, and began to walk swiftly across to where Shego leaned against the table, the look of interest rapidly slipping into a hopeful smile. As she walked slowly across to the green woman, Kim felt her own feet suddenly burst into a quick jog… and she grinned. "Ah hell… here we go. I hope I'm doing the right thing…"

Shego blinked as Kim began to dash towards her, a grin on the redhead's lips and her eyes sparkling. _No… I… I'm imagining things! There's no way that I'm this lucky! _Shego, much to her shock, realised she had her hands open to accept the running redhead. _"Oh hell, please let her say what I'm hoping she's going to say_. _It's been years since I got any! _The inappropriate thought made her grin widen.

Around them, everyone quietly watched the scene unfolding and nodded in satisfaction. As Doctor Possible took in the way her daughter was laughing as she ran, the older woman sighed. Perhaps, despite it her own reservations about Shego and Kim making a relationship work, it was the best outcome after all.

Shego felt herself tense as Kim reached the last few metres before she could wrap her arms around her once nemesis and now the woman she desired. She could feel the anticipation building up inside her as her thoughts ran to all the romantic crap she secretly craved, and who, if Kim told her what she yearned to hear, she could be doing it with in the weeks to come.

_Man, life's never gonna be the same!_

The sudden stumble in Kim's step, the smile that faded as quickly as her eyes registered pain, and then horror made Shego's heart lurch. A lurch that exploded into pain as Kim failed to right herself, and staggered into a tumble towards her, almost as if someone tried to rip it out of her ribcage. Shego fought to ignore the sensation thudding against her chest as the Kim's silently screaming face had the green woman letting out a worried whimper. For a second, the memory of Kara's eyes, gleaming as she promised vengeance against Shego _and _her Pumpkin, swamped the thief.

"_You see, I always plan ahead… for everything." _Kara's voice whispered around Shego.

As Kim's agony stricken face stumbled towards her, Shego stepped forwards and caught the redhead, her alert eyes trying to catch the flash of red that she knew… knew had been the cause. Only someone as insane as Kara Fang would come back and try again.

"Kimmie," Shego called her name as the young woman slammed into her body. Grunting slightly at the impact of the teens shivering form, Shego swallowed and, desperate for the dreadful realisation she felt to be proven wrong, called Kim every nickname she could think of. Anything to get a reaction. "Kimmie, Princess, Sweetheart, Honey… _Pumpkin?_ S… say something!"

"Gahhdd…" Kim managed, collapsing into her arms. Arms that were supposed to cradle her gently, hold her tightly, and allow Shego to whisper the question she'd nervously been repeating to herself. Instead, the green woman found herself holding a writhing and shaking teenager, who managed to jerkily raise her head. The green eyes were wide, with agony, with desperation or maybe both, Shego couldn't tell. As Kim opened her mouth, the thief fought back tears as her teeth chattered uncontrollably almost as if the teen were freezing. "Shheeggg…"

"Pumpkin?" Shego stared in shock at the redhead's neck, and in mounting horror at the hypodermic dart that gleamed almost cruelly from behind the red strands. As she heard Doctor Possible cry out, as she heard the gasps of shock from Kim's friends, their pounding feet, all Shego could do was stare at the familiar dart, and the single silvery bead of liquid that spilled down Kim's skin.

"N…no… it can't be! It can't be there!" Stubbornly, Shego gently pulled the dart free and gazed at it with rage filled eyes. She knew where it had come from, had seen this sort of dart only once before. Knew that only one rifle in the world used ammunition such as this.

The terrified, fear stricken, part of her willed it to vanish, to erase itself from her grip. For Kim to be okay, just a stumble and nothing else. Instead, the dart remained gleaming in her grip, taunting her with it's cold clinical use. Suddenly, Shego snarled and her bare hand exploded into flame, melting the tiny device instantly. "Servus… fucking _Servus_! It's not _fair_!"

Letting the tiny dribble of molten metal splash carefully away from where she cradled Kim, Shego stared at the tiny hole in the back of the redhead's neck and fought back a sob of helpless anger as a dribble of silvery liquid trickled from it. The shot had been impossible for almost anyone else to pull off. She knew, without looking, that the dart had been fired at the precise moment it needed to hit the soft spongy tissue in-between the vertebrae of Kim's neck. Fired so that it would deliver its sick package directly to the tissue Servus was used to control. Only one person could fire the shot and hit the target she wanted.

Unable to help herself, a sob escaped Shego's black lips as she stared at the trickle, the sound echoingaround the lab. "No… Kara… damn you…. _Damn you!_ Why her? It's me you hate! Why Kim? My Kimmie?"

Kim pawed at the soft green and black suit, tried to grip the long dark hair that gently waved around her. Anything! But something was taking over, and she knew with a cold horror what it was. Focusing her willpower, suddenly a rapidly vanishing commodity, Kim hauled herself upright, fingers stabbing into the skin of Shego's shoulders, the green woman ignoring the bite of pain, and stared into the deep emerald eyes. Eyes that stared back with terror etched deeply inside them at the woman's own helplessness.

"Shh… Shego." Kim forced the words past lips that wanted to lock. She felt her legs just go… dead. She could feel them, feel the cold concrete underneath them, but they did nothing she told them too… and she knew that it was spreading. It was now or never, and she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't manage to tell Shego before it took her. "I… I need to say that… that…"

Kim broke off, the chattering of her teeth becoming worse as Servus took further control. Shego, shook her gently, knowing deep down that what Kim needed to tell her was important, life changing… something Kim _had _to tell her and her alone. "Kimmie, take it easy! Sp…Speak slowly and clearly to me! Kay?"

Kim couldn't even nod, but tried again, desperate to force the words out. "SShhhh… I… I… loo…ooov-"

Shego's eyes widened, moistening as Kim suddenly stiffened, let go of her shoulders and fell into her lap with a thud. As the hero lay still, only an occasional tremble of muscle succumbing to something she couldn't fight, Shego let out a scream and clutched her tightly. "It's not FUCKING FAIR!

Inside, Kim screamed at the same time, her own body shutting down on her, locking her out, trapped without bars or a way to escape. The scream echoed around the darkness that she found herself in. _"It's not damn fair! Why wouldn't you give me the time to tell her! Everything I've ever done was for other people! Why couldn't you give me just a few seconds more? Why!"_

Cradling Kim, Shego held her tightly, and fought back the pain as she stared into green eyes that rapidly dimmed into emotionless voids. She knew what was happening, had felt everything Kim would… but the redhead she had finally been able to admit she was falling for, was feeling the pain that Shego herself had been spared, thanks to Drakken. The rush as Kim's mother and friends dashed towards them both was lost on her as a single ungloved hand reached up and stroked the red hair.

"As soft as I dreamed it would be… just… fuck!" She looked up, staring into the shadows and her face twisted into rage, rage at the very universe itself.

"I wanted just one little thing… one! Was that so much to ask, after you took everything else… no matter how crappy! After you stole it all, raped me with a power I didn't want and then let even the love I had for my brothers die, you take this? You take her, too! Do you hate me _that _much?"

"Well, if you mean me… yes." The reply echoed around the lab and Shego blinked in shock as her question was answered by a calm and almost sickly sweet voice.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, the doors to the laboratory began to ponderously close, locking any assistance on the other side. As Shego exchanged worried glances with Kim's mother, the redhead running towards them, a voice echoed around the lab's shadowy walls.

"Did you really think I would run from you?" A voice that made Shego's head snap up, eyes moist with tears of rage and helplessness. "Did you think I would let you have a 'happy' ending? Did you really think I would come this far without my final prize? No, Shego. You are going to pay blood for blood, shame for shame, and your precious little 'Kimmie' for what you made me lose!"

"KARAAA!" Shego roared the words, pausing to gently place Kim's writhing form in her mother's lap as the older woman slid to her knees beside them. Sliding to her feet, Shego felt her fingers stab into the palms of her hands as she fought for control against the roaring rage inside her head, and harshly hissed. "What have you DONE?"

"Why, taken what's mine…" The voice echoed again, shaking off any attempt to track it, but Shego glanced upwards with a whip of snakelike muscles. "She was always mine, as soon as you wanted her, Shego. But if you mean the little hypo-dart? You know very well what was in that. Doctor Possible's new and improved Servus nanites. Kim San is rapidly losing all ability to fight me and will in… oh, I'd say twenty-five seconds now, be my puppet."

"_It hurts!" _Kim cried out, shuddering and writhing on the cold floor of Servus, of its prison_. "Oh god, it feels… I… I…_"

As the nanites sought, locked and settled into her tissues, onto her neural cells and muscle fibres, Kim could only react to the agony they caused her. To her, every single part of her that became corrupted spilled a sensation like flaming mercury down her spine, skin… everywhere. She wondered if this was how it felt to be flayed alive. Wondered if it was less painful. For a second, just a second, she wondered if Kara knew how outclassed she was by tiny robots performing what could only be described as cellular rape.

"_Someone kill me! Take the pain away! I… I can't stand it! Shego, kill me… please!"_

"No damn you!" Shego glanced down at Kim's face, the streak of tears from the young woman's eyes freezing her blood. "There's no point to this, Kara! No point, because you've lost again! So give it up you crazy bitch!"

"I have not lost, not yet!" Kara, propped on one knee in the shadows of the upper walkway that ran around the edge of the huge laboratory, smiled, mirthlessly. Below her, Shego and Kim Possible's mother and friends all gazed around frantically. "If I take Kim Possible to the Jade, they will forgive me for losing so many resources. The little redhead is worth an entire province's resources for her abilities! Plus, I have to be honest that they are a secondary concern to me. My revenge against you, Shego, has always been my driving factor since you kicked me away from the Fox's tuition!"

"Mmrggh!" Kim's gurgle of pain made Shego wince, and Doctor Possible gripped her daughter tightly as the young woman spasmed. She knew, with horrible clarity, that the nanites in Kim's blood were rapidly infecting themselves into her nerve clusters, spinal tissue and brain matter. Soon, everything that allowed her daughter to control herself would be gone, controlled by Servus.

"So, I think I will enjoy watching the agony endured by you, as Kim Possible's will is sucked away." Kara sighed. "Most enjoyable… and certainly worth the price of my province if it comes to it!"

"Ron San… what about the disrupter?" Yori asked Ron as she helped him gently across the lab her eyes darting around, wary for any attack. "Could it save Kim?"

"What disrupter?" Shego hissed, overhearing and turning to the blond teen with a look of desperation. "Hang on… it's that communications box the rodent had! He did something and I… well, it fucking hurt, but it freed me!"

_Ah, so that was what freed Shego… how interesting. _Kara's eyes gleamed in the dark, trying to work out a way for her to use the information.

"No! We can't use it!" Ron told her, even as Shego reached down to prise the device from her belt. "It can only disrupt one Servus at a time, not two! Besides, Kim's father… or rather the Tweebs, told me that if it's turned off before we get those things out of you, anything could happen!" Ron watched as Shego's gaze on the device turned calculating. "Shego, don't! I know what you're thinking, and for a villainess it's surprising. But don't do it! Even if it can disrupt Kim's Servus, we could end up with you mind controlled again, and none of us have any chance at stopping you right now!"

"Well what the fucking hell are we going to do?" Shego screamed, the panic that had welled up under her usual cool exterior breaking through the suddenly thin crust. Ron blinked and stared at her. Was this Shego without the usual cool and sarcastic exterior? Was this how she used to be? Before she became a… a mercenary for hire? His thoughts were dashed as Shego gripped and then shook him, ignoring Yori's murmur of concern. "I'm not damn well going to watch my… _my_ Kimmie, slowly slip away and end up a puppet like I was! I won't let it happen again and no fucking way is it going to happen to her!"

"Shego San, let Ron go! He is injured and-"

"All of you stop yelling at each other and listen to me. You too Shego!" As the green woman glanced down at the voice, Kim's mother looked up at her with eyes as cold as will could make them. The Doctor then yanked her head to one side, indicating a huge safe, unlocked and unnoticed. "Forget sparring with Kara, and you can certainly forget self sacrifice if you really do care about my daughter! She'd never forgive me! There's another way, thanks to Drew of all people!"

"What?" Shego managed, feeling a small part of her unfreeze. "Doctor Drakken?"

"Inside that safe is a transparent box. It'll have small steel tubes with blue caps and a set of smaller plastic tubes with differently coloured caps. Get it and bring it here." Doctor Possible glanced down and stroked Kim's hair, trying not to think that what slowly infected her daughter, she had helped create. "Drew is stupid, but not thankfully on an intellectual level. He made a key to each of the Servus 'packages' as he called them, needed my help to do it, which is why I know about them. Now, listen closely. It comes in two parts. A basic decryption fluid and a smaller capsule that contains a synthetic RNA code the other stuff needs to disarm each Servus package. If we can find the right code and inject it, we can save Kimmie and also cure you."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem Doc." Ron began, feeling relief well through him. Kim was going to be okay, okay! Shego would take care of Kara and everything would be fine, better even! "Shego, you go get the vials while Yori, her pals and myself keep an eye on Kara-" He broke off, as the woman in question began laughing softly.

"Yes, I am going to sit here and let that happen… Oh, my." Kara's laughter faded into a cool, almost cold tone. "I have a rifle, Ron Stoppable. I know how to use it as well… However, I doubt right now that any of you are a threat to me. Especially poor, poor, Kim San and her confused, conflicted, and would be lover. Right, Shego?"

Everyone turned to try and track the voice, especially one person whose hands blazed into green fury as she did so. Shego stared up into the shadows, ignoring the tears that she refused to believe where coursing down her face. "Show your face, you _bitch_!"

"Ohh, I do not think so. I am most amused by your bickering, and especially by the fact that you think the antidote vials for yourself and Kim Possible are still where Drakken San put them. No, Shego, think carefully and you will realise that-"

"You have them…" Shego whispered, everyone else silently realising the same thing. All horrified by the notion.

"Yes, I have them, because he gave them to me when I asked for them. Men are easily led with the right smile, the right movement of your body, a flirtatious gesture… something I know to be true, countless times. Yes, Drakken San was almost innocently immature and it was easy."

"Why?" this time, Kim's mother asked the question towards the upper walkway, covered in shadows. Her eyes were dripping with tears, her voice choked. "Why take them?"

"Ah, Doctor… again, it is the matter of Shego." Kara sighed with almost a wishful tone. "Think of it as insurance... for when I had you, Shego, under my thumb. When I had grown tired of you being my assassin, when I finally, _finally _took my revenge and watched you die slowly by my hand, how could I enjoy that with you under Servus? No, no… I wanted you free so you could _feel_ your life slip away! Maybe, once I am finished with the one you wish to love, I will grant her the same exquisite demonstration!"

"You… you… _sick_ bitch! Give me the cures!" Shego roared, her fingers clenching into fists. Before anyone could stop her, bolts of plasma instinctively left her hands.

Smashing into the concrete above the walkway, the glow from the energy bolts outlined Kara's crouching form. More plasma shot from Shego and impacted with explosive force either side of the Jade leader. Kara seemed unaffected and stepped forwards, the light gleaming from the rifle barrel she pointed with one hand towards Kim's form and the other holding a small transparent plastic case, inside of which lay three long metal vials and two smaller ones. The small vials were coloured individually. One green. One red.

"Here they are, Shego…" Kara whispered, opening it and taking out the red vial and one of the silvery vials. "Three vials of the liquid you need and one vial each of your, oh so very precious, codes."

With a cruel giggle, Kara slid the red vial and it's metal counterpart into a tiny pocket. She then slid a second one from the box and, one handed, unscrewed the steel tube. As everyone below her watched, Kara poured the tube onto the walkway floor, the light bluish metallic liquid splattering uselessly around her feet. "Whoops. Still, two left."

"You-" Shego whispered, hands flaring.

"Now, if you want to destroy any chance for yourself or Kim, Shego, then please do continue to fire that power of yours."

Shego heard Kim's mother gasp with worry, noticed the fearful glances Kim's friends were giving her. There was no need. Almost calmly, Shego lowered her hands and the glow flickering around them spluttered out. "Fine… I'll stop using it. So, what do you want?"

"Revenge really." Kara smiled as Shego stared up at her, rage still flickering in her emerald eyes. "You have nothing, none of you, that I want. All I want is to have Kim San and, as I'm sure you realise by now," Kara slid the case inside her red cat suit and pulled out her personal Servus controller, which chimed repeatedly. "I'm not in a giving mood. Oh, and this little device is telling me Kim is mine now, so it is a bit late to try and bargain with me."

"She's not yours to have!" Shego snarled, taking a step forwards. "I want her to be mine! All of her, not just her body! You… you're trying to make her dance like a puppet, but you'll never have her fucking mind, her heart! That's given, not taken!"

"Ah, romance… how pathetically tender. Once again you try to steal what I already have." Kara's eyes gleamed. "Servus is staying right where it is, in Kim San's head. As for you? Well, as much as I wish I could end your life, wish that it is me who chokes the life from you, I will have to rely on someone else."

"Don't…" Shego whispered, her eyes flicking down to Kim's still form.

"Oh, yes I think I shall. Pumpkin?" Kara whispered into the remote, cruelly using one of Shego's nicknames for Kim, her voice filled with excitement. "Do be a dear and take Shego for me. I want you to break her arms and legs. Then, once she's disabled, kill your friends. Oh, and your _irritating_ mother. Then return to Shego and break every _other_ bone she has… slowly. I'm sure other ideas will come to me after a while."

"Yes, Mistress Fang." Kim announced coldly, sitting up despite her mother's attempts to hold her down. Even as the Doctor tried to grab her shoulders, Kim glanced over and with emotionless eyes, backhanded her. As her mother flew backwards, sprawling on the floor and shaking her head, Kim slid to her feet and turned to stare at Shego. "Target located…"

"Oh shit…" Shego whispered, ice running down her spine.

"KP? What are you-" Ron began, taking a step forwards. Yori and her friends from Yamanouchi also began to move towards the redhead, concern in their eyes.

"Ah, ah!" Kara' voice echoed above them as the concrete floor near to Yori's left foot exploded into a puff of dust. Taking action, the ninja yanked Ron behind her and snapped her fans out, covering as much of their bodies as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Brianna and Hirotaka ran behind a pillar, which also let out a puff of dust a few seconds later. "Nobody interferes with this fight… and that goes for you too Doctor Possible." Kara laughed as Jasmine gripped the horrified woman standing next to the table, kicked it so that it rolled over, and yanked her down behind it. "Yes, that's right! Cower before me! I am in charge now!"

Stay back! Kara's too dangerous for you to be in the open!" Shego snapped at them, a small part of her groaning as she realised that she was acting like a hero, something she swore to never be again. "Kim's not going to hold anything back when she attacks. So right now, considering you're all injured and trapped, I'm the only one who can take her on and… damn!"

She ducked the foot that screamed towards her head more out of luck than skill, hands coming up to instinctively block and counter the fist that shot towards her­­­, right behind it. Letting the arm drift past her, bouncing along her own, Shego stepped forwards, eyes intent. Her own right fist shot towards Kim's stomach, intending to wind her. As it buried itself in the tightly wound muscle under the young girl's skin, Shego felt the redhead stagger backwards slightly.

_Sorry Pumpkin. _The green woman thought quietly. _I know how much that must have hurt, trapped as you are… but I have to try and put you down without hurting you too much. _She sighed, eyes alert as they watched Kim circle. _I promise, every punch on you? Kara's gonna get ten in return._

Shego moved in once again, her right leg snapping outwards and upwards to try and catch Kim's chin, to knock her unconscious or at least disorient her. Servus was ready. Plundering Kim's impressive collection of combat moves and counters, some from various martial arts, others stolen from the very woman she was fighting, it countered.

"_Shego… oh god! Not that move! I worked out how to counter-" _Kim's scream of warning inside her head never escaped, and she watched in horror as her own body dropped to the floor on one knee. Arms crossing tightly over her head, they caught Shego's leg as it dropped back down. As the move knocked the green woman off balance, who tried to compensate by beginning to twist in a kick with her other leg against the side of Kim's head, Servus moved Kim forward in a lightning fast snap punch to Shego's groin.

Shego's pale green face drained of even that touch of colour and she hissed in agony, staggering back from Kim, who slowly rose to her feet and tilted her head, watching in interest. The thief herself felt sick, a dull throb slowly making itself known to her as the sharp pain in her groin trickled away.

"Damn Princess, where the hell did you learn to fight so _dirty_?" Groaning, the thief slid upright and smiled wryly. "Actually, if I recall, that's one of mine you little thief! Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

Kim ignored her, darting forwards in an attack aimed at her chest.

_Not even a glimmer of a counter insult… nothing. I'm fighting a damn puppet!_

Seeing the attack coming, Shego gracefully flowed to one side, her body sliding to the right of Kim's and as the redhead shot past, trying to counter her own momentum, she twisted. Her right arm went rigid as she could make it and she put all her weight into the swing as it connected with the lower portion of Kim's neck. The thud of flesh of flesh echoed slightly around the lab and the blow sent Kim's body sprawling to the floor. Inside Servus, Kim felt the world spin with disorientation and a sharp agony rip its way into her mind. The blow was too much for her, and Kim blinked as the world went dark, as she dropped into unconsciousness.

The control system in her body did not. As it had done with Shego, Servus ignored the pain responses, and merely checked itself for battle damage. Finding nothing of importance, it set Kim's body into hauling itself upright.

As Kim propped herself on her elbows and continued to rise, Shego stared in disbelief. "Um, suggestions? Considering that blow should have put down a _rhino _for a couple of hours!"

She danced back, swearing, as Kim lashed out backwards with a kick. Obtaining a few seconds breathing space, the control system slid Kim to her feet and turned to locate its primary target and process combat options. To Shego, it was one of the most disturbing things she had ever seen. Servus did not see a broken finger as significant damage, but Shego did. She watched in horror as Kim raised her hands into a combat stance and the finger dangled limply. Worse, much worse, the green eyes empty.

_God… did I do that? I broke her finger? Damn it, she'll be pissed… and Kimmie can't even scream! I hate this mind control shit!_

"Shego, how about the green zappy thing you did to Doctor P?" Ron called, from his crouched position behind Yori's fans. A shot rang out from Kara's rifle, but the round bounced off the fans as the ninja countered with her body weight, groaning as her shoulder wound burned. "That'd knock her out, right?"

"Are you a total moron?" Shego snapped back, blocking a series of strikes as Kim lunged at her once again. As she bent away from a second kick and managed to narrowly avoid a strike to her neck, Shego flipped and rolled away from the redhead. She hissed as Kim managed to slash at her with her own gloves, the tips raking a fine furrow of bleeding lines across her back. "If I use that, what the hell will these things do? How will they react? This is _Drakken _we're talking about! The things in her head could easily turn it into blancmange if I use my powers!"

"Well we have to do _something_!" Ron snapped back. "Even you can't hold her back forever."

"I damn well can!" Shego answered, ignoring the dribble of sweat that splashed across her cheek from her long hair. The truth was that she had already gone to her own limits, limits that had dropped from where they usually were from the abuse her body had received in the past week and also from their earlier fight. Now, without Servus to override her will, Shego felt the pain of exhausted, bruised and torn muscles, and battled to keep on fighting. "Fuck it… any suggestions before she gets past my defences?"

"Um, well the only thing I can think of is someone needs to get the controller Kara has! Along with that box and the red vial from her pocket." Ron winced as another round from Kara's rifle sent Yori back a step, whimpering. He stood behind her and slid his hands over hers. "I've gotcha. You're not alone Yori… not with me."

Shego countered an arm as it swung towards her and gripped it tightly, before spinning around so she and Kim were back to back. As the redhead tugged and lashed out with her other arm behind her, Shego caught and then gripped it tightly. Standing back to back, Kim tugging and writhing to little success, Shego breathed as slowly as she could, trying to get her breath back. "Hello? Ideas!"

"I'm thinking…" Ron muttered, glancing around. The problem was he had no idea what they were going to do. "All this monkey power and I can't think of one damn thing…"

* * *

Rufus

Watching his master and Shego argue, Rufus stared upwards at the laughing and clapping form of Kara Fang. Rubbing his head, the molerat glared at the unaware woman and bared his teeth.

He had woken a few minutes ago from behind one of the concrete pillars. It had been where the foot of a Synthodrone had accidentally kicked him as the hulking goo sacks had attacked Kim. His tiny head had slammed into the concrete and had knocked him out. Now, as he glared at the scene in front of him and rubbed his bruised head, all he could think about was getting even with the horrible human woman who had done all this.

A muffled swearword from Shego made Rufus glance across to see the green woman sweating terribly as she desperately tried to defend against Kim's attacks. He watched as she ducked, punched Kim hard in the face, a blow that should have knocked her out, only for his master's friend to calmly punch her back. As Shego staggered back slightly, blood trickling down her chin, Rufus winced. Shego was at a disadvantage and Kim was too much her equal for the battle to swing in the green woman's favour.

_Servy! _He thought, dread crawling through his small frame. _Gotta do something ta help!_

"Um, well the only thing I can think of is someone needs to get the controller Kara has! Along with that box and the red vial from her pocket." His master's words echoed across to the small molerat, whose eyes widened.

While Shego snapped back at him, Rufus ignored her and stared up at the laughing and clapping woman on the upper walkway. She had a rifle, that he could see. A rifle that she occasionally fired in the various directions of Ron, the Yamanouchi ninjas and a turned over table for some reason. Coming to a decision as Shego let out another pained cry and Ron's responding holler echoed with worry, Rufus scurried along the wall, and knew that the horrible Fang woman didn't see him in the shadows.

_Climb, need to climb! Gotta help! _Rufus thought desperately as he ran underneath where Kara kneeled. Glancing up, the molerat took in the thin pipe that carried electrical cabling towards the ceiling and his eyes gleamed. _Booyah!_

* * *

Shego

"Jeez!" Shego whispered, sweat pouring into her eyes as she dodged a vicious kick, only for her chest to burn as Kim's carry through punch slammed into her. "Don't you say anything at all? I mean, Kimmie? Give me a sign here!"

Shego backed a step away from Kim and slid her hands into a defensive position once more. She was, though Shego wanted to deny it, losing.

Her trick with Kim's own defensive move, the two of them standing back to back, had brought her time. However, it seemed that Kim herself had worked out a counter for the move long before she had used it against Shego in the warehouse. The green woman had no idea how it had happened, but one second they had been back to back, and the second Kim had managed to free herself and swing her facefirst into a pillar. The impact had forced the air from Shego's lungs and by the time she had turned around Kim was lunging at her once again.

Bleeding from various slashes on her body, thanks to her own gloves, and bruised badly, Shego dodged the redhead and countered with more blows and kicks. Kim danced backwards with a speed only she could manage, and both women stared at each other. Unable to help herself, Shego shook her head.

"We're going to need to see a counsellor after this and-" Servus lunged again, and Shego rolled, cursing, to block the attack. "Kimmie, you have to fight it!"

Kim gazed at her, and blinked. Servus suggested a solution it thought would logically solve the problem it faced as Shego blocked and lashed out with her own punch. "Fighting my control is illogical and pointless. It would be more efficient and logical for _you_ to stop resisting."

Shego sighed. She knew that Kim couldn't respond, had hoped deep down that she would despite that. Shego had a terrible feeling that one of her attacks had already knocked 'Kim' out, as she had been herself once, and the fact that Servus itself had answered her question upset the thief more than she wished to let on. "Not gonna happen. Not till I get you out of Princess and kick Kara's ass for doing this to her."

Kim didn't respond, why would Servus bother? Instead, the control system inside her brain launched another kick and flurry of punches at the green woman, who backed away deflecting them with incredible skill. But Shego was tiring, and tiring quickly.

As she moved to deflect a kick to her right side, Kim countered faster than she could react, and a kick to her kidney on the left was the result. Wincing, Shego lunged forwards, her fist swinging out to impact on Kim's face. The redhead rocked with the impact, but that was all. Her own gloved hands shot up, curled so that the razor sharp points that Shego's nails would usually fit into stood upright in her palms, palms that faced the green woman's head. As Kim smashed her fists up into Shego's face, the tips of the gloves scratched ragged lines across the base of Shego's neck, making the her cry out in surprise and lash out with a kick that had the redhead stumbling backwards.

"Damn, Damn!" Shego managed, her own hands sliding to her neck as she checked the damage. She never noticed Kim's leg smashing into her side until it was too late. Falling to the ground, Shego rolled and slid upright into a crouch, breathing heavily. Something sparked on her belt and the thief swore. "Fuck… fuck!"

"Shego!" Ron's voice made the green woman blink and glance over, even as Kim ran at her once more. "Watch the Roncom on your belt! Kim's already hit it once, and it's the only thing keeping your Servus from working! You gotta protect it better!"

"Stoppable, would _you _like to fight Kimmie? She can't feel damn pain right now! Or rather she can but you think Servus cares! I'm doing what I can!" She glanced down at the plastic device, noticed the screen was cracked, and quietly panicked herself. "I'm doing what I can…"

"I almost forgot about that," Kara's voice laughed, making everyone glance up apart from Shego who caught Kim's foot on crossed arms, before pushing upwards. The force made Kim fall and the breath leave the redhead's body as she landed on her back. "I wonder what would happen to you, my little green demoness, if something were to, oh, destroy it?"

Ron paled. "Oh no… Shego, Shego she's going to-"

"I kinda _guessed_ Stoppable!" Shego managed, groaning as Kim flipped to her feet. "I'm surprised it took her _this_ long to suggest it!"

"Well, I will not keep you waiting any longer, Shego." Kara hissed, insulted despite the smile that flickered on her lips. "Princess? Do be a dear and smash the little plastic device tucked under Shego's belt. I want her back where she belongs! Under my feet and obeying me!"

"Yes Mistress Fang." Kim replied, eyes fixing themselves on the small Roncom. "Target located."

Her foot lashed out, aiming for the device tucked under Shego's belt, making the dark haired woman scramble backwards cursing. Deep down, Shego felt fear. What would happen to Kimmie if she ended up being controlled again? She knew with certainty that if it _did_ take her over again, then Ron, Kim's mother and all of hr Pumpkin's friends would end up as greasy, red stains on the concrete.

Worse, without anyone to help them, she and Kim would end up being just what Kara promised. Mindless assassins… covered in blood day after day, year after year. Until the day Kara became tired of her playthings. When she did, would it be Kim Kara killed first? Would Shego be forced to watch as the young woman she loved was slowly killed? She knew Kara would never do it quickly, not when her old foe could hurt her. Or, and possibly more likely knowing the bitch, would Kara order Kim to kill her? Would the last thing she see be the redhead stabbing a knife into her body until they were both drenched in her blood? Her own hands slickly sliding off the young woman's shoulders, trapped and helpless to stop her, forgive her… tell her that she loved her?

_I can't let this happen! _The vision froze Shego's blood, made her heart thump painfully in her chest as her stomach lurched at the idea. She had to stop this! Not just for herself, but for the redhead who had annoyed her, charmed her, and then made her feel love towards her. Shego dodged a blow and snarled in defiance _Kimmie's mine!_

The problem was, as Shego rolled to the left and then slid to her feet jumping backwards, away from Kim, that her exhaustion was rapidly spiralling into physical collapse. She dodged the next set of blows aimed at her face, her right hand managing to drop down and deflect the leg that had swung in to destroy the device on her waist.

"Someone… wanna… hurry?" Shego managed, the sweat pouring into her eyes now as Kim continued to coldly use move after move, the young woman never relenting as Servus drove her body on and on, ignoring any exhaustion or pain that the body it controlled felt. "I can't keep… this up forever!"

Desperate to help his best friend and the woman she secretly loved, Ron rolled out from behind Yori's fans. Ignoring the ninja's cries of warning, the blond teen dashed across to where Kim fought Shego, the Lotus Blade morphing into a heavy cosh. He didn't want to hurt Kim, but nor could he stand by and see her attack Shego to the point of the disrupter being destroyed. With the warnings from Jim and Tim mingling with the guilt of attacking his best friend, Ron raised the cosh as Kim came into view, Shego's eyes widening in surprise.

"Look out!" Shego cried out the words, a tiny part of her wondering why she cared. "Buffoon… ah hell! Ron! Get down! You're a target!"

She was too slow to warn him, and Ron was too focused to react to the cry of warning the monkey power screamed into his mind seconds before the gentle puffing sound of Kara's rifle echoed around the lab.

The shot passed cleanly through Ron's forearm, blood spattering the wall as the impact spun the blond teen around. Shock clearly on his face, Ron dropped the glowing cosh, which fell to the floor with a metallic clang as the Lotus Blade resumed its normal shape. As he fell, desperately clutching his spurting arm, Kara's laughter mingled with Yori's terrified screaming as the soft-spoken ninja ran towards him. He wanted to warn her that she was in much danger as he was, but the pain in his arm had stolen his breath.

_No… not Yori too! _Picking up the Lotus Blade with his undamaged arm, he forced the pain to one side and concentrated. With a pop of displaced air, the sword turned into a fan and Ron swung the blade up as the monkey power flowed cleanly into him, this time focused on defending the scrambling Ninja. As Kara fired again, Ron hurled the lotus fan, allowing Tai Sheng Pek Kwar to guide his movements and aid his strength and reaction times. Fan and bullet smashed into each other, the spinning blade deflecting the hypersonic dart away from Yori.

_Oh yeah, Stoppable saves the day… and now he's gonna faint from blood loss. Shot twice in one mission! Since when did saving the world become so dangerous?_

As Yori gripped his arm and tugged him behind a pillar, Ron could only watch as Shego, too slow to defend against Kim any further, cried out in pain as the redhead clawed at her face.

The razor sharp gloves slashed sideways across her face, snapping her head to one side and spraying blood across the concrete as they gouged a fresh set of bleeding rips into the green woman's skin. Shego gasped, blinking and trying to clear the blood that trickled into her eyes as her hands slid up, trying to futilely defend her body while she was essentially blinded.

Deep in the dark recesses of the prison Servus held her mind in, Kim woke with a groan. Blinking at the pain and exhaustion of her body as it trickled into her, all she could do was stare, her face a terrified blank, as she watched her own body claw Shego violently across the face, blood spattering the air and dribbling into her face. _"No…"_

Servus,ignoring the weak defence the thief's hands posed, crouched down. Using Kim's athletic body, it lashed out, foot spinning and impacting viciously against Shego's legs, making the green woman fall with a curse onto the cold concrete. Blinded and disoriented, Shego could only cough in agony as Kim, eyes cool, rolled to a sitting position and her right leg rose into the air.

Inside, Kim's consciousness realised where Servus was aiming her leg and she staggered to her feet, searching for any way to stop the blow from impacting. _"No! Shego… I have to stop this, I can do anything!_" Kim sobbed the words as her leg descended, Servus ignoring its hosts feeble and weakening attempts to take control. _"I can do anything…"_

The redhead's foot impacted against the plastic device, shattering the screen further and forcing it out from under Shego's belt. As it clattered to the hard floor, a spurt of acrid smoke escaped its innards and sparks traced the devices' glowing controls before the lights flickered and died.

As it did so, Shego blinked as red-hot splinters screamed into her head, slashing into her self control like butter. Choking as she suddenly found it hard to breathe, Shego curled into a foetal position and felt her body tremble violently. _Oh shit… not again!_

Without the waveform interrupting their program and freezing them into inaction, the thousands of tiny nanites blinked in cybernetic surprise and requested their fellows to form for program integration. Each of them carried a small portion of the main Servus program, which gave instructions to each and every single one as to where they were supposed to latch onto neurons.

The problem, as they communicated with each other, was that the disrupting waveform had scrambled a good portion of the data many carried. The program that formed Servus itself was hopelessly, and horrifically, corrupted. Nanites that initially had remained inert sprang into action, locking themselves around neurons they thought were correct, but were not. Others formed linked chains with fellow nanites, the resulting connection shorting portions of Shego's brain. As Servus drunkenly tried to take control, the shattered portions of the program asserting themselves, Shego paid the price.

"Naahhhhhh!" The scream tore itself from the green woman's black lips as Shego jerked ridged, her spine curving as muscles responded to insane commands from her nervous system. Her legs snapped straight and then curled so tightly behind her that her feet touched the skin on her back, bending the woman into a semi-circle. The muscle fibres in her legs began to rip, overstressed by the position they had been forced to adopt. As they did so, the agony yanked another helpless scream from Shego's lips.

Her arms cartwheeled helplessly, totally out of her control and jerking as Servus caused them to misfire. One caught Kim a blow to the jaw that sent the passive faced redhead sprawling onto the concrete, while the other slammed repeatedly onto the concrete, the plasma flaring and exploding as it did so, pitting the hard surface.

_Stop… pain… please! Kimmie… Kimmie! _Shego managed to think, her entire mind overloading with confusion, pain and disorientation. Tears spilled down Shego's face, mingling with the drying blood and creating red furrows across her pale green skin. _Dying… gonna die after all… Not fair!_

Servus, still trying to take control of her body, dug deeper. The nanites seeking the autonomous nerve clusters… driven on by their corrupted programming. Hundreds of the tiny robots latched onto the clusters and Shego felt her heart begin to stutter and race, sometimes stopping completely, as the malfunctioning programme sought to control it with the wrong set of commands. The same terrible conflicting data caused more of them to grip the cluster that controlled her breathing and Shego trembled slightly as her breathing stopped completely.

As the muscles in her rib cage spasmed against each other, the strength of each one pulling violently against the other, Shego felt something crack and splinter inside her body. She wanted to scream again, but all she could manage was to hiss air through a muscle locked jaw. She knew, somehow, that she had broken a rib, or rather it had broken while under the stress of her own muscles, and the green woman wondered if it had punctured a lung. If so, how long until something else happened that would cause damage far worse.

"Shego!" Doctor Possible cried out the words, and sprang to the green woman's side, ignoring the danger she placed herself in. As the thief stared at her with puzzled and frightened eyes, Kim's mother felt the heartbeat under her skin go insane. "Oh god… what's happening to you?"

A sudden high pitched battle cry above them caused all eyes to turn, and Mrs Possible watched as a small shape launched itself at Kara's form. Her eyes found Ron and as they stared at each other, the blond teen nodded and slid to his feet, moving towards the area under the screaming woman.

With fresh determination, Doctor Possible gripped Shego's body and leaned in close to the woman's right ear, whispered words she hoped Shego could understand, even as the thief jerked and drool trickled from the side of her mouth.

"I've got you! Don't give up yet… not yet! Fight it! You wanted to make Kim happy? Maybe turn over a new leaf? Then live for her!"

Shego heard, but couldn't understand, the cries that surrounded her, the sensation of hands touching her, someone pumping her chest, breathing into her mouth. Nor could she understand the scream of rage far above and away from her. As the world began to spin around her the thief clamped down with an iron will and stared up at the worried face of Kim's mother as it steadied. Licking her lips, ignoring the burning of her entire nervous system, she smiled weakly.

"D… dying… everyone wins… so do you…. Kimmie." Shego whispered. "Tell her…m'n sorry!"

"Tell her yourself!" Doctor Possible whispered as she watched Ron run towards her. "I don't want you to die, Shego. Everyone deserves a second chance… and maybe my daughter is yours. Just… hang on!" As she watched the emerald eyes begin to slip closed, Doctor Possible slapped her daughters one time foe across the face, and shook her. "Please! Do it for Kim! For yourself!"

Her, Kim's… everyone's only hope was a tiny figure lashing out at a trained assassin, far above them all.

To be continued.


	19. Chap 19:Rough Emerald, Flawed Jade Prt 1

Rough Emerald Vs Flawed Jade- Part one. 

Rufus 

As Rufus climbed up the thin piping, intent on reaching the walkway above, he desperately tried to ignore the sounds of fighting and cries of pain that echoed below. He had to stay focused on the goal of reaching Kara Fang and taking the tubes that his owner had desperately needed.

Ron's scream of pain made the mole rat shudder and yearned to glance down, to ensure his owner was okay, but he had to keep his eyes on where his claws gripped the thin cable. The thing was smooth and if he lost concentration it would be a very long fall for such a small person such as him. Sighing, Rufus swallowed the worry he felt for Ron and gripped the smooth plastic with his claws, pulling himself up another few inches.

As he reached the support beams, Rufus gazed at the metal walkway above his head and judged its distance. With a grunt, the mole rat leapt onto the underside of the mesh that made up the walkway's surface, his claws poking through the tiny hexagonal gaps in-between the metal. As he clattered quietly along to reach the edge and haul himself onto the upper side, Rufus risked a glance down to judge the situation.

Ron was down, bleeding badly and Rufus felt his stomach lurch at the sight of his master incapacitated. Thankfully, he could also see Yori kneeling next to him. Though the ninja was crying quietly, she was nonetheless binding the badly bleeding wound on his arm and protecting him from any further shots from Kara.

Shego on the other hand was in bad shape. Though the mole rat had little love for the green woman. The fact that Kim had admitted she cared for her, as well as the fact that the values Ron believed in had also been transferred to Rufus, meant that he was as worried about her as he was over his owner. As he reached the edge of the walkway and hauled himself over, Shego's scream of agony had him glancing back down.

To his horror, Rufus watched as Shego writhed and jerked helplessly on the concrete floor, and he swallowed, taking in the damaged and smoking Roncon lying next to her. He had sat on Ron's shoulder, had heard the warnings that Jim and Tim had given, and knew as Shego suddenly snapped as taut as a bowstring and screamed once more, Servus was chaotically rerouting the thief's brain.

_Uh oh… gotta hurry! _The mole rat thought, scampering along the walkway towards the red suited woman. _Gotta save Kim, Ron… everyone!_

Kara Fang loomed in front of him, half covered in shadow. Kneeling once more on one knee, her rifle clutched tightly, the Blood Jade leader watched with a bright smile and a murmur of what Rufus took to be pleasure as Shego choked and writhed on the floor.

"So, it seems Servus was damaged too badly to take control of you, Shego. Ah well, it seems I will be forced to watch you suffer… watch you tremble and plead as pain and agonies swamp you. You will die knowing that I have Kim, that she is trapped and mine to do with as I please." Kara sighed and stroked her rifle. "It is all I could have hoped for in the circumstances."

Glaring at her, Rufus glanced around and spying a control box clamped to the walkway guide rail, darted across to it and clambered up. As he did so, the anger he felt bubbling inside his tiny form triggered the sleeping monkey power he also was embued with. Unseen by his target, the mole rat's body began to glow.

"Ah, Doctor Possible." Kara's smooth and delighted tone made Rufus glance down in horror. Below, he watched as Kim's mother ran across to the convulsing Shego and began to perform CPR. "Save your daughter's lover and risk yourself. How… noble to offer so much. Much like you did with my sister. Well, Doctor, this is not going to have such a happy ending."

As Kara raised the rifle and began to take aim, Rufus swung his tiny arms and let the claws inside his paws slide into place. The flicker of monkey power grew brighter and the mole rat bared his teeth.

Case inside the pocket… gotta get red tube and Servy box too! 

"Goodbye Doctor…" Kara whispered, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Booyahhaaagghhh!" Rufus screamed, jumping onto the top of the rifle, knocking Kara's aim off and sending the rifle round screaming harmlessly into the distance.

"Wha-" Kara managed, eyes widening in shocked horror as something greyish in colour and with white teeth launched itself at her face. Screaming, Kara fell backwards, the Servus controller falling onto the walkway, swiftly followed by her rifle. However, the rifle was far longer and it caught the walkway at an angle, bouncing over the edge. As it fell towards the floor of the lair, the leather strap Kara used to carry it across her back snagged on one of the support beams for the walkway, and it swung helplessly. Kara was not aware of her rifle's dangerous position, as she was forced to deal with the mole rat.

Rufus slashed at Kara's face with his sharp claws, monkey power adding both weight and speed to each attack. As the assassin flailed at him desperately, the mole rat snarled and his long white teeth sank into her nose. Kara screamed in agony, and she gripped Rufus tightly with both hands, yanking at him desperately.

Letting go of her nose, Rufus clawed at the hands clutching him. As the sharp claws sank into the flesh of her hand, drawing yet more blood, Kara swore and dropped the mole rat as quickly as she could. Blood dripped off her nose and spattered her catsuit as the Jade leader scrabbled violently backwards as Rufus fell onto her chest, his hindpaws digging into the smooth fabric of Kara's suit.

"What the _hell_ are you!" Kara managed, hissing in pain as her nose throbbed, scrabbling for the dagger she always kept sheathed on her belt.

Rufus ignored her, his paws darting into the gap where Kara had left her suit unzipped, and scrabbled around inside until his paws gripped the smooth plastic box Ron and Kim's mother needed. As he tugged it free, Kara blinked in shock and drew the dagger.

"No! That's _mine_ you freakish creature. The oriental woman reached out to try and grasp the mole rat , but Rufus danced backwards, kicking her hand in a Tai Sheng Pek Kwar move that had Kara swearing and yanking it away. Her other hand slashed the dagger in Rufus's direction, but the mole rat used the strong plastic case as a shield, the sharp blade skittering along it harmlessly.

_Can't get the other tube!_ Rufus thought desperately. As Kara reared up and he felt his hind paws slipping on the red fabric of her suit, he came to a decision. _Gotta help Shego! Just need t'eh Servy box! _

As Rufus jumped off her, Kara fell forwards, trying to stab him with the dagger and retrieve the plastic box. "Give it to me! I will _not _be defeated by furry vermin!"

"Not furry!" Rufus squeaked at her, dancing out of the way of the sharp blade as it scraped along the metal walkway. As he kicked the Servus controller towards the edge, he grinned up at Kara's bleeding and disbelieving face. "Nekked Mole rat!"

"Stop!" Kara managed, watching in horror as the controller bounced along in front of Rufus with a clatter. As she lunged out again with the blade, Rufus blew a raspberry in her direction and kicked the controller over the edge. The Jade leader howled in disbelief. "_No_!"

"Rufus! Buddy!" Ron's voice called to him below and the mole rat sighed in relief as glanced down and saw the blond teen, his arm bound in reddening cloth, holding out his hands. "Jump dude!"

Gripping the box tightly, Rufus glared as Kara scrabbled onto her belly, lunging with her daggerless hand, trying to catch him. She was far too late and the rodent landed with a gentle thud into safe hands.

Clutching the box, Rufus sighed. "Safe!"

"Yeah, but no time to talk!" Ron told him, bending down to pick up the, miraculously unharmed, Servus controller. The controls were easy to understand and Ron pressed the command button as Kim flipped herself upright. "Kim, stop."

The redhead paused and then slumped backwards, eyes like glass. Inside, Kim cheered. _"Good work Ron, I'm not going to hurt anyone else… thank god!"_

Carefully, Ron slid the control into a pocket of his suit, before dashing across to where Doctor Possible lay clutching Shego. As he arrived and held out the plastic box, the redheaded Doctor sighed in relief.

"One down. Now, what about Kim's?" She asked, her lip trembling.

"Sorry…" Rufus whispered, turning away from her hopeful gaze. "Got one… Shego."

Biting her lip, Kim's mother stared at her motionless daughter who lay on her back, staring blankly at the sky. "Oh, oh no. Kara still has Kim's?" Rufus nodded and the Doctor blinked back tears. "Well… it doesn't matter. I have to save Shego. Ron, give me the vials and go and get one of the hypodermic injectors.

"I'm gone!"

"No!" Kara's voice echoed and all eyes slid upwards to see the Jade leader clutching the side, eyes wide with rage and fear. "I will not let you inject Shego, Doctor!"

The sudden thud of shuriken embedding themselves in the concrete next to her had Kara ducking and rolling sideways, her hands seeking a rifle that was no longer there. Snarling, she glanced around for it, and finally spied the weapon dangling underneath the walkway. As Yori, Jasmine, Brianna and Hirotaka all threw more of the deadly stars in her direction, Kara wrapped her legs around the supports of the barrier around the edge and swung upside-down, her fingers reaching for the rifle.

Ignoring the commotion, Doctor Possible grabbed the strange metal device that Ron carried carefully back across the room to her, and with the practised motions of an ER doctor, snapped the metal vial into the rear and the green vial into the side. There was a quiet hiss and the device flashed a green light.

Quickly, Doctor Possible reached down with the device and moved to press it next to the green woman's neck. Experienced fingers slid along the skin and pressed gently, until she could feel the area where the spine met the back of Shego's skull.

"Naahhh!" Shego managed, glaring up at Kim's mother and flapping a hand as much as she could. As Doctor Possible stroked her hair and murmured reassurances, Shego shook her head. "Kmmmn!"

"_No!" _Kim whispered, gazing out of paralysed eyes. She felt her heart lurch at the expression in Shego's eyes, and was helpless to react, trapped as she was. _"You never cared about anyone more than yourself, Shego! Don't start now!" _

"Shego… I'm sorry." Doctor Possible moved forwards again, but Shego jerked her head away.

"_Sorry for what? Mom… just cure Shego!" _Kim stared in disbelief as Shego jerked her bleeding and writhing form away from the device, the green woman's emerald eyes gazing at her with panic and need. Struggling to shake her body's head, Kim hissed in frustration. _"Forget me right now, you're dying and need this! I'll be okay!"_

"Nahhh!" Shego managed, cursing inwardly as her own body refused to respond.

"Shego, stop this! Listen to me! I can't use your codes to free Kim! It doesn't work that way!" Doctor Possible gripped her neck, pressed the tip to the joining point between Shego's skull and spine, and pulled the trigger.

With a click and hissing sound of gas, the injector shot the fluid directly into the thief's spine. Shego jerked violently as it flooded her system and her body began to shake uncontrollably. She managed to turn her head with jerks of semi controlled muscles and stared with accusation at the woman who had released her body from the grip of Servus.

Gazing into the angry emerald eyes, Kim's mother sighed. "I know what you were trying, but the codes are different. If I'd injected Kim with yours, nothing would have happened." The emerald eyes softened slightly. "We both care about her, Shego… that was one of hardest things I have ever had to do."

Inside Shego's body, the charged fluid coursed around her system, easily diffusing through her tissues at an incomprehensible rate. As it flooded around the nanites, the combined protein marker and amino acid key slid into place on receptors built into their bodies. Responding to the hardware based response, every single nanite the fluid met began to shut down, and their fellows inside Shego's tissues all rapidly followed suit. Without interference from the malfunctioning system, Shego's body came under her control once more.

Free, her heart rate slowed to its normal pattern and she found she could breath slowly and easily once more. Her damaged leg muscles relaxed, sliding away from where they had agonisingly held her and Shego slowly raised a hand to wipe the sweat that had trickled across her brow. She licked her lips, and moaned in relief.

"Damn, if that wasn't painful! Thanks Dr P."

Blinking at the nickname, Kim's mother gently sat her up, and watched with worry as Shego coughed, the hand that came up flecked with blood. Staring at it, Shego seemed unconcerned and her emerald gaze slid up to where Kara lunged for her swinging rifle, and then slid across to where Kim lay on her back, immobile apart from the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

Next to her, less than a metre away, lay the hissing remains of the Roncom, sparking and useless. Shego wanted to curse. The device could have helped Kim, but no longer. That narrowed her options… and her eyes flicked around, seeking Kara.

A muffled curse from above made Shego glance up, and her eyes narrowed to icy slits as she took in the grunting woman hanging half over the walkway. Shego watched as Kara reached for her rifle, and grinned with cruel amusement as her fingers scraped the leather and then slipped off.

_I've got time to get what I need… after all, I want Kara to appreciate the effort she put in so that I've lose any mercy for her._

Groaning at the effort, Shego pulled herself across to where Kim lay, waving off any assistance that the two people behind her tried to give. As she reached the young woman, Shego forced herself up onto her knees, and gently scooped the redhead into her arms. The move cost her pain, thanks to what she _knew_ had to be a broken rib, but she ignored it. Kim, her Kim, was far more important.

As sweat prickled her brow, she gently stroked away a single lock of red hair that had fallen across Kim's face. Underneath, covered in sweat and streaked in bruises, scratches and dirt, the soft face of the woman she had hated, respected, and come to love gazed back with empty eyes.

Sighing, Shego gently leaned Kim into her lap for a second and, wincing slightly as she bent down, tugged the green and black gloves off Kim's fingers. Sliding them into place on her battered suit, the gloves locked into place with a gentle click. Shego nodded with satisfaction and, gritting her teeth, picked Kim up once more. Holding the redhead tightly, the thief cradled her for a second time.

"Sorry, but I need them more than you do Kimmie. I need them because I've screwed up. I've screwed up badly, haven't I Pumpkin." Shego whispered, her eyes fixing once more on Kara's swinging frame. "I should have been stronger when I faced Kara all those years ago, I should have put her down. But I'm gonna fix that now."

"_I don't want her death on your hands!" _Kim cried out the words, watched as Shego gently stroked her hair, the emerald gaze still soft. _"I know what you're thinking, because we're both so alike! Don't make me love a murderer!"_

The green woman smiled, the expression making it almost a grimace. "I'm going to try and be a hero one last time, and it'll be for you."

"_A hero doesn't kill!" _Kim's cry became a scream of worry_. "She doesn't matter to me! You do, Shego! I know you! If you do it, it'll destroy you! Don't kill her!"_

Shego's face chilled into a cold rage and white teeth slid into view as black lips drew back into a snarl. Placing Kim down gently, eyes never leaving the cursing woman above them, Shego held out her hands to Ron and Doctor Possible.

"Help me stand up… I've got payback to dish out, and Kimmie's codes to obtain."

"Shego, no." Doctor Possible refused to let the cool emerald stare frighten her as Shego turned to gaze at her. "Listen to me. You're an amazingly strong and resilient woman, thanks to whatever happened to your genetic structure when the meteor hit. But you're not invulnerable!"

"I know. But I don't need to be to take Kara Fang on one last ride." Shego's face glimmered with cruel intent as she watched Kara make a grab for the rifle once more and miss. "She's not a close quarters fighter, she's a markswoman at heart. Oh, and also a coward. So, I say again. Help me stand!"

Sharing glances, Doctor Possible and Ron gripped the green woman and pulled, hauling Shego to her feet.

Watching Shego from her position on the floor, Kim felt something tear inside her. _"Don't kill her… please. You're not a murderer Shego!"_

Shego flipped her hair and the cold steel slid into her eyes once again as she stared up at the straining figure of the Jade leader.

"Time to kick some Jade ass!"

* * *

Kara

Kara lunged at the swinging rifle one final time, a snarl of concentration escaping her lips. Her gloved fingers slid along the leather strap that held the rifle in place on the walkway support and she hissed with effort, pushing muscle and bone to breaking point, as she snagged the leading edge. The rifle dropped a few inches and the assassin licked her lips, ignoring the zip of shuriken around her. As the weapon fell completely from the walkway girder, Kara's hand tightened on the strap running across her hand and held on for dear life. With a groan of strained leather on metal, the rifle swung in mid air, gripped tightly by its owner, who grinned in triumph.

As Kara swung upwards, a move taught to her by Shia, her free hand gripped the walkway tightly and she hauled herself over the edge, muscles rippling slightly underneath the catsuit. It had paid her, she saw with grudging admittance, to listen to Shia's comments about her physical fitness these past years. If it had not been for her sister badgering her to keep exercising, to improve on what basic Jade training gave her, she would never have been able to save her rifle.

_How ironic. Despite my sister's betrayal, it is her training and her intent to push me to excel that has saved me. I wonder how that would make her feel? Knowing that she helped the woman who killed her?_

Grinning with satisfaction, the Jade leader turned to the lab below, intent on taking as many lives as she could.

The sudden blast of plasma smacking into the concrete next to her head, followed by a second green ball slagging one of the guard-rail supports, had Kara staring in horrified disbelief at the woman decked in green and black below her.

"No… no!" Though something icy trembled down her spine as Shego grinned triumphantly at her, hands dripping green plasma, Kara's mouth drew back into a snarl. "You can't be free… I won't let you be free! I won't let you _live!_"

Stepping back, Kara swung her rifle around, only for Shego to fire another plasma bolt that had her cursing and rolling to one side. "I won't let you win again! Not when I am so close to having everything I wanted! Including you, broken and beaten before me and-"

"Yadda, yadda!" Shego snorted, eyes blazing. "Kara, do you really think I give a flying _fuck _what you want to happen to me?"

More plasma spattered around her and Kara snarled. With all of her Jade forces incapacitated, and a rapidly approaching Global Justice, the Jade leader realised that her revenge would have to wait. Eyes blazing with hatred, Kara grinned insanely at Shego's approaching form, barely dodging a second plasma ball as it shot past her, the flickering edge screaming close enough to singe a few strands of hair from her ponytail.

"I see that you have won this round after all, you green skinned bitch!" The smile darkened, and became cruel. "Still, it will make my eventual triumph all the sweeter in the end. I'll see you again, Shego. Very soon!"

"You're going nowhere!" Shego's voice was rough, and she coughed for a second, light red saliva splattering the ground, before firing another set of plasma balls towards the walkway. "Give me Kimmie's stuff!"

"Oh no. Kim's mine and she will stay mine!" Kara laughed loudly, and then clapped a hand across her mouth to stifle the sniggers that followed.

With Shego's escape from Servus, the loss of every single Jade resource she had, and her own sister's betrayal, it finally happened. Kara's iron will against her own inherent madness, already weakening through time, cruelty to others and finally having Shego so close, snapped.

Inside, the beast reared its head and roared for blood. It was only the faint whispers of Kara's will that held her near rational judgement. Kara's sniggers turned psychopathically high pitched and she ducked another green ball of plasma, watching as it burst against the concrete wall behind her.

Her gleaming crazed eyes fixed on Shego with hatred. "You know, I _have_ learned one thing from Drakken, Shego." More laughter clawed at her throat. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"If it's that my plasma really hurts when I fire it into him? I promise you ain't' seen nothing yet!"

"No, the thing I have learned from Drakken is that tactical running away is nothing to be ashamed of!" More laughter escaped her, and even Shego exchanged a perplexed glance with Ron and Yori.

_O-kay. Kara has finally gone off the deep end. _The thief thought to herself, watching the assassin laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, Kara settled down and the laughter rapidly descended into a hiss. "So, remember this, Shego! As you cradle your precious Kimmie, your little Pumpkin tonight, I'll always be out there somewhere! Watching… waiting, and when you finally let down your guard, I will be there ready to take Kimmie's life from you! After all, I did say I loved the sight of red on green…"

"Bitch! Fucking _bitch!_"

As Shego limped forwards, Kara turned and began to run along the catwalk towards the door at the far end. Shego responded by firing more plasma balls in her direction, but her aim was sent wild by another bout of agonised coughing, coughing that ended with the green woman holding her hand up to her mouth and shaking with terrible pain.

All Shego could do was watch as Kara turned, bowed, and then giggled insanely at her, before dashing through the doorway which sealed with a thud of hydraulics.

"Fuck it!" Shego managed to choke out, staring at both the door and the palm of her hand. As Ron and Doctor Possible ran up to her, she forced the hand she had coughed into behind her back, away from the two of them. "Stoppable, you planned this attack so you have an idea of the layout! Where's that lead? Tell me!"

"It leads to-" Ron began, only for Doctor Possible to interrupt with a gasp of horror.

"Shego, let me see your hand!"

"I'm fine." Shego told her gruffly, turning to block the view. "Where does the damn door lead?"

Doctor Possible ignored her question and with reflexes that showed she was the mother of Kim Possible, snagged the hand Shego tried to hide. Pulling it into the light, the redhead paled. Covering Shego's hand was a fine slick coating of blood, vividly red blood, and she knew it was arterial. The doctor looked up and Shego avoided her gaze. " You've punctured a lung, haven't you! And an artery by the looks of it!"

"It's nothing, I can barely feel it." Shego muttered, lying badly as she winced. "I've got enough adrenaline left to deal with Kara. And save Kim. Listen Doc-"

"You should have told me you were this badly injured!" Kim's mother ignored her, a strange anger on her face. "My daughters lover has a punctured lung that she's trying to hide from everyone! You shouldn't even be standing up! Go lie down this instant while Ronald tries to call Global Justice for help!"

"No!" Shego snapped, the harsh tone triggering another coughing fit that spattered a fine red mist onto the concrete. "I have to do this!"

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly and Shego stared into his blue eyes, dreading the compassion she saw there. "Shego, listen-"

He never had time to react as Shego pushed Doctor Possible hard so that the redhead fell onto her rear with a shocked gasp, and then slammed him into a support pillar hard enough to have the teen coughing as the air shot out of his lungs. She leaned in close, her green eyes snakelike slits, ignoring Yori and her Yamanouchi colleagues running towards them.

"Stoppable, I think you've forgotten who you're dealing with! I'm Shego, remember? Evil villainess, regardless of what's been going on in my personal life, right? At the moment, I'm really pissed off, and when I'm pissed off I'm a very, very, nasty person! I have a core of dark in me that you really, really don't want to meet!"

She leaned closer, teeth bared. " Any time you've seen me angry before? Child's play to how dark I can really be when I put my mind to it! Now, I won't waste more time on either of you! Stop trying to help me, and just tell me where that fucking door leads!"

"The main fusion reactor that powers this place, the upper walkway! This one, on the ground floor leads to the same place, but a lower level. That's what Mara said anyway." Ron felt Shego's razor sharp gloves loosen their grip and he sighed, looking at her cautious face.

"It's a circular vault like chasm bored out of solid rock. The reactor's in the middle, and has two walkways that connect it to the edges. Mara thinks that they lead inside too, so the reactor can be inspected and serviced. The reactor itself drops for a good fifteen stories down and five up from this level… and she thinks there may be a coolant system at the bottom that feeds into a natural underground lake surrounding it."

He paused, watched as Shego took it all in, formed a mental picture. "You're really going to go after her aren't you? Even like this…"

"She hurt me and Kimmie! Damn _right_ I'm going after her!" Shego stepped back, cautious as he nodded, resigned. "Besides, she has the cure, and I want it _back_! So don't try to stop me, Stoppable. "

"I'm not going to try and stop you." Ron told her gently. "Because you're right about the cure."

"Ron! Shego's badly wounded!" Kim's mother stared at her daughter's best friend in shock. "You… we can't let her go after that psychopath like this! She'll be killed!"

If we tried, Doc, I don't think we'd succeed. Any of us! Hell, I doubt we'd be conscious when Shego here walked out." As Shego nodded every so slightly, Ron shook his head. "What about taking Yori or myself… or any of the ninjas here? We can-"

"I work alone. Teams always piss me off and slow me down!"

Exasperated, Ron backed away, staring into the emerald eyes as they gazed back. "Look, I know that you're only being… trying to be civil to me because of… KP, but… just be careful, okay?"

"Stoppable, how long have I fought Pump… Kim? And how many times have you caught me unawares?" As Ron opened his mouth and then blinked in realisation, Shego nodded and a flicker of a smile ghosted around her lips.

It was suddenly cut off by a quick bout of coughing from the green woman that had Kim's mother shifting slightly, only to be held back by Yori's gentle grip. As it subsided, Shego ignored the red spatter. "Exactly. I'm always careful! Now, move out of my way!"

"Shego San?" The green woman rolled her eyes and glanced back, her gloves curling into raised claws, as if to defend from an attack or an attempt to 'save her from herself'. Instead, Shego blinked as Jasmine kneeled and held out Shia's blood stained Jade Katana.

"Shia would want you to have this. Though it was created to serve the Jade, it is more a part of her than them. It has dishonoured her enough I feel. If you really do intend to take Kara's life, then do so with a Shia's blade. The only thing we ask is that you destroy it afterwards. Break the oath she swore to them by shattering the blade that was formed by the ritual that sealed it. Please?"

Shego blinked and then shrugged, taking the red stained weapon in one hand. "Yeah fine… a weapon's a weapon in my book. Though it's still more of this honour crap! Do you guys get the jollies with this stuff or what?"

As they all watched her go, Shia's blade tucked into her catsuit's belt, Doctor Possible was the first to break the silence.

"She has a punctured lung and I let her go. I never liked her before; not sure I do now. But… she's doing this for my daughter, she's in _love _with my daughter! And I let her go with an injury like that. I let her go to meet that horrible woman and fight her, possibly kill her or be killed!" The redhead ran a hand across her face, biting her lip. "What kind of a Doctor am I? Worse, what kind of a mother? Kim'll never forgive me when this is over."

"Doc, you couldn't have done anything to stop her. I've known Shego, well watched her fight Kim anyway, for years. When she's determined to do something, you'd best stay out of her way. Actually, it kind of reminds me of someone else we know." Ron sighed. "I hope she's okay… Boy, what a change in a week! I actually care about Shego getting hurt. Next I'll find I don't like Bueno Nacho."

"Whaa?" The squeak of Rufus had Ron glancing down and his eyes widened at the look of horror on the mole rat's face. "NoBeuno Nacho?"

* * *

Kara

_She'll come! She'll come!_ Kara's mind screamed at her, laughed at her, taunted at her, as the dark haired woman skipped madly down the corridor. _I have what she needs, and she'll come! And when she does, we'll see what kind of damage I can do!_

Kara ran along the sealed corridor that led to the reactor core and onto the upper fusion inspection walkway. Her unhinged laughter bounced around the corridor as she ran, betraying her mental state to the world. Pausing in front of a huge blast door, she glanced back and then grinned. "So many options open now! Nothing matters but her! But what to do? Kill her and escape. Taunt her, kill her, and escape. Taunt her, cause her agony, and then kill her!"

There was another set of options, but Kara's ranting chaotic mind decided that it would decide what to do when it came to it. Pausing, she blinked and tried to focus, the mist of insanity lifting as she beat it back. She had to stay calm, rational… as much as she could. A wrong step now and any hope of destroying the green demon from her past would be lost!

She'll come from the lower gangway… no time left to climb after me. Shego knows that I'll be long gone if she tries now. Kara reached up with both hands and pulled at thick metal handle set into the wall. With a hiss, the massive blast door slid upwards revealing the huge chamber beyond and Kara dashed through. I must be ready… another chance to strike, another chance to kill her! Maybe this time I will be lucky. No, not luck… planning. I must remember the plan I created for even this outcome! I prepared for this, prepared for everything! With the device Drakken had in storage, Shego's powers will be useless against me, and with that advantage gone, she will die by my hands! 

Grinning, Kara glanced down at the belt around her waist and pressed a button. She expected something impressive to happen, thanks to Drakken'sranting about the belt she now possessed. Instead, the belt let out a tiny beep and displayed a message.

**Warning: This device has a capacitor system that requires a five-minute charge- Systems operation in 4:58:32**

Staring in disbelief, the Jade leader prodded the belt and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Charge up period? What charge up period? Drakken you fool! You said nothing about the need to let this charge!

Growling, Kara clenched her hands and forced the beast to settle. _No matter… no matter, I shall just have to be careful until it is ready! It was, after all, only anther precaution in case Shego found me before I could fire my little Servus gift into her. I shall not miss her though… not this time!_

* * *

Shego

Two stories down, Shego leaned against the wall of the corridor she had forced herself to run along and coughed violently. Her head bowed down, allowing the red tinged phlegm to drip freely from her mouth. As the last specks of red hit the floor, Shego growled and began to run along the corridor once again, ignoring the stabs of pain her broken rib gave her in return for the movement.

As she increased her pace, the dull stabbing suddenly became white hot and violent. Shego paused, sucking her breath in slowly to prevent a scream leaving her. She blinked, clearing her vision of the grey swirling mist around the edges.

"Goddamn it! I'm not giving up!" She hissed the words and moved off again, slower this time. She found it easier to ignore the pain as it returned to the dull stabbing sensation once more. "Focus! You've been injured worse than this!" She scowled down the corridor and gritted her teeth. "Okay, maybe not when you were conscious, but you've had worse… and stop talking to yourself too! Doy! Focus damn it! Focus for Kimmie!"

For the past five corridors, each and every single blast door had been sealed, the locking mechanisms overridden somehow. Shego glared at each one as she passed it, the sense that this was a trap growing more and more urgent in her mind. After all, not even including stopping the shadow from her past, Kara had the perfect bait to use against her.

_Got to focus! I can't trust that Kimmie's do-gooder pals and her parent's think tank will come up with a cure. Hell, the thing they came up with to freed me from Servus almost fried my brain in the process! The one in Kimmie's head is far more advanced, thanks to Drakken and Doctor P. I mean, her own daughter, and she couldn't help it! Goddamn compliance chips! I _hate fucking _mind control! _

Shego glanced ahead and noticed a huge bulkhead door rapidly approaching from the distance as she ran towards it. _I need the cure first and foremost. No kicking Kara's ass until I have it safely in my ankle pouch! Once I've got it, it'll be open hunting season on Fang!"_

Stopping in front of the vast door, the thief cast a trained eye quickly across the mechanism and tugged on the obvious lever set into the wall alongside it. With a hiss of hydraulics and groaning metal, the door ground open. Anyone aiming a shot through the opening doorway would have been surprised to find an empty corridor devoid of a green woman.

_Coast's clear, but I've got to stay focused. _Shego thought, springing from her hiding position at the thin section of wall that joined the runners the bulkhead moved along. As she stepped into the vast, dark, cavern beyond, her booted feet clanging on the metallic walkway, and her occasional coughs echoing into the distance, Shego stared up at the humming, glowing tower of metal and piping in front of her.

_Well, Dr D certainly put all his remaining funds into this lair, I suppose selling off as much of Bueno Nacho's supply network as he could to other people really did pay! The bastard!"_

Inside the huge cavern circular walkways, above and below, span around the edge like a spider's web. Stairs at all four compass points allowed easy movement between levels. In the centre of the open space, the ten metre wide bulk of the reactor span slowly, the core doing its job with a deep throaty roar, generating the charged plasma that powered the lair itself.

Walking up to, and then alongside, the tiny viewing window that allowed her to see the plasma, one of many built into the huge doughnut shaped super-magnets, Shego could see the yellow plasma core. Superheated ionised gas, similar but different to the strange version she created, fought against the magnetic bottle keeping it contained.

Shego had to admit she was impressed. The whole thing, despite being the creation of a dweeb in Shego's opinion, was pretty amazing for Drakken, despite her growing hatred for the blue man.

"Now, why couldn't he have done this before?" Shego murmured, her eyes staring up at the huge device in front of her. "We'd have had no power problems using something like this, and it would have been one less bill for him to panic about. Mind you, if he could design a fusion reactor, why the hell did he mess around with lasers and other stupid stuff? Why not make one huge fusion based bomb to threaten everyone with?"

"We both know the reason for that, Shego." A familiar and loathed voice echoed around her and Shego spun, hands bursting into flames. Her movement made the voice giggle slightly, only for it to echo out again, coolly controlled. "Drakken San is… a child when it comes to true malevolence. In fact, Servus is possibly his only truly cruel and effective creation. Still, what he lacks in volume, he makes up for in quality."

Too scattered and echoing to track… Gonna have to do this the hard way. 

"As much as I enjoy analysing a dweeb, Kara, I want a little word with you…" Shego moved cautiously along the walkway, eyes scanning everywhere. "Oh, and before you start laughing like a circus clown? I know this is a trap."

"Yes, I thought you might. Do I care that you know? Not really…"

Kara, crouched in the shadows on a walkway one storey above Shego, rifle carefully aimed between the green woman's eyes, thumbed off the safety. Despite everyone looking for her, the added worry of shooting herself in the foot with Servus made sure the safety had been on.

"All of this, even my plans to take Kim Possible as an Assassin have been to one personal goal, though I will not deny that I did become side-tracked slightly."

"Your goal was to kill me." Shego snorted, turning sideways to glance behind her as she continued to walk along the gangway. "Heard it all before, Kara and from better villains than you."

"Not kill you, not right away. Punish would be a better term. After all, I did find owning you a great pleasure, much to my surprise. Watching you do as I say, enduring punishment after punishment and then asking for more at the end. It was quite intoxicating."

"I'll bet." Shego hissed the words, unable to make her tone light at the memory of all she had to endure at Kara's hands.

"Intoxicating and foolish. I should have killed you after a day at the most, but I found myself wanting more of your subservience to me. However, maybe you can see it from my point of view. I had you, Kim Possible was going to be mine because I had you, and I thought everything was satisfactorily concluded."

"Uh huh, this is fascinating." Shego murmured, her body senses tingling slightly, making her pause and angle an eye upwards and as far right as she could. "You screwed up, like you did with me and The Fox. You took Kimmie, just as stupidly too, and never realised how many people would fight to get her back."

"Yes! I should have left with just you!" Kara hissed, ignoring the sweat that trickled down her forehead. "You were what I wanted! Kim Possible and taking America into our power? That was just the means I used to convince the Jade to allow me to go! With you, and you alone, I could have erased the council and taken control. I would have owned the Jade and power… _respect_! But most of all, I would have had _you_ in my control! Your life at my very will, you green skinned bitch! You are all I ever wanted… because I wanted to watch you suffer as I did!"

"Man, I never realised that you had such a fear of rejection. If I'd known how bad my _thorough _ass kicking hurt your feelings, I'd have bought you a cake to kiss and make up." Shego kept her tone light, but her entire skill at stealth, and even a few tricks she had learned while fighting Kim, focused on the upper walkway. _She's there… somewhere._

"You have _no _idea what I endured!" The roar of anger, of animal rage, from Kara's voice echoed around the tower and Shego tracked it, narrowing the location further. Kara felt spittle trickle down her chin, and she wiped it away, her chest heaving. "When I failed to take The Fox's tuition, you shamed me to the Jade. When I tried to take honour by erasing her, you stopped me. That added to the Jade's displeasure."

"I would have thought it was you, a trusted student sent to learn, _trying _to wipe Marie out that made them unhappy. I know it pissed me off…" Shego tilted her head. _Keep on talking…_

"Yes. My… anger at her was a misjudgement on my part. But _you _were the cause of the misjudgement! I could not believe that The Fox was willing to take a conflicted hero over someone from one of the most secretive crime syndicates on earth!" Kara's smile turned cruel as Shego finally slid away from anything that could give her cover. "But I paid for it. It took years of enduring punishments, abuse, humiliation, especially at the hands of their master torturer, to make the stain you helped create wash away. I decided after all I had been forced to take, all because of you, that I would have to cleanse myself in your blood to even the scales."

"A Yin for Yang thing, right?" Shego paused as she felt her chest shudder, the partially collapsed lung quivering. Gritting her teeth, Shego fought to control the urge to cough. "Have you ever thought of something different to killing me?"

"Owning you was fun! But, I think I will have to kill you after all…"

"Was I that boring?" Shego managed, shifting uncomfortably. _Focus, Shego… _

"Oh no! I just find it unlikely that you would let me re-inject you with Servus and besides, all the samples of it are in the lab, apart from the one I have in my pocket. I will need that to show the Jade what I have accomplished and prevent them from killing me." Kara ignored a sweat droplet as it spilled down her cheek. "All of this has left me a little upset. A little… what is the American term? Ah, 'crazy' right now. However I think it a little far fetched to believe that you would willingly be mine again."

"Just a little…" Shego swallowed desperately, but the itching grew worse and her chest heaved. "Oh, and Kara? Crazy is what we call people who wear their underpants on their head…"

_Or try to date their nemesis… _Shego added quietly to herself, the urge to cough unbearable.

"_Not_ a cold psycho bitch who can't handle the fact I whipped her ass because she tried to kill my mentor! That we call a psycho… and usually they end up locked in a small cell with rubber walls."

"I see. But I do not think that describes me very well."

"Oh, yeah… I agree. There's no word to describe what you are, Ms Looney Tunes! I think you could fill an entire book yourself."

The scathing tone of Shego's insult snapped Kara's mind from the need to trade insults with someone she hated to the bone and her eyes focused down the scope of her rifle once more.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this brief chat, Shego." Kara's voice went cold, deadly. "I think I must tell you something."

"Whh… what?" Shego managed, her body shaking, the urge to cough undeniable.

_Focus! If you cough, you're going to wind up dead!_

"I used this conversation to lure you into the perfect position to strike." Kara smiled, and her finger caressed the trigger, squeezing it. "No more chances or enslaving technology. This shot… is truly deadly, I promise. Goodbye, Shego!"

As the high velocity dart, laden with a slow acting neurotoxin, shot out of Kara's rifle and sped towards the green woman, it finally happened.

Shego coughed.

Driven by an age-old reaction to irritation, the muscles of her body reacted to the automatic firing of her nervous system. The thief felt her head snap down in order to expel the irritation towards the ground, as well as shifting her centre of gravity to stop her from falling over. While she coughed a fine red mist once again, the droplets spattering the metal of the walkway, Kara's hypersonic dart shot past the space where Shego's head had been and then bounced off the walkway guide rail to ping into the darkness.

_Move… move! _Looking up, Shego's mind replayed the direction the screaming round had come from, reversing the trajectory until her eyes hit a section of the upper walkway that was obscured by one of the huge metal girders supporting the central reactor. Shego rolled, spitting as much bloody phlegm from her mouth as possible, and her hands burst into flame as she grinned. _Okay Kara… time to play pin the plasma on the psycho! _

Twin balls of green energy shot from Shego's gloved hands and screamed upward to where the girder and walkway intersected. As they burst into the metal walkway itself, making the metal glow a cherry red, Shego was rewarded with a screamed curse in Japanese. Kara's form rolled sideways, away from the superheated metal and Shego snarled as her tormentors eyes locked with her own emerald gaze.

"You will _pay _for that! Honourless bitch!"

Unable to help herself, Shego laughed in disbelief. "You're a fine example to talk about honour! Your mother, father, Marie and your sister… I doubt they'd see any honour in anything you've done."

"You dare insult me? I will _kill _you!" Kara snapped, struggling to rise.

Shego merely slid to her feet and shot more plasma in the oriental woman's direction, forcing Kara to roll to her feet and dash along the walkway. As she ran, Shego matched her along the lower walkway, firing blasts of plasma from her hands and desperately ignoring the warning pinches she felt from her broken rib.

As Kara reached one of the stairwells set into the side of the huge interior of the tower, she swung her rifle around violently and aimed with barely a glance. More hypersonic darts shot out, and Shego let her own instincts take over, too late to think rationally. Rolling to the side, the first dart hit the walkway close to her right boot, bouncing off into the distance. The second managed to graze the green woman's shoulder, mercifully only slicing the fabric of her checked catsuit.

Shego, cursing violently as her injured rib screamed white-hot pain into her brain at the roll, cocked her fingers like a gun and concentrated. Her power flickered around her fingers and then, moulded by her skill, a far smaller and more concentrated ball of energy shot towards the figure of Kara. It impacted against the woman's rifle, the Jade leader just managing to impose it between herself and Shego's attack in the nick of time. The energy cut into the body of the gun, breaching the carefully rifled barrel, and then sank into it, melting the metal in an instant. As her rifle let out a volatile hiss, followed by a burst of acrid smoke, Kara quickly dropped it.

A second much larger ball of energy careened towards the oriental woman, and as she turned and saw it, Kara ran for the stairway. As the ball slammed into the metal walkway, scattering flaming energy like a grenade, Kara rolled forwards and let out a cry of pain as she bounced and thudded her way down the unforgiving steps. Landing in a heap at the bottom, the Jade Mistress snarled and forced herself to her feet, ignoring the cuts and bruises she had received on the way down.

Shego's laughter, cruel, rough, and slightly choked, echoed around the fusion chamber. "God, I really, really hoped that hurt!"

Kara glared across at the green woman as Shego smiled grimly, her hands flickering with flame. She hissed. "You think you can beat me? Me! How dare you destroy my rifle… it was special to me! You will pay for that, for everything!" Kara screamed the words now, spittle dripping down her chin. "Nothing is too much to pay for watching you die! Nothing! I will have my revenge!"

"A one time offer, Kara." Shego growled, ignoring her rant. As the assassin stared at her, hands convulsing, Shego took a step forwards and the glowing aura around her right hand flickered and died. "Kimmie's codes and the disarming fluid. Give them to me!"

Kara stared at her, almost trying to see if she was joking. The hard gaze in Shego's emerald pupils made her blink and she laughed, the jagged edge holding pure insanity. "You… you actually expect me to give them to you? For what reason would I give you something that would take the awful suffering I want you to feel, away? My freedom?"

Shego did not laugh, did not return a sarcastic retort. Now, as Kara stood in front of her, she battled her own dark core. Something deep inside her begged to be let lose upon the woman, to rend her limb from limb. Better, to take Kara to the peak of agony she had managed to force Shego to experience.

The darker side of Shego wanted to cut Kara! Break her bones! Cause her suffering so intense it would swamp every pore! Before finally using her plasma to slowly burn Kara to death and hear her begging descend into screams that would grow louder and louder…

_No… _Shego thought, blinking and trying not to vomit at her own thoughts. She knew she had always had a darker side, had felt it time and time again back in her Team Go days. Times when, fighting ruthless enemies, part of her always wanted to be just as ruthless in return.

As her mother had always been towards her…

The memory of her mother made Shego flinch, unseen to Kara, and the green woman forced the darkness as far away as it would go. _I'm not my mother! Mother would do that if she could, but not me! I'm not her!_

But, a tiny part of the dark side of Shego's soul argued, the woman in front of her could not be allowed to live. Was that justice? True justice? Didn't the world deserve to have one less monster like Kara living in it? Wasn't Kara's death, a leader in one of most powerful criminal organisations ever created, protecting the world? Wouldn't it be helping people?

Never comfortable with her own moral compass, Shego bit her lip. _What would Kim do? What would Marie do?_

She knew.

"No. I want Kimmie's codes for a quick death. That's it. That's all I'm willing to offer. If you try to fuck with me any further, I'll… I'll," the darkness laughed and Shego felt it's amusement trickle into her. Something angry forced its way to the surface. "I'll cut your heart out slowly with… with a god damned coffee stirrer!"

"You think you can threaten me?" Kara's face twisted into a crazed smile. "Especially when I have something you need right here?" She tapped the pocket where the two vials that could free Kim from Servus nestled quietly, letting the caps slide into view for a second. "Do you have any idea what I could do to these if I wanted to?"

The sight of them made Shego's heart pound, and the hand that lay by her side flickered and suddenly glowed a brighter shade of green. Fixated, Shego licked her lips. "Give those to me _right _now!"

"No…" Kara, watching Shego's gaze lock onto the precious vials of liquid, smiled, and her right hand slid behind her back. "A quick death really doesn't appeal to me. Now, if you were to let me go…"

"So you could plot and plan and finally work out a foolproof way of taking me and Pumpkin out?" Shego's eyes snapped upwards to lock with Kara's dark chocolate ones. "How long have we known each other you crazy bitch? Come on! Was I ever thatstupid or gullible?"

"Well, I knew you'd be gullible enough to stare right where I wanted you to." Kara whispered.

As Shego's eyes widened and she darted forwards, Kara's right hand swung out and upward. The Glock pistol, now nestling in her hand from holster on her back, fired with a loud snap. The round screamed upwards and buried itself into Shego's left shoulder, spinning the thief around to land with an agonised scream on her right side.

Though sweat poured down her forehead, the bullet wound feeling like fire inside her shoulder and her broken rib and partially collapsed lung clawing at her mind, Shego knew Kara would try to capitalise on her advantage.

Mustering just enough concentration, Shego managed to hurl a ball of plasma at the advancing Jade leader, forcing Kara to scramble back.

As the green woman fired more plasma in her direction, Kara scrambled towards the stairs and shot down them, laughing. "Yet more blood to balance the scales between us! Hey, Shego?"

Clutching her bleeding shoulder, Shego hissed. "Tricky bitch! I forgot that about you. But I won't make the same mistake again!"

"If you want to take these precious little vials from me, you're going to have to do better than that!" Kara called, glancing up at the obscured figure. "Mind you, that little display of your powers almost destroyed them. Are you sure you're trying to save Kim? Or when that particular distraction has been taken away, do you seek revenge as much as I do? I'd love to find out, but I have a mini sub to escape in. I will see you again though... count on it."

Turning, Kara ran down the stairs, towards her freedom, carrying the key to the hold Servus had on Kim. Shego groaned. She _had_ to get those vials!

_Come on! Get up! Move that green butt of yours into action! Kimmie's counting on you, don't you dare let her down when she saved your life! Get up!_

Teeth chattering with pain, Shego examined the bullet wound carefully and after a gentle inspection realised that it wasn't life threatening. However, she knew that the loss of blood was a problem. A problem she could, however, solve.

_You've done this before… you can do it again. _

Gritting her teeth in preparation, her right hand burst into flame, this time carefully controlled so it released heat. She moved her forefinger out, straightening it, and swallowed despite herself as she held it next to the bleeding, circular, wound.

_Come on! You're a hardass, always have been. Do it… you can do this!_

Closing her eyes, Shego forced her finger into the wound as far as it would go. The world shattered into pieces as the sensation of a red-hot poker being rammed into her became the centre of everything she could feel. Teeth grinding and breath escaping in desperate pants, Shego tried to ignore the hissing sound she could hear coming from the wound, and fought the urge to vomit as the smell of her own flesh cooking reached her nose.

After a few more seconds, the green woman yanked her finger free, collapsing back onto the walkway and fighting tears. Taking a deep breath, Shego let lose a collection of swear words that even the most hardened sailor would have had to look up, before running out of breath. As the burning in her shoulder lessened to a sensation slightly less than being impaled on something red hot, Shego forced herself upright.

"Okay… I am _not _having a good day and now I'm _really _pissed!" Sliding Shia's Katana free from the scabbard she had rammed into her belt, Shego forced the point against the walkway and hauled herself upright. "Had worse than this before and still kicked ass… Nice try Kara… nice try."

Realising she was talking to herself once again, Shego rolled her eyes in disgust and gently rolled her shoulder. The pain flared again, but the cauterised flesh remained mobile and sensitive to her movements, and the wound failed to bleed again. Nodding with satisfaction, Shego gently ran her fingers along the area where her rib had been broken. She hissed as the pain flared slightly, but choked back a scream.

_I'm combat impaired, but not enough for Kara to stop me. Kim would have field day if it were her I was fighting._

Walking to the edge of the walkway, Shego glanced cautiously over and her eyes widened. There, pressing controls at a computer console sitting on a walkway roughly halfway up the length of the reactor stood Kara Fang. If Shego had been uninjured, she would have just dropped down to the same level, using the walkways as stepping points on the way. As it was, the green woman snarled and walked as quickly as she could to the stairs, before descending them as fast as her injured body allowed.

* * *

Kara

Staring at the console in front of her, one ear cocked for the sound of Shego's boots on the metal catwalk, Kara pressed the intelligent control system and watched as menus and other various commands to control the reactor flicked past underneath her fingers.

The actual computer system that controlled the reactor sat behind her on an outcrop of solid stone that stretched into the huge space. A slightly circular curve had been built into its construction, so that it lay flush against the rock wall. A walkway of steel lead away from the outcrop, towards the reactor and this was where the console that Kara typed at was placed.

Put there for convenience of use, she had decided to use it instead of the main computer as it meant Shego would have to come to her, instead of being able to jump her.

_What did Drakken San say? How do I access the sub?_ Kara glanced up for a second, staring at the huge door set into the reactor's surface. Usually used to allow internal maintenance when the reactor itself was shut down, Drakken had retrofitted this part of the device with a second function. _I have to switch the system over so that the reactor vents the ionised reactant in the core, and then… oh, what was it?_ Kara cursed in Japanese once more. _Ah, yes… the door will open and the ladder used for the coolant system's maintenance will extend. I climb down, follow the emergency coolant pipe, and the sub should be sitting there, waiting for me!_

Sighing in annoyance, Kara began to press the soft membrane, entering the access code that Drakken had given her, muttering angrily to herself. "Why not just have a direct access to the submarine!"

The sound of feet landing with a clatter behind her made Kara jump slightly, but she continued pressing the pad. After all, the belt around her waist announced it was fully charged while she was running down the stairs. The knowledge made the beast inside her playful.

"Because Drakken never really thinks things through." Shego replied, flexing her injured shoulder with a hiss. "All of this is probably designed to stop one teenage hero from getting to him before he can escape. The nerd she employs? He can pretty much track anything, but this reactor is good cover for a submarine' energy signature."

"Ah, I see…" The panel chimed as Kara entered the last digit and a rumble echoed around the tower, coming from the core of the reactor.

"Venting system activated- Stand by for access." The computer's female voice echoed around the tower, but both women ignored it, and stared at each other with loathing.

"Nowhere to run, Kara." Shego told her bluntly and her hands ignited with a snap. "For the last time, give me the _vials_!"

Kara shook her head. "They are my insurance, Shego. They stop you from trying to attack me now that you know I have them right here." Kara patted her heart. "It adds flavour to my evading of the law… and yourself. You know that I will hunt you when I do escape, and yet you need these so _badly_. It is wonderful to watch…"

The huge door behind Kara began to slide open slowly and with a snap, a magnetic shield engaged, holding back the intense maelstrom of plasma behind it. As Shego took a step forwards, only to have Kara wave a finger at her, making the green woman pause, the roaring plasma began to ripple.

"Restriction systems activated. Shunting plasma to redirection piping and away from primary energy conversion systems." With a flash, the maelstrom behind the magnetic shield was forced into four flickering columns by other magnetic bottles, so that the energy flowed into ducting that recycled it into the upper section of the core. "Internal temperature at standard. No signs of inner or outer core cooling. System stable."

With a hiss, a walkway extended from underneath the door that Kara stood in front of, locking itself into a slot on the opposite side. At the same time, silvery rungs extended out of the wall next to the walkway, quickly followed by guide rails.

"Access to emergency escape sub ready." The computer announced in its dulcet tones. "Prompt for user. Do you wish a verbal rundown of submarine prepping?"

"Yes." Kara told it, winking at Shego. "Not long now, Shego… what will you do?"

"Kara, don't push me." Shego took another step forwards, but paused as the Jade assassin slid the vials out her pocket and bounced them gently in her palm. Growling, Shego watched in horror, eventually blurting. "Stop that!"

"Such a tiny thing really." Kara tilted the vial and held it up to the light, watching the liquid roll from one end to another. "Only a few millilitres of liquid… it seems so insignificant. But you need it, need it to save your precious little Princess from a fate worse than death. And I do mean worse, Shego. After all…you know how it feels to be like that for days on end. Imagine how Princess will feel after months and months." Kara grinned, and for a brief moment, seemed to be remembering something. "I wonder, the look on your face when you were freed. It must have been terrible!"

Shego blinked back the memories, forced herself to remain in the here and now. "Yeah, which is why I'd _really _like to show you how much I appreciated it."

A sudden humming snap echoed like a gunshot, and both women flinched slightly. The computer spoke once more. "Main inspection hatchway magnetic safety shield offline. Report on escape submarine available. Do you wish rundown?"

"Yes." Kara told the computer, backing away from Shego and stepping into the core of the fusion reactor. Shego kept her distance but followed her, trying to find an opening where she could fire her plasma at the gloating woman and retrieve the vials she needed before ending Kara's life in a vicious and as bloody way she could think of.

"Main engines running at full capacity. Current speed of vehicle reported to be twenty-five knots, depth fifty metres. Distance from docking station now one hundred and twenty metres. Life support running at normal capacity and-"

"WHAT?" Kara screamed, glancing around as her face paled. "What do you mean it's moving!"

"Submarine was undocked from mooring station approximately fifteen minutes ago by D. Drakken. Escape plan alpha code entered into computer console. Escape plan alpha 2 entered by Kara Fang one minute and twenty three seconds ago."

"No… NO!" Kara spat the words, her rage overcoming her rational side and causing her to curse and hiss promises of revenge. The hand holding her gun waved violently in the air, but Shego's eyes remained fixed on the vials, praying that Kara wouldn't lose her grip. Finally, Kara simmered down to the usual quiet rage that Shego found so familiar. "How dare he take the submarine! I am Jade, I am the first to escape! I would have been free! Free to do everything I had planned! Curse him! Damn him!"

"Well, I learned that way early in his employ. For Drakken, there's nobody more important than him and if you don't keep up with his whimpering ass, you get left behind." Shego's cruelly amused voice caused Kara's head snap round and her eyes narrow with bloody vengeance. "But you see, this leaves someone with a big problem. There's nowhere to run this time… and the only exit now is through me."

Shego stepped forwards, hands glowing brightly. "So, I'm through pissing around! Give… me… the… god… dammed… VIALS!"

Kara's eyes narrowed, the pupils thinning to a slit, almost like a snake. And as Shego began to stride towards her, as much as her injured body would allow, Kara began to shake with the hatred she kept so tightly bottled. Her treatment of Shego when she was her pet had been nothing, nothing compared to the hatred she felt now.

_Not again! Not her! Not her! She thinks she's won! But I won't let her have what she wants! Not this time! Bitch… Green skinned whore of a BITCH! You want to save your precious Kimmie, like you saved Marie? Well not this time… this time you can see your precious Kim Possible remain a prisoner, Shego! I will not let you be happy, you deserve to suffer! Every cursed day you take a breath I want you to feel pain! Agony!_

"You want these so badly Shego?" Kara's voice hissed the words and Shego paled as some part of her realised what was about to happen. Biting back the pain, Shego began to run as fast as she could, her hands blazing. As her feet slammed over the lip of the inspection hatch, she let a ball of plasma scream towards the insanely grinning woman, intent on it making Kara stagger so she could jump and wrestle the vials away from her.

Kara did not duck, or move out of the way as Shego's green plasma screamed across the short distance. The reason why was made terribly clear to the thief as the glowing ball ricocheted off a field of glowing red energy.

More blasts that followed the first met the same fate, reflected and scattered harmlessly as Kara grinned. Shego knew where that field had come from.

The memory of Ron- or Zarpox as he had preferred to be known- laughing as her plasma had shot off the same shield, making her stare in disbelief, trickled into the back of her mind.

Without her plasma powers to even the injuries she had… even with her conditioning and martial arts, taking Kara out was looking suddenly very dicey. Though she was nowhere near as proficient in marital arts as her sister, Kara _was _trained.

As Shego stared into her gloating eyes the green woman realised that Kara knew it too… Horror etched itself into Shego's face as she realised that with the shield up, herself injured, and with Kara's basic, yet competent training, they were evenly matched.

It was horror that erupted into terror as Kara's grin became triumphantly cruel and the assassin threw the larger of the two vials into the air. "Here they are…"

Shego skidded to a halt, adrenaline shooting into every pore of her body as she twisted to try and intercept the vial as it shot past her. The pain from her punctured lung, broken rib and cauterised shoulder was forgotten as her boots scrabbled and then found purchase against the metal of the walkway and she managed a few steps towards the spinning shape.

Steps that came too late.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered, emerald eyes wide, as the vials hit one of the magnetic bottles that contained the roaring plasma from the reactor. Designed to contain the plasma from escaping, the field yielded to the exterior impact and a small portion of the superheated particles escaped, vaporising the vial instantly.

Helpless, Shego could only stare at the smoke that remained, while Kara's gloating laughter echoed around the reactor core. Inside her, the green women felt something she had never even known was there break, and black rage oozed from the wound. Shego turned, eyes wide, and stared at the laughing woman who had made her life hell for weeks. One word rose of her lips and Shego asked it.

"Why?"

Kara's laughter vanished as quickly as it had arrived, and she turned, a wry smile flickering around her lips. Shrugging, Kara gazed at Shego with eyes that betrayed her own dark nature and taunted the green woman by waving the smaller vial.

"You know why. I want to destroy you… and it seems Kim is the best way to do it!"

The dark rage, something that Shego had known she possessed, even vented a few times in her life, gripped her with red-hot talons. For the first time in her life, Shego felt her vision cloud as red fog drifted across her vision. Without a word, the green woman launched herself at Kara, plasma powers forgotten.

A scream of rage escaped the thief as Shego's body impacted against Kara's and her hand wrapped around and held onto the red vial in Kara's hand until her knuckles went white. Kara bucked, her waist slamming into Shego's broken rib. The fresh flash of pain was lost on the villain and like a wild animal she clawed at Kara with both hands, trying to erase the image of the person who had caused her so much pain.

Kara fought back, her own breath escaping in hot wet pants, and she managed to catch Shego a blow across the face with the butt of her gun. Shego tasted blood, a bright bruise forming on her green skin. While the thief spat the blood from the side of her mouth, snarling and hissing incomprehensible words, Kara slammed the butt of her gun once more into Shego's body.

This time, the hard metal impacted with her cauterised shoulder and Shego screamed in agony as white-hot sparks of pain slammed into her. As Shego's hand spasmed, the Jade assassin ripped the red vial free from her grasp, before fighting to free herself from the green woman's body.

Sweating and whimpering despite herself, Shego lunged, grabbing Kara by legs and pulling her back. She ignored the burning pain in her shoulder, the screaming agony of it, and yanked Kara back a few feet. "Bitch!"

Rolling, Kara gripped Shego as she landed fully on top of her, fingers extended once more to try and claw at the oriental woman's face. Growling, Kara fought violently, her fists slamming into Shego's body as much as the green woman punched her in return. As she fought, Kara concentrated on forcing her left hand down to the belt that protected her from Shego's plasma attacks. As it touched the steel and leather, she ran a finger along to the controls that turned it on, and twisted a switch.

The energy shield flickered into existence, and Shego's body went rigid as ripples of red energy coursed over her skin. The thief let out a scream of agony and rolled to one side on the walkway, her muscles jerking helplessly.

Breaking free, Kara rolled to her feet, and grinned at the shivering dark haired woman, who gazed at her with growing fury. "Yes I know, Shego. It hurts does it not? Drakken was kind enough to… ah, _upgrade_ the protection this offers me. A useful anti-personnel charge. Impressed?"

Shego couldn't answer, her teeth chattering as she waited for the energy to dissipate. Grinning, Kara ran towards the hatchway of the reactor and freedom. As a feral roar suddenly echoed behind her, her fingers slid down to the scabbard on the belt and she drew the dagger quickly, glancing backwards.

Turning, the assassin barely managed to brace herself as a green and black body slammed into her again. Razor sharp talons clawed across her skin, slicing it and making it bleed. The hand that gripped the dagger shot out, while the other sought to press the button that would shock Shego. The thief, however, was faster.

Kara swore in a feral growl as Shego's free hand gripped hers and crushed it tightly. The dagger in her other hand met her sister's Katana with a metallic screech and skittered down it harmlessly. She felt a knee slam into her solar plexus and coughing, Kara fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" Green hands gripped her dark hair and yanked it, causing Kara's head to smack into the metal walkway with a fleshy thud. Blinking back stars, she heard the Shego's sobbing, and rage filled voice in her ear. "Evil, lying manipulative bitch! I'll kill you, you _hear _me! I'm going to_ kill you _Kara!"

Kara felt herself flipped onto her back and suddenly straddled by terribly strong thighs. Dark hair, matted with sweat, trickled over her face and Kara, staring up into the wild emerald eyes of Shego's face, grinned. "So you've finally learned that it's not hard to find the rage to kill."

"She was mine! Mine! You took her away! You _stole _her and raped her mind!" Her sister's Katana was slammed against her neck. Almost breaking the skin, but not quite. Shego snarled and Kara felt spittle spray her face. "I hate you, _hate _you! I want to make you suffer, as she has… as I have! You… you… FUCK!"

Her adrenaline wearing off, Shego blinked as the red mist slowly faded and she found herself staring into Kara'sanimalistic eyes. Glancing down, her eyes widened at the sight of her gloved hand tightly holding Shia's blade. The razor edge so tightly pressed to Kara's throat that she could feel each pulse of the insane woman's heart.

The darkness inside her was in frenzy now. The urge to kill Kara so strong that Shego felt light-headed. As she ignored the warning stab of pain coming from her chest, ignored the metallic coppery flavour dancing around inside her mouth at the position she lay in, the green woman tilted her head.

"What to do, Kara? What would fit for everything you've done to Kimmie and me? A nice, quick, and clean death? A snap of the neck that you'll never feel or long, bloody, and painful?" The feral smile curled round Shego's lips. "What _shall _I choose?"

"Whatever happened to the hero?" Kara taunted the thief, ignoring the question. "What happened to Marie's good little girl who wouldn't kill? Who was so conflicted at first about stealing, and then realised that she could have everything she wanted… but not at the cost of another's life?"

"She met you, watched you try to slaughter her mentor, and lost what little innocence and mercy she had left trying to protect her!" Shego replied and to her shock, tears threatened to fall.

"I wonder what Kim would say if she saw us like this?" Kara whispered, only to swallow slightly as the blade at her throat pressed tighter. Shego leaned closer, face ugly.

"I'm not my Pumpkin! I'm not like Kimmie, you bitch! I was never a hero and right now I have very little compassion left inside me. Thanks to all the torture, the pain, the suffering, you caused, I _really _have none for you! As for not killing you? You took my Princess away! And for that I want you to die painfully, Kara! Consider it _my _payment!"

"You want to revenge yourself and Kim San by butchering me, yes?" Kara's grin was crazed once again, the dark beast Kara had allowed to consume her was let loose to talk directly to Shego's darker side. "Revenge for everything I've done… an eye for an eye!"

"Hell yes!" Shego hissed. "I want you to pay, to suffer… to die long and slow!"

"Then maybe my time with you has not been a total waste after all." Kara's smile became vicious. "You want to kill me, feel my blood on your hands, bathe in it if you could. Maybe we're more alike than I thought. After all, you did almost kill me all those years ago. Would have, without Marie tugging on your arm, whispering all those little pleading whimpers into your ear, reminding you of you own pathetic promise!"

"Shut up!"

Shego's eyes snapped up to meet Kara's, a look of horrified realisation trickling into them as the Jade leader nodded, her expression gloating.

"Why, Shego? I am so impressed, so very proud of you!" The assassin smiled triumphantly. "Deep down, you really are a killer after all. Just… like… me**!" **

"I… I'm nothing like you!" Shego countered, trying not to stammer as her rage cooled and her own morals, few though they were, trickled back. What was she doing! She didn't kill… Had sworn not to become… _her_. "I'm not a psychopath!"

I'm not my mother! I won't be her! 

"I beg to differ." Kara whispered, grinning as much as the blade at her throat would allow. Shego narrowed her eyes. "I hoped to watch you die before I abandoned this lair. You intend to kill me before helping your precious little red haired girl. In essence, what is the difference? Either way, no matter what you choose, I have won!

"Shego, you're many things, but not a killer! That's the difference between you and Fang. You're not a monster!" Kim's words slid into her head, cool and calming. "She doesn't matter to me! You do, Shego! I know you! If you do it, it'll destroy you! Don't kill her!" 

"You tortured me, Kimmie… her mother. You're a sick bitch and putting you down would be a mercy killing! It'd be the right thing to do… the right thing!" Shego forced the words out of her mouth, but they left a bitter taste.

"If I left you to the courts, to… justice, you'd get free! The Jade would free you, and then nobody would be safe! You'd hunt Kim and me forever… and it would take one time, just one for you to be lucky. I… I can't let that happen!"

"So you'll side-step the system and kill me, leave out justice, a fair trial, and the humane," Kara spat the words, "alternative of jail. I am proud of you finally realising that there is nothing difficult in taking a life. You just need the will to do it!"

"It's not the same!" Shego managed, swallowing back vomit that clawed at her throat. "We're not the same!"

"You want to kill me. I want to kill you. For protection, vengeance… most of all for revenge. Yes, it is the same." Laughing, Kara leaned forwards into the blade and Shego watched in horror as a bead of blood spilled down the razor edge.

"My god… you… you want me to." Shego whispered. "Why?"

"If I have to die, then I would hope it would be by your hand… because the rage let loose would destroy you! Consume you as it did me!" Kara grinned. "Regardless, imagine how strong you would become! After all the pain and suffering I've caused you, imagine how good it would feel to end my existence! To know that Kimmie is safe because _you_ have erased the threat I pose! No more looking over your shoulder, knowing I'm out there… somewhere. No longer, all thanks to you!

"I…I…" Shego trembled. It made so much sense, terrible sense to her. She could almost taste it. Revenge, and doing the right thing. All by killing Kara, someone nobody would weep for.

Kara giggled. "And when you've done it once, it becomes so easy! I found that out, and so will you! Imagine how quickly you could rule Middleton by just killing anyone in your way!"

"No…" Shego whispered. "I… I don't want that."

Kara grinned, her eyes sliding to the red stain that had for the past few minutes been seeping from Shego's waist. _Ah, injured badly… I wonder when?_

"I'm so proud of you Shego." She pushed once more, smiled and to Shego's shock licked the tiny red beads off the metal. The thief felt sick, but Kara grinned. "It takes a lot of suffering to understand the power of pain. Unleashing the darkness that you have inside. Well done!"

"I'M NOT YOU!" Shego screamed the words into Kara's face. "I won't let that part of me, the suffering and torment at the hands of my mother, destroy me! I made myself! I am who I am… and… and I'm not going to kill you!"

"Oh?"

"Y… yeah." Shego eased the pressure on the Katana and watched as Kara stared at her with almost… disappointment. "I… I've never killed, and I won't start now! No matter how much you fucking deserve it! You… you're going to jail! I'll just have to be happy with the thought of you frightened of your turn in the showers, huddled on a cold thin mattress, curled at night next to a great big hairy woman who made you her bitch."

"How… honourable" Kara sneered and, rearing up to Shego's shock, punched the area where the red liquid seemed to be coming from.

Shego's already pale face went white, drained of all colour and she fell back, away from Kara's body as a scream of true agony clawed at her throat. While Shego writhed, sucking in painful gasps of air, Kara rolled to her feet and grabbed her sister's katana that Shego had dropped. As the green woman rolled onto her back, chest heaving as blood trickled from her mouth and she coughed jerkily, it was Kara's turn to straddle her.

"Oh my… such a nasty injury. A… collapsed lung, yes? Impressive that you have managed to function for so long." The Jade leader's eyes widened with almost feral lust as she pressed the blade of Shia's Katana against Shego's neck. "My turn… and I won't hesitate, Shego. I told you how much I love the sight of red on green, but I love the warmth of someone's blood spilling across my hands even more. It is… ah, a psychopathic urging in me that I love to satisfy!"

Groaning, Shego shivered as Kara pressed the wound gently with her free hand, smiling as the thief's eyes widened in pain and Shego hissed. Shuddering slightly, Kara's fingers trailed lazily upwards, her gaze filled with a pleasure that made Shego flinch.

"I told you. To understand the power pain can give you, you have to endure so much of it!" Kara sighed and Shego stared in disbelief as she gently ran her hands over her own body, exploring the injuries Shego had caused, gritting her teeth, and then sighing with pleasure. "Sometimes, you have to savour such sensations… let them carry you along, not swamp you. You can learn so… much, when your body shows you its limits. I think that occasionally we can only truly feel alive when we are in pain. Sometimes, it is the only way _I _can feel alive."

Shego stared at her in disbelief, blinked as Kara shifted and smiled as the thief gasped painfully. "Kara, you really, _really_ need help!"

"No… I don't." Leaning down, pressing the Katana tightly against Shego's throat, Kara's eyes gleamed. "I'm sure your long, slow, _agonising,_ death will make me feel alive, Shego."

"Yeah?" Gritting her teeth against the pain, Shego grinned. "You feel alive when you feel pain? Well, today's your lucky _day_!"

Though the shield belt protected Kara from Shego's plasma, even deflected it at distance, the device could do nothing to dissipate the kinetic impact as the green woman slammed her hands against Kara's waist and forced as much plasma power as possible into them.

The flash of green was followed by a swift scream as Kara flew through the air, landing on her back and tumbling through the open inspection hatch to land with a crack against the control panel. The Katana she held bounced against the walkway, as did the gun gripped in her other hand.

Disorientated, Kara pulled the trigger and the round that shot from the barrel screamed into the massive control computer at the back of the walkway. Sparks hissed into the air and acrid smoke poured from the panel the bullet had ripped into. Inside, the delicate technology that kept the system balanced was crippled. A blaring alarm shirked into the vast chamber, and the sound of the magnetic shield on the door snapping into existence resonated and mingled in the huge space.

"Warning!" The female computer announced in a slurred voice. "Feedback in primary control system… unable to override! Evacuate inspection area! Repeat! Evacuate inspection area! Emergency magnetic containment in place, all personnel evacuate the central core! Fifteen seconds to restriction shunt system failure. Please activate emergency override!"

Shego, coughing more blood from her mouth, heard a sizzling noise and glanced around. As she noticed the four columns of plasma shudder and expand slightly, face already white from the pain, the only sign of her sudden horror was the sight of her mouth dropping open.

"Oh shit…"

Continued in Chapter 20


	20. Chap 20:Rough Emerald, Flawed Jade Prt 2

Rough Emerald Vs Flawed Jade- Part two.

Kara

Moaning, Kara slid to her feet and blinked blearily at the flashing red lights. As the computer repeated the warning it had given a few seconds ago, a slow smile curled Kara's lips and the woman walked slowly over to the inspection hatch. Inside the core, Shego tried to get to her feet, but because of her chest wound she was having trouble standing. Even as she watched, Shego fell to her knees, coughing more blood.

"Oh, this is too good to be true!" Kara whispered, grinning. "Not just killed… erased from existence! Nothing but a smear of gas will be left! And the irony… Killed by the very power that you control, the power that brought you and Kimmie together! Most, most, amusing! Hilarious even!"

She glanced across at the sparking console and noticed the flashing override that would shut down the whole core. Pursing her lips, Kara turned back and tilted her head.

"I could press it… if I could somehow be certain that I could kill you." Shrugging, Kara sighed. "But I cannot be certain. I have you restrained at the lair, and you escape. I inject you with Servus and yet you are freed. I came so close, a few minutes ago, to having my throat sliced by you."

"Good memories for me." Shego managed, staggering to her feet.

"No, Shego… I have underestimated you even more than I thought. You are incredibly dangerous. Too dangerous for me to ignore this stroke of fate." Kara glanced across as a warning chime echoed from the console behind her. "So, I think I shall watch as you are cooked and then turned to a smear of particles. However, I do apologise about the lack of my own personal touch."

Unable to help herself, Kara burst out laughing and shook her head. "Oh, and I still have this…" She held up the red vial that Shego had been unable to rip from her hand. "No escape for Kimmie, not from me… not now. You have failed completely. Your 'Princess' is mine!"

Shego stared at Kara with hatred and as Kara clapped her hands and hungrily watched the four columns of plasma, Shego clenched her fists. "Go to hell you evil bitch! Damn you!"

"Failure of magnetic redirection systems in fifteen seconds… Danger, automatic override offline! Human biosigns detected! Evacuate area! This is your final warning!"

"Don't worry Shego. It seems that you're the one about to get a taste of what hell feels like…well, for a few seconds at least." As the restrained yellow plasma shuddered once more, Kara laughed. "Maybe this is fitting. After all, I have had the chance to torture you, humiliate you and cause you terrible suffering… and I have to admit that watching this device vaporise you will finally give me the sense of satisfaction and closure I've been waiting for!"

Pausing, Kara bit her lip and then shrugged. The temptation to attack Shego was too strong. She wanted the green woman to think about the woman she would leave behind… helpless and trapped.

"Warning, catastrophic failure detected!" The computer announced, and Shego swallowed as the force holding the yellow superheated gas began to splutter and die, allowing the plasma to expand. As it roared across the magnetic shield protecting Kara's fascinated form, Shego whirled desperately. Instinct had her own hands bursting into flame in response to the need to protect, to survive. As the plasma grew closer and closer, her feet, legs and finally her entire frame flickered into green flame, trying to protect her.

"Poor Kim San will never know what happened to you. What a tragedy! For all the years she remains mine, she will never know, for there will be no body and I think I will never tell her… how tragic."

"Fuck you!" Shego finally hauled herself upright and hobbled towards the door, but the expanding cloud of gas forced her back. She could feel the heat of the ionised particles, smell the ozone as they ripped at the air.

To her horror, the flickering green shield of her own power suddenly flared towards the expanding mass of gas, almost as if it were reaching out. A sudden lurch had her gasping in disbelief. Her power _was _dragging her towards the yellow energy. Swearing, Shego dug her boots as hard as she could against the hot metal walkway, and listened as the heat resistant material squealed in protest as it was dragged along.

_Stop pulling! Stop reaching out to that crap! You do what I want! Stop IT! _Shego hauled with all of the strength her weakened body possessed, and with a sizzle of discharging energy, the intermingling strands of green and yellow separated. Shego fell back, breathing heavily, and then began to cough, once again spraying a fine red mist onto the hot metal.

The space around her was so hot that without her own plasma power protecting her, she would have been boiled alive. But the yellow plasma was rapidly consuming the space she kneeled in. As well as that, her own power almost seemed to desire to meld with the other energy, and that terrified her.

Forcing herself to her feet, Shego could only stagger around in a circle, panic ripping itself onto her face as the roaring yellow could grew closer. _Oh god… I really have failed! Kim, she'll be free to do anything to you! _

Images of Kara controlling Kim, kissing Kim, and using her, swamped Shego. Images from the nightmares that had assailed her, as she had lain trapped and helpess in her unresponsive body day after day.

"No…" Shego managed.

"Yes!" Kara replied, her face pressed as closely as she could manage against the magnetic shield. Inside, the beast roared with victory. She had won, _won_! And the reward was to watch Shego vanish before her eyes.

_And with Shego gone, that leaves the mighty Kim Possible all alone. All MINE!_

Unable to help herself as she watched the faint outline of Shego, hazy and indistinct through the roaring yellow energy, slump to the floor in defeat, Kara began to dance with glee.

"I WIN!"

With her last breath trembling in her throat, Shego felt a tear slip from her eye, only to vaporise to steam as it hit her own charged field. Her lips slid open and she let out a sob as the glowing gas swarmed her.

"Kimmie. I… I love you."

With a roar, the plasma from the malfunctioning reactor swamped across the green woman with terrifying speed, obscuring her injured body from view.

Then, there was only the flickering yellow.

* * *

Ron

"It'll be okay, Kimmie." Doctor Possible whispered to Kim's immobile form as the teenager stared glassily at the sky. The older woman toyed with the controller that Ron had gently given to her and glanced up at the blond teen. "She'll be okay, Ronald… I… I just know she will."

"Sure Doctor P." Ron stared wretchedly at his best friend and sighed. For all his buffoonery as her sidekick, for all the times he had gone along on missions with her, never had he felt so helpless as he did then, just… standing there. "KP always comes through okay. She'll be fine!"

_Ron, that would have sounded a little better if you hadn't tried so hard to keep your tone light. _Kim, still trapped inside her paralysed form, swallowed and bit her lip. _I wish I could tell you that… that I'm glad you found Yori, like I found Shego. I wish I could say how… cool its been to have you as a friend first and mission buddy second. But I can't... I can't do any of that. I can't even ask you to look after Shego for me if I can't _be _cured! Ron, I… what I really wish I could ask you is that if it's certain I can't be freed from this… then don't let Mom or Shego blame themselves. _

She watched as Ron rubbed her mother's shoulder in reassurance, and then walked away, casting the occasional glance back. As his blond form moved away, Kim heard a sob escape her mother.

"Oh Kim. This is my entire fault! What's inside your head is… I _made _it! But I don't know how to stop it, or turn it off." Her mother's soft face slid into her vision and she watched as a hand gently stoked her cheek. "All my knowledge and I can't turn the damn thing _off_! I need… I need the vials Kara's taken, otherwise I can't help you. I should have fought Drew… done _something_!"

"_Nothing you could do, Mom…" _Kim whispered, feeling tears tug at her own eyes as her heart ached at the expression on her mother's face_. "It'll be okay… I trust Shego, crazy as it sounds. I'd trust her with everything, even my life."_

Across the room, another woman cradled a person she loved, and stroked the blond hair gently. "It will be alright, Shia Chan. You will wake soon and when you do, I will be there for you. I will be there, and we shall both return to Yamanouchi and find peace. I promise, we will go home together."

"Hey, how is she?" Standing next to the table that Shia Fang, her body immobile except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, lay on, Ron smiled at Jasmine as best he could. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, her breathing is steady… and her heartbeat is strong, stronger than it has been. I… I just wish she would wake up." Jasmine flipped her white hair out of her eyes, and Ron could see the worry in them**- **the same worry that had been in Mrs Possible's eyes while she had stared at her daughter. Jasmine nibbled her lip and suddenly blurted. "Why will she not wake?"

"Hey, don't worry. Dr P is the best surgeon I've ever seen!" Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled. "Shia'll be okay. Give it time."

Jasmine nodded, thankful for the human contact while Hirotaka and Brianna watched Shia's immobile form from their position near the door that Shego had walked through. As she turned back to watch over the quiet form of her lover, a gentle thumping intruded on her hearing. Jasmine blinked, listened carefully and then frowned.

"Monkey Master?" As Ron turned to her, a look of surprise on his face at the title, Jasmine licked her lips. "Did you hear… a tapping?"

Ron blinked. "What?"

Jasmine flushed. "I have been hearing a gentle tap in the past few minutes. It seems to have been getting… louder."

As Ron opened his mouth, a soft hand slid gently onto his shoulder, avoiding the wound carefully. Glancing to his right, Yori stared back at him, worry in her eyes.

"Jasmine is right. There is a rhythmic tapping that has been growing louder in the past few minutes. It seems to be coming from the vault doors."

"Oh great." Ron muttered, glancing at the huge vault doors. "There could be _anything _on the other side!" The thudding began again and now that Ron was looking for it, the sound was obvious, even to him. "Um, so what do we do?"

The question became irrelevant as the thudding stopped as quickly as it had begun, and the huge vault like doors swung open with a ponderous grinding. Behind them, Ron, Yori and everyone in a position to see, let out a sigh of relief. There, standing in front of a group of marines, was Doctor Director. Next to her Hego glowered at the smaller purple form of Mego, who was buffing his glove and seemed smug.

"I told you, Bro. Banging away was doing nothing… all it took was a quick jump into the hydraulic control system, a few shorts here and there and boom, open sesame! Come on, admit that my power is the coolest!"

"I was _getting_ somewhere!" Hego muttered, sniffing at the huge dent on the outside of the door. "It _would_ have given way sooner or later."

"Gentlemen, enough." Doctor Director glared at the two Team Go members until their bickering had faded. "Mr Stoppable, sorry about the wait." Doctor Director sighed with relief at the sight of the blond teen, injured, but alive. The ninja woman that had left with him also seemed to be in one piece. "Do you require any assistance?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't say no to a couple of medics." Ron watched as the GJ leader's eyes slid around the room, and then locked onto the crumpled form of Kim Possible, the teen woman's head cradled in her mother's lap. She looked up into his eyes.

"We failed?" She asked, quickly striding up to kneel next to the teenager. As Betty Director and Doctor Possible gazed at each other, information passing between them by sheer body language, Ron could see the worry that Doctor Director wanted to mask, but found impossible. "Doctor, I am so sorry about your daughter. It would seem that Global Justice failed and… no…" The one- eyed woman sighed, guilt on her face. "No… I have failed!

"_Don't be stupid Doctor Director! I'm really glad to see you!" _Kim shook her head, wishing she could sit up, move… Do anything to show she had heard and understood! _Truth be told, for a few days I thought everyone had forgotten about me. All this… Ron, Yori, Yamanouchi and you with Global Justice as well. Just… thanks. I know you can't hear me, but… thanks."_

"Doctor Director, I don't hold you responsible for Kim's condition." Doctor Possible cradled her daughter and squeezed a limp hand gently. "I'm sure Kim wouldn't blame you either. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I invented this better form of Servus. I gave Drakken everything he needed to take my daughter away."

"I should have protected you both." Doctor Director muttered. "It is I who failed… and I who will face the burden of Kim being like this, possibly for a very long time." She didn't want to say forever… but the words hung unspoken.

"Not yet… and will you both stop blaming yourselves?" Sighing, Ron joined her by Kim's side. "Listen Doc. We had her, thanks to you and the diversion you gave us. We had Kim and she was free!"

"Then what happened for it to all go so horribly wrong?"

Shrugging, Ron filled Doctor Director out on what had happened, ending with Shego dragging her wounded body after Kara, intent on getting the cure. The description of the green woman staggering after Kara, with a punctured lung no less, all for Kim Possible, her nemesis as far as Global Justice knew, baffled Doctor Director.

"Why does she care so much?" The female leader frowned. "Unless something else has happened between them that you, Mr Stoppable, have been keeping from me."

As Ron shifted at the intense scrutiny he was saved by a groan from behind them. A groan and murmur of pain that had Jasmine letting out a gasp and then letting out a cry for help from Doctor Fo and Kim's mother.

As Ron, Yori, Doctors Possible, Fo and finally the leader of Global Justice all gathered around the table, everyone smiled at the sight in front of them.

Cradled in Doctor Fo's lap, covered in a blanket, and the elderly man keeping an eye on her vials with a portable scanner, a pale and exhausted Shia Fang tried to focus on them all. Slowly, the blond ninja weakly smiled at them and relaxed as they all smiled back. Beside her, gripping her hand tightly, Jasmine fought back tears as the blond woman winced as she shifted and then nodded almost imperceptibly at Doctor Possible.

"You were right about Kara… but you never said how much it would hurt when she stabbed me, Doctor."

"Well… nobody's perfect." Kim's mother gently tucked the soft clothes, which had been tied into a makeshift pillow, underneath Shia's head and smiled as much as she could, while her daughter lay motionless beyond. "You did what you could to make life… bearable, no matter how much fighting it caused between you and your sister. Anyone who does that, is a decent person in my book."

"Who's this?" Doctor Director stared down at the blond woman, eye narrowed as she took in the face. "She seems… familiar somehow."

"I am-" Shia began, only for Yori to smoothly step in, the look of fear on Jasmine's face galvanising her into action.

"This is Shia. Shia, this is Kim San's friend and ally, Doctor Director." As the leader of global justice turned her gaze to Yori, the ninja bowed. "Shia has been working undercover for quite some time now. With her well seated in the Jade and none of them knowing of her true purpose, she has been invaluable."

"Oh?" As Shia stared up at Yori, fighting the urge to blurt inappropriate thanks for the lie, Doctor Director smiled genuinely. "Well, if you gave us any help in sorting out this mess, thank you."

Licking her lips at the thought of her sister and all she had done wrong, Shia almost told the one-eyed woman that Yori was lying. But the hopeful, almost desperate look on Jasmine's face stopped her.

She had a chance at a new life, all thanks to one of the most… honourable women she had ever met lying deliberately in her favour. Shia, feeling a great weight lift away from her shoulders, weakly raised her arm and shook the hand of the leader of Global Justice as gently as she could.

"It was… a life changing event." She managed.

"I'm sure. Speaking of which…" Doctor Director cast a glance around the chamber, and frowned. "Where's Shego?"

Ron nodded gently to where Doctor Possible had returned to her fallen daughter. "Kara took the two vials needed to cure KP. Shego went after her."

"If she gets them… what will she-" Doctor Director paused and closed her eyes. "Mr Stoppable. Is it likely that Shego will kill Kara Fang?"

"I hope not." Ron whispered. "I don't know how Kim would take it, knowing that someone she had… befriended, decided to become a murderer. I… I hope she won't, but considering what happened to them all, considering that Shego might have been forced to help? I wouldn't count on Kara breathing for much longer. If she does come out of there alive, I doubt she'll have all her limbs."

"Then we must act quickly." Doctor Director snapped her fingers and five marines formed on her flank. "Come Mr Stoppable, you too Hego, Mego. We must see if Ms Shego is unharmed."

As they began to walk towards the doorway that Shego had run through, a sudden roaring vibration shook the mountain so badly that almost everyone staggered, some falling to their knees. As quickly as it had come, the shaking stopped, only to be replaced by a sudden blaring of alarms.

"Danger!" The computer that controlled Drakken's lair announced. "Primary Fusion core irreparably damaged. Venting thirty three percent successful! Evacuate lair! Repeat, evacuate lair!"

"What the hell was that!" Doctor Director snapped, glancing around wildly at the flashing lights. "What on earth-"

"Whatever it was, it's done something major!" Ron yelled above the blaring alarms. "Tell your men to get everyone they can out of the mountain! The entire thing could come down on top of us!" As the one-eyed woman nodded and began to shout out orders, Ron cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the shocked forms of Yori, Jasmine, Doctor Fo and Mrs Possible. "Guys! Everyone out! Jasmine, and Doctor Fo, you take Shia! Dr P and Yori, you take Kim!"

"Ronald, what is going on? What happened?" Mrs Possible managed to cry, shielding her daughter from the falling dust. A second rumble and the sound of falling masonry coming from the corridor that lead to the fusion reactor had everyone jumping in fear. All except one.

Kim watched the dust and falling masonry spatter around her body, and knew in her bones that the rumble had been someone doing what she had always done best. This time, for her. "I know… and doy! She must be really ticked!" 

"I don't know Doctor P!" Ron called back, watching as Doctor Director gave orders that had GJ troops, and freshly arrived army specialists, grabbing the unconscious or wounded Jade ninja's and henchmen with the intention of carrying them out. "Just get Kim and Shia to safety!"

"Ron?" Doctor Possible watched in horror as the blond teen began to run towards the door that led towards the fusion core. A fusion core the computer said was badly damaged. "Ron, come back! Ronald!"

"Ron Chan!" Yori called after him. "Ron! No! Come back!"

Ron ignored her, ignored the worried shout from Doctor Director, and the calls from Hego and Mego asking him where their sister was. As he ran past Hirotaka and Brianna, one thought ran through his mind.

_If you're dead Shego… Kim'll never forgive us._

* * *

Kara.

As the yellow plasma obscured Shego from her view, Kara blinked in shock.

_Yes… YES! I've won! I… I've actually killed Shego! _Inside her mind, the beast roared in triumph, and Kara began to laugh, hysterically.

"Mine! All mine! This victory is mine to savour! I killed you Shego! I killed you! Green whore! Demon! Oh, how sweet vengeance is to taste, to enjoy! I haven't felt this way since I spilled my bitch mother's blood across the entire room!"

Her laughter becoming hoarse, Kara coughed and turned away from the reactor, her fingers clutching the tiny red vial that contained Kim's codes as if her life depended on it.

_I have to plan… now that Shego is out of the way. What to do with my little puppet upstairs? Do I risk venturing back to the main lab? No… no as there are too many people present to risk losing Kim Possible to them now._

Glancing back at the swirling yellow plasma that rolled and bounced away from the magnetic field that held it in check, Kara found her thoughts dragged back to Shego.

_I wonder how it felt? Those last few seconds… were they quick? Or did the body prolong the sensation as much as it could? What does it feel like to be, well, roasted to death? Did she try to scream as her skin began to crisp and ooze fluid? Did Shego try to breathe in the plasma, only for it to scorch and cook her body from the inside? Did her brain boil in her skull?_ Kara grinned, the beast begging for more images of pain and suffering._ Oh I hope so… I hope she suffered and was conscious for every last second. _

Unable to help herself, Kara turned back to the fusion reactor and held up the red vial triumphantly. "I beat you, Shego. I _beat _you!" Laughing, Kara skipped on her feet, almost dancing on the walkway. "I got the prize and watched you die, whimpering and crying! Just like my mother cried and begged me as I stabbed her again and again and again!" The laughter slid dangerously near insanity, but Kara breathed deeply, steadying herself. "My only regret is that your death spilled no blood! I love to see it leak, watch people gasp as what they laughably call life trickles away." Kara sighed, and almost grudgingly shrugged. "But then, you did suffer terribly at my hands, so I shall cope with that small disappointment."

_**Pain!**_

Tucking the vial into her catsuit pocket, Kara grinned and watched the plasma swirl. "Nothing will stop me from doing what I want now! Nothing! You lose you green skinned, lesbian who-"

Her ranting faded into shocked silence as her eyes narrowed. For just a second, right in the middle of the yellow storm of superheated gas and energy, she almost swore she had seen a green… flicker?

_**Such terrible, white-hot, agonising pain!**_

Shaking her head, Kara rubbed her eyes and snorted. _Foolish… I am being foolish! Nothing could have survived that! Nothi…_ She broke off in horror as the green flicker reappeared, swirling with the yellow in a strange dance. _It is nothing! Nothing! Shego is human! Even she could not survive inside there! It is foolish to believe tha-_

_**Almost being burned alive! Every synapse on fire! Every molecule of her being bloated! But with the pain… is…. **_

With a spatter of colour, the yellow plasma inside the reactor visibly shimmered. As Kara stared in confusion, a huge section of the yellow maelstrom began to shimmer and ripple with a familiar shade of green. A ripple that merged and integrated into the yellow further and further… until a huge bubble shimmered and rippled with a bright green glow.

**SUCH… POWER!**

As Kara felt something icy and chilling creep up her spine at the sight, the familiar coloured energy began to move… towards her. Kara coughed, bile springing into her mouth, heart skipping a beat as she came to a conclusion that terrified her to the bone. "No… no… it… it can't be!"

**REVENGE! FOR… KIMMIE! **

Inside the swirling mass of green plasma, a familiar figure shimmered and flickered, an outline in green flame that steadily strode towards her… strode towards her as emerald eyes stared at her with a glow brighter than anything Kara had ever seen. A stare so hot, that the Jade leader screamed in horror, her mind beginning to unravel as the figure continued to move towards her. A person who had beaten her so badly, again and again.

"_**I know you! If you do it, it'll destroy you! Don't kill her!" **_**Words that screamed in her mind ****_"Don't kill her…"_**

**So tender… so loving, so frightened. _"I want you to know that I… I…lo-"_ **

**Such… love.**

_Shego cannot be human! Nothing could survive! She is a… a demon! A demon sent to punish me!_ Kara's rational mind snarled and scoffed at the idea, part of her trying to work out how Shego could have survived the immense heat and pressure the core generated.

"_**Deep down, you really are a killer after all. Just… like… me!" Scathing, anger and hatred. All rolled into one face, one voice. "I am proud of you, Shego!"**_

**No…**

"_**Imagine how strong you would become! After all the pain and suffering I've caused you, imagine how good it would feel to end my existence!"**_

**NO! Many things… but not a killer…**

For all the time Kara's mind span with possibilities, all the time she backed away step by step as Shego's flickering, glowing form moved towards her step by step, she knew the truth.

"**_Don't do it Mon Ami… you are not a killer." _Warmth, almost tender, caring,in nature. _"Shego… you are a thief, not a murderer. Let her go, she is unimportant."_**

**Marie?**

"_**So, Proud of you, Shego! You really are a killer!"**_

**Stop it! I… I can't think!**

"**_Shego… You are not a monster!" _A smile of need, of love. Hidden for so long. Too long!_ "I could never love a monster."_**

**Pumpkin…Kim…**

"**Killer… just like me!"**

**No! I am not a killer! I am Shego! I made a choice!**

"I… I haven't killed you! I… I've failed!" The words were acid on Kara's tongue and as Shego's flame-covered form paused at the magnetic field, and reached forwards with both handsKara clenched her fists and screamed hoarsely at her. "Why won't you _die_?"

Glowing emerald eyes flicked up, dripping bright green flame, to stare at Kara with such loathing that the Jade leader involuntarily took a step back. _She cannot harm me! Not when her own plasma powers are protecting her! The shield will keep her away from me… it will!_

**KIM!**

The field crackled as the figure's hands lay against, and then pushed through with an explosive crack of superheated air. As Kara snarled helplessly, Shego's flame-drenched form pushed forcefully against the magnetic barrier and it gave way to her entire form with an even louder crack.

Finally, her Go Team glow flickering around her body with a brightness that had Kara letting out a strangled cry and holding up a hand, Shego stood in the cool air of the cavern. Where her boots had impacted onto the cold walkway, the metal shone a bright yellow, while other sections had slowly sagged, warping under the intense heat. Her dark hair, crackling with green energy, waved loosely around the flickering glow of Shego's face, almost as though under a breeze.

"No… no! It's not fair…." Kara whispered.

The woman's shining emerald eyes, which had scanned the cavern with moderate interest, locked onto Kara's face at her voice, and blazed, green plasma dancing around the lids. While Shego stared at Kara's trembling form, a line of darker green fire ripped across the fuzzy outlines of her face where her mouth lay underneath, and curved upwards to reveal white teeth and breath that smoked into the air.

"Oh wow!" Shego's voice was smooth, like rough silk. The laugh as it suddenly shot from the green woman was full of an awe, and power. It was a laugh that Kara had not heard since their time with Marie. "What a _rush_!"

Inside her mind, Shego struggled to maintain her own grip on sanity. Thoughts, memories… everything that made her… Shego, was slipping away. As she tried to focus on something, to remember something, even her own name, it was so _hard_!

_Got to hold on… just concentrate on remembering who I am… have to remember where… where… Shego! Where I start, and the… the glow ends! I'm human! Not just energy! _

She could remember so little of what had happened upon the yellow plasma slamming into the tiny space that she had been curled in like a little girl. She _could_ remember it picking her up, and the feel of such terrible heat, energy and pressure so close to her skin that had made her scream so loudly she had run out of air. Then… then it became hazy.

She remembered pain, lots of pain… as though something were trying to rip her apart molecule by molecule. She remembered wishing it would stop… that she wanted to live… and then something cool flooding into? No… _out_ of her body, pushing the heat and pressure away. The cool becoming warm and then… power, energy!

A rush so intense it had been like a thousand orgasms all at once. The pain in her chest and shoulder had lessened, faded. Vanished. The next thing she had knew, she had been staring at Kara on the other side of a force holding her back, and had stepped through.

Now, as her glow crackled with energy, she looked up at Kara and grinned, a trail of green flame trickling down her chin and falling onto the walkway as she did so.

"Honey? I'm home!" Standing upright, twitching slightly as she fought to contain the power that her glow had absorbed from the reactor plasma… somehow, Shego took a wavering step forwards. "You really, really should have thought about that…"

"You're not her!" Kara screamed, her eyes wide. "Demon! You are a demon in her skin!"

"Um, yeah… you really are a moron!" Shego managed, only to groan and clutch her stomach for a second. Huffing, She smiled and continued to walk forwards. "You let a plasma reactor try to kill me with a form of something _I control myself_! Thanks to you, "I am so charged with energy, that this_ so _beats sunbathing!"

"Die! Just… die Shego!" Kara yanked her pistol up and fired, only for the two rounds she let off to vaporise instantly as they hit the intense green glow, which flared for each bullet, surrounding Shego's body. The green woman grinned.

"Wanna try again? Feel free… but I better warn you that I am _so _pissed off right now!" Shego took another slow step forwards, the walkway hissing as her boot slammed onto the cold metal, and Kara dropped the gun like it was a poisonous animal. "You are going _down_ Kara."

Ignoring her, Kara glanced down as her boots clattered against an object behind her. Her sister's Katana… a weapon that could work! Picking up the bloodstained sword, Kara jerked her head up crazily. "I hate you! Die Demon! Die Shego… DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shego didn't move… didn't see the point.

As Kara ran forwards, she never noticed the red shield designed to protect her from Shego's power snapping into existence around her. She never noticed how brightly it shone or how loudly the field crackled as it hit the green glow. She completely missed the warning chime that sounded for a second. All she focused on was swinging the blade in her hand down onto Shego's head.

So it was a surprise to her as the blade, which barely touched Shego's green glow, the energy flaring once more, melted so quickly that the droplets splashed onto the woman's flickering form, vaporising as quickly as the bullets had done.

Backing away, and once again missing the energy shield around her flickering off once she was a safe distance from Shego, Kara stared in abject horror at the hilt in her hand. All that was left of her sister's weapon… forged by a master of the craft. She never noticed her feet hitting the cold stone of the outcrop the main computer control system sat on, or her back pressing into the plastic that formed the device.

"Well, thanks for that…" Shego commented, gazing at the blade's handle. "Jasmine asked me to destroy it… I suppose you've saved me the effort. Now then…" Shego's gaze slammed up to Kara's eyes and she pointed with a steaming hand. "You have something I WANT! Give me Kim's vial! The one with her encryption key!"

Kara trembled, and a hand patted the pocket where Kim's vial lay in with reassurance. "No… you keep away Demon! This keeps you away from me!" Kara's hand patted the belt, twisting a knob, and it crackled with energy. "You can't use plasma against me, you can't hurt me with your hands as this keeps you away!"

Shego smiled, indulging Kara in her ranting. Inwardly, she was trembling with the effort to contain the plasma that her own body had absorbed a few minutes ago. Despite the rush of having so much power, _hers, _squirreling around inside her body, the sensation was rapidly becoming painful.

The only reason she had held onto it for so long had been because of the shield protecting Kara. Now that she was close enough, Shego fell to her knees with a groan that mingled pleasure and pain. The glow around her body began to pulse, and Kara's babbling faded into silence.

Looking up into the madwoman's eyes, Shego's own emerald ones were triumphant. "You think that can stop me forever? Especially like this?"

"No…" Kara's horrified whisper echoed around the cavern, the rational parts that remained realising what was happening. The only other sound, apart from Shego's groans as the flickering pulse of her plasma powers grew faster and faster, the charge building, was the gentle clatter as Kara dropped the hilt on her sisters sword, which rolled over the edge of the walkway and into he dark.

The pulsing reached a crescendo and Shego's body glowed so brightly the cavern was washed with green shadows. Panting with the effort of controlling so much energy into a release that wouldn't vaporise her along with it, Shego's lips curled into a grimace. "Kara as far as I'm concerned about your precious shield? I have one thing to say…"

"I am _not _afraid of you!" Kara's fingers clenched as she hissed the words, only for Shego let out a snort of laughter, her eyes blazing with an emerald light so intense, it almost blinded the Jade leader.

"You will be when I say… boom!"

Shego's glow erupted into a green flare that rapidly expanded into a blinding dome of roaring green flame. As it slammed into Kara, the oriental woman was thrown violently onto the computer console, which was already cracking and splintering under the heat and kinetic impact of so much concentrated power. As Kara fell back to her knees, choking violently from where the computer console had smacked her spine, she managed to force herself flat against the rock, fingers gripping tiny cracks in the surface to prevent herself being smashed into the computer and the rock wall once again.

Around her, the red shield sizzled and crackled as it fought to protect her from the green energy…. But something was wrong. The field flickered for a second, and Kara felt a blast of heat so intense she thought it would cook her roll across her skin. A chime from the belt became a tinny blare, and Kara knew to her horror that the belt was failing.

Even if it lasted long enough to save her from Shego's release of so much stored glow energy, the belt would be useless against her physical attacks. Kara knew that this was because of the immense charge the belt had to release for the antipersonnel field. From the sound of the increasingly urgent beeping, it wouldn't have enough.

As the energy expanded past Kara, it slammed into the rock walls of the cave. The solid granite core that the cavern was made up from resisted the intense heat, forcing the plasma to roll back on itself. The effect of not only the expanding wave, but also a reverberating one bouncing off the reactor core and the supports for the walkways, was disastrous.

Many of the walkways around the cavern twisted in the intense barrage of superheated gas. The supports that kept them bolted to the cavern walls melted, and slowly around the huge expanse, they began to crumple.

The fifteen huge girders that bolted the reactor core itself to the vast cavern Drakken had housed it in also were affected. Ten of the five were hit by the intense blast, the remaining five protected by the reactor core itself. All of the ten that were exposed began to glow and soften under the powerful superheated energy. Despite not melting due to their size, the girders did warp, due to the weight of the core. With groans of complaint, the heavy device yanked at them, pulling and twisting them from the shapes they had been cast into. A few were simply tugged out of the granite walls, the arm sized bolts they had been secured with dropping with quiet splashes into the lake far below.

After a few moments, only five girders supported the core's massive thousand ton weight. They were not enough and three snapped instantly at the top, causing the huge long device to fall sideways into the granite wall of the cavern. Alarms built into the machine began to sound, but even they were too late to prevent the super heated plasma inside the core from giving the final coup de grace.

The super-cooled electromagnets that formed the core of the reactor took the brunt of the impact of Shego's explosive release. With a hiss, the coolant that as piped around them instantly vaporised and the metal doughnuts began to melt under the intense barrage of heat that assaulted them. Designed to form the magnetic bottle that kept the internal plasma of the fusion reactor contained, as they rapidly melted, the bottle failed. Yellow plasma tore at the device containing it, melting the various types of steel, iron, copper and other metals that formed the reactor itself.

Emergency systems built into the systems of the reactor kicked in, forcing the supply of hydrogen that the reactor needed to generate plasma to dry up. The lack of such an easily reactable substance caused the highly charged particles that formed the plasma to react with each other, fusing into heavier and heavier elements. As this happened, the plasma began to cool, each reaction taking more energy to complete and soon the reaction would stop.

It wasn't quick enough.

At the bottom of the core, where the remaining two girders screamed in protest as they supported the incredible weight, the cooling plasma found one of the pipes that supplied water from the lake to the cooling system. With a roar, the plasma shot along the pipe, melting it. The pipe itself was bolted to one of the two complaining girders and as the plasma melted the pipeline, the girder softened.

Within seconds, it melted, and the reactor that had almost killed Shego and left Kara Fang triumphant, was held in check by one two metre thick piece of steel.

Kara gasped as the energy shockwave slowly spluttered into non-existence. As the roaring around her vanished, the Jade leader slowly let go of the cracks in the granite outcrop, now steaming with heat, and drunkenly staggered to her feet. She shook her head to clear the ringing that deafened her, and tried to focus the blur that the world had become.

Rubbing her eyes, the first thing Kara managed to focus on, was her own body. The red catsuit was ripped in places and, to her horror, smoking in others. As she ran a hand across her face, she winced at the tight feel of raw skin and wondered just how badly she had been burned. As her fingers continued to explore, she realised that her ponytail had also faced the awful intense heat, the once long luscious mass of hair, now a smoking stub.

Grimacing, she glanced down at the belt, and her eyes widened in horror. The surface of the device was black. Not flashing a warning, or even glowing with a standby light… but black. Shego's intense barrage had destroyed any defence she had against the green woman's plasma attacks, to say nothing of how poorly her skills in hand-to-hand had already protected her. Without the shield, she was in terrible danger.

_I _hate _you Shego!_

It was with this thought running through her head, that the thud of Shego's boots on the hot rock surface of the outcrop reached her still ringing ears. Kara looked up, into the choking acrid smoke of the computer console and a choked gasp escaped her as Shego strode out of the thick gray cloud. Though her hair was smouldering at the ends, though her green and black catsuit was smoking in places, ripped in others, the thief walked towards her grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, Kara… one final dance. And this time? _You're_ gonna pay the cheque before I go home."

Staring with hatred, Kara screamed and launched herself at the green woman. Shego, her body still charged with adrenaline and the remnants of the plasma she had absorbed from the reactor, moved like lightening. The green woman stepped forwards, brushing aside Kara's right arm as it lashed out for a punch to her damaged shoulder. Her left hand gripped the oriental woman's wrist and her right swung down with a smooth, powerful and ruthless blow. The scream of agony that tore itself from Kara's throat as Shego broke her arm made the green woman smile in deep satisfaction.

As Kara staggered backwards, trying to handle the thick greasy rolls of pain that hammered at her, Shego calmly stepped up and flipped open the closed pocket over her breast. A black glove fished around inside and gently drew out the tiny red vial. Quickly bending down, Shego slid the vial into her ankle pouch, and then smiled up at the sweating brunette. "I'm sure Kimmie would say thanks."

Snarling, Kara ran at Shego, her right arm dangling uselessly by her side, the broken bones in her forearm grating against each other. She used the pain to push her forwards and with a scream, her foot lashed into the air, aiming at Shego's head in a deadly kick.

Shego waited until the last second, and responded by grabbing the boot of the woman who had tortured her to the point of unconsciousness, and twisting as hard as she could. With a swish of air, Kara screamed as her body swung around Shego's, picking up speed. She felt herself twisted in mid air, and then screamed again as the granite floor of the outcrop shot towards her unprotected face at high speed.

The crunch of Kara's face into the rock surface echoed with a fleshy thud around the cavern, and Shego gazed with triumph as Kara muzzily raised her head to spit blood and a tooth out of her mouth. Her face was one huge bruise and as the oriental woman rolled sideways slightly, Shego could see that her nose was broken.

"That, was for Mrs Possible…"

As Kara scrabbled backwards, her right leg lashing out upwards towards Shego, aimed at her crotch, the green woman dodged the blow with snakelike reactions. As the limb fell back to the floor however, Shego quickly placed her left boot on Kara's ankle, and her right shot down with incredible force. There was a terrible snap, followed by a scream from Kara so loud, that she thought her lungs would explode. The agony swiftly followed, and the Jade leader screamed herself hoarse as the white hot pain of her broken leg dulled the throbbing from her broken arm.

"That was for Kimmie… and I _really _hope she can hear you whine!"

Finally, Shego picked the whimpering woman up and stared into her eyes with loathing. Her gloved right hand gently ran across Kara's face, making the once proud Jade leader shiver, even as she fought against the agony she felt to snarl in defiance. Shego grinned.

The punch she gave to Kara's midsection made the oriental woman choke as the air exploded from her lungs, and that was only the start. With a snarl, Shego jumped the woman who had tortured her for weeks, and proceeded to use every single kick and punch she knew, raining blow after blow onto the choking, screaming, assassin and Jade member.

After a few minutes, Shego gave one final kick to Kara's abdomen, and then rose, panting with exhaustion. Kara, bleeding from the mouth and bruised so badly across her body she could barely breathe, coughed. Another tooth fell onto the concrete and Shego nodded in cruel satisfaction.

She had one last thing to do and picking Kara up by the scruff of her blood soaked catsuit, stared into the puffy, hate filled, chocolate eyes.

"And this is for me… for everything you've done… A little reminder every fucking _time _you look in a mirror. A reminder that I am better than you, and if you fuck with me or Kimmie again? You'll not walk out alive!"

With that, Shego let her hand flare with green plasma, and she raked her long claw-like fingernails across Kara's face as deeply as she could. The oriental woman jerked violently at the pain, screamed and choked as the furrows hissed across one of her eyes, burning away her eyelid in and scarring the delicate tissue of the eyeball underneath, effectively blinding it forever. As Shego reached Kara's chin, she continued, her hand tracing down the woman's neck, leaving cauterised trails. She only stopped after her glowing hand reached the cleft between Kara's breasts. Satisfied, Shego dropped the weeping woman and stood up.

"You deserve so much more, you fuck! But I doubt you could take it…" The thief took a deep cleansing breath. "I suppose I'll have to be happy with you in jail… as Kimmie always was with me. And you know what?" Shego gazed down at Kara with a smile. "I _can _live with that… because I think I just realised how much you'll hate being trapped again."

It was then that the reactor core decided to drop.

With a scream of metal that had Shego whirling in shock, the huge device splintered the final tether holding it to the rockface. One thousand tons of solid metal plunged down the huge cavernous space, the jagged and twisted metal tearing past the outcrop that Shego and Kara had fought on. Following it with deadly speed, hundreds of pieces of metal walkway pieces hurtled down after the core, and Shego jerked backwards as a huge girder bounced off the edge of the outcrop in a puff of dust.

Below, the bottom half of the now cold fusion core impacted with the vast underground lake, sending up plumes of water. Though the lake was deep, it was not deep enough to consume the core, and the leading edge of the submerged section impacted against the bottom with a thud. As razor sharp and heavy sections of the damaged walkways rained down onto the half-submerged core, the device gave out a groan, followed by a detonation. Cracks rippled along the surface and with a second muffled explosion, which Shego concluded was the water encountering the still white-hot interior of the reactor core, the device broke into four parts and sank.

_Woah… I never realised I was _this _destructive!_

The sound of a blade being drawn from its scabbard had Shego widening her eyes.

Kara, watching the green woman turn away in shock to see the core plunge into the underground lake, had spat blood and glared at Shego with a loathing that could only be called bestial. With a grunt, she had hauled herself to her feet, her bruised and broken body complaining with every single movement, and then rested her weight on her good leg. Grunting, she drew her combat blade, a movement that had Shego's back stiffening. Even as the thief turned, Kara forced herself into a staggering run, ignoring the screaming agony from her broken leg as the edges of the bone scraped over each other and one pierced the skin with a snap. The only thing she could think of was to see the gleaming dagger she held over her head bury itself into Shego's eye.

Unfortunately for Kara, only one other person matched Shego's reactions, and it wasn't her.

As the oriental woman staggered close, Shego spun violently around her, the dagger missing its target and causing the green woman and Kara to change places. Now standing behind her, Shego darted forwards in a vicious punch to the woman's shoulder blades, and Kara staggered forwards due to the push, a scream of terror escaping her lips as she plunged over the edge of the jagged outcrop. Spinning in mid air, desperation etched on her face, Kara managed to lodge the tip of the blade into a small crack in the surface of the outcrop. She swung violently into the side of the rock, the impact making her huff in agony.

With pieces of metal still raining their deadly edges into the lake from above, Kara swung precariously. With her right arm broken, she couldn't pull herself up or find a better purchase. As she swung, the suddenly quiet sound of her dagger blade scraping across the granite rock was only beaten in the feeling of terror she felt, by the way the granite began to slip upwards, past her eyes at a steady rate.

The sound of booted feet echoed above her, and Kara stared upwards as Shego gazed over the edge. Around them, more pieces of walkway impacted into the outcrop, and Shego swore, rolling to one side, as a massive section of walkway crashed into where she had been standing. Both women exchanged glances, and Kara began to giggle with insane laughter as more deadly shards spattered the granite around Shego and herself.

"Well?" Kara managed, her giggling exploding into truly insane laughter. "Obviously I was wrong about you, Shego. You are not me after all…"

Shego merely gazed at the swinging woman with silent loathing and the sound of Kara's blade squeaking another inch towards the edge made the Blood Jade leader laugh even harder. Her mind, almost frozen with fear, sought to latch onto anything else. It found her.

"I wonder if you realise that…" Another squeak and Kara dropped another few inches. "You will be the death of Kim Possible, Shego!"

"Fuck off!" Shego whispered, staring down into Kara's eyes. "You've lost and you're still trying to fuck me up? Kiss my ass and-"

"Oh, deny it all you want! But I can see it in your eyes. You know very well that I used her to get to you!" Kara giggled again, gasping at the burning pain from her right eye. "She is your weak point… a young, malleable weakness, Shego! I wonder how easy many of the villains from your Team Go days would find it to use her against you, even destroy you in many ways. Some day, soon, another will take my place and use her… even kill her, and make you watch! If you stay with her, Shego… you _will_be the death of her!"

Shego continued to stare into Kara's eyes, her emerald gaze cold. Inside, she swallowed back bile… because despite everything, Kara was right. Horribly right.

As the blade reached the edge of the outcrop, Kara grinned, a slight tic of desperation marring the smirk. "Shego, we both know you are not a murderer, that you refuse to kill… so you know what you have to do, no matter how much it goads you to do it!"

The green woman ducked as another lethal piece of walkway impacted close to where she crouched, and she hissed as a hot metal shard shot across the air between them, slashing her face. As she stared over the edge, Shego rose an eyebrow. Kara's dagger blade now lay on the very edge of the granite outcrop, a white line scraped into the surface the signs of her gradual drop.

"Really? What do I have to do, Kara?"

The oriental woman grinned in insane triumph. "You are _not_ a murderer. You were a hero once, and it seems you never truly stopped feeling that way… so, you have to save me! You _can't_ kill me like this!"

With a quiet scrape, the blade tip sprang free from the granite rock, plunging into the darkness with barely a whisper of disturbed air. Shego ignored it, staring dispassionately at the sight of Kara clutching onto a tiny outcrop of granite at the very edge. The knuckles of the assassins hand were white, and Kara swallowed in desperation as she felt her fingers begin to lose their purchase, her body swinging in the cool air of the dark cavern below.

"You have to _save _me! It's what Kimmie, your Princess would want! What being a hero is!"

Face as cold as stone, Shego ducked another falling piece of sharp metal and gazed into Kara's gloating eyes. As the walkway that lead up from the outcrop to the corridor leading back into he lab, groaned in sudden metal distress, the thief slid to her feet, never breaking eye contact.

"Kara, I was _never_ a hero and I never will be, _bitch_…" Shego watched her hand scrabble, then slip on the damp stone. "And though I won't kill you, no matter how _much _you fucking deserve it…" Shego gazed down at Kara with hatred. "That doesn't mean I have to _save_ you!"

With that, the green woman, stood, turned, and ran for the groaning metal stairs without a single glance backwards, leaving Kara to her fate.

The Jade leader stared in disbelief at the empty space above her and her voice rose in pitch, a mix of anger, terror and hatred.

"Shego! Shego come _back_! You can't leave me to die! How dare you! How _dare_ you! I am the great Kara Fang, leader of the Blood Jade! My name makes people _tremble_ in the safety of their homes! I have brought down some of the most powerful people on the planet! Killed hundreds! You _can't_ leave me here to die!" Her body shook with rage, impotent and helpless. "Damn you Shego! Damn you! How dare you give me no respect as an adversary! I demand you help me! Save me… I demand you save me, Shego! Shego!"

Unable to hold on any longer, Kara's fingers slid from the stone, and the Jade leader hung in mid air for just a second before her broken body plummeted into the darkness, falling towards the destroyed reactor. As she fell away from the outcrop, she caught one final glimpse of the woman she hated with every fibre of her being, climbing the collapsing stairway as fast as she could. Her eyes burned with revenge and as she fell into darkness, her final scream echoing around the empty cavern.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dashing up the walkway, Shego paused for a second and let the scream of someone who had tried every possible way to ruin her life sink into her memory. Deep inside, some dark part of her would savour the sound for as long as she lived.

The sudden crash and creak of the metal around her caused Shego to blink and start climbing again. The steps underneath her feet shook violently, and the green woman threw herself to one side as a massive fragment of an upper walkway hurtled down, taking out the section of stair she had been on. Panting in exertion, Shego forced her screaming muscles into action again, and took the juddering steps two at a time.

Finally, with the walkway literally disintegrating around her, metal shards and even the steps under her feet giving way, the thief reached the wrecked walkway that lead to the safety of the laboratory corridor. Even as she stepped off the stairs, they gave way behind her with a huge protesting scrape and screech of metal on metal, plunging into the darkness below. Swallowing, Shego ran for the corridor.

Suddenly, she stumbled, her body erupting into painful agony that left her gasping for air, vomit splashing the walkway as she coughed and choked. Exhaustion began to overwhelm her, and Shego forced her flagging muscles into action.

_Not yet! Not yet! I can't crash yet! Gotta keep moving to the walkway! Gotta keep my legs pumping! Move Shego! You can crash with exhaustion later! MOVE! I didn't just survive all that to collapse so close to the fucking finish line!_

A sharp stab of pain in her side had Shego gasping in agonised shock, joined by a sudden throb from the shoulder Kara had shot. Grimacing, the thief realised that whatever had been shielding her from the pain, or even trying to stem the damage she had sustained, was wearing off.

"Ahh, CRAP!"

Rising to her feet, sweat pouring down her pale green face, Shego staggered along the walkway one final time. But, as she neared the corridor exit, the safety of a corridor drilled into the solid rock, a pinging noise had her head spinning in horror.

The huge bolts that kept the walkway bolted to the granite wall gave way with a screech of metal on rock, and the girder that supported the steel construction groaned and began to peel itself off the grey rock.

"Ah, fuck no!" Shego whispered, her emerald eyes glazed with tired tears. Even as she moved another few feet, the walkway trembled under her boots and then fell away from them.

Screaming, Shego felt the metal spin off into the darkness and she gazed up at the corridor, desperation on her face as she started to fall as well. Hands flailing, all she could do was stare… upwards and then as she twisted and fell face down, stare into the darkness that rushed up to consume her.

"It's not fair…" She whispered.

The sudden agonising sensation of a burn around her ankle had Shego hissing in pain. But as she turned to try and see what was happening, she realised a suddenly glorious fact. She wasn't falling anymore! Looking 'up' Shego stared at the thin high tensile cord and the tiny adaptive securing disk that had wrapped itself around her ankle with disbelief. But the voice that echoed down, made her sigh in genuine relief.

"Don't worry Shego! I gotcha! Ron Stoppable…The Ron, has got you!"

As she felt herself begin to slide upwards, Shego smiled and then began to helplessly shake with laughter. For all her mad schemes, Kara had failed, and not only that… Shego had a chance at something far more special that she could have dreamed of. Love.

* * *

Ron

Hauling on the wire, Ron felt the drops of sweat pour off his body. Shego, despite the fact that the green woman had an amazing body, was _very_ heavy. _Must be all that muscle._

Suddenly, he felt the cord slip through his fingers and he cursed violently as he gripped it tightly. The jerking motion made Shego swing, and Ron swallowed as his boots began to skid along the floor, towards the gaping hole of the blast door. Falling onto his rear, Ron pulled with all his might, but the weight of Shego still pulled them both towards the drop. Sighing, Ron shook his head. "Aw, dude… this has been a _crappy _day!"

Closing his eyes and refusing to let go no matter what, Ron missed the gentle hands that grasped the rope in front of him, missed the soft curves that bulged with sudden muscles… but he didn't miss the gentle waft of jasmine perfume, or the ladylike grunt of effort.

Opening his eyes, Ron stared at the firm, toned and rather impressive rump of Yori. He blinked as it twitched and then swallowed as his gaze slid upwards to meet the eyes of the woman in question. "Ron Chan, you may look at that later if you _truly _wish! Now, pull!"

Nodding, Ron and Yori both hauled on the thin rope, and within a few minutes, Shego was gently being hauled into the corridor by the teen and Yamanouchi ninja. Coughing, Shego glared at them.

"What the hell took you both so long?" She managed, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of a hand. "It's not like you were in a tug of war for Pete's sake!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It's not my fault you weigh so mu-" Ron caught the emerald gaze as it spat acid in his direction and he swallowed. "Ummm, actually, forget I said that."

"Buffoon, I have to wonder what this little bit of crumpet here sees in you." Shego muttered, trying to stagger to her feet and failing.

Suddenly, Shego felt the world begin to spin and as she stared down the corridor, she noticed it was rapidly blurring. The apology Ron was giving her was disjointed and scattered with words that she couldn't make out. And as Yori crouched in front of her with worry, Shego knew that she was about to do something she never did.

"Stoppable… I… I'm going to say this once…. And once onl… only." Her warm silky voice failed to hide the tremble of exhaustion. "You… unnerstan?"

Ron blinked in surprise, but he nodded. "Sure. Your secrets safe with me… whatever it is."

"My pocket… ankle." Shego managed, waving vaguely as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Kimmie's codes. Only… only got one. Sorry…"

Ron paled, could only imagine from the fresh injuries, what Shego had gone through to get one vial. The look on his face had Shego rolling her eyes and then waving a hand in sarcastic reassurance.

"N'thin to worry about… I've just overdone it… okay? Mn just injured, exhausted… and absorbed energy, somehow, that I think is just about to run out… I'll be okay when I… I…just need to sleep, yeah… I need to fall asleep, lots of it!"

Yori sighed. "Ron, I think Shego is burned out, and considering what she has been through, I am surprised it took this long. Shego San would make an excellent ninja, her stamina is… formidable, as is her soul… despite its tarnished state…"

Shego stared at the woman with almost drunken amusement. "Yep… you ninja dudettes really give it large for the mystical joo-joo crap…and Stoppable? If you tell _anyone _what you are about to see, I will _kill _you!"

With that, Shego… the most feared and sought after thief, mercenary, sidekick, and bodyguard, passed out with a thud, only to be caught gently by Yori.

Ron glanced down at the out cold woman and then at Yori, who raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ron, you realise that Shego _must _have medical attention? And right now?"

"Do you think she's gonna be ticked when she wakes up in hospital with GJ goons all over her?"

"Most definitely…"

Continued in chapter 21


	21. Chapter 21: The begining of the end?

Authors foreword.

Now then, apologies first. Sorry to make everyone wait for this, but I have valid reasons. The most primary of these is I work, a lot, and my paying job takes precident over any pleasureable exercises, such as writing. Regardless, I think you may all be pleased to know I applied for, and got, a promotion. So, go me!

Now, onto MBS. For those who have patiently waited for me to update, I thank you for your patience. For those keeping up with the story and my comments about it, don't PANIC! We are almost near the end of MBS, regardless of what may happen. I cannot forsee more than two chapters left.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment. And don't forget to REVIEW! If you have a question, stick it into your comment and I'll try to reply to it.

Thanks for waiting, and sorry for such a long wait after all.

Hob.

**Kim Possible: Mind Body and Soul.**

**Chapter twenty one: The beginning of the end?**

Middleton Hospital: Six hours later.

_The indignity of a hospital gown never seems to diminish, no matter who you are. _Doctor Director sat gingerly on the hospital bed that the orderlies had asked her to wait by, and discreetly tucked the open backed gown more securely around her body. _I command one of the most powerful United Nations based security agencies ever thought of… and yet I am sitting here, in an open backed gown, praying that the air conditioning doesn't blow it open. There's no dignity to be had in these things, none at all. _

She blinked as the curtain was yanked back and a female Doctor slid her head into the cubicle. "You'd be Miss Director?"

"Doctor actually. PhD's in… various subjects."

The young woman, and god she _was _young, seemed unconcerned. "Fine. Well, you took quite a pounding from what I've seen of your men. Sit back and let's make sure that everything is in order. I can see that you have some nasty grazes before we even get started."

"The grazes do not concern me." Doctor Director muttered. "It's the shrapnel that's embedded itself into me that I am having problems with. One damn piece that got past my body-suits Kevlar weave."

"Oh?" The woman frowned. "I didn't see any shrapnel in the X-Ray…"

"That," Doctor Director muttered, a red flush suffusing her cheeks. "Is because they never X-rayed my rear end."

* * *

"James!" Doctor Possible cried out in relief as she saw the familiar face slid round the door to the private room where she and Kim had been escorted. "Oh, thank god!" 

"Honey!" Kim's father shoved the door open and strode across to where his wife of so many years, battered, bruised, but smiling, lay propped up on a medical bed and held out her arms. Within seconds, he had his own hands wrapped tightly around the woman he loved, and hugged so tightly she let out an amused huff of air.

"Hey, I need to breath, Honey." Her amused tone only made Doctor Possible hug her tighter and Kim's mother sighed in contentment. She soothed his shivers of relief with soft reassurance. "I'm okay, James, I'm okay. Kimmie is… she's… okay."

James Possible leaned back and gently tucked an errant strand of hair away from the face of his wife and tilted his head. "What was the pause for?" He watched her stiffen and sighed. "Oh, oh dear."

"She's… physically, Kimmie's fine. No damage that can't heal with time, nothing permanent. It's just…" Blue eyes moistened and Doctor Possible felt herself begin to cry. "James! She's got those nanites inside her! The ones I sent you, the ones that took over Shego! I helped Drew improve them, curse me! I helped him and now they're in my daughters head!"

Kim's father felt his blood turn to ice as his wife crumpled into his hold and sobbed. He held her close, murmuring reassurances, and his brain span desperately to come up with an instant fix solution.

As the tears trickled down her face, Kim's mother hugged her husband as tight as she could, seeking warmth from his presence. The guilt, the knowledge that she had helped Drew create such a terrible device to use against her one and only daughter sat cold and painful in her gut. Unable to stand it, she tilted her head up and stared into is eyes. "I hate myself."

"What?" Doctor Possible blinked from the various options he was considering, and stared into the guilt ridden eyes of his wife as she bit her lip. Suddenly, she turned away and he gently ran a hand up her neck to turn her face back to him once more. As he felt her resist his efforts, Doctor Possible shook her slightly. "Honey, it wasn't your fault."

Her head stiffened and then twisted so that he ended up gazing at a mass of red hair and partially hidden blue eyes. "Not my fault? James, he wouldn't have been able to use them against her without my help! Servus wouldn't have worked, it was too specific to… to… oh god!"

James cradled her tightly, and stared out of the window as she shook with tears once more. Damn drew for what he had done to his wife, the guilt that he'd poured over her! Damn him for trying to take his daughters will away! Damn him!"

A sudden thought came to him. "Honey, what about Shego? Where does she fit into this? Was her friendship a… a ruse?" He felt anger well up inside at the memory of both Kim and his wife struggling to save her life. "Was it all a trick?"

"What?" Mrs Possible sniffled and stared up into her husband's troubled face. Seeing the anger bubbling under the surface, she shook her head. "Trust me, James. There's no love lost between Shego and Drew… and as for that Fang woman?" She watched her husband snarl at the Japanese woman's name. "Shego… she… she tried to stop her from running off with the cure we need."

"She did?" Doctor Possible stared into his wife's blue eyes. "I thought she attacked you?"

"Who told you!" His wife stammered suddenly, curling tightly away from him. "It wasn't her fault! When that evil, evil Fang woman told her to rape me, she-"

"WHAT?" James Possible roared, rearing up from where his wife shivered. "That green… woman did _what_ to you? She rap-"

"No!" Frightened at the rage building on her husbands face, Mrs Possible pushed the lingering horror at the memory of Shego straddling her body, before Shia cried out for her to stop, to one side and grabbed his arm. "Shego had no way of resisting! And… and… nothing happened, James! Please! Listen to me!"

He trembled, fought to gain control of his anger at Shego and then stared at her with a doubtful and worried expression. "You just said Shego-"

"She was ordered to. She had Servus in her brain, and you can't override anything anyone tells you to do! Kimmie's the same, she almost killed Shego… would have gone on to kill me, Ron… everyone at Kara Fang's command." Mrs Possible leaned back, a bitter bile trembling at her gut. "When Kara told Shego to… to attack me that way, she did it to spite Kim, and Shego herself. I saw the data, John. Servus may control your actions, but you're aware of what's happening!"

"You are?" Her husband's anger vanished and worry quickly replaced it. "So, Shego would have-"

"Known, John. Known what she was doing, probably fought to stop herself. I can't see her, no matter how evil she thinks she is, well… raping someone."

"No…" Doctor Possible thought back to all the times he had seen Shego with Drew. All the times she had rolled her eyes at his schemes, hadn't even bothered to help him when it came to the Bee-Bee attack. In fact, she had only seemed interested when his daughter had become involved.

She was a thief, he knew that. She was a mercenary, he knew that too. But, despite it all, he had later heard Kim often talk about Shego with puzzlement in her voice. Almost as if his very own daughter had been confused about the woman's intentions the past few years.

"No… I suppose you're right. It doesn't fit her, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Running a hand through her hair, Mrs Possible sighed. "God... if anything I do! You have no idea how it feels trying to defend her. I know that she didn't do it voluntarily, I know that she must have been screaming as much as me inside, but… but every time I see her I can feel my skin creep!"

Sitting back down, James Possible wrapped his arms around his wife once more. "That's only natural, and I suppose Shego herself has issues…"

"She didn't seem happy, helping me save a young woman's life. Not because she didn't want to help but… well, it brought us in close contact again." The redhead sighed and leaned into his embrace. "I don't remember feeling much, the Doctor in me was clamping down on everything emotional. This is going to take a lot of getting used to…"

"Have you thought about talking to someone?" Doctor Possible felt his wife stiffen slightly, and then relax. "How many times have you told me how much it helps to talk things through?"

"I… that wasn't m-" She sighed, almost miserably. Knew her husband was right and that she would need therapy to help her cope. The idea was so embarrassing, especially to someone so strong willed. Like her. "Too many times to count and you're right, Honey. I'll… think about it."

"That's all I ask." Her husband murmured, rubbing his cheek gently against her hair. "I could do with some myself." At the sudden shiver of surprise from his wife, Doctor Possible hugged her tightly. "Thought I'd lost you. All these years together and I almost lost you in a blink of an eye. God. All the problems that suddenly dawned on me. Coping with you gone, the thought of having to look after Jim and Tim alone, Kimmie missing… everything."

"James…"

He sighed at her soothing tone and shook his head. "I know I can be scatterbrained at times, but I never realised how easily being a family came to me. And… and I almost lost you."

"You didn't." His wife wrapped her own arms around him tightly, seeking to comfort as much as he had comforted her. "I'm here, Kim's here… we're still together."

"Kimmie's trapped-"

"And you reassured by reminding me that she has everyone working to free her. Everyone, James. I know she'll be fine." The redhead bit her lip and then kissed her husband gently on the forehead. "She will be because I know how hard everyone will work to free her"

"I hope so. Still at least she's safe in her own private room, and under guard to protect her. That's where Jim and Tim are. I asked them to give the two of us some privacy for a little bit. To let us talk about grown-up stuff."

Mrs Possible smiled slightly. "A guard outside her door? Is that really necessary? I can't see anyone getting past Shego myself. I doubt we'd even find any ash if they tried."

"I'm sorry? Why on earth would Shego care about Kimmie Cub? I thought she was Drews partner? Considering all the times that we've met them, it's been Shego who's always attacked our little Kimmie-Cub."

_Oh dear. You walked right into this one, Doctor. _Kim's mother thought, watching the puzzlement crease her husband's face. _How to approach this so that he can understand, not fly off the handle, and try to fire Shego in deep space on the next available rocket."_

"Shego and Kimmie are-" A sudden thought struck her, and she felt worry begin to trickle into her soul. "James, please tell me Shego is sharing the same room as our daughter!"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. The first thing that Agent Du did once they all arrived here was to place Shego into her own room and station four or five guards around her, and then two outside the door. He didn't want her anywhere near Kimmie-Cub." The look of growing worry on his wife's face had Doctor Possible frowning and beginning to worry himself. "Listen, I know you two patched her up, and rightly so, but-"

"James, they're both… I mean Shego is… Kimmie's confused, but interested and…" Mrs Possible broke off, finding it hard to explain that their one and only daughter had a villainess in love with her, and may reciprocate the feeling. "Look, James, we need to tell Global Justice to move Shego to the same room as our daughter. Right now! They've grown close since Drakken and Kara almost managed to kill Shego. Very close indeed."

"You mean friends?" Her husband asked, puzzled by the tone his wife was using when she mentioned 'close'. "Well, we can do that. But why on earth are you so worried?"

"Because I doubt Shego is going to appreciate being surrounded by Global Justice, in a barren medical room, with Kim nowhere in sight. Not after all they both went through at the hands of Kara Fang. We need to keep her calm, Honey. If we don't, Shego could end up hurting herself and others trying to find Kim."

"Why would Shego want to find Ki-"

A sudden muffled explosion, followed by the sound of a blaring fire alarm trickled into Mrs Possible's room. The redhead sighed and ran a hand across her face, only to end up staring into the puzzled and anxious face of her husband.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

"Run those figures by me again, Will. Would you?" 

Doctor Director, clad once more in her standard Global Justice uniform, gently lowered herself into the soft leather chair behind the desk that sat in the office the hospital had been generous to loan her. As her bruised and, well, delicate flesh hit the soft fabric, she let out a whimper of pain, before sighing gently. In front of the desk, agent Will Du looked anywhere but at his grumbling boss, and stood to attention.

"Out of the eighty or so marines we sent in, sixty were injured. Forty five of those were minor injuries, luckily most of the flak and weapons fire _was _deflected by the new marine armour." Doctor Director nodded and motioned for Will to continue. "The remaining fifteen were seriously injured and out of those we've currently lost four… the others are still in surgery."

"Four… four dead, and countless wounded! All because of some mad Asian woman and a criminal organisation that we've thought were a myth." The one-eyed woman sighed and leaned back scratching at her eye-patch and closing her good eye. "Four people dead because I didn't nip this in the bud before it could escalate."

"Sir?"

"We're Global Justice, Will. We have a mandate from the UN to cover the whole planet and jurisdiction to boot. How could we _miss _something like the Jade? How? Considering what we went into, the numbers of ninjas and weapons we encountered, they're even more dangerous than that Yori girl _thinks_ they are." The head Global Justice leaned forwards, eye glowing with annoyance. "They snuck in under our radar, Will. They snuck in and damn near took Ms Possible out of our hands and made her into an assassin. If it hadn't been for Mr Stoppable and, from what he tells me, Shego of all people, we would have lost her and ended up facing her as an enemy."

She snorted. "Hell, add in that Kara was after Shego as well, and you'd have had two of the most dangerous women on the planet under the thumb of a woman who to all accounts was psychotically deadly."

Will sighed. "Sir, are you saying this mess was our fault? I would remind you that Shego has been a villain for quite some time and that Drakken is a well known factor. Nobody could have predicted that Drakken would join with such a… a ruthless ally."

"It shouldn't have got that far, Will. I… we, should have known about the Jade, Fang, everything. Nipped it in the bud and stopped this from getting to where it is." Betty Director tapped a hand on the desk. "Now it seems that Global Justice has once again been bailed out by, well, 'independent' agencies."

"But-"

"Let alone the fact that Shego of all people… Shego! She managed to stop Kim from hurting anyone, and even fought and defeated this Kara Fang. How is _that _going to sit in my report? What the hell is she going to want in return?"

Will Du scowled. "She should expect nothing. Shego's a wanted villain, we _owe_ her nothing and if she asks for a deal, we throw it back in her face. She's due a good twenty or more years in prison. And that's for the robberies we know about. Let alone the whole terrorism angle with Drakken."

Doctor Director shook her head. "That'll never fly in court, the terrorism angle. We tried that, remember? The Diablo toys Nanotech fried when Possible shot the tower. Every single one was nothing but plastic when we got to it. Drakken's systems purged themselves, we don't know why or how, so we have nothing."

"We could-"

"Shego herself, according to the testimony of Drakken himself had no idea what he was up to until the last minute, and she would have had no time to act even if she had changed her mind. In the eyes of the court, she'd be an accomplice, true. However, with such little evidence to go on, and the fact that Ms Possible wasn't and even now isn't a authorised member of Global justice or a law enforcement agency, Shego's lawyers could twist the facts around somehow. Trust me."

"I-"

"And now we owe Shego for taking out Kara, before the Jade could launch their master plan to subjugate the criminal organisations in the USA, _and_ saving Kim Possible. I thought the two of them were arch foes with hatred and bitterness dripping off that bond. Now, and god knows for what reasons, Shego ends up saving Possible. Why?"

"I… I don't know, Sir." Will managed, frowning as he pondered facts that he hadn't bothered to include before. "Does that mean she's on our side?"

"Shego?" Doctor Director let out a weary laugh and played with the tiny utility device around her wrist. "No. Trust me on this, Will. Shego isn't on anyone's side other than her own. If she saved Kim Possible it was because she wanted to."

"Sir?"

A sudden chime made Betty glance down at her laptop, gently placed there by Will at the start of the meeting. It was flashing urgently, indicating a waiting communication. Sighing, she glanced up.

"Sorry, Will. Got to take this, in private too. You mind?"

The agent shook his head. "Of course not, Sir. GJ regs section H 21 dash six. The leader of Global justice is entitled to full privacy for all and any conversations and-"

"Will, I know the book. Okay?" The one-eyed woman smiled slightly, holding up her hand to stile the reams of code that Will began to spout at her. "Would you go and see if Mr Stoppable is around? I have some questions for him if he's able."

"Yes, Sir! Sorry Sir!" Will managed, stiffening into a parade stance. A move that had his commander sighing at the look of upset on his face.

"Not a slap, Agent D… Will. Not a slap at all. In fact, you'll be doing me a personal favour." Doctor Director told him gently. "I can't get up out of the chair and this _is _a class B communiqué."

Will smiled suddenly; feeling the shame and pressure in his chest vanish. "Yes Sir!"

As she watched him walk away, pride on his face, Betty Director smiled and shook her head. _Oh, Will. If only you'd pull the stick out of your-"_

The beeping from her laptop increased in volume and Betty sighed, before flipping it open and pressing a key. With a flicker, the laptop sprang into life and she was greeted by a split screen image.

On one side sat a familiarly darkened room, along with the man sitting in a neat leather chair behind a desk. On the other sat a rough looking man. Betty Director recognised the swarthy and well dressed image of Donovan Jackson, part of MI6 and her group's liaison to the European Union side of the United Nations.

"Ah, Betty," The smooth and deep tones of the man sitting in the darkened room slid from the small speakers of her laptop like the boom of god. "I hear we have _quite_ the pickle on our hands, considering your preliminary report."

"Yes Sir." Betty sighed. "I'll be filing my far more in-depth report as soon as I ca-"

"You always do. What we need right now is some condensing of the facts, and decisions to be taken in regard to them."

"Sir?" Doctor Director blinked. Normally, no decisions were taken regarding special circumstances, especially involving Global Justice, until her reports had been thoroughly examined by the United Nations. "Why the urgency? Is something going on?"

"Ah could never pull the wool over your eyes, Betty." The shadowed man shifted in his chair, letting out a huff of amused irritation. "We have two rather large fish on our lines here. Both of which could drag us into the ocean if we're not careful."

"Again because this is obviously due to political problems, I repeat, Sir?" Doctor Director asked dryly, earning a chuckle of approval. Although the man on the screen was her ranking commander, she had taken control of Global Justice from him and that meant he knew the score as well as she did. It gave them both a unique and sarcastic relationship when situations arrived that involved politics.

"Firstly, I understand you have requested full contact and disclosure to the GJ and Middleton Space centre of Project Cerberus. A project that belongs to the American government, is so top secret that I shouldn't even be uttering it's name to you, or the other official with us in this communiqué."

Jackson sniffed. He was surly, sarcastic and often dismissive of American attempts to keep the iron curtain level of secrecy over their military projects. Doctor Director liked him very much.

"This would be the nanotech devices designed to repair plane jet engines and hulls during combat, right? Yeah, real panty-bunching stuff that we know _all_ about it. It _is_ that, right?"

"I can't confirm that, Jackson." The shadowed man showed a quick flash of teeth in the dark.

Doctor Director coughed, making all eyes fall on her. "Yes, Sir. To answer the question, I did request the files to be made available and fully disclosed. The reason being that Cerberus, or rather Drakkens version, called Servus, is sitting inside Kim Possible's head."

"What?" Jackson leaned forwards, his tone going soft at the young woman's name and belaying the softer side he hid from most people. "Kim Possible? The young woman who keeps running around, embarrassing various governments by helping to sort out disasters before they can get their asses in gear? That Kim Possible?"

Betty nodded. "The very same. We need all the files on Cerberus and, if possible, it's creator to help us come up with a cure. This stuff has taken over her nervous system and is rerouting everything through itself. Ms Possible can't even feed herself without seeking permission from someone holding the remote that controls her. She can't move freely at all."

"Jesus, that bad?" Jackson murmured. "No wonder you want the files. Make a cure, right?"

"Well one had already existed, thanks to Drakken. He's heavily modified the original designs, so Servus was partly compatible with organic tissues. He also put in a chemical, protein and DNA based override to free those infected with his creation. The problem is that Ms Fang managed to destroy one of the two vials that make this cure up. We need to know about the basics so we can design our own treatment and-"

"And there, we have our problem." Betty's commander sifted in his chair once more, and a hand slid out of the darkness to tap the desk in front of him. "Betty, I hate to tell you this, but they're blocking you. As far as the military, the CIA and some other organisations that wish to remain anonymous are concerned, Cerberus doesn't exist, will never exist and neither does the man you have been chasing."

The dark haired woman stared. "I can assure you it does exist. There's a young nineteen year old woman whose mind is trapped by it!"

"Their official response is that although they sympathise with your need for information, you have been wrongly informed that they have managed to make Cerberus functional. Also, they sympathise, again, with Miss Possible's situation, but cannot give you any data."

"I beg your pardon?" Doctor Director managed to snap, blinking in shock. "They must have misunderstood my original request. That young woman is trapped in her own damn body, unable to free herself, and helplessly watching what's been going on!"

"Listen-"

"I know Servus is based on Cerberus! The nanites are exactly of the same design as the ones in GJ's 'pending technology' file, and have some nasty fail safes built in. We can't risk freeing her unless we have that information! We can't even use the disruptor on her, after Shego almost died when it was used on her. I've had Mr Load, Ms Porter and Kim's father telling me the same thing again and again! So, I have a young nineteen year old woman, my best free agent, and someone who has saved thousands of people from natural disasters, attacks and world domination plots, sitting in a bed, staring into space!"

"Betty…" Her commander gently murmured.

"She's my best freelance agent! Someone I was hoping to groom for Global Justice! And besides, I owe her many times over for doing missions I missed or had no resources to tackle. _We _owe her and so do the U.S government!" Doctor Director snarled, unable to believe the gall of it. "Let alone the fact that she's a human being for god's sake!"

"Agent Director, that's enough!" Her commander snapped in return, making Betty shudder and slowly force herself back under control. As he watched her struggle for calm, the shadowed man sighed. "Getting a little personally involved, Betty. That's dangerous. "

"No, Sir, I'm not personally involved. I just think that we, they, and pretty much everyone here owe Ms Possible the basic freedom of her own damn mind! How can they try and keep a project like this secret? So it would help repair planes in combat, I don't see how keeping a device such as that secret is worth Kim Possible's freedom!"

"It's not so much what it does as how, Betty." Her commander sighed. "If this were in congress, if they knew about the programme, I can tell you there'd be no question I helping Ms Possible. Hell, they'd probably get every scientist and medic working on the problem."

"Congress isn't aware of Cerberus then?"

"No. And it's the more… secretive sections of the government that are still jumpy after the whole Lil'Diablo incident. Again thanks to Doctor Drakken and, to a lesser extent, Shego. Cerberus uses the same technology, Betty, tweaked quite a bit. Now, I don't need to tell you that the American's are… worried how the other UN countries will feel when if it comes out that the same technology used to try and destroy landmarks around the world is being used again."

"But-"

"There's another reason as well. The UN went ballistic when it heard your report on the Neural Compliance Chip that doctor Bortal designed and that Drakken stole and used against Ms Possible. You can imagine their… reaction if it comes out that a piece of technology that was designed to be used in vehicles, to aid the USA itself, has managed to rip it's way into a young woman's head and take her body over. Think of the fervour from the other countries. There'll be claims of spying, world domination claims and somesuch.

"Which will probably escalate into war if it's not handled correctly." Betty Director murmured. "Damn."

"Exactly, to say nothing of the potential usues of Cerberus as a terrorist threat, a super weapon… you name it." He sat back. "So, right now they're denying that the damn thing exists in its finished format, in any form. That, right now, it's just a pipe-dream."

"Which is very amusing, considering MI6, Global Justice, and the Russian and European agencies all know that they have had working prototypes for some time." Jackson snorted. "What a bunch of morons."

"Yes I can see how they could be seen that way, though I can't comment of course." Betty's commander replied, shifting in the shadows. "So, right now you have a big problem, Betty. As far as Americans are concerned it's too hot for anyone to even get an inkling that they are responsible for this, as an unknowing third party of course. Especially considering who has been affected. It seems that Ms Possible's popularity has worked against us for once."

Betty ran a hand through her hair, felt her stomach lurch. "So, what? I have to wait for the media and any political blowback to cool off before they'll help Ms Possible? That's unacceptable, Sir!"

"I'm well aware of that, as much as I am aware how much we owe Ms Possible in saving the day. I want you to know that I have been to see my equal in the American government and told him how I feel about this particular idea of denying all. Even with my weight behind you, even if we do this in utmost secrecy, it's going to take time, Betty. Ms Possible will have to hold on and people will have to just look after her, until such time as we can get what we need to reverse engineer the basic designs and engineer a cure."

"Her mother, father, Mr Stoppable… pretty much everyone in her private circle, is going to hate me for this." Doctor Director sat back with a huff of resignation and stared at the sympathetic faces on the display screen, before closing her single eye in defeat. "Sir, if you tell me, right now, that this is all we can do… I'll believe you and take the flack."

"It is and you'll have to bear up under the strain. However, I _would_ suggest you explain the situation to them in full. Maybe even have the two Doctor's Possible get every single colleague they can think of asking their congress rep to raise a question about Cerberus." At the one-eyed woman's look of surprise, her commander smiled toothily. "Just because I can't override the bastards doesn't mean I agree with them and I'll be dammed if you get the buck passed to you for their fear of losing face. And above all this, you're perfectly right. This agency owes Ms Possible more than we can ever repay."

"Thank you, Sir." Doctor Director murmured quietly. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks this is wrong."

"It is wrong, but we'll sort it out, Betty. I promise you that Ms Possible's situation has my entire attention and resources. I'll sort it out. So, you keep her safe while I twist some political arms. We do have time to correct this little… problem, right?"

"Yes Sir." The GJ leader nodded, thinking back the still form of what had been such a vibrant young woman, someone so full of life. "She just lies there, Sir. She just lies there… But she's in no danger as far as we can tell."

"It'll be okay, Betty." Her commander shifted and his eyes gleam. "I promise to shift and kick whatever ass is needed. Trust me. And after I get them to give you what you need for a cure, there _will _be payback for trying to cover their own screw up."

"Speaking of payback," Jackson murmured, making the other two focus on him. "What exactly are we going to do with Shego?"

"Ah, yes." The commander sighed. "Yet another dogs dinner at my door, Betty."

"Sorry Sir." Doctor Director muttered.

"Where exactly do we stand with Shego right now?"

"Well, Sir, right now Shego is badly wounded and sedated in a medical ward. She has quite a few injuries, most especially a nasty bullet wound to the shoulder, and it seems has suffered… well, torture."

"You're kidding me." Jackson muttered, blinking in disbelief. "Who the hell would even try to take Shego on? The woman is a walking martial arts textbook, along with enough plasma energy to level a small city block. Who-"

"Kara Fang." Doctoor Director watched the two men stiffen. "I mentioned that in my report. Shego and Ms Fang have a history. It is that history and the appearance of the Blood Jade that has caused this… mess."

"The Jade." She eyed her commanders tapping fingers as he spoke. "Hard to believe really."

"They exist, Sir. They exist and are disturbingly well equipped for a mythical crime syndicate. And it seems that Ms Fang is, or rather was, just the tip of the iceberg."

Jackson grunted. "Nice woman to meet, if what Dr Possible told you happened to all three of them while in her company."

"Yes. And a good example of Kara Fang's general attitude in life is the 'Brooklyn Museum Massacre' of about seven or so years ago."

"My god," the agent choked "I remember reading the reports that the FBI sent us. That place was a bloodbath, and all for the theft of one gem."

"From what I have been told, Kara Fang was responsible for that event. She killed, in total, fifteen guards that night, and stole the Forsyth Diamond. It was, apparently, a test laid down by the thief we know as The Fox." Doctor Director paused and glanced at her commander. The shadowed man waved a hand, indicating her to continue. "The Fox never intended anyone to get hurt. What she wanted was for this test to determine which of two people she would end up taking as an apprentice. The two people were-"

"Kara and Shego, obviously." Jackson interrupted, drawing a thin smile from Doctor Director. "Shego's style mimics The Fox perfectly when she wishes. Half the time we only know that a theft has been done by her when we can't _find _anything. Always made me wonder about the thefts she did for Drakken though. Why does she always make such a pig's ear?"

"I 'may' have an idea about that which I will explain later, as I want to be certain before I suggest anything." Doctor Director glanced at the door, and noticed the pale blond teenager sitting outside her office, playing with the mole rat propped on his knee. "Yes, very certain."

"Anyway, Shego must have done her work very well, our records show nothing linking her to three other thefts around the world, though they carried her masters signature flairs, at the time of the Bloodbath that was Kara's attempt.

"When Kara returned, The Fox rejected her instantly. _That_ seemed to have made Ms Fang a little angry. Kara attacked The Fox in Shego's presence, actually trying to shoot her with a pistol. Shego stepped in and basically beat her into a bloody mess."

"I never thought I'd say this but good for Shego." Jackson smiled grimly. "Anyone who did what that crazy bitch did to those guards deserves some payback."

"Well, Ms Shego beat Kara and The Fox let her go. Ever since then, it has been a black mark on Kara Fang's record with the Blood Jade and one she has tried to rectify with the events that lead us to here and now."

With that, Doctor Director condensed all that had happened in the last week, failing to notice how enraptured her audience slowly became. Rounding off with Shego's collapse and the sight of her being carried, unconscious, by Ron and Yori, the leader of Global Justice sighed.

"So, Kara failed to kill her, but the so called 'Mistress of the Jade' has managed to inject Ms Possible with Servus."

"And for reasons known only to herself, Shego managed to obtain one of the two vials we need to cure Ms Possible and the death of Kara Fang?" Jackson murmured, impressed despite himself. "Wow, that's quite the turn around."

Doctor Director recalled the worry, much to her surprise, on Ron's face for the woman in his arms. A Woman, she knew, who had been his enemy as well as Kim's. Though on a far smaller scale.

"Which brings us to the here and now." Betty's commander broke in. "A nicely condensed roundup of events, Betty. Now, what do we do about them?"

"I have a question I really want answered." Jackson muttered. "Why the hell did Shego of all people end up saving Possible? I thought the two of them were sworn enemies!"

"I may have the answer to that, and it touches on the reason why Shego always leaves such obvious clues for Ms Possible to find during her break-in. I have no proof and only a suspicion, but I intend to rectify that with my next meeting."

"You going to give me a hint, Betty?" Her commander asked, smiling at her thoughtful face. Doctor Director shook her head.

"Not until I'm certain, Sir. More out of privacy for Ms Possible and, yes, even Shego. She may be the most wanted criminal in fourteen-"

"Fifteen as of last week. Belgium has shifted her to number one."

"I'll update our records, Sir. Fifteen countries then, but she still has privacy rights." Doctor Director paused and tapped a hand nervously on the desk. "As well as this, there's the matter of what happened to her, Ms Possible and Mrs Possible at the hands of Kara Fang. The fact that Shego, when freed, defended them both, helped to stop the Jade, and then risked everything, while wounded, to try and wrestle the cure for Ms Possible off Kara."

"What are you saying Betty?" Her commander asked, his tone soft and knowing. Despite herself, Doctor Director swallowed. She could be fired for what she was about to suggest, something her commander knew as well. "Well?"

"Sir, I… I think we should consider extending… well, special privileges to Shego in the matter of her criminal record. I think she could be a very valuable ally if we convince her to work for Global Justice and the United Nations. Unofficially of course."

Her commander stared, and for a second, the one eyed woman could almost see a smirk curl his lip. "Betty, I-"

It was then, that Betty felt a rumble of a detonation shudder through the building, a shudder that caused the laptop to shake across the desk, and the resulting quivering in their responding video links caused both men to lean forwards.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Betty?"

Doctor Director sighed and pushed herself to her feet. "Oh dear… I think Shego's found out about Ms Possible."

* * *

"I hate Hospital coffee." Hego, blue hand clutching a tiny Styrofoam cup, stared in distaste at the murky brown fluid inside it. "Look at this… if that's coffee, I'm a monkey." 

Mego glanced up from where he was reading a magazine and rolled his eyes. "That's too easy an insult, even for me. And will you please sit down? Sheg's only been out of surgery for four hours. Give her time to recover, Hego, _before_ you even try speaking to her."

"But can't you see the opportunity we have here?" Mego raised an eyebrow at his brother's enthusiastic tone. "We can bring her back into the fold! Tell her that her sins are forgiven and-"

"Sins? You're actually intending to tell Shego, our sister, that her 'sins', as you call them, are forgiven? And then you expect her to be grateful and rejoin Team Go?"

Hego nodded with an almost childish enthusiasm that had Mego swearing under his breath and putting the magazine to one side.

"Why not? Look, as far as I can see she's been betrayed by her employer, the life she chose over ours and the very group of villainy that she left to join. Why wouldn't our sister come back to Team Go?"

"Hmm, let's see." Mego began to tick points off with his fingers, lips pursed in thought. "Because you're still in charge, she can't stand you, can't stand the thought of being a hero, told us that she was evil a few years back, obviously hates the Mayor and the city, especially after sis did that whole business with the Mayors birthday portrait last year… shall I go on?"

"No." Hego sighed and stared into his coffee once more.

He hadn't told his brothers about the events that lead up to Shego leaving their family. Yeah, family, because that was how he saw Team Go. It had been a fear of losing them as rapidly as he had lost Shego, lost her to the evil he had sought to protect her from. Even now, after all these years thinking about what he had done to her, he couldn't understand why she couldn't or wouldn't forgive him.

_I betrayed her, but I apologised. Besides, I made up for it in so many other ways! Or I tried to. She wouldn't accept anything from me, or even listen to me. Just did what she had to, day in day out, and then retreated to her room or went out. But I had to do it! I had to! If I hadn't, we were looking at a lawsuit of millions. Millions! Okay, okay so we could have weathered it, our finances were flush and more than capable of absorbing such a huge loss, but still. _

"I had to do it…" Hego whispered and glanced out of the window, remembered the sight of his sister bleeding and injured in Drakken's lair. Remembered how close she had come to death, or worse. "Maybe you'll forgive me now, sister."

"What?" Mego, catching the whisper, frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. I was just thinking about the past… our past. You could be right that Shego won't even listen to me, to us. Still, nothing ventured…"

"Yeah, um, when you ask her? Could you let me know about three minutes before?" At his brother's frown, Mego shook his head and smiled wryly. "I just wanna know. So I can be a good fifteen feet away before my sis gets started."

"What? Oh, come on Mego. I think after all this I can bring her around and make her see sense. Get her to take up her rightful place as our vital third member."

Mego blinked and tried to imagine Shego's expression, only to shiver. "Actually, make that twenty… five? Yeah, twenty five feet. Because, dude, you're living in a dream world. Shego may go evil again, she may not. She may become neutral, she may not. Hell, sis may decide to just quit and go into hiding for the rest of her life. Personally, I don't care what she does. It's her choice."

"You've really got the whole superior attitude going on, you know? Especially for someone so obsessed with himself."

Mego smiled coldly. "Maybe. Yeah, okay, I'll admit I'm self obsessed and have a big ego. Though I have the goods to back it up of course. Thing is, Hego. I've never tried to make anyone, especially my family, do things they don't want to! Not like you with Shego… or with us. To be honest, Hego, you're an arrogant git and didn't listen to any of us. We went along because it was easier than having our ears talked off. But sis got the worst of it, you couldn't leave her alone, especially when she had such little interest, could you?"

Scowling, Hego turned to glare at his brother with anger. "Why you little-"

A sudden knock at the doorway to the waiting room had Hego biting off his words and Mego relaxing the hands that had instinctively clenched into fists. Both men turned around and gazed at the young woman standing in the doorway, green scrubs covered in blood. Their sister's blood.

"Ah, um… Mr Hego and Mr Mego?"

Both men nodded and watched as the woman walked into the room and smoothly shut the door. She smiled and with a sigh, tilted her head at the coffee pot.

"May I?" She asked, letting out a small sigh of relief as Hego nodded and stepped to one side. "Thanks. It wasn't hard surgery, but it took a while and a lot of concentration."

"Is she… okay?" Hego asked, blinking at how scratchy his voice sounded.

"Well, your sister had a bullet wound through a dislocated shoulder, a cracked rib that had punctured a lung, a badly damaged leg-partly fractured- that had a few minor complications, various types of tissue damage, and general exhaustion." Sucking in a breath of air, the woman sipped coffee and smiled. "Still, she's a resilient young lady and everything went off without a hitch. We've currently got her in her room, with a nurse, sleeping off the Femerol and succinylcholine in her system. Normally I'd keep her in recovery, but we're packed to the gills and-"

"Succinylcholine?" Mego whispered, horror tingeing his voice. "Ah hell! Hego, you _did _tell them right? I mean it's not like they have her medical records on hand!"

Hego swallowed. "Nobody asked me… I thought they knew! I mean, she _has_ been around Middleton for quite some time. How the hell can they not know? Villain or not, sis would have told them, right?"

The female surgeon glanced left and right at the two men, sudden fear gripping her. "Tell me what? Tell _us _what?"

"Um, our sister… she, ah," Hego coughed and looked away. "She's allergic to succinylcholine."

"Allergic!" The female surgeon managed to choke out in a cry. Images of her patient going into shock ran through her mind. "Oh god! Give me the symptoms! Is she going to suddenly go into anaphylactic shock, or what?"

"Um, nothing like that. It's more that the last time someone gave her that stuff, was after a particularly nasty fall, where she had to have surgery on her stomach. Uh, they used succinylcholine and, well…"

"For god's sake, tell me! Your sister could be dying, or-"

"I doubt that." Hego muttered, sharing a worried glace with Mego. "Her reaction to succinylcholine is a little more… unique." He coughed and ran a hand over his face. "The last time anyone gave her that drug, we ended up having to pay for the hospital room to be rebuilt…"

"What!"

"And the corridor," Mego chimed in, embarrassed. "And, uh, most of the outside wall on either side of her room too. You see, they found out the stuff interferes with her brain chemistry, thanks to the comet messing with it."

The female doctor stared in horror and the two men continued to cough and shuffle. "Are you telling me that succinylcholine gives your sister a psychotic episode?"

"No, no… nothing that bad. Well, not really." Hego managed, shuffling his feet. "It just causes her brain chemistry to shift into overdrive a little. Creates some 'unique' effects on her mind, as well as lowering her autonomous functions including her plasma control."

"So, what? What does that all mean!" The female surgeon demanded as the coffee in her hand was completely forgotten.

"Well, it means she-"

A sudden rumble echoed through the room and both heroes turned to each other, a look of worry on their faces. Even as the door clicked open and both Wego twins- who had gone off to the canteen for snacks to replenish their energy after so many clones- came rushing in.

"That sounded-" One began, dropping a can of fizzy drink and glancing around.

"Like our sister!" The other finished, swallowing a candy bar as quickly as he could. "We'd know-"

"Her plasma blasts anywhere! Think she-"

"Woke up cranky? Remember what happened to the last alarm clock she had?"

"Toasted!"

Mego sighed and shared a reluctant gaze with his larger brother before letting his power ignite the purple glow around his body. Shaking his head, he glanced across at Hego and the Wego twins.

"I don't think she woke up cranky this time. We just found out they gave your sister the same stuff as last time during surgery."

Both twins paled.

"You mean-"

"When she cratered her-"

"Room, the corridor and the wall outside…"

Mego nodded and the two Wego twins glanced at each other, before chiming in unison.

"Uh oh."

"Okay, looks like we're going to have to go and help and hold her down. Doctor, you're going to need a hefty anaesthetic." As the female Doctor nodded, her body trembling, Mego glanced across at his older brother. "Hego, looks like we're going to need Team Go's cheque book for a second time."

Hego sighed. "Looks like. I _hate_ plasma burns and she'll give us one hell of a kicking once the drugs out of her system. Still, let's move people."

* * *

_The bright sunlight streamed through the window of her quarters and Shego smiled slightly as she felt it play along her skin, the familiar tingle of solar energy being stored lightening her mood even further._

_Not that it would take much right now._

_Shifting, the green thief twisted her head to the side and allowed her eyes to slide open to take in the wonderful, amazing sight in front of her. For lying next to her, flame red hair spilling across dark black silk sheets like a lava flow, lay her lover. A satisfied, spent and slumbering lover. _

_Her lover. Her Kim._

_Smiling, Shego leaned across to rub the red hair, waiting for the groan of pleasure she knew it would cause Kim to produce. As her long, black nails- stronger than steel, and sharper than a razor- harmlessly and skilfully played along the dark red locks, the body in front of her shivered ever so slightly and let out a gentle grunt._

_Shego laughed with genuine delight in her tone, a rarity for her, and leaned across to where Kim's head lay covered by the long ruby strands._

"_Hey, sleepyhead." She grinned, only for it to vanish into a playfully sly smirk as Kim remained unmoving. Smoothly, her toned body slipped across her lovers, long firm legs straddling the muscled waist of her prey, for that was what Shego had decided Kim was about to be. She leaned closer to her lover. "Kimmie, wake up…. I have a really, really big need for some Kim style loving right now. If you don't wake up, I'll make you mine in a heartbeat, Princess."_

"_Will you?" A soft voice whispered back from under the hair, and Shego blinked at how different it sounded. "You'll make me yours will you?"_

"_Kimmie?" Shego whispered, shivering as a cool draft played around her. She glanced up as the sunlight streaming through the window suddenly bled away, leaving a sickly dull greyish light. "What the… since when does the weather here shift to rain so quickly?"_

"_Shego," The thief glanced down and sighed happily at the sight of her lover, all thoughts of the vanishing sunlight leaving her. As she grinned, Kim's hand reached up to brush at her dark hair. "You mean something very special to me, you know?"_

"_I do?" Shego chuckled. "Honey, let me tell you. The muscles we were using last night? Well, for me they haven't had such a workout since… well, ever. And even those that I have worked out on, usually thanks to a certain redhead attacking me, are totally exhausted. Who would have thought Kimmie Possible was such a… a horn dog?"_

_The hand slid behind her neck and Shego grunted happily as Kim levered herself upright, red hair still spilling down her face. The teenager rolled gently on top of her and the thief happily ran her hands along the soft flesh around her lover's belly. _

"_I love you, so much."_

"_Yes, I know. But tell me this. Why do you think you're going to make me yours?"_

"_Eh?" Shego sighed. "Kimmie, it's a manner of speech. I just want you to be mine… as a lover and partner and-"_

"_That could be very hard." Kim murmured, and Shego frowned once more at the rough tone in her voice. "Very hard indeed. You see you and I have a problem."_

"_We do?" Shego frowned. "What problem?"_

"_The fact that I'm already owned, Shego. You know that someone owns me already." The red hair waved slightly as the face beneath chuckled mirthlessly. "You see, you failed to protect me."_

_Shego shivered as a cool gust of wind blew around her room, felt her body tighten in sudden anxiety. "Kimmie?"_

"_You failed to protect me."_

"_Kimmie, I-"_

"_You failed and now… now I have a new mistress." The long red hair suddenly blew back over Kim's head, and Shego stared in terrified horror at the face underneath. The grin that slid onto cold lips, the hard eyes, and the mad gleam lurking inside them, had her trying to bolt from underneath Kim's body._

_For the face that stared at her from her lover's body, was Kara Fang._

"_N…No!" Shego managed to stutter, her hands convulsing into the sheets. "You're dead! I…I…""_

"_You failed to protect her, Shego." The voice was Kim's, but colder, harsher. "You failed and I own her now. Her mind is _mine_! She is mine! I can reach out from the grave and still make her kill! And I hate you with a passion."_

_A sudden scrape of metal on leather had the green thief's panicked eyes rolling to where Kim's hand now clutched a dagger. _

"_And because you let me take her, I'll make her do what _I _want! You'll never free her, never!_

_Kim lunged forwards and Shego screamed in terror as the blade sank into her heart with a thud, her bright green eyes staring into the cold hard ones of Kim as the world began to shimmer and fade into painful darkness._

"Kimmie! Noooooo!"

* * *

Middleton Hosptal

In the soft dim light of Shego's private room, thewarm golden glowshone through the windows andmuted the soft clinical cream of the walls. It played gently over the bed wherethe young green woman lay sleeping, darkhair pooled around her face, a face that was slack with sleep and madeher lookinnocent.

However, it also played across thetwo guards stood at the base of her bed, facing away from the pale green woman and a statement to the dagerous abilities of the slumbering form.

Neither of them paid her any attention, no matter what their commanding officer had said about her. They had both decided that Shego was harmless right now. Mainly as the first agent, a swarthy Asian man called Yanaka, had told his companion.

"Because Shego's so dosed on powerful drugs, she'll be lucky to know what year it is if she wakes up, let alone be dangerous."

"But what if they wear off?" The other agent, a dark skinned female called Munroe, asked worried. "Is it true she can fire plasma?"

"Yeah. But, look, if she does wake up then she's gonna be groggy and disorientated, right?" Yanaka pointed out, snapping the gum he was chewing smoothly. "The alarms on those machines'll go off before that happens and we can get all the help we'll need."

It was as he began to grin thatevery single machinesurrounding the drugged thief suddenly decidedto sprang into life. All of them filling the air with wails andscreamsof digital panic.Display panels showing Shego's biostats began to flash various colours as graphs recoded elevated Adrenaline production, wild brainwave patterns and the sudden thousand fold increase of her bioelectric field.

The two agents spun around in a circle as each system shirked louder and more urgently and without warning, two of the devices suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks.The LCD screens in the machines fragmented with a loud boom,spraying Yanaka and Munroe with glass and plastic shards while smoke belched from the ruins.

And then Shego woke up.

Lunging upright, screaming for all she was worth, Shego's hands instinctively shot forwards and green plasma spewed viciously from them to bathe her hospital room in bright green light. As it splashed and blackened the wall on the far side of her bed, the two Global Justice agents glanced at each other in total terror, and then both lunged for the door as one.

As they staggered and fought each other through the small doorway, Shego's un-seeing eyes glanced around in shock and her hands followed, still firing roaring blasts of green energy. The flaring beam slammed into the wall next to the main medical gas supply system and began to heat the oxygen bottle sitting underneath the panel. The superheating effect on its metal was too much, and with a concussive explosion, the door blasted itself cleanly into the corridor.

Fire alarms on the floor sprang into deafening life, and water sprinklers spluttered into life, dousing the burning door and attacking the flames inside the, now wrecked, room. The spray also drenched the terrified and shell shocked thief as she slid out of her bed, sobbing in fear… and in a rare event for her, it was forsomeone else.

Green fingers grabbed the soaked sheet from her bed, and she staggered, half conscious and disorientated, into the corridor, ignoring the terrified screams and shouts from patients and nurses who had run to see what was going on.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered, eyes flicking left and right. "Kimmie…"

_You can't save her. She's mine!_

"Shut up!" Shego hissed, glaring at Kara's laughing frame leaning against the wall. Raising a hand, a flame of plasma shot from her palm and slammed into the laughing spectre and when Shego blinked away the blind spots, it had vanished.

In its place, on her knees and trembling, lay a young blond nurse. Coughing, Shego limped across to her and hauled her upright. The spray from the sprinkler system doused both of them, and mingled with the young woman's tears as she whimpered in fear. Shego stared muzzlily into her face and shook the nurse violently.

"Where is she!" Shego snarled, water dripping off her lips like saliva. "Where!"

"Who!" The nurse screamed, terrified.

"Kimmie! Where's Princess? I've got to stop Kara… I have to!"

"I don't know who you're talking abou-"

Shego's hands exploded into green flame and the nurse screamed in terror, crumpling to the floor, or trying to as the thief hauled her upright.

"Where!"

"Please… please don't hurt me," The young woman babbled and Shego growled in response.

Desperate, Shego shook the woman, hands still tightly clenched in her soaked uniform.

"Young woman, about nineteen, damn you! Red hair! Her mothers a fucking doctor here!"

The nurse's brain unfroze and she pointed with a trembling hand at the lifts. "Floor six! Room twelve!"

Armed with the information her fuzzy brain demanded, Shego dropped the nurse on the soaked linoleum and staggered for the lifts. As she reached them, she cursed as she muzzily took in the fire alert override flashing on the displays.

"Fuck!" Shego managed, and then gasped as Kara's face flickered into life on the small lift pad.

_Failed once again. Every time you failed, I won. And now I have her…_

"No!"

Glancing left, Shego made for the stairs. As she slammed them open, the cool air slapped at her soaked and shivering form, freezing already cold skin. Teeth chattering, the green thief tumbled erratically down them, her eyes never leaving the floor numbers stencilled into the concrete.

Finally, she came to a stumbling stop in front of a black six and grunted in relief, before clutching her stomach and groaning. She managed to make it to a corner, where she was briefly and noisily sick. After a few noisy minutes, she leaned backwards and groaned in relief, before turning back to the corridor, and her destination.

Woozy and in pain, Shego staggered through the doors.

"Kimmie…"

* * *

"What the _hell _do you mean she's 'out of her room' and 'totally barking'?" Doctor Director snapped into the intercom Will had handed to her as she pelted along the corridor. "I thought she was restrained?" 

"_She was_." Munroe's visage, covered in soot that now ran in blackened rivulets down her face due to the sprinklers, shivered in discomfort. "_They weren't much use against that damn plasma of hers, Sir. She cut through them in seconds and then blew her room to holy hell."_

Cursing and sharing a glance with Ron as he pelted along the corridor beside her, Doctor Director shook her head. She thought Shego would remain at least co-operative for a while, at least until her wounds were healed and she was able to use all of her skills to escape. If she had wanted to of course, considering the new 'Possible' angle that the GJ head had shunted to one side of her mind.

"Seal off the corridor, evac the civilians and for gods sake tell our men on the lower floors to stop the FBI, the CIA and any other annoying government lackey that wants to take the 'big one of their life down!' from getting anywhere near Shego. Understand?"

"_Sir._" Munroe confirmed and the comm unit snapped off.

"How on earth did this happen?" The one eyed woman snapped at the world in general. "Shego was dosed with enough anaesthetic to knock out a rhino!"

"Um, yeah, but then she has the whole super healing gig, doesn't she." Ron replied, earning a raised eyebrow from the GJ leader and a scowl from Will Du. "If that stuff saw the anaesthetic as a poison or something, it'd have worked to clear it out of her. Right?"

"Damn, I should have thought of that." Doctor Director admitted, annoyed with herself. "That's why we had Mr Load concoct the GJ tranqs. They were specially designed with her in mind and-"

"And that's what Kara used to get her in the first place." Ron muttered as all three slammed open the door to the stairs and hurtled up them towards the sixth floor. "Which reminds me. Wade isn't very happy with Global Justice's idea of security."

"I'll deal with Mr Load and the situation about that later." Doctor Director promised, her scowl over her groups ineptitude engraining itself into her face. "Right now, Mr Stoppable, I want one thing from you before we step in Shego's path."

Ron sighed, wanted to close his eyes and would have if he hadn't needed them. "What?"

"Shego and Ms Possible, Ronald." Doctor Director glanced across as Ron's shoulders hunched. "Are they? And if so, for how long?"

"Sir? Are they what?" Will Du chimed in, puzzled, only for his superior to wave a hand impatiently behind her to stifle him. Glowering, Will concentrated on Ron's face.

The teen for his part glanced across at the one eyed woman and raised his own eyebrow. "How did you know? And, more importantly, whydo you need to know ?"

"As to the how? I'm very good at reading people, and understanding situations. I can think of two reasons for Shego to care what happens to Ms Possible, and Kim doesn't have the cash for the first reason." The one eyed woman smiled slightly. "As to the why? Because knowing will make me decide how I'm supposed to react to Shego, sworn enemy of Kim Possible, trying to get into her room while the young woman is incapacitated. Do I treat it as an attack, a need to just see if she's alright, or something more intimate?"

"Ah." Ron bit his lip as they passed a section of the stairs with the numeral three scribed into it. "Well, Um… Kim's going to kill me if I tell."

"No, I doubt she will, Ronald, when she learns your quick thinking prevented Shego being taken down." Doctor Director watched the young man's face, hoped his answer would be something she wanted to hear, or at least not as terrible as some of the things she had been envisioning. "Well, Ronald?"

"Right, right…" Ron sighed, knowing that Global Justice would have found out sooner or later. "Yes, she thinks she is. Yes, it's Shego that made KP think about it, and it's not as 'on' as you think. KP's been struggling to deal with this… interest, for a week or so." He paused, glanced across at the one eyed woman. "So, happy now?"

_Miss Possible and Shego, a unique partnership in a way. My, how the world changes with a few simple decisions. One of which is a villain struggling to stop lying to herself. _The leader of Global Justice rolled her shoulders as they passed the fifth floor._ This will have to be thought about for some time. _

"I think it may be too early to tell how happy I am about this… development, Mr Stoppable. Regardless, it answers a great many questions about the past few days and certainly about Shego's actions against Ms Fang."

"Floor six, Sir." Will piped up, pointing at the black stencil and then glancing at the fire door that lead to the corridor beyond. A sudden muffled thud, followed by a feminine cry of anger had him glancing across at his commander. "Your orders?"

Doctor Director sighed and rolled her shoulders, flexing the muscles. "Well, I think talking to her might be best. If that fails then I suppose we'll have to take her down, non-lethally though."

"Sir." Will nodded, while Ron just rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Then let's be about it gentlemen."

* * *

Shego glanced around the corridor and the room numbers sitting next to them on the wall. She growled in annoyance at the number fifteen next to her and began to slowly walk, or rather limp, down the corridor. The pain from her chest was getting worse, as was the slowly burning agony from her shoulder and leg, and she wondered just how much painkiller had been pumped into her… and if she could get any more. 

_Kimmie first. Gotta make sure Princess is okay. Then I can find something to dull the pain._

A sudden bang echoed down the corridor and Shego glanced up, wiping the sweat out of her eyes, to see what had caused it. She blinked in disbelief as Hego, quickly followed by Mego and the two Wego twins, all filed into the corridor from the stairwell that Hego had slammed open. Behind them, three orderlies and a woman in a white coat filed in as well. Shego watched owlishly as the white coated woman glanced at her with worry, her hands filling a hypodermic with something cloudy.

"Sis, it's us…" Mego told her calmly, holding up his hands in supplication. "Do you remember what happened to you at the lair?"

Shego stared and nodded, wiping at her forehead as more sweat trickled down her face from the pain.

"Okay, that's good." The female doctor piped up. "Mind _telling_ us what happened so we can see if you're okay?"

_Oh, look. Your brothers are here to stop you from getting to your little whore. _Shego gasped in shock and turned her head to see Kara sitting on a medical trolley by the side of her. _Now, the big question… will you let them stop you from getting to Kim?_

"They don't know…" Shego whispered at the grinning woman, hands bursting into flames. Her behaviour had her brothers exchanging worried glances and Hego motioning to the doctor, who swallowed and gripped the anaesthetic laden syringe tightly. Shego ignored them. "I have to stop you from hurting Kim!"

Hego swallowed and cleared his throat, dragging his sister's gaze back towards him.

"Sis, listen to me. Whatever you can see, whoever you're talking to… they're not real." He watched the confusion etch itself into Shego's forehead. "You're hallucinating, they gave you succinylcholine."

"Wah?" Shego managed, struggling to listen as her shoulder began to _burn_ and Kara chuckled to one side. "I… Hego?"

Behind her, the doors to the stairs slammed open and Shego stumbled backwards, her thigh almost collapsing underneath her as she twisted to see Doctor Director, Ron and Will Du run into the corridor.

"Shego, you okay?" Ron asked her, worry clear in her tone. "You don't look so good."

"Stoppable… what happened at the lair? I… I… Kara she's here and-"

"No, she can't be." Ron told her gently, recognising the pain and something else in the green woman's eyes. Confusion. "She fell. She fell, Shego, into the cavern. She's dead."

_Oh, look at how confident he is. _Kara danced past Shego's vision and she staggered upright to try and follow her. _I may be dead, but Kimmie's mine, Shego._

"No! I won't let you fucking do this to me!" Shego screamed the words and glanced around at the approaching groups. Her hands flared brighter. "I don't wanna hurt anyone, but I will! I need to see Kimmie!"

"Sis, you need to calm down." Mego tried again. "Let us give you this injection and-"

"NO!" Shego snarled the words and, as Will lunged at her from behind, shot a concussive plasma bolt behind her. The Global Justice agent caught it in his chest and shot backwards, unconscious. "I have to see Kim! I have to stop Kara from taking her away from me!"

"Ah, damn." Hego muttered as his sister began to lurch up the corridor towards them. "Team Go! Go!"

_Well, this is a lovely family reunion. _Kara smiled at Shego as she frantically braced herself as much as possible, her brothers running towards her from the front and Ron and Doctor Director from the rear. To the thief's growing horror, Kara glanced at the room next to her and smiled. Turning, she waved. _Ah, room twelve. I'll tell Kimmie you said hi._

"Nooo!" Shego screamed, watching the Jade leader chuckle and walk into Kim's room. As she moved to stop Kara, the bodies of all three of her brothers slammed against her body, pinning her to the wall. "I won't let you have her! Let me go!"

"Sis." Hego grunted, dodging a fist aimed at his head, shimmering with plasma. "Stop."

"Shego, please…" One of the Wego twins, four of them now, spluttered, trying to hold down her legs.

"You have to stop! It's all a… a dream! You're hallucinating!" A second Wego managed, gripping tightly as his sister fought violently. "Shego, stop it!"

"Let me go! I have to get to Kim! Kimmie!"

"Damn it, since when did you get so strong?" Hego managed. The battle for him was not to actually fight her down, to hold her against the wall - though it was a surprising effort for him- to keep her safe, but to judge the right amount of super strength needed to restrain her. A task complicated by the skill needed tododge flares of plasma. "Doctor, now!"

Swallowing, the female doctor lunged forwards with the hypodermic, intent on jabbing it into the struggling thief. Despite her blurred grasp of the situation, Shego had other ideas.

"Fuck off!" She snapped, throwing two of the Wego's off her and freeing a leg. Her boot lashed out, catching the doctor on the arm and making her stumble with a cry of pain. The hypodermic shot out of control, unheeded and jammed itself into Hego's backside with a solid thud.

"Yah!" The huge man managed, before he felt his muscles begin to go lax as the combined relaxant and anaesthetic shot into his system. Groaning, Hego felt his grip go lax and he fell to his knees with a thud. "Oh! Damn…"

Seeing Hego go down, Doctor Director and Ron braced themselves to try and hold Shego down as Mego and the twins found themselves rapidly being thrown off her. As the one eyed woman prepared to lunge and grip the green woman's right arm, the sound of an outraged voice echoed around the corridor.

"_What_ is going on in here! This is a hospital, not a boxing ring!" The heated, angry, tone came from the end that Team Go had come from originally and all eyes, even Shego's concussed gaze, slid in its direction.

Doctor Possible, gently supported by her husband and ignoring the complaining wound on her shoulder, tapped her foot in annoyance. Angry blue eyes stared at the group of people halfway down the corridor and outside her daughter's room. Crossing her arms, the redhead cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure my daughter would love to see this! People she's worked with or helped and aided all fighting one another! Especially when we're trying to keep her calm! Now, you three, let Shego go! Shego you don't move, hear me!" The snap in her tone had Mego and the twins gently letting go of Shego's arms, and their sister swallowed as the blue gaze slid to her. "What the heck is going on? Well!"

"I saw her…" Shego managed, trying to steady herself against the wall as her injuries began to scream at her once more, as the corridor wavered around her. "She's here… she's going to take her away from me, from us! I… I can't stop… I… I… Oh god, I feel sick!"

Doctor Possible felt a lump form in her stomach at the sight of Shego, one of the most feared people on the planet, now completely lost and disorientated as she slid to her knees, breathing hard and obviously fighting nausea. Worried, she sighed and glanced across at the female Doctor who was kneeling next to the unconscious Hego.

"Margaret?" As the doctor looked up, Doctor Possible raised an eyebrow and tilted her head gently at Shego. "What's happened?"

"Our patient there is allergic to succinylcholine and nobody bothered to tell us. Any medical record has been locked due to "Governmental reasons" and any other medical record is one we won't have. According to her family here, it causes hallucinations, disorientation and loss of judgement."

"Nobody bothered to…" Kim's mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well of course not, it's wherever makes up Drakkens medical cover, and we don't have them. Though _why _some people here didn't remember to tell us…"

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Mego whined defensively.

"No, you're quite right, Mr Mego. This would seem to be nobodies fault." Doctor Director stepped back and felt her adrenaline trickle away. "Doctor, I know this may be awkward, but would you please tend to Shego? I think you may be the only person she trusts right now."

Biting her lip and squeezing her husbands arm for a second, Kim's mother nodded and slowly walked across to the shivering, semi-naked woman on her knees. Crouching, Mrs Possible touched her gently and had emerald eyes gazing up at her in confusion.

"Mrs… P?" Shego managed, shivering. She was so, _so _cold! "Kara is in Kimmie's Room! Kara is-"

"No, she's not." Mrs Possible told her softly, and as she stared harder into Shego's worried eyes, she noticed the dilated pupils and sure signs of drug based distress. Holding out her hand, she gently pulled the thief to her feet. "Ron saw her fall, Shego. Just before he managed to help you escape the lair."

"She… fell? But she's here! She-"

"No, she's not." Glancing across at Doctor Director for permission and receiving a nod in reply, Kim's mother forced away her own discomfort at being so close to the green woman, and gently escorted her to Kim's door. "Honey, it's all in your mind. Come on, we'll go in and look. How's that?"

"But Kara-" Shego bit her lip and tried to focus as something nudged her brain. "Suchi… colene? I… it makes me…" The green woman trailed off, puzzled and Doctor Possible waved at Margaret.

"Marge, got anything to counter succinylcholine? Break it down and flush it out?"

"Sure," The doctor glanced at the Shego and watched the green woman frown as though she were trying to grasp something difficult, and raised an eyebrow. "Mind you, I think it may be wearing off a little. Still, best to speed it up."

Margaret held up a hypodermic. "Now, she going to let me give it to her?"

"I'll do it." Mrs Possible replied, taking the loaded hypo gently and smiling as the emerald gaze beside her watched it hawkishly. "This will make you feel a lot better…" As Shego began to stiffen in her grip, Kim's mother shook her slightly. "But first we'll check Kimmie, right?"

"Yeah… yeah we will." Shego muttered, limping the last few yards. "All this shit's my fault, you know? My fault. Should have put that crazy woman down all those years ago… then it'd have been me and Kimmie fighting like we always do. Doing what we always do." Nodding, Mrs Possible turned the door knob gently, only to have Shego stop her and glance across. "She'd have stopped me every time, Doc. You know? Every time, until I'd be too tired to keep trying… that's what makes her so fascinating to me."

"My daughter probably feels the same way. Now then," Mrs Possible pushed the door all the way open and Shego stared suspiciously into the brightly lit room. "Let's go check."

It took Shego fifteen minutes of searching the room, while Kim's mother quietly stood next to her daughter's bedside, until she was satisfied. The confusion, however, was still on her face as she limped across to the older redhead.

"I don't understand… she was here! Told me that Kim would be hers soon and that there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Sighing, Doctor Possible held out the hypo. "Shego, do you trust me?"

The thief blinked and shrugged, her dazed expression dark. "Yeah, suppose so. More than most. Cause you suffered when Kara attacked me. Bitch used me against you…"

"Yes, she did." The redhead fought down the nausea the past few days memories brought with them and watched Shego sway for a second. "Honey, Kara was never here."

"But she-" Shego began, only for Mrs Possible to shake her head.

"She's all up here," the Doctor tapped her forehead. "In your mind. You see, they gave you a drug while they fixed your shoulder, and you're allergic to it." She held up the hypodermic. "This will get rid of the drug and you'll be back to your normal self."

"Kara isn't here?" Shego demanded and as Doctor Possible shook her head, she relaxed and held out her arm. "Okay, gimmie."

The redhead gently brushed the area with a swab and slid the needle gently into the green woman smoothly. Shego shivered harder as the contents were delivered and once the hypodermic had been removed, sniffed slightly. A sudden sneeze had Doctor Possible frowning in concern as she stared at the soaked woman.

"I hate needles." Shego muttered.

"Most people do." Kim's mother gestured to the bed next to the still and sleeping form of her daughter. "Why don't you lie down, keep an eye on Kimmie for me, and I'll go and get some towels so you can dry off. Yes?"

"Sure, kay." Shego managed, sliding onto the bed and glancing around "You were right too, Kara's not here. Weird. But I'm not letting Kimmie out of my sight. No way, no how. Cause she's mine now. I love her, damn it."

For the first time since she had been kidnapped from her own home, Doctor Possible smiled genuinely. "I'm not too sure how Kim would feel about the owning comment, but it's still a nice thing to say, in a way." The slightly jerky nod from Shego, followed by another shiver made her sigh. "You keep an eye on Kim, I'll be back in a second."

Slipping out of the room and leaving the door ajar, Doctor Possible found her husband, Team Go, Ron and Doctor Director all waiting patiently on the other side. Glancing to the left, she caught Margaret's eye and inclined her head at the door.

"Marge, be a pal and get me some towels and a hot cup of coffee would you? Shego'll need them once the counter agent kicks in."

"Sure." Margaret strolled off and Doctor Possible turned to Doctor Director as the woman coughed politely.

"Doctor Possible, I'd like your opinion on Shego's mental condition right now. Is she safe to be left alone with Kim? In the building? Do I need to put guards on her door again, or even in her room?"

"That depends if you think she's going to run away and escape, Doctor." Kim's mother sighed as James came around behind and hugged her gently. "Anything Shego has done since she woke up, the way she's been acting, the confusion and dazed conversations especially, is thanks to the succinylcholine in her system. Once the counter agent I've given her gets to work, she'll be back to her usual prickly self. I leave it to you to work out how she'll feel with Global Justice breathing down her neck."

"Yes, well I think we can put the plasma damage in her room down to the drug. The problem regarding her actual, well, freedom right now, is the crux of the matter." Doctor Director stared at Kim's mother intently and chose her words with care. "I'm pushing the regs as it is. Shego is sitting in your daughter's room, a young woman who is one of my best freelancers and also her sworn enemy for some time, without an escort… let alone the fact that Shego is wanted for quite a few criminal offences. She _should_ be either in a holding cell at global headquarters or at the police station."

"Hang on!" Ron managed, disbelief on his face. "Shego risked her life to save KP! Let alone the fact that I told you their… their _relationship _has changed!" Mrs Possible raised an eyebrow at Ron's outburst and the teen had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Dr P, she's really good at making you blurt stuff out. When Kim finds out, she's going to kill me."

"Mr Stoppable," Doctor Director interrupted, switching on a small recording device. "However I may personally feel about this situation, I have a problem in that I've run out of leeway to cut any possibility of a deal. The law dictates that I have to either lock her away myself or I will be forced to assign her to the FBI or CIA or whomever with the correct authorisation. Especially as she is medically fit to travel." The one eyed woman paused and stared at Doctor Possible, who blinked. "Yes, medically fit to be moved out of hospital care."

"Wha… oh… oh!" The redhead shook her head. "As her current medical doctor, I cannot allow you to move her to any facility at this time, even one equipped with medical facilities. Her wounds are still potentially life threatening and moving her could pose a serious risk, one I will not allow Shego to take."

Smiling, doctor Director clicked off the recorder and nodded. "That should cover it for now and give me enough time to discuss things with my superiors."

Ron blinked. "Wait, you aren't going to arrest Shego? I thought she was, well, the worlds most wanted number one thief?"

"She is, Mr Stoppable." The leader of the GJ smiled thinly. "However, as doctor Possible has pointed out, Shego is hardly in a physical state to run away from Global Justice. Besides, thanks to you, I know that Shego's primary concern, well other than herself, is asleep in that room. I doubt I'd be able to drag her away with a team of wild horses until Kim's up and about." Doctor Director shook her head. "Such a unique development and one I doubt anyone could see coming."

"Sooo, you're not going to arrest her?" Ron pressed, imagining Kim being freed from Servus and finding out that Shego was incarcerated for hanging around until she was cured. The idea of her reaction made him wince.

"For now, I'll consider her under medical house arrest." A sudden beeping from her belt made Doctor Director sigh and pull the tiny comm. Unit from its housing. "Yes?"

"Um, Sir?" The voice of one of the guards in the main lobby came though the tiny speaker in a tinny squeak. Everyone could hear the anxiety in the tone. "I think you should know that we have an FBI special agent Rexus and CIA agent Stephens, along with Middleton Police Chief McGruggan, to see you. They all want to discuss, um, Shego."

Sighing, Doctor Director chuckled dryly. "Wasted no time I see. Very well, take them to my office and I'll be down in a second." Clicking off the device, the one eyed woman glanced at Kim's door and then at the redhead beside her. "One final question, Doctor. Do you trust Shego with your daughter's life?"

Doctor Possible bit her lip, remembered the physical beating her daughter had given Shego, while the green woman had simply defended and shrugged off blows that got through, never trying to hurt Kim in return and nodded. "In a heartbeat."

"Then I shall too, for the moment. Now then, Mr Stoppable, would you walk with me for a while?"

"Okay…"

Both agent and teenager were about to walk for the stairs, when the door to Kim's room slammed violently open, impacting into the plaster wall behind it hard enough to leave an imprint. Standing in the doorway, shivering with a strangely attractive combination of cold, anger, and confusion, stood a wet and incredibly pissed off Shego.

"Okay! Would one of your jerk offs mind explaining to me how I ended up cold, soaked and wearing a hospital gown that has nothing at the back?" The green thief flipped a strand of dark wet hair out of her gleaming emerald eyes with a snarl and glanced down at the outline of her green breasts. "Oh, and now that it's wet, I'm showing everything from the front too? Just fantastic! So, anyone? Preferably _before_ I decide to just kick ass until I feel better!"

"And she's back! As prickly, harsh tongued and angry as ever." Ron chuckled, before noticing the glare, dripping with venom, Shego shot in his direction. Swallowing, the blond teen ducked behind Doctor Director.

_Sometimes, Ron, you need to keep some comments in your head._

"Um, Ronald, why don't you go with Doctor Director." Doctor Possible discreetly squeezed her husbands hand for support and turned to the fuming thief. "Shego, why don't you and I go into Kim's room for privacy and talk about what's been happening."

"I'd prefer a cup of hot coff-" Shego paused as a woman, she had the odd feeling she had met before, walked up to Doctor Possible, towels and a steaming mug held in both hands. Kim's mother took them off her and raised an eyebrow at the green woman, who frowned with a slight shiver. "Now _that_ is scary!"

* * *

Doctor Directors Office

"Where is she!" A man in a black suit and grey tie snapped in annoyance, his jacket swinging open for a second to show a gun securely tucked into a shoulder harness.

"The leader of Global Justice has a lot of things on her plate, so cut her some slack would you?" A second man, neatly and slickly dressed in a plain grey shirt and black trousers, sat patiently in front of the empty desk and rolled his eyes. "She'll be here, and probably knows we're waiting."

The police chief of Middleton sat quietly in the corner, staring quietly at the two men. The CIA and the FBI? Both here for Shego? Sighing, the Police Chief rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers and tapped a finger on his chair arm. If they were both here to try and wrest Shego from Global Justice, as he had hoped to do so somehow, then he stood little chance.

With a gentle click, the door to the office swung open, and a muscular woman, clad in a neat grey jumpsuit and an eye patch, strode in. She ignored the three men waiting for her and slid neatly behind the desk.

"You Doctor Director?" The black suited man asked hotly, only to blink as the GJ leader raised a hand in his direction before turning to the blond teenager who she had walked in with.

"Mr Stoppable, would you like to sit on the sofa while I deal with these three people?" Doctor Director motioned to the sofa arranged in the corner. "It shouldn't take long, and then we can continue our little chat."

"Um, okay." Ron walked over to the sofa and gingerly sat down, eyeing the three people he didn't recognise.

"Well, now that the kids sat down, can we get on with the adult stuff?" The agent asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "God forbid that we can actually sort out this mess."

"And what mess would that be? Mr…"

"Agent Parkes, CIA." The man snapped with a smirk. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sheaf of paper and tossed it on Doctor Director's desk. "As per United States jurisdiction, you are required to hand over Shego to us for charging and incarceration."

"Hey!" The man in the white shirt managed, blinking a little. "Not so fast! I'm Agent Stephens, FBI, and I'm the one who's going to be walking out of this building with that little green firecracker! She's wanted in connection of over a hundred and fifty thefts!"

"Screw the FBI! Parkes waved a hand dismissively, ignoring the glare from Stephens. "We were here first and we've got more clout."

"Hey! I'll remind you both that Shego was arrested in Middleton, _my _jurisdiction!" The chief of Police piped up, only to shrink as the two agents glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"The FBI has jurisdiction!"

"No, the CIA has the ability to override you in such circumstances we deem appropriate!"

"Only in matters of national security! Shego's a thief, not a spy!"

"She's stolen various government secrets around the globe, including ours!"

"She's ours!"

"Ours!"

"Gentlemen." Doctor Director murmured, steepling her fingers.

"She's a criminal I've been tracking for two years!"

"Three for me!"

"_Gentlemen_!" Betty Director's voice lashed out coldly in the office. "That is _quite _enough!"

Both men stared in shock at the heated anger on the GJ leaders face and hurriedly sat back down. Next to Ron, the Police Chief shrank even further into himself, wishing he was back in his own office.

"Doctor Director, you have my warrant," Parkes murmured quietly. "I expect Global Justice to co-operate with the CIA on this."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Mr Parkes." Doctor Director calmly sat back in her chair. "Regardless of the fact that your warrant has as much power in my office as a blank piece of paper, Shego is under medical observation and, at this time, cannot be moved."

"But… but…" Parkes stared in disbelief. "I work for-"

The CIA, yes I know. But I work for the security division of the United Nations directorate and your country, being part of that, has signed the various documents that give me overriding control _as _part of that directorate." She glanced across at the smirking Stephens and stood with a sniff. "The FBI as well."

"Now just a minute!" Both men said in unison as the one eyed woman strode past the desk and themselves.

"Gentlemen, I have far more pressing matters to attend to, such as trying to find a cure for the mind control device currently controlling Kim Possible. I take it you know her?" Both men flushed. "Shego is, frankly, being more co-operative that your agencies in assisting me. I also have to get this young man home before his parents become concerned, arrange funding to help repair Ms Possible's car, as well as having to write a number of letters of condolence to the families of the men and women who died today.

"We-"

"Now, as far as I am concerned you can feel free to sit or stand in here and try to find out which of you has the biggest penis. However, I do _not _need to play this game or listen to it either. I don't have a penis, gentlemen, because I don't need one to do my job." Betty Director motioned to Ron and glanced back. "Please excuse me. Mr Stoppable?"

Ron scrambled to his feet and trailed after the striding Doctor Director, leaving three shell-shocked men behind her, without sparing a second glance.

"The more important stuff, is it trying to find a cure for KP?" At the one eyed woman's gentle nod and slowing pace, Ron let out a huff of breath and felt the tension around the GJ leader and himself loosen. "That was pretty cool, you know? They were so full of themselves and you just…just pow! Knocked down like pins."

"The trick when dealing with paper pushers like that, Mr Stoppable, is to remember one thing."

"What?"

"You have to remember _why_ they needed to bring such important pieces of paper in the first place. And that reason is because you have more authority in your little finger than they do in their entire department. Always remember that."

Grinning, Ron trailed after the older woman and knew that somehow, thanks to Betty Director's sheer force of will, they'd sort it out.

* * *

Middleton Space centre:four days later.

Doctor Vivian Porter gazed through the window at the men and women huddled over a metal framework propped on the floor of the space centres main construction hanger. Blue sparks spluttered and lit up the various faces, all frowning with concentration.

"Doctor Porter?" The beautiful blond glanced across and smiled at the young man in a lab coat who walked towards her. He smiled back and hesitantly held out a clipboard. "We've started work on the body panels, as per Global Justices request. The main framework, as you can see, is being welded into shape. We, ah, need to know if you'll need any help rebuilding or repairing the AI systems."

"Nah, Doctor Freeman and myself have it all in hand. As for the AI, Mara's fine thanks for asking. What I will need is a good supply of fibre optic cable and some of the advanced G78 modules to form her CPU sub-spine."

"I'll put in a request, Doctor." The young man held out a clipboard. "Here you go, the specs on the proposed enhancements that Mr Load sent us."

"Cool. Well, you'd better get back to it, and so should I."

Vivian watched the young man nod and walk off towards the machine shop where Mara's titanium and ceramic mesh body panels had just started to be formed. With a sigh, she glanced down at the clipboard and walked back towards the cybernetics lab that she and Doctor Freeman were currently sharing.

As the door hissed open, Doctor Porter stepped in and glanced up from the clipboard, casting her soft blue eyes around the room. Spying the person she was looking for, Vivian wandered over to the couch sitting next to a glass coffee table. Set on the glass table, the AI core that comprised the brain of Mara's neural net flickered and hummed as lights played on the gleaming metal surface. Watching it with glum and horrified fascination, the shimmering hologram of Mara herself sat on the couch morosely.

"Mara?"

"You know, it's fascinating." Mara looked up at the blond woman and sighed. "And kinda sick. I'm looking at my own brain, propped on a goddamn table." The AI shifted uncomfortably and turned to the laptop propped next to her, the screen flickering as she interfaced with it once more. "I can't look at it… me… _that_ any more. God, I hate this…"

Nodding, Vivian sat next to her on the sofa and waited for the glowing blue woman to look at her once more. "Listen, it's going to be okay, I promise. We've got your new body in the shop right now, and everyone's working flat out to get it finished." The blond Doctor smiled. "You made quite an impression with Doctor Director and Kim's parents, well done."

"Well done?" Mara chuckled mirthlessly. "I got the holy hell beaten out of me, almost crushed Doctor Director and her troops when I fell down the lift shaft, and had to endure the… the _shame _of being airlifted out of there because I had nothing left. I'm surprised Doctor Director even wants me online anymore."

"Listen."

"Useless, that's what I was. Totally useless. Couldn't hold my own against some stupid third rate battle bots. Sadie's going to have a field day with this. Suppose I deserve it in a way. Maybe I should try and tender my resignation from Team Possible? Think Doctor Possible wouldaccept one from a car?"

"Now stop that!" Vivian ordered sternly. "How do you think your father would feel to hear you talk like that? You did what you were designed to do, and you out performed what was expected by a hundred-fold!"

"I feel like I failed, Doc, so just leave it okay?" Sulking slightly, Mara turned away from the blond woman. "I'm just a useless and faulty piece of technology. And now I'm even more useless, cause I haven't got a body anymore! I'm a goddamn pocket calculator!"

"No!" Vivian slammed the lid of the laptop closed and Mara turned back, looking up with surprised irritation. "You're far more than that young lady, and listen to me when you ask advice or comfort!"

"Hey, _you_ talked to _me_! I was decrypting the database I downloaded from Drakken's lair!" Vivian kept her hand on the laptop's lid and Mara trembled before exploding. "Damn you! It's the only thing I can do right now! I can't drive anyone anywhere! I can't pick stuff up and help them rebuild me! I can't see if Kim's okay! I can't say sorry to her mom for not being there! I can't… I can't tell Doctor Director how bad I feel for screwing up and… and…"

Vivian was honoured with the strange gift of being the first person to see an artificial intelligence begin to sob. She sighed. "I wish I could touch you right now, hold you."

"Wh… what?" Mara managed, struggling to control her tears. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I consider you very much like a daughter. I helped build you, helped Doctor Freeman take you through the first steps of learning all those months ago, even had Oliver teach you the computer equivalent of morals." The blond woman wrung her hands. "I hate seeing you like this, and you won't listen when I keep telling you how pleased everyone is!"

"I screwed up."

"How many times, you didn't screw up! If you had, would Doctor Director be telling me, heck, everyone who built you that she wants you back in action as soon as possible?" Mara blinked, the holographic tears drying on her skin and Vivian smiled, holding up the clipboard. "That she wants you back, looking after Team Possible _with_ full upgrades?"

"She… she does?" Mara stared in disbelief and Vivian laughed, flipping up the laptop lid.

"Yes, she does. Which is why we're all working on your body right now!" chuckling, the blond doctor slid to her feet and walked across to her workbench. "This reminds me. I have to get on with constructing the housing for your core. So, while I'm busy, why don't you carry on decrypting Drakken's database? I know that Global Justice would be grateful of any data you can pull out of it. Especially if it refers to Servus."

"I thought you'd be working on that too…" Mara managed, wiping at her face and interfacing with the laptop once again. "Kimmie's more important than me."

"No, she's not." Vivian wagged a finger behind her as she sat on her work stool and examined the circuit board underneath the microscope in front of her. "Right now she has Wade, Doctor Freeman, her father, brothers and the GJ science wing working to come up with a cure. I did my part before I started work on building your new body half an hour ago. The nanites are too dangerous to disrupt or remove now what with all the adjustments that blue moron made. So, once I gave them the specs that pretty much finished my role."

"Oh." Mara digested this. "Why not help with decoding the program?"

"Because I'm not as good at running through computer codes as quickly as Wade or Dr Freeman and I'd get in the way." Vivian turned and grinned. "I know my limits and they end with Mr Load. He knows what he's doing and will be twice as fast doing it compared to me. Besides, if they do need help they know where we are, right?"

Mara grinned for the first time in hours. "You're so cool, in an odd way."

Vivian chuckled. "Well, well, look who's out of her funk."

"Yeah, yeah." Mara chuckled. "Thanks 'mom'."

Satisfied with their chat, Vivian turned back to her work, while Mara began to run through the encrypted files on the laptop next to her, the positronic network forming her mind cracking the code easily.

It was after an hour of peaceful work that Mara's gasp of horror echoed around the lab.

"Holy fu… That sick bitch! Viv, you'd better get over here!"

Vivian Porter glanced up and blinked at the sight of Mara, eyes glued to the laptop screen, muttering choice swearwords as rolls of computer code shot past her eyes. Sliding off the bench, the blond robotics genius strode over to where Mara sat on the sofa and watched as the AI glanced up.

"Mara, what's wrong?"

"We have a serious problem…" The holographic image of the young woman raised a trembling hand and pointed to part of the code streaming across the laptop. "see that crap on there? I've been decrypting it for the past few hours. Mostly, it's the instruction set built into the Servus build that Kim has creeping around in her head."

"So?" Vivian Porter asked, feeling herself stiffen and grow cold at the fear in mara's eyes.

"Kim may be fine right now, but not for much longer!" The AI closed her eyes and trembled. "There's a god damn Servus failsafe, Viv! A failsafe!And it's counting down!"

Continued in Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22:Tick, Tick, Tick

Well, I had fun... I have been grapplling with that horror of the writers world. (whispers) Writers Block! Still, after settling back and reading a few other KIGO fics (Alone Together, Emerald Rogue, Allaines Milky Way and many others) both on here and the KIGO board, I'm ready to rock.

I present the penultimate chapter to Mind Body and Soul.

Enjoy.

Hob!

**Kim Possible: Mind Body and Soul **

**Chapter 22: Tick, Tick, Tick**

**The Present: T-Minus 7 Days and Counting**

"She thinks she's all that, but she's not!"

The scream echoed around the tiny darkened room, reverberated past the threadbare sofa and rattled the massive steel shutters across the grimy windows. In the quiet that followed, the only sounds came from the tiny bench lit by an angle-poise lamp propped against a laptop. The sickly yellow light also flickered across the figure of a man fiddling with gleaming computer chips on the pitted surface.

"I'll show that little redhead what's what! I'll show her! And Shego! Shego will pay for betraying me, for beating me and taking away _my _lair!"

One of the chips snapped as a hand carelessly put too much pressure on a tiny probe as the hunched figure snarled in outrage. "How dare she turn away from our plans, our calling… from _me_… how _dare_ she!"

Spinning on the ratty chair, the weak light from the lamp played across a face full of rage, a face with a scar running along one cheek and a pale blue complexion that highlighted the figures dark and angry eyes.

Doctor Drakken.

"Oh yes, Shego. You will rue the day you betrayed me, betrayed your evil brothers and sisters! I promise you that, I swear it! I thought we were family, but, oh no, you wouldn't have that would you! Well, I'll show you just how little I needed you, or Kara Fang! I can do evil stuff on my own!"

Drakken swung back to the pitted bench and picked up his tools. Attacking the chips once more, his tongue slowly slid out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrated.

_I may have lost all my money, all my beautiful toys in the lair, all my plans I had stored up, but I'm not beaten! _

Unable to help himself, Drakken recalled the exhausted, yet grinning face of Shego as she had watched Possible manhandle him into a huddled heap at the base of his main computer.

There had been no lost love for him in her eyes as she'd glanced briefly across at him. None! How dare she betray him not once, but twice to Possible and her friends!

The frantic escape though the emergency tunnels while the lights were out had been humiliating for him. When he had popped the hatch that lead into his own private quarters and lab, had heard the shouting voices of his henchmen retreating, followed swiftly by the military shouts of Global Justice, he had been fast.

His woefully small emergency stash of cash, a gun, medical supplies, and a few technical gadgets had been swiftly scooped out of the hidden safe, as had the shiny steel case sitting on the bench in his private lab. Only once he was sure he could make a quick escape, had he swiftly seated himself at his private computer terminal.

The images that he had seen on his own private network of security cameras, especially the one of Kara loading her gun with the dose of Servus intended for Possible, had worried rather than calmed him. There was something in Kara Fang's gaze that had frightened him as she had vanished from the screen into the escape tunnels once more.

At first, after flicking frantically through the network of cameras and watching Kara shoot Kim with the Servus vial, he could only stare in horror. By doing that, she had to have brought the wrath of Shego down upon her, and Drakken remembered wincing at the thought of how his ex-employee would respond.

The sudden flaring blasts of green energy that had pock-marked the wall around the Jade Assassin as she crouched had only confirmed his own fears. When Kara had ended up swinging at the base of the walkway and Drakken had seen the insane gleam in her eyes, he knew it was time to go.

The frantic and gibbering dash he'd made for the submarine hidden at the base of the fusion core had been quickly decided with little care for the Jade he left behind. His own survival had always been number one, especially around Shego and Possible.

His only thoughts as the submarine had detached, and the reverberation of the fusion core's secret access system closing back up had echoed across the hull, had been of escape and revenge. Both would require money. Drakken had known that and had patted the silver case comfortably.

What had been in there had set him up with enough cash to prepare his little surprise.

"Not beaten! Not now I've managed to get a little more cash, enough to buy myself a safe rental lair. You'll never find me, never! And soon you won't have time, my green freak!"

Grinning insanely, Drakken picked up one of the chips and held it triumphantly.

"Ahh, how many times will my genius be allowed to pervert the things others create? When will my genius for outsourcing be recognised! With these two improved neural compliance chips, I can find a couple of rich targets, woo them at the door with my charm, and slip them on! With their funds at my fingertips, I can plan for world domination! I can plan for revenge!"

Grinning, Drakken finished his modifications to the chip.

"Both Kim Possible and you, Shego, will be mine! You will pay for the humiliation, the betrayal… _everything_! Revenge will be sweet. Sweet I say!"

As the pale blue man began to cackle insanely, sliding off the stool to dance around the bench in the fetid cool air, a sudden flash of blue sparks on the far side of the lab, plunged in shadows, made him blink. The lamp suddenly flickered and died, plunging the room into cold darkness. The only light came from the windows coated in grease and protected by the massive shutters across them

In the pitch black, Drakken let out a gasp of fear and then a squeal of pain as he fell over the stool and went crashing into the darkness, the chip springing out of his hand and bouncing along the concrete into the inky black.

"Nooo! That cost me my last few thousands! The blue man screamed and slid to his feet, peering into the darkness. The sudden quiet rattle of metal on concrete made him scowl and he huffed in annoyance. "Damn rental lairs, I really should learn my lesson. They never put in decent fuse boxes, and this one's seen far, far better days."

Sighing, Drakken began to fumble around his desk for a flashlight, his fumbling becoming more certain as his eyes adjusted to the murky gloom. Spying the light blue plastic of the cheap torch, Drakken reached out to pick it up.

A sudden agonising pain shot through his hand as a glowing object suddenly flew through the air to ricochet off his blue skin. As he shook off the sharp shock, Drakken cursed loudly as whatever it was rattled onto the concrete near his foot. As he pulled his hand back, he blinked as the sharp pain increased and, examining the flesh, he realised he had burned the skin. Plus, the shape had felt… very familiar.

"No… my chip…" He whimpered into the darkness, sucking on the reddened flesh of his hand. "But, what made it so hot?"

"Dr D…"

The sudden cool, throaty, familiar and female voice that echoed out of the darkness like an ice cold whip had Drakken's eyes widening in terror and his fingers spasmed on the gun. Or they would have, if the weapon itself hadn't been pulled free by another figure, the fast moving outline of a black cat suit and flash of red the only sign she been near him.

Even as he watched this new player stroll across to his desk and pounce up onto it, then turn to gaze at him through a strange set of goggles, Drakken could only gibber at how quietly she had sneaked up on him. Almost as good as Sheg-

A faint green glow began to gently light up the room, and Drakken stared in horror at the figure, at the angry smile, at the eyes that glared at him as the glow illuminated the face he thought he would never see again. He swallowed.

"We _really_ need to talk…"

* * *

**The Past: Middleton Hospital: T-Minus 13 Days and Counting.**

"And how are we both feeling today?"

The middle-aged nurse announced as she walked into the room containing her two patients. Lying on separate beds, pushed close together, one set of dull green eyes watched her reach up and turn off the droning television. Shego, however, only glanced up past the spine of the book she was reading once she had registered the TV had been switched off, before rolling her eyes before returning to it.

The redhead, lying stiffly next to her, stared once more into the distance, uncaring. The Servus programme barely registering the nurse's presence. Inside however, Kim herself rolled her eyes at the fake cheer in the woman's tone.

Smiling and fixing the vitamin and energy shot for Shego, alongside the usual pain medications for both of them, she cheerfully burbled. "Rested I hope?"

This was too much for Kim.

"_Rested? Rested? I'm trapped in my own body by something I can't fight! Servus only uses the bathroom when absolutely, vitally, necessary but _I've_ wanted to go for twenty minutes! And to top it all off you thought watching four hours of 'A Thousand and One Uses for Peanut Butter' would be therapeutic!" _

Trapped inside her motionless body, which slowly turned its head to stare at the nurse as she fluffed pillows, Kim snarled in uncharacteristic anger and continued to rant.

"_I've had to watch Shego deal with hostile GJ, FBI and CIA agents trying to rile her into an arrest, watch my mother cry, my brothers jump on my bed for twenty minutes, and if that's not enough now my legs started itching! Other than that? Everything's just peachy!"_ Sarcasm slid into her unheard tone. _"How are you?"_

"She's not happy." Shego quietly murmured, glancing up from her book and the nurse stiffened, glancing around with an expression of fear on her face.

Shego couldn't really blame her.

Considering that, when she had listened to the explanation Kim's mother had given her, along with Mego and the Wego twins hauling a half conscious Hego into the emergency room- and her amusement and pleasure at seeing that had been well hidden- for treatment, Shego had felt an uncharacteristic urge to blush.

She hated drugs, and the events in the corridor outside Kim's room were the perfect example of why.

After the event in the corridor, events had moved swiftly. Shego had quickly been moved into Kim's room at her mother's insistence. Though Will Du and a few of the doctors had protested at such a move, many fearing Shego was a plant, or would simply take the opportunity to take Kim out while she was helpless, Doctor Possible simply ignored them.

Shego herself had found that, while still technically a GJ prisoner awaiting transport to a secure cell, she had been classed by Doctor Possible as 'medically unfit'. To her surprise, Doctor Director had nodded once while the thief had stared in disbelief, before walking out and leaving a single guard on the door.

If that had left Shego confused, then the sudden gift of hot coffee, a warm set of pyjamas in green, and a shot of painkiller that had her floating happily for the best part of the day, had left her totally bemused. She wondered if this was all a way of thanking her for saving her Kimmie, and she couldn't help but wonder when the bubble would burst.

Unfortunately for her, Hego's visit the next day almost had her good nature, and the charm of being a 'guest' of Middleton Hospital, violently wearing off.

"_Will you please just listen to me!"_

"_Why? Why the hell would I want to waste so much of my time?"_

"_Damn it, Shego, I helped save your life! You could be more appreciative!"_

"_And you think getting in the way of Stoppable's work repays what you did? Why you arrogant fuckhead!"_

"_Oh sure. Great maturity sis, calling me names!"_

The argument had been going on for hours in the private room assigned to Shego. It had begun quietly. A simple visit from brothers visiting an injured sister. Too quietly. Almost as if both sides were biding their time and energy for the screaming match that it had quickly become.

"_Names? I meant that!"_

"_Damn it, Sis, why not admit you were wrong to leave us?"_

Outside the door, sitting on the cool blue plastic chairs next to their sister's room, Mego and the Wego twins glanced at each other with each fuming exchange in the room behind them. Mego sighed at the last hissed comment, heard the outrage trembling inside the tone and gently ran his hand across his forehead.

"I told him, guys." Mego glanced across at the twins, watched them shiver at the thought of their sister's face. "I told him not to ask her, at least not yet. Did he listen to me? No. Because I'm the second in command and Hego is our glorious 'leader'." Mego snorted at the word. "If he's such a great leader, then why didn't he know this would happen? Anyone would have known, even Kim. She'd know not to piss our sister off like this."

"He just wants Shego to-"

"Come back." The twins pointed out softly. "Why doesn't she want-"

"To come back to us?"

"You know why. There's a list of reasons. But I don't think the reason is something now, but in the past. Hego muttered something about it not being his fault and that maybe she'd forgive him this time while we were in the waiting room. I think he may have kept something from us, something about the way she left."

"We thought Shego-"

"Liked the idea of evil? Isn't that why she left us and joined up-"

"With Drakken?"

Mego frowned, and tried to get past his own ego for a few moments and think like his sister.

"That's not much of a reason, is it? I mean, come on. Sis was aggressive in her combat, sure, but she never killed anyone." He frowned. "Detonhater doesn't count. That psycho would have blown the lift anyway. We all agreed on that, right?"

The twins nodded and Mego scowled.

"Something's going on, and I don't like being out of the loop. And before you even say it, this has nothing to do with my ego, guys." The twins glanced at each other in surprise. Mego had always cared about number one, first and foremost, but now he was scowling and worrying over his sister and brother. "I'm beginning to wonder if Hego had a hand in making Shego leave, her becoming evil or not."

The snarling voices suddenly rose in pitch and the members of Team Go in the corridor winced.

"_I saved your life! The least you could do is forgive me for what happened! It was for the best, for you and for us! You were the one who couldn't control herself! And now, when I save your ass, you refuse to see how helpless you were!"_

"_Bastard! Bastard to say that to me! I was doing fine before you showed up! We were already fighting free of that Psycho bitch and her goons! Hell, Mrs P has more ability in her little finger than you, Hego. And she's never stabbed me in the back! Not even when I-" _Shego's voice broke off into a choking cough.

"_Sis, you fucked up! What more can I say? You gave your allegiance to Drakken, to evil, and now when it slaps you in the face, you refuse to admit you were wrong? Even when I'm happy, even eager, to forgive your sins against us and the public?"_

"Oh god, don't say that! Please don't say that to her." Mego slid a hand across his face.

"_Sins?"_ The choked female voice heated rapidly_. "Sins! You think that what I've been doing with my life is sinful!"_

"_Well, lets see shall we? You're a thief, you've been working for a man trying to take over the world, have stolen god knows what and from who, and part of your duties involved trying to kill a teenage kid. What the hell would you class your life as?"_

"_Free! Trying to survive the betrayal of my family, everyone else, and especially you!"_ Shego's voice snarled the words. _"I wanted freedom! I didn't want anyone to tell me what to do, how to live my life, criticise my decisions! Everything that they did when I was a hero! I was free as a thief, I had freedom!"_

"_You stole other people's things!"_

"_Rich bastards who didn't deserve things like that! All those times I saved those baubles and watched the guy who owned it barely give a damn! So, I decided to take a few back, in payment for all the crap I had to put up with!"_

"_That was wrong, sister!"_

"_Bite me, Hego! I don't have to justify my existence, what I had to do to make money, to you or anyone! I had reasons and they're mine and mine alone!"_

"_And Kim? I find it odd that you seem to care for her, considering how often you've tried to kill her."_

"_That's my business, my personal fucking business! If you even think about going there, brother, I won't hold myself back…"_

The warning tone was missed on Hego, but not on Mego who stood up. "Don't say it…I don't wanna have to risk my pretty face saving your ass you dumb idiot."

"_Sounds to me like you haven't even thought about how she feels. But then why would you? You're the great Shego."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Ex-heroine, thief, merc, villainess that she goes up against time and time again, and someone who wants to kill her. Why wouldn't the Kim Possible fall for the great Shego? The beautiful, all powerful Shego! The Shego who's been trying to kill her, hurt her, attack her all these years. The Shego who wants to steal and cheat, maybe rule the world and hurt people! Because she can… because she's Shego!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"Oh hell. This is going to go on all night, and I have a hot tub waiting at Go Tower." Mego stood and slammed the door open to see his brother, arms crossed, glaring at the svelte female outlined by the sunlight as she stared out of the window. Even as the purple man opened his mouth to defuse the situation, Hego snorted.

"This has been the thing with you all these years, sister. You never care about anyone else, until it's too late. You have a massive ego that means you never think about how what you do affects others! That's why you were ousted at school, that's why you screwed up as a hero, and that's why your life has been one big mistake! That's why I did what I did! Because I always cleaned up your messes! And now that Kim Possible seems to have taken over that job, look where it got her!"

"SHUT UP!"

Shego span around, and her hands clenched tightly against the urge to fire the plasma that trickled around her fingers into Hego's smug face. Seeing Mego, his face pale and eyes wide, standing next to the hulking blue form had her fighting for self control.

Licking her lips, the thief turned back to the window, and desperately avoided both the gaze of her own reflection and the memories of betrayal, of bullying, of cruelty done to and by her.

"You _damn well_ leave Kim out of this! She's got people who'll move heaven and earth for her. A family full of experts trying to help her, determined to save her. Not a family of screw-ups! One of which betrayed another to save his dream, no matter how much he tries to defend himself."

Hego bristled. "I-"

"As for Kimmie and our… relationship? One day I'll make it up to her, I swear… somehow, if she wants. As for how I feel about her, about our battles and what I did? That's my business and mine alone. Bring it up again, Hego, and you'll be too busy swallowing your teeth to speak to me again!"

Mego glanced across at Hego. The blue man's face was bright red, and his own hands were clenching tightly, fighting against his own desires. Taking his life in his hands, and wondering why as he did so, Mego coughed into the room full of tension.

"Hey, how's it going you two?"

"How's it going?" Hego hissed the words. "She's as stubborn and unforgiving as ever! Let alone the fact that her ego is still bigger than a mountain!" As Shego trembled next to the window, Mego swallowed. "She won't come back to Team Go!"

"Well, that's our sister's choice, isn't it-"

"I'm giving her a goddamn second chance and she's throwing it away! Why the hell do I bother!"

"Well-" The purple man began, only to duck quickly as the lamp that had sat on the table next to his sister's bed slammed into the wall next to Hego and shattered. Both men glanced up at Shego, who stared at them and literally shook with anger.

"I don't _want _a second chance at joining you! I never wanted to _be _part of fucking Team Go! When are you going to get it into your big, blue, thick as pig shit head, Hego?" Shego hissed the words and waved a hand. "If that's all you have to say on the matter, you're boring me and pissing me off! So get the hell out!"

Mego grabbed his brother's arm and tugged. "Shego's made her decision, come on."

Hego bristled but allowed Mego to tug him towards the door. As they reached it, Shego turned around, the sound of her bare feet slapping on the linoleum making the two brothers pause. The stare she aimed at them was for Hego only, and he reddened at the icy and emotionless gaze.

"What you did today pays about one thousandth of the debt you owe me, Hego. You betrayed me, all those years ago." She ignored Mego's choked "What?" and stared at her brother with loathing. "You forced me out, made me run and find another way, another life. You're partly responsible for all of this, as much as I am anyway."

"You think I'm to blame for this?" Hego stared at her in disbelief. "_You _ran away from your debt to society!"

"That was bullshit the second they said it! Bastards the lot of them! And you tried to manacle me!" Shego snapped. "For _nothing_ other than to save face you bastard! Some of the choices were mine, but not all of them." Her voice fell to a whisper. "Not _all_ of them…"

"Fine, if it makes you sleep better at night, believe that if you want." Hego turned away, and ignoring Mego's look of disbelief and the question forming on his lips, paused.

"Even if some of this is my fault, and you know how often I've reached out to you… What happened to Kim Possible is yours and yours alone."

"Go away."

"I am. But remember, Shego, that you got Ms Possible into this. Even if she gets free, you know that there are others who'll see this turn of face as an open licence to attack you and anyone who helped or is close to you."

The slap echoed around the room and Hego rocked backwards. His sister had been a green blur and she stood in front of him now, hand raised and trembling.

Shego stared at the red mark that slowly faded into view and bit her lip. Turning, she lowered her hand and hoarsely whispered. "Shut up and get the fuck out of my room!"

Hego nodded, rubbing his face. "Fine! But tell me this. Can you defend yourself? Let alone Kim Possible or anyone she cares for? Nobody can stay vigilant all the time. Not even you or Kim. What if they go through her to get to you? Is this more than just an infatuation, or is this just you being selfishly indulgent again?"

"I said get out." Shego managed, her face bright green with mingled shame and anger. "Get out right _now_!"

"I'm gone. Come on Mego." Turning smartly, the blue man, with five perfect red streaks on his left cheek, stormed out.

Mego, following on his heels with puzzlement and worry on his face, glanced back in time to see Shego turn back to the window with what sounded like a sob. Turning back to his brother, the purple skinned man ran up to Hego with anger on his face and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was all that about? What did you _do _to her back then?" As Hego shook him off and continued walking, Mego stared in disbelief. "Hego, what's going on!"

"Nothing you need to know about." Hego snapped, glancing back. "Shego's made her choice! She made her position about… things, perfectly clear!"

"Yeah, she did. Obviously it's got something to do with when she left. And she left when _you _were the only one in the tower with her! What the _fuck _did you say or do to her?"

"That's none of your business!" Hego roared, making Mego take a step back and swallow in genuine fear. "What happened, happened. What I did and what made her leave is the reason you _damn_ well have the money, prestige, and ego to match of being a Team Go member. Remember that if you _ever _find out what happened!"

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"If I am, I'm sorry." Hego turned away, his demeanour cooling slightly. "Mego, I can't tell you what happened. I can't because I'm legally bound against that. The only ones who know are Shego, and myself. If she ever wants to tell you, she can and I won't stop her. But I can't, I won't risk the scandal of revealing that dirty secret myself."

"Scandal?"

"Scandal, Mego. Leave it at that because I've said too much already. If Shego wants to remain out of Team Go, then so be it. I offered a hand back to the path of good and she slapped it away." He paused and then sighed. "I don't regret saving her life, of course I don't. She's my sister, always will be. But that's where it ends for now. I'm going back to the Go jet and heading to the city. If you want to come, then come."

Mego swallowed and glanced back at the room which his sister occupied. "I'll be down in a minute. You'd better let the twins know we're going. And if they want to say bye to Shego?"

"I won't stop them." Hego told him quietly, the anger vanishing and a tiny tremor of guilt creeping in. "She needs to know that some of her family can be trusted… by her anyway."

As Mego turned and jogged back to where Shego's door had quietly closed, Hego walked down the corridor and through the stairwell doors. Jogging down a flight of stairs, through the lower level door, and spying an open door through which he could see an empty gym, the blue man walked in. Closing the door softly, he turned to where the resistor straps sat quietly against the wall and, setting them to their maximum, gripped them in his hands.

"Idiot…" Hego whispered as he pulled the straps effortlessly out of the wall. "You went in there to reconcile! Not to end up making things worse!"

The zirr of the straps as he let them slide back into the wall echoed around the room, but Hego ignored the complaining devices and yanked on them again, the friction making the straps smoke.

_Blaming her for Possible's situation? What the hell was I thinking? Why can't I just say sorry whenever I see her? Why can't I damn well try to mend the bridges that I burned down all those years ago?_

The straps in his hands suddenly slackened and the blue man glanced back in dismay as the mechanism set into the wall gave a distressing mechanical groan, before the material that made up the straps in his hands began to spill onto the floor in long coils.

"Hell! Something else the Go chequebook is going to have to pay for. Just great."

Striding away from the broken machine, Hego wandered across to the dumbbells stacked in the corner and picked up two of the heaviest. Balancing the grips on each of his little fingers, the blue man began to rep slowly.

_I can't help myself I suppose. She can be so damn infuriating. Worse when she's right. She's oh so right about what I did. No matter how much I try, all I can see is the look of betrayal on her face when I think of that day. Stupid fool, believing that keeping her chained up was the solution, the solution and a way of keeping us together as a family. Ah, hell. What a damn mess._

_But when you come down to it, all this… all of it, was thanks to my sister not being adult enough, understanding enough, to step up to the plate and take one for the team. Hell, there was no other choice, for me or for her. All those lawyers, ready to rip Team Go apart. All those lawsuits they were threatening. Even trying to have sis declared clinically dangerous to herself and others around her. I saved her from all of that, I saved her with a nice bracelet that all she had to do was keep on for a few years._

_But what does she do? She ends up taking on a thief at Go museum and then vanishing. God, all the questions, the accusations, the damage to Team Go's reputation! All the simpering and apologising I had to do to keep it going. All the legal threats that Mego and the twins didn't know about, thanks to me. I kept the damn Team together as much as I could! Kept us from fading away into nothing!_

"Why couldn't Sis just tow the goddamn line?" His breathing fast, almost making it sound like a snarl, Hego swung his arms upwards violently. "I was trying to protect her… to _help_!"

The crunch of plaster, followed by a fine spatter of white dust pattering onto his costume made Hego blink and glance up. Above him lay two dumbbell shaped holes in the ceiling and the superhero stepped back quickly as the heavy weights dropped out of the darkness, slamming onto the mat in front of him.

_Damn! Stupid… stupid! Losing your temper like that, just like Sis does all the time. Maybe it is an easy as she says it is. Ranting at the crap the world lays at your feet sometimes. Maybe I... I could have been more understanding? Maybe… oh god, maybe I should have been, well, a brother first._

"Oh hell… what a mess."

Hego closed his eyes, recalling the look of hatred Shego gave him all those years ago. The same look had been in her eyes today. That much he knew. The same look though far more tired and scarred with the events of the last few days. He had hoped for her to be a little grateful, just a tiny bit. And who could blame him? More, he had hoped Shego would tell him to forget that damn day, the bracelet, the way she had flinched as it had slipped quietly on.

Even deeper, deeper than Hego could admit, he had hoped that his sister might do more than just forget what he had done. In his soul, all he wanted was for her to forgive him for that day. Not even return to Team Go. Hell, even talk to him any more, not if it meant she would whisper "I forgive you."

_Wishful thinking now, you big lummox. Come in, be civil, lose your temper because she tells you that Ronald got there first, helped spring her and Ms Possible free, rant, rave and then… then…_ He sighed. _Then attack her for everything she's done with her life and blame her for the cruelty of this Kara Fang. _

_Besides, maybe you were right, maybe you were wrong. But that means nothing and it certainly isn't an excuse for stabbing her in the back then… and now. _Groaning, Hego shook his head, the guilt in full flow now._ Jeez, what a mess and I've made it worse. _

Hego closed his eyes and, shaking his head, turned and walked out of the gym. Bypassing the reception desk, the hulking blue man headed for the main entrance and the hospital car park, where a bemused security guard was currently keeping an eye on a multicoloured jet.

Pausing, the blue man glanced back towards the lifts and imagined the young green woman staring out at the evening sky. He sighed. "No way of fixing it for now, especially not after we both exchanged… words."

Turning, Hego strode towards the exit, which hissed open automatically at his approach. As he strode through the sliding doors, the blue man glanced behind and upwards to where he knew his sister's room was located. The window showed a single outline, that of the spiky haired figure of Mego. Hego wondered why, considering that Mego's personal ego annoyed Shego to no end that his brother seemed to at least be able to, well, talk to Shego without it descending into a screaming abuse match.

Maybe he was just right… maybe Shego and himself were inconsolable. If that was so, then he possibly would never see her again. The thought of this had Hego staring at the window with terribly mixed feelings. Finally, he nodded once.

"Come what may, however you and I feel about each other… Take care of yourself, Sis, and stay safe."

With that, Hego headed for the Go Jet to await his brothers and to depart Shego's life until such time, if it ever came, that she would want him back.

Shego sat on the edge of the bed, pointedly ignoring the spiky haired person she knew was leaning against the doorjamb. The presence of her brother, Mego, who had been standing there for over fifteen minutes.

Her self-obsessed brother was annoyingly intuitive over her relationship with Hego and had questioned her at length about the things that Hego, the idiot, had blurted out. She supposed that somewhere, under the huge volumes of spiky hair that topped that thin gangly form, was a brain. Something that she was trying to come to terms with.

"Sis, he's asking for you to forgive him. Can't you do that?"

"Why should I?" The snap in her voice should have had him stumbling back, backing away, doing what everyone always did when she was so angry. Should have, but for some reason, didn't. Instead, Mego stared at her… and it had made her uncomfortable.

"Sis, I'm not going to tell you why, or how, or even if you should. Mainly because I know how stubborn you are and how hard you hit. I'm just asking for you to move on regarding Hego. Okay?"

"Screw you! Since when did my self-obsessed annoyance of a bro grow enough brain matter to give a damn about anyone else?"

Mego sighed. "I'm doing this _because _of selfish reasons if you really want to know. Selfish because I like having a family! Because I like _being_ part of the family! We may not get along very well. Hell, half the time we want to kill each other. But sometimes I like having people to party with and to blow steam off with. Most importantly, I like having Hego around so I can look superior to him in front of the public."

Shego stared at him as her purple brother grinned and examined his nails. She rolled her eyes as he winked at her. "Oh, blow it out of your ass, Mego."

"The team shattered when you left." He watched her quietly even as she sneered at him. "Shattered badly. You know it as well as I do, Sis. Hego closed in on himself, made the tower feel uneasy and caused friction within the team. Hell, you leaving almost caused us to permanently break apart for good. When you 'visited' us during that Aviarius business it got worse, not better. We teamed back up, but Hego hasn't been the same since he saw you again. He's changed somehow. I'm worried all the effort I'm putting into becoming a Go member again is going to be wasted if we shatter again."

"I didn't leave to try and destroy the stupid team! That wasn't why I left!"

"I know," Mego had shrugged at the venom and defensiveness in her tone. "I told you, I don't care. Whatever Hego did to you must have been something really bad to make you finally leave. God knows that you, me and the twins have all had reasons to do it before and will probably do so again. But you actually left though, and that means it was a serious betrayal… right? Something even family ties couldn't fix."

Shego hunched at his tone, at how close he was getting to old wounds. "It's none of your damn business!"

"I know." Mego repeated quietly. "Sis, let it go… whatever it is. Please? And if you can't do that now, at least consider it sometime in the future. For Hego, for the twins, for yourself and most importantly for me. I don't want Team Go shattering again any time soon. Hell, I've just managed to re-establish myself in Go City's clubs, and the prestige of being a hero is building up again."

She turned away. So many emotions swirling through her, she didn't know how to feel. Her usual sarcastic and icy demeanour had struggled to assert itself. She glanced back at Mego and snarled at him with as much effort as she could, considering her belly felt as if it were full of ice water.

"Get out."

Mego nodded and smiled calmly at her. "Okay, but before we go, a couple of others want to have their chance at saying goodbye."

With that, he turned to leave. The sudden bounding of the twins coming into her room had Shego groaning in horror. Her gruff and hostile attempts to rebuff the two annoyances were half-hearted, which had egged them on into trying to hug her.

Fighting to free herself, Shego pushed away the deeply hidden parts of her that enjoyed the physical contact of her younger siblings. That the stupid sensation of them touching her, brought back old memories of how they, and she never knew why, had been the two most likely to cheer her up after a miserable day. How, somehow, they'd always known, back in her Team Go days, how to get her to calm down, even to smile and laugh and tolerate Mego… even Hego.

She ended up fighting back tears that had no right to be there as the twins reluctantly left, wishing her well, no matter what she chose to do with her life.

Wondering why she was bothering to do so, Shego wandered across to the window of her room and gazed out at the car park. Watched as two flashes of red jumped aboard. Watched as the huge jet engines flared into life. Watched as the jet vertically took off, with quite a few wobbles that had her rolling her eyes in disbelief, and quickly vanished into the night.

If anyone had been in her room to see the tears flowing down her face that night, she would have been unable to explain the maelstrom of anger, sadness and pain swirling through her. But nobody visited her that night, and nobody saw the powerful and cruel Shego curled up in bed; her emerald eyes gazing into the dark as she fought with painful memories.

* * *

The visit from her brothers had disturbed Shego on many personal levels and opened old wounds she thought were closed, or at least beginning to heal with her new evil life. Now, after her mistakes had been thrust into her face thanks to Kara, coupled with Hego ripping open the memories of betrayal that had started this, she was torn. 

Shego relied on herself and loved nobody _but_ herself. Friendships? No way and no how! She was her own person, had been for years. Rely on nobody but yourself, your own skills, powers, and cunning!

Because if you didn't, if you had to rely on others, you'd be betrayed at some point in the future. Friends, they were fine… as long as you kept them at arms length. You had to! If not, then they came dangerously close to your secrets.

Shego knew, knew all too well, about friends. About how such… people could, and would, betray you when the time came. She knew that when it came to it, you could only truly trust yourself!

Real family was different, though just as pointless. They clung to you, weakened you and would betray you just as quickly, as she had found out, as soon as their needs changed from yours. Relationships? Those were a bad idea from the start as they gave a trail for law enforcement to track. Besides, love was for the weak, the needy, and pathetic!

Damn it! She didn't need all this emotional crap getting in the way of her life! Especially of plotting a way to escape Global Justice!

But every time she turned away from it, more seemed to pile on her. Especially with the way she felt about a certain red-haired goody two-shoes in the bed next to her. The whole situation was painful for her to even consider. She hated the idea of having… well, needs that couldn't be sated by a good fight and plenty of cold cash.

She hated knowing that for once in her life, and god she wished it were otherwise, that her enjoyment of the coming years could, hell… _did_ rely on someone else. Let alone it happened to be someone who not only matched herself against her for years on end, but who also seemed damn good at being able to piss her off.

And she… she _enjoyed_ knowing that Kimmie had such power!

She was even more worried that her attitude had already travelled swiftly past 'going soft' and she was possibly approaching the dangerous, forbidden and above all terrifyingly… well, gooey, territory of being… nice?

Now, with this bubbly nurse fluffing Kim's pillows, twittering on about entertaining the two of them, and treating Kim as though she were a brain dead moron, Shego felt the need to release some emotional pressure, and maybe to prove something to herself regarding her attitude to life in general.

The thief shook her head and placed her paperback to one side and stared coolly at the woman with her emerald eyes. As she glanced across at the gaze aimed in her direction, the nurse swallowed and she backed away, much to Shego's personal satisfaction.

Oh yeah, she still had it!

As this thought ran through her mind, Shego suddenly fixed her green gaze on the uncertain nurse and her eyes widened, as a deliciously evil idea popped into her head.

Maybe… just maybe, it was time to have some good, old fashioned, Shego fun.

Sniffing with distain, the thief glanced across at Kim. "I think we need her mother to come in with the controller so we can find out what's wrong."

"H… how…"

"How do I know she's pissed?" Shego grinned. "I've fought Kimmie here, on a personal basis, for years. No matter how much Servus tries to control her, little tremors of Kim herself get through. Wanna quick rundown of how I know?"

Not waiting for an answer, the green thief slid to her feet and hobbled across to where Kim stared blankly. Shego quietly gazed into her young eyes and felt the same baffled thrill at the way her stomach clenched. The same feeling she'd mistaken for something else when they'd first met.

"Her left foot twitches ever so slightly, and her pupils dilate just a little, when Princess feels strongly about something." Shego glanced across, watched the nurse pause in her attempt to sidle towards the door. "Personally, I think it's a sign of when she's angry or upset. Of course, that's thanks to me seeing it whenever we fought. Now, I'd bet that she's a little ticked off at you thanks to that drivel on the TV."

"I thought Ms Possible would like some entertainment." The nurse managed, shrinking under Shego's megawatt stare.

"_Entertainment…" _Kim, listening with half an war at Shego's attempts to reassure herself that she as still a 'bad ass', now just stared out of her paralysed mind in total disbelief. _Wait… she seriously just said it to you that she thought that… program was entertainment?"_

"Peanut butter manufacture? The benefits and advantages of eating the stuff? For _four _hours? What are you, a moron?" Shego snorted as the nurse's mouth dropped open in silent outrage. "And you shoved the remote on top of the TV. Thanks to my injuries here, I couldn't get to it to turn it over or off. So, I can't say I blame Princess in feeling angry. Personally, I wanted to pitch the lamp at the TV. Or the nurse who'd turned it on."

She watched as the nurse flinched. "Wh… what?"

Shego smiled evilly and made a point of examining the black nails of her right hand. For just a second, a splutter of green flame flickered at the tip of one.

"I wonder which of the pretty angels in blue that was… hmmm?"

_Shego!_ Kim admonished half heartedly, as she fought to keep out the satisfying images Shego's words had put into her mind.

Shego grinned as the woman in question cowered. Her reputation preceded her and boy it really _did_ feel good.

"But, sadly, I'm being a good girl for now. Plus, if I did throw you into the TV I'd be hurting nobody but myself." The green woman sighed and hobbled to her feet, making the nurse whimper slightly. "Oh, shut up. I'm not gonna hurt you, cause you give really, really good pain meds here. Considering the agony my shoulder's dishing out while it heals up… well, hell, my whole body actually, they're the best thing ever. Sadly, as you're the one who gives them you get to stay in one piece."

"I'm glad you're enjoying them, Ms Shego." The cool voice of Doctor Director wryly slid into the room as the woman herself strode through the door. "Considering Global Justice is paying for them."

Shego and the nurse both blinked at the smooth tone and turned to see the one-eyed woman standing, a little too calmly, in their room.

Kim blinked and felt a bubble of hope rise to the surface. _"Doctor Director?_

"Hey, free drugs are part of the bennies for saving the redheaded one over there." Shego countered. "It's the least GJ can do, considering you lot were as much use as a screen door in a submarine."

"Charming as always," Doctor Director murmured, deadpan. "But trading barbs isn't why we are all here."

Shego's sarcastic smile faltered as Mr and Mrs Possible, a beautiful-almost knock out gorgeous- blond woman she didn't recognise, and Ron all filed into the room after the GJ leader. Every single one of them looked grim and Mrs Possible looked sick on top of that.

"Woah, what is this? Family reunion time?"

"_Mom, Dad, Ron, and… hey, what's going on?" _Kim leaned forwards, and wished her own body would respond, not lay there staring up at everyone stupidly. _"A cure right? Wade did his thing with the GJ and helped you all come up with a cure. Better, the government decided to stop messing around and gave you all the information that you needed, right?"_

"Shego please, this isn't the time." Mrs Possible snapped, motioning to the two orderlies behind her.

"You're certain about this?" Doctor Director asked Vivian, turning away from the thief. The beautiful blond Doctor of Robotics nodded, even helped the orderlies drag in a table on which sat a gleaming steel cylinder flickering with multiple lights. Mara's core.

"Yes. I read through the instruction set twice, Mara's gone through it countless times and so has Wade. There's no error."

Mara's holographic form flashed into life and Shego scowled in dislike.

"Oh great, the walking part of Kim's jalopy. This is turning into a real party… Oh, and I love the weight loss program you've been on."

"What?" Mara stared at the thief in shock and then anger. "Why you… Okay, so I may have lost my body shell, thunder thighs, but at least I can have it rebuilt. It's harder for you, getting rid of all that cellulite."

"Thunder thighs? Thunder _thighs! _Why you little jumped up filofax!" Shego snarled, her hand clenching into fists. "I'm going to-"

"Stop it!" Doctor Possible snapped viciously at each of them. Mara flushed a deep purple and Shego blinked at the furious gaze aimed at her. "Both of you _right _now! We have important things to discuss, about Kimmie. Now, if you two want to stay in this room, you'll both behave yourselves!"

"This happens to be, partly, my room!" Shego countered after a few seconds. "It's not like we asked you all to come in here! So, what's the big deal that means you have to come in here and piss me off?"

"_Shego, please. Just for once try and rein yourself in."_ Kim closed her eyes and sighed. The urge to hug her mother for warmth, for reassurance was so strong, yet she had no way of letting her know how much she needed her. _"Mom, I really, really need some good news about now."_

Mara scowled at her. "How about that If we don't find a cure for Kim within three weeks then our time's up."

"Our time's gonna be up? What time limit?"

"Twenty one days and six hours from the time of Servus standby signal failure. Considering that was eight days ago, we have thirteen days left." The AI gazed as her owner, her friend, sat calmly in the hospital bed and felt a sick sensation swim in her stomach. "Servus is on a countdown to activation, Shego. How's that for spelling it out for you? Damn, Kim, why'd this have to happen?"

"Hey!" Shego snapped, their conversation chilling her to the bone. "I didn't risk my life saving Possible, beating the hell out of Kara and collapsing, so Stoppable says anyway, out of exhaustion to be ignored!" The thief glanced left and right. "A countdown to Servus activating? How, considering Kara is dead? What exactly is happening!"

"_Yeah, I agree with Shego! What countdown? "Why are you all staring at each other like that? What's going on?"_ Kim called out, unheard.

"Shego," Doctor Director began, as two GJ agents stiffened in readiness. As the leader of Global Justice stepped towards her, the green thief hobbled back her eyes narrowing. "Shego, please you have to-"

"Leave? Leave when you're obviously talking about Kimmie, about a failsafe and giving each other all these shit scary glances at each other? Are you insane!" Shego growled as the agents took another step forwards. "Anyone trying to prise me out of this room, until I know exactly what's going on, is going to get a plasma enema!"

"And this is exactly why I can't trust you enough to be in the room at all!"

"Just try to have me removed and see what happens to the men or women who attempt it." Shego growled, before turning to the flicking image of Mara. "I want this in clear English, not techno babble." Shego told the AI, her voice shockingly calm. Too calm in Mara's opinion.

"The failsafe is actually part of the program Servus has encoded into the network it established in Kim's brain. I can't tell who put it in there, Drakken or Kara, but it does have a unique purpose. Kinda neat programming actually. Very slick for a human."

"I'm sure." Shego replied, as she stared at the AI.

"_Stay calm Shego." _Kim watched her Nemesis-turned-friend carefully and saw faint signs of rage, signs that she alone would have picked up on._ "Stay calm, please?"_

"Ahem, well. Basically, it looks as if the Servus programme was designed to be activated by Kara herself, using a unique code embedded in its programming. Without that code, Servus is basically in a 'wait' mode. It's waiting for instructions that will never come, from a person who is no longer around. This is where we have our problem."

Mara glanced at Vivian, but the blond woman motioned her hand slightly, indicating her to continue.

"Because Kara destroyed part of the cure, and because Kim's father says it'll take weeks, maybe a month to work out the way the stage one protein in your blood has been altered to fit only your Servus nanites, we're facing a countdown. One that activated a few days ago. "

"_I'm on a countdown?" _Kim glanced around at the people she could see from Servus's rigid gaze._ "A countdown to do what?"_

"You haven't told us what it will do." Doctor Director murmured impatience in her voice.

"Yeah, Sorry." Mara sighed and glanced at Vivian before continuing. "Viv and I took a good long look at the code. It's been confirmed by Wade as well. Once the countdown is complete, Servus activates."

"What?" Shego snapped, a sudden cold trickle of fear gripping her spine.

"_Oh god… it's going to take me over!" _Kim whispered, terror shining in her eyes at the thought. _"I'm gonna become Kara's killer after all. But I'll be doing it on autopilot. Jesus, I feel sick!"_

"It'll activate and carry out the secondary programming instead. Programming that is basically an instruction to infiltrate, incapacitate and assassinate the targets chosen. There's a list of targets stored, all of them with full bio data. Quite a selection of people too."

"Oh, just great." Ron muttered, closing his eyes. "Is this nightmare ever going to have an ending?"

Mara glanced around, shrinking inside at the sight of Kim's parents clutching each other in desperation for their daughter. Mr Possible's face had gone white, and he clutched his wife tightly as silent tears spilled down her face.

"Who?" Doctor Director murmured her face almost as pale as Kim's parents. "I take it I'm on there?"

"Y… Yeah, Doc. Sorry. As is Kim's family, Ron, various heads of state around the world and… and…" Mara glanced across to where Shego sat quietly on her bed, staring, just staring, at the redhead in front of her. A redhead who stared back with a ghoulishly vacant expression.

"_You… Kara wants me to kill you." _Kim closed her eyes._ "The only revenge possible now… a way of her reaching you even after death. God, I should have just let you… no, no I couldn't have. You care for me, and that's still a shock. To let you kill Kara… well, it would have destroyed you. Not just you though, now I think about it. More… us."_

"_And Ms. Psycho knew that. What better way to exact revenge if it all goes to hell, than set me on a timer and, because I think she thought nobody would be able to check, wait until everyone is relaxed and unguarded. Then I strike and kill you and everyone she wanted dead. Not because she can profit from it, but more an ultimate spite for losing to us. No… losing to you, Shego."_

"You mean me." Shego glanced across. "I'm a target. And, seeing the expression of your face, I'm number one on there too."

"Yeah." Mara shuffled. "Um, sorry."

The sudden violent crack of metal being put under intense pressure and cracking echoed around the room. Shego, her gloves curled tightly around the bar at the base of her hospital bed, glared into space, her lips curled back in a snarl. With a second crack, the bar came free and everyone in the room stepped backwards.

"Damn her. Damn that fucking woman!" Shego hissed, her hands flaring brighter and brighter.

_This is Marie all over again! I shouldn't have listened to you, Kimmie! Just like I shouldn't have listened to her all those years ago! Both of you urging me not to hurt Kara, to take her… no, put her down! And all for what? So I wouldn't have the stain of being a killer on my soul? Fuck that!_

"Shego…" Doctor Possible began, but the green woman ignored her as thoughts and anger, at herself, swamped Shego's mind. "Shego?"

_I should have smashed my fist into Kara's face and kept pounding until I went through the wall! No, I should have burned her to a crisp! But slowly! Yeah, slowly… so she could feel every single agonising second of that pain! Now that'd be payback, Kimmie! For me, Marie, your mom, for you!_

The bar began to glow a cherry red.

_But I had to listen to you, listen to you tell me to be the better woman and step away from the madness, the violence she was trying to push me towards! What was I thinking? I know better! I've lived longer than you, fought more people like me than you! Fought more people like Kara Fucking Fang, and yet I did what you asked me! Stupid, stupid!_

Tears of anger, of helplessness, began to pour down the green thief's face, though Shego herself barely noticed. Kim's parents, friends and associates glanced at each other with horrified shock. Nobody had been prepared to see a woman, classed as one of the most dangerous thieves around, to sit before them, tears running down her face.

"Stupid… so damn stupid!" Shego whispered, the smoking metal bar held in her hands totally ignored.

"_Shego stop!" _Kim struggled and thrashed in her prison, desperate to get free. _"Stay calm! Don't force Doctor Director into actions she's currently fighting against!"_

"Shego, calm down!" The one eyed commander of Global Justice stepped forwards, and the thief's emerald eyes flicked towards her, full of anger.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What have you been doing to help, eh?" The green thief watched the GJ commanders face carefully and then turned away in disgust, "This is why only idiots work for the government or want to be heroes. You can't _do_ anything! Can you!"

"Of course I can, and in fact am!" Doctor Director snapped out, turning to match Shego's glare. Everyone in the room, including Kim, blinked at the anger and guilt on her face. "I'm doing _everything _possible to help her! You think I like seeing Ms Possible like this? Because if so, you're a fool, much to my surprise, and I've misjudged you all these years!"

"That was good acting, Doc. But I've had far more experience with people like you than the others in here and I know a goddamn pencil pusher when I see one." Shego snorted, ignoring the way Doctor Director's face flushed ever so slightly. "So what _have_ you been able to do?"

"I… they…" The one-eyed woman huffed out a breath and rubbed her face, glancing guilty at Kim's parents. "Certain groups want this to be dealt with in a particular way. I'm fighting them, but it'll take time. "

Shego snorted and turned to where Kim lay still on the bed, the redhead's emerald eyes taking in everything quietly, glossily. Like a damn puppet.

"Typical government! Typical cloak and dagger crap! God, when the comet gave me this healthy colouring I had to put up with this shit once. I'm not putting up with it again! And certainly when what's mine is lying there, helpless. I don't like things that are mine being injured, hurt… attacked!"

Whoa, Shego!" Ron waved a hand. "Chill!"

"_Hey, I can hear you, you know!"_ Kim stared out of her body in disbelief. _"I'm not a thing!"_

"I'm not sure my daughter would or does appreciate your labelling of her as your 'property', Shego." Mrs Possible whispered quietly. The way Shego hunched her shoulders at the voice, though possibly more at the tone, made it look as if she had been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Yeah, well Kimmie can try thumping an apology out of me once she's free. Because I care for what's mine! I… I love what's mine! Especially when it's taken me so long to accept it, to understand what happened to me, to her, us. I won't let the _fucking_ government play with her life, her goddamn freedom like they tried to do with me!" Shego was almost yelling again, but she reined herself in after catching the looks Kim's mother sent her. "I won't let Kara win and take her away, turn her into what she wanted. That's why Kimmie's mine!"

"_Oh, Shego…" _Kim closed her eyes, her emotions swirling into a confusing mess. _"Just when I think I know where I stand with you, where our relationship is, you do stuff like this. God, I'm so scared, confused and… man, I'm terrified."_

"I would agree," Doctor Director murmured. "So, we need to consider our options at this time."

Shego glanced around the room. "Well, come on! You guys are 'supposedly' some of the finest minds that Middleton has to offer, if Drakken's excuse for being here is correct. Start doing the boffin thing!"

"It's not that easy, Shego." Vivian Porter sat down next to Kim and entwined her fingers on her lap. The green woman watched her owlishly and she sighed. "The main thing you have to understand is that Servus, although being something Drakken is taking credit for, is not actually something he has designed. This is a government designed project, and a shadow project too."

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that, Ms Porter." Doctor Director smiled thinly. "I'm certain that I don't want to know how you understand what a shadow project is, considering they are usually offered with clandestine and ironclad non-disclosure agreements attached."

"Good, because I won't tell you." Doctor Porter replied briskly. "Anyway, Servus is one of these projects, and it's military in nature. Because of this, the nanites making up the neural network that controls Kim are pretty much hardened against attack."

"Yeah, yeah. If that's so, how come you were able to disrupt mine?" Shego muttered.

"Because we had yours to examine, Shego." Kim's father replied. "My wife managed to work out how to get us a sample of the loose nanites in your blood so we could examine them. It was hard, but we disassembled them, quite quickly considering, and managed to find the frequency yours were broadcasting on."

"So why not do that with Kimmie's?"

"Because the stress, the physical assault, and the neurological feedback on your system almost killed you, Shego." Kim's mother sat down next to her husband and worried her lip. "When we got you in here, you were suffering from a wide range of injuries, but what worried me the most was what happened in your brain when the disruption device was activated. I've never seen so much neurological damage before. It's a miracle, or thanks to your powers shielding you somehow, that you're still breathing and not in coma or vegetative state."

"Kimmie can handle it. She's always been able to hold her own befo-"

"Kimmie's strong, Shego, yes. But she'll never be able to take what you did. Not this time. Not because she's weaker than you, but because she doesn't have anything like your powers, healing or otherwise, acting as some sort of shield."

"_Looks like you're better than me at something after all." _Kim murmured with a half laugh. _"And for once, I bet both of us wish we were equal."_

"Okay, so the disruption device is out. Surgery?"

"How? I'm one of the best there is, Shego, but I've been racking my brain for days trying to come up with a way to surgically remove the things without killing my daughter." Doctor Possible gripped her husband's hand. "I've come up with nothing."

"Okay… um, okay. What about the fluids that Kara tried to keep me from? They have to be the way to help my Princess, right?" The silence had Shego glancing around, her black lips turning down into a scowl. "Right?"

"Well you managed to get the vial that contains Kim's personal deactivation key," Mara paced at the end of Kim's bed. "But the primary fluid, the one that prepares the nanites to deactivate, is missing."

"It isn't missing, the bitch destroyed it! She did it because she knew Kim would make me happy and-"

Shego suddenly staggered back and dropped down on her bed, sweat suddenly beading on her face. As Doctor Possible slid to her feet, worry etching itself onto her face, Shego, irritated at the compassion being shown to her, waved her off. Sitting straighter and masking a wince, the green woman took a deep breath and then glanced at the hovering form of Kim's mother.

"S'okay, Doc. The drugs are just wearing off and I need to sit for a bit. Kay? This sucks! There has to be something… even if Kara did nuke the vial."

The desperation in Shego's voice made Kim wince. For all her tough woman attitude, for all the sarcasm and bitterness, the redhead knew Shego better than anyone. And as she'd admitted her growing admiration and love for Kim, the redhead could only hear the hidden… well, loneliness in her voice.

"Well, we don't have it anymore." Doctor Possible sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "Without it, we're left trying to use the residual protein that was in the blood sample we took while you were in surgery. As that has folded and changed shape as it locked into your nanites core, and then was changed again to, well, _open _that lock by the second liquid, we have a big task ahead of us."

"We're working to unfold and then refold the protein structure via computer simulation until we find one that fits both your and Kim's nano-locks." Kim's father told Shego, who gazed wearily at the frustrated expression on his face.

"I kinda see that this is gonna take some time." Shego glanced across as Vivian shuffled on her feet, glancing down at the dull grey hospital linoleum. "Ah, crap. Come on, sweet stuff. Lay it on me and Kim."

"Estimated time to solve this puzzle, considering Mara has been unable to find any files on its creation, probably deleted by Kara, are running to a good… a good…"

Vivian turned away, unable to tell Kim, who she knew was trapped but able to hear and see quite clearly, the news. Shego glanced at Kim's parents. "How long!"

"_How long?" _Kim mimicked inside her body. _"Tell me, please!"_

"Four months… maybe longer." Mrs Possible whispered. "Doctor Director has agreed to let us use the GJ central mainframe to run the computations, but even then-"

"Months?" Shego stared in disbelief. "You're telling me that Pumpkin's only hope for this crap to be yanked out of her head will take months to make? Kimmie has about three weeks left before she turns into a programmed killer! Three! Weeks! Not months!"

"_Months to find a cure, and I'm going to try and kill Shego, Mom… everyone I care about in three weeks time." _Kim felt the frustration well up into a scream that echoed around the dark and empty corridors of her trapped mind. _"Oh god… what am I going to do?"_

"I know how long we have!" Kim's mother snapped at her. "This is _my _daughter we're talking about and… and… it's less than three weeks, you idiot!"

Doctor Possible turned away, shoulders shaking while Shego stared in mute shock. She and the others were subjected to something nobody wanted to see. The sight of such a strong and intelligent woman fighting back tears.

"_Oh, Mom. Come on, don't cry. We still have a chance to do something, and I'm still in here, no matter what Servus makes me do." _Kim glanced at Shego, who in turn was staring at Doctor Possible with a horrified, guilty and embarrassed expression._ "Oh Shego, you're going to have to remember to think before you say anything like that. Mom and dad are under massive amounts of stress. I know you are too, no matter how well you hide it, but you have to understand them, and how all this has affected them._

_Damn it! Way to go Shego. _Shego felt her skin flush a deeper shade of green and she cursed inwardly. _Sarcasm and ranting at Mrs P right now? Not a good idea!_

"Look, Doc, I… sorry." Shego managed, her eyes locking onto the scuffed lino of the floor. "It's been a trying week."

"I hear that." Ron agreed and gently laid a hand on Mrs Possible's shoulder. "Doctor P… cut her a little slack would you? We're all worried about KP and Shego's not very good at dealing with…emotional stuff."

The woman in question opened her mouth to sneer at him, but suddenly snapped it shut as Ron glared at her.

Shaking her head, Doctor Director tapped a hand against the wall for attention. "While Ms. Shego attempts to pull her foot out of her mouth, the question remains. What do we do about Ms Possible?" While Shego glared at her, the GJ leader glanced around the room. "Anyone?"

"The best I can suggest is that we dose Kim with some long term sedatives to keep her sane and restrain her body until we can reverse engineer stage one of the cure."

"_What? Knock me out… for months?" _The thought filled Kim with horror, but at least she knew her parents, Ron and everyone who mattered, including a certain scowling green vixen, would be safe. Dreaming for months on end, her body violently fighting the restraints that would prevent her attacking people as she did so. Kim's blood ran cold_ "I… months? Oh god, I… I… If that's the only way, I suppose it'll have to do. Not like I have a choice, is it? I refuse to hurt you, Shego, or Mom or Dad or Ron… anyone for that dead psycho!"_

"Tie her down and drug her?" Shego muttered, looking away. "All this brain trust around her, and that's Kimmie's best hope?"

"It's the best solution, yes." Doctor Porter admitted, shuffling uncomfortably. "Unpalatable, but for the best. This way Kim won't come to harm, either mentally or physically. God knows what it would be like to be trapped like this for months on end."

"Vivian, do you have any idea what you're asking friends of mine to do?" Kim's mother looked up, horror in her eyes. "Doctors that are friends to my family? You're asking them to put my daughter into a chemical coma! Do you have any idea how dangerous that'll be? Let alone the difficulty in maintaining it with adrenaline spikes going through her system every time Servus tries to break free!"

Vivian closed her eyes, swallowed. "It's our best option. I've talked to almost every doctor in here, every scientist at the centre and even a few that Doctor Director put me through to. They all agree it's the only option. Until we get those nanites out, Kim's a danger to herself, us and anyone she has programmed into her to 'remove'."

"_You mean assassinate, Doctor Porter! God help me, but they're right. It is our best option. The only other is to let me go around brutally taking people out." _Kim closed her eyes. "_I won't do that!"_

"I… I can't listen to this anymore! It's not a patient on that bed, it's my _daughter_!" Kim's mother turned and strode out of the doorway, clasping her arms across her chest to stifle more sobs as they threatened to escape. Mr Possible glanced around quietly, his own eyes full of grief, before running after her.

"Well, that went well." Mara murmured softly. "This is slowly turning into a total disaster."

"No, what this is happens to be fucking _bullshit_!" Shego snapped and turned to Doctor Director. "You're supposed to be an all powerful international agency for fuck's sake! What about the blue son of a bitch? Where is he?"

"We have no idea where Doctor Drakken is right now. But I currently have agents out searching for him as we speak, including the one or two moles GJ has inside WEE." Doctor Director tilted her head. "What about you? Surely Drakken kept you apprised of safe houses he owned and-"

"If I knew where Drakken was, I'd not bother to tell you. Though I would deliver his plasma burned body into your care once I got everything I needed out of him."

"You have quite the cruel streak in you, Ms Shego." Doctor Director told her quietly in the silence that filled the room. "I'm certain Kara Fang would approve."

Ron closed his eyes. "Ah hell, Doc."

Shego jerked as if slapped, hobbling towards the GJ leader as the one eyed woman headed for the door. "You take that back! I am _nothing_ like her!"

"You've certainly been heading in the right direction. First a thief, then a mercenary and finally a sidekick to a mad genius." Doctor Director raised an eyebrow. "How long could you have kept balancing on that tricky rope you set for yourself, mmn? Working for various masterminds and enjoying being evil, only to refuse to kill for them. How long until you would have lost your grip, and ended up killing for pleasure, trying to rule the world on your own? I'm sure you would be good at it. All our profiles suggest you have the intelligence and the cruel streak needed, if you wished."

Shego's mouth worked silently and Kim, noting the way Ron winced again, closed her eyes inside her numb body.

"_That wasn't called for, Doctor Director! She's having enough of a hard time already. If you keep pushing, she…she could leave me. I… I don't want that."_

"I'm sure you're trying to think of a witty retort, Shego, but I really haven't got the time." The GJ leader turned to Kim's staring form. "Ms. Possible, I know you're in there. Keep it together and try not to worry. We have the best minds working on any cure, and I swear to you that I will dedicate every waking moment to pushing through this red tape."

_And every non waking moment as well._ She added silently to herself and made a note to check her coffee supplies.

"That's true, KP." Ron laid a hand on the still body and shivered, as lifeless eyes turned to examine the contact like a well oiled robot. "You should see the think tank GJ's got working on this. Your parents, Viv, Doctor Freeman and other guys and gals I haven't seen before. Even Justine's giving a hand through net conferencing from France."

"Everyone but me! What am I supposed to do?" Shego asked quietly, staring down at the floor. She heard Mara snort in disbelief and glanced up angrily. "I have to do something, damn it!"

"Then I suggest you try and work out if revenge or saving Ms Possible is more important to you. If you decide to help us, I need anything you can recall about previous lairs, safe houses and habits that Doctor Drakken has. If we can find him, then we may have a valuable source of information on how he perverted Cerberus into Servus."

The others in the room, Kim included, watched Shego fight with herself, fight to rein in her temper. After a few seconds, the green woman sighed and, hobbling back to her bed, gently lowered herself onto the mattress.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do. But I'm going to need a telephone, un-bugged and unmonitored, in a room with the same." Shego glared at Doctor Director. "That's non-negotionable!"

"I think that can be arranged, Shego." The GJ leader nodded once and turned to Doctor Porter, Ron and Mara. "We have a deadline, so lets do something positive. Ronald, I'd like you to thank Yamanouchi for aiding us and inform them their help was greatly appreciated. Vivian I'd like to you to return to the space centre and continue to repair Mara, but remain available to Kim's parents for technical assistance." Both Ron and Vivian nodded. "Mara, you've gone above and beyond the requirements you were created for. Well done. But I'd like to ask you for more…"

Mara felt her guilt shrink and she smiled faintly. "Anything."

"Thank you. I'd like, if possible, for you to continue going through the information we obtained from the mainframe in Drakken's lair. Be careful though. A lot of that data is still encrypted, and we lost a mainframe to a viral infection the other day."

"No problem. I'm not stupid and I'll keep a careful eye on what I'm going through."

"Excellent. Then, if there's nothing more to discuss, let's get on shall we?" Doctor Director turned to where Kim lay. "Ms Possible, you hang on in there. Consider that a direct order from Global Justice… and a request from a friend as well."

As everyone filed out, leaving only Ron, Kim and Shego in the, now quiet, room, Shego glanced at the teen and her ex-nemesis. She tilted her head to get Ron's attention and as the blond teen looked over, inclined her head to the door through which Doctor Director had left.

"Is it me… or does that woman get her jollies giving people orders?"

* * *

**The Present: Drakken'sSafe House:T Minus- 7 Days and Counting**

The thud of flesh on concrete, as Drakken fell backwards onto his ass with a slap at the sight of her, had Shego's green eyes slanting with amusement.

"You never gave me my redundancy pay, or my last pay check for that matter." Shego stepped forwards, hands glowing and a cruel grin flicking around her face. "And we never talk anymore. That's just rude."

"Shego! Get away from me!" Drakken screamed, his feet scrabbling on the concrete as he pushed himself backwards, away from the slender form of his ex-sidekick. "Get away!"

"Not in this lifetime, Doc. I told you, we have a _lot_ to discuss tonight… and you have a lot of information I need." The green woman crouched in front of him, and Drakken stared up into pitiless emerald eyes. "If you don't have the answers I'm looking for… well, let's just say you can forget about having kids for the rest of your life."

Her left hand, coated in plasma that curled around the sharp tips of her gloves, moved down and Drakken's eyes followed it with growing alarm. "Wh… what do you want to know?"

"Oh, lots of things." A sudden thud from the side of them had both Shego and Drakken glancing sideways. The cat suited figure that had taken the gun from Drakken strolled around the bench she had been crouching on and waved a hand in a complicated motion. Shego nodded. "Good idea."

"Wh… where's she going?" The blue man managed, choking back a scream as something warm briefly washed across his lab coat. The smell of burning fabric filled the air. "Who is she!"

"Oh, my friend there is taking a little walk around, here and there. As for who she is? None of your business, and I'm the one going to be asking questions now."

"Wait! Shego, listen to me!" Drakken scrabbled on the concrete, but the thief had leaned her thigh against his lower leg, trapping him against the floor. Swallowing, the blue man tried to stay calm. "I only did what I did because you betrayed me and-"

"I _never _betrayed you, Doc! When are you going to get that into your thick skull?" Shego hissed, and Drakken let out a shocked cry as the warmth at his groin flared into something hot. The smell of burning fabric returned, far more acrid. "Kara played you like the stupid, idiotic fucker that you are! She turned you against me, and I had to go to Kimmie, of all people, for help. Imagine my surprise when she was more helpful than you were. My enemy turned into my ally. The universe is a fucked up place, you know?"

"You're in love with her! In love with that damn teenager! How could you do that to me? How! I thought we were a family and-"

"Don't talk to me about damn family, you blue son of a bitch! It's not like I chose to fall for Princess! And even if I had, I'd have stayed loyal and not betrayed you… somehow. That was part of the contract we had, a contract I valued!" Shego snarled and leaned forwards, making Drakken whimper. "_You _are the one that keeps breaking it, time and time again, and yet I stayed with you. Now, I realise why. The pay was good, and of course the fights with Kimmie kept me going. But you're the one that betrayed _me _Drakken. Betrayed me to Kara!"

"She showed me the truth! And it doesn't matter anyway!" Drakken managed, trying to push some bravado into his voice. "I'm not taking you back, Shego. Not this time. I don't appreciate betrayers in my organisation… in my fam-"

Shego slashed downwards with her flaming hand and Drakken's scream echoed around the room. Her emerald eyes regarded him coldly. "I told you not to say that word again! It's a sore point with me." She let her hand shift slightly, away from his body. "And as for coming back to rejoin you? Don't make me laugh. You betrayed me, you bastard! Gave me to Kara and stole my freedom from me. You made me do things I'd never thought I would ever do! Let _her _make me do things I thought I'd never do."

She raised a hand, and Drakken watched the green plasma flare so brightly it made his eyes ache. "The things you helped her do to me, to people I care about? I'd normally pay you back by reducing you to a lump of burned and charred flesh. Alive… well, technically. I want to hurt you _so _much right now… and there's nobody here who'll stop me."

"NO! Shego, please!" Drakken screamed as her hand shot down violently, only to jerk to a halt and tremble in mid-air. "Wha… wha…"

"I said I want to hurt you, Doc." Shego managed, her breath shooting out of her teeth in violent snorts. "I want to hurt you. You took my freedom away, and I swore nobody would do that again." The hand lowered slowly. "But you have information I need… to save someone I never thought I'd come to care for."

"P… Possible." Drakken managed, whimpering. "S… So, Ms. Fang was successful in shooting her full of Servus." He risked a smile. "Impressive."

"Doc, you're one short thread of temper from ending up as a burned husk of a man, being fed lunch though a tube for the rest of his life. " Shego watched this sink in and leaned in closer, dark lips curling into a snarl. "You tell me what I want, and I'll only hand you over to the cops."

"What! What kind of an offer is that!"

"The only damn one you'll be getting from me!" Shego snapped. "Piss me off or fuck me about any more and I'll still deliver you to them, but missing every single one of your limbs and-"

"Shego." The soft call of her name had the green woman glancing up and Drakken frantically craning his head around. There, next to the bench, stood Shego's cat suited partner. The woman raised a gloved finger in the air and shook her head.

Shego stared for a moment and then visibly shook herself. "Fine, yeah… right. Listen to me, Doctor D, and listen really carefully. I want to know how to make the first stuff that has to be injected into Kimmie to make Servus deactivate."

"The first liquid? You mean the primer?" Drakken blinked and curled his lip. "If you found Possible's override vial, then the primer should have been sitting right next to it. If you or your newfound goodie, goodie friends were too stupid to notice the other vial then that's your problem!"

"Watch the tone… Doc." Shego managed, trying to push images of her finger showing him the pain of plasma out of her mind. "Kara had both vials and she managed to nuke the… primer vial. I need to know how to make more."

"Make more? You think I've got that information here, with me?" Drakken stared at her. "Servus is based on a government project and when I got you to steal it, it took me five weeks to read through everything on the disk before I even touched the vials in the case you gave me."

"I'm not following. You made Servus, part of that's the cure…"

"I made Servus by reprogramming the core un-programmed nanites that were in the case. That took me ages to do, as I said, by reading the notes and data on the files you stole. I just used what was there, knowing that the construction information was always available on the disk if I needed it."

Drakken watched as Shego exchanged glances with her partner and then turned back to him. He wondered if her skin seemed an even paler green than usual. She leaned close once more, and he whimpered as her sharp claw tips dug into his skin.

"Get to the point, Doc!"

"Well, what do you want me to say!" Drakken cried out. "I reprogrammed them and because of the difficulty, I only managed to adjust them for you." He paused and then glowered. "I should have seen this, looking back on our history together…or looking back on the history of you and _her_. That time with the neural compliance chips… how chummy you two were with each other. How easily you worked together. I should have known when I mind controlled you, because it removes any ability to lie!"

"Shego stared at him and her stomach clenched. "Yeah, I still owe you for that, you son of a bitch!"

"Shego…" Again, the green woman's partner whispered her name softly and Shego glanced up to see her walking quietly towards her, waving her arm downwards gently. "Be calm…"

"Easy for you to say." Shego muttered and turned to Drakken once more. "I don't need a damn history lesson, you bastard! What I want is the tech specs for the primary fluid. Stage two is useless without it, I got that much. So, spill the deets!"

"I don't know what makes you think that I-"

"We went to the lair before coming here, you little blue shit! I remember what the original case looked like, how you went on and on about needing it to transport them! Only bit I do remember to be honest. Guess who I saw carrying it, when I went into your private quarters and accessed your panic room… Doc. One last chance before I start punching. You took the case, marked with Servus, out of your private lab stash and I followed your trail all the way to the escape sub in the core. Where's the _fucking case!_"

"Now, now, Shego." Drakken smiled slightly. He had a good idea what Shego wanted, and because of that, he decided to play her along. After all, she had more money that he did right now, and a cash injection on top of him bargaining for freedom would be welcome. "I said I don't know what you're talki-"

Drakken never saw the blow coming, let alone had time to avoid the impact of Shego's fist against his jaw. For the first time in his life, Drakken felt the full force of Shego's muscles. The crack of bone on bone echoed around the empty room, swiftly followed by the blue mans terrified screams. Shego, wincing as she cradled her fist, glanced up at her partner's concerned face and grimaced.

"Never hit bone on bone. I've gotta remember that more often."

"We need him alive." Her partner murmured quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Do not let vengeance rule you.' Blah, blah…" Wiggling her fingers, and missing the quiet smile underneath the mask of her partner, Shego stared down at the screaming man underneath her with little compassion. "Shut up!"

Drakken's choked sobs and moans of pain settled down slightly, and he stared up at her with wide, frightened eyes. "Y…. Urr yuh insuhan! Yuve broken muh jaw!"

"Yeah, I have, haven't I?" It was never really a question, and Shego nodded unable to keep the satisfaction out of her tone. "Must be a bitch to speak with, but we still need that information and you're pissing me off _and _wasting my valuable time. Now, WHERE!"

"Uh dn't have it!" Drakken screamed, another cry ripping itself from his throat as Shego drew back her fist, this time the skin exploding with steaming plasma. "AH DON'T HAV UHT! AUHH SOLD IT!"

"You sold it?" Shego stared at him. "You sold that fucking monstrosity to someone _else_?"

"YEUHS!" Drakken screamed, struggling to escape, but easily held down by Shego's powerful body.

"Who in their right mind would buy something like tha-" She glanced down, suspicious. "Dementor?" Drakken's shiver made her frown. "No, you hate him too much to sell him anything like this… WEE?"

"Nuh…" Drakken managed to splutter, horrified at the sight of blood mixed with drool spilling out of his mouth. "Yurr've killed muh! Luk at all duh blood!"

"No, Doc. If I'd intended to kill you, we wouldn't be talking. So, not WEE then. What was the problem…Sheldon not interested?"

"Shuldon?" Drakken muttered, confused. "Whoh?"

"Never mind." Shego shook her head. "Well… the only person I know who'd be interested, be right up their alley and have the cash to buy would be…" She paused, watched Drakken gaze back triumphantly. "Oh, shit. You sold it to _Hench_!"

"Yurr!" Drakken began laughing, the sound cruel as it echoed around the room, although the effect was ruined with regular whimpers of pain. "He wuhnted it! Suh badly when uh showed it tuh him!"

"And you sold it to him… a device capable of giving him the one thing he wants, with no danger of it being traced back to Hench Co. until it's too late."

"Emerald?" Shego's partner whispered gently, making the thief look up. "What would this 'Hench' be looking to do?"

"Oh best guess?" Shego pondered it for a while and then growled. "Hench loves power… but none of the inconvenience of having to run crap. He isn't in it for world domination, but I know what he _would _use it for."

"What?" Her partner asked, the strange mask tilting slightly in question.

"Corporate espionage, sabotage, hostile takeovers. Imagine, you slip some poor shmoe a can of drink laced with this crap, to enter his bloodstream via the stomach… or, if you've got the knowledge, you inject it during a medical, dental or something based with needles. Once it's in him without his knowledge, this crap could be pre-programmed to make him or her do something, say something, aid in a theft, or release data to handlers. And of course, do it right and I'll bet Servus can be made to make its victim self terminate too."

"No…"

"Oh yeah. Jack Hench hasn't got any quibbles about killing. Anyone with a company that big in this market? I bet he knows where most of the bodies he crawled over to get there are buried… probably knows who buried them too."

"We have to stop him…" Shego's partner crouched next to the green woman, who nodded slightly. "Not only for Kim Possible's sake, but for everyone in general. I am neutral in my dealings, Emerald. I will not allow such a device to tip the balance for this 'Hench'. I intend to steal this and destroy it."

"Fine by me. But we need the cure vials. Once I have those, you can watch me fry the damn case into a molten puddle." Shego glowered at Drakken as he stared up in fear at the two women above him. "Blue boy here _knows_ how much I fucking _hate _mind control. Right, Doctor Drakken?"

"What do we do about him?" Shego's partner asked and the green woman smiled unpleasantly.

"Oh, Fox, you know me… I have some of the _best _solutions sometimes. Doctor D knows that too, right Doc?"

Drakken whimpered as Shego slid to her feet, allowing him to scuffle away and curl into a ball, clutching his jaw. "Luhve muh alone!"

"Oh no… no way!" Shego smiled cruelly. "Now, what shall we do, Fox?"

Shego's partner sighed. "Emerald, you are beginning to cross the line you wished me to warn you about."

"Depends… I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're worried about." The thief crouched down, her fingers dipping into the small pouch on her ankle. "No, I have something far worse in a way. Cradling something, Shego leaned forwards to where Drakken had begun to suck his thumb in terror. "Hey, Doc?"

He looked up, fear making his blue skin slick with sweat, and the would be ruler of the world had seconds to recognise the small piece of silicon on Shego's gloved finger, before it smacked gently against the skin. His eyes went wide, his broken jaw slackened and he stared up at Shego with a neutral gaze.

"Mon Deu…" The Fox stared in horror. "What have you done to him?"

"Given him a fucking taste of his own medicine, right Doc? Amazing what you can find in the old lairs if you know where to go."

"Yuhs, Shego." Drakken managed to say quietly, the neural compliance chip glowing a dull red.

"Stand up…" Shego watched as her former employer slid to his feet. "Good. Now, here's what you're going to do, Doc. And I swear to you, once you find out what I want you to do? You'll hate mind control almost as much as me. Still, at least _this _form is easy to break… all you need is a silicon disruptor, right? Oh, and someone willing to use it."

"Yuhs, Shego."

Motioning to Marie, who shook her head in disbelief, Shego took a cleansing breath and stared into Drakken's slack face. "Payback's a bitch, Doc. Now, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

**The Past: Middleton Hospital T- Minus Ten Days and Counting.**

_Three days… Three damn days of searching for the blue prick! _

In the private room assigned to her by Doctor Director, Shego paced the carpet and tugged harshly on her long dark hair. After five or so minutes of pacing, she paused suddenly and her foot lashed out to kick the desk.

"FUCK!" The green woman screamed as her boot impacted the Formica, making it splinter as she kicked a hole clean through the cheap material. "Useless! So fucking useless!"

Five plus years of being a thief, three plus of being a hero, and Shego considered her private network of people who owed her favours, money, objects, debts of gratitude and sometimes their very lives, second to none.

Well, in the private sector anyway. Global Justice had a far bigger network, but that was paid for by various governments around the world who wished to maintain it.

In fact, the only person's network that beat hers was a certain redheaded thief. Marie had formed connections that Shego drooled over, that she dreamed of knowing about, using, keeping in her slender hands.

Then again, not even Marie had the… well, web of people willing to help that her Kimmie had. The fact that Shego had been the only one to realise just how interwoven Kim's 'favours' system really had become in such a short time, had only added to the green woman's fascination about the hero… and her determination to beat the cheerleader at this as well.

So now, after she had spent three days whittling her contacts down to those who were in the right circles, had enough influence and knew what to look for, Shego couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. Despite all her contacts world-wide, legal, illegal and the ones in-between, Shego's search for Drakken's hideaway had been fruitless.

Even his mother, a woman with the uncanny skill to just drop in on them, and just as oblivious to her son's career as always, had been completely in the dark about where the blue scientist had hidden himself.

Indeed, Mrs Lipsky had proved just how oblivious she was to events surrounding her 'Drewbie' by chuckling down the line at the thief and claiming that if her son _was _playing hard to get then Shego would just have to work at it if she wanted him to be hers.

Shego had, in her opinion, explained the situation succinctly, calmly and in a rational manner.

The four GJ operatives outside the transparent walled office, who ended up dodging balls of green plasma that melted and shattered the glass, would have disagreed. Especially when the plasma was swiftly followed by the melting remains of the phone receiver.

Now, a day later, Shego faced a decision that she was reluctant to decide on. Sighing, she hobbled across to the sofa and sank down onto it, before running a hand through her long hair.

There was only one resource that she hadn't tapped yet. One resource that may have the reach to find the blue moron. A person who hadn't spoken to her, or she in return, for years.

A heated argument, words spoken in anger, in upset, in fury was the reason for lack of communication. And what was worse, now that Shego was older, wiser and had faced the possible future she was heading for, she realised that the person in question had been right. Right about her choices.

"Fuck…" The green woman whispered, closing her eyes slowly. "Damn it, I don't want to bring you into this, especially when we left each other so… so angry. But I need your help to fix stuff, stuff I've gone and broken. You did it for me once, and god I hope you'll do it again.

Slowly, she slid to her feet, hobbled across to the desk and slid into the leather chair next to it. The back handset of the replacement phone, un-bugged as Director had promised and she'd had Kim's Nerd-linger check too, sat waiting for her… almost gloating.

She picked it up, dialled a long number, sat back and tried to ignore the way her heart thundered in her chest, her stomach curled in icy knots and that she was nibbling her lip. She was Shego after all, and Shego didn't get worried, anxious or fright-

There was a click.

"Bien. Marie Renard… Allo?"

Shego gripped the phone, and suddenly found herself unable to speak as the smooth tones of Marie Renard, known throughout the world as 'The Fox', took her back to the past. To a time when she had been genuinely happy.

"Allo!" The rich French accent darkened as Marie became annoyed, and then switched to smooth English just as quickly. "Hello? Marie Renard speaking… I know someone is there, I can hear you breathing and I dislike prank calls. Now, can we stop this foolishness?"

_I could have been a government agent, but then you'd have known somehow… you always did._ Shego felt her eyes moisten and frantically wiped at her face to ward the tears off. _I'm NOT going to cry! I don't do soft, damn it!_

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to hang up as I have better things to do with my time!" Marie snapped, obviously annoyed now. "Three, two, on-"

"Marie…" Shego whispered the words through a dry mouth, from a throat that suddenly felt like a desert. "It's… it's Emerald."

There was a deep intake of breath from the other side of the line. Slow, laboured, and filled with shock. "Em… Emerald? Emerald… Cherie? You… Shego?"

The green woman nodded, ignored the sudden trickle of wet at the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… it… it's me."

"Shego… my student… my friend… You called me, you called!" Marie began to weep and Shego shifted uncomfortably at the sound. "Shego, it has been so long! So very long!"

"Y… yeah it has. I… I didn't know if I'd be welcome to call, let alone visit." The thief swallowed, trying to wet her dry mouth. "Listen… I…"

She had always been terrible at apologising. Not deliberately of course, it was just in her nature. So she was shocked to find her guilt spilling out of her. "Marie, I am so, so sorry. I hate apologising, but I'm so damn sorry! For all of it, the mess I left behind. The fight we had, the insults, the… the slap. All of it! So damn, damn uselessly sorry."

"Shego…" Marie choked out her name around the sound of sniffing and the green woman bit her lip. "We were both at fault that night, both so full of anger and neither of us acted very adult in trying to settle how we felt." A smooth quiet laugh had Shego blinking. "Oh, I've missed you."

"You have?" The thief closed her eyes. "Ah shit, Marie! Don't do this to me, please!"

There was another gentle laugh. "Yes I have, and I see you still have trouble with genuine affection, Cherie. Always worried it comes with strings attached, eh?"

"Don't start that again either!" Shego let out a gruff snort and then sighed. "But that's why I called. I… Marie…"

Her mentor sat back on the smooth red leather of her couch and gazed out of the window at the Eiffel tower in the distance. She heard the anxiety in her friend's tone and the gaze became a frown. Picking up a glass of iced tea, Marie sipped and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I… I'll explain later, but you should know that I've met someone. Someone I… I… fuck! Someone I care about and I think I may be in love with." Shego blinked as a choked cough, followed by spluttering echoed down the phone. "Marie?"

"You found someone? Someone who would put up with you?" Marie wiped tea off her face and leaned forwards on the sofa, into the phone receiver. "Who?"

"Well, ah... I don't suppose you've had much interest in keeping track of me and… what'd you _mean _'put up with me'?"

"A slip of the tongue, Ma Cherie. And as for keeping an eye on you? Well, there, Emerald, you are wrong. I have been following your career as much as I am able. Though you may not wish I had as it has filled me with worry, sadness and even fear."

Marie glanced across to a black leather folder, which contained paper cuttings and information that her own personal network had gathered for her. At first it had been her way of keeping an eye on Shego, her friend and apprentice. Then, as the reports had become more and more worrying, a horrible chart of what their angry exchange, so long ago, had done to a woman she loved as a daughter.

The green woman nodded, a small frown on her face. "Should have known… and yeah, I bet it did. Well, you know the teenager I fought with at the start? The one who's basically been a pain in my ass for years?"

Marie coughed slightly. "Yes, I know about Kim Possible. Both in the professional arena, I _am _still a thief even if I have retired, and of course personal when it had to do with you. Why?" The quiet pause on the phone had Marie's eyes widening and she stood up in her flat, her hand trembling to against her breastbone. "Shego… _no!_ A… a hero? Not you of all people!"

"Um, yeah… Yeah I have." The thief shuffled and leaned into the phone, quietly murmuring. "Dunno how, but after that incident with the little toys from Bueno Nacho? Well, I kinda found I… well, I… Ah hell, I've got no idea how it happened, but I've fallen for Princess in a big way."

"You and Kim Possible," Marie repeated, slowly and carefully as she raised shaking fingers to her lips, pressing them together, "are in love?"

"Well, I am. As for Kimmie, I… well, that's a long story that I'd rather tell you about later."

"Later?" Marie shook her head. History, it seemed, liked to repeat itself. She was sure David would find this development with Shego to be hilarious. Chuckling suddenly, Marie smiled and raised the glass of iced tea to her lips. "You intend to call me again then? Mon-deu I have missed our chats. When shall we play catch-up then?"

"Not quite what I had in mind, Marie… I…" Shego swore quietly. "I need your help to correct something that's happened to Kimmie. Something I let happen, thanks to a mistake I made. Someone I let walk away alive, all those years ago… Kara Fang." Shego heard the coughing splutter again and winced. "Ah shit. Marie?"

"That venomous snake!" The redhead closed her eyes in memory, remembered how Kara's attack on her person had been the catalyst for setting Shego and herself at odds with each other. Before she could resist, the glass in her hand ended up shattered against the wall. "What has she done!"

"I'll tell you all about it, but I need your help!" Shego glanced around. "Without anyone else knowing about it too. Can you get to Middleton by tomorrow evening?"

"Yes…" Marie grabbed and flipped open the tiny personal palm computer, that sat in a pouch at her waist. "Where and when?"

Shego closed her eyes, remembered the code The Fox used to communicate targets, safe houses and everything else. A code she had been taught. Picturing Middleton Museum, Shego envisioned the city and the location of where she would meet Marie.

"Well, you know our history together, Marie. I'll let you know. Hey, this reminds me. You and me, walking down the same roads, day after day. Taking in the sights around us." She laughed smoothly. "You remember the bakery that was down the road from your home?"

"Oh yes." Marie calmly murmured, typing into her palm computer while she listened carefully to every word, every nuance of Shego's voice, filtering out the various words that told her where to meet the green thief. "The croissants there were to die for."

"Yeah. I tell you, I think it'll be a good six or seven years since I had anything as good over here in the west. I really miss Paris" Shego took a deep breath. "Though I have to say, the nail boutique here is classy. You'd love it."

"Well, when I come to visit, I will have to investigate." Marie frowned at the information she had scribed into her computer and nodded. "I'll see you soon then."

"Thanks, really." Shego sighed. "Look… I'm sorry that it took this to make me call you. I… I'm just-"

"Stubborn as a mule? No I know! Rude, impatient, self obsessed and egotistical?" Her mentor interrupted, fingers clicking over her palm computer as she brought up the airport, where her personal jet was stored. She chuckled. "That is why I loved you when we first met, and why I still love you now, ma chérie"

Shego flushed. "I'm not egotistical! And stubborn is what idiots refer to believing in your own damn opinions… because they happen to be right!" She sniffed. "Doy!"

"Ah, I really have missed you. Especially your refreshing point of view on life and the public. I think Kim will find it… refreshing as well." Marie sighed, her soft eyes closing for a second. "I am glad you came to me for help. I want to reconnect… if you will let me."

"I… I'd like that." Shego managed, her stomach quivering. "Marie? I… just… well, thanks."

"Bon. Au Revior! And until later, my little Emerald."

The phone clicked and went dead.

Shego stared quietly at it for a few moments and then nodded to herself. With a woomph of displaced air, the phone crackled and then began to melt. Shego was going to take no chances on her need for help ending up with Marie in prison, thanks to a phone call.

As the stink of burned plastic filled the air, the green thief slid to her feet and headed for the office door and the waiting GJ agents on either side. They stiffened to attention as the door opened and Shego shook her head in amusement.

"Relax you two. Tell your boss I've struck out trying to find Drakken…I'm not going to be any more use while I'm in hospital, so take me back to see Kimmie."

* * *

"Sensei wishes me to tell you that he is proud of you, Shia." Yori, dressed in a skirt of soft blue and a plaid blouse, smiled warmly at the woman propped into a sitting position in her hospital bed. Just visible between the top and bottoms of the light green pajymas she wore, the bandage covering Shia's abdomen was a gentle reminder of how close Yamanouchi had come to losing one of its students. "He has given orders to the Dojo master, to have your old room cleaned and prepared for you. If, that is, you wish to return to us." 

Shia smiled, and though her face was pale with injury, there was no weakness in her gaze. "Refuse to return? I would not do that to you, or Jasmine. Especially after you risked a great deal to try and make me see sense." The ninja gently ran a finger over her dressing. "A shame that it took metre of tempered steel to make me realise I had…"

Shia broke off and looked away, gazing at the pleasant image of the sky outside her window. She remembered sitting with Jasmine in one of the tall towers of the school, watching the sunlight flicker as it set, the way the sky bled from bright blue to pale orange. She had loved it then, and still loved to stare at the sky now. It gave her comfort, even now.

Jasmine, neatly dressed in jeans and a light blue T-shirt -which she nicknamed her 'Tokyo wear'- gripped Shia's hand tightly.

"It pains you, even now?" As her one time lover nodded quickly and bit her lip, Jasmine sighed. "Kara wasn't worthy to have you as a sister, let alone your trust. It will take time, however, for the wounds, and even scars of this event to fade. Both physical and others…"

"I myself am glad that you have decided to return to Yamanouchi." Yori waited for the blond haired Ninja to turn and stare at her. Now, she had decided, was a good a time as any. "Sensei will need someone who understands the dangers our school faces, understands that we need to be prepared to fight evil. He will need someone to take my place."

"Take your place?" Jasmine blinked in shock. "Yori, surely you cannot intend to-"

"My place, now, lies with the Monkey Master… with Ron San." Yori steepled her fingers. "He has power, but has admitted that while it is there, he is uncertain how to wield it. He has instincts, yes, and those instincts use the power for him. However, he finds little ease in controlling it. Sensei has asked me to guide him, and I can only do that in Middleton."

"Here?" Shia asked her hoarsely, making Jasmine lean over and gently pass a glass of water to the pale woman. "Yamanouchi is surely better equipped to-"

"I must stay here to guide him, because Ron will not leave Kim's side. Not at the present time, and I doubt for the very long periods Yamanouchi would require when she recovers."

"I see. But why me?" Shia drank gently and cocked her head. "Why would Sensei wish a disgraced member of the school to be one of the few who train?"

"Bite your tongue." Jasmine whispered, kissing her softly. "You are not disgraced in my, or the school's, eyes. You were mislead, and very brave in fighting to free yourself."

Yori nodded, wincing slightly as her healing shoulder twinged. "Sensei holds no animosity towards you, Shia. If the woman you wronged does not, then nor does he. I think Sensei recognises that this has been one of the lessons life teaches you. A dark one to be sure, but one nonetheless."

"I don't know…"

"Just talk to our Master, Shia. You can still refuse if you wish, but listen to what he has to say." Yori bowed slightly, masking another wince of pain. "I would be honoured to have you take my place. Your skills with combat are as high as mine, your knowledge of evil is far greater and you knew peace once… and seek it again. Yes, I would be honoured to have you take my place."

"I… I will consider the offer." Shia whispered, battling back tears that threatened to fall. The offer of Yamanouchi… of the peace she remembered having there thrilled the blond woman. "I will never be able to replace you, Yori. I will forever be in your debt. When the time comes for you to return to the school, your position will be waiting for you."

Yori bowed, and then broke into a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to consult with Ron. I believe that he is watching over Kim San while she is… incapacitated."

Jasmine and Shia watched the dark haired woman leave, and both noted the slight spring in her step. Jasmine turned to her lover and chuckled.

"I think Ron San should be very careful. Yori is not one to give her attentions lightly, if at all."

Shia smiled and leaned back on the pillows of her bed, quietly watching the way Jasmines collarbone flexed with each movement and the lightly tanned skin gleamed in the light. She had forgotten how it felt to be in love, to know desire. With Jasmine beside her, feelings buried deeply rose to the surface and the blond woman reached out to touch her lover on the wrist.

"Jasmine?" Shia whispered, waiting for the beauty in front of her to turn around. As she did so, the gaze of her lovers warm eyes made the ninjas heart skip a beat. The hand tightened and tugged gently. "I need to show you how much I have missed you… if you will let me."

Jasmine's eyes widened, softened and she smiled so brightly that Shia barely felt the wound in her stomach at all and the pain from Kara's betrayal faded until even the dull throb of it had vanished. Leaning close, Jasmines dark hair spilled across Shia's head until they were both draped in dark silk.

Shia's lover leaned into the blond Ninja, soft lips so tantalisingly close. "Then show me."

* * *

"So, anyway, I thought you might like to know that the four universities you applied for contacted Mr Dr P a couple of days back. They've all let him know that your applications to join have been placed on hold until you recover. Oh, and they're all offering you a placement. Cool huh?" 

Ron watched the redhead in front of him mechanically chew the sandwich of ham and cheese he had brought her from his own home. Having been in the Middleton hospital before, Ron knew exactly how much like cardboard the hospital meals were and had decided his best friend did not deserve to be put through that as well as Servus.

"Doctor Director's ordered Drakken's mountain lair to be closed off until GJ has gone through the labs with a toothcomb. When they're finished, the lair'll be demolished, then backfilled with concrete in case anything nasty remains in there. Once less place to worry about, right KP?"

"_Ron, give it up, okay? I can't even scratch my foot, let alone speak. And to be honest? Your attempts at cheering me up are making me feel worse."_ Kim sighed and watched her best friend shuffle uncomfortably at the end of the bed. _"Besides, shouldn't you be paying attention to Yori? She won't wait around for ever you know, and I'm going nowhere for a bit." _She smiled slightly. _"If I had to agree to someone dating you, she'd be the one."_

"Oh! I went with Yori to check on everyone working at the centre. Your dad was too busy to speak to me, but we found Wade. He's hopeful about the protein sequence being finished earlier than everyone hoped… with a little help from Rufus of all people. He thinks that the protein is slightly similar to one in rodents. Our pal's with him now, helping out by donating samples." Ron smiled with encouragement, a smile that faded as his friend merely took another bite of the sandwich, staring into the empty air. "Damn, KP… give me a sign here."

"_Ron, I want to… you have no idea how much I want to right now. But… I can't. I can do anything, except stop this crap in my head from running my life."_ Kim shivered, suddenly feeling cold, and curled her feet tighter under her 'body' in defence. _"Ron… I… I know you can't hear me, but I'm really scared right now. I… I don't want them to sedate me! God, the thought of being trapped, asleep or not, while my body fights to free itself from restraints? Makes me feel sick just thinking about it and… I… I…"_

"It's going to be okay, Kim." Ron told her quietly and for a second the hero wondered if her friend had heard her. "I know you can't speak, but I can guess what's going through your head right now. You're scared, 'cause this is something you can't fight, or dodge, or out think. You're having to rely on other people to do everything for you… to find a cure. I know how scared you must be."

"_Ron, I've had stuff like this happen befor-"_

"I know we've had stuff like this happen to us before, but we were always able to help _do _something about it… or do something to take our minds off the problem. The pollen thing with Drakken, you went on a date and I was searching for the orchid. The mind swap? We were still able to go after 'em… same with the whole 'glued to Bonnie' thing."

Kim blinked. _"They weren't the same th-"_

"You don't like feeling useless… and nor do I. Thing is, it's worse for you because you're the woman who can do anything…" Ron bit his lip and then leaned forwards, pulling Kim's motionless form into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Kim closed her eyes, feeling the chill grow stronger and wishing she could return the hug. _"For once… I'm not sure it will be, Ron."_

"Stoppable that had better be a hug to reassure Kimmie. Because if it's anything else? I'm going to kick your ass down the corridor and into the lift, face first."

Rolling his eyes, the blond teen turned to see Shego, a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips, glaring at the two of them. Shaking his head, Ron gently let Kim go, who returned to eating her sandwich, now slightly crushed, with the same blank gaze.

"Any luck?" He asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his tone.

Shego stared at him, wondering if she should explain the plan that was forming in her head. He was a buffoon, there was no denying that, but Kim trusted him and she had to admit that, despite Global Justice storming the lair, it had been Stoppable who had saved her ass. No matter how galling the fact was.

On the other hand, he was very much like Princess, who would certainly tell her to forget what she was planning. To use other means to save her cute ass… not that she'd accept that. As for Stoppable? Well, while she wouldn't even bother to listen to the idiot if _he _told her not to, there was a damn good chance he'd tell Director… and Shego couldn't have that.

She made her choice.

"No… nothing. I tried every contact… hit every single damn person who owes me a favour from here to Sweden of all places. Not a damn thing. Wherever blue boy's hidden himself? He's savvy to the fact that I'd be looking for him."

Ron's face fell and he nodded. "Well, thanks for trying anyway…"

"I didn't do it for you, Stoppable, I did it for Pumpkin." Shego glanced at the mute redhead and felt her stomach lurch at the sight of her. She wondered if she'd had the same blank stare and slack jawed expression on her face while Kara had dug her invisible fingers into her brain. The thought made her shudder. "It's her I should apologise to… in private."

Ron blinked and then sighed, nodding. "Sorry, it's still sinking in."

"What is?"

"That if I leave you alone with KP, she'll be in one piece when I come back." The blond man smiled. "Takes some getting used to."

"Well, go do it outside… or better yet, go and chase the cute ninja girl before she comes to her senses and realises you're a complete waste of her time. She passed me in the damn corridor and was heading to the restaurant." Shego snorted and her voice became bitterly sarcastic. "Can't _imagine _why she thought she'd find you in there."

Nodding, Ron slid to his feet. "Fine by me, I could do with a coffee." As he slid to his feet and ambled to the door, Ron glanced at Shego as she pushed past him. "Shego, listen, if you really do want to… well, date Kim?"

Shego paused and glanced back, her top lip curling into a snarl. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that's fine by me." Ron smiled at the thief and watched her combative stance soften into one of puzzlement.

"It is?"

"Sure, just don't break her heart… kay?" Ron wagged a finger at her and Shego scowled, fighting the urge to grab it and twist. "Let's just say that I was warned about what'd happen if I did by Mr Dr P. Let's just say that I doubt you'd want to see the inside of a black hole any more than I did."

Shego snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You say that now… just keep it in mind. Anyway, I'm off to find Yori. Catch you both later."

The green thief watched him trot out of the room and shook her head, glancing down at the redhead who continued to eat slowly. "What do you see in that… that… gah! I can't even insult him, because I owe the moron one."

"_If you'd give him half a chance, you'd probably change your mind about him. Yeah, he's goofy, but whenever I was in trouble, Ron's always been there to help pull me out." _

"Anyway, now that he's gone, we need to talk." Kim watched Shego glance around, suddenly cautious, and felt her stomach tremble. The sensation only increased as the thief slid gently onto her bed and leaned in close. "What I told Ron, wasn't exactly the truth."

"_What?"_

"You see, Kimmie, I have managed to contact someone who, I hope, has contacts that _can_ find Drakken for me… for us. She can help me track him down, and help me pay a little… visit."

Kim felt the tremble in her stomach chill and morph into a block of ice. _"Shego… no! There's been too much killing already! You can't go after him for revenge, not now! Doctor Director won't stand for it, she'll issue a warrant for your arrest!"_

"You're probably screaming about revenge right now, eh Kimmie?" The thief sighed. "If it wasn't for the problem you have, then I'd probably be doing this _to _get revenge. Because _nobody_ takes away my freedom like that! Fucking mind control!"

"_Shego, please don't do this!"_

"But I'm not doing this for revenge, Pumpkin." Kim stared at the thief and felt the ice in her stomach shrink a little. With a sigh, Shego leaned in closer and Kim, trapped, could only sigh as the warmth of the green woman's breath trailed gently across her cheek. "You know how hard it is for me to admit shit like this, but I… I need you. I need you a hell of a lot, more than I want to right now, and I can't let revenge get in the way of freeing you from this mind control crap."

"_You think that-"_

"The way I see it is we've got little time left, Kimmie. The thought of being a 'guest' of Global justice, watching as your mom's pals inject you with god knows what chemicals, and then be forced to watch you struggle to free yourself from restraints for months? Hell no!"

Shego wanted to pace, wanted to attack something in the room and shred it with her plasma. Instead, she slid her hands onto Kim's shoulders and gently squeezed the muscles underneath. Kim groaned and wished she could reach out.

"_You're guessing that Drakken has a way to cure me, right?"_

"Your pals say it'll take months of that to find a cure… Well, sorry, but no thanks. I figure that if Drakken made this shit in your head, he can remove it as well. Remove it with, or without, the damn liquid your pals are trying to duplicate. He can make more of this crap if need be... and if he can't, well…"

"_No torture!" _Kim pleaded, unheard. _"There's been enough of that for a lifetime as far as I'm concerned… for both of us. The last thing I want is Kara's damn plan making you slide towards what she wanted you to become. Shego, please!"_

"I have a few ideas to make him see sense, Princess. Trust me." Shego leaned back and glanced around, cautious, before leaning in once more. "I need you to understand why I'm not going to tell anyone else but you."

"_Wait… you're not going alone!" _Kim stared in growing horror. She knew, thanks to Doctor Director filling her in on the details, and looking uncomfortable talking to an unblinking face, that part of Shego's… accommodation, was that the thief wouldn't try to escape. If she did, then GJ, and Doctor Director, would have no choice but to issue a warrant. _"No! You can't do this, Shego! What about us? You know I can't date someone on the run from the people I'm hoping to one day work for! If you leave, then you're going to throw any chance you have of getting your slate wiped clean. Of… oh god…"_

"My contact is a thief, she won't talk to anyone else but me, and I've got to be far away from anyone in your circle before I do so. What I intend to do, and how I intend to do it, means that I'm going to be cruising close to, if not over, the line of the law. But right now, after checking in with everyone else who owes me anything, it's the only way to track him down."

"_But your freedom…"_

"I made the mistake of letting Kara go all those years ago. She did this to you, but she did it with Drakken's help. I… I _can't _stand by and wait like the others. Doy! Hell, it's more that I _won't _wait around like the others! But, because of what I _can _do, it means I have to leave."

Kim felt her world crack and splinter. All those years of wasted time, and now this. _"No!"_

I'm a thief, and I need to be in the company of thieves to find Drakken, to free you, to correct _my _fuckup! And it _is _my fuckup. I can't trust in anyone else to do this, because people let you down. So, I'm going to do what I do best, which means leaving. I need you to understand that… and also why I need to do this."

Kim blinked, and felt her breath catch in her throat, as Shego leaned in close and kissed her gently on the lips. The soft sensation of her skin, almost feather light, swiftly followed by the subtle flavour of Shego herself, made Kim tremble inside. The way she had given her such a kiss, the way it had left Kim feeling so worried, the redheaded hero knew… she just knew.

Shego was saying goodbye.

"_No! You can't throw this away!" _Kim screamed the words in horror, watched as Shego leaned back and ran a gloved hand gently over her own black lips, before smiling and closing her emerald eyes gently. Savouring the touch, the stolen taste and recording everything she could. _"You can't throw us away! Not even to save me! Damn you, Shego. I don't care about what's going to happen to me, not if you stay! I want to find out where I stand, how far my own feelings go when it comes to you! I want to know if it's you I want to spend my life with, live with, be in love with! You're the one who kissed me in the lair… you can't throw that all away, not even for me!"_

"And that's why I want to do this, Princess." Shego whispered as she opened her eyes, a slow smile curling across her black lips. "The world would be dull without a Kimmie Possible. Even if it means I won't be able to see you… as I want. It does mean that you'd be free, cured… and Kara'll have lost." The thief sighed and bit her lip. "I suppose that's a good trade for… the other stuff I wanted."

Kim could only suffer in silence, watch in the darkness of her trapped mind as Shego slid to her feet, limped slightly across to the door and then paused, glancing back. _"Come back… please god, make her come back. Don't take this away from me, please! All I want is this one thing from you, just one… for everything good I've ever done. Please don't let her go!"_

Shego cracked the door open an inch, watched the Global Justice agent shuffle and groan in annoyance as she sat in the corridor beside Kim's room, and frowned. Shutting the door gently, Shego glanced back.

"Just like old times, Princess. Trapped, no way out, and either you or GJ breathing down my neck… well, I have a few ideas about that."

Kim ignored her, could only watch through tear streaked eyes as the green villainess wandered over to where the gas pipes for the hospital ran down the wall.

"_No, no, no, no! I love you, damn it! Listen to me… I… I gotta move, got to say something! Anything!"_

Tracing the pipes, Shego smirked and, with a gentle pop, her glove tips exploded into sharp talons on green plasma. Placing them gently on either side of the main oxygen piping, She braced herself and then flicked her feet into the air, wincing slightly as her booted feet impacted silently onto the walls plaster.

"You know, it always amazes me that agencies such as Global or the FBI, CIA, never bother to think outside the box when it comes to the room they lock you in." The green woman began to climb, just outside of Kim's trapped vision. "Now, did you know that all hospitals in Middleton state have to have a human sized access way to any room with piped in gases?"

"_I don't care! Shego… don't DO this!"_

Kim could hear the quiet hissing pop as Shego's fingers gently moved up the plaster again and again. Suddenly, the gentle scrape of the floor tiles reached her. She could picture the green thief gently pulling them away, and staring into the darkness above.

"They have to have something like this, Princess, because a pure oxygen leak is damn dangerous if it can't be reached pretty much right away." Shego gazed at the thin plastic coated pipe as it slid into the mouth of a large vent. "And here we are. The venting system, that leads to the gas distribution room on this floor."

Climbing into the small space, Shego reached back down for the roof tile, intending to place it back and give her more time to make her escape. As she began to drag it back into place, she paused. Below her, Kim lay on the bed, but Shego had a terrible idea of what was running through the redhead's mind… or more likely what she was screaming into the emptiness.

"Kimmie?" The words echoed into the small room, and were the most sincere Shego had ever said. "I want you to know that… well, we'd have been really good together. If there's any way of staying together after this? I promise that I'll work my butt off to find it." Glancing at the door, Shego bit her lip and then, nodding, continued to slide the floor tile into place. "I'm not going to let you down, Kimmie. So, until later… my Princess."

There was a quiet thud, a scrape and then silence.

Kim stared numbly at the wall of her room, the only thing Servus permitted her to see, before suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to cry.

For the first time in her life, Kim surrendered willingly to it.

* * *

**The Present: Hench Co's Headquarters: T Minus 4 Days and Counting.**

Hench Co's headquarters were an impressive sight by day. Thousands of tonnes of concrete, steel and glass, all amalgamated into a building of impressive design. It sparkled in the sun, and even shone on cloudy days due to the hundreds of panes of self cleaning, opaque glass that formed each single office window.

The main entrance was a smooth, professional looking set of doors, inlaid with brass and neatly monogrammed glass of the company logo. Access to these was by ascending an immaculate set of marble steps from the drop off and pick up point neatly and conveniently situated off the main driveway.

It took a thief to notice the way the drive was covered by eighteen security cameras, ten of which were capable of infrared and even ultrasonic based cover. It took a thief to notice that the marble steps had laser points set into them on every single stone, forming a laser grid of such complexity that it was impossible to avoid. It certainly took a thief to notice that the doors were set into titanium frames, had bomb proof glass and integrated hydraulic closure systems as well as an electrified security gate set into the upper doorframe.

Around the building's smooth and well designed exterior, the park that formed part of the Hench Co. Campus was even more impressive. Thousands of tonnes of soft earth, imported for its fertility and excellent drainage, had been skilfully woven to support hundreds of trees, shrubs, borders and flowers, until the park gave off a homely and friendly feel.

The fact that the planting skilfully continued to give the security cameras, which covered every single entrance, exit, and possible access point, as well as providing total coverage and no obstructions, was subtly hidden. The fact that the plants near the walls were hybrids, roses designed to scratch people with thorns coated in a mild toxin designed to invoke lethargy, were only noticeable to a thief.

At night, the building was even more impressive. It gleamed with the lights of every single office and corridor, shining a clean white light from every single window. Anyone staring at the building would have been enamoured with the subtle play of the light from the windows across the concrete design of the building itself, subtly enhancing the architectural design.

It took a thief to notice that every single light burned brightly for twenty four hours, regardless of whether the employee switched his or her lights off at close of day. It took a thief to notice that every single light came back on the second any drop in exterior sunlight was detected.

It took a thief to watch the patrols of the guards inside, take note of the Kevlar armour, the heavy MP5 carried, the communication system each carried, to recognise that these people weren't your ordinary, run of the mill, security guards.

It took a thief to notice the motion detection systems in each room, plastering the entire space with various forms of energy.

It took a thief to recognise that this building hid a secret.

But it took Shego and Marie Renard, known to the entire world as The Fox, to see it for what it truly was.

"This Mr Hench dislikes uninvited guests, no?"

Shego glanced across from where she lay crouched on the roof of a neighbourly office block and watched her old friend and mentor, clad in her trademark red and black cat suit, strap on her utility harness and check the launcher, before settling down next to her apprentice.

"Yeah, but then that's not surprising when you cater to the world's entire villainy network, and enjoy thumbing your ass at every single law enforcement agency while you do it." Shego grinned. "Not that it's stopped me from dropping in unannounced before."

Marie slyly glanced across to where Shego lay crouched on the rough tarmac roofing.

It had been so long since she had seen her friend, her apprentice. She had forgotten how… alive this sort of, well, challenge made Shego feel. Hell, she had forgotten how it had made _her_ feel when she had done this as a full time job.

"Well then, I suggest we do not keep them any longer, Ma Cherie." Marie smiled and slid on her unique mask, the red, blue and green sensor lights flashing into life before fading into stealth mode. Her voice, slightly and subtly altered to make it husky and clear, had Shego grinning and rolling to her feet in sudden excitement. "It is time to see if Mr Hench will give us the vials needed to cure Ms Possible, no?"

Snarling with anticipation, and quietly picturing the redhead she was doing this for, Shego nodded.

"In a way. Now, let's do this." Flipping off the roof, Shego let her claws sink into the concrete of the office block and she began to clamber down it, swiftly followed by The Fox on a monofilament cable, the quiet whine of the belt motor shooting past her grinning face and swallowed into the night air. "I think it's time we knocked and see if anyone minds us popping in."

Hench had something Shego wanted… and she refused to take no for an answer.

**Continued in Mind, Body, and Soul:Chapter ****23: ****AHeroines Need.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Heroes Need

Been busy at work, blah, blah Don't ask blah, Blah. :)

But, here we go... the final (ish) chapter of MBS. Get ready for some resolving here folks... we're almost there.

PS-drop me review, they're always plesant to get and read. Or come see me on the board... check the author personal page for teh link.

Kim Possible: Mind, Body and Soul: Chapter 23: A Heroes Need.

The Present: Paris- Marie Renard's House

The quiet click of the front door bounced off the marble floor of the elegant hallway and echoed down the pristine wooden panelling of the corridor that smoothly trailed into the distance.

The figure that walked in adjusted her overlarge Panama style hat and then glanced around. The brim hid her eyes in deep shadows, but couldn't hide the gleam of intelligence inside them. The figure glanced around, waiting for a reception party, and then tapped an impatient foot.

"Hello?" Her voice, smooth and strong, echoed the same way as the click of the door had. Scowling at the lack of response, the woman strode down the corridor towards the double doors at the end. "Marie? It's Carmen!"

The sudden crash of breaking glass from behind the doors she was heading for, had Carmen frowning and crouching before sneaking forwards. As she reached the doors, Carmen blinked at the murmur of voices behind the wood and quietly leaned her ear against the surface.

"_Shego, you cannot keep doing this!"_

"_Sh… shure I can! You've got a really biiig cellar!"_

Carmen blinked at the name of her friend's apprentice. It had been years since Shego had left Marie, left while both Mentor and student were angry with each other. It had taken months for Marie, once she had calmed down and realised what she had done, to put herself back together. Now, it seemed, Shego had return-

Another crash. _"Mon Dieu! Not the Delacart fifty six!"_

"_Whoops… heh heh, I bet th… that was expensive."_

"_Only thirteen hundred a bottle." _Marie's voice was a curious mix of shock, horror and fascination. _"I doubt the people who crafted such a wine intended it to be drunk like tap water."_

Unable to resist any further, Carmen cracked open the door a few inches and blinked at the sight in front of her. "Good god."

"Hey!" Shego, her usually sleek black hair a tangled mess, wearing what looked to be half torn jeans and a lurid green T-shirt, turned to grin, her face flushed with alcohol, with delighted affection at the woman peering through the door. "Carmen!"

Next to her, sat Marie. The French woman glanced up at her fellow thief with a look of absolute misery, her hands cradling a slightly dusty bottle, now totally empty. Beside her, sat a corkscrew, propped on a wooden case holding more dusty bottles, these ones full.

"Shego, I never thought I'd see you again." Carmen smiled at the green thief and blinked in shock as Shego stumbled towards her, picking up a huge wineglass, half full of red wine, as she did so. "Nice to see you came back to us."

"Yeah," Shego chuckled, draining the half full wineglass in two huge gulps and making Marie wince. "Nvr thought I'd come back… but I lost e'vrythin. Even Kmmne!"

"Kimmie?" Carmen titled her head. "Who's Kimmie?"

To her further shock, Carmen watched Shego suddenly burst into tears, an act that had Marie groaning and rubbing a hand over eyes that her friend could see were filled with sympathy, but mostly with exhaustion. Feeling very unsure of herself, Carmen patted Shego on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, Emmy." Her eyes flicked over the empty wine bottles that she could now see peeking out from the maisonette kitchen bin. "Um, how much have you been drinking?"

"You mean today?" Shego sniffled, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Cause, I think I've had 'bout… ten?"

"Ten glasses?" Carmen asked, fascinated. "You must be steaming."

"No, she means ten bottles." Marie muttered, her tone filled with dismay. "Ten bottles of my precious Antiage vintage!"

"Ten?" The hat covered thief turned to stare at Shego, who shrugged and staggered across to where a second bottle lay half hidden under some magazines. "What the hell's been going on?"

Finding the bottle empty, Shego scowled and then shrugged. Glancing at Marie, a drunken smile on her lips, the green woman wandered, her path wavering, across to where the French woman still sat on the sofa, head back in her hands.

"Maarrieee…" Shego whined, poking her mentor gently. As Marie looked up, a resigned expression on her face, the green thief put on a pleading expression. "pllleaseee?"

With a deep sigh, Marie reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Here."

Triumphant, Shego wandered across to the door that led down into the wine cellar, and vanished through it. With her gone, Marie groaned and her head fell back into her hands, muffled French swearwords just audible.

"I take it, that things aren't going to well right now." Carmen managed, trying not to laugh. Her friend glanced up from the sofa and scowled. "Woah, woah… I'm just saying."

"You think this is funny." Marie stated bluntly.

"Well sure. I've never seen Shego drunk before. Well I have, but not steaming drunk. Not to the point where she's acting like a teenager. It's kinda funny."

Marie glowered at Carmen. "In the past week, dear friend of mine, Emerald has managed to go through nearly forty thousand francs worth of wine. In a _week_! And that was my normal supply… now she's raiding my precious rare vintages!"

"She has? How?" Carmen imagined trying to drink that much and shook her head. She couldn't. "God, Shego really _is _steaming. And I bet it's been quite a trying week for you too."

"You have no idea…"

Sighing, Marie shuffled over and her friend slid alongside her, before sweeping off the huge hat. Here, alone, Carmen was comfortable to show her face to the one person who knew her so intimately.

"What is worse, is that if I were in her position? I would be drinking myself into a stupour as well." The French thief leaned back on the sofa, her eyes staring into nothing. "To have risked everything for your lover, only to then step back… to walk away in an attempt to make her life easier, that is a terrible burden."

"I don't understand…" Carmen admitted, tilting her head. Spying a half full bottle of wine, she filled a discarded glass and proffered it to the redhead sitting next to her. Marie stared at the crystal clear white wine and, shrugging, took the glass. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"No, but I think I will have to… for I'm going to need your help more than ever, my friend." Marie turned to Carmen with a pleading expression. "I need you to help me work out how to make Shego go back to the woman she loves, and more… I need us to work out how to stop her being arrested on site by Global Justice _when _she does."

Carman blinked. "Global Justice is still chasing Shego?" As Marie nodded Carmen sighed and poured herself a glass of the same wine clutched in her friend's hand. "Great… I think you'd better fill me in on the details while I have this, and maybe another couple of glasses afterwards."

"Where to begin…" Marie tapped her fingers against the elegant stem of her glass. "Perhaps when I went to aid her in procuring the cure to Kara's horrible little gift."

* * *

12:30 PM Middleton: T- Minus 3 days and counting.

Jack Hench leaned back comfortably against the suede leather of his stretch limo and casually kicked off his hand tooled loafers. Pouring himself a whiskey and soda out of the bar at his elbow, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting the ice he'd placed into the drink cool his brow.

He loved going to the yearly meet and greet at the Mayor's home, the highlight of the Middleton social calendar. You met such interesting people, rubbed shoulders with some really significant people and also, for him alone, to be entertained at the sight of Middleton's chief of police glowering at him over the prawn cocktail.

Yes, he had thoroughly enjoyed himself tonight. Now, all he wanted to do was go home, slip into a hot bath, maybe a nightcap and then sink into be-

The urgent ring of his mobile phone had the owner of Hench Co. sighing in dismay. After all he'd been through this morning to clear his schedule enough to go to the party tonight, whatever was happening had better be important.

If it was a lackey, passing on another of Dementor's demands that he update the stumpy German idiot on his decision to purchase of a new type of plasma regulator, then he'd fire him… before telling Dementor where he could shove said device.

Annoyed, Hench pulled out his phone, flipped it open and listened. "Hench."

Fifteen seconds later, the whiskey glass rolled onto the limo carpet, spilling single malt whiskey and ice, totally forgotten.

"Lock down the entire building! Yes, you heard me, the whole damn place! Activate the defence network, for all the good it'll do, and arm the men with heavy ordinance! The stuff we normally let them carry'll only piss her off."

He listened.

"Her, you idiot! And if you don't know who I'm talking about, then what the hell are you doing calling me and running the security section of my company! When I say her, I mean that green psychopath!"

Growling, Hench tapped the glass of his driver's cabin and motioned to the man inside. Well trained, the driver twisted the wheel, causing the limo to scream across the road, and shoot back along its original route, heading for Hench Co headquarters.

"Station them outside the vault, she'll be heading towards there. I'll be arriving in a few minutes, so be ready."

Snapping the phone shut, he stared out the window for a few seconds, before opening it once more and dialling a second number. When the phone clicked, he grunted in annoyance at the female voice.

"Your call has been routed to voice mail. Please hold."

Hench leaned back, tapping his fingers impatiently. The mobile phone he was calling had been a small part of the package he'd agreed to sign when-

There was a high pitched beep and the second voice had him bolting upright in horror.

"Hi. Doctor D can't come to the phone right now… because I'm too busy pummelling his blue ass. If you're Jack Hench, then I'll be coming to take back something that I need. Anyone else, leave a message… though I doubt the owner of this phone gives a damn at the moment."

Throwing the phone onto the carpet, Hench hit the intercom to the driver. "Steven, double-time it!"

The Limo roared with power and increased speed, with a lurch of complaining suspension.

* * *

Hench Co.- Approx 35 mins before,

The infra red camera quietly whined into the night as its tiny motor trundled the gaze from the lens across the dark and shadowy spaces of the park. With its advanced technology, not even the animals that came out at night, racoons, squirrels and more, could hide from the cool gaze.

But then not everything that came out at night was an animal.

Her body pressed tightly a tree trunk, her tight suit pressed snugly against her bodies curves, Shego watched the humming camera with narrowed eyes. Not only was the thing protecting the doorway to the fire escape, but it was also covering something far more important.

The green thief glanced across to where her friend and mentor lay crouched under the foliage of a leafy bush. The black cat suit that The Fox wore was an excellent camouflage against the camera, considering that Marie had ensured during its construction that a molecule thin internal layer of thermal reflective material had been applied.

The same had been applied to the mask, and advanced filtering ensured that the spent air that Marie breathed out was purified and adjusted to match the ambient temperature. It was, as with all of The Fox's tools, elegant, advanced and nothing more than an aid to her own incredible skills.

Marie glanced across to where Shego lay pressed against the wall, the red line of the sensor flashing slightly as it adjusted for the darkness. The thief held up her hands and swiftly drew a series of symbols in the air.

"_Thermal camera… not ultrasonic. Jam, evade or other solution?"_

Shego pursed her lips, watching the camera continue its passive sweeps. She made her choice, knowing that for Marie, this was an operation between equals and as far as her mentor was concerned, Shego knew Hench Co. better than she did. The green woman weighed her options.

They could evade the camera, true enough. However, if Hench had recently re-examined his security, he may have beefed up the defences to the little hidden access hatch that Shego knew about. A hatch that didn't show on any schematic but was very useful if you wanted to get illegal or suspicious materials in, or out of the building.

With a quick set of hand signals, Marie nodded and the thin red beam of her goggles sensor system flashed into blue. The camera on the wall jerked for just a second, sparks skittering across the metal surface and a quiet humming of distressed electronics, before juddering back into its usual swing from left to right.

Her eyes hidden by the goggles, Marie pursed her lips as she slid a small palmtop sized computer from the small pouch on her belt. Nimble fingers tapped a few buttons and she examined the scrolling information that her mask's display provided, next to the more basic data scrolling down the palmtop's tiny LCD screen.

With a chime, Marie watched as the schematics of the network controlling the camera she had just jammed neatly outlined itself for her, including the various options to control this, and the surrounding cameras.

She glanced across, hand darting once more. _"Just this camera?"_

Shego nodded. "_Yes, it's a decent system with decent guards. The more of them we screw around with, the greater the chance of detection."_

Inclining her head in agreement, Marie flicked a hand into another pouch and gently yanked out a thin wafer of plastic. Sliding this into the palmtop, she selected the camera Shego was interested in and linked its feed directly to the small computer. With a few button presses, confirmed by her masks display, the plastic wafer she had inserted began to run a basic simulation of the camera's viewpoint. There would be no chance accident of a guard seeing a flicker of pre-recorded and looped display as he sipped his coffee.

Sliding the wafer free from the palmtop, Marie glanced across at Shego and nodded. The two friends shot forward, feet silently pushing into the soft ground, and ran for the building, blending with the shadows, invisible in the darkness.

Reaching the thick concrete slabs that formed the base of Hench Co. towers, Marie followed her student closely behind as Shego headed for a specific set of the slabs. Her booted feet sliding to a whispered halt, the green thief crouched like a cat, her pale face so close to the concrete it almost looked like she were sniffing them. Which, it turned out, she was.

Keeping watch, the redhead quietly observed as Shego silkily prowled along the slabs, darting forwards here, tilting her head suddenly there, and always sniffing gently along the concrete. Even as she watched, however, Marie's ears were tuned into the background noise of the building they stood next to, and the gentle tapping of booted feet coming closer had the French thief stepping into Shego's viewpoint, hand darting curtly into one symbol.

"_Danger."_

Shego growled, quietly, and rolled to her feet. Long green legs tensed with muscle as she leaped silently at the wall in front of her, the talons on her gloves flicking into green flame silently. Secure against the wall, she glanced across with professional interest as Marie's body silently joined hers, the French thief suspended by two slivers of metal that had sunk into the wall as quietly as Shego's talons.

Both thieves watched quietly as the tapping grew louder, revealing itself to be a guard on his patrol route outside the building. As the two women watched, the guard paused and coughed for a few moments, before reaching into his uniform and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Shego wrinkled her nose in distaste as the guard lit one, the smoke drifting into the night air, covering the two women unseen above him.

_Great… I'm going to smell like a damn ashtray once this idiot moves on! _Scowling, the thief shook her head, a movement that had Marie's masked face tilting in obvious amusement, regardless of the way the mask hid her features from view. _Yeah, ha, ha… considering you're protected with a filter! Geez, he smokes Camel… figures."_

The guard glanced around idly, still ignoring the area above his head, and continued to puff on the cigarette with the devotion of an avid smoker. The sudden crackle of his radio had the guard cursing and quickly chucking the cigarette on the floor and crushing it under his boot.

"Twenty-twelve, come in!" The radio voice crackled into the night, the tone annoyed and weary. "Damn it Steven, you can't have a sodding fag on duty! Especially not on patrol! If Mr Hench finds out, you'll be fired."

Marie rolled her eyes and adjusted the mini backpack, designed to hold stolen items and anything just that little too large for her belt pouches, into a position that was slightly less painful.

"Yeah, yeah!" The guard scowled and clicked the receiver. "I only stopped for a damn minute!"

"A minute that you weren't supposed to take! Come on Steve, get with the programme and buck your goddamn ideas up!" The radio crackled for a second. "Just… keep an eye out for the green bitch, she's always sneaking in! Don't try to confront her on your own either… call for damn backup!"

"Whatever." The guard clicked off the radio and snorted. "Oooh, I'm so scared of a crazy green freak in a slutty catsuit. What a bunch of cowards."

_Slutty?_

Walking on, the guard never noticed the angry, blazing emerald eyes that silently watched him walk around the corner, nor did he see the way Shego's entire body tensed violently while her face contorted with rage, stomach muscles bulging under her suits smooth fabric. But Marie did, and she had to be impressed at how controlled Shego remained despite her anger.

_Ah, my student… you were born for this life, this profession._

As the tapping of the guard's boots faded, the two thieves dropped silently to the concrete and Marie glanced across at Shego, who bared her teeth, scowled and then stuck her fingers, raised in a sharp V sign, at the corner where the guard had slid from view. The quiet giggle that managed to escape from the French woman had a small smile curling around Shego's lips, the anger vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"_Watch the area." _Shego signed, earning a nod from Marie.

Crouching once more, Shego prowled around the concrete slabs once more, her booted feet scuffing the surface quietly. Inhaling once more, Shego moved from one slab to the next, before pausing in front of one that looked identical to all the others. Another quiet sniff around the edge, and the green thief grinned in triumph.

_Ahh… the sweet, cool, and above all, pressurised draft of air conditioning. I spy, with my sexy emerald eye, the hidden hatchway that I was looking for._

Popping open her ankle-pouch, Shego quietly withdrew her own slim palmtop computer and a set of electronic lock picks. One of the few advantages of working for Drakken, the bastard, had been that she'd blackmailed him into enhancing her basic tools. With access to stolen military tech, and his own twisted genius, Drakken had excelled in his job.

Gloved hands quietly probed the slab for weaknesses, and found none. They searched across the surface for a hidden access panel, and found none. Which as far as Shego was concerned was fine, as it narrowed the ways this block could be moved to two possibilities.

_Either this thing opens via a remote panel, requiring radio… or it's a closed system and therefore can only be opened internally, which means I'll have to pop the panels open. Now, which is it?_

The tiny palmtop was slid onto the smooth concrete and Shego glanced around for a second before placing her thumb against a metallic panel on its surface. Green plasma shimmered for a moment, only to be absorbed by the plate. The computer lit with an incredibly faint glow and Shego grinned. When Drakken had suggested that her plasma power be the way the computer was accessed and also kept charged, she had laughed in his face. Now, after months of using the tiny device, she had to admit that he had been right.

With a few smooth keystrokes, Shego watched in satisfaction as the tiny screen flashed with scrolling access codes, the military AI chips inside it hacking Hench's security network like a knife through hot butter. Suddenly, the codes vanished and a three dimensional image of the building behind her, plus access tunnels, appeared on the small screen. Next to it, counting down slowly was a timer.

_Jackie, I'm impressed. You don't know how I keep breaking in, or how I get past your security systems, but you've encoded a few failsafe measures now, eh? Well, they're not going to work against this baby._

Working fast, Shego scrolled through the blueprint of the building, selecting the access way as it flickered into view on the screen. Thumbing the data, she pressed another set of buttons and the device hummed quietly, working to break the access code. It didn't take long with the power her little computer contained, and Shego smirked as the concrete slab suddenly swung silently upwards on hydraulic rams. Underneath, a steel ladder vanished down a smooth tube, small and powerful lights illuminating it as the rungs descended.

Glancing up, Shego caught Marie's proud expression and flushed. Her mentor, her friend, was proud of her and it felt good. So very good, and Shego realised that for years she'd missed that feeling. Waving a hand, the green thief slid smoothly into the concrete access-way and slid rapidly down the sides of the ladder, her boots hissing quietly along the metal.

While Marie clambered down after her, Shego glanced around the smooth metal and concrete corridor both in front, and behind, her. There were no guards, but her skilled gaze took in the various cameras that were sweeping the space with their fish eyed view. They were being watched, and if it hadn't been for her little hacking actions earlier where she had uploaded a simulation of the corridor that was currently running constantly, there would have been nowhere to hide. Especially from the guys with guns that would have come running.

Now, effectively not existing to the system, mentor and student stood together in an empty and silent corridor, where only the hum of the air-conditioning kept them company.

"Very smooth." Marie murmured softly pushing the sensor goggles up to expose her face Her French accent played and rolled the o's into an obscene purr, making Shego quiver every so slightly. "You always loved to play with security, the more complex the better."

"What can I say? I'm a pervert when it comes to tough nuts like this." Shego grinned and Marie shook her head. Glancing around, the green thief indicated the corridor heading towards the building.

"Hench's vault is this way, and be careful. We're in Hench Co's dirty little secret. A secondary access way right into their main R&D vault. A corridor that isn't on any blueprint. They use this to sneak that illegal technology in and out under everyone's nose. Hence, the necessity to have this access to the security vault. Though I'll lay twenty to one odds that there're plenty of measures to the alarm system that we can't shut off which'll bring guys with guns. Add in patrolling security guards and we have quite the run. Now, here's what else to look out for."

Marie patiently listened to Shego go through the list of various triggers they could expect to meet, frowned as Shego outlined ways to dodge or avoid them and stared as the green woman began to go into detecting them. This was when she raised a single finger.

The dark haired thief trailed off, staring at the finger, and the redhead smiled. Saccharine sweet. "Would you like to hold my hand as well?"

Shego blinked and, slowly, a smile curled across the green woman's face. "Depends…"

"On what?"

"On how out of practice you are, considering that you're kinda close to being an OAP, Marie." The smile slid into a smirk, the challenge evident. "Of course, I could be wrong… but I'm usually right."

Marie sniffed, her eyes flashing with insult. "I think I can push my senility to one side long enough to cope."

"Well, it _has _been a few years since you were active… stuff's changed a lot." Shego's smirk widened and her eyes gleamed with amusement. "I tell you what; I'll keep an eye on you."

Her hands sliding to her hips, Marie waved a hand. "I would suggest, student of mine that you keep both eyes on yourself, and I shall do the same." Turning away with a sniff, Marie slid the goggles into place once more. "Children today… never any respect for their elders."

"Children toda… Hey! You're only a few years older than me!"

Shego blinked as The Fox shot at high speed down the corridor, before turning and breaking into a back flip that shot her elegant and muscular body over a humming red laser beam.

Scowling, Shego pumped her leg muscles and shot down the corridor after her mentor, forcing her body into a straight overhead jump at the laser trigger, and then rolling into a smooth forward body tuck which brought her up, still running.

Ahead of her, red ponytail snapping from side to side as she scanned the corridor for traps, Marie felt herself smile with elation. Their mission was serious, true, and Marie herself had no intention to fail her student in assisting her, or the young woman who, she had to admit, had saved her home from those giant robots. But it felt _so _good to be working with one of the few women who could appreciate the thrill of such things that she _was_ enjoying herself.

Plus, the other reason for this little display was that it was time to remind Shego of who taught who. Emerald always could be a little… overbearing.

A second set of lasers, this time shooting downwards to form a rotating grid, had her pausing for only a few seconds. Judging their motion, Marie snapped her body into a tight roll to the left, shooting past the first grid with inches to spare. The second grid was met with a body slide, one shapely leg guiding the rest of the redhead past it as the beams swung to the right with a hiss. Again they missed, but this time by millimetres.

"Be careful damn it!" Shego hissed, her own body tensing and leaping into a sideways jump, claws sinking into the wall, before pushing away to roll upright between the two revolving grids.

Marie stood smoothly, leaning against the wall of the corridor and tilted her head as Shego's green eyes glared at her. "I am. _You_ are the one still in danger of setting off the alarm." She said softly.

As the grid behind her began to swing back on its path and the one in front rotated towards her, Shego glared at her mentor, the thief inside her timing her jump. "You did this on purpose!"

"Yes," Marie replied, watching as her green friend fell to all fours and rolled along the floor, dodging sideways and then leaping to her feet. As the grid swung backwards, Shego span on the spot, dodging sideways and then jumped at the wall, leg outstretched, so that she rebounded off it, coming to a jogging stop next to the French woman. "One of your flaws, Emerald, is that sometimes you can be so overbearing, you need a good hard slap to make you realise it."

"Right now, I don't give a damn about my flaws! Don't do that again!" Shego snapped angrily, the image of Marie triggering the device by accident playing through her mind. "Damn well not now, not here! Not when Kimmie's life is at stake!"

"I have no intention of doing anything to prevent us getting what we need to save Ms Possible." Marie stared at Shego mildly. "However, you asked me to help because I trained you, you know what I can do. You claimed you needed my help, so stop treating me like a poorly skilled student. I helped train you. Trust me to know what I am doing."

Shego opened her mouth, and then paused as her mentor raised an eyebrow. She thought back to just before the laser grid and sighed.

"I…" Shego looked away. "Sorry. I'm sorry about the whole giving orders thing. I'm a little stressed."

Her expression softening, Shego's mentor gently touched her on the shoulder making the green woman turn. "You trust me?"

Shego bit her lip. "You saved me from… _that _life, taught me almost everything I know, and gave me advice on how to improve the ones I've taught myself."

Marie squeezed her shoulder. "Then trust me now."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be here and I'd never have asked you to help me." Shego sighed and then smiled wryly. "This is what happens when everyone you hang around with is a moron. You insult people who you _know _are smart. "You could have just _told _me I was being an ass!"

"An interesting form of apology."

"I know a hidden dig when I hear one, Fox. I suck at apologies, and I _was_ joking, okay? So, basically, you can bite me."

"Perhaps that is part of your charm." Marie smiled, warmly, and Shego felt the tightness that had been growing in her stomach ease. "Now, we have a vault to find, a serum to liberate and your young woman to save. Shall we?"

Together, the two thieves ran down the corridor, both now keeping an eye out for traps, alarms and other systems and trusting the other to alert them in time.

Laser grids that triggered due to the detection of motion were effortlessly bypassed by both thieves. Athletic back flips, rolls and slides along the smooth flooring allowed each woman to effortlessly bypass detection from devices that would catch anyone else.

Heat sensitive systems were not a problem for either of them either. The Fox's suit was designed to self insulate and make Marie's heat signature completely undetectable. For Shego, her own suit had been enhanced at her request, so many times by various underground laboratories, that it also carried various layers of synthetic fibres to make her undetectable. The only danger was her plasma, and she had no intention of using it near any such device.

Touch sensitive sections of the corridor, often with humming, and illegal, laser cannons set into the ceiling, were no obstacle. For Shego, the simple solution was to launch herself sideways, digging her talons, along with the super strong fingers inside the gloves, into the metal wall, and then clamber along it like a human spider. Marie had a similar technological solution, again provided by her lover, in the form of coverings to her gloves that acted very much like the hairs on a spider's leg. Thousands of tiny, super strong, filaments that dug and locked into the surface of the corridor, allowing her to match Shego in her sideways crawl.

And then of course, there was the smooth teamwork between them. It was Marie who pointed out a hidden pressure pad to Shego, allowing the green woman to flip neatly over the device. It was Shego who yanked Marie out of the way of a blue green laser beam that suddenly shot across the corridor, triggered by the subtle rise in air temperature. Neither gave thanks, knowing that thanks were not required. They were professionals, and it showed.

At an intersection, Shego paused and then pressed herself against the wall, Marie following suite. Both thieves could hear the regular thud of military style boots on the concrete, as well as the metallic clink of the assault rifle that the security guards carried.

Shego glanced across at Marie, and then turned her head upwards. The corridor was oval in shape, and the rounded walls at the ceiling were far closer together than at the base. The sight of them gave Shego an idea to avoid detection.

Glancing at her mentor, Shego jerked her head upwards silently and Marie nodded in agreement. Cupping her hands together, and also interlinking the fingers, Marie crouched slightly and jerked her head in one sharp motion. _Now._

Judging that they had roughly fifteen seconds or so before they were discovered, the green woman placed her boot into the cupped grip and pushed into it with as much force as she could muster, launching herself upwards with Marie's assisting boost. Her strong arms slammed into either side of the corridor ceiling, swiftly followed by her green and black booted feet wedging themselves into a triangular shape.

Swiftly, Shego swung the top half of her body downwards; catching Marie's proffered hands with her own and, with superior upper body strength, hauled her upwards. As Marie reached the pinnacle of the swing, her own feet slammed to either side and wedged in place, both thieves now silently suspended.

Three guards stomped around the corner, all of them carrying rifles as well as steel batons and even tazers. Shego and Marie watched them silently, the green woman frowning at the ruthless expressions many of them carried. She had forgotten how superior Jack's henchmen were to the ones Drakken employed and thanked any god listening that they had been able to hide before getting involved in a messy, and possibly delaying, battle.

_Still, would be fun though… I bet Kimmie would have enjoyed herself if she were here._

As the men strode up the corridor, Marie let out a quiet sigh of relief and glanced over to where Shego gazed back. "You take me to such interesting places, Emerald."

The bright green eyes flickered. "Yeah? What about my third little outing with you? The Newbreckt museum in Germany? 'A simple job', you said. 'Easy and swift', you said."

Marie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't to know they had placed new security into the building."

"New security that involved us in a fifteen minute fight and flight to freedom. Good job I was wearing black and a mask that time. Fine way to begin my thieving career, screwing up a simple snatch and grab."

Marie sniffed as they both dropped to the corridor. "It built character, and showed you the dangers of the profession."

"Doy!"

Both mentor and apprentice continued to work their way along the access way, dodging every single trap, alarm and device that Hench co. and many other security companies could think of, until finally reaching a huge door at the far end. Clad in steel and with a blinking biometric lock inset into the side, it was quite imposing. Both of them stared at the door and Shego glanced across.

"This'll gain us access to the vaults security station. What's the bet that means more heavily armed idiots inside?"

"Let me see if I can detect anything." Marie calmly adjusted her sensor goggles and then scowled in frustration. "No… I cannot see anything on the other side. There is an impressive amount of shielding on this thing."

"Great, which means we do this the old fashioned way and-"

"Ah," the redhead waved a hand. "Give me a few moments, oui?"

Shego watched as her mentor reached into one of her belt pouches and pulled a slim wedge shaped object from it. Her green eyes widened as Marie unfolded the wedge into a thin plastic and metal disk, and then let it magnetically secure to the doors surface. A tiny raised square surface in the middle contained a black button, and The Fox gently pressed it.

Reaching to her belt once more, Marie pulled out her own palmtop and pressed a few buttons, smiling suddenly at the image on the screen. She held it to the side and glanced across. "Voila. Regardez."

Shego stared at the small screen.

On Marie's tiny palmtop lay a blue silver image of the room beyond the door. Circular in design, with four doorways like the one they were in front of, could be clearly seen. Shego could also make out the five figures, along with the outlines of pistols and machine guns, despite the faintness of the image itself. She grinned widely, professionalism warring with sudden childish delight. "Oh, that is so _cool_!"

Her friend smiled, amused by the way the green woman next to her had squealed the words in delight. She knew from what little Shego had been willing to tell her, that her childhood had been, well, not much of one. Shego had been given few toys and even less love from her parents. So if, the green woman she was now, found Marie's technology as exciting as a child would a new toy, then the redhead saw nothing wrong with that. In fact, it was pleasant to see her apprentice have such a reaction.

"Ultrasonic radar, in a way." She tapped the plastic disk and smiled as Shego's enraptured face turned to her. "Something new from David, my boyfriend before you ask. He's always been a bit of a technical expert, even when I knew him at Paris University."

Shego frowned and decided that once their break-in was over, she would have to confront Marie about this man. After all, Shego cared for her more than she wished to admit, even to herself. Any man involved with Marie would have to size up to Shego.

"Well, I have to admit this is damn cool. And it's shown us an obstacle. Now then, I wonder what's the best way to get them out of the way?"

"We will need uninterrupted time with said vault door. Considering we have armed guards and no way from here to distract or incapacitate them, I am open to suggestions." Marie folded her arms. "I am a thief, not a combat specialist. And considering how quickly we had to move, I have no prearranged plan to cope with such forces."

"And what about everything I taught you while you taught me? I _know _I managed to teach you Judo and some Tai Kwon do." Shego grinned. "A co-operative guard is an unconscious guard. If you watch my back, I can take these bozos, Fox."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead shrugged and gently placed her ear against the lock of the massive door. "Personally, I think there is another reason. I think you just want to relive some tension." She watched Shego shrug. "Still, if this is the only way into the vault, I suppose we have no choice, as I am certain we both have no desire to be here longer than necessary." Pulling off the metal ultrasound disk, The Fox slapped a tiny shaped charge onto the door. "Five seconds."

"Right."

With a swift press, the device flashed a dull red blink of confirmation, while Marie and Shego took position against the wall on either side. The green thief hummed silently, checking her nails, until the charge detonated with a muffled, gentle, thud.

Inside however, the guards were covered in clouds of acrid smoke making them choke and gag. With watering eyes, every single guard staggered around trying to find something, anything, to tell them where in the room they were. The sound of the metal door being forced open on warped hinges had them staggering towards it, muttering choice swear words.

There was a sudden intense roaring sound, and the guards were blinded by flashes of intense green light. Green light that slammed into the rifles they carried, blasting them out of their hands with painful speed.

"Hello boys," The voice was smooth, deep and wry with amusement. Every single guard turned and stared in horror at the smoky outline of a female figure. Their horror intensified as the figures hands suddenly began to glow the same bright green. "Guess what, today is _so _not your lucky day!"

"It's her!" One of the guards screamed, fumbling for his radio. "Someone call control! Shego's here! I repeat, Shego is _here_!"

"Yeah, I am." Striding into the room, Shego glanced around, eyes bright. "And that radio isn't gonna do you any good, considering I've jammed the frequencies, Now then… let's play fellas."

One guard, leaning against the wall to steady his spinning head, growled quietly at the sight of the green woman and crept forwards. His steel baton shot out of the murky, foul smelling smoke silently, intending to collide with the back of her head. So, it was to his great surprise as he swung the anodised metal towards the dark tresses of her hair, that his target easily side-stepped the attack. He was even more surprised as, without looking behind her, the thief reached backwards with a gloved hand and effortlessly disarmed him before smashing a foot backwards into his crotch..

As he collapsed with a horrible gurgling sound, Shego stared at the four guards both in front and to the side of her with a small smile. Her right hand slapping the metal bet gently into her black glove with a quiet, terrifying, thud. Two of them pulled out their own batons, one trying to still the shaking of his hand at the sudden anticipatory smirk that played across the green woman's lips.

The third, just to the right hand side of her, screamed even louder into his radio for assistance, yanking a can of mace from his belt and gripping it tightly. Shego angled her body slightly, the muscular curves smoothly rippling under her suit, and grinned. "Well? I haven't got all night…"

"She's just a two bit thief with a whore's body!" One man growled through the smoke. "Bitch, thinking you can walk in here!"

"Oh, now that was the wrong thing to say entirely." Shego replied, her voice worryingly smooth, as her head angled to where the words had come from. "Whichever one of you said that, let me show you how wrong you are!"

The first guard who had pulled out his steel baton snarled and charged her. Six foot tall and built like a quarterback, his body displayed effortless power, swinging the two feet of black metal at Shego's face like it was a feather. The thief brought her own baton up in a countering arc, but the guard smiled evilly. Her arms were half the thickness of hers, there was no way she would have the muscle power needed to match him.

So, when her baton smashed his aside and continued to fly upwards in an arc that smashed into his face, the sound of bone and flesh snapping and cracking in response, he was too surprised to feel any pain. That came as her lithe body span into an arc, a single long leg slicing out to smash a slender green boot into his crotch. There were more terrible fleshy sounds, and he fell to his knees, blood spilling down his ruined face, as he glared at the woman, the pain in his balls growing swiftly in size and intensity.

Crouching, Shego stuck one finger against his forehead and grinned. "Word of advice bud, body size means dick if you know _where _to place the power you _do _have. Maybe now that I've kicked your balls up into your throat, you'll remember that. And yeah, everything you heard about me being an uber queen bitch? So, so, true!"

There was a flash of green light, and the guard slumped forwards, unconscious. Standing, Shego cricked her neck. "Next!"

The guard who had trembled while drawing his baton came next, with a battle scream so high pitched it had the thief wincing inwardly. To her surprise, even as she shifted to meet the attack, Shego felt his baton glance off her shoulder, the shockwaves jittering through her skeleton yanking out a snarled curse from between her lips. Though less well built than the other guard, the fact that he was surprisingly fast compensated very well.

"Why you little prick!" She lashed out with a gloved claw, but the guard danced backwards and whacked her hand with his baton, making her swear in pain.

_Fast little bastard. _Shego thought, adjusting her fighting style to compensate. The next swift blow was met with a counter attack subtly light and fast. Shego wasn't going for power behind her style, having switched to defence, but instead concentrated on deflecting the baton coming for her body time and time again.

A shift in stance along with an adjustment to the way she held her own baton, causing her opponent's baton to slide along it, had the energy deflecting easily away from her body. Each time the guard attacked, no matter how fast, Shego continued to counter, simply concentrating on defence time and time again.

The rhythmic clang of metal on metal grew in volume as her foe realised his attacks were not getting through and, with the strength provided by growing desperation and adrenaline, increased the power of the blows against Shego.

"_Oh, come _on!" Shego thought, trying not to yawn as she casually deflected a blow that would take anyone else's head off. _"Princess is so much more _fun!_"_

As the attacks became more and more desperate, and her hearing picked up the increasingly frantic breathing of her opponent, she smiled. It was what she had been waiting for.

With her opponent beginning to rapidly tire, Shego shifted styles for a second time. Her attacks lessened in speed, but the strikes gained strength each time until, with a cry of pain, her final blow slammed down against the guard's hand, causing his baton clattering to the floor. Her other hand, the claws at the tip of her gloves gleaming in the light, smashed across his face in a powerful punch, sending the guard sprawling across the floor.

Groaning, he managed to lift his head from the floor for just a few seconds, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back with a thud. Grinning, Shego turned to mace canister, and the grin became a smirk.

"You realise you're gonna need _so _much more than that."

The guard holding the canister smirked back, surprising Shego for a few seconds, before dropping the small aluminium can and yanking the pistol from his belt. "How about this?"

"Nope." Shego snarled all pretence of her amused and playful manner suddenly gone. "Not even that's gonna stop me."

"Fine." The guard snapped at her, and pulled the trigger.

Shego, for all her years as a superhero with her brothers, then as a thief, and finally a sidekick, had faced guns and the possibility of violent death _from_ them. The reason she was still alive was not, as many agencies had presumed, due to her healing ability if she _was _hit, but more to the fact that her other gifts from the comet, coupled with her own incredible reflexes proved more than a match for gunfire.

So, the guard was shocked that, as he pulled the trigger, Shego, her emerald eyes fixed with terrible clarity on the gun, and her ears listening for the click as he pulled the trigger, had already worked out _where _the guns muzzle would discharge the bullet, and was already stepping swiftly out of its path.

The bullet slammed into the wall behind her, but the green woman was already moving, a green blur. The guard fired again, snarling and cursing as he did so, only to blink as Shego again pre-empted the actual discharge and had her head ducking even as the hammer slammed into the casing's firing pin. The second bullet fared as well as the first, pock marking the concrete behind her.

Even as the guard tossed the gun to one side, falling to his feet and scrambling for the canister of mace, she was upon him, her foot catching him in an upward swing that had her foe letting out a grunt of expelled breath and pain.

_And what's really scary is the Kimmie is even faster than _me! _Add in those gymnastics moves of hers and you soon work out why guns, even rifles and machine guns don't faze her. Plus of course, she's young and has that sense of… immortality in a way. Heh, much like I was all those years ago. Of course, that was before Hego, before Kara… before my life changed._

Wrapped in her own thoughts, Shego never noticed the guard she had initially disarmed, drawing his own pistol and sneaking up on the green woman as she stood over her foe watching him trying to draw in breath. The smile on his face was terrible as the muzzle swung up to aim at the very back of her dark tresses.

It was quite a shock for him to suddenly feel an agonising pain in his spine as a hand, covered in a dark red glove, gripped him swiftly round the neck, while a second hand slammed into the base of the gun, forcing it up and away, jamming the trigger with its small finger. Sweating, the guard felt soft lips press against his ear.

"Ah, ah. That young woman happens to be as dear to me as a daughter. I really do not appreciate your actions." The hand tightened around his neck, and more pressure was put on hs spine as the unseen person bent him further backwards. "I really do not appreciate them at all."

The clatter of the gun onto the floor had Shego, who had picked up the coughing guard and pressed her thumb to his forehead, to turn. The guard watched as her emerald eyes widened in surprise, realisation and then anger. "Fox?"

"I promised I would have your back, Emerald. This young man was just about to apologise to you, for attempting to shoot you in the back, yes?"

The guard swallowed as Shego's free hand flared for a second, and the guard in her grasp slumped. Had she killed him? Had she! Frightened as Shego dropped his colleague, and especially as her hands twitched, he nodded. "Y…yeah."

"Good. Now, bid her goodnight."

"Wh… what?"

The young man in her grip never felt the press of the cool studs of the tazer Marie pressed against his neck. He only felt the sudden jolt as his body shut down, zapped into unconsciousness. As she let him fall, the redheaded thief glanced across and blinked at the look of infatuation Shego was giving her. "What?"

"God, you're so… cool when you do stuff like that." Laughing, Shego turned to the huge gleaming vault door and her eyes widened. "Now _that_ is a thing of beauty!"

Both gazed at the huge vault door in front of them and the green thief's mentor glanced across as her student shivered with delight. Rolling her eyes, Marie adjusted her utility belt and stared at the massive disk.

"A class twenty six armour plated vault door. Timed lock, magnetic restraint system, thermo plastic core, titanium and ceramic underlay. Release mechanism is a fifteen point authorisation set." Marie nodded, impressed despite herself. "This Mr Hench really must have some very special things in there to use this sort of protection."

"Oh yeah, he never skimps on the tech if he considers it necessary. Sometimes I really love this guy! He provides the _best _challenges for me to get through." Shego forced the warped door back into place and, with a flicker of green energy, began to weld it shut.

Still frowning, Marie glanced around. "I was just wondering… how much have you stolen from this man?"

"Anything Drakken wanted me to… and your point is?" Shego asked, frowning.

"Have you noticed the devices, the security, have been improving each time?"

"Yeah, so?" Shego, satisfied that her welding would prevent them from being disturbed, turned to the vault. "Look at this thing. Top of the line, yet Jackie is just as lax as usual. To have only a few guards looking after it? Please."

"Mmn…" Marie commented, glaring at the vault door. While her student began to examine it for weaknesses, the French thief turned and stared at the corridor they had made their way along to get into this chamber. Doubt crept into her voice as she began to examine the vault room with the full sensors of her mask. "Mmmn… very lax. Perhaps too lax. Shego, I'm picking up some very intense power readings in this room."

"Well, considering all the security systems I'm not surprised. After all, what good are guards if someone reaches this point? Don't worry about it. Now then." Shego tapped the door with a clawed hand, listening to the resonating clang. "I'd use my plasma, but… well."

"It may not trigger the security system, but the detonation could trigger the fire alarm. Next to the vault, that would be bad enough."

"Yeah, so first things first. Any idea how to unlock this damn vault door?"

"Let us both apply our skills to this problem." Marie murmured, pulling various small and devilishly clever devices from her belt and even her boots. "It will take both of us, with such little time or preplanning, to crack this vaults impressive security.

Nodding, Shego slid her own lock picks and palmtop free of her ankle pouch, before picking up a few of the devices that Marie had laid out on the floor. "Let's crack this baby open.

For the next fifteen minutes, both women crouched or stood in silence, fingers deftly sliding across the metal, attaching probes, picks and other tools into and around the vault system. A small square of plastic-like material was slid into place where the huge titanium bolts keeping the door secured were housed.

Shego's face was passive, her entire being focused entirely on cracking the biometric locking system while Marie concentrated on the time lock and bolt retracting steelworks. It was the biometric lock that was the first to show any sign of their tampering. It flickered for a second, and then dimmed as the screen began to scroll internal commands instead of the glowing palm print.

This was quickly followed by Marie who, after finessing the position of the metal pick lodged into the tiny hole she had laser bored into the huge door, twisted it so that a metallic clicking was heard and, with a sudden rotation of the restraint clamps securing them, the locking pins slid out of their housing.

Shego grinned, winking at Marie's masked face as the door groaned and swung open, only to frown at the sight of an identical doorway on the other side, bisected by a tiny little corridor.

A cool female voice suddenly echoed out. "Good evening, Mr Hench. Additional verification required as per your orders. Please place your palm on the reader and enter your ID code."

"What?" Shego scowled and strode into the corridor while Marie shook her head in disbelief. "This is bullshit! All that and we've got _more _to crack. God, talk about being anal over security."

"Shego…" Marie began, and then gasped in shock as the sensors in her mask went haywire. "Get out of there! It's reading your bio signs!"

"It's what?" Shego began, only for the corridor she was in to suddenly go dim.

"Access denied. Bio-patterns do not match authorised personnel and update disk not inserted. Power to internal door deactivated as per Mr Hench's orders. Please contact central for confirmation and reactivation. Have a nice day."

Both thieves stared at each other, and then Shego growled, kicking the dim controls inside the inner corridor before backing out. She glanced across at her mentor who quietly proffered her palmtop. "Shall we try to reactivate it?"

"Screw that. I'm not letting a few yards of tinfoil get between me and Servus." Shego snorted. "So, if we can't get in with elegance, then we'll go with power." Lighting her hands, her suddenly determined face bathed in their green glow, Shego motioned to Marie. "Get out of the way, Fox."

"What?" Marie stared. "Are you serious? What about the alarms? What if the inside has vibration or pressure sensors?"

"Hey, that things cut power to the area, so the fire alarm's not going to be a problem. As for the door, it's only armour plating about a foot thick… nothing my powers can't handle." Shego concentrated and the flickering glow around her fingers suddenly began to twist and curl around them, the glow intensifying into a vibrant stream of plasma. "As for the stuff inside the vault? If I'm careful, and I've judged the power I need for this, there'll be no vibrations or even a temperature shift to set them off."

Marie had never seen it in the flesh before, but she _had_ seen the way Shego was powering up a charged blast of her energy on the television. The plasma began to ripple into a ball, the energy dangerously concentrated.

"This is not a good idea, as he seems to know that you might come. I smell a trap."

"Marie, there's not time!" Shego snapped the words, and Marie noticed the sweat beading her students' brow. Sweat from fear, but not for herself. "We _need_ Servus, _I_ need Servus… for Kimmie! There's no more time for pissing about! No more days to spare! I can cut through the metal in a few minutes… and what we want is on the other side. Simple, so… out of the way!"

"Wait, just… wait a second." Marie urged, spreading her hands across the second door and tensing as Shego scowled. "What if it's less resistant than you think and you end up cutting through not only the door, but also the case containing Servus?" She watched the green woman blink. "All this will be for nothing if the cure is vaporised. Can you tell me, with certainty that the blast you are powering up will be only sufficient to melt through the door?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing." Shego shrugged at her friends' expression. "Fox, I _know_ what I'm doing."

"Very well, but be very careful."

Nodding, Shego held up a hand and discharged a ball of plasma far smaller than the immense charge she had been building up. It crashed into the metal of the second inner door and melted a good portion of it. Or it would have, if not for the sudden crackling snap of ozone and the shimmer of a red shield crackling around the huge doorway. The plasma ball streaked off the red energy with a snarling whine, and shot backwards towards Shego and Marie, who both rolled or flipped out of its path.

As the ball of energy buried itself into the concrete with a nasty hissing screech, Shego blinked. "Fuck me! That, that's the same damn energy that Kara had protecting her. The stupid device Stoppable got working! Drakken must have included that to sweeten the deal with Jackie… smart bastard."

As Shego glared at the doorway, mind wheeling with possible options, the computer system hardwired and embedded into the doorway, un-jammable, followed its programming and tripped a silent alarm. In the main control and security centre of Hench Co. a panel shrieked loudly, causing the five heavily armed guards to jump, the cards of the poker game they were indulging in scattered across the floor. One, staring in horror at the tiny displayed image of Shego, reached for the phone.

"Put me through to the boss! Priority one!"

* * *

GJ Headquarters

Will Du sighed in relief as he finished typing the last few sentences into his computer. On the screen sat the completed report, all fifty pages of it, which outlined the goals, events and eventual outcome of operation 'Redhunt'. The name given to rescuing Kim, and even Shego, from Kara Fang's clutches.

As with all government operations and Global Justice was no exception, the whole organisation ran on paperwork. Page after page of paperwork stating exactly the same thing time and time again, only different in the way each report was worded.

Which was exactly what Will had been doing since nine AM that morning. The remains of the coffee in his mug had gone cold over four hours ago, and the bagel he had brought in and bitten into at lunch now sat forgotten on a plate. He shifted uncomfortably, groaning as the muscles in his rear reminded him how long it had been since he had last stood up.

But, Will thought with a smile, he was finally done. All the reports, every single one, had been finished and every single 'I' dotted. With a few key presses, he saved the file and then sent it shooting off into the interdepartmental email system. It was up to the bean counters now, and also the United Directorate of security to study the plans put in place, evaluate them and suggest improvements in the future.

There was also the detailed information on the blood Jade that had been ripped out of Kara Fang's personal laptop before it had actually, and he still couldn't believe it, self-destructed. Still, they'd managed to pull over fifteen hundred files, personal ones, from it before it had. Most had been diary entries regarding Shego, but a few had been regarding her own personal province, a section of the planet where Kara's word was law.

Global Justice was pouring over the information, and Will had included as much preliminary data as the labs could provide, knowing that the bean counters would be looking at cost effectiveness. Especially when it had come down to rescuing a 'non profit mercenary with minor attachments to GJ' as they had called Kim when Doctor Director had given him the paper based request.

So, anyway, his work for the day, including overtime, was finally finished. Sighing, Will deactivated his terminal with a few button presses and nodded in satisfaction, picking up his coffee cup.

"Gah!" He managed, eyes wide, as the cold and semi congealed government coffee hit his lips. "Oh, that is foul! Jeez!"

Grumbling, GJ's youngest fulltime member rose to his feet and stomped to the door of his office, pausing for just a second to grab his coat. Heading down the corridor and into the break room, the coffee mug was slammed into the tiny sink and filled with hot water.

_I'll deal with that tomorrow, right now I suppose I should go home. After all, it's past… no, that can't be right! Jeez. I've been working through the night._ Sighing, Will slipped out of the break room and headed for the main exit. _Not surprised though, I mean the Blood Jade! Real! This is just so amazing, no wonder I got hooked on all the stuff we've managed to find._

As he approached the lifts that would lead to the ground level transport tubes, Will heard another voice, a familiar voice, exasperated and exhausted.

"We need to examine the situation in regards to _why _she ran off!"

Will blinked. _Doctor Director? _He listened to the muffled reply, angry and sarcastic, and found himself wincing in sympathy for his boss's predicament. He had forgotten, in all the excitement over the Blood Jade reports that Shego had vanished from Middleton Hospital a few days back. When Ron Stoppable had called it in, all hell had broken loose, and it seemed Doctor Director was still getting the brunt of it.

"No, I don't believe she just left to avoid jail or even to continue her thieving career! Everything she wants is _here _at the moment. There had to be a reason for it. Shego _always _has a reason." Another muffled reply. "Oh please! You know how many times we've put her in prison, even those we've designed to especially hold her. Nothing lasts where Shego is concerned! She's too damn smart and powerful!"

Will crept closer and peered into the open office space of his boss. The one eyed woman was pacing the carpet, annoyance on her face. On the screen in front of her, Will recognised the tired face of Doctor Directors own commander, someone he had never met or spoken to, but _had _been introduced to once and had received a nod of approval.

Now, the commander looked as exasperated as Doctor Director, but not at the one eyed woman. No, he seemed to be glaring at the cold face of the female on the other side of the split screened image.

"Angela, see sense. I agree with Betty. What's the point of reissuing Shego's arrest warrant? It didn't help before, and it won't now."

"Shego was and is a wanted criminal. She has a rap sheet as long as my arm, longer if you include all the foreign extradition and charges requests to the ones for the USA. Just because she happened to be involved with revealing the Blood Jade, you two seem to want to pin a medal on her chest!"

"No," Betty Director stopped pacing and scowled at the screen. "Shego would be the first to acknowledge she doesn't deserve a medal, but she does deserve some… compassion at this time."

"Compassion?" The woman snorted. "You claim she helped save Kim Possible, yet there's no proof of that as far as I can see. She attacked Doctor Possible, then Ms Possible herself… and blew up portions of Middleton mall. All because of this Servus technology."

"Yes. The same technology that is sitting in Ms Possible's head right now." Doctor Director frowned. "When our lab techs ran a probability scan after we found out Shego had vanished, it topped ninety eight percent that Shego had lied about not being able to help and escaped to use thieving contacts she didn't wish us to know about."

"Speculation I'm afraid is not hard evidence… I'm sorry Doctor Director and Commander-" The woman paused as the image of Betty's boss raised a single finger. "Right, right. Well, regardless of your own viewpoint I cannot in good faith ask the CIA, FBI and any other law enforcement agency to stand down and place Shego's warrants on hold. I'm sorry but the evidence doesn't have enough push to do so. As far as the UN security overlord council is concerned, Shego must remain a criminal and you are to withdraw any special deal you were intending to offer."

"And if Shego ends up curing Ms Possible?" Doctor Director snapped. "If she ends up saving the life of a young woman who has pulled our joint asses out of the fire more times than I can count? Especially in situations where going in with Seal and SAS teams would have been a bad idea?"

The woman smiled thinly. "We shall discuss that problem when, and if, it ever occurs. Personally, I think Shego is a great threat… and always has been. Relying on the fact she thinks she's in love with a teenage girl who wants to kill herself, by dealing with things outside her understanding, is just asking for us to end up with a kick in the teeth." She turned to the man on the screen next to her. "Our orders stand, carry them out."

With a flicker, her face was replaced with a rotating GJ logo and Doctor Director groaned, before collapsing into her chair. "Damn."

"It was worth a try, Betty." Her commander sighed. "Well, what to do about this mess…"

The one eyed woman glanced up. "You can, respectfully Sir, forget me ordering GJ troops to take Shego down by any means necessary. I intend to order my own troops to stop any other agency using lethal weapons against her unless in direct jeopardy of their lives."

"Wobbly ground here. Could be seen as going against the council. They sign the checks and keep you in the chair you're sitting in." Her commander chuckled, wearily. "But you won't hear any grumbles of disagreement from me."

"Thank you, Sir."

"My only question is why did she do it? Why not _tell _us she can't help unless we let her walk out unguarded?"

"Would you seriously have authorised that?" Doctor Director picked up a pen and rolled it between her fingers, deep in thought. "Would I? She _has _been a major threat, pain in the butt, and security risk for a number of years. There're almost a hundred countries that want her for extradition, Ms Angela was right about that. And yet…"

She paused, and the pen stilled. "And yet I find myself wondering if I would have believed her. Shego's many things, but I… I could tell she was on the level about Ms Possible. About her feelings _for _her." The one eyed woman sighed. "And that leaves me wondering how could I _miss _such a thing as this? I've talked to her many times in jail, often with Kim next to me. Why didn't I see the interest, the way her taunts became almost… playful with Ms Possible around. Stupid, stupid."

"Well, regardless… we have a job to do." The commander scowled. "My orders, Betty, are to keep an eye on Middleton for Shego, incapacitate if necessary and then place her in jail." He watched the woman shudder. "And if Shego delivers a cure to Ms Possible… I want to hear about it before the young redhead manages to so much as twitch an eyebrow."

Doctor Director smiled faintly. "Yes, Sir. But may I ask why?"

He grinned. "Oh, maybe one day I'll explain how a youngish man about to enter his fifteenth year of being a CIA agent had his ass saved in an op by a young, barely teenage girl who could fire green fire from her hands." As Betty blinked, her commander leaned back in his chair. "I owe her one, and personally I still think that she could be one hell of an asset… with the right carrots dangled her way."

"Skills that we need… way of the world really." Doctor Director murmured, earning a grin from him.

"Cynical view, Betty, but true. Only person I know who genuinely seems to give a damn because it's 'the right thing to do'_ is_ Ms Possible. If Shego really _is _in love with that redhead, well… Just imagine what could happen if we play this situation right and Shego ends up having Ms Possible's viewpoint rubbing off on her."

"And if it goes the other way?" Betty cocked an eyebrow. "What if Shego rubs off on Ms Possible?"

"I think, having watched Ms Possible in action, read her psych evaluations, and met her family, albeit without them knowing who I am, that it may be beneficial. Ms Possible is still a little too naive about some things that Shego has encountered first hand. If what you say does happen, then it may round out Ms Possible and make her more aware of the darker aspects of this life. It will certainly help her if she wishes to join GJ."

"Yes Sir."

"So, my orders are to find Shego before anyone else, make her see sense in coming quietly, and then contact me." The muscular man smiled supportingly. "GJ could use her skills, both as a superhero and a thief. Make it happen, Betty… and I'll see you around."

The screen flickered off and the one eyed leader of Global Justice sat quietly in her chair, tapping the pen on her desk. Finally, she groaned and raised her head. "Will, stop lurking out there and step in, would you?"

Will hung his head and walked into the office, taking in the sight of the rumpled pillow and messy blanket thrown onto the sofa in the corner of the room. He glanced up at his leader, and winced at the even more rumpled appearance of someone so usually pristine. Noticing his reaction, Doctor Director grinned.

"Yes, I look like hell. You would too if you'd been working as many hours as possible before you collapse into a heap of wrecked humanity, dosed on too much crappy caffeine, stress, cheap food from vending, and a lack of fresh clothes. Let alone a decent unrushed shower."

"Yes Sir." Will managed, blinking as his boss yanked open a drawer and flipped a pizza box out of her desk. Pulling a slice free, she glanced up.

"You want some? Pepperoni… I think." The one eyed woman watched him shake his head, took a bite of the cold food and then, her mouth half full of pizza, Betty Director frowned. "Will, it's nearly one AM. What the hell are you still doing here? You finish at five!"

"Finishing up the Blood Jade reports, Sir." Will stood to attention. "And respectfully, Sir, I don't see how you can yell at me about overworking, if that is what you intend, when you yourself are showing every sign."

The leader of Global Justice chewed her pizza thoughtfully, and then washed it down with the contents of her own coffee mug.

"Urgh!"

Will nodded. "Same thing happened to me not ten minutes ago, Sir." Tilting his head, the young operative glanced down at the stacks of paperwork in front of his boss and then looked up. "I was wondering… do you want some help, since everyone else has gone? We could get through all this far quicker together, Sir."

"Sucking up for promotion, Agent Du?" Betty watched Will smile slightly. For years he had been one of the most rigid and inflexible agents she'd had. Textbook brilliant, but a total failure at any other situation. After a few days with Kim, that had changed… he had changed and now Betty recognised him as one of her best.

"No, Sir. This is more the offer of a friend than an employee. We're all worried about Kim Possible, but running yourself into the ground for her, and even Shego, isn't going to help either of them." He paused. "Neither is sleeping in your office."

Betty stared at him, and then sighed. "True, and yes I'd love some help to get this all sorted out."

"I'll grab my chair and we can get started, Sir."

"That'd be a great help, William." Doctor Director smiled and then waved her coffee cup with a grin. "I'd not say no to a fresh cup of coffee either."

Will smiled, and took the proffered mug. "GJ agent, super spy, after office hours assistant and now coffee boy. I certainly am seeing all the positions GJ can offer me."

As he left, Doctor Director smiled. _Yes, Kim was the best thing to ever happen to you, William. Just another reason I owe her to sort out this mess._

Sitting down, Betty began to sort through the papers on her desk.

* * *

Hench Co.

"Emerald, this is dangerous." Marie watched quietly as Shego slammed her body, claws, even her feet against the metal of the second vault door, exasperated gasps of air shooting from between her lips as she did so. This had been going on for over five minutes, interdispersed with the green woman using every plasma trick she could think of against the shield that protected it.

"Shego…" The screech of her apprentices titanium tipped claws against the metal jarred Marie once again and she groaned. "Shego, enough!"

"It's not enough!" Her friend span of her heel, sweat pouring down her face, her emerald eyes wide and unsettled. "I _have _to get in there!"

"We cannot, the door is too well protected and we need to back away. We need to plan, devise, find a weakness and come ba-"

"No!" Shego turned back to the door, attacking it with her claws once more. The metallic scraping echoed around the small room. The green thief had been doing this for so long now, but all she could see for her efforts were ten thin grooves in metal as hard as the tips of her gloves. But she wouldn't give up. Couldn't give up. "Kimmie has no _time _left, Fox! I won't let her end up becoming… no, succumbing to the… the damn poison Kara shoved in her head. I won't!"

"We won't leave her like that, Emerald, but we have to think of ourselves too. We cannot help Kim behind bars! If we stay here, they will discover us, that much is certain!"

"Well, what do you suggest damn it!" Shego span away from the door and stalked towards Marie so quickly, so angrily, that the redhead stumbled backwards, falling onto her rear, and holding up her hands in a defensive posture. It was this last act that had Shego pause, blink, and then visibly begin to shake in shocked horror at her actions. "Oh, for fu…I'm sorry, Fox. I… fuck and damn it all!"

Shego turned away and Marie watched her quietly close her eyes. "Fine place to do this, tell you this, but I always swore I'd never go soft over anyone or anything. Never again! Not after Hego, Team Go, then you and that psycho bitch! I hate being softened by the things that happen in my life, only to have someone or something betray me."

"Oh, Emerald…"

"You can't trust other people… other people betray you, even die on you." Shego's voice was bitter and choked. "I don't want to trust someone with how I fee… I mean, with… Oh god. I hate knowing I care so _much _about her, my Pumpkin, but I _do _and it screws me up… makes me feel like I'm out of control. I _hate _that feeling. Why can't I live my life the way _I _want it to be?"

"I know, Cherie, I know." Marie squeezed gently. "However, it seems that the decision has been made for you. Despite all the bitterness, the anger… something has changed, changed inside you. Enough for you to care deeply for Kim, and could give you countless reasons to prove that just because you care about Kim does _not _make you weak."

As Shego trembled slightly, Marie sighed. "Because that's what you worry about, yes? Love making you weak, vulnerable. People attacking you through others." There was an imperceptible nod. "This explains our little… argument, and why I haven't seen you for years. You cared about me, Kara's attempt to kill me forced you to face that, and afterwards I think that made you realise there was a chink in that incredible armour of yours. Caring left you open and vulnerable."

As her apprentice nodded imperceptibly, Marie chuckled. "Oh, Shego… love is chosen by something higher, or at least I have always felt that to be the hidden truth. If you have a connection to someone, trying to fight it is akin to trying to punch through a solid wall with just your hands."

"Yeah, except I can actually do that." Shego managed, a faint smile on her lips. A smile that suddenly faded into calculation. "Fox, say that again…"

"What? Oh, trying to fight your feelings for Ms Possible is like trying to punch-"

"Though a solid wall… or in this case… cut." Shego finished and her gaze slid to the thick wall they stood next to, and her trademark smirk slowly flickered into life. "Solid concrete… about a foot thick, probably has a lining of solid steel… not exactly a problem for me. Fox, how sensitive would the tremor sensors be? "

"Inside? I would expect them to be in the low frequencies. Most drills, digging systems, and other cutting tools would end up causing some deep vibrations, why?"

"Hmm, could be a problem… unless, yeah!" Shego purred, cracking her knuckles. "Let's try something a little more refined. Something really nice and tightly focused into a cutting torch. Fox, I'm gonna burn through rather than pummel. No vibrations that way. Just a lot of acrid smoke, so try not to breathe, kay?"

"Burn through wha-" Marie began, only to jerk back as Shego's arms shot out towards the wall and a thick beam of green energy snapped into existence from each palm, combining to form a far thicker pulsing stream that slammed into the concrete and began to chew into it.

Where the beam touched the grey concrete it vaporised with a hiss, and Marie watched in astonishment as Shego began to slowly carve a deep groove into the wall, a human sized hole. Smoke poured from the groove, making Marie step back and Shego hold her breath while all the time discharging even greater amounts of plasma into the incredible cutting edge she had formed.

Finally, the beam faded away, and the green thief slammed her claws into the concrete, faint splutters of green fire showing how far she had dug them in. She glanced over. "I need to concentrate to boost my body enough to yank this out. No talking for a second."

Nodding, Marie sympathised with Shego's grunt of exertion as she leapt upwards to slap her booted feet on either side of the circular slab of concrete and then hauled with all her might. The slab groaned and then slid outwards a little, before Shego hauled again and again. Eventually, the circle slid out and Marie helped Shego gently lower it to the ground. With it secure, the green woman groaned in relief and stretched.

"Damn that was heavy." The green woman glanced slyly at her mentor. "Still, I've always loved to make an entrance."

Marie stared at her and then rolled her eyes, making Shego's smirk fade. "That is not funny."

"I thought it was." As the redhead continued to stare at her, Shego shifted and felt the urge to cough before sulking a little. "Kimmie would have hit me with a comeback…"

"Yes, she obviously appreciates your sense of humour."

"I'm gonna ignore that little wise ass remark and put it down to you being French… Anyway, better get a move on."

Both women peered into the hole and the vault beyond. Lit by a series of faint blue lights set neatly into the concrete ceiling, they outlined long shelve units and tabletops upon which stood various devices, many of which the uses for were unknown. Other tables held various bottles and flasks, all neatly labelled with their contents, some of which glowed various faint colours. In the right hand corner, a giant robot stood in silence, shut down, and in the left corner, hundreds of high capacity storage tapes lay neatly arranged, carrying the blueprints for who knew what.

Marie's eyes widened, as she took in the sight of what she would swear was a pistol sized anti-tank missile launcher. "Merde…"

"You don't know the half of it. Anything in here isn't legal, Marie, even for us thieves. Remember that, and try not to bump or touch anything." As Shego began to climb through the hole, Marie grabbed her arm.

"Wait! The sensors inside the vault!" As Shego paused, Marie pointed to the humming green pattern of sensors along the floor. "They seem to be still active. Just wait a second."

Taking out her palmtop and scanning the area with her mask, the French thief hummed and then tilted her head. "Strange."

"What?"

"I expected to see far more security devices on in this area, but it seems all they have is literally the vibration and pressure network. No heat sensors, cameras… nothing." The redhead exchanged a glance with Shego. "Odd, considering the protection up to this point, no?"

"A little, though maybe Jackie thought all the other protection negated the need for anything that complex in here. He's a business man, why spend more expense in the actual vault if someone gets past all the rest? Chances are you're not gonna stop them, so why bother?"

"I suppose so… but it still seems odd to me." Marie glanced around. "Look there! If we can get to that stanchion, we can flip onto the shelves and try to find the case that way."

"Great, yet more wall climbing. I feel like a damn spider." Grumbling, Shego watched as Marie fumbled around inside her belt before pulling out her utility launcher and sliding a grappling bolt into the muzzle. As the bolt zipped into the roof, trailing a short length of ultra strong monofilament rope behind it, she rolled her eyes. "Tarzan too, by the look of it."

"Stop complaining, Emerald." Marie swung out on the rope, carefully making sure her booted feet were tucked as high as possible, away from the humming green network of lasers and pressure pads, before jumping onto one of the shelving units. Secure, Marie carefully swung the rope to Shego, who lithely gripped it with one hand and swung across gracefully to land in a catlike pose next to the redhead.

"See it anywhere? It's a silver briefcase, really ordinary looking, apart from the high tech lock next to the handle and the red hazard bio sign engraved into it. I doubt Jackie'd take Servus out of the case as it keeps the nanites stable, if I remember Drakken's damn boring rant correctly. So, anything?"

"No… not yet."

Scowling, Shego glanced around, carefully scanning the shelves. "Doy! It's got to be in here somewhere, has to be!"

"What if it's in the main building?" Marie queried, crawling along the shelf top. "He may have sent it up for study, oui?"

"Could have… though I kinda doubt it. Everything even slightly illegal is stored here, even if it's studied in the main building. The last thing you want is a spot raid by the FBI, CIA, GJ, or anyone really, coming across anything dodgy."

"I see your point." Frowning, Shego's mentor leapt onto an adjoining shelving unit. "I'm going to make my way across to the power box over there and try to short the sensors in here. Should make our life easi-"

A sudden deafening explosion had both thieves spinning in defence. A choking mix of smoke and charred concrete dust billowed into the vault from the circular hole Shego had cut, making both women cough and scowl.

_What the _hell _was that?_

"Stay here, keep looking for the case… we may have to perform a fighting escape." Shego growled at Marie before leaping off the shelf and grabbing the monofilament rope, swinging across the space to a table sitting next to where she had bored the hole.

The sudden stomp of booted feet, accompanied by the rattle of metals and plastics had the green woman carefully dropping into a defensive crouch. The voice that echoed into the vault, however, had her eyes widening in annoyance.

"Congratulations, Shego. A textbook break-in on all accounts." Jack Hench, still dressed in a pristine suit, quietly walked past the welded door that his men had breach charged and examined the group of unconscious guards around his feet. He scowled for a second, before motioning to the squad of twenty heavily armed 'Henchmen' around him. "Get these people to the medical wing."

Cautiously, Shego peered around the burned edge of her hole, and examined the situation.

Around Jack's pristine dressed form, ten henchmen flanked their employer, eyes alert and bodies tensed for any attack, or reaction, from her. They wore the standard Hench Co. uniform, along with some form of advanced body armour that gleamed dully in the room's lights. Around each henchman's left arm were strangely coloured shields of a transparent plastic, and in the other they carried more of the same steel batons the guards in the vault had been equipped with. On top of that, Shego took in the pistols holstered on their belts, along with some form of tazer.

"So, what brings you back to Hench Co. Shego?" Jack stared at the hole and into the dim space beyond. "Surely you're not stealing for Doctor Drakken again?"

Shego slid her head back from the hole and leaned cautiously against the wall next to its burned edge. He knew she was here, and so, to buy Marie time, Shego did what she could. "No, I have other interests that need something you have."

Hench smiled faintly, but his eyes were cold. "Would it kill you to just once actually pay for something?"

"Sure, unless what I'm after is such a fucking abomination that it deserves to be destroyed. After all, Jackie, you _know _how much I hate mind control. Should have thought that was obvious when you visited Doctor D in hospital to get your money for that jungle lair's equipment."

"It did look painful, what you'd done to him. I was unaware that it was due to mind control. Chipped you did he?" Hench thought carefully. Shego was freelance once more, it seemed, and she was one of the best he'd ever known. "Terrible that he'd do that. If you worked for me, I'd make sure nobody had a chance at doing that to you."

Shego closed her eyes. "Jackie… how did you know Drakken's device was a mind control chip? Unless you happened to sell him the components that your R&D team speculated could make em. Or did he give you the blueprints in exchange for the lairs equipment. Mmn?"

Jack Hench scowled, and then schooled his face, and his voice, into careful neutrality. "Client confidentiality, Shego. Now then, what _are_ you looking for?"

Shego weighed her options, watching her mentor leap onto another set of shelves, searching frantically. _What the hell…_

"I want Servus, Jack." Shego heard the indrawn breath and smiled coldly. "Yeah, Drakken told me who bought that piece of shit. I want it."

"Well, I'm sure we could still come to some financial agreeme-"

"I don't intend to give you one fucking penny!" Shego snapped, jerking upright. "Servus is something so goddamn sick that it deserves to be melted into a fucking glassy puddle!"

"I don't think I can allow that. Servus is just too important a creation to just destroy it." Hench examined his cufflink, flicking the diamond inset into gold with a sigh. "Shego, I've had a few improvements made to my Henchmen's body armour just in case we ever had the pleasure of your company again."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes, my scientists assure me that my troops are quite plasma proof now. Don't make me have them try it out. It'd be a terrible shame for you to end up injured… helpless."

The snarl came easily to her and Shego bared her pearly white teeth. "Try me, Jackie and we'll see who ends up being injured and helpless."

"If I have to…" Hench flicked a hand. "After all, you probably have a good idea what I want to use Servus for. I can't allow that, my dear." As the henchman beside him yanked free a spehical grenade, Jack stopped him for just a second. "Understand me, Shego. This is business, that's all it is. Nothing personal."

Rising to her feet, Shego moved to peer slightly through the hole, only to have her green eyes snap to the small metal ball that suddenly came hurtling through the gap, bouncing off the table and dropping to the floor, which lit with a red light and caused a blaring alarm to sound. The green woman ignored the noise, focusing instead on the metal ball with horror.

"Grenade!" Shego screamed, forcing her leg muscles to push her body through the hole, hands bursting into plasma as she did so. It looked as if Jack was going to get a first hand test of his new armour.

As her boots shot through the gap, the world inside the vault filled with white light and a sound wave so intense it would stun anyone, as the Hench Co. Concussion grenade exploded in an ear shattering whoomp.

Shego felt the wave hit her in the back of the head as she tucked into a ball and rolled along the hard surface of the floor, coming up in a smooth battle stance. Hands curled into talons, her plasma playing around her fingers, Shego snarled at the elegantly dressed man, who watched her with a smooth gaze.

"Jack Hench, you asshole!"

"Charming as always, Shego." Jack inclined his head towards the hole. "I thought a plasma proof door would stop you. Seems I was wrong, and I'm going to have to remember you can do that."

"Yeah, well you never did plan ahead that well." Shego glanced around at the armoured henchmen. "So, we gonna do this or what?"

"Before you do… tell me one thing." Hench leaned forwards. "How'd you stop the Doombot that Drakken sold me? The one with the same plasma shield as the door?"

"Doombot?" Shego blinked, her memory playing over the various machines and objects in the vault. The image of a large and hulking humanoid shape had Shego's stomach clenching as a ball of ice lodged there. "There was one in there, deactivated."

"Certainly, until the alarms inside the vault are tripped. Tripped by someone like you, my Dear." Hench scowled. "Are you telling me that you managed to avoid every single alarm?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" She muttered, her mind thinking back to a searching redhead and the pealing alarms that now sounded. "Oh crap…"

"I'm sorry?"

Turning back, Shego hissed an angry breath between her teeth. "You'd better just turn around, Jackie. Let me take what I want and leave, or someone's going to get hurt. That someone being you, just in case we misunderstand each other."

"Johnson, Macneil…. Take her down, but no lethals. I want Shego alive!"

Two of the burly men launched themselves at the green woman, who cart wheeled to the left, and then sprang forwards, her plasma flaring and firing two separate bolts of energy at her enemies. Lifting their clear shields, the world lit with a flare of green light as the energy slammed into the surface.

* * *

Marie had seconds to act after Shego's screamed warning. Glancing at the table in front of her, the French redhead knew that it would take a sizable blast. Jumping over the edge, The Fox grabbed the lip and yanked as hard as possible, forcing the table to flip with her, presenting it's flat surface to the bouncing metal ball behind her.

The world filled with alarms, blaring with a strobing red colour that would have semi blinded her without the sensor mask. Even as she winced at the sounds of their discovery, the world lit with an even more blinding and intense white light and a sound, almost a solid wall of force with the power behind it, had the thief clapping her hands over her ears in defence.

As her masks systems kicked in, filtering the noise to a bearable humming, Marie watched in dismay as various vials and bottles around her shook. Some exploded, cascading their contents around them in violent sprays. Worried, she cast her eyes across to the metal cabinet across from where she lay. The lurid red bio-hazard warning sign gleamed in the strobing red lights and, thankfully, it seemed intact and undamaged.

As the sounds faded, The Fox pulled herself to her feet and glanced around in dismay at the bottles and devices that had been strewn across the vault floor. _What a mess… it will take forever to find anything in here now._

Stepping lithely across the mess in front of her, Marie pursed her lips and then glanced across to the biohazard cabinet. Shego had glanced at it once, and then dismissed it… but she wasn't so sure.

_An obvious place to keep Servus, yes. However, this Hench would know of its power from Drakken. The danger that Servus would pose if any active liquid were to escape could be substantial. Maybe not to take over peoples minds, but sufficient to injure them, kill them even._

The more Marie stared at the vault, the more she smiled. Taking a step towards the cabinet, the sudden familiar sound of Shego's plasma flaring, coupled with male screams, had the redhead whirling in shock. "Shego!"

It was lucky that she turned when she did. Activated from its slumber by the alarm system, the huge red and black Doombot had rolled towards the thief on quiet wheels from underneath its massive feet. Now it stared into the masked face of its target, instead of the ponytail of red hair that its targeting sensors had been preparing to fire an anti personnel rocket into.

It was hard to say who was more surprised.

"Merde!" Marie gasped even as the whine of the rocket's engine, warhead jutting from the Doombot's launcher, echoed around her. With a puff of smoke, the small missile shot forwards, streaking towards her.

* * *

Shego stared in disbelief at the sight of Hench's men, unharmed and grinning, as the green plasma she had shot at them spluttered and danced across the shields before swiftly dying. "Well hell!"

They came at her, one from either side, and the green thief danced backwards. Her lithe body tensed, dodging a baton swung in from the left and ducking under a booted foot from the right. Taking the gap as the She countered, swinging her own boot across and into the inner thigh of the right hand henchman, and hissed in glee as she felt the impact rock her leg.

"Fucker!" The henchman roared in agony, and Shego was unable to duck in time to miss the backhanded blow to her face. She staggered backwards, momentarily dazed by the impact and felt the warm metallic taste of her own blood fill her mouth.

Spitting a wad of bloody phlegm and peeling her lips away from white teeth, Shego snarled and launched herself at the henchman. He raised the shield, but Shego lashed out with superhuman strength and the plastic skittered along the floor. The baton that swung out in response was gripped before it could hit her and the green thief's eyes blazed as she reversed her grip around the henchman's wrist, before brining his own hand across his face in a vicious arc. There was a crack of metal on bone and he fell to the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

It was a short-lived victory, as a third henchman filled the gap of his fallen comrade.

"Lady, you'd better surrender." The first henchman, gripping his baton tightly, took a step towards Shego, menacingly.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. Jesus, Jackie, where'd you get these guys from?"

"I think that's for me to know, Shego. I apologise that, unlike Ms Possible, they cannot think of unique threats for you. Saddening I know, for someone who enjoys battle like you do." Hench waved a finger, circling in the air, and the henchmen began to circle. "Take her down."

The first henchman shot forwards silently, but Shego was ready and she moved forwards with deadly intent. He was surprised as her smooth, muscular body slid against his, well inside the arc for his baton to be effective. He was even more surprised when gloved talons gripped the crotch plate of his body armour, tightened on it and then twisted. The plate clamped like a vice around his privates, pain swiftly giving way to agony as the gloved hand twisted it further, and made him scream. He wanted to curl into a ball, to coddle his burning crotch, but Shego wasn't finished. He felt the impact of her fist against his jaw and the world faded away.

The third henchman rushed to aid his colleague, as Shego twisted the codpiece with a cruel gleam in her eye. Desperate to help, he shot forwards, legs pounding, and yanked out a tazer. Shego heard his boots slam into the concrete, but even as the green woman turned to meet the attack, he pulled the trigger. The gun let out a bang of compressed air, sending the two wire trailing bolts of its cartridge into the catsuit gracing her body and the air filled with ozone.

The snap of discharging electricity was nothing compared to the howl of pain that escaped the green thief, her body jerking violently as the voltage ripped into her, sending muscles spasming wildly. His hope that his attack had incapacitated her was short lived, however. A black glove gripped the sparking bolts and yanked, pulling them free from the clothing and flesh underneath. Gripping the bolts tightly, feeling the voltage swirl around her fingers, and mingle with her plasma powers, Shego snarled.

"You seriously thought that'd even slow me down?" Tossing the bolts to one side, the green woman stomped towards the henchman. "All it's done is piss me off!"

Another group of henchmen ran at Shego, blocking her intended target as they swung batons and tried to use their shields as battering rams. The thief lashed out, claws scoring deep grooves into the plasma proof plastic of two or three of them.

She was holding her own, actually gradually beating them back. And that was when the explosion echoed out of the vault.

"Fox! No!" Gasping in horror at the sound, Shego turned to where the sound had come from, leaving herself open to attack. It was an opportunity that the henchmen took with ruthless precision. A baton slammed into her temple, making Shego reel and scream in agony, while a second caught her on the shoulder and a third slammed into her right knee, making her leg crumple and her body drop.

Incensed and injured as the henchmen circled once more, Shego cried out in anger over her own injuries and in fear for her mentor.

* * *

Diving between the Doombot's legs, Marie let the shockwave of the blast wash over her whiel she concentrated on not being crushed by the mass of metal above her. As soon as the sensation of the blast faded into a faint wave of hot air, Marie acted.

Slamming her hands onto the smooth concrete of the vault, the redhead pushed herself into a forward flip, legs arcing over her body in a smooth gymnastic move that had her upright in seconds.

Her enemy turned, metal screeching on metal at the move, while hydraulics and pistons hummed in electronic complaint. The huge robot had not expected its target to move, certainly not as quickly as Marie had done, and now it struggled to compensate with an opponent whose skills were based on speed, agility and cunning.

_This was here to intercept Emerald. Wonderful… instead it has little old me to deal with instead. Not much of a competition in power here. _Marie thought, quickly running through the inventory her mind had on the devices in her belt, while a third part of her brain plotted a possible number of plans to deal with the walking hunk of metal trying to kill her. _It is times like this that I wish I had the same powers and strength as you, Emerald. Ah well, I will have to rely on what I taught you… guile, and a heavy dose of cunning. Well, that as well as speed and agility._

As the robot swung around to get her back in its sights, Marie tensed her leg muscle and lithely leaped onto the out swinging arm. Her suits gloves, and their climbing mesh technology, struggled with the smooth slippery surface of the Doombot's metal casing as Marie held on for dear life.

The Doombot, its CPU blinking in cybernetic surprise, shook its arm violently, trying to dislodge the French thief clinging to it desperately. On the second shake, Marie let the momentum swing her up and around onto the back of the robots body, her body slamming into the metal with enough force that the air was knocked out of her.

_This is what happens when you get phoned by old acquaintances. You end up being put to such inconvenience!_

Avoiding the clubbing motion of the other hand, a bow that would have taken her head clean off, Marie scrambled up the Doombot's body, and finally managed to hook one hand around the lip of its neck joint. She swung there while her free hand scrambled around inside her belt.

"Where is it! I know I packed a few and, merde!" Marie yelped as the robot crashed into the wall, trying to shake her loose. Concrete dust cascaded onto her suit, but she continued to desperately flick through pouch after pouch until, with a cry of triumph, the redhead pulled free a walnut sized sphere of black metal. "Ha!"

Hauling herself up with a grunt of exertion, the French thief slammed her hand into the gap between the robots body and head, forcing the sphere into its workings. "Bon appetite!"

Letting go, Marie dropped to the floor and agilely scampered across to the mess of fallen shelves and debris that had been part of Hench Co.'s vault collection. The Doombot twisted, trying to track her, and the last thing it saw were her booted feet diving into a mess of scattered, broken shelving and papers.

As it turned, hands extending to fire rockets, there was a sudden explosive blast of purple blue light from its neck cavity, and for the Doombot the world went haywire. The metal monster staggered, totally out of control, to crash against the vault door with a resounding and final boom. The glowing red lights of its eyes flickered and then faded into nothing, while smoke seeped out of the various vents and gaps in its body, smoke that smelled of burning silicon and left an acrid metal after taste.

"Electomagnetic pulse grenade… one of David's better inventions. I really must thank him when I get back." The Fox grinned, and carefully walked across to the biohazard cabinet. A few seconds with her auto lock pick and the door swung open. Inside, wreathed in cool vapour, sat a case that Marie recognised as fitting Shego's description to the letter.

"Yes!" Marie whispered, her grin widening, only for it to fade at the sound of violent combat coming from the hole in the wall, swiftly followed by a flash of green plasma and Shego's voice raised in a snarling battle cry. "Emerald…"

* * *

"Heh, baby… you're gonna be in pain tonight!" A henchman murmured, walking towards Shego's injured body, while holding his shield in front to protect him from any plasma Shego could fire. "My boss isn't too picky with needing to know any details of how we handle… intruders. Especially pretty ones like you."

Adrenaline flooding Shego's system and her leg snapped out, kicking the attacker's shield off his arm and away. She moved into him, ducking fists and a snap kick with feline grace, before using her claws to pounce onto his body.

"Let me show you how DAMN wrong you are, Asshole!"

The henchman screamed in pain at the feel of the sharp talons sinking into his chest, and he flailed desperately trying to make her let go.

Another ran at the green woman attacking his colleague but, as his baton whistled through the air towards the dark tresses on Shego's head, the thief pushed away from her victim, her booted foot snapping under his jaw with a crack that echoed around the room. The baton bearing guard overbalanced as his baton sailed past the area where the thief's head had been.

As he struggled to compensate, his head craned to watch her back flip over his body and a feeling of dread rushed through him as the crack of her boots hitting concrete echoed from a space just behind his spine. He turned, trying to hit her with his plastic shield, but Shego simply braced her body and took the blow against her shoulder. The impact had her hissing in pain, but also put the martial artist into a position to deliver a stunning set of blows against his stomach and kidneys.

As he crumpled, the guard watched in astonishment as she caught another guard, this one running at her with a battle cry and clutching his baton in a two handed grip, under the chin with her right boot. The crack of bone was loud, and his head shot backwards, the impact so powerful that it sent him rolling across the floor until he finally came to a rest at Hench's feet.

But that was nothing compared to the sight of her grabbing the fallen baton and imbuing it with plasma energy. The metal roiled with a bright green glow, and Shego launched herself across at the director.

Another three henchmen stepped in quickly, shields raised, and the baton bounced off the plastic with a loud cracking noise. Another henchmen swung his baton at the her head, bur Shego danced out the way, coming to a skidding crouch, growling under her breath.

"Come on Jackie… let's play! Just you and me until you hand over Servus."

Hench, shocked at the actual attack on his person, craned his neck to look at Shego over his henchman's protective bodies with a seething and angry expression. Sniffing, he adjusted his tie. "I'm a business man, my dear. I leave the fighting to those who are paid for it!"

A sudden explosive roar, coupled with an intense flash of purple light from the burned hole, acrid smoke, smelling of silicon and ozone, trickling out in a faint wisp, caused the green woman to pause in battle and turn in shock.

"Fox? Oh god… no… no!"

"Problems, my dear? I didn't know you used hired help." Jack smirked, only for the semi-smile playing on his face to freeze as Shego turned to stare at him. She glowered, her emerald eyes bright with anger as she almost slipped into incandescent rage

"Hench, I swear to you right now, that if my friend is harmed in _any _damn way, I'm gonna make you swallow your own goddamn teeth!"

"You'll find that hard to do with my men's plasma protection, Shego. You're good, but without your powers to back you up, even you can be taken down!"

Jack began to laugh, only for a Henchman to tap him on the shoulder. "Uh, Sir?"

"What?" The owner of Hench Co. blinked as the henchman waved a hand at his plasma shield. Across the transparent plastic, thousands of tiny cracks had begun to spread, and Hench watched in disbelief as a huge portion of the shield broke off with a snap. "This stuff was tested to take a damn bullet impact! How…"

"Dunno, Sir…" The henchman glanced anxiously at Shego, who stared at the shield with a feral grin. "But she does…"

_Oh… oh! Frequencies, Jackie. You know about my plasma… but not that I can change it to do what _I_ want. That last little use… that wasn't heat… that was kinetic energy. And you didn't really plan for that… did you?_

"Oh, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie…" Her black lips curved in a smile as Shego wagged a single finger.

"The name is Jack Hench!" the man in question snapped angrily at her taunting tone. "And that shield is designed to take ionised plasma! We ran it through hundreds of tests!"

"You really didn't think my plasma just did _that _did you?" Shego smiled cruelly, showing plenty of white teeth. "Such a bad idea when it comes to comet powers. You see, you never really know _what _they can do…"

She pointed a hand and a ball of plasma burst out of her fingertips, screeching towards the plastic shield that the henchman clutched with an audible gulp. It slammed into the four inch thick shield with an incredible explosive detonation, shattering the plastic like china. The energy remaining, unspent, slammed into the huge muscular man trying to shield himself from the scattering shards of plastic. Jack Hench watched in total shock as his employee was picked up and tossed against the wall like a rag doll.

As she watched her enemy slip to the floor unconscious and bleeding from multiple tiny slashes from the plastic shards, Shego smirked and glanced across at the other henchmen.

"But I do…"

There was a shuffling, and Jack Hench began to back away towards the bent and warped exit, his henchmen backing away from the green woman who stalked towards them, stepping over the groaning or unconscious bodies of those who had already fought her. As Hench's group reached the exit, and realised that they wouldn't all fit as a group, Shego smiled.

"I guess you really _didn't _know what else I can use my plasma for, and that's just sloppy Jackie… really sloppy." Lighting her hands and extending them into claws as her body crouched into a feral pose, Shego cocked her head. "Now then, as my plasma powers are once again capable of kicking anyone's ass… who's next?"

"Keep her back! Back!" Jack ran through the door, casting a scowl behind him. "You've made an enemy today, Shego…"

"Oh, I'm scared." Snorting, the thief watched as the group regrouped on the other side of the door before turning away and dashing to the bored hole she had made. Forcing herself as quickly as possible into the space, Shego glanced around and tried not to choke on the fumes from a burnt out Doombot. "Fox? Damn it Fox, where are you?"

* * *

As Shego kicked the remains of the Doombot aside, Jack Hench glared at the henchmen surrounding him. Adjusting his tie and smoothing back his hair, the owner of Hench Co. sought to remain calm.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared at the hole Shego had slipped through. "Call security and get the back up troops down here. Now!" One of the henchmen coughed and Hench turned to him, anger trickling onto his face. "What?"

"Um, we only have another thirty or so on duty. And they aren't equipped with the anti-plasma shields, Sir." As Hench stared at him, the Henchman shuffled and volunteered. "But we also have another twenty or so guards available… we pulled them out of the building as per your orders when Shego was detected. They're waiting for assembly orders."

"Then get them all into the passage and get them here! Shego's not going to just waltz past us and away with Servus! Not when I have plans for that technology! Do you hear me? Because if not, your job prospects with Hench Co. are rapidly shrinking."

"Yes Sir." The Henchman flipped on a radio. "This is Alpha team. Shego not contained. Repeat, Shego not contained. All forces meet at breach point and secure area!"

* * *

"Fox?" Shego swore as a hot piece of metal cut her suit material and she kicked it aside. "Come on, Fox, speak to me… please!"

"Shego!" Out of the smoke and darkness, the strobing red-light of the now silent alarm illuminating her grimy and dusty sensor mask, Marie tottered forwards, clutching a briefcase that had the green thief's heart leaping into her mouth. "Is this it?"

Shego stared at the anodised metal and the gleaming silver words along the side. _Servus Mk 1._ She stared, grinned widely with glee and Marie let out a grunt as strong arms gripped and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah… god, I… yeah! Yeah! This is it, doy!" Shego opened the case with experienced hands and ran her fingers across various coloured tubes until she came across the four gleaming silver tubes that had been stamped neatly with 'Reverse: Stage 1' in black. "This is what we need, what we damn well need, Fox! The second part of Kimmie's key, and you found it! You found it!"

"Anything for my favourite student…" Marie murmured softly. _And of course… someone I think of as a daughter. The daughter I never had. _"We should leave."

"Yeah, before Jackie gets angry about how easily I whooped his butt."

Shego snorted, and both women turned to walk to the hole. However, as Shego's head slid into the outer room, the thief gasped in shock and pulled back into the vault just before a hail of bullets slapped into the concrete, raising puffs of dust.

"Jeez, there's gotta be every single guard out there!" Cautiously, Shego peered into the outer room. "Damn it. He's got about fifteen more Henchmen and about twenty or so guards from the building and…" The thief turned to Marie, genuine worry on her face. "I think I just saw another two Doombots out there. Damn Drakken!"

Marie frowned. Cornered in the vault and trapped, the Fox's brain went into overdrive and she hummed to herself. "Can we fight our way out?"

It was Shego's turn to frown in thought. "I could. Supercharged reflexes and enhanced strength, to say nothing of my plasma power, would get me through that lot. Oh, I'd take a few injuries but I'd make it. And that's the problem. I've got to think about you."

"I can handle myself." Marie whispered. "I can cover your back."

"Not with Servus you won't. Jackie doesn't really give a shit about me or you. It's Servus he wants and if he sees you carrying the case then he'll stop at nothing to get it off you. I can't watch my back, your back and also keep an eye on Servus."

The sudden echoing sound of a polite cough, amplified through a megaphone, made both thieves glance outside the hole. Standing behind the majority of his men, Hench raised his lips to the megaphone.

"I would suggest that you both give yourselves up. Shego, all I want is Servus. Give me that, and your promise to not try for it again, and we'll consider this little episode closed between us. I'll even extend my offer to you for employment once again. Your friend too if you want, because she seems to have quite the talent."

Shego glanced across at Marie, who shook her head. Nodding, the green thief raised her own voice. "No thanks, Jackie. We're good in here."

"You can't escape, Shego!" Jack Hench lowered the megaphone and glanced around. "If she tries to get out of that hole, I want you to fire everything we have." As his men nodded, Jack raised the megaphone again. "I'll give you a few minutes to think it over."

Shego growled and slid back, propping herself next to Marie. "Suggestions? I'd just fight my way out as you say. But that isn't going to work here. Doy!"

Marie was barely paying any attention to her. In fact, the French thief gazed across the ruined and smoky vault with a preoccupied attention. A single hand stroked the red ponytail that trailed out from under the mask, while her hand drummed against the briefcase handle it clutched.

Suddenly Marie turned, her eyes bright. "Shego, how many people are in there?"

The thief blinked. "Bout' fifteen Henchmen and twenty guards, plus the bots. Why?"

"I was wondering, do you think that would be the guard staff for Hench Co itself?"

"Yeah… probably. Most likely the whole night contingent. Why?"

Oh, I was just thinking," Marie slapped the edge of the concrete hole and tilted her head. "If you can do this to the concrete here…"

"I can bore one into Hench Co.!" Shego whispered excitedly as she realised that Marie was onto something. "A building where there's practically nobody to stop us walking out. Well, not until they realise we're in there anyway. Getting out of the main entrance could be tricky. But better than that bloody gauntlet."

"Leave getting out of the building to me." Marie murmured. "I will leave you to open us a new escape route out of this annoying vault."

"Shego!" The booming voice of Jack Hench made the green woman roll her eyes. "Time's up!"

"Yeah, and the answers still no. Oh, and Jack? You can kiss my ass and forget any chance of me working for you." Grinning, Shego strolled away from the hole and licked a finger. Plasma blossomed on her fingertips and she glanced at Marie. "Fire in the hole."

A ball of plasma hammered into the roof of the vault, just above the hole in the concrete and Hench watched in disbelief as Shego's only exit crumbled and cracked. The concrete collapsed, huge chunks of it slamming into the floor and wall. Dust exploded into the room, choking everyone, even the suited figure who continued to stare.

"She's gone insane… trapping herself like that." Hench clenched his hands into balls and turned to the nearest Henchman. "Tell central to get the main power on again, I want that vault door open. Now!"

While the Henchmen scrambled to answer their bosses demand, Marie watched quietly as a thin powerful beam from Shego's finger bored into solid concrete with a dangerous hiss and spitting sound.

"I recall you showing me your powers. When were you able to extend the time you could use it this way? Last time you used this form of plasma, you couldn't maintain the beam for more than a minute or so."

Shego shrugged and nodded. "Still shouldn't really. Funny thing is, Kara tried to immolate me in a fusion reactor." She heard her mentor choke slightly and nodded, never taking her eyes off the beam as she reached the three quarter mark for her new hole. "Bitch. Anyway, the weird thing is that the plasma from the reactor kinda slid into me, merged with my own plasma. Since then I've had quite the boost in the control over it and strength of the plasma itself too."

"Permanent?"

"Dunno. I'd like to think so… I hope so, just so long as I don't grow a second head or anything." The beam snapped off and Shego grunted, her muscles bulging under skin-tight fabric as she forced the concrete plug out of its new home. "I feel really good… supercharged. Just didn't think to mention it, sorry."

The plug dropped with a thud into the room beyond and Shego peered through. Beyond lay a second vault, covered in a network of lasers, the beams glowing faintly in the concrete dust. She sniffed, recognising them as the same laser grid that idiot with the cuddle buddy collection used. She'd had a nasty shock, trying to obtain a Flamingoat and had decided that it hadn't been worth it. Glancing across at Marie, she shrugged.

"Shall we?"

Both thieves knew that type of grid well, and for most people it would have been impossible to dodge. For Shego, Marie and also Kim long ago, it was merely a minor workout for skills that other people dreamed off.

Another beam of energy and another push against a concrete plug to dislodge it, and the two women stepped into a neatly decorated corridor. Across from them lay a gold plated set of elevator doors. Shego pressed the call button.

"I bet Henchy's pissing himself about now." The green thief chuckled and glanced across at her redheaded colleague, who smiled and tapped her fingers against the case. "I wonder how many guards defend this area… usually, I mean."

"Bout six… last time I visited. Well they're all gone for now, thanks to Jack's 'come save me from the green girl!' call." Shego's black lips flickered into a smile as Marie snorted with laughter. "What's the bet that he realises he's fucked up before we leave the building?"

"I'll offer ten francs he has no idea. Two to one odds."

Shego snorted, stepping into the lift with her mentor as the doors slid open. "You French lightweight. By the way, which floor do we need for your magic escape?"

"Roof… top floor if not." Marie sniffed in insult. "I just do not find betting that much fun."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shego smirked, watching the numbers scroll by.

The lift stopped at the top floor, just below penthouse level for which they would have needed a key. Both women, however, simply strode out and headed for the utility staircases. A few flights of stairs, rapidly jogged up, lead to the roof and the cool night air.

"Ah, perfect." Marie announced, breathing in deeply. As she sighed, Shego gently reached out and pulled a lump of concrete out of her red tresses. The French woman jerked slightly and turned, just in time to see Shego propel it over the edge.

"Just a little concrete." Shego murmured, smiling. "Now then, oh Mistress of Thievery, care telling me how we're going to get away?"

"Hold this." Marie handed the Servus case to Shego and shrugged, making the locking straps that held her tiny backpack to her spine click free. Kneeling, the thief opened it and began to rummage inside.

"What, you got a collapsible jetpack in their?" Shego watched, amused as a square of black fabric, slick and oily in appearance, was pulled free. She sighed. "Bit small for a parachute, Fox. You know, Kimmie would have a collapsible jetpack in something that size."

"Oh, do be quiet for a second." Marie scowled and then turned back to her work, for some reason she couldn't work out, she felt mildly insulted. "This is something _much _better than a parachute."

"Oh?"

Marie clicked a small black square into a tiny plastic holder on the side of the fabric. She glanced up. "Stand back." With that, the redhead pressed a recessed button.

With an electrical snap, the fabric rapidly unfolded with a speed that had Shego blinking. To her eyes, it seemed as though the black material was alive, twisting and expanding in an almost unnatural way. Frowning, the green thief stared. Where was the framework for this thing? And how was it unfolding?

With a final "zwhip", Shego found herself standing in front of a one person glider and she couldn't help herself. "No way!"

"Oh yes." Marie countered happily. "Something David came up with after watching a movie. I forget which, but I had little interest. Still, I have used this before and it works _very _well."

"Great. For you anyway." Shego peered at the glider. Did the thing _really _have no framework? Because it looked like it. "What about me?"

Marie grinned and pulled out another square of fabric and a second battery pack. "It just so happens I packed two… if you're interested of course."

A few minutes later, a few of the lingering guards, dashing towards the entrance to the hidden corridor, glanced around as a faint, but excited, female scream of joy echoed around the Hench complex. Above them, two inky shadows cut through the night sky and vanished into the Middleton.

* * *

In the hidden vault room, the vast metal door slid open with a whisper of oiled hinges, and Jack Hench stepped into a scene of total bedlam. The Henchmen behind him, armed with rifles, tazers and handcuffs, all stared in disbelief at the destruction. However, Jack Hench could only stare in growing realisation and anger at the second smoking hole in the wall on the far side.

"Damn it. How many guards are in the central building!"

"Um, none… Sir." A Henchman spoke up. "You told us to get every available guard to the vault via the security corridor. That's what we've done. I'd be surprised if there was anyone other than Jacob, he's new, Sir, and is learning about the control systems, in the pubic building right now.

A few of the wiser, and older, men glanced at their employer. Eyes took in the way his hands clenched until they went white, causing muscles to bunch in readiness to flee, only to relax as Hench took a deep breath and swore before sighing.

"Damn it… too late to go after them now." Kicking at a broken vial, Hench glanced around. "Call containment and get this crap cleaned up. Fix the security corridor doors and seal the hidden entrance. I want this area totally inaccessible by tomorrow. Then call the FBI, and I _mean _the FBI, only! I don't want Global sniffing around us in any way. Call them and report a possible robbery. Have our thieving team, unskilled louts compared to Shego and this other woman, break into the vault security system. I want it to look like industrial espionage."

"Right, Sir. We leave them to catch Shego for us."

"No, you idiot! I want to be able to report this damage and get it repaired. If I say it was Shego they'll want to know what she was after, and that's something I _don't _want them to know about!"

"Sorry, Sir."

"Tell the rest of those idiots to move back to the main building, lock it down, and start a search. I doubt we'll find them, but we could be lucky." As Hench watched his men run off, he glared at the hole in the concrete. "I swear to you, Shego. One day I'll work out how to pay you back for this."

* * *

Global Justice Headquarters- 8:30AM.

"And we have fifteen trainees, along with three expert agents, going through the warehouses at the lair. Once that's finished, I have already requested the concrete required to fill the lair."

"Good. What about our European office?"

"In hand. Should be fully re-staffed, after the move, by next week."

Yawning, Doctor Director turned to gaze out of the window and blink sleepy eyes at the sunlight that streamed in. "Good, good."

_Been a while since I've pulled an all-nighter like this. _The one eyed woman smiled wryly. _Ever since I had a certain teenager to keep some of my 'backlog' in check, and prevent them from succeeding in any of their schemes._

Another yawn escaped her lips, and a polite cough had her turning back to where Will Du sat with an understanding smile. "Perhaps we should call it a night, Sir?"

"Day, Will, day." The one eyed woman waved a hand. "And you're right. Looks like we've managed to work through all the paperwork I had too." Sighing in relief, she placed the last piece of paper in her out tray and stood up. "Tell you what. As thanks, how about your boss buys you breakfast? I know this nice little café not too far from headquarters."

"Fine by me, Sir." Will stood too and smiled. "However, I demand that you let me get some sleep, eventually."

"Sure. Breakfast, then I'm ordering you, and myself too Will, stop panicking, to take at least six hours downtime."

Together, the GJ agents walked through the semi empty rooms of Global Justice headquarters, heading for the elevators and the ground floor exit. Various staff members, scientists and fellow GJ agents, waved and some called out greetings which both Will and Betty acknowledged with faint nods or a gentle smile.

"Sir, while we're talking about the Blood Jade incident, any sign of Shego?"

"No, nothing." Doctor Director stepped into the elevator and watched the numbers slide down to the ground floor. "Every agency, apart from ours, is getting antsy as well. I've had a combined total of fifteen requests from Middleton, Go City and even Upperton to allow shooting on site, considering GJ is their local interstate agency."

"What did you say?"

"I told them what I told the FBI and CIA. On no account is Shego to be harmed unless the agents are in mortal, and I mean mortal, peril. Even so, I doubt that will hold. Everyone is so angry that we had her and yet she vanishes under our very noses."

"To save Ms Possible." Will stated, earning a nod. "I still can't get my head around the fact that someone, who has shown every sign of hating Ms Possible, can then fall in love with her. It's unbelievable."

"Is it? Hatred is just as intense an emotion as love, Will. In fact you could call it the flip of the coin." Doctor Director stepped out as the lift doors slid open, and she and Will strode to the main doors, oblivious to the sudden bustle around them. "I've seen too many villains and those who chase them end up needing each other to function as a person. At least, in this case, Shego has turned that to become romantically involved, instead of trying to destroy Kim, and eventually herself, in the process."

"Do you think Ms Possible feels the same way?" He idly overheard a male agent muttering into his phone and raised an eyebrow at the name 'Drakken'.

"Possibly. Hopefully, yes." Betty smirked as Will blinked, moving to step out of the way of a female agent who ran past in a hurry. "Oh Will, don't be such a prude. If Shego and Kim are in love with each other, then think of the benefits to having a Team Go and Possible. What's the problem with that?"

"Well, one is a recognised hero and the other a wanted villain. Plus, they could find quite a lot of flack coming their way for being, well, interested in another woman." Will shrugged as Doctor Director sighed and shook her head. "Not my viewpoint, Sir. I've seen so much in my few years with Global that I'm happy to know some of what this agency fights for exists. It's just I hope Kim knows what she'll be getting into if she _is_ in love with Shego. Besides, what on earth would we do about her warrants?"

"Something to bear in mind and-" The leader of Global broke off and frowned as agents pounded past her, knocking her shoulder. "Will, what the _hell _is going on?"

Will glanced around as his hand fell on the revolving door of GJ headquarters. He blinked at the sight of many milling GJ agents, all dashing around and barking into com-units. "I… don't know."

Doctor Director cupped her hands and raised her voice. "I want to know what's going on in the next five seconds or I'm going to be very annoyed."

"At once, all movement stopped in the entrance hallway and the mingled sound of voices and computer devices faded into a silky silence. Two agents stepped forwards and Doctor Director recognised one as Agent Ming Cho from Japan. The woman coughed and shuffled.

"Sir, I think you ought to step outside and look for yourself." The dark haired Asian shook her head. "It's… unbelievable. Really!"

Staring at her for a few seconds, enough to make Ming even more uncomfortable, Doctor Director stalked out of the revolving door and into the gleaming morning sun. The sight in front of her had even her jaded eye widening in total surprise. Betty Director had never, and refused to even consider, that she had been flabbergasted in her whole life. But the scene before her made her wonder if now was going to be the first.

"Sir, Doctor Direc-" Will ran up beside her, and as his eyes took in the scene in front of them, his face mirrored her own look of disbelief. "I… oh my."

"That's certainly one way of putting it…" Betty managed to murmur.

In front of them, light gleamed off the huge corrugated truck that had been parked in front of GJ's building. It also gleamed and glinted off the hundreds of machines that littered the parking lot tarmac. Metal and glass, twisted and bent into unrecognisable shapes, jutted out of them at odd angles.

It had been perfect for attaching the hundreds of coloured balloons that floated in the breeze, while the side of the truck had been an excellent place to attach the massive banner.

In gleaming, neon green, the sentence was as baffling as it was outrageously coloured.

'A present for Global Justice, Love Shego.'

The music that blared out of the Lorries sound system, accompanying everything, was a horrible cheerful tune, almost whimsical considering the situation.

In front of the machines, balloons, and banner, stood a blue man. Face painted white, with a cheerful red nose and multicoloured hair, and clad in the bright waistcoat, baggy chequered pants, and huge floppy red shoes, stood Doctor Drakken.

Catching sight of Betty Director, the blue man walked stiffly towards her, a bright smile on his face and glazed eyes, and she noticed the blinking red chip stuck to the mans forehead just under his wig. The scene was not helped as he placed a party blower in his mouth and let it razzle. Adding in the balloons clutched in his other hand, Betty honestly couldn't remember seeing anything quite so… sad.

"Hooray and hello, Doctor Director!" The hand containing the balloons shot out, offering a sealed letter. "I am to present this as a gift to you. A gift from Shego."

Doctor Director took the sealed note and opened it. Inside, the neat, almost copperplate handwriting, was instantly recognisable.

'Dear Doctor Director.

Sorry I had to leave Middleton Hospital, but I had places to go, people to see and a Princess to save. You know how it is. By the time you receive this, along with my little 'gift' I'll be trying to get what we need to save Kimmie. Don't bother asking Drakken, he's been instructed by me not to tell you anything, and when you disrupt the chip, I doubt he'll tell you anything for fear of incrimination.

Wish me luck, and take care of Princess for me. Shego.'

The one eyed woman folded the letter up and slid it back into the envelope, before turning to Will, who stared at the clown outfit Shego had forced Drakken to dress in. "William?"

"Yes, Sir?" Will tore his eyes away from the sight. Unable to help himself, a smile flickered across his lips. Doctor Director narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"Agent Du, you will go back into the main hall and assemble that shower of agents into the force Global is supposed to be! You will then get them out here to pick up every machine sitting on the tarmac of our, supposedly hidden, headquarters before anyone else notices the… the situation out here!"

"Sorry Sir. Yes, Sir!" Will stiffened into a snapped salute.

"Then get someone, in fact make it two people, to help Drakken down to the main lab. As I understand it from the progress reports, our scientists have finally managed to create a working prototype of the handheld Silicon disruptor Ms Possible's brothers created. Use it on him, clean him up, advise him of his rights and then lock him in a cell."

"Yes, Sir!"

"And then, Will." Her expression softened. "Then you take six, like we discussed. I'll be doing the same once we've got everything under control." Betty sighed and nodded as Will un-stiffened and relaxed slightly. "Jesus, Will. What am I going to do? What she's done here adds fuel to an argument already raving around our law enforcement. And it's certainly going to ignite as soon as I report it. And I _will _have to report it!"

"More, Sir, where does this leave us with Shego? I mean, why do this for us? What's the point?"

"I don't know… but it certainly gives her points with me and leverage too." Betty paused and thought back to the letter. "Princess… Oh!" Flipping out her mobile phone, Doctor Director tapped in a number and gripped the phone tightly, even as GJ agents swarmed past her and began to sort out the mess. "Middleton Hospital? Get me Doctor Possible, now!"

* * *

Middleton Hospital 8:00AM

"Doctor Possible?" The nurse stared down at the long legged, beautiful redheaded woman as she lay slumped on her desk, face stuck to papers and information detailing every detail of her daughters infection with Servus. Clutching a steaming mug of coffee, the nurse tried again. "Doctor Possible? Wake up please."

"Whuh?" The redhead cracked open an eye and groaned. "Wha t'me?"

"Eight AM, Doctor. Here," the nurse offered the mug. "I brought you coffee."

"Oh, yeah…" Kim's mother sucked at the mug, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Deb."

"No problem." The nurse winked and watched as the redhead peeled a paper off her cheek, before blushing slightly. "Oh, by the way, you had a package arrive. It's that one there… I put it down before I got you the coffee."

Doctor Possible blinked at the package Debbie waved a hand towards. Wrapped in brown paper and addressed to her in neat copperplate writing, Kim's mother stared at it. "Who sent it?"

"No idea. It was at the front desk this morning when I arrived. None of the security guys knew what to do with it. We ran it through the X-ray machine… nothing dangerous. Looks like a tube of some sort."

A tube?" Doctor Possible put her mug down and slid the package towards her. She stared at the writing, neatly addressing the package to her and frowned. "What the hell is this?"

Opening it, the brown packaging gave way to a bright green box, tied off with a bow of black ribbon. Seeing it, Doctor Possible's heart gave a jolt and almost stuttered into paralysis. "Oh… oh god!"

"Urgh… don't blame you. What a colour scheme for a present." Debbie made a face and then noticed the redhead's hands. They were trembling so badly that the ribbon around the package was quivering in time. "Doc?"

"Oh, god…" Kim's mother shook herself and tore into the box, praying that what she hoped was in there was real. "Please, please let this be real and not a joke. Promise me that Shego… please."

"Shego?" Debbie gasped and stared down at the package. "She sent you a present? That's sick!"

"Only if what I pray is in here isn't actually there." Pulling the lid off the green box, Doctor Possible yanked out a tiny white card and stared at the green copperplate handwriting.

'_For Princess… and you tell her she owes me nothing for this. And also tell her that… well, I love her. Please? Good luck. Shego.'_

Underneath the card, nestled in black paper shavings, lay a steel tube. Clearly marked on it were the words, 'Reverse: Stage 1'

"Oh! Oh Shego, I could _kiss _you for this! Thank you, thank you!" Laughing, Doctor Possible shot up from the desk and grabbed the shocked nurse, dancing around the room with Debbie even as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Doctor Possible! What-" Debbie managed before being swung around again.

"She did it! She found my Kimmie's cure!" pausing, the redheaded woman blinked and then a determined expression slid onto her face. "Celebration later, action now! Debbie, call the lab and tell them to get Kimmie's identity marker out of the bio freezer. I'll also need the hypodermic device that we recovered from Drakken's lair."

"Right!" Debbie ran for the door and paused. "Doc? Is this really going to cure Kim?"

"Shego's not going to do anything like this to hurt her. Not anymore. No, Deb's… this is the real thing. It's going to cure my little girl!"

As Debbie ran for the laboratory, Doctor Possible's phone rang and she picked it up. "Yes?"

"Ah, Doctor Possible." The smooth voice of Doctor Director filled the air. "I think you might have received something today, yes?"

Profanity had never been her thing, but it was today. "Damn right!"

* * *

Kim's room 10:00AM.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Doctor Possible glanced up at the one eyed woman who hovered over her daughter's bed. "Could this actually still be some huge plot on Drakken's behalf?"

"I'm willing to take the chance that it isn't." Kim's mother leaned over the paralysed form of her daughter and stroked the girls red hair. "Kimmie?"

"_Mom? What's going on?"_

Kim stared out from her unresponsive body with tear streaked eyes. For days she had dejectedly listened to the various people who had come in to her room talk about Shego. About the thieves vanishing act, about the reinstatement of her warrants... everything. She had listened and despaired, knowing that everything that was happening or going to happen to the green woman from now on, was because of her… was _for _her.

Along with that, had been the constant ticking in her head. A countdown that she miserably knew she shouldn't be doing, but couldn't help. The countdown to the time that she would lose her mind, lose control of her body, and end up screaming and fighting the restraints that held her down as Servus turned her into a robotic assassin.

In short, Kim had spent very few days being able to cope with the pain and stress, and even fewer days getting sufficient sleep. Not that Servus cared, knowing that the portion of her mind not under its control was important.

Now, as her mother smiled with genuine happiness at her, the redheaded hero felt a flicker of hope bloom in her.

"_Mom, please tell me it's good news. It's Shego, right? They've found her! She's come in and given herself up. They're not going to press charges and allow her back with me, right? Right?"_

"Kimmie, I know you can hear me. It's great news Kimmiecub." Her mother held up the syringe and showed her the gleaming silver tube that had been added to the side of the injector, coupling with the red tube on the top. "She did it, Kimmie. Shego managed to find the cure!"

_The… the cure? I… I…" _The thought was hard to process and even harder to believe. _"The cure! I'm… I'm not going to end up being a killer? I… Shego saved me? She did it! She saved me?"_

The tears came swiftly. Great sobbing bubbles of grief, of fear, mingled with the sudden blossoming of hope, of happiness and Kim felt her mind wrack with the strength of them. She laughed, cried, sobbed and felt confused.

All at once. It was wonderful.

"_Shego…"_

"What do you say, Kimmie?" Her father stepped forwards into her line of sight, backed up by a grinning Ron, Rufus, and the Tweebs. As well as, to her shock and delight, Wade. "How about we get that rubbish out of your brain?"

"_Sounds good to me, Dad." _Kim slid to her feet and laughed, before screaming in triumph into the darkness. _"You hear that, Kara? Servus? You've lost! Lost! Shego _beat _you, no matter how good you think you are!"_

Outside her mind, Kim's body stirred as Servus turned Kim's head. It stared at the injector and then up at Kim's mother. "Ill advised. Servus programming recommends allowance for continued control and command. Host is dangerous to Blood Jade and Drakken survival and support programming."

"I'll bet." Doctor Director smiled with genuine pleasure. "Doctor, if you would. I'd very much like to congratulate your daughter on helping us break the Blood Jade's attempt on this country face to face."

"Ill advised!" Servus repeated, louder and more insistent.

"Shut up, you're done with my daughter, and done making me fear what was happening to her in your clutches." Doctor Possible slid the hypo against Kim's neck and blinked as her daughter started to struggle.

"Ill advised! Ill advised! Servus will not release primary host! Primary host is needed to defeat Shego! Refuse disablement, refuse shutdown!"

"Shut up and let my daughter go!" Kim's mother hissed, and pulled the trigger. With a hiss of mixing liquids, the hypo trembled and then shot a pale red liquid into Kim's bloodstream.

In her mind, Kim felt something fix an angry, outraged stare upon her and an animal roar of bestial levels echoed around her mind. "YOU MINE!"

"_No, I'm not! I'm mine! And the only person I'd even consider giving myself to would be Shego!" _Kim felt the hypo discharge, and the snarling beast screamed in helplessness. _"You lose, Servus… so screw you and give me my body BACK!"_

Everyone watched in shock as Kim's body went stiff, before violently beginning to jerk and writhe. Doctor Director blinked as Kim's right foot ripped out of the restraint holding it and she was forced to duck, before grabbing the limb, forcing it back onto the bed and sitting on it.

"Doctor! What's going on? This wasn't what you told me happened to Shego!"

"I… Damn you, Drew. Shego's was mark one. This is mark two. He was able to greatly improve the AI programming Servus has in it." As another of Kim's limbs shot free, Doctor Possible jumped on it and held it down. "Everyone grab a limb. The cure will work, it just needs time!"

As her friends, family, and colleagues all restrained the screaming, shaking woman, inside her body the two unique proteins that made up Kim's special cure mixed and combined into a specially shaped form. As they came across the nanites locked to Kim's neurones, the proteins slipped neatly into the lock on their surface, causing it to slide open. The small robots, despite the ranting artificial intelligence that controlled them, were hardwired to respond.

Inside her brain, thousands began to deactivate, sending the coded signal into the neural net that ordered others to do the same. Servus began to die.

Kim felt the shudder of her tiny world, felt it and the cracks of light, of consciousness that began to spill into her dark corner. Even as the feeling of her left arm came back to her, the oddly comforting warmth of Doctor Director's bottom filling her awareness, Kim heard the scream of pain and rage that came from the device inside her skull.

"_No! error! Servus MUST survive… must… error, primary tables corrupted, primary commands missing, secondary commands missing. Shut down protocol engaged and functioning. NO! Muzzt Surrvive? Mzzzt lzzzzzzzzivvvvvvvveeee! NOoottt. Errrorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr in zelf tablzzllles!"_

The voice became more computer based and slurred and Kim felt the light pick her up and warm her. As she felt her eyes inside her mind close, her lips curved into a grin. _"Shego."_

"Look at that!" Ron gasped, pulling the same sounds from Wade and the twins. "She's crying silver!"

On Kim's face, rivulets of silvery liquid poured out of the corners of her eyes, covering Kim's face in silvery streaks that her mother wiped off gently with medical alcohol. She nodded.

"This is Servus. Most of it will be destroyed in Kimmie's liver, but some is programmed to exit as soon as it can, and her tear ducts are the quickest way right now."

She smiled, trying not to cry as Kim's face shifted from its haunting robotic expression and her daughters lips slowly, jerkily curved. Curved as the hand underneath Doctor Directors bottom twitched slightly, making the GJ head gasp and leap off, trying not to blush.

As they all watched, Kim's lips twitched and formed a word, a word that was whispered so quietly, so softly, that it took everyone straining to hear it. But they did, and it made Betty Director frown even as Ron and Kim's parents smile.

"Shhego…"

Soft green eyes slid open, no longer lacking humanity, and Kim Possible stared up at the people around her with a gentle smile. "Huaaay! S' me!"

The words were slurred more than Shego's name, but Doctor Possible laughed and stroked her daughter's hair before hugging her tightly and crying. As the tears spilled down her face, the older redhead leaned in close and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Hello honey, welcome back."

* * *

In the car park of the hospital, Emerald eyes gazed through a set of binoculars and a set of black lips softened into a sad smile. "Hello, Pumpkin. Welcome back."

Sitting next to her in the roofless red sportster, Marie watched her student fight back tears and she sighed. Clad in jeans and a T-Shirt herself, while Shego had applied some makeup to her green skin to blend in with the locals and also wore jeans and a shirt, the thief tapped a hand on the wheel of her rented car.

"Do you want to go in? I am sure there are ways of seeing Kim without Global Justice knowing."

"No." Shego whispered, fighting the longing that was in her tone. "I knew when I started this that I was giving up any chance of being with her." Sighing, the thief leaned back and closed her eyes. "Even if she were to forgive me for leaving like that, I'm back to being one of the most wanted… and I won't wreck Kimmie's life because I want to be with her. Not that way."

Her mentor watched her face for a second, quietly deciding not to tell Shego that tears were spilling down her face. "So, then…"

"Marie, I… I really don't want to be alone right now." Shego bit her lip and glanced across. "I also don't want Kim to find me, not now. I don't know what to do… and if I see her, I'll do something on impulse and that'll be wrong." Marie opened her mouth. "It _will_ be the wrong thing! We're from two different worlds and I wonder what the hell I was thinking it could be different!"

Marie closed her mouth and felt Shego's pain, heard it in her tone. How couldn't she? "So…"

"Stop saying that. Please!" Shego pleaded, ordered, almost begged. "Just… let me stay with you for a bit, okay?"

Nodding, Marie started the car. "Of course you may. I just hope you know what you are doing, Emerald. For us to love, we must sometimes take a blind leap of faith."

"Not _now_!" Shego snapped, feeling hot tears tug at her eyes. "I want to go. Now!"

"Very well."

The red car roared off the parking bay and shot onto Middleton highway, heading for the airport. Inside, Shego stared miserably at the dashboard and thought of a laughing redhead, once an enemy, who had sparked her interest, her respect, her arousal and sudden need.

"Bye, Kim." The words slipped out, rough despite the quietness. And were so sincere it broke Marie's heart to hear Shego say them.

* * *

The present: Marie's Apartment.

"Damn." Marie's college murmured her wine glass long since empty, and the bottle sitting next to the two of them also empty and ignored. "So, Shego came here."

"And has been pining for Kim ever since. She refuses to call her, write to her, even watch the television anymore."

"What? Why?"

Marie smiled, with no humour and placed her wine glass on the table, before slipping her head back into her arms.

"Because of seeing what Kim said about her in the press conference three days ago." Marie sighed, the sound muffled. "It broke her heart, so she began this destructive drinking."

Her hat wearing friend tilted her head. "What did she say?"

Marie shook her head. "She didn't say anything." The French woman looked up, and Carmen jolted at the pain in her eyes, pain for her student… a woman akin to a daughter. "Kim did something far more wonderful and painful to Shego."

"What?"

"Kim told Emerald how much she needed her… and it's destroying my little Shego to know that!

* * *

To be continued in MBS The final, final (winks) chapter/Epilogue- A single Chance.

Gasp, what is going to happen? How will this turn out? Can Shego fight her fear of needing Kim to the point of destroying her? Can Kim somehow save Shego from the law?

All will be revealed very soon!


	24. Chapter 24: Bittersweet

Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul

Chapter 24: Bittersweet

The Present: Middleton

The music was loud, ear achingly loud, in the basement of Middleton's new and premier club 'Nightdust'. It was so popular, having been open for only three days, that the only way to get into the intense heat and atmosphere was to have been invited. And only the most famous and popular had been sent such things.

Even if they didn't want them.

"Ron, I don't want to come here."

"KP, you need some time out of your room. You need to have some fun, some enjoyment."

Kim Possible sighed. A weary and sad expression almost etched into her face gave the young woman years she did not deserve. Even the fantastic dress that Monique had given her, tight dark red silk with the lick of black flames that played around her curves, was unable to hide the slumped and reluctant pose.

She ignored the shouted questions from the media clustered around the carpet, had learned how to do so for the past week at her home. She couldn't even go outside or to school without being mobbed over her… 'declaration'.

"Ron, I really don't think that this is going to cheer me up, let alone make me end up having fun."

"Kim," Ron turned to her in the queue, and his face was as serious as his voice. "Your mom and dad asked me to take you out. They're worried about you, staying in your room and barely coming out apart for food."

"I've only just recovered from a brain controlling network of tiny robots. I think I've earned a few days rest in my room, relaxing… not doing much. So not the drama!" Her argument lacked any enthusiasm and her normal 'Kimness', to Ron anyway, seemed to be missing.

"So, this isn't about her then?" Ron watched Kim hunch and glanced across at his date for the evening, raising an eyebrow in worry.

A demure, but quietly excited Yori hung on his arm. With her makeup artfully applied, and the light blue one piece suit that Monique had advised her to wear showing curves that her usual loose clothing hid, revealed Yori to be truly beautiful. She was anxious to see what Ron would think of her efforts, in the quiet, intimate dark of the clubs dance floor.

Still, she cared for her friends, and the ninja frowned and shrugged ever so slightly as she noticed Ron's worried reaction. The subtle movement was missed by Kim.

"Who?" Kim asked, cursing the way her voice quavered ever so slightly, despite her attempt to remain nonchalant.

Ron stared and then sighed. "KP… you know who I mean. Don't start that again."

"Start what? What exactly is the problem, Ron?" Kim turned away, only to whirl back and the tears in her green eyes frightened him more than any physical attack. "I mean, she only saved my life, is back on the run from every law agency the planet has, and my plea to her at the photo conference was useless. I think I have every right to not wanna go out! Don't you?"

"Kim San," Yori stepped forwards, worried. "Staying in your room will not solve this for you, nor will it deaden the ache I see you suffering over Shego's disappearance."

"I don't need advice from you, Yori." Kim snapped the words and the ninja blinked, confused. "It took me breaking up with him, and the Jade making an appearance in the USA, for you to ask Ron out. Lucky for you that he didn't have other plans, or people, or stuff getting in the way! He's not wanted by the cops, villains too! And he's certainly not a woman, that's for damn sure!"

Yori stared at the ground, her face flushed, while Kim stared at her, chest heaving with exertion. Around them, glancing as surreptitiously as possible, the other patrons and stars walked by along the red carpet. The media were less unobtrusive, and flashbulbs painted the air with blasts of white light and made news.

"I did not mean to offend." Yori murmured quietly, turning away to stand next to Ron, who closed his eyes in dismay at the upset expression on his girlfriends face. "Ron, I think that maybe we should-"

"Ah, hell. Yori… wait." Kim stepped up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, tugging slightly. "That was so uncalled for. I didn't have the right to say stuff like that to you. I'm sorry, really!"

The Ninja glanced up at Kim's guilty expression and sighed. "This is how Jasmine felt, all those months ago. Her pain was terrible, and I see the same in your eyes as well. I wish I could help."

"So do I…" Kim whispered, her own eyes casting down at the carpet. "I really wish you could…"

A sudden female cry had the group of three glancing across. There, running as fast as heels would let her, and clad in a soft grey satin two piece, was Monique. With the fabric clinging to every curve and her hair twisted into an elegant waterfall of dark brown, she looked stunning.

"Hey, Girlfriends and boyfriend!" Monique twirled, happily. "What'cha think? I was able to finish this sexy little number off while I was recuperating at home!"

"Hey, Mon." Kim managed, smiling so weakly she wondered that it had to be a miracle her face didn't crack. "Why sexy?"

Oh ho! Don't let the grey fabric fool you, Kim! This entire baby of mine is covered in UV reflective paints, fabrics and other stuff. Just you wait 'til we get in there! I'll blow the socks off everyone!"

"Hey, Mon… wow, nice job on the healing." Ron smiled, and wished it didn't feel so forced. "You look as sexy as ever."

The African woman smiled with glee. "Yeah! They put this new cream stuff on at Middleton Hospital. I've got a scar, but it's tiny. The rest of my back healed the burns like they weren't there. When I see Shego, I'll be able to stare her right in the eye and-" A sudden choked breath from Kim had Monique blinking in shock as she watched the redhead turn away, clutching her chest tightly. "Kim, you okay?"

"F… fine. I'm fine." The redhead breathed in deeply and turned back, her smile back in place. "It's nothing."

"Damn girl, you really _do _suck at lying. Even to yourself." Monique took her arm gently, folding it through the gap in her own and linking their hands together. A gentle tug had Kim reluctantly wandering down the carpet towards the club. "You still got the blues over Shego?"

"Shouldn't I?" Kim felt a laugh, empty of humour; spill itself past her lips before it could finish threatening to slip into a sob. "She saved my life, is on the run, and I can't get her to come back to me! I've sent emails, used a damn in-terror net unit to surf the forums for her, asked Wade to run every single search he can think of... and sold my soul to the devil that is the press. I've doe everything I can think of!"

Monique nodded, carefully keeping the pressure on Kim's arm as it started to tremble. She felt Ron and Yori slide up behind them, blocking Kim's escape route if she bolted. For her, as Kim's closest female friend, she felt it her duty to force the redhead to talk about what was, literally, eating away at her.

"You think that mean's she doesn't care?"

"Ye… no! No! She promised that she'd do everything she could!" Kim spluttered and Monique felt her heart bleed in sympathy. Kim was in love, or at least heading that way. The redhead sighed. "She promised… promised me that. But I don't think that even everything she has will be enough, Mon."

"No?" Monique bit her lip. "Why not?"

"There's too much in the way. She's evil… was evil. Oh god! She could still be for all I know. GJ wants her, as do everyone else I know of in the law business. Drakken's swearing revenge from GJ's cells, the other villains have issued bounties for her… some alive, some for dead." Kim trembled at the thought of Shego running from a hail of bullets, the projectiles shredding her body into a mess of bloody tissue. She forced the image away. "There's nothing I can do to help her."

"Kim."

"I spoke to GJ… Doctor Director is too 'busy' to take my calls. I pulled in a few favours from government officials, even those around the world. Everyone I speak to sympathises with how I feel, having had my life saved by her, but they can't _do _anything, Mon. God, I shouldn't have said what I did at the conference!" Kim broke off and sighed. "I… I feel useless Mon. No, I _am_ useless!"

"No, you're doing everything you can." Monique told her, stilling the anxious trembling in the arm she clutched. "You've worked yourself to exhaustion doing things to help Shego, when you should be recuperating from this Servus stuff."

"I haven't got time to-"

"Relax and take a break?" Monique shook her head and Kim felt herself deflate. "Yeah, you do."

Ron, walking behind Kim, grinned at Yori, who smiled in return and nodded, relaxing at the sight of Kim so easily disarmed by her friend. The smile widened as Kim glanced back, a beseeching look on her face, which Ron merely shrugged at. "Hey, she's the boss tonight. Sorry, KP."

"Damn right. Now, let's get a drink in you, Girl!"

With that, Monique pulled Kim past the smooth onyx doors and into the loud, busy and crazy crowd of people, all dancing, kissing, and enjoying themselves. Lights, huge multicoloured streamers, flashed, span and dazzled across the crowd, bathing them in strange coloured hues, showing up ultraviolet clothing and makeup with neon shimmers of lurid colour.

The dance floor itself, solid glass with a dark red under lighting that pulsed and strobed in time to the music, was packed with hundreds of people, all dancing to a pulsing rhythm. The DJ, standing atop a marble column, decked with two massive plasma screens on which shapes and images played, span and mixed the music effortlessly.

It was, as Monique told Kim loudly. "One hell of a party, Girl!"

Kim could only stare, and feel the pounding rhythm stomp itself into a growing headache._ This is going to be hell._

Two hours later, and the party had continued unabated. Kim, and her group, now sat round one of the larger tables around the dance floor, bottles of various soft drinks sat around glasses half full and snacks of varying types joined them in Tupperware bowls. Somehow, and Kim dare not ask, Ron had managed to battle his way to the small hot snack section of the bar and order up nachos.

Everyone, even Monique, who true to her word had become dressed in a blinding mix of neon hues, colours, and patterns designed to show off her curvy body and various assets, tucked into the food every few minutes that she could pull back from sliding around the dance floor like a snake.

Even Yori, demure and quiet Yori of Yamanouchi, had relaxed to the point that she now sat propped on the corner sofa section of their shared table, next to Ron, happy, sweaty, and thoroughly exhausted. She'd gone up with the blond teen, who had tugged her initially reluctant form into the dance floor, to show Monique that she was not the only one who could bend and twist herself into shapes that had both men and women drooling. She had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams, and now had gathered quite the enraptured audience, again both men and woman, who hung around her area of the table with hope in their eyes.

The sudden change of the pounding dance number into a popular pop tune made Ron glance across at his foreign beau.

"Hey,Yori. Wanna dance with me?" Ron grinned, winking at Kim as Yori flushed

"Again? You are incorrigible, Ron!" The Ninja slid to her feet with un-ninja like giggles to a set of cheers from the dance floor. "Why did nobody tell me you had so much stamina, or that this would be so much fun?"

"Wait until we get on the floor, I'll show you some of the Ron man's special moves!" The blond man turned to look at his best friend, hunched over her soft drink, the smile on her face so fake it hurt, deep down, for him to see it. "Hey, Kim. Why don't you come dance with us?"

Kim shook her head, not even dignifying him with an answer, and Ron felt the worry bite into his exhilaration. "Kim…"

"No, Ron. I'm fine, really. You go have fun with Yori. I'm enjoying seeing you two dance, really! I'm just tired."  
Ron frowned and then as the woman in question danced up to him in a cloud of dark hair and perfume, he nodded slowly. "As long as you're okay…"

"Go, dance. Have fun." Kim commanded, mustering up as much of a genuine smile as she could. "Show Yori how great it is to have you as a boyfriend."

"Okay!" Ron managed, before being tugged into the frantic crowd of stomping boots and laughing, swaying bodies. "Come join us if you change your mind!"

Kim nodded, not even noticing that Ron was in no position to see her do so, while her emerald eyes watched the ice bob in her glass of diet soda.

_That could be me right now. Me, dancing with Ron, laughing with Ron… happy with Ron._ Kim felt a flush of jealousy swamp her, all of it aimed at Yori. _Does she even know how lucky she is to have him? Everything I've done for the world, and I'm the one sitting here, without anyone to laugh with, or hold me. Someone I can lose myself with._

A vision of black hair, of exotic green skin and a deep, silky female laugh had Kim feeling even more bitter, but not at Yori. No, the jealousy and pain was aimed at another.

"Damn you, Shego." Kim whispered, closing her eyes. "Damn you for making me fall for you, need to be with you, fall in love with you. How could you do all that, and then just leave me… God, what a way to finally win." She sighed and her head slipped onto her arms. "You've destroyed me all right. But not the way you wanted to do it, not this way. And I can't find a way to free myself." She broke off as her voice trembled and then moaned, before sighing. "God, I miss you."

"Hey, Sweet thing," a sudden female voice, thick with a New York brogue accent, intruded into her personal space with a quiet offer. "Whatcha doing all alone in this party? How about I buy you a drink?"

"No." Kim stated flatly, her head not shifting from her shoulders. "Go away please."

"Now that's not very nice, especially from someone so sexy." The voice was amused. "Care to tell me why?"

"No." Kim repeated. _Go away, damn you!_

The voice was silent, and then chuckled. "Only one thing I know that can affect a girl like this… It's gotta be about a boy, right? You're not gay then?"

Kim felt her eyes snap open, only to take in a table leg. "What!?"

The female voice laughed, the thickness of her accent making it deep and throaty. "Sorry, just that I could swear you were playing for our side. My 'gaydar' must be off." It paused and then continued with a much quieter and reflective tone. "Cause you look a _lot _like that KP girl who told everyone she had the hots for that piece of tasty green candy… what's her name? Oh, yeah… Shego. Though I Can't say I blame you. Bet anyone with a pulse would want a quick nibble of that."

For some reason, Kim felt anger well up at the words, but she couldn't find the energy to stand or even raise her head. "Yes, it's about her! And no I don't want to talk about it! I didn't even want to come here, to this place. I just wanted to stay in my room and think."

"Think about what?" There was a sound of one of the chairs from an adjoining table being pulled into place. "Come on, Sweet thing, lay it on me. A problem shared and all."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Did she dump you or you dump her?" The voice pressed.

Kim stared at the floor, taking in the un-scuffed linoleum under the table. She felt a sudden urge to unload, but fought like a wild thing. "Leave me alone!"

"Ah, she dumped you then. Deliberately?"

"No…" Kim blurted the word, horrified at how pained it sounded.

"Ah jeez. Always the worst." The voice softened, though the accent was still thick enough to sink bricks into. "Come on, tell me about it. Please?"

"Just who the heck do you think you ar-"

"Damn, you have such the Princess personality, dontcha. Listen, I'm willing to sit here, quietly, while you tell me what's hurting you. Something they charge a couple of hundred for at a headshrinkers. I think that's a pretty good deal and it might make you feel better, Princess."

The nickname made Kim jerk in distress, in memory, but she nodded. "I… I… hell! Damn you! Okay!"

Eyes still fixed on the floor, unwilling to give this woman the benefit of her defeated expression, Kim spoke in a quiet, neutral tone.

* * *

Middleton Hospital: one week ago.

"Kimmie, please listen to reason. It's too early for you to be exerting yourself this way."

Kim, propped into a sitting position on her hospital bed, rolled her eyes and jiggled her foot in annoyance. "Mom, I'm fine."

"Who's the Doctor here?" Doctor Possible folded her arms and glowered at her daughter, who glared right back. "You've just had a major infection of the brain, Kimmie. I don't want unseen damage causing injury to your brain that I won't be able to fix."

"Mom, I've had three scans of my brain, okay? Two of my body, and even a full set of X-Rays. Servus is gone, and your colleagues have all signed off that I'm healthy."

"That may be, but I'm not happy, and as your mother I refuse to let you get out of bed until I _am _happy that you've made a full recovery." Her mother sat next to her on the bed and sighed. "Kimmie, listen to me. What happened to you is unique. I know of no other case where nanites have infected a human mind and taken control of it, and then been freed.

I think I'm right to err on the side of caution. I also think you realise it too."

Kim huffed, but reluctantly nodded. "Okay, yeah I see how big a sitch it is. But look, Mom, it's only a press conference. A conference being held in the hospital, with the doctors and nurses who treated me invited as well. I can't think of a safer place to be. Besides, you know _have _to do this… I have to."

Her mother remained silent.

Since Shego's present of the cure had been injected into her body, Kim had made a startling recovery. Servus Mk 2, it seemed, had a nasty side effect not present with Shego. The nanites had not only subjugated control of Kim's nervous system, but had been rerouting it entirely in some circumstances. The effect had been akin, as Kim's brain slowly realised it had control, to someone looking at an outdated road map. Pathways that were normally present and used, had become bypassed entirely. So, as she recovered, Kim's body and brain had been forced to undo any 'damage'.

Dr Possible had been proud of her daughter. Kim had gone from being barely able to raise her hand and slurring her words, to sitting up on her own and chatting to Ron and Yori when they visited twelve hours later. She had begun walking, with the occasional stumble, on the second and now was back to normal, if very tired, as her body continued to recover from the injuries and exhaustion Kara had caused.

Of course, when Kim had managed to get enough control of her motor functions, she had repeated her request to see Shego. Ron had been the one to tell her, gently as only he could, that Shego had gone, vanished. Kim refused to believe that, repeating that she knew Shego had gone to find the cure, and promised to return.

It had taken another day and Kim sitting patiently, quietly hopeful, for the realisation that Ron had told her the truth, to sink in. Shego had gone, had left her after providing the cure, and vanished. The knowledge of that had been like an icy punch in her stomach, and Kim had barely been listening when Doctor Director reluctantly asked if she were feeling strong enough, capable enough, to sit through a brief press conference.

Kim had agreed to the request, and had quietly hoped that she would be able to look around the crowd and see a flash of green skin, of emerald pupil, dark hair… something! Anything to show her that Shego was at least keeping an eye on her, waiting for the attention and vigilance of GJ to relax and allow the thief access to see her.

And if not… then Kim swore that she would work to find Shego, to find her and tell her the one thing that Shego didn't know, hadn't heard from her lips.

"_I'm falling in love with you… I want to be with you."_

So now, as her mother shook her head in reluctance, Kim reached out and patted her hand. "Mom, I need to show the world what happened to me, to warn them of stuff like Servus. More importantly, I need to tell them what Shego did for me. I won't let the world not give her a second chance, not when I think she might just be interested in one. Imagine what she could do if she came back to being, well, good. Imagine what we could do together!"

"Calm down, Kimmie. Yes, I know she said she loved you. But this could all be a phase or-"

"I'm old enough to make my own mind up, Mom." Kim cut her off. "I know the risks I want to take. And if I do end up being heartbroken by her, then I'm heartbroken. It's my choice to see if there's anything there, to take it further if there is. Jeez, Mom, I've never felt anything like this for a person before… it's like we're connected or… or…"

"You sound just like me, when I met James." Her mother sighed and smiled reluctantly. "I remember what you told me in the cells, how you felt. It didn't sink in until now, how similar those words are to what I told _my _parents."

Kim looked down at the sheets on her bed. "Please, Mom. I wanna try and get her to come back. After all, I do say I can-"

"Do anything. And your father is right that nothing's impossible for a Possible." The redheaded Doctor slid to her feet and fluffed her daughter's hair. "You know, considering Shego has you on her trail now, with something far more important that just apprehending her for justice on your mind, I think she's going to find out how true that is."

"Mom…" Kim managed, flushing. "Kinda corny."

"Whoever said corny, isn't true?" Her mother countered, smiling slightly. "I'll let you do this Kimmie, but after the conference, you stay the night in hospital and we'll talk about releasing you tomorrow. Those are the rules young lady."

"Fine." Kim conceded. "While we wait, I can check with Wade on the Kimmunicator to see if the search he's running has found anything."

"No luck yet then?"

"No. But then he's searching the entire net for one person to pop up on a camera or something. Considering Shego's good at stealth, heck brilliant even, it's going to take time." Kim paused and then fumbled with the sheets, running the fabric through her fingers. "Unless she comes here, to see me."

"Oh, Kimmie." Doctor Possible shook her head. "Do you really think that Shego would risk that the press would shield her from the agents global has around you right now? It wouldn't be the smart thing to do."

* * *

"Of course it's not." Marie yanked Shego by the arm, across Middleton Hospital car park. Dressed in a blue skirt, white shirt, black tights and a pair of brown knee length boots, she was the image of French chic, and nothing at all like the thief who had helped Shego break in to Hench co. three nights ago. "But they know that you know that… so it is the perfect time." 

"Damn it, Marie!" Dressed in a lime green top and red slacks, a baseball cap with a long brim shoved on top of her head to hide her face, Shego resisted the yanking of her mentor. Underneath the cap, grey eyes glinted at her from behind glasses and the face was a healthy shade of pink, as were her arms. All benefits of a makeup process that took hours. "You're going to get me arrested!"

"Better that than being forced to listen to you second guess yourself, again and again, in the airport hotel room." The thief let go of Shego's arm and turned to her. "You want to leave her, because you think it's best for Kim."

"Damn it, yes!" The words came out as a hiss. "I'm a wanted thief, and if she shows affection, even just friendship towards me, the press will destroy her! Global will drop her like a hot stone if she ends up with me, I know it! Marie, she needs their support- no, their acceptance- to remain what she is, a hero. If she can't do what she's doing now? It'll destroy her."

"Shego…" Marie watched her friend struggle to work things out, and then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emerald, no matter what you do, Kim will have to face whatever happens on her own. The question is which of the possible outcomes do you wish her to face?"

"I… I don't know." Shego glanced across. "Marie, why did I do this? Hell, it's my fault Kara got to Kim in the first place. It's my fault that I fell for her, kissed her in the heat of a fight… God, I'm screwing her life up!"

"No, I do not think you are." Marie shrugged quietly. "How on earth could you know that you would fall in love with someone you hated so passionately at the start? You told me once, and I happen to agree now, that the universe loves a practical joke. Hatred has turned to love… amusing in a way."

"Oh yeah, laugh a minute." Shego whispered, upset.

"The question for the moment, what you must ask yourself now, is that do you wish to see her again?" Marie waved a hand. "Because you can see her today, with little risk."

"Well, Doy. Of course I do… She's… of course I do." Shego repeated and then bit her lip. "Marie, I used to enjoy my life, really! A little fighting, a little theft, a lot of relaxation and time with my magazines… I was happy single. Why, suddenly, do I need someone? When did my life become so complicated?"

"Ah, that I cannot answer." Smiling gently, Marie tugged her friend once more. "Come, Shego. I can, at least, help you face the first question you asked yourself."

* * *

"What?" Doctor Director sighed into the mobile phone she had clamped to her ear and stared in annoyance at the gathering press from the side of the hastily erected stage. "I said no." 

"Yes, that's why I intend to brief her about that. But I will not sit on one side of Ms Possible to keep an eye on her or regulate what she has to say about her experience. Those agencies that have a problem with that will just have to-"

"What?" The one-eyed woman shook her head in disbelief. "Very well, I will order her, as per my authority as head of Global Justice, to do so. And that is as far as I will go. Clear?"

Betty flipped her mobile phone closed and scowled. "What a slimy little-"

"Sir?" Will Du walked up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, only to take a step back at the angry expression that met his eyes. "Um, sorry."

"Oh, no, no, Will. I'm not angry at you. Somehow, a few 'agencies' managed to get a majority in the Security Council to authorise a block, via GJ authority, towards Kim. I'm to tell her not to say anything about Cerberus and its link to Servus, or anything in regards to Shego helping save her life. The clamp on the Cerberus technology is butt saving."

"And Shego?" William looked up, confused. "Why?"

"Oh, I bet that's the FBI and CIA. I made them look bad when Shego first arrived in the hospital, and now that she's vanished, they're using the UN's annoyance with GJ to try and prevent her getting any support from the public.

"Sir?"

"William, the agency that actually captures her and locks Shego away… to accomplish something GJ has so far failed to do, would give them huge brownie points in the security agencies of the world. Let alone that 'some' people have often been interested in seeing if her power can be duplicated or nullified, and to do that they need her in a lab somewhere, rather than a jail cell."

"Sir, that sounds a little suspicious and-"

"Will, I can think of eighteen separate ways of putting the case for Shego's powers to be 'investigated' that would be accepted by the UN. All the public cares about is if this dangerous woman is stopped from hurting them. If they gloss the details, do some PR, then that would be that, and if they came up with actual technology to keep Shego permanently _in _jail? Well, then no harm done." Doctor Director kept out the words drugs, physical surgery, and restraints. They were clear in her expression however, and in her tone. "No… certainly no harm done."

Will made another face. "Although I don't like Shego, nobody deserves that." He paused and then glanced at his boss with a guilty expression. "Sir, what would we have done if Shego had been held by us?"

Betty sighed and smiled faintly. "What have we done the last few opportunities Shego has graced us with her presence, William? Despite her escaping time and time again after various periods of incarceration, I mean?"

Will recalled that GJ always sent Shego to jail. Oh, jails with improved designs and shields to try and navigate her plasma. Special alloys, technology… warning systems. Even harmless temporary tranquiliser based systems. But they had never drugged her to the point of incoherence, or experimented on her… or operated on her brain to make her 'docile'. He stared at Doctor Director with respect and the one-eyed woman nodded once.

"There are some things that even I won't authorise, William. Remember that."

"So, what can we do? She did save Ms Possible."

"Agent Du, I still have to take orders from the UN council. So, the ones that requested this of me will undoubtedly be watching this little conference. I will instruct Ms Possible not to reveal such information."

"Sir, I don't think she'll listen to you." Will sighed.

Betty raised an eyebrow. "She will do as she's told, Will, or I'll throw the GJ book at her, as I've been instructed."

"Throw the book at who?" A familiar female voice called from behind them and both GJ agents turned to see Kim slowly walking towards them, occasionally using the walking stick she clutched to give her support. The redhead was smiling, and gazed at them with curiosity. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Doctor Director nodded at Kim and then acknowledged her mother and Ron standing next to her. "Ms Possible, I think you and I need to talk."

* * *

"So many people here…" Marie glanced around with fascination. "Look! NBC, ABC, Those satellite people… The BBC, Russian, French, Italian… even the Chinese and Japanese. A large number of others as well… All these people are here to listen to what Kim has to say." 

"Yeah, well GJ allowed Middleton news to break the fact that the Blood Jade exist." Her face hidden by the cap, the only thing visible was Shego's slightly nervous smirk. "I bet someone high up in the Jade is cursing Kara's name about now. Of course the media wants to hear from the young woman who fought them. After all, Kimmie was almost killed doing it." Shego sighed. "She doesn't like the media; always hid as often as she could… this has got to be annoying her."

"Still, such an impressive number of people…" Marie smiled. "And out of all of them, one person is here to see Kim for Kim, not because she is a hero."

"Jeez, Marie. Do you do this to embarrass me? What, you find it funny or something?" the cap shook from side to side. "I swear, if this ever gets out, I'll never live it down in the thieving community."

"Oh I don't know. Some would find it quite… interesting that the great Shego is in love. With Kim Possible no less… it would certainly make you very unique in our circles. Very unique indeed."

"Okay, this isn't helping me decide to take the plunge and go and see Kim to tell her what I need." Shego let out a huff of breath. "We've been here for ages. Where is she?"

* * *

"I'm not allowed to talk about where Servus came from?" Kim stared at Doctor Director while Ron and her mother exchanged glances. "Okay… okay fine. I can talk about Servus itself though?" 

"Yes, to an extent. Nothing about where it came from, where Drakken stole it from. If asked, I request you tell them you have no idea."

"Right, okay." Kim nodded, biting her lip. She was leaning on her cane a little more than she had done walking down the corridor, and she barely noticed the trickle of sweat running down the side of her face. But her mother did.

"Kimmie, you should take it easy." Doctor Possible took a step towards her daughter, but Kim waved at her.

"I'm fine, Mom. Fine. So not the drama, I'm back at a hundred percent."

"I'm going to have words with Mr Barkin, young lady, if your mathematics are that bad." Mrs Possible glared. "Because if you claim you're a hundred percent, I seriously wonder what you define that to be!"

Doctor Director raised an eyebrow. "Is this press conference a good idea? I thought you had fully recovered and there were no side effects to Servus."

"There weren't, but Kimmie still needs time to recover. Her body has undergone some terrible stress and damage recently; it needs time to heal her injuries. But Kim wants to do this, so…"

"Mom, yeah I _do_ want to do this." Kim stared at Doctor Director and unable to help herself, blurted. "What about Shego?"

"Ah, yes." The one-eyed woman sighed. "Certain 'parties' do not want you telling the media who saved your life. You can mention that Shego was involved, but not go into any depth in any way."

"What?" Kim stared in disbelief and her fingers trembled on the cane. "Why?"

Doctor Director felt herself shrink inside at the pained tone in Kim's question. _Think, Betty… think of something. _"Shego is a wanted criminal, and these certain parties know that a large part of their budget is dependent on her remaining at large. I don't think you grasp how wanted as a thief Shego is, despite a lack of actual… well, evidence. Anyway, now that Shego has been involved in saving your life… well, they don't want her getting any sympathy because she's still a criminal in their eyes."

"But I _want_ to tell them what happened!" Kim pleaded, her green eyes wide and glistening with moisture. The shivering had begun to slide up her arm, and she barely noticed her mother gently support her. "Doctor Director, please! She saved my life, our lives… yours! And Ron told me you know about… well, you _do_ know."

Betty nodded. "Yes."

"Then please let me tell them what happened! Please! Shego deserves a second chance, after what I learned about her these past weeks, she really does!" Kim was almost in tears, her eyes wet and Betty tensed herself as the young woman's lips trembled. "I can help her, Doctor Director, or at least stop her thieving! Maybe I can-"

"Ms Possible, I sympathise. Really I do. Maybe if Shego had stayed in hospital, I could have cut a deal with her. As it stands, I have official requests for you to say _nothing _about the change in your… relationship with Shego." Betty paused and her single eye blinked and then narrowed in thought. "Yes… officially. Ms Possible, I am hereby ordering you as a GJ agent, to reveal nothing we have discussed! If you do, then as the controller of Global Justice, I'll be forced to throw the book at you."

Kim stared, just stared, while Ron glared at Doctor Director from her side. Kim's mother stroked her daughter's hair, while shaking her head gently from side to side. "Kimmie… maybe this isn't such a good time to-"

Kim pulled free and walked towards the table and chairs on the stage, glancing back as she did so. "Doctor Director, I really think you should be gone when I come back."

Betty watched the redhead limp into the hubbub of cameras, newspaper journalists and radio microphones. The resounding cheers, cries, and questions from the less patient, made the GJ agent shake her head.

"Well, Doc. Good to know that GJ isn't like the other security forces Kim and I've met." Ron stepped forwards, next to where Doctor Director remained watching Kim, as she sat down and poured herself a glass of water. Her mother joined her, ignoring the same questions that were hurled at her as they had been towards her daughter, sitting quietly. They both glanced across and waited patiently for the blond teen.

"You know, I've never really had a problem with you or your agency… but today? Today I have to kinda wonder what makes you different from your brother." Ron heard the GJ leader grunt in agreement and turned to her. "I know how attractive the idea of Shego working to help us was. Couldn't you have done anything to help make the others realise that?"

"Your friend and her mother are waiting, Mr Stoppable. Kim knows full well that as a GJ agent, she is within my jurisdiction and orders. Remind her of that, would you?"

"I…" Ron paused as Kim made a hurrying motion, and he realised how pale and unhappy she now looked, all thanks to the woman next to him. "I'm not sure if I like you as much as I did when you chewed out those guys in your office. What's the difference right now between them and you?"

Will stepped up, waiting for his commander to scowl or tremble or do anything in response. Instead, as he glanced across at her, he blinked in shock. Doctor Director was smiling faintly and nodding in satisfaction.

"Sir?" Will coughed and as Betty glanced across, offered his support. "You couldn't do anything for them."

"Mm'nn, Will… let me ask you a question." She stared back at the table, locking eyes with Kim's upset green gaze, and schooling her own into one of mild question.

"Sir?"

"In all the time you've known her, how long has Kim been a Global Justice agent, or was ever offered the role as one for that matter... considering she is only just starting college and is not yet at the mandatory age of twenty five?"

* * *

_God, what am I going to do?!_ Kim stared at the one-eyed woman whose gaze continued to bore into her own from the side of the stage. She had never felt so torn in all her life, not like this. Respect for the woman who ran GJ, something she hoped to maybe become part of, directly conflicted with her growing and changing feelings for Shego. 

"_I am hereby ordering you as a GJ agent, to reveal nothing we have discussed."_ The words hurt, terribly. Kim knew she was a lousy liar, but she had another reason for needing to break that order… a certain green skinned need. Someone who had hidden herself away from Kim and now she wanted her to come back.

_What am I going to DO?_

"Ms Possible!" The call from the floor had Kim blinking and she focused her attention onto the massive group of journalists who had gathered to see her, Ron and anyone else involved in the revealing of the Jade. The man who had called raised his pen and Kim nodded. "How's it feel to be back to normal?"

"Um, fine thanks." Kim felt her mother gently squeeze her knee and she licked her lips, suddenly nervous. She smiled. "Bit of a dumb question really."

Laughter filled the hall and the man who asked the question grinned. "Sorry, how about how it feels to finally have control of your body back?"

"Great. I can finally feed myself. That's a really big plus. Oh, and the freedom to go to the bathroom on my own, when I want? Also a big plus." Kim smiled. "So, yeah I feel great, thanks."

The laughter faded and the room filled with the air of sudden interest. A woman raised a hand and Kim nodded.

"What exactly did it feel like to have such a mind controlling substance injected into you?

"Oh, painful I guess. Well, I mean with the stuff Drakken injected into me, it was bad. When Servus started to take me over, I felt loads of pain… it hurt really bad. Very much like, um, liquid fire, and it slowly spreads across your entire body. Then, just as it gets as bad as it can… it just fades. Then, you can feel sensations normally, but you can't move. At all… " Kim remembered the feeling of numbness, the terrible… nothing. "You can't move and this Servus is controlling you like a puppet."

"That sounds very painful and quite humiliating." The woman murmured, and many heads nodded, one being Kim's.

"It was. I'm really grateful that a cure was found and I'm back to normal," she faced the cameras and looked intently into the camera lenses. "Very grateful."

"I'm sure that my colleagues, as I am, are glad to see you've recovered." A journalist with a tape recorder and a pair of outrageous pink rimmed glasses smiled at her. "You have recovered fully I take it?"

"Mom?" Kim asked, motioning to her mother. "You're the Doctor."

Mrs Possible cleared her throat with a quick slip of water and nodded. "Yes and to answer your question, Kim has made a full recovery. The reasons for her continued stay in hospital, and the reasons behind us having the conference here, is that the injuries my daughter sustained in the fight with the Blood Jade were quite severe."

Kim tuned out of the detailing of her injuries to the journalists who, she vaguely noticed, were hooked on every word. Spilled blood and wounds sold papers and TV shows it seemed. Instead she focused on the words of Doctor Director once more. Something about them nagged at her again and again.

"_I am hereby ordering you as a GJ agent, to reveal nothing we have discussed!"_

What was it about that sentence? About the way Kim had heard the woman say the words?

"_I will be forced to throw the book at you."_

For what, telling the truth?

"_Ordering you as a GJ agent..."_

"Ms Possible." Kim blinked back into the here and now. "We understand that you met the leader of this new organisation?"

"Yes, and they're not new. The Blood Jade are ancient, they've just been very good at hiding. I met one of their leaders, if what she told me was true. Her name was Kara Fang, and she was the one who managed to shoot a hypo dart into me, loaded with Servus."

"What was she like?"

"Psychotic." Kim answered shortly, and then blinked at the sudden sharp nod of a cap wearing figure, partly hidden by the crowd of journalists. "Um, yes. Psychotic and deadly."

Kim went on to describe Kara Fang, her appearance, her demeanour, her predilection for torture. That was given to the people around her in a quiet, monotone voice, and she left the attempted rape of her mother out of her descriptions. Finally she came to an end.

"Would you like to know anything else about Kara Fang and how I feel about her?" Everyone shook their head. Kim's voice had carried a tone that indicated the subject was closed. "Great, and thanks for being so understanding. I'd very much like to forget I ever met the woman."

"Ms Possible." Another journalist stood up and raised her pen. "How did you escape their clutches? GJ were very vague about the whole event."

"Well," Kim swallowed as Shego's face popped into her head, and she forced it away. Her hand quickly gripped the water glass in front of her and she sipped to hide her confusion, buying time.

_What do I say? What do I do?!_

A sudden thought almost had her sighing in relief and she placed the glass down firmly. "I don't think I'm in any position to tell you what happened." At the consternation Kim raised a hand. "Let me be clear. I was tied into a chair, with a collar full of needles jabbed into my neck. I wasn't exactly in a position to see what was going on when the rescue party first attacked."

"Oh," The journalist opened her mouth and Kim waved the hand in the air.

"But there is someone here who can."

She turned to where Ron had tuned out, knowing full well that as a sidekick, he wouldn't be asked any questions. Nobody gave a damn about what he thought or did. _Until today…_

"Ron, would you mind giving these people a condensed blow by blow of your fight, with Global's help, into Drakken's lair and through the Blood Jade forces?"

"What?" Ron blinked as all attention focused on him. "Oh, uh…"

Rufus, who had been sitting on his shoulder, squeaked in distress and scampered down the blond teen's body and into his pocket as the camera lights slid onto his face, and the lenses themselves, like hungry animals, fixed on his nervous expression.

"Me?" At Kim's nod, Ron licked his lips. "Well, first we assembled a strike team with the help of Global Justice and-"

Kim listened once more with half an ear, sipping her water slowly. Again, she ran the words of Doctor Director through her head. A part of her knew, just knew, that they would soon be coming to the questions involving Shego. They always did. Where you had Drakken, you had Shego. Where you had Shego, Kim would be. Where Kim and Shego met, violent combat was a usual outcome. And violence sold…

But what was she going to say? _I'll be dammed if I'll let these people think Shego attacked me like she normally would. She deserves the truth to get out. But what am I going to do? Doctor Director said that… that…_

"_I am hereby ordering you as a GJ agent, to reveal nothing we have discussed!"_

_Wait, what? _Kim blinked and felt the sudden trickle of hope.

"_As a GJ agent."_ Her head shifted to one side and the redhead glanced across to where Doctor Director still stood, smiling faintly. Beside her, mouth open, stood Will Du. The one-eyed woman's smile widened as Kim stared at her, hope in her eyes, and as Kim watched, she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"_GJ agent…"_

Kim blinked. _But… but I'm NOT a GJ agent! I'm a freelancer, asked for help from time to time. Everything else comes through my website as an independent! So… oh, oh!_

Her head whipped back to Doctor Director, green eyes wide in sudden understanding, but the commander of Global Justice tilted her head in a clear question. _"So now that you know… what do you intend to do?"_

Turning back to the assembled media, Kim felt elation burst through her, and a genuine smile curled her lips as she thought through, and refined again and again, how to deal with the next set of questions.

"And that lead us to the main audience chamber where Kim was being held by the Jade and Doctor Drakken." Ron finished, nervously tugging his collar. "Um,"

Kim moved to take the opening, but another journalist was faster. "So, according to the information given to us by Global Justice, Doctor Drakken created Servus with the intent on using it on you. To turn you into his puppet and wreck havoc and destruction. Is that right?"

Kim nodded slowly. It was now or never. "Yes. Myself… and one other."

"Other?" The journalists went silent, the only sounds in the room the scratching of pen on paper, hands tapping laptops and the quiet whine of the cameras as they recorded Kim's calm expression.

_What are you doing, Kimmie?! _Her mother squeezed her knee, the worry making her hands tremble.

Kim simply gripped the hand and squeezed back, hr grip confident, smooth and powerful. As she did so, she shot a glance at Ron, who had gone stark white in shock. A quick smile, wink and her closest friend felt his own smile curl his lips. Kim had a plan.

"Yeah. There were two of us in the grip of the Blood Jade and Drakken. Two of us who got tortured, two of us who fought to get free, and succeeded. But there was only one who saved me from Kara Fang, Doctor Drakken and the Jade themselves, before fighting a life and death struggle to get the cure to Servus."

At the back of the room, Shego's head snapped up and Marie whimpered slightly as a green hand gripped her wrist and dug indestructible, razor sharp nails into her skin. "Merde!"

_No, no! Don't say it Kimmie! Don't!_ The thief glanced around, felt the hunger of the media hounds around her, the terrible hunger for a story. _They'll rip you into shreds! Don't say anything!_

"Ms Possible, the reports we received indicated that only one person was injected with Servus. Reports that Global Justice forwarded from the FBI, CIA, and other agencies as well. Are you telling us this is incorrect?"

"In a way." Kim softly took a sip of water, feeling the tension in the room begin to build.

_I can do this, I can… I can tell the world how I feel about Shego. About how I want them to see her. I can do this… I'm not afraid anymore of being singled out._ Kim placed the water back down and felt her resolve stiffen into iron. _I'm already singled out for being the woman who can do anything. Now, let's see how you take that in regards to Shego._

"There was, as I have stated, one other who had been injected with Servus. She endured a great deal more than I did right from the start. In fact, the only reason we knew of the Jade was because this person ended up at my home, wounded, bleeding, and semi-conscious with pain."

"She means you," Marie whispered, glancing across at Shego with an excited expression. One that faded as she took in her friends face. "Shego?"

"They'll destroy her… they'll crucify her for being gay, hell even for being bi-sexual!." The green woman glanced across at Marie and her face was paler than usual. "Worse, it'll be for being gay and wanting me… a villain! I know what they'll say! God, the press almost killed me back in my Go days just for the _rumours_ of my sex life, real or not. If Kim says it outright, she'll be ripped apart by them!"

"Don't be silly." Marie managed, whimpering as the hand around her wrist convulsed painfully. "Things have changed so much."

"Not enough," Shego felt the hunger of the press build and bit her lip hard enough to taste the metallic flavour of her own blood. "Not nearly enough… Doy! What was I thinking, telling her how I felt? _Kissing her! _I must have been _crazy_! She'll blame me for this, when it all goes to hell… she will!"

Marie blinked. She knew that Shego, sarcastic, and arrogant Shego, had, deep down, a much softer side to her. One that she hid from everyone, even herself… The young girl who grew into a young woman and had little friends and even less love though the process. That woman was who stared at Kim now, not the arrogant thief.

"I doubt it. After all, she is doing this for you." Marie murmured.

"I _know_!" Shego hissed and turned. Marie saw the anger in her eyes, the conflict. "I'm not worth it! I'm bad tempered, surly, sarcastic, and a pain in the ass. I know that too… you've told me enough times."

Marie shook her head as the droning voices and questions echoed around them. "Now that is one of the most foolish things you've ever said. You have many fine qualities, Shego. You-"

"I hated her, all those years ago. I wanted to destroy her and couldn't." Shego's head slid into her hands. "Now I've fallen in love, god knows how and… and I'm actually going to destroy her with it."

"Ms Possible, I suppose it comes down to me asking the most obvious question." The man with the glasses smiled toothily, scenting a major story in the works. "Who was this second person?"

"Oh, well." Kim braced herself. _I can do this. _"You all know her for the times she's fought me in battle."

The room went silent, and Shego let go of Marie's arm to bury her head into her hands with a quiet whisper of. "No…"

"Are you saying that the person who Drakken injected with Servus was Shego? His sidekick?!" The man with glasses stared in disbelief as Kim nodded. "In the name of the public's right to know… why?"

"Well, he's done it once before. You all recall the time where he managed to mind chip me?" A few brief nods had Kim nodding. "Well, he also chipped Shego. Made her do things that even she couldn't stomach." _Like listen to his whining! _

"So, Shego was mind controlled with this Servus stuff as well?" At Kim's nod, the journalist blinked. "Why?"

"That has to do with the Jade. But, basically, Shego was brutally attacked and only survived thanks to her incredible fighting and stealth skills." Kim ignored the murmuring and the frantic squeeze of her knee from her mother. "Even so, and I don't know if you received this in the information given, her injuries were severe. Most especially the stab wound through her shoulder and a broken leg." The murmuring increased, as the whole room realised _this_ conference was going to be a ratings breaker. "So, when she was injured, Shego came to my home-"

"Okay, woah Ms Possible! That's another thing. Why come to _your_ house? A super villain, more importantly your personal nemesis, comes to your home looking for help?"

"She did, yes." Kim quietly gazed at the crowd. "Thanks to Kara, I found out that Shego trusts me."

Shego watched the scene unfolding and hated it. Hated herself. _I've done it… I've destroyed Kimmie. Her life as a heroine'll be over. No more Kim coming to save the day, she'll be too busy fighting off the insults, the taunts, and the hatred from idiots… Jesus, I've screwed her life up!_

"Wait a second. Shego trusts you?" A woman raised her pen. "But… you fight each other."

"We do."

"A lot… and I've seen some of the injuries you _both _have after you've stopped her and Drakken."

"Yeah, fighting means we'll get hurt occasionally." Kim simply answered the questions as plainly as possible, as all the while her heart thundered uncontrollably, her fear for what was about to come attacking her resolve. She clamped down and focused. "But she trusts me, respects me."

_Loves me, wants me… I hope to god anyway. _Kim almost blurted the words, but managed to hang on. Forcing herself to wait.

"So, she told you about the Jade?" The man with the glasses watched Kim nod. "And she was badly wounded by Kara Fang?" Another nod. "I take it that you believed her story." A third nod had him narrowing his eyes. "So what about Middleton mall?"

"I told you, Servus." Kim quietly gazed into his eyes. "Shego was injected first. Everything she did, anyone she hurt, the damage, working with the Jade ninjas, and especially taking me prisoner, was due to Servus. All of it."

"I… we find that hard to believe."

"Would you find it harder if I told you that the reason I'm sitting here, talking to you, free from Servus is because of Shego? She saved me from the Jade, and then from Servus, and risked her life many times to do so. Shego saved my life."

The room erupted. Questions, hundreds of questions, all screamed from various journalists turned the room into a wall of sound. In the middle of it all, Kim sighed, while her mother stared in horror as some of the crowd stood up, screaming even louder in a desperate need to be heard.

"Oh, Kimmie…" She managed quietly, and winced as Kim glanced at her with an apologetic look. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sweetie."

"Me too, Mom." She turned to Ron, who was sweating at the media attention, yet had the same supporting look he always gave her. "Sorry, Ron."

"No Problem, KP. But like Mrs Dr P says, I hope you know what you're doing…"

_Almost there… you can do this. Not just for her, but for yourself too. No more lying to yourself, Kim. Take the… the damn plunge and screw the consequences! This is so, so, not the drama about this one thing!_

"Ms Possible, are you saying that Shego, world renowned thief, sidekick to Doctor Drakken and also your nemesis for over three years, risked her own life to save yours?" Every single journalist leaned forwards, hooked on the answer the redhead would give.

"Yes, she did. Because we're no longer enemies." Kim told them simply.

"She's crazy!" Shego whispered, and absently rubbed at her arm, the skin itching from the makeup coated across it. "Totally crazy!"

"No longer enemies?" The room went quiet and Kim could feel the hints of fear seeping through the hunger. "Surely you don't see her as a friend, Ms Possible?"

"No, no. I don't see her as friend." Kim smiled and the room relaxed, all except for a woman at the very back, who felt as though her heart had stopped beating and frozen. In defence, she raised a hand and swept it across her brow, trying to remove the sweat that was trickling down her skin.

_Kimmie, you can't hate me for leaving you at the hospital… do you?_

The redhead licked her lips. "I don't see her as a friend becau-"

Kim broke off suddenly, staring at the very back of the room. She blinked and then stared very carefully. Because Kim would swear that, at the back of the huge hall, a woman with long dark hair secured under a broad baseball cap, was rubbing her face with her hand. A hand attached to an arm that seemed to have large swatches of a very pale green skin showing through patchy pink makeup.

_Shego? _She shivered from an odd mixture of delight and worry. _Shego… you came here. But why come and then not see me? _The redhead worried her lip._ What do you want from me? Do you want me to admit how much I need you? Am I supposed to take the next step after you told me that you needed me, after you kissed me?_

Well, wouldn't she if the roles were reversed?

The redhead took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her turn…

"Okay then…"

Sitting up and opening her eyes once more, Kim stared at the figure intently and then leaned forwards onto the table, her whole body radiating confidence.

"Shego's not a friend, because right now she means an awful lot more to me than _just_ that, a friend." The room went silent, completely and terribly silent at this statement, and Kim smiled coolly. "I see Shego herself, and have done so since she kissed me about two weeks ago in Drakken's empty lair, more as a soul mate now."

She glanced around, taking in the shocked, but proud, expression of her mother and the quietly confident smile Ron sported, before turning back to the shell-shocked media. Her eyes, however, sought out the green flash she had seen before, and finding it, fixed onto the emerald gaze that stared at her with horror, admiration, and shock.

"And I have to say that I think she's someone I'm falling head over heels in love with."

Feeling the weight lift with that admission, Kim stood slowly, took a deep cleansing breath, and shrugged, her eyes never leaving Shego's.

"So _not _the drama, ladies and gentlemen! Now, any questions?"

For a second time, the room exploded into a fury of screaming voices. Some were angry and outraged, swearing and cursing at the redheaded woman. Others were calling out questions and begging Kim to respond, some even were applauding quietly. Many were fighting the Middleton police cordon at the base of the stage to try and get closer to the redhead. Even more were running for the doors, hurtling towards any phone available as they found lack of signal of their mobiles. Others cursed their personal laptop as they sought an internet connection.

Every single journalist wanted to be the first to deliver the news to their county, country or the planet!

'**Young superhero, Kim possible, announces that she is in love with arch nemesis Shego!'**

A single tabloid journalist, lucky enough to get the barest signal, muttered hurriedly into his phone, ignoring the cursing and yelping of his fellows as the perfect headline scored into his brain.

'**Kim Possible admits to being 'Shegosexual' at press conference!!'**

In the middle of the chaos, the young woman who had caused it stood staring at a woman at the back of the hall she had done it for. A woman who gazed back in terrified disbelief.

Black lips working soundlessly, Shego stared helplessly at Kim, trying to process the incredible sacrifice, the… the _gift _Kim had offered her. And the realisation frightened her even more. The knowledge that despite everything that they'd done before; fighting each other, wounding each other… even placing each other in jeopardy, Kim was offering herself to Shego. Actually offering herself because she… she loved Shego back!

"She said it… she said it! Oh god, she said she was falling in love with me!" The words escaped the thief in a quiet whisper. "She never said that in the lair… or the jail or… oh god. This is _real_! Kimmie feels the same way!"

And the realisation of that scared the shit out of Shego even more than her realisation that, despite her normal blasé attitude to others, she would willingly risk her own life for the redhead. The moment was broken as a scrambling technician elbowed her in the stomach. Shego blinked, gazed around in horror at the screaming, clambering, and pleading journalists, and then grabbed Marie.

"Wha-" Her mentor managed.

"I can't do this!" Shego managed, before yanking the confused French woman behind her and darting for the exit. "We're leaving!"

"But she loves yo-" Marie managed to blurt before a second violent tug from the green thief had her letting out a gasp of surprise.

Kim stared helplessly, confused by her actions, before shaking herself out of her stupor. Limping across the stage, she grabbed Ron by the arm, stared at him with pleading eyes. "Ron, she _was_ here! I think she's going to leave! Help me!"

Ron nodded, and both ignored the still pleading, screaming mass of journalists as they battled their way towards the front of the stage and then began to push through the thong of begging people. Though the police formed a protective cordon around them, Ron wasn't above stomping on the occasional media foot that got in his way as he supported a still wobbly Kim. And Kim wasn't above jabbing her elbows, and also in some cases stick, into the soft parts of journalists who tried to stick a tape recorder into her, or Ron's face.

_Gotta make it… gotta stop her leaving. I have to tell her to stay! I can make everything right. I can do anything! _

Finally reaching the swinging doors, Kim and Ron pushed through them, the police blocking the desperate journalists from following.

* * *

As she watched Kim push her way through the crowd and out, Doctor Director surveyed the chaos in front of her as every single news agency went insane. And she smiled. The smile was still there when her mobile phone rang, and it was still there as the screaming female voice on the other end made her hold the phone away from her ear ever so slightly. 

"Yes, I did tell her, Angela. No, I have agent Du next to me who will verify I implicitly told her not to reveal anything or I'd throw the GJ book at her." She nodded at the screamed reply and handed the phone to a horrified, yet grinning, Will Du. "The head of the UN security council wants a word, William."

Will licked his lips. "Agent Du… yes, Mam'n. Doctor Director told Kim not to reveal anything about Cerberus or Shego or she would be punished as a GJ agent." Agent Du cocked his head and tried not to sweat. "No, I was as surprised as the Doctor that she didn't care. Yes, Mam'n right away."

Will handed the phone back and Doctor Director winked before placing it back to her ear.

"Yes, Angela? Damage control… well, that depends. If Shego gets any public support because of this then… no, I think it very likely due to Kim Possible's popularity. Oh, she may weather some scorn and some people will loathe her for who she is, but the majority will… yes, I see. Okay, I'll contact my commander and let him know. You'll inform the FBI and CIA? Excellent. Very well… I'll get right on it."

The one eyed leader of Global Justice snapped her phone closed and grinned. "We may, William, 'may' just end up being allowed to have a uniquely talented third member of Team Possible."

* * *

Kim staggered along the linoleum lined corridor of Middleton hospital, Ron supporting her and trying to move as quickly as the redhead wanted to. Rufus had decided to help out by scampering along in front of them, breaking the beams of the automatic doors so Ron didn't have to wait for them to open. 

All the while they chased in the direction Kim knew Shego had gone, a swift and direct move to the main exit of the Hospital, all she did was breathe and try to ignore how desperate the sound was to her own ears.

"KP, I think we're almost there." Ron huffed, thankful as they limped speedily past the waiting room for outpatients. "Just a little further."

"I know." Kim managed, trying to ignore the way her shoulder and other areas of her body were screaming in pain and exhaustion. She bit her lip. "Ron, why did she run away?"

Ron frowned and shook his head wordlessly. He honestly didn't have an answer. Shego, for all the years he'd been with Kim, still puzzled him. He just didn't know her well enough to tell Kim why, and the fact that Kim herself was puzzled and hurt over Shego's bolting, spoke volumes about his ability to lend any advice.

The main doors to the hospital loomed in front of them and the two heroes slammed through them violently, Kim glancing frantically around herself in the blazing sunlight, looking for the dark haired woman she _knew _had been watching.

Around them, the journalists who had stepped out of the conference for a quick smoke, and had then gleefully been told what they had missed inside, gazed in shock and then scrambled for pads, pens, cameras or recorders, as they realised that the story of the year stood in front of them.

Kim ignored the questions tossed at her once more and continued to glance around desperately. "Ron, where is she?"

"Dunno…" Ron glanced around with Kim. "How hard can it be to find a green woma-"

The sudden roar of a sports car had Kim twisting her head in desperation. Both she and Ron took in the sight of a deep red sports roaring along the park exit, screaming to the right to hurtle onto the main road and then spurt gouts of burnt rubber as it took off. Kim, however, could only take in the long dark hair of the driver, and stare at the emerald eyes that met her own in the rear view mirror, eyes that were wide and sparked with… something Kim had never seen before.

_Don't go, Shego!_ Kim thought, limping as quickly as her body would allow towards the car.

She was too slow and the car sprinted off, causing the few journalists still heading for Kim to leap out of the way, cursing.

As the red vehicle shot into the distance, Kim felt her world shatter, and she slumped heavily onto Ron for support.

_She left me… she _left_ me! God, was it all a lie?_

The blond teen felt Kim's shoulders begin to shake and he swallowed as the redhead burrowed into his shoulder, the soft sobbing of her despair tearing into him like a knife. Kim never cried. Never unless it was something so terrible she had nowhere else to go, to do.

"It'll be okay, KP." Ron murmured, and felt his heart lurch as she shook her head and looked up at him, the tears spilling in huge fat drops down her face.

"She… she hates me! It wasn't real, she was lying to me!"

"No, no. She saved you, Kim. Of course she doesn't hate you. Maybe she was shocked by what you did in there?" Ron hugged her close, and then glared at a few journalists and camera men who came close, pads and equipment at the ready. "Back off! Or I'll show you how much I'm not in the mood!"

"I wanted to show her I wasn't afraid of what everyone else would say!" Kim blurted, hugging him tighter. "But she left me! She left me! I told her I loved her, and she left me!"

Kim crumpled to the floor and Ron closed his eyes in sympathy as the woman who could do anything sobbed helplessly and clutched him in desperation. Around them, he could hear the snap of the cameras going off, the quiet murmuring of the media, but he ignored them and simply held onto his friend since childhood, held her and comforted her.

The fact that Shego could bring Kim to tears almost had him wishing he could hate the green thief right then, it would have been so much easier. But he'd seen her risk her life against the Jade, fight to free Kim, and knew that there was something else, some other reason for Shego to have bolted.

_Could this be the first time Shego's been afraid, for a very long while?_

Sighing, he continued to cradle and reassure the weeping redhead, long after her mother arrived and gently held the both of them.

* * *

The present

In the club, Kim continued to stare at the floor and ignore the pounding music that swirled around her. Her mind was far away, back at the point where she'd watched the woman who had meant so much, still did, vanish into the dark.

"That must have hurt." The voice was quiet and Kim blurted out a laugh filled with pain and disbelief.

"You have no idea how much that hurt. I… I told her everything in that room. I hid nothing, from anyone! And she ran away from me! She left!" Kim sighed. "Now I've told you what you wanted to know. Please, just leave."

The figure remained silent and then Kim heard a gentle cough. "Did you ever wonder what happened afterwards? I mean, for Shego to run away? That's got to be for one hell of a reason."

* * *

Paris: The past

"God," Carmen sighed and rolled her head gently. "What a mess…"

Marie laughed with little amusement. "That, my dear Carmen is an understatement. She drove the hire car back like a demon, locked herself in her room until the jet was ready, barely spoke to me on the flight… or did anything for that matter except gaze out of the window or sleep." Marie sighed. "And when we arrived here, you can see how much Shego's been drinking. Getting herself into the state you see now."

"This isn't her." Carmen blurted and then shook her head. "This can't be the Shego I know. She's always so confident! So aggressive in knowing what she wants, and how to get it! She's certainly not a slurring drunk!"

Her friend stood and ambled across to the balcony of her lounge. Staring at the Eiffel Tower, Marie frowned. "You know, she never did tell me what happened to her while she was at school and then college. Not fully. I know she was laughed at, insulted… considered a freak, was for most of her teenage years. Well, until Team Go. I wonder how much of that is buried underneath the Shego we know now?"

"I don't follow."

"Well, look at it this way. She was laughed at for being green, considered a freak and ugly. So, now look at her. She dresses in a suit that makes anyone admire her body, the curves. Her hair is long and lush… she uses expert makeup to show off her eyes. She made her green skin something to desire, to lust after. To make her unique."

Carmen blinked. "I never thought of it that way."

"She takes insults from no one. She won't be belittled by anyone. Her wit is dry and sharp… and she's a very private person. She's one of the top thieves, the top mercenary… the top sidekick. She's worked hard to prove herself…" Marie waved a finger. "Then she finds herself falling for the one person she can't beat, Kim. In a frantic fight she finds herself blurting how she feels to her… and is then pushed away."

"And from what you've told me the Jade, and everything else that happened, changed Kim Possible's mind."

"Or made her face something equally hidden." Marie shrugged. "Regardless, our Shego has now been forced to face something she never thought she'd have to. Probably in her entire life…Carmen, I think Cherie is scared. Deep down inside somewhere, she's terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of having someone in love with her, that doesn't just want her for her skills, or her body." Marie smiled faintly. "I know how frightening that can be. For such a secretive person like Emerald? It must be terrifying."

Carmen sighed. "Ah hell, this _is _screwed up. So, what do we do?"

Marie hummed and began to pace, waving a hand at her desk and the laptop sitting neatly on it. "Global Justice has… altered the warrants for Shego's arrest. She's to be taken unharmed now, no shoot to kill, and then moved to their secure facility in Middleton. My contacts at pretty much every single agency, have told me this has… annoyed them. But, they've got little say in the matter as the order came from the UN SecCon."

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Wow… wish I had that pull. I could do with some of mine getting squashed. Especially that business with the Tower of Pisa."

"Mmmn." Marie sighed. "If Shego wants to go back to Kim, I can do something to help her there. I have strings I can pull, especially one favour I'd love to use right now. But the way she ran from the conference… I just don't know if it would help or make things worse."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Kim saying she loved her was a shock and Shego didn't know how to handle it." Carmen tapped a finger. "Hell, the way she used to love being with you… I wonder if that's cause you cared for her."

Marie smiled. "Heh. Bon, I did and do now."

"Yeah?!" The slurred and angry tone had both women spinning where they respectively sat and stood, to take in the messy, drunk, and outraged expression of Shego as she leaned against the cellar door jamb. "Tha' include talking bout me behind my back?!"

_Oh, Merde…. Merde!_

"Shego-" Marie began with a placating tone, only to have Carmen get up and interpose herself between the two of them. Her friend ran a hand smoothly along the hat she normally wore and then tilted her head up, just enough for her to glare at Shego, who seemed equally shocked as she stared at a face that she'd never seen before, shadowed or not.

"Damn right we'll talk about you behind your back," Shego blinked at the anger in Carmen's tone. "Especially when you're being an idiot!"

"What?" Shego glared and stumbled forwards to prop herself against a wall. "Wha' the hell do you mean I'm an idiot?"

"You _are_ an idiot." Carmen shook her head and waved a hand towards the window through which Paris gleamed in the sunlight. "This 'Kim' is crazy about you, considering what she said and have you _seen _the papers for the past few weeks? She's weathering one hell of a media storm. All for you, and you ran away!"

Shego flushed. "No I haven't and I don't _want _to! I never asked her to… shut up!"

Growling, and trying not to imagine what the media were saying about Pumpkin, the thief stumbled at Carmen, fists raised. Carmen simply strode out of the way and watched her stumble past and collapse onto the sofa with a quiet swearword. Turning, Shego blinked rapidly, fighting against the way her eyes threatened to moisten up.

"You don't know anything about it!" She managed, wishing the room would stop spinning. If it would stop spinning she'd be able to get up and then try to hit her fellow hat wearing thief. At least it would make her feel slightly better. "Nthing!"

"If it's about why you fancy women, then no. But I especially don't understand your fascination over this Possible girl." Marie's eyes widened in alarm at Carmen's scathing tone, but her friend winked slightly and turned to Shego with a sneer. "I've seen her on television and she's all skin and bones. You could do so much better than a cheerleader, Shego. Someone with an actual brain maybe."

"Don't talk about her that way!" The thief clenched her fists. "Kimmie's been my nemesis for years! I don't regard anyone worth that unless they've got wha' it takes! Kimmie's got that in spades!"

"Oh yes?" Carmen, crouched next to her and gently tapped a green covered knee. "If she's so great, why'd you run away? I thought you'd come to your senses about her."

"I didn't run away!" Shego hissed defensively. Her stomach was beginning to rebel, taking the opportunity of the green woman's pause in her drinking, and she felt paler than usual. Having someone she considered a friend insult both her and Kim wasn't helping.

"That's not what Marie told me. She said you yanked her out of the building." Carmen countered and her tone suddenly softened as Shego moaned and clutched her stomach. "Why'd you run away, Shego?"

"I… I guess I…" Shego closed her eyes and clamped her mouth shut, glaring at Carmen with anger. Or she did until Marie gently rubbed her shoulders, making the thief relax.

"Shego…Cherie. Why'd you leave Kim when she told you that she loved you back?"

"I… I…" Shego bit her lip, but the gentle rub was gently forcing her barriers to crumble. Or was it the alcohol? Anger was easier than telling them, than facing the sympathy. "I… Oh, damn the both of you!"

Both Carmen and Marie blinked and shared a glance of disbelief. The French thief touched Shego gently, and felt her protégé flinch. "Emerald, we only want to help. What's wrong?"

Shego broke.

"Damn it! I won't have her do this because she feels sorry for me!" Shego screamed the words and forced herself to stand, ignoring the way her stomach lurched in protest. "I won't let her go through this because she feels sorry for the lonely green girl!"

Marie opened her mouth, but Shego span and began to stalk towards her, eyes wide.

"I told you everything, Marie! You know what it was like for me as a child, a teenager. No friends at school after the meteor hit! No offers to join the cheerleading squad later on! At college, either I was that 'Team Go weirdo', or to those who didn't know about my 'heroism' a goddamn green freak of a woman!" Shego's breath was quick, violent. "I told Kimmie about some of that, after she saved my life! I felt she deserved it! Stupid, stupid woman that I am!

"But she-"

"She loves me, because she feels _sorry _for me! Well _fuck _that!"

Her chest heaving, Shego suddenly burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, her head burying into her hands. "Fuck that… I'm not a pity case! I… I'm not! oh god!"

Her friends watched, quietly embarrassed. There was nothing worse that seeing a strong and confident woman cry. Shego, for her part, barely noticed them as she fought to stop the tears falling.

"I don't want her pity! I don't want her sacrificing everything she wants for me! I know how it felt when I did it for Hego, because I felt sorry for the blue moron! I ended up hating him, the team itself, everything! I don't want Kimmie to hate me!"

Marie crouched down and gently shook Shego until the dark hair was shakily swept aside and she could see her protégés eyes. "Kim is not doing this out of pity, Cherie."

The thief shook her head. "How do you kn-"

"I was there, Shego. I listened to her; I saw how confident Kim was when she told them that she was falling in love with you. There was _nothing_ about feeling sorry for you. And why would she?"

"I-"

"You saved her from the Jade, fought Kara to the death to try and get the cure to Servus, came to me for help even though you knew GJ would drop any offer of a deal, and finally sent the cure to her mother."

"But-"

"Let alone that Kim is probably aware that Drakken is swearing revenge, the majority of the villains he knows will reject you, and that the Jade may return one day." Marie pulled Shego to her feet, brushing a strand of her dark hair away from the green woman's face. "Someone who would need, or want, Kim's pity would not have been able to accomplish that."

"But Kimmie-"

"Do you really, deep down, think Kim pities you to the point of doing this?"

Shego closed her eyes and reluctantly shook her head. "No, I guess not. Okay fine… she's not doing this out of pity."

"No, she loves you. The fact that she's willing to put her fans, hero career… everything on the line for you… that is a powerful declaration, Cherie." The French thief watched Shego nod slightly, reluctantly, and sighed. "Come, you need coffee to soak up the alcohol in your system, comet powers or not."

A few minutes later, all three sat around the kitchen breakfast bar, Shego staring miserably into an empty cup that had held a double strength espresso. The third she'd knocked back.

"Okay, so why'd she tell the world, at that conference, about… us?"

"Possibly because she was trying to use them to reach you." Carmen chipped in. "After all, you've vanished off the face of the earth."

"Use them to try and find me… oh. That was foolish, Pumpkin!" The guilt shone in Shego's eyes. "Those bastard journalists, I said they'd destroy her. Bet I'm right and they're loving every minute of this." Shego sighed and glanced across at Carmen. "What're they saying about Pumpkin in the paper?"

Carmen shook her head. "I don't think I should-"

"It's that bad huh?" Shego snorted into her coffee and knocked it back; nodding at Marie who had cocked her head towards the machine.

"Some, yes. Others, no… and while she has had quite a few insults, others have been very positive."

"But she's still getting flack. Just great. I bet it's a thousand times worse in the States, let alone Middleton. I bet Kimmie can't wait to turn up at college or university and face the music there too. The taunts, the suggestions… the looks."

"And you think you're going to be responsible for that if she does?" Marie asked, worried at Shego's depressed expression. "This is going back to that little discussion we had in the car park, yes? Back at Middleton hospital? I told you that you have to let Kim decide. You're not responsible for her choice."

Shego turned away. "Oh, come on Marie. She loves me, so yeah, I will be. You know how bad I had it at school, then college. I told you what happened when I ended up with Anna, all those years ago. When she told me in front of everyone that it had all been a joke… a goddamn bet! To see if she could hook the bisexual green girl! You have no idea of the laughter I endured, the pain… the shame I felt! I don't want Kimmie to feel how I did… worthless, humiliated."

"That's Kim's choice. And she's chosen you over the chance of that happening." Marie slid the fourth coffee in front of her. "But I think she'll need your support, as well as her friends, to get through it." As Shego stiffened, Marie smiled. "I can help you get back to her…"

"She must hate me by now." Shego muttered, staring into the dark depths of her coffee.

"You think Kim hates you now?" Carmen stared at Shego in disbelief. "Oh for the love of… why?"

"Because I'm the one who made the advances, doy!" Shego huffed. How dare they just simply listen and… and fix things! Life wasn't that simple for her, it had _never _been that simple. "I told her I loved her. To just leave… she'll think I'm a liar, or manipulative, or just a real bitch. Worse, that she means nothing to me, that I used her!" The two women sitting with her watched Shego work herself up. "I can't face Kim saying that to me! I can't go back!"

Marie sighed. Shego's private and withdrawn nature, a shield as a child and teenager in the past, was working against her now. She shook her student gently and quietly considered another way of shaking Shego out of her apathy and maudlin state.

"Cherie… Shego, listen. The fact that that you've chosen to offer Kim companionship speaks volumes about her. Because of who you are, it is obvious how unique Kim must be."

"But-"

"Just listen. She is_ not_ doing this out of pity, she is strong enough to take any insults about it, and I very much doubt she hates you. Will you please, _please_, go back to her? You love her and she loves you. It's time to face that and see what happens."

Shego trembled, her excuses being destroyed so easily. It wasn't fair! "Marie… I don't know if I can… There's so much I'm kinda apprehensive about. I mean, we're talking a… a girlfriend here! I… I don't know if I'm able to-"

It was time, in Marie's opinion, to try the other way available to her. After all, it had worked for Carmen. Growling, Marie stood and thumped the breakfast bar with a fist, scowling at Shego angrily.

"Oh, Mon du! Cherie, I have had enough of this! Will you please stop this begging for sympathy and bring back the Shego I know?! The one I trained to be my protégé, a thief per excellence! The one who knows what she wants and will fight to get it! The Shego full of strength and sarcasm and biting wit! The Shego that makes men, and women, want her!"

"Marie, what're you-" Shego managed, astonished at Marie's sudden change in attitude, and over how much it hurt.

_Push, Marie. Push her into action._

Marie clamped down on her real feelings and forced herself to glare at Shego with disdain. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Emerald, and do something about Kim. Instead of whining about it! You know what you want, so go get it, get her, and stop ruining my home and wine collection. It's reminding me of why I let you storm out the last time!"

"Hey," Shego countered, feeling her own anger, always close to the surface, bubble at the words, at the way Marie used them. Standing up, and sending the coffee cup hurtling to the floor, bouncing a few times, Shego snarled. "Fuck you! This isn't a damn sympathy session! I don't need sympathy! From you, or anyone! And I certainly don't fucking beg! Nobody makes me beg!"

_Yes! Now _that_ is the Shego I know. Come on; keep it up… push harder!_

"Well what would you call this little discussion? Eh?" Marie snapped the words, while inside she cheered on the growing anger that rippled across her friends face. _That's my Shego!_

"Damn well _not_ fucking begging! I asked for _advice_!" Shego snarled.

"Oh, so 'She hates me, she hates me… Do something, please!' 'Oh Marie, whatever will I do?' does not ring a bell?" As Shego's breathing increased, her eyes flared with anger, Marie waved a hand. "I've had to live with you, drinking yourself into a crying, blubbering mess for a week!"

"You… you bitch!" Shego hissed, her fingers curling inside her gloves, the urge to punch her mentor making them twitch. "I don't believe this! I'm trying to work out how I feel for Kimmie, trying to cope with what she told me and you… you…"

"What? Held you, let you cry, decimate my wine cellar in your attempt to drink yourself away from everything, and coddled you for days!? Do tell me what I did wrong! Perhaps a lack of a good slap across the face?"

_Just a little more… come on Shego, time to pull yourself together!_

"Fuck this bullshit! I came here for a little understanding, damn you! A little timeout so I could work out what I was going to do. I didn't ask for you to coddle me, or tell me that everything was going to… be okay…"

The green thief trailed off and her angry gaze became suddenly embarrassed as she recalled what she could about the past week. The bottles, the tears, the maudlin words as she lay on Marie's lap… The way the booze made her drift and dulled the pain and confusion. She also recalled the whispered reassurances, ignored. The pleading for her to stop drinking, also ignored. And the more she thought about it, the more her face flared a bright green.

There was also Hench Co. and Marie's help there, the breaking in, the guards, the Doombot, the escape… everything! Marie had barely said a word when Shego had asked, and had flown all the way to the States to help. And then, when she'd… okay, she _had _run away from Kim's quiet statement of love, Marie had been there for her too, fully supporting her. And how had she repaid her friend?

Shego was now so green in the face, she practically glowed. "Ah shit. I've been a total asshole."

"Not how I would have put it." Marie muttered, glaring at her while Carmen stifled a laugh. "But close enough."

"Oh man." Shego sighed and her fingers relaxed. Locating a lounge chair, she sank into it slowly and then glanced up, her face full of apology. "What a fucking mess, all of this. Maybe I was a little upset. I… haven't handled this very well have I?" She shook her head and sighed. "Jeez, it's you saving my ass at Middleton Museum all over again." The sigh became a weary smile. "Thanks."

"You didn't know what to do." Marie sat down on the sofa and finally let a smile slip into her expression. It was time to work positively. "Now you do, don't you Shego? Because Shego goes after what she wants and…" Marie broke off, frowning and exchanged a quick burst of French with Carmen. "Ah, yes. 'Damn' the consequences. Now then, what does Shego want?"

Fighting her own sly grin, and feeling better than she had in days, Shego rolled her eyes and rose to pace.

"She wants her Kimmie. Doy! Fine, I'll… I'll go back and see her. I… I suppose I started this and I should finish it, no matter what happens." As Marie and Carmen shared relived grins, a thought struck Shego. "Oh, damn. What about Global Justice? I left without a word. I bet they'll have me on every wanted list from here to Alaska! They'll-"

"Ah," Marie interrupted and Carmen grinned, cracking her knuckles and making Shego blink. "Now, helping you twist Global Justice's arm is something I can both appreciate and enjoy."

Shego stared and the smirk was back in full force as she sat next to Marie on the sofa. "Oh, now this I have to see."

The Fox nodded, and then sniffed gently, a disgusted expression creeping across her face. "Not until you do something about your suit, body odour, hair, and general appearance."

Shego blinked. "I'm not that bad."

Carmen snorted. "Emerald, you look as if you have been dragged through a hedge… backwards, forwards and sideways too. You have wine stains everywhere on that ripped T-Shirt, and I have to agree with Marie that you're… a little ripe."

"She has been for days, my rose plants wilt when she walks by you know. Maybe now I can finally get her to do _something _about it." Marie coughed gently. "Yes, please do something about it."

"I'm not that bad!" Shego insisted, before sniffing at her armpit. The quiet silence, followed by the way she looked up in horror, had Marie and Carmen stifling more laughter. "Jesus, where's the nearest shower?"

"In your room, I would imagine." Marie tried to stifle a laugh as Shego bolted for the exit, and she felt happy for the first time in days. "The shower would be the side-room on the left, next to the toilet. Do you want direc-"

Shego leaned back in, her green eyes blazing with annoyance. "Will you please stop talking? Doy!"

* * *

Middleton

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there's been no sighing of Shego at all." Will sat next to Doctor Director as he and his commander went through the weekly reports. "It's like she's vanished off the face of the earth."

"Or into friends who hide her very well indeed." Doctor Director sipped coffee and leaned back with a sigh. "William, it would seem Kim's admission at the press conference didn't shake Shego into coming back. How very depressing... and worrying."

"Yes, Sir."

"How's Kim taking it, Will?"

"Oh, she's fine. Well, physically." Will sipped his own coffee. "Mentally? I don't know to be honest. According to her parents she's becoming a little withdrawn. The fact that she still has about ten or so media trucks and agencies parked outside her home doesn't help."

"Oh," Betty Director stared out of her office window. "Wonderful. GJ can't even guarantee Kim's privacy from the press, let alone how they report it."

"Well, they're the press, and as intrusive as only the press can be. In regards to how this is playing out? She's had support from some papers and networks, while others are vilifying her. I'd say a sixty-forty split right now. Though one magazine went as far to ask if this was the start of Kim Possible: evil genius, and her sidekick Shego."

"Oh again, wonderful." Doctor Director sighed. "Worse, I have to ask myself the same question, William. If Shego does come for Kim, how do we steer such an event?" As her best GJ agent frowned, the one-eyed woman waved a hand. "If Shego were to come back, if she accepts the deal I've been able to generate, then we have an even more powerful Team Possible to call in for certain situations. Understand?"

"Right… I'm following." Will nodded. He'd seen both Kim and Shego in action, in their respective specialist areas. Both were supreme in what they did. The thought of them working together was fascinating.

"But what if Shego manages to… to corrupt Kim in some way? I have to bear that in mind. Shego could manipulate Kim into becoming another Shego. And despite her lacking Plasma, Kim could end up being an even bigger threat that Shego is. Couple them together, _not _working for us, and that's a threat the world's never faced before!"

"So what do we do?"

"What I've been trying to do. Keep Kim focused on day to day issues, while I hunt the globe for Shego and try to let her know about the deal I've managed to negotiate for her. I have to play this by ear and work with whatever I can get in regards to these two. I have to, because this _could_ be the greatest thing to happen to GJ for some time, or it could end up being the greatest clusterfuck ever!"

Will blinked at the swear word. Betty Director never swore unless she was either outraged to the point that she couldn't hold it in any more, or if she was teetering on the point of physical collapse. Seeing the way his commander's arm shuddered slightly as she sipped coffee, Will guessed it was reason number two. Yes, tired and depressed to the point of total collapse, and practically staggering around drunk on sleep deprivation, stimulants and coffee. Certainly reason number two.

He sighed. "Maybe we can use other resources to find Shego, offer the deal?"

"None spring to mind. I'm using everything I've got, everything I shouldn't have, and stuff I've begged from other agencies. I've even got Mr Load on retainer, hunting the villain forums for any sniff of her, even a sighting by one of the other masterminds."

"And?"

"Nothing… Wade managed to check her account, and it's still active, but she hasn't logged in since this nightmare began. It's like you said, William, she's vanished… gone to ground."

Doctor Director slid to her feet and quietly toyed with the worry ball, hidden inside her uniform pocket, her mother had given her after coming over for dinner a few weeks back and commented about how 'tight and wound up.' her daughters body seemed. She squeezed it rhythmically as she stared out of the window.

"And then of course, there's the shadowy possibility of this being one huge and elaborate ploy. A ploy to destroy Kim, destabilise GJ, and the UN security council… everyone." She rubbed a hand gently across her eye-patch. "Shego's smart enough to work something out like this, to _do _something like this."

"Yes, but it's not her style." Will pointed out, making his commander glance across. "Say what you like about Shego, but she's always been quite forward with her intentions and decisions. I've never seen her actually concoct a scheme like this… I don't think she'd have the patience for it, or the inclination." He shrugged. "Plus, the fact that she was in a critical condition, and that was confirmed by the medics, when we got to her… it pushes this into the realms of fantasy."

Betty nodded, and then smiled with more enthusiasm that she had for days. "Well thought out, Will. Why didn't I see that?"

_Because it's taking all your remaining brain power to stand right now? I've never seen you look so tired. _

"Maybe it just needed a fresh perspective, Sir. I say we focus on Shego having told us the truth and that she does have… romantic intentions towards Kim. As you say, that could bag us quite the Team Possible… or at least allow us to tentatively offer Shego a role as a paid Mercenary…"

"Yes, I suppose so." She sighed. "No point continuing tonight, Will. I think I'll finally go home and get some food and some rest." As will nodded and got up to leave, she quietly watched him walk confidently out of the room. "Goodnight, Agent Du. See you tomorrow."

"Yes Mam'n."

Betty took a few minutes to pack up, her movements slow as the events of the past week, and her own decisions with them, swam again and again through her head. Eventually, however, the last piece of work had been tidied away, and she made her tired and yawning way out of her office.

The trip home, thankfully via GJ travel tube, was quick and uneventful, landing her literally just next to the gate that guarded her homes driveway. She yawned again and stumbled up the path, wondering if she had enough energy to fix some dinner or if she should just give up and head to bed.

Her key slicked soundlessly into the neat and well designed lock and as she turned it, pushing the door open with her boot, the only though running through her head was the idea of a ham, cheese, and rocket sandwich, followed by bed. Betty had added pickle by the time she'd keyed in her alarm ID pin and as she took a step forward, that's when her tired senses picked it up.

The whole house felt wrong. Terribly wrong… as though she were not alone.

Betty had never taken such feelings for granted, or as figments of imagination. Glancing across at the alarm, she noted that every single light was green down the board, and silent fingers keyed in the request for the last twenty four hours alerts. Again, nothing. She recalled the lock had been secure, no signs of damage. But the backdoor remained an unchecked quantity right now.

For a second, Doctor Director made her way towards the kitchen and the rear pantry that housed the door in question. Her movement, however, stopped as a sudden, almost muffled clink of china on wood behind her had her turning slowly, eyes wide in alert. She gently slid the bag containing her GJ laptop against the wall as soundlessly as possible, and then made her way to the doorway leading into the dining room. There was another muffled clink and she knew, just knew that someone was in her house. Theft or mugging she couldn't say, but the people in question were about to get a lesson in GJ hospitality.

Breathing gently, she placed her hands against the door and then launched into action. Her boot slammed into the neatly painted wood, forcing the door to slam into the plaster next to it, just in case anyone had any ideas. Betty of course wasn't there anymore. She had moved to the side as the door had slammed open, ducking down into a crouch to avoid any gunfire aimed at where her head would be on the other side of the wall. A few seconds later and she tucked herself into a ball and rolled into the dining room, where she flipped upright into a guarded crouch and held out her arm, the tiny defence bracelets built into her uniform ready to fire electrodes, darts, smoke pellets, or even small rockets.

As she struggled to breathe and remain cool, a sudden gentle once more, again of china on wood, had her spinning to the right, gasping and opening her mouth to give the standard warnings. Warnings that fell unsaid as she stared at the figures sitting at her dining room table.

A sudden gentle clapping had Betty blinking, quickly followed by a feeling of mixed embarrassment and annoyance, as she stared at long dark hair and pale green skin.

"Finally, thought you'd never get here! What time do they make you go home, Betty?" Shego continued to clap, grinning, while the carefully masked figure of Marie, her fox symbol shining dully in the lights, sat next to her. Both had cups of hot chocolate in front of them, alongside a tiny plate of Betty's favourite cookies. As Doctor Director watched, The Fox daintily sucked the straw in her own hot chocolate and sighed with satisfaction. Her attention wavered back to Shego who grinned. "Gotta say that was damn impressive, Bets."

_Focus and get a grip! Shego… here! Here! You've been looking the whole globe over for weeks trying to find her! Have to play this carefully, by ear. She can't be here to attack you, not even with that other woman… jeez, the Fox in my dining room as well! _Betty slid to her feet, mind spinning. _I've got two of the worlds most wanted women in my dining room!_

"I made snacks and hot chocolate, cause The Fox likes that in America, she can't stand the tea here." Shego muffled a laugh as she took in Betty's shell-shocked face. "Wanna biscuit? Your chocolate chip ones were too nice not to have while we waited. Hope you don't mind."

"Shego!"

"Yes?" Shego raised the cup, an unholy gleam in her eye as she watched Betty Director struggle to cope with the situation and sipped. "Mmmn. Damn good hot chocolate. Here, have a cup."

As she poured, desperately ignoring the gentle shake of Marie's masked head as her mentor indulged her antics, Shego felt better and back to her normal self than she had in days. Perhaps Marie had been right. She'd always known what she wanted, and ignored the problems of how to get it. Perhaps, just perhaps, she should have done that with Kim. It would have saved time, effort and a embarrassing past few days of going all to pieces, something that she, Shego, shouldn't have even been able to do!

"Shego…" Betty repeated, while inside something clicked and the fatigue of the past few days simply melted away. She sat down slowly; ignoring the cup of chocolate pushed into her view, and raised an eyebrow. "I've been looking all over for you. I'm sure you're aware of that. As have the FBI, CIA… everyone really."

"Oh? For business or personal reasons?" Shego smiled again, confident, sexy, and amused. "Sorry, Doc, but I'm already interested in another goody two shoes." Shego paused and just like that the conversation dropped into becoming serious. She sighed. "So, come on Doc. Joking aside right now… What's been happening to Princess?"

"Very well, if you want to know then I should tell you that Ms Possible has been every so slowly going to pieces." Doctor Director murmured and watched guilt sweep over Shego's face for just a second. A terrible, deep, guilt. "You know why of course, and how. I'm sure that you'll agree it was quite the thing she did, back at the conference. Wasn't it."

The way Betty said the words, the lack of inflection, told Shego that it wasn't a question. "Yeah, it was. And before you even bother asking, yeah I know how much she put on the line for me, Doc."

"Good." Betty leaned forwards on the table. "So, lets cut the preamble, considering you took the effort to break into my home, undetected, to speak to me. What do you want, Shego? Really?"

Shego glanced across at Marie, who quietly ran her hand under the table and gripped hers tightly. The green woman took a gentle breath and stared directly at her one time pursuer. "I want a chance to find something out."

"And what would that be?" Betty asked, her head tilting to one side.

Shego glowered. "Damn it. You know what I want… _who _I want! Doy!"

"I want to hear you say it, Shego. Just so we understand the cards on the table. I'm not sure, after all, if I even _can _help you."

As Marie felt her student quiver in a curious mix of nerves, anxiety, worry and anger, she decided to step in and aid her. Also leaning forwards, the Fox's mask stared at Betty, who stared back as she felt the gaze hit the side of her head.

"What?"

"Betty, Betty, Betty. Always playing mind games." The mask's electronic filtering hid Marie's own voice perfectly, but the tone and smoothness of her amused annoyance came through perfectly. "Even when they're not necessary."

"I don't believe I was discussing anything with you." Doctor Director muttered, rankled that The Fox had used her first name. Worse, deep down, a part of her worried over the dark secret she had carried for years, and she wondered if today she would have to pay. "This is between me and Shego."

"Oh, come. You're telling me that you, Betty, leader of Global Justice, can't and haven't already, arranged the possibility of a deal for my Emerald?" Marie leaned close and Betty shrank back, unable to help herself. "Makes me wonder if I should not use my own favour."

Betty growled. It looked like she'd been right. "Damn you, Fox! That has _nothing _to do with this! Don't waste what little leverage you _do _have with me! You're just as wanted as Shego is and may need that favour later on."

Shego watched the discussion with disbelief. Since when had Betty Director ever used the services of The Fox, of Marie, for herself. She wanted to squirrel this information away, but as she watched she could only listen in total fascination.

"It's my favour to call on, Betty. After all, you know as well as I do that I helped you save hundreds of people. Oui? Saved them from a biological agent that would have killed indiscriminately across the globe if your brother had managed to keep it long enough to use it. You had _no _idea where he was or what he was doing. That's why you called me in the end… you were only a field agent then, but you knew that I could help!"

Shego almost choked. "You… _asked _my mentor for help?"

Betty glowered. "You're blackmailing me over something that saved countless lives!"

"Yes, I am." Marie sat back and squeezed Shego's hand. "You still don't know who I am, Betty. Nobody does. So I'm calling in my favour and I want a deal for my Emerald here, a good one too!"

"I can't just-" Betty began, already trying to work out what else she needed to possibly extend to Shego on the deal already agreed to. The thought worried her, considering the effort involved in getting it in the first place.

"Yes, you can." Marie told her. "Because you know as well as I do, that you'll still be getting the better end of the deal. This is Shego, my emerald here, who has run circles around you and all the other law agencies on the planet. She's an excellent fighter, skilled in many martial arts, is a thief par excellence- and I know this as I trained her, and finally she has her powers. What more could you want?"

"A far less detailed and varied criminal record!" Betty snapped. "She's wanted in too many countries to name here, has a large prison term to pay off, has caused hundreds of thousands of property damage to boot, and has been implicated in god knows how many thefts of rare or famous artefacts! Let alone has attempted to help a madman take over the world!"

"Hey, can I get a word in here?" Shego butted in, making Betty turn to her with an angry and annoyed expression. "Betty, listen."

"The name is Doctor Director!" Betty snapped.

Shego felt her own temper flare, but then the thought of Kim, sad and upset, popped into her head and she forced herself to calm down. "Sorry, Doctor. Look, it's not just me you'd be getting. I… damn!" Shego took a deep breath. "I hate working with teams, you know I do, but how about you consider the fact that I'm willing to work with Pumpkin. Even the idiot she wanders around with."

Inside, Betty's anger subsided and a deep part of her jumped up with enthusiasm. "You'd be willing to join Team Possible?"

Shego shuddered at the name, but nodded. "Yeah, I would. I'll also work for GJ freelance and sole if you want. Do the dirty little thief or merc jobs you don't want Kimmie to know about."

"I don't know what you-"

"Yeah, you do Betty." Shego stared at the one-eyed woman with a matter of fact gaze. "I'll do the thieving you want, aid you in some ops… but I won't do any black bag stuff. You order me to do one of those, no matter how covert, how much money, or how much the target deserves it, and the deals off."

"I… see." Betty leaned back in her chair and fixed Marie with a stare. "And you, Fox. If I try to arrange a deal that can incorporate what you two wish into it, I'll no longer owe you a favour?"

There was a nod. "Correct."

Betty stood, wandered across to the outside corridor and picked up her briefcase, before walking back, sitting down and opening it. The laptop inside was slid out and turned on. She hit a few buttons and twisted the laptop around to face the other two women as well as herself. On the screen the spinning GJ symbol flashed and suddenly all three women saw the tired and half awake face of Betty's commander. He blinked, yawned and then tilted his head.

"Betty?"

"Sir." Doctor Director watched as he rubbed his eyes and then took in the sight of Shego and the masked woman sitting next to her. He rubbed his eyes harder. "Oh… this is interesting."

"You have no idea, Sir." Betty took a deep breath and plunged in. "Shego has come here, to my own home, to request a deal. The… person next to her is The Fox who-"

"Was Shego's mentor for some time." As Shego raised an eyebrow, the burly man smiled faintly. "Don't look so surprised, Shego. You know as well as I do that everyone who matters has probably read your file as much as possible." He grinned suddenly and that had her blinking. "Still, it's good to see you again….even after all these years. Quite the young woman now though, not a teenager, and certainly not a hero."

Shego wondered where this was going, and some of that must have leaked onto her face as it made the man on the laptop screen laugh lightly.

"Don't worry, Shego. I won't remind you of things you'd probably rather forget." At her quick nod, he grinned. "You've got an ace in the hole here, a very rare thing… remember that."

"Great, then you can give me what I want." Shego told the screen, ignoring the way Betty winced.

The man smiled, and stroked his face. "Tell me, Shego. What _do _you want? And then how're you going to pay for it? And be honest."

Shego glanced at Marie, who squeezed her hand tightly for reassurance, then at Doctor Director, who scowled, and finally took a deep breath. "Here's what I want in the deal…"

* * *

"I don't see why I've been shoe-horned into this thing!" 

Ron, hands over his eyes, sighed in dismay and glanced over at Yori who sat next to him, resplendent in a dress that hugged every right curve, and there were many to his eyes, and hid the ones that weren't. Catching his gaze, Yori smiled and shrugged, happy in the knowledge that this hadn't been her idea, and willing to let Ron handle it himself.

"Mara, listen-"

"Look at the paintjob! It's ancient, _and_ the wrong colour for me… and it's _scuffed_" Mara's hologramatic personality sat in the drivers seat of Kim's old vehicle, and huffed in annoyance. Arms crossed, she gazed out of the windscreen as the traffic sped by, her destination Kim's home and one depressed owner. "I'm not some two bit… well, people carrier, Ronald! Sadie is going to have a field day if we ever meet up while I'm manacled to… to… this tin shell!"

"Listen, Mara. Vivian thought it would do you good to get back to driving people around. She thought you were getting depressed in the lab and agreed that hooking you into Kim's car was a good idea."

"Huh. Well she's always cooped up in that lab. Besides, as well as having brains, she's damn model material. Of course she wouldn't understand what it's like to be… ugly! I have street cred to consider!"

"You do? Surely being a brain without a body is worse. So Mara, what's the problem?" Ron tried to cheer the car's AI up. "Okay, so Kim's old car is little old, but it was tricked out by Wade and the twins all those years back. It's got to be as good as the other body you had, right?"

"Oh dear," Yori muttered, staring out of the window. "Not something any woman wishes to hear, Ron Kun. You have a lot to learn, and I will have to teach you."

"As good," Mara repeated flatly and Ron swallowed as the glowing pale blue woman turned around and fixed him with an icy stare. "This shell is second hand, has a very small engine, the gadgets on it are over two years old, and it doesn't even have a decent radio!" Marie turned away and sulked. "When I get my new body, I'm setting a new rule. Blond men with freckles and who carry naked mole rats can travel in the damn boot!"

"Uh oh…" Rufus muttered from Ron's pocket, knowing the expression of an insulted woman, even if she were a hologram for an AI. "Ron in trouble!"

What did I say?" Ron gulped. "Honestly, what did I say?"

Wincing, he tugged on Yori's hand and the Japanese ninja turned back from the window to stare into hopelessly lost and confused eyes. "Oh, Ron. You and your American way of… what did Monique say? Ah, putting a foot in it."

"I dunno what I said!"

Sighing, Yori coughed and attracted Mara's attention. "I think what Ron is trying to say, Mara San, is that despite all your hardships, you are being a valuable and welcome addition to Team Possible. Much like myself I hope. I have to say that even with this less than perfect body shell, you drive with the skills of a ninja."

"Yeah?" Mara shrugged nonchalantly, but Yori saw the flash of a quiet smile. "Thanks, and I suppose Kim needs me… though I still feel pretty bad about what happened back at the lair. Being crippled and all. And as for searching everywhere for Shego, I couldn't even drive her around!" She turned to Ron once more and fixed him with a stare. "You _sure _Kim's going to appreciate this?"

"No." Ron admitted honestly, earning a scowl from Mara. A scowl he held up a hand to. "But that's due to the fact that KP is… well, KP. She has a natural Kimness that's as stubborn as Shego." The blond man sighed and felt Yori sneak a hand round the back of his neck to stroke it gently. "Mara, she's sulking in her room and Mr and Mrs P are worried she's becoming withdrawn. She needs to get out and relax, even if we force her."

"So this is what… tough love?" Mara hazarded. "Taking her out to a club, making her have some fun?"

"Yeah, along with her pals for the evening… people who care for her." Ron leaned back on the seat. Yori's stroking was really quite relaxing, _very_ relaxing in fact. "Honestly, I don't know if it'll work. But it's the only idea I've had. God knows KP's parents have been staring at me hopefully for days, thinking that I can just wave a wand and have Kim back for them."

"You spoke to her mother, and she thought it was a good idea. I do as well. Kim needs to be reminded she is not alone, especially considering what the media are saying." Yori murmured reassuringly.

"I just hope I know what I'm doing…"

* * *

"Well, I think that covers everything. Yes?" Doctor Director's commander gazed out of the laptop and smiled warmly. "You see how easy it is when everyone just sits down together and works something out?" 

Shego shrugged, Marie nodded politely and Betty glowered at the screen. Something not missed by the person she was glaring at. "You have a problem, Betty?"

"I still say that allowing Shego to remain unchipped and untrackable is a dangerous risk. What's to stop her from learning how we function as a group, stealing our technical plans and then vanishing?"

"You don't trust your own assumptions that Shego has a second, far stronger reason to play by the rules this one time?" The man shifted, amused. "I thought you agreed, especially now that Shego here has confirmed it, that Kim is the main reason for Shego doing this?"

"Yes Sir. And I stand by that analysis." Doctor Director fixed Shego with a glare. "I just want her to know that I've got my eye on her."

"That could make life difficult for you, Betty." Shego replied sweetly. The muffled laugh from Marie made Doctor Director glare.

"Just remember who your boss is."

"Yeah, I am." Shego grinned. "I always know who the boss is in regards to me."

"Well, if that's all for tonight, I'll bid you all a good evening. Betty, when you've got the hardcopy of the agreement with both your and Shego's signatures present, let me know. As for now, I'm recording my own decision and authorisation into the GJ database. Should hold until we can hammer out the finalisations for the paperwork."

"Yes Sir." Betty nodded and finally allowed herself a small smile. "Goodnight."

As the screen winked off, she turned back to see Shego grinning at her again. "What on earth do you find so amusing? You're working for me, with GJ, have a criminal record that means you'll be working with us for a very long time, and have agreed to give up eighty percent of your criminal earnings."

Shego smirked. "I just love watching you play hardball, Doc. I bet you've been working your butt off to get that agreement for me. I'm kinda touched."

Doctor Director rankled. "I'm doing it because I don't have the resources to keep an eye on you in jail, nor do I want the jail itself to become damaged when you break out! Plus, I happen to agree with my commander that your skills, if used properly, could be very beneficial to the security of the globe. I think the pro's of that, outweigh the fact that I'm letting a known felon get out of jail time practically scott free."

"Mmnn, plus the fact that you get a more powerful Team Possible to boot." Shego murmured and then nodded. "Well, what's done is done and as much as this has been fun, I think it's time for me to go and find my little redhead." Shego tapped a glove on the desk for a moment and then shifted slightly. "Uhh…"

"Yes, I know where she is." Doctor Director told Shego quietly, answering her unspoken question. "Ron and her friends are going to take her to the new Nightdust club. They're really worried about her depression and withdrawal from society. She needs something… someone I think."

Shego stared at the one-eyed woman, and realised that, for first time, Betty Director's eyes held a gleam of approval. For her, and what she wanted to do. "Uh, thanks. Have to say though, I'm not really dressed for-"

A bag, the gleaming red fox symbol of Marie's alter ego blazoned on it, thumped onto the table in front of the green thief. As Shego turned to her, Marie smiled. "I planned ahead and had Enlaine from La Rose make this for you especially."

Her friend, student and protégé opened the bag and stared inside. The way her eyes widened, coupled with the gentle admiring gasp, had Doctor Director standing up to also stare into the bag. As she too took in what lay inside, her mouth opened.

"Ooohh…" Shego cooed, deeply in love.

"I am _not _having an agent of mine wearing _that_!"

"Yeah? Well tough, this deserves my body." Shego grinned and sauntered across to the door, the contents of the bag swishing inside with an almost liquid sound. "I'll be changing in the kitchen. I'm sure, Betty, that you'll give me a ride to the club?"

As the green woman wandered out, Betty sighed and glanced wryly across at Marie, who remained seated with a quiet air of satisfaction. She finally allowed herself to smile. "Well, I can't say that your timing wasn't annoying."

"Well, Emerald wanted to make an impression." Marie smiled. "And she wanted you angry so she had the position of power. Without it, I feel Shego would have remained suspicious of any deal, even _with _my input. As for the deal you have agreed with her, I can only give you my thanks, and tell your commander that I also thank him for aiding me."

"Why'd you do this for her, Fox?" Doctor Director propped a thigh on the table. "I wasn't joking about the fact that you may need my favour in the future. I'm happy for you to use it for her, saves me trouble later. But I'd still like to know why."

Marie sighed. "Betty, I've been retired for years. I no longer want to wander around stealing things. I had my fun, enjoyed myself and made a lot of money working for both sides. I want to relax, to retire, and besides you know as well as I do that I treat her like a daughter."

"True." Betty nodded and then tilted her head with a gleam in her eye. "Still, I want you to know that if she breaks this agreement, I'll be coming down on her like a tonne of bricks. Oh, and your record is still active in my GJ database. Don't get too comfortable."

The Fox stood, stretched, and laughed. "Ah, the ever ongoing challenge that is evading Global Justice. It keeps me young, Betty. After all, for me this has always been a game. It's just the stakes are higher than others."

The sudden click of the door had both women turning, and then staring in shock at the green woman who stood in the doorway. Shego smiled. "Well?"

While Doctor Director snorted and shook her head, Marie clapped. "Oh, very nice! You look beautiful!"

Shego's smile widened into a grin and she flushed ever so slightly. "Thanks."

"Right, if you have both finished then can we go?" Doctor Director stood up and moved to the door. "Fox, as much as I don't want to seem an ungracious host, I'd prefer it if you'd leave when we do."

Marie chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I know I can trust you to look after Emerald now, so I'll be heading home as you suggest."

"Hey, gimmie a second would ya, Doc?" Shego glanced back and the one-eyed woman sighed and nodded.

"I'll be in the car."

As the door swung shut, Marie suddenly found herself gripped tightly in the warmest hug she'd ever felt. Displays of affection were incredibly rare for Shego, and Marie blushed as the green woman sighed and tugged even harder. "Damn, I'm gonna miss you."

"As will I." Marie murmured. "You take care of yourself, Cheri."

"I will. I always do." Shego chuckled and then let go, stepping back and smoothing her dress. "Anyway, time to go and find Kimmie."

As her protégé walked out of the room, her footsteps confident, Marie sighed and nodded gently. "Bonne chance, Shego."

* * *

The Present: Nightdust

"No, I don't know why Shego ran away." Kim whispered the words, her already depressed state sinking further. "It was all starting to make sense. Why I found her so interesting, why we always fought each other to a standstill, the nicknames she called me, the fact that I never really bothered to pursue her if she got away… everything! And when she kissed me, I thought we had something special, something cool, and… and something that felt, god, that felt _right_."

"Would you give her another chance?" The voice was quiet. "If she realised she'd been an idiot?"

"I… I don't know." Kim whispered, biting her lip in anxiety. "I've never had my heart broken as badly as this, not even that… that synthodrone made me feel like this."

"I'm sorry to hear that, more sorry than you'll ever know." The thick New-York accent was sad.

Kim grunted and then sighed, leaning back on her chair. "Listen, I appreciate the friendly ear, the time you've given up to patiently sit behind me and watch me pour my troubles out. I'm thankful, really. But… right now, can I ask you to go now? Please?"

"Before I do, let me tell you a quick story. You'll like it, honestly." Kim heard the scrape of a chair as the person behind her got up. "It's about this Princess you see."

Exasperated, the redhead stood and began to turn around, her face angry, her eyes bright. "I don't want a damn story, so… so…. God! Will you _please_-"

Two hands slid onto her shoulders and pushed her back down with a gentle thud, onto the chair. Kim growled and moved to stand up a second time, only for the hands to slide gently across her eyes, the soft fabric of gloves whispering across Kim's skin. But that wasn't why Kim suddenly froze and instantly relaxed. No, even as her mind whirled with annoyance, confusion, and anger, her body knew the touch, knew the hands. Tight and tired muscles slackened instantly.

"I'm going to tell you the story." The voice only had a smooth layer of accent remaining now, across a voice as inviting as a kiss. The warm breath of the woman behind her tickled and played inside Kim's ear, while the soft whisper had the redhead jumping a little and her heart fluttering. "Be quiet and listen for a second."

"Who the hell do you think you ar-"

"Shhh," The voice murmured, sending even more skitters of confused excitement through Kim.

_Why aren't I getting up? Why aren't I kicking this woman's butt? She's touching me and I never asked her to… to do anything at all! Damn it, why does this feel so… so… good? _The sudden realisation that the hands across her eyes, the murmur in her ear, and the sudden waft of an, oh so familiar scent, did feel good sent Kim's mind reeling. _It… it can't be!_

"Now then. A long time ago, in a country far, far away, there lived a little redheaded Princess." The voice was just as deep and silky, but the accent was now nothing more than a whisper and Kim felt her stomach tighten with pleasure and need. She knew that voice… knew it so well. "Now, she fought the good fight against this really annoying blue Emperor. She was also one of the most amazing fighters the world has ever seen, and her magic was second to none thanks to the armour crafted for her."

_Oh god… oh god!_ Kim began to tremble, feeling the tears wet the fabric of the gloves over her eyes.

"She fought the emperor and would always win and have him at her mercy, no matter how trapped he initially thought she would be. But the emperor also owned a female genie, green skinned, incredibly powerful, and also incredibly hot I might add. The genie was always able to save the emperor, but could never get past the Princesses powers to kill her. Which, secretly, the genie never wanted to do anyway, because life would be _dull_ without herPrincess in it." Kim felt a body, warm and soft, press gently against her. "One day, however, the redhead managed to steal the genie from the emperor. And she pondered what to do with the one wish the genie could give her, after she had used the other two to set things right with the Kingdom… making them boring too, but we won't go into that."

Kim felt the hands shift slightly as the owner of them moved in front of her and sat down slowly.

"The genie thought the redhead would ask for power, or money, or something selfish like that. She had been let down before, betrayed with promises of being freed before… of being free for the rest of her life. So, she expected her redhead to once again betray her and be selfish."

"And?" Kim managed to whisper, wishing her voice were far steadier.

"Well, princess, as much as I'd like to tell you, I can't. You see, the story ends there, with the female genie hanging on her Princesses decision… praying that the redhead would do the right thing, would ask her to be with her forever. Because she loved her you see. She loved her a lot. Hell, she'd do anything for her. Doy!"

The exclamation had Kim smiling, even as more tears spilled down her face. The soft gloved hands slid away from her eyes, but Kim kept them shut, frightened that if she opened them, her hope at who sat in front of her would be shattered.

"Princess, open your eyes. Please?"

As the room swam back into focus, Kim felt her heart beat so painfully she swore it felt as though it were trying to hammer its way out of her chest. For there, smiling with genuine affection, emerald eyes bright and happy, sat the pale green skinned, dark haired woman, who had managed to do the one thing even Ron had failed at.

Steal Kim's heart.

Black lips curved. "So, Pumpkin, here I am… the green genie for a certain redheaded princess. You only have one wish, so make it a good one." The thief told her quietly.

"Shego… you came back." Kim whispered. She drank in the sight of Shego's face, the curves, the way the thief and mercenary seemed so relaxed, happy, and enjoying herself. "You came back to me…"

The thief leaned forwards in the dull lighting. "Of course I did. I promised I would."

The dress Shego wore was like nothing Kim had ever seen, and it spoke directly to the redhead's libido. Fashioned out of a fabric that seemed to stretch and flow like water across her curves, it was truly a sight to behold.

The top half was a smooth single piece of black, so dark and glossy that it almost seemed as if Shego were wet to the touch, cut low at the front to trail seductively across the green thief's chest, just above the curve of her breasts. It was supported by a single thin band of the same dark cloth, which slid lazily around Shego's slender neck, and this allowed the rear of the dress to be slit open wide and low down, to the small of her back. The seductive design of the top was only the start however. For the designer dress used colour as powerfully.

Across and trailing down to trace wickedly across her firm toned stomach, the black fabric gave way in various areas to a light gauzy material, spattered with threads of the most intensely bright green. The effect was a mimic of Shego's normal outfit, but the dress did not limit itself to alternating panels black and transparent green like her suit. No, this dress was designed to use the slick black and gauzy material to greatest effect where Shego's own body spoke volumes about her.

The green traced almost muscle defining lines across the wet black, playing with Shego's own curves and then dipped lower, widening into a oval panel of soft transparent green as it stretched tightly across her abdomen. The fabric allowed he muscles underneath to define the enticing sight of Shego's firm stomach and bellybutton. It traced her curves once more at the bottom, backtracking to play across the sides of her body, enticingly giving the viewer glimpses of even more smooth, gleaming skin. The lines of green ended by dipping low and following the dress as it morphed into a matching and elegant skirt, the base just brushing across the bottom of Shego's knees.

The skirt itself, black, slick and just as tight, was seductively slit on either side, the cut ending neatly just below the very top of her thigh. So, although the lower half gripped and enticed by concealing the long legs, firm thighs, and the gleaming green it nevertheless treated and teased by slithering open slightly whenever Shego moved.

So, as the thief sat in front of Kim and crossed her legs, the flash of green skin had Kim biting her lip as desire clashed with the swirl of emotions already storming through her, uncontrolled, confusing… wonderful.

"I wish-" Kim began, only for Shego to smile, lean close and gently rest a finger against her lips.

"Not just yet… come with me." A gloved hand gently pulled Kim upright, while the other slid seductively across Kim's dress, rubbing ever so softly across her stomach. Dazed and delighted, Kim let Shego pull her away from the dark corner she had been skulking in and then into the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the club.

People glanced across as Shego moved through the throngs like a shark though water, Kim following her wake with elegant grace. They recognised her, and many either stared at her and the redhead behind her with approval, amusement, resignation or anger… some with a combination of the others. Still, who Shego and Kim were caused a gap to form around them and the green woman took advantage.

She span round, skirt swishing like silk in the air, and gripped Kim's arm and waist with strong hands. The young woman barely had enough time to gasp before Shego had pulled her into a gentle dance. The low lights flashed hypnotically around and across them as they danced, and Kim felt light headed as the dark haired woman moved sinuously with her, her body gently brushing against the redhead with gentle, pleasant touches.

"Why did you run away?" Kim blurted suddenly. Shego's smooth dancing faltered and Kim could see the guilt swim in the emerald eyes in front of her for just a few seconds, before the thief resumed the elegant movements of before. "I told you I loved you and you ran away from me. I thought you wanted that and… oh." Kim choked slightly and her voice became a pleading whisper. "Why did you run?"

"Oh, Kimmie. I've never had anyone say they love me for just that… being me." Shego pulled her close, the hand on her waist sliding round to rest gently on Kim's back, while the one that had held her hand gently brushed at Kim's red hair with a surprising tenderness for those quietly watching.

"Everyone who's ever claimed to love me has always wanted to change something, a part of me, in some way. My father, my brothers, and the one woman I fell for when I was at college. Not one person ever offered what you did. And that, well, it scared the living hell out of me. I haven't felt like that for years, so I ran."

"All I did was try and tell you I love you." Kim managed. "Was it supposed to be a secret? I know I shouldn't have done that in front of the media, but I didn't know what else to _do_. You'd vanished and nobody could find you. I… I didn't know you'd come to the conference, Shego. I'd never have-"

"Oh, shh, Kimmie." Shego kissed her forehead gently, making the redhead's toes curl in pleasure. "You have no idea how it feels to have someone do that, especially after you've kinda resigned yourself to never being allowed to have what other people do. How frightening such a simple thing to say is to someone like me."

"I don't understand."

"Ah, Princess, and there we have the reason why it was so scary." Shego chuckled and breathed in the scent of Kim's soft lemony perfume. "You really do love me, despite the fact that you of all people have a better idea of how much of a bitch I can be? You've read my file, my criminal history, and yet you could love me?"

Kim smiled. "I'd like to try."

"Damn, Kimmie, you really know the right thing to say sometimes." Shego chuckled weakly and then grinned. "Now then…"

Kim gasped as the room suddenly span for her as Shego shifted and leaned forwards, letting Kim drop into her waiting arms. For Kim, the sight of Shego staring down at her, dark hair trailing across her pale green shoulders and framing her beautiful and striking face, it was intoxicating.

Shego stared into the soft green of Kim's eyes and tilted her head. "I think I should warn you of something, Kimmie."

"What's that?" Kim asked, staring back.

"It's not going to be easy, loving me. I'm short tempered, gruff, annoying at times, and I'm really demanding about some things. Ask Drakken." Kim groaned as Shego whispered this to her, mainly due to the pale green hand gently running across the curve of her bottom. "In return for you putting up with that from time to time, I'm going to let you see a side of me that barely anyone has ever seen before."

"Oh?"

"Mmn, I'm going to show you my tender side." Shego whispered, leaning close to Kim's face. Her dark green, almost black lips curved. "So, Kimmie… gonna make that wish? And don't forget that you only have one. Make it good."

Shego leaned in before Kim could speak and as she cradled the redhead tightly, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat from the intimacy of their bodies, kissed her deeply. It was long, slow, and heady, and Shego could only marvel at how amazing it felt, how wonderful and, as Kim had pointed out, how _right_.

For Kim, it was just as heady. This time there was no fear, no sudden shock and a need to escape. Instead, she let herself be kissed, and kissed back in return. The muffled mix of cheering, wolf whistles, jeering and crude insults barely registered to her. And when she felt the gentle touch of Shego's tongue slip into her mouth, she returned it just as gently, just as deeply. When the kiss broke, and she stared up into those intense Emerald eyes of her one time nemesis, Kim could only marvel at where her life had ended up and how right it felt to be in the thief's arms.

As Shego slowly righted her, pale green hands still placed at the small of her back and the other gently running across her bottom with smooth, delicious motions, Kim grinned. "Yeah, I am… I just wanna do one thing first though."

"What?" Shego asked smirking suggestively; only to blink as Kim suddenly slapped her hard across the face, pulling a gasp from the forgotten crowd around them. "What the hel-"

"_That_, Shego, is for leaving me to face the music on my own. I put my neck on the line and you drove off!" Kim told her sternly, staring into shocked and angry eyes, as pale green skin darkened slightly where the slap had landed.

"Hey! You think that I wanted to? Well fu… mmn!" Shego managed hotly, before Kim's soft red lips slid back onto her dark green ones in a kiss that she was sure had the back of her head feeling as though it were flying off.

As she slid back, the moistness of Shego's lips painted on her own, Kim smiled. "And _that_ is for coming back, for telling me how you felt back at the lair, for risking everything to see me tonight…"

Shego stared, the hand that had been on Kim's back now rubbing her bruised jaw gently. "Damn it Kimmie, that's a hell of a clichéd move. Didn't take you for the romance novel type. What's worse is I _really_ liked the second bit. Doy!"

"Well, it got my point across, right?" Kim asked sweetly, and Shego snorted before smiling a little.

"Yeah, I got the message. I'll remember that I'm dating the one and only Kim Possible. I promise. I also promise that I'll only touchee my Kimmie from now on."

"Good, because I'm a one Shego woman," Kim felt the hand slip back onto her spine and she sighed, leaning into the dark haired woman with an air of contentment. "And I've decided what I'm going to ask you to do for me… the wish I mean."

"Oh?" Shego nuzzled Kim's neck, savouring the smell and taste of the redhead who had stolen her heart without so much as a single warning. "Well, your wish _is _my command, Princess."

"I…" Kim bit her lip and then gently wrapped her arms around Shego's neck as her legs slowly snaked around Shego's waist. With barely a grunt from either of them, Kim wrapped herself around the taller dark haired woman with a sigh of contentment. "I wish that you'd do everything you can to stay with me and love me until we both grow old and die."

Shego felt her heart leap at the words, much to her own shock and while part of her ruefully prodded her soul with the fact that she was going soft, another thought back to the fights, the missions to rule the world, the taunts, and then to the time with Kara Fang. Shego saw only one thing in all those periods of her life that had been constant, that had amused and then aroused her. And she lay in Shego's arms right now, wrapped tightly around the green woman's body.

Grinning and supporting Kim's weight with effortless ease, Shego continued to dance slowly in the soft lighting of the club, listening to the gentle sighs of pleasure from Kim as they mingled with the smooth music flowing around them.

"Your wish, Oh my Princess, is granted. And I for one am damned pleased it has been."

"Me too…" Kim replied softly, before gently kissing the green woman's neck. "Shego? I… I want you to hear me say it. I know you haven't really heard it direct from me yet. And I want to… I really want to."

Shego smiled and let the pleasure of the moment sweep through her. "Go ahead."

"I love you, Shego." Kim murmured, hugging the green thief tightly. "I love you."

"I know. And I love you, Kim Possible." Shego murmured in reply.

And she knew, deep down, that she would until the day she died.

The end… Or is it a beginning?

Well, there you have it... KP:MBS is now well... done. Though I do have one little epilogue to write now... just a little taster for... something I'm mulling over. So, wait and see what I'm planning. Still, I hope you all enjoyed MBS and what I have offered and that you liked this final chapter. If you haven't posted a reply before, please do... and feel free to say if you liked it or hated it. Buthave a REASON for either. After all, how can I improve my writing unless I know where I went wrong.

PS- Sorry if this ending was too "saccherine sweet" for some, but I felt after all they had been through, Kim the hero deserved to end up with the girl. grins And for those who wanted sex, they've only realised how they feel for each other for less than a month. Give it time!

Thanks for reading!

Your obedient writer, Hob.


	25. Epilogue: preemp echoes

Okay, here we go... the Epilogue to KP: Mind, Body and Soul... and yes, check the end for a final message from moi :)

Preemptive Echoes.

Three months later…

China

Withered hands gently clipped and tied off errant branches of the tiny tree sitting in its earthenware pot. Another pot held the various small and specialist tools of a Bonsai expert, along with a tiny watering can and even a greenhouse.

Prune here, tie back here. The wizened hands snipped a tiny twisted growth off the man branches with ruthless precision and then rheumy eyes examined the result with a critical and experienced eye.

_Yes, much better. As always, the skills this requires are applicable in life now as when the first father of my clan joined the Blood Jade and began this tree. _A sigh echoed around the lushly decorated office, and sank into carpet of a deep green. _Branches that twist away from the whole must be pruned, growths that show promise but are dangerous to the whole need to be cast aside… and no matter how carefully you cut away, salves need to be applied, or insects can attack, burrow… kill the trunk. How very much like ourselves, our organisation… Like Kara._

Putting the tiny tools down, the Grand Master of the Blood Jade groaned in annoyance and slid his hands over his eyes. Various reports and shock discoveries of the past three months ran through his head once more. All thanks to the Jade's standard security procedures as well.

While the battle had raged, the secure server Kara's team had installed to run parallel with Doctor Drakken's computer systems had done an emergency download to the Jade's secure, and heavily encrypted, server network. The information contained in the data sent had finally revealed to the Grand Master and the Council how corrupted and self indulgent Kara had become.

_Oh, Kara… what has your foolish hidden thirst for revenge done to us? How far will the damage go? And how much of this is my fault for letting you grow and twist back onto the Jade itself? I was foolish! So foolish to let this happen! To indulge you so much and then have you fail us and reveal our secret existence! So promising… so foolish and flawed in the end!_

There was no reply to his thoughts. How could there be? Considering that Kara had been killed by the very woman she had sought a single minded revenge against. A woman who had been involved, more than even she had realised, with the prize Kara had offered them to proceed with her own thirst for revenge. This thief, this mercenary…

The Fox's protégé, Shego.

Yes, Shego. Kim Possible's one time nemesis and now, through a unique set of circumstances her lover.

Sighing, the Grand Master turned his attention to his laptop and pressed buttons silently. As the laptop's mailbox flashed into existence, his lips narrowed at the amount of correspondence he now received on a daily basis. The reason was quite simple really.

Since Kara's death and their exposure to the law agencies around the world, the Jade were experiencing pressure and attacks on their businesses not seen since their inception. Especially the international Global Justice. They were the worst, and why? Because Shego, thanks to the grudge Kara must have instilled in her, was using every single bit of her skill and knowledge about illegal practices to help hunt them down.

And the Jade could forget asking support from the other, more public, organisations. In fact, the Grand Master felt, the ones that knew of the Jade's existence were almost _enjoying _the spectacle of seeing such an old foe under attack.

Then there was Kim Possible herself. The girl… no, woman now, had been growing slowly into a dangerous foe. Oh, she mainly saved lives, defeated the odd psychopaths with delusions of grandeur, but the Master could imagine how efficient, how powerful, she would be as an agent for Global Justice. So when Kara had dangled obtaining her for the Jade, he… they had jumped at the chance. To have the young woman working for them, and then Kara had offered Shego as a second obedient servant, well… it had seemed perfect. It would have been perfect.

He grunted realising, now, how easily they had been played by one of their own members, their newest, and now it seemed psychopathic, member as well. Hundreds of years of internal cunning, strife and power seeking, all bypassed by a twenty'ish year old girl with a fixation for causing the worst sadistic torture she could on her prisoners.

_Maybe that was the sign that she was not… stable. But then it is so _hard _to find people who enjoy work like that. I… no, we, were greatful to have found her, and her sister a few years later as well. _

His mind flicked back to Shia Fang's initiation and the serious expression the young blond woman had worn.

_Never have I seen such a loyal member of the Jade. The lies Kara told her, so easily believed. She produced such a strong member of our enforcement clan, a bodyguard who was loyal and strong. It had been another reason for us to trust her with this. Foolish, I can see that now. I am sure she had her eyes set on more than just controlling the new business in the United States. But still, to lose Shia as well as Kara herself…_

He scowled, fingers tapping in an agreement to sever a cocaine deal with the Spanish contingent. _Too much danger there now… far too much._

Unbidden, as he finished severing the deal, he recalled the reports about Shia's defection.

_Now Shia Fang is with Yamanouchi, accursed school that they are! Kara's insanity must have damaged even her sisters beliefs enough to make her realise it was all a lie. So, yet another branch I may… no, will have to prune. Unwillingly I admit. But she cannot join Yamanouchi… not another of our organisation! They know too much and are dangerous enough as it is!"_

Of course, Kara was not the sole reason either. He was sure that Shia's sister had not expected her to meet her ex-lover in the ensuing battle. He'd heard Quia, who had managed to escape but now was a scarred shadow of himself, quietly explain that Shia had been wavering, her doubts generated due to seeing Yamanouchi's most recently favoured student, Yori, and had then been confronted by a previous lover. A lover, who she had once betrayed for the Jade.

Jasmine H'dara, whose parents owned a very successful consortium of businesses and other interests, had been the one to sway Shia to return to her side, to Yamanouchi. Despite all that had happened between them, it had been love that had swayed Shia away.

The parents of the white haired ninja had been a continual thorn in his side for years, since the removal of their daughter's finger. They had financially supported Yamanouchi's investigations into the Jade's existence, along with their own continual search for the illusive proof they needed.

_Yes, she is a major thorn to our side… as is Yori. How little we knew when Kara approached us, how little we understood the friends Kim Possible has._ Frowning, the Jade leader leaned back and swivelled the chair side to side as he thought. _Who could have imagined this American teenager had friends at Yamanouchi?_

He frowned. Indecision was not something he appreciated in anyone… especially himself.

"_I must protect our interests, too many of our associates are rejecting or disobeying us. They mock our sudden naked exposure and the way we scrabble and fight to hide that which shows us._

He hummed at the thought. The two who seemed most likely to succeed at the task of re-hiding the Jade would arrive soon and now he wondered about a second task for them to perform.

_Even if they remove the evidence I wish them to, the jade still look weak to our once allies. I _must_ send a message to them to show that the Jade are still strong, still lethal to cross… still to be obeyed! But how? _

His eyes glanced down to the file on his desk, and he scowled. There were too many factors to take in, too many potential targets to go for, and those he did not would know the Jade were responsible. But which ones would see the warning and investigate with more caution, allowing the Jade to vanish into the shadows once more, and which would be driven even harder to destroy them utterly?

_None of these five are easy targets, nor are they truly at fault for what has occurred, considering this is all thanks to Kara… but I have no choice!" _His hands flipped the file open and scanned through the images, finally selecting two with a slight hesitation. _The Jade must survive… and maybe this will send a message to the ones that seek us to step cautiously, and to the powerful friends of these two, that nobody is safe._

He closed his eyes and leaned back, murmuring. "But if this fails… I will doom us all. For neither of these two will stop at erasing us entirely, if we are not successful."

The sudden tapping at his door made the old man look up, worried face wreathed in the shadows. "Yes?"

The door opened smoothly on oiled hinges, and his personal secretary, a demure young girl from the Thailand sex markets that he had 'rescued' stood politely in the opening. He tilted his head, worries momentarily forgotten, and watched as she bowed.

"Forgive the intrusion, my Master, but… the sisters are here. They claim you wished to see them so they may 'deal' with some problems?" The girl slid back upright and folded her hands neatly behind her, knowing that the Master himself, old though he was, enjoyed seeing the beauty of the body he sometimes amused himself with. For her, it was a small price to pay to escape the hell she had been in. "Shall I send them in?"

"Yes, thank you." The Master nodded and watched silently as her young body walked back out, smooth and well defined rear clad in a drape of thin silk. There were, thank goodness, many distractions from running such a complex organisation and he was thankful.

The sudden clatter of shoes on marble jerked him out of his thoughts, and he watched as those shoes were silenced to whispers as they stepped onto the carpet. Their owners paused in the doorway and bowed, one of them gently shrugging a Hello Kitty backpack off her shoulder.

"You wished to see us, Master?"

"Yes, come forwards, my dears. I have two jobs I feel that only you can perform. And though I do not wish to do so, I have no option but to request you attempt what may be impossible. For the good of the Jade."

Identical dark brown eyes shared glances and then the two figures walked forwards in tandem. School skirts wafted in the air and the Master of the Jade studied them intently. For such innocent looking young girls, they were one of his deadliest weapons. Not as adaptable as Kara had become, but certainly the Jade's only hope now.

As they approached the desk, he held out two pieces of paper. The first showed the Global Justice headquarters, the agency the Grand Master had discovered were the ones to store the copies of the data on his organisation. The second contained the images and vital statistics of the two women he had chosen. "Here…"

Two hands took the papers offered, and the eyes exchanged glances before one glanced back. Her colleague pulled a gleaming Yo-Yo with a popular child's cartoon image on it and began to play with it, still studying the blueprints.

"This building is to be infiltrated?"

"Yes, it is. You are tasked with destroying all data aligned with the Jade themselves in this building. I am sure our armoury will contain anything you require, and can adapt it to suit your…tastes."

The Master watched the second slide a stick of Poky into her mouth and chew it slowly, the stick rolling around like a lollipop. "And these are the ones you wish… dealt with?"

"Yes." The Grand Master nodded quietly. "We have no choice."

"It will be almost impossible. We know our limitations as assassins." The other girl spoke, not nervous or frightened. No, she just spoke calm fact. "If Kara could not deal with this, how can we?"

"I know, but it is one of the two options open to me. And I repeat I have no choice. Will you accept this mission?"

Both nodded, and the Hello Kitty backpack was gently placed on the floor. "For our Jade, anything. Even our lives."

"Good," the Grand Master watched them sink into the chairs in front of his desk. "Now, whatever you feel you need to complete this task will be provided. As for information, ask what you will. Remember, they are not to be underestimated, my dears. They destroyed Kara, and almost revealed us to the world, with no hope of repairing such a breech. Always remember that!"

"We will. We do… we know how lethal they both are."

"Good. Now, as I said, you must ask me everything you can think of to be successful. I will tell you as much as we can about any possible theories of their flaws or weaknesses."

The yo-yo bounced up and down its string quietly, while both assassins leaned back in their chairs and assumed an intent expression. Finally the yo-yo stilled and brown eyes met his.

"Do such things exist in them? They have never shown them before. The love they have for each other defended the one we managed to corrupt. That Kara corrupted. They do not seem to have any weakness we have heard of. And we _have _been considering them, as any assassin should."

The Master nodded slowly and sighed. "They must have weaknesses, my dears… I pray they do. And I will not lie to you. They are protected, greatly, by powerful friends. They are deadly themselves and are wary and watchful against us." He tapped the paper. "Regardless, these two _must_ die!"

"We will do what we can… though _we_ may die trying." They exchanged glances and the same girl tilted her head at her partner. "We will need to distract the targets as much as we can."

"And her allies… the Chosen one and," she broke off and sneered while her partners face darkened in loathing. "Yori."

A thought struck her partner and the yo-yo stilled as a sly smile slid onto an innocent face. "Tell us, Master. Where is Lord Monty Fisk at this moment?"

* * *

Yamanouchi

The voice echoed around the courtyard. "Students, first kata!"

"Hai!"

The cry came from fifty voices and rose into the sky as clear and smooth as a choir. Bodies gently wove through a complicated series of movements and jabs, feet sweeping around in arcs across the stone surface.

"Very good."

Shia Fang gazed with pride at the assembled students in front of her. Dressed in white, they were a gleaming collection of young, hopeful and fresh faces and Shia felt herself inwardly sigh with pleasure. For these were her students, and she was their teacher.

"Very good indeed. However, remember that first kata prepares you to counter or attack. It is neither on its own… and requires a follow-through. Now, observe the second kata!"

Shia swung her hands around smoothly into an intricate horizontal line, imagining a blade of steel sliding in front of her gaze. As her arms reached as far as her elbow would allow, she tensed her muscles and ripped her arms forward in a punching jab, smashing past her imagined enemies defences and sinking deep into their armour and the flesh beyond.

"Hai!" Shia's voice echoed around the courtyard with power and elegance. "Now, repeat!"

Fifty young bodies fell into the smooth motion with their teacher, the sound of cotton and leather on stone a rough whisper, much like the sea as it washed against the sand of a beach.

"Hai!" The cry went up again, and Shia nodded, proud of her students.

"Excellent, I see you have all been practicing!"

"Yes, Teacher Shia!"

Shia chuckled, only to wince suddenly and gently place a hand on her stomach. Every student watched quietly, compassionately, as their teacher pressed gently on the area of her gi they all knew hid her sisters attempted death wound. Even now, after three months of healing, it still afflicted her, still prevented her from engaging in true, powerful, and exhausting combat. This was one of the reasons she taught the kata stances of her sword's path. She was too injured to do anything else for now.

Shia glanced up, expecting every single young face to be staring at her in disgust at her display of weakness. Instead, as she took in the compassionate, steady, and proud faces of her students, the blond woman chuckled and reminded herself that she was somewhere totally different compared to the Jade.

"Do not worry. It is just reminding me that I am alive… and not to over exert myself just yet, less teacher Jasmine scold me."

Her laughter was met with a low rumble of chuckles from the students in front of her, who all grinned and then bowed with respect.

"I want you all to know that you are all progressing well, and-" Shia broke off as she noticed a wizened body step through the courtyard doorway and then wait patiently behind her students. Shia gently rose, wincing quietly, until she managed to stand upright, blond hair wavering in the gentle breeze. "It seems I need to sit down for a moment." She glanced around and picked out three of her more skilled students. "Riana, Hazuraka, Aporia continue the exercises and arrange a little light sparring please."

"Yes, Teacher." The three murmured quietly, before turning to their fellow classmates. "Teams of two, kata one and two practice only!"

"Hai!" The others agreed, and Shia watched as her young 'ninjas-to-be' quickly began to parry and defend with their wooden practice swords.

"Very impressive…" She whispered, before making her way around her darting, dancing group and heading towards where she could see Sensei sitting on a bench underneath the schools apple-blossom tree. "Sensei?"

"Ah, Shia." The wizened and guileless face smiled softly at her. "Come, sit, you must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired, yes."

"As much as I am greatful and appreciate your input into the school, I do not want your own sense of debt to prevent you from healing, or make it harder on yourself to do so. You owe it to yourself to heal fully, Shia. And you owe it to the love you have for Jasmine. I doubt she would appreciate your training making you arrive in your shared quarters with a bleeding wound."

"No, I do not think she would. In fact, I would most likely be forced to bed for weeks." Shia smiled in appreciation and rolled her eyes slightly, making the wizened man's eyes twinkle. "She is fussing over me like a mother hen… though, and I beg you not to tell her this, I do enjoy it… slightly."

"Ah, well I am sure that she is only too well aware that trying to prevent you from doing what you wish would end up becoming an impossible situation." Sensei chuckled and Shia joined him. "Still, you are comfortable here?"

Shia's chuckling ended with a contented sigh. "Oh yes. Yamanouchi has changed little since I last was here. Everything is the same, wonderfully and peacefully the same. The woods, the snow mountain trail, the river… even Honourable Cook."

"She prefers the name 'Honourable Dinner Lady' now, thanks to the chosen one."

"Oh?" Shia shook her head, smiling still. "I shall have to remember that."

"And how is life with yourself and Jasmine?"

"It has been fraught, I will not deny that." Shia shrugged gently and the old man nodded. "However I wish to deny it to myself, I did betray her, you… the school and I must face the consequences of that. One of which is the healing scars of our relationship."

"But they are healing?"

"Slowly. Jasmine has forgiven me, mostly I hope, for my actions. She certainly refuses to link me to the people who cut her finger off." Shia closed her eyes, a pained expression shimmering there for a second. "Though I did let them in, Jasmine claims it was _still _their choice to do the task assigned to them. So that is one thing she refuses to accept my guilt over even though I know my actions were the cause. Still, I have tried to make her accept my apologies, but she refuses to even listen to me. There have been _quite_ the shouting matches between us about it."

"Yes, I am well aware of your… 'discussions' as I am sure the whole school is." Sensei smiled, dulling the slight edge of his words. "For myself, I saw the two of you together at the lotus flower river bend. You seemed quite happy indeed."

Shia flushed. "Oh. Yes… Um, we were, Sensei."

He smiled, and then sighed in annoyance. "Which means that what I bring is most distressing. For me as much as you."

Shia blinked and then felt the blood in her veins rapidly cool to ice, a lump twisting her belly. "You… you do not wish to be rid of me, to leave… do you?"

"Of course not, child. No matter what happens to you, Yamanouchi will always remain a sanctuary. No, this has nothing to do with Yamanouchi's intentions, and all to do with those of the group your sister was linked to."

Shia winced at the word sister and Sensei gently reached across and rubbed her hand. "Such pain."

"I feel responsible for her actions, how can I not? She was family!"

"Do not forget that you yourself were a victim in this as much as anyone. Though you hurt others, and you are working to atone for that, you were not solely responsible for anything you did as a Jade member."

"But I should be. Ignorance and inaction is no excuse for being a coward and-"

"Inaction is a fine word, as is cowardice. But they are both used to both good and evil effect. As for me, I shall only say this. For those that call you a coward for not stopping Kara, then they have _never_ had such an event happen to them. Kara was family, your family. Someone you believed loved you. Someone who you believed up to the last few days of your tenure with the jade had saved your life. They gave you a home, purpose, and as much as you may dislike it, a replacement of the family you lost. To find out that Kara was responsible for destroying that which she replaced must have been a blow to your soul I cannot fathom."

"I let her carry on her insanity, even when I knew the truth!" Shia whispered, clenching her fists. "I knew she was still torturing Kim Possible, her mother, and Shego and I did nothing! And when I could stand it no longer, I asked Yori to kill m-"

"Your inaction was confusion, horror, and shame… your desire to be taken away from the pain of what Kara did to you is understandable only to those who have felt a similar betrayal to them in the past. What you went through, Shia, is something that would take someone with less fortitude of the mind, years to come to terms with. I can only give thanks that Yori and Jasmine were both there to help you find the path back and I hope that here you will find peace and happiness again."

"I too wish that Sensei."

"I also hope that one day you will recover enough to aid us in the fight against evils such as the society your sister was part of… a society who has recently contacted you."

"The Jade?" Shia's voice rose in distress and a few of her students paused for a second in their practice before slowly resuming. "I will have _nothing _to do with them now! Sensei I have not had contact with them or intend to-"

"Calm yourself, Shia. Please." The wizened man spoke softly and Shia slowly relaxed in his presence. "The Jade message was for you, but I believe was more an intentional warning to us."

Sensei handed over a thick white envelope, Shia's name carefully inscribed in red ink. "It was found at the base of the mountain with the other mail and packages."

Shia stared at the envelope resting in her lap, and forced her fingers to stop trembling through willpower. "I see."

She opened the envelope slowly and watched as the splintered remains of a wooden tag fell from it and bounced around the flagstones at her feet. The blond woman shook her head slowly. "Of course, my pledge. I should have realised it would come sooner or later."

Sensei's hands suddenly clasped hers, the warmth making Shia start. "My child, I know only too well what this means. They have declared you a traitor, am I right?"

Shia nodded. "I am a target now, for the Jade themselves."

She recalled the time Kara, after the blade for her bodyguard ceremony had been handed to her, had offered a brush and a bowl containing the rapidly coagulating remains of the blood she had spilled in its creation.

She remembered inscribing her words of honour onto the tiny length of cherry wood, and watching as Kara had accepted it, and slotted her word into the odd wheel shaped desk at the base of the Grand Masters throne.

"_Your pledge has been accepted."_ Kara had told her. _"Serve it well and do not break it. For those that break their words will be destroyed as thoroughly as the pledge itself will be shattered."_

Shia sighed. "I now carry a target on my back. I should have expected this… yes." She held up the envelope from inside the larger one and her eyes were dark. "They expect me to come and face judgement and expect my answer. There must be one of them waiting at the base of the mountain, for me to return this envelope with my decision."

"Well, they have sent their message. I think I shall be the one that replies for you, my dear Shia."" Sensei told her quietly, and the blond Ninja blinked as he produced a fresh lotus flower, around which was wrapped a gold chain connected to a tiny disk containing three words.

_Sanctuary of Yamanouchi._

Shia could only stare as the old man slid the flower and chain into the envelope and then motioned softly. A ninja dropped from the cherry tree and bowed, before running off towards the path that lead down the mountain.

"You are Yamanouchi now, Shia Fang. You have our protection… and a powerful one it is. If they ever attack you, then Yamanouchi will be there at your side. And here, at the school, you are safe, I promise. As for the Jade, they will know soon enough what to expect if they attack you… I know Yori and Ron Stoppable very well."

Shia could only gape at what the wizened man offered. She rose suddenly and winced as she bowed deep, her healing wound protesting. "I am in your debit for my entire life."

"No, my child." Sensi smiled softly. "You owe me nothing. Besides, I promised to aid anyone who sought my protection. Especially when that person was praised for her bravery by not only Ron San, but also Yori."

"But… but you are putting the school in danger, in-"

"Shia, do you really think you are the first who came to Yamanouchi, who begged for protection from their evil and manipulations?" Sensei asked quietly. "You are not the first, Child, nor will you be the last. And long may it continue, where those who realise the Jade path should not be taken, come for aid."

Shia stared. "Then what must I do to repay you, the school… everyone who helped me?"

"I believe," Sensei interrupted softly with a smile. "That Jasmine asked me to pass on a message as well. Now, what was it? Ah, yes. She requests you come to the flower garden after I have spoken with you, for lunch I believe it was… She was certainly excited and happy when she asked me to pass this information on to you, and asked you bring some of the 'Poky' she knows you have kept hidden since your joint trip to see her family."

"How did Jasmine know I-" Shia faltered as Sensei raised an eyebrow, and then blushed as the old man chuckled. She shook her head. "But the training of my students today…"

The master of Yamanouchi slid to his feet and nodded as he took in the sights of Kara's group practicing with smooth skill and precision. A testament to Shia's skill, and more proof than was needed that Yori had chosen wisely for her replacement.

"I think that I feel the urge to train myself today. I am sure your students would appreciate my view on a few moves. With your permission of course."

"M… mine?"

"You _are _their teacher, Shia. It would be rude to take control without your permission, though of course it would mean you have ample time to walk down to the garden from the courtyard, where I am sure more, ahh, pressing matters await you?"

Shia felt the smile curl around her lips, she couldn't help it. "Yes, Sensei, I believe I would like to discuss matters with Jasmine. If you do not mind taking control of my lesson?"

"Of course not, please enjoy yourself."

The old man smiled as Shia limped to her feet and, for someone with such a deep and healing wound, walked swiftly towards where the school sheltered the land from strong wind, and the sun beat down warmly, allowing perfumed flowers to grow. A most romantic spot.

"Yes, I do believe you should enjoy yourself." Sensei repeated, before turning back and rubbing his hands at the thought of the brisk workout ahead. "As shall I."

* * *

Middleton

"Mom?" Kim forced open the doorway to her parent's home with a gasp, and turned back, her bottom halfway in the hallway, as she dragged a massive bag into the house with a large amount of grunting exertion. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Kimmiecub, we're in here!" Her mother's voice called from the kitchen, but Kim continued to wrestle with the huge bag. "Welcome back and…" A second thud and a curse had her mother pausing. "What _are _you doing in there?"

"Oh, well you know the courses I'm taking?" The redhead called back, kicking the huge bag into a corner, the things inside making dull thuds as she did so.

"Yes."

"Well, a couple of my lecturers have decided that, as I'm always jetting around the world doing missions, they want to make sure I have my assignment instructions and the books needed to do them, just in case anything happens."

"So? That doesn't explain the noise."

"They gave me them for the whole year… my entire course and subjects in one go." Kim huffed and leaned against the wall for a second, trying to get her breath back. "Thirty five books, all of them hardbacks. What felt like eighty tonnes of paper, and five DVD's, just in case I need to work on them via the Kimmunicator. I mean, why not just _give _me the DVD's?"

"Well, sweetie, I remember that when I was doing my thesis a great many of the answers to questions only really made sense on paper. Once that was done, I could type it up on my typewriter."

"This is the twenty first century, Mom!" Kim huffed and pushed away from the wall. Dressed in jeans and a white blouse, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail, Kim stomped towards the kitchen.

"Yes, well, come in here and have a cup of tea. It'll make you feel better. Oh, and I have something in here that may just cheer you up."

"Oh?" Kim smiled and thought of smooth green skin, emerald eyes, and a wicked smile. She shivered. "Did Shego leave a messa-"

Walking into the kitchen, Kim paused as her thoughts become reality in front of her eyes. Green skin shimmering with warmth as a hand gently slid a mug across the table, the wave of dark green, almost black, hair as a strong, agile body gently poured rich, dark, tea into it, and then green eyes twinkled as black lips chuckled.

"Well, well. Been a while since anyone left _you _breathless, Kimmie. After all, I _have _been gone for a while."

"Shego!" Kim felt herself lift inside. "Wow, you're back!"

"Hello, Princess, and yeah I am. Sorry about the wait, Kimmie." Shego, dressed in her trademark green and black checked suit, sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "I got back about four hours ago, called your house and was told to come over. I had GJ drop me off"

Kim slid into a seat next to the green woman and switched her gaze between mother and girlfriend. There was still that subtle tension in the air, the same uncomfortable air that had been layered over every event which had Mrs Possible and Shego in the same room.

"So, what happened?" Kim asked, trying to keep her tone light. Even now, the sensation of it made her feel uncomfortable. "I thought you were coming back to Middleton two days ago. You said it'd only be a couple of weeks too, it's been a month."

"I did, and I thought it would take that long, so did Betty for that matter. She ended up sending me to Japan. Tokyo to be precise. Wanted me to use my 'special' skills to aid the team she'd sent to investigate this rumoured drugs company front. It took far longer than they thought to get a warrant, and when we went in it all looked legit, but the GJ guys didn't notice the hidden entrance to the _real _factory."

"I bet you did." Kim told her and Shego nodded.

"Child's play, Pumpkin." The green woman sipped her tea. "It led to a very nicely equipped lab, designing and producing designer narcotics. Really nasty crap too. One big high, led by one heck of a crash and addictive as fu-" She paused, as Mrs Possible coughed slightly, rolled her bright green eyes in annoyance, and ignored Kim's chuckle. "I mean… really addictive. And the place had Blood Jade and Kara's fingerprints all over it. They're getting better at hiding everything she was linked to though."

Kim nodded, desperately trying to ignore the way her heart lurched at Kara's name, let alone the way her mother shivered. "So GJ's got you chasing the Jade for now?"

"Yeah. Betty," Shego said the name with a sarcastic tone. "Thinks that I'll be motivated to track them down, considering what they did to me, to you, and your mom."

The thief leaned back, hiding a wince as her back hissed with a temporarily forgotten pain, the wound there reminding her it had only started to heal yesterday, had been quite deep and had taken stitches for the GJ medics to close up.

_Damn ninjas… and that robot for god's sake! All for a narcotics factory._

"Of course, she's right. But I still don't like the way she keeps her thumb on me. I've been working with em now for three months, surely they realise that I'm not going anywhere, that this isn't some ruse. Isn't it enough that I'm working for the damn 'goody, goody team' again?"

"Give it time." Kim murmured, reaching out and gently rubbing her lovers arm. "You were a problem to Doctor Director for years."

"I hate this, doing this…" Shego sighed and grunted in annoyance. "But if I want to be with you, to try and have something I want, I've gotta play their rules. It sucks and I hate it."

"Shego, I know it's hard but… well… I… I…" Kim began, worried and thinking back to the way her green lover had abandoned Team Go for the same reasons. The teen was scared that Shego would decide the payoff, namely her, wasn't worth it and leave her if she-

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." The thief murmured quietly, knowing where Kim's thoughts were heading, thanks to years of knowing her almost as well as she knew herself. "I need you like I need air, or physical combat. So I'm not going anywhere, no matter how sappy that sounds." Shego smiled as the redhead relaxed slightly and then looked thoughtful. "Still, once I've repaid what I owe to 'Betty'," she sneered again. "Then maybe I'll be work for hire again."

"As a thief." Kim told her quietly, wishing she could sound more accepting. But the thought unsettled her still.

"Yeah, Kimmie." Shego nodded and shrugged. Not in apology, but understanding at how it unsettled her lover. "It's what I am. You're just going to have to trust me to do the right thing in that. Kay? And if this 'hand holding' Director insists on doing keeps up? Well, I'm going to have to have a few pointed words with her too."

"Trust me, if she didn't believe you were on the level, you wouldn't be here drinking tea with me, or dancing with me in clubs or-" Kim broke off, flushing suddenly, and Shego grinned as Mrs Possible narrowed her eyes with an intense, to her daughter anyway, speculating look.

"True enough, Pumpkin. Still, I've been living on the darker side of life for a while. This business with Global is taking some getting used to," Shego muttered, absentmindedly reaching out and caressing Kim's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Princess. It just bugs me."

"So," Kim's mother interrupted, watching the gentle interplay of touches, strokes, and reassurance that Shego and Kim barely knew they were giving each other. She thought it was time to bring up the half finished discussion they had been having before Kim had come home. "What's the plan, Kimmie? After all, you're on break now."

Mrs Possible chuckled slightly; amused at the way her daughter blinked and then grinned.

"Yeah, I am. And my girlfriend is back in Middleton." The grin widened and a thoughtful expression crossed the redheads face. "This needs some thinking about."

"You need to _think _about what to do with a sexy, 'ready to rock' woman like myself? No wonder I hear the University bods are pushing you with their courses, Princess." Shego told her. "Still, even Nerdlinger has been wincing at the amount of work they've given you."

"So not! I can handle anything they dish out and-" Kim stared at the woman she loved. "How did you know I'd gotten into Middleton University? I only just found out I'd been successful in getting my placement!"

_And you've been gone on this mission for over three weeks!_ Kim's brain added, upset. She reminded herself it hadn't been Shego's decision, or even Doctor Director's for that matter. It was just that they had needed Shego for that amount of time, and the green woman had agreed so she _could _stay with Kim when she came back. _Remember that… she did this all for you, Possible, no matter how much she hates rules and regulations and doing 'the right thing' for people._

"Nerdlinger, who else? On that second hand Kimmunicator you found for me. I asked him to let me know what you'd decided." The green woman replied and then raised her mug with a smirk. "Um, I suppose I'm supposed to say congratulations that you've entered his vision of nerd heaven at this point?"

Kim scowled. "Yeah!"

"Congratulations, my little… well, nerd." Shego told her, smirking wider as Kim bristled. "Mmmn. Now, I remember that expression very well. And how dangerously sexy it is to me."

Kim glared and ignored the flirty words. "I'll have you know it took a load of acceptance tests to be taken in. Let alone a special exemption for my… absence!" Sulking slightly, the redhead pouted and Shego gazed at her with utter delight.

God, her Kim was sexy when she was annoyed.

"Sorry, Pumpkin. Put it down to me thinking you don't need qualifications."

"Yes, she does." Doctor Possible countered, sitting down and, with only a slight hesitation, holding out the biscuits to Shego.

The green woman took one, and felt her amusement drain out of her as quickly as it had come. She could feel Kim's mother tense every single time she came close to physical contact and she didn't like the uncomfortable feeling left behind. Worse, she felt guilty and that was rare for her…

"If you want my daughter to join you at Global Justice, then she'll need all the qualifications she can get. Plus, even if it doesn't work out at GJ, she has other options that qualifications offer her. So it's not pointless."

"Yeah, yeah." Shego muttered, dunking her biscuit into her tea. "Ignore me. It's just that I went to Go college when I was with my brothers, trying to avoid the life Hego kept moaning on and on about… and what happened to me? After months of personal abuse, name calling and one hell of a nasty time, I flunked my course and ended up becoming a crappy hero anyway! So excuse me if I think it's a waste of time and I don't want Princess exposed to all that 'you're a freak for being gay' crap…"

Realising she was giving out far too much personal information for her liking, Shego clammed up and fixed her eyes onto her tea and the soaking biscuit. _At least Kim isn't green too…_

"Hey," Kim whispered suddenly, making Shego glance up. "That's not going to happen to me. I promise. Even if it does, I'm not going to back down from any taunts about our relationship. It's my choice, and very important to me. But so is this chance at qualifications, and I want to do this. Okay?"

Flushing slightly, Shego nodded and then gazed back at her tea with an awkward air around her. Kim, knowing she was thinking back to her own past, left her to her memories and turned to her mother quietly.

"I know I need the qualifications, Mom. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you, because you're my smart little Kimmiecub." Doctor Possible told her and glanced at Shego with a surprising amount of compassion. "I didn't know you had such an unpleasant experience. I'm sorry I brought it back."

Shego waved a hand, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

Family, and all the compassion and support that came with it in Kim's world, was still confusing and a little un-nerving to her. She bit into her biscuit, praying Mrs Possible wouldn't ask her what happened. After all, it wasn't her responsibility to soothe such an old wound, nor be sympathetic. Especially when Mrs Possible was dealing with her own demons; one of which happened to involve her.

Kim's mother watched her for a second and then turned to her daughter once more. "So, what did you end up taking then, now that you're in?"

"International relations and culture. I'll be starting properly after spring break and then playing catch-up for the next few months." Kim told her mother, proud of her choice. "Dr Director suggested it's a good start for becoming a GJ agent and spoke to them personally when they weren't sure they could squeeze me into the course. She said I'd earned it after all the Jade business."

"True, but I bet that's not the only reason." Shego muttered and then blinked as both redheads glanced at her. "Um, sorry, none of my business."

"What other reason is there?" Kim asked, puzzled. "Come on Shego, please?"

"Okay, okay. I just think that she's starting to groom you a bit, Pumpkin."

"Groom me?"

"Mmmn," Shego picked out another biscuit and carefully dunked it into her tea. "To become her protégé just like I was with Fox. She wants you running Global, Kimmie, when you're old enough and seasoned with a few years of course."

"But-"

"I've kinda seen it happening over the years I've been keeping track of you, especially after that alien business. And of course, you'd have been perfect to keep GJ gunning after me, the number one thief in the world. Who better to hunt, and track me down, than my nemesis?"

"Really?" Kim blinked, uncertain if Shego was being flattering or her usual sly self. "But there's no guarantee I'll be accepted into GJ, or that I _want _to be part of Global. After all, considering all the stuff Doctor Director was forced to tell me when I wanted to reveal what you did for me, it's kinda made me dislike the idea of politics getting in the way of my duties if I _did_ join. Besides, I'm dating you now…"

"Well, I don't think she ever counted on you falling for the bad girl, Pumpkin." Shego shrugged, a small smirk appearing on her lips, as Kim flushed red. At a very quiet sigh of resignation, the green thief glanced across at Kim's mother. "Nor did you, I'll bet."

"No, strangely I didn't see this coming along." Doctor Possible mimicked Shego's shrug and sat back, trying to relax next to the green woman. "However, you two seem to be getting along very well these past three months. Very well indeed considering you both thumped each other to pieces for quite a few years. I think it shocked a lot of people."

"Not hard at all, Mom. Not when someone told me she was in love." Kim whispered, and Shego's smirk gentled into a grin. "It was really easy when I found that out and came to love her the same way."

"Aww, Kimmie cares!" The green woman leaned in close to Kim's flushed face and brushed her lips across the redheads, gently. "Me too… a lot. Though we still fight, don't we, Pumpkin. After all, its fun to… well, play cops and robbers now and again."

Watching the two of them, and worried that they'd end up doing something better kept private- especially considering that she was, after all, still trying to deal with all of this- Doctor Possible coughed politely. Her daughter and lover glanced across and Kim's blush deepened at her mother's expression.

"Sorry, Mom."

"I think you need to have a shower first, young lady, before anything like _that_ gets started, and then Shego can show you her little gift."

"Gift?" Kim groaned with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. "I told you, you don't have to buy me stuff. I don't need you to buy me stuff." She paused at Shego's raised eyebrow and gleaming eyes… and then caved. "Okay, I'll bite. What'd you get me this time on GJ's expense account…" Kim paused and the devil took her over. "And was it expensive?"

"Shower!" Doctor Possible told her sternly, making Kim jump up. "Then fresh clothes as well!"

"Okay, Mom! Okay! Jeez, it was just a joke!"

As both women watched her vanish upstairs, a silence settled in the kitchen of the Possible household. A silence that was eventually broken by the faint echoing hiss of hot water. Shego glanced around awkwardly and then bit into her biscuit once more, while Kim's mother sat quietly, her fingers fussing with her mugs handle. As Shego raised her own mug, she masked another wince as she raised it too quickly.

"Do you want me to look at that before Kim comes back?" Doctor Possible asked quietly, watching as Shego stiffened and a small patch of slightly brighter green slid onto her cheeks. "If you keep trying to hide it, when Kim finds out she'll probably yell at you."

"Hide what?" Shego asked, trying to act nonchalant. "I'm fine. Big bad thief and Merc! That's me, Doctorr P."

"I think we're past the tough woman act now, Shego. You hurt just as easily as anyone else and that seems to be quite the wound you have. I presume you got it while doing the mission for Global and didn't bother to have it properly treated because you wanted to get back here. Right?"

"My powers-" Shego muttered, trying not to reveal anything further.

"Let you heal faster, but they don't make you immortal… or able to turn off pain, and I'm a doctor… so," rising and ignoring the way Shego hunched, Doctor Possible walked across to where she kept her medical kit and pulled it off the wall, before pausing and closing her eyes. "Suit off please."

Grumbling, Shego began to slide the zip of her uniform down. "What a chat up line."

And the medical case clattered to the floor as Doctor Possible froze, face pale.

It had been the sound of the zip and the sight of Shego standing in front of her, trying to remain cool and nonchalant, that triggered the memory Kim's mother had been trying to live with for the past few months. Her had fingers stiffened on the case and ended up slipping on the handle as the older redhead battled sudden nausea.

Shego blinked as the case tumbled onto the kitchen tiles and as she moved to pick it up, Kim's mother made an odd terrified animal noise at the back of her throat, making the green woman freeze.

"Doctor P?"

Pale, Doctor Possible forced her fingers to stop trembling.

"You… the way you undid the…" Doctor Possible's voice faded into a breathless squeak and as Shego took a step forwards, concerned, and she took three back. "STOP! Just… just _stay_ there for a moment!"

"Doc, I…" Shego blinked as the woman trembled harder and suddenly realised. "Oh damn it! I didn't know that undoing my uniform like that would-"

The redhead clenched her hands as the nausea slammed back into to her. "I know! Just… just _stop _moving for a second!"

Shego shuffled on the spot as Kim's mother slowly moved across to where Shego's chair stood and quietly sank into it. After a few moments she looked up, pale blue eyes conflicted, but no longer shivering.

_Shego was a pawn, it was Kara… _She repeated what she and Diana had discussed. _Shego was a pawn, it was Kara… her intent, her order. She did it to hurt Kim, Shego, and myself. And Shego couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it and was a victim as much as me. _

Taking a deep breath, Mrs Possible looked up at the green woman. "I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry?!" Shego stared in disbelief. "Doc, I know what Kara made me do, I was _there_! You have every right to hate me or be frightened. Doy! I tried to… to rape you!"

"Tried is the important word" The redhead replied simply and she looked up at the bad girl turned… if not good, at least not as dark as she had been. "I was there as well, and I know you had nothing to do with what happened… what _she_ tried to make happen. Part of me, most of me in fact, is well aware that you couldn't have stopped it anymore than Kim. The other part of me though is scared of what would have happened."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Shego muttered looking down and glaring at the kitchen lino. She pictured Kara's face there, and ground a green boot into the image with careful precision. "If I'd been able to get free, I'd have done some surgery on Kara of my own, Doc. I promise you that."

"I'm having therapy." Mrs Possible blurted suddenly.

"Oh…" Shego managed, shuffling uncomfortably. This was territory she didn't understand and certainly had no intention to learn if she could help it. And the woman in front of her looked just as confused about what she'd said as Shego herself. "Why're you telling me this, Doc? You know, actually I don't think I should know about this!"

"I…" Mrs Possible sighed and took a deep breath.

For some reason, having the person she sometimes felt irrational fear about standing in front of her with an equally terrified expression on her face, seemed to calm her down. Maybe Diana was right.

"I wonder if you'd consider coming with me one day."

"To therapy?" Shego asked in total disbelief. "Me? Um, Dr P, I'm the one you're having therapy for!"

"I know, but I'd like you to talk to my therapist, Diana." She glanced up and saw the insult in Shego's expression and realised that the green woman, her Kim's strong independent thief, thought she was suggesting she need therapy herself. "Not for you! For me…"

"Okay, seriously weirding me out here!"

"I think Diana might be right. She, ah, has been asking me to see if you'd come for a while now." Doctor Possible shrugged uncomfortably and Shego remained standing, her whole body radiating an undecided decision to run or fight. "She thinks I need to… interact with you more. Maybe see your side of what happened, to understand how little control you had. Which is silly really, because I know that what happened was down to Servus and Kara. Not you."

Shego stared as the redhead played with her fingers once more. Despite her own desire to forget the whole damn thing, Shego could see the therapists point. After all, it was talking things through with Marie that had saved her own sanity, even if it had ended up placing her on a slightly… criminal path.

_Kimmie is a bad influence on me. Whatever happened to my ruthless, cruel and sadistic 'don't give a damn bout anyone but me' attitude? Especially when I _really _need it!_

Shego sighed and held up a hand.

"Listen, I… okay. I need to say this now, before you get any ideas!" She managed, watching as Kim's mother blinked and looked up. "I'm soft on Kimmie, but not you! Kay? So, I'll consider going as payment for screwing up on my side of things, namely Kara. She made me hurt you, I'm willing to try and fix it."

She watched in horror as Mrs Possible's eyes moistened and waved a hand desperately.

"Whoa! Can the waterworks! I'm… I'm doing this as a… a damn bribe! A bribe to make sure you don't stop me dating my Princess!

"I-"

"Mom…" Kim's voice called from the stairs and both thief and Doctor stared at each other.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Where's my hairdryer? It was in my room on the dressing table, but I can't see it anywhere. Did you clean up?"

"No, the boys wanted it for parts," Doctor Possible replied, still staring at Shego. "Something to do with creating a more efficient jet engine for their model plane." She listened to her daughters clearly audible grumbling and threats of bodily harm. "You can use mine if you want."

"Oh, neat! Thanks, Mom."

The quiet thud of the bathroom door as Kim went back in for some reason, echoed around the quiet kitchen. Eventually, Mrs Possible picked up the medical kit and raised an eyebrow.

"How about we consider fixing the wound you have part of that payment you mentioned?"

"Okay…" Shego nodded, relieved that the conversation was back on steadier ground. "I can do that."

Cautiously, Kim's mother stood up, clutching the medical kit tightly, and Shego slowly moved and sat down in front of her. The hands that touched her back trembled slightly, and she knew that Mrs Possible paused for just a second before even bringing herself to do that, but they returned swiftly, and had the same clinical feel she remembered vaguely from the first time she had come here.

"This is nasty," Doctor Possible murmured, checking the stitches with an experienced eye. "Still, they did a good job on it for you. I bet you were cursing a lot when it happened though."

"Yeah, ninja came at me with a dagger. I was too busy dealing with this military kill-bot they had looming about. Damn thing nearly wiped us out too…" Shego winced at the memory and turned her head to one side as Kim's mother began to fiddle with the kit on the table. "Um, you can keep how I got this to yourself, right? No need to worry Kim about something that I've dealt with. God knows we'll both probably end up getting worse knocks in our lives."

"Maybe." Mrs Possible felt the fear she had been feeling slowly trickle away, through her anxiety remained. "I don't think you'll ever have worse than what Kara tried to do. I really thought that horrible woman would be the end of me, Kim… even you. Until Ron appeared with Global."

"Don't remind me that I owe my life to the buffoon!" Shego rolled her eyes and Kim's mother surprised herself with a chuckle. "Please… leave _some _of my self respect intact."

"Ron's a very nice boy."

"I'm sure he is, despite his buffoon nature, his natural gawkiness and general dweeb appearance." Shego grinned slightly, getting into her stride even as Doctor Possible sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'll stop… but personally, I'm just glad that Kimmie likes bad girls far more than geeky good guys." She hissed suddenly as something cold was pressed onto her body. "What the hell is _that_?"

"Anti-bacterial wash. I'm cleaning your wound again and going to put a new dressing on." As Kim's mother worked, Shego grumbled quietly and then sighed.

"Listen, I don't usually say stuff like this, and if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I'll deny all knowledge," The thief leaned back slightly on the chair. "But thanks for not kicking my ass onto the street when you learned that I was in love with Kim. I suppose it's got something to do with the way you and your husband seem to live, the whole Possible thing you have going on. Drakken always kept going on and on about it…annoyed the hell out of me to tell you the truth."

Mrs Possible blinked. Shego was usually brash, but her voice had become soft for a second. "I want what's best for Kim."

"And you think that's me?" Shego snorted and chuckled a little. "Oh, Doctor P, you'd be amazed how many people'd think you're insane with that remark. I'm a thief, and a bad influence, bad tempered, sarcastic… hell, the list goes on and on for the reasons I should be miles away from Kimmie. And _that's _just the people I _used_ to work with. Doctor Director and the media probably have lists."

"Perhaps, but I haven't seen Kim this happy since she dated Ron, Shego. I like seeing her this way, and I also think that there are benefits to having you involved as a couple." Doctor Possible ignored the way her patient tried to turn in surprise to stare at her, and continued to tape the new dressing into place. "You have experience as a heroine, Shego… of the good and the bad that can come of it. You seem very world experienced as well. You know about the dark on this planet too, something Kim has no idea of. Finally, my daughter needs someone like you to make her have fun. Goodness knows I've worked hard to make her try and balance her life."

Finished, Doctor Possible nodded to herself with satisfaction. "Okay, wound's all redressed."

"Thanks."

The two women shared a glance and Mrs Possible smiled faintly. For the first time, she felt a little more at ease around the green skinned woman as Shego pulled up her catsuit and zipped it closed, the checked fabric slithering over the young woman's curves. Staring at it for a second, Shego smirked wryly.

"You know, I kept this outfit partly to remind me how much I hated being a hero. Now I'm involved with a hero, and working for someone I'd have stayed a million miles away from so I _can _remain with her." She shook her head. "Didn't see this one coming at all. Hero, to thief, to villain, to thief, to sort of hero again… god knows how my rep will weather all this."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Betty seems to consider you still as a mercenary for hire, and a thief. One she hopes to eventually have under contract with Team Possible." Kim's mother replied, packing away the medical kit.

"Working with Kimmie's team… I dunno about that. I left Team Go because of the whole 'team' thing getting in the way of my usual style. Solo." Shego grunted. "Besides, I love being a thief… I want to stay one. Heck I _am _one, just playing the good girl right now for some really important reasons."

"Well then your reputation with the majority of the thieving world will probably remain intact, despite the damage of a relationship with my daughter." Mrs Possible replied dryly.

The thief flushed, shifting uncomfortably. "That wasn't what I meant, and-"

"I'm sure it wasn't. If you do decide to remain a thief, just remember to leave your work where it belongs. No bringing it home with you." Doctor possible told her just as wryly. "Anyway, while Kim's not here, I suggest we focus on your little gift to her. Do you need anything from us?

"No, nothing." Shego replied, impressed by Doctor Possible's tactful steering of the conversation. "You already said I could take her if I wanted, so I suppose it's up to Kim to say yes now." The green woman grinned as certain thoughts danced through her brain. "I hope she does."

"I do too, actually." Mrs Possible agreed, beginning to wash the cups and plates from their discussion that afternoon. "After all, Kimmie is still healing and she needs the rest."

"Servus was a nasty little bug."

"Yes, but it's more the wounds she got in the battle. I still see her wincing sometimes when she bends down to pick up something." Mrs Possible sighed. "She had some very deep wounds which she won't physically relax long enough to let heal. It worries me."

"It's been weeks since I've had even a twinge, Mom!" Kim complained as she strode back into the kitchen, brushing her hair. "And do you have to talk about me behind my back?"

"I do. I like talking about you behind your back… and about it too." Shego told her in a sly tone, and as Kim glanced across, she winked. "It's one of my favourite topics with anyone I'm close to."

"Oh, jeez!" Kim told her, rolling her eyes and turning away to continue drying her hair.

"Wow, she _is _grumpy, Doctor P." Shego glanced across at Kim's mother and winked. "I think you're right about me coming back in the nick of time."

"Yes, and I think Kimmiecub needs this, Shego. So get on with it, and look after her when you do. Otherwise James will come looking for you to ask questions, and if he does, I hope you're not claustrophobic."

What _are _you two talking about?" Kim asked, puzzled, while Shego blinked at her mother in confusion. "All this break stuff is beginning to kinda freak me out a little."

"Well, what did you see this little break entailing for you, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, her voice a soft purr.

Kim flushed and smiled. "Well, what I really wanted to do is relax at home, maybe soak up some affection from my family and a certain green ex-villain, watch some movies, and let said ex-villain girlfriend take me out to a few places and do the whole romantic dinner thing."

"Well, that's what I intend to do, Pumpkin." Shego murmured, the purr in her voice shimmering into a seductive thrum. "Only I thought that we could do the first dinner date in say, oh, Venice… or maybe Tokyo?"

Kim stared, hairbrush clattering onto the floor, and her mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds before she managed to whisper. "Wh… what?"

* * *

Ron's Student Pad

"I'm speechless, Yori… really!"

The ninja sighed and leaned back, staring at the blond man sitting next to her at his college apartment. "Ron, we talked about this."

"Have we, Yori? Have we?" Ron asked her, sulking slightly. "I don't think we have. Not really."

Yori stared at him, trying not to be upset but failing at how Ron was behaving since she'd come to tell him the good news. To her, when she had received the letter from Doctor Director, it had been wonderful, ecstatic news.

Her request to Global Justice, in that she be granted a position as their diplomatic agent to the Chinese and Japanese agencies, had been validated and approved. She knew she was young for the position, the initial interviewer and Doctor Director herself had pointed that out, and Yori had politely agreed. However, a set of immaculate references from Yamanouchi, coupled with the fact that she had already shown her own formidable skills with Ron had made the commander of Global Justice change her mind and offer her the placement she had requested.

So, in her excitement she had run to tell Ron the good news, dashed into his room and attempted to tell him. Of course, it had meant pulling the controlling device for his computer game console out of his hand and turning it off. With that done, she had waited for his reaction.

Now, he sat in front of her sulking and Yori felt her excitement slowly wane and dribble away. The ninja frowned.

"I thought you would be happy that I have managed to secure a way for me to be here with you, to allow us to maybe… date? A date that would allow us to develop our… definite interest in each other, into something much more personal?"

Ron blinked at the bitter tone the ninja was using towards him. He was even more confused with the subject. "What? You mean you got the position?"

Rufus, who had been sitting next to Ron on a plate of Nachos, cheered. "Uh huh… job! Yay!"

"Yes! I just said that I had, Ron Kun!" Yori told him, her voice confused and upset. "I just told you that and you began to attack me for accepting this position. I will not hide the fact that your response to my news has upset me."

"Aw, geez." Ron muttered, flushing red before turning to the ninja. "Yori, I'm so sorry. Really! I'm glad you've got the job, in fact I'm just as excited as when I heard about the double Naco offer."

"Really?" Yori asked, uncertain. "Then you are pleased I can stay in America for the foreseeable future?"

Ron nodded, his lips curving into a smile. "Sure, it means we can sort out my Monkey Power business…" He grinned suddenly and the blond teen's mind wandered back to the nights at clubs. "And other things too…"

Yori smiled faintly, flushing at the tone he used, but then frowned. "But why did you just hurt me with such words then? If it was a form of your American humour, I do not appreciate, like, or understand-"

He held up a hand. "No, Yori, I'm sorry I upset you. I want us to be together, I'd love you to help me with this darn monkey business, and there are way, way, cooler things I'm looking forward to exploring with you about us." He smiled at her growing blush and then shook his head softly. "But what I said before? Well, I wasn't talking about the job, or even our relationship."

"No?" Yori blinked, even more confused than before. "Then what do you-"

"I meant that we needed to talk about you turning my console off without permission…" Ron sighed and, as the ninja blinked in confusion, he glanced wistfully at the screen. "I was up to level thirty on Blood Knights Six…"

* * *

Kim stared at the booking and confirmation slip that Shego had slid in front of her, and then glanced up in disbelief. "Venice?"

"Yeah, at the hotel Daniel where our room's the diplomat suite." As Kim let out a choked gasp, the thief smiled. "I don't do second class accommodations if I can help it, Kimmie."

"But… but…"

"And the reservation is an open one. As are the ones for Tokyo, Beijing, the nice little Caribbean beach resort I've chosen on St Thomas, Iceland, and Paris." Shego smiled warmly. "So we can visit wherever you want to go, when you want to go, for the _whole _month."

"But-"

"I intend to have as much time as I can with you. Besides, this is your late birthday present and I wanted you to have as nice a gift as I could think of. So, happy birthday, and let's go tomorrow, kay?"

"A… a month?" Kim stared in utter shock. "You want a whole month?"

"Yeah, I do." Shego leaned back. "And before you even try, Pumpkin, I've cleared it with Doctor Director too. Well, with a few threats and a little arm twisting about _why _I wanted the time with you."

"But I'm supposed to be studying and-"

"Kim," Her mother interjected quietly. "You've been pushing yourself too hard ever since you got free from Servus. Doctor Director knows that, and she told the college as well. That's why you've been granted an additional two months vacation to recover. They've agreed to let you start the actual course after this time off."

Kim turned to her mother, an annoyed expression on her face. "You knew about this?"

"Yes, I'm your mother and Doctor Director came to see me about your physical and mental health. She knew what the Doctors who had treated you told her, but she wanted my opinion as well." The redhead leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. "In my opinion, you need rest and Shego has graciously decided to help."

"Hey, selfish here!" Shego countered, staring at Kim with amusement as her little Princess fumed. "I want your daughter with me, alone, in some very nice places. More, I'd very much like to see her in a bikini."

"Shego!" Kim snapped, and ignored the green woman's sly chuckle. "What if I don't want a vacation?"

"Then you can call it medical leave and I'll ask Julian and Alyx to declare you medically unfit to the college, curtailing your studies there, to make sure you take it." Doctor Possible watched her daughter scowl. "Kim, sweetie, I love you and you've been very tired and irritable lately. I think you're mentally exhausted from what happened to us with Kara, and I think you're tired physically as well. You've pushed yourself far enough for me now, and I want you to relax for a bit. You're not superhuman."

"Mom…"

"No, Kim."

"Don't you want to go on holiday with me, Pumpkin?" Shego leaned forwards and ignored the anger in Kim's gaze as she turned to stare at her. "I've been away for a while, we've both been trying to sort all this crap out recently which means we've not gotten past the occasional night together, and certainly not the way I've been hoping for." She ignored the embarrassed cough from Kim's mother. "I want this time with you, Kimmie. You and me, a tropical beach or warm evening, and no commitments or worries. Just us, free to do what we want."

Kim stared at her for a moment and then scowled. "Okay, I'll go if you tell me one thing."

"What?" Shego replied, wondering what Kim was going to ask.

"Where'd you get it?"

Shego blinked. "Get what?"

Kim slapped a hand onto the envelope in front of her that contained the various hotel booking forms as well as various spas and companies that offered extreme sports. Shego knew her lover after all, and had thought about entertainment for the two of them outside the hotel room.

"The money to pay for this?! I know that you're working for nothing at Global!"

"Yeah… So?" Shego replied, nonplussed at Kim's angry accusation. "I have to, Kimmie. You know that it was part of my agreement with Betty. Well, that and giving up all my savings from thievery and…" Shego stopped and frowned as she realised where Kim might be going. "Now, hang on a second. I think I need to tell you that-"

"This holiday you want us to go on. You've bought all this with your dirty funds!" Kim accused her, voice hot with rage. "Stuff I thought you'd gotten rid of!"

"Dirty?" Shego growled, unable to help herself. "Pumpkin, that's money I earned doing what I do best! You _know _I'm a thief, so I expected you to deal with it now that I'm your girlfriend. So deal!"

"Not if you want to whisk me away for a few weeks of… of… hedonism at everyone else's request!" Kim kicked at the table and snarled in anger. "People, who don't know that I _want _to get on with my life! Not rest and laze around like some weak version of myself! People who should mind their own damn business!"

"I'm doing this for _us_! Not other people, and certainly not because you're weak, Kim! Damn you, I want some time alone, just us!" Shego stood up now, her quick temper flaring. "And as for the way I bought the damn tickets and everything I thought up for _you _on this holiday, that money once kept me alive!"

"You got it for hurting people, for thieving… for illegal acts!" Kim snapped, and glared at Shego. "Things I fight to prevent happening!"

"Well then let me use the money I _do _have for something nice, something 'good'!"

Shego banged a gloved hand onto the kitchen table and Doctor Possible, shocked by how quickly the scene in front of her had descended into two angry, screaming women, stared in horror at the scorch mark Shego left there, as well as the subtle flicker of green energy around the gloves the thief waved in the air.

"My past, what I did, is part of the Shego package, Pumpkin! I thought you _knew _that when you asked to fucking well _be_ my girlfriend! I thought you understood what you were _getting_!"

"I do know about your past, Shego! I was there, remember?" Kim countered, and both women ended up face to face, snarling. "You got most of that money from Drakken for theft, assault, and trying to hurt or kill me!"

_Oh my goodness._ Doctor Possible thought with horror, watching as Shego stiffened and went so white the green tinge in her skin faded into nothing. _Oh, Kimmie… really!_

"You…you..." The green woman stuttered, vibrant green eyes glazed with shock. As she did so, Kim felt her own words sink like hissing acid into her mind, the red haze of her own anger fading instantly as she realised what, and how, she'd said. "You're using _that _against me?"

"I'm sorry! Shego, I-" Kim began, guilt over her actions flooding her body. But it was too late.

With barely a word, Shego stood up and stormed across to the kitchen archway, glancing back just once with burning green eyes. "I don't give a fuck, Kim! Keep the damn tickets and use em to indulge with one of your 'goodie, goodie' and _clean _friends. I'll find my own way home!"

"Shego, wait!" Kim blurted, and panicked as the green woman ignored her and stormed out of the kitchen. As the door slammed violently in the corridor and silence descended, she sank down next to the kitchen table, head in her hands. "What have I done? Oh … what have I done? This is _so _the drama!"

"I'll say, and one you've caused on your own." Her mother murmured, and watched as Kim's head slid up to reveal a distressed expression. "Oh, and congratulations, I think you two have had, or may be having in this case, your first lovers quarrel."

"Mom, please… not helping me here."

"And just so you know. Though I'm having nightmares about Shego now and again, in regards to this? I support her." The redhead watched as her daughters face registered disbelief and then hurt.

"You're on her side?"

"As much as there _are_ sides to this, yes." Doctor Possible shrugged. "I said you've been overdoing it, and getting irritable and angry. Well, that's an example of how short your tempers become recently. It's due to stress and overwork. Hence, why I said you need time off. Oh, and she came to ask me about taking you on holiday a week _before _Doctor Director asked me about your health. It had nothing to do with me, or anyone else, thinking you need rest."

"She… did?" Kim felt the guilt swell and saturate her skin. "Okay… okay, so I may have overreacted about that, about people sticking their nose into my health. But, but… then the money she used to get the holiday stuff!" Kim managed, trying to defend herself. "I don't want her using any of the cash she made as a thief… working for Drakken, and-"

"Kim, you didn't ask her where it came from and let her tell you." Doctor Possible answered quietly.

"I did and-"

"No, Kimmie. What you did was ask and, before she could answer, tell her you didn't want to have dirty money spent on you. Then you snarled and snapped at Shego before ranting at her. You didn't give her a chance to tell you where she got it from at all."

"Fine, if Shego didn't get it from thievery, where else then?" Kim muttered, the guilt swimming in her system leaving a cold hard lump in her belly. She knew, just knew, that the answer to that question, thanks to the way her mother was staring at her, wouldn't make her feel justified or better. "She doesn't get _any _money from Global Justice, and she's been working for them since we got away from the Jade."

"And that was something I asked Betty about when Shego first came to me, to discuss giving you a surprise present." Doctor Possible sighed. "Kimmie, I know you never bothered to find this out, nor would you care either way, but the woman you've become involved with? Well, let's just say she's very well off."

"What?" Kim stared at her mother. "Mom, you're a brain surgeon, dad's a rocket scientist… So, when you say well off…"

"I mean that she'd probably be able to buy the entire city of Middleton, most of Upperton, and still have loose change afterwards to live in luxury for the rest of her life."

"That's my point, mom! Shego said she'd given all her money to Global, it was part of the deal to stay with me! I was so proud of her… doing that for us." Kim argued, horrified with the way the conversation was going. "And she… she lied to me."

"No, Shego didn't lie, Honey. She has surrendered all the accounts that were used to store her illegal funds. All that money from the theft, Drakken, and mercenary work was handed over to GJ for distribution as they saw fit." Doctor Possible shook her head at her daughters shocked expression. "I saw the records. Betty got them out for me."

"So where'd she get the money then, eh?"

"She surrendered her illegal funds, Kimmiecub. Nothing was mentioned in that deal about her legal funds. And it is legal, all of it. She had a share of the funds made from Team Go merchandising, and transferred third party control of it to another while she was thieving. This partner ran her stock market shares with Shego's advice and control, and she's been doing _very _well for herself." Mrs Possible smiled. "You have a very bright woman for a partner, Kim."

"So her money is…"

"All signed, sealed, and legal in the eyes of the law, yes. Very clever, very smart of her as well. Now, if you'd waited, I'm sure Shego would have told you, why would she hide such a thing? But you never gave her a chance to explain, because you were angry and yelled at her. As I said, your temper has had a lot to be desired lately."

Kim's mother watched as the younger redhead in front of her blanched sheet white, and she pushed on with the intent of hammering home a lesson for her daughter.

"Mind you, Kim, you have to wonder where the rant came from. Was this really more a matter of trust on your part?" Mrs Possible leaned back in her chair and tilted her head. "Shego is doing so much for you, letting her life turn on its head, trying to remain on the right side of the law, working for Global- and she does hate it, yes- and it's all for you, Kimmie. She trusts you, but I wonder if _you_ trust her fully yet."

"I trust her." Kim whispered, feeling the guilt well up inside. "I do, really. More, I love her."

"Then you have a _very _funny way of showing it."

The comment hammered home and Kim groaned, letting her head fall back into her hands. "Great, just fantastic. I've destroyed our relationship before we even managed to get started."

Her body suddenly gave a shuddering heave and Mrs Possible watched quietly as her daughter fought back the tears that threatened to swamp her.

"You're right, Mom. You're right… I didn't show any signs that I trust her more than I did when she was a villain. I just went at her verbally, because you all care for me and she was a handy target! Oh, I'm… I'm a horrible person!"

Relenting, Doctor Possible stood up and made her way around the table to where Kim shook quietly and gently stroked the back of her daughter's neck, quietly making reassuring sounds to her as Kim fought back sobs. Finally, she leaned down.

"I never said you were a horrible person. Kimmie, I think you're tired, I think you need to relax and I think you haven't been spending enough time with Shego herself. You've both been under a lot of pressure, you especially considering the media reaction recently. I think that'd be bound to fracture a relationship. What you have to do now is fix it."

"What do I do?" Kim whispered, her voice so usually confident, now holding an uncertain tremor. "Please, Mom, if you know how to repair what I did… I… I need to know. I don't want her to go, I love her."

"So, you do trust Shego then? You love her a lot?"

"Yes, I need her so much now. It's been great since we hooked up. It's so cool to have someone who gets being a hero, working hard to be the best at what I do, the pressure, everything!" Kim fumbled with her fingers as they lay in her lap. "I kinda said what I did because I was angry with her, you… everyone telling me I needed to slow down, to rest. Because of that, I said such a load of stupid things."

"Then I think an apology, followed by someone telling her girlfriend what she just told me, and finally thanking and using her gift. That should do it." Mrs Possible smiled gently. "It's never too late to fix a screw-up, Kimmie. Not if you love the person involved. I learned _that _lesson after years of living with James."

"I'd better go and find her."

Nodding, Doctor Possible stood up and walked across to the kitchen sink, aiming to wash the cups that had been used. As she looked outside from the kitchen window, however, she paused and then smiled faintly. "Kimmie?"

"Yeah? What is it, Mom? I've got to go and find Shego. She could go anywhere on the planet if I don't catch her before the end of Middleton high street."

"Well, I think someone up there likes you then," her mother turned around and thumbed over her shoulder. "Shego's still in the driveway."

"She's still in the drive… our actual driveway?" Kim managed, unable to hide a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes. She seems to be having an argument with Mara, so it looks like you have a chance to put this right." As her daughter shot to her feet, Mrs Possible scooped up the tickets that lay on the table and waved them. "Say thank you for these, apologise, and tell her you love her."

"That was what I thought I'd do." Kim replied, taking the envelope carefully and taking a deep breath. "I hate admitting I screwed up, I shouldn't screw up!"

"People do, Kim. Fact of life… and relationships. Anyway, don't forget that anything's Possible for-"

"Please, Mom. Not now!"

* * *

"No."

"Listen to me you trumped up digital clock! You take me home _right _now or so help me I'll do something you'll regret."

Mara, parked so she could absorb the sunlight and watch the traffic cruise along the street, gazed at Shego with mild amusement and just a little bit of evil delight. Delight that grew and grew as the green woman in front of her stormed across to one end of the Possible drive, and then strode back, hands clenched and twitching.

This was really entertaining.

"I said no."

"Fine!" Shego whirled and swung out her boot, letting it connect with the soft blue bumper of the car in front of her. "Take me home right now or I'll do it again, you damn talking filofax!"

"Oh, ow." Mara replied dryly as her body's suspension took the blow with barely a shiver. "Hit by the big, green, and somewhat garish and tastelessly coloured boot of 'Shego the hot tempered'. Whatever will I do now?"

"Damn you!" Shego snarled, her hands igniting with plasma. "Keep that up, you blue moron, and I'll end up ripping off your bonnet and give you an energy burst you'll never forget!"

Mara grinned toothily and patted herself with glee.

It had been over a month ago since Doctor Possible, Wade, Vivian- and Mara still couldn't work out why the blond woman insisted she call her by her first name- and the combined science forces of Global Justice had finished the last few touches on Mara 'Mk2'. It had been over a month since her humming AI core had been lowered into its armour plated and shock absorbent housing and she had felt the body they had built for her come _alive _as she'd integrated into it.

And despite that it had been so long ago since that first feeling, Mara still found utter delight in her body, the technology, and the newer, faster, and oddly pleasant, set of senses that Vivian's upgrades to her neural spine network had achieved. Before, she had been able to detect the sunlight playing across her paintwork, warming the metal to the single degree. Now, somehow, she could _feel _it as well as a delicious tingle, a feeling she found she certainly enjoyed. It was, at its most basic, interesting to say the least.

Of course, she was as well equipped as before, better even, and her armour had been improved yet again thanks to Wade. And although she missed her old body, Mara had to admit that excepting Reincarnation, hah, this was as close as she'd get to a feeling of being reborn.

Now, focusing on Shego's angry face, the blue AI smiled evilly.

"Well, good luck with that. Of course, you do know that, like my last body shell, this one is also plasma proof and hardened that even _your_ gloves won't make even a slight scratch." Mara chuckled and waved a hand. "Feel free though, and I promise I won't electrify my shell and blow you off your feet if you do. I'm really enjoying this scene you're creating far too much to do so. It's a wonder we haven't got an audience."

"Goddamn it! What will it take for you to drive me home?!" Shego snapped, the icy ball lodged in her stomach making her growl and kick the cars bumper a second time. "I don't want to be here!"

"I guessed that much." Mara told her with a snort. "And no matter how much of a lovers quarrel you're having with Kim, I'm her car and hers alone. So, either Kim tells me to take you home, or I do it because I like you. And guess what." Her blue avatar leaned over the bonnet and smiled winningly. "You don't count on either point, Greenie."

"I… wait. Lovers tiff?" Shego snapped, and then roared. "You were listening to us?!"

"No, listening to you means I had a choice. I think anyone a good fifteen metres from the Possible kitchen would have heard you and Kim screaming at each other." Mara sniffed. "Humans and your problems. Jeez."

"I don't need an AI with delusions of grandeur as a relationship councillor, telling me what she thinks!" Shego hissed the words and stomped up to where the AI watched her. "I don't need you, I don't need this family, or the problems going straight, and I'm beginning to think I don't need the cause of all this crap, Kimmie!"

"Wow," Mara shook her head, unafraid of the growling green woman in front of her. "Three months of being together and you still think everyone has no idea how much _you _need Kim compared to how much she needs you. I'm impressed."

The ice in her belly lurched and Shego looked away. "Kimmie can go screw herself! She said that I was using dirty money to-"

"Do I care? No. Did I hear it? Yes. Now, my opinion is this. Just one little argument and you run away." Mara sighed. "Especially when you were right and she was wrong. You should have stayed and waited for Kim's brain to catch up with her mouth. Now, as much as I hate to do this, but I love Kim… I love her as my owner; I'll give you some advice. I think I have an idea about how to fix this, if you want it of course? "

"You… I… fuck you!" Shego snarled, and moved to stomp down the drive. She didn't need a damn mouthy cars stuck up climate control to analyse her. No, she didn't and… and… going that way would leave her alone, with nobody that made her smile… worse, no-one who could physically fight her to the point that she was _enjoying _herself. It would be a long, lonely and bleak existence… and it had been one argument. Everyone had them, right?

Shego paused and growled at herself before she turned back to where the blue hologram watched her quietly. Her emerald eyes narrowed and after a few seconds, Shego stomped back to where the car and hologram sat. Mara had begun to hum to herself and ignored the thief as she stood there. Finally, Shego bit reluctantly.

"Okay, fine. You said I was right?"

"Yup." Mara shrugged. "Kim really flew off the handle and she's been doing that for a while. Her mother thinks its exhaustion." A smile flickered across dark purple lips even as Shego tried to assimilate Mara's words. "Personally, I think it's being hooked up with you. I know it'd drive me insane."

"I thought you were going to give me advice on my relationship, not needle me with personal crap you know nothing about?"

"Oh, sure." Mara smirked. "I'll tell you what I think you need to do, to fix stuff with Kim, but where's the fun in _not_ ragging you?"

Shego raised a hand and it burst into plasma as she leaned against, and then slid up, the warm bonnet, staring into the AI's mild blue eyes. "You know, pummelling your bonnet and seeing how plasma proof you _really _are is still an option for me, and it's sounding better every second."

"Yeah? If you don't want to listen to me, fine. But if you want to try and plasma me to death, one of my options is driving over your foot and staying there, and my weight is measured in tonnes, baby."

Shego was so busy mustering a pithy reply that she never heard the door to Kim's house click open. Nor did she hear the gentle and hesitant footsteps of the woman she loved, and was infuriated by right now, coming closer. It was only when Kim coughed gently that Shego realised she was there, and the ball of ice expanded to freeze her in her place.

"Um, Shego… Mara? What on earth is going on out here?"

The AI turned to Kim, while Shego fought a minor battle with herself, lost, and reluctantly turned angry and hurt eyes to her redheaded lover.

"Shego's been trying to use me as some form of anger management I think. I've certainly stored another fifteen unique swearwords and slang terms into my database. She seems angry that I don't like her."

"No, I wanted this goddamn speaking clock reject to take me home." The thief bit her lip and then kicked the wheel next to her. "I was that pissed off at you, and I have every _damn _right to be pissed off and angry, Possible!"

"Yes, you do." Kim replied quietly.

Shego blinked at exactly the same time as Mara did. However, while the AI smiled with triumph as her suspicion of what Kim would say turned out to be a hundred percent correct, Shego stared with suspicion.

"I mean, you were rude to me, and you pretty much said you don't trust me. That hurt, Pumpkin. I didn't do all this to be insulted by you like that."

"Yeah, I was. And I did kinda give you the idea that I don't trust you, yes." Kim admitted, and scowled as the words made her feel even guiltier, especially as she could see the upset in the emerald gaze in front of her. A gaze that once would have held nothing more than a gloating challenge and excitement. "As for hurting you, well… I… Shego, can I say I'm sorry?"

"You want to say sorry?" Shego replied, deeper suspicion on her face. "You want me to just forgive you?"

"Yes, you dumb green moron… she does!" Mara snapped, rolling her eyes, and as Shego growled at her, the AI shrugged. "My sister is right. You fleshies are _so _annoying when you want to say something to each other!"

"Mara, please… you are _so _not helping right now. Look, could you, um, give me some privacy for a bit?" Kim asked, and she glanced over at the shimmering blue woman. "Please? I have something I want to say to Shego and it's for us only."

"Oh, right. Um, sure, Boss." Mara replied, and then vanished with a flicker of discharging photons. At the same time, the strobing sensor strip across her front, now a deep purple thanks to the upgrades Wade had squeezed in, slowed and then stopped with a quiet whine.

"Okay, the talking car's finally shut up." Shego crossed her arms over her chest, and cocked her head in question. "Well?"

_I can do this. _Kim bit her lip and gazed at the woman, the beautiful and free spirited woman who had agreed… no, allowed her, the chance to become her mate. To explore the person underneath the one who had become her nemesis for so many years. The thief's hair spilled across one eye, a shimmering fountain of the darkest brown and green. Kim gazed at the gorgeous creature in front of her, and then took a deep breath. _Yeah, I _can _do this for us._

"Shego, I'm sorry for insulting you, for yelling at you, for telling you I didn't trust you, for rejecting your lovely gift," Shego's arms slowly uncrossed and the green woman stared in surprise as Kim stood quietly, arms behind her back and face turned down, as she whispered the words. "I'm sorry I brought up the bad memories of before… us, as we are now, and I'm really sorry you saw this side of me. You mean so much to me now, I… please don't go."

"Kim."

"Let me finish, please?" Kim looked up and quietly continued. It's been great since we hooked up, really amazing. It's cool to have someone who gets me being a hero. I know you don't believe in what I do, but you understand it. I know you also understand how hard it is, working to be the best at what you do. I… I need that, and I know that now. These past few weeks I've been able to have with you, despite both of us working our butts off, have been amazing. You've been amazing.

Shego was speechless, for the first time in years.

Kim took a deep breath and continued. "Basically, I … I want us to have this relationship, I want to make it work. I know it can if we try."

The green woman felt she had to comment. "Same goes, Pumpkin. But it's be easier if I felt you actually trusted me and-"

Kim held up a hand and Shego trailed off again. "You remember at the club, Shego? When you came back, that you said I'd have to put up with you being… well, sometimes difficult to live with?"

"Yeah, I do." Shego admitted. "I stand by it, Kimmie. I'm no damn saint."

"Well, welcome to the other side of Kim Possible." The redhead admitted reluctantly. "Ron calls it my natural 'Kimness'. My family knows about it, mom and dad certainly do. When it gets out of control, which it can, very rarely though, I can be… a little difficult to live with. That was what you saw and heard in the kitchen… I was angry and upset because people were pointing out I couldn't keep going. I wanted to hit out at someone, prove everyone wrong, and you were there. I'm sorry, Shego."

"A natural 'Kimness'…" Shego repeated, tasting the word, and then she smirked. "Would that be the same 'Kimness' that still makes you think you can beat me in a fight?"

Kim's humble expression faded slightly and as she began to glower, the thief held up a hand.

"Joking, Princess, that's all."

"So," Kim asked her after a few moments, the redhead trying not to bite her lip a second time. "Am I forgiven for being a little too… overbearing back there?" She held up the envelope and smiled hopefully. "I do love the gift, Shego. Honestly. And I can't wait for to leave. But I'm only going to go if a certain green skinned woman I love is with me."

"I don't know…" Shego replied, stroking her smooth and delicate chin with a gloved hand. She raised a single elegant eyebrow. "That was an awfully easy apology, Kimmie. I don't think I should let you get off that easily." A sly smirk slid onto the dark lips and Kim shivered slightly at her expression. "So, tell you what. If you do two things for me, then all will be forgiven. How's that?"

"You want me to do two things for you?" Kim repeated, and Shego nodded with the same sly smile and then she licked her lips ever so gently. The redhead blanched, knowing Shego's sense of humour and signs of arousal only too well. "No! I'm not doing anything out here for you, no way!"

"Oh, Princess, do you really think I'd be that pathetic? Please, give me some credit here. Things like that take planning, thought… ways of avoiding citations for public nudity." The green woman continued to stroke her chin, mulling all the possible ways she could use Kim's apology to her advantage.

And then, it came to her and she grinned. "Oh, yes… perfect."

"What?" Kim asked, shivering with mixed feelings of fear and arousal at the suddenly hungry gaze Shego's emerald eyes were giving her. "I know you, Shego… what'd you want from me?"

Shego inspected her gloves for a second, and then smiled, with just a touch of wistfulness.

"More than you could possibly imagine right now, Kimmie, I promise. But I can wait until you're ready, and I've been patient so far. But, for what I want from you right now? Well, now, let's see. For the first thing, we'll go for something I want _you _to pack and bring with us on holiday." Shego smiled. "I happen to know that in your room, on the very top shelf of your wardrobe is an innocent little cardboard box and-"

Kim let out a gasp. "You've been prying?"

"Only a little bit, Kimmie." Shego held out her forefinger and thumb, tightly squeezed together. "A teeny tiny little bit."

"You… thief!"

"Flattery will only get you some places, Pumpkin. Anyway, as I said, on the top shelf of your wardrobe is an innocent little cardboard box tied with string. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except for the fact that this box, despite being tied _so_ tightly, showed every sign of being opened regularly."

"Shego-" Kim tried again, flushing bright red. "I can explain-"

"Not interested in the why, Pumpkin. I have a damn good idea and I don't blame you." The thief replied, and watched Kim's cheeks flare an even brighter red. "Now, I want what's in that innocent little box, in your suitcase… the whole contents of it too. I'll decide when and where I want you to use it… and how often."

"Shego," Kim whispered, looking mortified and earning a chuckle for her efforts. "I can't do that. Please!"

"Oh yeah, you can. And if you didn't like it, then why keep it? Mmmn?"

"I…" Kim flushed at Shego's expression, embarrassment making her green eyes sparkle. "Okay, you win… you win! Just, not outdoors. Okay?"

"We'll see, Princess." Triumphant, Shego raised a finger. "And now for the second thing."

"Oh, come on!" Kim complained, earning a second chuckle from her lover. She sighed. "Fine, what?"

"Come close." Shego murmured, and as the redhead did so, she leaned in and quietly whispered into the redhead's ear. After she finished, Shego stepped back, and observed Kim's dazed expression with wicked delight. "Okay?"

"I… um, wow. I…" Kim babbled, her cheeks so red they glowed. "It's kinda obvious what you want to happen on this holiday."

"When you're ready, yes." Shego grinned. "I'm hoping sun, sand, food, and my hot little body in a bikini, will change your mind… Oh, and one of the beaches is private, Pumpkin. So I may not _need _a bikini. Or you either for that matter."

"No need for a… wow." Kim whispered, wondering why her body felt as if it wanted to launch itself into orbit. "Yeah, we… we can do that."

"Mmmn, Princess you know how to say the right thing at times." Shego murmured huskily and smiled, gently stroking Kim's arm. "Okay then, I forgive you, and happy birthday."

"Thanks…" Kim replied, still dazed and shivering at the touch of her green lover to be. "Yeah… thanks… for everything."

The sudden hum and spatter of blue particles announced Mara's reactivation, and the AI blinked at the scene in front of her, blue eyes flicking down to where a green glove was rubbing Kim's skin in gentle circles. Her sensors picked up the spike in Kim's vitals, all of them spiralling into the higher region of arousal, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What the heck were you two talking about while I was gone? I thought you were leaving in a huff, Greenie?"

"Oh, I was…" Shego glanced across at the AI. "But that changed after Kimmie and I had our little heart to heart."

"About what?" Mara asked, glancing across at Kim's dazed and flushed expression. "What did you _do _to Kim?"

"Nothing, yet, but our little discussion was basically about how much I'm hoping our vacation will involve Kim and me having incredible, intense, and mind blowing sex." Shego told the AI, and flashed a wicked grin.

"You… Kim…. Oh! Oh _man_! I… together? Organic… copulation? Oh! Neural net overload, emergency reboot!" Mara's face went completely blank, her purple eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she fell to the tarmac, body hovering ever so slightly above the surface.

Blinking, Kim glanced down and the dazed expression faded from her face as she took in the floating, unconscious, hologram. "Shego! What have you done to Mara?"

"Nothing she won't recover from." The thief replied smirking and quietly chalking one up for her side. "Speaking of which, Kimmie. When I do get to show you how… agile I can be? That's _exactly_ the expression I want from you."

"Will you _stop_? I said I'd do the things you want!" Kim pleaded, glancing around. "You've already broken my car, please don't break anyone else! Especially mom with stuff like that!"

"Hmmm, let me see. Tell the calm and composed Mrs 'Doctor' Possible that I intend to passionately-"

"Shego!" Kim snapped.

"Her daughter until she falls unconscious… or not bother and behave?" The green woman began to back towards the house and Kim narrowed her eyes. "You know, Pumpkin, guess which one sounds far more fun?"

With that, Shego winked, blew her lover a kiss and ran for the house, the redhead swiftly following. After a few more seconds, a groan came from the tarmac, followed by a pale blue hand slapping onto the car bodywork.

"Kim? Shego? What happened to me? The last thirty seconds of my memory has been deliberately purged." There was silence for a second. "Kim? Hello? Oh, great. 'Lets all leave the artificial intelligence to pick herself up'." More silence followed. "Okay, maybe only I _can_ touch my body to pick myself up… But I could at least have done with some encouragement!"

* * *

WWEE- Classified location

Gemini paced the main lounge of his private quarters and scowled down at the humming PC terminal sitting neatly on his sharply edged desk. He reached down and hit a few keys for yet more projections and estimations to slowly roll by. Each one was less than twenty percent in his organisations favour.

"This is unbelievable!" The bulky, one-eyed brother of Doctor Director snapped. "I refuse to believe that Global Justice will crush WWEE in eight years, unless we stop all operations and go to ground!"

The sudden yapping from the corner of the room had Gemini, also known as Sheldon Director, quickly striding over to a small red velvet cushion nestled on one of his large sofas. Sitting on top of the cushion, and yapping as loudly as he could, the small dog that Gemini treasured, quivered with rage.

"There, there, my sweet little Pepe!" He picked up, cradled and stroked the rat-like animal. "Daddy won't let his evil and trumped up little sister destroy all he's worked so hard to create."

"Oh, really?" A female voice, smooth as silk, asked him, cutting through the air. "How do you intend to stop this from occurring?"

Gemini turned to where the voice came from, and scowled at the pool of dark that took up the area reserved for guests in his personal domain. Someone had turned all the lights off at that end of the room, leaving a single, dully lit, spotlight to shine on the long conference table in front of the pool of dark.

Sitting on the table sat a single glass of red wine, which was suddenly, but gently, picked up by a gloved hand that slid out of the dark. After a few seconds, the glass was replaced on the table, its contents visibly less.

"Well?" The voice murmured quietly. "I'm waiting, Mr Director."

The name is Gemini!" Sheldon snapped, his fingers itching to press one of the many 'disposal' buttons recessed into his mechanical arm. "I don't tolerate people forgetting that!"

"I apologise." The female voice replied, and Gemini was certain he saw pale white teeth flash around dark red lips, before the figure leaned further into the dark. "But do not forget that I also have protection, Mr Gemini. You have already met them once, when I announced my offer of assistance to you."

The leader of WWEE shivered at her tone and blinked as again, shadows within the darkness seemed to move, and two sets of eyes reflected the dull spotlight like laser beams at his chest. He had the oddest and uncomfortable feeling that those eyes were sizing him up for dissection.

"Well, what _have _you done since you came to me over a month ago? Eh? All you've done is sit in your room, you never come out, and my staff report you keep opening files that have nothing to _do _with Global Justice!"

As Pepe descended into another frantic bout of yapping, Gemini calmed his pet down and then glared in the direction of the wineglass.

"You claim you have resources, but I haven't seen them. You claim you have unique knowledge about how WWEE will be defeated, but you haven't said anything! And I for one am sick of it! I am the leader of WEE, and I will not be played with in such a manner that-"

A sudden papery rustle echoed across the table, swiftly followed by two dossiers. The hand that had slid them across the table towards Gemini swiftly slid back into the dark, but this time Sheldon Director caught a faint glimpse of an eye patch before the shadowed face managed to be swallowed once more.

As the leader of WWEE picked up the two dossiers, the hidden woman at the table sighed mockingly.

"You have all these profilers working for your projections department, Mr Gemini, but none of them have bothered to factor in the fact that Shego and Kim Possible are now together."

Gemini looked up from the dossiers that had, unsurprisingly, been about the two women in question. "No, we factored them into our original projections. Our estimates were that their relationship would be destroyed within six to eight months. Kim Possible would be crippled at the loss and would no longer be an able force, and Shego would most likely either rejoin the villainy ranks, or retire permanently. None of this had an affect on WWEE's projected success. Not until _you _came along!"

"No, and your profilers are fools. Shego and Kim complement each other perfectly. Where one has a flaw, the other is there to refine and defend it. They are true opposites, and as anyone knows, opposites attract to the point of peace." The figure sighed. "More people should study the philosophy of Yin and Yang. Together, they are at peace… and a force with no equal. Kim and Shego are the same."

"Yes, yes." Sheldon muttered. "It does seem that Kim Possible and Shego are… bonding more than anticipated. But what has this got to do with WWEE's destruction at the hands of Global-"

"Grrrr…."

"Justice?" A hand stroked Pepe before he could descend into a barking torrent.

"Oh come now, Mr Gemini." The shadows moved and Gemini could swear the two guarding figures shared glances with each other. "It's very simple, and something I'm surprised you haven't realised."

"Oh, enlighten me then." Gemini snarled, tired of the way this person was playing with him. "If its Shego and Kim Possible? Forget it. I'll deal with them in due time."

"No, you will not." The head figure told him, hand sliding out to grip, sip, and replace the wine. "Shego and Kim will avoid every single attempt you make to eliminate them, trust me that I know from experience on this matter. They will eventually both form, and become part of, Team Possible. This mercenary and life saving organisation will be hired by your sister, Doctor Director, to work for her on a regular basis. With each operation that they are involved with, success is certain."

"Now hold on." Sheldon began.

"They will initially end up dealing with the other major villains. How and where will most likely be different from my own projections, but I assure you that they will deal with them quite successfully."

"I wouldn't allow that!" Shedon roared, ignoring the shivering pet in his arms as he stared at the shadowed figure. A quick gleam of the same white teeth showed her amusement at his outburst.

"No, you won't, and you will get WWEE involved. And this is why your organisation will then become the target of both GJ and Team Possible, who will form a mutual taskforce to destroy WWEE once and for all. As my projections indicate, this will all occur within eight years. You, Gemini, will end up in jail, permanently this time."

"No…" Gemini whispered, horrified.

"Oh yes, trust me." Again, the shadowy smile flicked on and off, and Gemini could swear the two forms of this woman's bodyguards were also smiling in amusement. "It's a certainty."

"I won't allow this!" Gemini stood and paced, stroking Pepe with aggravated strokes that had the dog whining. "Something must be done about them!"

"Yes, which is why I offer my help." The voice told him smoothly. "You know of the Blood Jade's destruction?"

"Yes, it was quite a shock to discover they exist."

"Mmn, I am sure." The voice murmured. "Well, it just so happens I knew of their existence far before Kim Possible and Shego revealed them to the world. I also knew of Kara Fang before they killed her."

"That didn't concern me." Gemini snarled. "Though I would have liked to meet the Jade themselves, from what I read in GJ's reports, this Kara Fang woman was insane."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Of course, true genius is often thought of as insanity." Another dossier slid across the table. "Regardless, in there you will find a timetable of my projected events for the next two years, starting with the destruction of the Jade. You need to examine this and discuss the areas you feel would be best to counter attack GJ and the forming of Team Possible."

"You think it can be done?" Gemini asked hopefully. "If we pool our resources?"

"Oh yes." The figure nodded, the eye-patch shimmering into view. "With my help, you will destroy your sister, her organisation, Kim Possible, Shego and everything they stand for. But _only _with my help! And the timing must be perfect to do so!"

"So now we wait?" Gemini asked, a glimmer of respect showing in his eyes. For all her theatrics, the woman in front of him was far more deadly and intelligent that he could have imagined.

"Yes. For you see the Jade are most likely about to make a second, huge mistake." The wine vanished one final time and then the glass itself was replaced, empty. "They are going to try again… the fools."

"And while Kim Possible and Shego are busy with them…"

"You begin to plan and assemble those you need to fight them, Gemini. And I will help."

"Excellent!" Gemini hissed, a cruel smile flickering on his face. "And when we are ready, Global Justice and Kim Possible will be destroyed to make way for a new world order… MINE!"

The End?

Okay, ladies and gentlemen... that's it. MBS is finished. Done finito... which is why I shall, in the next few months, be presenting MBS: The Parisian Connection to all those who wish to see this story become a series. (raise your hands, LOL).

My thanks to all those who made me think about the storyline, your comments were appreciated and thought about. Some changed the way I intended MBS to go. So, I thank you all. My thanks to Apoptosis for beta-reading the series for me, I couldn't have got such high quality out into the web without your assistance.

As for MBS:TPC... Who are the new assassins? GASP What does Shego want with Kim? We all know, but GASP anyway , What was in the box? guesses on a postcard please to the usual KP forum , Who is the shadowy woman with Gemini? Gasp?? 

Stay tuned, thanks for reading... and if you enjoyed MBS, please vote for me in the Fannies. Always appreciated.

Hob.


End file.
